Comes Out of Darkness Morn
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa 2ème année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome de la saga saving. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Bêta Traductrice et correctrices : **_Magyre_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 51)

**État de la fic française : **1; **Traduit : **1 à 23, 25,26,32,35; **En cours : **24,26,27,28,29,33,34

**Chapitre traduit par :** Crazysnape

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages événements et lieux reconnaissable de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement : **Violence, langage violent, allusion aux violes et torture, Problème psychologique, **mort de personnages **plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bienvenu dans le troisième volet du fol UA que je suis en train d'écrire. Comes Out of Darkness Morn aurait des références et ressemblances avec l'intrigue principale du Prisonnier de Azkaban, mais nous nous éloignons bien plus de l'histoire de base que dans les premiers car les changements que j'effectue se poursuivent afin de construire cette UA. De plus, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous conseille fortement de lire Saving Connor et No Mouth But Some Serpent's avant. Dans le cas contraire Comes Out of Darkness Morn sera presque incompréhensible.

En tant qu'avertissement pour cette histoire seul : En dehors du septième livre qui couvrira la guerre, celui-ci est certainement le plus sombre de la série. Harry' est tombé très bas et doit travailler pour refaire surface. C'est pourquoi le premier chapitre est ainsi. Harry le raconte, et son esprit est heu assez en bazar à présent à cause de ce qui c'est produit à la fin de No Mouth but some serpent. Ça ira mieux, mais cela commence au plus bas !

**&**

**Résumé : **

Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Voici le 3ème tome de L'arc des sacrifices

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 1 : Réinstallation**

Pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, toutes les fenêtres du manoir Malfoy volèrent en éclats. Une première fois, elles s'étaient brisées, craquées, créant des fissures en forme d'éclairs. La seconde fois, elles avaient formé des serpents lovés sur la marque de Locusta. Harry joua avec elles, sa magie soignant toutes les blessures que le verre lui infligeait aussitôt qu'elles se formaient

Narcissa vînt près de lui et répara chaque fois les fenêtres, puis conduisit Harry loin de la pagaille qu'il avait créée. Harry ne pouvait pas toujours se rappeler ce qu'elle disait, mais il pensa plus tard qu'il y avait du jus de citrouille et que la voix de Narcissa lui racontait ce qui se passait au manoir Black lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle y vivait avec ses soeurs Bellatrix et Andromeda. C'était toujours des histoires douces et encourageantes. Harry les écoutait, en sirotant ce qu'elle lui avait donné à boire, quoique ce soit, et il sentait Draco debout et silencieux telle une sentinelle à côté de sa chaise ou du divan jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

**§*&o&*§**

L'étoile avait cinq branches, façonnée dans un verre clair en son centre et d'un blanc opaque sur les bords. Harry traça du doigt un chemin du centre jusqu'aux pointes. C'était suffisamment tranchant pour le couper. Évidemment. Dans le cas contraire, il n'y aurait eu aucune raison de lui donner un cadeau d'une telle forme.

Harry leva les yeux, les détournant de l'étoile vers le visage de Lucius. Le père de Draco se tenait de l'autre côté du salon, tendu. Il avait fait évité l'étoile au lieu d'essayer de lui apporter, dans la mesure où Draco et Narcissa se tenaient tout deux de part et d'autre d'Harry et le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Mais il l'avait amené. Il était supposé le faire. L'étoile était le cadeau de mi-été, le cadeau de la mi-année, le cinquième cadeau depuis qu'il avait commencé cette étrange danse avec Harry et qui annonçait qu'il désirait la paix. Il avait envoyé une bague conçue dans un morceau de glace enchanté qui ne fondait jamais, et une pierre verte symbolisant leurs liens grandissants. Harry avait répondu par un bout d'ébène, indiquant qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Lucius, et une pierre rouge pour lui rappeler le sang qui coulait toujours entre leurs deux familles.

Mais maintenant…

Harry regarda à nouveau l'étoile. Sa clarté lui disait combien Lucius avait confiance en lui, et la position de la tache, en plein centre indiquait que cette confiance pouvait s'étendre dans toutes les directions. Bien sûr, puisque Harry n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle Lucius avait choisi de jouer ce jeu, de prétendre qu'il voulait la paix alors qu'il avait déjà blessé Harry en lui donnant le journal de Tom Jedusor, cette pièce lumineuse pouvait signifier n'importe quoi. Lucius Malfoy était parfaitement capable de jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce que quelque chose qui lui soit plus bénéfique arrive, tel que le retour à la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry se devait de répondre à l'étoile, ou du moins de montrer qu'il acceptait le présent et qu'il trouverait une réponse adéquate plus tard. A la place, il posa la main sur l'étoile et ferma les yeux. Sa magie bouillonna sous sa commande. Elle était toujours à la surface, agitée, entaillant ses pensées à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait. Après avoir passé un long moment confiné, comme le Professeur Snape lui avait expliqué dans l'une de ses lettres qui arrivait deux fois par semaine, elle avait une force qui lui était propre, presque une personnalité. Harry devait l'utiliser. Si il la reniait, comme il l'avait fait pendant des années, alors elle se libérerait seule. Elle l'avait déjà fait en fissurant les fenêtres du manoir Malfoy, Harry s'en souvenait vaguement.

Cependant, il pouvait à présent l'utiliser de manière productive, et il le faisait, en transformant le cadeau. Alors qu'il la fixait, des filaments de givre parcoururent l'étoile, la durcissant, l'obscurcissant en son centre, afin que le verre devienne entièrement opaque. Il la rendit à Lucius en lévitant. Dernièrement, il devait faire attention avec tout ce qu'il faisait avec sa magie, il lui en fallait si peu pour activer complètement cette force sauvage qu'à certains moments il faisait exploser des choses. La finesse et le contrôle étaient des arts bien plus difficiles que le pouvoir de convoquer.

Lucius accepta l'étoile et fixa le manque de luminosité. Puis il leva les yeux vers le visage d'Harry. Il ne sembla pas en être offensé. Il hocha juste la tête et se tourna, puis glissa hors de la pièce.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il était dans la chambre que les Malfoys avaient mise à sa disposition. La fenêtre était ouverte, et il pouvait sentir les roses, les rayons du soleil qui baignaient la pièce. La lumière du soleil, et un radiant chant d'oiseaux pénétraient la pièce. Harry était allongé là, et il écoutait.

Après un petit instant, Draco entra et posa une main sur son bras.

« Mère a dit que je devais partir si tu le souhaitais, chuchota-t-il. »

Harry le laissa rester. Sa main était plus chaude que le soleil, et même si pour Harry il était aussi compliqué de comprendre ce qu'il disait que ce que chantaient les oiseaux, l'ensemble avait musicalement un sens.

**§*&o&*§**

La mémoire d'Harry était en lambeaux et embrouillée. Des morceaux de la toile montaient les uns sur les autres comme elles le faisaient avant que Sylarana ne meure et qu'elle n'emporte une grande partie de sa santé mentale avec elle. Mais elles s'étaient soudainement arrachées à la fin du mois de juin, alors qu'il était assis sur un banc de la salle du piano et qu'il écoutait Narcissa jouer.

Harry cligna des yeux et s'assit. Narcissa jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui, mais ne fit pas cessé les mouvements, gracieux et agiles, de ses doigts sur les notes, ni le doux fredonnement qui l'accompagnait. Elle apprenait l'une des chansons d'historique à Draco. L'une de celles que les sangs purs apprenaient à leurs enfants lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment âgés car elles devaient être apprises instinctivement et à l'ancienne manière. Draco était assis au pied du piano, les yeux fixés sur sa mère et murmurant les paroles avec elle. Il était en train d'apprendre les danses, les droits et les règles du bon hôte, ou d'un sorcier ou une sorcière de sang pure sur son propre terrain, la bonne manière d'accueillir un invité, et toutes les autres courtoisies dignes d'une personne vivant parmi les puissants dont la magie pourrait mettre fin à leur vie en un instant. C'était des rituels rarement utilisés de nos jours. Draco avait demandé à les apprendre. Harry se souvenait vaguement que cette demande avait un rapport avec lui.

Mais la musique. La musique.

Harry s'affaissa contre le dossier du sofa sur lequel il était assis, et écouta la voix de Narcissa qui caressait les notes. Elle racontait une histoire sensée contenir les idées de mariages de la plupart des enfants de sang pur, la tragique histoire d'amour de Pomona Ironbrand et Septimus Prince. Ils n'avaient pas la même puissance; Pomona avait choisi Septimus parce qu'elle aimait ses faiblesses, sa puissance ne pourrait jamais égaler celle de la jeune femme, et Septimus l'avait tué par jalousie, avant de se suicider de chagrin. La leçon, qui se répétait dans chaque refrain, était qu'il fallait choisir un compagnon de pouvoir égal, ou bien être sûr qu'un véritable amour unissait le couple mal assorti.

Harry connaissait cette histoire depuis qu'il avait six ans. Il avait lu toutes ces chansons historiques dans des livres, sa mère était née de parents moldus, et que ton père n'était pas intéressé par le maintien des coutumes sang pur, qu'il considérait comme vieux jeu, et probablement porter vers la magie noir. C'était différent de les entendre chanter.

Lily. James.

_Ne pense pas à eux._

Durant un instant, la colère d'Harry trembla aux limites de son contrôle, et si ses parents avaient été là, il leur aurait posé toutes les questions qui attendaient derrière sa colère. Pourquoi avaient-ils ressenti le besoin de mettre une toile dans son esprit comme ils l'avaient fait ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas appris à contrôler son pouvoir au lieu de le renier ? Pourquoi avaient-ils pensé que la seule place qu'il pourrait tenir dans la famille serait celle de gardien pour son frère Connor ? Oui, Connor était Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. L'ennemi de Voldemort, mais cela signifiait-il vraiment que l'enfance d'Harry, et sa personnalité même, devaient être sacrifié sur l'autel de la nécessité ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas plus pris part à la défense de Connor ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils jamais venus lui rendre visite quand il était allongé à l'infirmerie, après avoir fait sortit Tom Jedusor de sa tête en décembre dernier ? Il savait à présent que Jedusor avait brièvement possédé son frère et que c'était pour ça que Connor n'était pas venu. Mais quelle était l'excuse de ses parents ?

Et lutter contre tous les entraînements qu'il avait reçus jusqu'ici, ou contre ce qu'il en restait, prouver que ce qu'ils avaient fait avait été fait pour de bonnes raisons qu'il devait comprendre, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais les comprendre avant de se confronter à eux et d'écouter leurs explications. Lesquelles, lesquelles, lesquelles …

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que la musque avait cessée avant de qu'il ne s'entendre faire des petits bruits ébréchés, comme ceux d'un chien avec un os dans la gueule. Puis, Draco fut à ses côtés, une main posée sur son épaule. Il tira Harry à travers quelques pièces, chacune étant plus petite que la précédente, et passa enfin une porte entièrement faite de vitre et atterrit dans un petit jardin. Ce jardin était celui dont provenait le parfum des roses et le chant des oiseaux qu'Harry entendait de sa chambre et qui lui procurait tant de joie. Il semblait presque envahi par l'herbe à présent, les roses sauvages entouraient les portes, les murs et les buissons. Des roses de toutes les couleurs, blanche comme la joie, rouge comme le sang, et jaune comme la douleur.

Draco s'allongea sur l'herbe grasse, au milieu du jardin, et attira fermement Harry dans ses bras. Harry était allongé son corps étendu à côté de celui de Draco et sa tête enfouie dans l'épaule et les cheveux pâles de l'autre garçon, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait pu lutter pour se libérer dès le début, surtout que la chaleur était suffocante.

Mais il se relaxa peu à peu. La chaleur _était_ suffocante, et à cela se rajoutait la sueur qui recouvrait son corps et celui de Draco. Mais cette très grande proximité rendait cela confortable. Il était impossible qu'il le repousse et le laisse seul au milieu de cette glace dont il se souvenait encore depuis sa défaite contre Tom Jedusor. La respiration d'Harry se calma, et il se déplaça pour poser un bras autour des épaules de Draco. Il pouvait sentir l'autre garçon sourire, mais lorsqu'il parla voix était toujours triste.

« Toujours pas ? chuchota-t-il. »

Harry secoua la tête et recula légèrement pour que sa tête repose toujours sur l'épaule de Draco mais qu'il puisse néanmoins voir un peu le bleu du ciel.

Il essayait depuis qu'il était arrivé au Manoir Malfoy, même si il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Draco et Narcisse semblaient convaincus que s'il pouvait le faire, cela serait une victoire contre ces années d'entraînement. Et il avait tant de deuils à faire – le passage d'une des étapes de sa vie, la mort de son illusion concernant ses parents, Sylarana.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas arrivé. Harry ne pouvait pas pleurer.

**§*&o&*§**

Une chouette effraie arriva au milieu de la nuit, vers la fin du mois de juin. Harry ouvrit les yeux et la trouva en train de l'attendre sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Elle hulula lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait toute son attention et se pencha en avant en tendant l'une de ses pattes. Harry se leva et traversa le tapis d'un pas hésitant, étrangement conscient de la manière dont le tissu se pressait contre ses pieds nus et de la brise qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte et faisait remuer son pyjama autour de lui.

Le hibou attendit patiemment qu'Harry prenne la lettre, et tâtonna sur la table près de la fenêtre à la recherche d'une noise qu'il mit dans sa poche. Puis il repartit. Harry le regarda voler au-dessus du jardin, puis prendre de l'altitude et se tourner vers le nord, vers l'Ecosse. Il cligna des yeux, puis ouvrit la lettre.

C'était bref, comme toutes les lettres que Snape lui avait envoyées au cours de l'été avaient tendance à l'être.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Vous allez découvrir sous peu que votre magie s'épuise en détruisant. Le pouvoir contenu dans les sortilèges de magie noire eux-mêmes le montre. Ils vous fatigueront, et vous rendront incapable de vous éclaircir les idées. Faites tout ce que vos pouvez pour conserver un esprit sain et entier. Et si cela signifie qu'il vous faut détruire des chaises et des fenêtres, alors faîtes-le._

_Severus Snape._

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les poings sur la lettre. Il savait que c'était la réponse qui convenait à la lettre qu'il avait écrit à Snape cinq jours plus tôt, et dans laquelle il demandait une potion ou un moyen de garder sa magie sous contrôle sans avoir à détruire quoique ce soit. Sa magie frémissait en lui et elle _voulait_ ce chaos. Harry lui ne le voulait pas. Il osait à peine faire face à la colère qu'il éprouvait envers ses parents et Dumbledore. Il voulait se servir de sa magie pour garder, pour protéger, pour défendre, soigner, créer, comme Snape lui avait promis lorsqu'il était venu le secourir dans la tempête. Pourquoi devrait-il détruire ?

Mais cette réponse était simple, claire, froide, et purement vraie. Il lui fallait détruire car dans le cas contraire c'était sa magie qui le détruirait. La renier, l'enfermer était ce qui lui avait permis de grandir au point d'atteindre ces proportions cauchemardesques, jusqu'à la voix froide qu'Harry entendait murmurer dans ses rêves. Et puis lorsqu'il avait fait face à Tom Jedusor dans la chambre des Secret, sa magie avait absorbé le pouvoir du journal et des souvenirs de Voldemort d'une manière qu'Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. D'une manière ou d'un autre, il était plus puissant.

Il devait la libérer.

Il soupira, revêtit une robe et se glissa hors du manoir, vers la pelouse. Il pouvait sentir les protections étincelantes autour de lui, mais les Malfoy lui avaient donné, en tant qu'invité, un libre accès pour toute la durée de son séjour. Il passa à travers les protections sans trop de problème et partit vers le paysage sauvage qui entourait le Manoir.

Sa magie s'enflamma, d'un pouvoir sauvage que les sortilèges d'entrave ne contenaient qu'à peine, sans se préoccuper de sa baguette, puis créa des figures de bois enflammées devant lui. Ce qui perturba Harry fut que certaines de ces figures semblaient humaines, mais il pouvait prétendre que ce n'était pas le cas dans le labyrinthe des étoiles et de la lune. Il ferma les yeux, cela aidait aussi.

Il jeta son premier sort.

Une lumière enflamma la nuit comme un feu d'artifice, et puis Harry jeta d'autres sorts, des sorts pour geler, mutiler, fendre ou faire exploser les jambes des silhouettes de bois. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Sa magie le poussait plus haut et chantait que cela serait si _simple_ de continuer à l'utiliser, ou de la focaliser sur un véritable défi, tel que les protections autour du manoir.

Harry pinça fort ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, ses pensées encouragées par le chant cajoleur de sa magie libérée qu'il refusait de l'écouter. Il jetait des sorts pour détruire les silhouettes et en créer de nouvelles, pour les détruire à nouveau, le tout en protégeant l'herbe et les quelques arbres des effets destructeur de ses sortilèges.

Lorsqu'il s'effondra, à bout de souffle sur le sol, il réalisa que Snape avait raison : il avait utilisé sa magie et en même temps elle s'était tissée autour de lui, s'intégrant en lui au lieu d'être enfermée dans une boîte dans un coin de son esprit. Il pouvait sentir le contact de sa magie le brûler sous la peau, sous ses côtes. Il supposa que c'était mieux qu'avant. Un peu mieux.

Les paroles de Snape, lorsqu'Harry lui avait dit ne pas vouloir de tout le pouvoir qu'il avait, lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_« Mais vous l'avez. Et vous devriez l'utiliser, Harry. Dans le cas contraire, elle aura un impact sur le monde, mais pas l'impact que vous désirez. Elle aura sa propre personnalité et ses propres désirs de liberté. Si vous essayez de la renier, cela se reproduira. Et peut-être que cette fois vous tuerez quelqu'un au lieu d'essayer de vous y échapper …Vous êtes plus proche de devenir un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant que vous ne l'avez jamais été. »_

Harry soupira, se disant que oui c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire et que se vautrer dans l'auto-apitoiement ne changerait rien au fait qu'il ait de la magie, ni à la quantité de magie il possédait. Il alla se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé au Manoir, il dormit sans rêver d'une chambre noire ou d'un serpent doré.

* * *

« Mr. Potter. »

Harry se figea, puis saisit le Chocogrenouille que Narcissa lui avait dit qu'il pouvait avoir après le déjeuner et l'ouvrit. Il attrapa la grenouille alors qu'elle essayait de s'éloigner en sautant et la mit précautionneusement dans sa bouche.

« Mr. Malfoy, dit-il lorsqu'il eut mâché et avalé sa grenouille, avant que Lucius ne soit parti. »

Il en venait à penser que ce n'était pas une coïncidence si un elfe de maison avait eu un problème nécessitant la supervision de Narcissa et si Draco avait eu une question à poser à sa mère et avait été la rejoindre en courant. L'un d'entre eux, voire les deux, avait toujours été avec lui depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir Malfoy. Ils ne l'avaient jamais laissé seul avec Lucius.

_Je pense que c'est sur le point de changer, _pensa Harry. Il s'efforça à s'appuyer contre sa chaise et à regarder normalement Lucius, qui était de l'autre coté de la table polie. Il s'obligea à regarder le reflet de Lucius sur la table et le trouva plus amusant que terrifiant. Il laissa prudemment sortir tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons et regarda le visage de Lucius.

« Avez-vous vu _Le gazette du sorcier_ d'aujourd'hui ? »

Lucius tenait le journal devant lui comme une offrande de paix. Harry cligna des yeux, puis le regretta en voyant les muscles de la joue de Lucius se serrer. Il venait juste de perdre son avance dans la danse en montra sa surprise. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'en perdre à présent.

« J'ai supposé qu'il y avait peu de choses suffisamment importantes qui y étaient relatées, dit il d'un ton distant alors qu'il croisait à nouveau le regard de Lucius, dans la mesure où s'il était arrivé quelque chose à mon frère je l'aurais su. »

Lucius plissa les yeux. Harry le regarda. _Laissons-le méditer pour essayer de savoir quelle part de cela était vraie et quelle part était un mensonge._

« Il y a des informations d'importance, dit Lucius. Il commença à tourner autour de la table, s'avançant sans un bruit vers Harry. Si par exemple quelqu'un ayant agit au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres venait pour vous tuer, la _Gazette_ pourrait en parler. Vous voudriez sûrement le savoir. »

Harry sentit sa magie se réveiller, et se demanda distraitement, si Lucius réalisait quel point il détenait sa vie entre ses mains. Draco semblait déterminer à protéger Harry de son père. Harry savait que Narcissa était plus prudente que cela et qu'elle avait parfois peur de retrouver son époux sur le sol, mort et ensanglanté s'il poussait tout cela trop loin.

« Je voudrait certainement savoir, dit Harry, si quelque chose de ce genre devait arriver. Et si celui qui, par le passé a agi au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait la courtoisie de le faire savoir à l'avance. »

Il monta un peu plus sa magie. Il savait que Lucius, comme Draco, savait ressentir la puissance des autres sorciers, si ceux-ci l'étaient suffisamment. En générale, un bouclier le protégeait des douleurs à la tête et des autres conséquences. _Alors faisons-lui ressentir cette douleur en passant au-delà de ses boucliers._

Lucius écarquilla les yeux, puis hocha la tête et recula, s'asseyant sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table.

« Mr. Potter, dit il, en laissant tomber tous les faux-semblants de la danse maintenant que son masque l'avait dépouillé de ses avantages, vous devriez savoir que je ne parlais pas de moi-même. »

« Alors est-ce un nouvel article s'exclamant que le frère de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu allait vivre chez la famille Malfoy, combien ceci est inapproprié et qu'il est sûr que vous allez me tuer et utiliser mon sang pour faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Harry. »

Lui aussi pouvait être brusque. Lucius grimaça. Puis prit une grande et profonde inspiration et fit glisser le journal sur la table en direction du jeune garçon.

« Lisez cela, Mr. Potter, murmura-t-il. Juste l'article à la une. Je pense que vous allez comprendre. »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil. En fait, il n'eut pas besoin de lire l'article. Il n'eut qu'à lire le gros titre, pour comprendre combien il avait eu tort de croire que Connor était en sécurité à Godric's Hollow et qu'il pouvait rester au loin le temps d'un été.

_**PETER PETTIGREW S'ÉCHAPPÉ D'AZKABAN**_

Harry distingua la photographie en dessous, une vieille photo sur laquelle Pettigrew, prit entre deux Aurors, tournait la tête dans toutes les directions comme si il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. Harry savait que c'était lui d'après les descriptions que ses parents en avaient faites. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu une photo de lui en entier. Après l'arrestation de Peter, Sirius avait prit toutes les vieilles photos des maraudeurs et en avait découpé le traître.

Il tendit sa main et se concentra. C'était une chose qu'il pouvait laisser sa magie détruire, et il en était heureux.

Cela finit en un étrange assortiment de papier journal brûlé, déchiré, qu'il fit cessé d'être. Harry avait tout donné danse cette brève explosion de pouvoir, et il était bien plus calme lorsqu'il reprit possession de lui-même. Il hocha la tête et regarda Lucius, qui reculait. Sa respiration n'était pas rapide. Son visage n'était pas plus pale que d'habitude. Mais Harry pouvait néanmoins sentir qu'il était prêt à frapper et que Lucius avait vraiment deviné combien il avait été en danger.

« Compris, murmura Harry. Je me soucie de ma sécurité. Je ne serais pas venu ici si j'avais pensé y être en danger de votre part, ou plutôt si j'avais pensé que vous teniez plus à ma mort qu'au bonheur de votre fils. Mais je tiens plus à mon frère qu'à n'importe qui au monde, et nous sommes aujourd'hui le Sept du mois de Juillet, je devrais rentrer à la maison à présent. »

_« Non_, Harry. Tu n'es pas encore parfaitement rétabli. »

Harry soupira tandis que Draco revenait en courant dans la pièce et mettait ses bras autour de lui. Draco pensait bien faire bien sûr, mais il venait juste de révéler ce qui pouvait être une importante faiblesse devant quelqu'un qu'Harry considérait toujours comme un ennemi. Harry mit une main sur son dos, et regarda méchamment Lucius par-dessus la tête de son fils.

Lucius ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien. Il regarda. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus si blancs et son visage était tellement immobile qu'Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry se tourna pour consoler Draco qui le regardait implorant.

« Tu n'es là que depuis un mois, dit-il. Nous allions fêter ton anniversaire au Manoir. Les elfes de maison allaient faire un repas spécial, juste pour nous, et tu ne croiras jamais le cadeau que je t'ai acheté. Ce serait la première fois que tu aurais un anniversaire pour toi, sans Connor, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry lui sourit.

« Ça l'aurait été, dit il. Mais Peter Pettigrew est libre, Draco… »

Le visage de Draco prit rapidement une expression coupable. Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Tu le savais ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, dit simplement Draco. »

Il relâcha Harry, mais se déplaça et s'asseya sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Les protections autour du Manoir ne le laisseraient pas passer et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu devais craindre qu'il t'attaque. Pourquoi voudrait-il te blesser ? »

« C'est là le problème, dit Harry. Il veut blesser Connor. Et pour autant que je sache, il pourrait passer les protections de notre maison. Nos parents ont déjà démontré qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous protéger. »

Le poison dans sa voix le choqua, mais il s'obligea à continue à parler rationnellement à Draco. La rationalité devait parfois entrer dans cet opiniâtre boudeur.

« Je dois être là quand Pettigrew arrivera, juste au cas ou il tente de blesser Connor. »

« Il pourrait déjà être apparu là-bas, fit remarquer Draco. _S'il te plait_, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça. »

Il se pencha vers lui, plus sérieux.

« Connor ne devra-t-il pas se débrouiller seul tôt ou tard? Laisse le faire pour une fois. »

Harry soupira.

« Pouvons-nous aller ailleurs, Draco ? demanda-t-il regardant vers Lucius.

Draco tendit la main, puis la serra.

« Tu peux parler en sa présence, dit-il. Il n'a pas essayé de te blesser, Harry. Mère et moi l'avons surveillé. Tu peux lui faire confiance. »

Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai lu certain de nos vieux livres, et je peux reconnaître à présent un présent de paix. Personne jusqu'ici n'en a échangé aussi longtemps s'ils pensaient briser la trêve et blesser l'autre sorcier. »

Il regarda son père.

« Très bien, Draco, dit Lucius, d'une voix polie. »

Il regardait Harry mais ne semblait pas disposer à s'arrêter.

« Je suis content de voir que tu approfondis ton éducation. Il est vrai que j'ai échangé jusqu'ici six présents de paix avec Mr. Potter. Il n'en reste donc que dix. À ce point les deux sorciers sont obligés de continuer, à moins que l'un d'entre eux n'envoie un signe qui brise indubitablement les négociations. »

Il fit une pause, pour marquer son effet, Harry en était sur.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'envoyer de tel signe pour l'instant. »

Draco regarda son père, rayonnant, puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu n'y mettras pas fin non plus, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il. S'il te plait ? »

Harry comprenait ce qui poussait Draco à poser cette question. Après tout, si Harry et son père étaient alliés, il n'y avait plus de raison pour que Draco se sente déchiré entre les deux. Draco n'aurait jamais à faire face à ce qu'Harry savait qu'il commençait à suspecter : que Lucius avait agit en tant que Mangemort de son propre chef, sans avoir été mis sous Impérium. Il pouvait suivre la décision qu'il avait prise, de faire face à Tom Jedusor au côté d'Harry sans perdre sa famille.

Harry savait que s'il brisait la trêve maintenant, Draco le choisirait lui et non son père.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point ce savoir l'honorait, combien il le terrifiait, lui faisait mal au ventre. Il ne voulait pas de ce moyen de contrôle sur d'autres êtres vivants. Il pouvait à peine supporter de donner des ordres aux elfes de maison depuis l'épisode de la Chambre. Il savait que la plupart d'entre eux (Dobby étant une exception plutôt énigmatique) étaient frénétiquement avides de servir. Comment pouvait-il contraindre quelqu'un quand il avait lui-même souffert, de la possession, de la toile dans sa tête ?

Il ne le voulait pas. Il dit l'autre chose, le secret qu'il avait attendu qu'il devienne trop pressant pour le révéler à Draco.

« Ce n'est pas juste l'évasion de Pettigrew, Draco, dit il doucement. Je me sens attiré vers mon frère. »

Il leva la main et toucha sa nuque, tapotant le bas de son crâne. Il attendit la douleur, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle ne vint pas. Il y a une semaine, faire cela produit une sorte de rayonnements dans sa tête qui aurait duré une heure. Il semblait finalement qu'il commençait à guérir.

« Le … truc en or dont je t'ai parlé. »

Il n'était pas encore prêt à révéler à Lucius entre tous qu'il avait une toile au rayonnement doré et une voix semblable à celle d'un phénix dans son esprit.

« Ça me tire, me dit de rentrer à la maison. Je perds déjà le sommeil, je n'ai pas faim et je ne pense pas que cela va s'arrêter avant que ne soit à nouveau dans la même maison que Connor. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il. »

« Mais ça ne t'as pas fait ça avant, chuchota Draco. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je le sais. Mais ce n'était pas endommagé alors, et je pense que c'est ainsi qu'il se réaffirme. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. »

Draco baissa la tête poussa un long soupir.

« Mais tes parents, murmura-t-il. Tu penses pouvoir t'occuper d'eux ? »

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Je pense. Tant que je fais travailler ma magie. Je pourrais m'empêcher de les blesser. Et dans la mesure ou ils vont m'ignorer… »

Il avait parlé à Draco du sortilège de _Fugitivus Animus_ qu'il avait jeté sur ses parents et qui les faisaient consacrer toutes leurs attentions à Connor.

« …je devrais avoir beaucoup de temps pour travailler mes sorts. »

Draco mordit un peu plus longuement sa lèvre, puis passa un bras autour d'Harry et le serra contre lui, Harry lui rendit son étreinte, et ignora les regards furieux provenant de la direction de Lucius. Lucius ne savait pas si Harry montrait vraiment son affection pour Draco, ou si il faisait semblant pour ne pas blesser l'autre jeune homme. Lucius ne savait rien de la fiole qu'il avait donné à Draco, et qui montrait les véritables émotions d'Harry à son égard.

« Je t'enverrai ton cadeau d'anniversaire par la poste alors, chuchota Draco. Je pense que je peux faire ça. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

Il s'éloigna de Draco et se tourna vers Lucius.

« Puisque je ne suis pas assez âgé pour apparaître seul, Mr. Malfoy, dit-il, puis-je vous demander un Portoloin? »

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, mais une voix douce provenant de derrière Harry répondit pour lui.

« Je vais t'en donner un, bien sur, Harry. Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Narcissa qui venait d'entrer, fixa méchamment son mari, puis baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Si tu es sûr que tu dois partir ? ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire triste. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'en suis sûr, Mme Malfoy. Merci pour votre hospitalité. Le temps que j'ai passé ici a été merveilleux. Si vous pouviez régler le Portoloin pour le Chemin de Traverse, je vais envoyer un hibou à Remus Lupin, qui est un ami de la famille, et lui demander de me retrouver là. »

Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'enclencher le Portoloin qui le conduirait directement à Godric's Hollow, dans la mesure où Harry ne souhaitait pas dire à l'aîné des Malfoy où vivait son frère et, de toute façon, les protections ne les laisseraient pas passer.

« Pas chez tes parents ? murmura Narcisse, bien qu'elle sortait déjà de la pièce à la rechercher d'un objet qui puisse faire un Portoloin convenable, et ne resta pas pour écouter la réponse. »

« Mais demain d'accord ? chuchota Draco. Tu ne partiras pas aujourd'hui ? »

Son sourire était blême à présent, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui fasse signe qu'il était d'accord. Il saisit la main d'Harry.

« Bien. Alors tu vas avoir le temps d'essayer de deviner ce qu'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je devine quel est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

« Je veux toujours que tu _devines_, dit Draco, en le tira vers la porte de la salle à manger. Je ne veux juste pas que tu devines _juste._ »

Harry hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers Lucius. La pression derrière sa tête s'était apaisée à partir du moment où il avait parlé de rentrer à la maison auprès de son frère, mais il pouvait toujours sentir le regard de l'autre sorcier fixé sur lui.

« Il semble que mon fils ait trouvé un véritable ami, dit Lucius, ses lèvres se mouvant à peine. C'est un tel miracle de trouver un ami si jeune et c'est une telle honte quand on le perd. »

Harry inclina la tête en guise de réponse. Il pouvait aisément comprendre une tel déclaration : c'était le début d'une nouvelle danse et alors que Lucius ne pouvait pas encore briser les négociations de paix, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Harry l'avait accepté. Lucius était toujours un Mangemort. Et Connor était toujours le Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, et le frère d'Harry.

_Et puis il y a Draco_, pensa Harry, alors qu'il disait ça un obstacle tira presque fort sur son bras pour le faire tomber sur le sol. _Qui le tirait toujours quelques parts._

« _Allez_, Harry, dit Draco, en le tirant à nouveau. C'est même caché dans ma chambre. Je vais te bander les yeux et tu essaieras de le trouver. »

Harry secoua sa tête et s'émerveillant d'avoir un tel ami, pour une fois.

**À suivre**


	2. Le cartographe

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Bêta Traductrice et correctrices : **_Magyre_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé ( 51)

**État de la fic française : **2; **Traduit : **1 à 23, 25,26,32,35; **En cours : **24,26,27,28,29,33,34

**Chapitre traduit par :** Mealaw

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages événements et lieux reconnaissable de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement : **Violence, langage violent, allusion aux violes et torture, Problème psychologique, **mort de personnages **plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bienvenu dans le troisième volet du fol UA que je suis en train d'écrire. Comes Out of Darkness Morn aurait des références et ressemblances avec l'intrigue principale du Prisonnier de Azkaban, mais nous nous éloignons bien plus de l'histoire de base que dans les premiers car les changements que j'effectue se poursuivent afin de construire cette UA. De plus, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous conseille fortement de lire Saving Connor et No Mouth But Some Serpent's avant. Dans le cas contraire Comes Out of Darkness Morn sera presque incompréhensible.

En tant qu'avertissement pour cette histoire seul : En dehors du septième livre qui couvrira la guerre, celui-ci est certainement le plus sombre de la série. Harry' est tombé très bas et doit travailler pour refaire surface. C'est pourquoi le premier chapitre est ainsi. Harry le raconte, et son esprit est heu assez en bazar à présent à cause de ce qui c'est produit à la fin de No Mouth but some serpent. Ça ira mieux, mais cela commence au plus bas !

**&**

**Résumé : **

Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 2 Le Cartographe**

Harry écouta sa mère alors qu'elle lisait un livre à Connor, lui enseignant une histoire qu'il aurait déjà dû avoir appris l'été dernier. Il gardait un œil sur son propre livre, un des journaux que Sirius avait conservé durant la période où il était un auror. C'était une lecture osée, ou tout du moins était-ce ce que Lily avait déclaré lorsqu'Harry avait demandé s'il pouvait les lire.

Maintenant il pouvait les lire et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte et y accorder la moindre importance. Si Lily ou James pourraient voir venir le journal de l'étagère en flottant dans les airs, ils cligneraient des yeux et fronceraient les sourcils avant de tout simplement décider que c'était une manifestation du développement de la magie sans baguette de Connor. Ils n'étaient pas capables de lui attribuer aucun fait étrange lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'entourage proche de Connor. Le sort de Fugitus Animus fonctionnait toujours.

Cela ne semblait pas fonctionner aussi bien sur Sirius, peut-être parce que il ne venait pas souvent à Godric Hollow. Quelques fois, Harry pensait que son parrain pourrait presque le voir. Il clignait des yeux et louchait assez souvent, alors qu'il le fixait à travers le soleil. Mais à côté de quelques « Harry ? » timidement chuchoté qu'Harry pouvait ignorer facilement, il n'avait jamais essayé de faire quoique se soit à ce propos.

Remus avait d'une importance différente, étant donné qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce quand Harry avait envoyé le sort pour effacer son existence des esprits de Lily, James et Sirius. Il pouvait parler normalement à Harry quand il venait leur rendre visite, amenant Harry à faire différentes manœuvres pour que le loup-garou ne révèle pas le secret. Et c'était pourquoi, Remus était devenu de plus en plus suspicieux. Harry était justement heureux content que Remus passe le reste de l'été à Poudlard. La potion tue-loup a finalement été amélioré et terminé, et Dumbledore lui a demandé de venir et de rejoindre l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard en devenant le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Lockhart ayant été mis à la porte après une très petite cérémonie). Remus était désormais là-bas, prenant le poste et apprenant le fonctionnement de la nouvelle potion.

Il avait été ici pour leur anniversaire, et avait été le seul à voir le cadeau qu'Harry avait reçu de Draco Malfoy.

Harry relaxa en pensant à Draco, et se coucha la tête sur les bras. Il pouvait rester. Ce n'était pas comme quand Lily l'aurait envoyé sur une autre voie comme elle en avait l'habitude, le grondant pour qu'il étudie et l'exhortant à penser ce qui pourrait arriver à son frère s'il ne le faisait pas.

Il s'arrêta et sursauta. _Je ne savais pas que je me souvenais de ça_.

Et déjà ses souvenirs se faufilaient au fond de son esprit comme un papillon qui prend son envol. Il avait étudié énormément de lui même, s'efforçant d'emmagasiner toujours plus de connaissances qui lui permettraient de protéger Connor. Même quand il fléchissait, Lily l'encourageait et quelque fois le culpabilisait pour qu'il continue.

Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Connor. Et il était celui qui aurait besoin de connaissance.

Harry essaya de respirer alors qu'il sentait le livre qu'il tenait commencer à trembler sous les doigts. Connor lui lança un rapide regard concerné à travers la pièce. Harry lui envoya un sourire et fit un signe de tête à son jumeau avant que Connor ne se retourne pour étudier avec sa mère, rassuré.

Harry emporta calmement le journal à l'étage, dans leur chambre. Sa toile, ou ce qu'il en restait, était satisfaisante aussi longtemps qu'il restait dans la même maison que son frère. Mais quand il sentait sa magie cherchant à sortir de son contrôle, il devait s'enfuir loin de leur parent. Jusqu'ici, il a presque transformé la main de James en glace, casser le bras de Lily, et les a presque envoyer se fracasser le crâne ou pire quand sa magie arrivait à s'échapper sur les escaliers. Cette dernière chose qui était en parti à l'origine de la détresse de Harry. Il semblerait que son pouvoir pouvait non seulement trouver la voie pour passer à travers tous les contrôles qu'il avait essayé de mettre en place, mais pouvait également faire quelque chose sans qu'il s'en rende immédiatement compte. Il devait contrôler les escaliers plusieurs fois par jour, pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas quelques méchants et vicieux pièges, courtoisie d'Harry Potter.

Il serra les dents alors qu'il finissait de monter les escaliers prudemment et se retira dans sa chambre, claquant la porte fermement derrière lui. La culpabilité le frappait maintenant. Harry souhaita qu'il puisse parler à ce sujet. Il avait écrit à Snape mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Connor ne comprendrait pas. Et Harry devait trier et choisir ce qu'il écrivait dans ses lettres à Draco, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait être sur que Lucius ne les lirait pas.

Harry hésita un long moment, puis lança un charme de _Colloportus_ sur la porte. Connor pouvait arriver et la trouver bloquée, mais c'était mieux que de se retrouver coincé dans la tempête de magie que, Harry suspectait, allait arriver dans quelques instants.

Il baissa la tête et y l'entoura de ses bras en essayant de respirer profondément et régulièrement. Ce n'était au final ni très profond, ni très régulier. La douleur s'était réveillée dans son esprit alors qu'il essayait de diriger ses émotions là où elles auraient toujours dû aller – soit en les acceptant parce qu'il ne pouvait choisir les émotions qu'il ressentait, soit en les mettant dans une boîte parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les ressentir - et qu'elles n'y arrivaient pas.

La toile de son esprit se déchirait. Il le savait. Sylarana, le serpent Locusta qui l'avait aidé à gérer ses émotions les quelques mois avant la fin de sa seconde année, était morte. Il le savait.

_Je ne pouvais plus penser par la voie avec laquelle j'avais toujours pensé._

Sylarana était morte.

Une des rares personnes qui me comprenaient est partie.

Aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient l'aider à gérer ses émotions. Il ne savait pas comment y faire face, ne savait pas quoi ressentir : culpabilité et en colère contre lui-même pour la culpabilité et coupable pour la colère et en colère pour la culpabilité…

Harry laissa échapper un petit sanglot. C'était une erreur de quitter les Malfoys aussi tôt, pensa-t-il. Il pourrait supporter les courtes nuits de sommeil et les repas moins remplis dans le seul intérêt de ne pas voir ses parents chaque jour et se retrouver face à ce qu'ils lui n'avaient fait.

_Mais pourquoi devrais-je avoir à endurer ça ? Pourquoi devrais-je choisir entre souffrir dans mon corps et souffrir dans mon esprit ? Je n'aurais jamais eu à le faire si mes parents n'avaient pas placé cette toile dans mon esprit._

_Mais ils l'ont fait. Et ils avaient leurs raisons. Ils voulaient faire de moi le sacrifice parfait. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient que je sois. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas accepter de continuer dans cette voie et aurais-je continué dans cette voie si Sylarana n'était pas morte ?_

_Je souhaiterais qu'elle soit toujours en vie._

_Comment a-t-elle pu me laisser ?_

_Elle ne t'a pas laissé idiot. Elle s'est fait tué pour sauver ta pitoyable vie._

Harry descendit de son lit et se dépêcha de traverser la chambre, lançant une armoire sur le mur derrière le lit de Connor ; Peu importe ce qu'il essayait de conserver dans sa propre armoire, ça finissait toujours dans celle-là, Lily ayant simplement présumé que tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre appartenait à Connor. Heureusement, son frère avait protesté et affirmé qu'il voulait que le second lit reste en place, ou Lily l'aurait fait disparaître, convaincu qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul fils.

Maintenant il sortit une figurine lisse en verre enveloppée dans un tissu argenté, se débarrassant de celui-ci, et tenant la figurine sur sa peau nue. Il respira profondément, et se recula sur son propre lit, s'allongeant avec le serpent en verre sur la poitrine.

C'était le cadeau que lui avait envoyé Draco, une large boîte qui avait nécessité trois hiboux pour la porter. Draco avait pensé qu'empaqueter le serpent dans des couches et des couches de vêtement était plus sûr que de seulement l'envoyer dans un plus petit colis. Le serpent était à moitié « debout », sa bouche était fermée, et ses yeux étaient à moitié clos. Il brillait de mille feux lorsqu'il se déplaçait et Harry reconnu que c'était ses propres émotions que Draco lui envoyait ; en fait, il imitait merveilleusement bien le cadeau qu'il avait lui-même offert à Draco. Le serpent avait arrêté de changer de couleur depuis qu'Harry était rentré chez lui, pour conserver un violet profond, le couleur de la protection.

Ce n'était pourtant pas tout, une lettre se trouvait au fond de la boîte. Si Harry touchait le serpent et disait, « Portus », celui agirait comme un Portoloin et l'emmènerait au Manoir Malfoy, à l'intérieur et cela malgré tous les sorts protégeant la maison.

Harry pouvait difficilement imaginer comment Draco l'avait créé. C'était probablement grâce à sa mère, Harry ne pouvait absolument pas croire que c'était quelque chose que Lucius aurait donné son accord. Mais il était reconnaissant envers Draco de l'avoir fait. La promesse de pouvoir s'échapper, la chance de savoir qu'il pouvait le faire même s'il ne la prendrait pas, lui avait permis de conserver le peu de santé mentale qu'il conservait, plusieurs fois cette été.

Étreignant le serpent, il se laissa doucement rattraper par le sommeil.

« Harry ? Me laisserais-tu entrer ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Harry cligna des yeux et chercha ses lunettes pendant un moment avant de souvenir qu'il était tombé endormi avec elles, plutôt que de les retirer. Il s'assit et murmura « Finite Incantatem » à la porte et se retourna, étreignant encore une fois le serpent. C'était vaguement chaud, comme s'il s'était étendu sous le soleil. Harry savait que c'était la magie de Draco qui était à l'origine de ce phénomène. Et il trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de le laisser s'échapper à chaque fois qu'il le touchait.

« Merci Harry, dit Connor derrière lui. »

Il glissa hors de ses draps et s'assit sur le lit jusqu'à ce que Harry incline la tête en réponse. Puis, il chuchota « Ici » et mit le morceau de parchemin dans les mains de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, dépliant le parchemin. »

C'était vide, mais si ancien qu'Harry pensait qu'il devait avoir été utilisé au moins une fois ou plus. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un vieux morceau de papier s'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant écrit dessus ?

« Regarde, dit Connor en levant sa baguette. »

Il tapa le centre du parchemin et dit, dans une voix claire et commandante que Harry avait déjà entendue lorsqu'il pratiquait avec Lily :

« Je déclare solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Harry fut étonné quand le parchemin se couvrit brusquement de traits, formant un couloir, un tunnel, un mur, puis plusieurs, mais il lui fallut un moment avant de reconnaître l'endroit.

Poudlard.

Harry ravala sa salive et contrôle l'envie de jeter la carte loin de lui ou encore de la serrer plus près de lui.

« Merci Connor, chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Cela te montre les gens bougeant dans l'enceinte du château, répondit Connor rapidement, montrant un point sur la carte. »

Harry dirigea son regard vers celui-ci et vit qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin. Il cligna des yeux.

« Tu peux dire s'ils sont près de toi, ou s'ils sont où ils sont supposé être ? »

Il s'arrêta, et se mordit la lèvre.

« Père l'a créée, avec Remus, Sirius et… et Pettigrew. »

Harry acquiesça durement. La voix de Connor s'affaissa sur le dernier nom, comme il le faisait toujours depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de l'évasion de Peter d'Azkaban. Il n'y avait pas raison à ce que son frère soit si effrayé. Harry voulait presque que Peter vienne à Godric Hollow au point où il en était. Il pourrait alors utiliser sa magie pour le tuer, ou le scarifier si méchamment qu'il ne considérait plus jamais de se lancer à la suite de Connor et de compléter le sale travail du Lord.

« Pourquoi me la donner alors ? demanda-t-il, levant les yeux et étudiant le visage de Connor attentivement. »

« Quelques raisons, dit Connor en bougeant les bras. »

Harry cligna des yeux alors que ça disparaissait.

« Premièrement, j'ai ça et j'ai pensé que tu voudrait la carte pour t'aider à me surveiller. »

Il déplia quelque chose autour de lui.

« Père a finalement décidé que j'étais assez vieux pour avoir la cape d'invisibilité, dit-il, alors que son visage disparaissait disparut brusquement dans le milieu de la pièce, puis il retira la cape. »

Harry acquiesça doucement.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Il serait hors de lui s'il ne pouvait pas trouver Connor quand il croyait que celui-ci pourrait être en danger, et tout spécialement hors de lui si la cape voulait dire qu'il pouvait marcher juste à côté de lui et ne pas le savoir.

« Et quelle est l'autre raison ? »

« C'est un fantastique sort de magie complexe, dit Connor. Maman m'a montré une photo de ce à quoi les sorts ressemblent lorsque Père et les autres utilisaient la carte – la carte des maraudeurs, c'est ainsi qu'ils l'appellent – mais je pourrais difficilement les faire ressortir, et il y en a une douzaine que je ne pourrais pas reconnaître. »

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il cherchait à trouver les mots qui lui serviraient à exprimer ce qu'il avait à révéler. Harry le regarda seulement, s'agrippant à la carte et au serpent.

« Je pensais, continua Connor doucement, que tu pourrais utiliser ta magie pour créer une carte comme celle-là, ou tout du moins analyser celle-ci. Ça te donnerait quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose de créatif. Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de destructeur. »

Ses yeux se dirigèrent encore rapidement sur le visage d'Harry, bien qu'il espérait que Harry n'avait changé d'avis à propos de détruire des choses.

Harry sourit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré à la maison, il sentait qu'il souriait réellement, pas qu'il faisait un autre de ces faux sourires.

« Merci Connor, chuchota-t-il. Mais comment dois-je faire pour que la carte disparaisse encore ? Cela peut-être important. »

Connor frappa encore le parchemin avec se baguette et dit :

« Méfait accompli. »

L'image de Poudlard s'effaça progressivement du parchemin et disparut.

« Merci, répéta Harry. »

C'était une réponse adéquate à ce que Connor avait fait pour lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose à dire.

Connor le prit brusquement dans ses bras. Harry se raidit de surprise, mais son frère ne le lâcha pas avant qu'il n'ait mit ses bras autour des épaules de Connor en retour. Puis Connor se recula et le regarda attentivement.

« Je déteste te voir souffrir, dit il. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire grand chose à ce sujet, mais je pourrais au moins faire ça. Promets-moi que tu utiliseras vraiment la carte et ta magie, que tu ne deviendras pas fou ou … faire quoique ce soit d'autre. »

Il avait assez confiance en lui pour ne pas penser qu'Harry pourrait vraiment tuer leurs parents, supposa Harry.

« Merci, Connor, lui chuchota Harry. »

Sa voix lui venait plus facilement à cette heure, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré à la maison, il reçut un sourire sincère de son frère.

« Bien, dit Connor. Maintenant je dois étudier ces livres que Maman veut me voir lire. Sais-tu combien de Guerre de Gobelin il y a eu ? »

« Dix Sept, répondit Harry automatiquement. »

Connor plissa le nez et se retourna vers lui.

« Bien sûr que tu le sais, dit-il »

Mais il n'y avait pas de malice dans sa voix, et l'instant d'après il ouvrait son tiroir pour prendre les livres que Lily voulait qu'il regarde.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit et commença à étudier la carte. Il avait déjà plusieurs projets dans la tête, mais il n'était pas sur que cela fonctionnerait. Alors qu'il laissait le contrôle à sa magie pour lui permettre d'examiner les sorts de la carte, il soupira de contentement. Oh oui, il y avait plus qu'assez de sort pour le garder occupé pendant un long moment. Harry frappa son lit, se rappelant qu'il devait garder le silence. Connor dormait, et Harry n'était pas du genre à le réveiller simplement parce qu'il a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que dormir. Il lança un regard de la carte du maraudeur à l'autre, apparemment une simple pièce de parchemin qu'il avait enchanté. Ce soir était une des dernières chances qu'il avait pour faire le test. Demain ils allaient se rendre au Chemin de Traverse – Connor avait finalement réussi à convaincre leurs parents que, oui, il avait besoin de se rendre là-bas et d'acheter en double tout ce dont il avait besoin pour sa troisième année, juste au cas où quelque chose arrivait à ses livres, robes, ou chaudrons – et le jour suivant Harry se préparerait du mieux qu'il pourrait à sa soudaine réintroduction dans le monde, et ce qu'il ferait quand il reverrait Dumbledore.

Sa respiration devint perceptible devant lui, et il entendit Connor frissonner et se blottir d'avantage sous les couvertures. Il se força à refouler sa colère. Oui, il ressentait encore une rage froide vis-à-vis du directeur, mais ça faisait toujours ça. Il devrait seulement s'accommoder avec ça.

Il purifia son esprit de toutes ses pensées, puis tapa sur la carte du maraudeur en murmurant :

« Je déclare solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

La carte s'anima alors. Harry acquiesça, puis toucha son propre parchemin, expirant lentement il murmura :

« Je jure solennellement que je protégerai mon frère. »

Et pour la première fois cela fonctionna, les lignes que Harry voulait voir apparaître prirent place sur son propre parchemin. Harry grogna et secoua la tête. Tout le travail qu'il avait fait, essayant de dupliquer les sorts de la carte du maraudeur sur sa propre carte, et il s'avéra que la phrase était la clé. Il devait donc également utiliser une phrase pour faire apparaître et disparaître la carte sur le parchemin comme le faisait les phrases de la carte du Maraudeur.

Harry se retourna sur le dos, son Lumos illumina toute la carte. Elle montrait la maison de Godric Hollow et des environs à l'intérieur des sorts d'isolation. Il pouvait voir les points portant les noms de « Lily Potter » et « James Potter » dans la chambre de ses parents. Il éloigna soigneusement ses yeux d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les regarder trop longtemps ou il ressentirait une violente colère. Sa rage était encore la plus forte émotion qu'il avait à contrôler. Il était content que le sort Fugitivus Animus fonctionne, car à plusieurs occasions, il pensa qu'il aurait tué ses parents s'ils lui avaient parlé.

Il y avait également les points immobiles « Harry Potter » et « Connor Potter » dans leur chambre, ainsi que celui « Sirius Black » dans la chambre d'ami au rez-de-chaussée. Harry acquiesça. Bien. Cela fonctionnait. Et cela signifiait également qu'il devrait être capable de créer des cartes d'autres endroits. N'importe où Connor pouvait se rendre, il aurait besoin d'avoir une carte qui lui montrerait l'endroit.

Il allait toucher le parchemin avec sa baguette et chuchoter « Méfait accompli » pour supprimer l'image quand il vit un autre point apparaître brusquement près des barrières d'isolation des sorts. Harry s'arrêta et pencha la carte vers la lumière que rependait son Lumos. Remus était-il revenu de Poudlard ? Il surveillerait la progression du point, si seulement, il pouvait être sur que ses sorts fonctionnaient.

Mais le point portait le nom de Peter Pettigrew.

Harry sentit sa respiration se raccourcir, et il s'assit, regardant la carte et essayant d'imaginer que ce qu'il voyait était faux. Mais non. L'écriture était claire, et ne vacillait pas alors que le point traversait le gazon vers la maison.

« Comment Peter était-il passé à travers les sorts de protection ? Ils étaient seulement réglés pour les membres de la famille Potter, Sirius et Remus… »

Non, ils ne le sont pas, pensa brusquement Harry, se souvenant ce que James avait dit à propos d'eux il y a des années. Ils étaient réglés pour les Maraudeurs. Et Peter en est encore un.

Harry montra ses dents. Il sentait sa magie grandir autour de lui, sifflant à travers le chemin familier à l'intérieur de son corps, contente d'avoir une cible et de pouvoir être utilisée. Il bougea la tête une fois, puis replia la carte et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il pourrait réveiller leurs parents ou Sirius, il le savait. Ils seraient capables de défendre Connor. Et puis Peter s'enfuirait à leur vue, alors qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas à la vue d'un jeune sorcier s'approchant de lui avec seulement une baguette.

Seulement une baguette.

Harry sentit sa rage grandir paresseusement à l'intérieur de lui et sourit.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la referma derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore voir Peter, mais il soupçonnait qu'il n'était pas loin. Il appuya son dos contre le mur de la maison et respira profondément. C'était une belle et claire nuit, avec la lune presque pleine au-dessus de sa tête, et un parfum de fleur flottant dans l'air.

Laissant son regard traîner sur le terrain devant lui, Harry vit l'herbe bouger sur le côté. Son Lumos éteint, Il aperçut une queue sans poil.

« Montre-toi, Pettigrew, dit-il calmement. »

Il leva sa baguette pour la pointé directement sur Peter. Bien sûr, s'il était assez idiot pour regarder cela à la place que toute la magie sans magie que Harry pouvait libérer pour de dégâts bien plus permanents, c'était son problème.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. »

Il s'était à moitié attendu à ce que le rat pousse un cri et court, mais cela n'arriva pas. À la place, un moment passa, puis Pettigrew se transforma en humain.

Harry serra encore des dents, se demanda si Peter penserait que c'était un sourire. S'il le faisait, ce serait une erreur.

Il avança d'un pas en avant, sentant la rosée du matin sur ses chevilles, et étudia Peter. Pour la plus grande partie, il concordait avec les descriptions qu'il avait entendues de Sirius et James, leur voix claquant avec haine et chagrin.

Petit… gros… toujours derrière nous à nous suivre... a dû être aidé pour apprendre à devenir un animagus… nous nous sentions désolés pour lui… les yeux larmoyants… il regardait toujours au loin au cas où quelqu'un voudrait le disputer sur quelque chose qu'il avait fait…il était jaloux de James… détestait Sirius… traître imbécile… Mangemort… aurait dû savoir que si quelqu'un devenait un Mangemort ce serait lui…

Il y avait pourtant deux choses de différent à propos de Peter. Harry pouvait voir qu'il était maigre, ses vêtements – qu'il avait probablement volés – pendaient autour de lui. Bien sûr, il avait perdu du poids après douze ans à Azkaban.

L'autre chose était son regard. Quand il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Harry, Harry recula d'un pas. Les yeux de Peter étaient bleus, et tellement perçants que Harry se sentit mis à nu jusqu'à l'os par ce regard.

Bien sûr, il se reprit rapidement. Il ne laisserait pas Peter, Pettigrew ou Queudver, penser qu'il était faible et ne pourrait pas protéger son frère. Il leva sa baguette de lui et attendit pour la première explosion de magie.

A la place, Peter fit un signe de la tête et lui dit, dans une voix qui rappela celle de Lucius Malfoy à Harry :

« Harry. »

« Queudver, dit Harry. »

Le surnom ne fit pourtant pas flancher Peter. Il allait seulement le regarder. Ses mains étaient froides à ses côtés, et Harry supposa que c'était une autre des choses qui avaient changées pendant les dernières douze ans. Avant, comme Sirius avait insisté quand il décrivait Peter, il se trémoussait et se frottait toujours les mains, ressemblant à un rat qui se lavait les pattes.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je suis venu ici ? demanda finalement Peter après quelques minutes de silence. »

« Pour tuer Connor, dit Harry. C'est ce que vous avez essayé de faire quand vous l'avez trahi pour Voldemort. »

Il ignora le tressaillement de Peter au nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Snape avait la même réaction, de même que Draco. Ils préféraient tous l'appeler par son titre. Harry pensait que c'était stupide. « _Ca ne marchera pas. Je me lèverais devant vous, et je vous tuerais si vous essayez de le toucher »_. Il augmenta sa magie, tourbillonnante et grondante, froide musique qui gelait l'herbe autour de lui et cassait l'air en petites particules.

Peter secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la raison de mon évasion, lui dit-il. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour lui. »

« Pour qui alors ? »

Harry étira la lèvre et fit un pas en avant. Il se sentait fort, puissant, prêt à combattre avec une conviction qu'il n'avait pas ressentit de tout l'été. C'était un ennemi. Harry pouvait justifier ce qu'il allait lui faire. C'était la manière de combattre que Lily avait spécialement développé pour lui, contrairement à l'innocence de Connor et sa compassion qui pourraient l'aveugler et lui faire laisser un ennemi vivant. Où la justice devait avoir une place, plus que la rancœur. Harry pouvait devenir un exécuteur.

« Pour toi, répondit Peter. »

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Je pensais, quand j'ai vu l'annonce dans le journal sur le frère du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu allant chez les Malfoy pour l'été, que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver. Et je vois que c'est le cas. »

Sa voix était profonde avec une tristesse qu'Harry ne comprenait pas.

« Je savais… bien, j'aurais du savoir, après la nuit ou Voldemort a attaqué, mais je n'ai eu aucun souvenir pendant un long moment, comprends-tu ? »

« Bon sang, de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Harry aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. »

Sa baguette ne tremblait pas. Sa magie était prête à sortir et à frapper. Harry ne savait pas s'il pourrait la contrôler encore longtemps, et d'un autre côté il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Peter pouvait, bien sûr, mentir, ou encore être devenu fou après avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban. Personne ne restait sain d'esprit longtemps là-bas.

Bien sûr, personne ne s'était encore échappé de la prison avant, pensa Harry tout en continuant d'écouter.

Peter prit une respiration, puis une autre et dit :

« Harry, j'ai trahi tes parents sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, dit-il. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es un Mangemort. Laisse-moi voir ton bras gauche. »

Peter souleva la manche de sa robe volée, et Harry put voir la marque des Ténèbres. Il siffla, et appuya sa main contre son front, où sa cicatrice l'avait soudainement aveuglé de douleur.

« Tu vois, dit Harry en serrant les dents à cause de son agonie. « Tu es un Mangemort. Tu as servi Voldemort. »

« Je suis devenu un Mangemort parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé, dit Peter avec les yeux inhumains. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a approché parce qu'il pensait que je serais jaloux d'être en permanence dans l'ombre de mes amis. Quand je suis allée raconter ça à Dumbledore, il y a vu la parfaite opportunité d'avoir un espion. Snape n'ayant pas encore retourné sa chemise et étant toujours un serviteur du Lord. Et lorsque j'ai eu la chance d'être choisi comme le gardien du secret de James et Lily, Dumbledore m'a dit que je devais la prendre. Il m'a expliqué la prophétie. Et il m'a expliqué aussi quelque chose d'autre. C'était la vraie raison pour laquelle il voulait que je le fasse, trahir tes parents et aller à Azkaban. J'étais un sacrifice, Harry, au même titre que tu l'es…. »

Harry se laissa abruptement tomber sur les genoux, criant de douleur. La toile du phénix et la chanson recouvrait une fois encore son esprit, l'infirme toile sentit un ennemi et combattit violement pour se permettre de gagner une dernière bataille.

Peter parlait, mais Harry ne pouvait plus l'entendre derrière la pression du feu. Ses mains touchèrent ses épaules, et la voix de Peter s'arrêta. Harry sentit alors l'agonie battre progressivement en retraite. Il prit une profonde respiration et se redressa.

Il bondit en arrière quand il vu que Peter était celui qui le touchait, et redirigea sa baguette sur lui. Peter leva les mains et se recula.

« J'aurais du savoir que ça arriverait, Peter respira. « C'était la toile, n'est-ce pas ? La toile du Phénix ? J'ai réussi à casser la mienne et à m'en libérer il y a seulement quelques mois, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été capable de m'échapper… »

La vision d'Harry devint soudainement dorée encore une fois.

« Arrête. »

Il réussit à le dire alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire.

« Excuse-moi, dit Peter calmement. Je ne peux pas te raconter tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, Harry, parce que la toile t'empêcherait d'écouter si je le fais. Mais je trouverai un moyen de t'aider à la briser. Je sais que je trouverai un moyen de t'aider à la briser. C'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à m'échapper. Je pouvais pourrir et mourir à Azkaban, ou m'enfuir. Merlin sait que j'ai remboursé toutes mes dettes. »

Ses yeux brillaient vicieusement alors qu'il disait ça, et Harry avait le sentiment d'observer le Mangemort.

« Mais si tu souffrais de ça également, je voudrais auparavant t'aider. Comme un sacrifice contre un autre – douze ans est suffisant je pense. Tu ne dois plus écouter, Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête

« Je ne vous crois pas, chuchota-il. »

« Bien sur que tu ne me crois pas, lui répondit Peter gentiment. Pas encore. »

« Non, je veux dire –je veux dire que je ne vous croirai pas, dit Harry en relevant se baguette. »

Elle bougeait. Harry se méprisa pour sa faiblesse, mais il n'arrivait pas à la surpasser.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ça, si c'est vraiment arrivé ? »

« Parce que Dumbledore est persuasif, dit Peter en haussant les épaules. Et pour d'autre raison que je ne peux pas te raconter sans que ta toile te fasse souffrir. »

« Mais mes parents n'ont jamais su... »

« Si, ils l'ont su, lui dit Peter calmement. Ils l'ont su, et… »

« Harry! »

Harry se tourna brusquement. Sirius courrait hors de la maison, sa tête près du sol et son corps déjà ondulant à cause des premiers signes de transformation en Animagus. Son prochain cri était plus un aboiement qu'un cri.

« Queudver ! »

A ce moment là, Harry se retourna encore une fois, Peter s'était transformé et courait. Il fila à toute allure à travers le jardin, visant la barrière de protection. Quelques instant plus tard, Sirius, désormais un gros chien noir, déterminé à l'attraper, mais bien qu'il plongea et releva la tête plusieurs fois, il paraissait manquer Peter à chaque essai. Harry regardait, sa tête le faisant souffrir et sa baguette était encore tremblante dans sa main. Il le remarqua et força ses doigts à rester en place.

Sirius revint un moment plus tard, un grognement sortant de sa gorge. Harry n'eut pas à regarder entre ses crocs pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas attrapé Peter. Il déglutit, incertain sur les émotions qu'il devait ressentir.

« J'ai trahi tes parents sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. »

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ça ne devait pas être vrai.

« Te sens-tu bien Harry ? »

Harry leva les yeux sur le visage de Sirius alors qu'il se transformait encore. Le sort de Fugitus Animus ne semblait désormais plus fonctionner, si la façon que son parrain avait de le regarder était une quelconque indication.

« Tu peux me voir ? »

Sirius lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Le sort n'avait jamais réellement fonctionné sur Sirius. Il supposait qu'il devrait seulement s'arranger avec cela.

« Rien, répondit il. Et oui, je vais bien. J'avais seulement besoin de prendre un peu l'air, et il était là. »

« Te parlé d'absurdités. Essayant de te faire rejoindre les Mangemorts n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il m'a raconté quelque chose... »

Sirius se tendit comme une brindille sur le point de se briser. Harry se demanda pourquoi.

« Mais ce n'était que des absurdités, le rassura rapidement Harry. Je ne l'ai pas cru. »

Sirius laissa sortir une respiration bruyante et le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci Merlin pour ça, lui dit-il. Maintenant, reviens à l'intérieur. Je vais allée réveiller ton imbécile de père et lui dire régler les sorts de protections. »

Harry acquiesça et suivit Sirius, laissant son parrain le ramener à sa chambre. Il ne pensa délibérément à rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous ses couvertures, avec Connor ronflant profondément, de façon rassurante, de l'autre côté de la chambre

« C'était la toile, n'est-ce pas ? La toile du phénix ? Je me suis libéré de la mienne il y a seulement quelques mois… »

C'était la chose qui troublait le plus Harry, et sur deux points. Le première chose, il se demandait que, si une toile du phénix – si c'était ce que c'était - placée sur l'esprit de quelqu'un pouvait le faire mentir sous Véritaserum, les aurors l'avaient-ils utilisée lorsqu'ils avaient attrapé Peter ? Après tout, si quelqu'un sous la toile croyait que ce qu'il disait était vrai, le Véritaserum le prendrait également comme vérité.

Et la seconde chose...

Harry se retourna et frappa son oreiller. _Tu sais que ce qu'il a dit n'était que des mensonges. Va dormir, va au diable._

Et la seconde chose...

Harry se recouvrit la tête avec les couvertures, mais ses pensées ne voulaient pas arrêter de tourner.

Harry essayait de continuer à penser de lui-même qu'il était un sacrifice, la chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais réfléchi avant les dommages de Tom Jedusor et la mort de Sylarana n'aient affectés son esprit. Il l'avait choisi. Il avait été entraîné pour cela. C'était ce qu'il était. Finalement, il devait se résigner à ça, en colère contre ses parents et Dumbledore ou pas. Ce qu'il avait appris concernant son propre esprit et sa magie n'avait en rien diminué le besoin de protection de Connor.

Mais… et s'ils avaient sacrifié d'autres personnes aussi ? Et si Peter avait passé douze ans à Azkaban, subit le mépris de ses amis, pour un sacrifice ? Et si Harry n'était pas la seule personne que Dumbledore avait manipulée ?

Il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments à propos de ça.

De la lumière dorée traversa ses cils, et Harry tourna ses pensées loin de cela. Il devait se reposer, se relaxer, ou sa tête lui ferait mal.

À côté de ça, Sirius avait raison, ce que Peter avait dit ne signifiait rien, racontant juste une plaisanterie à Harry pour le persuader de s'éloigner des côtés de son frère.

_Seulement des idioties_, Harry se répéta à lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Seulement des idioties et seulement ça.

**À suivre**


	3. Aubépine et repentir

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Bêta Traductrice et correctrices : **_Magyre_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé ( 51)

**État de la fic française : **2; **Traduit : **1 à 23, 25,26,32,33,35; **En cours : **24,27,28,29,34

**Chapitre traduit par :** Mealaw

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages événements et lieux reconnaissable de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement : **Violence, langage violent, allusion aux violes et torture, Problème psychologique, **mort de personnages **plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bienvenu dans le troisième volet du fol UA que je suis en train d'écrire. Comes Out of Darkness Morn aurait des références et ressemblances avec l'intrigue principale du Prisonnier de Azkaban, mais nous nous éloignons bien plus de l'histoire de base que dans les premiers car les changements que j'effectue se poursuivent afin de construire cette UA. De plus, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous conseille fortement de lire Saving Connor et No Mouth But Some Serpent's avant. Dans le cas contraire Comes Out of Darkness Morn sera presque incompréhensible.

En tant qu'avertissement pour cette histoire seul : En dehors du septième livre qui couvrira la guerre, celui-ci est certainement le plus sombre de la série. Harry' est tombé très bas et doit travailler pour refaire surface. C'est pourquoi le premier chapitre est ainsi. Harry le raconte, et son esprit est heu assez en bazar à présent à cause de ce qui c'est produit à la fin de No Mouth but some serpent. Ça ira mieux, mais cela commence au plus bas !

**&**

**Résumé : **

Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 3 : Aubépine et repentir**

La main de Sirius agrippa fortement le bras d'Harry alors qu'ils transplanèrent dans l'allée des Embrume. Harry s'éloigna de lui et prend une profonde respiration. Il n'avait jamais aimé transplanner. Il avait toujours l'impression que son estomac essayait de ressortir par ses oreilles.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux :

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? »

Harry fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage et acquiesça. Sirius avait été plein de sollicitude ce matin, certainement pour ce faire pardonner d'avoir ignorer Harry pendant le reste de l'été. La peau d'Harry était plié sous toute cette attention inattendu. Il éprouvait le besoin de rester loin de Sirius. Il savait que cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose, et il savait également qu'il devra faire face à encore plus de monde à Poudlard, mais ces personnes là n'avaient pas l'habitude de regarder ses blessures et de lui demander s'ils voulaient des bonbons en même temps.

« Connor », dit Lily alors qu'elle dépliait la liste qui était arrivé avec les lettres de Poudlard.

Connor prit la chance qui lui permettrait de passer sa propre lettre à Harry et raconta à ses parents que l'école lui en avait probablement envoyé deux copies par erreur. Alors, ils sourirent et acquiescèrent, paraissant voir le nom de Connor sur celle-ci.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller chez Fleury et Botts en premier. Il semblerait que tu aies besoin de plus de livres cette année. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Il pouvait se diriger dans la direction opposée et personne ne trouverait cela étrange. Connor lui avait envoyé un regard engageant, puis avait fait un sourire radieux à leur mère.

« Ce sera parfait, maman. »

Lily et James menèrent Connor plus loin. Harry, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, fut soudainement arrêté par la main de Sirius lui agrippant l'épaule. Sa magie lui donna un petit grondement dans les oreilles et Harry sentit alors le pouvoir battre sous sa peau.

« Où est-ce que tu penses aller, Harry ? » lui demanda son parrain. « Je pense que quelqu'un devrait t'accompagner, seulement au cas où Queudver t'attaquerait encore »

« Il ne m'attaquera probablement pas » dit Harry, rassemblant un masque de calme sur son visage, alors qu'il désirait vraiment se transformer en franche panique.

Il avait besoin de se retrouver loin de Sirius. Il avait vraiment besoin passer du temps parmi des étrangers. Même si les gens qui se trouvaient autour d'eux maintenant ne le lâchaient pas du regard, comme s'ils pensaient qu'il était son frère, cela le faisant sentir un petit peu mieux que lorsqu'il était coincé chez lui.

« Il venait pour Connor. Il voulait juste en rajouter une couche en s'attaquant à moi »

« Tu ne m'écouteras pas n'est pas ? »

Les doigts de Sirius fléchissaient et appuyaient tellement fort que Harry se dit qu'il aurait très certainement des bleus le lendemain.

« Bien sûr que non, dit Harry. Comme tu disais, c'est seulement quelque chose de bizarre, et je sais qu'il ne faut pas écouter les Mangemorts. Ils sont tous des menteurs, juste comme Voldemort quand il m'a parlé à la fin de ma première année. »

Sirius laissa sortir une petite respiration et retira ses doigts des épaules d'Harry.

« Si tu es sûr… »

« Certain, Sirius. »

Harry lui envoya un petit sourire courageux qu'il avait perfectionné quelques années auparavant.

« Je te retrouverais dans quelques heures. Ça te va ? »

Sirius acquiesça puis ouvrit la bouche, et une ombre tomba sur son visage. Harry se prépara. Sirius ne l'avait pas encore interrogé sur le sort lancé à Lily et James et, à chaque fois qu'il avait l'air de cela, Harry se disait qu'il pourrait le faire.

Mais une fois encore, il referma la bouche et s'en alla. Harry le regarda se mélanger à la foule du Chemin de Traverse et se diriger vers le magasin de quidditch. Il secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas si Sirius hésitait parce qu'il pensait que le fait que ce soit un sort ou la faute de Harry était ridicule ou bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas affronter la raison qui avait poussé Harry à lancer le sort.

Harry voulait penser que c'était la première raison, mais il suspectait que c'était la seconde. Cela le rendait amer envers Sirius, et très mal à l'aise. Oui Sirius avait été un Gryffondor, et cela devrait signifier qu'il avait du courage. Mais il y avait tellement de sortes de courage. Était-il réellement juste de lui demander d'avoir ce type-là ?

Harry haussa les épaules et se retourna pour consulter la liste de fourniture inscrite sur sa lettre. Il n'était pas plus impatient d'être confronté à la question que Sirius l'était.

Harry sortit du Royaume du Hibou et s'arrêta pour ranger les friandises pour hiboux qu'il avait acheté dans sa poche. Quelqu'un faillit le frapper, et Harry dut se reculer et se coller contre le mur du magasin. La personne se tourna vers lui pour s'excuser et Harry cligna des yeux.

« Pansy ? demanda-t-il. »

Les vacances étaient déjà bien avancé et Harry avait penser que tout ces camarades de classe de Serpentard aurait déjà fait leur shopping.

Pansy Parkinson lui donna un distrait signe de tête et jeta un regard au alentour, ses yeux bougeant constamment à travers la foule.

« Salut Harry. As-tu vu une jeune fille tenant une glace et hurlant quelque chose à propos d'Elan ? »

Harry cligna des yeux encore.

« Um. Non »

Pansy lui lança un regard désespéré.

« Je le pensais aussi. C'est ma petite cousine, Aurora, expliqua –t-elle. »

Harry lui répondit par un regard impassible.

« J'étais supposée la surveiller, mais j'ai rencontré Millicent, j'ai tourné la tête pendant seulement une seconde et quand j'ai à nouveau regardé vers elle, elle avait disparu. »

Elle grinça des dents, puis frappa abruptement du pied.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les plus vieux doivent toujours surveiller les plus jeunes ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais bonne à ça juste parce que je suis une fille. »

Harry haussa seulement les épaules. Il était effrayé car il ne pouvait pas réellement sympathiser, son devoir se résumant à surveiller et protéger Connor depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, même si son frère avait seulement quinze minutes de moins que lui. Pour lui, c'était sacré et, à ce qu'il se souvenait, cela l'avait toujours légèrement surpris qu'il existe des personnes qui n'aimaient pas cela ou qui soit indignées de devoir le faire.

« Elle est là-bas, dit alors abruptement Pansy, et elle courut au loin. »

Harry se retourna mais put seulement apercevoir des mouvements au loin avant que Pansy ne la bloque. Le hurlement d'enfant qu'il entendit quelques instants plus tard, était probablement le signe qu'elle avait attrapé sa charge.

Harry secoua la tête et s'éloigna. Mais il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand un autre de ses camarades de maison s'arrêta à coté de lui.

« Potter. »

C'était Millicent Bulstrode. Harry se trouva à devoir regarder plus haut vers elle qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Millicent avait toujours été une des plus grandes filles de leur année et elle semblait avoir encore grandi pendant l'été. Millicent fronça les sourcils en silence, le regard moqueur, et inclina la tête en rétrécissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici de toi-même ? »

« Parce que je voulais être ici, Bulstrode, répondit Harry. »

Il garda un ton inoffensif, poli et même ennuyeux. Millicent était parfois intéressée par ce qu'il faisait et parfois non. Dans ce dernier cas, elle renonçait et s'en allait s'il ne paraissait pas disposé à faire quelque chose digne de son intérêt.

Pas cette fois à ce qu'il semblait. Millicent lui sourit seulement plus largement et lui dit :

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire en sorte que le grand Harry Potter veuille se retrouver seul avec lui-même ?

Harry l'a regarda ouvertement, incapable de l'aider :

« Quoi ? »

Millicent le regarda d'un air dramatique et examina ses mains, comme si elle regardait ses ongles. Harry se dit que Pansy aurait accomplit ce geste avec beaucoup plus de grâce. Elle se regardait en fait comme si elle prenait réellement soin de son apparence mais les ongles de Millicent étaient cassés et rongés comme ceux d'un garçon.

« Désolée Potter, mais comme j'ai parlé tout l'été de toi, ça me semble normal de t'appeler comme ça. »

« Qui t'a parlé de moi ? »

Harry glissa une main dans la poche de sa robe et trouva sa baguette, prêt à l'utiliser pour se protéger s'il devait faire face à une attaque impromptu des Mangemorts – et le père de Millicent était aux dernières nouvelles une des personnes accusées d'activités de Mangemort qui avait déclarée avoir agit sous l'influence du sort de l'imperium. Il continuait à essayer de forcer sa magie à passer par sa baguette, au lieu de simplement sortir de son corps et toucher toutes les personnes qui pouvaient se trouver sur son chemin.

« Différentes personnes, répondit Millicent, avec un vague geste du bras qui semblait englober l'ensemble de l'allée. « Famille. Extérieurs à la famille. Amis. Elfes de Maison. Tu sais comment ils sont. »

Harry tiqua à la mention des Elfes de maison. Sombre comme le crépuscule, le souvenir de la fin de l'année passé lui revient en mémoire, quand Dobby lui avait murmuré être une sorte de cible. Mais Harry l'avait éloigné et avait refusé de prendre en considération ses paroles, étant donné qu'aucun des elfes de maison au Manoir Malfoy – même Dobby – n'avait essayé de lui en parlait de nouveau, et sa propre famille n'avait pas d'elfes.

« Explique ce que tu insinues Millicent, dit-il, utilisant délibérément son prénom. »

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour qu'elle puisse la voir.

« As-tu l'attention de me blesser ? De m'offrir une alliance ? Ou veux-tu simplement me taquiner ? Explique-toi ! »

« C'est principalement une tentative pour te montrer que je ne suis pas stupide, lui dit Millicent, s'arrêtant et se retournant vers lui. »

On aurait dit qu'elle parlait avec une désarmante honnêteté, mais Harry était sure que c'était seulement un autre masque.

« Je peux voir les choses tels qu'elles sont. Je peux voir la vérité, et personne n'a pu ignorer que tu étais le responsable du l'explosion de pouvoir qui a eu lieu dans l'infirmerie l'année dernière. Ce n'était pas ton frère, et l'histoire qu'il nous a raconté sur comment il a combattu le basilique était un tout petit peu trop construite et recherchée. Pourquoi le phénix lui aurait-il apporté l'épée de Gryffondor ? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'est il pas venu de lui-même combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il. »

Il pouvait sentir se tête le faire souffrir et sa vue devenir incertaine à force de réfléchir pour trouver une excuse. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était sur la toile du Phoenix, mais plus il y pensait, plus il était inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait ne pas supporter et croire en Connor.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé »

« Mais je sais qui pourrait nous le raconter, dit Millicent, et son regard se fit direct. Je sais qui pourrait croire en une nouvelle histoire, et je peux justement m'arranger pour que tu leur racontes cette histoire. Qui sait ? La confiance pourrait même calmer leur peur, et il pourrait se retrouver alors derrière ton précieux Garçon-qui-a-survécu tel que tu le veux tant. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Tu serais vraiment capable d'arranger une réunion entre nous ? »

Millicent acquiesça.

« Quelqu'un surveillait le Chemin de Traverse chaque jour, espérant que se serait ce jour là que tu viendrait acheter tes affaires scolaire, dit-elle. »

Harry se raidit alors que plusieurs hommes masqués apparaissaient dans la lumière. Leur capuche était suffisamment abaissée pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de porter des masques, mais Harry pouvait tout de même en voir, et ils étaient blancs. Bien que leur capes soit vert foncé, ils ressemblaient suffisamment à des Mangemorts pour qu'il sorte sa baguette et se tienne sur garde.

« Rien de ça, lui dit Millicent, en tapant lui sur le bras et en le poussant avec une force inhabituelle. Sois gentil, Potter. Ils veulent seulement savoir ce qui est réellement passé dans la Chambre. C'est tout. »

Harry respira profondément pendant quelques instants, observant les Mangemorts, anciens Mangemorts, ou peu importe ce qu'ils étaient. Ils restaient sans bouger et le regardaient, il ne pouvait même pas les entendre respirer. Il se demandait ce qu'ils voulaient et s'ils s'en iraient réellement une fois qu'ils auraient entendu son histoire, et surtout pourquoi cela leur paraissait si important.

Après un moment, il décida qu'il pouvait parfaitement leur raconter. Au pire, cela leur ferait voir que, aussi puissant que Harry pouvait être, il restait loyal à son frère, et ils pourraient alors se débarrasser de leur idée, qui consistait à l'utiliser comme un pion dans leurs jeux. Au mieux, cela attirerait leur attention sur lui et ils l'attaqueraient à la place de Connor.

« D'accord, dit Harry. »

Il leur raconta l'histoire aussi simplement qu'il le pouvait, parce qu'il savait qu'ajouter des émotions ou de l'humanité à son ton froid aurait forcément entraîné ses larmes. Il prit sur lui et commença à parler de la mort de Sylarana, et comment il avait soudainement libéré sa magie. Il ne leur raconta pas à propos des dommages qu'il y eut sur son esprit, mais présentait plutôt Sylarana comme une sorte de familier qui avait eu une place importante dans le domptage de sa magie, et qu'il se sentait par conséquent sauvage sans sa présence et qu'il cherchait donc un nouveau réceptacle. Il leur raconta à propos de la glace et comment il avait détruit le journal et aspiré le fragment de Tom Jedusor en absorbant son pouvoir. À cela une des silhouette encagoulée de l'autre côté émit un son tranchant et fit un mouvement que l'on pouvait interpréter comme s'il sortait sa baguette, ce qu'il aurait fait si une autre silhouette ne l'avait pas surveillé.

Harry termina avec la tempête, et la manière dont le professeur Snape l'avait sorti de là et grondé en rangeant sa magie et rentrant à l'école. Il n'allait certainement pas leur révéler à quel point sa santé mentale était fragile, même maintenant.

« Pourquoi Connor croyait-il la version officielle des choses ? l'interrogea Millicent. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Parce qu'il le voulait, dit-il. C'était la meilleure des explications qu'il pouvait fournir pour ce qui est arrivé ». Il n'allait de toute façon tout de même pas leur révéler qu'il avait mis son frère sous Oubliettes.

« Et Draco ? demanda Millicent, lui posant une question à laquelle il ne voulait vraiment pas répondre. »

Harry tint sa baguette assez haute qu'ils puissent tous la voir.

« Interrogez-le à propos de ça, et je vous assure que je vous jetterai un sort. »

Il pensait à présent savoir qui se cachait derrière les silhouettes encagoulées : des anciens Mangemorts, Serpentards, le genre de personne qui peuvent être associées à Lucius Malfoy plus qu'à l'habitude. Par conséquent, Harry n'allait ni leur raconter que Draco avait choisi de se battre à ses côtés contre Tom Jedusor, ni qu'il s'était rendu indispensable en essayant de brûler le journal.

Millicent leva la main.

« Calme toi, Potter, murmura t-elle, mais se voix traduisait une profonde satisfaction et pas de moquerie. »

Elle marcha vers la personne qui avait empêcher la silhouette de sortir se baguette, et s'appuya contre elle. Les autres se retournèrent et se fondèrent complètement dans les ombres une fois encore. Harry ferma ses yeux, essayant de contrôler sa magie, et écoutant les sons pouvant provenir d'une probable attaque en se tenant prêt à se défendre.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, personne ne l'attaquait et la silhouette sur laquelle Millicent s'était appuyée avait retiré son masque. Il avait des cheveux foncés avec une expression dure et les yeux perçants de Millicent.

Harry inclina lentement la tête, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage du sorcier. L'homme acquiesça, un léger sourire brillant entre son nez crochu et ses épaisses lèvres.

« Mon nom est Aldarico Bulstrode, dit-il. Ancien Mangemort, comme tu l'a très certainement deviné maintenant. Sous le sort de l'imperium. »

« Bien sûr, répondit Harry, ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment dans sa voix si ce n'était de la courtoisie. »

Aldarico gloussa.

« La fille n'avait pas fait mention de ta prudence, dit-il en pressant les épaules de Millicent avec une affection brutale. Elle aurait dû. »

Il s'approcha, regardant Harry dans les yeux.

« Tu nous as fait des confidences et il faut que ce soit donnant donnant, d'accord ? Donc… Il y a une force hors du pays, une force qui essaie de ramener Voldemort. »

Harry devint un petit peu plus raide, notant comment Aldarico avait utilisé le nom de Voldemort à la place de son titre.

« Je savais déjà cela, Mr Bulstrode, dit-il calmement. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis que mon frère et moi sommes à Poudlard. »

Aldarico pencha la tête sournoisement.

« Ah. Mais savais tu que cette force grandit en puissance ? Il y en a qui ont été blessés en essayant de lui résister, en essayant de faire en sorte que nous soyons prêts avant que quoique ce soit arrive. Et nous n'aimons pas ça. »

La main tenant sa fille fut prise d'un mouvement convulsif.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui demander carrément si cela voulait dire que quelques Mangemorts – ancien Mangemort, il se corrigea lui-même fermement – serait intéressé par une alliance. Ce serait perdre un avantage certain dans cette conversation. Mais il pouvait y faire une allusion.

« C'est malheureux, dit-il. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui ont été blessé, Mr Bulstrode. J'aimerais vous demander de bien vouloir leur transmettre mes condoléances. Et si quelques uns de mes talents peuvent vous être utiles, je serais ravi de pouvoir vous aider. J'ai été entraîné à la magie médicale, vous savez. »

Les yeux d'Adalrico brillèrent avec le même plaisir sauvage que Harry avait vu dans ceux de Narcissa Malfoy lorsqu'il avait dansé avec elle.

« C'est très aimable à vous, Mr Potter, dit-il, essayant de garder sa voix sur le même ton. Est-ce que vos talents vont seulement jusqu'aux bleus et contusions ? Où s'étendent-ils plus que ça ? »

« Plus loin que ça, je pense monsieur, dit Harry inclinant la tête modestement. Bien sûr, pour savoir comment guérir un mal, je dois découvrir quel est le mal et quel dommage il a engendré. »

Adalrico lui fit un signe de tête.

« Parfaitement raisonnable, dit-il.

Il lança un regard par-dessus ses épaules.

« Ne le pensez-vous pas aussi ? »

Il y eut une longue pause, puis les ombres s'agitèrent encore, et une des silhouettes sortit à la lumière du jour. Avec des mouvements lourds et hésitants, il retira son masque – non, corrigea Harry quand il vit son visage, elle retira son masque.

« Pansy ? Harry demanda avec émerveillement, avant de réaliser que ça devait être sa mère. »

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil et son nom lui revint un moment plus tard. Hawthorn Parkinson.

« Mrs Parkinson, dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle. Je suis désolé d'avoir entendu que vous avez été blessée. »

« Comme beaucoup d'autres. »

Hawthorn Parkinson avait des cheveux et une peau pales comme ceux de sa fille, mais ses yeux étaient différents des yeux bleus de Pansy, ils avaient des reflets noisette. Son visage semblait marqué par une très grande tension, et son corps était enroulé comme si elle pouvait exploser dans n'importe quelles directions à n'importe quel moment. Malgré ça, elle dirigeait sa force dans un ton pince-sans-rire.

« Bien sûr, aucun d'eux n'a réellement promis de faire quelque chose pour ça. Le chagrin était le seul baume qu'ils semblaient capables de m'offrir. »

Harry l'étudia encore, cherchant un signe de blessure ou de sort, et il réalisa alors quelque chose d'autre, derrière son visage, qui lui paraissait familier. Il hésita, mais il prit le risque. Il ne pouvait en révéler trop, mais d'un autre côté celui lui permettait de montrer son intelligence – et ils auraient besoin d'en être convaincus s'ils devaient former une alliance avec lui.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous un loup garou, Mrs Parkinson ? demanda-il doucement. »

Hawthorn sursauta, une main volant devant elle comme si elle voulait se défendre contre un sort avec sa peau nue, tripotant sa baguette avec son autre main. Harry attendait simplement. Il vit, alors qu'il regardait du côté d'Adalrico qu'il était également armé et donc que deux baguettes étaient désormais pointées vers lui. C'était quelque peu un soulagement. Il aurait été déçu si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

« Comment vous-, demanda Hawthorn, un faible grondement dans sa voix qui le confirma réellement à Harry. »

« J'ai connu des loups-garous, la coupa Harry. Depuis quand ? »

Hawthorn baissa la tête et lui répondit :

« Depuis le mois dernier, quand Fenrir Greyback m'a attaqué parce que je refusais de coopérer à sa futile tentative de ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La prochaine pleine lune sera ma première transformation. »

Ses yeux reflétaient la rage, l'horreur et la peur. Harry pouvait la comprendre. Pour une sorcière de sang pur, élevée dans l'idée que les loups-garous étaient une race inférieure, des monstres et que seuls les gens ne valant rien le devenaient, c'était vivre dans un cauchemar perpétuel.

« Je pourrais vous aider, vous savez, dit Harry. Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé de la potion Tue-loup ? »

La brève lueur d'espoir qui apparut dans les yeux de Hawthorn, démontrant qu'elle la connaissait ou alors qu'elle suspectait ce que cela faisait. Elle resserra sa main autour de sa baguette.

« Un remède ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, dit Harry. Il n'existe pas encore de remède pour la lycanthropie, Mrs Parkinson. C'est une potion qui permet aux loups-garous de garder toute leur tête lorsqu'ils sont dans leur forme animale. Vous vous transformerez encore, mais vous ne deviendrez plus une bête sanguinaire. »

Hawthorn ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

« C'est le meilleur remède que je peux espérer, elle chuchota. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si j'attaquais ma fille. »

« Comment pouvons-nous lui obtenir ? demanda Aldarico. Pouvez-vous la préparer ? »

« Elle sera en partie préparée a Poudlard cette année, dit Harry. »

Il allait être brusque, mais il le fallait. Il devait seulement s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas trahi par d'autres personnes.

« Le professeur Severus Snape a finalement mis au point la formule. Je l'ai aidé dans quelques étapes préliminaires. Je peux apprendre à la faire, et la donner a Pansy, si vous avez la possibilité de vous rencontrer quelque part sur le terrain de l'école. »

Il y eu un silence pendant un moment. Harry se dit qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance et il présenta sa plus ouverte et confiante expression sur son visage.

Puis Hawthorn Parkinson dit, combattant pour garder son ton stable et y arrivant presque.

« Si vous faites ça, Mr Potter, j'aurais alors une importante dette envers vous, il n'est pas possible que… »

Elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

« Que voulez vous ? lui demanda-t-elle. Ce que ma main droite ne peut vous donnez, je vous le donnerai avec ma main gauche. »

Harry siffla avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était d'anciennes paroles que les familles de sang pur ne devaient pas utiliser souvent, probablement parce que les alliances profondes de confiance entre eux étaient rares. Une de celles que les familles utilisaient aussi seulement entre eux, et avec des personnes extérieures s'ils n'avaient vraiment pas d'autre solution.

« Est-ce vrai que vous parler le Fourchelangue ? demanda Aldarico abruptement. »

Harry hocha la tête vers lui.

« Oui »

Il ignora le regard outragé de Millicent envers son père, pour ne pas avoir eu confiance en ses paroles, et lança un regard à la mère de Pansy.

« Je vous demanderais une trêve aussi longtemps que je vous fournirai la potion, Mrs Parkinson. Vous avez dit que Fenrir Greyback vous a mordu parce que vous avez refusé de coopérer avec lui ? »

Hawthorn acquiesça, les yeux distants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est stupide, grogna-t-elle doucement. »

La tension, l'aura sauvage autour d'elle devint plus forte.

« Ça n'aurait jamais marché, et demander mon aide quand… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je vous demanderai seulement de refuser aussi longtemps que je vous fournirai la potion. »

Il précisa sa première demande.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il veut, et je ne vous demanderai pas de me le raconter. Mais si vous continuez de lui refuser, cela fera un ennemi en moins que mon frère devra abattre sur le champ de bataille. »

Hawthorn sourit, doucement, et Harry vit une ombre d'amour, montrant que la femme devait être en pleine possession d'elle-même.

« Cela semble bien. Et heureusement, même plutôt facile à vous donner. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien d'autre en plus de ça ? »

« Non Mrs Parkinson, dit Harry, les laissant penser qu'il était généreux. »

Cela lui laissera une marge de manœuvre s'il en avait besoin et lui permettrait de manœuvrer afin de gagner des concessions pour Connor.

« Ne laissons pas la branche symbolisant notre union porter plus de neige qu'elle ne le peut vraiment. »

Hawthorn rit, un doux, ravissant son, et tendit la main. Harry la serra, et ajouta :

« Je suis désolé mais je ne serais pas capable de vous fournir la potion pour la première transformation, je ne serai pas à Poudlard avant le premier Septembre. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, répondit Hawthorn, se voix devenue chaleureuse. Je sais comment gérer la première transformation, ce que je dois faire et où je dois me rendre. Mais savoir que les autres se passeront de façon sécurisante – que je n'aurai pas besoin d'abandonner ma fille ou de perdre le contrôle de moi-… »

Elle secoua la tête, ne semblant pas capable d'en dire plus.

Harry acquiesça, et jeta un regard à Aldarico et Millicent.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, m'avez-vous seulement chercher parce que vous pensiez que j'étais capable de vous fournir un traitement pour la maladie de Mrs Parkinson ? Vous ne pouviez absolument pas savoir que j'aurais quelque chose pour vous à ce sujet. »

Aldarico sourit, une expression de prédateur modifiant ses traits que Harry admira, apercevant la joie contenue derrière son visage.

« Non, nous ne savions pas, dit-il. Mais les besoins changent quand le diable conduit. Nous voulions voir ce qu'un jeune puissant sorcier peut avoir à nous offrir, ce que nous savons désormais. »

Harry inclina la tête.

« Bien sûr, murmura-t-il. La famille est encore la plus importante, spécialement chez les familles de sang pur. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire un état plus clair de sa fidélité à Connor sans être insultant, pensait-il.

Aldarico leva une main comme s'il allait porter un toast imaginaire avec un verre de vin.

« Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord, Mr Potter. Et quand les familles de sang pur avec des principes similaires s'unissent ensemble, cela permet d'obtenir la plus heureuse union imaginable. Mais les liens, qui se forment en principe dans une seul famille, peuvent être formés entre personnes de famille différentes comme dans le cas de Calypso McGonagall et Thomas Mackenzie. »

Harry rétrécit les yeux. Il connaissait l'histoire aussi, et il n'était pas sur qu'Aldarico voulait dire en s'y référant. Les familles McGonagall et Mackenzie avaient été en guerre pendant des générations après le kidnapping et le viol de deux enfants qui appartenaient à l'une ou l'autre des familles selon la personne qui contait l'histoire. Elle avaient combattu entre elles jusqu'à ce que Calypso McGonagall marche à grand pas jusqu'au centre d'une de leurs batailles, et envoie un sort de liens dans les airs. Celui-ci attira Thomas Mackenzie à elle, faisant de lui son mari devant la loi sur le champ, et consomma le mariage immédiatement à la vue de tous, seulement pour que personne ne puisse dire plus tard qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement mariés.

Peut-être cela voulait dire qu'ils le surveilleraient si jamais il choisissait d'utiliser le principe basé sur le sang. Mais il pourrait alors le regarder pendant longtemps car cela n'était pas près d'arriver.

« C'est vrai, Mr Bulstrode, dit-il, optant pour une réaction diplomatique.

Il fit un signe de tête à Millicent.

« J'ai été très heureux de vous rencontrer Mr et Mr Parkinson, Bulstrode, dit-il. Je te verrai à l'école. »

« Oh, appelle-moi Millicent, Harry, dit Millicent en lui souriant. Je pense que tu devrais le faire maintenant. C'est ce que les amis font. »

« Nous sommes amis ? lui demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. »

Millicent lui fit seulement un petit sourire suffisant.

Harry se retourna, secouant la tête, et se cogna encore une fois dans Pansy. A ce moment là, elle se précipita sur sa mère et mis ses bras autour d'elle, lança à Harry un regard suspicieux.

« Ça va, chérie, murmura Hawthorn, caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Mr Potter a un moyen de m'aider. »

Pansy la regarda, et dévia le regard vers Harry. Son visage relaxa et devint considérablement plus chaleureux dans le moment qui suivit. Harry pensa alors qu'un véritable sourire est bien plus joli sur elle qu'un sourire suffisant ne l'avait jamais été.

Harry fit seulement un signe de tête cordial. Il ne voulait pas s'avancer, mais l'alliance avec Mrs Parkinson serait valide seulement une fois qu'il aurait fournit la première dose de potion Tue-Loup.

« On se voit à l'école, Pansy, dit-il et il s'éloigna. »

Ce fut quand il rencontra Sirius qu'il réalisa que se magie se tenait tranquille depuis qu'il avait quitté les Malfoy. Il cligna des yeux et se toucha la tête, mais il n'avait pas mal. Ses pensées étaient enfin apprivoisées et ses émotions étaient calmes.

Était-ce une tradition des sangs purs qui faisait cela ? s'interrogea-t-il. Ou bien était-ce juste l'effort d'avoir à pensé à autre chose qui le conduisait à cette réaction ?

« Harry ! »

Sirius l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras. Harry abandonna ses pensées pour le moment. Il allait rentrer à Godric's Hollow et supporter quelques jours là-bas, où seule la présence de Connor serait tolérable, avec ses parents qui l'ignoraient et son parrain qui le surveillait de trop près…

Harry mit ses pensées de côté, et se concentra à la place sur les nouveaux alliés qu'il venait de gagner pour Connor et cela l'apaisa énormément.

**À suivre**


	4. Choisir leurs camlanns

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Bêta Traductrice et correctrices : **_Magyre_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé ( 51)

**État de la fic française : **4; **Traduit : **1 à 23, 25,26,32 à 35; **En cours : **24,27,28,29,36,37

**Chapitre traduit par :** Shima-chan

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages événements et lieux reconnaissable de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement : **Violence, langage violent, allusion aux violes et torture, Problème psychologique, **mort de personnages **plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bienvenu dans le troisième volet du fol UA que je suis en train d'écrire. Comes Out of Darkness Morn aurait des références et ressemblances avec l'intrigue principale du Prisonnier de Azkaban, mais nous nous éloignons bien plus de l'histoire de base que dans les premiers car les changements que j'effectue se poursuivent afin de construire cette UA. De plus, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous conseille fortement de lire Saving Connor et No Mouth But Some Serpent's avant. Dans le cas contraire Comes Out of Darkness Morn sera presque incompréhensible.

En tant qu'avertissement pour cette histoire seul : En dehors du septième livre qui couvrira la guerre, celui-ci est certainement le plus sombre de la série. Harry' est tombé très bas et doit travailler pour refaire surface. C'est pourquoi le premier chapitre est ainsi. Harry le raconte, et son esprit est heu assez en bazar à présent à cause de ce qui c'est produit à la fin de No Mouth but some serpent. Ça ira mieux, mais cela commence au plus bas !

**&**

**Résumé : **

Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

Le titre de ce chapitre est tout à fait figuratif. Camlann serait, selon plusieurs versions de la légende, le lieu où le Roi Arthur affronta et vainquit son fils Mordred.

**Chapitre 4 : Choisir leurs Camlanns**

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça alors qu'ils entraient dans la gare de King's Cross. Connor lui sourit un moment avant de détourner les yeux lorsque Lily commença à lui énumérer toute une liste d'instructions. James, de l'autre côté, regarda autour un moment, perplexe, avant de décider qu'apparemment, Connor avait besoin d'un discours rassurant. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit à Connor hier, qui ne serait pas nerveux d'aller seul à l'école pour sa troisième année ? Sirius serait dans le train, mais trop occupé à aménager les horaires d'entraînements des équipes avec les capitaines de Quidditch.

Harry ferma les yeux et se dit à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir blessé ou gêné par cela. Après tout, il était celui qui devait se débrouiller pour régler ce genre de choses.

« Harry ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil de côté à Sirius qui lui grimaça et tenta de le rendre moins nerveux. Sans succès. Harry n'avait jamais vu Sirius aussi sautillant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la visite de Peter, comme lorsqu'il préparait un coup très important et voulait être sûr que personne n'interférerait.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il quand il vit que Sirius ne cesserait pas de le fixer.

Sirius bégaya.

« Je… nous parlerons du pourquoi tes parents t'ignorent à l'école, d'accord ? »

Il hâta le pas et avança vers l'avant du train, filant une calotte derrière la tête de Connor en passant. Connor baissa vivement la tête avec des protestations étouffées, et Lily et James rirent ouvertement.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il respira prudemment et se remémora encore et encore : _C'est ton choix. Tu sais que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Tu les aurais tués sinon. Comment une autre chose que celle-ci aurait pu être la bonne décision à prendre ? _La toile donna une petite saccade suggestive à son esprit, comme elle le faisait depuis leur départ de la maison. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'être près de Connor dans un grand espace vide était la même chose qu'être séparé de lui par quelques cloisons. Harry soupira et se dépêcha de rattraper les autres.

« Harry. »

Surpris, Harry tourna sa tête vers le côté et hoqueta en voyant Peter debout derrière un des piliers de la gare. Il portait des habits Moldus et ne semblait pas _si_ déplacé que ça dans cet endroit, du moins aussi longtemps que personne ne regardait ses yeux. Ils étaient toujours aussi perçants, et ils clouèrent Harry sur place. Il fallut un long moment avant qu'il ne puisse sortir sa baguette, et un plus long moment encore avant qu'il ne retrouve sa voix.

« N'approche pas, traître, » grogna-t-il en levant sa baguette devant lui.

« Je n'approcherai pas plus » dit Peter d'une voix égale. « Mais je pensais que tu méritais d'en savoir plus, Harry, autant que je puisse t'en raconter avant que la toile ne t'attaque et ne t'aveugle. N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de Regulus Black ? »

« Peut-être » fit Harry sèchement. Sirius l'avait mentionné une fois, l'an passé, quand il faisait à Harry ses excuses pour avoir été un horrible parrain. En y pensant, il agissait bizarrement pendant ces excuses, aussi. Harry balaya ses pensées et se concentra sur Peter. _C'est Queudver. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est t'embrouiller, t'amener à trahir. Il travaille probablement avec Fenrir Greyback pour ramener le Lord Noir à la vie._

« Je ne sais pas qui c'était. »

« Le frère de Sirius » dit Peter. « Son _petit_ frère. Son _bienaimé_ petit frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un Mangemort. »

Il fit une pause.

« Ne vois-tu là aucun parallèle, Harry ? »

« C'est ridicule » dit Harry, et il fut mécontent de noter que sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un souffle. Il y mit plus de force.

« On me l'aurait dit si Sirius avait eu un petit frère. Ils m'ont toujours dit qu'il était fils unique. Pourquoi le cacher ? Maman aurait utilisé cette histoire pour renforcer mon entraînement et montrer ce qui pourrait arriver à Connor si je ne veillais pas sur lui. »

Peter ferma les yeux. Harry ne sut que penser de l'expression qui passa sur son visage. Cela ressemblait à un mélange de rage et de dégoût, mais qu'avait-il dit pour lui inspirer cela ?

« C'est vrai », dit Peter. « Je me demandais comment c'était. Je sais seulement ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit-là. Donc tu es le gardien de Connor, hein ? Tu es _vraiment_ son sacrifice, tu n'as pas juste été élevé pour le devenir ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et épingla encore une fois Harry du regard.

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry.

Sa toile était calme, probablement parce qu'il faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée. Il pourrait peut-être convaincre Peter de combien il était ridicule d'essayer, et de lui parler et de le forcer à s'éloigner de sa famille. Ainsi Peter s'en irait et deviendrait le problème de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je sais ce que je suis. Je suis fier de ça. Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? »

« Harry, » soupira Peter, d'un ton envieux. « Il y a tellement de problèmes avec quelqu'un élevé dans l'unique but d'être un outil pour quelqu'un d'autre, un pion, cachant sa force dans l'ombre d'un autre. »

Harry sentit le début d'un mal de tête, mais il le repoussa.

« J'aime ça. Je n'ai pas peur. »

Sa colère s'agita en lui, rejoignant la toile, mais il l'ignora aussi.

« Je sais qu'il m'est arrivé des choses qui m'ont fait négliger mon devoir, mais je dois revenir. Qui d'autre le ferait ? »

« Tes parents, » dit Peter. « Connor. Dumbledore lui-même. N'importe qui sauf toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, » dit Peter, « ils ont fait les choix à ta place, et tu étais si jeune… »

Harry eut le souffle coupé lorsque la douleur le frappa tel un Cognard sur le côté de la tête. Il parvint à s'asseoir avant de tomber, mais c'était tout comme. Il prit son front entre ses mains et murmura les mots dont il se souvenait vaguement que sa mère utilisait pour apaiser la douleur.

« Je suis le sacrifice de Connor. Je l'ai choisi sans contrainte. »

La douleur d'atténua après un moment. Il leva les yeux pour voir Peter se tenir à l'écart du pilier, une main tendue vers lui. Il la laissa retomber quand il vit le regard furieux d'Harry.

« Je redoutais tant, » dit-il avec un sanglot dans la voix. « J'ai brisé ma toile d'un seul coup. La tienne était affaiblie, mais elle est forte de nouveau. Je veux t'aider à la briser, Harry… »

Et il se tut, mais pas à cause de la douleur d'Harry cette fois. Harry le vit trembler, vit son visage tourner au gris. Une ombre s'abattit sur lui, et Peter se précipita en arrière, laissant la place au petit rat peureux qu'il avait toujours dû être d'après Harry.

Harry leva les yeux.

Devant lui flottait une créature noire vêtue de robes sombres et effilochée, sa tête ovale penchée sur un côté. Une main, avec des doigts comme des brindilles, était tendue vers lui, et Harry sentit son esprit trembler, ses pensées danser, tourbillonner et sortir de lui.

_Il était dans la Chambre encore une fois. Il faisait froid, et il s'agenouilla devant la pureté glaciale de la force de la magie. Il lui montra des souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait affronter, des choses qu'il savait irréelles…_

Harry posa brusquement ses mains à terre, tentant d'utiliser la douleur de ses paumes coupées par la pierre pour se forcer à se concentrer. Il sentit son esprit vaciller et tourner, et quelques unes des nouvelles certitudes qu'il avait, qu'il était vraiment destiné à être le gardien de Connor et que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, se craquèrent et se brisèrent. Une nouvelle fois, la terrible incertitude fut fondée, la rage pour ses parents et Dumbledore.

Quelqu'un se mit entre lui et la créature qu'Harry savait être un Détraqueur, et son terrible regard s'atténua quelque peu.

Harry cligna des yeux et haleta et leva les yeux pour trouver Peter, le visage blanc alors qu'il absorbait toute la force du regard froid. Une main se tendit et plana au-dessus de son épaule, et Peter fit un petit bruit étranglé et s'effondra à moitié. Il n'avait pas bougé d'entre le Détraqueur et Harry, cependant.

Harry commença à bouger vers l'avant en douceur. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait se passer quand il y serait, mais il savait qu'il allait faire _quelque chose_.

Puis une voix parla, comme un pieu glacé perçant le cerveau d'Harry. _Vas-t'en. Arrière_.

Harry hurla, mais sa voix était une chose fragile et cassante dans l'étendue de sa douleur. Le Détraqueur devant Peter flottait bizarrement, paraissant tourner le haut de son corps vers la personne qui parlait tout en gardant le bas devant lui. Harry sut que ça donnait quelques réponses, mais cette fois c'était inintelligible pour lui.

L'autre qui parlait, un autre Détraqueur qui paraissait plus gris que noir, dériva derrière l'autre et dit un mot, ce pour quoi Harry fut reconnaissant, quand ce mot fit vibrer sa tête et qu'elle parut se glacer.

**Vates.**

Le Détraqueur tenant Peter se tourna et s'éloigna rapidement, semblant se cacher derrière l'autre. Le gris tourna son regard vers Harry. Il leva la tête et se força, par un formidable effort de volonté, à rencontrer ces yeux cachés.

Le Détraqueur gris tendit le bras et bougea une main devant lui, les doigts pliés en un geste d'invitation. Harry sentit sa rage s'accroître. Puis il fut à moitié aveuglé par une lueur dorée qui semblait venir de son visage. Quand il put voir à nouveau, des morceaux de toile dorée disparaissaient entre les doigts du Détraqueurs. Harry trembla. _Pourquoi me libère-t-il ? Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Et est-ce que je veux être ce que je serai quand la toile aura complètement disparu ?_

La douleur amplifia dans sa tête, et Harry supposa que c'étaient les derniers vestiges de la toile se battant pour vivre, au moment où quelqu'un derrière lui braillait : « _EXPECTO PATRONUM _! »

Un loup argenté chargea les deux Détraqueurs, faisant pousser au noir un cri aigue d'une voix stridente avant de s'enfuir. Le gris s'attarda un moment, et Harry sentit qu'il le regardait. Il gémit quand la voix parla de nouveau, martelant dans une oreille et sortant par l'autre.

_Nous nous reverrons_. **Vates****.**

Puis les deux se tournèrent et s'enfuirent quand le loup argenté revint au galop. Le loup ralentit pour revenir au trot quand il vit qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis à affronter, remua sa queue et fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Puis il s'effilocha en une fine brume et s'écoula vers Sirius qui courait pour serrer Harry dans ses bras.

« Harry, » chuchota-t-il. « Tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolé. Les Détraqueurs sont là, recherchant Peter et je ne pouvais rien dire… Je ne savais pas… »

Harry tourna sa tête doucement sur le côté. Peter était parti. Harry avait espéré qu'il le serait. Il aurait tant voulu rester quand les gardiens d'Azkaban puis Sirius seraient venus pour lui.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » répéta Sirius, reculant et le fixant de nouveau.

Harry regarda au loin et prit de grandes inspirations, profondes et enserrées. Une partie de son contrôle était partie, le contrôle qu'il s'était battu à maintenir tout l'été. Il réalisa alors que cela devait être construit sur les restes estropiés, mais progressivement renforcés, de la toile. Le Détraqueur avait détruit cela. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait crier ou être reconnaissant.

Bon, juste là, il voulait crier. Sirius murmurant des mots tendres et rassurants était le seul autre rappel de comment il n'en avait pas assez fait l'an dernier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Harry tenta de contrer cela, de se rappeler comment Sirius l'avait interpellé alors qu'il volait à Noël et lui avait donné un cadeau qui avait aidé à sauver sa vie dans la Chambre, mais ses pensées furent virées, écrasées par une autre, et sa magie s'accrût rapidement.

« Passons la barrière, » disait Sirius en le tirant le long du quai. « Je suis sûr que des Moldus ont vu le Patronus. C'est un travail pour les Oubliators, ça c'est sûr. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il devait faire _quelque chose_ avec sa magie. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il devait aller quelque part.

_Que puis-je faire ?_

La magie offrit quelques suggestions, toutes se résumant aux corps de ses parents et de Sirius en milliers de petits morceaux. Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas les tuer. Il ne voulait pas les tuer. Leur faire du mal, peut-être.

La magie sauta sur cette pensée, et Harry sentit ses lèvres prononcer le début d'un sort qui aurait infligé des plaies béantes à ses parents, un sort qu'il avait lu mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu la folie d'essayer. Avec un effort, il ferma ses lèvres et reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Mais l'air autour de lui était glacé, et Sirius trembla quand ils marchèrent à travers la barrière puis sur le Quai 9 ¾.

Harry essaya et essaya de combattre sa magie, mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle fonçait à travers les canaux familiers de son corps qu'il avait créés au Manoir Malfoy, et exigeait des choses à déchirer et à fendre et à brûler. Harry pouvait entendre un cri de fureur déchirer ses entrailles, et il frissonna. Il aurait voulu pleurer.

« Harry ? »

Et Sirius empirait ça, maudit soit-il, touchant et touchant et fouinant. Harry garda ses yeux clos, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir maintenant. S'il voyait ses parents, il était sûr qu'il frapperait. Ses barrières étaient déjà affaiblies, et sa magie rôdait comme un tigre qui savait qu'il pouvait s'échapper de sa cage en quelques secondes.

La seule personne qui, d'après Harry, méritait d'être maudite, était Dumbledore. Mais Dumbledore était à Poudlard…

_Poudlard._

Harry sauta sur l'idée avec plaisir et en nourrit sa magie, pliant brusquement sa volonté vers cet unique but. La magie perdit sa défiance alors qu'il était submergé de l'intérieur. Harry sentit une forte résistance contre ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais ça le fit seulement se battre davantage, et ça l'empêcha de frapper quelqu'un à mort.

Puis il disparut, et passa brièvement au travers un espace glacial, et apparut juste en dehors de Pré-au-Lard avec le lourd _crack_ d'un Transplanage réussi.

Harry tomba sur un genou et haleta, puis toussa. Des cristaux de glace passèrent ses lèvres. Il frissonna. Il avait été tellement près d'utiliser sa magie contre quelqu'un. Il frotta ses mains sur ses bras, remarquant de vagues toiles blanches et les premières traces de gelure sur ses doigts. Ils se réchauffèrent rapidement sous le soleil matinal, mais ça avait été très, très près.

Bien, maintenant qu'il était là, qu'allait-il faire ?

Harry leva les yeux sur la route qui serpentait à travers Pré-au-Lard vers le château et sourit. Il se doutait que c'était un sourire sinistre, mais il s'en fichait. Transplaner sur cette distance avait été eu quelque utilité, comme de calmer sa magie, mais ça n'avait eu aucun effet sur sa rage.

_Ce que je suis venu faire ici._

**§*&o&*§**

« M. Potter. Que faites-_vous_ ici ? »

L'an dernier, cette voix le rendait nerveux. Maintenant, Harry pouvait sourire et se retourner, certain que le propriétaire de la voix lui souhaitait la bienvenue, et peu importait la manière dont cela sonnait.

« Professeur Rogue. Bonjour, monsieur. »

Rogue avança lentement vers lui, sourcils froncés et le nez pointant en avant comme pour montrer le chemin. La vision atténua la rage d'Harry. Il s'appuyait contre le mur du hall d'entrée et attendit que Rogue s'arrêtât devant et l'examinât de haut en bas d'un dédaigneux coup d'œil.

« Vous semblez avoir perdu vos parents en chemin, » renifla Rogue. « Et un frère. Et un certain clébard Black. »

« Oh, ils sont sans doute en chemin. »

Harry sentit son sourire s'élargir. Merlin, était-il possible que Rogue lui ait _autant_ manqué ?

« Mais je voulais venir avant eux. Prendre un peu l'air, vous savez. Voir le château avant le troupeau d'enfants idiots… »

Il imita la voix de Rogue :

« … l'envahissant. »

Il hésita, puis continua, plus sûr de la loyauté de Rogue qu'il ne l'était de quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le monde.

« Parler à un certain Directeur, » ajouta-t-il, « à propos de certaines décisions qu'il a prises me concernant. »

Les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent davantage. Harry prit une inspiration. Peut-être que Rogue avait tourné sa cape après tout. Harry aurait voulu dire que ça ne pouvait pas arriver, après la façon dont ils avaient discuté durant l'assaut, mais il l'avait presque amené, par la ruse, à devenir un pion inutile pour son frère, aussi.

La rage augmenta. Harry lui parla pour la calmer. _Tu auras ta chance bien assez tôt. Et Connor est innocent. Innocent._

« Bien. »

Harry cligna des yeux, sorti de sa propre contemplation alors que Rogue faisait un signe de tête en direction du bureau du Directeur.

« Le mot de passe du Directeur est _Fondants du chaudron_ » ajouta-t-il. « Je ne viendrai pas avec vous, M. Potter. Je vous laisse le soin de quitter l'école comme vous le pourrez ? »

Harry sourit au ton méprisant.

« Je suis plutôt certain de ça, oui, monsieur, » dit-il gravement.

« Alors allez-y, » dit Rogue, et il partit de l'autre côté, ses robes flottant derrière lui comme il sortait du hall à grands pas.

Harry pensa le voir s'arrêter pour parler à quelqu'un quand il atteignit les escaliers descendant aux donjons, mais n'était pas sûr de qui c'était. Quelqu'un de Serpentard venu plus tôt, peut-être ?

_Je dois me rappeler de parler avec Rogue du Tue-loup pour Mme Parkinson_, pensa Harry alors qu'il empruntait les escaliers menant au bureau du Directeur. Ce pourrait être un maigre retour à toute sa gentillesse si je prenais simplement ses ingrédients.

**§*&o&*§**

« Fondants du chaudron, » dit Harry, et la gargouille s'écarta.

Il avança sur l'escalier mobile, ses épaules détendues malgré la tempête qu'il pouvait sentir bouillonner dans sa tête.

Il se demanda quelle question il pourrait poser en premier alors que les escaliers le menaient en haut. _Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?_ Mais il pensa que c'était plutôt évident pourquoi Dumbledore avait fait ça : par obéissance et pour répondre à la prophétie et aux besoins de la guerre. _Pourquoi avez-vous laissé la toile dans ma tête ?_ Mais la réponse à cette question était la même. _N'avez-vous jamais pensé que je finirai par le découvrir ? _Bon, évidemment, la réponse était non.

Il arriva en haut sans s'être décidé. Harry haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Il allait attendre et voir ce qui arriverait alors.

Dumbledore n'était pas derrière son bureau. Harry s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Il aurait pensé que Rogue l'aurait prévenu si le Directeur avait été autre part. Peut-être était-il parti par une porte cachée derrière les étagères ? Harry s'approcha pour voir.

Un fort trille l'accueillit avant qu'il n'ait pu faire plus de quelques pas. Harry leva les yeux et sourit en voyant Fumseck quitter son perchoir et voler vers lui. Le phénix prit place sur son épaule, plus lourd qu'il ne paraissait, sa tête tant baissée que son cou effleurait les cheveux d'Harry. Harry leva sa main et caressa ses plumes. Fumseck poussa un petit fredonnement de contentement et ferma les yeux. Harry souhaite brièvement que Dobby fût là pour traduire.

« Harry. »

Harry se tourna rapidement vers le bureau. Dumbledore attendait là, le visage grave et les yeux allant et venant entre le phénix et la main d'Harry. Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas plus surpris de voir Fumseck l'accueillir ainsi ou Harry se contenter de caresser l'oiseau au lieu de mettre à sac son bureau.

Fumseck émit un son fort et désapprobateur et se pressa davantage contre Harry. Il ne regarda pas Dumbledore.

« Il a fait ça tout l'été, » dit légèrement Dumbledore, décidant apparemment qu'il jouerait le rôle du Directeur gâteux.

Il marcha jusqu'à s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Voudrais-tu un bonbon, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il eut soudainement le souffle coupé par la rage. Il ôta sa main de Fumseck, et le phénix retourna sur son perchoir. Harry était content. Il pensa qu'être en contact avec lui quand sa rage commençait à s'embraser, lumineuse et froide, devait être douloureux pour une créature de feu.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez mis cette toile dans mon esprit, » dit-il quand il pensa qu'il aurait pu dire ça au lieu de simplement se mettre à crier. « Je veux savoir ce que, _bordel_, vous pensiez que vous me faisiez. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette question, puis il se pencha en avant. Harry se tendit, mais il récupéra une Pensine au sol et la posa sur le bureau. Il la montra d'un signe de tête.

« Cette Pensine, Harry, » murmura-t-il, « porte le souvenir du jour où j'ai mis la toile dans ton esprit. Je t'invite à y entrer et à voir par toi-même. La toile peut seulement être inoculée à un sujet volontaire, tu sais. Tu as choisi ce destin, mais je vois combien cela ne semble pas réussir à t'inquiéter maintenant. »

Il se débrouilla pour paraître sévère et indulgent à la fois.

Harry grogna et entendit un des instruments en argent sur l'étagère derrière Dumbledore s'arrêter. Le Directeur ne tressaillit pas, il indiqua seulement la Pensine une nouvelle fois.

Harry s'approcha et plongea sa tête dans le liquide argenté.

Il se trouva sur la pelouse de la maison à Godric's Hollow, par un jour d'été si brillant qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucune ténèbres. Une version de lui plus jeune était allongée sur le dos au soleil, lisant un livre. Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas que le livre ait été si lourd que ses bras se pliaient pour le porter et le pencher à la lumière, mais manifestement il l'était.

Dumbledore et Lily parlaient debout un peu plus loin, leurs voix audibles mais sans importance pour le jeune Harry. Il étudiait pour protéger son frère, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Harry s'approcha furtivement des adultes, regardant de tous côtés. Cela semblait bizarre qu'il ait pu être si petit, ou ses yeux verts si sérieux. Harry avait l'impression qu'il riait souvent comme un enfant.

« Je pense qu'il est temps, » dit Lily. Sa voix tremblait, mais se renforça alors qu'elle continuait. « J'ai… bon, je l'ai surveillé comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Et sa maturité pour un enfant de son âge est tout simplement incroyable. Il sait qu'un mauvais sorcier vient pour Connor, et que je veux qu'il fasse sa part pour protéger son frère. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Et sa magie ? »

Lily frémit et jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Ses yeux semblaient aller et venir entre la pelouse et son fils. Harry attendit, les mains jointes.

« C'est effrayant, » admit sa mère après un moment, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. « Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Cela dort la plupart du temps, et si profondément qu'il n'a jamais blessé personne, mais je pense que c'est principalement dû à son entraînement. Il fait venir ses jouets quand il les veut, et n'a jamais l'air de trouver bizarre le fait qu'il n'utilise jamais ses mains. Il a préparé lui-même son bol de porridge l'autre jour, parfaitement, et l'a apporté sur la table sans en verser une goutte – et pendant tout ce temps, il n'a pas levé les yeux de son livre. Il a fait disparaître toute la poussière de l'infirmerie un jour parce que cela faisait éternuer Connor. Son utilisation de la magie est désinvolte, et si cela continue, je ne sais pas s'il sera capable d'arrêter » fit-elle en frissonnant. « Et, monsieur le Directeur, c'est juste… c'est dur de vivre dans une maison avec un enfant pareil, même quand sa magie est endormie. C'est comme écouter un tigre ronronner. Il paraît content, mais vous savez toujours qu'il peut attaquer, même s'il ne le fait jamais. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Je comprends, Lily. Je vous trouve très courageuse d'avoir enduré cela aussi longtemps, une vraie Gryffondor. »

Lily leva le menton.

« Et les autres ? Suspectent-ils quelque chose ? »

Lily sourit tristement.

« James pourrait voir passer un troupeau d'Acromentulas si cela signifiait ne pas avoir à reconnaître que l'un de ses fils est mauvais. »

Harry sentit la bile envahir sa gorge.

« Et Sirius et Remus ne viennent pas assez souvent pour savoir à quoi ça ressemble. Ils sont juste ravis et fiers des "accidents magiques" d'Harry, comme ils les appellent. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de vivre jour après jour avec ça » frissonna-t-elle.

Dumbledore lui tapota l'épaule.

« C'est bien, ma chérie, » dit-il. « Nous savons tous deux qu'il n'y a rien d'accidentel là-dedans, et qu'une telle puissance magique dans un enfant est surnaturelle. »

Il se tourna pour faire face au jeune Harry lisant sur la pelouse, et leva sa baguette.

« Laisse-nous faire ce qu'il faut. »

Harry combattit la tentation de ramasser son moi plus jeune et de l'emporter. Il savait que c'était seulement un souvenir, et il devait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il resta là, les pieds enracinés, alors que Dumbledore s'approchait du petit garçon et lui disait, avec bien trop de désinvolture aux goûts d'Harry :

« Qu'es-tu en train de lire mon cher enfant ? »

Jeune-Harry cligna des yeux en montrant la couverture de son livre.

« Sortilèges défensifs, » dit-il, comme s'il pensait que c'était évident.

Étant donné que le titre du livre était _Un Guide Pratique de la Magie Défensive_, Harry pouvait comprendre comment il se sentait.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Tu veux protéger ton frère, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? C'est la raison pour laquelle tu lis ce qui concerne les sortilèges défensifs et fait disparaître la poussière de l'infirmerie quand il éternue ? »

Jeune-Harry lança un regard à sa mère d'abord. Lily lui fit un signe de tête. Rassuré que cet homme fût quelqu'un qui pouvait savoir à propos de la protection de son frère, Harry ramena son regard sur Dumbledore.

« Oui, c'est pour cela, » dit-il. « Je ne veux pas qu'un mauvais sorcier vienne et le tue. »

_Et je continue de ne pas le vouloir_, pensa Harry, nauséeux alors qu'il fixait son propre visage plus jeune. _Là est tout le problème. Je veux toujours que Connor vive. Je l'aime toujours. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas seulement me dire de l'aimer, Maman ? Pourquoi devais-tu être sûre que je l'aimais ? Pourquoi as-tu dû bloquer ma magie ?_

C'était, en vérité, ce que la toile du phénix avait fait. Harry supposa qu'il le découvrirait dans un moment.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Et si je pouvais te donner un cadeau qui assurerait que tu puisses protéger ton frère tout le temps, tu le prendrais ? » demanda-t-il. « Cela t'empêchera de faiblir ou t'écarter de ton but. »

Harry reconnut une des phrases dont Lily lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise chose. Jeune-Harry la reconnut aussi. Son visage s'illumina et il acquiesça.

« Je ne veux jamais faiblir ni m'écarter de mon but, » dit-il.

« Tu choisis ça en toute liberté ? » Dumbledore tenait sa baguette lâchement serrée dans sa main maintenant, et des étincelles dorées en jaillissaient.

Harry étouffa un grognement en reconnaissant les étincelles. Elles étaient de la couleur exacte de la toile du phénix qui brillait derrière ses yeux lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« Oui ! » dit Jeune-Harry, lâchant le livre dans son impatience. Ses yeux brillaient derrière ses lunettes. « Je veux protéger mon frère ! »

Dumbledore acquiesça et pointa alors sa baguette. « _Expleo penuriam cum textura_ ! » dit-il fermement. « _Phoenix texturae_ ! »

Le doré se resserra pour donner un motif, et Harry reconnut un aperçu de la toile telle qu'il s'en rappelait vaguement dans ses vaines tentatives pour réparer son esprit dans la tempête. Il entendit Lily hoqueter, et Jeune-Harry fixa la toile avec fascination. Durant un moment, Harry vit la toile couper sa tête en deux, si bien que son crâne n'était qu'une ombre, ou alors la toile et Jeune-Harry occupèrent le même espace au même moment.

Puis la vision disparut et Jeune-Harry hoqueta et pencha sa tête en avant. Dumbledore acquiesça, posé, et s'éloigna délicatement du garçon. Harry pouvait sentir son propre cœur, battant dans ses oreilles, comme si quelqu'un serrait son poing autour, encore et encore.

« Ca tiendra, » dit Dumbledore à Lily. « Placé alors qu'il est jeune, cela fera même plus que tenir. Cela retissera son esprit vers ses objectifs. »

Il fit encore un signe de tête.

« Tu n'auras plus jamais à avoir peur que sa magie s'échappe encore. »

Lily baissa la tête de soulagement et Harry pensa voir le miroitement de larmes sur ses joues. Il en avait vu assez. Il retira sa tête de la Pensine et distingua la baguette de Dumbledore pointée sur lui au moment où le Directeur commençait à psalmodier :

« _Expleo penuriam…_ »

Harry donna un coup, plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Il savait juste qu'il voulait _faire mal à quelque chose_, et si ce quelque chose était le Directeur, alors c'était ce qu'il ferait.

_Je suis à peine libre, et seulement parce que ma Locusta est morte et que la Détraqueur m'a aidé, et il tente de m'asservir encore une fois ? _Non !

Le dernier mot explosa hors de sa gorge comme un hurlement, et la pression de sa magie arracha la baguette des mains de Dumbledore et le força à reculer contre les étagères. Harry continua d'exercer une pression stable, d'autant plus lorsqu'il sentit la magie sans baguette de Dumbledore croître pour s'opposer à lui. Il sourit, et c'était étonnamment facile de repousser cette magie, simplement en l'empêchant de sortir du corps de Dumbledore. Harry savait qu'il n'égalerait pas Dumbledore si une seule parcelle de sa magie passait sa peau, mais il pouvait la piéger dans des murs défensifs.

« Après tout, » souffla-t-il doucement, « vous m'avez appris à être très, très bon en magie défensive. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient toujours clairs, et il continuait de regarder Harry avec un mélange de tristesse et de réprimandes.

« Tu connais les raisons, » dit-il. « Tu sais que c'était nécessaire. Et si tu avais blessé ton frère dans une crise de colère enfantine, Harry ? Et si tu avais blessé tes parents, ou ton parrain, ou Remus ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont-ils pas simplement appris à contrôler ma magie, alors, au lieu de la craindre et de l'enfermer quelque part ? Je ne serais certainement pas en train de vous secouer comme un jouet si cela avait été le cas. J'aurais eu un meilleur contrôle. »

Il respirait rapidement. Son pouvoir grandissait au-delà du mur au centre de lui-même, et le pressait de faire plus que simplement maintenir le Directeur contre le mur.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de contrôler ton pouvoir sans l'enfermer, » dit Dumbledore. « Nous ne pouvions pas croire qu'un enfant de quatre ans puisse comprendre l'importance de cela, et la toile du phénix était le seul lien qui pouvait travailler avec ta volonté de protéger Connor et être encore assez puissant pour avoir une chance contre ta magie. »

« Libérez-moi des derniers fragments, » dit Harry. « J'en ai conscience maintenant. J'ai compris l'importance du contrôle. »

« Tu es encore trop jeune. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient des diamants. Harry acquiesça.

« Je pensais bien que vous diriez cela, » dit-il, et puis il se concentra.

Toute sa magie bondit de la peau de Dumbledore immédiatement. Alors que le Directeur s'effondrait au sol, Harry enveloppa sa magie autour de lui-même.

Ses barrières bondirent sur place, fortes et profondes, alors que la volonté d'Harry poussait son pouvoir plus loin. Il était plus prêt à faire cela qu'à détruire quelque chose, et alors ses barrières atteignirent une force que ses envies de meurtre ne pouvaient avoir. Et toute l'expérience qu'il avait en défense était là aussi, de celle qui avait rendu le _Protego_ si instinctif pour lui. Ce n'était pas difficile du tout de renforcer les barrières et de les couper.

Tout ceci ne prit qu'une seconde, assez pour que le Directeur se rétablisse et qu'il reprenne sa baguette. « _Expleo penuriam cum textura_, » dit-il, si rapidement qu'Harry fut impressionné malgré lui. « _Pénix texturae_ ! »

Le sortilège tempêta autour d'Harry…

Et rebondit. Dumbledore dut se baisser alors que la toile claquait en passant devant lui, percutait le mur et se dissolvait en des milliers de petites étincelles. Il fixa le mur pendant un moment, puis ramena doucement son regard sur Harry.

Harry rencontra ses yeux sans aucune crainte. Ses barrières étaient dressées autour de son esprit, et il n'y aurait aucune faille. Dumbledore ne pouvait plus utiliser la Legilimencie sur lui maintenant sans qu'Harry ne l'y ait autorisé.

« Je suis immunisé à votre magie, » signala-t-il.

Dumbledore respira en silence pendant un moment, ses yeux ne le quittant pas. Harry le fixa. Il se sentait… différent. Il n'était pas encore sûr de toutes les conséquences qu'engendrerait cette différence. Parmi ces choses, il ne connaissait pas tous les effets de la toile du phénix, ou encore comment retirer les pièces restantes de sa conscience. Mais il pensait que c'était un bon début.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ? »

Le Directeur parlait d'un ton neutre. Harry supposa que c'était la voix qu'il utilisait pour parler à ses égaux ou aux Professeurs, et qu'Harry n'avait bien sûr jamais entendue.

« Rien pour le moment, » dit Harry. « Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous, Professeur. »

Et c'était vrai. Harry avait toujours en horreur le fait de contrôler et de diriger les gens, et il préférait toujours utiliser la magie défensive à la magie offensive.

« Nous sommes toujours du même côté. Je veux juste que vous cessiez de me contrôler ou de me diriger. Je ne peux avoir confiance dans le fait que vous ne le ferez plus, alors mes barrières sont en place. »

« Et votre frère ? » La voix de Dumbledore semblait plus détendue.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je l'aime. Vous vous en êtes occupés. »

Il ravala son amertume. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer, et d'autres auxquelles il ne pouvait renoncer.

« Je le protègerai, mais plus aussi aveuglément ni aussi servilement qu'avant. »

« Et vos parents ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas les voir pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. »

Il trouva rafraîchissant d'être honnête. Sa tête frémit d'excitation et son corps y répondit, et Harry suspecta d'être sous le choc. Bien, il débarquerait dans un court moment. Il y avait toute une nouvelle route qui s'offrait à lui, et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce ne serait pas facile. Mais au bout du compte, il serait plus libre qu'avant.

Il considéra vaguement Dumbledore qui demandait quelque chose à propos de Peter, mais décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il affronterait encore Peter, si jamais il se montrait, et il verrait bien ce qu'il ferait.

Dumbledore baissa la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la manière dont j'avais espéré que les choses marcheraient, mon garçon, » murmura-t-il.

« Bien, c'est la manière qu'ont choisie les choses, » dit Harry, et il se tourna vers la porte.

Il savait que son visage devait paraître étrange.

Il se _sentait_ étrange. Sous le choc, il n'y avait pas la peur ou la colère ou la perplexité auxquelles il s'était attendu, mais une exaltation croissante.

_Je suis tout près de la liberté. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si bon._

Il s'arrêta quand il atteignit la gargouille. Deux silhouettes l'attendaient là, et non une comme il s'y attendait. Aux côtés du professeur Rogue se tenait le professeur McGonagall, ses yeux perçants et égarés.

« Harry, » dit Snape, sa voix un peu moqueuse et triomphante, « je crois que Minerva a quelque chose à te dire. »

**À suivre**

*** Vates : **aucune idée !!!!!!


	5. Le chemin des véritables éthiques n'est

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Bêta Traductrice et correctrices : **_Chaola (__**Disparue sans rien dire**__)_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé ( 51)

**État de la fic française : **5; **Traduit : **1 à 23, 25,26,32 à 35; **En cours : **24,27,28,29,36,37

**Chapitre traduit par :** Shima-chan

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages événements et lieux reconnaissable de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement : **Violence, langage violent, allusion aux violes et torture, Problème psychologique, **mort de personnages **plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bienvenu dans le troisième volet du fol UA que je suis en train d'écrire. Comes Out of Darkness Morn aurait des références et ressemblances avec l'intrigue principale du Prisonnier de Azkaban, mais nous nous éloignons bien plus de l'histoire de base que dans les premiers car les changements que j'effectue se poursuivent afin de construire cette UA. De plus, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous conseille fortement de lire Saving Connor et No Mouth But Some Serpent's avant. Dans le cas contraire Comes Out of Darkness Morn sera presque incompréhensible.

En tant qu'avertissement pour cette histoire seul : En dehors du septième livre qui couvrira la guerre, celui-ci est certainement le plus sombre de la série. Harry' est tombé très bas et doit travailler pour refaire surface. C'est pourquoi le premier chapitre est ainsi. Harry le raconte, et son esprit est heu assez en bazar à présent à cause de ce qui c'est produit à la fin de No Mouth but some serpent. Ça ira mieux, mais cela commence au plus bas !

**&**

**Résumé : **

Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Avant de commencer la lecture,

Nous tenons a vous informez, que nous arrêtons la traduction de la saga Saving à ce tome

Mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite sera traduite, pas par le groupe mais par **Flemmardise**, ne vous en faites pas nous mettrons plus tard le lien de son profil.

_Flemmardise, je te remercie encore de rependre cette saga qui m'a presque rendu chèvres_.(Onarluca)

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

Chapitre 5 : Le Chemin des Véritables Ethiques N'est Jamais Facile 

Severus s'en est pris à elle tout l'été.

Des fois, Minerva pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du essayer de lui simplifier la vie en temps que professeur à Poudlard, du moins pas comme elle l'avait fait. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à enseigner le cours de Potions, elle en avait eu assez qu'il râle sur ses collègues et qu'il ricane du fait que personne ne pouvait le comprendre car aucun autre professeur ne venait de la Maison de Serpentard. _Ou avait été un Mangemort, qui plus est_, pensait des fois Minerva, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont parlaient les autres en présence de Severus.

Finalement, elle l'avait confronté alors qu'il avait une fois de plus fait enrager Rolanda, et lui avait demandé s'il se sentait si seul que ça. Après avoir écouté une longue tirade, mixée avec des ricanements, sur la supériorité nécessaire et donc de la solitude de la Maison de Serpentard, elle lui avait demandé :

« Et cela te ferait-il changé d'avis si tu savais que j'avais presque été répartie à Serpentard ? »

Il l'avait fixé. Un instant plus tard par contre, il avait récupéré son sourire narquois. Ces jours-là, il n'était jamais sans. Minerva se demandait parfois pourquoi il pensait pouvoir la duper, elle qui l'avait eu en tant qu'élève durant sept ans et connaissait le petit garçon blessé qu'il était.

« Tu mens, » avait-il dit, sa voix empoisonnée et hautaine. « Tu mens par pitié, ce qui est un trait des Gryffondors s'il existe de telles choses. »

« Dis-moi, Severus, » Minerva lui avait demandé, « crois-tu que l'animagus d'une personne reflète sa personnalité ? »

« Je connais la théorie, Minerva. »

Il avait réussi à avoir un ton ennuyé et tranchant à la fois, ce qui selon Minerva était un sacré exploit pour un homme qui n'avait pas encore atteint ses vingt-deux ans.

« Oh, _bien_, » dit-elle, « je _suis_ contente pour toi. »

Il l'avait alors regardé d'un air suspicieux, car elle n'utilisait jamais le sarcasme avec lui. Habituellement, pensa Minerva, ce n'était pas utile.

« Alors tu devrais considérer le fait que mon animagus est un chat, Severus, et pas un mouton. »

Elle s'était alors retournée et l'avait laissé la bouche ouverte, retenant les choses supplémentaires qu'elle avait envie de dire. Elle aurait pu mentionner que quatre élèves de Gryffondors qui avaient récemment quitté l'école étaient des blagueurs invétérés dont elle n'avait pas brisé l'esprit pour respecter les lois. Mais on ne touche pas à des blessures encore fraîches et saignantes, et cette remarque aurait pu les rouvrir pour tous les deux. Severus se souvenait trop bien de ces quatre garçons qui l'avaient tourmenté et presque tué ; Minerva se souvenait de quatre élèves brillants qui étaient maintenant décimés en trois loyalistes et un traître qui pourrissait à Azkaban. Cela faisait moins d'un mois que Connor Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, et tout le monde était un peu mal à l'aise dans ce nouveau monde.

Minerva avait été contente au début lorsque sa révélation avait rempli sa fonction, et Severus arrêta de prétendre être un martyr que personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Bien sûr, c'est alors qu'il commença à venir la voir dès qu'il avait des problèmes avec les Serpentards où il voulait que quelqu'un soit d'accord avec lui, qui allaient d'un élève qui avait raté toutes les classes qui n'étaient pas Potions jusqu'au ternissement de la réputation de sa Maison dans l'école. La plupart du temps, elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, mais il s'en fichait. Ils se disputeraient, crieraient, claqueraient les portes, ricaneraient et murmureraient à l'oreille de l'autre, et à la fin il partirait, apparemment satisfait.

Une fois, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'allait pas discuter avec Filius, qui, au moins, comprendrait et apprécierait les principes abstraits et subtils qui se trouvaient derrière les disputes même s'il n'était pas d'accord moralement. Pourquoi voulait-il débattre avec elle ?

Il l'avait regardé étrangement et avait répondu :

« Parce que tu es presque Serpentarde, bien sûr. »

_Et tu t'accroches à l'affiliation des Maisons avec une obstination que seuls Sirius Black et James Potter peuvent rivaliser_, pensa Minerva, mais même si sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis la défaite de Voldemort, elle se garda de parler des Maraudeurs tout cela à haute voix.

Bien sûr, les deux dernières années avaient été différentes, depuis que Connor Potter avait été réparti à Gryffondor et Harry Potter à Serpentard. Severus avait arrêté de venir lui parler aussi souvent, puis plus du tout. Il semblait passer une grande partie de son temps en retenues ou des leçons privées avec Harry Potter. Minerva, préoccupée à garder la Pierre Philosophale et à prendre la place de mentor pour le Survivant et Hermione Granger durant leur première année, ne s'en été pas réellement rendue compte, mais alors que la deuxième année s'écoulait, elle commença à se poser des questions.

Puis elle commença à se demander ce que penser faire Severus, et puis Albus. Elle avait parlé avec Harry l'année dernière, alors qu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose… et bien, quelque chose Serpentard, c'était la seule définition qu'elle pouvait donner.

Mais Harry avait refusé si catégoriquement son aide, et insisté qu'il protégeait volontairement son frère, que Minerva avait décidé de ne pas insister. Oui, elle pouvait intervenir lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix, lorsqu'il y avait des pleurs, des coups ou des sorts de magie noire, et la vie d'un enfant en danger. Mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré un enfant comme Harry, qui semblait avoir connu les choses les plus horribles et qui pourtant parlait de rhétorique de guerre, la rhétorique que Minerva elle-même avait appris à obéir, comme un adulte. Elle avait eu l'impression que cela serait une trahison envers lui que de le pousser, de l'aider alors qu'il ne voulait pas d'aide. De plus, pour tout ce qu'elle en savait, sa souffrance ne venait pas de son entraînement.

Severus avait changé tout ça, lui et sa pression constante durant l'été, ses remarques nonchalantes sur la dernière lettre qu'il écrivait pour Harry ou celle que Harry lui avait écrite de la demeure des Malfoy, les listes qu'il énonçait de tous les morts causés par les tactiques d'Albus, son très long discours inattendu sur les détails les plus recherchés du procès de Peter Pettigrew pour la trahison des Potter (Minerva se demandait toujours où il avait appris tout cela). Severus avait fait sous-entendu après sous-entendu, mis une pression constante, et lui avait lancé un regard nonchalant à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait pourquoi il faisait tout ça.

Le summum de tout ça était qu'elle avait accepté de rencontrer Harry le jour où il reviendrait à l'école pour lui demander exactement comment elle pouvait l'aider.

Bien sûr, elle avait également quelques questions à poser, des questions que Severus ne savait pas qu'elle avait l'intention poser. Il n'avait pas non plus grand chance de les découvrir.

C'est parce qu'il n'est pas un Gryffondor, se dit Minerva, et attendit patiemment en bas des escaliers menant au bureau du Directeur, jusqu'à ce que la gargouille bouge et que Harry apparaisse.

**§*&o&*§**

Minerva étudia Harry attentivement. Elle pouvait sentir sa puissance, bien sûr, d'une façon que tous les sorciers et sorcières de la famille McGonagall avaient depuis longtemps apprise – un vent qui soufflait sur la surface de sa peau en exhalations longues, froides et continues. Grâce à ça, elle savait que Harry était très puissant, le sorcier le plus puissant de l'école si l'on ne comptait pas Albus, mais c'était quelque chose auquel elle s'attendait. Elle était plus intéressée par son regard et l'expression de son visage.

Les yeux verts de Harry brillaient d'une clarté profonde à laquelle Minerva ne se serait jamais attendu de la part d'un garçon de moins de seize ans, qui est l'âge minimum exigé par Albus pour autoriser les élèves à se battre durant la Première Guerre contre Voldemort. Il semblait connaître ses choix et savoir comment les faire. C'était le regard d'un homme qui avait déjà regardé jusqu'au bout de la longue route des conséquences, et qui était déterminé à la suivre quand même. C'était le regard que Minerva avait vu dans les yeux de Franck Londubat, de James Potter avant son soudain et inexpliqué abandon de sa position d'Auror, et dans ses propres yeux lorsqu'elle avait entendu la mort des frères Prewett.

Cela l'impressionnait, et cela l'effrayait profondément. Qu'un enfant puisse avoir ce regard, alors qu'aucune guerre ouverte ne sévissait et que Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à revenir…

Et cela finalement, alors que les remarques acides de Severus n'avaient jamais réussies, la poussa dans une colère froide.

« M. Potter, » dit-elle, lorsqu'elle l'eut étudié suffisamment pour avoir la réponse à quelques unes de ses questions, « je voulais m'excuser. J'aurais du insister plus lourdement l'année dernière, lorsque j'ai appris pour la première fois que vous étiez le sacrifice de votre frère, ou du moins en aviez l'intention. »

Harry se contenta de pencher sa tête et l'observa d'un œil, laissant ses cheveux retomber devant l'autre œil. Il faisait assez souvent, réalisa abruptement Minerva, se rappelant des fois où il l'avait fait en cours de Métamorphose l'année dernière. Il attendait quelque chose d'autre, une reconnaissance qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore donné.

« A ce moment-là, je sais que vous n'auriez pas accepter mon aide, » continua-t-elle, et au moins ceci était familier, cette admission d'erreurs. Elle en avait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par le passé. D'habitude, elle les avouait à Albus, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'elle avait remis en cause ses tactiques. « Mais tout de même, il y a des choses que j'aurais pu faire, en tant que professeur, pour m'assurer que vous n'ayez pas à retourner chez vos parents pour n'importe quelles vacances, même celles de Pâques. »

« J'aurais également pu choisir de rester ici, Professeur, » dit Harry, la voix douce. « Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais alors être avec ma famille. »

Il releva la tête et secoua ses cheveux, et durant un moment Minerva crut pouvoir voir ses deux yeux et cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair à propos de laquelle Severus avait fait plusieurs remarques ridicules.

« Et cela a changé, mais pas de beaucoup. Je suis toujours mineur après tout. Ils ont toujours un pouvoir légal sur moi. Et sur mon frère, » ajouta-t-il. « Je ne pouvais quand même pas fuguer et laisser Connor là-bas tout seul. »

Minerva dit, principalement parce que c'était vrai et seulement secondairement parce que cela irriterait Severus, « Vous auriez fait un bon Gryffondor, M. Potter. »

Harry lui sourit. Severus éructa. Minerva l'ignora. Au final, Harry était plus important que de marquer des points pour sa Maison. N'importe quel élève qui avait souffert de cette façon le serait, mais _Harry_ était, dans ce cas, l'élève qui avait souffert de cette façon, et maintenant il en faudrait beaucoup pour l'éloigner de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le dévoiler maintenant à travers son masque sévère.

« M. Potter, » dit-elle, « qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, maintenant que vous connaissez la vérité et que vous avez retrouvé une large portion de votre puissance ? » Sa magie était maintenant pratiquement une tempête, même si elle ne sentait le vent que sur sa peau et sur aucun cheveux ou poil de son corps. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir tous ses poils sur ses bras hérissés.

« Faire ? » Harry répéta comme s'il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, et cligna des yeux. Minerva hocha légèrement la tête. Elle avait eu raison de poser la question, et peu importait si Severus essayait d'y mettre son grain de sel. Ceci était important. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter certaines actions que Harry pouvait raisonnablement vouloir faire.

« Envisagez-vous de vous venger ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Si c'est le cas, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Mais si vous essayez de tuer ou de blesser autrui, alors je vous arrêterai. Je vous le promets. »

« Minerva ! » siffla Severus. « Ce que cet enfant a enduré – »

« L'enfant est présent en ce moment même, Professeur Rogue, » dit Harry, avec plus d'un soupçon d'irritation dans la voix. « Et elle a raison. Je veux me venger, mais comment puis-je envisager que la Directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor me laisse emprisonner et torturer mon père, ou m'applaudir alors que je tuerai ma mère ? »

Minerva le regarda dans les yeux. Les mots avaient dit sur le ton de la légèreté, et la clarté brûlant sur son visage s'était à nouveau brisée. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il pense ou non ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Cela importe peu, certaines choses doivent être dites maintenant en toute honnêteté._

« En effet, » acquiesça-t-elle calmement. « Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je vous soutienne si vous avez dans l'idée de torturer des gens ou de les mettre en esclavage des gens qui ne vous ont jamais rien fait, comme Vous-Savez-Qui l'a fait, ou contrôler et forcer les gens à faire des choses, comme – comme Albus l'a fait. »

C'était encore étrange de parler de lui de cette façon, le Directeur qui avait sauvé tant de vies durant la Première Guerre. Mais il avait fait ça également, et si Minerva ne pouvait changer la base entière de ses éthiques en un jour ou une saison, elle pouvait au moins reconnaître que les leaders n'étaient pas parfaits. Et c'était suffisamment loin de la perfection pour tourner sa loyauté vers Harry.

« Je ne _ferais_ jamais ces choses. »

Le cœur de Minerva s'emballa alors qu'elle regardait le visage de Harry tandis qu'il faisait ce vœu. Il avait craché ces mots, ses lèvres se retroussant à la pensée de meurtre ou d'esclavage. Elle avait espéré qu'il dirait de telles choses, et avait même pensé qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il le fasse, vu que, après tout, il avait été lui-même un esclave et n'aimerait pas cette idée. Mais Voldemort avait été maltraité étant enfant et pourtant il n'avait pas développé d'empathie, et Albus avait aimé suffisamment le monde sorcier pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres Grindelwald et pourtant n'avait pas suffisamment aimé un enfant pour lui éviter de devenir un sacrifice. Les contradictions existaient dans le monde, et les sorciers puissants avaient plus souvent tendance à les cumuler.

_Plus que ça_, pensa Minerva, _ils ont plus d'impact sur le monde plus que nous. De nombreuses personnes ressentiront le poids des contradictions de Harry Potter, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions._

« Est-ce que le Professeur Rogue vous a dit ce qu'était ma plus grande ambition, Professeur McGonagall ? » continua Harry, la tête haute et son regard ancré dans le sien.

Minerva hocha négativement la tête. Severus avait déblatéré sur beaucoup de choses, y compris sur comment Harry pouvait aider à unifier le monde sorcier dans sa position unique de sorcier fils d'une fille de moldu qui connaissait un grand nombre de traditions sang-pures, et ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la réputation de Serpentard, et même la possibilité qu'il puisse créer une nouvelle ère pour le monde sorcier. Minerva ne doutait pas une seconde que tout cela était les ambitions majeures de _Severus_ pour le garçon. Il voulait aider Harry, elle n'en doutait pas, mais il anticipait déjà sur ce qui arriverait lorsque le garçon aurait appris à maîtriser sa rage et sa magie, et qu'il serait libre d'utiliser les deux comme il le souhaiterai. Minerva était plus intéressé dans les conséquences immédiates de ses actions.

« Je veux être libre », dit Harry, son visage était éclairé et sa voix passionnée. « Je veux savoir ce que c'est de se lever le matin et de penser à autre chose qu'à mon devoir. Je veux aider d'autres gens à gagner aussi leur liberté, et peut-être même les aider à équilibrer leur liberté. »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Et je veux également aider à protéger mon frère et m'assurer qu'il survive à sa victoire contre Voldemort. Mais je ne pense pas que ces deux choses doivent se contredire, donc elles sont toutes les deux mes plus grandes ambitions. »

« Tu devrais penser plus à ta propre vie. »

Severus entra dans la conversation pour le sermonner.

« C'est ce que je fais », lui répondit sèchement Harry, et Minerva réussit à contenir son rire alors qu'elle voyait son regard s'animer. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Severus était autant attiré par ce garçon, pensa-t-elle. Severus pouvait bien se convaincre qu'il serait le plus heureux si tous les élèves lui obéissaient sans réfléchir et sans poser de questions, mais en vérité, il s'ennuierait royalement. Il avait besoin d'un défi, quelqu'un pour qui il pourrait être un mentor et qui pourrait être son mentor en retour, et apparemment Harry semblait être cette personne. « Je veux être libre. C'est penser à ma propre vie. »

« Et qu'en est-il de te libérer de tes convictions de devoir ? » demanda Severus d'une voix traînante et douce. Minerva était presque certainement que si elle était partie à ce moment, aucun des deux n'aurait remarqué son départ. Harry jetait un regard noir à Severus. Ce dernier en retour le regardait comme s'il était un ingrédient de potion qui refusait indiscutablement de se laisser couper. « Tu sais que tu veux te libérer d'elles. Comment peux-tu être libre si tu veux toujours protéger ton frère ? »

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, » dit Harry, son dos et sa voix raides d'indignation, « quelqu'un peut vouloir être libre, et peut quand même être rusé et Serpentard, sans être un gros bâtard. »

Les yeux de Severus se plissent, et il devait sûrement être en train de préparer une réplique malvenue. Minerva secoua la tête. « Harry, » dit-elle, et le regard du garçon se fixa sur elle. « Vous m'avez grandement rassuré. S'il vous plaît, venez me voir si vous n'êtes pas sûr de vos actions prochaines, ou si vous souhaitez connaître d'autres méthodes pour contrôler votre magie, ou si vous souhaitez tout simplement parler. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Vous pourriez me montrer des façons de contrôler ma magie ? » demanda-t-il.

Minerva sourit, et sentit se détendre un nœud de tension qui s'était accumulé sur sa colonne vertébrale à la pensée de ce qu'elle devrait peut-être faire.

« Oui, bien sûr. Calypso McGonagall était mon ancêtre, l'une des plus puissantes sorcières qui n'ait jamais existée. Elle a dû apprendre à contrôler sa magie, sinon elle aurait détruit l'Ecosse plusieurs fois. Et elle a dû inventer des façons de le faire elle-même, vu qu'elle était la seule comme cela dans notre lignée. Ses méthodes se sont transmises jusqu'à moi faisant partie de l'histoire familiale. »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête vers Harry.

« Par Merlin, tous les sorciers et sorcières sang-purs ne sont pas à Serpentard. »

Le garçon semblait avoir été giflé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis hocha la tête.

« Merci, Professeur McGonagall, » dit-il. « Je m'en souviendrai. »

« Merci à toi, Harry, » dit-elle. « Vous avez simplifié le fait d'être de votre côté. »

Elle passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle pouvait sentir les regards de Harry et Severus sur elle. Il y avait certaines choses qu'elle devait faire seule, et il existait certaines choses qu'elle ne faisait pas de façon Serpentarde. Albus méritait qu'elle lui fasse savoir que dorénavant elle s'opposerait à lui, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre une raison de ne pas le faire.

« Sois prudente, Minerva, » dit Severus.

« Si je ne reviens pas, Severus, » dit-elle, sans se retourner, « prends soin de mes Gryffondors. »

Elle pouvait sentir la grimace qu'il faisait. Elle ignora aussi ce fait, et descendit les escaliers, pensant à une bataille que Harry ne pourrait que lire et que à laquelle Severus n'avait pas participer – la bataille qui avait assuré à Albus Dumbledore sa loyauté.

**§*&o&*§**

« Retraite ! Retraite ! »

Lorsque Frank Londubat sonna l'appel de la retraite, la bataille avait empirée. Minerva conserva tout de même sa position, lançant des sorts aux Mangemorts devant elle sans s'arrêter pour respirer. L'un d'eux lui rendant sort pour sort, et l'autre portait un enchantement de bouclier qui s'affaiblissait. Minerva cassa cette protection avec un sort qu'elle avait développé elle-même, et eut la satisfaction de voir ce sorcier tomber, criant, avant de suivre les autres.

Autour d'elle, le ciel gris et l'herbe verte d'Irlande brillaient avec force, comme pour compenser pour les endroits brûlés par les sorts et le sang versé des corps. Ca a été une bataille féroce, vit Minerva. Plus de vingt Mangemorts étaient morts, et presque autant pour eux. Tandis qu'elle fuyait, elle se demanda pourquoi Frank sonnait quand même la retraite.

Puis elle regarda par dessus son épaule, et vit arriver Voldemort.

On ne pouvait se tromper sur l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa noirceur sortait de lui, telle des ailes noires, visibles pour tous. Ces ailes faisaient parties d'un sort qu'il avait créé, et que l'Ordre n'avait aucun moyen de contrer, mais qu'ils appelaient la Peste Noire en l'honneur de ceux qu'elle tuait. Minerva retint son souffle et courut comme une malade vers le point de ralliement pour le Portauloin. Les barrières d'anti-transplanage étaient déjà en place autour du champ de bataille, maintenues par les deux parties. Personne ne voulait que son ennemi s'enfuît.

La terre trembla alors que Minerva atteignait un bosquet d'ifs, et elle grimaça. Les géants arrivaient. Vous-savez-Qui avait passé un accord avec eux dont personne ne connaissait les termes ; les géants étaient autorisés à ravager tout ce qu'ils voulaient, mais obéissaient quand même aux instructions de bataille de Voldemort. S'ils se montraient, la bataille allait devenir, rapidement, un désastre.

« Minerva ! »

Elle se retourna à l'appel d'Alice. Ensemble, elles touchèrent le petit anneau d'argent qui les ramènerait à la sécurité de Poudlard.

Cela ne marcha pas.

Minerva déglutit. Elle n'avait senti aucun sort bloquant les Portoloins sur le champ de bataille, mais il pouvait bien sûr en avoir un. Elle tendit la main, mais ne sentit rien de plus que les barrières anti-transplanage. Elle secoua la tête.

« Il a trouvé un moyen de rendre les sorts indétectables, » dit-elle, et Alice hocha la tête.

Puis elle toussa.

Minerva lança rapidement sur elles deux un sort de Tête-en-Bulle. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps contre la Peste Noire, mais cela pouvait faire la différence. Elle se retourna et vit d'autres bulles d'air frais se former autour des membres de l'Ordre.

Sauf une. La jeune Cassiopée Marchbanks était à genoux, toussant. Minerva sentit Alice bouger comme si elle voulait aller vers elle, mais Minerva attrapa son bras. Si Alice la touchait, il n'y aurait plus rien pour empêcher la Peste de l'envahir, elle aussi.

Elles regardèrent, impuissantes, Cassie se contorsionner, son corps se tortillant et se tendant comme un sac de chatons sur le point d'être noyés, puis se mettre à brûler. De sa peau, des polypes noirs jaillirent, et un liquide noir en sorti, tâchant le sol. Des spores noires s'élevèrent dans le ciel, cherchant des victimes. Minerva les regarda, et décida que les enchantements de Tête-en-Bulle les en préserveraient pour le moment, du moins jusqu'à ce que les spores se trouvent une autre victime. La deuxième phase du sort ne pouvait être stoppé par l'enchantement.

Un rire aigu et froid annonça l'arrivée de Voldemort. Minerva se retourna, retenant son tempérament et sa fierté. Elle mourrait en MacGonagall, comme un Gryffondor.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un point de lumière rouge au centre d'un nuage tournant d'obscurité, sa Peste Noire et la puissance qui jaillissaient de lui si denses qu'elles en étaient visibles. Ses yeux étaient rouges, sa baguette rougeoyait d'un sort qu'il préparait, et ses mains étaient également rouges, pensa Minerva, ou devraient l'être, vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait versé.

_Nous allons mourir,_ réalisa Minerva. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Voldemort d'aussi près depuis le début de la Guerre, et elle savait, maintenant, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de quelque chose d'humain en lui. Elle leva sa baguette.

Voldemort avait ouvert la bouche pour prononcer le premier mot du sort lorsqu'une chanson douce et perçante retentit sur le champ de bataille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna la tête, ses yeux se plissant.

Le phœnix qui fondit sur lui, lui crevant presque les yeux – il se pencha au dernier moment, jurant – était connu de Minerva. Sa respiration se fit plus facile, ses yeux suivants Fumseck tandis qu'il s'élevait dans les airs et tournoyait, coupant un chemin de lumière à travers la tempête de la Peste, son chant encourageant le cœur des guerriers de la Lumière. Pouvait-il vraiment être ici ?

Mais il était à des lieux, sur un champ de bataille en Angleterre –

Puis il fut là, malgré tout, Albus Dumbledore, marchant sous son phœnix. Il brillait de blanc, de sa barbe à ses robes à l'air autour de lui. Minerva savait que c'était sa propre puissance, la puissance de la Lumière, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu se manifester de cette manière. C'était comme un vent chaud sur sa peau, qui devint un vent du désert tandis qu'il s'arrêtait, face à Voldemort.

« Tu es sorti de ton école pour mourir devant moi, Albus ? » demanda Voldemort, la voix stridente.

« Je suis venu te combattre, Tom », dit Albus, sa voix calme et tempérée.

Ils commencèrent alors à combattre.

Bizarrement, Minerva ne se rappelait pas grand chose du combat, étant pourtant la plus proche. Elle se rappelait des nuages de Lumière et de Ténèbres, un feu blanc entourant le nuage de la Peste Noire, un sort rouge qui mit Leda Swanswallow à l'envers, et durant tout ceci, un chant de phœnix aigu et constant. Mais à part ça, pas grand chose, jusqu'au moment où le Portoloin s'activa brusquement et les enleva de la bataille pour les amener en sécurité à Poudlard.

Albus resta. S'il a essayé de partir, Voldemort l'aurait suivi, et aurait sûrement causé beaucoup de dommages à beaucoup de gens bien. Au lieu de ça, il resta, fou de colère envers Albus , puis parti la queue entre les jambes lorsque sa peur submergea sa rage.

Albus sauva vingt-six vies ce jour-là, vingt-sept si l'on comptait l'enfant que portait sans le savoir Alice Londubat. Et il le fit encore, et encore, sans peur, proche à chaque fois de sacrifier sa propre vie, sachant que l'appât de tuer le plus grand espoir de la Lumière amènerai plus de Mangemorts, et Voldemort lui-même, dans la bataille.

Minerva ne l'avait jamais oublié. Albus demandait beaucoup de ses troupes, mais n'avait jamais demandé plus qu'il ne fût prêt à donner lui-même. Il avait pris des décisions que personne n'aurait pu prendre – il avait été le premier à réaliser que la Peste Noire ne pouvait être guérie, et que ramener des victimes dans la deuxième phase ne ferait qu'assurer que les autres tombent malades et mourraient dans la violence et la souffrance – et il s'y était tenu. Sa loyauté lui était acquise.

_Jusqu'à maintenant,_ pensa Minerva, alors qu'elle sortait des escaliers et entrait dans le bureau d'Albus. _Mon vieil ami, pourquoi as-tu trébuché, demandé pour un sacrifice que tu n'avais aucun droit de demander ?_

**§*&o&*§**

Elle trouva Albus assis derrière son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle entra, il leva les yeux. Il n'avait même pas l'air surpris, son regard intense et plein de regrets. _Il sait pourquoi je suis là_, pensa Minerva, et savait que c'était vrai.

« Albus, » dit-elle.

Elle avait préparé un discours élaboré, mais se rendit compte que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle se contenta de se pencher en avant et plaça ses mains à plat sur le bureau. Elle avait besoin d'un seul autre mot, autre que son nom.

« Pourquoi ? »

Albus soupira d'un air fatigué et regarda la perche de l'autre côté de la pièce. Minerva vit que Fumseck était parti. Son cœur donna un lent battement constant, aussi lourd qu'un couvercle de cercueil qui tombe. C'était comme si le monde avait confirmé ce qu'elle suspecté déjà. Elle se recula lentement de lui.

« J'ai pris une décision sacrificielle de trop, » dit doucement Albus.

Il semblait se parler à lui-même, et pas à elle, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était présente.

« Je désirais tellement épargner quelqu'un que j'aimais de ce péril de faire un choix difficile. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui était volontaire, pour faire ce choix à sa place. Et cela lui a coûté. Oh, ça lui a coûté. Mais le prix a été payé volontairement. »

Il expulsa un souffle tremblant. Minerva pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Albus paraissant aussi vieux, pas même lorsque la nouvelle du Massacre des Enfants de Loutry Ste Chaspoule était tombée, où les Mangemorts avaient crucifié des douzaines d'enfants moldus et les avaient laissés mourir.

« Et après ça », Albus continua, la voix maintenant plus qu'un murmure, « il y avait d'autres décisions à prendre, des choses qui auraient pu blesser quelqu'un d'autre à moins qu'elles soient stoppées et vérifiées. Lorsqu'un sacrifice amer est fait, qu'est-ce qu'un de plus ? Il y en a qui disent que j'aurais du assassiner Jedusor lorsqu'il était encore bébé, que j'aurais du le tuer lorsqu'il était étudiant, que j'aurais du bloquer sa magie lorsqu'elle s'est manifestée. Et j'ai hésité. Je me suis rappelé mon propre long périple pour maîtriser ma magie, et me suis demandé si quelqu'un m'aurait regardé, et m'aurait déclaré comme étant un danger pour le monde sorcier, et m'aurait tué. Pour le bien du monde magique, bien sûr. »

Il ferma les yeux. Minerva attendit, attentive.

« Je l'ai laissé grandir », murmura Albus. « Et c'était une erreur. Lorsque j'ai trouvé un enfant qui semblait faire partie de son héritage, dont la magie était profondément trop non naturelle de trop de façons, qu'étais-je censé faire ? »

« Pas le tuer, bien sûr. Mais le lier ? Oui, c'était une option. Et quelle meilleure manière de lier que de lui demander s'il voulait être un sacrifice, et d'accepter sa réponse ? »

Albus ferma à nouveau les yeux.

« Tu aurais dû savoir », dit Minerva, « qu'il était trop jeune pour prendre cette décision. »

Elle garda une voix de fer. Ses mots l'avaient affectée, bien sûr, mais elle était une Gryffondor. Il fallait plus que des jolis mots pour la faire changer d'avis.

« Il l'a fait », dit Albus, et leva les yeux vers elle avec un visage aussi fatigué que le temps. « Et cela _doit_ rester comme cela, Minerva, ou il y aura des conséquences que tu ne peux pas concevoir. »

« Crois-tu vraiment que Harry Potter deviendra un Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Minerva croisa les bras et le fixa.

Albus secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est même pas ça », dit-il. « C'est pire. L'opposé. »

Il sourit, mais c'était un horrible rictus, et Minerva n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il trouvait drôle. Il se leva et la regarda posément.

« Je dois le mettre de nouveau sous la toile du phœnix. Elle peut être renouvelée. Une fois que le choix est fait, il ne peut pas être renié facilement. »

« Je m'oppose à toi, Albus », dit Minerva.

« Suis-tu ton cœur, Minerva ? »

Ces yeux bleus regardaient loin dans son âme.

« Et pas l'appel de la puissance ? Tu en es sûre ? »

« Si c'était l'appel de la puissance », dit Minerva, « je serais toujours à toi. »

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait le souffle court. Il y avait tellement de vieilles loyautés qui tombaient en morceaux, tellement de choses qui changeaient.

« C'est vrai », dit Albus, et détourna le regard, la relâchant de l'emprise de ses yeux. « Aux deux côtés de cette bataille, alors, Minerva. Je préfère t'avoir toi comme opposant que quiconque dans ce monde. »

Minerva traversa la pièce pour atteindre la porte. Elle hésita un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Albus relève les yeux.

C'est alors qu'elle fit passer sa paume devant elle, tout en inclinant la tête, l'ancien salut pur-sang d'un défi donné et accepté, puis quitta les lieux.

**À suivre**


	6. Un jour et une nuit

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Bêta Traductrice et correctrices : **Shima-chan

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé ( 51)

**État de la fic française : **6; **Traduit : **1 à 23, 25,26,32 à 35; **En cours : **24,27,28,29,36,37

**Chapitre traduit par :** _Crazysnape_

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages événements et lieux reconnaissable de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement : **Violence, langage violent, allusion aux violes et torture, Problème psychologique, **mort de personnages **plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bienvenu dans le troisième volet du fol UA que je suis en train d'écrire. Comes Out of Darkness Morn aurait des références et ressemblances avec l'intrigue principale du Prisonnier de Azkaban, mais nous nous éloignons bien plus de l'histoire de base que dans les premiers car les changements que j'effectue se poursuivent afin de construire cette UA. De plus, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous conseille fortement de lire Saving Connor et No Mouth But Some Serpent's avant. Dans le cas contraire Comes Out of Darkness Morn sera presque incompréhensible.

En tant qu'avertissement pour cette histoire seul : En dehors du septième livre qui couvrira la guerre, celui-ci est certainement le plus sombre de la série. Harry' est tombé très bas et doit travailler pour refaire surface. C'est pourquoi le premier chapitre est ainsi. Harry le raconte, et son esprit est heu assez en bazar à présent à cause de ce qui c'est produit à la fin de No Mouth but some serpent. Ça ira mieux, mais cela commence au plus bas !

**&**

**Résumé : **

Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Avant de commencer la lecture,

Nous tenons a vous informez, que nous arrêtons la traduction de la saga Saving à ce tome

Mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite sera traduite, pas par le groupe mais par **Flemmardise**, ne vous en faites pas nous mettrons plus tard le lien de son profil.

_Flemmardise, je te remercie encore de rependre cette saga qui m'a presque rendu chèvres_.(Onarluca)

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 6 : Un jour et une Nuit **

« Mais tu n'étais pas _là._ »

Harry réprima un soupire tandis que Draco et lui se glissaient à leurs tables pour le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, suivit par le reste des Serpentards de troisième année, et un grand nombre des Serdaigles de la même année. Les Serdaigles avaient tendance à jeter des regards menaçants à Harry, pensant sans doute à l'an dernier à la même époque, lorsqu'ils croyaient qu'il était un terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry les ignorait pour la plupart. Draco était beaucoup plus ennuyé.

« Oui, et je t'ai dit pourquoi »,dit-il, entendant l'énervement dans sa propre voix.. « Je _devais_ sortir de là. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais tué quelqu'un. »

L'une des Serdaigles haleta. Harry l'aurait fixé méchamment si Draco ne s'était retourné et l'avait fait à sa place. La fille poussa un petit cri aigu et à la place se concentra sur son livre.

« Tu aurais pu aller au Manoir », répondit furieusement Draco. « C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai donné ce portoloin. »

« Oui, et je serais apparu seul dans la maison de tes parents », dit Harry. « Cela ce serait merveilleusement bien passé. »

« Mère t'aurait fait transplaner à Poudlard », dit Draco, qui semblait déterminé à trouver une réponse à tous les arguments qu'Harry pouvait offrir tant qu'il n'aurait pas à admettre que ce dernier avait eu une raison légitime de ne pas prendre l'Express. « Elle aurait pu me joindre par cheminette lorsque je serais arrivé et m'aurait dit où tu étais et je n'aurais pas passé plusieurs heures à m'inquiéter, à attendre et à me demander où tu te trouvais. »

« Et bien tu as dû le faire », dit Harry, en sortant son encrier de son sac, « et puis tu m'as vu à la table de Serpentard. Et c'est la _fin_ de l'histoire, Draco. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Un jour, Harry », dit-il doucement, « tu vas devoir apprendre que les gens ont le droit de s'intéresser à ce que tu fais. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Remus pénétra dans la pièce. Il se mouvait aisément pour un loup-garou ayant subi une pleine lune la veille, pensa Harry—ce qui voulait dire que son visage était pâle, mais pas de la couleur d'un parchemin, et que ses mains tremblaient en posant le livre qu'il portait sur le bureau, mais que ce n'était pas visible. Il se tourna et sourit à ses élèves.

« Troisième année Serpentard-Serdaigle », dit il. « J'attendais cette classe avec impatience. Mon nom est Remus Lupin. Vous pouvez m'appeler Professeur Lupin. »

Il fit une pause tandis qu'une main se levait chez les Serdaigles.

« Oui… Votre nom ? »

« Elise Swanswallow », dit la fille, et elle se pencha en avant, attentive. « J'ai entendu Connor Potter parler de vous. N'êtes vous pas son parrain ? »

Remus sourit plaisamment.

« Si, je le suis. »

« Mais n'y aura-t-il pas conflit d'intérêt ? »

Elise rejeta ses cheveux blonds derrière son épaule. Harry décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de la toile qu'il trouvait quelqu'un disant du mal de son frère antipathique. Ses yeux étaient trop grands et trop innocents, et elle ne semblait pas être du genre auquel le beurre fondait dans la bouche.

« Après tout, vous serez tenté de lui donner de meilleurs notes juste parce qu'il est votre filleul. »

Le sourire disparut du visage de Remus.

« Miss Swanswallow », dit-il, « je vous demanderais de me donner le bénéfice du doute jusqu'à ce que ce genre de chose se produise réellement. »

Comme toujours avec les douces réprimandes de Remus il fallut un temps avant que la pique ne touche sa cible. Alors Elise rougit, et baissa les yeux vers son bureau.

« Désolée, Professeur », dit-elle humblement.

« Ce n'est rien », répondit sincèrement Remus en prenant la liste des étudiants. « J'ai l'habitude d'être mis en doute. Maintenant assurons-nous que tous ceux qui sont là sont censés y être. Millicent Bulstrode? »

Alors qu'il avançait dans la liste, Draco murmura à Harry :

« Devrait-il enseigner quand il est comme ça ? »

« La pleine Lune vient de passer », répondit Harry sur le même ton. « Il va bien. Et la plupart des gens ne savent rien de son état, je te remercierais donc de ne pas le discuter. »

Draco recula en sursautant, et Harry soupira. Il était probablement plus ennuyé qu'il ne devrait l'être car Draco n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer _des piques_. Il allait bien. Pourquoi cela devrait-il être un problème ?

« …Turtledove », acheva Remus et il hocha la tête tandis que la dernière Serdaigle répondait dans un murmure.

« Bien. »

Il posa le parchemin sur son bureau et se pencha.

« J'ai cru comprendre que votre dernier Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps sur la distinction entre la magie Blanche et la magie Noir. »

« Il a fait de son mieux », répliqua Pansy, un peu raide.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à accepter que Pansy soit beaucoup plus raisonnable qu'il l'avait cru à la base, mais elle avait toujours le béguin pour Lockhart ce qui voulait dire qu'elle le défendait dès qu'une opportunité se présentait. Elle avait été déçue de découvrir que son petit con chéri ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard.

« J'en suis persuadé », dit Remus, avec un sourire qui adoucit immédiatement Pansy.

Harry cacha son propre sourire. Remus avait tendance à être apaisant. Le simple fait de sa présence avait permis à Harry de se défaire une grande portion de la tension qu'il avait cumulée durant l'été.

« Mais comme je n'ai rien pu trouvé dans ses notes qui m'indique qu'il ait expliqué ce genre de chose, je vais l'expliquer néanmoins. »

Il leva sa baguette et un chuchotis s'éleva dans la classe lorsque de la lumière s'en échappa et que formant deux silhouettes distinctes. Harry s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Remus avait toujours été bon en illusion, et il était amusant pour lui de voir le reste de la classe éblouie.

« Ici », dit Remus, en pointant l'illusion à sa droite qui représentait une fille indéfinissable aux cheveux et aux yeux marron, « se trouve quelqu'un que nous dirons sous un sort de magie Blanche. »

Il fit un signe de la tête en direction de la figure à sa gauche, représentant la même fille.

« Et voici la même personne soumise à un sort de magie Noire. »

Il bougea à nouveau sa baguette. La fille à sa droite continua de sourire, mais celle à sa gauche fit une horrible grimace, comme si elle luttait contre quelque chose. Harry déglutit et dut détourner la tête. Parfois Remus était _trop_ bon en illusion.

« _Ceci_ est la principal différence entre la magie Noir et la magie Blanche », dit doucement Remus. « Pas que celle-ci soit plaisante et celle-ci déplaisante. La plupart de la magie médicinale est désagréable. »

Il fit une tête horrible, Harry le vit quand il se retourna vers lui. La majorité des élèves pouffa—même Pansy, qui en parut surprise.

« Pas même les sorts qui affectent le corps, ni ceux qui affectent l'esprit. Il y a plein de sortilèges considérés comme de magie blanche ou de magie Noire qui en fait font les deux. Si nous éliminons tous ceux qui font du mal, alors nous cesserions d'enseigner la plupart des cours de Sortilèges et au moins la moitié de la Métamorphose. Et nous devrions bien sur éliminer toutes les plantes toxiques de Botanique et les ingrédients vénéneux de Potion.

« Non, la principale différence entre la magie Blanche et la magie Noire est la contrainte et le choix. »

Harry se figea. On ne lui avait jamais expliqué ainsi.

« La magie Blanche est soit faite avec le consentement du sujet », continua gaiement Remus en renvoyant son illusion dans un éclair de lumière, « ou quand le consentement n'est pas nécessaire—lorsque vous transformez une table en chaise par exemple—ou si c'est fait pour permettre a quelqu'un de continuer à donner son consentement comme quand vous essayez de préserver une vie. Même là, ce qui reste primordial c'est l'intention de celui qui jette le sort. Un sortilège de magie Blanche peut devenir de la magie Noir si une personne s'en sert contre la volonté du receveur. Ainsi un sort de magie Blanche jeté pour maintenir quelqu'un en vie devient de la magie Noire si c'était fait pour le torturer. »

Le regard de Remus parcourut la classe.

« Souvenez-vous en tous. La magie Blanche prend en compte votre volonté mais aussi celle des autres personnes. »

Harry cligna des yeux, et cligna encore. Il n'était jamais tombé sur une théorie aussi harmonieuse et pourtant si simple. La plupart de ses lectures sur le sujet provenaient des lois ministérielles interdisant l'utilisation de certains sorts et pourquoi. La plupart des livres argumentaient activement quant au fait que la restriction devrait être allégée. Harry, qui voyait cela selon quoi il aurait plus de sorts pour protéger Connor, était d'accord.

Mais si quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas d'accord ? Et s'il jetait un sort et ce n'était pas ce que quelqu'un d'autre voulait, mais que cette personne ne soit pas Connor ?

D'un point de vue rationnel, Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien appris de nouveau, mais cela l'avait néanmoins énormément choqué. Il écouta à peine la partie suivante du discours de Remus.

« Les sortilèges de magie Noire, d'un autre côté s'appuient sur la contrainte », continua Remus dont la voix se faisait plus sinistre. « Les créatures des Ténèbres sont celles qui soumettent généralement la volonté de leurs victimes de telle sorte qu'elles ne peuvent s'échapper. C'est pour cela que les Détraqueurs sont considérés comme des créatures des Ténèbres tandis que les Dragons non. Les Dragons sont dangereux mais ne peuvent vous retenir contre votre volonté, absorber votre esprit ou le corrompre comme les Détraqueurs le peuvent. »

Draco leva la main. Remus lui fit un signe de la tête. Draco baissa la main et fit un petit sourire innocent.

« Est-ce que les loups-garous aussi sont des créatures des Ténèbres ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus sursauta, mais ce fut un mouvement si fugace qu'Harry ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit l'ai vu, à moins de le chercher. Draco eut un sourire affecté, puis jappa lorsque Pansy lui tapa brusquement l'arrière de la tête.

« Ferme-_la »_, murmura Pansy.

Sa voix était tellement menaçante que Draco en pâlit. Harry se tourna pour écouter la réponse de Remus. Les yeux de Remus s'étaient plissés, regardant Pansy incertain, puis sourit.

« Oui, les loups garous sont des créatures des Ténèbres », dit-il d'une voix légère. « Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils tuent des gens. Les dragons peuvent aussi le faire après tout. C'est parce que la morsure est une malédiction, une maladie qui se propage sans consentement, et qu'un loup-garou perd généralement son esprit durant les nuits de pleine Lune. »

Les Serdaigles prenaient des notes, Harry le vit, et certaines plumes Serpentardes aussi bougeaient. Il supposa qu'il devrait faire la même chose bien qu'il soit tellement choqué qu'il ait même du mal à penser.

_Alors Dumbledore avait raison, _pensa-t-il, lorsqu'il était enfin capable de prendre des notes sur les diversités propres à la maie Noire. _Techniquement, la toile du phoenix est de la magie Blanche puisque j'y ai consenti. Mais quelque chose comme l'Imperium reste de la magie noire, peut-être même l'une des formes les plus pures de magie Noire puisqu'elle se substitue à la volonté de la victime._

_Et cela signifie que le Sort de Mémoire est de la magie Noire, ou devrait être considéré comme. Et puisque je sais ce que Dumbledore essayait de cacher en jetant l'_Obliviate _sur Remus, et que je suis plus d'accord à présent …_

_Je dois le libérer._

Harry leva les yeux alors que Remus jetait une nouvelle illusion, sur celle-ci un arbre à plusieurs ramifications expliquait la diversité de la magie Blanche et Noir. Son visage était heureux et il semblait plus énergique que jamais aussi proche d'une pleine lune.

_Je vais devoir m'occuper de ça en faisant très attention. Snape a dit qu'un sortilège de mémoire ôté de façon inconsidéreé pouvait coûter à la victime sa santé mentale. Mais je le ferai, je dois le faire. Je le lui dois. Il se serait battu pour moi, et on lui a ôté sa volonté sans son consentement._

_Salaud,_ termina Harry se demandant s'il parlait de Dumbledore ou de lui-même.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry fit une pause en entrant dans la salle de classe de McGonagall, et fronça les sourcils. Connor était assis au premier rang, discutant avec Ron et Hermione. Mais les Serpentards n'avaient jamais Cours de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondors.

Draco qui le poussait à entrer, regarda par-dessus son épaule et demanda :

« Quoi ? »

Harry secoua la tête et avançant lentement vers le côté de la pièce où il s'asseyait généralement, continuant de regarder Connor par-dessus son épaule. Son jumeau l'avait remarqué à présent, et était aussi perplexe que lui. Harry observa son visage, mais ne vit aucun signe montrant qu'il était au courant de tout ça.

Pansy commença à se plaindre à partir du moment où elle vit les Gryffondors. Parvati Patil l'insulta en retour, et les choses auraient bien vite se transformer en jets de sorts si McGonagall n'était pas arrivée à cet instant et ne les avait pas regardé sévèrement.

La main d'Hermione vola immédiatement dans les airs.

« Professeur McGonagall », dit-elle, « pourquoi avons-nous classe avec les Serpentards ? »

« Parce que je le voulais ainsi et que j'ai réarrangé l'emploi du temps, Miss Granger », dit McGonagall, qui ressemblait à l'image même de la fierté offensée.

Si Harry n'avait pas vu hier qu'elle pouvait sourire, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

« De plus on pourra aussi dire que les Serpentards ont classe avec vous. »

Hermione laissa tomber sa main et resta bouche bée devant son professeur. Harry sortit calmement son livre. Il pensait savoir ce qui passait maintenant par la tête de McGonagall. Elle ne s'efforcerait plus de séparer les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, supposant qu'elle ne l'ait jamais fait (et puisqu'elle n'avait aucune classe mêlant Serpentard-Gryffondors en dehors des sixièmes et septièmes années, il pensa qu'elle le faisait). De plus, changer tout enverrait un message à Dumbledore.

Harry découvrit qu'il l'admirait.

« Aujourd'hui », annonça McGonagall, ajustant son chapeau sur sa tête et traversant la salle pour arriver au premier rang, « nous allons commencer un cours sur les Animagi. Je veux que vous connaissiez la théorie derrière ce changement, bien que évidement _personne_ ne va tenter une démonstration pratique. »

Il y avait des glaçons dans sa voix.

« Je voudrais aussi que vous écriviez un essai par groupe de deux et un groupe de trois, pour que vous puissiez regrouper vos connaissances sur le sujet. Je vais désigner les groupes et le sujet. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger. Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil. Harry Potter, Connor Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête ramassa ses livres et partit de l'autre côté de la pièce, près de Connor. Il était persuadé que Draco s'assiérait du côté de la pièce où il était, et obligerait Hermione à le rejoindre. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait au moins rester loin des lamentations de Draco dues au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

« Harry. »

La voix de Connor était accueillante, si ce n'était calme. Il retira son sac de la chaise la plus proche pour qu'Harry puisse s'y asseoir.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle nous a demandé de travailler ensemble ? »

« Pour faire valoir son avis », dit Harry, et il élabora en voyant l'expression perplexe de son frère. « Pour l'unité entre les maisons, je pense. »

« Oh. »

Connor sembla pensif. Alors qu'il attendait que McGonagall leur assigne un sujet, il murmura :

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'avais trouvé un professeur pour mon don de contrainte ? »

Harry dissimula un soupir. Il avait espéré que son don de contrainte disparaîtrait vraiment durant l'été, qu'il provenait juste de la présence de Tom Jedusor dans sa tête. Cela le rendait légèrement malade de penser que son jumeau possédait une telle magie. Mais il donna à sa voix une intonation enthousiaste.

« C'est merveilleux, Connor. Qui est-ce ? Le directeur ? »

Connor secoua la tête.

« Non, Sirius. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui », poursuivit Connor sans voir les yeux d'Harry écarquillés par le choc. « Il… »

Ils durent attendre pendant que McGonagall venait les voir pour leur thème : pourquoi les Animagi doivent-ils être enregistré auprès du ministère. Connor l'écrivit soigneusement avec un dévouement qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir vu l'an passé. Quand il eut fini, il continua comme si ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

« Il a lui-même ce don. Il ne l'utilise pas négligemment, bien sûr », ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Mais ses parents l'ont entraîné, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses demander un professeur plus strict que les Blacks quant il est question de Magie Noire. Je veux dire, regarde Bellatrix Lestrange, et Narcissa Malfoy. Elles sont de _grandes_ Sorcières du Côté Sombres. »

Harry déglutit. _Je pense que c'est pour ça que Sirius a pu passé à travers mon _Fugitivus Animus. _Son esprit est entraîné, comme celui de Snape._

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, Narcissa Malfoy n'a jamais utilisé de sortilège Noire. »

Connor releva la tête.

« Oh, ouais. Désolé, Harry. Je ne me souviens jamais que tu aies séjourné chez les Malfoy. C'est étrange, tu sais ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Maintenant que je lis l'histoire, je peux voir depuis combien de temps les Potter sont dévoués à la Lumière, et depuis combien de temps les Malfoy sont dévoués aux Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas parce que Mrs. Malfoy n'a pas fait de magie Noire en ta présence qu'elle ne la pratique pas. »

« Je sais », dit Harry, parce que c'était vrai, son amitié avec Draco ne signifiait pas que ses parents n'utilisaient pas de magie Noire.

Il sentit la première prémonition comme elle vient, comme un hameçon accroché en plein coeur. Il était loyal à Connor, il le savait. Il voulait le protéger. Il _deva_it le protéger.

Et il était loyal à Draco aussi. Il ne voulait pas dire que ses parents utilisaient la magie Noir (bien qu'il sache que Lucius Malfoy l'avait fait). Il ne voulait pas se préparer à se battre contre lui, ni contre sa famille un jour (bien qu'il aurait à le faire, à moins que les Malfoy se déclare imprévisiblement pour la Lumière). Il ne voulait pas penser à abandonner son amitié avec eux ou son Portoloin.

_Je n'avais jamais pensé que je puisse être celui qu'il faudrait arracher_, pensa Harry. _J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait Draco car j'irai au côté de Connor sans le moindre problème._

_Et maintenant ?_

Maintenant…il ne savait pas.

Harry déglutit. La liberté était terrifiante, et sensationnelle aussi. Une fois encore cela semblait être quelque chose qu'il aurait dû savoir mais qu'il découvrait néanmoins pour la première fois.

_Qui suis-je, si je ne suis pas une personne qui choisirait son frère au-dessus de toute autre personne ?_

Il hésita, puis il trouva une réponse avec laquelle il pourrait vivre. _Quelqu'un qui essaie de concilier les deux côté tant qu'il peut._

« Harry ? »

Connor le scrutait.

« Je crois que tu rêvassais. »

Harry secoua la tête et se rassit.

« Désolé. »

Connor hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais m'entraîner avec Sirius cette année et continuer à étudier l'histoire sorcière. »

Il serra la mâchoire et fit un grand sourire. Ses yeux noisette flamboyaient.

« Tom Jedusor a été une bonne chose pour moi, tu sais? D'une étrange manière. Il m'a montré que tu avais raison, que je ne pouvais pas rester là, à m'amuser tout le temps alors que je devrais me préparer à la guerre, que j'ai des responsabilités si je suis Celui-Qui-A-Survecu. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne dit rien de plus. Dire que lui-même n'était soudain plus très sûr de ses propres responsabilités aurait semblé qu'il demandait à ce qu'on ait pitié de lui, peu importe à quel point cela était vrai.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape fit un petit signe suite aux coups portés à la porte de son bureau. Une des choses qui n'avait pas changé chez Harry, et il espérait que cela ne changerait jamais, était sa ponctualité, qu'il vienne pour une retenue ou pour une leçon particulière comme l'était celle-ci.

Du moins, Snape supposait que c'était une leçon privée. Harry était simplement venu le voir ce matin, et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir le voir le soir même. Ravi de voir que leur dispute après le départ de Minerva hier n'avait pas poussé le garçon dans une bouderie, Snape l'y avait autorisé.

Harry entrait à présent à moitié égaré, frottant son bras et mordant sa lèvre. Snape plissa les yeux.

« Est-ce quelqu'un vous a jeté un sort ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux, et Snape réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas pu tombé plus loin.

« Non, Monsieur », dit-il. « Je me suis disputé avec Draco. »

Il déplaça sa manche et la remonta sur son épaule, mais pas assez vite pour que Snape ne surprenne pas le bleu en forme de main qui s'y formait.

« Et à quel sujet Mr. Malfoy et vous êtes-vous disputés, Harry ? » demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise pour jauger le garçon.

Harry ne rougit pas, pas plus qu'il ne bégaya comme il l'aurait fait face à une confrontation pouvant mener une vérité dérange l'an dernier; il ne mentit pas non plus pour s'en sortir, ses yeux restait fixé sur le mur derrière Snape pour qu'il ne puisse utilisé la Legilimencie sur lui. Il semblait juste perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur », admit-il. « Je sais juste qu'il n'a pas aimé que je ne sois pas dans le train hier, ni que le Professeur McGonagall le mette avec Hermione pendant la Métamorphose… »

« Je ne pensais pas que Mlle Granger était dans cette classe. »

Snape étouffa son irritation devant l'apparente volonté de bien faire de Minerval. Il savait qu'en essayant de la mettre du côté du garçon, elle suivrait son propre chemin, et qu'elle ferait les choses à la mode Gryffondor, il devait cependant tenter de la persuader d'agir autrement.

« Et bien, elle ne l'était pas », concéda Harry. « Mais le Professeur a changé les emplois du temps de telle sorte qu'à présent nous avons cours avec les Gryffondors. »

Snape hocha lentement la tête. Il supposait que Minerva avait ses raisons, et il les découvrirait s'il se mettait suffisamment en colère après elle pour les lui demander.

« Très bien. Et comment cela a-t-il pu aboutir à la dispute que vous sembler avoir eu avec Mr. Malfoy ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur », répéta-t-il. « Je taquinais Draco au sujet du train, disant que je me sentais comme un animal compagnie qu'il essayait de garder à ses côtés avec une laisse pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop. Alors il s'est énervé, et m'a accusé de vouloir m'éloigner. Nous, euh, nous avons commencé à nous disputer au sujet de Connor, et de ma venue au Manoir Malfoy et sur plein d'autres choses dont j'ignorais qu'elles l'ennuyaient. Ensuite j'ai dit que je venais vous voir, et il a saisi mon épaule en essayant de me retenir. »

Harry s'arrêta, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la droite.

« Dites-le, Harry », dit Snape, s'efforçant de garder sa voix douce, non accusatrice.

Il devait encourager le garçon a se confier à lui, à lui faire confiance, si il voulait avoir une chance d'être son « mentor », et peut-être même un guide, un enseignant d'un sujet autre que la Potion.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ma magie s'est enflammée, parce que j'étais en colère. Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me garder là. Et ensuite Draco m'a immédiatement lâché, il s'est excusé disant que je devrais y aller avant d'être en retard et que vous ne soyez en colère contre moi. »

Harry fixa Snape.

« Connaissez-vous la raison qui ait pu l'amener à se comporter ainsi, monsieur ? »

Snape soupira. Il pouvait en trouver une, mais l'entendre pourrait provoquer énormément de chagrin à Harry. Pourtant c'était préférable, supposa-t-il. Il valait mieux qu'il souffre plutôt que de lui mentir comme tout le monde l'avait fait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

« Je pense qu'il a eu peur, Harry. Il a vu ce que votre magie peut faire. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui, c'est ce que je craignais, monsieur. »

Il serra ses mains, et Snape sentit sa magie se soulever autour de lui, un bourdonnement s'appuya contre son bouclier version Malfoy mais ne le perça pas.

« Il y a des moments où je _voudrais_ éloigner ma magie », dit Harry avec passion, « juste pour qu'elle ne fasse plus peur à personne. »

Snape se leva. Cela avait été le cœur de leur dispute la veille. Il disait qu'Harry devait se concentrer pour dompter sa magie plus que sur quoique ce soit d'autre. Et plus il insistait là-dessus, et plus Harry insistait pour rester loyal envers son frère et pour le défendre. Il était temps de prendre un chemin différent. Snape supposait que ça pourrait marcher qu'une tactique plus Indirect fonctionnerait mieux avec Harry.

« Pensez-vous que Dumbledore avait raison ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non. Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de remettre la toile du phoenix comme elle l'était. »

Snape masqua sa colère — hier, Harry lui avait expliqué avec plus de détails ce qui concernait la toile du phénix et cela avait amené Snape à penser à des sortilèges qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années—et il grogna.

« Et pourtant la toile du phénix web était là pour attacher ta magie. Si vous pensez cacher votre magie simplement parce qu'elle pourrait provoquer la consternation et la peur chez ceux qui sont plus faible que vous, alors vous admettez que Dumbledore, avait raison de vous asservir en premier lieu. »

Harry se raidit, et sa magie fouettait autour de lui.

« C'est _faux._ »

« Si, c'est vrai », dit Snape, et il fit une pause jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le pouvoir de Harry et sa colère s'élever.

Puis il ajouta adroitement :

« À moins que vous ne soyez en train de dire que Dumbledore et votre mère vous aient mis sous la toile avec d'autres sentiments? La tendresse peut-être ? L'inquiétude pour votre délicate constitution ? »

Harry détourna le regard. Snape attendit. Il avait remis le garçon à son point de départ, et il allait l'y remettre aussi souvent que nécessaire. Harry pouvait ne pas vouloir parler de ses souvenirs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, du moins si quelqu'un l'obligeait à s'y confronter.

« Ils veulent protéger tout le monde », murmura Harry. « Et c'est ce que je veux aussi. »

Snape releva la tête.

« Et bien sûr, contenir votre magie a _si bien_ marché par le passé », dit-il. « Ça devait être la magie de quelqu'un d'autre qui a grandit et créé sa propre personnalité et fait tout son possible pour détruire Poudlard. Pardonnez-moi. Dois-je demander à Mr. Malfoy ce qu'il se rappelle de cette nuit peut-être ? Ou votre frère ?"

Harry se retourna et lui grogna dessus. Snape pouvait sentir la magie sortir ses griffes et ses dents contre ses protections.

Il retint ses moqueries. Si c'était ce dont Harry avait besoin, alors il ferait de son mieux pour être ce genre de personne. Une personne contre qui il pourrait s'énerver. Une personne qu'il serait près à blesser comme il pourrait le faire à ses parents ou à Dumbledore. Une personne en qui il semblerait avoir confiance en dépit des petites blessures faites à l'encontre de cette confiance.

Et tout cela alors qu'il menaçait d'écarteler l'esprit de Snape avec son pouvoir, il ne le mettait _pas_ en cage, il ne le laisserait pas pourrir ni le faire pourrir, il ne se ferait ce que ses parents et Dumbledore auraient voulu.

Snape voulait vraiment voir la magie de Harry se mêler à son être, qu'elle ne soit pas en cage, ni enfermée. Il avait pleinement l'intention de vivre pour voir le jour ou cette union serait complète.

_Et puis, _pensa-t-il, son regard s'attardant sur le la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire à peu visible au-dessus du regard vert agité de Harry, _et puis tu seras plus que forcé d'en tenir compte. Tu seras obligé de faire la paix dans un désir de changer les choses, d'unir ceux qui ont été brisés, morcelés pendant si longtemps._

Snape avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait au sujet des _vates_ durant l'été. Cela avait été… révélateur.

« C'est ça », dit brusquement Harry, d'un ton malheureux, et Snape réalisa qu'il était parvenu à se calmer pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses rêves. « Je veux protéger et défendre et guérir et créer, comme vous avez dit que je le pourrais. Mais la magie ne veut que détruire. Je ne comprends pas. »

Snape haussa les épaules. « Moi si. Vous réussissez à exploiter votre pouvoir. Vous n'exploitez pas votre rage. »

Harry rit. Ce n'était pas un son que Snape voudrait entendre à nouveau.

« Parfois je me demande si ça a de l'importance », dit-il. « Nos parents m'ont laissé seul cet été. Sirius a été stupide mais je peux m'occuper de lui. Mon frère a enfin appris ce que le mot responsabilité signifie. Je veux libérer Remus de son _Obliviate_, mais une fois que je l'aurais fais, devrais-je vraiment leur faire face ? Ne pourrais-je pas juste… rester loin d'eux ? »

« Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Mr. Potter », répondit Snape, utilisant le nom de famille du garçon pour attirer son attention. « Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous devez les confronter à un moment ou à un autre, ou votre rage ne s'apaisera jamais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu la manière dont le directeur vous regardait à chaque repas dans la Grande Salle. Il remettra la toile s'il le peut. »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Et même si vous pouviez rester loin d'eux, s'ils pouvaient vous laisser tranquille », ajouta doucement Snape, « Que pensez vous que le loup garou fera lorsqu'il récupérera sa mémoire? Que pensez-vous que Minerva fera maintenant qu'elle est convaincue que ceux qui auraient dû vous aimer vous ont trahi et blessé… »

Harry leva promptement la tête. "Ils m'aiment toujours."

Snape fit une pause, puis décida de laisser passer ce mensonge. Cela pouvait être vrai pour autant qu'il sache quoiqu'il ne puisse pas appeler le comportement des Potter seniors aimant.

« Vous ne l'avez jamais vu dans un bataille, Harry », dit-il. « Moi si. Elle est terrifiante. Il y a les Malfoy. Il y a, peut-être votre parrain, et votre frère. »

Il se permit un ricanement de doute. _Si Black et Potter n'ont pas encore pris conscience de toutes les terribles conséquences, ils ne le feront jamais. _

« Et il y a moi », il continua, lorsqu'il découvrit que les yeux d'Harry s'étaient écarquillés et le fixaient, buvant chacune de ses paroles. « J'ai dû me retenir de brasser certaines potions une bonne douzaine de fois cette été. Des Potions que j'ai parfaites, des potions qui auraient infligé une mort extrêmement douloureuse. »

Il n'avait en fait pas été capable de se retenir de faire une potion précise, mais il l'avait mise tout au fond d'une d'étagère dans un placard fermé à clé et il s'était promis de ne jamais l'utiliser. Peut-être.

Enfin vraiment peut-être.

« Pourrez-vous nous empêcher de faire ce que nous souhaitons faire en votre nom ? » demanda Snape.

« Je vous en empêcherai si vous essayez de tuer quelqu'un d'autre », dit Harry.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, sa voix était aussi ferme qu'elle l'avait été la veille lorsque Minerva l'avait interrogé sur sa probable vengeance.

Snape hocha la tête.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de nous sentir outragés, chagrinés et haineux. »

Harry mordit ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à comprendre pour vous ? » persista Snape. _Peut-être qu'une approche particulièrement directe marcherait. _

« Parce que c'est … c'est moi », dit Harry.

Il haussa les épaules avec colère lorsque Snape le regarda.

« _Je_ ne sais pas. Ne _me_ demandez pas de l'expliquer », dit-il, et sa magie traversait la pièce comme une bête en chasse, faisant trembler les fioles sur leurs étagères. « Mais je comprendrais parfaitement si mes parents avaient maltraité Connor et que quelqu'un l'avait découvert, ou si Lucius avait jeté des sorts de magie noire sur Draco pendant longtemps et que je m'en apercevais. Alors là bien sûr je ressentirais l'outrage, la douleur, la haine. Mais je ne cesse d'essayer de mettre ces émotions à la même place avec ce qui m'est arrivé à moi et … ça ne marche pas. »

Il secoua la tête.

Snape retint ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses pensées partirent vers la potion posée sur l'étagère du bas enfermée dans le cabinet. Harry prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, puis le regarda directement.

« En fait monsieur, je suis venu vous demander si vous pouviez m'aider pour faire la potion Tue-loup. »

Snape réfléchit un instant à approfondir le sujet, mais au final laissa courir. Harry n'était pas encore prêt.

"Vous avez peur qu je ne la fasse pas correctement pour votre précieux Lupin ?" se moqua-t-il.

Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent, et Snape eut un petit sourire en coin. _Bien. L'énerver._

"Je suis navré de vous décevoir, Potter, mais j'ai plus d'estime pour ma réputation de Maître de Potions que je n'en ai pour me venger de cette misérable bête. »

Une fiole sur l'étagère la plus proche se brisa, et Snape regretta d'être aller si loin—bien plus à cause de la confusion sur le visage d'Harry tandis qu'il contemplait ce que sa magie avait fait qu'à cause de la potion perdue. C'était une Potion de guérison aisément remplaçable.

« Non, ce n'est pas cela Monsieur », dit Harry qui a présent regardait partout sauf vers lui. « J'ai promis, …et bien, vous voyez, quelqu'un que je connais, est un loup-garou, et j'ai promis de lui faire la Potion. »

Snape le fixa. Alors même qu'il pensait commencer à comprendre Harry, le garçon lui sortait une surprise de ce genre.

« Qui ? »

Harry hésita, puis il soupira.

« Hawthorn Parkinson. »

_La Mort Rouge._ Snape masqua une grimace. Bien qu'il ait été plus puissant qu'elle lorsque ils servaient tous deux en tant que Mangemorts, il avait toujours été prudent quant à son désagréable talent pour les sortilèges contenant du sang.

« Et comment exactement avez-vous rencontré Hawthorn Parkinson ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sur le Chemin de Traverse », dit Harry. « Je pense que c'est Millicent qui l'a arrangé. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. C'était étrange. J'ai promis à Mrs. Parkinson que j'essaierais de l'aider. Elle a été mordu par Fenrir Greyback pour avoir refusé d'aider dans un stupide plan quelconque qu'il avait pour faire revenir le seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Snape hocha simplement la tête. Il comprenait pourquoi cela pouvait être important, quoiqu'il suppose qu'il ne le voyait pas pour les mêmes raisons que Harry. Le garçon avait besoin d'autant d'entraînement et de support que possible avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbre. Quelqu'un qui pourrait activement s'y opposer devait être encourager. Et si Harry parvenait à gagner sa gratitude …

_Et bien il y avait de nombreuses choses ayant moins de valeur qu'une bonne opinion de la part de Mort Rouge._

« Allez me chercher un cheveu de licorne et des ailes de fée dans ma réserve », dit-il, en montrant le tiroir adéquat.

Harry partit immédiatement les chercher, paraissant heureux que la conversation touche à sa fin. Et Snape partageait son sentiment à ce sujet.

_A chaque fois que je pense que nous avançons, _pensa-t-il, alors que son regard se portait sur un Harry résigné, _je me rappelle tout ce qui nous reste à parcourir._

**À suivre**


	7. Interlude

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice et correctrices : **_Magyre_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé ( 51)

**État de la fic française : **7; **Traduit : **1 à 26, 29 à 37; **En cours : **27, 28,38, 45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Shima-chan

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Violence, langage violent, allusion aux violes et torture, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Interlude : Des Mères aux Fils**

_Le 5 Septembre 1993,_

_Cher Connor,_

_Oui, tu peux avoir confiance en Sirius pour t'enseigner toute l'étendue de ses capacités, même s'il ne semble pas en avoir envie. Je sais que cela lui rappelle les Black, la maison où il a grandi et la famille contre laquelle il s'est battu pour s'en échapper. C'est un héro, Connor, un héros pour cela et rien d'autre._

_Mais il a dû utiliser ses compétences pour forcer sa famille à le laisser partir après qu'il ait eu seize ans et il s'échappa pour venir vivre avec James, et il les a utilisées contre les Mangemorts également. Il sait comment les exercer. Il sait quelle arme utile cela peut être. Et maintenant qu'il sait que tu les as, il te poussera à les utiliser, mais seulement si tu es bien entraîné._

_Je t'envoie les livres que tu m'as demandés, Histoire des Gobelins du Nord par Gripseck Fishbagging et Tirer le Meilleur de Votre Inattendu Don des Ténèbres par Shadwell Willowbranch. J'ai presque pensé qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je devais te dire de partager ce livre, mais j'ai oublié de qui il s'agissait. En fait, le plus important, c'est que je veux que tu gardes ce livre dans un lieu secret. Officiellement, nous ne sommes pas supposés être au courant, mais officieusement, j'ai reçu des hiboux de Dumbledore. Le Ministre, Cornelius Fudge, a apparemment reçu des lettres de menace d'anciens Mangemorts. Le Ministère va alourdir les restrictions sur les usages de magie noire et sur la présence de créatures des Ténèbres dans l'Angleterre sorcière. Le Magenmagot considère déjà plusieurs manières d'empêcher les arrivages d'ingrédients dangereux pour potions._

_Je peux promettre qu'ils ne te blesseront plus, Connor, pas tant que tu es et seras leur héros, mais tu dois garder profil bas pendant quelques temps._

_Plein d'amour pour mon brave et héroïque garçon,_

_Lily Potter._

*** * ***

_Le 5 Septembre 1993_

_Mon cher fils,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. S'il te paît, souviens-toi des dernières histoires dont nous avons parlées. En retour, j'ai une autre histoire à te raconter._

_Julia Malfoy vécut il y a six cents ans. Tu as entendu parler d'elle, j'en suis sûre. Son portrait est accroché dans le couloir de l'entrée – la grande femme avec le cristal bleu et l'énorme chien de chasse gris. Lucius aime parler d'elle en tant que son Effrayante Tante. La plupart des Malfoys le font. Elle était vraiment effrayante, son pouvoir était très puissant, vraiment très puissant à un moment, et apparemment la tante d'une douzaine d'enfants sans en avoir un seul elle-même._

_Mais elle n'était pas sans enfant, Draco. J'ai terminé mes recherches dans les papiers privés de notre famille, et j'ai découvert la preuve, et je peux seulement dire preuve, d'une conspiration, pour dissimuler la naissance du seul enfant de Julia Malfoy, un garçon, et le faire passer pour celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Sais-tu qui était cette autre personne, Draco ?_

_Octavius Malfoy, qui était un des enfants de la prochaine génération de Malfoy et que Julia avait élevé comme une mère. Il devint Lord quand son père mourut, parce que tout le monde croyait qu'il était le fils de Julius Malfoy, le frère jumeau de Julia et Héritier de la lignée, et de sa femme._

_J'ai enquêté plus avant, et je suis convaincue que, dans ce cas, ta Terrifiante Tante n'est pas tombée enceinte de quelque roturier et ainsi faire baisser les gènes de la lignée Malfoy parce que le Lord ne pouvait avoir d'enfant. Octavius était, en fait, le fils de Julia. Julia a séduit son propre frère, donc l'enfant naquit purement Malfoy._

_Je peux imaginer ton visage, mon fils. Tu dois faire une tête affreuse. Mais pas trop affreuse, bien sûr, parce que quelqu'un pourrait le voir et poser des questions, mais une grimace néanmoins._

_Le plus important à propos de Julia n'est pas qu'elle a commis un inceste, ni même qu'elle l'ait fait passer pour le prochain Lord Malfoy – quand, vraiment, il était ce qu'elle voulait et avait ainsi la force d'assurer la continuité de la lignée Malfoy, et elle avait la magie pour le faire. Son frère ne pouvait résister à son appel, mais elle n'en a pas fait son esclave, pas avec un Imperium ou quelque autre sorte du même genre. Elle était seulement si puissante que lorsqu'elle le demandait, il faisait comme elle le souhaitait, ébloui par ce que nous avons tous envie._

_Draco, tu comprends lorsque le moment sera venu. Je t'envoie quelques livres par un prochain hibou. Pour le moment, souviens-toi de cela : je viens de la famille Black, mais aucune mère Black n'était moins déterminée à protéger son fils qu'une mère Malfoy l'était. Je déplacerai des montagnes pour toi, Draco. Tu as juste à dire un mot, ou à avoir un certain regard. J'ai déjà interprété bien des expressions. N'aie pas peur, mon chéri. Tu auras ce dont tu as besoin._

_Ta mère aimante,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy._

_**A suivre...** le lundi de Pentecôte _


	8. Se lever,comme les lions après la sieste

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice et correctrices : **_Magyre_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé ( 51)

**État de la fic française : **4; **Traduit : **1 à 23, 25,26,32 à 35; **En cours : **24,27,28,29,36,37

**Chapitre traduit par :** Shima-chan

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages événements et lieux reconnaissable de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

Avertissement : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux violes et torture, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **

Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le chapitre du jour. Un autre chapitre tranquille… en quelque sorte. Il fait allusion à plein de choses qui reviendront, et hey !, on a un POV de Draco !

Le titre du chapitre est tiré d'un poème de Shelley, « Le Masque de l'Anarchie ».

**&**

Comme vous avez du vous rendre compte, nous avons été absentes quelques temps, Onarluca et moi (Eni) avons été solidaires en étant malades quasiment en même temps, problème de santé qui nous obligeait à rester éloigné de nos ordi… Bref, j'espère que ces quelques chapitres vous feront plaisir ^^

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite!**

**&**

**Chapitre Sept**** : Se lever, comme les lions après la sieste**

Harry s'arrêta quand Draco et Blaise le suivirent tous deux en dehors de la salle commune en ce samedi matin. « Pourquoi venez-vous à la bibliothèque ? » demanda-t-il.

Blaise leva le nez. Il faisait ça ces derniers temps. Il ne semblait plus aussi nerveux auprès d'Harry qu'il ne l'avait été l'an dernier. Harry supposa que les rumeurs disant qu'il passait son temps avec un Lord Noir dans sa tête avait quelque chose à y voir. « J'ai rendez-vous avec Patil à la bibliothèque pour discuter de notre projet pour le cours du professeur McGonagall, bien sûr. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Connor pour parler de ça. »

« Et j'ai rendez-vous avec Granger, » dit Draco, et ils se regardèrent tous trois.

Harry secoua la tête. « Ils ont dû s'arranger pour nous voir tous en même temps, alors. » Il haussa les épaules. Il pouvait les comprendre. Connor aurait probablement été prêt à voir Harry tout seul, mais Hermione n'avait aucune raison d'aimer Draco, et il aurait été extrêmement surpris si Blaise et Parvati se connaissaient.

« Ont-ils peur ? » murmura Blaise alors qu'ils marchaient vers la bibliothèque. « Peur de la grande méchante Maison de Serpentard ? »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus à l'école, et déjà ils avaient remarqué ce qui avait changé. Blaise devait être aveugle.

Excepté les quelques membres des autres maisons qui avaient déjà lié des amitiés avec des Serpentards, comme le petit groupe de Poufsouffles qui avait accepté Harry l'an dernier après qu'il eût sauvé Justin Finch-Fletchey du basilic, la plupart d'entre eux rejetait les Serpentards.

Les chuchotements les précédaient. De quelque part était venue la rumeur comme quoi Snape avait été un Mangemort, ce qui, sans être exactement un secret, n'était pas vraiment à la connaissance de chacun. Harry avait entendu quelques personnes siffler après lui la veille. De lui-même, cela l'aurait seulement blessé que des élèves tentent de ressusciter le scandale du Fourchelangue de l'an dernier, mais mis à part le grand modèle d'abus et d'isolation qu'était Serpentard, c'était inquiétant.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de hausser les épaules. « Ils sont probablement effrayés, oui, » dit-il doucement. « Merlin sait que nous les battons en magie, en intelligence, en beauté, en pureté de sang, dans tout ce qui compte en fait. »

« Parce que bien sûr, » dit Harry, prenant garde de ne pas regarder Draco à ce moment-là, « tu n'étais pas en train de m'avouer l'autre soir que tu espérais qu'Hermione ferait plus de la moitié du devoir sur votre projet, parce que tu ne connais pour ainsi dire rien aux Animagi. »

« Il doit y avoir des failles dans mon savoir, » dit Draco, levant tant le menton qu'Harry pensa que son cou lui faisait mal. « Ca ne veut pas dire que Granger est plus intelligente que moi. »

Blaise ricana. Harry résista à la tentation au prix d'un grand effort. L'arrière du cou de Draco rougissait.

« Tu peux être d'accord avec moi parfois, tu sais, » gémit-il à l'attention d'Harry.

Harry leva les sourcils alors qu'ils tournaient dans le couloir de la bibliothèque. C'était vrai qu'ils s'étaient disputés toute la semaine, et à propos de choses stupides – qui avait ricané après Harry quand il avait eu un bol de nourriture collé à ses cheveux dans le Grand Hall, combien de temps Harry passait à étudier au lieu de parler avec Draco, qui avait dit quoi dans une demi-dispute la nuit précédente. Mais comment Draco pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'Harry soit tout le temps d'accord avec lui ? Harry avait l'impression que cela ennuyait Draco, parfois.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, » dit-il. « Je pense que les Gryffondors sont nerveux et veulent nous voir en groupe. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je pense que tu es plus intelligent qu'Hermione. »

Draco lui fit la moue. C'était en fait bien mieux que de crier, et Harry se sentit d'une humeur relativement bonne, voire optimiste, alors qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque et cherchait les Gryffondors du regard.

Il repéra Hermione et Parvati immédiatement, assises à une large table déjà recouverte de livres. Il ne voyait Connor nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'eux, puis stoppa quand Ron sortit d'entre les étagères et d'assit près d'Hermione. Il avait pensé que Ron travaillerait avec Vince et Greg, qui étaient en train de ronfler solidement dans leurs lits quand les garçons avaient quitté leur chambre.

Ron sans Connor pour le freiner était un problème. Mis à part la rancune que la famille Weasley avait depuis toujours contre les Malfoys, Lucius avait essayé de faire virer son père en permanence l'été dernier, et seule l'intervention de Sirius l'avait sauvé. Et Ron n'aimait pas ou ne faisait pas assez confiance à Harry.

Mais il s'assit et regarda les Serpentards approcher, et ne dit pas un mot, bien qu'Harry le vit frotter son épaule, tant qu'il se demanda si son bras n'était pas assez solide pour envoyer un pain qui les mettrait tous au tapis. Ses yeux étaient froids et calculateurs, un regard qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu.

Il se rappela, brutalement, que Connor avait dit que Ron était un excellent joueur d'échecs, de ceux qui le mettaient au tapis quand ils jouaient. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il voyait le maître d'échecs maintenant.

Tentant d'ignorer son propre malaise, il fit un signe de tête à Hermione et Parvati. « Salut. Savez-vous où est mon frère ? »

« Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'un entraînement, » dit Parvati en remettant ses épais cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles. Elle était jolie, mais la façon qu'elle avait de regarder Blaise en fronçant les sourcils gâchait un peu tout. « Il a dit de te dire qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de venir avec toi travailler sur le projet aujourd'hui. »

Harry hoqueta, bien qu'il sût où devait être Connor – avec Sirius. « Oh. » Il hésita alors que Draco et Blaise prenaient leurs places à la table, devant leurs partenaires attitrées. Il était parfaitement conscient que, hormis un bref coup d'œil méprisant en direction de Draco, les yeux de Ron n'avaient pas dévié de son visage. « Je pense que je vais rentrer au dortoir alors, et lui parler plus tard, donc nous pourrons arranger une autre rencontre. » Il commença à se détourner.

« Attends, Harry. »

Harry lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Maintenant, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron ne l'appelait pas Harry, du moins pas sans une bonne raison. « Oui ? » demanda-t-il, s'arrêtant avant de prononcer complètement le nom, il n'était pas sûr de savoir lequel utiliser.

« Reste et travaille avec moi, » proposa Ron. « Tu auras fait ton devoir, et moi le mien. » Il grogna brutalement « Pas comme si Crabbe et Goyle pouvaient beaucoup m'aider. »

« Tu retires ça, » dit Draco. « Vince et Greg sont de _bons_ amis. »

« Ferme-la, Malfoy, » dit Ron. « Je parlais à Harry. » Il se détourna entièrement de Draco, qui était resté bouche bée. « Qu'en dis-tu, Harry ? » continua-t-il, comme s'ils faisaient ça tout le temps. « Cela te donnera un point de départ, de toute façon. »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » fit remarquer Hermione. « J'ai déjà écrit la majeure partie du devoir… » L'expression de soulagement de Draco n'échappa pas à l'attention d'Harry « … mais il y a tellement d'informations _fascinantes_. Est-ce que vous réalisez que la forme d'un Animagus reflète toujours la nature intérieure du sorcier ou de la sorcière ? Sans exception ? Et c'est ce qu'ils sont vraiment, pas seulement une image qu'ils présentent au monde ? » Elle commença à retourner le livre qu'elle tenait. « Ils disent ici qu'Hilda Hufflemark était complètement désappointée quand sa forme Animagus se révéla être un ver de terre, mais… »

« On sait, Hermione, » dit Ron, dans un long soupir de souffrance feinte. « Viens, Harry. » Il donna un coup sur la table. « On devrait commencer pas ça, tu sais »

Harry s'assit doucement. Peut-être comprendrait-il ce qu'il se passait s'il passait plus de temps avec les Gryffondors. Il regarda Ron alors qu'il ouvrait le premier livre, mais Ron continuait de le fixer. Cela commençait à être familier.

C'était familier, réalisa soudainement Harry. C'était la façon qu'avait Lucius de le fixer la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand il était venu au Manoir Malfoy pour Noël pendant leur première année. Il n'avait pas fait attention à combien il était grossier, parce que la danse qu'il dansait demandait de la rudesse, voire de la grossièreté, pour atteindre ses buts. Il avait laissé Harry savoir qu'il le considérait comme une menace et qu'il l'évaluerait en conséquence.

_Mais je doute qu'aucun des Weasleys aient appris à leurs enfants ce genre de danses_, pensa Harry avec confusion.

Très bien, alors. Harry n'avait pas ressenti l'envie de douter sous le regard de Lucius. Il l'aurait fait douter. Lucius devait déjà savoir qu'Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ron ne devait pas le savoir.

« Arrête ça, » dit-il, brusquement mais assez calmement pour que cela reste entre eux, s'appuyant vers l'avant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Comprendre pourquoi mon épaule me fait mal, » dit Ron, et il toucha son épaule droite.

Harry cligna des yeux, perdu.

Ron haussa les sourcils un moment, et son visage se fondit en une expression qui était plus familière à Harry, de l'impatience mêlée au contentement. « Tu ne sais _vraiment_ pas de quoi je parle, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry se réinstalla. C'était familier. Il pouvait gérer ça. Il voulait des situations familières qu'il pouvait gérer. Bien assez de choses avaient changé l'an passé. « Bien sûr que non » dit-il. « Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport entre ton épaule blessée et notre devoir de Métamorphose. » Il retourna au livre ouvert devant lui_. Le Ministère a longtemps demandé que les sorciers et sorcières dangereuses s'enregistrent, mais aujourd'hui, seul le Registre des Animagi est spécifiquement recommandé, pour un certain nombre de raisons…_

Ron tapota la page sous ses yeux. « Viens avec moi, » dit-il, et il avait de nouveau le regard du joueur d'échecs. Il s'éloigna entre les étagères.

Harry hésita, mais Blaise et Parvati se disputaient, presque nez-à-nez, et Hermione débitait une longue série de faits à Draco qui jouait l'auditeur attentif assez bien pour duper Harry à moitié. Personne ne sembla remarquer qu'il se levait et s'esquivait après Ron. _Suis-je donc condamné à avoir de mystérieuses discussions dans des coins sombres ?_ se demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant Ron près de la fin d'une rangée. « Que… » commença-t-il.

« Shhh, » fit Ron.

Harry roula des yeux, mais resta calme. Quelqu'un de l'autre côté de l'étagère s'éloigna finalement, et Ron se détendit et lui lança un regard. « Mes épaules m'ont brûlé toute la semaine, » dit-il. « C'est comme si des ailes allaient pousser. Et Percy a ressenti la même chose, et les jumeaux aussi. Les jumeaux clament que c'est un de leurs produits, bien sûr. » Il regarda Harry fixement.

« Comment sais-tu que ça ne l'est pas ? » Harry devait demander. Il avait vu l'an dernier que les jumeaux pouvaient faire une blague à _n'importe qui_. Ron en devait pas y échapper, même s'il était de la famille. « Parce que, » dit Ron patiemment, « je sais ce que c'est. Je pense que Percy aussi, mais il a juste une expression horrifiée à chaque fois que je lui demande. Il va toujours chez le Professeur Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il est impliqué dans quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que nous sachions. Et Fred et Georges refusent de prendre ça au sérieux, bien sûr. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est ainsi que la famille Weasley ressent la magie des puissants sorciers. Tu sais, comme la façon qu'a la famille McGonagall de la sentir comme le vent sur leur peau. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Je l'ai dit, » Ron semblait plus confus. « Je pensais que tu serais borné et que tu aurais agi comme un Serpentard, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne _savais_ vraiment pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je… Draco peut sentir ma magie, il me l'a dit, mais je pensais que c'était juste quelque chose qu'il était entraîné à faire, une capacité qu'il avait. Je ne savais pas que d'autres familles de Sang-pur pouvaient le faire aussi. » Il tenta d'écarter toute peur, et s'abandonna finalement à sa curiosité. « Est-ce que toutes les familles de Sang-pur peuvent faire ça ? »

« Je suppose. « Ron haussa encore les épaules. « Je ne connais pas tous les signes. Mais c'est un instinct de survie évident, non ? Après tout, les Sang-purs étaient la seule part de la société sorcière qui était vraiment acceptée pendant un long moment, et… bon, ne le dis pas à Hermione, mais même s'il y avait de puissants sorciers nés de Moldus, ce ne serait pas comme si quelqu'un allait l'admettre. Ils seraient tués de toute façon. Mais nous devons savoir repérer un sorcier puissant immédiatement, au cas où il commencerait à vouloir nous conquérir et à rassembler des fidèles. » Il parlait comme s'il citait quelqu'un, et fit brutalement un grand sourire, retrouvant sa voix normale. « Ne dis rien à Maman, mais j'ai toujours détesté cette partie de l'histoire. On aurait dit qu'elle allait s'évanouir. »

Harry ricana malgré lui, mais il fut de nouveau perdu. « Très bien, tu peux sentir ma magie. Désolé. J'essaierai de la modérer. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu fixé comme tu l'as fait ? »

« Parce que je veux savoir ce que tu vas faire, » dit Ron. « Tout comme le reste d'entre nous. » Il eut un regard noir. « Sauf Fred et Georges. Ils supposent que tu joueras la meilleure des blagues jamais faites, parce que c'est ce qu'ils feraient, et ils attendent de voir ce qui se passera pour prendre des notes. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je vais protéger Connor. »

Ron le scruta, sceptique. « Tu vas utiliser toute cette magie juste pour faire ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? C'est un peu compliqué, de toute façon, depuis que mon frère a Tu-Sais-Qui après lui. » Il y avait d'autres choses qu'il devait faire, mais quand il y pensait, il tombait dans la profonde rage que Snape lui faisait explorer toutes les nuits où Harry allait le voir. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour riposter contre ses parents, mais il savait qu'il le regretterait le moment venu. Il regrettait de penser à ça.

« C'est plus que ça, en fait, » dit Ron. « Les puissants sorciers et sorcières du passé ont _fait_ quelque chose. Peut-être que tu pourrais changer Malfoy en crapaud. » Il le regarda, plein d'espoir.

Harry roula des yeux. « C'est mon ami. Je ne ferai pas ça. »

« Un furet, alors ? » suggéra Ron. « Il ressemble à un furet. »

Harry secoua la tête et se retourna vers les tables, décidant que leur discussion était close. Ron lui agrippa le bras et le retint. Harry le regarda furieusement.

Ron retira promptement sa main, ses paumes écartées dans un geste de reddition.

Harry avala sa salive. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Ron haussa un sourcil. « Parce que ta magie augmente quand tu es en colère, mon gars. Et juste là, je sens comme je vais avoir des ailes dans le dos. » Avec une grimace, il se gratta les épaules. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi ou que tu me fasses quelque chose, » ajouta-t-il.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va penser ça ? » Harry sentit la peur lui tordre l'estomac. C'était déjà assez mauvais quand Draco semblait avoir peur de lui, mais Draco avait vu la pleine puissance de sa magie et savait de quoi il était capable, alors Harry pouvait comprendre bien qu'il n'aimât pas ça. Mais si tout le monde commençait à avoir peur de lui rien qu'en se basant sur sa colère… Harry n'avait pas d'autre option que d'attacher et de cacher la colère. Snape devrait juste comprendre.

« Tous les sorciers de Sang-pur, oui, » le corrigea Ron. « Je pense que quelques nés de Moldus le sentent aussi, comme Hermione. Elle est forte, » ajouta-t-il, comme si Harry ne le savait pas déjà. « Mais c'est pourquoi tu dois leur dire ce que tu vas faire. Si tu ne deviens pas fou et n'asservis pas le monde comme… comme Tu-Sais-Qui… » Ron regarda autour de lui comme si Voldemort pouvait être caché derrière les livres d'Histoire de la Magie. « … alors nous n'avons pas de raison d'avoir peur de toi. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je vais protéger mon frère. »

« Pas seulement, on gars. » Les yeux de Ron étaient doux, mais l'évaluaient encore une fois. « Personne ne le croira. Tu penses que quelqu'un croirait Dumbledore – je veux dire, _vraiment_ le croire – s'il disait qu'il allait juste vivre dans un petit cottage et cultiver des roses pour le reste de sa vie ? »

« Peut-être, » murmura Harry, sa rage s'embrasant à la pensée sur Directeur. Ron grimaça et toucha son épaule gauche. Harry essaya de se calmer. « C'est quoi cette phrase ? Une célèbre excentricité ? »

Ron rit. « Ouais. Mais il a le droit d'être laissé en paix, vraiment. On sait qu'il a tué Grindelwald et tout. On a confiance dans le fait qu'il utilisera sa magie pour le bien, et on sait que Tu-Sais-Qui utilisera la sienne pour le mal. On ne sait pas encore ce que tu vas faire. » Il pencha la tête. « Je me demande si c'est ce qui rend Percy si nerveux. Je sais qu'il a dû te suivre l'an dernier. Peut-être que je peux lui demander ce qu'il a vu que nous n'avons pas vu. »

« Ou tu peux me le demander à moi, » signala Harry, « puisque tu m'as juste devant toi. »

Ron se frotta la nuque alors que son visage rougissait. « Ouais. Désolé. Qu'as-tu fait l'an dernier ? Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas te sentir alors ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Il mentait, bien sûr. La toile du phénix retenait sa magie bien plus fortement alors, et gardait une bonne part de ses forces sous la surface de son esprit. « Si ça peut t'aider, Draco pouvait sentir ma magie depuis la première année, » ajouta-t-il, pour faire oublier à Ron la piste potentiellement dangereuse de ce qui avait dû se passer l'an dernier. Il n'avait pas fait attention si les Mangemorts savaient ce qu'il avait fait dans la Chambre, pas quand ça pouvait les intimider ou leur faire penser qu'il était une meilleure cible que son frère. Il ne voulait pas que Ron, qui était un Gryffondor pur et dur, découvre que Connor n'avait pas vraiment été un héros.

« Oui, mais tu étais un con l'an dernier, » dit Ron. « Peut-être que c'était juste au cas où les cons s'attirent. »

Harry le regarda furieusement. « Parfais je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment sérieux ou non à vouloir savoir ce que je vais faire, » dit-il.

« Bien sûr que je le suis, » dit Ron en perdant son sourire. « J'essayais de _te_ mettre plus à l'aise, Harry. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu sois en colère. Aucun sorcier de Sang-pur de l'école ne te veut en colère. Le plus tôt tu auras réglé ça, le mieux ce sera. »

« Et comment je peux dire à tous ce que j'ai l'intention de faire pour le reste de ma vie ? » demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules, indifférent. « Tu peux faire une annonce avec le Ministère, pour être lu partout en Grande-Bretagne, si tu veux _vraiment_ ça. Peut-être pas, » ajouta-t-il quand Harry lui lança un regard horrifié. « Ou tu peux juste punaiser une affiche quelque part, pour rassurer ceux qui ont senti la magie et qui ne savent pas d'où ça vient, et que tu n'as l'intention de blesser personne. »

« Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires, » dit Harry.

Ron haussa les sourcils. « Quand tu es _si_ fort, ça devient les affaires de tout le monde, Harry, » dit-il. « Tout comme le Ministère doit savoir chaque mouvement de Dumbledore, et que tout le monde devient nerveux à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est comme ça. Tu fais onduler les structures du pouvoir rien qu'en marchant à côté. »

« Mais… » Harry ravala sa panique. Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi il était si nerveux à l'idée d'avoir l'attention de tous fixée sur lui sans s'être fait remarquer davantage, et de parler de la façon dont Lily l'avait entraîné. Et _ça_ n'était vraiment pas les affaires de tout le monde. Harry préférait sacrifier son intimité sur sa magie avant d'avoir à parler de son entraînement. « Je n'ai que treize ans. Personne n'écoutera un enfant, de toute façon. »

Ron hocha la tête lentement. « Ca les rendra juste un peu plus nerveux. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu aies cette puissance, et que tu sois si jeune. » Ron releva la tête et le regarda pensivement. « Le temps que tu as maintenant est vraiment un cadeau, tu sais. Personne n'est sûr de ce qui arrivera. Ils pensent que tu seras toujours bon. Ou ils ne savent pas que tu es la source de la magie. J'en ai été sûr lorsque tu es entré dans la bibliothèque ce matin, et Fred et Georges pensent qu'ils savent, mais ils sont plus heureux du concept qu'autre chose. Mais les gens vont écrire à leurs parents bientôt, Harry. Les gens en dehors de Poudlard vont faire attention. Tu n'as plus longtemps avant que quelqu'un n'essaie de demander ta garde, pour ton propre bien. »

« Mes parents… »

« Ne semblent pas t'avoir entraîné à prendre soin de ta magie, » dit Ron. « Ce sera probablement le premier argument qu'ils avanceront. _Fais attention_, Harry. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » murmura Harry en fermant les yeux. Il pouvait senti son cœur battre comme si des murs se refermaient sur lui. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il voulait être aussi normal que possible, retourner aux ténèbres dont il protégeait Connor. Juste parce qu'il savait la vérité, et quelques autres personnes, ça ne voulait pas dire que _tout_ devait changer. Et maintenant, cela arrivait.

« Parce que, » dit Ron, « tu es le frère de mon meilleur pote, et que ça fait de toi un presque-frère aussi. » Harry ouvrit les yeux pour le voir grimacer, probablement pour avoir appelé un Serpentard un frère. « Et tu es quelqu'un de très précieux pour Connor. Tu le sais ça ? La manière qu'a son visage de s'illuminer quand il parle de toi… » soupira Ron. « Je donnerai beaucoup si le visage de quelqu'un s'illuminait comme ça pour moi. Ginny, peut-être. »

« Mais tu ne m'aimes pas davantage, » résuma Harry.

« Tu es un Serpentard, » répondit Ron franchement. « Et ça me rend nerveux. » _Franchise de Gryffondor_, pensa Harry en rencontrant ses yeux. _Ils ne sont pas supposés être nerveux, mais s'ils le sont, ils l'admettent, même à des personnes auxquelles ils ne le devraient vraiment pas._ « Et maintenant tu hésites sur quoi faire. C'est stupide, Harry. Je te garantis que tu n'en sais pas assez, et je le pense, et j'en suis désolé. Mais tu sais maintenant. Tu dois _bouger_. »

Harry ferma les yeux. « Que penses-tu que fera le reste de l'école si j'annonçais que j'étais un sorcier quelque peu puissant ? murmura-t-il.

La main de Ron serra son épaule. Harry ouvrit les yeux sous le toucher inattendu. « Quelques Serdaigles voudront probablement t'étudier, » dit Ron, « et le reste paniquera. Les Serpentards penseront probablement que tu es juste une bonne chose. Un autre puissant sorcier qui parle aux serpents ? Merveilleux ! »

Harry tenta de s'éloigner, mais Ron le retint.

« Les Poufsouffles resteront avec toi, du moins tes amis, pendant que le reste paniquera, » dit-il. « Et nous te combattrons si nous devons le faire. Je sais que tu penses que les Gryffondors sont injustement favorisés… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Tous les Serpentards le pensent. » Ron bougea la main. « Tu ne peux rien y faire, je suppose. Il y a une chose, une raison pour que les Gryffondors soient favorisés – mes parents m'en ont parlé – c'est à cause de la Première Guerre. Tout le monde hésitait à se décider sur quoi faire, ou s'éclipsait pour rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui. Les Gryffondors furent ceux qui avancèrent et se _battirent_. »

« Et moururent, » murmura Harry en se rappelant la liste des victimes qu'il avait vue, divisées par Maison. Les Gryffondors étaient plus nombreux que toutes les autres Maisons réunies. Harry avait pensé que c'était parce que Voldemort les haïssait le plus et qu'il les dénichait en premier, ou parce qu'ils étaient surreprésentés chez les Aurors. Maintenant, il se demandait si c'était vraiment cette espèce de courage imprudent dont Ron faisait l'éloge.

« Oui, ça aussi. » Ron semblait étonnement imperturbable. « Mais ça veut dire que tu auras tout un tas de gens qui te combattront si tu deviens un mauvais sorcier. Mais vois les choses autrement : nous combattrons _pour_ toi si tu deviens un bon sorcier. Notre Maison est plus forte dans la Lumière. »

Harry pensa à discuter de cela, mais put seulement cligner des yeux. « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi parler de combattre et de mourir pour quelqu'un que tu connais à peine ? »

« Connor m'a beaucoup écrit cet été, » dit Ron, et son visage s'assombrit un instant. « Il m'a parlé en détails de la Chambre, et de la bataille avec Voldemort pendant la première année, et… et d'autres choses, des choses dont il rêve. » Il fixa durement Harry. « Je sais pourquoi il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. »

Sans voix, Harry put seulement acquiescer.

« Alors il a dit qu'il comprendrait si je voulais arrêter d'être son ami et devenir l'ami de quelqu'un de moins dangereux. » Ron haussa les épaules. « J'y ai beaucoup pensé. Mais finalement, je lui ai répondu et je lui ai dit que je voulais toujours être son ami. Et si cela signifie penser à se battre et à mourir, alors je le ferai. »

Harry le regarda. Ron semblait complètement sincère. Harry pensa qu'il serait beaucoup moins sincère de l'autre côté de la baguette d'un Mangemort.

Mais…

Il y avait du courage aussi. Et personne à Serpentard n'avait parlé à Harry des conséquences que sa magie pourrait avoir. Il acquiesça.

« Merci, » dit-il, sa voix enrouée par quelque chose comme de la gratitude.

« Pas de problème, » dit Ron. « Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi tu ne faisais rien. Mais fais quelque chose bientôt, d'accord ? » Il tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder à la fin de la rangée d'étagères. « Que veux-_tu_, Malfoy ? »

« Je veux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon ami, Weasley. » dit Draco avec mépris et il fixa durement Harry. « Et ce que tu faisais avec lui. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur la jalousie présente dans sa voix. Harry secoua la tête. Il était inutile de discuter. « Nous parlions d'échecs, » dit-il, et Ron attrapa son regard et lui fit un demi-sourire étrange.

« Ouais, » dit-il, et il passa à côté d'Harry et tourna autour de Draco, lui donnant un de ses sourires méprisants pour faire bonne mesure. Ce n'était pas aussi élaboré que celui de Snape, pensa Harry, mais peu de gens en étaient capables. « On se voit plus tard, Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? » demanda Draco.

Harry le regarda, furieux. « Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Draco, je n'ai pas à t'expliquer le moindre de mes faits et gestes. »

*** * ***

Draco serra le poing. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi c'était si important qu'Harry ne se méprenne pas sur lui. Et bien sûr, il avait essayé toute la semaine, et Harry était juste resté aussi têtu que d'ordinaire.

_Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir où je vais, Draco ?_

_Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de l'heure à laquelle je reviendrai au dortoir, Draco ?_

_Pourquoi c'est important pour toi que je n'aie pas été à bord du Poudlard Express, Draco ?_

Et Draco voulait dire qu'il se sentait comme s'il donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans l'amitié avec Harry et qu'Harry ne donnait rien en retour, excepté ce qu'il donnait à tout le monde, inconsciemment, et que le mieux qu'il pût faire était de réserver ce don inconscient pour Draco seul.

Mais Harry ne comprendrait pas. Draco avait déjà vu ça. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il était assez important pour que Draco soit jaloux, qu'il était assez important pour qu'il veuille avoir des conversations seul avec lui, que Draco était à l'agonie chaque jour un peu plus via les dommages mentaux et magiques qu'il subissait.

Oh, il pouvait comprendre ces choses quand elles étaient appliquées à d'autres. Il était jaloux du temps que son frère passait avec d'autres gens, c'était clair et il respectait les conversations privées que Draco avait avec Vince et Greg ou tous les gens qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, et il s'inquiétait pour Draco à propos de tout, sauf pour ce qu'il aurait dû faire avec lui. Mais le mieux qu'il pouvait faire avec les émotions que les gens ressentaient envers lui était d'accepter qu'elles existent. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre _pourquoi_.

Ca tuait Draco, doucement – ce qui arrivait, qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se venger des gens qui lui avaient fait ça sans blesser davantage Harry, qu'Harry ne comprenne pas que même si Draco se vengeait, ça lui coûterait tellement et qu'il avait si peu en retour.

Il se détourna brutalement et courut hors de la bibliothèque, ignorant le cri de sursaut d'Harry derrière lui et la voix stridente de Granger qui l'exhortait de revenir à leur table. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, jusqu'à la Volière. Il ne devait y avoir personne à cette heure-ci un samedi. Les personne sensées dormaient ou étaient dehors.

Personne n'était là, et Draco resta en silence au milieu des bruissements de plumes et de pattes et la forte odeur des fientes de hiboux. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations, remplissant ses poumons de musc, et pensa à offrir un sucre à Imperius, son hibou, quand une chouette hulotte descendit en tournoyant à travers une fenêtre et fonça droit sur lui.

Surpris, Draco laissa l'oiseau se poser sur son épaule. Il avait une lettre attachée à la patte, et il la détacha et ramassa une poignée de sucreries dans le bol d'un autre hibou pour donner dans le bec de l'oiseau. Il hulula avec désapprobation, mais vola jusqu'à un perchoir et s'y installa pour manger.

Draco lut la lettre.

C'était de sa mère, et bien qu'il grimaçât devant ce qu'elle avait écrit, il fut plus intrigué par les trois dernières lignes.

_Je déplacerai des montagnes pour toi, Draco. Tu as juste à dire le mot, ou à avoir un certain regard. J'ai déjà interprété bien des expressions. N'aie pas peur, mon chéri. Tu auras ce dont tu as besoin._

Draco ferma les yeux. Il se demanda un moment si c'était entièrement juste de demander à sa mère ce dont il aurait besoin.

Puis il décida, _A Azkaban bien sûr. J'ai _besoin_ de ça. J'ai besoin qu'elle m'aide à guérir Harry, qu'il arrête de souffrir._

Il se tourna hâtivement pour prendre un parchemin et une plume, pour répondre. Une possible fin à la douleur était aussi enthousiasmant que si Harry était venu à lui, tout désolé et humble, pour demander à Draco ce qu'il y avait.

Il sentit son cœur s'alléger considérablement en regardant Imperius prendre son envol dans le ciel, portant sa lettre.

_Maman fera ça encore mieux._

_**A suivre...**_


	9. Présages d'un dirigeant accepté

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice et correctrice : **_Magyre_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **4; **Traduit : **1 à 23, 25,26, 32 à 35; **En cours : **24,27,28,29,36,37

**Chapitre traduit par :** Arieh

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages événements et lieux reconnaissable de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux violes et torture, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est un chapitre qui fait du bruit/ remuant, contrairement au précédant. J'ai réalisé que c'est aussi un chapitre que peu de personnes aimeront. Hum, désolé.

**&**

Comme vous avez compris, cette période de l'année s'avère mouvementé, bon courage à tout celles et ceux qui passent leurs brevets, bacs, et autres et compliquées examens. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera du bien ^ ^

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre huit: **Présages d'un dirigeant accepté:

Harry était allongé sur son lit dans le dortoir des Serpentards, et se mordillait les lèvres alors qu'il regardait la Carte du Maraudeur. Il pouvait clairement voir Sirius et Connor, tout deux dans une salle au septième étage. Ils n'en avaient pas bougé depuis des heures.

Il se battait contre l'envie d'y aller pour demander si son frère allait bien. Connor avait passé tout le week-end avec Sirius, ce que Harry avait appris ce matin pendant une dispute avec Ron. Il ne semblait faire aucun de ses devoirs, et il n'était pas venu dans la Grande Salle chercher quelque chose à manger. Il ne faisait rien que Harry aurait pu qualifier de normal par rapport à son habituelle vie de tous les jours.

_Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'il prenne ses responsabilités aussi au sérieux?_

Harry soupira et commença à prononcer les mots pour effacer la carte, puis s'arrêta alors que l'un des points quittait abruptement la pièce. Il continua de regarder alors que "Connor Potter" commençait à redescendre les étages de Poudlard, et n'admit la vérité que lorsqu'il vit le point approcher des donjons.

_Il vient me voir._

Harry s'agita dans le lit, tapota la carte avec sa baguette et murmura "Méfait accompli". Heureusement, personne d'autre n'était actuellement dans les dortoirs. Vincent et Greg étaient Merlin sait où, Blaise était allé à la bibliothèque, et Draco se prélassait dans la salle commune avec un livre que sa mère lui avait envoyé plus tôt dans la journée.

Bien sûr, il fallait que Harry traverse la salle commune pour arriver jusqu'à la porte. Il hésita, soupira, puis décida qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait _peur_ de Draco.

_C'est plutôt que j'ai peur de l'effrayer_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il descendait les escaliers à pas de loups et se glissait précautionneusement dans la salle commune. Draco leva les yeux lorsqu'il passa la porte, mais retourna immédiatement à son livre. Harry se dit qu'il en était heureux, pas inquiet. Si Draco était en train de lire, alors il n'avait pas la possibilité de se battre avec Harry.

_Pourtant j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il lisait_. Que ce soit sur la tranche ou sur la couverture, le livre ne portait pas de titres, juste des motifs. Harry avait reconnu l'un d'eux, l'élevage de serpents argentés de la famille Guile, dont le dernier membre avait été tué en combattant dans l'armée du Lord Noir Grindelwald. Cela ne surprit pas Harry que la bibliothèque des Malfoys puisse contenir des livres parlant ou écrit par des Guiles, mais il espérait que Draco serait prudent concernant ce qu'il en retirait.

_Et aussi, je l'admets volontiers, follement curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans_, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il traversait la porte de la salle commune juste à temps pour stopper la charge de Connor.

Conner fit une pause quand il le vit, plissa les paupières, puis dit "Oh, bien. La carte. Bien sûr."

Souriant, il secoua la tête et fonça, attrapant Harry dans une étreinte. Surpris, Harry l'étreignit en retour. Il oubliait à chaque fois que Connor était maintenant un peu plus grand que lui, puis son poids ou sa taille le lui rappelait.

Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que Connor se recule en dansant, souriant comme un idiot, puis il articula: "A quoi dois-je cet honneur?"

Connor se mit à rire, le bruit s'évaporant comme de l'eau en été.

"Harry! J'ai lu un des livres que Maman m'a envoyé, et puis après Sirius m'a parlé de quelque chose dont il avait entendu parler une fois, et j'ai fais le rapprochement, et il a dit que j'avais raison, et _c'était_ vrai! J'_avais_ raison!"

Il rit et se mit à tourner, les mains levées au-dessus de la tête. Harry souleva un sourcil, incapable d'arrêter son sourire, puis dit: "Connor, je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me dire de quoi au juste tu es en train de parler?"

Connor réussit à se calmer un peu, tout en continuant de sourire. "Désolé Harry, mais... bien, écoute. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un auteur appelé Griphook Fishbagging?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Ça ressemble à du gobelin."

"Il l'était", dit Connor avant de hausser les épaules. " Eh bien, excepté que je pense pas que les gobelins aient des noms de famille, alors peut-être qu'il a été adopté par eux ou quelque chose du genre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a écrit un livre que j'ai demandé à Maman de m'envoyer, parce que j'avais lu quelque chose au sujet de gobelins s'étant alliés à des sorciers ou ayant été leurs ennemis, et j'avais pensé que je ferais mieux de savoir s'ils risquaient plus de devenir mes alliés ou mes ennemis. Et il a mentionné cette... chose." Connor fit un geste de la main. "Concept. Idée. Je sais pas, c'est dur à expliquer sans avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il lui a donné environ seize noms différents de toute façon. Il y a des pages entières de son livre juste consacrées à expliquer ce que signifient ces noms en Gobelbabil."

Harry hocha la tête. "Et tu as compris ce que cette chose était."

Connor se mit à sourire. "Oui! Le nom humain le plus proche est probablement _prophète_. Les gobelins ont une rumeur, ou prophétie, bien que Fishbagging insiste toujours sur le fait que ce n'est pas ça pour après traduire à nouveau le mot par prophète, disant qu'un jour un grand chef apparaîtrait et serait capable de les commander. Il aura toutes ces différentes responsabilités. Et ils l'aideront à faire face à ses ennemis, y compris cet 'ennemi des ténèbres'." Connor fit une longue pause, et Harry attendit. Il savait exactement quand son frère se remettrait à parler.

"Et le meilleur", chuchota Connor, " le _meilleur_ Harry, c'est que Fishbagging utilise toujours le même mot pour parler du devoir du dirigeant."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda Harry.

"Hm? Eh bien, je sais pas. Je sais pas comment prononcer le Gobelbabil." Les yeux de Connor étaient brillants. "Mais j'en ai parlé à Sirius et il l'a traduit pour moi. C'est utilisé pour parler de quelqu'un avec le don de compulsion, comme ce que j'ai." Il leva les yeux, le visage en feu. "Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas Sombre du tout Harry! J'ai posé la question à Sirius, et il me l'a confirmé. Comment cela _pourrait_-il l'être, quand les prophéties n'arrêtent pas de dire que je dois avoir ça afin d'être ce genre de prophète pour les gobelins?"

Harry cilla, puis eut une nouvelle étreinte avec son frère. Connor le serra fort, puis le relâcha. "Désolé", dit-il. "Je dois aller le dire à Ron. Il me demandera où est-ce que j'étais de toute façon. Mais je voulais te le dire en premier."

Harry le regarda de côté. "Pourquoi?"

Connor lui renvoya un regard vide. "Parce que tu es mon _frère_", dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout, et c'était probablement le cas. La seconde d'après il était parti, d'une démarche réjouie, filant dans les couloirs en direction des escaliers pour sortir du donjon.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il voulait croire Connor. Il voulait être sûr que son frère portait vraiment un don de la Lumière et non un de l'Ombre, ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Mais il pouvait encore entendre Remus dire que les Arts Sombres étaient basés sur la compulsion. Il avait confirmé que l'_Imperio_ en était la quintessence quand il le lui avait demandé. Et si ce que Connor, et Sirius, pouvaient faire était une version de cela, alors comment cela pouvait-il être la Lumière?

Harry prit une profonde respiration et remis ses pensées sous contrôle. _Tu laisses facilement gagner tes préjugés_, se morigéna-t-il. _Tu n'as même pas félicité Connor pour cette nouvelle position qu'il était excité d'accepter, pour laquelle tu aurais dû être heureux de le voir accepter, aussi, l'année dernière. C'est tellement bien qu'il se soit enfin levé pour prendre des responsabilités, non? Et toi et tes stupides préjugés allez tout ruiner. Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi depuis qu'il a découvert que tu n'étais réellement pas un Dark Lord, mais juste possédé. Pourquoi ne le soutiendrais-tu pas? Tu es donc mal à l'aise par rapport à cette compulsion. Cela ne justifie pas que ça ne puisse pas être fait au nom de la guerre ou pour justifier un plus grand bien._

Mais ça fait sonner cela comme si ce que Dumbledore avait fait était juste.

Harry se décida et se répéta pour lui-même. _Mon frère n'est pas Dumbledore. Connor est celui qu'il a besoin d'être, celui pour quoi il était né, celui pour lequel Voldemort l'a marqué. Il est bon. Il a raison au sujet du potentiel de ce don, et il s'avère que l'Obscurité ne l'a jamais touché. C'est tout._

Maintenant il avait juste à se le répéter, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il y croit.

----------------------------------------------------

_Harry. Pourrais-tu me retrouver dans le couloir des Sortilèges ce soir à sept heures?_

La note n'était pas signée, mais Harry reconnut l'écriture de Connor, et le hibou qui avait apporté le morceau de parchemin était certainement de l'école. Il leva les yeux, accrocha le regard de son frère de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, et acquiesça. Connor parut un instant confus, puis sourit.

_C'est parfait_, pensa Harry alors qu'il rangeait la note dans l'une des poches de sa robe. _Ça va me donner un prétexte pour éviter Draco ce soir._

Draco avait passé les trois premiers jours de la semaine à éviter Harry tout en lisant, mais ce jour là, jeudi, il était sorti de sa transe avec une vengeance. Maintenant il regardait. Il mitraillait Harry de questions prises au hasard: sa couleur favorite, quel genre de plat il aimait le plus, si il voulait _réellement_ enfoncer sa fourchette dans la bouche tout en se comportant comme un barbare ou un Weasley et en parlant tout le temps. Harry avait essayé de répondre à ses questions aussi patiemment que possible. Il avait peur que sa patience finisse par arriver à bout.

Il avait essayé de demander à Draco et à quelques autres membres de la maison Serpentard pourquoi ils ne lui avaient pas parlé du pouvoir que Ron avait remarqué. Millicent avait juste sourit et adopté un air mystérieux, Pansy avait changé de sujet en demandant comment se passait le brassage de la potion Tue-Loup de sa mère, et Blaise avait donné des excuses idiotes puis s'était enfui en voyant que Harry ne les croyait pas.

Draco ne lui avait juste pas laissé placer un mot, et maintenant il recommençait.

"C'était quoi cette note Harry", demanda-t-il. "Ça venait de qui?"

"Personne d'important" dit Harry en essayant de se concentrer sur sa tarte à la mélasse. Ça avait été la friandise préférée de Sylarana. En ce moment, en plus d'éviter de se mettre en colère autant que possible et d'essayer de contrôler sa magie, il aimait tester sa capacité à se remémorer les souvenirs la concernant et les rendre bons plutôt que mauvais. Bien sûr, il arrivait parfois que sa respiration se saccade ou que ses yeux le brûlent pendant l'un de ces tests, mais c'était mieux que cette horrible sensation d'être au bord des larmes qu'il avait dû supporter auparavant.

"Dis-moi, dit Draco. Je veux que tu me dises. "

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté. Draco le fixait à nouveau, le même regard attentif que Ron, le même regard attentif que Lucius, le regard fixe d'un sang-pur dans la danse. Harry secoua légèrement la tête. "Je ne veux pas"

Draco se tendit et posa une main sur le bras de Harry, près de l'endroit où il l'avait tapé la semaine dernière. Harry sentit sa colère, et sa magie, s'embraser à l'idée d'être malmené comme cela de nouveau.

Draco retira aussitôt sa main et lui sourit. "Tout va bien Harry. Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas."

Harry le regarda surpris. Et un moment plus tard, le visage de Draco se durcit de nouveau et il opina de la tête, exactement comme s'il venait de confirmer quelque chose au sujet de Harry qu'il avait attendu de lui demander.

C'était trop de bizarrerie en une soirée. Harry se leva. "Je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler avec Connor sur notre projet en Métamorphose", dit-il.

"Ton frère n'a pas bougé de sa table." Draco se réadossa à sa chaise et observa nonchalamment Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Il a dit qu'il serait là un peu plus tard." Il s'éloigna de la table des Serpentards, sachant que tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il était agité de par sa démarche, et s'en moquant éperdument. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il en était conscient, il pouvait voir des têtes se tourner à son passage, des mains frottant un nez, des yeux ou des bras, ainsi que la suspicion se transformer en certitude sue le visage de certains sang-purs.

_Tu dois faire quelque chose_, retentit la voix de Ron dans sa tête, et Harry serra les dents. Oui, il devait faire quelque chose, il l'avait accepté, mais il ne l'appréciait pas.

Il calma sa magie avec un immense effort, se rappelant que la dernière fois que Connor lui avait parlé en privé, ça avait été pour lui dire de bonnes nouvelles. Il devait probablement avoir d'autres bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer cette fois. Harry attendait cela avec impatience après cette journée si éprouvante.

Il atteignit le couloir des Sortilèges et lança le sort de Désillusion pour rester caché jusqu'à l'arrivée de Connor. Quelques étudiants le dépassèrent, parlant de rien de très excitant. Harry en était heureux. Il utilisa ces quelques minutes seul pour fermer les yeux et compter jusqu'à dix. Il avait appris la traduction de ces nombres en Gobelbabil et dans le langage des sirènes afin d'avoir quelque chose pour passer le temps. Comprendre comment prononcer les accentuations des consonnes goblines ou l'insistante vibration des sirènes, réellement supposé parler sous l'eau, lui demanda presque toute sa concentration; il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les langues.

"Harry?"

Harry cilla. Connor était en face de lui, regardant autour de lui comme s'il pensait que Harry ne devait pas encore être là. Harry dissipa le sort. "Connor, te voilà."

Connor lui adressa un sourire. "Oui, me voilà." Il soupira. "Et Harry, j'ai une faveur à te demander." Il plissa les yeux et se mordilla les lèvres comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour faire sa demande et n'en avait pas envie dans le même temps.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il était excité à l'idée de faire quelque chose pour son frère, mais laisser cela transparaître soulèverait des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre maintenant. Connor ne savait toujours rien au sujet de la véritable étendue de son entraînement. "Oui?"

"Et bien, tu vois..." Connor gigota mal à l'aise. "Le problème c'est Ginny Weasley."

Harry cilla. "La petite soeur de Ron?"

Connor acquiesça. "Tu vois, elle a le béguin pour moi ou un truc du genre." Ses joues se mirent à rougir. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais récemment elle s'est mise à me coller où que j'aille. La Grande Salle, la Tour Gryffondor, et les mêmes les leçons avec Sirius. Et je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte. Elle est vraiment rapide et intelligente."

"Tu veux que je l'arrête?" demanda sceptiquement Harry.

Connor acquiesça. "J'ai pensé à un moyen de le faire, mais je n'ai pas les compétences, et Hermione est l'amie de Ginny. Pourrais-tu... pourrais-tu brasser du Polynectar, afin de me ressembler et de la distraire de temps en temps?"

Harry inclina la tête. "Ce n'est pas rapide Connor", prévint-il son frère. "Cela me prendra du temps avant que je puisse en avoir de prête, et pendant ce temps là, Ginny pourra continuer de te suivre partout. De plus, peut-être qu'elle se lassera avant que la potion ne soit prête."

"Même en sachant que cela prendra du temps, ce sera toujours bienvenue," dit Connor. "Et Ron dit qu'elle n'abandonne _pas_. Jamais. Une fois elle attendue toute une année pour pouvoir se venger de Percy qui avait transformé sa peluche préférée en serpent, même si c'était un accident. Je pense qu'elle continuera de me suivre partout en Octobre. Et Sirius dit que mon entraînement doit continuer." Il fit la moue. "S'il te plaît, Harry."

Harry soupira, puis acquiesça. "C'est d'accord. J'ai besoin de l'un de tes cheveux cependant, ou sinon la potion ne marchera pas."

"Pas de problème", dit Connor avec soulagement, et il enleva un cheveu de sa tête, le tendant à Harry.

Harry le prit et sentit un drôle de picotement remonter son bras. Un instant plus tard, il ressentit la sensation familière de la toile du phoenix fissurée et cassée tentant de se réparer d'elle-même.

Il essaya de sauter, essaya de crier, essaya d'atteindre sa baguette. A la place, il resta immobile, retenu par petrificus totalus, et regarda alors que l'illusion de Connor en face de lui se dissipait pour révéler Albus Dumbledore, le visage grave et les yeux tristes.

"Je suis désolé que les choses doivent en aller jusque là mon garçon", dit-il en levant sa baguette."Mais je ne peux pas te permettre d'inverser les choix que tu as fait, ni de mettre le monde à l'envers pour le bien de ta magie libérée. Tu seras plus heureux quand la toile sera réparée, je te promets. Pour l'instant tu n'es pas seulement malheureux, mais tu le fais devenir les autres."

Harry essaya d'ouvrir la main, essaya de laisser tomber le cheveu, et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ses barrières également, celles qui le gardait à l'abri de la magie de Dumbledore, avaient disparues comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Cela devait être le cheveux, pensa-t-il. Dumbledore l'avait enchanté avec des sortilèges pour dissiper les barrières et le tenir tranquille, et une fois qu'il avait touché sa peau nue, ça avait été la fin. Ou alors c'était peut-être réellement un cheveu de Connor, qui réagissait à la connection de sang entre eux.

Dumbledore attendit un moment, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry acquiesce ou dise quelque chose pour montrer son accord, puis sembla se souvenir qu'il était sous le petrificus totalitus. Il soupira.

"Je suis désolé", répéta-t-il. "_Expleo penuriam_..."

Il cria soudainement, et se retourna, laissant tomber sa baguette à cause du choc et de la douleur. Harry eut le temps de voir un petit rat gris s'agripper furieusement à la cheville de Dumbledore avant d'en tomber, éviter une étincelle blanche lumineuse qui jaillissait de la robe de Dumbledore, et se transformer en Peter.

"J'observai", fut la première chose que dit Peter, reculant afin de se retrouver entre Dumbledore et Harry. Facilement, il attrapa et retira le cheveux de la main de Harry. Et Harry se relaxa et expira profondément. Sa magie se mis à gonfler autour de lui. Peter ne sembla pas le remarquer, ses yeux toujours fixé sur Dumbledore. "Pensiez-vous que je vous laisserais vous en sortir avec cela?"

Dumbledore ne prononça pas un mot, mais un sort rouge lumineux surgit de sa baguette, bien que celle-ci soit par terre, en direction de Peter. Harry réalisa que Peter n'avait pas l'intention de s'écarter. Exaspéré, il grogna - se tenir face au danger et le détourner des autres était _sa_ place, pas celle de Peter - et appela son _Protego_ quasi-instinctif. Il se matérialisa face à Peter et renvoya le sortilège en direction de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, le sortilège se dissipa de façon inoffensive avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

Restait Harry chevauchant sa magie, laquelle avait un noyau dur formé par la fureur conséquente et silencieuse qu'il avait enfermé dans la boîte. Le mur derrière lui était déjà recouvert de glace. Il respira, profondément et calmement, et dit à sa magie, _Non. On se contente de défendre._

Elle ne fit aucune objection, mais l'air en face de lui se refroidit suffisamment pour lui permettre de voir son souffle. Dumbledore les observait pensivement, plein d'assurance comme s'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle et envoyé un sortilège à l'instant. S'il avait remarqué le gel rampant vers lui, il préféra ne donner aucun signe le montrant.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était pleine de tristesse. "Peter, Peter, Peter. Sais-tu ce que tu as fait? Sais-tu que tu as peut-être mis le monde magique lui-même en danger à cause de tes actions désespérées?" Il secoua la tête, lentement, la déception présente dans les yeux. "Il reste si peu du garçon que j'ai connu autrefois, le garçon qui avait promis qu'il abandonnerait tout pour sauver ses amis."

Harry sentit la vérité le toucher comme un souffle sur son cou. _Est-ce que Peter... est-il réellement allé à Azkaban sur les ordres de Dumbledore alors? A-t-il réellement laissé Voldemort nous attaquer parce que c'était ce que voulait Dumbledore?_

Cela signifierait que Dumbledore avait laissé _Connor_ se faire attaquer.

Ce furent juste les réseaux à l'intérieur de lui que Harry avait coupé pendant l'été, ceux qu'il connaissait et à l'intérieur desquels sa magie essayait habituellement de courir, qui leur permirent de ne pas tous mourir à l'instant. Il ressentit la montée d'une explosion qui aurait écartelé son corps ainsi que celui de Peter dans le même temps qu'elle aurait tué Dumbledore, et scella les réseaux.

_Non._

Il se balança sur ses pieds alors que sa magie grondait de frustration et tournait à l'intérieur de lui, attaquant son esprit avec des griffes aiguisées. Il pouvait sentir sa bouche crispée dans un cri silencieux, mais il le força à reculer, força sa magie à reculer, força l'élan de destruction à reculer. _Il_ était maître de sa magie, et maître de lui-même. Il n'avait besoin de personne le défiant pour ce titre.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour reprendre ses esprits, pour calmer les flots de magie en lui qui ballottaient d'un bord à l'autre et pour qu'ils cessent de le blesser. A partir de là seulement il put écouter la voix de Peter, qui avait perdue le ton railleur de tantôt, celui-ci s'étant transformé en de la rage incandescente.

"..._regardez_ le Albus. _Regardez_ ce que vous avez fait. C'est un _gosse_, un foutu _gosse_, le _fils_ de Lily et James. Vous avez déclaré les aimer autrefois, vous avez dit que feriez tout pour eux, vous avez déplacé des montagnes pour les aider. Et Sirius et Remus aussi. Vous avez empêché qu'un seul d'entre nous ne soit renvoyé après que Remus aie quasiment tué Snape. Est-ce la preuve de cet amour que vous offrez? Est-ce ce qui arrive à nos enfants même si cela ne nous arrive pas à nous? Regardez-le et dites-moi que vous pouvez le faire."

"Je peux le faire," dit Dumbledore, la voix triste au-delà de toute mesure. "Je le dois, Peter." Son visage était grave lorsque Harry le regarda. "Vous saviez le prix lorsque vous l'avez payé. Harry connaissait le prix lorsqu'il a payé le sien."

"J'ai changé d'avis," dit Peter sans ambages. "Et j'ai brisé la toile, Albus. Je suis là selon ma volonté, pas parce que la folie dans la quelle vous m'avez plongé a prétendument pris possession de moi."

Dumbledore eut un moment de choc transparent et évident. Harry cilla. _Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Peter dise cela._

_Pense-t-il que la toile ne peut pas être brisée?_

Dumbledore s'était cependant déjà remis, et son visage était encore plus grave. Cela rappela à Harry le visage qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir de la Pensine, lorsque Dumbledore était venu à Godric's Hollow pour le lier. "Certains choix ne peuvent pas être changés, Peter. Je vous l'ai dit lorsque je vous ai mis la toile. Vous juriez encore le vouloir, que vous faisiez ceci selon votre libre-arbitre."

"Vous n'avez jamais laissé ce choix à Harry," dit Peter. "Et ça me rend _malade_."

Dumbledore secoua la tête. Son pouvoir s'élevait autour de lui, et Harry sut qu'il allait essayer de passer à travers le _Protego_ dans un instant. "Harry a eu son choix et sa chance. C'est seulement par malchance qu'il a été poussé à remettre cela en question. Ce sont les dommages que Tom Riddle a infligé à son esprit qui l'ont poussé à remettre cela en question. Il est hésitant par rapport à son devoir uniquement parce qu'il a été blessé, Peter. Tu dois réaliser cela." Il regarda au-delà de Peter et accrocha les yeux de Harry. "Si son esprit était entier, il saurait quel est son devoir et il serait heureux."

"La toile serait restée cachée," dit Peter. "A quel point était-il jeune lorsque vous la lui avez mis? Cela devait être..."

"Quatre ans," dit Harry, pensant être capable de parler maintenant et non plus de prononcer un cri muet. Sa tête était toujours douloureuse comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de la compresser, et sa magie tourbillonnait toujours à l'intérieur de lui, grognant et faisant des tentatives pour dépasser les limites de son contrôle, mais il pensait être capable de dire cela. "J'avais quatre ans."

Peter ne le regarda pas, mais Harry pouvait voir la soudaine raideur dans ses épaules et deviner l'expression de son visage. "Quatre ans," dit-il, la voix complètement plate.

Dumbledore pensa probablement qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à gagner en discussion. Son attaque suivante fut un marteau envoyé contre le _Protego_. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle force derrière un sortilège. C'était comme un bélier.

Il réagit instinctivement, de la manière dont Snape lui avait appris à échapper à une attaque d'Occlumencie de cette puissance. Il se saisit de Peter et roula sur le côté, laissant le sortilège du bouclier se fendre. La force du marteau le traversa et envoya voler des débris du mur. Harry le fixa un instant.

Il savait que Dumbledore avait un contrôle précis de son pouvoir. Il était sûr que le sortilège se serait arrêté avant de le tuer lui, parce que Dumbledore ne voulait pas de lui mort.

Cela aurait tué Peter.

Harry en eut assez. Il poussa Peter pour l'éloigner plus loin dans le couloir, puis fit face à Dumbledore. "_Haurio!_" dit-il fermement, l'une de ses mains levée.

Un bouclier vert se propagea depuis sa paume et ses doigts, puis s'étendit, englobant à la fois lui et Peter. Cela devrait absorber n'importe quelle magie que Dumbledore leur enverrait, pensait Harry. Et cela devrait donner à Peter du temps pour s'enfuir.

Quand il se retourna, il réalisa qua Peter n'avait aucune intention de s'enfuir. Il essayait de se déplacer et de voir autour du bouclier vert, probablement afin de pouvoir envoyer quelques insultes ou accusations supplémentaires à Dumbledore.

"Sort de _là_, bon dieu," lui cria Harry, le bousculant et résistant à la tentation de faire une remarque très Snapesque au sujet de crétins de Gryffondors qui gâchaient leur intelligence en chargeant dans la bataille.

"Je veux..."

"Vous ne pouvez rien me dire ou me protéger ou faire ce pour quoi vous êtes venu si vous êtes mort." Harry le bouscula de nouveau.

Peter fit une pause pendant un moment, avant qu'un faible sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. "Tu as raison," dit-il. "Merci de me faire confiance Harry." Un instant plus tard, il s'était retransformé en rat et était parti, s'enfuyant à travers le couloir dans une folle course pour sa vie. Harry espéra pendant un instant qu'il ne rencontrerait pas Miss Teigne.

Il reporta son attention sur le bouclier. Dumbledore était toujours le plus fort, et utilisait ce pouvoir d'une manière très brute, le même genre de force brute que Harry avait utilisé pour casser les fenêtres et se soigner au Manoir Malfoy, sans faire passer la magie par des sorts. Harry savait qu'il pouvait faire la même chose.

Il voulait faire la même chose. Sa fureur, au moins, aurait été heureuse de lui dans ce cas.

Puis il se souvint de Poudlard, et la voix de Remus résonnant dans sa tête, disant qu'il fallait considérer la volonté des autres lorsque l'on réfléchissait pour savoir si un sort était Sombre ou Lumineux. S'il détruisait l'école, ce qui arriverait sûrement s'il laissait sa magie s'envoler maintenant, en quoi cela le rendrait-il meilleur que Voldemort?

Il conserva encore un peu le bouclier, puis l'enleva et s'écarta du chemin. Il sentit malgré tout le souffle l'attraper et le cogner durement contre le mur, mais bien qu'il soit contusionnée, Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on avait une côte cassée, grâce au sortilège Doloris de Quirrell en première année. Il se remit sur les pieds, et rencontra le regard de Dumbledore.

Il était toujours calme. Harry l'enviait pour ça, pour le fait qu'il puisse faire appel à sa magie comme cela sans être handicapé par la fureur pure que cela demandait.

"Où est Queudver?" demanda Dumbledore.

Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Comme si je vous le dirai si je savais," ajouta-t-il en grommelant.

Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête. "Maintenant que je sais que Pettigrow a pénétré la propriété de l'école, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accéder à la demande du Ministère et laisser les Détraqueurs garder Poudlard. Si quelqu'un peut trouver Pettigrow ce sont bien eux."

"Vous pourriez au moins l'appeler Peter, comme je le fais," dit Harry, en frottant sa tête douloureuse.

"J'espère que tu n'auras pas d'autres occasions de l'appeler tout court dans le futur." La voix de Dumbledore était tranchante maintenant. "C'était bête de ta part, mon cher garçon, très bête. Comment as-tu pu mettre ta vie en danger en le protégeant comme cela? Comment peut-tu croire en ses mensonges? Il aurait blessé ton frère, l'aurait tué s'il l'avait pu. C'est lui qui a trahit vos parents et leur a mentit en disant que leurs fils avaient étés emmené autre part, afin que Voldemort puisse entrer à Godric's Hollow sans résistance."

Harry secoua la tête. "Je sais. Je sais." Tout était confus et embrouillé dans sa tête. Même si Peter avait fait ce qu'il a fait sur les ordres de Dumbledore, cela signifiait-il qu'il était moins à blâmer? Il avait quand même mis Connor en danger.

_Mais Dumbledore est celui qui l'a mis le premier en danger, au moment où il aurait dû le protéger._

Harry releva les yeux alors que Dumbledore soupirait. "Viens avec moi, Harry. L'on peut rechercher des traces d'un charme de confusion. Je crains que Pettigrow ne vous ait ensorcelé afin de croire à ses histoires."

Harry serra les dents. "Je n'ai pas dit que je le croyais complètement, pas encore. Mais je ne vous crois pas non plus."

Dumbledore eut l'audace de paraître choqué, comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre, mais un sort passa brutalement à côté de lui et frappa le mur. D'après sa couleur, Harry le suspectait d'être un sort de Jambencoton.

Il se retourna, et vit Millicent Bullstrode debout tout au bout du couloir, abaissant sa baguette. Elle clignait innocemment des yeux vers Dumbledore.

"Oh, je suis _tellement_ désolé, Directeur," dit-elle. "Je ne savais pas que c'était vous. Bien sûr vous n'auriez pas blessé Harry. J'ai juste vu quelque chose de menaçant se tenir à côté de lui, alors j'ai attaqué sans réfléchir." Elle trotta dans leur direction, faisant tout une variété de bruits bizarres que Harry n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir sortir de sa gorge, les yeux grands ouverts et minaudant tout aussi bien que ce que Pansy pouvait faire. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry. "Viens Harry, allons à l'infirmerie. _Pauvre_ petite chose. Ça avait l'air de faire mal lorsque tu as cogné le mur. Et il semblerait que tu ais un ennemi. C'est dommage, mais tu devrais te consoler. Tu en as toujours moins que tu ne crois. Et tes ennemis doivent en avoir plus." Alors qu'elle disait les derniers mots, elle regardait directement vers Dumbledore.

Le Directeur la regarda simplement en retour. Il resta là où il était alors que Millicent escortait Harry en direction de l'infirmerie. Il toléra la mignardise jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé l'angle, puis essaya de faire partir son bras. "Je vais bien Millicent," dit-il.

"Bien sûr," dit Millicent. "C'est pour ça que tu es blanc et tremblant comme un pudding. Et bien sûr, les personnes qui vont _bien_ serrent toutes leur tête entre les mains, et sentent comme un orage."

Harry retira coupablement ses mains de la tête, puis fit une pause. "Et je ne sens _pas_ comme un orage."

"Pour moi, si," dit Millicent. "Le truc des Bullstrode, tu sais. Ça sent comme la mère de toutes les tempêtes ici. Et tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie et d'un lit, Harry. C'est pas tout les jours que ton propre Directeur essaie de te tuer."

"Il ne _me_ veut pas mort," dit Harry, avant de regretter l'emphase qu'il avait mis sur le mot lorsque Millicent lui lança un regard oblique. "Maintenant que vas-tu faire? Et donne-moi une réponse franche pour une fois."

"Quoi, et te regarder mourir à cause du choc?" Millicent se moqua, mais lui obéit. "Quelqu'un nous a parlé, quelqu'un qui se fait appeler Starborn. Il a dit que nous ferions mieux de te surveiller, que tu pourrais être un allié tellement plus utile que ce que nous avions suspecté." Elle lui sourit comme un chat en train de s'étirer. "Et tu l'_es_, Harry. Tu as fait face à Dumbledore. Maintenant nos familles ont un réel choix. Elles n'ont pas à ramper aux pieds d'un Lord Sombre démentiel ou à obéir à Dumbledore, auquel nous ne faisons pas confiance quand au fait de ne pas utiliser sa compulsion sur nous. Ils peuvent te suivre."

"Je vais protéger Connor," dit Harry platement. "Donc vous le suivrez réellement."

Millicent lui tapota la tête. "N'es-t-il pas chou," dit-elle.

Harry resta silencieux pendant le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais ne se sentit pas mieux, puisque Millicent s'arrangeait pour faire des sourires entendus de biais lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à le faire parler. Madame Pomfresh lui jeta un regard et le mit au lit avec une potion Revigorante et une potion Calmante. Harry les but avec résignation et se rallongea dans le lit, en observant le plafond.

_Fait quelque chose, avait dit Ron. Bien, j'ai fait une putain de chose._

_Maintenant j'aimerais juste savoir ce que c'était exactement! Et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que je ne serai pas un leader ou utiliser la compulsion sur qui que ce soit, et que les gens me_ croient_._

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.


	10. Cadeaux au détour de l’automne

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : Remus James Lupin**

**Bêta Correctrice : Welva**

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **4; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Emeraude/Tigrou

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture et à dimanche pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 9 : Cadeaux au détour de l'automne**

« Parce que. », dit Millicent, lui jetant un regard étrange. « Les autres ont vu la façon dont tu réagissais quand quelqu'un te dit que tu as du pouvoir. Il y avait aussi la façon dont tu as réagi lorsque tu pensais que nous préférions ton frère à toi. Et il y avait aussi le fait que tu ne voulais pas gagner cette course, que nous t'avions laissé l'année dernière...

« Oh, Millicent, sois réaliste ! », dit Pansy qui s'était allongée sur l'un des divans placés en face de la cheminée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Harry à travers la masse de cheveux blonds qui couvraient son visage. « Harry a gagné cette course de ses propres moyens, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Je l'espère », dit Harry, son regard allant d'une fille à l'autre. « Mais... »

Harry s'arrêta, incapable d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Millicent l'ignora.

« De toute façon, tu as le droit de refuser d'être à la hauteur de ta puissance, Harry. Si nous avions essayé de t'en parler, nous pensions que nous n'aurions qu'un autre discours à propos du fait que ton frère est le plus puissant et tu pourrais tous nous faire taire maintenant et blablabla... »

Elle rit et Harry aperçut une lueur qui prouvait combien elle était authentiquement heureuse. Le rire n'était pas moqueur, à l'instar de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Nous ne savions pas que cette fois, tu serais prêt à écouter parce que tu avais senti ta propre magie. Alors, nous avons juste commencé la pratique, selon nos propres besoins, en t'attendant pour rattraper notre retard ou te réveiller.

« Ces "besoins" n'incluent pas vraiment que cela doit tourner autour de moi, pourtant », dit Harry, se penchant en arrière sur le divan.

Il était encore fatigué, bien qu'il soit sorti de l'infirmerie tôt le samedi et qu'on était dimanche soir. Maintenant, au moins, il savait pourquoi les Serpentards ne lui avaient rien dit à propos du pouvoir que Ron avait senti, et il avait choisi de croire en la raison qu'elles lui donnaient.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous me choisissiez comme leader, ou toute autre chose insensée que vous ayez en tête. »

Millicent haussa les épaules.

« Ta magie », dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Voldemort et Dumbledore possèdent davantage que le pouvoir à l'état pur, tu le sais. Vous seriez plus en sécurité avec l'un d'entre eux si vous vouliez réellement être protégés de l'autre. »

Ça le frappa lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il encourageait quelques-uns de ses camarades de Maison de suivre le Lord Noir, mais les politiciens sangs purs finissaient souvent ainsi, de la même manière que Lucius avait été fier l'année dernière lorsque son fils s'était tenu à l'écart.

« Bien sûr que nous le savons », dit Millicent. « Et nous savons aussi qu'ils ont établi des règles qui vont ruiner et détruire ce que nous sommes. »

Harry la dévisagea.

« Je pensais que Voldemort n'avait d'intérêt que pour la défense des idéaux sangs purs.

« Les idéaux sangs purs ne parlent pas de tuer de Moldus », dit Pansy. « De rester loin d'eux, peut-être. Mais... Ecoute, Harry. Ma mère était une Mangemort. Tu dois le savoir à présent. »

Elle s'assit et le fixa.

« Et tu es en train de l'aider. »

Harry regarda au loin.

« Et ne penses pas que je ne me suis pas demandé pourquoi je le faisais », murmura-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il préparer la potion Tue-loup pour une femme qui avait laissé le sang de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières bouillir jusqu'à les brûler vivants de l'intérieur ? Il ne le savait pas, alors il gardait ses yeux ostensiblement fixés sur ses mains lorsqu'il préparait la potion, au lieu de regarder le miroir que Snape gardait dans son bureau dans le but de préparer la majorité des infusions obscures.

« Tu le fais », dit Pansy. « C'est ce qui importe. Et tu ne lui as pas exigé de sacrifice en échange. »

« Je lui ai demandé certaines choses » dit Harry, lui lançant un regard furieux.

« Je sais », dit Pansy, patiemment. « Mais ce n'était pas des sacrifices. C'était un marché équitable. C'est la différence, Harry. Dumbledore nous sacrifierait, ou le voudrait, si nous allions à lui. C'est ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. »

Ses yeux brillèrent violemment.

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande plus que ça. À partir du moment où on le rejoint, c'est pour toujours. »

« Cela ne revient-il pas au même de dire que Dumbledore est la seule personne à laquelle vous devriez demander de l'aide, dans ce cas ? » souleva Harry.

Pansy lui jeta un regard plat.

« Non », dit-elle.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider », dit-il. « Pas comme ça. J'ai treize ans. Je ne suis pas encore au même niveau que Dumbledore, je n'ai pas sa force. Je vais suivre et servir mon frère. Ma magie rend tout le monde mal à l'aise, pour le moment.

« Et sais-tu pourquoi ? » demanda Millicent, sa main enlevant une couverture que quelqu'un avait laissée sur le dos de chaise.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Parce qu'elle est apparue », dit Millicent. « Ou du moins, il semblerait. Les sorciers puissants ne font pas que sortir du placard à balais tous les jours... Oh désolé, je me suis égarée pendant un moment. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle se moquait encore de lui.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors ils se précipitent autour comme un Pégase avec un enquiquineur sur le cul », dit Millicent, sans prendre de gants. « Essayant de calculer ce qu'ils doivent faire. Et tôt ou tard, ils finiront par se calmer, et alors ils commenceront à poser des questions. Et l'une de ces questions sera de savoir pourquoi ils n'ont pas pu sentir ta magie plus tôt, et aussi pourquoi elle a éclaté à pleine puissance au lieu de se développer lentement au fil des années. Si elle s'était contentée de grandir naturellement et si tout le monde avait su que tu étais puissant au tout début au lieu de l'apprendre si subitement, alors ils n'auraient pas paniqué. Ils auraient juste reconnu que tôt ou tard, ils auraient dû faire affaire avec toi, et ils auraient fait leurs vies. Mais ça... »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Harry, ça n'arrivera pas. Ce ne sera pas long avant que tu n'entendes les gens murmurer de façon bizarre et se demander s'il s'agit d'un effet secondaire de ta possession de l'an dernier, et plein d'autres choses encore. »

Harry ferma les yeux et frotta son front avec une main. Encore une chose dont il fallait remercier Dumbledore, je suppose.

« Ron a suggéré que je fasse une sorte d'annonce au monde sorcier, en leur disant que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de mal, et en soulignant ce que je compte faire », dit-il. « Est-ce que ça fonctionnerait ? »

« Fais confiance à un Gryffondor pour s'enfoncer avec ce genre de plan », dit Pansy. « Bien sûr que ça ne marcherait pas. D'une part, ça te ferait passer pour un faible, comme si tu reconnaissais le Ministre, quand tu n'en as pas besoin. D'autre part, pourquoi devrais-tu déclarer tous tes principes et allégeances maintenant ? Dis-leur d'aller parler à tes parents, et continue simplement à vivre. Et à brasser la potion Tue-loup de ma mère » ajouta-t-elle.

« Mais je pensais que j'avais quelque chose à faire », dit Harry. « Par ailleurs, le Ministre commencera par essayer de m'éloigner par mes parents, et... »

« Oh, ils feront du bruit à propos de ça, évidemment », dit Millicent, agitant une main. « Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire quelque chose à moins de prouver que tes parents te maltraitent. »

Elle le regarda avec insistance.

« Et ils préfèreraient sûrement te laisser là où tu es. Ils ne veulent pas déchirer la famille du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, après tout. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il avait vu les grandes lignes dans la gazette dernièrement, celles qui tournaient autour de chaque action mineure de Connor, comme si c'était une preuve qu'il était sur le point de tomber mort ou de sauver le monde. Un article, sur le fait que Connor s'était disputé avec Ron l'autre jour, avait fait la une.

« Alors tout ce que j'ai besoin de faire, c'est de cacher... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il oubliait quelques fois, dans la simple camaraderie de discuter de Serpentard à Serpentard, que Draco et Snape avait connaissance de certains détails concernant sa vie de famille.

« Cacher quoi ? » demanda Millicent. « Ta magie ? Je ne pense pas que tu le puisses, pas maintenant. »

Harry secoua la tête et évita son regard acéré.

« Rien. »

« Aussi longtemps que 'rien' n'interfère pas avec ce que tu as besoin de faire », dit Pansy, se levant et baillant. « Je vais au lit. »

Harry acquiesça et la regarda aller au dortoir des filles de troisième année, puis se tourna pour trouver Millicent en train de le regarder.

« Draco n'est pas le seul Serpentard à pouvoir te regarder, tu sais » dit-elle. « Et je n'ai pas besoin des livres de ma mère pour remarquer certaines choses. J'ai remarqué des choses, Harry. La façon dont tu as forcé certaines émotions à rester cachées, l'an dernier. La dévotion presque servile que tu as pour ton frère. La façon dont tu as immédiatement pensé aux conséquences de ton pouvoir, au lieu de simplement te glorifier dans le fait que tu l'as. Le fait que tu sois rentré chez toi avec les Malfoy l'été dernier, et que tes parents n'aient rien dit.

« Je sais que tu remarqué des choses, Millicent », dit Harry, baillant lui aussi. « Mais je ne te dirai rien.

« Faisons un marché » dit Millicent. « Une information de ta part, et en retour, et je t'apprendrai un sortilège qui t'assurera que Dumbledore ne pourra jamais essayer le tour qu'il a mis en place la nuit dernière. »

Harry la regarda avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi connaîtrais-tu un sort comme celui là ? »

Millicent haussa les épaules.

« Ma mère travaille avec des gobelins à Gringotts. Elle connaît la majorité des sorts qu'ils utilisent pour savoir si les pièces sont réelles ou fausses. »

Elle sourit brusquement.

« Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de sorciers et sorcières qui pensent être les premiers à avoir la brillante idée de contrefaire des Gallions. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Un sort tel que celui-là aiderait certainement avec l'illusion à laquelle Dumbledore avait été soumis.

Harry avait pensé à une façon de s'occuper de Dumbledore lui-même, mais ça ne pourrait pas couvrir tous les cas, et ça ne le cacherait certainement pas de Dumbledore s'il mettait un glamour sur quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il l'enverrait près d'Harry.

« Très bien », dit-il en ouvrant ses yeux. « Je pense aux conséquences de mon pouvoir parce que c'est la façon don j'ai été élevé, apprenant l'histoire et la magie aussi jeune que possible. J'ai lu des livres parlant de la Première Guerre, et j'ai vu ce qui arrive quand les sorciers ne prennent pas garde ou échappent simplement leur pouvoir dans n'importe quelle direction. Et depuis que je suis ici, j'ai eu un exemple de la magie de Dumbledore pour me le rappeler chaque jour. »

Il se demanda si Millicent demanderait plus, mais elle acquiesça simplement et lui offrit sa main.

« La formule est Aspectus Lyncis » dit-elle. « C'est le sort de la Vue du Lynx. »

Elle lui montra les mouvements de baguette qu'il avait à réaliser et prononça la formule attentivement, sa voix soulignant la seconde syllabe du premier mot et la première syllabe du second. Harry acquiesça, puis le réalisa lui-même, faisant attention à la façon d'utiliser sa baguette. Il essayait toujours de garder sa magie, habitué à l'utiliser en premier, au lieu de la voir s'éparpiller à travers la pièce.

Il cligna des yeux quand il vit plusieurs sorts placés autour de la salle commune des Serpentard. Chacun d'entre eux avait la trace du pouvoir de Dumbledore autour de lui. Harry fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il les étudierait plus tard quand il bailla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires et qu'il s'effondra sur le canapé.

« Bonne nuit, Harry », dit Millicent, se levant avec un faible sourire. « Je te verrai demain. Et souviens-toi. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens veulent te suivre ou sont intéressés par toi que c'est nécessairement à cause du pouvoir. »

Harry cligna juste des yeux tandis qu'elle montait au dortoir des filles puis monta dans le sien. Vince, Blaise et Greg dormaient déjà. Draco était allongé sur le dos, lisant un livre au moyen d'un Lumos, mais il ne répondit pas quand Harry l'appela doucement.

Harry secoua la tête et mit son pyjama. S'il voulait l'ignorer, c'était bien. Il pouvait l'ignorer en retour.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'écroulait sur son propre lit et fermait les rideaux, il admit que ça faisait mal.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry respira profondément et ajouta la dernière goutte de sang de sphinx. La potion remua brièvement, comme si elle avait voulait sortir de son chaudron pour le mordre, puis retomba. Cela commença alors à fumer. Harry fit un pas en arrière et regarda Snape.

Snape hocha la tête, une fois. Harry expira. Une potion Tue-loup correctement brassée.

« Je vais amener ça à Pansy », dit doucement Harry alors qu'il commençait à ramener des fioles pour les remplir de potion. « Elle voudra envoyer un hibou à sa mère, je pense... »

Snape secoua la tête.

« La Mort Rouge t'attend à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite », dit-il calmement, retournant au chaudron qu'il brassait pour Remus. « Elle m'a prévenu par hibou ce matin. »

Harry fixa son dos pendant un moment, clignant des yeux, puis dit : « Pourquoi vous a-t-elle dit ça ? »

Snape parla sans le regarder.

« Il semble qu'elle ait voulu faire la paix avec moi, une fois qu'elle a su que tu brasserais la potion sous mes instructions. »

Il avait un sourire dans sa voix. Harry savait, d'après le son, que c'était un mauvais sourire.

« Très facile, après tout, de mettre fin à une longue rancune avec un petit poison à la mauvaise place. Et ceci est réellement une potion difficile, c'est vraiment facile de se tromper. »

Harry hocha la tête avec gêne.

« Et elle savait que c'était le jour où je terminerais la potion ? »

« Apparemment, elle a des gens pour te surveiller », dit affablement Snape alors qu'il ajoutait une autre pincée de poil de Demiguise* à sa propre potion pour ensuite la remuer une fois. « Je ne peux imaginer pourquoi. »

Harry jura silencieusement et continua à remplir et reboucher les fioles. Il pensa longuement à la cape d'invisibilité de Connor puis secoua la tête. Connor était en train de l'utiliser, se faufilant à l'extérieur pour rencontrer Sirius à la Cabane Hurlante. De plus, il ne pensait pas que son frère voudrait qu'il utilise la cape pour rencontrer un ancien Mangemort spécialisé dans les sorts sanglants.

« Harry. »

Harry releva le regard, surpris, pour trouver Snape le regardant. Il avait un faible sourire sur le visage. Ça aurait pu venir de n'importe quoi.

« Bon travail », dit Snape.

Cela prit un moment à Harry pour savoir pourquoi ça lui semblait si familier. Snape lui avait dit la même chose à la fin de la première année, quand il lui avait raconté son combat contre Voldemort sous Véritaserum.

Harry hocha la tête, n'étant pas disposé à voir l'amertume qui était encore là à propos de l'accident, puis passa la porte en portant les fioles pleines de potion.

Heureusement, personne n'était là pour le voir alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers du donjon et traversait le hall d'entrée, bien qu'il fît une brève pause pour laisser Percy Weasley passer. Le garçon se dépêchait et avait la tête baissée, se murmurant à lui-même. Harry hésita quand il l'entendit dire « Mais comment pourrais-je faire quelque chose qui blesserait ma famille ? » mais décida que ça ne le regardait pas. Il aimerait difficilement que Percy vienne mettre le nez dans ses interrogations à propos de Connor, après tout...

Il se jeta un charme de désillusionnement alors qu'il sortait de l'école. C'était une soirée agréable, le vent était vif sans être froid, les feuilles des arbres bordant la Forêt Interdite commençaient juste à s'agiter.

Harry tourna brièvement la tête en direction du Saule Cogneur qui cachait la Cabane Hurlante, puis souhaita être à ce même endroit avec son frère, l'aidant à s'entraîner.

Sirius faisait ça assez bien, se souvint-il alors qu'il contournait la hutte d'Hagrid et s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les arbres. Il ne faudrait pas le mettre mal à l'aise puise qu'il était déjà dérangé par les décharges de magie autour de lui.

C'était une autre chose à laquelle il devait s'entraîner, réfléchit Harry alors qu'il atteignait la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et commençait à chercher très attentivement Mrs. Parkinson. Connor était son frère bien-aimé. Aucun désaccord ne pourrait jamais venir se mettre entre eux, ni en réalité ni en apparence. Harry était passé à travers ça et ne voulait plus que ça se reproduise mais ça arrivait une fois de plus si Harry insistait à rendre sa magie désagréable pour ceux qui l'entourait. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Dumbledore l'avait utilisé de façon nocive, mais Dumbledore n'était pas son jumeau. Harry savait que Connor pourrait faire plus de choses productives avec ça.

Harry entrevit une cape sombre sous un arbre dont les feuilles semblaient en feu et s'arrêta. Pendant qu'il regardait, la cape bougea encore et il aperçut de pâles cheveux qui, il en était certain, appartenaient à Hawthorn Parkinson.

Harry leva le charme et entendit la douce exclamation de la femme avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe. Ensuite, elle vint à sa rencontre puis tendit sa main sans un mot et Harry plaça les fioles de potion tue-loup dans sa paume.

Hawthorn le scruta, ses yeux noisette brillant et vifs. Elle semblait aller mieux que la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vue, bien qu'il supposât que cela devait être dû au fait que la pleine lune était plus éloignée. Elle paraissait toujours fatiguée mais il y avait la même détermination, le même feu en elle qu'Harry avait vu en Pansy quand son sang s'était élevé.

« Merci », dit enfin Hawthorn, puis elle secoua la tête. « J'aimerais dire quelque chose d'autre. "Merci" n'est pas le mot adéquat pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. La transformation n'était pas aussi douloureuse que la folie qui suit, dans laquelle je perdais toute trace de la sorcière que je suis. Je donnerais tout pour ne pas l'être de nouveau. »

« Ce que vous m'avez promis est tout ce que je demande », dit farouchement Harry. « Que vous restiez loin de Fenrir Greyback et de ses tentatives pour ramener le Lord Noir à la vie ou de quoiqu'il fasse d'autre. »

Hawthorn acquiesça de la tête.

« C'est tout ce que tu souhaites, mais ce n'est pas assez pour régler ma dette », dit-elle. « As-tu entendu parler de Starborn ? »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Millicent l'a mentionné. Elle a dit qu'il vous avait demandé de me surveiller. »

Hawthorn sourit. C'était un sourire étrange. Harry s'interrogea à son propos.

« En effet », murmura-t-elle. « Il a eu l'opportunité de t'observer de très près et il a apprécié ce qu'il a vu. »

Elle fouilla dans sa cape et Harry se tendit, sa magie se levant en prévision autour de lui, mais à la place de sa baguette, elle en tira un livre qu'elle tendit à Harry. Il l'accepta et lut le titre grâce au clair de lune.

Il retint sa respiration. _La Liaison de la Magie_, disait le titre, un livre supposé écrit par Merlin lui-même. Il interrogea Hawthorn du regard. « Je pensais qu'il était détruit. »

Hawthorn haussa les épaules. « Et bien, ce n'est pas l'original ; c'est la copie d'une copie et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques erreurs dedans. Cependant, erreurs ou pas, il y a pas mal de choses là-dedans que les sorciers les plus modernes croient sur la contrainte de la magie, les toiles magiques et autres formes de liaison. »

Harry fronça les sourcils quand elle mentionna les toiles magiques et Hawthorn lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Comme je l'ai dit », murmura-t-elle, « Starborn a eu l'occasion de t'observer de très près. »

Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Et ce n'est pas un ami de Dumbledore », ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le livre dans ses mains. Pour ce qu'il savait, Hawthorn devait avoir quelques arrière-pensées pour lui donner ce livre, c'était un cadeau hors de prix depuis qu'il savait que ça parlait de très anciennes sortes de liaisons de magie pouvant lier des sorciers entre eux, tels que les dettes de vie ou les sacrifices d'amour, et incluait la base de sortes de magie plus modernes. Il contenait peut-être l'information dont il avait besoin pour se libérer complètement de la toile du phénix ; en effet, s'il y en avait un seul susceptible de la contenir, c'était bien celui-là.

« Merci », chuchota-t-il. « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait ceci uniquement pour régler votre dette, mais merci. »

Hawthorn lui sourit faiblement.

« Tu as raison », dit-elle. « Pansy m'a écrit et Starborn également, et il y a un phénix de cristal chez moi qui chante quand un grand pouvoir naît dans le monde. Il a chanté à la fin du printemps dernier. C'est un soulagement de te rencontrer enfin. »

Elle inclina légèrement la tête.

« En même temps, tu pourrais ne pas être la sorte de leader dont nous avons besoin. La force brute ne prouve rien. »

« Et à propos du manque de goût pour la direction ? »

Hawthorn sourit encore, son sourire étant plus joyeux cette fois-ci.

« Alors cette partie était vraie », dit-elle. « Et bien, Starborn m'a écrit à propos de ça aussi. Je ne pense pas que tu fasses partie de cette classe de sorciers prêts à contrôler les autres jusqu'à l'asservissement. »

« Dites ça au ministère... », murmura Harry en mettant le livre dans une poche de sa robe.

Le sourire de Hawthorn s'élargit encore plus.

« Quand tu feras ce que tu dois faire pour l'amour et le devoir, » dit-elle, « comme je crois que tu le feras, alors ils n'auront d'autre choix que de le voir. »

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans la Forêt Interdite avant qu'Harry n'ait la chance de lui en demander plus. Il soupira, fronça les sourcils, et repartit lui-même en direction du château.

Le livre se promenait dans ses poches, se rappelant à ses pensées.

Elle a tort. Ce livre n'efface pas sa dette. Il m'en contracte une plus grosse à son égard.

**§*&o&*§**

« Je dois savoir », dit Millicent alors qu'ils s'asseyaient pour petit-déjeuner, le premier jour d'automne.

Harry sursauta, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait lu dans _Les Liaisons de la Magie_ au cours de la nuit et ne faisait plus attention aux personnes autour de lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, uniquement pour voir son regard à la table des professeurs.

« Qu'as-tu fait à Dumbledore pour qu'il ose à peine te regarder maintenant ? »

Harry sourit et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Dumbledore. Le directeur gardait ses yeux strictement rivés sur sa nourriture.

« Une variation d'un sort de miroir », dit joyeusement Harry. « Quand il me regarde et qu'il pense me jeter un sort, ledit sort l'attaque lui. Par exemple, s'il pensait immobiliser entièrement mon corps, il commencerait à ressentir une paralysie au niveau de ses jambes. »

Harry mordit joyeusement dans un pâté à la citrouille.

Il releva les yeux pour trouver Pansy et Millicent en train d'échanger un regard.

« Quoi ? » questionna-t-il.

« Ça ne serait pas possible », dit franchement Pansy. « Un bouclier faisant rebondir les sorts quand ils sont lancés, oui, mais pas juste quand il y pense. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas uniquement quand il y pense, je vous l'ai dit », dit Harry la bouche pleine de pâté à la citrouille.

Il ignora les regards de dégoût des filles. Ça faisait partie de sa fourbe campagne pour les décourager de penser à lui en tant que leader. Il pouvait être subtilement Serpentard, lui aussi. Ou alors il était simplement affamé. Je me demande si être Serpentard t'apprend à te mentir à toi-même, aussi.

« C'est quand il me regarde en y pensant. La vue est importante. »

« C'est toujours incroyable », dit Millicent. « Ce n'est pas donné à tous les élèves d'inventer ce genre de sorts, tu sais. »

« C'est une variation du sort miroir », insista Harry. « Je n'ai rien inventé. »

Peut-être que parler la bouche pleine n'était pas suffisant pour les décourager. Il se demanda si parler de son plein gré avec d'autres Gryffondors, en ne comptant pas son frère et Neville, le serait.

« Oui, mais... »

Un soudain froissement d'ailes annonça l'arrivée qu'Harry avait attendue – bien qu'il s'était à moitié demandé si Lucius avait abandonné, à présent. Non, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière et regardait le hibou grand-duc, Julius, balayant le Grand Hall avant de descendre en direction de la table des Serpentards.

Harry tendit la main, curieux, afin de prendre le paquet de la patte de Julius. Il y avait deux cadeaux que Lucius pouvait choisir pour cet équinoxe d'automne, depuis qu'il était le dernier dans le cycle de l'année qu'il avait choisi. Le prochain, un cadeau de noël qui marquerait l'année de trêve qu'il avait engagé avec Harry. Celui-ci en était au point où il fallait choisir le chemin à prendre : la poursuite d'un véritable pacte, ou de se dérober gracieusement, deux initiatives qui devraient prendre une autre année. Harry était à peu près certain qu'il serait de retour, mais même alors, le cadeau de cette époque serait à la fois beau et utile.

Sa respiration revint quand le paquet s'ouvrit et qu'un petit miroir en tomba. Il le prit avec ses mains tremblantes et le tourna dans tous les sens. Comme il le suspectait, il ne lui montrait pas son visage mais la vue provenant d'un miroir similaire du Manoir Malfoy, qui tournait en même temps que celui se trouvant dans ses mains. Quand il se concentrait, il pouvait pousser son regard et sa concentration à travers ce miroir, et à la sortie de la salle, il se bloquait et créait une nouvelle vue menant aux couloirs et aux chambres du Manoir des Malfoy

Lucius avait accordé à Harry le droit de voir dans sa maison, le repaire privé de sa famille. Plus que cela, il pouvait regarder à n'importe quel moment qu'il le souhait et voir les complots contre lui prendre place.

Lucius avait l'intention de poursuivre leur danse.

Harry réussit à respirer à nouveau, avec un effort colossal, puis attrapa la lettre jointe au miroir.

_« M. Potter,_

_Compte tenu__ de__ l'intérêt que__ je vous porte, en ce premier jour de l'automne, peut-être avez-vous passé les barrières entre nous qui tombent comme des feuilles._

_Lucius Malfoy. »_

Harry posa avec douceur le miroir sur la table. Il déglutit. Il savait ce que la réponse correcte serait : un miroir permettant à Lucius de voir à l'intérieur de chez lui.

À l'intérieur de Godric's Hollow.

S'il choisissait de continuer cette danse. Harry devrait y penser avec attention. Sa relation avec Narcissa et Draco – même si Draco était étrange et distant en ce moment – était très différente de celle qu'entretenait Lucius avec Connor et leurs parents.

« C'est un cadeau princier, dit Pansy en brisant le respect. »

« Je sais », dit simplement Harry, puis il glissa le miroir dans une de ses poches. Il regarda Julius repartir et voler à travers la fenêtre.

Il regarda la table mais Draco avait encore le nez fourré dans un des livres de sa mère, celui avec le fourbe serpent sur la couverture, et ignorait Harry. Harry étouffa son étincelle d'irritation. Tu n'as aucun droit d'être énervé contre lui. Tu ne l'as pas vraiment bien traité quand tu avais son attention.

Il se leva, prêt à aller au premier cours de la journée, l'Histoire de la Magie. Il attendait avec impatience la chance de dormir pendant que Binns marmonnerait son cours sur l'Histoire qu'Harry connaissait déjà par cœur. Il avait rêvé de deux figures sombres la nuit précédente – une criant dans une pièce exigüe, l'autre se tortillant sur un lit et pleurnichant – pour la première fois en pas mal de temps. Il s'était senti, après ça, nerveux, attendant une attaque venant de Tom Riddle avant de finalement réaliser qu'il ne viendrait pas et de retomber endormi. Il s'était endormi à l'aube et Blaise avait dû menacer de jeter l'eau froide sur lui pour le sortir de son lit.

Il était sur le point de quitter le hall quand il entendit un grand cri et un bruit de vitre brisée. Les yeux grands ouverts, il se retourna pour voir Snape de dos à la table des Poufsouffle, la main sur sa baguette.

Tenant fermement sa gorge et l'empêchant de sortir sa baguette et d'énoncer une formule, il y avait Sirius.

Il grognait, hurlant des mots que Harry ne pouvait entendre, si secoués, comme ils étaient de crachats et de rage. Rogue répondit d'une voix beaucoup plus claire, en dépit de l'emprise sur sa gorge.

« As-tu perdu l'esprit, Black ? Ça n'est jamais arrivé ! »

« Bien que si, c'est arrivé ! », dit Sirius, plus clairement cette fois-ci. « Et tu vas t'excuser. » Il se transforma brusquement et à présent, il y avait un immense chien noir dont les crocs étaient dangereusement près de la gorge de Snape. Il y eut un long moment de tension et Harry savait que Sirius mordrait. Il pourrait très bien réussir à l'égorger.

Il commença à appeler sa magie mais Snape avait réussi un sort informulé et sans baguette. Patmol fit brusquement un vol plané, atterrissant dans le mur derrière la table des Gryffondor et dégringolant le long dudit mur. Connor était sur ses pieds, le visage rouge de fureur et visant Snape de sa baguette.

« Assez ! »

Harry sentit la vague de compulsion qui attaqua le Grand Hall, similaire à celle ressentie l'année passée après que Dumbledore ait calmé les autres étudiants suite à l'annonce du fait qu'Harry était Fourchelangue. Il la sentit grouiller dans son esprit et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas Silvarana pour traquer Dumbledore cette fois-ci mais il savait que le directeur était là, ce qui était un avantage qu'il n'avait pas l'année passée, et il avait ses boucliers d'Occlumencie et la totale haine du directeur pour la maintenir.

Je ne suis peut-être pas encore capable de vous faire face sur le champ de bataille, pensa-t-il. Connor pourrait encore avoir besoin de toutes les protections que vous pouvez lui donner et ce n'est pas encore le temps de vous faire répondre du fait que vous l'avez mis en danger. Mais ça viendra.

Il se débarrassa de la contrainte un moment plus tard, et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Rogue toujours mécontent. Mais tout le monde était calme...

Avant que Sirius, qui était redevenu un homme, ne commence à sangloter.

Harry regarda son parrain. Il ressemblait à une carapace cassée et tremblante comme si c'était lui qui avait passé douze ans à Azkaban et non Peter. Il cacha son visage pour que personne ne le voit et pleura comme si son cœur était brisé. Connor, visiblement sous le choc, se dirigea vers lui.

« Severus, Sirius », dit Dumbledore d'un ton implacable. « Suivez-moi dans mon bureau tout de suite, s'il vous plait. » Il salua les tables des Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. « Je suis désolé de priver les troisième année de leur professeur de Potions, mais cela ne devrait être que pour une matinée. » Il ferma la porte.

Snape suivit un peu plus tard. Sirius se mit debout et le suivit, pleurnichant.

Harry resta froid. Il voulait les suivre, comprendre ce qui, par l'Enfer, avait pu arriver, mais Millicent tirait sur son bras.

« Viens », murmura-t-elle. « Le professeur Snape te parlera plus tard. »

Harry devait admettre que c'était probablement vrai, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir être en sécurité en étant dans la même pièce que Dumbledore. Il força ses pieds à bouger et à le porter jusqu'au Grand Hall.

Il aurait pu aller voir Connor aussi, mais une horde de Griffondors était déjà sur lui.

Il devait faire confiance à son frère, il irait bien.

Harry ferma les yeux et respira, faisant attention à ne pas céder à la colère et à la source de sa colère.

Je suis furieux contre Sirius. Je suis furieux contre Sirius car il a agressé Snape.

Pouvait-il réellement y avoir une autre raison ?

Il se demanda, sombrement, quelles nouvelles et dérangeantes découvertes il pouvait faire à propos de tout ce que cela présageait.

**À suivre**

* Demiguise : animal ressemblant à un singe dont le poil sert à fabriquer des capes d'invisibilité.


	11. Souvenirs, de si obsédants souvenirs

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **10; **Traduit : **38, 41, 43; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Shima-chan

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs, De Si Obsédants Souvenirs**

Snape passait à côté de la table des Poufsouffles, sur le chemin de ses donjons pour son cours de Potions du matin, quand Black l'agressa.

_Et c'est ce que c'était_, se rappela-t-il, bougeant subtilement ses robes et grimaçant des coupures et des entailles et des égratignures qui se refermaient sous ses vêtements. Il avait entendu des tasses être brisées en mille morceaux, et probablement des assiettes. Black allait _payer_ pour l'avoir blessé de cette manière et Dumbledore allait payer pour l'avoir pressé en-dehors du Grand Hall d'une manière si indigne que Snape n'avait aucune chance de se guérir lui-même.

Pour le moment, il gardait son regard fixé sur le dos de Dumbledore et ses pas rapides et égaux. Il aurait laissé ses blessures comme preuve, s'il en avait besoin, de combien Black était devenu instable.

_Pas que cela compte_, pensa-t-il brièvement, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour scruter l'homme qui les suivait. _Je sais que je vais seulement entendre des raisons de son instabilité et des excuses à moitié sincères, et me faire gronder de ne pas être plus tolérant, et ce sera la fin de tout ça. Black est le Golden Boy de Dumbledore, il l'a toujours été depuis que ce stupide Choixpeau a touché sa tête et crié qu'il irait à Gryffondor. Pourquoi les choses devraient-elles changer ?_

Cependant il avait osé espérer que les choses avaient changé, depuis qu'il avait contacté Black pendant l'été et qu'il lui avait demandé de dissoudre officiellement le pari qu'ils avaient fait à propos d'Harry l'année passée, depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux agi comme des écoliers. Black, sobre et sérieux…

_Pour une fois._

… avait accepté immédiatement, s'était excusé et avait dit qu'il préviendrait Harry pour la fin du pari. Quand le garçon était revenu à Poudlard et ne l'avait pas mentionné, Snape en avait déduit que Black avait tenu sa promesse.

Maintenant, il se demandait.

_Est-ce pour cela qu'il a dit ce qu'il a fait ? M'accusant d'avoir tenté de tuer son filleul ?_

Fronçant les sourcils, secouant la tête, Snape s'aperçut brusquement qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gargouille de Dumbledore et qu'il ne se souvenait pas du mot de passe qu'avait prononcé le Directeur pour les laisser passer. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il, c'était très important. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rendre visite à Dumbledore plus que cela.

Il se demanda si le Directeur avait réellement remarqué cela et ce que cela signifiait. _Vous êtes un fou si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, Albus. Les Sang-purs tournent autour d'une nouvelle étoile. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il compte faire, mais cela n'est pas si important, pas s'ils se convainquent eux-mêmes qu'il _peut_ faire quelque chose. Vous essayez d'utiliser son frère comme figure de proue, Albus. À la place, vous avez quelqu'un de très différent entre les mains, quelqu'un prêt à grandir pour devenir un véritable leader._

Mais il éclaircit son esprit quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Directeur et Dumbledore se tourna avec ce sourire discret que Snape avait appris à connaître et à détester. « Sirius, Severus, dit-il, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Ce n'était pas une demande, pour autant que cela en paraisse une et Snape sentit l'attraction poignante du même besoin qui l'avait attaqué dans le Grand Hall, le poussant jusqu'à une chaise. Il sortit de sous cette emprise et s'assit de lui-même. Black traîna les pieds jusqu'à la sienne et s'effondra à moitié dessus, comme un vieillard.

« Maintenant, Sirius », dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau et en tournant un regard nerveux et attentif vers Black. « Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas », murmura Black.

_Oh, je ne pense pas_, pensa Snape en levant un sourcil.

Tout comme Dumbledore apparemment. « Sirius », dit-il comme s'il grondait un enfant.

Black éclata et se mit à pleurer. Snape pinça les lèvres et regarda ailleurs. Il avait vu de grands sorciers de Sang-pur pleurer, mais seulement sous le sortilège du Doloris ou autres sorts similaires. Même si Black avait réalisé l'incroyable inutilité de son existence et était sur le point de supplier Dumbledore de mettre fin à tout ça, il aurait pu montrer un peu plus de dignité.

Finalement, Black se calme de lui-même et murmura : « Je… Je peux le voir si clairement. Je me suis souvenu de Snivellus tentant de tuer Harry l'année dernière. »

Snape lui lança un regard noir. _Il disait qu'il essaierait de laisser tomber ce surnom débile_. La colère remua en lui, contre Black et contre lui-même, pour être assez stupide pour croire comme vrai tout ce que Black disait. _Je vois le chemin que les choses vont prendre, maintenant. Tu es mon ennemi, Black, et je ne vois aucune raison d'essayer de maintenir la paix avec toi, même pour le bien d'Harry. Je vais prendre plaisir à l'éloigner de toi. Si tu meurs, j'irai danser sur ta tombe._

Les profondeurs de sa haine étaient rassurantes, réconfortantes. C'était le même homme qui avait tenté de l'envoyer à la mort quand ils avaient seize ans, et pas au nom de la guerre entre Dumbledore et le Lord Noir. Snape se demanda si Dumbledore allait toujours essayer de protéger quelqu'un de si faible, si abimé par ses rancunes qu'il ne pouvait les ignorer. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se servir de lui dans cette guerre sans fin, alors quel était le problème ?

Il se rendit compte de cela une fois de plus en regardant Dumbledore s'appuyer sur son bureau, amenant gentiment Black à parler. _Il est un sorcier de Sang-pur issu d'une lignée Noire, qui a été envoyé dans la Maison que Dumbledore pense être celle de la Lumière. Black est son petit animal de compagnie dans son grand projet de rédemption. Bien sûr qu'il essaiera de le protéger de tout ce qu'il pourra, et non pas de le laisser tomber dans ces standards de conduite auxquels tout autre sorcier adulte et raisonnable aurait été attendu d'obéir._

« Parle-moi de Severus essayant de tuer Harry », murmura Dumbledore. « Allez, Sirius, tu peux le faire. »

Snape roula des yeux, mais resta assis.

« Il se tenait au-dessus de lui avec sa baguette », murmura Black entre deux sanglots. « Il a dit qu'il servait réellement le Seigneur Noir et qu'il allait envoyer l'âme d'Harry rejoindre celle de son défunt maître. Puis il a lancé le Sortilège de Mort sur lui, mais il a rebondi de la même manière que cela avait rebondi sur… sur son frère. »

Black se recroquevilla sur lui-même et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui. Snape voulut être furieux contre le doute sur son visage.

_Comment _osez_-vous me regarder ainsi, Albus, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ? Un an à espionner, un an à abandonner les gens qui croyaient en les mêmes choses que moi, un an à marcher dans la peur constante d'être découvert, un an à commettre meurtres et tortures sur vos ordres ? Ne me devez-vous pas plus que cela ?_

Probablement que l'année dernière, Dumbledore aurait senti qu'il aurait dû, réalisa Snape durement. Mais depuis que Snape l'avait confronté à ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, leur relation avait été tirée jusqu'au point de rupture. Il ne croyait plus Dumbledore incapable de ne pas blesser un enfant. Peut-être que le Directeur ne lui faisait pas confiance pour la même raison.

Il prit sa voix traînante, ses yeux à demi fermés.

« Croyez-vous vraiment, Albus, que si j'avais été touché par un Sortilège de Mort dévié, je puisse être ici maintenant ? Un tel sort a détruit le Seigneur Noir, qui était un sorcier bien plus puissant que je ne le suis. Et quelle était ma motivation pour tenter de tuer Harry Potter ? Dîtes-le-moi.

- Je te l'ai dit », dit Black, levant brusquement la tête.

Son visage était pris dans un grognement, ses traits tordus en quelque chose d'à peine humain.

« Tu es un Mangemort, Snivellus. Tu as tenté de tuer Harry pour pouvoir ramener ton maître.

- D'après l'histoire que tu racontes, cela ressemble plutôt à un sorcier imaginaire que tu as vu tenter de prendre sa revanche sur le Seigneur Noir », ricana Snape.

Black passa une main sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par de si lourds cercles noirs que Snape se demanda, juste en passant, quand il avait dormi pour la dernière fois.

« Je… C'est ce que je dis. C'est vrai.

- Ce n'est _pas_ vrai », dit Snape, se demandant comment il pouvait croire pareilles idioties. « Directeur, avec votre permission, j'aimerai quitter cette pièce. Je ne peux pas croire ses accusations ridicules. Je ne peux pas croire que j'en sois l'objet.

- C'était assez grave pour que Sirius vous attaque dans le Grand Hall, devant les étudiants, Severus », dit Dumbledore, ses yeux ne souriant plus. « Restez. »

Il se tourna et regarda Sirius de nouveau.

« Si cela est arrivé l'année dernière, Sirius, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas attaqué alors ? Ou venu me voir et me rapporter l'incident ? »

Le visage de Black devint aussi blanc que celui d'un mort.

_Oh, oui, dis-le-moi, _pensa Snape, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et fixant son regard sur lui._ Dis-le-moi. Je dois l'avouer, je suis curieux d'apprendre comment cette version de moi purement imaginaire peut être aussi bien._

« Je… Ca a été effacé de mon esprit le jour suivant », murmura Black. « Ils m'ont fait oublier. Quelqu'un a voulu que j'oublie. »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Et maintenant le Sortilège d'Oubliette se serait cassé ? Cela expliquerait votre comportement, Sirius, mais vous auriez dû venir me voir en premier, au lieu d'attaquer Severus. »

Black sauta sur l'explication avec ferveur.

« Oui, oui, l'Oubliette s'est cassé », dit-il, sa tête s'agitant sur son coup comme celle d'une marionnette. « Et maintenant les souvenirs m'inondent et je suis désolé, Albus, mais c'était juste trop à prendre. Ils m'inondent tous en même temps et je dois essayer de le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait à Harry. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû venir vous voir d'abord, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage de nouveau.

Cette histoire est parfaitement ridicule, pensa Snape. Je l'aurai remarqué si Black avait été sous un quelconque charme d'Oubliette l'an dernier, ou bien Dumbledore. Il devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas noté que cet incroyable fou de Lockhart avait usé de ce sortilège, mais il l'aurait fait s'il en avait usé dans l'école elle-même.

« Même si j'avais essayé de tuer Harry, Black », dit-il, « je suis curieux de ce que ton Oubliator aurait voulu te faire oublier. »

Black se tourna vers lui et montra les crocs. Snape fit une moue dédaigneuse. Depuis qu'il l'avait appris, il avait toujours trouvé ça très approprié que la forme Animagus de Black soit le chien. Snape avait d'ailleurs toujours pensé que les chiens étaient des créatures dégoûtantes, perdant leurs poils, aboyant et sentant les cheveux mouillés en rentrant après une pluie.

« Comment saurai-je que tu as essayé de tuer Harry ? », demanda le fou belliqueux. « C'est ce que dit le souvenir. »

« Mais tu mens », dit Snape, regardant directement dans les yeux de Black et ajoutant une touche de Legilimencie à son regard, essayant de dénicher la vérité dans son esprit. C'était un mensonge si peu convaincant, penser que cela réussirait parce que Dumbledore le supporterait là-dessus. Snape était curieux de voir ce que Black cachait à la place.

Il trouva un chaos absolu, hurlant. La plupart des sorciers organisent leurs esprits d'une certaine manière, comme un parc ou une forêt ou une vaste caverne souterraine. C'était une tempête violente, des éclairs vacillants révélant des souvenirs que Snape avait difficilement le temps d'entrevoir avant que les ténèbres ne les reprennent, et le vent le ballotait de part en part et rendait impossible la nage fluide d'un Legilimens.

Il s'arracha de là et baissa les yeux sur sa chaise, les mains serrées autour des accoudoirs. Il respira précautionneusement. Il n'avait pas pensé que Black soit instable, mais il en était véritablement tout près. _Il est dangereux. Je dois le garder éloigné d'Harry à tous prix._

« Je ne mens _pas_, » disait Black. S'il avait senti Snape touché son esprit, il ne semblait pas prêt à en parler, pas plus que Dumbledore. « C'est ce que le souvenir dit. »

Snape leva les yeux sur Dumbledore pour le voir les regarder par-dessus le bureau. Ses yeux étaient sobres, mais il n'interférait pas.

Il va laisser Black dire des choses aussi ridicules ? Alors j'ai carte blanche avec la vérité.

« Je me demande quels souvenirs tu as retiré, Black, pour mettre ce faux à la place ? », demanda-t-il, tournant son attention sur son vieil ennemi. « Des souvenirs de ton filleul maltraité, peut-être ? Des souvenirs de lui ne devenant rien de plus qu'un pion pour son frère, des souvenirs de son esprit et de sa magie liés et presque brisés en mille morceaux parce que quelqu'un avait peur de son pouvoir… »

Il prit garde à ne pas regarder Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Black hurlait, de toute la force de ses poumons.

« C'est Connor qui a le pouvoir, pas Harry, et Harry n'a jamais été maltraité ! »

« Alors dis-moi », fit Snape, « ce que tu appelles être modelé à étudier de la magie avancée quand tu es un enfant. Dis-moi ce que tu appelles se lancer des sorts à soi-même pour s'entrainer à résister à la douleur. Dis-moi ce que tu appelles savoir que tu mourras à la guerre en protégeant ton frère, ou rester à ses côtés, tapi dans l'ombre si tu survis. J'ai vu toutes ces choses et bien plus dans l'esprit d'Harry l'an dernier, Black. Et j'ai vu comment les personnes qui auraient dû être ses gardiens et ses protecteurs l'ont aidé. J'ai vu… »

_« Ca suffit, Severus. »_

Une nouvelle vague de compression, comme dans le Grand Hall, et la bouche de Snape se ferma. Il cligna des yeux et s'affaissa. L'enchantement cessa immédiatement, alors que Dumbledore s'appuyait sur son bureau, ses yeux brulant de colère.

« Vous ne répéterez pas de tels mensonges en dehors de ce bureau, » dit-il.

« Ce ne sont pas des mensonges, Albus, » grogna Snape. « Vous _savez_ que ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Vous savez ce que vous avez fait. Vous savez qui vous avez sacrifié. »

« Vous auriez dû penser à cela, » dit Dumbledore, le regard sévère, « avant de rendre un tel sacrifice nécessaire. »

Snape n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il avala sa salive nerveusement et sentit une sombre terreur froide s'ériger dans son estomac.

« Je sais que vous avez passé de longues heures seul avec Harry », continua Dumbledore. « Peut-être lui enseigniez-vous seulement les Potions avancées et les sortilèges. Peut-être pas. Peut-être lui faisiez-vous du mal pour le bien de celui qui fut votre maître.

- Vous connaissez la vérité », répéta Snape.

Il y avait un grand vide à l'intérieur de lui, réalisa-t-il avec surprise. Il n'avait pas pensé que Dumbledore irait si loin. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'homme était capable de telles énormités.

« Je connais beaucoup de vérités », répliqua Dumbledore. « Et l'une d'elle est que vous ne superviserez plus les retenues d'Harry, ni ne passerez plus de temps seul avec lui après les heures de cours.

- Sous peine de… ? » demanda Snape.

Parce qu'il devait y avoir une menace, bien sûr. Le Directeur n'attendait pas de lui qu'il laissât tomber ainsi et qu'il s'éclipsât dans un coin sans s'être battu d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.

« Sous peine que le souvenir de Sirius soit révélé à tout l'école », dit Dumbledore, et sa voix était lourde. « Qui pensez-vous qu'ils vont croire, Severus ? Un ancien Mangemort, seulement sauvé d'Azkaban par la bonne grâce du Directeur de Poudlard ? Ou bien un héros de la Première Guerre contre Voldemort, un ancien Auror et le parrain du frère du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? »

Snape avait fermé les yeux, tant il était étourdi par la rage et outré.

« Vous perdrez vous-même un professeur de Potions si vous faites cela », dit-il.

« Seulement si vous êtes stupide et borné, Severus. »

La voix de Dumbledore sonnait comme s'il souriait.

« Et je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. C'est plutôt l'apanage des Gryffondors. »

Snape ouvrit les yeux pour le voir donner à Black un regard tendre.

Attrapé. Piégé.

Comment pouvait-il se laisser dépouiller ainsi de son soutien à Harry ?

De l'autre côté, il ne pourrait rien faire pour Harry s'il était à Azkaban. Et il était au courant de la panique qui rampait lentement à travers le Ministère, filtrant jusque dans Poudlard et touchant les élèves de sa Maison. Ca attendait juste l'étincelle qui enflammerait le petit bois. Découvrir qu'un Mangemort repenti avait essayé de tuer un élève, et cet élève étant ce qu'il était, cela ignifugerait tout.

Snape pensa à tous ceux que cette confrontation pourrait toucher : les familles de Sang-pur, les anciens Serpentards sur qui serait soudainement focalisée une intense suspicion pour quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait, les sorciers avec des talents inhabituels qui rendent les autres nerveux. Minerva elle-même pourrait être suspectée dans un tel climat, bien qu'elle fût une Gryffondor et une héroïne de la Première Guerre, pour rien de plus inhabituel qu'être un Animagus. Le monde magique vivrait une fois de plus dans la peur et haïrait ce qu'il ne pourra comprendre.

Et Harry serait certainement sur cette liste. Son pouvoir et son don de Fourchelang ferait de lui une cible de choix.

S'il s'inquiétait de sa protection, Snape ne pouvait lui faire ça.

« Je me rends », dit-il, sa voix sonnant creuse même à lui. « Je promets que je ne dirai pas de telles vérités en dehors de ce bureau. »

« Des mensonges, Severus », le réprimanda doucement Dumbledore. « Ils ne sont pas vrais. »

Cela aurait été d'un grand secours d'être Black à cet instant, pensa Snape, ou n'importe quel autre Gryffondor étourdi et impulsif. Cela aurait été d'un grand secours de crier, de tempêter contre le Directeur et de l'appeler bâtard, de prendre sa baguette et de maudire tout le monde.

Mais il était un Serpentard. Et les Serpentards se retiraient quand ils le devaient, et attendaient le meilleur moment pour frapper, quand l'énorme talon d'un ennemi plus puissant n'était pas pointé sur eux.

« Très bien », dit-il, avec ce qu'il savait être de la mauvaise grâce. « Des mensonges, alors. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, ses yeux pétillant de nouveau.

« Maintenant, Severus, veuillez retourner à votre classe de Potions. Il y a des choses dont j'aimerai discuter avec Sirius. »

Black, remarqua Snape en se levant, regardait avec espoir de nouveau. Bien sûr, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas ? Il avait toujours été le Golden Boy de Dumbledore. Si essayer de massacrer un autre élève dans l'école n'était pas assez pour lui attirer des ennuis, alors pourquoi attaquer un autre professeur dans le Grand Hall le serait ?

_Il y a des fois où je souhaite avoir été tué sous les crocs de Lupin, _pensa Snape, alors qu'il descendait l'escalier mouvant_, si seulement un loup-garou enragé avait pu m'apporter une fin plus brillante que celle qu'Albus me destine._

L'idée le frappa si brutalement qu'il manqua trébucher.

_Un loup-garou enragé…_

Il usa de toutes ses compétences en tant qu'espion pour se garder de montrer une quelconque émotion sur son visage, juste au cas où Dumbledore serait en train de le regarder à travers les sortilèges que Snape savait qu'il avait placé sur la cage d'escalier. Il atteignit le bas et marcha à grands pas vifs en direction de sa classe de Potions. Il devait leur enseigner, et il irait pour accomplir son effort de chaque jour, et après ça, il irait parler à Remus Lupin.

*** * ***

« Lupin », dit Snape calmement quand ses coups frappés à la porte du loup-garou ce soir-là entraînèrent une réponse dudit loup-garou.

« Severus », dit Lupin en clignant des yeux. Il avait _toujours_ supposé qu'il avait la permission d'utiliser le prénom de Snape, pensa Snape alors qu'il passait devant lui en le bousculant et en grondant que cela l'avait toujours fatigué.

« Remus », dit-il, tournant autour de Lupin alors qu'il fermait la porte et notant le bref éclair de surprise dans les yeux ambrés. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Je pensais que tu étais là pour m'apporter la potion Tue-loup », dit Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. « Pour quelle autre raison serais-tu ici ? »

Snape grinça des dents. _Les Gryffondors. Toujours intéressés par les choses les plus stupides_.

« Pour une raison qui nous concerne tous deux », dit-il brutalement. « Harry. »

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent et il se frotta l'arrière du cou, s'asseyant derrière son bureau. C'était un vieux et confortable élément du mobilier, nota Snape. En fait, presque tout dans la pièce semblait confortable, des livres aux dos cabossés sur les étagères, aux chaises à moitié rembourrées qui s'alignaient autour du bureau en un demi-cercle.

« Que se passe-t-il avec lui ? Je croyais qu'il ne te posait pas de problème. Je sais que l'an dernier il voulait toujours aller à Gryffondor, mais je lui ai dit que la Maison Serpentard n'était pas si mauvaise. »

C'est si gentil de ta part, dit presque Snape. Il laissa passer. Il y avait des choses plus importantes en jeu.

« Dis-moi », dit-il, « y a-t-il eu un moment cette année où tu as eu l'impression de perdre quelques jours ? »

Lupin se figea. Puis il jeta un regard en arrière, hâtivement. _Il essaie de m'empêcher de lire dans son esprit_, pensa Snape et il fronça les sourcils. _Il suspecte quelque chose. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait pour ça ?_

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », dit Lupin de sa voix légère et neutre. « Maintenant, Severus, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois vraiment corriger ces copies. Je suis terriblement en retard pour rendre ses essais à mes élèves. »

Il ramassa la pile de rouleaux près du haut de son bureau.

« Tu as des soupçons », murmura Snape. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? Il y a des moyens de briser un sortilège de mémoire, tu le sais, et je n'aurais pas pensé que tu puisses soumettre sournoisement quelqu'un à un _Oubliette_, quand bien même ton ami ait pu te supplier de le faire. »

Les mains de Lupins tremblèrent et il releva les yeux.

« Albus m'a dit la vérité quand je lui ai demandé », dit-il.

Déconcerté, Snape le regarda fixement.

« Il m'a dit que les souvenirs qu'il m'avait retiré concernait Sirius », dit Lupin et il ferma les yeux comme s'il souffrait. « Je… Parfois, je suis en colère contre lui pour des choses pour lesquelles il ne peut rien faire, des choses qui sont dépassées et faites, et dans le passé maintenant. Parfois je suis en colère contre lui juste parce qu'il est ce qu'il _est_. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que doivent faire les amis. Je reviens toujours et je m'excuse auprès de lui plus tard, mais cette fois j'ai été trop loin. Cette fois, j'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a tant blessé qu'Albus n'avait d'autre choix que de me retirer ces souvenirs, pour que je ne le blesse plus. »

Snape voulut jurer. _Black, Black, __toujours__ Black ! Qui d'autre Albus a-t-il sacrifié pour le protéger ?_

Avec un énorme effort, il contint son caractère.

« Albus t'a menti », dit-il aussi doucement qu'il pût. « Les souvenirs volés concernent Harry, pas Sirius. »

« Harry ? »

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi voudrait-il retirer des souvenirs concernant Harry ? J'ai toujours été heureux avec Harry. Il n'a jamais rien fait qui me mette en colère.

- Pas ce qu'il a fait », dit Snape en le regardant attentivement. « Mais ce qu'il s'est fait à lui-même. »

Lupin continua de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

Snape secoua la tête.

« Tu ne penserais pas du mal de tes amis s'ils paradaient nus devant toi, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il.

Lupin dit, lentement, détachant chaque mot : « Nous avons tous fait des choix dont nous ne sommes pas fiers. Et je ne pense pas que ces choix n'aient jamais… »

Il s'arrêta brutalement et vacilla. Puis il dit, d'une voix que Snape ne comprit pas, la voix d'un personne plaidant le pardon : « Je sais qu'Harry était en danger cette nuit Halloween quand Tu-Sais-Qui attaqua Godric's Hollow, mais pas depuis. Ses parents ne l'auraient pas mis en danger. Sirius l'adore. Dis-moi qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait d'autre, s'il te plaît. »

Snape ferma les yeux avec un long sifflement. _Comme je le suspectais. Lui dire simplement la vérité ne fonctionnera pas. Sa loyauté pour ses amis est ancrée profondément en lui. Et d'ordinaire, peu m'importerait qu'il reste sous l'influence du sortilège. Si Harry ne m'avait pas dit ce que ses souvenirs contenaient, je n'aurais pas essayé cela._

« Quand tes souvenirs reviendront », répliqua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, « tu verras ce que je veux dire. Mais cela prendra un moment, et c'est un processus très délicat. Me laisseras-tu faire les premiers pas à l'intérieur de ton esprit pour que je puisse éventuellement renverser l'Oubliette et te laisser voir ce qu'il y a derrière ? »

Lupin ferma les yeux. Il luttait avec le désir de connaître la vérité, pensa Snape. Mais il se demandait ce que pourrait être l'autre côté. Pourquoi Lupin ne voudrait-il _pas_ retirer le Charme, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière ?

Puis il sut et le soudain mépris brulant libéra un torrent de mots hors de lui.

« Tu as peur de perdre tes amis », se moqua-t-il. « Tu as peur de perdre ces gens qui t'ont dupé, blessé, trahi, _Obliviaté_, parce que ce sont les seuls amis que tu as. »

Il repensa au Lupin tel qu'il l'avait connu à l'école – d'une timidité maladive, horrifié des rares fois où il se mettait en colère, comme s'il pouvait se transformer sans que la pleine lune l'appelle, ne faisant aucun effort pour trouver de nouveaux amis quand bien même il désapprouvait évidemment ce que ses Maraudeurs de camarades faisaient, parce qu'il pensait évidemment que personne d'autre ne voudrait être ami avec lui. Quelque chose lui arrivait, une chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée, donnant son engagement personnel dans l'incident.

« Dis-moi, _Remus_ », dit-il en insistant sur le nom et en regardant Lupin tressaillir, « comment t'es-tu senti quand Black a failli me faire tuer et faire de toi un meurtrier ? »

Lupin s'affala dans sa chaise. Snape le regarda, respirant à peine. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de Lupin avec Harry autant que possible, mais il serait pire qu'inutile s'il vacillait quand Harry était en danger, ou qu'il donnait Harry à Dumbledore au moment où il le lui demandait.

« Je… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait », murmura Lupin.

« Vraiment... », sourit Snape.

Il savait que ce n'était pas un sourire plaisant. Ses sourires ne l'étaient jamais.

« Je pourrais comprendre les actes de Black à mon encontre, après tout », continua-t-il d'une voix douce et caressante. « J'étais son ennemi. Mais _toi_. Tu étais son _ami_. S'il avait réussi sa petite… farce… alors tu m'aurais tué. Tu serais devenu la chose qui t'effraie le plus, la chose contre laquelle tu te bats si fort pour l'empêcher d'être. Et tout ça parce que ton ami avait une rancune déraisonnable contre moi. »

Il secoua la tête, claquant la langue.

« Dis-moi, _Remus_, pourquoi êtes-vous resté amis avec lui, après ça ? Pourquoi lui avez-vous trouvé des excuses, alors que, après tout, Black avait "juste été ce qu'il est" ? Personne n'a jamais forcé Black à grandir. Pourquoi pas toi ?

- _La ferme ! _»

La voix était un grognement et Lupin bondit sur ses pieds, ses dents découvertes et ses yeux ambrés ouverts et brûlants. Snape ressentit une pointe de peur. C'était la chose qu'il avait vu, ou aperçu, ou rêvé avoir vu, un nombre incalculable de fois. On était proche de la pleine lune, mais Lupin était toujours dangereux, même sans ça. Snape avait mis un point d'honneur à étudier les loups-garous après que l'un d'eux ait failli le tuer. Il connaissait leur force, même sous leur forme humaine. Lupin avait le pouvoir de déchirer qui il voulait, à n'importe quel moment, de transformer quelqu'un non pas en une bête infectée, maudite comme lui, mais en cadavre.

Lupin le sut également, d'après ce qu'il vit dans son regard.

Immédiatement après, il en fut désolé, s'asseyant et mettant ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Oh, Merlin », murmura-t-il. « Je suis _tellement_ désolé, Severus. »

Snape prit congé sans un mot. Il avait toujours l'intention de libérer le loup-garou de son sortilège d'Oubliettes s'il le pouvait. Harry le voulait. C'était une assez bonne raison. Mais, plus que cela, il suspectait que l'horreur de Lupin envers le fait de se mettre en colère s'étendait davantage à lui-même. Et s'il était blessé ? Il la ravalerait et donnerait son consentement. S'il apprenait qu'un enfant qu'il adorait était blessé… ?

Snape espéra qu'il réussirait à briser l'Oubliette à la pleine lune et que Lupin oublierait de prendre sa potion Tue-loup avant de bondir sur Black. La mort était trop douce pour Black.

_Mais je n'ose pas l'utiliser comme mentor pour Harry, tel que je le voudrais. Il a peur de sa propre colère. Et Harry de la sienne. La dernière chose dont il a besoin c'est d'être enfoncé là-dedans._

Il ravala sa fierté, trouva les appartements de Minerva et toqua. Elle était là, par chance et elle l'invita à entrer à l'instant où elle vit son visage. Snape soupçonna de ne pas avoir l'air au meilleur de sa forme.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle quand il fut assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau en buvant une tasse de thé.

Le thé était assez fort pour que Snape s'étrangle, mais il le but en entier. C'était un rituel quand il venait la voir. Plus d'une fois, la tasse de thé avait fini brisé au sol ou jeté par Snape quand Minerva l'avait rendu fou de rage, mais c'était toujours un rituel. Et cette fois, Snape pensa qu'il allait malheureusement être en colère.

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire et vit ses yeux se glacer alors qu'elle écoutait, une main serrée sur un coin de son bureau. Quand il eut terminé et formulé sa requête, elle acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, je serai le mentor d'Harry, Severus », dit-elle. « Mais je ne peux promettre que cela durera plus longtemps que votre propre protection de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus sache que je ne marche plus les yeux fermés dans ses pas.

- Je sais », dit Snape. « Mais j'ai besoin de soutien, Minerva, et il a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe, et je crains qu'Albus ne mette ses menaces à exécution si le garçon essaie de passer plus de temps avec moi en dehors de la classe. Je peux vous envoyer du matériel de Potion et des livres par hibou. Il peut les avoir pendant le temps qu'il passe avec vous, si cela vous convient.

- Pourquoi devrais-je lui enseigner les Potions quand je peux lui enseigner la Métamorphose ? », murmura Minerva, mais sa voix était sèche et elle souriait.

Le sourire s'évanouit l'instant suivant.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point vous vous _dédiez_ à ce que sa vie soit meilleure, Severus. »

Snape leva le menton. Elle l'accusait d'avoir un cœur. C'était une de ses remarques préférées pour le mettre hors de lui.

Mais il dit seulement : « J'ai vu à quoi ressemblait son esprit à la fin de l'année dernière, Minerva. Il n'y a pas moyen que je ne l'aide pas. Et je crois que d'autres commencent à remarquer son pouvoir. Vous l'avez senti. Je l'ai senti. D'autres s'en approchent. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Quelques-unes des lectures que j'ai faites me poussent à penser qu'il pourrait aisément être _vates_, s'il le choisissait. »

Le choc se peignit sur son visage, puis la crainte respectueuse et enfin l'espoir. Elle acquiesça doucement.

« Je vois », dit-elle. « Bien. C'est différent. Je serai heureuse d'être son mentor, Severus.

- Merci », dit Snape, puis il se leva et prit congé à nouveau.

Il sentit une douce pulsion de colère et de détermination grandir en lui alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers les cachots. _Échec et mat, Albus. Mais seulement pour maintenant. Je ne pense pas que vous réalisiez jusqu'où je peux aller dans une bataille. Si vous lui retirez Minerva, je libérerai le loup-garou. Si vous le prenez, ou s'il ne se révèle pas assez fort pour porter ce fardeau, je me tournerai vers les Malfoy. S'ils échouent, alors je tendrai la main aux Sangs-purs qui ont senti son pouvoir et savent ce que cela signifie, aux membres du Ministère qui ne font pas partie de votre Ordre, à vos ennemis politiques qui seraient heureux de vous voir tomber. À quiconque m'entendra, hormis le Lord Noir, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à terre et qu'il soit libre._

_Vous m'avez menacé de répandre la rumeur comme une trainée de poudre. Je l'enflammerais moi-même, si besoin est._

_Si besoin est._

**À suivre**


	12. L’attrait du pouvoir

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **11; **Traduit : **38, 41, 43; **En cours : **39, 42, 44, 45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Arieth

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**CHAPITRE 11 : l'attrait du pouvoir**

Draco soupira et referma le livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux en se frottant les yeux. Ils avaient commencé à se troubler, et même en ajustant la puissance du _Lumos_ cela n'empêcherait pas l'inévitable larmoiement.

Il pouvait entendre la voix de sa mère en se concentrant. _Ne lis jamais dans le noir pendant plus d'une heure, mon cœur. Cela te fera loucher le matin suivant, et les Malfoys ne sont pas supposés loucher._

Cependant c'était elle qui lui avait envoyé les livres, elle qui lui avait dit ce qui était en train de se passer à travers des notes placées dans les livres à des points stratégiques, elle qui lui avait montré pourquoi il devait s'éloigner de Harry pour un temps. Draco se demanda sombrement pourquoi elle lui avait envoyé des livres si fascinants si elle ne voulait pas le voir debout jusqu'au matin à les lire.

Il posa le livre sur la table près de son lit et resta un instant à regarder le lit d'Harry à travers les rideaux ouverts. Ses rideaux à lui étaient étroitement fermés, comme toujours. Il pouvait entendre la douce respiration qui caractérisait le sommeil d'Harry. Il ne ronflait jamais. Il était plus courant qu'il se redresse avec un cri qu'avec un ronflement, ou parfois il arrêtait entièrement de respirer, et Draco savait alors qu'il était allongé immobile, terrifié ou tendu, attendant probablement que des ennemis apparaissent.

Plus d'une fois pendant ce mois écoulé, Draco avait été tenté d'aller le voir pour calmer ses cauchemars, même s'il s'agissait tout bêtement de lui tenir la main.

Mais alors il aurait à expliquer pourquoi il s'était tenu éloigné si longtemps.

Et Draco ne connaissait pas encore un moyen de dire la vérité à Harry sans le détruire.

Il mit sa main derrière la tête, expira profondément et resta allongé à fixer le plafond.

**§*&o&* §**

Le premier livre avait tout simplement été fascinant, pour la plupart des explications sur le pouvoir de compulsion qui courait dans les veines de nombreuses familles au Sang-Pur, y compris celle des Blacks, et des explications sur ce que cela permettait et ne permettait pas. Draco s'était demandé pourquoi sa mère voulait qu'il ait cela. Voulait-elle juste s'assurer que tout pouvoir de compulsion qu'il pourrait utiliser était maîtrisé ? Cela avait du sens, mais Draco ne pensait réellement pas avoir ce don. D'après le livre, il se manifestait généralement avant qu'un sorcier n'atteigne ses douze ans, et le treizième anniversaire de Draco avait eu lieu le cinq Juin.

Il s'en souvenait principalement comme ayant été une misérable journée, étant donné que Harry était alors assoupi à l'infirmerie en train de se remettre des dommages infligés à son esprit et qu'il n'avait rien voulu d'autre que de rester à ses côtés.

Puis il trouva la première note, coincée entre deux pages contenants un argument philosophique pour déterminer si utiliser le don de compulsion était moral. Il la déplia et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de sa mère.

_Draco, mon chéri_

_J'ai de l'espoir que tu auras désormais découvert pourquoi je t'ai envoyé ces livres. Le don de compulsion n'est pas irrésistible, mais subtile, et modifie parfois la façon de penser d'un sorcier sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive._

Draco fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il eut fini de lire cela. Pas irrésistible. Bien alors. Mais que s'attendait-elle qu'il _fasse_ avec cette information ?

Il feuilleta le reste du livre, mais ne trouva pas d'autres notes. Il le posa et en attrapa un autre avec un serpent d'argent dressé sur la couverture. Draco passa quelques minutes à l'observer. Il savait qu'il avait déjà vu ce symbole avant, probablement sur quelques artefacts au Manoir, mais il ne se souvenait pas de sa signification.

Il l'ouvrit, et un morceau de parchemin replié tomba d'entre la couverture et la première page. Draco l'attrapa avec précaution et le déplia, en en faisant tomber la poussière. Ce livre avait dû être rangé dans un coin il y avait longtemps, quelque soit l'endroit où Mère s'est débrouillé pour le trouver.

_Draco, mon cœur_

_Il y a d'autres formes de compulsion que le don de compulsion. Parfois un sorcier peut ne même pas réaliser qu'il force les autres à suivre sa volonté, mais il doit probablement le faire de manière inconsciente._

Encore une fois, il n'y avait pas de signature, mais encore une fois, Draco reconnu son écriture. En s'interrogeant sur ce que cela signifiait, il se réinstalla avec le livre au serpent d'argent pour le lire.

Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire de la famille Guile, dont il avait effectivement entendu parler. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour survivre pendant des siècles, montant les Lords Sombres les uns contre les autres, n'entrant jamais réellement au service des Lords de Lumière mais se faisant passer pour innocents, jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre eux ne meure dans l'armée du Lord Sombre Grindelwald.

Mais celle-ci n'était pas une histoire habituelle. Il n'y avait pas de vieux arbres généalogiques, pas de listes d'exploits effectués par des membres de la famille et maintenant oubliés, pas de leçons sur quels dons magiques auraient pu être liés à leur sang. C'était un traité sur comment la famille Guile avait survécue face aux puissants sorciers, quels signes ils avaient remarqué indiquant qu'ils étaient sous compulsion ou utilisés contre leur volonté, et comment ils avaient réagi face à cela.

Draco lu les quelques premières pages et arriva à la phrase "_Pourtant il était dur pour Serpentina Guile de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, bien qu'elle soit une grande sorcière. Elle remarqua finalement que lorsqu'elle était près du sorcier Falcon et qu'elle s'énervait, il lui suffisait de s'énerver à son tour pour la calmer. D'un seul coup ses sentiments étaient apaisés, emportés par le flot de magie qui s'élevait en même temps que la rage de Falcon, et elle obéissait à tout ce qu'il lui demandait"._

Il suffisait de changer les noms, et c'était une parfaite description de ce qui arrivait toujours dernièrement lorsque Draco s'énervait contre Harry.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco lut avec hâte le reste du livre de la famille Guile et les autres livres que sa mère lui avait donné, une histoire de la famille Black en particulier, un livre avec des lois que le Ministre avait édicté à une époque contre ceux possédant un don de compulsion, et une biographie sur la vie et la magie des Lords de Lumière et Sombres. Cela ne lui prit que trois jours, et à la fin de ces trois jours il n'avait pas seulement les livres mais également un grand déploiement de notes venant de sa mère, pliées et placées dans les livres à divers endroits clés, pour lui permettre de rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

Ce mercredi soir de Septembre, Draco respira profondément et attrapa la dernière et plus longue note de sa mère, trouvée très près de la fin du livre sur les Lords.

_Draco, mon fils adoré_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir à te blesser comme cela. Cependant, lorsqu'Harry était au Manoir avec toi, j'ai reconnu les signes. Tu étais plus gentil et plus doux que ce que je ne t'avais jamais vu être, même bébé. Tu prenais soin de lui comme s'il était ton monde. Un tel attachement n'est pas naturel, tu es trop acharné pour un enfant de ton âge. Et qu'est-il arrivé pour faire grandir en toi un tel attachement ? Je sais qu'il a sauvé ta vie en première année, mais même avant cela tu parlais toujours de lui dans tes lettres, conversais comme si tu étais obsédé par lui. Il devint plus qu'un moyen d'amusement, il devint ton meilleur ami._

_Je ne pense pas que cela soit entièrement sa magie, pour être parfaitement honnête. Je pense que tu as réellement vu quelque chose en lui qui vous aurait fait devenir amis même sans cela. Mais tu as pu sentir son pouvoir plus tôt que la plupart des autres, même lorsqu'il était enchaîné et retenu par ses toiles. Les Malfoys ont toujours été plus sensibles à la magie. Je crains que cela n'ai permis à son pouvoir d'avoir une emprise sur ton esprit qu'il n'aurait pas eu si tu avais été quelqu'un à l'esprit plus obtus._

_Mon chéri, mon cœur, je ne dirai pas que tu devrais rompre ton amitié avec lui. Je ne dirai pas cela simplement parce qu'une partie de ceci est l'effet de sa magie, ou même tout. Je dirai que je veux te voir libre de faire ton propre choix, et non entraîné par la magie de Harry aussi subtile ou inconsciente soit-elle. Si tu as besoin de cette amitié, si tu décide que tu en as besoin, tu dois prendre ta décision indépendamment des effets qu'il a sur toi. La seule manière de faire cela est de s'éloigner de lui pour un temps, et voir si tu peux lever des barrières contre son pouvoir. Tu as reçu l'héritage du don de compulsion des Blacks, et ceux qui utilisent la compulsion eux-mêmes, comme tu dois l'avoir appris de tes lectures, sont immunisés contre les effets de la compulsion d'un autre, et reçoivent même moins de dommages des autres sorts affectant l'esprit, comme le _Fugitivus Animus_ lancé par Harry. Peut-être que tu peux utiliser cela à ton avantage, pour t'aider à faire renaître ton libre-arbitre._

_J'ai déjà dit que je déplacerais des montagnes pour t'aider, mon fils. Je le ferai. Devrais-tu décider qu'après tout Harry est un véritable ami et pas simplement un Lord en devenir qui a réussi à t'attirer à lui grâce à son pouvoir, et alors le monde devra trembler et s'effondrer avant que je ne vous laisse être séparés, ou voir l'un de vous à nouveau blessé. Dis-le-moi juste._

_Je verrai que tu as ta liberté. Sans liberté, rien n'a d'importance._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy._

Draco ferma les yeux. Il était déjà sur les nerfs alors qu'il n'avait été éloigné d'Harry que pendant trois jours.

Mais il pouvait également sentir d'autres effets. Il se sentait l'esprit plus clair, et la froide distance qui avait toujours été son don avant d'arriver à Poudlard lui revenir. Il se sentait plus comme le fils de son père qu'il ne l'avait été pendant des années. Il se sentait comme s'il pouvait faire des commentaires sarcastiques sur Connor sans regarder coupablement Harry pour voir s'il les approuvait.

Mais il avait besoin de savoir quelle partie de son amitié avec Harry était juste magique. Maintenant, il pouvait voir la façon dont cette magie commençait à agir pour attirer également d'autres personnes, voir la manière dont les têtes se tournaient quand Harry rentrait dans une pièce, ce dont évidemment Harry était totalement inconscient. Il pouvait voir la même chose avec Dumbledore. Ce que Draco avait accepté comme l'évidence d'une présence ou d'une aura autour du Directeur était en fait sa magie. Les sorciers, les sorciers au Sang-Pur du moins, se corrigea-t-il avec un sourire méprisant, se tournaient vers lui comme des fleurs au soleil ou des planètes tournoyant autour d'une étoile. Au vu du livre sur les Lords de Lumière et Sombres, Draco commençait à penser que _cela_ était la raison principale pour laquelle tant de personnes grommelaient au sujet de Dumbledore mais ne faisaient en fait rien pour s'opposer à lui. La force pure de sa magie les séduisait et les calmait et leur disait qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien.

_Quelle part de moi est le vrai Draco et quelle partie est le Draco-à-cause-de-Harry ?_

Draco décida qu'il lui faudrait le découvrir.

**§*&o&*§**

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée Harry ? »

Harry plissa les paupières et se tourna pour le regarder. Draco garda son visage aussi vide d'émotion que possible, bien qu'il ait envie de faire une blague qui aurait permis de calmer l'expression ahurie d'Harry. C'était un test suggéré par l'un des livres et il voulait voir s'il pouvait le réussir.

_Bien que dans ce cas je ne sois pas sûr de savoir comment distinguer le succès de l'échec_, pensa-t-il en restant immobile.

« Vert », dit finalement Harry, les yeux toujours plissés.

_Vert_, murmura une voix dans l'esprit de Draco juste un instant après.

Draco avala et détourna son regard d'Harry. C'était un mauvais signe cette voix dans sa tête. La magie de Harry n'était pas seulement autour de lui mais en lui, dans les toiles de son esprit, ou quoi que ce soit qu'il avait à la place des toiles. C'était une manière pour les Lords de contrôler leurs suivants, en s'assurant que ces servants les connaissaient si bien qu'ils feraient ce que leur Lord voulait avant même que celui-ci ne le leur ordonne.

Draco décida qu'il ferait quelques tests de plus, puis qu'il s'éloignerait presque entièrement de Harry.

**§*&o&*§**

Cela faisait mal de ne pas avoir été inclus dans ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et le Directeur, quoi que cela ait pu être, cela faisait mal que Millicent ait été celle qui l'avait escorté jusqu'à l'hôpital, cela faisait mal de voir Harry parler avec Millicent et Pansy comme si elles avaient toujours été ses amies. Draco se demandait parfois si cela en valait la peine. Peut-être devrait-il juste dire la vérité à Harry maintenant et le laisser se faire sa propre opinion au sujet de la puissance de sa magie.

Mais alors il se rappelait que cela était un signe qu'il était toujours fermement sous le contrôle d'Harry. Il revint à son livre sur la famille Guile et lu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un passage annoté d'une main ferme. Quelqu'un avait possédé ce livre avant la famille Malfoy, pensa-t-il, ou au moins avant ses parents. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de ses parents.

Le passage disait "_Et bien sûr la douleur émotionnelle que ressentait Frederick Guile lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre immédiatement aux cotés de Grindelwald était un signe de la profondeur à laquelle la magie du Lord Sombre s'était emparée de son être. Pourquoi aurait-il ressenti une telle peine alors qu'il était un Sang-Pur et que le Lord Sombre n'était ni l'un de ses amis, de ses enfants, ou même de ses parents ? Mais il la ressentait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler et de désirer faire partie de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il Transplanne et rentre dans la bataille. Distrait par ce qu'il ressentait, au mépris de tout ce qu'être un bon sorcier au Sang-Pur signifiait, Frederick Guile perdit la vie dans cette bataille_".

La note dans la marge disait, _Que Merlin prenne ma magie si jamais je devenais un tel fou._

Cette fois-ci Draco remarqua les petites lettres près de la fin du passage. A.M. Abraxas Malfoy donc, son grand-père, le père de Lucius.

Il ne serait pas fier, n'est-ce pas, de voir l'un de ses petits enfants accourir aux côtés d'un Lord dès l'instant où il sentirait une petite déconnection d'avec lui ? Non, il ne le serait pas. Draco se tourna sur le côté et frappa son oreiller, et prétendit que cela ne lui faisait rien lorsque Harry arriva et se mit au lit sans un mot. Il se _devait_ de lutter pour retrouver sa liberté. Cela avait à moitié détruit Harry d'être emmêlé, lié par la magie de quelqu'un d'autre. Draco ne ferait pas la même chose. S'il avait à laisser Harry derrière…

La panique s'inséra par chaque pore de sa peau, le fit transpirer et battre plus fort son cœur. Draco sortit la bouteille de sa poche et observa la lueur verte, nervurée de rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau calme. Puis il finit délibérément sa pensée.

S'il avait à laisser Harry derrière, alors il le ferait. Il savait que ce serait pour le mieux, la seule manière d'avoir son total libre-arbitre. Il savait que ce serait ce qu'Harry voudrait dans ce cas. Il serait horrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre soit esclave de son pouvoir.

Draco ferma abruptement les yeux, se sentant comme si une brique brulante venait juste d'être propulsée au milieu de son torse.

_Même si je décide pour lui et renouvelle notre amitié, comment pourrais-je le lui dire ? Cela le tuerait de savoir qu'il a joué un rôle dans l'altération de l'esprit et de la personnalité de quelqu'un d'autre. Comment pourrais-je lui faire voir que ce n'était pas volontaire ?_

**§*&o&*§**

« Harry, nous voulons…

- ...te parler. »

Draco regarda avec une attention soutenue ce qui se passait derrière le livre qu'il ne faisait que prétendre lire ; désormais il avait mémorisé la plupart des passages sur l'histoire de la famille Guile. Il s'était demandé quand est-ce que les jumeaux Weasleys, qui pouvaient sans aucun doute sentir le pouvoir de Harry mais préféraient juste tourner autour de lui et le suivre partout, l'approcheraient. Il semblait que le moment était arrivé, un soir très proche de fin Septembre à la bibliothèque.

Draco aurait pu leur dire que ce n'était pas un bon moment. Harry avait paru profondément stressé ces quelques derniers jours, depuis que le Professeur McGonagall avait inexplicablement commencé à le rencontrer partout et que le Professeur Snape s'était mis à l'ignorer. Harry semblait savoir pourquoi. Draco l'avait entendu entrer dans leur chambre un soir, irradiant tellement de colère et de puissance que les pierres du mur tremblaient, et s'effondrer sur le dos dans son propre lit grommelant quelque chose au sujet de « Dumbledore ». Mais il n'avait rien confessé à Draco, ni à personne d'autre. Millicent avait essayé de lui en parler mais reçut un grondement qui la fit très vite battre en retrait.

Il y avait une petite et égoïste partie de Draco qui avait apprécié cela.

Mais le grondement ne s'en était jamais réellement allé. Ces jours-ci Harry passait plus de temps que jamais à étudier et gardait ses interactions avec les autres, excepté son frère, à un niveau de courtoisie glacée. Sa magie s'étendait souvent hors de son corps en vagues ondulantes, et attirait plus d'attention que jamais. L'autre jour Draco avait attrapé quelques Gryffondors le fixant durement, y compris Granger qui semblait se mettre à éternuer dès qu'Harry était proche. Lui, bien sûr, ne le remarquait pas.

Maintenant il regardait les jumeaux avec une expression clairement inamicale, mais cela ne les intimidait pas. Draco était arrivé depuis longtemps à la conclusion qu'un dragon furieux n'intimiderait pas les jumeaux Weasleys. Ils lui enverraient probablement des Bombabouses afin de le mettre encore plus en colère, puis le terrasseraient avec un piège brillant et clairement injuste. Draco se renfrogna. Il était injuste que des _Weasleys_ aient une telle habilité en magie.

« Nous voulons savoir ce que… », commença l'un.

- ... tu comptes faire avec ton pouvoir », finit l'autre, puis ils s'approchèrent et donnèrent à Harry le même regard perçant.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le demander et je _ne sais tout simplement pas_. »

Il se frotta le front d'une main. L'autre jour Draco l'avait vu nettoyer du sang sortant de sa cicatrice et il devait se faire violence pour se retenir de demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Mais ce ne serait sûrement pas pour faire des blagues et des tours, alors vous pouvez vous en aller. »

Il reprit le livre qu'il était en train de regarder. Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Harry pourrait bien rechercher avec un livre sur l'histoire de la Première Guerre contre le Lord Sombre ? Il lui semblait qu'Harry connaissait déjà tout cela.

« Il y a des choses à faire avec ce pouvoir autre que des blagues et des tours, mon pote », dit l'un des jumeaux en prenant une chaise face à Harry.

Draco refoula l'impulsion de simplement se précipiter et de les tirer loin de lui. _Sa magie m'a affecté plus profondément que ce que je pensais_, décida-t-il férocement, et il retourna à son livre à la recherche d'une quelconque preuve de ce que cela signifiait lorsque quelqu'un d'autre voulait se précipiter et tirer des jumeaux identiques loin d'un puissant sorcier.

« Ouais », dit l'autre jumeau qui prit également une chaise. « Faire des pièges par exemple. »

Harry les regarda avec un faible sourire. Draco eut un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis des _jours_ qu'Harry souriait. Et il ignora la pure jalousie qui se mit immédiatement à bouillir dans son estomac, malgré le fait que c'était les jumeaux qui l'avaient fait sourire. Il se _moquait_ de qui faisait sourire Harry. Il était fort. Il était indépendant. Il restait éloigné d'Harry afin de reconstruire son libre-arbitre.

« Je ne veux pas non plus faire ça », dit Harry. « Mais j'apprécie votre sollicitude. Vraiment, je ne vais rien faire avec. Pas encore. Ron m'a suggéré de lancer des signaux, mais je ne vais pas le faire. Juste rester assis ici pour un moment. »

Il retourna à son livre. Draco savait que c'était une manière de suggérer qu'il en avait fini avec la conversation. Il se morigéna et feuilleta à nouveau le livre sur les Guiles, se demandant comment ils avaient pu résister à des Lords dont ils étaient capables de comprendre le moindre geste.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent des regards pendant un moment, communiquant par de silencieux battements de cils. Puis ils se secouèrent et se levèrent.

« Fais-le nous juste savoir quand tu décideras de faire quelque chose », dit l'un d'entre eux.

Harry regarda en l'air, la peau autour de ses yeux s'étrécissant. Draco savait que cela signifiait qu'il était anxieux. _Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je peux toujours le comprendre si bien ?_

« Je ne veux enchaîner personne », dit Harry avec la voix calme mais passionnée. « Absolument pas. »

Les jumeaux grimacèrent et s'inclinèrent.

« Bien, pas de geôlier alors », dit celui sur la gauche. « Et pour les bouffons ? Pouvons-nous être les bouffons de Notre Lord ? »

« _Ne m'appelez jamais comme ça. »_

Draco n'aurait pas été surpris que chaque Sang-Pur dans l'école ressente la force de cet ordre. Cela le poignarda en plein milieu de la tête comme une épée d'argent menée par la force de l'outrage ressenti par Harry. Les jumeaux chancelèrent et de nombreux livres sur les armoires de la bibliothèque s'envolèrent et tournoyèrent dans les airs comme des sentinelles silencieuses. Comme s'ils étaient des aigles prêts à se jeter sur les ennemis d'Harry.

Draco expira longuement et lentement, essayant de se remettre du plaisir que la magie brut dans l'air lui procurait, puis ouvrit la bouche. C'était un test parfait, le livre des Guile en donnait de nombreux exemples. Lorsque quelqu'un qui était un Lord à cause du niveau de sa magie, qu'il ait réclamé le titre ou non, donnait un ordre comme celui-ci, cela devrait lui être impossible de désobéir. Les mots ne devraient pas traverser ses lèvres.

« Harry le Lord », dit-il clairement.

Il se mit à fixer le vide alors qu'Harry se précipitait hors de la bibliothèque, sa magie tournoyant encore autour de lui comme des ailes, les livres tombants au sol, et les jumeaux mis en fuite par Madame Pince qui arrivait à la charge comme le dragon furieux que Draco avait imaginé plus tôt. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à Draco, supposant que quelle que soit la source du bruit dans sa bibliothèque, les jumeaux Weasleys étaient forcément derrière. Draco en était heureux. Elle aurait pu lui crier dessus qu'il serait pourtant resté assis là, les yeux vitreux et fixant toujours le vide.

Il n'aurait pas dû être capable de désobéir.

Comment avait-il pu ?

**§*&o&*§**

Les deux premières semaines d'octobre, Draco observa Harry avec plus d'attention que jamais. Et il ne put qu'en conclure qu'il avait dû être aveugle jusque là, parce que chaque signe donné par Harry montrant qu'il était un sorcier pouvant commander les autres par sa simple présence était contré par des signes qu'il était également quelqu'un d'autre.

_Effectivement_, il influençait les autres. Il _pouvait_ les faire battre en retrait et faire ce qu'il voulait quand sa magie s'envolait. Il _était_ si puissant qu'il attirait l'attention où qu'il aille, simplement grâce à sa magie. Draco s'entraîna à ne pas laisser ses yeux dériver vers Harry, et trouva cela bizarrement difficile.

Et il n'influençait pas non plus les gens pour longtemps. Millicent évita Harry un jour où il avait murmuré quelque chose sur le fait de ne pas la vouloir autour, mais elle était là le jour suivant, essayant de lui soutirer un sourire. Lorsque Draco se concentrait contre la colère d'Harry, il n'avait aucun problème pour résister à ce qu'Harry aurait pu vouloir dans cet instant de rage. Il _pouvait_ ne pas regarder Harry. Cela lui demandait quelques efforts, mais il le pouvait. Ce n'était réellement pas si compliqué étant donné qu'il s'y était entraîné.

Si Harry devait devenir un Lord Sombre du même genre que Vous-Savez-Qui ou un Lord de la Lumière du même genre que Dumbledore, aucun de ces signes n'aurait dû exister.

Draco n'en revenait pas.

Puis vint une nuit pendant la deuxième semaine d'octobre, la nuit où il était resté réveillé ressassant la manière dont il devrait dire la vérité à Harry même si c'était ce qu'il voulait, et s'endormit finalement en train de fixer le plafond de son lit.

**§*&o&*§**

« Draco ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, en pensant que cela devait être un rêve. Cela ne devrait pas être possible qu'Harry soit là, la silhouette visible à travers les rideaux du lit et la baguette brillante à cause d'un Lumos, si ce n'était pas un rêve. Il n'avait pas cherché à atteindre Draco pendant les longues semaines de séparation, ni même lorsqu'il avait des cauchemars ou qu'il était clairement en colère, blessé et parlant à peine aux autres. Draco s'assit en se frottant les yeux et en se passant la main dans les cheveux, et se demanda quoi dire.

Harry inspira profondément et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sa cicatrice et ses yeux étaient tous les deux vivants dans la lumière changeante.

« Draco », dit-il gentiment, « Je… J'avais l'intention d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu dises quelque chose, parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre en colère. » Il se mordit les lèvres. « Mais je ne peux plus _supporter_ ça », dit-il tout à coup, la voix basse et féroce. « J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es énervé contre moi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal. »

Draco se mit à le fixer. Aucun des livres n'avaient rien dit au sujet de Lords en devenir allant voir les autres pour leur demander ce qui les avait mis en colère.

Et il avait pensé qu'Harry ne le ferait pas. Il signifiait moins aux yeux de Harry que lui à ses yeux, ça avait toujours été évident. Il pourrait manquer à Harry, mais celui-ci n'aurait jamais essayé de réparer une fêlure apparente dans leur amitié.

_Sauf qu'apparemment il l'a fait, _pensa Draco lorsque Harryinterpréta mal son silence et soupira.

« Tu sais », dit Harry. « Je sais que j'aurais pas dû laisser traîner ça si longtemps. Mais j'avais _vraiment_ remarqué que tu étais en colère Draco, et je n'ai pas arrêté de le voir, et tu… tu me manques vraiment comme ami, tu sais ? »

Il détourna la tête et Draco pu voir la petite rougeur sur ses joues.

« Je ne suis pas bon pour ça », dit-il l'instant suivant d'une voix plate. « Auparavant, la seule personne avec laquelle je me serais inquiété d'être en conflit c'était Connor, et je lui ai crié dessus. Mais je ne peux pas simplement te crier dessus. Mais je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas. C'est quelque chose pour laquelle je peux t'aider ? C'est quelque chose pour laquelle je peux t'écouter ? Ou est-ce qu'on doit juste arrêter d'être amis, quoi que ce soit que j'ai pu faire ? » Il déglutit difficilement, avec un petit bruit que Draco savait ne pas être censé entendre.

Draco ferma les yeux. Parmi toutes les émotions, c'était le choc qui dominait. Il savait que l'année dernière Harry n'aurait pas pu venir le voir et lui dire toutes ces choses, ses toiles ne l'auraient pas laissé faire, son attention concentrée sur son frère à l'exclusion de tous les autres ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Le fait qu'après les vacances d'été il ait semblé décidé à laisser l'amitié de Draco tout simplement s'évanouir en était également un signe.

Cela n'arriverait pas maintenant, Draco en était certain à juste titre. Harry se battrait pour garder leur amitié intacte, même si cela lui avait pris plus d'un mois pour admettre qu'il la _voulait_ intacte.

Draco déglutit également et s'assit pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il sentit Harry se raidir de surprise, puis se relaxer et même l'enlacer à son tour, sa baguette bizarrement pressée contre la colonne vertébrale de Draco.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qui t'as tellement mis en colère ? », murmura-t-il.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il ne savait toujours pas comment dire la vérité à Harry. Il se demandait toujours s'il ne devrait pas essayer de se mettre à nouveau en retrait pour obtenir une certaine indépendance.

Mais il ne pensait plus du tout que toutes les réponses pouvaient être trouvées dans les livres. Et bon sang, Harry lui avait _manqué_. Maintenant qu'il était conscient de ce que pouvait faire le pouvoir de Harry et préparé à prendre ses propres décisions s'il lui demandait de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, Draco pensait qu'il pouvait renouer leur amitié. Il l'estimait sûrement plus que jamais.

Et c'était également le cas d'Harry.

« Si je te le disais maintenant, tu serais blessé en l'apprenant, je pense », murmura Draco. « S'il te plaît, ça peut attendre ? »

Harry tressaillit un peu, puis se relaxa en voyant que les bras de Draco restaient en place. « Bien sûr », dit-il. « C'est juste… tu es mon meilleur ami Draco, et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Je pensais que ce n'était pas le cas et ça me rendait fou. » Il frissonna douloureusement. « Millicent a passé toute la semaine dernière à m'interroger sur mon expression morose. »

« C'était à mon sujet ? », demanda Draco avec incrédulité.

Harry n'avait jamais répondu à Millicent. Draco avait supposé que cette expression morose venait de l'une des nombreuses pressions auxquelles Harry avait à faire face : contrôler sa magie, étudier avec le Professeur McGonagall, feindre une fausse froideur avec Snape, se débrouiller face au fait que son parrain n'arrivait pas à être affectueux avec lui et soutenir son frère, malgré son don de compulsion par rapport auquel Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr que ça l'était », dit Harry comme une évidence. « J'étais inquiet à ton sujet Draco. »

« Sale gosse », grommela Draco la tête enfouie dans son épaule et serrant Harry suffisamment fort pour le faire grincer des dents. « Sale gosse _idiot_ et borné. Tu aurais pu venir et me _demander_. »

« Oui », dit Harry. « Mais ça m'a pris tout ce temps. »

« Et tu as vraiment l'intention d'attendre pour entendre la raison ? », demanda Draco une fois de plus, juste parce qu'il avait besoin d'être sûr.

« Bien sûr », Harry s'écarta et le regarda. « J'ai confiance en toi Draco. »

Draco prit sa décision à ce moment. Au diable cette histoire de Lord et les raisons pour lesquelles il devait rester éloigner de Harry pour avoir son indépendance. Il s'en accommoderait, décidant si besoin jour après jour de son indépendance, et préparant Harry à la nouvelle que sa magie pouvait créer une compulsion chez les autres, ou quelque chose du genre, même si cela n'était pas intentionnel. Draco pensait qu'un jour il serait prêt à l'apprendre.

Il était libre. Il avait fait ce choix librement. Draco se le répétait et ne sentait aucune chaîne ou compulsion le retenir.

Il enlaça à nouveau un Harry plus que surpris.

« Maintenant raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé », dit-il, et il se prépara à être surpris, énervé, amusé et outragé tour à tour, confiant dans le fait que c'était là qu'il voulait être.

**§*&o&*§**

_Chère Mère,_

_Je sais que je vous ai déjà fait cette demande auparavant, mais je n'avais alors pas considéré tout ce que vous m'avez envoyé. Je l'ai fait maintenant, et j'ai librement choisi, et ma requête reste la même._

_S'il vous plaît, déplacez les montagnes._

_Votre fils adoré,_

_Draco._

**À suivre**


	13. Comment ressembler à un Lion

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **11; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Nomade

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 12 : Comment ressembler à un Lion **

« Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là-dedans ? »

« Donne-moi juste une minute », cria Harry à travers la porte des toilettes.

Il s'occupa une nouvelle fois de nettoyer le sang qui coulait de sa cicatrice en l'aspergeant d'eau pour stopper l'écoulement mais il remarqua que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas. Cela le dérangea encore plus que la migraine atroce avec laquelle il s'était réveillé. Il pouvait vivre avec un mal de tête récurrent qui perdurait depuis l'année dernière grâce, ou à cause, des tentatives de Tom Jedusor pour le posséder, mais une cicatrice qui ne veux pas arrêter de saigner était autre chose.

Drago frappa la porte avec plus de force.

« Harry Potter ! Je te laisse deux minutes puis je rentre ! »

« C'est bon, je sors ! », le rassura Harry pendant qu'il examinait sa cicatrice une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que la cicatrice ne se remettrait à saigner que d'ici quelques heures, mais il sentait déjà le sang remonter lentement essayant de forcer les barrières constituées de muscle et de peau. Seulement, il avait promit à Luna de la retrouver à la bibliothèque pour l'aider à rattraper son retard par rapport aux cours qu'elle avait manqué quand elle s'est faite pétrifiée l'année précédente. Il savait que du sang coulerait encore de sa cicatrice mais il espérait que cela ne serait pas flagrant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse exécuter un seul geste, Drago ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il lui jeta un regard pénétrant en lui faisant remarquer que les deux minutes accordées ne s'étaient pas encore écoulées.

« J'ai menti », répondit simplement Drago, et sans plus de cérémonie, il affermit sa prise sur une de ses mains tout en repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui masquaient son front de l'autre. Harry détourna promptement la tête mais Drago avait déjà remarqué la couleur pourpre de sa cicatrice.

«J'avais raison alors », murmura-il a voix basse puis, il éleva la voix. « Je pense que tu as oublié de mentionner ce détail à propos de ta cicatrice dans ton récit de ces dernières semaines Harry. »

Sans répondre, Harry le regarda furieusement avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, mais Drago ne se découragea pas pour autant et le suivit pour se maintenir à coté de lui. Puis il continua à insister :

« Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas mentionné ? Pourquoi as-tu estimé que cela n'était pas nécessaire de m'en informer ? »

Il fit une pause et sembla se plonger dans de profondes réflexions à l'aspect dérangeant. Harry pouvait aisément suivre le cheminement de ses pensées : _Si tu m'avais dissimulé ce détail, combien d'autres secrets gardes-tu pour toi ?_

Il était vrai qu'il ne lui révélait pas tout, mais c'était par ce que certains secrets ne le concernaient pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il rencontrait de temps en temps Peter puisque c'était le secret de Peter et non le sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Harry voulait parfois jeter un sort à son frère quand celui-ci le blâmait sur le don de compulsion qu'il avait reçu en cadeau, parce qu'il aurait l'impression qu'il avait raison à propos de Connor. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Sirius le mettait mal à l'aise, par ce que toutes ces choses étaient privées, surtout en ce qui concernait le conflit de ses émotions envers Sirius et Snape.

Il avait donc jugé inutile de lui parler du problème de sa cicatrice puisque cela impliquerait aussitôt les cauchemars qu'il faisait, cauchemars qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Que voulait dire un rêve où deux sombres figures se montraient à lui et un autre où d'autres sombres figures voulaient placer un anneau autour de lui ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas, il savait seulement qu'il avait droit à une migraine effroyable au matin et un saignement intense de sa cicatrice quand il faisait ces rêves. Mais ces rêves ne lui révélaient rien de nouveau, il savait déjà qu'il avait des ennemis, il le savait depuis la première fois qu'il avait affronté Bellatrix Lestrange, depuis la première fois où il sut que_ Connor_ avait des ennemis.

Sauf que Drago croyait qu'il _devait_ savoir, et certains détails montraient qu'il avait droit à cela.

« Je t'en parlerai plus tard », murmura Harry en atteignant la porte de la bibliothèque. Drago allongea le pas et le rattrapa facilement. Harry fit volte face rapidement, il n'arrivait plus à canaliser sa colère mais préférait cela à la laisser s'accumuler dans un recoin caché et prendre puissance.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu à m'accompagner partout ? »

« Le directeur pourrait te faire du mal », répondit simplement Drago.

« C'est vrai, mais il ne peut rien essayer tant qu'il y a quelqu'un avec moi, je serai en sécurité avec Luna ».

« Je suis d'accord, mais quand tu seras seul comme maintenant ? »

Harry sentit la colère remonter en lui. Il savait qu'il était l'ami de Drago et il savait que la réciproque était vraie, mais cette surprotection le tuait. Comme il l'avait déjà dit à Snape, c'était une chose d'avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un, mais c'était autre chose de la montrer.

Il marcha de vive allure dans la bibliothèque, son esprit déjà bourdonnant de mille et une choses qu'il était sensé faire. Les leçons particulières avec McGonagall, compléter et terminer la potion tue-loup, trouver une réponse au cadeau de trêve de Lucius, les leçons particulières de Luna, les leçons particulières de Neville, jouer au Quidditch, faire ses propres devoirs, passer du temps avec Drago pour que ce dernier ne se sente pas seul, lire _Les liaisons de la magie_, rendre visite Connor et Sirius,...

La vie d'Harry ressemblait à un cycle sans fin, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il utilisait sa puissance, comme les gens continuaient de le lui demander.

Il soupira doucement en apercevant Luna qui l'attendait assise à la table qu'ils avaient convenus, déjà plongée dans l'étude des livres qu'elle avait devant elles. Il sentit sa résolution faiblir quand il remarqua que c'étaient des manuels de divination et d'arithmancie, deux matières qu'elle n'avait pas prises cette année.

Il l'appela doucement et elle releva la tête pour enfin le remarquer, révélant ses yeux globuleux derrière la monture de ses lunettes.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il y a des jours où elle était mieux que d'autres.

« Bien sûr, Harry », répondit-elle avec la même gravité avec laquelle elle parlait tout le temps. « Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

- Tu n'as pas pris ces matières », fit remarquer Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face d'elle, tandis que Drago prenait place à coté de lui et faisait des commentaires sur son haleine, tout en l'appelant « Loufoca ». Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil réfrigérant qui lui promettait un sort quand ils retourneraient au dortoir puis se retourna pour sourire encore une fois à Luna. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ces livres ? »

- Je veux que tu m'expliques ces deux matières puisque toi tu les as pris. J'ai demandé et on me l'a confirmé », répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Harry eu une légère grimace. Il espérait que la personne à laquelle avait demandé Luna ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Il devrait demander aux autres Serpentards s'ils avaient remarqué quelque chose ce soir. La plupart des étudiants, surtout les Serdaigles ne voulaient pas comprendre que la blesser revenait à le blesser lui-même, peu importe la discrétion dont ils semblaient faire preuve. Les autres Serpentards, croyant à un jeu, prenaient garde à Luna, puis s'empressait de tout révéler à Harry pour pouvoir s'amuser des sorts embarrassants qu'il lancerait sur celui ou celle qui avait voulu en faire autant sur la jeune fille.

Harry ne pouvait pas faire la même chose avec Neville. Celui-ci soutenait toujours que personne ne s'était moqué de lui à Gryffondor. Bien entendu, il ne le croyait pas, mais il faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à sortir de sa coquille, d'autant plus qu'il avait passé la moitié de l'année dernière avec ses pairs.

Il se secoua et se replongea dans la discussion.

« Oui, j'étudie ces matières. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Lire dans le fond des tasses de thé ? Les boules de cristal ?

- Les rêves », répondit Luna.

Harry la regarda attentivement. Elle le regarda en retour avec le même air serein et sérieux qu'elle abordait d'habitude. Si elle avait des motivations cachées, elle savait les dissimuler mieux que quiconque.

« D'accord. » Il ouvrit _Découvrir le futur_ à la bonne page. Son manuel s'ouvrait toujours sur cette partie maintenant. Il avait lu les brèves descriptions ayant trait à l'interprétation des rêves à maintes reprises, en espérant, contre toute attente, qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider avec ses cauchemars. Mais les livres de Trelawney étaient aussi inutiles que Trelawney elle-même. « Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Les rêves sombres, les cauchemars. »

Harry pouvait réciter ce paragraphe de mémoire mais il fit semblant de le lire pour Luna et Drago. Leurs yeux semblaient le transpercer. Il aurait bien voulu qu'ils arrêtent de le regarder de cette manière, comme s'il y avait un but caché derrière ce regard. Il voulait juste qu'ils arrêtent de le regarder.

« Hum ! "La compréhension des rêves sombres se distingue de l'art de la lecture des rêves de lumière, aussi communément appelés des rêves prophétiques. Autant les rêves de lumière sont la révélation du futur pour la personne touchée, autant les cauchemars, appelés rêves sombres représentent une autre sorte d'approbation, ils sont plus communément acceptés comme peurs manifestées par le rêveur, ou bien la perception d'un futur si sombre qu'il veut s'empêcher d'arriver." »

Il se vautra sur sa chaise.

« Tu as des questions Luna ? »

« Quels genres de rêves fais-tu Harry ? »

Harry la regarda fixement sans oser regarder Drago. Luna posa sa plume sur le parchemin qu'elle avait devant elle et le regarda calmement.

« Oh, des rêves normaux, des rêves que tu as toujours quand tu dors. »

Il se força à sourire naturellement.

« L'autre nuit, par exemple, j'ai rêvé qu'une porte me poursuivait. »

Luna lui fit un signe de tête.

« Et des rêves d'autres sortes ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Des cauchemars », rétorqua Luna. « As-tu déjà fait des cauchemars, Harry ? Moi, je rêve qu'un Wrackpurt me possède, de la façon avec laquelle ils t'ont possédé l'année dernière. »

Luna n'avait jamais accepté l'explication de la possession de Tom Jedusor.

« Quels sont les cauchemars que tu fais ? »

Harry la regarda. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Merlin savait qu'il le faisait déjà à assez de personnes. Il s'était déjà disputé avec Connor à ce sujet.

« Je n'ai pas de cauchemars Luna, juste des rêves normaux.

- Il fait des cauchemars chaque nuit », le coupa gravement Drago.

Harry le transperça de ses yeux.

« DRAGO !!!!

- Tu saignes », répondit simplement Drago en saisissant sa main et l'amenant à toucher sa cicatrice, puis força Harry à regarder le sang qui maculait ses doigts. Harry grimaça en comprenant qu'il avait recommencé à saigner bien plutôt que prévu.

« Tu ne peux pas voir qu'elle essaie de t'aider et moi je suis fatigué que tu ne me parles pas de tes soucis. Que t'arrivera-t-il si tu es honnête avec nous ? »

Harry ferma les yeux. Sa migraine revenait, en dépit de la potion qu'il avait préparé lui-même la nuit dernière et qu'il avait prise pas plus tard que ce matin.

« Je sais. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai ces cauchemars, d'accord ? »

Luna ne lui laissa pas le temps de reconstruire sa carapace.

« Concernent-ils Voldermort ? »

Harry la regarda fixement, il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un d'autre, à part sa famille et Dumbledore, prononcer le vrai nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Luna le regardait calmement, attendant la réponse, et ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui demandait énormément de courage.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas avoir de lien. Comment pourraient-ils ? »

Il se souvint des cauchemars qu'il faisait à propos de Quirrell la première année et les rêves concernant Tom Jedusor l'année précédente. Les rêves de ce dernier concernait Voldermort, mais il était Voldermort.

« Si quelqu'un va rêver de Voldermort, cela devrait être Connor. Tom lui-même m'a dit que la cicatrice de Connor avait une connexion avec lui.

- Il me semble que cette connexion est fichue », dit Drago en touchant du bout des doigts la cicatrice de son ami. Il y avait assez de sang pour tremper la paume de sa main et couler sur son poignet. « Zut ! Et de quoi donc rêves-tu, Harry ? »

Harry respira profondément. Il était coincé et n'avait d'autres choix que d'en parler. Il s'était promit à lui-même d'essayer d'arrêter de cacher des choses. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, s'il ne voulait pas que sa magie et sa rage reviennent. Il leur raconta ses rêves en mettant le doigt sur leur ambiguïté, et le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur leur provenance.

« Moi, je sais. »

Harry se retourna brusquement. _Merlin, combien de personnes sont au courant maintenant ?_ Hermione Granger en faisait vraisemblablement parti, puisqu'elle se tenait juste derrière lui et le regardait avec un mélange de sérieux et d'inquiétude.

« Ah bon ? »

Drago se tenait de telle façon qu'Harry reconnu qu'il était prêt à sortir sa baguette : il n'aimait pas Hermione, ni aucun Gryffondor d'ailleurs. La seule exception qu'il pouvait tolérer était Neville. Harry n'avait jamais compris l'origine de cette aversion. Drago lui répondait invariablement : « Ce sont des Griffondors, Harry ! »

« Oui. J'ai compris pourquoi j'éternuais toujours près de toi, Harry, et je crois que j'ai compris la raison. Si mes déductions ne me trompent pas, alors je pourrais te dire que ta magie est sombre. Je pense que les ténèbres que tu vois dans ton esprit sont tes propres peurs envers ta magie. Tu sais que tu fais quelque chose de mal, et cela même quand tu es inconscient. »

« FERME-LA, GRANGER !! »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu Drago parler d'une manière aussi coupante. Il était debout maintenant, la baguette dans sa main tendue vers Hermione. Il était pale et ses yeux étaient devenus sombres. Quelques gouttes de sueur brillaient sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Alarmé par toutes ces constatations, il se mit entre Drago et Hermione.

Il se demanda d'un air las, combien de personnes il devait protéger de Gryffondors trop zélés durant ce mois. Cela pouvait être le contraire aussi. Hermione faisait parti des sorciers les plus puissants de l'école, elle donnerait plus de fil à retordre à Drago que le contraire, s'ils s'engageaient dans un duel.

« Calme toi, Drago. Ces rêves m'ont dérangé durant des mois. »

Il n'ajouta pas que c'était un seul d'entre eux qui l'avait dérangé durant tout ce laps de temps.

« Si Hermione croit pouvoir en expliquer certains, ou peut-être tous, alors je suis prêt à l'entendre. »

Drago serra son épaule si durement qu'Harry haleta et grimaça de douleur.

« Mais cela a une relation avec ce je t'avais dis », chuchota Drago. « La chose que je ne voulais pas te révéler qui te ferai du mal. S'il te plaît, Harry, partons d'ici. _Tu ne voudras pas entendre cela_. »

Les derniers mots sonnaient comme une sentence, malgré le murmure.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment la théorie d'Hermione et le secret de Drago pourraient être la même chose. Mais il devait sûrement y avoir une relation vu la réaction qu'avait eu Drago. Rien ne pouvait le perturber à part les menaces sur sa sécurité. Il avait du le stopper, trois fois déjà rien que la semaine dernière, d'envoyer un sort à Dumbledore.

« Je pense que je veux l'entendre », et il se retourna vers Hermione.

Les bras de Drago descendirent et il essaya de le retenir en serrant sa taille. Il reprit son chuchotement : « Non, non, non… Harry, s'il te plait, fie-toi à moi et fais ce que je te dis. Retourne-toi et sors de la bibliothèque maintenant. Je ferais tes excuses à Luna, j'écouterai Granger et je te dirai si c'est la même chose, et je serais honnête, mais ne l'écoute pas. »

Harry essayait toujours de se libérer de la prise de son ami, il soupira et regarda Hermione.

« Je crois qu'il a le droit de choisir s'il veut l'entendre ou non Malfoy, et il mérite de l'entendre quel que soit ce que tu penses. Harry, je crois que tu as la capacité de... »

_« Silencio. » _

Harry la regarda fixement. Le sort de silence n'était pas venu de Drago, même s'il avait relâché son étreinte sur sa taille et qu'il tâtonnait frénétiquement à la recherche de sa baguette. En fait, c'était Luna qui avait exécuté le sort. Elle se rapprocha et scruta Hermione qui était en train d'ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« C'est comme le collier que je t'avais donné l'année dernière », dit-elle. « Pour te protéger des Wrackpurts, sauf que quelques fois on a besoin d'un collier, et d'autre fois d'un sort de silence. »

Harry cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de très profond que Luna voulait dire, bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, alors lentement il la remercia.

Luna lui fit un signe de tête.

« Tu ne dois jamais laisser les Wrackpurts arriver jusqu'à toi, ni les Heliopaths, d'ailleurs. »

Elle se retourna et rangea ses livre puis se dirigea quelque part dans la bibliothèque. Harry supposa que cela signifiait la fin de leur séance d'étude.

Hermione continuait toujours à bouger avec indignation. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil puis soupira. Il savait qu'il devait la libérer du sort et l'écouter. Hermione était quelqu'un de brillant. Si elle avait trouvé quelque chose parmi les livres concernant les rêves, il lui faudrait à lui des mois pour faire la même chose. Il était bon pour appliquer les connaissances qu'il avait, non pour les rechercher.

_Si tu étais un Gryffondor, tu briserais le sort et tu écouterais ce qu'elle a te dire_, fit une voix dans sa tête, voix qu'il soupçonna appartenir à Connor. C'était une des choses à propos desquels ils s'étaient disputés. Connor disait que Sirius affirmait que la maison de Serpentard était fondamentalement mauvaise et douteuse ainsi qu'indigne de confiance. Il lui a raconté l'histoire de toutes les familles de sa classe pour le lui prouver. Connor avait toujours des histoires de Sirius qui sauvait des gens. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas rétablir sa relation avec lui et ainsi redevenir un filleul obéissant, ce qu'il lui reprochait à chaque fois.

_Si tu étais à Gryffondor, si tu étais brave, si tu ressemblais aux lions, tu l'écouterais._

Mais Harry n'était pas un Gryffondor, il n'était rien de tout cela. Alors il soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, Drago juste à coté de lui, sûrement en train de penser qu'il était responsable de sa décision de partir sans libérer Hermione.

Il frotta à nouveau sa cicatrice et Drago lui prit la main pour lui montrer le sang qui la maculait.

« On va partir chez madame Pomfrey.

- Elle me mettra dans un lit et voudra que je dorme, et cela ne marchera pas Drago. Parce que si je dors, je vais encore rêver et ma cicatrice se remettra à nouveau à saigner. Je dois seulement la nettoyer toutes les deux ou trois heures. »

Drago le fixa étrangement.

« Et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué ? »

Harry allait soutenir que si, quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci parlait de la fréquence avec laquelle il la lavait. Il fut obligé d'admettre qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

« Tu es trop bon pour dissimuler », rétorqua Drago avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, chose qu'Harry aurait pu remarquer s'il était concentré. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il devait jouer au Quidditch puisqu'il avait terminé plus tôt avec Luna.

Il était sur le point de partir quand Drago le retint par l'épaule. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et le serra soudainement dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Drago se dégagea, recula doucement et murmura un « sois prudent » avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Harry couru plus vite que jamais. Flint, qui avait raté ses ASPIC l'année dernière, et qui refaisait ainsi son année, n'aimait pas que quelqu'un de l'équipe gaspille son temps libre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il était encore plus exigeant envers avec Harry, et cela depuis qu'il avait compris que c'était la clé de son équipe pour la victoire.

Harry venait juste de quitter le Grand Hall et se dirigeait vers le bureau de McGonagall, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et recula immédiatement quand il comprit que c'était le directeur. Sa magie construisit un mur de protection autour de lui. Probablement que Dumbledore avait trouvé quelque chose pour modifier le sort de miroir qu'Harry avait jeté sur lui.

Contrairement à ses suppositions, Harry remarqua que Dumbledore évitait de le regarder dans les yeux. Cela voulait dire que le sort tenait toujours. _Probablement._ Harry se félicita. Après la manière avec laquelle il avait dupé Snape, McGonagall lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé le jour où elle avait pris sa tutelle. Depuis ce jour-là, Harry croirait n'importe quoi à propos du directeur, incluant le fait qu'il simulerait que le sort tenait toujours alors que s'était le contraire.

Dumbledore osa prendre parole.

« Venez avec moi, mon cher garçon, il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devrions discuter. »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur le directeur, mais je dois voir le professeur McGonagall, maintenant », répondit Harry aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. Il serait poli. Il pourrait rester poli. Il n'allait pas crier ni brûler Dumbledore comme il le voulait. De plus, essayer de le mettre en feu n'aurait comme conséquence que de créer encore plus de glace, peu importe quels sorts il utilisait, sa magie et sa rage devenaient froids. C'était une autre chose qui avait tracassé Connor quand il le lui avait avoué.

« Vous n'avez plus besoin d'y aller » répondit Dumbledore fermement.

Harry se statufia.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« J'ai dis que vous n'en n'aviez plus besoin », répéta le directeur. « J'ai relevé Minerva de la responsabilité de vous enseigner. Elle n'est pas responsable de votre maison. C'est un professeur de métamorphose et elle a d'autres étudiants qui ont besoin de son attention. Elle a approuvé ma décision. Je crois que ses mots exacts étaient qu'un étudiant de Serpentard devrait être capable de trouver d'autres façons d'apprendre », acheva Dumbledore en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, chose qui eu l'air de déconcerter le directeur. Il comprit les paroles de McGonagall pour ce qu'elles étaient : un salut et une déclaration de foi. En plus de cela, on ne lui avait pas défendu de le fréquenter comme cela avait été le cas pour Snape. Ils pourraient toujours se voir en cachette. Sûrement qu'elle avait trouvé que c'était mieux que rien.

_On peut dire qu'elle utilise des russe serpentardes parfois._ Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le directeur qui évita encore une fois de rencontrer les siens. Il pensait sûrement à la magie qu'utilisait Harry en ce moment, probablement. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, je ne veux pas d'un autre professeur à sa place. Pour certaines raisons qui ne regardent que moi, j'espère que vous comprendrez cela. »

Dumbledore agita la main. « Cela pourra s'arranger plus tard, Harry. Remus ou Sirius seraient d'excellents candidats pour t'enseigner. »

Harry étouffa un grognement. Pour Remus, il pourrait voir, mais Sirius… S_auf si je veux bien évidemment ridiculiser les Serpentards ou quelque chose d'approchant._ Il avait encore plus détesté Sirius quand il avait su que c'était à cause de lui que Dumbledore avait attaqué Snape. Il était sûr que Sirius avait menti à propos de la fausse mémoire. _Cela ressemblait aux choses qu'il faisait, puisqu'il était sûr que le directeur le croirait lui, au détriment de Snape, parce que le directeur adorait les Gryffondors. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que ce soit ridicule._

« Non, il s'agit d'autre chose », dit Dumbledore solennellement. Il retira une lettre de sa poche. Harry reconnut le sceau du ministère et hocha la tête lentement.

« Je vous suis, monsieur le directeur. »

Une fois installés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et après qu'Harry ait refusé une tasse de thé, des sucreries, et encore une tasse de thé, le directeur lui donna la lettre du ministère et il ne perdit pas de temps pour l'ouvrir.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous nous rendons compte que cela va être un choc pour vous, et effectivement nous sommes dans une position un peu inhabituelle nous-même. Normalement, nous écrivons aux parents d'un enfant de votre âge. Pourtant, en contactant vos parents, ils ont prétendu avoir un seul fils, Connor, le « garçon qui a survécu ». Bien que les dossiers de votre naissance et de votre scolarité à Poudlard attestent clairement de votre existence, ils admettent se souvenir d'un Harry Potter qui serait parti ou mort depuis longtemps. Ils semblaient penser que vous étiez un parent de votre père._

_C'est un signe de magie noir et, à ce titre, nous sommes forcés de recourir à cette forme assez inhabituelle de communication et de requête._

_Il est venu à notre attention que vous possédez une puissante magie, qu'elle soit blanche ou noire, que vous ne possédiez pas l'année dernière. Nous comprenons qu'une telle magie n'est pas de votre faute mais un résultat de votre naissance, et nous nous empressons de vous rassurer que nous ne vous considérons pas comme une faute. Pourtant chaque enfant magique possédant une aussi grande puissance doit avoir un gardien pour la sauvegarde de la communauté sorcière. Depuis que nous avons contacté vos parents et avons remarqué qu'ils niaient votre existence à cause d'un sort de magie noire, nous croyons qu'ils ne sont pas des gardiens convenables pour vous._

_Nous nommerions d'ordinaire un gardien ordonné par le Magenmagot, mais votre cas est assez spécial, ce qui a eu pour conséquence que le Département d'Application de la Loi Magique est concerné par cela. _

_Nous croyons que vous devriez avoir un gardien qui :_

_a) vit à Poudlard, pour que vous puissiez continuer à assister à vos cours et à acquérir de l'entraînement pour votre magie ;_

_b) quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance, ce qui facilitera votre entraînement ;_

_c) peu comprendre certain faits._

_Comme les sorciers puissants n'émergent pas d'habitude comme vous l'avez fait et comme nous craignons qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose d'anormal dans votre magie, peut-être à cause du mauvais sort lancé sur vos parents, nous avons trouvé en Albus Dumbledore une personne qui remplit toutes ses conditions sauf la dernière. S'il vous plait de signer la lettre jointe à celle-ci, cela confirmera au département le choix du gardien. Vous avez aussi l'option de choisir votre propre gardien, à condition qu'il ou qu'elle réalise les critères présentées dans la lettre._

_Amelia Bones_

_Département d'Application de la Loi Magique _

Harry resta plongé dans la lettre un moment, se demandant pourquoi ils l'avaient contacté au lieu de Dumbledore directement ? Était-ce la nature inhabituelle du cas, ou du fait que ses parents étaient toujours vivants mais victimes d'un sort inconnu ou... ?

Il comprit alors et retint son envie de rire. Le ministère avait eu des échos sur sa magie ? Et ils voulaient garder la discrétion puisque Harry était le frère de Connor. Tout cela était arrangé pour faire passer le cas aussi discrètement que possible sans que la nouvelle soit étendue ou pour ne pas froisser le frère du survivant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage souriant de Dumbledore.

« Le ministère a contacté mes parents. Ils ne se souviennent plus de moi, donc ils nomment un gardien qui doit vivre sur les terres de Poudlard et superviser mon entraînement. Ils veulent vous nommer. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore devient plus large.

« Ce serait magnifique Harry. J'attendais depuis longtemps une opportunité pour travailler avec toi. »

Harry lui fit un signe de tête, puis retourna à la lettre jointe à celle d'Amelia Bones. Il y avait une simple ligne pour sa signature (magique bien entendu), s'il acceptait Dumbledore pour gardien, et quelques autres lignes à remplir et à compléter par sa signature, s'il choisissait un autre gardien. La lettre l'avertissait que le gardien choisit devait se plier sévèrement à toutes les normes imposées par le Département d'Application de la Loi Magique dans le document original.

Une fois les mots nécessaires écrits, un éclat blanc brillant illumina la pièce. Harry gloussa en lui-même. Il devait étudier les lettres du ministère et voir quelle magie ils avaient utilisé, s'il avait de la chance. Sa main ne contenait déjà plus rien, la lettre ayant apparemment communiqué avec le document original pour confirmer que le gardien choisi avait rempli les normes imposées, avec lui pour confirmer que c'était sa volonté, avec Poudlard pour confirmer que le gardien résidait ici. Puis repartie vers le département. Harry se demanda paresseusement si les aurors avaient trouvé ce sort particulier ou si c'était le résultat de travail d'un chercheur surmené et sous-payé.

« Excellent Harry, puis-je voir la lettre originale ? »

Harry la lui tendit et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore la lise. Après un moment, celui-ci prit parole : « Je suis flatté de voir que vous ayez changé d'opinion à mon sujet et que me puissiez me faire confiance, Harry.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance. » Il apprécia le changement d'expression sur le visage du directeur. _Je peux ressembler aux lions parfois, je peux faire face à ce que j'ai fait_. « Ils mentionnent à la fin que j'ai le droit de choisir mon propre gardien. C'est ce que je viens de faire, et comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il a remplit toutes les conditions. »

« Qui ? » chuchota Dumbledore.

« Le professeur Severus Snape bien évidemment », répondit Harry nonchalamment.

Dumbledore le fixa un long moment. Harry pouvait sentir sa magie augmenter. Il fixa calmement le directeur. « Le ferez-vous vraiment, monsieur le directeur ? Nous pourrions détruire Poudlard si nous commençons un duel, vous le savez, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Vous n'avez pas demandé l'avis de Severus. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il acceptera ce fardeau ?

- Oh, j'en suis certain ! » Et Harry exposa ses dents en ce qui n'était pas un sourire.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir puis hocha la tête.

« Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles vous devez être entraîné, tant de choses que vous ne comprenez pas, et je suis celui qui peut le mieux vous apprendre à les connaitre.

- Vous ne les avez pas expliqué jusqu'à maintenant », répondit Harry. « Vous avez fait de moi un esclave. Merlin seul sait pourquoi je me fie à Snape. Au moins lui a prouvé combien il était disposé à m'aider.

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour le séparer de vous de nouveau, vous devriez le savoir.

- Je le sais.

- Combien de temps allons-nous jouer à ce jeu ? » Le visage de Dumbledore était juste assez triste pour pouvoir faire fondre un cœur. « Combien de temps avant que vous ne compreniez que nous sommes les alliés qui doivent vaincre Voldemort ?

- Aussi longtemps que possible », laissa tomber Harry avant de sortir du bureau.

Harry s'en alla vers les cachots. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape et frappa à la porte. Il savait que le professeur travaillait tard pour la potion tue-loup de Remus.

La vue du visage de Snape quand il ouvrit la porte fit disparaître toute la colère de celui-ci envers Dumbledore. « Enfant idiot », siffla Snape. « Que faites-vous ici ? Si le directeur... »

« J'ai juste fait de vous mon gardien en signant un papier avec le Ministère », l'interrompit Harry. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Snape le regarda attentivement durant un long moment. Quelque chose vacilla dans son regard, puis il inclina la tête et dégagea la voie. « Stupide enfant », reprit-il encore une fois, mais c'était dit d'une manière plus légère. « Je suppose que vous avez laissé tout votre équipement pour préparer des potions chez Minerva.

- Oui », répondit Harry agréablement.

- Bien, nous lui demanderons cela demain. En attendant venez ici et rendez vous utile pour une fois. »

Harry remua la préparation d'une des potions moins simple que ne l'était la potion tue-loup.

Après avoir travaillé durement sur un lot d'aubépine, il pouvait dire facilement où la préparation de la potion en était à tout moment.

« Et, Harry ? »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Snape le regardait la tête penchée.

« Bien joué », dit-il calmement.

À ce moment, il fit disparaitre le souvenir amère de ce qu'il avait dit après le Véritaserum et le remplaça avec un bon. Harry lui sourit en grimaçant et retourna à son travail.


	14. Interlude 2

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **13+; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

**Merci à Mitsukiko, xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx, Talie Black et Marie la petite pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre.**

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

Interlude : Une petite connaissance

17 octobre 1993,

Cher M. Potter,

J'espère que vous pardonnerez cette salutation formelle en début de lettre et l'enchantement que j'ai placé sur ce parchemin pour rendre mon écriture non-reconnaissable. Je vous _connais_, je connais beaucoup de choses sur vous et cela paraît hypocrite de se cacher derrière un masque que j'ai créé. Cependant, je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Si vous saviez qui j'étais, vous me questionneriez, ne feriez pas confiance aux moyens de communication que j'emploie et, plus que tout, vous demanderiez des réponses que vous ne croiriez pas. S'il vous plaît, soyez patient envers moi, lisez ce que j'ai écrit, et faites de votre mieux pour ouvrir votre esprit et accorder la possibilité que la vérité soit là, sinon la réalité.

Alors que j'écris ces mots, je suis sous pression. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui n'aimeraient rien d'autre que de vous enlever ce choix que je suis sur le point de vous donner...

Non, ce n'est pas la bonne formulation. Ce choix vous a toujours appartenu, et je ne suis pas la personne qui va vous le donner. Je suis la personne qui, si tout se passe bien et que vous accordez à ces mots la possibilité qu'ils soient vrais, vous laissera savoir qu'il existe.

Vous aurez lu l'histoire de la Première Guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous aurez lu d'autres histoires. Je sais que vous êtes extraordinairement renseigné sur les coutumes sang-pures, et que vous avez utilisé ces connaissances par la passé pour danser avec des sang-purs et de les battre sur leur propre terrain. Cependant, je vous demande de revoir un fait très simple de cette histoire :

Pourquoi le titre utilisé a toujours été « Seigneur » ? (ou ''Dame'' comme pour la Dame de la Lumière Calypso MacGonagall, mais je dois admettre que les sorcières sont souvent plus censées lorsqu'il s'agit de jeux de conquêtes et de puissance, préférant à la place de continuer à s'occuper de l'esprit intérieur et à développer leur propre contrôle).

Le titre est important, M. Potter. Il est comme une revendication autant qu'une déclaration de ce qu'est le sorcier dans le monde entier. Les sang-purs, et les Nés-de-Moldus (ce n'est pas le terme que j'utilisais pour eux, mais je sais que c'est celui que vous préférez) une fois qu'ils prennent part au monde sorcier, accordent une certaine reconnaissance en l'utilisant. Ils reconnaissent que le sorcier le possédant a de la puissance, une puissance sur eux. La magie, M. Potter. Elle chante plus joliment que vous ne le croyez, vu que vous avez grandi avec tellement de votre puissance confinée, un Seigneur de notre monde élevé comme figure pour que vous la révériez, et une figure identifiée comme la cible de votre hostilité.

Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ont tendance à conquérir. Les Seigneurs de la Lumière ont tendance à régner. Les deux rameutent des partisans avec la seule attirance d'être près d'autant de magie. Et qu'en est-il si quelqu'un doit leur donner le titre de Seigneur et des fois obéir à leur ordre ? Au moins cette immense puissance n'est pas retournée contre eux. Et pour beaucoup de partisans de Seigneurs, c'est plus que la peur de cette puissance, ou mêmes d'idéaux partagés.

Nous sommes nés pour être près de la magie, ceux d'entre nous qui le portons dans notre sang. Cela nous fortifie, nous revitalise, nettoie notre âme, engendre une renaissance dans notre perception de nous-mêmes, change notre relation avec le monde qui nous entoure. Imaginez la comme coulant sur vous telle des vagues de l'océan que vous pourriez respirer, et qui en même temps est lumière, douce musique et senteur de roses (ou fleur de votre préférence). C'est intoxicant. Il n'est pas impossible d'y résister, lorsque quelqu'un s'en rend compte, mais très persuasif, très envoûtant.

Maintenant imaginez, M. Potter, ce qui arriverait si un sorcier avec autant de puissance arrivait dans notre monde... et ne prendrait pas le titre de Seigneur. Imaginez, qu'au contraire, il renie les compulsions que les Seigneurs avaient l'habitude d'utiliser, et les dédaigne. Imaginez qu'il travaille à camoufler sa puissance avec tant de finesse et délicatesse, que cela ne blesserai pas les esprits qui l'entourent. Imaginez qu'il offre les possibilités à ceux qui l'entourent, des chemins vers le futur et des espoirs qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu atteindre sans sa puissance derrière eux. Imaginez qu'il soit conscient, à chaque instant, de ce que pourrait faire sa puissance et les choses qu'elle pourrait réaliser, et pèserait le pour et le contre des espoirs de ceux qui viendraient à lui, et rejetterait ceux qu'il estime n'être pas bien au lieu d'obéir sans réfléchir à chaque souhait des sorciers. Imaginez une telle puissance utilisée pour défendre, pour protéger et pour servir.

De nombreux Seigneurs le sont devenus en essayant de devenir une telle créature, et ont fini par porter le simple titre. D'autres ont crié de peur et dénié qu'une telle possibilité puisse exister, parce que cela signifierait qu'ils perdraient des partisans, ou qu'ils aient à penser trop longtemps à leur utilisation de la compulsion. Et en pratique, M. Potter, il y a souvent eu peu de différences entre les Seigneurs de la Lumière et des Ténèbres. Chacun pouvait utiliser la magie de chaque côté, compulsion ou libre arbitre. C'est l'allégeance qu'ils ont déclaré qui fait la différence, cela et la puissance de leur magie.

Je vous dirais maintenant, M. Potter, que je pense qu'il existe une grande possibilité que vous deveniez un tel sorcier, pour le moment sans nom, mais dévoué à sa liberté et à celle des autres. J'essaye de montrer aux autres que cela pourrait aussi bien être votre voie. Mais je ne peux que les persuader, et cela prendra beaucoup de temps. Je ne forcerai pas. Je n'astreindrai pas. J'ai utilisé de la magie noire sans hésiter par le passé, mais pas pour cela. Le but est trop important, la voie trop brillante.

Deux choses que vous devez savoir :

Premièrement, Dumbledore craint ce que vous pourriez devenir. Il craint ce que représenterai un garçon de treize ans qui serait capable de faire des choses plus importantes et morales que lui, car il craint de regarder de trop près les conséquences de ses propres décisions. C'est une peur que tous les Seigneurs de la Lumière ont.

Deuxièmement, n'ayez pas confiance en Sirius Black.

_Starborn._

**À suivre**


	15. Patmol et Lunard

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **13; **Traduit : **38, 41, 43; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Nomade

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 13 : Patmol et Lunard**

« Harry ? »

Harry referma hâtivement la lettre de Starborn et la mit dans la poche de sa robe alors que Connor se penchait sur le hibou. Harry hocha la tête et retourna à son occupation. Il attacha le paquet qu'il avait fait à la patte d'Hedwige alors qu'elle se tenait en équilibre sur son perchoir. Quand cela fut accomplit, il recula et rencontra les yeux dorés de la chouette.

« Amène-le à Lucius Malfoy, s'il te plait ma belle », dit-il doucement.

Hedwige hulula et inclina doucement sa tête avant de prendre son envol. Le battement de ses ailes déclencha un brouillard de poussière et de plumes. Harry éternua et entendit Connor faire de même. Cela le fit sourire car c'était un des rares moments tranquilles avec son frère.

Mais cela ne dura pas.

« Harry ? Pourquoi envoies-tu des cadeaux à Lucius Malfoy ? »

Sa voix basse exprimait toute son incrédulité.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face. Godric, le hibou noir de Connor essayait d'attirer l'attention de son maitre sans succès. Celui-ci fixait Harry du regard, ses yeux noisette se disputaient entre l'incrédulité et ce qui ressemblait à de la traitrise. Harry soupira, il était habitué à ce regard de la part de son frère dernièrement.

« Parce que j'accomplis la danse de la trêve avec lui. »

L'expression perplexe sur le visage de Connor ne s'atténua pas.

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Sirius ne t'enseigne-t-il pas tout ce que tu dois savoir ? N'a-t-il pas affirmé qu'il s'en occuperait ? Tu as besoin de connaître les traditions des sangs-purs, l'histoire et l'honneur pour faire un bon chef. »

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Il m'enseigne la magie », dit Connor froidement, de la même froideur avec laquelle il traitait Harry. « J'aurai cru que tu serais fier de moi. J'apprends ce que je suis supposé apprendre. J'apprends à me battre, à survivre dans cette guerre, à être le garçon qui a survécu. Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ? »

Harry s'appuya contre le mur de l'escalier et regarda son frère. « Que crois-tu qu'il va arriver après la guerre, Connor ? »

Connor pâlit et la confusion apparut sur son visage. Pas la même que celle qu'il avait quand il était en désaccord avec Harry à propos des Serpentards, mais une pâleur et une confusion pure et simple.

« Nous vaincrons. Sirius m'a dit que les dirigeants de la lumière gagnent toujours contre les lords noirs, et je suis un dirigeant de la lumière. »

Harry se retint de soupirer. Il avait suspecté quelque chose de ce genre, mais il avait une idée différente après avoir lu la lettre de Starborn. « D'accord. Donc on gagne la guerre, et après ? »

Connor répondit avec l'intonation de quelqu'un qui essaye de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il avance.

« Je pense que nous enverrons les mangemorts à Azkaban. »

Harry se retint de réagir. Son frère ne voulait vraiment pas comprendre la relation qu'il entretenait avec les mangemorts.

« Après, on essayera de soigner les blessures des gens qui ont soufferts durant la guerre. Dumbledore fera surement un discours ou quelque chose du genre. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer après la guerre, Harry ? »

Harry se frotta doucement les yeux.

« Je pense que nous aurons énormément de gens à soigner et guérir, et je pense qu'il y aura encore des gens qui nous en voudrons pour notre réussite, et qu'il y aura surement des sangs-pur de notre coté et d'autres contre nous. Je crois que nous aurons beaucoup de travail à faire Connor pour rassembler le monde de la magie à nouveau. Si tu ne connais pas l'histoire des sangs-purs, comment vas-tu faire ? Tu devras envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour leur parler au lieu de partir toi-même et cela constitue une insulte.

« Harry, je pense que tu te préoccupes un peu trop de ces détails. Alors, maintenant, on y va. Sirius a dit que tu pouvais assister à ma leçon aujourd'hui, tu t'en rappelle ? »

Harry hocha doucement la tête pour cacher son hésitation.

« Oui, je m'en rappelle. »

Il devait être reconnaissant, se dit-il alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Il a fini par passer du temps avec son frère au lieu de le dépenser avec Draco, Luna, Neville, Zacharias, Justin ou Flint. Un jour avec son frère était un plaisir rare.

Mais Harry avait espéré que Connor dépenserait au moins une partie en volant, en mangeant ou même en faisant des farces. Il ne voulait pas s'assoir et sentir la magie tourner autour de lui durant des heures avant de s'excuser parce qu'il tremblait et que son estomac se retournait de peur et de dégout.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Connor demanda avec mélancolie.

« Harry, cette situation n'est-elle pas une occasion pour que tu deviennes plus à l'aise avec la force de la magie ? Pour m'aider ? Nous savons maintenant que ce n'est pas un cadeau obscur. »

« Remus dit le contraire », l'interrompit Harry. « Te souviens-tu de ses explications à propos de la magie blanche et la magie noire au début de l'année ? »

Connor haussa les épaules.

« Remus n'a pas raison. Comment peux-tu le croire alors que tous les livres qui traitent de la force de la magie peut être un cadeau de la magie blanche si on apprend à la contrôler ? »

_J'ai déjà eu des doutes à propos des livres l'année dernière_, se retint de répondre Harry. Connor le connaissait trop bien, il avait été possédé par Tom Jedusor.

« Pourrais-je lire le livre qui explique qui tu es ? Celui des Gobelins ? »

Connor sourit.

« Evidemment ! »

Il était enthousiaste de voir son frère se détourner enfin de l'aspect dégoutant de la force de la magie.

Harry toucha la lettre qui était dans sa poche et écouta le bruit de son froissement. Maintenant que Starborn lui avait donné une idée sur la direction où il devait chercher, Harry voulait réellement lire ce livre dans l'espoir de comprendre un peu plus les secrets de Starborn.

" _Les Gobelins du Nord ont longtemps proclamé leur différence par rapport aux Gobelins du Sud qui ont vécu parmi les sorciers depuis la conquête Normande. Les Gobelins du Nord ont affirmé qu'ils ne respecteraient que les sorciers qui rassemblaient un certain nombre de critères… "_

« Très bien, Connor ! »

Harry cligna de l'œil et jeta un coup d'œil. Connor et Sirius étaient au milieu de la pièce dans la cabane hurlante et son frère venait de contraindre un lapin à sauter dans ses bras. Il riait de joie alors que le lapin se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Harry souffla plus fort et sa vue commença à devenir vague et flou, il se détourna à la hâte et essaya de se concentrer sur le livre de Griphook Fishbaggin. Il comprenait pourquoi cela avait tellement fasciné Connor. Il expliquait la force de la magie en termes vagues et abstraits et ne mentionnait que les bons cotés de son utilisation.

Il louait aussi sa bonne volonté et Harry se demandait comment Connor ne l'avait pas remarqué. Peut-être ne voulait-il juste pas le voir ?

_" Cet ensemble de critères a plusieurs définitions, chacune aussi problématique que l'autre. Les sources de ces définitions viennent généralement des sorciers et des gobelins eux-mêmes._

_La liste qui suit est une liste des phrases et mots utilisés dans la langue des gobelins. "_

Harry tourna la page et resta figé. Connor ne rigolait pas quand il avait mentionné cette liste. Même le mot le plus simple avait ses propres points sombres.

_**" HALARK MAZARKATI N : **__cette phrase se traduit nominalement par "l'ouvreur des portes", mais le puzzle des Gobelins a besoin d'une deuxième phrase pour cela, comme ils ont leur propre terminologie pour "porter" et que les portes sont supposées ne pas être "littérales". Que veut dire cette expression ?_

_**KEVNAZ : **__ce mot veut dire dans un langage simple "voir". C'est ce que j'ai cru durant un long moment. Pourtant j'ai appris que cette définition était pour les non-gobelins voyants. Pourtant, les gobelins croient-ils vraiment que d'autres espèces peuvent avoir de vrais voyants ? Je n'avais jamais eu cette pensée. "_

Fishbaggin semblait aussi suspicieux que Harry lui-même, il entendit un rire de gorge et releva la tête pour remarquer Connor qui le regardait en souriant.

« Oui ? », demanda Harry alors que son frère continuait à simplement sourire, au lieu de répondre ou de faire quelque chose.

Connor hocha la tête et garda son sourire.

« J'ai juste voulu voir combien de temps cela prendrait pour que tu remarques ma présence. Sirius veut te parler. Je te reverrai à Poudlard, d'accord ? »

Il se dirigea vers le tunnel et couru vers le saule cogneur. Harry le regarda déconcerté avant de se retourner vers Sirius.

Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

A ce geste, Harry se tendit immédiatement. Il allait passer un de ses mauvais quart d'heure, de ceux où Sirius avait crié et tempêté, et qu'Harry avait redouté depuis la première fois où cela était arrivé. Connor était resté en arrière avec une expression de sympathie sur le visage alors que son parrain sanglotait et se dépêtrait en excuses pour expliquer sa prise de distance. Depuis ce jour là, Connor s'échappait toujours quand il pressentait une autre de ces discussions. La seule explication qu'il avait donné à son frère, c'était que les parrains et les filleuls avaient parfois besoin d'intimité.

Harry doutait un peu de cela. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour remarquer ce que Sirius était, ou devenait…

Un peu choqué tout de même par l'amertume qui se transparaissait dans ses pensées, il ne se sentait pas prêt quand Sirius releva la tête et essuya ses larmes pour dire : « Tes parents m'ont envoyé une lettre Harry. Ils ont reçu la visite des Aurors. DesAURORS !! La lettre dit qu'ils ont un fils nommé Harry Potter à Poudlard dont ils ne se rappellent même pas. Et en attendant de rompre le sort qui les a frappé, il allait être sous la protection d'un mangemort nommé Severus Snape. Ils disent que c'est leur fils lui-même qui l'a choisi comme gardien, et cela malgré plusieurs choix. »

Harry le regarda fixement, alerté par le rougeoiement de ses yeux et ses tremblements qui dénotaient une fureur contenue. C'était la même attitude que quand il avait attaqué Snape dans la grand hall. Harry sentit sa magie répondre d'instinct à cette manifestation de colère. Il la sentit couler dans ses veines, prête à le défendre contre n'importe quelle attaque.

« Pourquoi ? », chuchota Sirius. « Pourquoi Snape, Harry ? Pourquoi le veux-tu à tout prix ? Je suis à Poudlard et Lunard aussi. Tu aurais pu choisi l'un d'entre nous. Alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? »

La dernière phrase ressemblait à un grondement.

Harry montra des dents.

« Donc il est venu te voir ? » Parfait ! Il a évité de le faire durant tout l'été, même après l'avoir su. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de l'éviter maintenant. « Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai jeté ce sort à mes parents, Sirius ? »

« Quel sort, Harry ? », demanda Sirius en se penchant de plus prés, adoptant l'attitude d'un chien enragé. « Que leur as-tu fait ? »

« Fugitivus animus amplector », répondit aussi calmement que le pouvait Harry alors qu'il surveillait son parrain.

Il réalisa qu'il voulait se défendre. Il voulait lancer le Protego et maintenir le bouclier entre eux. Il voulait que Snape soit à ses cotés.

Sirius le regarda fixement puis hocha la tête.

« C'est impossible. Les Aurors l'auraient reconnu et auraient levé le sort. »

Harry pouffa. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Sirius puisque son visage se durcit un peu plus.

« Ils auraient dû avoir recourt à autant de pouvoir que moi pour pouvoir le lever, et je crois que même ensemble, ils ne pourraient rien faire. »

Il avait enfin réussit à révéler la vraie force de ses pouvoirs devant son parrain._ Restait à savoir comment il allait réagir._

« Qu'as-tu fais, Harry ? Qu'es-tu devenu ? Ou est passé le Harry qui avait l'habitude de regarder son frère à Gryffondor et l'applaudir ? »

Harry souffla profondément. « Cette personne n'est pas moi. C'était ton filleul. C'était la personne que mes parents avaient façonné. »

Sirius se pétrifia.

« De quoi parles-tu, Harry ? Lily et James ne t'ont jamais obligé à faire quoi que ce soit contre ta volonté. »

Harry serra ses poings et se leva du lit. Il pouvait ressentir l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus froide. Il sentait sa rage augmenter, entrainant la montée de son pouvoir.

« Tu étais à Gryffondor, Sirius. Tu étais obligé de ressembler à un lâche ? »

Choqué et sans voix, Sirius perdit la parole. Il ne put se reprendre et rétorquer, puisque Harry cria. Cela fit du bien à Harry. La rage autour de lui n'était pas brulante mais lui faisait du bien. C'était comme si elle essayait de rendre toute chose de glace.

« Ils m'ont blessé, Sirius ! Et tu le sais très bien. Après tout ce que ma mère t'avais dit l'année dernière, tu l'as laissé faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ils ont manipulé mes pensées et ma magie, m'ont déformé et changé en une chose que je n'ai jamais voulu être, si ce n'était pas pour eux ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ ils ont fait cela, à part qu'ils ont besoin d'un protecteur pour Connor, et quelqu'un a décidé que ce serait moi ! Mais ils devaient le protéger eux aussi. Vous étiez des adultes. Mais tu ne t'es pas conduit en tant qu'adulte quand tu as su ce qu'ils faisaient !! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me protéger de cela, Sirius ? Pourquoi tu m'as traité de cette manière, juste parce que ma maison est Serpentard ? Et maintenant tu me reproche de choisir Snape comme gardien !? » Harry essaya de rire, mais le rire se bloqua dans sa gorge. « N'as-tu jamais pensé que si je l'ai choisi, c'est parce qu'il a essayé de faire quelque chose pour moi, alors que tu n'as pas essayé de me sauver de mes parents ? Tu n'as même pas levé un petit doigt pour me sauver de la situation où je me trouvais !! »

Le visage de Sirius ressemblait à un fantôme tant il était pâle quand Harry termina sa tirade. L'instant suivant, il vira au même gris qu'abordaient les détraqueurs, puis hocha la tête.

« Il y a tant de chose que tu ne comprends pas », murmura-t-il. « Tant de choses… » Sa voix se cassa dans un sanglot et il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Harry ferma les yeux et se détourna. Il n'y avait aucune satisfaction de voir quelqu'un de faible dans cet état. Il sentait déjà la culpabilité s'insinuer en lui ; Sirius n'était pas exactement celui qui lui avait fait du mal, c'était ses parents. Mais Harry frissonna à l'idée de leur faire face, parce que quel que soit la situation, c'était les parents de Connor.

_Dois-tu être aussi intéressé ?_

Harry pencha se tête. Cela ressemblait à la voix de sa mère et cela venait de l'intérieur de son esprit.

_Tout doit-il tourner autour de toi ? Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que d'autres gens ont souffert dans leur vie aussi ? Et que tes souffrances ne font qu'augmenter les leurs ?_

Un flash de lumière et de feu derrière ses paupières informa Harry à qui appartenait la voix. La toile du Phoenix se réanimait, sûrement remuée par son explosion de rage, et se tendait pour essayer de voler ses pensées.

La voix de sa mère continua, impitoyable. _Donc tu as été entrainé à jouer le rôle du protecteur de Connor, et alors ? Il y a un temps où tu aurais vaincu tous les autres plutôt que renoncer à ce rôle. Cela signifit-il que nous devrions nous excuser d'avoir fait de toi ce que tu es ? D'être la personne que Draco et Snape admirent ? Ils ne t'auraient même pas accordé un dixième de leur attention, si tu n'étais pas ce que tu es maintenant, si tu étais seulement le grand frère de celui qui a survécu !_

Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était et cela ne pouvait être vrai.

_Si ta magie est si puissante, c'est seulement parce qu'elle a été confinée. Quand ce surplus aura disparu, tu retrouveras la puissance que tu as toujours eu, et à ce moment-là, tu aura besoin de tes parents, de ton parrain, mais ils se détourneront de toi, parce que tu n'as pas apprécié leur présence à leur juste valeur. Veux-tu rester tout seul ? On a vraiment l'impression que tu supplies pour cela._

Cela ressemblait de plus en plus au discours de Lily, avec les récriminations et les larmes sur la fin du discours. Harry avait déjà entendu ces pleurs quand il était encore enfant et qu'il refusait de suivre un énième entrainement et qu'il était si fatigué. Voulait-il que Connor meurt ? Voulait-il que son frère perde la vie par ce qu'il a été incapable d'exécuter la charme du bouclier efficacement juste par ce que lui avait besoin de sommeil ?

Et à chaque fois, Harry avait baissé la tête et était retourné à ses livres rébarbatifs. Il pouvait être fatigué plus tard. Un de ces bouquins l'avait exprimé de la meilleure manière, s'inspirant du discours d'un seigneur de la lumière qui se battait contre un seigneur des ténèbres, il y avait de cela six cent ans : " le repos est pour les morts ".

Harry sentit ses genoux fléchir. La toile de Phoenix s'étendait sur sa vision à présent, rendant toute chose feu et or, maintenant son esprit en place. Les pensées qui semblaient logiques il y a quelques instants devenaient sans fondement. Pourquoi avait-il crié sur Sirius ? Qu'importe qu'il n'ait pas affronté ses parents pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se fâche avec ses parents comme ce qui était arrivé a Remus.

_Tu infliges tant de douleur quand tu te révoltes et protestes, de la douleur aux autres. Veux-tu cela ? Veux-tu voir un jour Connor te regarder avec dégout ? Veux-tu qu'un jour, il te demande de choisir entre les Serpentards et lui ? C'est ton frère ! Draco est juste un ami. Pourquoi faire ça ?_

Harry sentit des larmes dévaler sur ses joues et entendit des pas dans le tunnel du saule cogneur.

« Harry ? Sirius ? »

Remus était dans la pièce au moment suivant, prenant Harry dans ses bras. Harry appuya sa tête contre son torse et se sentit arrêter de trembler. La toile du Phoenix se retirait, chassée par la présence affective de la personne qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Harry ferma les yeux et lutta contre les bombardements de son cœur. Il pouvait sentir les regards que s'échangeaient Sirius et Remus, et entendait de loin les éclats de leurs voix.

« …ne devait pas le faire… »

« Snape comme gardien, Lunard !! Snape !!... »

« …a raison… »

« ...manière à passer plus de temps avec nous... »

« …ce qui est arrivé… »

« …nous ne pouvons d'aucune manière lui dire ce qui s'est passé… »

« Ferme-la Sirius ! Je sais, je sais. Posons-lui la question. »

Remus se pencha et releva le menton d'Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau. Le loup-garou lui fit un doux sourire.

« Harry. Sais-tu que depuis que je prends la potion tue-loup, j'arrive à courir durant toute la nuit de pleine lune ? »

Harry cligna de l'œil en essayant de s'extraire du mélange de ses pensées, de la culpabilité de ses actions et de la colère contre ses parents et Dumbledore, pour avoir placé cette toile de Phoenix dans son esprit. Il répondit prudemment : « Vraiment ? J'ai pensé que tu restais ici ou dans ton bureau. »

Remus ri doucement.

« À peine. Je suis un homme dans le corps d'un loup, maintenant. Je peux me promener et courir sans perdre le contrôle de mon instinct. Sirius se transforme en Patmol et vient avec moi. » Il hésita un instant et sembla se concerter avec Sirius avant de continuer. « Nous voudrions que tu nous accompagnes. Nous parcourons la forêt interdite. Je crois que cela pourrait être une bonne distraction pour toi et ta magie. »

Harry pouvait imaginer ce que cela serait, une chose qu'il ne voulait pas : passer du temps avec Sirius.

« D'accord, la prochaine pleine lune, alors ? »

Remus opina de la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Juste une nuit, Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras supporter la course que nous faisons, mais tu dois nous voir. Il y a un aspect sauvage dans la forêt interdite que je peux détecter quand je ne suis pas tout à fait humain, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. »

Harry déglutit puis chuchota : « D'accord. »

« Excellent ! » Remus le serra dans ses bras encore une fois puis se leva. « J'ai faim. Allons manger ! »

Harry lui sourit et l'accompagna. Il savait que Sirius les suivait, mais il n'osait pas se retourner. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction il aurait s'il se retournait. Allait-il le supplier de lui pardonner, ou bien lui infligera-t-il le pire des châtiments ?

**§*&o&*§**

Snape le regarda fixement quand il revint pour l'aider dans le brassage de la potion tue-loup, cette nuit-là, puis il a traversé la pièce pour le regarder dans les yeux. Harry détourna le regard et leva les boucliers d'occlumencie. Il ne comprendrait pas.

La toile de Phoenix chuchota : « Il ne voudra pas épargner Sirius, il le déteste, et tu dois laisser une deuxième chance à Sirius. Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda Severus sans le laisser s'échapper.

« Rien. »

« Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. »

Il ne le laissait pas toujours s'échapper.

Harry voulait se confier, l'envie était trop forte, la tentation aussi, mais l'idée que Severus se dispute encore avec Sirius et que Dumbledore en profite pour le renvoyer à cause de l'égoïsme d'Harry le fit se taire.

Il se dégagea et se dirigea vers les chaudrons.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Severus continua à le fixer durant un long moment avant de retourner à son travail. Harry retrouva son souffle qu'il avait bloqué sans s'en rendre compte.

« N'imagine pas que j'ai oublié », dit Snape, la voix molle et mortelle. « Et ne crois pas que je ne sais pas la cause de ton mutisme. »

Harry se retourna avec affolement.

« Tes parents », chuchota Snape alors qu'il fixait un casier fermé.

Il n'était pas bien de faire croire à Snape que c'était ses parents les responsables, mais au moins ils étaient loin de Poudlard.

« Oui. »

Durant toute la soirée, Snape ne fit que le diriger en gardant à l'œil le cabinet fermé. Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si intéressant.

**§*&o&*§**

« Prêt, Harry ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire. Il avait l'air joyeux.

Harry se redressa une fois hors du château en frissonnant légèrement. Ils étaient devant la forêt interdite. La lune complète avait une clarté rigide comme l'os auquel quelqu'un avait mis le feu.

Le regard d'Harry se dirigea brièvement vers Remus qui était debout de l'autre coté de Sirius. Harry ne ressemblait pas à un loup normal avec de longues jambes et une fourrure grise. Il n'avait attaqué personne encore, et il espérait que c'était la même chose pour Parkinson à qui il avait livré la potion par hibou il y a quelque jours. C'était trop dangereux pour elle de venir à Poudlard.

Il se tourna vers Sirius et hocha la tête.

Sirius lui fit un sourire grimaçant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne peux pas maintenir le rythme, ce n'est pas le but. L'important est de courir. »

Il se transforma en chien noir à la suite de ses paroles et aboya une fois.

Lunard lança sa tête en arrière et commença à hurler. Harry frissonna. Ce son était sans doute la voix d'un loup normal. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de mélancolie, de pouvoir et de sauvagerie.

Patmol aboya de nouveau puis commença à courir. Le loup-garou sprinta dans les bois à une bonne distance devant Patmol. Le chien noir aboya avec enthousiasme en courant toujours.

Harry les suivit en courant.

Il était facile de marcher à leur niveau au début, même avec les branches qui lui barraient le chemin. Puis Lunard et Patmol accélérèrent le rythme et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Il essaya de les repérer pour courir à leur suite.

Alors sa magie explosa.

Harry eut l'impression que cela le remuait et respira profondément. Il aimait les odeurs de la nuit et de la forêt interdite. Alors il allongea le pas et essaya d'atténuer le point qu'il ressentait de plus en plus dans son coté. Il eut l'impression bizarre de disparaître et d'avoir des ailes, une sensation qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'en de rares occasions. L'une d'entre elle avait été dans la bataille avec Voldermort à la fin de la première année et il frissonna. L'endroit où cela s'était passé n'était plus loin.

Mais cette fois, il n'était pas dans la bataille et sa magie n'était ni furieuse ni défensive, seulement silencieuse et absorbée. Il voulait courir au même niveau de Patmol et Lunard, et sa magie allait l'aider en cela.

Il eut l'impression que tous les obstacles étaient rasés pour lui faciliter le chemin. Il se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas sa magie qui les écartait. Il dépassait tous les obstacles et courait sans s'arrêter et ses poumons ne lui faisaient même pas mal.

Il entendit une mélodie au-dessus de lui et leva la tête. C'était Fumseck, ses ailes immenses et sa queue qui ressemblait à une comète. Même avec l'obscurité, Harry pouvait sentir le regard du Phoenix sur lui. Fumseck chanta de nouveau puis disparut brièvement derrière les branches. Harry savait qu'il le suivait, cependant il avait l'impression que la présence brillante avançait régulièrement sur son épaule droite.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le son des sabots des centaures qui galopaient en face de lui. Ils ne dirent rien mais lui firent un signe de tête puis se cabrèrent avant de disparaître.

D'autres créatures les remplacèrent, certaines qu'il reconnut et d'autres non. Il fut sûr de voir des licornes à un moment, courant, leurs queues fouettant l'air tels des ruisseaux d'étoiles et leurs cornes captant toute lumière venant de la lune. Il savait qu'il avait vu la forme d'un serpent immense, des araignées géantes, mais aucune de ces créatures ne resta un moment, seul Fumseck, qu'Harry pouvait entrevoir de temps en temps.

Harry ressentait de moins en moins de peur alors qu'il courrait, sa propagation magique autour de lui. Il n'eut pas peur, même quand il reconnut la forme d'un Runespoor glissant rapidement à coté de lui et que celui-ci le salua dans sa propre langue.

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas maintenir ce rythme. Il s'arrêta dans une clairière, son sang martelant ses tempes et son cœur. Mais cela ne venait pas de la toile du Phoenix. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et commença à tournoyer sur lui-même en riant. Il regarda Fumseck, alors que celui-ci fondait en spirale vers lui et se posait sur son épaule. Il sentit sa magie tournoyer autour de lui et, pour une fois, cela n'était pas pour détruire ou blesser, juste pour jouer.

Il sentit quand Lunard vint au bord de la clairière puis s'arrêta, humant l'air, l'attitude rigide. Harry se tourna vers lui. Il gardait toujours son sourire.

Les yeux d'ambre du loup-garou le regardèrent fixement. Harry se figea et le regarda déconcerté. Il remarquait la même reconnaissance que celle que lui avaient montré les autres créatures de la forêt. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si Lunard ne le connaissait pas. Remus connaissait Harry depuis sa naissance.

« Quel beau spectacle, Harry !! »

Sirius, redevenu humain, était derrière Lunard. Son corps était recouvert de cicatrices et d'égratignures, et son visage était beaucoup plus libre qu'avant. Il devait courir tous les soirs, si ça le rendait de cette humeur. Lunard se détourna, la lueur de reconnaissance qui avait brillé dans ses yeux disparut et il poussa Sirius du coude.

Sirius regarda Harry fixement.

« Comment as-tu fait pour te maintenir à notre niveau ? », demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire, indiquant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« La magie », prononça distinctement Harry. Fumseck se déplaça sur son épaule et se frotta contre son cou, obligeant celui-ci à caresser ses plumes d'or.

Sirius sourit et lui fit un signe de tête.

« Crois-tu pouvoir tenir encore ? »

Harry hocha la tête, s'attirant aussitôt un pépiement de protestation de la part de Fumseck qui avait été dérangé sur son perchoir.

« Je crois que je retournerai me mettre au lit. » Harry décida qu'il dormirait mieux avec la mémoire en paix et le corps reposé que s'il était épuisé. « Je vous verrai demain, Sirius, Remus. »

Les oreilles de Lunard se levèrent et il regarda durement Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, l'esprit de la promenade toujours là, mais beaucoup plus lentement que la précédente. Harry supposa qu'il devait s'inquiéter au sujet des dangers que pouvaient receler les créatures de la forêt qui pourraient s'attaquer à lui.

Aucun d'elles ne le fit, bien qu'Harry voyait quelques fois des signes de mouvement du sentier, chose qui indiquait qu'il avait de nouveau une escorte. Peut-être était-ce en raison de Fumseck qui avait gardé sa place sur son épaule. Harry atteignit l'entrée du château et Fumseck n'avait pas toujours pas bougé. Il arriva devant le dortoir des Serpentards et le regarda.

« Dumbledore ne va pas se demander où tu te trouves ? »

Fumseck répondit dans une note joyeuse qu'Harry ne put traduire que de cette façon : « Ne t'en soucie pas. »

Harry se rappela de sa dernière visite chez Dumbledore. Le Phoenix n'y était pas. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en soucierait pas.

« D'accord. »

Et il haussa les épaules, s'attirant tout de suite le mécontentement du Phoenix. Il prononça rapidement le mot de passe _Dignatio Verus_ et vit Drago somnolent sur son lit. Il lui avait indiqué où il serait ce soir, mais ce dernier avait veillé au cas où ?

Fumseck s'envola de l'épaule d'Harry pendant que celui-ci se changeait et se brossait les dents. Il s'installa à l'intérieur de la tenture et se percha sur le bord de son lit, rayonnant de chaleur.

Harry marmonna et ferma les yeux. « Créature câline, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fumseck commença à chanter de façon à ne déranger personne d'autre et Harry s'endormit sereinement, pour une fois. Et quand le chant s'infiltra dans ses rêves, cela ne le dérangea aucunement.

**§*&o&*§**

Albus Dumbledore se leva et s'accouda à sa fenêtre. Il pouvait voir la lune complète et pouvait deviner que Remus et Sirius étaient quelque part en-dessous, et qu'ils couraient comme d'autres loups-garous, certains apprivoisés et d'autres non. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait dérangé.

La magie l'avait réveillé. Dumbledore pouvait dormir avec n'importe quel crépitement de magie émanant des professeurs exécutant des sortilèges ou de magie accidentelle hors contrôle. Mais c'était autre chose. Une symphonie profonde et florissante qui avait attiré les réponses.

Arrivant à cette pensée, Albus frissonna. Il n'avait pas peur de Voldemort. Il savait que celui-ci sera vaincu grâce à la prédiction. Harry pourrait facilement lever des réponses et pouvait balancer les fondations du monde de la magie. Et si cela se faisait, les gens seraient-ils morts ?

Il devait modérer ce garçon à nouveau, c'était la seule solution. Il avait cru que le renforcement de la toile serait la solution, mais si sa magie était aussi libre que cela, c'était que la toile s'est affaiblie encore une fois.

Il retourna au lit et fronça les sourcils en remarquant le perchoir vide de Fumseck. Le Phoenix avait disparu pour de longues périodes avant, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'absenter quand Albus pouvait avoir besoin de lui.

**À suivre**


	16. Retenue avec Draco

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **14; **Traduit : **38, 41, 43; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 14 Retenue Avec Draco**

_Clink._

Albus soupira et redressa son dos, alors que le dernier lien de son piège était placé. Ce ne serait pas possible de l'utiliser ce soir – les objets avaient besoin de temps pour s'adapter aux sorts qu'il avait placé dessus, et Harry devait être dans son dortoir, endormi, ce qui arriverai certainement après la fête d'Halloween – mais il doutait que quelqu'un ne découvre le piège avant ça. Il avait ordonné aux elfes de maison de placer les objets dans des endroits inutilisés et, bien sûr, vu qu'il est le Directeur de Poudlard, ils lui avaient obéi rapidement et avec plaisir.

Il agita la main pour faire disparaître la fenêtre qui flottait, et à travers laquelle il avait observé la mise en place du piège, puis s'assit lourdement derrière son bureau, pour regretter à nouveau d'avoir à utiliser un tel piège. Si seulement Harry avait écouté les mots de sa mère dans son esprit hier, venant de l'un des objets non-modifié, Albus n'aurait pas eu à faire tout ça.

Si Voldemort n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait la nuit où il avait attaqué Godric's Hollow, il n'y aurait eu aucune raison de s'en faire.

Albus hocha la tête une fois, déterminé, puis se redressa. C'était inutile de souhaiter à présent de retourner en arrière et de changer le passé, et il avait suffisamment vécu pour savoir exactement à quel point les regrets étaient sans pouvoir.

Il quitta alors rapidement la pièce pour aller préparer la fDracoDracoête d'Halloween, n'offrant à la perche abandonnée de Fumseck qu'un regard irrité en passant.

**§*&o&*§**

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas _rond _chez toi ? »

Draco se retourna et se détendit légèrement. Harry allait bien, même s'il avait l'air essoufflé par l'entraînement de Quidditch. Le premier match contre Gryffondor était samedi et Flint avait poussé ses joueurs jusqu'à leur limite. Ce dernier avait également interdit à Draco de venir assister à l'entraînement, soutenant qu'il distrayait Harry. Le blond n'y croyait pas une seconde, et même si c'était vrai, il estimait que cela faisait un juste paiement pour tout le soucis qu'il se faisait lorsque Harry n'était pas avec lui.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était encore plus sur les nerfs, et il ne savait pas _pourquoi_. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et tendit la main pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux de Harry qui pointait, souriant. Harry détourna sa main d'un geste souvent effectué et secoua la tête.

« Je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier avec Neville », annonça-t-il, se baissant pour ramasser son sac qui se trouvait sur le sol.

« Bien », dit Draco, se baissant à son tour pour regrouper la collection de livres de Métamorphose qu'il avait déposée plus tôt sur le lit. « Je viens avec toi. »

Harry le regarda longuement. « Zacharias sera probablement là aussi », dit-il. « Ce n'est pas vraiment utile de m'escorter jusqu'à la bibliothèque, Draco. »

La nervosité de Draco s'échappa avant qu'il puisse la retenir.

« Si, c'est foutrement utile, Harry, et tu le sais. »

Il s'avança rapidement vers le brun et repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair était enflammée, mais elle ne saignait pas. Draco réussit à masquer sa surprise et à se reprendre avant qu'il ne ruine le message qu'il voulait faire passer.

« Quelqu'un pourrait essayer de t'attaquer à tout moment. »

« Bizarrement, je pense que le Directeur a d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de se cacher et de me m'attendre, Draco », dit Harry, sa magie s'élevant autour de lui.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Très bien. Viens si tu veux. Mais je n'aime pas savoir que je t'empêches de faire tes devoirs. Tu es aussi bon que moi en Potions. Mais pas ce pauvre Neville, et c'est ce que je vais étudier avec lui. »

Il se tourna, et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la salle commune.

« C'est pourquoi j'étudierais autre chose », dit Draco, et retint un rire lorsqu'il vit le rougissement de Harry. _Ce pauvre garçon déteste vraiment être embarrassé_.

Plus ils s'éloignaient de la salle commune des Serpentards, mieux Draco se sentait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée et qu'il le ressente à nouveau. Un grésillement incessant sur ses nerfs, devenant une douleur comme celle d'une piqûre d'abeille sur sa tempe droite. Draco se tourna vers la droite et la piqûre d'abeille se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble lui piquer le visage. Draco plissa les yeux, observant rigoureusement toutes les alcôves et portes se trouvant dans le Grand Hall. _D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

« Draco ? »

Le blond pouvait entendre Harry taper du pied, mais il l'ignora. S'il y avait un moyen de se débarrasser de sa nervosité, alors oui, il le prendrait. Il s'avança lentement et repéra finalement le grésillement et la douleur vers une petite porte qui semblait être un placard à balai. Il remarqua qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer dessus. Les sorts de camouflage semblaient être incrustés dans le bois. Malgré tout, après un moment, il attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Le grésillement d'inconvenance se concentra sur un objet étrange qui se trouvait dans le placard : une Pensine argentée, posée sur le sol et entourée de brillantes runes dorées. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez la magie de la Pensine, quelque chose qui la détournait de son emploi habituel, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver juste en regardant. Il fallait qu'il la touche.

« Draco, non. »

Harry lui tenait l'épaule d'une main et l'autre tendait sa baguette lorsque Draco le regarda. Son expression s'était durcie. Draco le fixa, fasciné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait de la colère ouvertement montrée sur le visage de Harry sans être suivie d'une explosion de magie qui le faisait tomber au sol en position fœtale de mal de tête. La férocité allait beaucoup mieux à Harry que la faiblesse plaignante qu'il avait affiché tout l'été, pensa-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? », demanda Draco. « Je sais que c'est ce qui me tracassait, Harry. »

« Je ne sens rien », dit Harry, têtu.

« Tu n'as pas été entraîné comme moi », dit Draco, aussi gentiment que possible. « Et même si cela avait été le cas, ta magie est tellement puissante qu'elle te protège de ces petites influences. C'est subtil. Mais maintenant, je sais ce qui me rendait nerveux, ou du moins en partie. »

Il se dégagea de l'emprise maintenant hésitante de Harry et s'avança, s'agenouillant pour mettre sa tête dans la Pensine.

« Draco ! », retentit le cri angoissé de Harry et il entendit des bruits de course.

Puis le souvenir l'engloutit.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était sûr de ne pas connaître l'endroit. C'était une petite pièce bien rangée, avec des photos sorcières sur les murs qui montraient une série de paysages non familiers. La plupart étaient des champs où l'herbe bougeait avec le vent. Des fauteuils se trouvaient près d'une cheminée chaleureuse qui, au Manoir Malfoy, aurait été deux fois plus grande et une bibliothèque remplie de livres était contre un mur. Un escalier sur sa gauche montait et Draco supposa qu'il devait y avoir d'autres pièces à l'étage. Il frissonna. Si ce n'était pas le cas, la maison serait claustrophobiquement petite.

« Maintenant, Harry, récite-moi le nom des sept types de sort défensif. »

Draco se tourna. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge et se transforma en colle. Derrière lui, près d'un canapé, deux silhouettes connues, sans avoir à les étudier attentivement. L'une d'elles était Lily Potter, qu'il avait brièvement rencontré dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'année dernière. Son visage était fatigué et tiré, sa bouche crispée alors qu'elle regardait de haut l'enfant qui se balançait sur la chaise près d'elle.

L'autre était Harry, âgé de peut-être cinq ou six ans, portant déjà des lunettes, et les yeux rivés sur le livre qu'il tenait. Cependant, aux paroles de sa mère, il referma le livre et commença à réciter, obéissant.

« Les sorts de bouclier, de miroirs, de rêves,… »

Draco ne reconnut que les noms de deux premiers types de sort défensif. Les autres, il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. Harry les récita sans aucune faute, puis resta assis les yeux fixés sur sa mère et attendit.

Draco se sentit mal lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry regardait sa mère comme un chiot regardait son maître pour une approbation. Et Lily lui donna ce qu'il attendait avec un hochement de tête, un sourire et un geste de la main qui se rapprochait fort d'une tape sur la tête. Harry fit un grand sourire, puis Lily se leva et alla se placer dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. Harry resta assis après un geste subtil de sa mère.

_Elle l'a bien entraîné, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa Draco, la colère brûlant comme de la bile dans sa gorge.

« Maintenant », dit Lily, « imagine que je te lance des sorts. C'est une bataille pour sauver la vie de Connor. Il est à ta droite derrière toi. » Harry ferma à moitié les yeux et Draco fut sur qu'il visualisait la scène. « Dis-moi quel type de sort tu utiliserais pour stopper chaque sort. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et la bougea en un demi-cercle.

« _Reducto _! »

Le sort ne se dirigea pas vers Harry, mais le brun se tendit comme si c'était le cas et dit : « Un sort de miroir. Tu aurais alors à gérer ton propre _Reducto_ renvoyé deux ou trois fois. »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Cela ira. _Consopio_ ! »

« Un sort de rêve », dit Harry, « pour arrêter le sommeil en pleine course et te le renvoyer. »

Lily pencha brièvement sa tête vers la gauche.

« Acceptable, si tu penses que tu peux vraiment viser mon sort et le renvoyer. »

Harry leva la tête légèrement, les yeux brillants. Draco s'était attendu à ce qu'il sourisse, mais son visage resta silencieux et intense.

« Puis-je essayer ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Lily hocha la tête.

« _Consopio_ ! »

Le sort de sommeil avait à peine quitté la baguette de Lily que Harry avait levé une main et avait crié : « _Speculum Consopio_ ! »

Une substance laiteuse se forma devant Harry et renvoya le sort si vite que Draco était encore en train de cligner des yeux alors que Lily était allongée par terre, endormie. Harry sauta de sa chaise, courut vers elle et toucha légèrement sa joue. Lily bougea et se réveilla, regardant son fils.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu allais utiliser un sort de rêve, plutôt qu'un sort de miroir », murmura-t-elle.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi », dit Harry. « Mais je pense qu'un sort de miroir marcherait mieux avec ce sort-là. »

Il souriait et Draco le fixa. Cela transformait complètement son visage.

Lily se leva et le sourire disparut du visage de Harry alors qu'il regardait sa mère.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu as changé d'avis », dit Lily, sur un ton d'acier subtil que Draco n'avait jamais entendu, même chez sa mère. _Enfin, peut-être la fois où j'ai chassé les fées à travers le jardin Est des roses et que j'ai écrasé la plupart des fleurs_, pensa-t-il.

« Parce que je... »

Harry stoppa, mâchonnant sa lèvre.

« La vérité, Harry », dit Lily, la voix toujours dure.

« Partiellement parce que je pensais que c'était vraiment une bonne idée », dit Harry, baissant la tête. « Et partiellement parce que... et bien, est-ce que c'est important si un Mangemort dort ou cauchemarde ? Dans les deux cas, ils ne peuvent plus nous poursuivre. »

« Ils méritent de souffrir pour attaquer ton frère », dit Lily, s'agenouillant devant Harry. « C'est de cette façon que tu dois penser, Harry. »

« Mais je pensais qu'être gentil était bien. »

Harry paraissait fragile, incertain. Draco souhaita pouvoir faire quelque chose pour changer ça, mais la fascination morbide – et la furieuse curiosité de savoir pourquoi la Pensine avait été placée dans ce placard à balais – l'empêchait de détourner les yeux.

« Ca l'est », dit gentiment Lily. « Pour ton frère. Connor est celui qui doit rester innocent de façon à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, Harry. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière ? Connor doit montrer de la clémence. »

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux à moitié fermés, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler une leçon compliquée ou un rêve qui lui échappait. Draco du à nouveau avaler de la bile.

« Mais tu dois être fort », dit Lily. Puis elle posa sa main sous le menton de son fils et lui releva la tête de façon à ce que ses yeux verts rencontrent les siens. Ils étaient pratiquement de la même teinte de vert, pensa Draco, et il voulait croire que c'était la seule différence visible entre leurs deux visages. « Cela signifie que si un ennemi se met devant toi et essaye de te blesser, tu dois avoir la volonté de le blesser en retour. Si quelqu'un essaye de te tuer, alors tu dois avoir la volonté de les tuer. Sinon Connor mourra avant d'avoir onze ans. Est-ce que tu veux que ton frère meurt ? »

« Non », murmura Harry.

Lily le prit dans ses bras.

« Et je sais que tu ne veux pas non plus le faire tuer par inaction. Garde ça en tête, Harry. N'importe qui peut se révéler comme un ennemi. Pratiquement tout le monde, sauf les Gryffondors et les familles de sang-purs connues qui servent la Lumière, peut être un traître ou un Mangemort. Donc tu te dois d'être prudent. Je sais que tu te feras des amis lorsque tu iras à l'école, mais tu devras être prudent tout le temps autour d'eux. Et si l'un d'eux dit quelque chose de mal sur Connor, ou essaye de lui faire du mal, alors tu devras leur faire du mal en retour. »

Draco voulait sortir de la Pensine, mais pas suffisamment pour résister à l'envie de voir la fin du souvenir. _C'est étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas lancé un sort lorsque j'ai fait ma première remarque sur son frère. C'est étonnant qu'il soit à Serpentard et qu'il semble aimer ça. C'est un miracle qu'il lui reste de la compassion._

« Je sais », dit Harry, et à le voir et à l'entendre, il semblait solennel.

« À part ça », dit doucement Lily, « tu te débrouilles très bien, Harry. Il te reste encore un peu à apprendre. Connor passe en premier, encore et toujours. Lorsque tu auras appris ça, alors je ne m'inquièterais plus jamais pour lui. Je sais que tu seras là, le protégeant contre tous ses ennemis, et les blessant s'ils essayent de lui faire du mal. » Elle toucha le front de son fils d'une main, la posant sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « Connor a la clémence et la compassion. Tu devras être la justice, Harry, et parfois l'exécuteur. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis le souvenir trembla pour s'arrêter, et Draco sut que c'était fini. Il s'extirpa vers l'arrière avec un bruit étouffé, puis donna un coup de pied dans la Pensine. Les runes dorées qui se trouvent sur les côtés lui sifflaient dessus comme les serpents de Harry l'avaient fait l'année dernière, mais elles se turent lorsque le liquide argenté des pensées qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur éclaboussèrent à l'extérieur et les submergèrent, éteignant leur brillance.

Draco se tourna vers Harry. Il avait une main pressée contre sa tempe et respirait fortement. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ils étaient à moitié brouillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends », murmura Draco.

« La voix de ma mère », lui murmura en retour Harry. « Me disant que je dois être la justice, que je dois être l'exécuteur, parce que Connor est la clémence et la compassion. » Il serra les dents, et Draco se demanda si c'était contre la douleur, réelle ou souvenue, ou pour permettre de prononcer ses prochains mots. « Je peux les entendre se répéter encore et encore dans ma tête. La toile du Phœnix revient. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la Pensine, sachant maintenant comment c'était possible. Puis il attrapa les épaules de Harry et le déposa gentiment sur le sol. Harry était essoufflé comme s'il combattait un ennemi, et Draco pouvait sentir ses muscles se tendre comme une licorne nerveuse.

« Tout va bien », murmura Draco. « Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, Harry, et elle ne peut pas te faire de mal. Et tu as déjà protégé d'autres personnes que Connor. Tu m'as protégé des sorts de Ron l'année dernière. Tu as protégé Luna contre ses assaillants. Tu as protégé Neville contre le ratage en Potions. Tu t'es interposé entre la baguette de Granger et moi à la bibliothèque l'autre jour. Tu protèges et couvres toute sorte de gens. Tu démontres de la clémence et de la compassion tous les jours. » Son propre cœur battait fort, et il souhaita soudainement que sa mère soit là. Il savait qu'elle pourrait rassurer Harry, vu qu'elle l'avait déjà fait cet été, mais Narcissa pouvait le rassurer _lui_, et le rendre aussi fort qu'il avait besoin de l'être pour Harry.

« Mais c'est différent ça », murmura Harry. « Mal. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, pas alors que Connor avait besoin de moi. » À la grande horreur de Draco, il releva les yeux avec cette lueur que Draco avait espéré voir disparaître à jamais, la lueur qui disait qu'il était désolé et estimait l'amitié de Draco, mais s'attendait à la laisser tomber à tout instant. « Je dois aller le trouver. »

Draco commença à répondre et sentit plusieurs grésillements douloureux au centre de sa tête. Il doit y avoir d'autres Pensines, pensa-t-il. C'est pourquoi je peux les sentir maintenant. Et nous avons déclenché le piège, ou peut-être dérangé cette Pensine, et elles se concentrent toutes sur Harry, essayant de le remettre sous la Toile du Phœnix.

Draco dit à Harry : « Reste ici » plutôt inutilement – il ne pensait pas que Harry puisse bouger – puis il sortit rapidement de la pièce et tourna la tête en direction de la douleur. C'était comme faire face à un vent pinçant, mais il trouva la source du problème presque instantanément. Il y avait une Pensine dans le placard de l'autre côté du hall. Draco la renversa sans même regarder dedans pour voir quel souvenir elle détenait.

Puis il suivit la douleur jusqu'aux cachots, et renversa deux Pensines dans un couloir près de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il y en avait une près de la salle de Potions, et une autre près du bureau de Snape. Elles formaient un cercle autant que possible autour de Harry, pensa Draco tandis qu'il mouillait sa chaussure en renversant une sixième Pensine. Lorsqu'il se serait couché cette nuit, elles se seraient probablement déclenchées, et il aurait été submergé et enterré sous le flot de souvenirs.

Le grésillement douloureux était maintenant faible. Draco soupira de soulagement et retourna vers les escaliers menant hors des cachots. Il pensait que la dernière serait près du Grand Hall. Il pourrait la renverser, et alors...

Le Directeur se trouvait dans le couloir devant lui, le regardant.

Draco respira un grand coup et afficha un sourire sur son visage. « Bonjour, M. le Directeur », dit-il. « Je ne savais pas que vous veniez vous balader dans les cachots. C'est un bon endroit pour une balade rafraîchissante, le matin. »

« Vous avez été désobéissant, M. Malfoy », dit Dumbledore. Il leva sa baguette. « Et je pense que vous avez mérité... »

Draco laissa échapper un nouveau soupir de soulagement en sentant la magie qui se manifestait derrière Dumbledore, le baignant dans la senteur des roses par vagues cristallines. L'air s'illumina et s'adoucit, puis Harry fit le tour de Dumbledore, qui s'était figé au moment où la magie avait fait son apparition, et fit face au Directeur. Draco ne pouvait pas voir l'expression que portait Harry. Il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin. La façon dont le visage de Dumbledore blanchit suffisait.

« Comment osez-vous faire ça ? », murmura Harry. « Comment osez-vous lui faire du mal ? » Sa magie augmenta, mais les sensations que ressentait Draco restèrent pratiquement légères et douces. Il haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas poser de question sur ce changement. C'était plus plaisant que la douleur qu'il ressentait habituellement lorsque Harry était en colère. « Lui auriez-vous jeté un sort ou tué, comme vous l'avez fait pour Peter ? »

_Peter ? _pensa Draco, et décida que c'était une des choses qu'il devrait demander plus tard à Harry. Pour l'instant, il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée de demander quoique ce soit au brun.

Le Directeur, bien sûr, était le genre de fou qui essayerait, et qui, en plus, afficherait un air réprobateur tout en regardant Harry.

« Harry », dit-il gentiment. « Tu sais que ce que je fais, je le fais pour ton bien. Les Pensines auraient dompté ta magie et t'auraient permis de revoir ton frère de façon positive. Je sais que vous avez eu des disputes. Ceci les aurait calmées. »

« Je veux être capable de choisir les disputes que j'ai. Merci, Professeur », dit Harry. Draco regarda la glace recouvrir les pierres sous ses pieds. « Et cela n'explique toujours pas ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire à Draco. »

« Harry, mon cher garçon, j'allais juste lui donner une retenue. » Dumbledore fixa Draco avec le même regard gentiment réprobateur. Je pense que pour avoir perturber les mesures que j'ai mises en place pour t'aider il mérite de manquer la Fête d'Halloween. »

Draco tira la langue au vieillard. Il était sûr que la punition aurait été beaucoup plus dure si Harry n'était pas intervenu.

_Il m'a encore sauvé, réalisa-t-il alors. Il peut peut-être ne pas le voir de cette façon, mais il n'arrête pas d'intervenir entre des gens qui ne sont pas son frère ou qu'ils lui veulent du mal._

« Je veux être en retenue avec lui », dit Harry.

« Mais, mon brave garçon, tu n'as rien fait de mal », dit Dumbledore. « Du moins, tu n'as violé aucune règle de l'école. Tu avais moralement faux, et c'est un coup dur pour la relation entre ton frère et toi, et qui prendra du temps à se résorber, mais néanmoins... »

Il se tut alors. Draco fit un pas à droite, et eut un aperçu du visage de Harry. _Oui, je me serais tu aussi._

« Vraiment ? », demanda sombrement Harry. « Je pense qu'attaquer le Directeur suffira. »

Il leva les deux mains.

Sa magie s'étira en vague autour de lui, puis partie soudainement de chaque côté. Draco sentit du vent le pousser et le tirer, le forçant à s'avancer d'un pas vers Harry. Mais il le lâcha presque aussitôt, et se déchaîna, se concentrant sur Dumbledore. Draco regarda, confus. Est-ce que Harry essayait juste de faire tomber le Directeur en lui emmêlant ses jambes dans ses robes ?

Non, ce n'est pas ça, réalisa le blond un moment plus tard. Le vent n'était pas physique, et il soufflait vers Harry et non l'inverse.

Il tirait la magie de Dumbledore, arrachant des morceaux et les incorporant dans la puissance de Harry.

Draco sentit les poils dans sa nuque se dresser. Ça serait assez terrifiant, si c'était concentré sur moi, pensa-t-il, avec une brume de peur et de contentement dans son esprit. Puis il se pressa un peu plus contre le dos de Harry de façon à pouvoir regarder. C'était la sensation qui comptait, les vagues déferlantes de puissance et la façon dont elles cessaient d'exister en tant qu'entités séparées au moment où elles touchaient la magie qui tournait autour de Harry, mais l'expression de Dumbledore valait le détour.

Cela se termina rapidement. Dumbledore érigea une barrière, et la magie cessa son flot. Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, qui sentait l'odeur des roses alors que sa magie rebondissait vers lui et revenait en vague autour de lui. Harry respira un grand coup.

« Ceci, M. Potter, était un sérieux crime, et pas seulement une violation des règles de l'école », dit Dumbledore.

Sa voix était calme. Mais pas ses yeux. Draco supposa que c'était un aperçu du Sorcier Blanc qui avait combattu Grindelwald. Il frissonna malgré lui.

« Et comment appelleriez-vous le fait d'attenter de lier l'esprit et la magie d'un enfant, Professeur Dumbledore ? » La voix de Harry restait égale, mais Draco pouvait sentir les légers tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. « Comment appelleriez-vous le fait de remettre en place une Toile du Phœnix dans mon esprit longtemps après que j'ai dit que je n'en voulais plus ? Comment appelleriez-vous le fait d'essayer de tuer un homme qui essayait simplement de me protéger ? » Sa voix montait en puissance, tout comme sa magie. Les pierres entre lui et Dumbledore étaient recouvertes de glace, et dans le silence entre le cri de Harry et son prochain murmure, l'une d'elles se brisa, des morceaux tombant au sol du à l'immense pression mise par la glace. « Je veux que tu meures », murmura Harry, et Draco sentit sa rage se joindre à sa magie, remplissant le couloir avec l'insupportable pression d'un sorcier en colère. Draco grimaça. Maintenant les sensations de sa magie ressemblaient à nouveau à de la douleur.

Dumbledore ne répliqua pas. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être pensait-il même maintenant pouvoir utiliser Harry, ou peut-être préférait-il avoir un Harry en colère et à moitié libre plutôt que de l'affronter en combat magique. Draco pouvait comprendre ça. Mais au lieu de ça, il inclina sa tête et dit : « Vous allez, tous les deux, rater la fête d'Halloween ce soir. Votre retenue est de ramasser toutes les branches et feuilles des jardins. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser de magie. »

Puis il fit demi tour et partit.

Pendant un moment, Draco crut que Harry allait tirer dans le dos du Directeur. La magie du brun trembla, combattant la laisse posée par le brun, puis s'effondra brutalement en lui. Harry secoua la tête puis s'appuya contre le blond.

« Merci », dit-il.

« Je pense que tu confonds la personne à qui ces mots sont destinés », dit Draco, passant ses mains sur les épaules de Harry. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. La magie était probablement responsable de ça, pensa-t-il, puis il secoua la tête et remit gentiment Harry sur ses pieds.

« Je le pensais », dit Harry, puis il le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Pour tout. Pour avoir trouvé les Pensines et les avoir renversées » Ses mains se serrèrent brièvement devant lui. « La Toile du Phœnix était en train de revenir, hier, et c'était la voix de ma mère qui me parlait. Ça devait être la raison. Et je veux te remercier d'être là et de m'avoir retenu. J'aurais tué Dumbledore » Il se retourna pour faire face à Draco. « Et je veux te remercier pour ne pas avoir été effrayé », dit-il doucement, « lorsque tu as découvert que je pouvais boire la magie. »

« Tu le savais ? », demanda Draco.

Harry hésita brièvement, puis admit. « Je pense que j'ai avalé une partie de la magie de Voldemort dans la Chambre des Secrets l'année dernière. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'ai essayé de faire consciemment. Donc, non, je ne savais pas » Ses yeux étaient de retour sur le visage de Draco, l'étudiant attentivement. « Mais tu n'étais pas effrayé. »

« Ce n'était pas ma magie que tu essayais d'avaler », dit le blond, ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'était si important pour Harry. « Cela reviendrait à avoir peur de toi parce que tu es un Fourchelangue, Harry. Du moment que tu ne bois pas ma magie ou lance un serpent à mes trousses, je n'ai aucune raison d'en avoir peur. »

Harry le prit brusquement dans ses bras, son corps tremblant violemment. « Merci », murmura-t-il. « Merci. »

Draco arrêta d'essayer de convaincre Harry que c'était lui qui lui devait des remerciements, et se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. La douleur quittait peu à peu sa tête, la glace quittait le couloir, et la magie de Harry recouvrait son dos telle une couverture chaude. Draco ne pouvait pas sentir de commandements en émission. Si elle voulait qu'il continue à serrer Harry dans ses bras, alors il était plus qu'heureux d'obéir.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry soupira et se baissa pour ramasser une autre branche. Le vent avait vraiment soufflé fort cette semaine, et des feuilles solitaires venues de la Forêt Interdite avaient colonisé le terrain de Quidditch jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'air d'y pousser une deuxième sorte d'herbe. C'était presque pire pour les branches, à cause de la vitesse à laquelle elles se cassaient lorsqu'il les ramassait.

Harry grimaça à moitié pour lui-même. _Tu n'es juste pas habitué à faire les choses sans magie_, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il portait son denier fardeau au bord du terrain. Dumbledore ne leur avait précisé où déposer les feuilles et les branches, donc ils avaient choisi cet endroit et espéraient que le vent ne se remette pas à souffler avant qu'ils n'aient fini leur retenue.

Harry ajouta son fardeau à la pile et se tourna pour observer Draco. Il était en train de chasser une feuille et essayait de la ramasser sans faire tomber tout ce qu'il tenait dans les bras. Harry pensa que c'était perdu d'avance, vu le nombre de branches qu'il portait. Elles tombaient en petite pluie derrière lui.

Il pensa, aussi précautionneusement que possible, à la retenue et à son déroulement pour éviter de penser à ce qui les a amené dans un premier lieu à la faire. Il avait attaqué Dumbledore, et malgré ça lui et Draco étaient toujours en vie et libres. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, mais la toile du Phœnix n'était qu'une masse brillante qui bougeait sous la surface de son esprit, et pas dans sa totalité. Harry savait que Dumbledore allait probablement réessayer, mais au moins ce plan avait échoué.

Et Draco l'avait sauvé. Le blond n'avait pas été effrayé lorsque Harry avait répliqué et commencé à aspirer une partie de la puissance de Dumbledore.

Ces choses étaient tellement merveilleuses que Harry sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas entièrement les intégrer. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour de ces faits, les regardant aussi précautionneusement que lorsqu'il avait regardé dans la dernière Pensine avant de la renverser. Il s'attendait à se réveiller à tout moment et se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve, le fait que Draco l'ait défendu aussi vaillamment et qu'il ait accepté en retour la défense aussi courageuse du brun.

_Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui aurait pu arriver avec Connor,_ lui dirent ses pensées brusquement. _Connor ne pourrait pas te défendre comme ça, pas contre Dumbledore, et tu sais qu'il aurait peur de toi._

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas comparer sa relation avec Draco à celle qu'il avait avec son frère. Il voulait juste penser à Draco tout seul...

Et peut-être rire lorsque le blond laisserait tomber sa brassée de branches, ce qui arriva l'instant d'après. L'intégrité du fardeau de Draco avait complètement disparue, et Harry rit alors qu'il glissait du bras de Draco qui essayait frénétiquement de le retenir, pour ne rester qu'avec quelques feuilles et une branche dans les mains.

Draco jeta à terre les feuilles et la branche puis tapa du pied, se tournant vers le brun.

« Je ne te vois pas aider », déclara-t-il.

Harry s'avança vers lui, puis stoppa lorsqu'il aperçut un mouvement près de la pile de branches. Il reconnut ce nez frémissant relevé et la queue imberbe peu de temps après. Peter était là, en rat, et voulait probablement lui parler. Harry expira lentement. Il n'avait pas vu Peter dans l'école, pas même sur la Carte de Maraudeurs, depuis l'attaque de Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait probablement renforcé les barrières de façon à empêcher Peter de revenir.

Mais est-ce que Draco pouvait comprendre ?

Harry déglutit et se tourna vers son ami.

« Draco », murmura-t-il, captant rapidement son attention. « S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu me couvrir ? Il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois parler. »

Draco ne rit pas. Ses yeux étaient profonds alors qu'il regardait Harry.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda-t-il.

Harry expira.

« Peter Pettigrew. »

« Tu as vraiment les amis les plus _bizarres_, Harry », dit Draco, un peu trop calmement. « Si on ne me compte pas, bien sûr. Mais oui, je vais te couvrir. Si tu laisses une illusion de toi-même ici, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué. »

Le ton de sa voix laissait supposer qu'il poserait des questions plus tard, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Son cœur chantait de soulagement. Il fit un geste de la main et une illusion de lui se forma et se baissa pour ramasser une branche. Sa main passa à travers, mais Harry se dit qu'il en faudrait beaucoup pour que quelqu'un le remarque.

« Bien sûr, elle _n'aide_ vraiment pas », se plaignit Draco.

Harry le regarda, hésitant. Draco lui fit signe de la main de partir.

« Va lui parler. Plus vite tu iras, plus vite tu reviendras pour tout me raconter. »

Harry hocha la tête et fit le tour de la pile de feuilles, suivant la queue du rat dans l'herbe. Peter ne se transforma pas avant qu'ils ne soient presque dans la Forêt Interdite, et lorsqu'il le fit, il s'assit avec le dos appuyé contre un arbre et regarda intensément Harry.

« Je pense que je sais maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore m'a fait Gardien du Secret de tes parents », dit-il doucement.

**À suivre**


	17. Interlude 3

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **17; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :**Senvisage

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Interlude: A Narcissa, A Lucius**

_1er novembre 1993_

_Chère Mère,_

Je suis très très inquiet à l'idée que Dumbledore puisse blesser Harry, si ça continue comme ça. J'ai réussi à le protéger jusque là, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant. Je ne peux pas battre le Directeur la baguette à la main et maintenant il n'hésite plus à utiliser la magie sur Harry.

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai réussi à apprendre que lui et Harry se sont battus vers la fin septembre, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, et que Harry a fini blessé à l'infirmerie. Je réfléchissais encore aux implications des informations que tu m'avais transmises, je ne pouvais donc pas aller le voir sans m'exposer à sa magie et risquer (comme je le pensais) d'être découvert. Hier, Dumbledore a essayé d'installer une sorte de piège avec des Pensines contre Harry. Il m'aurait sans doute blessé lorsque je l'ai découvert et que j'ai désamorcé le piège en me débarrassant des Pensines. Harry m'a protégé et a absorbé une partie de la magie du Directeur.

J'ai vu un des souvenirs dans une des Pensines. C'était horrible… Sa mère l'interrogeait sur les malédictions défensives et lui disait qu'il devait blesser tous ceux qui avaient blessé son frère. Quel genre de sorcière ferait ça ? Quel genre de mère ferait ça ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe, voila quel genre de sorcière ! Cela va à l'encontre de tous les tests Sang-Pur dont tu m'as parlé cet été. On ne doit pas tester les enfants avant qu'ils soient prêts !

Que puis-je faire, Mère ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu puisses faire ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas vraiment faire irruption et protéger Harry d'aussi loin, mais tu as dit que tu ne laisserais rien lui arriver si je le choisissais. Alors s'il te plait, conseille moi. Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui… Sa cicatrice saigne, il a des cauchemars et il ne me dit pas la moitié de ce qu'il devrait, même si nous sommes amis. Et son frère me fait peur…

S'il te plait, aide moi…

_Ton fils aimé_

_Draco_

_1er novembre 1993_

Eh bien, eh bien, Lucius, j'espérais mieux de ta part, vraiment. Jusqu'ici, tu as confié quelques objets de confiance à un enfant qui périra lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres remportera la bataille, sous prétexte que tu penses que c'est un sorcier de grand pouvoir, et tu essaies de déjouer les protections de la famille Potter. Si je ne connaissais pas ton dévouement à notre cause, je penserais que tu joues actuellement sur deux tableaux, à essayer de trouver un moyen de garder ta femme et ton fils heureux tout en servant notre Seigneur. Très Serpentard, comme attitude.

Très bien. Je vais apparemment devoir attirer ton attention d'une autre manière. Les Serpentards aiment aussi les histories tristes, si je me souviens bien de mes années à Poudlard.

Ton fils Draco boit du jus de citrouille tous les matins, peu importe ce qu'il y a à boire au petit-déjeuner. Il rit avec Harry Potter comme si le monde n'allait jamais changer. Il lit trop, le soir venu, et pense que personne ne remarque quand il baille en classe. Il a regardé l'entrainement de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Flinch lui dise de partir. Il se préoccupe plus de la sécurité de cet enfant à qui tu accordes ta confiance qu'à la sienne.

Je peux l'avoir à n'importe quel moment, Lucius. Je peux lui retirer toute étincelle de vie selon mon bon vouloir. A moins que tu ne me prouves clairement ton dévouement à notre cause et ne m'envoies, via le hibou qui t'a transmis ce courrier, trois gouttes de ton sang afin d'aider au Rituel d'Eveil de notre Seigneur, ton fils ne vivra pas plus tard que Noël.

Je le vois tous les jours, Lucius, et je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui attire l'attention des gens. Ce ne serait pas dur de le tuer.

Je te laisse une journée pour m'envoyer ton sang et une semaine pour trouver un moyen d'entrer à Godric's Hollow, malgré les protections. Ensuite, tu t'impliqueras plus activement pour notre cause. Nous testerons ta détermination à Noël.

Je te souhaite une agréable journée, Lucius, et réjouis toi à l'idée que ton fils continue à respirer… pour l'instant.

**À suivre**


	18. Les soldats d’une guerre silencieuse

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **15; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Arieth

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 15 : Les soldats d'une guerre silencieuse **

« La toile du phœnix est en train de revenir », prévint Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'herbe en face de Peter. « Je ne suis pas sûr du temps que je pourrai tenir à vous écouter avant qu'elle ne recommence à me brûler l'esprit. »

Les yeux de Peter s'étrécirent, mais il ne perdit pas de temps à dire du mal de Dumbledore. Il acquiesça simplement, puis dit : « Harry, j'ai mentionné Regulus Black la dernière fois que nous avons eu une vrai conversation. »

Harry silla.

« Je m'en souviens. »

Peter se rapprocha. « Regulus Black était le jeune frère de Sirius, dit-il. Pas tellement plus jeune, ils n'avaient qu'une année de différence. C'étaient des amis proches avant Poudlard. »

Harry resserra les mains devant lui.

« Alors je vais répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit, dit-il aussi calmement que possible. _Pourquoi _me cacheraient-ils quelque chose comme ça ? Sirius aurait pu renforcer son lien avec moi en me disant que lui aussi avait été grand-frère, du moins auparavant. Et… et d'après ce que je comprends d'eux maintenant, ils ne laisseraient pas passer une telle opportunité. Ils voulaient me contrôler, me lier à eux, et ça aurait pu être une grande chance. »

« "Ils" sont tes parents et ton parrain, Harry », dit Peter. « Est-ce que ça rend les choses plus faciles pour toi de parler d'eux et du mal qu'ils t'ont fait sans prononcer leur nom ? »

Harry serra à nouveau les mains très fort et les sentit saigner comme le faisait parfois sa cicatrice. « Ça me permet de ne pas souhaiter leur mort », dit-il.

Les yeux de Peter s'étrécirent et il acquiesça à nouveau.

«Alors nous parlerons d'eux en tant que "ils", Harry », dit-il. « Et je vais te dire pourquoi ils n'admettront jamais que Regulus ait existé. Comme je l'ai dit, lui et Sirius étaient des amis proches avant Poudlard. Puis Sirius est arrivé à Poudlard et a été réparti à Gryffondor. Il avait soudainement cassé avec toutes les traditions que sa famille était supposée suivre. Les Black avaient été des Serpentards depuis aussi longtemps que la famille existait, et tous ses cousins avaient été répartis dans cette maison. De plus, Sirius était le fils aîné de la branche principale de la famille. Je sais que ça n'a pas d'importance pour une lignée telle que celle des Potter, mais pour une famille de Sang-Purs telle que les Black, ça en avait. Énormément même. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Mais Sirius m'avait dit qu'il était fils unique, et que c'était pour ça que ses parents étaient tellement en colère contre lui », murmura-t-il. « Qu'ils n'avaient plus d'héritiers après qu'il ait rejeté leurs idéaux. »

« Ils avaient Regulus », dit tranquillement Peter. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus le présent, mais une époque dont Harry suspectait de ne plus connaître la moindre petite parcelle de vérité. « Mais il était _le plus jeune_ fils. Quoi qu'il fasse il ne pouvait pas vraiment compenser la perte de Sirius, même après avoir été réparti à Serpentard et s'être mis à croire dans les même idéaux qu'eux. »

Harry se sentit frissonner de répulsion. _Imagine un peu si nos parents m'avaient préféré juste parce que j'étais le plus âgé et avaient ignoré ou dévalué Connor juste parce qu'il était né quinze minutes après moi. Quelle idiotie !_

Puis il se souvint que, selon toutes apparences, ils l'avaient ignoré et dévalué juste parce qu'il n'était pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut.

Harry déglutit et enferma les reproches et la douleur. _Il y avait une bonne raison pour ça. Je ne connais pas encore tout._

« Très bien », dit-il avec rudesse pour se débarrasser l'esprit de ces pensées dérangeantes. « Disons que je vous crois. Disons que Regulus a bien existé et que Sirius l'a perdu à ses parents tout comme ses parents ont perdu Sirius à la communauté magique. Qu'est-il arrivé après ? »

« Regulus est devenu un Mangemort », dit tranquillement Peter en croisant de nouveau le regard d'Harry. « Mais, et comprends que je ne fais que rapporter cela de seconde main car Sirius n'a jamais raconté tous les détails à qui que ce soit, quelque chose s'est détraqué. Quelque chose… a changé son esprit je suppose, ou il a juste décidé qu'il était fatigué de recevoir des ordres. Il a volé quelque chose de très important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'est enfui. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était, je n'étais pas assez proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon importance était toute due à Sirius. »

Il détourna le regard, mais Harry eu le temps de voir de nombreuses émotions compliquées traverser son visage. Haine, amour, ressentiment, lassitude.

« Et il s'en est sorti ? », demanda Harry. « Où il est mort ? »

« Voldemort », dit Peter en se forçant visiblement à dire le nom, « l'a attrapé. Puis il a lié l'esprit de Sirius à celui de son frère, grâce au lien du sang. Il a obligé Sirius à regarder la manière dont Regulus souffrait pendant qu'il se faisait torturer. »

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, respirant avec difficulté. La simple idée d'observer Connor souffrir dans son esprit lui donnait envie de tuer quelqu'un.

« Sirius commençait à devenir fou », dit Peter avec une voix aussi lointaine que la lune. « Aucun des Black… et bien, aucun d'eux n'a jamais été vraiment stable, à l'exception d'Andromeda et Narcissa. Sirius se battait entre son envie de rester loyal à ses amis et son envie d'aller sauver son frère. Il savait qu'à l'instant où il irait sauver Regulus, V… Voldemort le capturerait, et alors Sirius serait torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue la localisation de tes parents. »

« À cause de la prophétie », devina Harry.

Peter le regarda avec intensité, puis se relaxa.

« J'aurais cru que tu ne savais pas grand-chose à ce sujet », murmura-t-il. « Oui, à cause d'elle. Et Dumbledore voulait épargner ça à Sirius. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi », dit Harry. « La première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, vous avez dit que vous aviez trahi mes parents sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. Puisqu'il allait nous trahir de toute façon, en quoi était-ce si important que ce soit vous ou Sirius qui le fasse ? »

La bouche de Peter se tordit en un cruel rictus, mais Harry savait d'après le ton de sa voix que la cruauté était toute dirigée vers lui-même.

« Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Sirius ait à faire le choix de décider entre ses amis et son frère. Il m'a tout expliqué et m'a demandé de prendre la place de Sirius en tant que Gardien du Secret. Il a lancé un sort qui… »

Harry cria alors que la toile du phœnix envahissait sa vision. Peter s'avança et attrapa son épaule, le tenant fermement jusqu'à ce que les spasmes s'arrêtent.

« Ne t'occupe pas du sortilège alors », dit doucement Peter. « Une autre fois. Il m'a demandé de prendre la place de Sirius en tant que Gardien du Secret, et a expliqué à tes parents les raisons du changement. Ils étaient horrifiés bien sûr. »

Les émotions dans sa voix ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'Harry avait déjà pu entendre.

« Personne ne devrait avoir à prendre une décision comme ça, m'ont-ils dit. Ce pauvre Sirius ne devrait pas être confronté à une telle perte d'innocence en choisissant entre ses amis et son frère. »

Harry entendait les échos d'autres mots derrière ceux de Peter. Au bout d'un moment, il put finalement les distinguer.

_Connor devrait rester innocent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à faire face à Voldemort…_

Dans un hoquet, Harry supprima les mots de son esprit. _Non, ce ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes. Ils m'ont vraiment laissé le choix._

Mais il avait vu ce choix dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Le frisson d'une ancienne colère envahit de nouveau Harry, et il souffrit d'un bref moment de désespoir. Comment les gens ordinaires faisaient-ils pour lutter contre ces émotions ? Comment allait-il pouvoir être normal alors qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire à elles pendant les douze premières années de sa vie ?

« J'étais déjà un espion parmi les Mangemorts », dit Peter. « Dumbledore m'a assuré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait accepté la trahison de mes amis pour la même raison qu'il m'a accepté comme Mangemort crédible. Il pensait que j'étais jaloux de mes amis parce qu'ils étaient plus puissants et talentueux que moi. Les sorciers avec un moindre pouvoir ne sont-ils pas censé être effrayé par ceux avec un plus grand pouvoir et jaloux d'eux ? Il avait raison. Une fois que tes parents ont fait de moi leur Gardien du Secret, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a arrêté de torturer Regulus et l'a tué. Il a concentré tout ses efforts sur moi. J'ai tenu une semaine, puis j'ai craqué, lorsque Dumbledore m'a dit de le faire, et j'ai parlé de la maison à Godric's Hollow. J'ai dit à tes parents que V… Voldemort vous avait kidnappé tous les deux et emmené sur l'un de ses derniers champs de bataille pour vous y sacrifier dans un rituel de sang noir. Ils s'y sont précipités. Voldemort est venu dans la maison cette nuit là, et j'étais juste derrière lui lorsqu'il s'y est introduit. »

Peter ferma les yeux avec force.

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra et le bruit de ses battements remplit tout son monde. Il lutta avec force pour se calmer, parce qu'il était tout aussi vital qu'il soit capable d'entendre la réponse de Peter à sa prochaine question.

« Ils savaient que l'on serait trahi ? Ils ont risqué nos vies délibérément ? »

Peter tourna la tête et fixa prudemment Harry.

« Bien sûr. Tu as dit que tu connaissais la prophétie. Ils _savaient_ ce qui allait se passer quand j'ai conduit Voldemort dans la maison d'un enfant né au moment précis indiqué par la prophétie. Et, bien sûr, il y avait d'autres indices dans la prophétie qui les laissait supposer que votre maison était la bonne. »

Peter referma les yeux.

« Après ça, ce fut plutôt simple », dit-il, sa voix devenant tendue et fluette. « Bien sûr, je me suis enfui lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé. Vos parents sont revenus et vous ont trouvé, blessés, mais en vie, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un paquet de cendres sur le sol. Ils savaient qui avaient dû les trahir. Les Aurors m'ont arrêté et m'ont questionné sous Véritaserum, mais la toile du phœnix était déjà dans mon esprit, profondément enfouie. Elle m'a rempli avec un esprit différent qui donnait l'apparence de la vérité. J'étais capable de les regarder, de rire et de proclamer ma haine et ma jalousie envers James et Lily Potter. C'était la même toile qui allait plus tard me donner l'air d'un fou à Azkaban, juste au cas où quelqu'un m'aurait interrogé au sujet de cette nuit. Dumbledore pouvait dire avec confiance qu'il m'avait rendu visite plusieurs fois et que je semblais être un peu plus fou à chaque fois. Mais, de toute façon, Sirius était avec moi pendant le procès, pour être sûr que je ne fasse pas de faux pas. Il était déterminé à ce que personne ne découvre jamais que je m'étais sacrifié pour lui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être considéré comme lâche ou trop faible pour choisir entre ses amis et son frère. »

De manière inopportune, comme toutes ses pensées dernièrement, Harry se rappela ce que James lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la fois où il avait craqué et utilisé le "Crucio" sur Bellatrix Lestrange. _Et c'est Sirius qui a été le plus touché par la trahison de Peter. Il était au Ministère lorsqu'ils l'ont interrogé. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été capable de dormir pendant les trois jours qui ont suivis. Il avait eu à entendre les moindres détails, les moindres confessions._

Sirius n'avait pas essayé désespérément de comprendre pourquoi l'un de ses chers amis avait commis ce crime. Il avait désespérément essayé de faire en sorte que ce prétendu cher ami, ce bouclier, ce sacrifice, ne révèle pas qu'il était à la fois bouclier et sacrifice.

Harry déglutit plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être malade.

« Et donc vous êtes allé à Azkaban pendant douze ans », dit-il.

« Presque douze ans », dit Peter avec les yeux vague. « Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Si j'avais révélé ce que j'avais fait sous Véritaserum, je n'aurai pas eu à aller à Azkaban, mais j'aurais révélé que Dumbledore avait placé en toute connaissance de cause deux petits enfants en danger, et ce n'était pas permis. Il n'était pas non plus permit de révéler que Sirius avait souffert pendant si longtemps. »

« Pas seulement Dumbledore », murmura Harry. « Nos "parents". Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça, Peter ? Pourquoi auraient-ils fait une telle chose ? »

« La prophétie », dit Peter.

Harry commençait à haïr ce mot. Il arracha un brin d'herbe et le roula entre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'arracher des explications à Peter soit parti.

« Mais il devait sûrement y avoir une plus grande justification que celle-là », dit-il.

Peter cilla.

« Bien sûr qu'il y en avait une. Il fallait cacher la faiblesse de Sirius et défaire Voldemort. » Il se prit dans ses bras et se mis à observer la Forêt. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre comment était la Première Guerre, Harry. Après onze ans de guerre, tout le monde était fatigué et certain qu'on allait perdre. Nous avions grandi à Poudlard tout en sachant que nous serions des soldats qui irions au combat. Tout le monde voulait que ça se termine. C'est pour ça qu'il y a eu une telle célébration hystérique après la chute de Voldemort. Personne ne pensait vraiment à poser de questions, à demander comment et pourquoi un bébé avait pu battre Voldemort, alors que la prophétie n'avait jamais été rendue publique. Ils ne le voulaient pas. Ils avaient leurs héros, ils avaient leurs méchants, et c'était bon. C'était tout. »

« Ils ont mis Connor en danger », recommença Harry. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner ça. Il avait toujours fait confiance à ses parents pour savoir ce qui était le mieux, pour sauver et protéger son frère, même si pour ça ils n'étaient pas aussi doués que lui, et ils avaient mis Connor en danger alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an.

« Et toi aussi, Harry », dit Peter en le regardant bizarrement.

Harry déglutit.

« Oui », dit-il tout en essayant d'éviter cette inconfortable vérité. « Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus à Azkaban ? Vous y êtes resté douze ans, pourquoi pas la vie entière comme c'était prévu ? »

Sa voix parut hésitante sur les derniers mots.

« Tu as raison », dit Peter. « Dumbledore avait prévu que j'y resterai la vie entière. Mais j'ai été laissé seul à Azkaban, sans le constant renforcement auquel je pense que tu as eu droit, s'ils ont réellement renforcé ta toile… »

Harry cria alors que sa vue s'obscurcissait à cause de la douleur. Cette fois-ci, Peter le tint par le bras jusqu'à ce que ça passe, puis il parla avec prudence, observant Harry à la recherche du moindre signe de souffrance.

« Sans renforcement. Et ma toile était liée à deux choses. L'une d'elle était mon sens de l'amitié, qui a finit par se faner alors qu'aucun de mes amis ne venait me voir, et lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'ils avaient été pitoyablement désireux de me sacrifier afin que Sirius puisse dormir avec la conscience tranquille. »

« Et Remus ? », demanda Harry.

Peter le regarda avec rudesse.

« Remus savait tout également, Harry. Il avait trop peur de perdre ses amis pour oser aller contre eux. » Il rigola avec dureté. « Remus est très bon pour ignorer les choses qu'il ne veut pas voir. »

Cette révélation frappa Harry avec la force d'un coup de masse. Il avait pensé que Remus était juste une autre des victimes de Dumbledore et, au lieu de ça, lui aussi avait conspiré pour blesser et même peut-être tuer Connor.

_Ainsi que toi._

Harry envoya un coup de pied vicieux à cette idée et se concentra à nouveau sur Peter.

« Et quelle était la seconde chose ? », demanda-t-il avec une voix étrangement rauque.

« Le sens du devoir », dit simplement Peter. « Dumbledore m'avait fait comprendre que c'était mon devoir envers le futur, mon devoir en tant que Gryffondor, mon devoir envers un monde sans Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et… et bien, il avait raison, je pense. Alors, j'ai abandonné ma personnalité, ma liberté et la gentillesse du monde magique pour ça.

Mais, plus j'y pensais, et plus j'avais du ressentiment. Comme je l'ai dit, la perte de mes amis y a joué un rôle. Je suis devenu convaincu qu'il n'était pas juste que je reste assis dans cette cellule alors que Sirius était libre de se promener en liberté, et que la toile du phœnix avait dû me contrôler elle aussi. » Un sourire sauvage s'étendit sur le visage de Peter. « Puis j'ai trouvé un nouveau devoir. »

« Lequel ? », murmura Harry.

Peter ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

« Te protéger. Je te promets que je ne vais pas laisser la même chose t'arriver Harry. Je me le suis promis à moi-même aussi, et je suis même déjà passé à travers les barrières de l'école qui laissaient passer les Animagus, avant que Dumbledore ne les ajuste pour m'empêcher le passage. Je suis confiné à l'extérieur de Poudlard maintenant, mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas te protéger. J'ai été un sacrifice, et j'ai tellement perdu à cause de ça. J'ai été un sacrifice exactement aussi longtemps que toi. Nos deux procès ont commencé la même nuit. Je me suis libéré de ma prison, et je vais t'aider à te libérer de la tienne en détruisant cette foutue toile. Si tu trouves un autre devoir à substituer à celui auquel la toile est attachée, alors tu seras libre. La toile ne peut pas faire face à un tel changement dans nos priorités. À l'instant où je t'ai choisi à la place de Sirius, James et Remus, alors j'ai été libre. »

« Mais ça voudrait dire que je dois faire quelque chose d'autre que protéger Connor », dit Harry.

« Oui. »

Peter était imperturbable.

Harry secoua éperdument la tête.

« Je ne peux _pas_. Il serait alors laissé sans défense au moment d'affronter Voldemort. »

« Je croyais que Sirius l'entraînait », dit Peter. « Il l'aura son entraînement. Et il aura la protection d'autres personnes, les adultes, ses amis et n'importe qui d'autre se battant dans la Deuxième Guerre. Et je t'assure que c'est la guerre de tout le monde Harry. Peu de Mangemorts sont restés du côté de Voldemort quand ils ont crus qu'il était tombé. Ils _aiment_ leur vie actuelle, libre et prospère. Ils ne sont pas impatients de retourner sous l'esclavage d'un homme fou. Ils peuvent être attirés par la magie de Voldemort, mais ils chercheront n'importe quelle autre option qui leur semblerait viable. »

« Dumbledore… »

« Il n'est pas viable », dit durement Peter. « Pas pour eux. Penses-tu que quelqu'un qui a fait ce qu'il m'a fait hésiterait avant de sacrifier des sorciers sombres qu'il méprise déjà ? »

« Connor… »

« Peut-être », dit Peter. « Mais il aura à gagner en puissance et en entraînement d'abord. Et tu sais Harry, ça pourrait être ton devoir. »

« L'entraîner ? », Harry se tendit. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'une petite variation des devoirs qu'il avait déjà. « Je pourrais faire ça. »

« Protéger le monde magique », dit Peter. « L'unir, le diriger. Offrir une autre option aux Mangemorts, Sang-Purs et les autres qui normalement se rallieraient à Voldemort. Tu connais leurs rituels, tu as la magie pour les abriter et les protéger. Pense-y, Harry. »

Harry ferma les yeux et commença à trembler. La simple idée de prendre le rôle de son frère en tant que Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut était suffisante pour activer la toile du phœnix. Il sentait une brûlure se concentrer derrière ses yeux.

« J'en ai trop dit », murmura Peter. « Je suis désolé. Mais, s'il te plaît, Harry, pense-y. Et maintenant je dois y aller, je peux sentir les Détraqueurs arriver. » Sa voix était teintée par une vieille peur. « Fais attention à toi. »

Harry entendit l'afflux d'air alors que Peter se transformait, puis le doux bruissement de l'herbe alors qu'il s'enfuyait. Un instant plus tard, la toile du phœnix le libéra suffisamment pour qu'il puisse sentir la froide approche des Détraqueurs dans son dos. Ils dévièrent vers la Forêt Interdite à la poursuite de Peter. Harry frissonna.

Son esprit était dans le chaos, criant et l'apostrophant.

_Ils savaient. Ils nous ont laissés en danger._

_Remus savait._

_Tu n'as pas à vivre pour Connor._

_Dumbledore a sacrifié Peter pour épargner Sirius._

Il se releva avec lourdeur et pris la direction de l'école. Il avait désespérément besoin de parler avec Dumbledore.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry venait juste de passer les portes vers le hall d'entrée lorsqu'un fragment sombre se détacha du mur et vola vers lui. Il fit la grimace. C'était Snape et ,contrairement à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue le jour où Harry avait pour la première fois affronté Dumbledore, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler avec lui.

Bien sûr, Snape ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« Mr Potter, quelle était cette explosion de magie un peu plus tôt ? », demanda-t-il. Son visage était presque entièrement dans l'ombre, mais Harry pouvait voir ses yeux briller d'une intense émotion.

Harry soupira.

« Dumbledore a essayé de me piéger avec des Pensines qu'il avait charmées pour renforcer la toile du phœnix dans mon esprit. »

Il entendit Snape jurer dans sa barbe, mais il se força à garder les yeux au sol. Il savait que Snape aurait probablement quelque chose à dire à ce sujet, mais il ne pensait pas avoir la capacité d'y faire face maintenant, son esprit étant plongé dans le chaos.

« Draco m'a aidé à m'en sortir, mais Dumbledore a alors essayé de le blesser. J'ai donc fait appel à ma magie pour le combattre et j'ai mangé une partie de son pouvoir. »

« Et tu n'es pas venu me voir ? »

La voix de Snape semblait presque morte. Harry fit de nouveau la grimace. Cette voix ne signifiait pas qu'il était blessé, elle signifiait qu'il était dans une colère si intense que même sa froide façon de murmurer n'était pas suffisante pour l'exprimer.

« Tu n'as pas pensé que peut-être ton tuteur aurait besoin de savoir que le Directeur menace son pupille ? »

Harry releva la tête et regarda Snape. _Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

« Mais ça on le savait déjà », souligna-t-il. « Dumbledore me menaçait déjà avant ça. Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je vienne vous dire à nouveau la même chose ? »

Snape fit un pas en avant. Harry fit un pas en arrière en l'observant avec inquiétude. Il n'était pas effrayé, pas vraiment. Il avait confiance en Snape pour ne pas le blesser, mais c'était difficile de ne pas se sentir… et bien, prudent, et plus spécialement vu la manière dont il pouvait sentir la magie de Snape bouillonner derrière ses boucliers. Snape n'était pas aussi puissant qu'Harry ou que Dumbledore, mais sa magie avait un côté cruel et tranchant qui en faisait une arme parfaitement équilibrée les fois où il décidait de l'utiliser en dehors des confinements des sortilèges et baguettes.

« Tuteur n'est pas à prendre uniquement au sens légal », dit Snape. Sa voix était étranglée, et Harry se demanda si c'était dû à la colère ou à quelque chose d'autre. « Ça signifie tuteur en tant que protecteur aussi. J'aurais pu t'aider à parer les attaques de Dumbledore, Harry. J'aurai pu lui parler à la place de parents qui ne s'opposeront jamais à lui. » Harry serra à nouveau les poings. D'après ce que Peter lui avait dit, il avait peur que cela soit plus que vrai. « Et j'aurais pu te fournir la protection et le refuge dont tu as tellement besoin », et la voix de Snape changea, d'une gentillesse plus cruelle que la cruauté elle-même, « et que tu ne te résoudras jamais à chercher. »

Harry retint son souffle, puis se força à expirer par le nez et la bouche dans un schéma régulier et calme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à la colère là-dessus. Il avait un Directeur avec lequel il fallait qu'il parle du sacrifice de Peter et de la mise en danger de Connor. Il ne pouvait pas se disputer avec Snape et briser son masque.

« Je me souviendrai de ça la prochaine fois, monsieur », dit-il. « Puis-je y aller maintenant ? J'ai besoin de parler avec le Directeur au sujet de quelque chose d'autre. »

Snape eu l'air étonné pendant peut-être un dixième de seconde. Mais alors qu'Harry essayait de le contourner, sa main jaillit et agrippa son épaule. Harry conserva une pose détendue et continua à regarder le sol afin que Snape ne tente pas de Légilimencie sans baguette sur lui.

« Je ne te veux pas seul avec lui », dit Snape. « Je viens avec toi. »

« Non ! »

Harry essaya de se dérober sans relever les yeux et sans déloger la main de Snape. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier ait l'impression qu'il rejetait son tutorat. C'était compliqué. Ça_ a commencé à devenir compliqué au moment où tu as commencé à avoir des allégeances autres qu'à Connor_, lui murmura une partie de son esprit qui aurait pu être la toile du phœnix. « S'il-vous plaît, je dois me charger de ça tout seul. Je peux m'en occuper seul ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Snape était sans merci, alors même qu'il se mettait à genoux en face d'Harry et lui parlait gentiment. « Pourquoi tu veux ça ? »

« Je… je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé », dit Harry en détournant à nouveaux le visage. Il ne pouvait pas lui répéter ce que Peter avait dit, Snape n'y aurait vu qu'une preuve supplémentaire que Sirius était dangereux ou faible, et il aurait essayé de l'éloigner d'Harry. Peut-être qu'en parler de manière abstraite marcherait. « Et je vais dire des choses au Directeur qui concernent Sirius. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez vous contrôler avec lui si vous appreniez ces choses. »

Il y eut un silence tendu, puis Snape dit : « Je me suis toujours dit que j'étais plus intéressé par le futur que par le passé. C'était ce que je me disais lorsque j'espionnais parmi les Mangemorts pour le compte de Dumbledore. Et ce fut peut-être la seule fois de ma vie où c'était vrai. » Il s'avança et attrapa la nuque d'Harry, la tournant afin que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Il n'essaya cependant pas la Légilimencie. « Ces derniers jours, j'ai plus ruminé sur des rancunes d'adolescents que sur la possibilité de sauver ou soigner quelqu'un ou sur le futur. C'est la vérité, et maintenant j'aurais besoin que ce ne soit pas le cas. C'est ma chance de prouver ça, aussi bien à moi qu'à toi Harry. Je vais venir avec toi, et quoi que j'apprenne au sujet de Black, je resterai silencieux, parce que tu m'importes plus que lui. »

Harry ferma les yeux pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait, et acquiesça.

« Merci monsieur. »

« Viens. » Snape se remit debout, comme un grand oiseau planant au-dessus d'Harry. Sa main ne quitta jamais sa prise sur l'épaule d'Harry, chaude et intensément réconfortante. « Allons voir le Directeur. »

**§*&o&*§**

Albus se dit qu'il s'était attendu à cette visite. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était bon pour son cœur de voir Harry entrer dans la pièce, irradiant de pouvoir et avec des yeux dans lesquels on pouvait voir les restes brisés de la toile du phœnix, et avec Severus le suivant de près, le regard sauvage. Albus grimaça. _Severus s'est consacré tout entier à la protection de cet enfant. Qu'est-il arrivé à sa connaissance des causes plus grandes ? Qu'est-il arrivé à l'homme qui était prêt à torturer, tuer, à agir comme un Mangemort pour le bien du monde magique ?_

Harry Potter était arrivé, se dit Albus en soupirant. Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples si Lily Potter n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant, et si cet enfant avait été Connor Potter.

« Professeur Dumbledore », dit Harry avec les yeux brillants d'une demi douzaine d'émotions. « J'ai rencontré Peter Pettigrew ce soir, et il m'a dit pourquoi vous l'aviez sacrifié. »

Albus cacha ses émotions, il ne montrerait pas sa peur devant aucun des deux. Harry pourrait ne rien voir pour l'instant, mais le regard perçant de Severus était fixé sur son visage et n'en avait pas bougé.

« Il a dit qu'il était allé à Azkaban afin que Sirius puisse vivre libre », murmura Harry. « Pourquoi lui, Professeur ? »

Albus sentit son cœur recommencer à battre lentement. Ainsi, Harry ne connaissait qu'une partie de la vérité. Il ne savait pas tout, la partie la plus vitale, et peut-être qu'il ne le saurait jamais. Tout cela dépendrait de comment Albus allait s'y prendre pour lui répondre. « Je me sentais désolé pour Sirius », répondit-il librement. « Il venait d'une famille Sombre, et avait été maltraité enfant. Au moment où il vint à Gryffondor, sa famille commença à lui tourner le dos. Pas même sa relation avec son frère aurait pu le sauver à leur yeux, encore moins lorsque son frère fut réparti à Serpentard. Mais Sirius avait encore de l'amour pour son frère. Cette expérience enfantine d'amitié fut à l'origine de la personne noble que nous connaissions, c'est ce qui rendit possible pour Sirius d'échapper à l'ombre des Serpentards en premier lieu. » Il entendit Severus grommeler mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour rencontrer son regard, gardant ses yeux fixés sur Harry avec intensité. « Lorsque ce même frère fut en danger, comment aurais-je pu demander à Sirius de choisir entre le trahir ou trahir ses amis ? Il serait mort s'il était allé vers Voldemort, mais plus que ça, son âme aurait été détruite. Je voulais lui épargner ça. »

« Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas épargner Peter ? » La voix d'Harry était plate et sans pitié.

Albus étendit les mains. _Oui, je savais que je pouvais compter sur l'égoïsme de Peter. Il a dû s'échapper et briser sa toile parce qu'il avait tellement besoin que quelqu'un d'autre sache la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être un vrai sacrifice. Maintenant qu'il a convaincu Harry qu'il était une espèce d'innocent maltraité et que sa vanité est satisfaite, il devrait le laisser tranquille. _« Peter avait déjà eu une vie différente de celle de Sirius, dit-il simplement. Une vie pleine d'amour et de rire lorsqu'il était enfant, et son amitié avec les Maraudeurs. Le premier sacrifice que je lui ai demandé de faire était de jouer les espions parmi les Mangemorts, avant que Severus ne rejoigne notre camp… »

« Quoi ? »

Mais Severus ferma aussi sec la bouche la seconde suivante, les yeux brillants de colère. Albus l'observa avec une intense douleur dans le cœur. _Je t'ai déjà perdu Severus, je le sais. Mais je n'ai peut-être pas perdu Harry, pas encore._

« Ensuite je lui ai demandé de devenir le Gardien du Secret de tes parents à la place de Sirius », finit Albus. « Ceci permit d'épargner Regulus, que Voldemort tua enfin lorsqu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, et cela permit d'épargner à Sirius de prendre une décision qui aurait réduit son esprit en lambeaux. »

« Mais ça n'a pas permis d'épargner Peter », murmura Harry.

« Peter l'a choisi », dit Albus. « Harry, je t'ai dit une fois que la toile du phœnix ne marche que lorsque quelqu'un l'accepte de son plein grès. C'est ce que Peter a fait, il a accepté de passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban avec le reste du monde le prenant pour un traître. Je l'ai honoré pour son sacrifice, je ne l'honore pas pour ce qu'il a fait depuis son évasion. »

« Vous lui avez ordonné de nous trahir », dit Harry. « Vous lui avez ordonné de mettre la vie de Connor en danger. » Il y eut un long silence, puis il dit dans un souffle : « Pourquoi ? »

Si seulement il pensait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose aurait pu recevoir sa prière, Albus serait bien tombé à genoux pour lancer ses remerciements. Malgré l'éclatement de la toile du phœnix, malgré les mots de Peter, il n'avait pas perdu Harry, pas encore. Harry croyait encore que la vie de Connor était plus importante que la sienne.

_Et grâce à ça, le monde magique pourrait être épargné par l'intense révolution qu'Harry aurait apportée dans le cas contraire, le déchirement, l'arrachage et l'hécatombe._

Albus répondit de tout son cœur. Harry pouvait savoir cette part de la vérité, et l'accueillir avec joie. « À cause de la prophétie », dit-il. « Elle parle de quelqu'un né fin juillet pour défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus jeune de deux jumeaux. Et vous étiez la seule paire de jumeaux qualifiée. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous avait pas attaqué, alors la prophétie n'aurait jamais pu s'accomplir, les morts auraient continués, et la Première Guerre se serait terminée avec la victoire de Voldemort. »

Harry hésita pendant un long moment, puis il dit : « Mais vous avez mis un enfant en danger. Il y en a qui argumenteraient en disant que si vous aviez à sacrifier des enfants, alors vous ne méritiez pas de gagner la guerre. »

« Ces gens ne sont pas ceux qui ont combattus Voldemort », dit Albus avec la tête remplie d'images de champs de batailles dévastés par la Peste, de tempêtes que Voldemort avait transformées en acide et lancé sur Pré-Au-Lard, du Massacre des Enfants et de ses crucifixions, et de la maison d'Eagleton dont la famille Moldu avait été obligés de se violer et de se tuer les uns les autres. « Ce sont ceux qui ont encore le luxe d'avoir de l'éthique même en temps de guerre. »

« Et si vous le mettiez en danger de nouveau ? » murmura Harry. « Et si vous le mettiez en danger maintenant ? »

« C'est pour ça que Sirius l'entraîne maintenant », dit Albus avant de se pencher vers l'avant. Maintenant qu'Harry se détournait du rôle que la prophétie lui avait destiné, il devait imprimer ça dans l'esprit du garçon. « Et c'est pour ça que tu dois le soutenir Harry, pas le déchirer en deux. Je comprends que je t'ai blessé, je comprends que tes parents t'ont blessé, mais qu'y gagnes-tu à l'éloigner de nous, à choisir Severus comme tuteur ou à écouter Peter ? Tu vas déchirer ton jumeau en deux, et risquer que sa concentration faiblisse alors même qu'il apprend comment combattre Voldemort. »

Harry déglutit.

« Harry », dit Severus sévèrement, « ce n'est pas vrai. Il a aussi mis ta vie en danger cette nuit là. »

Il leva la tête, et Albus frémit en voyant la haine dans ses yeux. _Je dois le surveiller. J'ai oublié à quel point il pouvait être dangereux quand il était énervé._

« Il t'a demandé des sacrifices inacceptables. La tranquillité d'esprit de Connor vaut-elle tellement plus que ta liberté ? »

Harry secoua simplement la tête et dit : « Trêve à partir de maintenant. Je ne vous blesserais pas si vous ne me blessez pas. »

Puis il se retourna et quitta la pièce, presque sans attendre l'acquiescement d'Albus. Severus resta un instant, ses yeux fixés sur Albus. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas utiliser la Légilimencie et resta silencieux.

« Vous êtes foutrement dingue, Albus », dit Severus. Vous savez ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. »

Il secoua deux fois la tête, puis se dépêcha à la suite d'Harry. Albus pouvait l'entendre parler au garçon, essayer de le calmer, essayer de le détourner de sa loyauté envers son frère.

Albus ne pensait pas que ça pourrait marcher, plus maintenant. Ils avaient évité un désastre à un cheveux, mais ils l'avaient quand même évité. Il avait une trêve avec le garçon et il avait vu de lui-même qu'Harry s'intéressait toujours plus à Connor qu'au fait de laisser sa magie libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait toujours de l'espoir pour le futur.

_Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu le laisser libre et risquant de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres, que le lier. Il a une haine des liens maintenant. Il ne comprendra pas que le monde magique est construit dessus, et qu'on ne peut pas le laisser les défaire._

_Mais il aurait pu être beaucoup plus dévastateur que ce qu'il est maintenant. S'il était libre de tous ses liens, s'il connaissait toute la vérité, alors il manierait un pouvoir beaucoup plus puissant que maintenant. Imagine ce que serait le monde alors._

Albus pouvait l'imaginer. Il ne serait peut-être pas capable d'empêcher les liens d'être défaits si Harry venait à tout apprendre, et il y aurait alors une guerre civile, une sanglante révolution et la mort de tout ce qu'il avait travaillé si dur à construire, protéger et aimer.

_Et Sirius…_

Ce que le garçon ne savait pas au sujet de son parrain ne le blesserait pas.

Albus savait que la situation n'était pas idéale, mais il pouvait la maintenir. Il pouvait conserver la trêve avec le garçon et défendre ce qu'il avait encore plutôt que pleurer sur ce qui avait été perdu. Il était sûr qu'Harry ferait de même plutôt que de risquer de perdre son frère. Il ne se considérait pas comme important. Il ne défierait ou ne confronterait ses parents à moins que quelqu'un ne l'y pousse, et Severus tenait trop au garçon pour l'y pousser.

Alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers son lit, Albus décida que ça avait été une bonne journée après tout, et que la seule chose qui aurait pu la rendre meilleure aurait été la présence de Fumseck sur son perchoir. Les phœnix cependant ne semblaient jamais savoir quand ils étaient voulus.

**À suivre**


	19. Le Détraqueur arrive

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **16; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** lili de vuiton/**Arieth**

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 16 Le Détraqueur arrive**

Cette nuit, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit dans le dortoir des Serpentards et n'avait d'autre distraction que la douce respiration des quatre autres garçons autour de lui, ce qui était d'ailleurs trop familier pour constituer une véritable distraction, Harry sentit ses pensées se liguer de nouveaux contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil était hors d'atteinte. Il pouvait sentir la lettre de Starborn, qu'il avait caché sous les draps, le brûler comme de la braise. Il pouvait sentir les questions dont Peter lui avait fait prendre conscience tirailler son esprit et le fixer avec des yeux aiguisés.

_Ils ont tellement risqué pour m'atteindre. Et bien, du moins Peter. Je n'ai aucune idée du danger dans lequel se trouve Starborn. Mais Peter est là, et y est resté malgré tout le reste. _Harry expira longuement et lentement. _Il a perdu ses amis, sa liberté, le contrôle de son propre esprit pendant douze ans. Et il aurait malgré tout été plus en sécurité s'il était resté à Azkaban. Au moins les choses n'auraient pas changé, il aurait eu le confort qu'apporte la routine, et l'approbation de Dumledore._

_A la place il est parti et est venu pour moi, d'abord à Godric's Hollow puis à Poudlard. Il ne savait même pas si j'accepterais de l'écouter, et il est quand même venu, il a risqué sa liberté retrouvée._

_Et tout ce qu'il veut que je fasse, c'est essayer de réfléchir sans la toile du phoenix, penser aux choses d'une manière un tout petit peu différente de ce que je faisais auparavant._

Harry se battit avec cette idée quelques temps, mais la conclusion à laquelle il arrivait était toujours la même.

_Il a risqué tellement pour moi, il a fait un nouveau sacrifice, la moindre des choses serait d'honorer ce sacrifice et de me poser ces questions._

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se mit à regarder les baldaquins de son lit. Sylarana lui manquait maintenant plus que jamais. Elle aurait pu l'aider à s'éclaircir les idées et à décider à laquelle s'attaquer en premier.

_Et bien, dans le doute regarde en arrière._ Sylarana lui avait dit ça une fois, bien qu'elle se référait alors à la manière dont on devait manger une Chocogrenouille. Elle ne semblait pas concernée par la sagesse qui faisait que les serpents avalaient la tête de leur victime en premier, et préférait commencer par les jambes.

Harry commença donc avec le Directeur. Lorsqu'il avait instauré la trêve avec Dumbledore, il avait regretté pendant un moment le cadeau qu'il avait envoyé à Lucius Malfoy : un miroir accordé aux instruments argentés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et permettant à Lucius de voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Dans sa note Harry avait expliqué qu'il se sentait obligé de répondre au cadeau de grande confiance que Lucius lui avait donné, et qui lui permettait d'espionner de possibles ennemis, par un cadeau aussi grand lui permettant d'espionner son plus grand ennemi. Un tel miroir valait certainement mieux qu'un autre relié à Godric's Hollow, la maison d'un couple d'effrayants sorciers située au bord d'un village _moldu_.

Maintenant il ne le regrettait pas, parce qu'il y réfléchissait à la manière dont Peter l'aurait voulu. Il pensait que la trêve avec Dumbledore ne pourrait pas tenir. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Dumbledore ne voulait pas juste que Harry cesse de s'opposer à lui. Il voulait aussi éloigner Snape de lui, et Harry n'était pas prêt à laisser cela arriver. Il voulait que sa magie soit restreinte, et Harry n'était pas non plus prêt à laisser cela arriver.

Il fit une pause, surpris par ses pensées.

_Tu ne l'es pas ?_

Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait demandé, il aurait dit que bien sûr il laisserait sa magie être restreinte si Connor le voulait. Connor avait eu raison en disant que la magie de Harry pouvait effrayer et blesser les autres, et Harry ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il vaudrait donc sûrement mieux emprisonner sa magie.

Mais comment cela pourrait-il marcher ? Ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire, et vu ce que cela avait donné la dernière fois que sa magie avait pleinement été sous le contrôle de la toile du phénix, cette "solution temporaire" pouvait certainement causer la mort de plusieurs personnes à l'instant où la magie serait libre. Harry se demanda si les autres sorciers seraient alors plutôt morts, ou en vie mais effrayés.

Non, sa magie devait rester libre.

Harry frissonna et entoura son corps avec les bras. Sa tête pulsait d'une manière étrange et plaisante, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur causée par sa cicatrice lors de ses rêves. Il sentait qu'il aurait dû avoir cette révélation plus tôt, mais mieux valait tard que jamais.

_Bien, bats-toi dorénavant. Snape maintenant._

Le refus de Snape de calmer sa haine envers Sirius était un autre sacrifice, un autre changement. Comment Harry pouvait-il refuser d'honorer cela ? Il avait demandé la paix à Snape concernant son parrain, et l'avait obtenu. Snape _essayait_. Le moindre qu'il puisse faire était de croire en Snape comme tuteur légal, ce qui signifiait réfléchir comme Peter le lui avait demandé, afin qu'il puisse dire à Snape quand quelque chose n'allait pas ou le dérangeait.

_C'est plus facile que ce que je pensais_, réalisa Harry avec confusion, avant d'orienter ses pensées vers Peter.

La toile du phénix flamboya lorsque Harry essaya de considérer l'idée de trahir Connor, alors il se concentra plutôt sur l'histoire de Regulus, et le fait que leurs parents, Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus les avaient laissés seuls face à l'attaque de Voldemort. Harry se demanda ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si les choses s'étaient mal passées, si son frère n'avait pas été celui désigné par la prophétie pour triompher de Voldemort. Dumbledore aurait-il alors haussé les épaules et dit à James et Lily qu'il était désolé ? Leur aurait-il jeté un sort d'Oubliette de la même manière que pour Remus ?

La colère le traversa, une colère honnête. Il était toujours difficile pour lui d'être en colère contre sa propre façon de se comporter, mais il pouvait et serait en colère pour tout ce qui touchait Connor. Même la toile du phénix appréciait cela, et elle cessa de lui faire mal.

_Il y a eu trop de sacrifices,_ pensa Harry en se remémorant les yeux distants de Peter lorsqu'il parlait de la Première Guerre. _C'était leur manière de se battre alors, mais on peut se battre dans la Deuxième Guerre d'une autre manière. Je n'ai pas besoin que les choses soient différentes, vu que j'ai été élevé et entraîné pour être un soldat, mais on ne devrait pas demander à quelqu'un comme Peter de faire la même chose en plein milieu de sa vie. Je veux me battre d'une façon qui ne demanderait des sacrifices à personne d'autre que moi._

Il attendit que la douleur vienne de la toile du phénix, ou même de sa propre conscience, mais il n'y eut rien. Il n'y avait que l'obscurité dans son esprit, une obscurité éclairée par la lumière des possibilités qui brillaient comme des étoiles. Harry frissonna et sentit la chaire de poule descendre et remonter le long de ses bras et son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'il se remémorait les phrases de la lettre de Starborn qui avaient le plus attirées son attention.

_Imaginez qu'il soit conscient à chaque instant de ce que son pouvoir pouvait faire et de ce pour quoi il devrait être utilisé, et prenait en compte les espoirs de ceux qui venaient à lui et rejetait ceux qui lui semblaient mauvais au lieu d'obéir stupidement à tout leurs vœux. Imaginez un tel pouvoir utilisé pour défendre, protéger et servir._

Et Harry pensa pour la première fois, _Je peux réellement faire ça. Je pourrais réellement être cela. Mais pour faire ça, il faut que je sois conscient de mon pouvoir, et non pas que je l'enferme ou l'ignore, ou espère que tout les autres l'ignoreront._

Cette possibilité, synonyme de renouveau, resta un petit moment. Puis les pensées ordinaires et régulières revinrent.

_Faire ça _effraierait_ les autres personnes, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et est-ce que je veux attirer l'attention sur moi juste maintenant, alors que Snape vient de devenir mon tuteur et que j'ai des Aurors qui enquêtent sur mes parents ? Et il y a toujours la possibilité que Peter mente, ou Starborn. C'est encore plus probable pour Starborn, après tout il a admit être un Sang-Pur utilisant le mot Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne peux pas leur faire confiance. Ce n'est qu'une aberration, et il y a une explication raisonnable pour tout cela. Cet été je serai de retour avec mes parents et Connor, et cela ne ressemblera plus qu'à un lointain cauchemar._

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les pensées régulières et ordinaires qui lui parurent fausses et contaminées, et ce fut sa voix et non pas celle de sa magie ou de sa rage qui répondit à sa dernière déclaration avec calme et confiance. _Cela ne sera un lointain cauchemar que si tu fais en sorte que ce le soit._

Après cela, Harry resta allongé et tremblant pendant un certain temps.

**§*&o&*§**

« Nerveux Harry ? »

Harry grommela et mordis dans sa saucisse.

« A peine », dit-il la bouche pleine, ignorant la grimace que fit Pansy en voyant des bouts de saucisse voler hors de sa bouche. « C'est juste un match de Quidditch.

- Mais contre ton frère », dit Millicent en se rapprochant, l'instinct Serpentard faisant briller ses yeux à l'idée d'un point faible à exploiter. « Je pensais que tu serais plus troublé. Après tout, tu as fait de grands efforts auparavant pour ne pas remporter ce genre de match, et tu semblais plutôt perturbé l'année dernière quand tu as gagné.

- C'était l'année dernière », répondit-il, et il mordit dans une autre saucisse la bouche encore en partie pleine. Pansy s'écarta ostensiblement de lui. Millicent releva la tête.

« Alors tu as changé d'avis ? », murmura-t-elle.

« J'ai vraiment dit ça ? »

Harry retourna à son petit déjeuner ignorant au passage son grondement de frustration. Qu'elle voit l'effet que ça faisait d'être tourmenté, provoqué et manipulé.

Bien sûr, Draco se rapprocha et murmura :

« Harry, as-tu réellement l'intention de gagner ce match ou pas ? »

Draco pensait systématiquement qu'il avait le droit de savoir ce genre de choses, ce qui d'après Harry était probablement plus le cas pour lui que pour d'autres personnes. Cependant, cette fois-ci il savait pourquoi il lui posait cette question. La nuit dernière il avait entendu Draco parier avec Blaise dix Gallions que Harry gagnerait, alors que Blaise avait parié qu'il perdrait délibérément la partie. Cela l'énervait légèrement de voir qu'aucun des deux n'avait parié sur la victoire de Connor, cependant il était sûr que s'il leur avait demandé pourquoi il aurait obtenu des regards vides en retour. Alors il laissait courir.

« J'en sais rien », répondit-il honnêtement à Draco avant de retourner à ses saucisses.

« Tu devrais », lui chuchota Draco en volant l'une de ses saucisses. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi étant donné que son propre plat en était déjà plein, mais il ne put que grogner en signe de protestation car sa bouche était déjà trop pleine pour que même lui ne puisse parler sans cracher un peu partout sur la table. _C'est dommage que la partie d'aujourd'hui ne soit pas une compétition dans cet art là. J'aurai alors pu gagner contre Connor sans me sentir bizarre à ce sujet._ _Lui serait probablement dégoûté._ Il grommela en imaginant l'expression que son frère aurait pu avoir en voyant Harry enfourner la nourriture dans sa bouche, et ainsi il manqua presque les mots suivants de Draco.

« Le véritable talent mérite d'être reconnu. »

« Tu sais Draco, tu n'es pas très subtile », souligna Harry lorsqu'il eut enfin la bouche libre. « J'aurais pu me demander ce que tu voulais dire en première année, mais maintenant je sais. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne veux _pas_ gagner ? »

« Si », dit Harry, et il prit une bouchée de plus avant que la cloche de Flint ne sonne à travers la Grande Salle, appelant les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pour une dernière session de recommandations et hurlements. Il soupira et se leva.

« Et non. »

« T'es vraiment emmerdant », se plaignit Draco.

« Je suis honnête avec toi », lui dit Harry alors qu'il contournait la table pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. « L'intérieur de ma tête est vraiment emmerdant. »

Il commençait tout juste à se dépêcher, tout en évitant de regarder vers la table des Gryffondors, quand l'ombre de deux ailes se déploya au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'arrêta et regarda en haut en clignant des yeux. Une chouette voletait au-dessus de lui, déposa ensuite une lettre dans sa main puis retourna à toute vitesse vers les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, comme si elle était trop pressée pour attendre une réponse ou même un paiement ou une sucrerie.

Harry retourna la lettre. En voyant le papier crémeux utilisé, il avait soupçonné ce que lui confirma le sceau du Ministère. Il déglutit une fois, puis passa un doigt sous le sceau et le brisa.

« Dépêche-toi Potter », lui cria Flint.

« Juste une minute Flint ! », cria Harry en retour, avant de sortir et de déplier la lettre.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Il est arrivé à notre attention que votre décision de prendre Severus Snape comme gardien n'était pas régulier sur au moins un point. Il y a des preuves montrant que le Professeur Snape était autrefois un Mangemort et, bien qu'il ait évité Azkaban grâce à l'intervention du Directeur Dumbledore et n'ait en effet pas été vu depuis sur un seul site portant la trace des activités des Mangemorts, sa réputation est loin d'être immaculée. Il semble difficilement être le premier choix pour être le gardien du frère du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, qui pourrait être la cible de Mangemorts souhaitant l'utiliser contre Connor Potter._

_Nous devons donc nous assurer que vous n'êtes l'objet d'aucune coercition. Ci-joint se trouve un parchemin enchanté qui vérifiera que vous n'êtes pas sous Imperium ou toute autre forme de magie compulsive. Lorsque vous le toucherez et qu'il aura finit de lister tout sortilège pertinent dont vous êtes l'objet, il nous reviendra. Nous prévoyons au minimum une visite des Aurors suivants afin qu'ils puissent vous interroger en personne._

_Auror: Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Auror en formation: Aidan Feverfew_

_Si nos Aurors remarquent la moindre irrégularité, ils n'hésiteront pas à recommander le renvoi du Professeur Snape de son rôle de gardien. Dans ce cas, nous prévoyons de désigner soit le Professeur Dumbledore, comme nous en avions originellement l'intention, soit votre parrain Sirius Black qui, comme l'Auror Shacklebolt nous l'a pertinemment fait remarquer, vit à Poudlard. Veuillez être prêt pour la visite le second samedi de ce mois._

_Cordialement,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Chef du Département de la Justice Magique._

Harry soupira légèrement. Bien, il savait que quelque chose comme ça arriverait probablement, bien qu'il ne se soit pas spécialement attendu à la visite des Aurors et qu'il se demandait comment les tromper. Très difficilement en tout cas. Shackelbolt était du côté de Dumbledore et un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et il suspectait que cet Auror en formation serait soit un membre de l'Ordre lui aussi, soit neutre et dans ce cas pas dangereux. En tout cas sûrement pas un ennemi de Dumbledore.

Harry était sûr que les choses ne se passeraient pas autrement et qu'il aurait à les berner. Retourner en arrière et retomber entre les mains de Dumbledore n'était certainement pas une option.

Il déglutit. _Tu te remets à réfléchir comme Peter le voulait_, s'accusa-t-il.

_Et est-ce une mauvaise chose ?_

Harry secoua la tête et carra ses épaules. Flint était maintenant en train de le fixer à travers le Hall.

« C'est quand tu voudras Potter », lança-t-il.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle. Il pouvait sentir des yeux pensifs fixés sur son dos, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se retourner pour les rencontrer. Il avait une leçon à écouter, un match à jouer, et une décision à prendre, probablement en l'air.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry frappa dans le vide. Il pouvait sentir des yeux fixés sur lui. Le reste de l'équipe Serpentard était sûrement en train de l'observer car Flint les avait convaincus qu'Harry était la raison pour laquelle leurs entraînements se passaient si bien. Harry aurait souhaité qu'il ne l'ai pas fait. Tirer crédit de son propre leadership aurait été un bon début, même si ce dit leadership consistait principalement à crier.

Il pouvait sentir les Serpentards qui avaient parié qu'il gagnerait ou perdrait le match exprès l'observer. Ils allaient probablement débattre sur chacun de ses mouvements, pensa Harry alors qu'il s'écartait du premier Cognard lancé vers lui par l'un des jumeaux Weasleys, parce qu'ils voudront être absolument sûr de savoir s'il avait volé de manière à donner la victoire à Connor, ou juste eu un peu de malchance.

Les Gryffondors l'observaient, et plus spécialement Connor dont les yeux étaient devenus défiants. Il ne s'attendait plus à gagner automatiquement en jouant contre Harry. Harry se dit qu'il en était heureux. Son frère avait besoin de faire l'expérience de la vraie compétition afin de grandir, c'était aussi simple que ça. Harry aurait dû s'en rendre compte l'année dernière et faire quelque chose à ce sujet, bien qu'il ait été un peu trop occupé à résister à un Cognard enchanté pour y penser.

Il savait que ses parents qui étaient venus voir le match ne l'observeraient pas. Il se demanda si le _Fugitivus Animus_ brouillait sa silhouette à leurs yeux, ou les avait simplement convaincus qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et les Gryffondors récupèrent le Souafle ! », rugit triomphalement Lee Jordan. « Il est porté par le Chasseur Angelina Johnson… »

Il couina soudainement, et les Gryffondors se levèrent et se mirent à rugir d'outrage. Harry se détourna brièvement de sa recherche du Vif d'Or et vit Flint couper la route d'Angelina, retournant son balai de telle façon qu'elle faillit en tomber. Il lui fallut s'accrocher à son propre balai, et le Souafle lui échappa. Flint l'attrapa et fonça vers le Gardien Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois.

Harry frissonna en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Flint. Il voulait clairement gagner cette partie, suffisamment en tout cas pour risquer la faute sur un adversaire, et l'expression arborée par Dubois n'était pas meilleure. _Fous de Quidditch, tout les deux._

« Et le Vif d'Or a été repéré ! », cria Jordan, récupérant par là même de l'incroyable cruauté de la vie. « Et voilà que Connor Potter, sûrement le plus grand attrapeur présent sur ce terrain, fonce à sa rencontre ! »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son frère lancé en plein plongeon, puis secoua la tête. C'était sûrement une feinte. Il avait joué au Quidditch avec son frère suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître la manière dont il se penchait au-dessus de son balai, prêt à modifier sa trajectoire dans une autre direction. Les Batteurs de Serpentard étaient tombés dans son piège et le pourchassaient, mais Harry préféra s'élever pour survoler le chaos, toujours à la recherche de cet éclair doré.

« _Tombe de ton balai._ »

Sous le choc Harry s'agrippa à son balai. Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui, mais il ne vit pas qui avait bien pu parler. Ce n'était certainement pas un autre joueur de Quidditch ; ils étaient tous en-dessous de lui. Et les gradins étaient pleins d'yeux attentifs et de bouches grandes ouvertes à crier. En fait ça n'avait pas sonné pareil. Ca avait sonné comme une voix en partie dans sa tête, de la même manière que Sylarana lui parlait.

« _Tombe de ton balai. Laisse ce match à ton frère._ »

Maintenant qu'il y était attentif, Harry put sentir un vent froid glisser autour de ses pensées. Il réalisa que c'était le don de compulsion. Quelqu'un essayait de le faire tomber en l'y poussant avec sa compulsion.

Il pensa à Connor puis écarta immédiatement cette idée. Connor voudrait gagner le match de manière juste, et il était un peu occupé pour l'instant à voler en rasant l'herbe pour échapper aux Batteurs et à leurs Cogneurs. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins de la compulsion.

Ça laissait Dumbledore, mais Harry ne pensait pas que celui-ci voudrait le blesser de cette manière en le faisant tomber de son balai.

_Sirius._

Harry cessa de respirer alors que le choc causé par cette trahison se frayait un chemin dans son esprit. Bien sûr, c'était évident, pensa-t-il un instant plus tard. Sirius n'avait fait aucun secret concernant ses allégeances cette année, même pendant qu'il aidait les quatre équipes de Quidditch à se préparer à leurs matchs. Il voulait que Gryffondor gagne. Il voulait voir la coupe de Quidditch orner la maison Gryffondor à la fin de l'année. Harry avait empêché cela d'arriver les deux dernières années, et Sirius aurait très bien pu décider de supprimer la menace qu'il représentait.

_Mais veut-il vraiment me voir mort ?_ Harry regarda les robes rouges et vertes bouillonner en-dessous de lui. _C'est ce qui pourrait arriver si je tombais de cette hauteur._

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qui était en train de se passer, il était rempli d'un besoin désespéré de tester Sirius pour savoir si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il dirigea son balai vers le ciel et s'éleva en ignorant le commentaire amusé de Jordan sur comment l'attrapeur de Serpentard semblait avoir décidé de chasser les oiseaux plutôt que le Vif d'Or. Harry était à deux cents pieds au-dessus du terrain, puis trois cents. Il attendit.

« _Tombe de ton balai._ »

_Oui, il le veut vraiment,_ pensa Harry avec étonnement alors qu'il déviait la compulsion avec son bouclier d'Occlumencie. _Oh Sirius. Les rivalités entre Maisons sont-elles toujours aussi importantes pour toi ? Ou n'as-tu tout simplement pas réfléchi ?_

Il baissa son regard, balayant les stands jusqu'à ce qu'il repère les cheveux noirs et désordonnés de Sirius. Il était assit avec ses parents et Remus bien sûr, sous une bannière Gryffondor tout en couleur.

Il devait être intensément concentré pour pouvoir faire appel à son don de compulsion d'aussi loin. Harry n'avait cependant aucun doute sur sa capacité à le faire. Connor avait eu besoin d'ancrer son regard dans le sien pour en faire la démonstration, mais son don était alors tout nouveau. Sirius, lui, s'y était bien entraîné pendant longtemps.

« _Tombe de ton balai._ »

« Non », répliqua Harry à voix haute et avec irritation, avant de regarder en bas et de voir la tête de Sirius se redresser. Harry était trop haut et ne pouvait pas voir son expression, mais il pouvait deviner la tâche pâle de son visage, et c'était suffisant pour confirmer que oui, Sirius lui avait demandé de tomber et l'avait entendu lui répondre.

Harry résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue, et regarda autour de lui à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il ferait en le voyant, mais son désir de l'attraper était un peu plus fort qu'avant. _Puisque Sirius a tellement envie de voir les Serpentards perdre, je ne me sens pas tellement obligé de lui faire plaisir._

Puis il le vit, un battement doré dansant et tournant devant lui, comme s'il faisait une petite promenade seul dans l'immensité vide du ciel. Harry se tendit mais ne bougea pas, écoutant à la place les commentaires de Jordan pendant un moment.

« Les Serpentards mènent » dit-il d'une voix mécontente. « 40-20. »

Harry acquiesça légèrement pour lui-même, et sentit son esprit s'ouvrir à nouveau devant lui, de la même manière que la nuit du dimanche. Il prenait une autre décision qui allait changer les choses, et il n'était pas sûr d'en aimer toutes les conséquences.

Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si le Vif d'Or était juste là, et Connor tout en bas. Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si les Gryffondors étaient en train de poursuivre les Serpentards, et la prise du Vif d'Or par Harry leur permettrait de gagner.

C'était beaucoup plus simple de ne penser à rien, découvrit Harry alors qu'il se jetait en avant. Il gagnerait le match, puis verrait ce qui arriverait.

Bien sûr, dès l'instant où il commença à voler après lui, le Vif d'Or commença à avoir un comportement rebel, repartant vers l'arrière tout droit vers les joueurs, virevoltant sans arrêt. Harry s'abandonna à ses instincts d'attrapeurs, et aucune des manœuvres d'évasions du vif d'or n'eurent plus d'importance. Il n'était pas derrière le vif, mais légèrement devant lui, sa main tendu vers la droite au même moment que lui, son corps tendu en avant au moment où le vif cessa de s'enfuir vers l'arrière.

« _Tombe de ton balai_. »

L'ordre de Sirius le frôla puis s'évanouit en touchant son esprit, et alors la main d'Harry se refermait autour du Vif d'Or. Il avait prévu de pousser un hurlement de triomphe afin de marquer l'instant, mais quand il sentit les battements frénétiques des petites ailes contre sa paume, il ne put que déglutir. Il leva la main le Vif d'Or toujours à l'intérieur, et vola en direction des joueurs en espérant que quelqu'un le remarquerait bientôt.

Ce que fit Lee Jordan.

« Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or », dit-il d'un air étonné. « Les Serpentards gagnent, 190-20. »

Harry entendit les acclamations sortir des gorges en-dessous de lui, du moins les gorges vêtues de vert ou assises dans les gradins Serpentards drapés de vert. Il sourit en voyant deux tâches, des cheveux pâles et des cheveux noirs qui devaient être Draco et Blaise, l'un raillant l'autre pour qu'il le paie. Harry pensa qu'il était en état de choc. Il respirait vite et fort, tremblait légèrement, et l'air autour de lui était vraiment clair et brillant.

« _Tombe de ton balai_. »

Harry secoua la tête et se retourna pour regarder Sirius. _Le match est fini. Les Serpentards ont gagné. Pourquoi doit-il continuer à faire ça ?_

Il eut juste le temps de voir Sirius se mettre debout, ses yeux apparemment attentifs à l'endroit où Harry était en train de voler, avant que Peter ne le propulse comme une tornade. Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand, et s'en moqua éperdument. Peter semblait avoir sauté d'entre les lattes des gradins, peut-être s'était-il approché aussi près que possible dans sa forme de rat ou peut-être transformé pour traverser les trous des planches, et entraîné Sirius sous les gradins lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué. La compulsion s'arrêta d'un seul coup, mais maintenant les gens dans les gradins des Gryffondors criaient pour une toute autre raison.

Harry plissa les yeux et fonça vers eux, laissant son Nimbus 2001 voler à toute puissance. Autour de lui le reste du terrain était composé de tâches floues vertes et écarlates, puis il fut au-dessus du combat.

« Peter ! », cria-t-il. « Sirius ! Arrêtez ! »

Sirius s'était déjà transformé, et Peter essayait de résister, rendre les coups, ou quoi que ce soit d'efficace contre un énorme chien noir. Harry devina qu'il allait perdre. Peter était encore maigre et tremblant à cause d'Azkaban, et Sirius était enragé et hargneux en plus d'être au top de sa forme.

_Et si Sirius gagne et attrape Peter…_

Un vent froid arriva de côté. Harry se recula et vit les Détraqueurs envahir le terrain à la recherche de Peter. Leurs silhouettes noires semblaient onduler avec le vent. Leurs visages sans yeux, Harry l'avait récemment appris, étaient tournés dans la même direction. Les gens criaient et s'évanouissaient tout autour d'eux, et ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte.

Harry serra les dents et renforça sa prise sur le Vif d'Or, à tel point que sa main en devint douloureuse. _Bien. La douleur me donnera quelque chose sur quoi me concentrer._

Il vola droit sur les Détraqueurs.

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas d'avancer mais ils ondulèrent et se séparèrent, et ainsi Harry put voir le Détraqueur gris qu'il avait rencontré à la Gare de King's Cross se tenir au milieu d'eux, remontant l'espace maintenant dégagé comme un roi remontant l'allée de sa salle du trône. La sensation d'un regard froid venant de ce visage sans yeux assaillit à nouveaux Harry, et cette voix glaçante et pointue frappa ses oreilles. Harry se releva, restant sur place. Il n'osait pas voler alors qu'il devait faire face à une telle douleur.

_« Que fais-tu ? Celui-là s'est échappé de la prison d'Azkaban, il est à nous. »_

« Je ne veux pas que vous le rattrapiez », dit Harry, et il descendit à l'aide de sa main droite malgré sa crampe et ses tremblements, afin d'occulter les échos menaçants de la Chambre des Secrets qui dansaient aux limites de sa vision. « Vous… Vous m'avez donné un nom la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Vates ». La voix du Détraqueur gris était devenue encore plus froide. « _Mais bien que nous devions t'écouter, _vates_, ça ne signifie pas que nous t'obéirons. »_

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont le Détraqueur parlait, mais il savait ca que ça signifiait : les Détraqueurs continuaient de s'étendre autour de lui se concentrant sur Peter. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

« Vous avez touché mon esprit la dernière fois », dit-il. « Pourquoi, puisque vous vous en moquez ? »

_« Le _vates_ est important pour nous »,_ dit le Détraqueur gris, et il souleva l'ombre d'une main dont les doigts fantomatiques semblaient disparaître par moment. « _Mais c'est notre responsabilité de garder les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à cette contrainte, pas plus que tu n'as d'autre choix que d'obéir à la tienne. »_

Harry respira profondément. Ce qu'il pensait devoir faire maintenant était beaucoup plus que simplement écouter, ou penser. Mais trop de personnes avaient fait trop de sacrifices, ou auraient à en faire. Peter. Snape. Draco. Connor.

_« Maintenant, on arrête. »_

« Et si je pouvais vous libérer de cette contrainte ? », chuchota-t-il.

Les Détraqueurs cessèrent tout mouvement d'un seul coup. Harry pouvait les sentir trembler, et se demanda si c'était leur manière à eux de respirer.

Puis le Détraqueur gris dit d'une voix qui sonnait comme si elle charriait des cristaux de glace.

« _Seul un véritable _vates_ pourrait faire ça. Et tu es encore loin d'en être un. »_

« Libérez ma magie alors. »

Harry releva la tête et plissa les yeux en direction du Détraqueur gris.

« Vous voulez être libre ? Vous voulez avoir d'autres possibilités que celle de garder Azkaban ? » Il se souvint des phrases de la lettre de Starborn. « Je pense que j'ai un pouvoir qui doit être utilisé pour protéger et servir, et je refuserai la compulsion si je le pouvais. J'en ai trop souvent été victime pour pouvoir aimer cela. _Mais je ne peux pas me libérer moi-même de cette contrainte._ »

La toile du phénix s'illumina derrière ses yeux, mais Harry se mit à penser de toutes ses forces qu'il faisait cela pour Connor, que faire repartir les Détraqueurs du terrain lui permettrait de ne plus être terrifié, et alors la douleur dans sa tête se calma.

_« C'est la première étape_ », dit le Détraqueur gris, et il glissa alors en avant et tendit une main vers lui.

Harry essaya de se calmer et attrapa les doigts dans sa main gauche.

Il sentit le froid l'envahir et l'inonder, glaçant ses bras depuis sa main, mais Harry avait déjà ressentit le froid intense de sa propre magie et ne recula donc pas. Le tourbillon glacé remonta à son épaule, puis autour de son cou vers la tête. Il ferma les yeux.

La lumière chaude de la toile du phœnix était là pour l'accueillir, puis le pouvoir du Détraqueur atteignit son esprit. Cette fois-ci il ne se contenta pas d'accrocher et de tirer sur ses pensées comme il l'avait fait à King's Cross. Harry l'avait invité, et ça faisait toute la différence. Il pouvait sentir la manière dont le Détraqueur traversait prudemment à travers ses pensées, tirant à lui les souvenirs heureux pour se nourrir délicatement afin de pouvoir se maintenir dans son esprit en attendant d'avoir finit son travail.

Et il finit effectivement son travail. Harry put voir la toile du phœnix passer de doré à bleu, puis il la sentit commencer à craquer et à s'effilocher. Derrière lui s'éleva une vague de pouvoir, et il haletait, effrayé à l'idée de ce que cela signifiait.

_« Nous ne te forcerons pas à nous libérer_ », lui chuchota le Détraqueur gris, la voix toujours douloureuse. « _Le _vates_ ne peut pas être forcé, ou alors ce n'est pas un _vates_. Et on ne peut rien faire concernant la partie de la toile qui est reliée à ton devoir envers ton frère. Mais libérer ta magie ? Oui, nous pouvons le faire. Nous apprécierions du moins. »_

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que cela signifiait avant que la toile ne se brise en éclats de glace, et que sa magie ne se libère complètement pour la première fois de sa vie.

Le Détraqueur gris se retira de son esprit par vagues de pouvoir. Harry sanglota, puis inclina la tête en sentant sa magie redescendre ses bras en spirale, réchauffant le chemin glacé qu'avait entraîné la destruction de la toile du phœnix. Puis elle atteignit le bout de ses doigts et s'éleva tout autour de lui, vague de lumière incandescente qui remplissait le terrain de Quidditch et s'attaquait sauvagement au ciel au-dessus.

Harry parvint à voir à travers la lumière en plissant les yeux, et prit conscience que sa magie chantait d'une voix encore plus profonde et encore plus joyeuse que celle de la toile du phœnix. Le chant fit écho à travers son corps, sa bouche, ses oreilles, et sa joie grandissante faisait trembler la terre, rappelant à Harry la voix d'Hagrid. Le chant s'arrêta après un moment, mais la lumière continua de s'élever, formant une énorme paire d'aile blanc-or, qui battait paresseusement depuis ses épaules et recouvrait de lumière les visages choqués en train de le regarder.

Un vent chaud caressa sa peau, et Harry put voir la Forêt Interdite respirer et les arbres s'incliner comme en réponse à ce vent. Des créatures se déplaçaient également à la cime des arbres. Harry entendit le son étouffé de nombreux pleurs, de nombreuses salutations. Il releva la tête lorsque les ailes tombèrent de ses épaules se dissolvant en brillante poussière de lumière, et sourit dans leur direction.

Il se retourna pour regarder vers les gradins. Peter était parti et Harry espérait qu'il était en sécurité. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient nulle part en vue. Remus était debout, le fixant avec dureté. Le reste de l'école le fixait également, mais criait à cause du choc et les expressions sur leurs visages étaient différentes de celle de Remus, qui semblait maintenant affamé.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était le _vates_, pas exactement, mais il savait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la liberté et les créatures magiques, et il se demanda si Remus l'avait reconnu à la manière des loups-garous.

Il tourna lentement sur son balai, balayant les gradins du regard. Ron se grattait furieusement les épaules, Neville le fixait avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux brillants, Percy Weasley s'était caché le visage avec les mains, et Hermione lui criait des questions auxquelles il pensait ne pas être capable de répondre même s'il avait pu les entendre. McGonagall se tenait les mains serrées comme pour retenir quelque chose de précieux et une fierté sauvage inscrite sur le visage.

Dumbledore le regardait avec horreur.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les gradins des Serpentards, et surprit un air de plaisir sur le visage de Millicent. Pansy avait la bouche ouverte, Draco était debout et applaudissait, tandis que Blaise avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se serait pris un coup de massue sur la tête. Et Snape…

Pour quelqu'un le connaissant aussi bien que Harry il rayonnait de triomphe comme un feu noir grondant, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de plus que de se mettre debout et regarder Harry.

Harry lut l'étape suivante sur le visage de son gardien et acquiesça. Il était terrifié et n'osait pas regarder son frère, mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant.

_« Ne pas se cacher. Ne pas revenir en arrière. On doit faire face à ce qui va arriver. On le doit »_

Il commença à voler vers Snape, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'une autre voix s'éleva au-dessus du terrain. Celle-là était très familière, mais elle ne venait pas de l'intérieur de sa tête. A la place, Fumseck s'éleva au-dessus du terrain en chantant et vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il s'ajusta de lui-même afin de mieux supporter ce poids et leva une main tremblante pour caresser les plumes du phœnix. Il ne réalisa qu'il tenait encore le Vif d'Or que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à desserrer ses doigts d'autour de lui.

Fumseck cala sa tête contre la courbure du cou d'Harry, et lança un trille profond et heureux.

Harry respira profondément et accepta la chaleur qui s'insinuait en lui, lui insufflant du courage, et vola en direction de Snape.

**À suivre**


	20. Le ferme Sirius !

**Titre Original** : Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français** : À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur **: Lightning on the Wave

**Bêta Traductrice** : Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice** : Welva

**État de la fic anglaise** : Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française** : 17; Traduit : 44; En cours : 45

Chapitre traduit par : **Mealaw**

&

Disclaimer: Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

&

Avertissement : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

&

Résumé : Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

&

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

&

**Chapitre 17: La ferme Sirius !**

Harry trembla un moment alors qu'il se trouvait au coté de Snape, malgré la présence de Fumseck sur son épaule, le fait qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y retourner, la main réconfortante que Snape lui avait immédiatement posé sur l'épaule, seul sa volonté de fer le retenait de courir.

Oui, enfin ça et le sens du devoir qu'il devait à tant de personne. Il y avait eu suffisamment de sacrifice.

C'est la fin maintenant.

Harry se retourna et releva la tête, rencontrant le regard de Dumbledore. C'était son tour maintenant ? Harry n'allait pas accepter de lier encore une fois sa magie s'il le fallait, il s'enfuirait. Il avait tous les droits de venir voir son gardien et d'accepter ses félicitations après avoir gagner le match de Quidditch. Il n'avait aucune raison de trembler et de se recroqueviller comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Il arriva finalement à desserrer ses doigts du Vif d'Or et fit un faux sourire à Snape alors qu'il laissait la petite balle doré tomber. C'est ailes étaient cassé. « On dirait que Madame Bibine va devoir utiliser un autre jeu de balle pendant les prochains matchs », dit-il et le regard de Snape devient, si c'était possible, encore plus féroce. Il semblerait qu'il avait oublié leur triomphe au Quidditch en faveur de ce qui était arrivé ensuite.

« Apparemment », dit-il. « Tu es vraiment incroyable sur un balai, Harry. Pendant le match et pendant ce qui est arrivé…après. »

Harry déglutit et un sentiment d'épuisement le parcouru bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer une quelconque faiblesse, surtout pas à cet instant précis. Le meilleur moyen d'action pour le ministre, et de tous ceux qui voulaient l'enchaîner, serait de prétendre qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa magie, et ainsi trouver des raisons de le mettre au soin de quelqu'un qui ferait en sorte que ses pouvoirs soient encore une fois liés. Mais il se devait d'être honnête avec Snape, il le lui avait promit.

« Il vaut mieux que vous le sachiez », dit-il, « C'est Sirius qui a essayé de me faire tomber de mon balai. »

Snape se figea un instant puis son regard se posa derrière Harry et ce dernier vit les derniers instants de Sirius s'inscrire sur son visage. Il n'aurait apparemment pas dû faire autant confiance au self-control tout juste regagné de Snape.

« Il ne quittera pas le stade vivant », dit Snape. S'il avait fait son annonce de manière dramatique et sonore Harry ne se serait pas inquiété, mais il avait sorti sa baguette de sa manche et avait dit ses mots si calmement que Harry sut, qu'à cet instant, il voyait l'homme qui avait rejoint les Mangemorts au côté de Voldemort. Encore plus parlant, les boucliers autour de sa magie se levaient . S'il le voulait, dans sa rage froide, il pourrait tout simplement souhaiter que le cœur de Sirius s'arrête de battre. Harry était reconnaissant au delà des mots qu'il ait tout de même pensé à sa baguette.

Il attrapa rapidement le bras de Snape, causant à Fumseck de le pincer désagréablement alors qu'il changeait de position.

« Non », lui dit-il alors que son gardien le regarda, « je ne vaux pas que vous le blessiez, je le veux vivant. »

Snape ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis alors Harry affirma sa prise et se rapprocha pour lui dire : « Il est toujours mon parrain. »

« Plus quand j'en aurais fini avec lui », lui répondit Snape

Harry soupira : « Je sais que vous pensez probablement qu'il ne mérite pas de l'être encore… »

« Il ne mérite tout simplement pas de vivre », lui répondit Snape d'une voix onctueuse.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi lui parler », lui dit Harry. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit Dumbledore se diriger vers eux, ses robes tourbillonnant autour de lui. « S'il vous plait, laisse-moi lui demander pourquoi il a fait une chose pareil. J'ai le pouvoir de demander des explications et de les obtenir, maintenant. Dumbledore doit traiter avec moi sur un pied d'égalité. S'il vous plait. »

Snape prit une profonde inspiration puis, soudainement, il sourit et ses boucliers se refermèrent sur sa magie.

« Je suppose », murmura-t-il, « que je ne tirerais aucun avantage à tuer Black en public, sachant que le Directeur, tout du moins, reconnaîtrait immédiatement ma responsabilité dans sa mort. »

Il regarda fixement Snape. Il le connaissait désormais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il pouvait supposer que la partie important de la déclaration devait être de tuer Sirius en public et d'une manière reconnaissable. Mais qu'en était-il en privée et d'une manière intraçable ?

C'est un maître de potion, pensa Harry inconfortablement et il sentit son cœur battre rapidement.

« Monsieur... »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Dumbledore et de Draco. Ce dernier s'avança et se tint à ses côtés, chaque parcelle de son corps rayonnait d'interrogation, de bonheur et de protection, alors que Dumbledore s'arrêta devant lui et inclina la tête dans une petite révérence. C'était de loin le geste le plus juste que Dumbledore avait jamais eu vis-à-vis de lui. Harry lui rendit sa révérence, malgré le regard interrogateur que Dumbledore lançait à Fumseck. Le phénix admira ses plumes et ignora Dumbledore.

« Harry », lui dit Dumbledore, « tu veux certainement venir me parler à propos de… ta nouvelle magie et d'autres choses dans l'intimité de mon bureau ? Tu aimerais très certainement avoir quelques réponses ? »

Il les regardait prudemment et Harry le reconnut. Dumbledore essayait de faire voir sa capitulation de manière bienveillante. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry pense un instant qu'il avait perdu. Harry pouvait presque admirer le vieux bâtard. Au moins il connaissait la politique.

« D'accord », lui répondit Harry. « Mais je veux que le professeur Snape vienne avec nous, comme mon gardien légal, ainsi que Draco comme mon meilleur ami et comme témoin de la communauté de sang-pur, le professeur McGonagall comme sorcière à la réputation intouché, Hermione Granger comme témoin de la communauté des nés moldu, Sirius Black pour répondre de ses crimes, et que Remus Lupin vienne également pour avoir des réponses aux crimes qui ont été commis à son encontre. »

Dumbledore le regarda. Il comprenait le raisonnement derrière le geste d'Harry, bien sûr, mais il était étonné qu'Harry veuille actuellement passer à travers tout ça avec eux. Harry leva ses sourcils d'un air moqueur, sa peur disparaissant alors qu'il retrouvait sa confiance en soi. Bien sûr, je vais traverser tout ça avec eux. J'utiliserais toutes les armes que je peux contre vous, Dumbledore, et pas seulement les supposés Serpentard. Plus j'aurais de témoins, et plus ils seront variés, le meilleur ce sera.

Dumbledore acquiesça et lui dit :

« Il sera fait tel que tu le suggères. Tu me donnes une minute pour parler avec le professeur McGonagall, Miss Granger, le Professeur Black et le Professeur Lupin ? »

Harry inclina encore une fois la tête.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

Il sentit Draco attraper son bras alors que Dumbledore s'en allait.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? », lui murmura-t-il. « Après tout, le professeur McGonagall est une telle âme charitable. Et Black vient juste d'essayer de te tuer. Et Granger est encore pire que MacGonagall, et… »

« Oui ? », l'encouragea Harry, son regard fixé sur la retraite de Dumbledore.

Sirius était redevenu humain et regardait autour de lui à la recherche de Peter, que Harry pensa qu'il devait déjà être bien loin. Il s'affaissa quand Dumbledore lui parla et que le professeur McGonagall faisait déjà calmement son chemin vers ce dernier.

« C'est une Sang de bourbe. »

Harry regarda Draco.

« Je ne peux pas te forcer à arrêter d'utiliser ce mot, Draco », lui dit-il, « et je ne te forcerais pas à arrêter de l'utiliser. Je te demanderais juste d'arrêter de l'employer autour de moi. Je ne l'aime pas et c'est ridicule en plus. Il vaut mieux parler en termes de puissance magique et tu sais qu'Hermione est une des sorcières les plus fortes de l'école. »

Fumseck chanta après ses mots comme pour les confirmer.

« Je sais ça ! » Draco semblait fâché. « Mais les Sang de Bourbe n'en font juste pas partie, Harry. Et je pensais que tu allais t'allier avec les sangs purs. »

« Je suis allié avec tout le monde », lui répondit Harry. « Si je peux m'allier avec les Détraqueurs, je peux certainement arriver à le faire avec quelques sorciers et sorcières qui ont grandi dans le monde Moldu. »

« Tu dois me raconter ce qui est arrivé avec les Détraqueurs », lui dit Draco.

« Doit ? », lui demanda Harry, regardant l'expression de Remus alors qu'il regardait par-dessus la tête à Dumbledore vers Harry. Le Directeur lança un Sonorus, faisant un discours, probablement pour renforcer la compulsion, calmer la foule et être sûr qu'il contrôlait bien les choses. Harry savait que quelques personnes se calmeraient et partiraient, mais il doutait que le Directeur soit capable de les empêcher d'y penser. Les grandes lignes apparaîtront dans le Daily Prophet le lendemain matin et le Ministre sera mit au courant. Les nouvelles auront très probablement déjà traversé tout la communauté, que Starborn essayait de manœuvrer, comme une tempête.

Harry devait l'accepter, il avait prit sa décision et il n'allait pas revenir en arrière.

Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de me le rappeler régulièrement, pensa-t-il, et il tendit ses épaules obligeant Fumseck à battre des ailes pour conserver son équilibre. Le directeur avait appelé Hermione. Elle regardait Harry curieusement, ses mains serrant fermement quelque chose autour de son cou. Harry pencha la tête. Il pouvait sentir une aura intense rayonnant de la chose, quelle quel soit.

« Bien, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé avec les Détraqueurs », lui dit Draco.

Harry détourna son regard de ses ennemis et possibles alliés, et sourit à Draco.

« Je le ferais. »

Les autres Serpentards étaient arrivés et les entouraient. Ils allaient de Blaise, qui prétendait que tout était normal et accusait Harry d'avoir gagné le jeu dans le seul but de lui faire perdre 10 Gallions, à Millicent, qui souriait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Mais ils formaient un mur vert autour de lui et cela le faisait se sentir presque comme à la maison.

Il ne regarda pas en direction de ses parents et de son frère. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire à cet instant. Sa nouvelle ligne de conduite était encore trop récente.

ooOoo

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aimerait un tasse de thé ? »

Harry écouta Hermione et Sirius accepter, alors que tous les autres refusèrent, Snape avec rien de plus qu'une expression sombre sur le visage. Dumbledore avait conjuré des chaises pour les sept nouvelles personnes qui se trouvaient désormais dans son bureau. Harry était assis entre Snape et Draco, avec Hermione et MacGonagall en face de lui, et Sirius et Remus étaient assis sur le côté dans ce qu'on pourrait nommer un cercle. Harry pouvait encore rencontrer les yeux du directeur puisque les chaises d'Hermione et MacGonagall laissait le bureau libre d'accès. Fumseck n'était pas avec lui. Il avait préféré voler vers les donjons, en chantant, plutôt que d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Quand un phénix a choisit la personne à qui il prête allégeance, Harry dans ce cas présent, il le fait de manière réfléchit et ne revenait jamais en arrière.

Il pouvait sentir la tension lié à l'attente qui habitait chaque personne de la pièce. Merlin, il était lui-même tendu. C'était le moment où quelques faux-semblants allaient devoir tomber. Il se demanda, avec détachement pendant un instant, quelle question Dumbledore s'attendait-il qu'il pose en premier. Concernant ses parents, Connor ou encore la toile du Phénix ?

À la fin, il décida que ça n'avait tout simplement aucune importance. Plutôt que de penser à ce que Dumbledore voudrait qu'il fasse, il dirigerait le jeu et forcerait Dumbledore à réagir à la place.

« Professeur Dumbledore », lui dit-il. Il resterait formel jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient des ennemies déclaré. Ce qu'y n'était pas le cas, pas encore tout du moins. C'était sa première main dans un gant de velours, le même rôle qu'il avait interprété au manoir Malfoy contre Lucius pendant les vacances de Noël. « Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur la raison qui pourrait avoir poussé Sirius à essayer de me faire tomber de mon balais pendant le match de Quidditch ? »

Hermione s'étrangla avec son thé. MacGonagall pâlit. Sirius s'affaissa sur son siège, baissant la tête et refusant de regarder qui que se soit.

Remus se leva et cria après Sirius.

« Tu as fait quoi ? Je pensais qu'Harry avait quelque problème avec son vol, mais je n'ai jamais... Sirius... Tu as vraiment... »

Il n'arriva pas à continuer, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement. Harry ne l'avait vu auparavant qu'une seule fois en colère, et il avait alors été trop sous l'influence de la toile du phénix pour l'apprécier réellement.

« Je l'ai fait », répliqua Sirius doucement. « Je ne peux pas… Mes excuses seules ne seront jamais suffisantes. Mais je suis désolé. »

Il récita tout ça d'une voix terne, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage.

« Dis moi pourquoi, Patmol », l'interrogea Remus, s'avançant pour se tenir directement en face de lui. « Tu me dois au moins ça, je pense. »

Sirius releva la tête et regarda Harry. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à Sirius ses derniers jours, étant préoccupé par les choses auxquelles Peter lui avait demandé de réfléchir. Sirius ressemblait difficilement à un humain. Son visage était gris, ses yeux injectés de sang et ses valises sous les yeux indiquaient un manque de sommeil.

« Je suis désolé, Lunard », lui répondit-il, de manière plus assuré mais encore morne. « Je ne peux pas encore tout raconter. Je laisse tout ça à Albus. »

Il acquiesça en direction du directeur, et se affaissa une fois encore dans son siège.

Harry regarda le directeur et fut surpris de l'expression de gentillesse sur son visage.

« Sirius », lui murmura-t-il, « tu me donnes vraiment la permission de tout raconter ? »

« Oui », répondit ce dernier d'une voix morne et terne.

« Tu as trop souffert mon cher garçon », murmura Dumbledore en soupirant. Les yeux plus ouverts qu'Harry ne les avaient jamais vu. Il montrait un amour qui, suspecta Harry, avait envoyé Peter à Azkaban.

Dumbledore regarda une dernière fois les témoins et commença à parler. Sa voix ne trembla pas, ni ne vacilla ou ne faiblit. Elle était presque détachée. Mais la manière dont il ne lâchait pas Sirius du regard montrait tout ce que se voix n'exprimait pas, pensa Harry.

« Harry Potter a déjà demandé pourquoi son parrain voudrait le trahir. J'ai dû lui refuser les réponses, mais maintenant que Sirius Black m'en a donné la permission formelle, je vais les dire. Sirius Black est né avec le don de compulsion… »

Dumbledore attendit patiemment que la vague de choc s'apaise et recommença juste avant que Hermione, qui avait retrouvé sa voix, ne commence à poser des questions.

« … et il a été sévèrement entraîné par ses parents. Il avait un jeune frère, Regulus. Certains d'entre vous s'en souviennent certainement. »

Il regarda Remus, McGonagall et Snape. Remus était devenu aussi blanc qu'un fantôme, pensa Harry. Il plissa les yeux. Il demanderait plus tard à Remus, pourquoi il a accepté de suivre Dumbledore et les autres, et ainsi trahir Peter et Connor.

« Regulus n'avait pas ce don de compulsion », continua Dumbledore doucement, « et fit tout ce que ses parents voulaient de lui. Il n'a pas souffert comme Sirius. Sirius avait le pouvoir. S'il n'avait pas été entraîné, il aurait fait faire à ses parents tout ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent, leur aurait fait croire ce qu'il voulait qu'ils croient. Ils avaient un don de compulsion bien inférieur au sien, et ils étaient complètement terrifiés, comme les sang-pur le sont généralement, à la pensée qu'on pourrait leur faire croire que les nés moldus pourrait être leurs égaux. Mes excuses, Miss Granger », ajouta-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça froidement. Harry l'a regarda attentivement et réalisa qu'elle était la seul née Moldu dans la pièce. Elle devait très certainement réfléchir intensément, deux fois plus fort que les autres nés moldu dans une tel situation le ferait, parce qu'elle était Hermione. Harry décida de lui parler plus tard, s'il le pouvait.

Il s'empêcha de penser trop fort à ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre, mais seulement pendant un moment. Puis cela le frappa. Sirius… Ils ont eu peur de Sirius tout comme mes parents ont eu peur de moi.

« Il ont tout essayé pour faire en sorte que Sirius pense de la même manière qu'eux, de tel sorte à ce qu'il ne souhaite jamais leur faire croire autre chose, parce qu'il croirait en la même chose », continua Dumbledore toujours du même ton. « Ils… Et bien. J'ai peur qu'une raclée aurait été la dernière chose à faire. Mais ils étaient des sangs-purs, et plus que tout, des sangs-purs provenant de famille dans lesquelles la magie noire venait aussi facilement que respirer. » Il regarda encore une fois Sirius, et il y avait une tendresse désespérée dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu te sens capable de leur montrer la cicatrice Sirius ? », chuchota-t-il.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration, posa sa tasse de thé à côté de sa chaise, et remonta sa manche. Harry regarda. La cicatrice ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant, mais il aurait dû. Sirius avait très certainement utilisé un charme pour la masquer. Elle allait de son épaule à son coude, et ressemblait à une veine. Harry n'était pas sur de ce qui pouvait en être l'origine. Ça ne ressemblait certainement pas à une coupure due à une lame dont il avait étudié la manière de soigner, ou encore un effet secondaire d'un sort de magie noir qu'il connaissait.

« C'est un reste du sort Amotio Maga », dit McGonagall, et quand Harry l'a regarda, il vit qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Oui », reconnut calmement Dumbledore. « Quand ses parents étaient mécontent de lui, ils prenaient la magie de Sirius et l'enfermaient dans une blessure à la chair suppurante sur son bras gauche. » Sa voix était sans émotion et Harry se demanda combien de temps cela lui avait pris pour sonner comme ça alors qu'il en parlait. « C'était horriblement douloureux, et il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie pour la diminuer… ou pour quoique se soit d'autre, aussi longtemps que Amotio Maga était en action. Ses parents lui rendaient sa magie seulement quand il les contentait, ce qui n'était pas fréquent. Il essayait de lui enseigner l'horreur de vivre comme un moldu. »

La voix de Dumbledore se réchauffa et devenu plus sévère à la fois.

« Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Quand Sirius est arrivé à Poudlard, il avait de la sympathie pour les moldus et les nés moldus, conséquence de sa privation de magie et de contrôle pendant tellement longtemps. Il a été envoyé à Gryffondor, et je l'ai pris sous ma protection, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire avant ». Il s'arrêta une fois encore et soupira. « Tout, Sirius ? »

Harry regarda son parrain acquiescer, enfin le rideau de cheveux noir couvrant son visage acquiesça. Harry réalisa soudainement que Sirius n'avait pas coupé ses cheveux depuis des mois et ça avait toujours été un signe de dépression dans le passé. Harry se sentit inconfortablement coupable de ne pas s'en être rendu compte auparavant.

Dumbledore expira une fois encore, prit un vieux morceau de parchemin de son bureau et le donna à MacGonagall, qui le regarda avant de pâlir davantage. Elle le tendit à Draco, qui le regarda sans intérêt et qui le tendit à Harry qui le prit d'une main tremblante. Il reconnut l'écriture de son parrain, bien quelle était beaucoup moins assurée que ce à quoi il avait l'habitude. Sirius devait l'avoir écrite quand il était plus jeune, supposa Harry et la date en haut du parchemin le lui confirma.

_2 Novembre 1967_

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais mon nom est Sirius Black. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Mes parents me blessent. Mais je sais que vous êtes le plus sage et le plus grand sorcier du monde, parce que vous avez battu un Lord Noir et que vous m'aiderez car vous aidez toujours les enfants qui ont des problèmes. Même ma mère le dit et je pense qu'elle est effrayée par vous. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait aidez-moi._

_Sirius Black._

Harry passa la lettre à Snape et regarda Dumbledore.

« Et vous ne l'avez pas aidé », murmura-t-il.

Dumbledore baissa la tête lentement.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas répondre à une telle lettre. Sirius était juste un enfant.

« Parce que », répondit Dumbledore avec un soupir, « en ce temps-là, je n'avais aucunement le pouvoir d'aider un enfant dans le besoin. Je n'étais pas encore le directeur de Poudlard. Et je n'avais aucun moyen légal de défier une puissante et sombre famille de sang-pur sur la demande de leur fils aîné et héritier. Le Magenmagot aurait ri à n'importe quelle action légale. Comment Sirius était traité n'avait aucune importance. Une lettre d'enfant est la preuve d'une colère et d'un caprice d'enfant, auraient-ils dit. »

Dumbledore étendit lentement ses mains.

« J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie, depuis, à essayer d'arranger les choses après cette erreur, et j'ai peur de n'avoir seulement réussi à les exacerber. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Regulus. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Sirius des cauchemars dans lesquelles son frère était torturé à mort des mains de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver des effets secondaires du sort de magie noir utilisé pour forger un lien mental entre les deux frères. Seul Voldemort aurait pu le casser et il a pris fin seulement quand Connor Potter à survécu au sort de la mort. »

« Quels effets secondaires ? », demanda Snape d'une voix sans émotion. Harry était content. Il pouvait penser à tellement d'émotion qui pourraient faire exploser la pièce. Tout le monde était bien trop tranquille. Remus n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Sirius, et les larmes d'Hermione descendaient lentement le long de ses joues alors qu'elle lisait la lettre.

« L'esprit de Sirius a été... instable depuis. » Dumbledore ne regarda pas Sirius alors qu'il parlait. « Il a eu des cauchemars. Et je l'ai interrogé pour qu'il prenne des responsabilités que j'avais peur qu'il n'ait pas la force de faire, parce que nous en avions un besoin désespéré, et que Sirius souhaité être utile. D'abord en lui demandant de garder Connor, en venant ici à Poudlard pour lui donner une protection en plus, puis en lui demandant de devenir son professeur en compulsion magique, dont Connor Potter a également l'habilité. » Dumbledore ferma les yeux. « Je le lui ai demandé, mais j'ai bien peur de l'avoir fait sonner comme un ordre. Le Sort Noir est enclin à… déformer les bonnes intentions de Sirius, dirais-je. Sirius semble penser que saboter Harry est un devoir pour la protection de Connor. Et cela est apparu aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé, pour toi Harry, et pour Sirius. Les erreurs que j'ai commises, je les ai commises au nom de l'amour, mais cela ne change pas le fait que se soient encore des erreurs. »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il serrait fortement ses mains. Il essaya de respirer, mais pu seulement émettre un son suspicieux ressemblant à un sanglot, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'allait pas pleurer. Il regarda Sirius et se rendit compte combien il ne le connaissait pas en définitive. La boisson et les femmes étaient très certainement une tentative de vivre une vie aussi normal que possible, et ses cernes provenaient de ses cauchemars et non pas du manque de sommeil lié à sa dernière copine.

« Rien de tout cela excuse ce que vous avez fait à Harry », dit Snape, et sa voix était froid et sans émotion aucune. « Lier sa magie et l'encourager à être entraîner comme une arme. »

« Je sais », répondit Dumbledore, calmement et acceptant. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que la souffrance d'un être est une raison pour faire souffrir les autres, comme cela arriverait si la magie de Harry était libérée. »

Bien, pas plus que je le suis. Harry serra les dents et s'endurcit. C'était pour les autres, pas pour lui.

« Mais vous en faites de la souffrance de Sirius une excuse pour celle des autres », répondit-il.

Dumbledore devint blanc. Snape reprit après ça, d'une voix basse, calme et menaçante.

« Il vous a eu, Albus », lui dit-il. « Et je me sens libre de dire, comme tuteur légal de Harry, que je n'accepterais pas que vous liez encore sa magie. Pas plus que je ne consentirais qu'Harry se trouve encore près de Black, ou seul avec lui. Il est cinglé et il a essayé de causer la mort de mon pupille. »

« VA TE FAIRE, SERVILUS ! »

Sirius fut debout en un instant, se lançant vers Snape. Harry eut seulement le temps de réagir et d'ériger un bouclier devant Snape, un mur de lumière blanche et dorée. Il espéra que Sirius aurait le temps de réagir en retour, mais celui-ci frappa le mur et tomba à la renverse. Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il approcha une main de son visage, du sang glissait le long de ses doigts. Harry suspecta qu'il se soit cassé le nez.

Snape n'avait pas réagi à l'exception d'une respiration un petit peu plus rapide, mais il lança un regard meurtrier à Dumbledore.

« Et je recommanderais définitivement que Black soit retiré de l'école également », chuchota-t-il. « Qu'il attaque un autre professeur, pas une fois mais deux, est inacceptable. Mais qu'il attaque des étudiants, comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui… cela n'aurait aucune importance s'il s'était s'agit de Miss Granger ou de Connor Potter. Je demanderais encore, non, exigerait son renvoi. »

Harry observa Sirius se remettre lentement sur ses pieds. Oui, son nez était effectivement cassé. Et Harry n'en était pas la cause, pas plus qu'il avait voulu que cela arrive.

Sa magie s'éleva autour de lui, puis vint se rassembler sur ses épaules, dans un enroulement de pouvoir doré. Harry vit les yeux de Sirius le regarder, et son expression de haine et de rage se transforma en peur. Harry serra ses doigts les uns dans les autres.

Il est instable, se rappela-t-il, et il regarda Dumbledore.

« Vous devez avoir une raison pour le garder ici aussi longtemps et le laisser entraîner Connor. Quelle est-elle ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit », lui répondit Dumbledore doucement. « Je lui ai demandé d'entraîner Connor en magie de compulsion parce que il a le temps de le faire, les qualifications et qu'il voulait se sentir utile. J'ai cru que sa mission serait suffisamment légère pour ne pas avoir d'effet négatif. Je n'ai pas… »

« Je peux encore le faire. »

Sirius semblait s'être calmé. Harry tourna son regard vers son parrain et vit qu'il abaissait sa main. Il avait probablement lancé un sort de guérison sur son nez. Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers Dumbledore et il y avait un profond et calme désespoir à l'intérieur.

« J'aime ses deux garçons comme s'ils étaient mes propres enfants », dit-il. « Je sais que Servilus ne me veut nulle part près de Harry pour le moment, enfin aussi longtemps qu'il est le gardien de Harry. » Le regard qu'il lança par-dessus son épaule disait qu'il veillerait personnellement à ce que ce ne soit pas très long. « Mais j'ai besoin du contact avec Connor. S'il vous plait, Albus. Je suis sûr que Lily et James ne voudraient pas que j'arrête d'enseigner à leur fils, seulement parce que Servilus ne sait pas être raisonnable. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Il paraissait épuisé, mais Harry savait qu'il allait accepter avant même qu'il ne le fasse.

« Très bien, Sirius », murmura-t-il. « Si tu penses que tu peux te contrôler autour de Connor, alors tu peux continuer à l'entraîner. » Il soupira. « Dans tous les cas, Ce serait la meilleure solution. Je n'ai tout simplement pas assez de temps pour donner à Connor tout l'entraînement et l'attention dont il a besoin, comme tu le fais. »

Sirius acquiesça avec ferveur. « Merci Albus. Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord », répliqua Harry en se levant. Il attira le regard de Dumbledore sur lui, et une part de lui-même était mort de peur derrière la sérénité du plus vieux sorcier. « Pourquoi devrais-je accepter de laisser mon jumeau seul avec un homme qui m'a sévèrement blessé et qui pourrait le blesser ? »

« Parce que », répliqua calmement Dumbledore, « Connor progresse bien. Il ne contraint plus les gens de manière inconsciente. Mais il a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Et de savoir qu'il a quelque chose à faire aide Sirius à guérir également. »

« C'est vrai, Harry », renchérit avec impatience Sirius. « Je promet que je ne le blesserais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais le blesser. Je ne pourrais jamais lever mon esprit ou ma main contre lui. »

Harry se tourna et étudia son parrain. Ça le blessait de savoir qu'il devait dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire mais il le fallait.

« Mais tu pourrais le faire contre moi. »

Sirius flancha et détourna la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas », chuchota-t-il. « Ce sort de magie noir me fait réagir très fortement à la magie noire. Et tu en empestes, et tu as également choisit un gardien qui en empeste, et vous êtes dans la maison de Serpentard, et c'est juste tellement dur, Harry… »

Il commença à pleurer. Il se laissa retomber sur son siège alors que Remus, encore immobile dans le milieu du cercle se rassit sur sa propre chaise. Se faisant, il attira de nouveau l'attention de Harry sur lui.

« Je pense », commença Dumbledore, « que Remus devrait savoir ce que vous ne lui avez pas dit maintenant. »

Dumbledore essaya de lui faire détourner le regard mais Harry le lui renvoya et laissa sa magie s'échapper quelque peu. Même la plus fine portion de son pouvoir faisait rétrécir les yeux de Dumbledore et Harry se demanda comment il la ressentait, si c'était une horrible sensation physique.

« Je sais », répliqua calmement Remus.

Harry le regarda.

« Tu sais ? »

Remus acquiesça à Snape.

« Severus me l'a mentionné à un moment donné. Il a dit… Il a dit que j'avais appris que tu avais été abusé. C'était ce que contenait mes souvenirs volés. » Il ferma les yeux. « Et il a également dit que l'Oubliette devait être enlevé délicatement. Ma santé mentale serait en jeu, s'ils étaient juste retirés de mon esprit comme ça. Je sais ça. »

« Oui. » Harry sentit son pouvoir se rassembler autour de lui. Il était raisonnablement certain qu'il pouvait retirer l'Oubliette, maintenant qu'il avait étudié l'esprit de Remus pendant un moment. « Mais sais-tu pourquoi Dumbledore t'as lancé l'Oubliette plutôt que d'essayer de te persuader ? »

« Harry », le coupa Dumbledore durement.

« Il avait peur de ne pas arriver à te convaincre », lui dit Harry, ignorant Dumbledore. « Il avait peur que tu mettes en danger la toile dans mon esprit, toile qui a été en place pendant huit ans, depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Cette toile trompe mon esprit et lie ma magie. » Il ignora la douleur qu'il ressentit. Il ignora la très légère poussée douloureuse de la toile, il s'y était attendu, depuis que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'une partie de la toile, celle qui concernait Connor, était toujours là.

« Tu pourrais devenir un Lord Noir », répliqua Dumbledore et la pièce sembla vaciller dans l'obscurité comme si un nuage avait soudainement caché le soleil quand sa propre magie déferla. Harry se demanda même s'il était conscient du niveau de compulsion qu'avait prit sa voix. Il vit McGonagall baisser la tête comme si elle essayait d'échapper à son joug et Draco émit un sifflement. Harry espérait qu'il avait réussit à le combattre. « Tu pourrais devenir aussi immense et dangereux que Voldemort, Harry. Nous en combattons déjà un, je ne souhaite pas en combattre deux. »

« Je jure que je ne le serais pas », murmura Harry. « Je souhaite défendre, protéger et servir. »

« Alors pourquoi ne restes-tu pas comme tu l'as été ? », lui demanda Dumbledore, d'une voix quelque peu mélancolique. «Tu pourrais défendre, protéger et servir sous la toile de phénix et le faire avec un esprit clair et conscient. »

Harry se surpris à rire. Le son déchira sa gorge, mais il le fit. Le choc sur le visage de Dumbledore, le triomphe et la compassion se mélangeant dans les yeux de MacGonagall et l'intense réflexion sur le visage d'Hermione en valaient la peine.

« Je veux défendre, protéger et servir d'autres personnes et pas seulement mon frère », lui répondit Harry clairement. « Et c'est ce qui va se passer. » Il se retourna et rencontra les yeux de Remus. « Dis-moi quand tu veux que l'Oubliette soit retiré. »

« Je ne sais pas », murmura Remus. « Je… Je dois y penser. Je dois penser à ce que je suis prêt à apprendre. »

Il évitait les yeux d'Harry.

Harry ressentit pendant d'un bref moment du mépris. Remus ne voulait probablement pas savoir, ou voulait penser que d'une certaine manière il connaissait les abus dont avait souffert Harry mais tout de même éviter de perdre ses amis. Harry ne serait absolument pas surpris s'il choisissait ses amis, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quand il avait su à propos de la nuit d'Halloween.

Mais il se retint. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rentrer dans l'esprit de Remus et retirer les barrières. Cela ne le rendrait pas mieux que Dumbledore, pas mieux que Voldemort. Il devait respecter la volonté de Remus, même si ça le laissait faire des actions qu'Harry mépriserait, et seulement agir contre lui quand Remus ferait quelque chose qui le blesseraient.

Harry fit face encore une fois à Dumbledore.

« Et maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez essayé de me remettre sous l'influence de la toile du phénix », dit-il doucement, « quand j'ai clairement fait savoir que je ne le voulais pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez attaqué Draco. »

Draco se rapprocha de lui. Harry mit un bras autour de ses épaules, ignorant le choc de McGonagall. Elle ne savait pas que le Directeur avait attaqué un des étudiants. Bien, il faut toujours découvrir les choses un jour ou l'autre.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous pensiez que c'était tellement important d'avoir ma magie et mon esprit lié. »

« Je te l'ai dit », lui répondit Dumbledore, « j'avais peur que tu deviennes le prochain Lord Noir. »

Harry grogna. « Quand j'avais quatre ans ? »

« Oui », lui répondit Dumbledore, d'une voix grave inattendue. « Aucun autre enfant n'avait jamais possédé un tel pouvoir à cet âge, Harry. Leur pouvoir croit lentement avec eux. Tom Jedusor était déjà un sorcier puissant à onze ans, mais il n'a pas soudainement pu faire des sorts avancés. Il est puissant depuis sa naissance et il a affiné son talent. Sa magie s'est améliorée parce qu'il a appris de nouveaux sorts, nouvelles techniques et de nouveaux entraînements. Mais la tienne… la tienne était simplement et soudainement là, Harry, longtemps après ta naissance, quand l'apparence montrait que tu étais né comme un enfant normal magiquement, cela était tout simplement contre-nature. Et étant donné la prophétie, on ne pouvait pas laisser le sauveur du monde sorcier grandir avec un frère qui deviendrait le prochain Lord Noir. D'abord nous avons pensé que ton entraînement encouragerait ta magie à se poser et accepter de s'affiner, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ta magie refusait non seulement de se laisser dompter, mais elle continuait de s'accroitre constamment, comme si sa soudaine apparition dans ta vie n'était pas la fin, comme si elle prenait sa source ailleurs. Donc la toile de phénix. »

Dumbledore laissa échapper un long soupir et passa une main devant ses yeux.

« Parce que le plus grand opposant au pouvoir, et à la négligente arrogante avec laquelle Tom l'utilise, est l'amour. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Il y avait trop de chose qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait des explications à propos de _Vates,_ titre que les Détraqueurs lui avaient donné. Il voulait l'interroger à propos de ce que Starborn a dit dans sa lettre, sur Harry ayant le potentiel de devenir cette sorte de sorcier qui n'était pas un Lord. Il voulait lui demander de garder Sirius loin de son frère.

Mais il étudia l'expression de Dumbledore et décida que les trois premières questions n'étaient pas adaptées, tout du moins pas s'il voulait surprendre Dumbledore dans le futur. Et il observa Sirius et les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Ils étaient tellement semblables. Tous les deux, ils essayaient de survivre en souffrant. Tous les deux, ils faisaient peur à cause de leur don. Ils leur avaient été demandés, à tous les deux, de faire des sacrifices qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter… Bien que, Harry le savait tout du moins intellectuellement, ses sacrifices avaient été plus lourds que ceux de Sirius.

C'était vrai que Sirius ne pouvait pas blesser Connor. Pas encore, pointa une sombre voix au fond de son esprit. Mais ses offensives avaient été contre Harry lui-même, et si Harry décidait de lui pardonner, il le pouvait.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« Voilà comment les choses vont se passer », dit-il, et il vit la tête de Sirius se tourner vers lui. « Ca ne me dérange pas que Sirius entraîne Connor… pour l'instant. Mais s'il blesse mon frère, alors il aura à faire à moi. Même chose s'il blesse Snape, ou Draco ou n'importe qui ayant de l'importance pour moi. »

Dumbledore acquiesça lentement, ses yeux ne bougeant pas du visage d'Harry. Harry le regarda en retour et continua.

« Je veux que le professeur Snape reste mon gardien. » Il ignora la ferme grippe sur son épaule, s'y étant attendu. « Nous nous arrangerons avec le Ministre. Et je vais rester dans la maison Serpentard et utiliser ma magie ouvertement, de la manière dont je le veux, libre de toute contrainte. »

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas », le prévint Dumbledore gravement.

« Je sais ça », répliqua Harry d'un ton brusque. « Mais je vais essayer de les apprendre, plutôt que de les éviter ou les ignorer. » Il n'avait pu pas s'empêcher de lancer un regard à Remus en disant ses mots. Remus flancha. Ses yeux exprimaient désormais quelque chose d'étrange, un mélange de peur,de supplication et de souffrance avec lequel il avait regardé Harry sur le stade de Quidditch. Harry revint sur Dumbledore. « Je veux également que vous restiez hors de mon chemin. »

« Tu parles au directeur de Poudlard, Harry », lui dit Sirius, qui semblait avoir récupéré de sa crise de larme précédente.

Harry lui lança un regard qu'il savait flétri.

« La ferme, Sirius », lui répondit-il avec exaspération. « Je t'ai pardonné pour ce que tu m'as fait mais maintenant que je sais ce que tu es, je vais te surveiller de près. »

« Ceci est quelque chose qu'un Lord Noir pourrait dire », lui fit remarquer Dumbledore calmement.

Harry grogna envers lui et sentit ses murs trembler légèrement. Il reprit le contrôle de sa rage avant qu'il fasse quelque chose d'inapproprié et d'inopportun.

« Non », le contra-t-il. « Ceci est quelque chose qu'un adolescent très en colère, très fatigué et très puissant magiquement peut dire quand il a été forcé de grandir et de devenir un soldat trop vite en y sacrifiant toute sa vie. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux, le regardant. Harry se retourna, rencontrant le regard des autres dans la pièce.

« Je ne vais rien vous demander », dit-il à MacGonagall, Hermione, Remus et Draco. « Je demanderais seulement à ce que vous utilisiez votre discrétion quand vous parlerez de ce que vous avez entendu dans cette pièce. »

Draco souriait maintenant et ne s'embêtait pas à le cacher. MacGonagall acquiesça, ses yeux brillant avec fierté, Remus évita son regard. Hermione mâchouillait une mèche de cheveux et acquiesça fièrement.

« Et maintenant », dit Harry en se mettant debout, « je suis fatigué et j'ai une fête qui m'attend dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et j'aimerais retourner dans les donjons sous la protection de mon gardien légal et de mon meilleur ami. »

Il tendit une main à Draco, qui la serra fortement. Harry regarda une dernière fois vers Hermione, regrettant encore une fois le manque d'opportunité pour lui parler seul à seul. Mais…

« Hermione, je rencontre Neville à la bibliothèque demain après le déjeuner. Peux-tu te joindre à nous ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux et acquiesça. Elle allait probablement se rendre à la bibliothèque au moment même où elle quitterait ce bureau, et essayer de comprendre la plupart des termes qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il lui souhaitait bonne chance pour les trouver. Mais il pourrait utiliser son aide en assumant qu'elle décide de l'aider.

« Donc notre statut est un état de... », commença Dumbledore.

« Neutralité armée », le coupa Harry. « Je n'attaquerais aucun de vous ou vos alliées, Directeur, et j'attends la même courtoisie de vous. Je défendrais mon frère et n'importe qui ayant de l'importance pour moi, si vous les menacez. Je me défendrais contre de futures attaques de Sirius. »

« Ce n'était pas ma faute », marmonna Sirius.

« La ferme, Sirius », lui dit Harry sans le regarder. Ca lui prendra un moment pour analyser ses sentiments envers son parrain. Et il préférait le faire loin de lui. « Je vais essayer d'en apprendre autant que possible à propos de ma magie, et de la meilleur manière de l'utiliser. »

« Il y a tant de dommages que tu pourrais faire », murmura Dumbledore d'un ton résigné.

« Je préfère penser qu'il y a tant de bien que je pourrais faire », le corrigea Harry, et il se dirigea vers les donjons, Snape et Draco formant une impénétrable barrière de chaque coté de lui. Il n'attendit pas de voir comment les autres s'en sortaient. Il était presque assez fatigué pour éviter la fête de la victoire de Serpentard.

Albus s'appuya contre son bureau alors qu'Harry et les autres sortaient de la pièce. Les choses étaient mauvaises, mais pas autant qu'elles auraient pu l'être. Il y avait encore une lueur d'espoir. Sirius pouvait rester à Poudlard pour entraîner Connor. Le monde sorcier allait découvrir la puissance d'Harry, mais ils ne se tiendront pas derrière lui comme ils auraient pu puisqu'il avait ouvertement déclaré son allégeance à la lumière. Harry étant encore, techniquement, en pacte avec lui.

Harry ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire derrière tout cela. Albus avait appelé son pouvoir "contre-nature". Il ne savait pas qu'Albus sentait sa magie comme une limitation de chaque possibilité dans le monde, une sombre et inquiétante vision du futur.

Albus donna à Fumseck un dernier regard de peine, puis se releva et secoua la tête. Les choses avaient t évolué comme elles le devaient. Il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Il avait perdu un peu de terrain, mais il le récupérerait. Harry avait rencontré son regard quelques fois, trop directement, pendant leur conversion et Albus avait utilisé la Legilimencie, et il savait qu'il portait encore quelques parties de la toile du phénix, les parties liées à ses devoirs envers son frère.

C'était assez. En tout cas, ça devrait l'être et Albus s'en assurerait. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi noires qu'elle aurait pu l'être, comme dans les derniers jours de la première guerre avec Voldemort, ou dans ces jours de guerre avec Grindelwald avant que Albus se sente assez en confiance pour le changer en combat singulier.

Et il avait survécu alors, en aimant le monde sorcier. Il le protégerait maintenant. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Il lui fallait y croire.

Snape conduit Harry et Draco en sécurité à la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard, où les garçons entrèrent, passant du silence des couloirs à la félicité, à l'acclamation de la foule et à un phénix hyperactif. Snape secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son propre bureau. _J'espère que le garçon ne va pas me demander s'il peut apporter l'oiseau en classe. Ma réponse sera toujours non._

Il ouvrit la porte de l'office, entra et la ferma, puis il s'adossa à celle-ci pour un moment. Il laissa ses émotions déferler en lui, brûlant triomphe, puissant dégoût et grande fierté.

Harry l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait. Sa force était incroyable, pas seulement sa force magique mais également sa force d'âme. Snape ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait s'être sorti de cette sorte de lien et ne pas avoir immédiatement pris revanche sur tous ceux qui en étaient l'origine.

En faite, il savait qu'il n'était pas un homme très plaisant, même avec les quelques erreurs dont Harry avait souffert. Et il allait encore le prouver.

Snape se dirigea vers le cabinet fermé à clef au fond de la pièce, le déverrouilla et sortit une potion entreposée dans le fond d'une étagère.

_Harry pouvait avoir pardonné à Black pour ce qu'il a fait_, pensa Snape alors qu'il tenait un flacon et qu'il en admirait le liquide vert foncé. _Mais ce n'est pas mon cas_.

**À suivre**


	21. Rituels des sangs purs

Titre Original : Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

Titre en français : À la sortie de l'aube

Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _

Bêta Traductrice : Remus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Welva

État de la fic anglaise : Terminé (51)

État de la fic française : 18; **Traduction FINI**

Chapitre traduit par : Shiko no Stuki

&

Disclaimer: Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

&

Avertissement : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

&

Résumé : Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

**Nous espérons que vous passez UN JOYEUX NOËL!!!!!!**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à tout de suite pour la suite!

_Eni et Onarluca_

&

**Chapitre 18 : Rituels des sang-purs**

Harry ne savait pas vraiment qui l'avait désigné le premier, à cause du _Daily Prophet. _En effet, le matin où il rentra avec Draco dans le Grand Hall,c'estunecentaine de main qui le montrait en même temps. Harry secoua la tête et s'assit à la table des Serpentards. Il accepta un exemplaire du journal que lui tendait Millicent. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, laissant ses yeux vagabonder de visage en visage. Hier, il avait évité la réaction des autres maisons sur sa magie, exceptée une poignée de Gryffondor. Il regarda donc ce qu'ils en pensaient.

La moitié des Poufsouffles le saluait gaiement. Il savait que c'était grâce à Justin et à Zacharias Smith. Ces derniers avaient tendance à débattre avec n'importe quelle personne qui dirait que Harry serait le prochain Mage Noir, et comme Justin avait du bon sens et que Zacharia était aussi vif d'esprit qu'obstiné et logique, ils obtenaient habituellement raison.

Les Serdaigles étaient cependant plus réservés et les élèves de son année évitaient son regard. Certains qui aimaient persécuter Luna se recroquevillaient sur leur siège. Luna leva seulement les yeux de sa _Gazette du Sorcier_, à l'envers, lui fit un bref signe de tête et retourna ensuite à sa lecture. Harry garda son regard froid quand il se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors.

Neville jouait avec sa nourriture. Hermione n'était pas là. Percy Weasley le dévisageait comme s'il avait vomit la moitié de la nuit. Ron évitait son regard. Les jumeaux lui firent juste un sourire.

Connor était furieux contre lui, ainsi que d'autres Gryffondors.

Harry pris une grande inspiration et se força à tourner le dos à son frère. Il examina l'article qui était en première page du journal.

C'était typiquement exagéré, bien entendu, car la _Gazette du Sorcier _était ainsi.

" _Harry Potter : Prochain Mage Noir ou véritable sauveur ?_ "

Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge et il gémit. Il ne voulait pas - il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un de chez la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait vraiment été dépassées par les mêmes stupidités que Snape avait débité l'an dernier, sur le faites qu'Harry était le vrai Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut.

Avec effroi et pourtant une fascination morbide, il lut la suite.

" _Par : Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, un étudiant de la maison Serpentard à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard qui est le frère de notre Connor Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, s'est révélé être une source d'un immense pouvoir magique. _

_Cela s'est déroulé pendant un match de Gryffondor contre Serpentard, avec des Détraqueurs et une dramatique attaque survenant dans les gradins de Gryffondors. Sirius Black, un professeur de l'école et un descendant de la noble et ancienne maison des Black a été vue aux prises avec Peter Pettigrow. Nos fidèles lecteurs se souviendront de lui comme le fugitif fou d'Azkaban, comme le signale la Gazette du Sorcier et beaucoup d'entre nous, quand il est apparu sur le terrain de Poudlard avec la ferme intention de tuer Connor Potter._

_Peu après le commencement de l'attaque, les Détraqueurs sont apparus. Harry Potter s'est alors envolé sur son Nimbus 2001 pour les affronter._

_Que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ? Personne n'est vraiment sûr, mais nous savons que la jeune magie de Harry s'est échappé de lui, provoquant une explosion sentie jusqu'aux bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier._

_« Je pense qu'il doit être très fort », a déclaré Seamus Finnigan, un Gryffondor de l'année de Harry. « Vous avez senti ça ? »_

_« Je suppose qu'il est puissant », a avancé Ron Weasley, Gryffondor et meilleur ami du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. « Je ne suis pas très sûr par contre. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si fort. »_

_« Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plait », nous a dit Percy Weasley, frère aîné de Ron, Gryffondor de septième année et préfet en chef. « J'ai mal à la tête. »_

_Il n'y a pas eu de Serpentards disponibles pour commenter et Connor Potter a refusé de le faire. Notre reporter a su que les parents du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et de notre nouveau prodige, Lily et James Potter, étaient présents lors du match. Cependant ils ne purent témoigner à cause de leur absence par la suite._

_Cependant, il ne manque pas de choses passionnantes à apprendre sur l'aîné Potter. Il semblerait en effet que Harry a causé un certain émoi à Poudlard l'année dernière, quand il s'est avéré être un Fourchelangue, et qu'il ait été possédé par le Seigneur de Ténèbres, ou peut-être qu'il était le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, pendant les fâcheux incidents survenus au cours de l'automne. Bien que notre journaliste ne soit pas en mesure d'obtenir des informations quand à la façon dont cet incident s'est déroulé, il est certain que M. Potter a acquis une certaine aura de magie noire. Il a également affirmé que son frère, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, a tué le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets avec l'épée de Gryffondor, étant présent lors de ce fait historique._

_Nous avons également découvert une enquête du ministère de la magie pour l'application d'incidents non spécifiés chez les Potter. Ainsi que le professeur Severus Snape, maître des Potions à Poudlard et chef de la maison Serpentard, est devenu le tuteur légal de Harry Potter, au moins pendant la durée de l'enquête._

_Amelia Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, n'était pas disponible pour commenter… _"

À partir de là, Harry ferma le papier et frappa la table de sa main. Il prit une grande inspiration et leva ses yeux vers ceux de son frère.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? », murmura Connor. « Comment peux-tu avoir blessé Sirius comme ça ? Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, c'est l'ombre de l'homme qui présentait le match de Quidditch qui est revenu hier. Il m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus l'avoir comme parrain, qu'en plus tu préférais avoir Snape comme tuteur. » Son visage était bouffi, et ses yeux brillaient comme ceux de James. « Pourquoi, Harry ? Quelle faute pourrait-il avoir commis de se faire rejeter comme ça ? »

Harry reprit une inspiration et se leva. Il pouvait sentir la colère de Draco monter en lui, mais il l'arrêta d'une main et Draco ne dit rien. Harry devait être extrêmement vigilant sur ce qui serait dit ici. Il savait que Draco ne lâcherait pas les secrets de Sirius sur son sombre passé, même s'il était tenté.

« C'est ce qui te préoccupe ? », demanda-t-il à Connor. « Pas mon pouvoir, ni ma victoire au Quidditch, mais ça ? »

« J'aime plus Sirius qu'un quelconque pouvoir ou une victoire à un jeu », dit Connor, qui essayait de parler comme un adulte. Ça aurait mieux fonctionné s'il n'était pas aussi en colère. « J'espérais que tu le pensais aussi. Je suppose que ça a été mon erreur, hein ? »

Une profonde amertume coupait les lignes de son visage.

Harry serra ses poings. _Zut, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité sans révéler le passé de Sirius, et je ne sais pas si j'ai la permission de le dire_. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Sirius était là, regardant dans le vide. Snape se pencha pour prendre un plat en face de Sirius et donna un coup d'œil insondable à son élève.

C'était à lui de gérer ça, et Harry décida de garder le secret, surtout compte tenu de leur auditoire, malgré son regret.

« Je suis désolé », répondit-il tranquillement. « Mais tu ne sais pas tout, Connor et jusqu'à ce que tu saches, tu ne pourras pas comprendre. Demande à Sirius de tout te dire, ou demande-lui la permission pour que je te dise tout. »

« Tu ressembles à maman, comme ça », grogna Connor, le nez froncé.

Harry hésita, en se rappelant comment Lily pleurait à cette phrase, celle qu'il avait lui-même dissimulé l'an dernier. « Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit », dit Connor. « Je sais que Sirius va me dire la vérité, et que tu es encore plus mauvais qu'avant. »

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux durs.

« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes à mes séances de transformation. On ne peut pas continuer de blesser Sirius, donc je ne crois pas que tu devrais être le bienvenu pendant mon temps libre avec lui. Il doit savoir que quelqu'un l'aime et l'apprécie pour ce qu'il est. »

Harry hocha la tête, s'efforçant de garder un visage neutre. Il ne fut pas sûr d'avoir réussi. Connor attendait, frustré, la réponse da son frère.

« Très bien, alors », dit Harry, et il s'assit en commençant à manger son petit-déjeuner.

Connor se pencha en avant.

« Je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer. »

« Potter », l'interpella Millicent. Harry ne savait pas comment elle pouvait dire aussi froidement ce nom. « Ça t'aurait peut-être échappé, mais tu es près de la table des Serpentards. De plus, tu menaces notre attrapeur, qui nous a fait remporter le match d'hier — le seul que tu as perdu — alors merci, stupide sportif, de retourner à ta table avant que quelqu'un ai la bonne idée de t'enfoncer ton balai dans le cul ! »

Connor resta figé pendant un long moment. Harry le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ouvrait et fermait sa bouche sans même le regarder.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« _Bien _», dit Connor, dans une tonalité profondément significative, et il se força à retourner vers les Gryffondors.

« Quel crétin », marmonna Millicent. Elle s'assit de nouveau, faisant un mouvement et du coin de l'œil Harry vit qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette. « N'apprendra-t-il jamais ? »

« Non, il ne le fera jamais », soupira Draco, appuyé contre Harry. « Ça va être bon, Harry. »

Harry acquiesça légèrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape qui avait repoussé ses cheveux, laissant voir son expression détendue qui lui donnait son accord. Harry ne pensa pas qu'il était curieux que son professeur ait besoin de s'appuyer près du plat à droite de Sirius encore une fois, sa manche traînant dans le gobelet de son parrain.

§*&o&*§

« Oh », déclara Neville, son visage rayonnant. « C'est une façon simple de se rappeler. Je n'avais jamais pensé à faire ça avant. »

Harry sourit. « C'est vrai mais c'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais pensé à ça non plus auparavant. »

Il tourna autour du parchemin, pour que Neville puisse voir l'ensemble du tableau qu'il avait fabriqué. Le premier tiers de celle-ci était une liste de potions, le deuxième tiers une liste de plantes à partir d'une encyclopédie traitant les plantes et enfin, la dernière partie était une petite boîte qui expliquait le lien entre les plantes et les potions. «Tu vois ? Si tu veux te rappeler de quels ingrédients une potion de Mémoire a besoin, il faut que tu te souviennes quelles espèces de plantes ont une influence sur..."

« La mémoire ». Neville se pencha sur la carte, les yeux la dévorant déjà. « Merci Harry. » Il hésita, puis releva les yeux encore une foi. «Merci de ne pas me faire sentir stupide."

Harry cligna des yeux. « Tu n'es pas stupide, Neville. »

« C'est tout comme », marmonna Neville, en regardant le tableau de nouveau pendant qu'il rougissait. Harry senti l'impatience de Draco à côté de lui. Ce dernier détestait l'auto-dévalorisation de Neville, probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais douté de lui-même et avait eu un véritable but dans sa vie. Harry, ayant déjà douté, ne comprenait que trop bien. « Le professeur Snape pense que je suis stupide. »

Harry soupira._ Il est mon tuteur, mais il est très loin d'être parfait, et ce n'est pas très drôle_.

« Oui », admit-il. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'_es_, Neville. Tu peux apprendre les potions, vraiment. Il faut juste étudier ce tableau. »

Il tapota le parchemin du doigt et se tourna pour accueillir la personne qu'il avait senti tourner autour de sa conscience pendant les cinq dernières minutes. Il avait été quelque peu surpris qu'elle ne les ait pas déjà rejoint, lui et Draco, quand ils avaient abordé Neville.

Hermione vint près de la table et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Draco. Harry pensa avoir enfin compris.

« Bonjour, Harry », dit Hermione tranquillement, et s'asseyant en face de lui. Son visage était neutre, tranquille. Elle tenait un livre devant elle, comme un bouclier. Harry regarda le titre, et s'étonna un peu de voir que c'était _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Hermione s'assura que personne ne soit autour d'eux.

« Bonjour, Hermione », lui répondit-il et en la voyant jeter un autre coup d'œil anxieux à Draco, ajouta : « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de lui. Sa carapace est pire que sa morsure. »

Hermione retrouva son sourire.

« Ma morsure et ma carapace sont toutes les deux mortelles », grogna Draco, d'un air offensé, mais du point de vu de Harry, il était très probable qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que son ami avait voulu dire. « Si j'étais un chien, je serais un Sinistros. »

Il se tourna vers son devoir d'enchantement, mais Harry savait qu'il avait les nerfs à vifs, à l'écoute et prêt à attaquer Hermione à chaque instant si elle disait quelque chose de blessant. Harry savait combien d'efforts il lui avait fallu pour rester là à juste écouter, au lieu de lui sauter dessus et l'appeler "sang de bourbe". Ilétait_ conscient_ de ses efforts et il y croyait fermement. Il devra aussi trouver un moyen de le montrer à Draco. Il ne devait pas penser qu'Harry était ignorant de lui, ou du moins montrer à la Gryffondor ce qu'il avait fait de son meilleur ami.

« On a vu que tu voulais faire une recherche après la réunion d'hier », lui dit Harry. « Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

Hermione pris une grande respiration et jeta _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ sur la table.

« J'ai découvert que le directeur Dumbledore était le quatrième Seigneur de la Lumière avant d'être directeur de Poudlard », dit-elle. « Le premier était Cygnus Hedgerow en 1100. Et il était un peu fou de nature, comme Dumbledore. Saviez-vous qu'il voulait mettre en place des services pour qu'aucun étudiant ne puisse pratiquer de la magie ? Juste en théorie jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'âge de dix-huit ans, et d'ici là, ils auraient déjà quitté l'école. Il n'était pas qu'un peu fou d'ailleurs. »

Harry l'interrompit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il est un Seigneur de la Lumière ? »

Hermione se pencha en avant.

« Ce que le directeur t'as dit sur le fait d'être un Mage Noir », murmura-t-elle.

Neville sursauta un peu dans le siège à côté de lui, mais il étudiait le tableau des potions et des plantes, et Harry lui faisait confiance de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme si Neville revenait à la Tour des Gryffondors et bavarderait de ça à la première personne venue, en particulier avec l'attitude hostile des Gryffondors envers Harry.

« Je croyais me souvenir de quelque chose au sujet de la différence entre les Seigneurs des Lumières et des Ténèbres qui était intéressant, et puis j'ai commencée à lire des choses sur les Seigneurs de la Lumière qui ont été directeurs de Poudlard. Je me suis souvenu qu'il y en avait un cinquième. Ou bien, il était presque le cinquième. Enfin pas vraiment. »

Ses doigts jouaient avec le bord de la page.

«Quel est son nom ? », demanda doucement Harry.

« Falco Parkinson », dit Hermione, dans un murmure, comme si prononcer le nom d'un autre élève Serpentard équivalait à porter la Marque des Ténèbres. « Et il…»

Elle secoua la tête, puis retourna rapidement dans le livre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une certaine page et le poussa vers Harry.

Harry se pencha plus près pour lire.

_Falco Parkinson. Cent-vingtième directeur de Poudlard, son affectation ne dura qu'une année. On croira plus tard que ce fut le stress d'essayer d'être un Seigneur de la Lumière qui a annulé sa magie. La contrainte pure et simple lui a causé une dépression nerveuse qui a forcé son départ en retraite._

_Falco a commencé par rechercher des dragons pendant près d'un mois, à la sortie de l'école alors qu'il n'était pas encore rétabli. Il est revenu avec son bras gauche manquant, mais insistant sur le fait qu'il avait appris le secret de la liberté des dragons. Puis il a essayé de parler avec les centaures de la Forêt Interdite, passant beaucoup de temps avec eux alors qu'il aurait dû le passer avec ses élèves, dans des négociations secrètes qui n'ont abouti à rien. On considère parfois que la méfiance et la suspicion des centaures pour l'humanité date de cette époque._

_Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que Falco Parkinson était assez fort pour dompter les loups-garous, briser l'emprise de leur malédiction sur leur esprit. Il a certainement parlé avec des colonies de Vélane et du Peuple de l'eau qui a longtemps habité dans le lac de Poudlard. Mais à la fin, pour faire appliquer sa volonté, il dû recourir à la contrainte, qui apparemment était en contradiction avec ses propres principes. Il vécut une retraite tranquille et brève dans son propre chalet à Surrey. Le dernier jour du trimestre d'été, il était, semble-t-il, continuellement en sanglots, et répétait que le mot "Vates."_

Harry repoussa le livre comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il pouvait sentir un picotement d'excitation le long de ses doigts. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Hermione. On pouvait y voir son excitation même si elle essayait de le cacher. Le brun savait qu'Hermione était le genre de sorcière qui serait impliquées dans tout ce qu'il essayerait de faire et qui n'aurait pas de nom. A moins que _vates_ soit le seul mérite de la connaissance, afin de réaliser des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas la juger pour ça. Si elle avait pris des risques pour lui, au risque d'être un paria parmi les Gryffondors, alors qu'elle voulait juste tout savoir.

Et il ne pouvait pas tout lui révéler à moins qu'il soit certain de lui faire confiance.

« Que penses-tu que cela signifie ? », demanda le brun.

Hermione secoua sa tête, ses yeux perdant leur éclat.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose », murmura-elle. « Le directeur t'appelle Mage Noir. »

Harry acquiesça pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Je sais ce que tu es », continua la jeune fille. « Et je sais aussi que tu as la capacité de… »

Draco racla sa gorge bruyamment.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil et sembla vouloir un instant mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. Mais après avoir regardée derrière elle, Harry hocha la tête de résignation. La fascination glissa de son visage, remplacé par un calme, rappelant à Harry McGonagall. « Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit, à propos d'être lié à la Toile », dit-elle. « Je me souviens aussi de ce que tu as dit au professeur Lupin, de choisir ses souvenirs quand on a volé les tiens. »

Elle scruta encore les environs. Harry pouvait presque sentir son respect à l'audace de contredire le proviseur. De toute manière, elle était venue d'elle même.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois le genre de personne qui serait contrainte de choisir librement et de faire à la manière d'un Mage Noir. Ce n'est pas logique. »

Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider à sourire. Il lui semblait qu'Hermione était, après tout, arrivée par son propre chemin, à un endroit où elle pouvait faire confiance à Harry.

Hermione secoua la main pour avertir, comme si elle pouvait entendre ses pensées et lui demanda de se reconsidérer. « Ça ne prouve pas que je pense que ce que tu fais est juste », souligna t-elle. « Je crois que c'est stupide, vraiment, d'aller contre le directeur. Vous pensez tous les deux que Tu-Sais-Qui est mal, et vous croyez en la valeur de Connor. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait y avoir plus de désaccord entre vous. C'est aussi idiot que les gobelins et les sorciers lors de la Conférence de 1584. »

Elle se pencha en avant et fixa durement ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. « Mais Connor est mon ami, et tu es intéressant, peut-être juste. Donc, je veux t'aider ».

Harry expira d'un coup.

« Bien. Est-ce que tu peux faire des recherches sur le phénix de la Toile pour moi ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il est et ce qu'il fait exactement, mais je n'ai pas été en mesure de trouver beaucoup de choses sur lui, et le directeur m'aurait demandé pourquoi si je cherchais. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de rechercher plus. »

Hermione sourit un peu.

« Tu as besoin de moi parce que je suis une bonne chercheuse ? », demanda t-elle.

« Pour le moment, oui », déclara Harry, décidant d'être honnête.

« C'est OK alors », répondit Hermione. « Je préfère être nécessaire pour quelque chose comme rechercher des informations qu'être une simple née de moldu. »

« Mais tu l'es », fit Harry sans comprendre.

« Je sais », accepta Hermione, debout. « Mais je pense que ce que tu fais est plus important que celui d'être un symbole. Je vais faire des recherches sur la toile du phénix et te dire mes résultats. »

Elle salua Harry d'un signe de tête et partit entre les rangées de livres. Harry la regarda s'en aller, son front barré, se demandant s'il avait fait une erreur dans la réunion d'hier sur la représentation de la communauté des Nés de Moldu.

« Harry ? »

Harry se retourna rapidement. C'était Neville. Il avait hésité à l'interpeler et Harry en fut ému, mais il prit une grande respiration et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Il était un peu tremblant.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tout cela veut dire », déclara Neville. « Mais je suis ton ami, Harry. Je suis là aussi, si tu as besoin de moi. » Il rougit et baissa la tête. « Je ne sais pas si tu auras besoin des matières grasses du stupide Neville Londubat, mais je suis là. »

Harry fit le tour de la table et pris la main de Neville.

« Tu _n'es pas_ stupide », assura-t-il. « Tu es courageux. Un vrai Gryffondor. »

Neville rougit de nouveau, mais cette fois avec plaisir.

« Merci, Harry », lui dit-il en souriant.

_Ça en valait la peine_, pensa Harry, alors qu'il était assis dans sa chaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et dut étouffer un sourire. _Même si Draco sera jaloux de tout pour moi maintenant._

§*&o&*§

Harry se glissa hors de la salle commune des Serpentards avant de s'immobiliser en regardant fixement devant lui. Si Millicent et Pansy l'attendaient, ce n'aurait pas été inhabituel pour lui, sauf qu'elles savaient le mot de passe comme lui-même et, en général, elles n'avaient pas cette lueur de regard prédateur dans les yeux. A l'épaule de Millicent se tenait son père et derrière celle de Pansy se tenait Hawthorn.

Harry eut un long soupire et leva la tête.

« Le moment est donc venu? », demanda t-il. « A moins que ce soit Starborn qui ait arrangé ça? »

Il obtint un petit sourire et un hochement de tête de Hawthorn, mais elle reprit : « Non, c'est de notre propre initiative, dès l'instant où nous avons senti votre pouvoir. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Adalrico et reçu un petit signe de la tête.

Elle se lança : «Nous savons, maintenant, de quel côté de la guerre nous allons nous ranger. »

Harry cilla à plusieurs reprises. Il avait pensé que les Sangs Purs auraient besoin de plus de temps pour prendre leur décision. Cependant, Hawthorn avait déjà montré qu'elle pouvait réagir rapidement à des situations où une action rapide s'impose, il se dit donc qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'Adalrico ne puisse le faire lui aussi. Il hocha la tête.

« De mon frère ? De Dumbledore ? »

« Du tien », affirma Adalrico de sa voix rugueuse avec exaspération. « Où est le sens que vous a donné votre magie, garçon ? »

Harry inclina sa tête.

« Vous savez que je vais devoir vous demander ce que vous voulez et élaborer le plan formel d'une négociation. Je sais à peine où cette guerre va mener. Je suis toujours à l'école. »

« Ce n'est qu'une formalité », assura Hawthorn. Elle tira un couteau emballé dans un chiffon de soie de la poche de sa robe. Harry sursauta quand il vit que la lame du couteau a été faite d'argent et la poignée en ébène. Hawthorn hésita en le regardant mais son expression durcit. «Vous savez ce que c'est », dit-elle à Harry.

« Je ne sais pas », se plaignit Draco. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Draco », averti Millicent, avec une infinie douceur, « Va-t-en. Tu ne peux pas être ici. Ton père n'a pas encore choisi. Tu n'es pas autorisé à regarder ce que nous faisons. »

Draco croisa ses bras.

« Je peux être ici si Harry veut que j'y sois », rétorqua t-il.

« Ceci est strictement privé, Draco », dit Harry, les yeux rivé sur la réunion tenue en ce moment. « Ils ont raison. Si ton père n'a pas encore choisi, tu ne peux pas être ici, parce que tu pourrais accidentellement lui dire ce que tu as vu. Ou il pourrait le savoir en te lançant un sort. »

Draco ouvrit sa bouche pendant un moment, puis la ferma. Il hocha la tête et partit déprimé dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry se retourna vers Hawthorn et Adalrico, son coeur cognant d'une sorte d'excitation. Il n'avait jamais prévu cela, mais maintenant, il se demandait comment il aurait pu prévoir autre chose.

«Ça va vous faire mal, n'est-ce pas ? Quand vous vous couperez avec la lame », fit Harry à Hawthorn.

Hawthorn lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

« Bien sûr. Il est en argent et je suis un loup-garou. Mais ça ne m'inquiète pas. Je dois le faire de cette façon. »

Elle s'accroupie et retroussa sa manche gauche. Harry vit le crâne et le serpent noir brillant de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il résista contre l'envie de mettre sa main à sa cicatrice même si elle commençait à l'élancer. Il regarda Hawthorn s'entailler fermement, avec la lame, à travers la marque et la bissectrice du crâne. Du sang coula dans son sillage et la peau devint rouge et gonflées de chaque côté de la cicatrice. Mais le visage d'Hawthorn, quand Harry se pencha vers elle, était calme, seule une blancheur autour des lèvres révélait son trouble.

« Je lie le sang au sang », dit-elle. « Du sang à travers le sang, le sang en l'honneur dans un but de protection. » Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. « Je suis l'alliée de Harry Potter. Je ne vais pas reprendre la magie ou les armes contre lui ou sa famille. Je vais lui accorder la protection s'il le demande ou s'il en a besoin. Dans tout différend au sujet de la primauté, je le suivrais de mon propre gré et me conformerait à ses décisions. »

Elle tendit son bras en sang à Harry.

Harry prit la lame de son autre main et coupa son propre bras droit.

« J'appelle le sang au sang », dit-il, les mots sortant parfaitement de sa bouche, après un moment comme pour se rappeler l'ancien rituel, « le sang à travers le sang, le sang en l'honneur du choix et du changement. Je suis l'allié de Parkinson. » Il chercha les yeux de Hawthorn un instant pour être certain d'avoir eu le bon choix en disant leur nom de famille et pas seulement elle. Elle fit un bref signe de tête vers lui et Harry s'en sentit énormément réconforté. « Je ne vais pas reprendre la magie ou les armes contre leur famille. Je vais leur accorder protection s'ils le demandent ou s'ils en ont besoin. Dans tout différend au sujet de la primauté, j'accepte leur suivant, et protégerait leurs intérêts comme s'ils étaient les miens. »

Il avança son bras vers celui de Hawthorn afin qu'ils se touchent.

L'ensemble du couloir disparu derrière le flash aveuglant qui suivi. Harry entendit Hawthorn s'époumoner, jurant dans une langue sonnant comme de l'allemand et espéra qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Il n'avait pas prévu que la lumière serait tellement lumineuse, ni que les réactions de leur sang soient si acharnée.

Quand il put voir de nouveau, Hawthorn était en train de regarder son bras gauche. Il était guéri, nota Harry, le gonflement provoqué par la lame d'argent se rétractait.

_Non_, réalisa-t-il brusquement en regardant bien. Elle était_ complètement_ guérie. La Marque des Ténèbre n'était plus qu'une vilaine cicatrice sur le bras de Hawthorn, visible si l'on faisait attention, mais plus faible qu'avant.

Aucune marque n'avait pris sa place. Harry s'en senti heureux. Une marque aurait signifié qu'il était un Seigneur, et il ne le voulait pas.

Dans le silence stupéfait, Adalrico riait, son exaltation était féroce comme une tempête.

« Si j'avais des doutes », dit-il, « ils sont partis maintenant. »

Il arracha presque le couteau des mains de Harry et mis à nu sa propre Marque.

« Votre Starborn a bien fait de nous dire ça », déclara t-il à Hawthorn. Il se dirigea alors vers Harry et sourit. Ce dernier pris conscience que sa magie était en train de battre autour de lui, rayonnant au loin et ricochant sur les murs par vague. Il pensa que de la regarder dans le reflet des yeux d'Adalrico lui donnait une bonne impression et non pas une sensation d'oppression.

Adalrico répéta le même vœu ainsi qu'Harry et ils touchèrent leur blessure. Cette fois-ci, il était prêt pour le flash de lumière intense qui marquait le succès de la reliure et quand il regarda son bras droit, il vit deux cicatrices argentée en lignes parallèles.

« Elles vont se rouvrir et saigner si nous vous trahissons un jour », lui dit Adalrico, bien qu'Harry le sache déjà. « Et notre marque des ténèbres sera de retour si vous nous trahissons aussi. » Il s'arrêta, ses yeux étincelants fixés sur le visage de Harry. « J'espère que vous ne nous décevrez pas. Vous êtes le meilleur des choix dans un monde de Seigneurs de Lumière et de Ténèbre. »

Harry secoua la tête alors qu'il était tout sourire.

« J'ai seulement treize ans », souligna t-il.

« Plus vieux que ça », répliqua Adalrico. « Je peux voir la vérité, à la différence de certaines personnes. »

« Chut », murmura Hawthorn. « Starborn me dit qu'il est en train de parler à Lucius Malefoy et qu'il est prêt à venir. »

« Lucius est un imbécile aveugle de ne pas avoir vu la vérité avant maintenant », maugréa Adalrico en regardant ses pieds. Pendant un instant, il rencontra directement les yeux de Harry et sa main serra l'épaule de Millicent. « Vous prendrez bien soin de ma petite fille, je peux vous faire confiance ? »

Harry acquiesça, puis regarda Pansy.

« Et toi aussi. »

Millicent renifla.

« N'oublie pas, Potter », dit-elle, sa voix sonnant comme une vieille femme. « Nous devons te protéger aussi. » Ses yeux pétillaient pendant qu'elle souriait. « Je suis impatiente d'être là la prochaine fois que ton frère essaie de te faire du mal. »

« Il fait partie de ma famille », répliqua Harry. « Alors, tu ne pourras pas lever ta baguette contre lui. »

Millicent ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma avec un air très irrité. Harry rit, puis regarda Adalrico et Hawthorn.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? »

« Vous pouvez nous demander de faire quelque chose », répondit Adalrico le regardant de près. « Nous devrons obéir, bien entendu. »

Harry secoua la tête violemment.

« Je ne la…Je n'aime pas commander des personnes », dit t- il. « Ou les contraindre. »

« Il s'agit d'une demande et non une contrainte », assura Adalrico, puis, à sa fille. « Je vois ce que tu voulais dire par là », dit-il obscurément.

« Terrible, n'est-ce pas ? », soupira Millicent. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Tôt ou tard, tu vas devoir nous guider. »

« Peut-être », déclara Harry. Il se retourna vers la salle commune des Serpentards. « Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. » Il fit une pause en se rappelant des paroles de Hawthorn Parkinson. « Ce n'est pas dangereux pour vous de venir à Poudlard aujourd'hui ? »

Hawthorn souri.

« Jamais depuis que je vous ai déclaré mon allégeance. Je suis sous votre protection maintenant. »

Harry frissonna un peu. Des adultes, des sorcières et des magiciens avec plus d'expérience et aussi voir plus forts que lui, de son point de vue, lui demandaient d'assurer leur protection.

Il ne voulait pas les laisser tomber.

« Merci », dit-il.

Pour le vœu, pour la confiance, pour être prêts à s'entailler les bras avec de l'argent… Elle savait ce qu'il entendait par ce mot.

Hawthorn lui souri.

« De rien. »

Puis, elle se tourna pour parler à sa fille. Harry se glissa dans la salle commune et un Draco grincheux lui tapota l'épaule.

« Ton père viendra finalement », lui indiqua t-il.

« Tant mieux», fit sombrement Draco. « À quoi ça ressemble, quand les Bulstrodes et les Parkinson ont plus de sens que les Malfoys ? Il a été idiot… »

Harry écouta la tirade de Draco sur Lucius Malfoy tout le reste de la soirée. C'était la seule façon au blond de se sentir mieux et Harry préférait beaucoup plus un Draco joyeux qu'un Draco boudeur.

§*&o&*§

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? », demanda doucement Snape, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry, mais il enleva sa main avant d'empirer les choses. « Il y a seulement un Auror et un autre en formation. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et puis nous avons discuté de ce qu'il faut faire. »

Snape se pinça les lèvres.

« Nous avons passé la semaine dernière à tout préparer. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, son regard nerveusement fixé sur la porte des appartements privés de Snape. C'était là où ils avaient convenu de rencontrer Kingsley Shacklebolt et Aidan Feverfew. La visite du ministère devait avoir lieu samedi. Harry se demandait ce qu'ils feraient, ce qu'ils diraient et s'ils essaieraient de l'emmener loin de Snape…

« Est-ce que Black t'as dit quelque chose qui t'as troublé ? », demanda Snape, sans doute pour le détourner de son anxiété.

Harry prit la diversion avec gratitude.

« Non. En fait, ces derniers temps, il ne me regarde pas vraiment, mais il s'est effondré une fois en pleurs dans le couloir quand il n'a pas pu m'éviter. »

Snape ricana et Harry referma ses yeux.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? », demanda t-il au moment où quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« Il semble que nos invités sont arrivés », détourna Snape avant qu'Harry puisse l'interroger. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se dit à lui-même de se redresser et d'avoir un regard aussi neutre que possible. Il n'était de toute façon pas possible d'avoir un regard heureux quand on était inquiet.

« Auror Shacklebolt, Auror en formation Feverfew, », fit Snape d'une voix douce et courtoise. « Bienvenue. Mon nom est le professeur Severus Snape, maître des Potions à Poudlard et directeur de la maison Serpentard. »

Il fit une pause afin que le prochain titre fasse plus d'effet.

« Gardien de Harry Potter. »

« Où est votre protégé ? »

C'était Shacklebolt, un grand homme noir aux yeux perçants faisant penser à ceux d'un Lynx à Harry. Il l'aperçut et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Peu importe. »

Il fouilla dans un tas de parchemin qu'il tenait, prit l'un d'entre eux et le tendit à Harry.

« M. Potter, pouvez-vous nous expliquer cela ? »

Harry le prit, pensant que ce serait la lettre originale désignant Snape comme son tuteur. Mais c'était un parchemin qu'il avait écrit et envoyé au ministère le week-end dernier, énumérant les mesures contraignantes sur la magie. Il parlait seulement _de la Toile du Phénix._

« Pourquoi, Auror Shacklebolt ? », demanda t-il, levant et clignant des yeux. « Cela signifie exactement ce qui est écrit. À moins que vous ne fassiez pas confiance à la magie juridique, bien entendu. »

Il ne pouvait pas entièrement cacher un sourire malicieux, sa magie scintillante tournoyant autour de lui, correspondant à son amusement. L'Auror regarda Harry comme s'il avait pris un coup à la tête.

« Mais… la Toile du phénix n'est pas une contrainte magique », avança Shacklebolt, en clignant des yeux et en se reprenant.

Harry pouvait voir l'Auror en formation actuellement en profonde discussion avec Snape. C'était un jeune homme maigrichon, aux cheveux clairs et avec des tics à son nez comme un lapin. Il était un peu impressionné par Snape.

« Ce parchemin parle seulement de ce que vous pensez être des contraintes de la Toile du phénix pour la magie. C'est parfaitement légal. »

« Légal ne signifie pas pour autant moralement juste, Auror », déclara Harry, penché en arrière contre le bureau de Snape. « Vous devriez savoir que beaucoup de sorciers noirs sont sortis d'Azkaban après la Première Guerre en prétendant qu'ils avaient été sous Imperium. »

Shacklebolt eu un léger geste d'irritation. Harry baissa vite la tête pour cacher son sourire. Lui et Snape avaient planifié cette réunion, mettre leurs visiteurs hors jeux le plus tôt possible et les y maintenir. _Attaquer avant qu'ils ne nous attaquent_, avait dit Snape, _et __nous sommes libres_.

« Je sais cela », commença Shacklebolt. « Mais, comme c'est le cas, je sais d'où vient cette Toile du phénix. »

Il se pencha plus près et de façon significative vers Harry.

Harry étouffa un cri d'irritation. A combien de personnes Dumbledore avait-il parlé ? Ou alors Shacklebolt savait-il quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que Dumbledore lui avait dit dans le but de reprendre son contrôle sur Harry ?

« Et alors ? », demanda Harry, en haussant légèrement des épaules. « Cela veut simplement dire que cette Toile a un autre type d'origine que vous pensiez. Ça ne change rien. Ça ne signifie pas que je pense qu'il y a moins de contraintes. » Il fixait durement Shacklebolt. « Quelles questions êtes-vous venu me demander ? »

L'Auror fulmina un moment puis soupira.

« Etes-vous satisfait de Severus Snape ? », demanda t-il finalement.

« Très », assura Harry et il attendit.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous choisi ? »

Shacklebolt crachait ses mots comme s'ils étaient des cailloux.

« Parce qu'il est mon directeur de maison », avança Harry. « Il m'a beaucoup soutenu, surtout l'année dernière, quand on a découvert que j'étais Fourchelangue. Certaines personnes me craignaient parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était un pouvoir des ténèbres. Il m'a aidé à contrôler certains excès de ma magie, la plus sauvage, et à trouver des moyens pour structurer mon emprise sur ma magie. »

La semaine dernière avait été… intéressante à cet égard. Harry avait trouvé qu'il était plus facile de remuer la Potion Tue-loup quand il était dans le laboratoire de potions, à porté des ingrédients dont il avait besoin.

« Il est le meilleur gardien je pouvais demander. »

« Pas Albus Dumbledore ? », demanda Shacklebolt. « Ni votre propre parrain ? »

« Je ne fais pas confiance au directeur », dit carrément Harry. « Et mon parrain pense que j'ai une Magie Noire simplement parce que je suis Fourchelangue. » Il adopta un air blessé. « Vous pouvez lui demander, si vous voulez. Il veut juste que je quitte mon tuteur parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter le professeur Snape, il pense que toute sa magie est noire. C'est plus une question de rivalités d'adolescent ne pensant pas à ce qui est vraiment le mieux pour moi. »

Il imaginait, avec amusement, leur remise en question de Sirius. _Oh, oui_, _laissez-les l'interroger. Je ne pense pas qu'il va les impressionner beaucoup avec sa santé, ou avec son aptitude en tant que tuteur d'un jeune sorcier. _

« Qu'en est-il de votre frère? », reprit Shacklebolt.

« Qu'en est-il de lui ? », fit Harry en écho, abasourdis.

Il ne savait pas où la conversation se dirigeait maintenant. Est-ce que l'Auror suggérait que Connor devait être le tuteur de Harry au lieu de Snape ?

« Avez-vous du ressentiment à son égard ? » L'Auror baissa ses yeux vers lui. « De la jalousie ? Certaines personnes au sein du ministère et du Daily Prophet ont suggéré que vous vouliez prendre sa place en tant que sauveur du monde sorcier et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez laissé sortir votre magie en public au match de Quidditch. »

« Êtes-vous vraiment censé me poser des questions comme celle-là ? », demanda Harry en imitant le ton que Snape utilisait avec Neville. « Je suis désolé. Je croyais que vous deviez seulement me poser des questions sur mon tuteur et si j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens lorsque je l'ai choisi. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape. Il avait fini avec Feverfew. Il ressemblait à une masse frémissante intimidée.

« Je veux que mon tuteur vienne ici et que vous lui posez cette question », ajouta-t-il plus fort. Snape les regarda.

« Mon protégé a commis un crime quelconque ? », demanda t-il en avançant d'un pas. « Pourquoi avez-vous l'impression d'être en face d'un criminel, Auror Shacklebolt ? »

Shacklebolt fit un grognement de frustration et Harry pensa avoir enfin compris. C'était l'excuse que Dumbledore avait donné aux membres de l'Ordre pour essayer de les liguer contre Harry. Il disait que Harry était jaloux du prestige de Connor, qu'il était suffisamment ambitieux pour essayer de se faire remarquer et d'amadouer les gens avec sa puissance au lieu de lui, et l'explosion de se magie pendant le match n'était pas un hasard.

Maintenant qu'il savait, il pouvait le combattre. Harry lui répondit : « Il m'a demandé si j'étais jaloux de mon frère. Et je ne pense pas qu'il était censé le faire. Je croyais qu'il ne devait m'interroger que sur vous. »

« C'est exact », coupa Snape.

Il se déplaça afin que son ombre semble protéger complètement Harry.

«Votre partenaire a fini de me poser toutes ses questions, Auror Shacklebolt. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, je vous suggère de partir. »

Pendant un instant, Harry pensa que l'Auror allait avancer. Au lieu de cela, il hocha la tête, le cou tendu comme une corde.

« Très bien », dit-il en crachant presque ses mots. « Mais le ministère doit exiger une autre visite, dans quelques semaines, pour savoir si votre garde se poursuit et si M. Potter a fait des progrès pour limiter sa magie sauvage. »

« Bonne journée, Auror Shacklebolt, Stagiaire Feverfew », avança Snape, les regardant s'en aller.

Harry vit le regard émerveillée que Feverfew jeta à son tuteur et il sourit. Il semblerait qu'ils aient peut-être gagné un allié, ou tout au moins l'avoir suffisamment influencé pour l'impressionner.

Dès l'instant où la porte fut fermée, Snape siffla et arracha la manche de son bras gauche. Harry se hâta d'enlever le tissu et regarda la Marque des Ténèbres comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, ignorant sa propre cicatrice qui le piquait. Elle était enflammée, le crâne d'une profonde couleur zibeline et le serpent d'un horrible vert toxique. Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer le rude contrôle que Snape avait de lui-même alors qu'il était calme devant les Aurors.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », murmura Harry.

« Que le Seigneur des ténèbres est de retour », chuchota Snape de dos. « Il est là, quelque part, remuant, heureux, et nous… Ah ! »

Brusquement, il tomba à genoux, les dents serrées. Harry savait que la douleur était abominable car son professeur s'autorisait même des minuscules cris qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Agissant à l'instinct, il aborda la Marque des Ténèbres et focalisa sa magie sur elle_. Arrête de lui faire mal_, ordonna t-il à la marque en Fourchelangue à voix haute, se concentrant sur le serpent pour faire bonne mesure.

La couleur disparu de la marque et Snape le fixa puis la marque, puis de nouveau lui. Harry se retira et haussa des épaules volontairement.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il au regard incrédule de Snape. « J'ai juste fait ce que je devais faire. »

« Ça ne fait plus mal », dit doucement Snape, après quoi il se tendit en donnant à Harry un regard perçant. Pendant un instant, il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose. Harry attendit, plutôt nerveusement, pour savoir.

Puis Snape se détourna et Harry eut un soupire quand l'atmosphère se détendit. Elle augmenta cependant à nouveau quand Snape dit les prochains mots.

« Le message de la Marque reste le même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de plus en plus fort, et tu seras l'un de ses principaux objectifs. Tu vas rester dans l'école, sauf si cela est absolument inévitable, comme pour les pratiques de Quidditch, comprends-tu ? Et aussi, tu devras toujours avoir quelqu'un avec toi. Je sais que tu as des alliés parmi les sangs purs. Laissez-les te protéger. Tu ne dois jamais être tout seul avec Black, jamais. »

« Vous croyez que _Sirius_ travaille pour Voldemort ? », protesta Harry.

« Je veux limiter tes dommages affectifs autant que possible, Harry », lui répondit rapidement Snape. « Et cela signifie : limiter ton contact avec lui. » Il souri narquoisement comme si quelque chose était drôle. « Laisses-le souffrir en pleine connaissance de ses tords. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions à ce sujet, mais tout de suite Snape rajouta rapidement : « Et bien entendu, tu ne pourras pas aller à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, sauf si tu parviens à convaincre un professeur qui n'est pas Black ou Lupin. » Snape lui sourit à nouveau narquoisement. « Je m'occuperais des autorisations. »

« Quoi ? »

Ils argumentaient dessus une bonne demi-heure. Snape gagna pendant que Harry boudait au moins une heure, jusqu'à ce que Snape l'envoit dehors afin qu'il finisse ses devoirs de Métamorphose. Il était souriant quand il prépara son parchemin et l'encre dans la salle commune bondée de Serpentard avec leurs bavardages, accompagnés des bâillements silencieux de Fumseck, et il lui a fallu un long moment pour comprendre pourquoi.

C'était… _bien_ d'avoir à nouveau un parent.

À suivre...


	22. Force de l'âme

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **19; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** mealaw

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

**BONNES FÊTES À TOUS ET À TOUTES!!!!**

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 19 : Force de l'âme**

Snape, avec son habituel visage sans expression, regardait Black qui buvait une quantité impressionnante de jus de citrouille drogué. Intérieurement, il avait un grand sourire, mais cela personne ne pouvait le deviner.

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois semaines qu'il avait commencé à donner la potion d'empathie à Black et, jusqu'ici, les choses se passaient encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Black ressentait la même douleur qui avait frappé Harry, les mêmes souvenirs à propos des tortures et des abus. Que Harry ne les ait pas ressenti ainsi sur le moment n'avait pas d'importance. Black retenait sa propre perspective, même s'il souffrait émotionnellement et mentalement, il saurait que le fardeau de Harry n'était pas du tout facile à porter.

Son regard se dirigea vers l'endroit où était assis Remus Lupin, qui mangeait du bout des dents la nourriture de son assiette, fait compréhensible étant donné que la pleine lune était proche. Si Snape n'avait pas été raisonnable, certain que l'état d'esprit de Lupin changerait quand il permettrait enfin à Harry de retirer le sort Oubliette, il aurait également administré la potion d'empathie à Lupin. Les deux ayant besoin de comprendre ce qu'avait vécu Harry. Ce n'était que justice. C'était normal.

Et c'était tellement intéressant à regarder.

Un mouvement près de la table des Serpentards attira son regard et Snape regarda Harry se faufiler hors de la grande Salle. Il savait parfaitement où son pupille se rendait. Il ferait ses devoirs pendant quelques heures, puis il se glisserait hors du château pour surveiller son frère en compagnie de Black. Harry était persuadé que Snape ignorait tout de ses petites sorties à l'extérieur de Poudlard et Snape préférait le laissait penser ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se sente prisonnier. Et aussi longtemps qu'il restait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il pouvait, grâce au sort de protection, vérifier sa présence et ainsi le rejoindre facilement si nécessaire.

Eventuellement, bien sûr, Harry pourrait apprendre que Snape prenait son travail de gardien très au sérieux et n'utilisait pas son pouvoir de manière mesquine en décidant s'il pouvait ou non se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

La fourchette de Black tomba bruyamment dans son assiette. Snape jeta un regard vers lui et il se permit alors un petit sourire suffisant. Le visage de Black était pâle, ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'il voyait des souvenirs que Snape connaissait lui-même parfaitement, depuis qu'il les avait mis dans la potion alors qu'il la préparait. La potion aurait été impossible à faire s'il n'avait pas eu accès à l'esprit de Harry.

Peut-être qu'il revivait les moments où Harry se jetait lui-même des sorts de douleur, pensa Severus avec contentement alors qu'il attrapait son propre verre. Ou alors la fois où il était grondé pour ne pas étudier assez rapidement, dans le cas où son frère aurait besoin de lui.

Snape fredonna alors qu'il buvait. Il était en train de préparer d'autres doses de potion d'empathie. Il pensait que ça pourrait faire un merveilleux cadeau de Noël pour James et Lily Potter.

Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et soupira de soulagement quand il vit que personne ne le suivait. Millicent et Pansy étaient désormais très vigilantes, comme si elles réalisaient enfin que Harry ne passait pas tout son temps dans la salle commune des serpentards ou à la bibliothèque, et Draco était encore pire. Si Harry le laissait trop longtemps seul, il retrouvait son précèdent comportement et resserrait son emprise sur cette saleté de bouteille.

Mais il pensait s'être bien débrouillé pour les manœuvrer ce soir. Quelques gentils rappels sur la date à laquelle ils devaient rendre leur devoir les avait fait glapir et se ruer sur leur travail – Harry les ayant lui-même distrait de leur devoir la veille, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il leur restait à faire.

Il frissonna alors qu'il traversait la pelouse, avec la protection d'un sort de désillusion, et qu'il se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch, où Peter lui avait demandé de le retrouver cette fois. Il vérifia la carte en détail, il avait créé les terres de Poudlard, et se détendit quand il vit l'étiquette « Pettigrew » déjà sur place, et aucun point écrit « Détraqueur » à porter de vue. Leur conversion avait été interrompu à trois reprises par des Détraqueurs, qui ne semblaient pas disposés à écouter Harry quand il leur demandait d'arrêter de poursuivre Peter. Harry espérait sincèrement que cette fois Peter pourrait tout lui raconter. La Toile du phénix s'était beaucoup apaisée et Harry ne ressentait plus du tout sa présence depuis plus d'une semaine.

D'abord sa conversation avec Peter, puis il devrait aller protéger son frère, pensa-t-il alors qu'il accélérait le pas. Sirius et Remus seraient dehors ce soir, pleine lune oblige, et ils avaient demandé à Connor de les accompagner, ou c'était tout du moins ce qu'il supposait avec ce qu'il avait comprit des mystérieuses allusions de son frère. Harry n'était absolument pas d'accord pour laisser Sirius seul avec son frère dans la forêt interdite, avec Remus transformé en Moony, et donc parfaitement incapable d'aider si quelque chose devait arriver.

Les leçons de Connor avec Sirius le laissaient toujours en parfaite santé, même si plus remonté contre les Serpentards que jamais, pensa Harry alors qu'il s'arrêtait à l'ombre de la colonne de Serdaigle et retirait son sort.

Après un certain temps, Harry s'interrogea. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Connor soit de retour vers une certaine heure environ, et Sirius n'oserait pas le garder plus longtemps. Mais pas dans la forêt, alors que personne ne savait où il se rendait avec Sirius et Moony. Oh que non alors, il se devait d'être présent.

Il devrait vraiment se rendre là-bas dès le début, reconnut Harry, alors qu'il consultait sa carte grâce à la lumière de son Lumos et cherchait Peter. Son premier devoir était de protéger son frère. Il s'énerverait plus tard, frustré par l'incapacité de Connor de lui parler sans l'insulter et captivé par la danse complexe qu'il devait exécuter avec la plupart des Serpentards. Mais pas ce soir. Et si Peter ne venait pas rapidement...

« Harry », dit Peter calmement. Il était là, semblant se confondre avec l'obscurité. Harry supposa qu'il devait s'être habitué à devoir se cacher, évitant les Détraqueurs et tout les gens le chassant depuis un long moment désormais.

« Merci d'être venu. Je veux te raconter ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire les trois fois où on a été interrompu, donc je vais essayer d'être court. »

Harry acquiesça.

« As-tu entendu parler du sort de la force de l'âme ? », demanda Peter, sans plus de préambule.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et son nez était secoué par des tics nerveux, seuls restes du rat lorsqu'il se montrait sous forme humaine.

Harry cligna des yeux, prenant le temps de chercher dans ses souvenirs tout en donnant le temps à la toile du phénix de réagir. Son esprit se souvenait principalement de noirceur et de froideur, il secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Peter sourit sinistrement.

« C'est un sort qui permet de répondre à la question spécifique que le lanceur se pose à propos de la force d'âme de quelqu'un d'autre. Dumbledore l'a utilisé sur nous... »

Par nous, Harry le savait, il voulait dire les Maraudeurs.

« … quand il essayait de trouver qui aurait la force de vous trahir et permettrait au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'attaquer, puis qui irait à Azkaban permettant à ce que personne ne découvre ce que le Seigneur de la Lumière avait fait. »

Peter cracha le titre de Dumbledore. L'abattement qu'Harry avait entendu dans sa voix en début d'année avait depuis longtemps été remplacé par une vieille et poussiéreuse haine.

« Sans surprise, n'est-ce pas, il trouva que Sirius aurait craqué si on le lui demandait, que Remus s'effondrerait sans ses amis et que James était beaucoup trop dévoué envers Lily. J'étais le plus fort. J'étais le seul qui choisirait le sacrifice. »

Peter ferma les yeux et pris une longue respiration.

« Il t'a principalement envoyé à Azkaban pour que personne ne découvre ce qu'il a fait ? », souffla Harry.

« Bien sûr », dit Peter. « C'était la seul solution. Et avec la toile du phénix me rendant particulièrement jaloux et un crime horrible, personne ne demanderait plus de détails lors du procès. Dans le cas contraire, nous aurions pu, grâce aux questions, soit découvrir la vérité – un parent de l'explosive journaliste Skeeter s'en était réellement approché – soit les gens auraient pu découvrir que Dumbledore était un homme qui sacrifierait des enfants et auraient alors perdu toute confiance en lui. Et bien sûr, si nous analysons la situation différemment, il aurait également dû faire sans la légende du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. »

Il ferma les yeux plus fortement.

Harry se redressa et regarda Poudlard, pensant à tout ça. Son propre sacrifice lui paraissait bien faible à côté de Peter. L'homme avait renoncé à tout, sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait car il était le plus faible des Maraudeurs mais le plus fort.

« Et tu dois savoir », recommença Peter, après une pause que Harry pensa plus courte qu'elle ne devait l'avoir été, « que Dumbledore avait aussi utilisé le sort d'âme forte sur toi et Connor avant l'attaque, pour voir lequel de vous deux pourrait porter le fardeau et les sacrifices d'être une arme le plus facilement. » Ses yeux était grand ouvert et semblait transpercer Harry. « Et tu étais le plus fort. »

Harry sentit qu'il commençait à trembler. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et enroula ses bras autour de lui-même. Il avait apporté une cape, mais il avait quand même froid. Bien sûr, remarqua-t-il sans réellement y prêter attention. On était déjà fin novembre et le vent le faisait claquer des dents.

« Harry ? », chuchota Peter. « As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

« J'ai entendu », lui chuchota Harry en retour, calmement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ébranlé. Il avait entendu tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait. Il connaissait tous ses crimes. Alors pourquoi était-il ébranlé. Pourquoi le fait d'entendre quelque chose d'inattendu le blessait et le bouleversait autant ?

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait utilisé le sort, se dit-il à lui-même fermement. Imagine si Connor avait été entraîné pour te protéger ? Tu n'aurais pas voulu que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aurais pas voulu le voir craquer et tomber parce qu'il ne pouvait pas porter ce fardeau. Dumbledore avait choisit sagement. Il avait même essayé de faire en sorte que la personne qui ferait le meilleur Sauveur soit choisie, bien que ce soit en fait le choix de Voldemort. Et il était prêt à parier que le sort n'avait pas testé des choses comme la compassion ou la gentillesse. Ce qui définissait vraiment Connor.

Il sentit Peter lui agripper le bras.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé », murmura le sorcier le plus âgé. « J'aimerais qu'il y ait un moyen de retourner dans le passé et de changer ton histoire, Harry. Alors je t'aurais emmené hors de Godric Hollow la nuit où le Lord Noir est tombé. Ta vie aurait été tellement plus heureuse. »

« Oui, mais savez-vous ce que ça aurait coûté ? », lui répondit Harry.

Il pouvait parler s'il n'essayait pas de parler trop fort.

« Connor aurait du tout porter tout seul, et vous venez justement de dire qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Et vous, ils vous auraient chassé et tué pour ce qu'il aurait vu comme une vraie trahison. Et j'aurais été laissé derrière, sans but dans ma vie, but que je me suis juré d'atteindre. »

Peter laissa échapper un son montrant sa frustration.

« Si c'est à propos de la prophétie, Harry. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que… »

Il tourna brusquement la tête et Harry pouvait sentir le froid des Détraqueurs. Il soupira. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Il ne pouvait pas les forcer à arrêter de chasser Peter. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il ait compris comment le libérer d'eux et les conséquences que ça aurait, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir », dit-il, mais Peter était déjà près à s'échapper.

« Oui », répondit-il. « Prend soin de toi Harry. Mais, s'il te plait, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es assez fort pour survivre à ce que tu as déjà vécu que ça veut dire qu'ils avaient le droit de t'y obliger. »

Il se transforma et s'enfuit en courant. Harry s'assit un silence pendant quelques instants, puis il se releva et se secoua un peu. La lune était entièrement levée. Les loups-garous devaient déjà être réveillés.

C'était donc le moment d'aller s'amuser avec eux, et de protéger son frère.

Harry jura dans une respiration alors qu'il marchait prudemment, suivant le chemin que Connor avait pris après Patmol et Moony. Il n'osait pas utiliser sa magie pour traverser la forêt comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois auparavant. Il était sûr que l'agitation que ça causerait attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention de Sirius et Remus. Sa seule consolation était que Connor ne pourrait pas continuer, lui aussi, et se reposerait régulièrement. Harry le rattraperait alors bientôt. Il savait que son frère avait la cape d'invisibilité, mais Harry avait vérifié sa carte améliorée avant d'entrer dans la forêt. Il y avait des arbres épais devant et Connor aurait des difficultés à changer beaucoup de chemin. Harry était donc relativement confiant quand au fait d'être juste derrière son frère.

Son sort de désillusion commençait à s'évaporer, l'ambiance magique de la forêt le grignotant. Harry grogna et sorti sa baguette pour le relancer.

La voix d'un loup-garou découpa le ciel. Harry sourit et frissonna faiblement. Le son venait de devant lui, et il suspectait que c'était Moony, montrant son exaltation de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

Harry s'arrêta pour se reposer contre un arbre, ne voulant pas tomber sur Connor trop soudainement, et parce qu'il était fatigué de passer à travers les branches et entre les taches d'ombre et de lumière provenant de la pleine lune et qui, bien que ressemblant à des ombres, étaient en réalité des petits creux dans lesquels il pouvait se tordre la cheville. Il regarda vers la pleine lune et se surpris à bailler.

Moony hurla encore.

Harry se redressa brusquement quand il réalisa qu'il était impossible que le second hurlement provienne de Moony. C'était beaucoup trop près et ça provenait d'à côté de lui plutôt que de devant lui.

Ça pouvait donc vouloir dire qu'il était du côté de Connor.

Harry rassembla sa magie autour de lui et commença à passer souplement à travers les broussailles. Il attirerait l'attention, mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il préférait sauver son frère plutôt que de rester caché.

C'était cette philosophie qui avait été à l'origine de beaucoup de problème, médita-t-il alors qu'il passait à travers les arbres comme un nuage de fumée. S'il s'était arrangé pour sauver Connor de manière indétectable pendant sa première année, alors Snape et Draco n'aurait peut-être jamais suspecté qu'il était quelqu'un de remarquablement différent que ce qu'il voulait montrer, et il aurait pu rester comme il était.

Il grimaça. Voudrais-tu vraiment ça ? Alors que ta magie serait encore bridée.

Il rejeta ses pensées et retourna dans le présent. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à la Toile du phénix et aux conséquences que sa découverte avait eue sur sa vie. Maintenant il devait penser à Connor et à la manière dont il allait le défendre contre le second loup-garou de la forêt qui se dirigeait sur lui.

Harry suivit le chemin qui menait jusqu'au petit trou, il se trouvait alors entre une colline sur la droite et une rangé d'épais arbre sur la gauche. Il s'arrêta quand un mouvement bref chatoya devant lui. Il laissa échapper une lente respiration quand il réalisa que ça devait être le bord de la cape d'invisibilité de Connor, il sourit alors faiblement quand il entendit le sort de son frère sous sa respiration. II ne semblait pas très loin.

Harry suivit le chemin.

Une rixe, un bruit sec provint alors du sommet de la colline. Harry leva les yeux, et vit une silhouette noire accroupie contre la lune.

Puis la silhouette hurla et descendit la colline à toute vitesse. Se dirigeant droit sur Connor.

Harry cria et cassa son sort de Désillusion. Il vit le sursaut et le mouvement de recul que Connor eut vis-à-vis de lui, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il y avait un loup-garou qui arrivait, et son frère se tenait là comme un… comme un…

Comme un enfant, ce qu'il était justement ce qu'il était.

Harry se jeta dans la mêlée et arriva, grâce à la légèreté que lui permettait sa magie, entre le loup-garou et Connor. Le loup-garou le vit et changea de direction, étrangement rapidement et gracieusement pour une bête de cette taille. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en voir beaucoup avant qu'il ne file sur la gauche et tournoya autour de lui, les pattes bien accrochées au sol, mais il ne voyait pas sa fourrure noir et ses grands yeux sauvages. Ce n'était pas un loup-garou sous le contrôle de la potion tue-loup.

Et maintenant Harry pouvait voir la lumière de la lune frapper la fourrure en de longues rayures grises qui allaient de son immense museau noir de loup-garou jusqu'à sa queue.

C'était Fenrir Greyback, pensa Harry, et il sentit que son cœur manquait soudain un battement.

Son esprit s'éclaira comme il se devait et sa vue devint tranchante. C'était une bataille pour laquelle il avait été entraîné. Il savait parfaitement où chacun se trouvait. Connor était derrière lui et légèrement sur sa gauche, vu la façon dont il avait tourné. Greyback était devant lui bien sûr. Le sol sous ses pieds était solide, mais glissant à cause des roches, de la boue et des feuilles. Il devrait se souvenir de cela.

Le seul son que laissa échapper Greyback avant de charger fut un faible grondement, se dirigeant sur Harry comme le sort de la mort. Harry renforça sa prise sur sa baguette et vit les yeux du loup-garou se tourner vers lui.

Il ne l'utilisa pas. Il lança sa magie à la place, utilisant sa voix de la même manière qu'il l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'il était dans ces mêmes bois pour casser un œuf en pierre et sauver la vie de Draco.

« Stop. »

Greyback tomba comme si quelqu'un l'avait violemment projeté sur son côté gauche. Il geignit alors qu'il roulait, mais il revint sur ses pieds presque immédiatement et, à ce moment-là, il se trouvait encore plus près de Connor. Harry se retourna pour protéger son frère. Il entendit que Connor lui posait difficilement une question, mais il n'avait alors pas le temps d'écouter. Les loups-garous étaient très résistants à la magie. II le savait. C'était une part de ce qui les rendait si dangereux, même pour des sorciers et sorcières adultes parfaitement entraînés telle que Hawthorn Parkinson.

C'était un problème alors qu'il faisait face à Greyback, mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser battre.

Il regardait profondément dans ces yeux sauvages, brûlant de haine et de désir de sang, et chercha quelque trace d'humanité, la curieuse reconnaissance que Remus montrait pendant la dernière pleine lune et encore pendant le match de Quidditch. Si seulement il pouvait trouver cette partie-là dans le loup-garou, il pourrait se connecter avec lui, et peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre Greyback de repartir et de ne pas blesser Connor.

Il ne trouva rien comme ça. Peut-être que cela fonctionnait seulement avec les personnes qui étaient sous l'effet de la potion tue-loup. Harry acquiesça et, doucement, les priorités de son esprit changèrent. Il pouvait sentir ses objections diminuer, jusqu'à devenir petites, froides puis silencieuses. Il leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers Greyback, malgré le fait qu'il n'en aurait probablement pas besoin.

Il se préparait lui-même à l'idée de tuer quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie.

À cet instant, Greyback bondit, frappant le sol de ses quatre pattes et rebondit, souhaitant atteindre Harry à la poitrine et à l'épaule. Harry se concentra et rassembla toute sa volonté, et fit apparaitre une lame près de son visage.

Il la laissa partir quand Greyback fut trop près de lui pour pouvoir l'éviter.

Greyback hurla, sa face et son museau déchiré alors qu'il atterrissait et s'effondra dans la boue près des pieds de Harry. Le coup ne l'avait pas rendu aveugle comme Harry le voulait, ni tué. Il se releva tant bien que mal, claqua sa mâchoire et s'approcha de Harry.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière avant qu'un lourd corps le frappa et l'envoya au sol.

Il essaya de crier à son frère de courir, mais il n'avait plus d'air. Il attrapa la nuque de Greyback, le tenant comme ça aussi longtemps que possible, voulant donner à Connor le temps de s'enfuir ainsi que lui-même lorsqu'il aurait trouvé une arme qui fonctionnerait.

La mâchoire de Greyback claqua près de son visage. Les bras de Harry tremblaient déjà de l'effort qu'ils devaient faire pour tenir la tête à distance.

Il entendit des pieds bouger et espéra que c'était Connor qui courait. Il était tendu, préparé à attaquer si Greyback devait être distrait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Le loup-garou ne regardait même pas autour, bien qu'il dut être capable de sentir l'odeur de Connor. Sa mâchoire était dirigée vers le sol de l'autre côté de Harry et il combattait pour lui faire face. Sans sa magie qu'il utilisait dans ses bras, Harry était sûr qu'il aurait déjà été mordu.

D'un coup, il comprit.

Il n'était pas venu pour assassiner Connor. Il était venu pour lui.

Harry arrêta de penser à ça quand une forme passa devant lui et frappa Greyback. Une fois de plus, l'énorme loup-garou roula sur le sol mais cette fois avec un gémissement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper et un son d'os cassé. Cela semblait être sa nuit, pensa Harry, alors qu'il se relevait et retirait la boue de ses robes. Il tremblait quelque peu, et il eut besoin d'un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Greyback, la queue dans les arbres, faisait face à un plus petit et plus pâle congénère, avec un pelage d'une drôle de couleur, mais Harry pensa que c'était très certainement dû à la lumière provenant de la pleine lune. Il grognait continuellement et elle lui répondait de la même manière. Harry était pratiquement sûr qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui pour lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil et il reconnut alors les yeux de Hawthorn Parkinson.

Greyback chargea alors qu'elle avait tourné la tête.

Harry n'avait pas le temps de faire preuve de finesse. Il savait seulement qu'il avait promis de protéger Hawthorn et sa famille, et c'était elle qui était ici en train de risquer sa vie. Leur accord marchait dans les deux sens, mais il était le plus fort. Par conséquent il devrait être celui qui la défendrait.

Il se tendit et appela le sol au pied de Greyback avec toute la force d'un Reducto. Il se sépara dans de puissant jet de terre. Greyback cria et tomba une fois encore au milieu de son sort. Harry entendit le son d'un autre os cassé et, cette fois, quand le loup-garou noir eut touché le sol, sa jambe gauche était sérieusement endommagée.

Hawthorn le frappa de manière silencieuse et rapide à l'épaule droite. Ses crocs brillèrent dans l'obscurité et Harry vit une blessure sanglante apparaître juste à côté de la sombre griffure. Greyback hurla de souffrance et grogna, puis il se retourna et se dirigea en boitant sur le chemin, et commença à descendre de la colline. Hawthorn essaya de lui mordre les talons pendant un moment, puis retourna au côté de Harry et le renifla.

Harry approcha sa main d'elle. Oui, c'était Hawthorn. Elle lui permit gracieusement de toucher son museau du bout des doigts, et rencontra ses yeux avec le même regard, grave, calme et poli, qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle était humaine. Harry se rendit compte que ce qu'il voyait dans son regard était ce qui manquait dans celui de Greyback.

« Que suis-je ? », chuchota-t-il. « Le sais-tu ? »

Hawthorn recula d'un pas, avec un mouvement si rapide qu'il rappelait combien elle était une créature sauvage actuellement, et regarda derrière lui. Harry se tendit et se retourna, mais c'était seulement Adalrico, sa baguette dans la main.

« Merci, Seigneur », murmura-t-il, semblant satisfait. « Lucius est un sale imbécile. »

Harry laissa sortir une grande respiration et regarda le long du chemin.

« Es-ce que l'un d'entre vous à vu mon frère ? Il devrait porter une cape d'invisibilité… »

« Donc nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir vu », dit Adalrico.

Hawthorn grogna contre le vieux sorcier et commença à renifler le chemin. Harry se détendit et commença à la suivre.

« Mais si vous voulez parler du jeune sorcier actuellement blotti comme un gamin dans les bras de Black », dit Adalrico, « alors oui, il va parfaitement bien. »

Il regarda Harry curieusement.

« J'aurais pensé que tu t'inquiéterais d'avantage pour l'autre. »

Harry fronça des sourcils.

« Quel autre ? »

« Nous suivions Greyback avant qu'il ne se transforme », dit Adalrico. « Il murmurait quelque chose à propos d'un second mort, quelque chose pour punir le fils de quelqu'un affichant beaucoup plus de reluctance à l'idée d'aider à faire renaître le Lord Noir… »

Harry n'eut aucun doute quand au prénom que son esprit lui imposa.

Draco.

Il courut à toute allure vers l'école, ignorant les personnes criant derrière lui. Les arbres étaient une tache floue autour de lui et ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, et pourtant Poudlard se trouvait encore de l'autre côté des arbres, si loin.

Draco bailla et posa son livre à ses côtés, clignant des yeux. Il avait beaucoup avancé dans son étude des sorts pendant les dernières heures mais il souhaitait qu'Harry soit de retour… ».

Harry.

Draco s'assit, sans jurer, parce qu'un Malfoy ne permettait pas à des mots pareils de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle commune pleine de témoins, mais il se sentait assez en colère pour le faire.

Il se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour ranger son livre. Puis il irait dans les couloirs, couvre-feu ou pas, il chercherait ce maudit Harry Potter.

Il entra dans la chambre vide (Vincent et Greg étaient avec Pansy, qui essayait de leurs enseigner quelques notions basiques de potions qu'ils devraient déjà connaître depuis un long moment, et Blaise était à la bibliothèque) et s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. La pièce était vide, noire et tranquille comme elle devait l'être, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Draco n'arrivait pas à dire ce que c'était, et il savait que son père lui en voudrait pour ça. Les rideaux ne tremblaient pas comme s'il y avait un vent fort, mais il se sentait comme s'ils auraient dû le faire. L'air n'était pas tendu avec un sort silencieux, mais il aurait dû.

Draco marmonna, pour se distraire de sa soudaine nervosité, puis il se baissa pour mettre son livre de sorts dans le coffre au pied de son lit.

Quelque chose sous le lit siffla.

Draco sursauta. La douleur de son mal de tête soudain était très certainement due à une puissante et malicieuse magie, et agissait comme un signal d'alarme. Une mâchoire claqua là où ses chevilles se trouvaient plus tôt, et quelque chose glissa dans la lumière.

Draco sut toute suite que c'était un objet magique, pas un serpent naturel. Il était juste trop noir, avec des écailles vertes qui brillaient comme des diamants. Il rampa vers lui, ses crochets argentés et ses yeux rouges luisant dans l'obscurité partielle de la chambre. Il empestait la cannelle et l'amande, et Draco frissonna. Il reconnut la senteur de plusieurs poisons mortels qui étaient dans leur livre de potion.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais il sentit une présence qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître dans la chambre silencieuse. La porte se verrouilla dans un petit clic au même moment.

Le serpent attendit un moment. Draco le regardait, et sentait sa bouche s'assécher et ses poings se serrer d'impuissance devant lui. Les Malfoy n'étaient jamais effrayés, mais il semblerait qu'il rompit cette règle à cet instant même.

Le serpent fit un mouvement brusque en avant.

Draco s'échappa difficilement. Il était sûr d'avoir senti les crochets toucher le bas de son pantalon. Il bougea ses pieds, ses mains tremblant tellement qu'il était difficile pour lui de tenir sa baguette magique.

Puis ses nerfs lâchèrent et il cria.

Il ne pouvait pas voir le serpent.

Il tapa des pieds et se tourna sur la gauche, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui affecterait le serpent qui était clairement un produit de magie noire. Malheureusement. Et pas un seul bon plan le sauverait. Le serpent attendait à sa droite et son second essai pour le toucher le manqua aussi.

Draco recula d'un autre pas et percuta son lit. Il tenait sa baguette aussi droite que possible et cria : « Stupefix »

Le serpent bougea et le sort immobilisant lui passa complètement à coté. Draco sauta sur son lit avec un cri. Maintenant il ne savait plus où était le serpent, sous le lit ou rampant quelque part. Merde, les choses se passaient trop rapidement.

Il aperçu un éclat vert sur le côté et il cria : « Petrificus Totalus ! »

Il le manqua encore. Si au moins la manière dont le sort disparaissait pouvait lui donner une quelconque indication sur l'emplacement du serpent. Draco se remit sur ses pieds, se balançant autant qu'il le pouvait de son lit, et se concentra sur la manière de se soulever lui-même. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cette satanée chose ne savait pas voler.

« Wingardium… », commença-t-il.

Le serpent chauffa et enflamma les couvertures qu'il approchait. Draco hurla et perdit le fil de son sort. Il attrapa la première chose qu'il put avoir sous la main, et qui se trouvait être son oreiller préféré, et le lança sur le serpent.

Les crochets enflammèrent l'oreiller, mettant l'oreiller en lambeau et manquèrent sa main de peu. Draco se désintéressa de l'oreiller et espéra trouver encore quelque chose, pratiquement en larme de frustration, de fureur et de terreur.

Soudainement la porte explosa.

Harry arriva dans la chambre violemment, apportant avec lui un pouvoir et une senteur de rose, tout du moins d'après Draco. Il cria, cette fois de soulagement, et vit le serpent s'immobiliser sur le lit et se tourner vers Harry.

Harry commença immédiatement à siffler. Le serpent reculait de plus en plus alors qu'il l'écoutait. Harry continuait de siffler, la voix basse et urgente. Bien sûr, Draco pensait, bien qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre le fourchelangue, que la voix semblait urgente. Harry avait tendu sa main, persuadant par des cajoleries le jouet mortel, ses sifflements ne vacillant jamais.

Le serpent bougea encore et Draco cria encore malgré lui. Mais cette fois, le serpent rampa sur le sol, s'enroula autour de la jambe de Harry, puis de son poignet, et devient immobile, tel un bracelet avec sa queue dans la bouche. Draco sentit l'aura de magie noire se dissiper.

Harry ferma sa main droite sur le serpent et le serra. Il se désintégra en poussière. Harry dissipa la poussière pour faire bonne figure, puis un coup de vent traversa la chambre et répandit le reste partout. Draco ne pensait pas que le vent était une simple coïncidence. Il réalisa vaguement qu'il était choqué. Donc il en conclut que c'était simplement dû à ça.

Harry le regarda, les yeux désespérés.

« Tu es ok ? », demanda-t-il.

Draco acquiesça. Il l'était n'est-ce pas ? Le serpent ne l'avait pas mordu. Il avait vérifié ses chevilles, et il n'avait pas pu apercevoir une seul morsure.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus sur cet état de fait car Harry l'assomma à moitié en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Draco se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait absolument rien de honteux à être dans les bras de quelqu'un quand on était passé aussi près de la mort, pensa-t-il, même pour un Malfoy.

« Merlin merci, Draco », murmura Harry, sa voix encore à moitié hystérique. « D'abord le loup garou et puis ça. Merlin, si Adalrico n'avait rien dit, je n'aurais rien su, j'aurais pu arriver trop tard et tu aurais pu mourir… »

Draco ouvrit les yeux et essaya de voir, par dessus l'épaule de Harry, sa bouteille sur la table. Elle était entièrement foncé pourpre, la couleur qui voulait dire que la protection que Harry avait utilisé pour lui avait été faites de toute ses forces. Draco fronça des sourcils, il aperçu également un petit peu de noir, une couleur qu'il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais vu, dans un coin de la bouteille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? », demanda-t-il. Sa voix était tremblante. Draco fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Il ne devait pas parler ainsi lorsque son père était dans les parages.

« Quoi ? »

Mais Harry lui fit la faveur de se retourner et de regarder autour de lui, Draco n'était donc pas obligé de parler encore.

Harry cligna des yeux quand il vit la bouteille.

« Hum », dit-il.

Sa voix était plate.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », insista Draco.

Il parla déjà plus fort. Bien. Être en état de choc ne lui laissait pas une bonne impression du tout. Il n'aimait pas se sentir faible mais il ne pouvait rien faire à propos des mains de Harry qui tenaient ses épaules, donc il se laissa faire.

« Ça veut dire que si la personne qui a fait ça avait été en face de moi, à ce moment là, elle serait morte », dit Harry, sa voix encore plate. « Je n'aurais même pas essayé de la tuer. »

Il s'effondra quand l'adrénaline retomba.

« Oh », dit Draco, et il cligna des yeux encore une fois. « Et au sujet du loup-garou ? »

Mais il n'entendit pas la réponse et s'évanouit, parce que c'était apparemment la limite de ce qu'un Malfoy pouvait endurer.

Harry resta à côté du lit. Madame Pomfresh avait essayé de le faire partir, mais il avait refusé catégoriquement.

« Et vous en êtes absolument certaine ? », demanda-t-il.

Sa voix sonna fatigué à ses propres oreilles.

« J'en suis absolument certaine », dit Madame Pomfresh.

Elle paraissait exaspérée, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il avait présumé que le visage blanc de Draco et le fait qu'il soit mou dans ses bras étaient dû au venin du serpent. Mais il apparaissait qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

« Harry. »

Harry se retourna dans un sursaut. Il s'était attendu à cette voix . Après tout, il ne pouvait pas rester dans la forêt pour toujours. Mais il ne savait pas que Connor reviendrait au château si rapidement, ni que Harry et l'infirmerie seraient les premières choses qu'il vérifierait.

Il acquiesça à son frère mais ces yeux étaient concentrés derrière lui, sur Draco.

« Connor », dit-il.

« Je... »

Connor laissa les mots se perdre bien qu'il ne savait pas comment il continuerait, assumant qu'il voulait continuer.

Puis, il dit, avec un semblant d'inquiétude : « Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous le pensons », dit Harry, ignorant Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle grognait et murmurait à propos de présomption.

Il n'était peut-être pas médicomage comme elle, mais il avait joué un rôle dans la découverte du diagnostique de Draco, autant qu'elle. Sans résumer ce qui était arrivé dans la chambre, elle n'aurait jamais su où chercher.

« Un serpent magique a été lâché dans notre chambre et a essayé de le mordre. »

Connor cligna des yeux.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Je l'ai détruit », lui répondit Harry et il serra la main pour montrer comment. Il souhaita qu'il y ait un autre serpent comme ça avec lui maintenant pour qu'il puisse le détruire aussi. Il ne voulait pas utiliser sa magie pour quoique se soit d'autre. Il avait fait les cent pas dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh, sans quitter Draco des yeux, lui demande de se contrôler. Harry rêvait alors, depuis cet instant, de revanche.

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû le garder ? », tenta de demander Connor. « Tu aurais alors pu savoir qui te l'envoyait ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Il aurait pu revenir à la vie n'importe quand. La seul raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à le calmer c'est parce que je suis un fourchelangue. C'était mieux de le détruire. »

Connor acquiesça, incertain, et ils restèrent debout, en silence, pendant encore un moment. Harry regardait Draco et jugeait sa respiration et la couleur de son visage. Il pensait que c'était bon. Il pensait que Draco était bien et ça avait pour conséquence de modifier radicalement son humeur, et ce pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré au château, et il était fortement ébranlé par cette grande différence.

« Harry. »

Harry jeta un regard dur à son frère. Il y avait un nouveau ton dans sa voix et il avait tendu sa main.

« Merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie », dit-il formellement.

« Pas de problème », dit Harry et il serra la poigne de son frère. Il pensa que son geste avait probablement plus d'importance qu'il le semblait, mais beaucoup de chose était arrivé depuis sa première pensée qui était que peut-être Connor était en danger. Son regard se fixait de nouveau sur Draco, même quand il ne le voulait pas. Il était une cible, il le savait depuis que Snape l'en avait informé quelque temps auparavant, et il pourrait même accepter que Connor puisse en être une également. Mais que quelqu'un essaie de tuer Draco juste à cause de ce que son père avait fait, et peut-être parce qu'il était un ami de Harry, il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il voulait savoir qui ils étaient et il voulait détruire ces personnes.

« Je te laissa là », murmura Connor et ses mains restèrent encore un peu sur les épaules de Harry. « Je dois tout expliquer à Remus et Sirius. »

« Merci », lui répondit Harry d'une manière fatigué et il appuya son front sur le lit alors que son frère sortait silencieusement de l'infirmerie et que Madame Pomfresh s'affairait, probablement à retirer à Draco ses vêtements. Il était fatigué. Les sorts lancés contre le loup-garou l'avaient épuisé, ainsi que le discours qu'il avait eu plutôt dans la soirée et l'extrême effort qu'il avait fait en utilisant sa magie sans baguette une dernière fois. Il bailla.

Une main attrapa son épaule. Harry releva la tête, clignant des yeux, et déjà à moitié endormi, et vit Snape. Il acquiesça. Les autres Serpentards avaient du voir la destruction de la porte. Et certains l'avaient aussi probablement aperçu alors qu'il passait devant eux pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, Draco le suivant en suspension sur un vague de vent blanche et doré. Ils avaient du être allé le prévenir.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? », demanda Snape.

Harry montra Draco.

« Quelqu'un a laissé un serpent dans sa chambre », dit-il. « Un artefact de magie noire en quelque sorte. Je suis arrivé et l'ai détruit, mais je pensais qu'il avait tout de même été mordu alors je l'ai amené ici. »

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

La voix de Snape était posée et distante. C'était très facile de lui répondre et Harry le fit. Il avait senti, tardivement certes, mais il avait senti qu'il pouvait être honnête avec Snape de toute façon.

« Adalrico Bulstrode me l'a raconté », dit Harry et il bailla encore. « Il a entendu Fenrir Greyback dire que quelqu'un allait essayer de commettre un meurtre dans le château, juste avant qu'il ne m'attaque. »

La main de Snape retourna abruptement sur son épaule, l'agrippant fortement. Harry cligna des yeux en regardant son gardien, encore à moitié endormi, mais ne compris pas la terrible expression dans ses yeux noir.

« Quoi ? », dit Snape.

Harry essaya de sortir de sa prise. Il refusait d'être emprisonné.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir », dit-il, gardant la même voix.

Snape le fit, mais sa voix était encore plus ferme que l'avait été sa poigne.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Je suis allée dans la forêt interdite, pour protéger Connor », dit Harry. « Fenrir Greyback est venu pour lui. Ce sont probablement les personnes qui essaient de ressusciter Voldemort qui l'ont envoyé. »

Il se demanda s'il devait raconter à Snape que Greyback avait essayé de le tuer lui, puis écarta l'idée. Il n'avait aucune preuve, seulement que pendant une brève seconde, Greyback avait semblé plus intéressé par lui que par Connor. Et le loup-garou avait probablement pensé à l'éliminer comme il éliminerait une grande menace. Et à côté de ça, Snape serait encore plus déraisonnable qu'il l'était déjà. Harry avait survécu. Il allait bien.

« Je me suis interposé et il a essayé de me mordre ou de me tuer. Mais je l'ai vaincu avec l'aide de Hawthorn Parkinson et il s'est enfuit. Adalrico Bulstrode était avec elle. Il est l'un de ceux qui m'a dit que Draco était en danger. »

Harry se retourna vers Draco. Il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus somnolant, marmonnant et ses paupières papillonnèrent.

« C'est la fin de tout ça », dit Snape

Harry cligna des yeux, se réveilla un peu et le regarda.

**« La fin de quoi ? »**

« La fin de tes petits voyages hors des sorts de protections du château. »

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécissaient en le regardant.

« Et tu ne t'aventureras plus hors de Poudlard à moins que ce soit pour les entraînements de Quidditch ou si je suis avec toi. Je pensais que je pourrais te faire confiance pour prendre soin de toi. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. »

« J'ai pris soin de moi-même », répondit Harry tout à fait réveillé, en s'indignant.

Il était content de ne pas lui avoir raconté l'idée folle que Greyback voulait le tuer ou faire de lui un loup-garou, pas s'il devenait aussi cinglé que ça.

« Je suis vivant et j'ai empêché quelqu'un de se faire mordre. »

Il avait l'impression que Snape ne donnait pas le poids nécessaire à cette action.

« Tu es presque mort. »

Le fait que Snape ne crie pas était pire. Il parlait calmement et Harry avait l'impression qu'un vent froid avait élu domicile dans ses os. Il regarda le visage de Snape, mais détourna rapidement le regard. Ce qu'il voyait lui semblait naturel sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy quand il regardait Draco ou encore sur celui de Lily quand elle regardait Connor. Mais il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise quand il était dirigé sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui est important pour toi ? », murmura Snape. « Le fait que tu puisses blesser ton frère, Draco et moi si tu mourrais n'est pas important peut-être ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est important », dit Harry. « Mais je sacrifierais ma vie sans y penser un instant si cela signifiait sauver l'un d'entre vous. Et ça, vous le savez déjà. »

« Ça, c'est une des choses dont il faudra justement te débarrasser », dit Snape. « Tu ne seras plus libre jusqu'à ce que tu commences à mesurer la valeur de ta propre vie. »

Harry le regarda fixement derrière un rideau de cheveux noir.

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu m'obéiras tout de même », dit Snape.

Harry ne pouvait absolument pas lire en lui à cet instant. Son expression et sa voix étaient comme de la pierre.

« Tu n'iras pas hors de Poudlard excepté pour les entraînements de Quidditch ou si je suis avec toi. Tu ne retourneras plus dans la forêt interdite pour quelque raison qu'il soit. Tu passeras une partie de la journée avec moi, pendant laquelle tu me raconteras ce que tu comptes faire dans la journée et où tu vas aller. »

« Mais,… ça prendrait encore plus de votre temps », dit Harry, qui savait combien Snape tenait au temps qu'il avait et où il n'avait pas à enseigner ou à manger dans la Grande Salle.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne serais pas ton gardien seulement de nom, Harry », répondit Snape calmement.

Au moins Harry pouvait dire qu'il était calme maintenant.

« Je le pense vraiment. Les autres enfants ont des parents et les ont toute leur vie. Tu n'en avais pas. Mais tu en as un désormais. Je te le promets, contredis-moi et tu apprendras à quel point je prends cette responsabilité au sérieux. »

Harry secoua violemment la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui se passera si quelque chose arrive à Connor ou Draco parce que je ne suis pas là ? »

Snape lui répondit.

« Ce sont les parents qui devraient penser de cette manière », dit-il. « Pas un garçon de treize ans. »

Harry serra les poings et se força à rester calme. Sa magie était sur le point d'aller détruire les précieuses potions de Madame Pomfresh.

« Je ne devrais pas m'intéresser à ce que je dois faire ou non faire », dit-il. « C'est ce que je suis. C'est ce pourquoi on m'a entrainé. Je ne veux pas être traité comme vous pensez que je devrais l'être. Je veux être traité comme je suis. »

Snape l'étudia en silence puis dit : « Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un gardien ? »

Harry ferma la bouche.

« J'aime le temps que je passe avec vous », dit-il tout de même. « Je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre aide avec le ministère. Et vous remercie pour m'avoir enseigné comment faire la potion tue-loup. Je… je veux même un parent, en quelque sorte. Mais les restrictions ne doivent pas être trop forte pour que je puisse encore faire ce pourquoi je suis né… »

« Fait. »

« ...né pour faire », corrigea Harry obstinément. « Et protéger les gens est quelque chose de très important pour moi. »

Snape l'étudia encore. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voyait et resta donc debout en silence, et le regarda en retour. Il attrapa seulement la main de Draco quand celui-ci émit un petit son dans son sommeil.

Snape baissa la tête.

« Très bien, Harry. Si tu viens et parles avec moi, nous pourrons travailler sur des exceptions à ces restrictions au moment où tu penses qu'ils pourraient être en danger. Jusque là, j'attends de toi obéissance. »

Harry se relaxa. C'était le meilleur compromis qu'il pouvait espérer. Et il devait vraiment donner quelque chose à Snape. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre seulement le rôle de gardien de sa part, il se devait lui aussi de donner quelque chose. Bien que Merlin seul savait pourquoi Snape voulait les choses qu'il devait justement donner aux autres, sa protection.

« Merci, monsieur », dit-il et il se retourna pour serrer la main de Draco.

Snape posa sa main sur son épaule une fois de plus puis quitta l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'il retournait dans ses cachots, Snape était dans une telle rage qu'il était content, façon de parler, de n'avoir rencontré personne sur son chemin. Laisser sa colère s'exprimer aurait été plus qu'agréable, mais Dumbledore n'aurait probablement pas réussi à le garder hors d'Azkaban s'il l'avait fait.

Il alla dans son bureau et examina le chaudron de potion d'empathie. Puis il secoua calmement la tête.

Je te réserve ces doses Black, pensa-t-il. Enfin, peut-être une pour James, si je ne trouve pas de meilleur punition.

Il se retourna vers les étagères de potion et les étudia toutes une par une. Sa rage s'apaisa petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître.

À la fin, il décida, très calmement qu'aucune d'entre elle fonctionnerait. Aucune d'entre elles étaient assez vicieuse. Il ne voulait pas blesser Lily Potter pour ce qu'elle a fait, ni la tuer, ou encore la faire souffrir de la même manière qu'il a fait souffrir Black.

Il voulait l'anéantir et l'oublier.

Il alla lire un de ses livres sur la magie noire. Même s'il doutait énormément qu'il puisse trouver quoique se soit d'intéressant dedans, mais il se devait de tourner son esprit dans la bonne direction. Au moins, ça lui éviterait de rester à contempler l'horrible et écrasant travail qu'il devrait fournir pour guérir et libérer Harry de ses pensées, et de sa propre terreur quand il avait entendu que Harry était en danger.

**À suivre...**


	23. Interlude 4

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **19; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** mealaw

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Interlude : Révélation sur les vagues de l'air**

_1er Décembre 1993_

Cher Mr Potter,

Vous avez très bien travaillé et je suis très satisfait de vos progrès. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous m'avez écouté et que vous ne semblez plus avoir peur de votre propre magie. La libération de votre pouvoir est très en retard et je pense que cela sera déjà un bon avantage pour notre monde. Vous savez, je ne suis pas comme la majorité de ses personnes autour de vous qui ont peur de ce que vous pourriez devenir. Je suis effrayé _pour_ vous et c'est quelque chose de réellement différent.

Moi, j'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si vous ne changez pas d'attitude très bientôt. C'est la guerre. Ce sera la guerre jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit finalement et indubitablement détruit. Vous le savez. Le problème est que vous vous êtes retenu alors que vous auriez pu détruire un ennemi et que vous vous êtes tellement retenu que Fenrir Greyback s'est enfuit en étant seulement blessé, et pas mort comme il aurait dû. Vous _devez_ apprendre à endurcir voter cœur, Mr Potter.

Je ne vous conseillerais jamais de contraindre qui que se soit. Je ne vous conseillerais jamais de menacer les autres pour les convaincre de venir de notre côté. Mais il y a quelques personnes vivantes qui sont d'implacables ennemies. Peu importe le temps que vous passerez à essayer de les convaincre, elles ne reviendront jamais vers nous. Elles ont fait leur choix. Quand l'un d'eux essaie de vous tuer, frappez fort et vite, n'essayez pas de gagner du temps, ne réfléchissez pas. Nous avons tous trop besoin de vous vivant.

Actuellement, je peux vous donner deux noms. J'ai évolué dans l'entourage de vos ennemis et je sais parfaitement que deux d'entre eux ne retourneront jamais leur veste. Fenrir Greyback est un monstre qui doit être détruit, comme il a lui-même détruit la vie d'un nombre incalculable de personnes. Tout comme Walden Macnair qui n'abandonnera jamais sa haine et ses préjuger sur les sangs purs. Il a déjà fait trop de sacrifices pour sa cause, et pour finir de te convaincre, simplement parce que Voldemort le lui a demandé et sans aucune autre raison, il a tué sa propre femme.

Maintenant, je me dois de vous donner un peu plus de détail sur ce que je vous ai écrit la dernière fois.

Demandez, Mr Potter, demandez à n'importe qui, pourquoi Sirius Black n'est pas allé à Azkaban.

Je reste dans l'ombre à la seule lumière de la lune,

Starborn.

***

_1er Décembre 1993_

Lucius,

À cet instant, vous devez avoir entendu parler de l'attaque sur votre fils. Mais vous ne savez peut-être pas pourquoi nous l'avons orchestré. Bien sûr, vous devez ouvrir et fermer votre bouche dans un profond dénie de la réalité, pensant que vous nous donniez le sang.

Oui, vous le faites. Mais connaissez-vous une chose intéressante à propos du sang, Lucius ? _Il peut-être utiliser comme un miroir_.

Nous l'avons utilisé pour connaître tes intentions. Vous avez, en fait, joué avec nous, prétendant vous consacrer à notre cause alors que vous cherchiez le moyen d'en sortir, ou d'y entrer avec nous, si vous décidiez que cela était le mieux pour le survivant. Mais vous n'avez pas été capable de vous décider, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes resté entre les deux, contrecarrant l'implacable dévotion des personnes les plus proches de vous. Pauvre petit Malfoy. Pauvre petit Serpentard.

Pauvre, en effet, de tout sauf d'argent. Surveillez ceux qui sont proche de vous, Lucius. L'un d'eux n'est pas aussi dévoué que vous semblez le penser.

Comprenez, les attaques envers votre fils et Harry étaient des avertissements. Regardez comment nous pouvons facilement les atteindre là où ils sont. Suffisamment pour faire entrer un loup-garou sauvage et un artefact de magie noir dans l'enceinte même des protections. Nous avions prévu que l'attaque échouerait, et que Potter retournerait à Poudlard et sauverait votre fils. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons utilisé un serpent, étant donné que nous savions qu'il est un fourchelangue. Nous ne souhaitons pas vous mettre complètement à dos, seulement jouer avec vous de la même manière que vous semblez aimer jouer avec nous.

Mais réfléchissez-y Lucius. Une minute de retard de la part de Potter et votre fils aurait pu mourir. Ou bien Potter aurait pu devenir un loup-garou ou mourir. Il est seulement un enfant, Lucius. Il peut être détruit aussi facilement que n'importe quel autre enfant.

Est-ce que vous nous comprenez maintenant ? Voyez-vous à quel point nous sommes sérieux ? Ainsi que les avantages de vous allier avec nous ?

Ravalez votre fierté, Lucius, et inclinez la tête. Il y a des circonstances pendant lesquels même un Malfoy doit se soumettre et courber la tête, et vous avez choisi l'une d'elle quand vous avez prit cette marque sur votre bras.

Renvoyez-nous votre déclaration d'allégeance officielle d'ici une semaine ou une autre attaque surviendra. Et peut-être que celle-ci sera celle dont nous parlions.

**À suivre**


	24. Restes d’un rêve disparaissant

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **19; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 20 : Restes d'un rêve disparaissant**

« Hé, Harry. »

Harry cligna des yeux et se réveilla lentement, levant automatiquement une main vers sa cicatrice. Il y avait de faibles traces de sang, non surprenant, vu qu'il avait une fois de plus rêvé des silhouettes sombres agonisant de souffrance et du cercle d'ombres se refermant sur elles. Il replia les doigts précautionneusement, faisant comme s'il essuyait des traces de sueur plutôt que du sang, puis il se retourna, toujours aussi prudemment. Il avait une crampe dans le cou d'avoir dormi dans la chaise à côté du lit de Draco.

La première chose qu'il vérifia fut que le blond soit toujours endormi, une main sous la joue en un geste distinctement enfantin. Puis il se tourna et regarda Connor. Son frère avait l'air hésitant, ses yeux fuyant dans plusieurs directions avant de venir se poser sur le visage d'Harry.

« Je... euh... », dit Connor. Il s'arrêta de respirer et se mordilla la lèvre comme pour accentuer la gestuelle précédente. « Je suis allé parler à Sirius et Remus. Ils savaient que tu voulais probablement savoir pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus aider lorsque nous avons entendu le second hurlement du loup-garou. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un geste las. Ses rêves occupaient toujours son esprit, voulant l'empoisonner, mais il se força à mettre cette peur de côté. Il s'en inquièterait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de son frère.

Connor secoua la tête.

« Remus est vraiment allé trop loin dans sa sauvagerie. Il s'amusait tellement à courir qu'il n'a pas réalisé ce que signifiait le hurlement du loup-garou. Sirius était avec lui et il s'est également laissé emporter par la course, et n'a pas réalisé qu'ils m'avaient autant distancé, ou que j'étais en danger. »

Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Harry puis se détournèrent à nouveau. Harry pensait qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était seulement la troisième fois que la vie de Connor avait été mortellement menacée. Seul Voldemort l'avait menacé de cette façon auparavant.

« Tout va bien », dit Harry. « Mais je pense qu'ils pourraient faire plus attention à toi la prochaine fois, s'ils t'emmènent à nouveau. »

Connor hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Le Directeur Dumbledore leur a déjà fait promettre de faire attention à moi. »

_Dumbledore sert quand même à quelque chose_, pensa Harry et étira ses bras au-dessus de lui, secouant légèrement la tête pour convaincre ses cheveux de ne plus pointer dans tous les sens, ou du moins un peu moins. _Au moins, je peux compter sur lui pour prendre au sérieux la sécurité de Connor_.

« Merci de m'avoir mis au courant, Connor. Je me serais posé des questions. »

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Draco et sourit lorsqu'il vit ses cils papillonner.

« Harry… »

Harry se retourna vers son frère. Si Connor ne savait pas faire face au danger, pensa-t-il, il ne devait surtout pas savoir que son frère lui sauverait la vie. Cette fois-ci, Connor savait ce qu'il s'était passé. La dernière fois, Harry lui avait jeté un sort d'_Oubliettes_.

Il grimaça à cette pensée. _J'ai juré que je rendrais à Remus ses souvenirs. Que puis-je faire pour ceux de Connor ? Y a-t-il un moyen de guérir son esprit sans qu'il me haïsse ?_

Connor prit une grande respiration, puis souffla tout d'un coup et dit :

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je sais que tu es bon après tout, peu importe ce que raconte Sirius sur les Serpentards. Merci. »

Il sautilla légèrement en avant et pris Harry dans ses bras, le serrant fort, se détachant presque trop tôt pour que Harry puisse lui rendre.

Mais c'était un presque et Harry serra fort son frère contre lui. Il pouvait sentir un poids qu'il avait depuis longtemps porté inconsciemment quitter ses épaules. Il avait à nouveau la bonté de son frère. Il n'y avait rien de plus important, pas quand il était honnête avec lui-même.

« Harry ? »

Harry se retourna et rencontra le regard de Draco. Le blond était rouge et fronçait les sourcils. Harry secoua la tête lorsqu'il réalisa que Draco était probablement jaloux de Connor et de l'attention que lui portait Harry. Apparemment, il n'y avait que très peu de choses dont Draco ne soit pas jaloux et plus c'était ridicule, mieux c'était. Malgré tout, Harry relâcha Connor, vu que c'était évident que son frère voulait partir.

Connor se faufila par la porte de l'infirmerie et se retourna vers Harry, évitant contentieusement le regard de Draco.

« On se verra au petit-déjeuner, Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis se tourna pour regarder Draco, haussant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, alors que l'air sévère de Draco persistait.

« Tu as failli mourir pour lui la nuit dernière », dit le blond. « Puis il vient et te traite de cette façon. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il m'a apporté de bonnes nouvelles. Il m'a serré dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas vraiment mal me traiter. »

« Il aurait du ramper devant toi », dit Draco. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il lui suffise de dire de simples mots et que tu l'acceptes juste comme _ça_. »

Il claqua des doigts, ce qui était un geste que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

« Tu as _failli mourir_, Harry ! »

« Toi aussi », fit remarquer Harry, décidant de couper l'herbe sous le pied du blond aussi rapidement que possible.

Draco n'était pas Snape et écouterai probablement ses protestations. Harry commençait déjà à regretter de leur avoir parlé de l'attaque de Greyback. Connor n'aurait probablement rien dit, ni Sirius, Remus ou ses alliés sang-purs. Harry avait promis d'être plus honnête, mais lorsque les personnes n'étaient pas raisonnables dans leurs réactions à ses révélations, pouvait-on le blâmer de leur cacher des choses ?

Draco se tut à cette remarque, baissant les yeux pour regarder ses mains.

« Oui », dit-il. « Et je te dois une autre Dette de Vie, Harry. »

« Oh non, tu ne me dois rien », dit le brun, se rappelant précisément pour quoi Draco avait sa dernière dette. « C'est de ma faute si tu étais en danger. Je pense que quelqu'un essayait de te faire du mal pour m'atteindre. Donc j'ai juste sauvé la vie que j'ai mise en danger. »

« Je peux te devoir une dette si je veux », dit Draco, d'un air mutin.

Puis il sourit.

« A moins que tu refuses de l'accepter, bien sûr », dit-il. « Ou à moins que tu m'obliges à la rétracter. »

Harry serra les dents. « S'il te plaît, Draco, » dit-il, « ne te lies pas à moi par une Dette de Vie. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras.

« J'attends une bonne raison, tu sais. Ce que tu as fait avec le serpent la nuit dernière était assez impressionnant. »

« Parce que ça me gêne », dit Harry. « Et je préfèrerai ne pas avoir de dettes que je puisse être tenté d'invoquer juste parce que tu es mesquin. »

Draco renifla.

« Harry, je pense que tu es la dernière personne qui abuserait des rites de sang-purs pour des raisons mesquines. »

« Tu as oublié certaines choses sur moi », dit Harry, souriant légèrement. « Je pourrais vouloir que tu arrêtes de m'embêter à propos de Connor, ou que tu me laisses tranquille, et invoquer la dette pour que tu me laisses seul au lieu de faire en sorte que tu aies tant de devoirs que tu _devras_ arrêter de me suivre. »

« Tu es trop Serpentard pour ton bien », marmonna Draco, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. « Je dois rester ici », ajouta-t-il d'une voix pathétique lorsque Madame Pomfresh apparut. « Je me sens pas bien et je vois le serpent dès que je ferme les yeux. »

Madame Pomfresh claqua sa langue.

« Bien sûr que tu dois rester ici, mon cher », dit-elle. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un élève de Poudlard frôle la mort. »

Elle agita sa baguette et jeta un sort qu'Harry reconnut vaguement comme une barrière qui lui dirait la santé physique et émotionnelle du patient lorsqu'elle le demanderait.

« Reste ici. Nous ferons en sorte qu'aucun artefact de magie noire ne t'atteigne. »

Elle s'en fut.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Qui parle d'être Serpentard ? », demanda-t-il et il reçut un sourire satisfait de Draco.

Il se leva.

« Je dois aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. »

« Tu pourrais rester ici avec moi », suggéra Draco.

Sa voix était douce et taquine, mais son regard était intense.

« Je pense que Madame Pomfresh ne te laisserait pas partir si tu lui disais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé la nuit dernière. Et tu pourrais me tenir compagnie. »

Harry soupira.

« Je suis désolé, Draco, mais je dois vraiment aller en cours. »

Il tendit la main et serra un instant le bras du blond. Draco tourna sa main vers le haut pour que leurs paumes se touchent.

« Pourquoi ne penses-tu pas à écrire à tes parents ? Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent être paniqués. »

« J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant des tiens », dit Draco et il retomba sur le dos, le visage mécontent.

Harry haussa les épaules et quitta l'infirmerie. Il s'affairait déjà à enterrer les souvenirs de l'attaque de Greyback. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ait l'air calme et composé lorsqu'il verrait Snape et lui parlerait des nouvelles restrictions que son gardien avait décidé de lui imposer.

_Je sais qu'il va réagir bêtement maintenant et il prendra note de toute fatigue ou faiblesse de ma part, même si cela vient vraiment des rêves et non de l'attaque._

A mi-chemin des cachots, à sa plus grande contrariété, il dut faire un détour pour laver le sang coulant de sa cicatrice. Au moins sa tête ne le faisait pas souffrir.

**§*&o&*§**

« Tu es prêt cette fois, j'imagine ? »

La voix de Snape était normale et il ne quitta pas des yeux les devoirs qu'il était en train de corriger.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre et hocha la tête, une fois. Il ne voyait aucune raison de parler. Il pensait que sa voix tremblerait un peu malgré toute sa préparation.

Ils avaient reçu un mot, il y a trois jours, stipulant que le Ministère comptait venir ce week-end pour vérifier les « progrès » de Harry. La lettre trop polie du Ministère avait révélé plus qu'Amélia Bones ne l'aurait sûrement souhaité et Harry savait que Kingsley Shacklebolt avait cette fois-ci plus d'autorité pour lui poser des questions intrusives. Il se demanda si Dumbledore avait parlé à Amélia Bones, ou si elle était juste devenue impatiente et nerveuse à la pensée qu'un journaliste ait vent de l'absence de progrès des Aurors pour annuler le sort jeté à ses parents. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux articles spécifiques sur lui, mais Skeeter ne ratait jamais une occasion de détourner ses articles pour ramener le sujet, d'une manière ou d'une autre vers lui.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et cligna des yeux. Les Aurors auraient dû arriver dans le bureau de Snape il y a de cela vingt minutes. Il se mordilla la lèvre pensivement et retourna à sa lecture.

Un moment plus tard, un coup sec à la porte faillit lui faire tomber son livre. Snape se leva et le regarda.

« Comme nous l'avons préparé », dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête. Son souffle était trop rapide, il se dit de se taire et d'arrêter d'être ridicule. Il avait fait face à Fenrir Greyback. C'était stupide de se sentir nerveux en présence d'Aurors ministériels qui ne pouvaient rien lui faire.

_Magiquement. Mais ils pouvaient retirer la tutelle de Snape et te forcer à vivre avec Dumbledore, Sirius ou tes parents._

Harry ne voulait pas de ça. Ses sentiments envers eux étaient toujours confus. Il avait peur que s'il passait trop de temps avec eux, l'un d'eux finisse gravement blessé ou mort.

Il se leva et attendit aussi calmement que possible tandis que Snape ouvrait la porte pour faire entrer les Aurors. Snape eut un mouvement brusque et Harry compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il secoua sa manche et laissa tomber sa baguette dans sa main, alors que tout autour de lui sa magie se réveillait et ouvrait un œil.

Mais Snape resta sur place, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait si les Aurors s'étaient présentés baguettes brandies ou avec des marques des ténèbres, et dit :

« C'est un honneur imprévu. Bienvenue. Je suis le professeur Severus Snape, Maître des Potions de Poudlard, Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard et gardien d'Harry Potter. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et tendit le cou, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas voir au-delà de la tête de Snape. _Est-ce qu'ils auraient envoyé quelqu'un de nouveau, pour qu'il ressente le besoin de se présenter à nouveau ? La lettre disait que seuls __Shacklebolt__ et Feverfew viendraient._

Ils avaient en effet envoyé quelqu'un de nouveau, une personne qui entra dans la pièce devant Shacklebolt et Feverfew comme si cela lui appartenait. Harry se figea. Cet homme était plus âgé et marchait avec un léger boitillement qui ne faisait absolument rien pour réduire son air de dignité ancienne – la marque de quelqu'un entraîné à la façon des sang-purs depuis qu'il savait marcher. Il portait des lunettes, comme James, mais ses yeux étaient d'un jaune éclatant. Il portait la tête haute même lorsqu'il fit un signe de la tête à Harry, comme si ça lui était complètement impossible de pencher le cou.

« M. Potter », dit-il d'une voix profonde qui ressemblait un peu au grognement d'un lion. « Mon nom est Rufus Scrimgeour, Chef du Bureau des Aurors. »

Harry le regarda encore plus intensément. Il avait entendu parler de Scrimgeour, évidemment, il avait étudié sa famille en même temps que celles des Malfoy, des Parkinson et de toutes les autres qui pourraient être de valeur en tant qu'alliées ou importantes comme ennemies au succès de Connor. Ils avaient été parmi les plus fiers et prestigieux sang-purs, étant toujours répartis à Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que le grand-père de Rufus ait l'idée bornée d'épouser une sorcière Gryffondor née de moldue, apparemment parce qu'il le voulait. Son père sang-mêlé était devenu un Serdaigle et s'était fait exploser dans une folle expérimentation de Potions alors que son fils était encore un bébé. Puis Rufus Scrimgeour était rentré à Poudlard, réparti à Serpentard et avait déclaré son intention de ne jamais utilisé de magie noire, alors qu'il avait douze ans. Il n'en avait jamais utilisé.

Les Scrimgeour sont une famille très déroutante, pensa Harry, la première fois qu'il eut fini de les étudier.

Mais, et c'était la chose qui comptait le plus à cet instant, Rufus Scrimgeour n'avait jamais été un ami de Dumbledore.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi aurait-il été autorisé à participer à une investigation contrôlée par un Auror de l'Ordre ? C'était incompréhensible pour Harry.

Puis il vit rapidement le visage furieux de Shacklebolt par-dessus l'épaule de Scrimgeour et il comprit. Shacklebolt était toujours sous le commandement de son supérieur, peu importe qui il servait en secret. Si le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors voulait s'inviter lors d'une enquête, Shacklebolt n'était pas en position de refuser.

Harry sourit sincèrement, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire durant la visite, et inclina la tête.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Mon nom est Harry Potter, je pense que vous le savez et vous avez déjà rencontré mon gardien, le Professeur Snape. »

Scrimgeour émit un léger son qui pouvait être un ricanement. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le visage d'Harry. Le brun se demandait ce qu'il pouvait y voir.

« En effet. Alors... J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez parlé avec l'Auror Shacklebolt la dernière fois ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Alors je pense qu'il devrait parler avec votre gardien cette fois-ci et je vous interrogerais. Seul », ajouta-t-il, comme s'il avait senti le mouvement que Feverfew avait fait pour le suivre.

Les épaules de Feverfew s'abaissèrent. Harry pensa que c'était plus du au fait de vouloir éviter de rester avec Snape (il ne savait toujours pas s'il faisait partie de l'Ordre) qu'au désir d'écouter.

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée », dit Snape doucement. « J'imagine que vous n'allez pas poser des questions indiscrètes à mon pupille, Scrimgeour ? »

Ce dernier se tourna et fit face à Snape, se comportant de façon à rendre son boitillement comme une partie de sa démarche et non comme une infirmité. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé par le manque de respect.

« Non », dit-il. « Bien sûr que non. Quelle sorte d'Auror ferait ça ? »

Puis il se retourna et fixa à nouveau Harry, puis fit un signe de la tête vers le fond de la pièce, près des étagères de Snape.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre. Il débordait de curiosité. Scrimgeour pouvait être venu juste pour embêter Dumbledore, mais cela voudrait dire qu'il était déjà au courant de cette enquête et de sa nature exceptionnelle. Harry doutait fortement que le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors se balade constamment et quittait le Ministère sur un caprice.

Scrimgeour s'appuya contre le mur et regarda Harry. Ce dernier lui retourna son regard. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite et en était plutôt content. Au moins, il savait qu'il faisait face à un adversaire qui n'était pas intéressé à lui placer une toile du phénix.

« Alors », dit Scrimgeour, qui paraissait aimer ce mot. « J'aimerais que tu répondes à quelques questions sincèrement. »

Harry souleva les sourcils, laissa un sourire frôler ses lèvres, et hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi le professeur Snape comme gardien ? »

Les lèvres de Scrimgeour bougèrent rapidement un instant, en une expression si rapide que Harry n'aurait pu dire si c'était un sourire ou une grimace, et ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce.

« Je peux sentir de la magie noire tout autour dans cette pièce. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Scrimgeour avait chassé des mages noirs pendant plus de trente ans. Qu'il y soit sensible n'étonnait pas Harry.

« Je l'ai choisi car j'ai confiance en lui », dit-il.

Il fit une pause, puis décida que, connaissant les principes des sang-purs comme cet homme, il ne semblait pas vouloir danser. Harry n'avait donc aucune raison de le faire.

« Et parce que je pensais qu'il pourrait me protéger de l'influence de Dumbledore. »

Le regard de Scrimgeour était absolument _verrouillé_ sur lui maintenant. Harry le vit noter tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, y compris le manque de titre pour Dumbledore, puis il sourit. Harry cligna des yeux. C'était un sourire brillant, complet et ouvert, un de ceux qui transforma le visage entier de l'homme en quelque chose d'approchable.

« Oui, et bien, Dumbledore aurait du savoir que son mage noir domestiqué serait utilisé contre lui tôt ou tard », murmura Scrimgeour. « Et pourquoi avez-vous plus confiance en Snape qu'en votre parrain ? »

Harry hésita un long moment. Il devait faire très attention. Il était légèrement tenté de tendre un piège à Dumbledore. La présence de Shacklebolt montrait bien l'intention de Dumbledore de continuer à lui tendre un piège. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de révéler le passé de Sirius.

« Je ne _lui_ fais pas confiance », dit-il finalement.

Scrimgeour lui sourit, une expression forte sur le visage.

« Je vois », dit-il. « Et est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec l'important héritage de magie noire que la famille Black représente ? »

Harry cligna des yeux à nouveau. Scrimgeour lui offrait un moyen d'échapper au fait d'être forcé à vivre avec Sirius, un moyen basé sur un fait que Scrimgeour saurait être faux, mais que tout le monde croirait être vrai, vu qu'ils connaissaient l'opinion non reluisante qu'avait le Chef des Aurors sur les mages noirs. Bien sûr, certains diraient qu'il n'est pas raisonnable, mais ce n'était pas grave. Scrimgeour avait beaucoup de possibilité pour légalement empêcher les choses d'avancer pour Harry. Laissons-le embrouiller les choses et la rapide enquête du Ministère deviendra extraordinairement lente.

« Pourquoi ? », murmura Harry.

Les yeux de Scrimgeour se déplacèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce, où Snape était poli à l'extrême avec Shacklebolt.

« Une autre information de votre part », dit-il. « Je pense depuis un moment que Shacklebolt semble plus que d'habitude attaché à Poudlard. Est-ce vrai ? »

_Apparemment, être dévoué à la Lumière ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un cerveau._ Harry hocha la tête.

Scrimgeour expira et sourit à nouveau férocement.

« Je le savais », dit-il, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur Harry. « Je ne connais pas l'étendue de votre connaissance des Seigneurs », dit-il.

« Assez importante », dit Harry, pensant à la lettre de Starborn.

Scrimgeour hocha la tête.

« Dumbledore est un Seigneur de la Lumière. Vous-Savez-Qui est un Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'les aime pas. Ni l'un ni l'aut'. »

Harry reconnut la soudaine diction informel comme étant une affectation, mais devait admettre que c'était efficace.

« C'est pour quoi je travaille pour le Ministère. Le Ministère est inefficace, simple d'esprit, mesquin, et choisissez n'importe quel autre adjectif de votre choix, mais c'est un endroit _normal_. Il donne aux sorciers normaux une chance de changer les choses, vu que nous n'avons pas tous la puissance d'un Seigneur. Un jour normal, nous leur faisons contrepoids. Je n'aime pas que les Seigneurs fouinent dans mon Ministère. C'est ce que fait Dumbledore en ce moment même. »

Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Maintenant, peut-être allez-vous devenir un Seigneur, et si c'est le cas, alors je vous combattrais aussi férocement que j'ai combattu tous les autres. Mais en attendant, vous êtes une autre personne que Dumbledore essaye de contrôler et, de plus, quelqu'un qui a la possibilité de le combattre beaucoup plus effectivement que les autres, si vous pouviez vous débarrassez de quelques barrières posées sur votre route. Je ferais ma part sur les barrières légales. Vous pourrez me rembourser en ne devenant pas un fichu Seigneur et donner des ordres aux gens comme le font les autres. »

Harry sentit son cœur se soulever d'émerveillement. Scrimgeour avait un effet confus et contradictoire, il était un sang-pur dévoué à la Lumière, un sang-pur qui parlait comme un Né-de-Moldu et, apparemment, il avait la possibilité d'être comme ça. Harry était tenté de respecter quelqu'un comme ça.

« Je peux le faire. »

« Donc, vous n'avez pas confiance en Sirius Black parce qu'il est un mage noir », dit Scrimgeour, l'air vraiment intéressé. « Et pour vos parents ? De la magie noire leur a été jeté. Je l'ai su au moment où je les ai vus. »

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa. Le regard de Scrimgeour le pénétrait. Il savait, il devait savoir, que c'était Harry qui avait jeté le _Fugitivus Animus_ sur ses parents.

« C'est de la magie noire », dit Harry, avançant prudemment. « Je... je ne veux pas encore les revoir. »

Scrimgeour pencha la tête.

« Peur ? »

« De moi-même », dit Harry honnêtement.

L'Auror hocha rapidement la tête.

« Bien sûr », dit-il, haussant la voix. « Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, après tout, malgré votre puissance. Bien sûr qu'un sorcier de treize ans serait effrayé d'un foyer où de la magie noire a été pratiqué. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« La chose la plus naturelle au monde », continua Scrimgeour. « Je peux comprendre que vous vouliez rester ici car au moins ici vous savez d'où vient la magie noire, et bien sûr vous ne serez pas tenté d'apprendre la magie noire vous-même à cause de cette peur, oh non. Et bien sûr, vous avez confiance en votre Directeur de Maison. C'est peut-être un foyer sinistre, mais vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Et n'est-ce pas le besoin le plus important des enfants en pleine croissance ? La stabilité, la sécurité et la paix ? »

Harry pensa qu'il aurait donné pas mal pour être dans la pièce lorsque Scrimgeour annoncerait ces arguments, sur un ton absolument calme, à Amélia Bones et le reste du Département de la Justice Magique. Il avait vraiment l'air de croire à ce qu'il disait, et si quelqu'un pouvait le sortir de ce masque de raison calme, Harry ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être.

« Je sais que j'ai besoin de beaucoup de stabilité, de sécurité et de paix », réussit-il à dire, gardant un ton triste.

« Je le sais bien. »

Harry piétina nerveusement. Scrimgeour le regardait à nouveau et voyait beaucoup trop. Heureusement que l'homme allait bientôt partir, pensa-t-il ardemment.

Après ce regard perçant, Scrimgeour hocha la tête et d'écarta de lui.

« J'ai vu ici tout ce que j'avais à voir », annonça-t-il de façon impérieuse. « Shacklebolt, Feverfew, allons-y ! Je suis satisfait que la place du garçon soit avec le gardien qu'il a choisi. »

Shacklebolt pâlit.

« Mais, monsieur... »

« Pas maintenant », dit Scrimgeour. « La puanteur de magie noire me rend malade. »

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

« Nous en parlons en route pour le Ministère, n'est-ce pas, Shacklebolt ? »

Feverfew passa frénétiquement la porte. Shacklebolt s'attarda un peu, jetant un regard noir à Harry et Snape.

« Ce n'est pas fini », souffla-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non », dit Scrimgeour de derrière lui, faisant bondir Shacklebolt. « Allez Shacklebolt, il y a encore de la paperasse à remplir. »

Il donnait l'impression d'être impatient de faire ça. Harry sentit monter en lui un horrible sentiment d'admiration. _Punaise, il est bon._

Shacklebolt sortit, l'air embarrassé, frustré et furieux au possible. Scrimgeour ferma la porte, l'air de rien.

Harry éclata de rire au moment où il fut sûr que les Aurors furent assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre. Snape portait un sourire en coin alors qu'il prenait place dans son fauteuil et amenait vers lui des devoirs à corriger.

« C'était… intéressant », dit-il.

Harry se jeta dans le canapé à côté de son livre et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Comment est-ce possible que nous ayons des alliés au Ministère ? »

« Ce n'est pas nous », répondit Snape, le regardant. « C'est toi. »

Harry cligna des yeux, puis se saisit de son livre. Apparemment les gens avaient pris l'habitude de le déconcerter aujourd'hui.

**§*&o&*§**

Lucius était en train de faire une crise de nerfs.

C'était la seule façon d'expliquer son comportement actuel. Son regard ne cessait d'aller de la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçu de ceux qui réclamaient qu'il déclare son allégeance à Lord Voldemort, à Poudlard. Il se tenait debout au bord de la Forêt Interdite, pas très loin de la hutte de ce demi-géant dégoûtant, ses mains blanches de serrer la lettre.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé en venant ici. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela lui plaisait.

Lucius essayait de redresser ses épaules et mit en place son masque Malfoy. Cela ne marcha pas. Cela n'avait pas marché depuis le moment où il avait reçu la lettre menaçant la vie de Draco, et toutes celles qui avaient suivies, murmurant des secrets que personne n'aurait pu savoir sur Draco à moins d'être à Poudlard même.

Il avait pensé à montrer la lettre à Narcissa, mais il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas compris les complications de la situation. Elle était aveuglément amourachée de Harry Potter, certaine que le garçon allait tous les sauver. Elle ne ferait que le regarder durement et lui dire de se joindre à Potter dans la guerre. Elle faisait déjà, de façon irraisonnable, confiance à Potter simplement pour avoir sauvé la vie de Draco, comme il était censé le faire, apparemment.

De plus, dites à Narcissa que son fils était en danger, et elle ferait forcement quelque chose de stupide.

Et...

Lucius regarda à nouveau la lettre qu'il tenait. Deux lignes lui sautaient aux yeux, tout comme elles l'avaient fait lors de son premier parcours rapide.

_Et tu sais ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans le sang, Lucius ? Ca peut être utilisé comme miroir._

Lucius ne connaissait aucun sort pouvant faire cela, et il était sûr qu'il avait assez d'expérience en magie noire pour en avoir entendu parler. Très évidemment, les personnes menaçant son fils avaient accès à des artefacts de magie noire (comme si leur attaque de Draco avec des serpents n'avait pas prouvé ce fait !). Et Lucius ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils pouvaient être, ou ce pour quoi ils pourraient être utilisés une prochaine fois.

Cela voulait certainement dire qu'ils étaient en train de l'observer en ce moment même, mais comme il ne savait pas si c'était le cas ni si l'artefact de magie noire était brandi sur lui, il devait agir comme s'il avait une chance de réussite.

_Observe les personnes les plus proches de toi, Lucius. L'une d'elles n'est pas aussi dévouée que tu sembles le croire._

C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas montré la lettre à Narcissa. L'auteur de la lettre était très vraisemblablement en train de mentir, essayant d'encourager Lucius à douter de sa femme, mais juste au cas où... Juste au cas où...

Lucius releva les yeux vers le château et secoua la tête. Il avait envoyé la lettre déclarant son allégeance à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres car il n'avait pas le choix, et cela signifiait que c'était maintenant le meilleur moment pour agir, tandis que les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres le croyaient de leur côté. Il allait retirer Draco de Poudlard, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse à nouveau le menacer. Il l'enverrait à Durmstrang. Les Malfoy avaient de puissants amis là-bas, des sorciers qui pourraient protéger Draco et lui enseigner la magie noire, et qui ne se soucieraient pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne soit vraiment revenu et qu'il les menace. Et Lucius ne dirait rien à Narcissa avant que tout soit fait.

_C'est elle qui voulait que Draco aille à Poudlard, se rappela Lucius. Pouvait-elle savoir, à l'époque...?_

Il arrêta cette pensée, car certaines suspicions étaient trop paranoïaques même pour lui, il lança un sort de Désillusion sur lui, et se mit en marche. Personne ne regarda dans sa direction, même si plusieurs élèves survolaient le terrain de Quidditch. _Inefficace. Si j'étais Directeur de l'école, je mettrais en place des barrières de détection pour de tels enchantements._

Il pénétra dans Poudlard sans être remarqué, attendit un instant pour s'assurer qu'il ne laissait pas d'empreintes boueuses sur le sol, puis se dirigea lentement vers les cachots serpentards. Même d'ici, il pouvait sentir un écho vide, battant dans sa tête comme un tambour, qui signalait l'arrivée d'un mal de crâne.

_Ca doit être Harry Potter._

Lucius ne doutait pas que le gamin soit puissant. Il l'avait lui-même senti lorsque Potter était au Manoir cet été. Lucius ne doutait pas non plus que le gamin soit incapable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier avait étudié durant des décennies et avait une expérience ainsi qu'une magie que Potter ne pourrait jamais égaler. Une puissance pure et sauvage n'était d'aucune utilité contre la cruauté érudite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était ce que Narcissa n'avait pas compris, bien que Lucius ait essayé de lui expliquer les choses de façon abstraite. Elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'Harry Potter soit capable de les protéger, que Lucius ne comprenait tout simplement pas la puissance de sa magie. Bien sûr, elle avait également insisté sur le fait que Draco soit complètement dévoué à ce garçon, une autre chose qu'avait pu remarquer Lucius cet été, et qu'elle voulait qu'ils restent les alliés de Potter pour le bien de Draco plus que tout autre chose.

Lucius grimaça. _Elle n'a apparemment pas considéré la possibilité que ce soit la magie de Potter qui attire Draco, et qui le rende si différent d'un Malfoy, en lui retirant une partie de sa personnalité._

Lucius connaissait les symptômes et il savait que lorsque Draco ne serait plus en présence de Potter durant une période suffisamment longue, il s'en remettrait. C'était une autre raison pour libérer son fils de Potter, pour offrir à Draco la possibilité de faire un vrai choix, ce qu'il ne ferait jamais avec une telle magie ayant le dessus.

Et, bien sûr, il y avait le fait que la fierté des Malfoy ne permette pas à Lucius de courber la tête devant quiconque, autre qu'un Seigneur. Cet enfant n'était pas un Seigneur. Il n'était qu'un enfant, qui avait réussi à détourner de son côté la femme et le fils de Lucius.

Lucius savait qu'il devrait faire face à une bataille après avoir retiré Draco de Poudlard, mais il s'attendait à ce que son fils ouvre les yeux. Narcissa nécessitera plus d'efforts. Mais ils devront faire face ensemble aux attaques que pourrait subir Lucius de la part des auteurs enragés de la lettre. Narcissa choisirait la loyauté envers sa famille plus que n'importe quel autre principe qu'elle possédait. Elle le faisait toujours.

Lucius sourit lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards et attendit qu'un élève en sorte pour pouvoir entrer. C'était parfait, vraiment. Une fois son fils hors de danger, alors son esprit sortirait de ce brouillard de panique, et il pourrait faire face à ses ennemis avec la furie qui attendait, bouillonnante, derrière la panique.

Le mur s'ouvrit en glissant. Lucius se prépara à entrer, puis s'arrêta, observant, alors que Potter sortait de la salle.

Et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sa magie se soulevant autour de lui telle des vagues dans une mare, telle des tambours blessants, telle des ailes.

« M. Malfoy », dit calmement Potter, « je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, mais vous devrez me passer dessus si vous voulez faire du mal à Draco. »

**À suivre**


	25. Pomona et Septimus renouent

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **21; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Mealaw

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 21 : Pomona et Septimus renouent**

Harry pouvait sentir la tension et le choc de Lucius. Il bouillait comme de l'eau sur le feu. Harry observa son visage et le vit frémir légèrement, la manière dont les yeux de Lucius voulaient aller sur le côté et la manière dont il les contrôlait en refusant de les laisser y aller. Quelque chose est parvenu à faire tomber le masque de l'homme, probablement la presque mort de son unique enfant.

Ou peut-être pas, Harry pensa, se souvenant du rêve qui l'avait réveillé et amené à sortir de la salle commune. Une ombre noire se dirigeait vers Draco, qui était calmement endormi sur son lit, inconscient de ça. En premier lieu Harry est simplement sorti dans le couloir pour prendre une bouffer d'air frais, mais quand il s'est rendu compte que Lucius l'attendait là, son rêve avait plus de sens qu'ils en avaient habituellement.

Lucius se repris finalement assez pour répondre. Il releva le menton. « Vous n'avez pas à me dire comment je dois élever mon fils Mr Potter, » répondit-il, sa voix étant si froide qu'Harry n'aurait pas été étonné de voir de la glace apparaître sur les pierres. « Nous avons actuellement une dance-trêve, et je préférerais ne pas avoir à vous blesser. Retirez vous de mon chemin. J'ai invoque _l'Officium Auctoris_, vous ne pouvez donc rien faire pour m'empêcher de retirer mon fils de cette école."

Harry cligna des yeux. L'_officium Auctoris _référait au droit qu'a le plus vieux membre d'une famille de sang pur à décider ce qui est le meilleur pour les autres membres. Harry n'a trouvé aucune référence à une invocation depuis au moins cinquante ans, d'autant plus qu'une telle intervention dans la vie d'un autre sorcier est très mal considérée, et le fait d'être obligé d'utiliser une telle arme est un signe extérieur d'échec. Alors que Lucius l'utilise maintenant était réellement surprenant…

Et absolument pas dans son caractère. Harry rétrécit les yeux et attendit, les mains serrées dans son dos.

« Retirez vous de mon chemin, Mr Potter » dit Lucius, sa voix devenant encore plus froide. « Vous _savez _que vous n'avez aucune autorité en la matière. »

« J'attend, » lui répondit Harry.

Lucius plissa simplement les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de ricaner comme Snape le faisait, pensa Harry. Tout son corps démontrait son autorité, ses épaules, ses mains et sa posture au moins tout autant que son visage.

Quoique actuellement, il montrait plus de peur que son habituelle froide assurance, et Harry se trouvait satisfait de ça. Les gens effrayés faisaient des choses stupides, et que Lucius fasse quelque chose de stupide était le seul espoir qu'Harry avait pour qu'il ne soit pas forcé de lui céder.

« Attendre, Mr Potter ? » lui demanda Lucius, une fois qu'Harry eût clairement montré qu'il ne bougerait pas.

« Pour le sel, la fumée et l'argent, » répliqua Harry, attendant encore.

Lucius siffla entre ses dents. « Je n'ai pas besoin… »

"Actuellement si, vous en avez besoin," lui répondit Harry calmement. « Pas si vous souhaitez invoquer votre droit de control sur la vie de Draco. Mais quand vous l'invoquer dans le milieu d'une dance-trêve, vous avez besoin du sel, de la fumée et de l'argent pour créer un espace dans lequel je ne peux pas rentrer. » Il serra ses mains encore plus fort, alors qu'il vit une tempête d'émotions se former sur le visage de Lucius, et il appela sa magie autour de lui. « La trêve est avec toute votre famille, Mr Malfoy, pas seulement avec vous-même. Si vous essayer d'emmener Draco sans les rituels appropriés, je peux tout simplement assumer que vous êtes un imposteur et vous attaquer. Et je serais dans mon droit. En fait c'est justement un de mes devoirs, de défendre les membres de votre famille contre un _Officium Auctoris_ inapproprié. Un _vrai_ Malfoy n'aurait sûrement pas oublié de tels détails. Devrais-je regarder si vous utilisez du Polynectar ? » Harry conserva un ton courtois, certain qu'il était de mener la danse.

Et il le fit. Alors que Lucius se stoppa, les yeux pleins de furie.

« Vous êtes impudent, garçon, » chuchota-t-il. « Retirez vous de mon chemin, _maintenant_. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Vous n'avez pas l'autorité de me demander de bouger. Nous sommes égaux sur ce point dans cette dance-trêve. »

Lucius attrapa sa baguette mais Harry augmenta son contrôle sur sa magie. Lucius s'affaissa alors soudainement, haleta et lança un regard à Harry que celui-ci s'attendait à recevoir. Starborn lui avait dit que sa magie appelait les sangs purs. Bien qu'Harry n'avait pas imaginé que les résultats seraient si dramatiques.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry regarda par dessus son épaule. Draco était sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Il s'arrêtât et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Père, vous n'avez pas, » demanda-t-il.

Harry diminua sa magie, la rangea derrière ses barrières. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre Lucius dans cet état de… choc, respect mêlé de crainte, interrogatif sur ce que c'était. Heureusement, Lucius arriva à se reprendre rapidement. Il se redressa, secoua un petit peu la tête et ses yeux redevinrent clair.

« Je ne serais pas menacé par mon propre fils, Draco, » dit-il. _Il tremblait encore un peu_, pensa Harry, en le regardant. Il aurait normalement été capable de se faire obéir de Draco avec seulement un regard.

Et Draco lui aurait certainement obéis. Au lieu de croiser simplement les bras et de continuer de parler.

« Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que j'étais capable d'avoir ma propre opinion en ce qui concerne mes amis, Père ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Vous m'avez appris à juger le pouvoir par moi-même et pas seulement au nom de la survie. Je suis supposé être un vrai Malfoy. » Ses yeux était remplis d'une émotion que Harry n'y avait vu qu'une seul fois, l'année dernière, quand Draco a sorti son père de la danse. « Et je pense l'avoir été. Vous, par contre, avez la mauvaise habitude de laisser notre honneur de côté et de nous laisser, à Harry et moi, la charge de le conserver. Et maintenant cela arrive _encore_. » Il plissa les yeux. « Notre honneur est plutôt seul, Père. »

La furie de Lucius était désormais profonde. Harry se tendit alors qu'il fit un pas en avant. _Peut-être que c'était ce que le rêve voulait dire. Il paraissait maintenant vraiment prêt à jeter un sort à Draco._

« Je t'ai dit, » lui répondit Lucius, d'une voix tranquille que Snape n'a jamais eu, « Que je ne me ferais pas menacer par mon fils. Je vais te faire transférer à Durmstrang, Draco. Tu seras plus heureux là bas. »

« Plus en sécurité, tu veux dire, » murmura Draco, puis il rigola, d'un ton rempli d'amertume que Harry ne lui avais jamais entendu, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait manqué. « N'est-ce pas évident que je suis plus en sécurité ici, Père ? Vous avez senti la magie d'Harry ? Vous savez qu'il tuerait pour me protéger. Il m'a sauvé la vie du serpent. » Draco rougit et ses yeux brillèrent. « Et vous me dites que ce n'est pas suffisant et que je serais plus en sécurité à Durmstrang, dans un nid de mages noirs ? C'est douté des talents de Harry tout autant que de mon jugement. Combien d'insultes avez-vous encore l'intention de nous lancer, Père ? Ne savez-vous donc pas calmer une situation tendue avec un sorcier puissant ? Ou est ce que cela va toujours être mon foutu job ? »

« Draco, » dit une voix douce derrière Lucius. « Langage. »

Draco se redressa immédiatement, et la rougeur disparut de ses joues alors qu'il inclinait la tête. « Toutes mes excuses, Mère. »

Harry cligna des yeux alors que Narcissa Malfoy contournait son mari et vint se tenir à côté de Draco et lui. Lucius la regardait avec un choc égal à celui qu'il eut lorsqu'il avait sentit le pouvoir d'Harry. Narcissa donnait un gentil regard à son fils et lui murmura, « J'attends de toi que tu t'exprimes mieux que ça dans le futur. »

Puis elle se tourna et donna à son mari un regard qui donna à Harry l'envie de baisser subitement la tête.

« Avez-vous pensé que je ne vous suivrais pas hors de la maison, Lucius ? » lui demanda-t-elle calmement. « Si vous doutez à ce point de moi, vous auriez du me retirer des protections du manoir. Ainsi je n'aurais pas senti que vous partiez. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, Mère ? » demanda Draco. « Pourquoi devrait-il se méfier de vous ? » Il lança à son père un regard accusateur, que Lucius fit de son mieux pour ignorer.

Harry se recula légèrement. Apparemment, c'était beaucoup plus une affaire de famille privée que ce qu'il pensait, et il était sûr que Narcissa pouvait prendre soin de son fils. Il devrait probablement…

Narcissa le regarda et secoua la tête légèrement, alors qu'elle répondit à Draco. Harry cligna des yeux et resta.

« Votre père a reçu des lettres, » dit Narcissa, et le visage de Lucius pâli plus encore. « Elles sont de quelqu'un qui est déterminé à ressusciter le Lord Noir, et à menacer votre vie pour faire coopérer votre père. Votre père s'y est habitué, comme je pense qu'il n'a pas trouvé de moyen de s'en sortir. Mais aujourd'hui il est venu à l'école, et a essayé, à ce qu'il semble, de te retirer de Poudlard et de te mettre à Durmstrang. » Narcissa s'arrêta un moment, puis alors qu'elle fixait Lucius, elle dit, « Vous êtes un idiot, mon cher mari. »

Lucius sembla finalement se remettre de son triple choc, la défiance de son fils, l'arrivée de sa femme, et le fait que celle-ci sache tout. Il se redressa et bougea sa main à l'intérieur de sa manche comme s'il voulait attraper sa baguette. Narcissa roula des yeux à ce geste et fit un léger mouvement de poignet.

La baguette de Lucius s'échappa de sa prise et vola vers elle. Narcissa la rattrapa et la rangea dans ses robes alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Harry ne pensait pas que c'était une coïncidence que son corps les protège lui et Draco d'une possible attaque de Lucius.

« N'as-tu jamais pensé, » dit Narcissa, d'une voix qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, "que je pourrais être capable de t'aider ? Que je pourrais être capable de mieux comprendre les subtilités de la situation que toi, parce que j'ai été en contact quasi constamment avec Draco ? Que j'aurais compris la menace si tu m'avais montré ces lettres, mais que j'aurais été également capable de penser à un moyen de nous en sortir ? »

Lucius respira difficilement, ses joues pâles rougirent. Harry supposa qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait montrer ses émotions sans crainte maintenant, étant donné que son masque ne s'était pas seulement craqueler mais était tombé.

« Non » continua Narcissa. « Je peux voir que tu n'as absolument pas pensé à tout ça. La question est alors pourquoi ? »

« Tu aurais réagit à l'aveugle si ton fils était en danger Narcissa, » lui répondit Lucius, retrouvant enfin sa voix. Il se mit au même niveau que Narcissa et lui lança un regard qui réconforta quelque peu Harry. Il pouvait donc penser sous le coup du stress. Harry aurait trouvé légèrement énervant que Malfoy soit cassé et qu'il ne puisse plus se relever et combattre. « Stupidement. »

« Comme vous l'avez fait ? » lui demanda Narcissa.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche mais la referma subitement une fois encore. Son regard se porta sur Harry qui le lui retourna calmement. C'était la décision de Lucius de faire ce qu'il a fait. Peut-être que son rêve était faux, et que Lucius n'était pas une menace. Mais s'il apparaissait qu'il en était quand même une, Harry se tenait prêt.

Il sentit Draco s'appuyer contre son épaule droite et, sans le regarder, Harry entoura ses bras autour de l'autre garçon, il le sentit alors se relaxer contre lui.

Lucius plissa les yeux, comme si c'était un signe d'affection et de confiance qui représentait ce qu'il cherchait, et il se retourna vers Narcissa. « C'est un _enfant_, » dit-il d'une voix cinglante. « Tu as déjà vu de quoi nos ennemis étaient capable Narcissa, se cacher à Poudlard et envoyer un serpent provenant de la magie noire pour menacer notre fils, un serpent qui aurait pu le tuer. »

Narcissa acquiesça lentement. « Et ça montre de quoi nos ennemis sont capable » dit-elle. « Ce qui m'échappe est comment tu as pu manquer de quoi nos alliés sont capable, Lucius. Harry a sauvé la vie de Draco. »

« Ils le voulaient ! » Lucius lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Narcissa le prit et le lut. Si le contenant l'affecta Harry n'aurait su le dire. Elle releva la tête à la fin de sa lecture et rencontra le regard de son mari.

« Et il ne t'est jamais apparu qu'ils mentaient, qu'ils essayaient de sauver la face après que leur plan est échoué ? »" lui demanda-t-elle. « Qu'ils ont sous-estimé Harry, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu le saches ? J'ai lu une des précédentes lettres, Lucius, qui mentionnait quelque chose à propos d'Harry n'étant pas très puissant. Ce qui est manifestement faux. Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu leur faire confiance ? » Elle replia la feuille en quatre et la lui tendit.

Harry pouvait voir que Lucius essayait de se reprendre. Bien que ce soit comme s'il essayait de tirer Pegasus avec seulement une rêne. Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits alors qu'il reprenait la lettre des mains de Narcissa.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi et pour moi," dit-il. «Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Il fit un petit geste envers son bras droit.

Narcissa grogna. « Oh oui. Parce que tu portes une horrible marque, tu devrais laisser cette marque dominer ta vie et plus important, notre famille. C'est un vrai comportement de gagnant, Lucius. Tu ne l'as pas laissé devenir plus important il y a douze ans ; pourquoi devrais-tu le faire maintenant ? »

« _Narcissa, »_ l'a gronda Lucius, ses yeux se portant sur Harry.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malfoy, » lui dit calmement Harry. « Je sais depuis Noël que vous avez été marqué, et que Mrs Malfoy ne l'est pas. » Il s'arrêta un moment, se demandant s'il pouvait exprimer ce à quoi il pensait, et décida qu'il pouvait. C'était mieux que Lucius connaisse exactement la situation. C'était un sujet trop important pour le jouer de manière indirect. « Et je vais faire en sorte que Draco ne soit jamais marqué. »

Il entendit un sifflement à ses côté mais il n'était pas sûr de l'expression de Draco : surprise, gratitude ou espoir. Son regard resta fixé sur Lucius et les émotions que ce dernier exprimait sur son visage. Il y en tout simplement trop pour arriver à les décrypter. Il se demanda pendant combien de mois Lucius avait travaillé seul sous la pression et le stress que représentaient ses lettres. Il se demanda également pourquoi l'homme n'avait jamais pensé à faire confiance à sa femme, mais c'était désormais fini. Et ce qui était important c'était ce qui se déroulait actuellement en face de lui.

« Merci Harry, » continua Narcissa d'une voix chaude. « Et j'ajouterais ma voix à la tienne. » Elle se retourna pour faire face à Lucius. « Tu aurais du savoir, Lucius, » dit-elle avec désinvolture, « qu'aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je ne permettrais pas à Draco d'être marqué. »

Lucius releva la tête. Il ressemblait à un cerf coincé sur le bord d'une falaise devant une meute de loup, pensa Harry avec sympathie. Bien sur, le problème aurait été évident s'il avait auparavant pensé à _demander_ à quelqu'un si c'était mieux de faire confiance à Harry Potter ou de servir le Lord Noir.

« Vous avez donc choisi votre côté. »Lucius prononça prudemment ces mots, tout en regardant Narcissa. Il avait retrouvé le contrôle de lui-même. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais aussi tôt. Il y a encore plein de raison de suivre le Lord Noir, Narcissa. Tu les connais tout aussi bien que moi. »

« Oui » lui répondit Narcissa. « Et si ce n'était pas pour certaines choses qui se sont passées cette année, j'aurais été d'accord avec toi quand au fait que nous devrions les considérer. Mais elles se sont passées. » Elle se retourna et regarda directement Harry, ne semblant pas remarquer le regard que son mari lui lançait en retour. « Harry, » dit-elle. « Je peux sentir ton pouvoir. Et j'ai entendu que tu n'as pas l'intention de devenir un Lord. C'est vrai n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça.

Narcissa lui fit un signe de tête en retour. « Donc je suis votre alliée, » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas _possible_, » siffla Lucius derrière sa femme. « N'importe qui ayant la puissance de ce garçon doit devenir un Lord, même s'il ne l'est pas encore et ne le sera pas encore avant de nombreuses années. Il mourrait s'il faisait face au Lord Noir. »

« Il lui a déjà fait face deux fois, Lucius, » Narcissa lui répondit doucement. « Une fois à la fin de la première année, et une autre fois dans la chambre des secrets ? »

Harry cligna des yeux en la regardant. « Comment savez-vous ça ? » Si elle savait que c'était lui et pas Connor qui avait banni Tom Jedusort…

Narcissa montra son Draco. « J'ai écouté mon fils. »

Harry se relaxa. Si Narcissa avait entendu l'histoire de Draco, elle avait alors entendu les versions prudemment modifiées qu'il avait raconté à la plupart des gens, et dans les deux cas, c'était Connor le héro de l'histoire.

« Il mourrait quand même s'il devait affronter le Lord noir quand il est en possession de tout ses pouvoirs, » la contra Lucius obstinément. « Et c'est ce qui arrivera. » Il s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il essayait de retrouver un peu de sa froideur perdue, et repris. « Tu le sais Narcissa, depuis que tu as lu ces lettres. Ce groupe est peut-être petit mais il est déterminé. Il finira par réussir à ressusciter le Lord Noir, et alors comment lui ferez-vous face Potter ? » Il était tout sauf calme. Cela rappela à Harry l'expression qu'il avait quand il avait fait face à ses parents sur Diagon Alley l'année dernière. « Pas les pauvres morceaux de personne qui ont été consigné dans le journal, mais le vrai dans tout sa splendeur ? »

« De la même manière que celle que j'ai toujours utilisé, monsieur ? » lui répondit calmement Harry. « Avec mon frère, qui l'a déjà vaincu une fois auparavant, en étant alors beaucoup plus jeune que je le suis actuellement. » Il décida de ne pas relever le faite que Lucius s'adresse à lui comme à un enfant et de ne pas lui demander de le traiter comme un adulte. Il s'adapterait tout simplement et l'utiliserais à son avantage si c'était nécessaire.

« Vous pensez ça. » Répliqua Lucius. "Personnellement je crois qu'il y a plus de chance que vous mourriez, et que vous entraîniez vos alliés avec vous."

« C'est marrant Père, » lui dit Draco d'une voix assuré. « Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez pressé de me voir mourir. »

Même Harry tressaillit à l'expression qui apparut sur le visage de Lucius aux paroles de Draco. Lucius manqua une respiration comme si quelque chose c'était soudainement bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Puis il se reprit et leva la main. « Draco, » dit-il « Regarde-moi »

Draco s'agita à côté de Harry mais ne fit pas un geste pour bouger et pressa seulement encore plus son visage sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Je suis venu ici pour te sauver, » lui répondit Lucius calmement. Sa voix contrairement à sa main ne tremblait pas. Harry savait ce que ça devait lui coûter et en était impressionné. « Je te promets Draco que je ne te ferais jamais quitter Poudlard pour mourir. Je veux seulement te garder loin du champ de bataille que cette école va devenir. Tu vas aller à Durmstrang et tu serais sain et sauf là bas. Je te le promets.

« Non, » lui répondit Draco calmement. « Je ne veux pas venir. Je veux rester avec Harry. »

« Je suis ton père, Draco, » lui dit Lucius. « Tu iras là ou je te dirais d'aller. » Harry pouvait facilement dire qu'il essayait de combattre son moment de vulnérabilité. Son visage était crispé, oscillant entre la froideur et sévérité.

« Donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans le destin de mon fils ? » demanda Narcissa. Sa voix très doucereuse était comme un signal d'alarme. Harry recula d'un pas et tira Draco à sa suite.

« Arrête ça Narcissa. » Essaya de lui ordonner Lucius mais ça ne fonctionna pas. « Je prends simplement la seule décision possible pour le bien de nous tous. Nous ne mourrons pas. Nous allons nous tenir au côté des gagnants… »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mr Malfoy, » lui demanda Harry, « Comment pouvait savoir que retirer Draco de Poudlard n'est justement pas ce que vos ennemis attendent de vous ? »

Lucius fronça les sourcils en le regardant. « Le Lord Noir va revenir, » dit-il. « Je n'en ai aucun doute. Je ne m'attends simplement pas à ce qu'il revienne de cette manière. »

Harry émit un son partagé entre la surprise et le gloussement plutôt qu'un son de choc. Lucius le fixa intensément. Harry conserva le contrôle de lui même et regarda Draco, ses yeux montraient qu'il pensait à la même chose ? « Tu veux lui dire ou je le fais ? »Lui demanda-t-il.

« Oh vas-y, » le pria Draco. « Je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait ça très bien si cela venait de son fils. Tu as déjà vu à quel point mes insultes le touchent. »

Lucius grogna. Harry acquiesça à son meilleur ami et se fit face à son père, déterminé à garder un sourire et une voix aussi diplomatique que possible.

« Mr Malfoy, » lui dit-il gentiment, « vous avez déjà choisi votre côté. Je sais à quoi le Lord Noir ressemblait pendant les dernières années de son règne, et je l'ai déjà affronté deux fois, comme votre femme vous l'a dit. Pensez vous réellement qu'il vous pardonnerait d'avoir empêché son retour ? »

Lucius s'immobilisa. Sa main s'arrêta de trembler et ses yeux ne montraient aucun signe d'émotion. Mais Harry savait ce que cette immobilité voulait dire, et il continua donc.

« Vous êtes avec nous, » lui dit-il. « Votre inquiétude pour Draco le montre. Je ne peux pas croire que vous voudriez sincèrement aller contre la volonté de votre fils en le faisant quitter Poudlard. C'est pourquoi vous êtes venu ici et avez essayé de l'enlever dans un premier temps, au lieu de simplement utiliser un sort coercitif pour le ramener chez vous. Je ne peux pas vous permettre de le blesser. Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter de ça. Je pense que vous avez toujours su de quel côté vous vous teniez. Vous aviez seulement besoin qu'on vous le dise. »

Lucius resta immobile encore un moment puis il commença un respirer frénétiquement. Harry se tendit, prêt à se mettre devant Draco si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

« Vous osez m'accusez de vouloir briser la volonté de mon fils? » chuchota Lucius. « _Vous_ osez ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demanda pourquoi c'est ceci parmi tout le reste qui avait fait réagir furieusement Lucius. « Oui Mr Malfoy. » lui répondit-il lentement. « J'ai vu une ombre dans mon rêve juste avant que vous arriviez. L'ombre menaçait Draco. Je ne pense plus que vous alliez le blesser physiquement, mais vous avez essayez de l'enlever de Poudlard alors que ce n'était pas son choix. »

« Et que pensez vous de ce que vous lui avez fait? » lui demanda Lucius en levant progressivement la voix.

« Père, non, _ne dit rien_, » dit abruptement Draco. Sa voix était faible et désespérée, et fut ignorée.

Harry serra les points. « Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? » Sa propre voix sonna comme un distant gong à ses propres oreilles, faisant compétition aux battements de son propre cœur.

« Vous l'avez changé, » lui répondit Lucius catégoriquement. « Mon fils n'est plus celui qu'il était quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, il a irrémédiablement changé après qu'il vous ait rencontré. Votre magie est trop forte Mr Potter. Vous deviendrez un Lord que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous avez déjà transformé Draco en quelqu'un d'autre, en quelque _chose_ d'autre, remplissant purement et simplement votre désir d'avoir un animal de compagnie. »

« Non, » chuchota Harry.

Mais il se retourna et rencontra les yeux de Draco et les vit s'élargir. Il su alors qu'il y avait de la vérité dans ce que Lucius venait de dire. Et son esprit comprit pourquoi la voix de Draco avait paru si désespérée.

_Hermione me l'avait presque dit..._

« Ma magie n'attire pas seulement les autres sorciers, » chuchota-t-il. « Elle les contraint. Et je ne le savais pas. »

« Est-ce que l'ignorance est une excuse ? » Lucius insista violemment sur ces mots. « C'est arrivé Mr Potter. Mon fils n'est plus la même personne qu'il était. Je pari que beaucoup de personnes proche de vous ne sont plus les mêmes personnes qu'ils auraient été sans votre interférence, que dis-je, votre _influence_. » Il rit sévèrement. « Au moins, le Lord Noir était honnête à propos de ce qu'il était vraiment et de ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait changer notre monde. Vous, vous avez alterné, changé et cassé des esprits sans autre raison qu'un simple désir d'être sauf, confortable ou encore d'avoir des amis. »

« _Lucius_, » lui dit d'une voix meurtrière Narcissa.

Harry n'entendit pas ce qui se passa après. Son monde venait de s'effondrer, toutes les excuses qu'il s'était trouvé pour se justifier et s'empêcher de paniquer depuis qu'il avait libéré sa magie. Il avait contraint des gens. Toutes ses fulminations à l'encontre de Dumbledore étaient inutiles. Comment pouvait-il être en colère envers le Directeur pour l'avoir contraint alors que lui-même contraignait les autres ? Ne pas vouloir faire quelque chose était différent de ne pas le faire du tout. Il avait pensé qu'il avait du temps avant de commencer éventuellement à contraindre les autres avec seulement sa puissance magique, mais il apparaissait qu'il n'en avait pas. Sa magie a agit alors qu'il était toujours contraint pas la toile du phœnix. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait arriver maintenant qu'il en était libéré ?

Il ramena sa magie autour de lui, l'enroulant aussi près de lui qu'il le pouvait et l'utilisa pour une bonne raison pour une fois, s'envoyant dans un endroit ou la contrainte était employé tout le temps, ou il se sentirait presque à la maison.

Il sentit les sort de protection de Poudlard lui résister franchement, mais Harry manœuvra pour passer au travers, son corps et son esprit se tordirent et la pièce s'évanouie autour de lui.

Lucius ressentit un bref instant de victoire avant que la magie de Narcissa n'atteigne sa joue.

Elle avait choisit la gifle prudemment, il le savait, et elle l'avait frappé d'une tel manière que son empreinte reste très visible et rouge. Il avait entendu le sort de magie sans baguette qu'elle avait dit dans un souffle et il savait que la marque ne s'effacerait pas. Lucius trébucha en reculant et toucha sa joue. Il se sentait idiot. Pendant toutes leurs années de mariage, Narcissa ne l'avait jamais frappé de cette manière. C'était le moyen qu'une sorcière noire utilisait pour montrer que son mari avec fait quelque chose de férocement, impardonnablement stupide. Il porterait la marque jusqu'à ce quelle se décide à la lui retirer.

Narcissa se recula, ses yeux brillants, sauvages et immobiles. Draco était bouleversé, fixant l'endroit ou Potter se trouvait précédemment, ses points se serrant convulsivement en face de lui. Sa femme se déplaça pour cacher complètement son fils de sa vue. Ses yeux brillants le fixèrent.

« J'ai informé Draco de la possibilité d'être contraint par la magie de Harry il y a déjà plusieurs mois, » dit-elle, insistant sur chaque mot. « Il a prit le recul nécessaire avant de décider qu'il était assez libre pour pouvoir continuer à être ami avec Harry. Mais il voulait attendre de trouver les mots pour le raconter à ce dernier. Et maintenant que tu as tout révélé Lucius, tu as très certainement bouleversé l'esprit fragile d'un jeune sorcier très puissant et instable. » Elle s'arrêta, dans un silence pesant. « Félicitations » dit-elle pour finir.

Lucius ne dit rien, il ne baissa pas les yeux devant sa femme mais il ne rajouta rien. Il sentait le reste de la magie que Potter avait utilisé pour disparaître, clapotant en vague de douleur et de puissance autour de lui.

Le garçon était plus fort que tous les sorciers qu'il avait pu précédemment rencontré, incluant le Lord Noir la nuit avant d'aller détruire les jumeaux Potter. Lucius se sentait comme s'il se baignait dans un ressac noir. Chaque partie de son corps étaient touchées et commençaient à le faire souffrir, d'une manière qu'il ressentait habituellement quand il était en présence d'un autre sorcier dont la magie était libérée.

Lucius commença à ce rentre compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Severus arriva en courant, sa baguette sortie. Il s'arrêta quand il vit les trois Malfoy, mais ses yeux passèrent les deux adultes pour s'arrêter sur Draco.

« Ou est Harry ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Il a transplané, » chuchota Draco. « Père l'a bouleversé. »

Severus se retourna et lança un regard à Lucius qui lui rappela celui qu'il avait reçu l'année dernière, quand Severus avait rapporté Potter à l'école en le tenant dans ses bras. Lucius releva la tête et rencontra son regard. Ils n'étaient plus des Mangemorts. Severus ne pourrait plus rien lui faire.

Il se souvint de la rumeur qu'il avait à moitié lue dans le journal comme quoi Severus avait adopté le garçon, ou tout du moins avait accepté le rôle de gardien légal pour d'obscures raisons.

Severus aurait alors parfaitement le droit de le blesser pour avoir blessé le garçon.

Lucius sentit sa tête commencer à le faire encore plus souffrir.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, » dit Severus. « Harry n'aimerait pas ça. Je te laisserais seulement contempler ta propre stupidité, Lucius, et te laissez expliquer au directeur ce que ce souffle magique était, quand il viendra voir. Je vais chercher Harry. » Il se retourna et repartit d'où il était venu, ses robes volant autour de lui. Draco se détacha de Narcissa et courut après lui.

Lucius resta seul avec sa femme. Narcissa n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce alors qu'elle se tenait debout et ses yeux ne faisaient pas le moindre signe.

« Tu ne mérites pas une seconde chance Lucius, » finit-elle par dire, d'une voix froide et sans pitié. « Tu aurais dû me consulter dès que la première lettre est arrivée, et au moment même ou tu t'es rendu compte que Draco était tenu par la force magique de Harry. Tu as interféré dans l'amitié de notre fils et contrait _mes_ mots. J'ai promis que personne ne blesserait Harry ou Draco, aussi longtemps que Draco était sur que son amitié était de sa propre volonté.

« Tu ne le mérites pas, toute choses considérées, » continua-t-elle pensivement après un moment, « mais tu l'auras, parce que tu es le père de Draco et mon mari, et comme l'a dit Harry, son allié par tes propres actions. » Elle tendit la main.

Lucius regarda la paume. _Osera_-t-il la serer ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié qu'aujourd'hui, et normalement il aurait du imaginer une vengeance à l'encontre des personnes qui en étaient la cause. Maintenant, cependant, il ressentait seulement un désagréable froid, le goût de la honte au fond dans la gorge.

« Pour une fois Lucius, » lui dit Narcissa d'une voix forte et sereine, « retiens ta fierté mal placée. Je peux t'aider mais seulement si tu me laisse faire. »

Lucia tendit la main à son tour et la lui serra.

Harry était assis sur le lit dans la cabane hurlante et regardait fixement le mur, pendant que ses pensées tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Il n'a jamais songé qu'il aurait justement à penser à ce problème.

Mais cela avait du sens maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se souvenait de la manière dont le comportement de Draco avait changé en première année. Il était froid et assuré dans le Poudlard express et après seulement quelques nuits auprès d'Harry à Serpentard, il était devenu un ami dévoué. Et pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Même là, Harry était rentré dans son esprit, et avait construit sa propre toile, utilisant sa magie pour obtenir la réaction qu'il attendait de Draco.

Et Snape en première année ? Snape était un Occlumens. Et Harry était sur qu'il pouvait sentir l'intrusion de sa magie dans ses pensés et l'empêcher d'agir. Ca expliquerait certainement son attitude volatile. Mais il a tout de même réussit à s'adoucir alors qu'il s'habituait à la présence d'Harry.

_Ou alors la magie l'a adouci pour moi._

Harry ravala un gémissement. Il voulait faire confiance à quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? Et sa magie le lui a offert sur un plateau. Sa magie essaierait probablement de lui donner ce qu'il voulait des autres s'il la laissait faire.

_Je ne peux pas la laisser faire._

Hawthorne, Adalrico, Dumbledore, ses parents, Sirius, Remus... Combien de ses relations ont-elles été altérées par la faute de sa magie ? Combien de personne a-t-il changé par le simple fait de sa présence ? S'est-il appuyé sur l'esprit fragile de Sirius pour le casser encore plus ? A-t-il rallié des familles de sang pur à lui, alors qu'elles auraient préféré se tenir au côté du Lord Noir, qui au moins représentait le monde qu'elles avaient toujours connu et les idéaux pour lesquels elles combattaient plus naturellement ? A-t-il commis des crimes encore pires que ceux de Dumbledore, bien que ne sachant pas qu'il les faisait ?

Ses parents…

Il a lancé le _Fugitivus Animus_, un sort de magie noire sur eux sans presque y penser, seulement pour atténuer sa propre douleur, parce qu'il voulait sortir de Poudlard et mourir pendant la libération de sa magie. Et il ne l'a pas levé depuis, malgré toutes les opportunités qu'il avait eu. Il pourrait l'avoir retiré à n'importe quel moment pendant l'été, n'importe quand jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent Poudlard pendant le match de Quidditch. A la place il l'a probablement seulement renforcé quand sa magie se libérait.

Et ce qui est horrible c'est qu'il sait que si ses parents n'avaient pas été sous l'influence de ce sort, s'ils avaient fait attention à lui, il les aurait probablement tués ou mutilés.

_Peu importe comment je retourne la situation, _pensa Harry_, il n'y a aucun réconfort. Peu importe ce que je fais, je blesserais quelqu'un. Snape et Draco peuvent s'inquiéter pour moi, mais c'est moi-même qui les y force. Ce n'est pas naturel. Ma magie est entièrement contre nature. Dumbledore avait raison, et que Starborn me dise que je pourrais être un leader est risible. Est-ce que je ne serais jamais autre chose qu'un Lord, privant les gens de leurs propres ambitions et libertés ?_

Ses points se crispèrent et la maison trembla abruptement autour de lui comme si elle voulait combattre. Harry reprit le contrôle de sa rage. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en colère et donc de perdre le contrôle, même si c'était à cause de sa propre stupidité.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui restait ? Le suicide ?_

Il s'arrêta sur l'idée assez calmement. Il avait toujours su que ses chances de survie étaient plutôt faibles. S'il ne mourrait pas pendant la guerre pour sauver Connor, alors il mourrait très certainement de ses propres mains pour s'empêcher d'influencer les personnes d'une mauvaise manière. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de contraindre. Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait ressentit. Mais voulait-il vraiment le faire ?

Puis le monde continua de tourner et refit sens.

_Connor._

La respiration d'Harry devient plus facile. Il ne pouvait pas se suicider. Il se devait de rester vivant dans l'intérêt de son frère. Connor ne serait pas seulement laissé sans protection si Harry décédait, mais il serait également dévasté par le chagrin. Harry tressaillit à la penser de blesser quelqu'un d'autre comme ça.

_Es-tu sur que tu ne l'as pas contraint à s'inquiéter pour toi aussi ?_

Non, pensa Harry, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il pensa que c'était plutôt invraisemblable. L'amour que lui et Connor ont l'un pour l'autre avait commencé pendant l'enfance, quand la toile de phœnix était encore là pour protéger les autres de son influence magique. S'il y avait la moindre relation dans la vie d'Harry qui était libre de toute sorte de magie, c'était son lien avec son frère.

Et peut-être…

Harry s'assit et expira, calmement. Il se permit de ressentir de l'espoir, et c'était douloureux, mais depuis quand était-il effrayé par la souffrance ? La douleur des autres l'avait toujours plus effrayé que la sienne et de loin.

_Connor a appris à contraindre sa magie, _pensa-t-il._ Il peut m'apprendre ses techniques, je pense ? Il peut m'apprendre comment contrôler ça, comment limiter mon influence magique sur les autres._

Parce que c'était le problème, le point crucial, le cœur du sujet, et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement remettre la toile du phœnix comme quand il était enfant. Mais Harry admit finalement à lui-même que lié sa magie avait seulement causé plus de problème. Et il savait que Snape et Draco lutteraient et argumenteraient avec lui s'il essayait de le faire, parce que ça prendrait certainement du temps avant que leurs personnalités ne reviennent et qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il préférait ne pas leur causer la douleur qu'ils ressentiraient obligatoirement s'il devait enlever la contrainte.

Et il y avait les promesses qu'il avait faites à Peter, à Snape, même s'il était à l'origine des sacrifices de Snape tel que diminuer sa haine vis-à-vis de Sirius, et qu'il ne l'a même pas remarqué, et à Remus, qu'il se devait de libérer de l'_Oubliette_. Il y avait également les promesses implicites aux créatures de la forêt, même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elles étaient, et aux Détraqueurs et à Fumseck.

Pour tout cela, il avait besoin de sa magie.

_Je ne peux pas la lier, _décida Harry tout en descendant du lit. _Je ne peux pas ignorer la manière dont je dois agir. Je dois faire les choses les plus dures. Je dois leur faire face. Je dois apprendre à l'utiliser, de la manière dont Starborn m'a suggéré de le faire._

Il se souvint de l'histoire de Falco Parkinson, qui était mort en essayant de passer à travers sa magie, et ce que Starborn lui avait dit dans sa lettre, comme quoi d'autres sorciers puissants étaient décédés ou étaient devenus fou en essayant de ne pas devenir un Lord.

Harry rigola et était content d'entendre que ça sonnait sinistre plutôt qu'abattu.

_Depuis quand est-ce que quelque chose dans ma vie devrait être facile ?_

Mais pour gagner du temps et de l'espace pour s'entraîner, ainsi que de donner du temps à Draco et Snape pour se remettre de ce qu'il leurs à fait, il aller devoir s'assurer qu'il s'éloigne d'eux pendant un moment.

Et Harry connaissait le moyen parfait.

Neville le laissa rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor sans lui poser la moindre question, et le dirigea vers le dortoir des troisièmes années quand il lui demanda où se trouvait Connor. Harry trouva son frère à l'intérieur, prétendant travailler sur un essai de Charme mais parlant plus avec Ron qu'autre chose. Les deux s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent.

Harry prit une profonde respiration et rencontra les yeux de Connor. « Je t'ai promis une fois que nous passerons Noël ensemble, » dit-il. « Et je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse l'année dernière. Alors j'aimerais le faire cette année. Puis-je rentrer à la maison pour Noël ? »

Quand un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Connor et qu'il sauta sur Harry à travers le lit, le serrant dans ses bras, Harry su qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

**À suivre**


	26. Noël avec les Potters

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **22; **Traduction : FINI**

**Chapitre**** traduit**** par :** Arieth

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 22: Noël avec les Potters**

Harry se demanda calmement s'il était possible de mourir de colère, et supposa qu'il le saurait dans un instant. Snape allait probablement en mourir ou finir par parler, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait depuis qu'Harry était arrivé dans son bureau.

Harry releva la tête et rencontra calmement les yeux de son gardien. Snape n'essaya pas d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui, pour l'instant, il était probablement incapable de se souvenir de l'incantation. Harry attendit.

Snape craqua.

« Espèce d'_idiot_ » siffla-t-il, s'époumonant de derrière son bureau. « À quoi _penses_-tu ? Tu ne peux pas encore retourner dans cet endroit nauséabond, tout seul pendant des semaines. »

« J'ai pris ma décision » dit Harry, laissant les mots de Snape glisser sur lui. C'était un état d'esprit auquel il n'avait pas fait appel depuis longtemps, celui dans lequel tout ce qui n'était pas Connor cessait d'exister. Il avait oublié à quel point tout devenait clair et simple quand il l'utilisait. Il ressentait encore la colère et le regret, mais savoir qu'il faisait ça pour le bien de tout le monde, même si son frère venait en premier, était beaucoup plus fort. « Je sais que Draco vous a parlé des propos de son père. »

« Et il avait _tort_ » dit Snape.

Harry releva la tête. "Je ne peux pas forcer les autres sorciers avec ma magie alors ?" Ce serait une bonne nouvelle si c'était le cas, rêvassa-t-il. Cela briserait le cauchemar dans lequel il avait vécu ces derniers jours, alors qu'il évitait Draco et Snape autant que possible et ruminait les mots de Lucius. Snape avait finalement réussi à le coincer et à le faire venir dans son bureau. Harry ne pensait cependant pas qu'il avait fait ça pour le tirer de son cauchemar.

« Tu peux » dit Snape, « mais je n'ai pas été forcé. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je ne vous crois pas. »

Snape fit un pas vers lui, et Harry continua de l'observer. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne ressentait pas grand-chose, excepté la détermination. Il était évident que Snape avait besoin de plus de temps loin de lui que ce qu'Harry aurait pensé. Les griffes de sa magie étaient profondément enfoncées en lui.

« Je suis un Occlumens » dit Snape. « Pensais-tu que je n'aurais rien senti Harry ? » Harry réalisa qu'il essayait de faire revenir les choses comme avant en utilisant son prénom. C'était probablement sa magie qui l'y forçait. La magie d'Harry obéissait même à ses désirs inconscients, et Harry désirait réellement sortir de ce cauchemar. Ca n'arriverait pas, il le savait maintenant.

« Je pense que vous l'avez effectivement senti pendant la première année monsieur » dit Harry. « Puis les choses ont changé. Je me souviens de la manière dont vous vous sentiez obligé de me protéger après l'attaque de Tom Jedusor. »

« Te souviens-tu de ce que Tom Jedusor a fait à ton esprit ? » La voix de Snape sonnait comme s'il allait se mettre à rugir dans un instant. Harry se demanda s'il devait appeler Remus, lui et Snape aurait alors pu comparer leurs grognements.

« Bien sûr que oui monsieur » dit Harry. « C'est à cause de ça que tout a changé. Ma magie influençait les gens même avec la toile du phœnix. Draco a été changé, vous avez été changé. Ça a juste pris un peu plus de temps avec vous vu que vous aviez la protection de vos boucliers mentaux. » Il soupira. « Je suis désolé, j'aurais arrêté ça si j'avais su comment le contrôler. Je l'arrêterais _maintenant_ si je savais comment le contrôler. »

Snape se maîtrisa avec un visible effort. « Harry » dit-il.

Harry acquiesça pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

« Que crois-tu qu'il arriverait si tu enlevais soudainement ta compulsion sur moi ? » demanda Snape. Il se penchait en avant, ses yeux absorbés par Harry.

« Vous retrouveriez votre attitude normal, monsieur » dit Harry. « L'homme que vous étiez avant que je ne vous réduise en esclavage. »

La voix de Snape résonna basse et froide, signe de sa vraie colère. « Je sais à quoi ressemble l'esclavage Harry. » Il toucha son bras gauche et la Marque Noire qui était dessus. « Et tu ne m'as pas réduit en esclavage. »

« Mais c'est pour ça que c'est tellement insidieux monsieur » dit Harry. Il était un peu confus. Snape avait bien dû lire les théories sur les puissants sorciers qui forcent les autres à les suivre, grâce à la force pure de leur magie. Il avait côtoyé et Voldemort et Dumbledore, il aurait dû le sentir de la part des deux. La raison pour laquelle il refusait de croire qu'Harry l'avait fait était un mystère. « Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, elle s'est glissée dans votre esprit et vos pensées, et vous a lié. Même maintenant elle vous lie. Vous pensez que vous ressentez de l'affection pour moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pas vraiment. » Ces mots faisaient aussi mal à prononcer qu'à penser, mais c'était le but. Chaque fois qu'Harry pensait que ça lui faisait mal, il se rappelait qu'il avait causé encore plus de souffrance aux autres.

« Ce n'est pas la peine que je te remercie de me dire ce que ressens Harry » dit Snape, et ses yeux s'étrécirent encore plus. « Tu nous a fais du tort, à moi, à toi, et à Draco. L'as-tu seulement écouté lorsqu'il a essayé de te parler ? »

« Je lui ai effectivement dit que j'allais à la maison pour Noël monsieur," dit Harry. "Il m'a crié dessus. »

_Crier dessus_ était un terme beaucoup trop doux pour ce qui c'était passé avec Draco, assurément. Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de savoir que Draco pensait toutes ces choses au sujet de ses parents et Connor. Pour un Malfoy, il avait un langage extraordinairement grossier. Harry pensait maintenant qu'il avait dû apprendre ces mots de sa mère.

« Draco est venu me voir » dit Snape, et il s'avança d'un pas supplémentaire. Harry devait tendre le cou vers l'arrière pour le regarder. C'était ok, il pouvait le faire. Lorsqu'il reviendrait après Noël, Snape devrait déjà avoir noté la différence et probablement renforcé ses boucliers d'Occlumencie pour lutter contre l'influence de la compulsion. « Il dit qu'il était au courant pour la compulsion avant ça, et qu'il avait déjà décidé de rester amis avec toi. »

« Oui, il m'a aussi dit ça » dit Harry sans émotion.

« Et ? » le sonda Snape, les yeux brillants.

Harry haussa les épaules. « La compulsion l'influence également. Il pense qu'il ressent toutes ces choses alors qu'il ne les ressent pas. Il pense avoir prit la décision de rester mon ami, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'a prise pour lui. »

Snape grinça des dents. « Et comment, M. Potter, savez-vous cela, alors que vous avez-vous-même admis que vous ne saviez pas jusqu'à quel profondeur votre compulsion était allée ? »

Harry sourit. Il savait que c'était un sourire triste, comme la plupart de ses sourires dernièrement. Connor n'avait pas été capable de comprendre pourquoi. Il avait même semblé heureux qu'Harry ait un don si similaire au sien. « Vous ne voyez pas Professeur ? _Je ne peux pas prendre le risque_. Je dois m'éloigner de vous pendant quelques temps. Si vos sentiments pour moi changent de manière notable, et je pense que c'est ce qu'il va arriver, alors je saurai qu'ils étaient le résultat de ma compulsion. Mais je ne peux pas savoir tant que je ne l'ai pas testé. »

« Et s'ils ne changent pas ? » demanda durement Snape.

Harry souffla. « Je ne comprends pas » chuchota-t-il. « Comme vous l'avez dit, vous savez à quoi ressemble l'esclavage. Pourquoi voulez-vous risquer d'être enchaîné en restant près de moi ? Ma compulsion pourrait être exceptionnellement puissante ou hors d'atteinte. Elle pourrait prendre certaines décisions à votre place et pas d'autres, elle pourrait vous influencer sur certaines choses et pas d'autres. Le plus horrible là-dedans c'est que je ne pourrai jamais être sûr, et il n'existe pas de solution pour régler ça. Pourquoi voudriez-vous prendre le risque de vous retrouver sous compulsion même si vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Snape bougea. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il retourne derrière son bureau, ou même, lève sa baguette pour libérer un sort, mais à la place il s'agenouilla devant lui. Harry le regarda avec méfiance. Les mains de Snape se crispèrent, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le toucher, et à la place il lui rendit son regard.

« Harry » dit-il avec douceur. « J'ai choisi de prendre le risque. Quand je changerai d'avis à ce sujet, tu seras le premier au courant. J'ai choisi de t'aider à reconstruire ton esprit, j'ai choisi de devenir ton tuteur, j'ai choisi de t'enseigner les connaissances en Potion que tu m'as demandé. Chacun des choix que j'ai fait te concernant depuis la fin de l'année dernière ont été motivés par de la compassion et de l'admiration et, oui, de l'affection pour toi. Je suis absolument sûr de ça. Je sais à quoi ressemble l'esclavage. _Ca n'en est pas_. »

Harry batailla pour contrôler ses tremblements. Il essaya aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de ne rien ressentir, de ne pas répondre à la déclaration de Snape. S'il faisait ça, alors sa magie s'étendrait et forcerait Snape à dire plus de mots comme ça.

Bien sûr, il se pouvait aussi bien qu'elle le fasse en réponse à des désirs dont Harry n'était même pas conscient.

Comment pourrait-il jamais se faire confiance ?

« Reste ici » murmura Snape. C'était comme si lui-même était choqué par ses propres mots. « Ne vas pas chez tes parents pour Noël. Tu mérites mieux qu'une maison remplie d'encouragements qui ne te sont pas destinés, et de parents qui vont t'ignorer ou te blesser s'ils te voyaient à nouveau. » Il ferma les yeux et resta immobile pendant un long moment. Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait dire. Puis Snape ouvrit la bouche. « S'il-te plaît. »

_Il n'aurait jamais dit ça. La magie l'y a forcé._

_Je le mets sous compulsion simplement en restant dans la même pièce que lui_.

Harry s'enfuit.

**§*&o&*§**

« Harry. »

Harry soupira et rentra la tête sous son bras. Fumseck, qui était assis au pied du lit avec la tête sous son aile, poussa un pépiement endormi et se recroquevilla un peu plus, ébouriffant les plumes sur sa poitrine.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent sur Draco. Harry n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il devait avoir sa baguette dressée, brillante sous l'effet d'un _Lumos_. Draco avait été très, très persistent depuis la visite de Lucius. Il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'Harry essayait de lui laisser de l'espace afin qu'il puisse reconstruire sa propre personnalité. Il continuait d'insister en disant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, et qu'Harry n'avait aucun droit de le lui enlever.

Harry voulait désespérément, férocement le croire, mais comment l'aurait-il pu ?

Cette fois-ci Draco s'assit derrière lui sur le lit et prononça à nouveau son nom. Harry attendait la main qui secouerait son épaule pour le forcer à faire face à son ami – son ami forcé, son animal apprivoisé, son quelque _chose_. Il se sentait encore plus mal pour ce qu'il avait fait à Draco que pour ce qu'il avait fait à Snape. Snape avait résisté à la compulsion pendant toute une année, et Harry pensait également qu'il s'en remettrait plus vite. Draco avait été sous l'influence d'Harry pendant deux ans et demi. Harry l'avait dépossédé de la personne qu'il aurait pu devenir, des autres amis qu'il aurait pu avoir, des intérêts et hobbies qu'il aurait pu développer hors de son ombre. La culpabilité se glissait comme un serpent dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

_Serpent. Sylarana. Oh Merlin, a-t-elle été sous compulsion elle aussi ?_

« Bien » dit Draco d'une voix fatiguée. « Écoute-moi juste alors. J'ai quelque chose à te dire Harry. »

Harry ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être. Draco lui avait déjà qu'il avait découvert la compulsion en Septembre, que sa mère lui avait envoyé des livres sur comment y résister, qu'il avait pris ses propres décisions et renouvelé son amitié avec lui de son propre libre-arbitre. Harry n'y croyait pas. Draco était resté trop proche de lui quand il avait pris cette décision. Et peut-être qu'il avait réussi à se libérer, mais alors la magie d'Harry l'avait atteint avec avidité et égoïsme, et ramené dans ce cercle vicieux.

_Combien d'erreurs ais-je commis ? Plus tôt je pourrais obtenir un entraînement de la part de Connor, mieux ce sera._ Connor lui avait déjà montré comment se concentrer et se fixer vers l'intérieur, poussant sa volonté jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait presque plus aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Harry ne savait pas si ça marcherait vraiment vu que ce n'était pas une partie spécifique mais toute sa magie qui voulait changer l'esprit des gens, mais il avait de l'espoir. S'il pouvait s'éloigner de Poudlard, alors il pourrait même arrêter de vouloir toutes ces choses. Il savait déjà où il en était avec ses parents, Remus et Connor, et ne devrait donc pas vouloir altérer leur comportement.

« Harry » chuchota Draco avant de se mettre à caresser les cheveux d'Harry. C'était agréable, et Harry ne le voulait pas. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de son mieux de retirer sa volonté de Draco. Mais sa voix le suivit jusque dans l'obscurité dans laquelle chutait Harry, effilant et coupant dans les parties de son esprit qu'il avait reconstruit en mai.

« Je ne connaissais même pas ton existence avant de te rencontrer dans le Poudlard Express » dit Draco. « Et alors j'ai ressenti ta magie. Je l'ai ressentie comme une douleur, de la manière dont les Malfoys l'ont toujours fait. J'ai d'abord cru que tu étais le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, et que toi et Connor me faisiez une blague. Ce n'est que lorsque tu m'as dit ton nom que j'ai réalisé que je m'étais trompé." Il hésita, comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis continua.

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur les ponts de magie qu'il avait crée au-dessus du gouffre formé par ses pensées. Il avait contrôlé ses pensées l'année dernière quand il s'était battu contre Tom Jedusor, il y avait maintenant de cela un an exactement. En essayant vraiment, il devrait à nouveau être capable de confiner sa magie à l'intérieur de lui. Certainement pas l'emprisonner pour toujours, mais la diriger plus précisément que ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il pourrait alors en faire exactement ce qu'il voudrait.

« Je me suis senti tellement trahi quand j'ai cru que tu m'avais forcé tout ce temps, que notre amitié n'était qu'un mensonge » chuchota Draco.

Harry se recroquevilla, puis se força à rester immobile et à respirer calmement. S'il se sentait trop blessé, alors il se pourrait qu'il veuille apaiser la douleur, ce qui signifierait forcer Draco à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Respirer lentement et profondément. Comme ça.

« Puis j'ai réalisé que ça n'avait aucune importance » dit Draco. « Il y a des choses dans notre amitié qui n'auraient pas pu être liées à la compulsion Harry. _Pense_s-y. Tu m'as sauvé la vie pendant notre première année. Tu m'as rendu ma dette à vie, et je l'ai utilisée pour te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas faire, venir dans ma famille pour Noël. Je t'ai demandé encore et encore l'histoire complète de ce qui s'était passé avec le Lord Sombre à la fin de la première année, et tu ne me l'as jamais donnée. Tu m'as écarté de ton esprit l'année dernière au moment où tu as senti que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi, et je n'ai souffert d'aucun effet secondaire. Bien que tu n'en avais pas envie, tu m'as laissé venir avec toi dans la Chambre l'année dernière, alors que tu aurais facilement pu me forcer à rester en arrière. Et enfin cette année tu m'as à nouveau sauvé la vie, et tu m'as défendu contre mon père quand tu as pensé que c'était nécessaire. » Il fit une pause, comme pour retrouver son souffle. « Ça fait beaucoup Harry, je ne vais pas te laisser nier ça. Et je ne vais pas le nier, quoi que tu en penses. Même si après ton départ de Poudlard je me rends compte que mes sentiments auront commencé à changer, ça n'aura pas d'importance. Je serai encore là quand tu reviendras, parce que ça fait beaucoup. Tu ne peux pas mettre fin à notre amitié juste parce que tu te sens coupable. Moi aussi j'ai mon mot à dire. »

Harry se demanda lugubrement pourquoi sa magie aimait faire sortir ces discours affectueux de la bouche des gens.

_Parce que tu veux de l'affection bien sûr. Tu t'es senti utilisé par ta famille quand la toile du phœnix s'est envolée. Mais tu aurais pu te débrouiller pour obtenir de l'affection d'une manière normale au lieu de la forcer. C'est de cette façon que les sorciers normaux auraient fait_.

« Et si tu reviens brisé par ton Noël » chuchota Draco, « je jure par Merlin que je te ramasserai et te réassemblerai. »

Harry s'interdit d'écouter. Il se retournerait sinon.

Draco finit par retourner dans son lit, et Harry se remit sur le dos et regarda l'espace entre les rideaux où il s'était tenu se refermer. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus n'était pas la déclaration en elle-même, il aurait pu s'y attendre de la part de Draco. La magie était capable d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, ou tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle était comme ça.

Ce qui lui faisait peur était la détermination calme derrière les mots de Draco. Forcée ou non, Harry pensait qu'elle était à la hauteur de la sienne.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape mangea silencieusement son petit-déjeuner ce matin, et regarda avec beaucoup moins de plaisir que d'habitude Black boire la dernière dose de potion d'empathie qu'il aurait avant longtemps. Black et Lupin allaient se retrouver dans la même maison qu'Harry pendant des semaines.

Snape savait qu'il aurait pu forcer les choses, il aurait pu utiliser son autorité légale de tuteur pour faire rester Harry.

Et ça aurait détruit sa relation avec Harry de manière beaucoup plus efficace que les mots de Lucius.

Snape reposa sa fourchette et soupira. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il détestait être impuissant, et il détestait plus particulièrement être impuissant pour ce qui concernait Harry. Le garçon avait suffisamment souffert, et il retournait chez lui avec les personnes qui avaient causés la plupart de cette souffrance.

_Non,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il observait Black. _Il y a une chose que je peux faire._

« Black » dit-il.

Il sursauta, se renversant du jus de citrouille partout sur la main, et se retourna vers lui. Il avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal, pensa Snape de manière clinique. Sa peau était presque d'un blanc terreux maintenant, et les cernes sous ses yeux auraient pu être confondues avec des ecchymoses. S'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, Snape aurait même pu être tenté de s'en inquiéter.

« Je sais que tu vas à Godric's Hollow avec Harry » dit-il. « Si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour le blesser, soit sûr que je le découvrirai. Alors je te chasserai et je te tuerai. »

Black l'observa pendant un moment. Puis il dit, « Tu irais à Azkaban. »

« Je m'en moque » dit Snape. « Je te torturerai avant de te tuer, une heure pour chaque année que je prévois de passer à Azkaban. Ça ne peut pas rattraper ce que tu as fait à Harry, mais sois sûr que ça _me_ satisferait. Et même ce que ton frère a souffert entre les mains de Voldemort aura l'air gentil comparé à ce que je prévois de te faire. »

Black poussa un cri étouffé à la mention de Regulus. Il serra les mains sous la table, puis dit, « Je pourrais dire à Albus que tu m'as menacé, et alors il… »

« Il ne ferait rien du tout » dit Snape. « Pas quand il a besoin de moi. »

« Les Maîtres de Potions peuvent être remplacés » dit Black.

Snape grommela. « Tu es un idiot si tu penses que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour lui. Et une menace n'est rien de plus qu'une menace, Black. » Il soutint le regard de l'autre homme, et abaissa la voix jusqu'à être sûr que chaque mot s'imprime dans les oreilles de Black. « Ça n'a pas besoin de devenir vrai à moins que tu ne fasses quelque chose. Souviens t'en. Chaque torture que tu infliges est cause de ta propre mort par torture. »

Black l'observa avec des yeux sauvages, puis il se leva et se précipita hors de la salle.

Snape se ré adossa à sa chaise, et évita le regard interrogateur d'Albus. A la place il rumina sur Harry, assis au bout de la table des Serpentards et ignorant toutes les tentatives de ses amis pour engager la conversation.

_Je le laisse partir vers le danger, parce que je sais que le retenir serait encore pire._

_Est-ce que c'est ça ce que tous les parents ressentent au sujet de leurs enfants ?_

**§*&o&*§**

Etendu sur le canapé devant la cheminé et prêt à se déplacer si l'un de ses parents arrivait et essayait de s'assoir sur lui, Harry pensait que jusqu'à présent le Noël avec sa famille s'était bien passé.

Bien sûr ses parents l'avaient complètement ignoré, et Sirius faisait plus ou moins la même chose, comme s'il était retourné sous l'emprise du _Fugitivus Animus_. Etant donné que lors de leur dernier matin à Poudlard il avait vu Sirius s'enfuir de la Grande Salle juste après que Snape lui ait parlé, il avait quelques suspicions à ce sujet, mais rien qu'il pouvait faire. Il faisait un énorme effort pour éviter de penser à Snape, afin que sa magie ne décide pas qu'il avait besoin du Maître des Potions et essaie à nouveau de forcer ses sentiments.

Mais Harry avait l'attention de Connor, et c'était déjà splendide. Connor passait de nombreuses heures à travailler avec Harry pour entraîner sa compulsion, en lui montrant le processus pour se calmer qu'il avait appris de Sirius, et comment diriger sa volonté et la faire sortir en direction d'une cible précise au lieu de simplement la répandre autour de soi et la laisser flotter dans les airs. Et il passait de nombreuses heures avec Harry quand il n'en avait pas la nécessité, alors que leurs parents auraient été heureux de parler avec lui, jouer avec lui ou le dorloter bêtement. Ils parlaient de l'histoire que Connor était en train d'apprendre, et de Quidditch, et Connor avait même promis qu'Harry recevrait quelques uns de ses cadeaux de Noël, vu que ni Lily ni James n'avaient pensé à lui en acheter.

_Ne pouvaient pas_ penser à lui en acheter, se dit Harry avec fermeté. Il voulait toujours se souvenir de qui était le fautif. Il lui suffisait d'oublier qui était à blâmer, et il aurait alors de grandes chances de se transformer en l'un de ces compulseurs contre lesquels Connor l'avait gravement mis en garde, ceux qui utilisaient leur don pour commander tout ceux autour d'eux juste parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était leur _droit_ de le faire, juste parce qu'ils étaient nés avec ce don. Connor avait dit avec sérieux que les compulseurs devaient être prudents sur l'impact qu'ils avaient sur le monde. C'est pour ça que ça avait été un tel soulagement pour lui de découvrir dans le livre de Griphook Fishbaggin que son don était de la Lumière. Ca signifiait qu'il n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter au sujet de l'impact qu'il y aurait.

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être assuré d'un statut aussi prophétique pour lui-même, du coup il se concentrait. Et il lui semblait que ça marchait. Le premier jour où il était à la maison, un bout de pain s'était envolé hors de la cuisine et jusque dans ses mains alors qu'il était à peine conscient qu'il avait faim. Maintenant, le jour de Noël, il devait vraiment se concentrer pour faire venir le plus simple des objets, et sa magie ne s'occupait certainement plus de ses désirs inconscients.

_Ç__a au moins, tu peux en être sûr_.

C'était déjà ça de gagné, bien sûr. Cependant, Harry pensait qu'il avait quand même le droit de s'en réjouir.

« Harry ? Je peux te parler ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et reposa son livre, une révision de l'histoire du monde sorcier qu'il connaissait déjà mais qu'il voulait revoir en portant cette fois-ci une attention spécial au rôle joué par les Lords. "Bien sûr Remus," dit-il en déplaçant ses jambes afin que le loup-garou puisse s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de lui. Remus tremblait, et Harry l'observa avec attention. « Tu as besoin de plus de potion Tue-loup ? »

Remus secoua la tête avec raideur. Harry se souvint alors que la pleine lune était encore dans quelques jours. _C'était idiot de ma part d'avoir oublié._ Il sourit pour s'excuser et se leva. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il quand il vit que Remus restait silencieux.

Remus plaqua les mains devant lui. « Je pense que je devrais te dire pourquoi j'ai refusé de te laisser retirer le sort d'Oubliettes » dit-il.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre et se glacer. Il ne voulait pas parler de quoi que ce soit en relation avec Poudlard ici.

Mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas y échapper, pas lorsque Connor ne parlait que de ça avec leurs parents. Et il avait promis à Remus de l'aider à guérir. C'était déjà un progrès qu'il ait décidé d'en parler. Harry acquiesça.

« Dis-moi » dit-il gentiment, et il essaya de ne pas réfléchir à combien il ressemblait à sa mère lorsqu'elle le cajolait pour qu'il avoue ses envies ou ses insignifiantes blessures.

Remus expira. « Sais-tu à quel point j'étais proche de tuer Severus quand Sirius lui a fait cette blague ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry tiqua à la mention de Snape, mais se força à rester immobile quand Remus lui jeta un regard curieux. Ni Sirius ni Remus, ni même Connor d'ailleurs, ne savaient au sujet des changements dans sa relation avec Snape, ou la raison pour laquelle Harry était venu à Godric's Hollow pendant les vacances au lieu de rester avec lui. Et Harry ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils le découvrent.

Bien sûr, Remus pouvait sentir les émotions à l'aide de son odorat de loup-garou. « Pourquoi sens-tu la peur Harry ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« On n'était pas en train de parler de moi » dit Harry. « On parlait de toi. »

C'était une manœuvre maladroite, mais il pensait que si Remus était venu le chercher c'était qu'il voulait vraiment en parler, ce qui signifiait qu'il était vulnérable à la distraction. Cela se révéla être vrai. Le visage de Remus s'assombrit, et il acquiesça difficilement.

« Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'on faisait » dit Remus. « Sais-tu à quel point j'en étais proche ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Papa ne m'a parlé de cette blague que dans les grandes lignes, et comment il avait sauvé la vie de Snape, et comment Snape avait maintenant une dette à vie envers lui. » Il pensait pouvoir prononcer les mots calmement, y compris le nom de son tuteur. Il le pouvait, non ? Il venait justement de le faire.

« Très proche » chuchota Remus. « Et je me souviens encore de la rage qui m'a remplie, cette soif de sang sauvage et déraisonnée, ce désir de tuer et _tuer_. Bien sûr je sais que Severus aussi en a été affecté, mais ça a laissé une marque sur la bête à l'intérieur de moi. A la pleine lune, durant le bref instant où je me transforme et avant que la Potion Tue-loup ne me laisse reprendre le contrôle, la bête se réveille et se rappelle ce moment. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry avec étonnement. Jusqu'à maintenant Remus s'était transformé des douzaines de fois au cours de sa vie. Pourquoi cette transformation là aurait-elle autant d'importance ?

Remus sourit d'un air grave. « Parce que Severus s'est échappé » dit-il. « Pour la bête personne ne doit jamais s'échapper. »

Harry déglutit, et Remus acquiesça. Son visage était calme, mais ses yeux brûlaient.

« Il n'y a aucun compromis avec la _chose_ en moi, Harry » dit-il. « Essaie de comprendre. Je ne suis pas un loup, je suis un _loup-garou_. C'est une maladie. Une malédiction. »

« Je le savais déjà » dit Harry.

"Oui, mais tu ne comprends pas » dit Remus. « Fenrir Greyback m'a mordu quand j'étais enfant. Sais-tu pourquoi il aime mordre les enfants ? »

« Pour punir leurs familles » répondit Harry en se remémorant cette part de l'histoire de la Première Guerre.

« Juste en partie » dit tranquillement Remus. « Beaucoup d'enfants mordus meurent, mais si nous survivons nous nous adaptons différemment à la malédiction parce qu'elle prend racine dans un corps jeune. La rage de la bête devient nôtre. Lorsqu'on s'énerve, on s'énerve à la manière dont le ferait un loup-garou. » Il inspira profondément et étendit une main devant lui. « Je ne suis pas rationnel quand je suis énervé Harry. J'ai déjà été tenté de mordre des gens auparavant. »

Il rencontra directement les yeux d'Harry. « Et vu que je sais que je m'énerverai quand je retrouverai les souvenirs derrière le sort d'Oubliettes, je ne veux pas l'enlever. Même sans me transformer je serais essentiellement un loup-garou. » Il se rapprocha. « Peux-tu t'imaginer d'être à ce point énervé contre tes amis Harry ? Je ne le _veux_ pas. Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière quand j'aurai appris ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Et ce serait à cause de moi, pas eux. Ils ont peut-être fait des choses impardonnables, mais dans ma colère je pourrais moi aussi faire des choses impardonnables. »

Harry frissonna alors qu'il se rappelait la rage froide, noire, silencieuse qui était remontée en lui dans la Chambre des Secrets. Remus avait tort, il comprenait tout ça trop bien. Il avait sa propre malédiction, bien qu'autant qu'il sache il n'y avait aucune potion qui pouvait l'aider à la contrôler.

« Mais en même temps, » murmura Remus, « Je veux savoir. Je regarde Sirius, James et Lily et c'est comme si je ne les connaissais plus du tout. Je me demande ce qui se cache derrière le masque. »

Harry ne dit rien, il ne savait pas ce qu'il _pouvait_ dire. C'était à Remus de prendre cette décision. Harry ne pouvait pas la prendre pour lui, il ne la prendrait pas pour lui, même si quelqu'un lui disait qu'il devait faire ça ou mourir. Il avait déjà dit qu'il préfèrerait mourir que de forcer quelqu'un d'autre.

_Oui, et je le pensais vraiment,_ réalisa-t-il dans un élan d'émerveillement et de soulagement. Il n'en était pas sûr avant.

« Je sais que Lily était quelqu'un de bien » murmura Remus. « Je sais que Sirius et James étaient des gens biens. Mais _étaient, étaient, étaient_. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore ceux que je pensais qu'ils étaient. » Il sourit d'un air grave. « Et je pense que je suis plus effrayé à l'idée de découvrir qu'ils n'ont jamais été ceux que je croyais. »

« Remus, » demanda Harry parce qu'il se devait de demander, « pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait et laissé Peter aller à Azkaban alors que tu savais qu'il était innocent ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit la vérité ?"

« Au début ? » demanda Remus à voix basse. « Parce que Albus l'avait demandé, et que j'avais confiance en lui. Et puis j'ai vu Sirius après que le sort se soit finalement dissipé et que Regulus soit mort. Il avait l'air encore pire que maintenant. J'ai passé des journées avec lui à l'écouter hurler, des nuits avec lui à le regarder faire cauchemar après cauchemar. Il voulait oublier, laisser tout ça s'effacer, laisser Regulus sortir de sa mémoire. Et j'étais disposé à lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait, à essayer d'oublier sa souffrance. »

« Et pour Peter ? » demanda Harry. Il savait que sa voix commençait à devenir accusatrice, mais il se disait que ça allait. Il était énervé au nom de quelqu'un d'autre, pas en son propre nom.

« Je ne l'ai jamais estimé autant que les autres » dit Remus. Bien que ça lui écorche visiblement la gorge, il l'admit facilement. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très glorieux, mais Harry réalisa que Remus s'était fait à cette idée il y avait longtemps. « James, Sirius, moi, on était des amis proches. Peter était notre acolyte, il nous suivait. On le ressentait tous comme ça. Je ne crois pas qu'on ne l'ait jamais réalisé avant qu'Albus nous teste, mais on l'a finalement réalisé. »

Harry détourna les yeux. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pensait que ce n'était pas étonnant que Voldemort n'ait eu aucun problème pour croire que Peter en avait marre de rester dans l'ombre de ses amis. Peut-être même que ça avait été en partie vrai.

« Je sais qu'il faudra bien que je prenne mes propres décisions, et tu dois aussi prendre les tiennes » dit Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry alors qu'il se levait. « Mais je voulais que tu saches que j'ai peur de ma propre colère. C'est de la lâcheté Harry, mais c'est un _genre_ spécifique de lâcheté. » Pendant un instant il sourit, de manière consciente et dépréciatrice, un peu comme l'ancien Remus.

Puis le sourire s'évanouit, et il tituba vers la sortie.

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi sur le canapé, vu que personne d'autre n'avait l'air de vouloir venir et s'assoir et que Connor jouait à un jeu avec Sirius, ce qui faisait s'envoler son rire comme des papillons autour de la maison. Il pensa à ce que Remus lui avait dit au sujet de prendre ses propres décisions.

Il pensa à quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire en début de soirée.

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il les étudiait.

_Veux-tu vraiment faire ça ? En es-tu sûr ?_

Mais quelles que soient les objections qu'il pouvait émettre, elles fonçaient et se heurtaient systématiquement à la barrière inflexible de ses principes. Qu'il veuille le faire ou non n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait dit qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'utiliser la compulsion, et il voulait travailler dans ce sens. Il ne pouvait rien faire avec Remus, parce que Remus devait choisir, et en avait d'ailleurs la capacité maintenant qu'il savait qu'il lui manquait des souvenirs.

Mais il y en avait d'autres dans la maison sur lesquels Harry avait directement utilisé la compulsion, et qui ne pouvait donc pas avoir la chance de choisir.

Et Harry était fatigué, fatigué d'être seul excepté avec son frère et Remus, fatigué de ne pas avoir de parents excepté un qu'il avait forcé d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'aide de la magie.

Sa mère lui manquait.

Il se leva lentement, et quand le repas fut fini il alla dans la cuisine. Lily y était seule, en train de charmer les plats pour qu'ils se vident et se nettoient eux-mêmes. Harry pouvait entendre des rires venir d'en-haut, là où Sirius et Connor avaient attiré James pour qu'il joue avec eux, probablement aux cartes d'après les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre. Remus était déjà rentré chez lui, la fatigue de la prochaine pleine lune l'affectant. De plus, il avait plaisanté en disant qu'il voulait être prêt pour Noël demain matin.

Harry respira profondément et écouta pendant un long moment les rires, la musique douce qui s'élevait de la radio sorcière dans l'autre pièce et la voix de sa mère qui s'élevait en une mélodie doucement fredonnée en accord avec la chanson de la radio.

Il ne sortit pas sa baguette, parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait finir cela de la même manière qu'il l'avait commencé. Il concentra toute sa volonté et éleva son pouvoir au même niveau que celui qu'il avait eu en sortant de la Chambre des Secrets, puis chuchota « _Finite Incantatem_. »

Il sentit le déchirement et le départ du _Fugitivus Animus_ de l'esprit de Lily. Ses pensées s'éclaircirent, se remodelèrent et changèrent.

Puis elle se figea.

Les plats lévitèrent sur place pendant un moment. Lily finit par faire un mouvement saccadé, et ils valdinguèrent sur la table et le plan de travail. Elle resta là en silence encore un peu, et sa respiration égala celle d'Harry en rapidité. Harry pensa que ça devait également être le cas pour ses battements de cœur, bien qu'il ne puisse pas entendre les siens à elle.

Puis, lentement, centimètre par centimètre, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de larges yeux verts soient dirigés directement sur lui, les jumeaux des siens.

« Salut maman » dit doucement Harry.

**À suivre**


	27. Harry et sa Mère ont une petite discussi

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **23; **Traduction FINI**

**Chapitre traduit par :** Nekoi

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 23 : Harry et sa Mère ont une petite discussion**

Les évènements s'effondraient, se déplaçaient et tombaient en place dans l'esprit de Lily, et maintenant elle savait, pourquoi de temps en temps ces derniers mois elle s'arrêtait et questionnait sa santé mentale, ayant l'impression qu'il manquait quelqu'un à sa famille.

Quelqu'un manquait à sa famille. Quelqu'un qui venait juste d'annoncer son retour en levant les sorts qui obscurcissaient sa mémoire de lui.

Lily rencontra les yeux de son fils, et vit le pouvoir qui brûlait au fond d'eux, sans entrave. Harry devait penser qu'il protégeait tout le monde des effets de sa magie, mais ce n'était pas le cas, pas vraiment. La peur attendait que Lily y pense pour se mettre en pièce, une peur qui vous prend au cœur et détruit votre âme.

Mais le directeur lui avait envoyé une lettre il y a un mois de cela, lettre que Lily a gardé bien qu'elle ne savait pas a quoi elle faisait référence. Il y avait deux lignes dessus. L'une d'entre elles était composée de six mots.

L'autre disait simplement _Vous saurez quoi en faire quand le temps viendra_.

Et elle savait quoi en faire, réalisa Lily, tandis qu'elle rendait son regard à Harry. Se serait douloureux, mais elle le ferait quoi qu'il en coûte. Ce n'était qu'un sacrifice de plus dans une longue série.

_Je ne suis pas_, pensa Lily, fixant son fils aîné, le fils avec ses yeux et son âme, _étrangère aux sacrifices_.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry attendait. Sa mère ne faisait que le fixer, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre dans ses bras, fondre en larmes ou céder à la peur et s'écarter. Harry espérait que ce ne serait pas cette dernière option, mais avait peur que ce soit cela.

Lui-même ne pouvait parler. Les souvenirs le submergeaient. C'était _sa_ mère, la femme qui l'avait entraîné et lui avait donné un but dans la vie et avait fait de lui ce qu'il était pour une grande part, les aspects de sa personnalité qui, avait-il dit à Snape, ne changeraient pas même si on le pouponnait comme un petit enfant. Elle l'avait blessé. Il pouvait l'accepter, le ressentir même. Elle n'avait pas fait les choses de la meilleure des façons.

Mais elle lui avait appris le sens du sacrifice, et à faire face à la guerre sans faiblir. C'était la vraie raison pour laquelle Harry avait voulu la revoir, pour qu'il puisse regarder dans ses yeux et savoir qu'au moins une personne comprenais ce qu'il avait du abandonner. Oh, Snape et Draco ont _essayé_, mais ils pouvaient seulement voir des aperçus de mémoire avant de s'énerver (quoi qu'ils devaient aussi provoquer leur colère et leur horreur). Lily avait été là tout du long avec lui. Peine ou pas, elle le comprenait comme personne d'autre au monde ne pouvait le faire.

Et elle était à Gryffondor, et avait fait le choix de sacrifier son propre enfant, sans doute les deux, si Connor n'avait pas arrêté Voldemort cette nuit là. Le courage ne lui était pas étranger. Elle prenait une profonde inspiration maintenant, et faisait un pas pour s'éloigner du comptoir, gardant tout le temps les yeux fixés sur son visage.

« Bonjour Harry » dit-elle.

Harry bloqua toutes les émotions qui voulaient s'échapper de derrière son masque calme. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui se passerait s'il les relâchaient maintenant. _Une tempête de rire ou une tempête de larmes sans doute_. Il prit une profonde inspiration à son tour. « Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que je t'ai fait. » Dis-t-il.

« Je me demande quel type de sort tu as utilisé, oui. » La voix de Lily était aussi calme que la sienne.

« _Fugitivus animus_, » dit Harry « Sur toi et Père. Sirius s'en est débarrassé il y a des mois de ça, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il possède le don de compulsion. »

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent un moment. Puis ils se rétrécirent. « Magie noire ? » murmura t'elle. « Oh Harry, j'aurais osé espérer que tu connaisses un meilleur sort que cela. »

Harry joignit ses mains dans son dos. Elles s'agrippaient et se tordaient, et il souhaitait que Sylarana soit là avec lui, qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui calmerait ou évacuerait les violentes émotions qui couraient en lui. C'était comme s'il avait une rivière sous sa peau.

« Je sais, » dit-il. « Mais je voulais l'utiliser. J'avais peur de vous faire du mal, si vous ne m'ignoriez pas, si vous me parliez, si vous essayiez de me faire du mal comme vous le faisiez. »

Lily secoua la tête. « Je croyais que tu avais compris que toutes les peines que tu traversais était pour le bien de Connor. » Dit-elle.

Harry avala. Puis il avala à nouveau, et quand il fut sûr que ce serait des mots et non un sort qui sortirait de sa bouche il parla, « Même la douleur de la toile du phoenix ? »

Lily sursauta comme s'il l'avait frappé, mais acquiesça. « Oui, » dit-elle. « Tu dois connaître les circonstances dans lesquelles tu as reçu la toile maintenant, si tu es capable de penser indépendamment de celle-ci. Tu sais que tu as accepté, et que nous avons fait cela parce que nous avions peur pour la vie de Connor. »

Harry remua la tête. « Quand nous avions _quatre_ ans ? »

« Oui » répondit Lily. « Ta magie n'est pas naturelle Harry, que ce soit dans sa force ou la façon dont elle continue de grandir. Nous avons essayé d'autres entraves, aucune n'as marché. La magie les écartait toutes. » Elle ferma les yeux et la mémoire de l'amertume était inscrite sur son visage et dans sa voix. « Nous vivions dans une terreur journalière, attendant le moment ou tu te tournerais contre nous. »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, » murmura Harry.

« Tu as été entravé avant que tu ne puisses, » le corrigea Lily.

Harry avala, et avala, et avala. « Pourquoi avez-vous pensez que j'étais comme Voldemort ? » Il ne réalisa que la question lui serrait la gorge qu'au moment où il la posa. « Pourquoi pas comme Dumbledore ? »

« A cause de la façon dont ta magie grandissait, » répondit Lily doucement, « Tu ponctionnais quelque chose, Harry. Ta magie venait d'une source extérieure. C'était la seule explication sur la façon dont elle augmentait. Qui sait quand tu aurais changé et commencé à nous ponctionner notre magie ? » Elle ferma les yeux. « C'était comme vivre avec un vampire. J'ai dit à Albus que c'était comme vivre avec un tigre, mais un tigre ne fait que vous arracher les membres un par un. Un vampire se nourrit. Peut-être même que tu te nourrissais de Connor. Nous ne savions pas. Nous ne pouvions pas le sentir. »

Harry regardait depuis le fond de son esprit pendant que ses pensées se débattaient, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé dans le plexus. Il s'était entouré avec une épaisse couche de détresse et de choc pour éviter de devenir fou à l'instant.

_Magnifique. Encore un truc que je ne peux pas contrôler. Non seulement j'attire les autres sorciers, mais en plus je me nourris d'eux. Est-ce que Voldemort peut faire ça aussi ?_

« Je ne me suis jamais sentit le faire » parvient-il à dire. Les mots rampaient par-dessus les éclats éparpillés de sa santé mentale jusqu'à sa gorge. « Je ne pense pas l'avoir fait. »

« Mais tu aurais pu, » dit Lily, et dans ses yeux se trouvait la même terreur qui regardait Harry depuis le miroir, quand il prenait la peine de lui faire face. « Comment aurait-on pu le savoir ? Alors nous t'avons entravé. Nous avions besoin de sécuriser le futur de Connor, Harry. Sûrement que tu peux comprendre. Tu as fait parti de ce futur sécurisé, au lieu de le menacer. »

Harry sentit une profonde impulsion, la reconnaissance, alors que les mots touchaient le morceau de la toile du phoenix qui lui restait. Il _s'est_ entraîné à défendre Connor. Ce fut sa vie jusqu'au moment ou il est parti à Poudlard. Comment pouvait-il discuter de ce que Lily disait ? Ne les aurait-il pas encouragé à lui mettre la toile, s'il avait su tout cela à propos de lui-même et compris ce qui était en jeu ?

Il avala. « Vous auriez pu me dire quand j'ai été assez vieux, » dit-il. « Me demander si je voulais la toile quand j'aurais vraiment compris. »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me plains ?_

Mais il connaissait la réponse. C'était pour la même raison que celle pour laquelle il avait annulé le sort du _Fugitivus animus_ sur Lily au lieu de simplement la laisser sous son influence. Une imitation de paix, n'était pas la paix. Les progrès qu'il pouvait faire avec sa mère qui l'ignorait n'était pas ceux qu'il pouvait faire avec elle à ses cotés. Et, bien qu'il puisse trouver les réponses par lui-même, et peut-être, chercher et trébucher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi loyal à Connor qu'il l'avait été, Il voulait qu'elle le lui dise. Elle l'avait toujours rassuré avant cela. Elle devait avoir les réponses à cela aussi. Il poserait toutes ses questions et aurait une réponse pour chacune, une fois pour toute. Ensuite il ne serait plus jamais dérangé par tout cela.

« Nous ne pouvions pas » dit Lily. « Et quatre ans _était_ suffisamment vieux, Harry. Pas pour d'autres enfants, mais pour toi si. »

_Je veux Sylarana. Je veux Connor. Je veux Draco. Je veux que ça se termine._

Mais ce ne serait pas fini avant qu'il atteigne le fond de tout ceci, avant qu'il ait tout entendu, alors Harry demanda, « Pourquoi avoir décidé de m'entraîner à être le gardien de Connor alors ? Etait ce une autre façon de m'entraver ? Je sais que l'entraînement a commencé bien avant que la toile ne soit créée. »

Lily secoua la tête. « C'était la prophétie, » dit-elle. « La prophétie disait que ta destinée était d'être le gardien et le guide de Connor. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait _toujours _l'aimer, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il puisse faire. Et nous avons déterminé que cette personne devait être toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait s'il devait poser la question à propos de l'incertitude qui était apparue dans son esprit, mais ça ne ferait que réapparaître à un moment ou un autre, et il voulait en finir. Il demanda. « Si la prophétie me liait à un futur en tant que gardien de Connor, alors ce serait arrivé de toute façon, que vous m'entraîniez ou non à être une arme et à aimer Connor. Et vous n'auriez pas dû avoir besoin de la toile du phoenix. Vous saviez que Connor devait vivre pour battre Voldemort, et je devais le protéger jusqu'à ce moment, pas le vider de ces pouvoirs. »

La terreur dans les yeux de Lily augmenta de manière exponentielle. Harry cligna des yeux. _Pourquoi aurait-elle peur que je sache cela ? Pourquoi aurait-elle plus peur de cela que de moi avec ma magie sans entrave ?_

« Harry » murmura Lily, « je n'y avait pas songé de cette façon avant. »

Harry sentit ses yeux se geler. « Quoi ? »

Lily fixait le mur derrière lui. « Comment ais-je pu ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry eu le sentiment qu'elle se parlait à elle-même maintenant. « Je n'ai jamais – je n'ai jamais pensé à _demander_ à quel point la prophétie était vrai. J'ai juste fait confiance à Albus quand il disait qu'elle deviendrait réalité, mais que nous devions tous jouer nôtre rôle de façon à ce qu'elle devienne vraie de la bonne manière. Et que des fois les prophéties sont difficiles, et que quelque chose de mauvais pouvait arriver à Connor tout en le laissant vaincre Voldemort. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pensé à la contradiction entre l'énoncé et ce que nous devions faire ? » Elle fixa le sol. « J'étais tellement sûre que tu blesserais Connor, et tu aurais pu, et nous sortions de la Guerre, mais je … je n'y ai jamais pensé de cette façon. Jamais. » Elle se courba et fixa ses mains sans finir la dernière phrase.

Harry fit un pas en avant. Il pouvait se sentir trembler. Ses yeux piquaient comme s'ils avaient de la poussière, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il n'allait pas s'inquiéter à propos de la sensation, pas quand sa mère était en face de lui et prononçait des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre. « Quoi ? »

Le visage de Lily était rongé par le regret. « Oh, Merlin, » dit-elle, et Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre. « Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait à l'un de mes enfants, au nom de la guerre ? »

Une profonde plénitude remplie la poitrine de Harry, et quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, une douleur qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ressentir s'arrêta. « Quoi ? » murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Lily commença à pleurer. Elle le faisait en silence, et Harry savait que les frissons qui la parcouraient étaient réels, que le dégoût et la peur derrière ses épaules tremblantes étaient vrai, que la façon dont sa voix tremblait quand elle réussi finalement à parler était vrai. « Je n-ne, oh, Harry, oh au nom de la _magie_. » Elle avait sa tête dans ses mains maintenant, et les mots résonnaient comme si quelqu'un devait les lui arracher un par un avec un hameçon. « Qu'ai-je fais ? Qu'ai-je _fais_ ? »

Harry mis ses mains devant ses yeux. Ses doigts frissonnaient contre sa peau. Il avait mal à la tête. Il déglutit encore et encore, et essaya de souvenir de ce que Snape avait dit – que cet endroit était pollué, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à sa mère.

C'était sa mère.

_Oui, elle l'est,_ pensa-t-il, et il se força à parler à nouveau. « Mère, êtes vous … êtes vous désolée pour ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Oui, » dit Lily, et le mot se brisa à mi-chemin en un énorme sanglot. « Je, je ne peux y croire, folie aveugle, à quoi est-ce que je pensais _bordel_, oh Harry. Des excuses ne sont pas suffisantes. » Brusquement elle plongea la main dans sa robe et sortit sa baguette, la dirigeant vers sa tempe.

Harry plongea en avant, attrapant son poignet. Lily leva les yeux vers lui, beaucoup plus petite qu'il ne se le rappelait, saignant dans son cœur si ce n'est avec son corps, et terriblement, terriblement vulnérable. Harry savait qu'il pouvait lâcher toue sa colère sur elle à ce moment, et qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Snape l'aurait certainement poussé à le faire.

_Snape est beaucoup plus vengeur que je ne le serais jamais._

« Qu'allais-tu faire ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Me tuer. » dit Lily, la voix atone. « Je sais qu'un _Avada Kedavra_ est fatal à cette distance. » Elle rit, et le son résonna dans les oreilles de Harry comme des os rebondissant sur des rochers. « J'ai certainement eu assez de chances que dans cette guerre j'ai tout sacrifié au nom de l'amour, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry trouva qu'il pouvait respirer. Une impression de légèreté remplissait sa poitrine, comme s'il était en plein vol et se dirigeait droit vers le soleil.

_C'est me mère. Et elle m'aime. Et elle est désolée._

« Non, » dit-il. « Ce serait trop facile. Et pense à la peine que cela ferait à Connor. » « Et moi, » parvient-il à dire, et sans aucune culpabilité pour la première fois de sa vie. « Tu dois rester et faire face à tes actes. »

Lily n'avait que peu de couleurs sur son visage. Et maintenant toutes les couleurs disparues, cela laissa ses yeux brillants sur son visage comme ceux d'un loup-garou dans les ténèbres. « Tous ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Tous. » Confirma Harry. Sa langue lui semblait lourde et épaisse, et il cherchait ses mots. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles, la porte d'une tombe fermée encore et encore.

« Les sacrifices que tu as demandé de moi, les sacrifices que tu as demandé de Peter, les sacrifices que tu as demandé de Connor. Il ne sait rien de tout cela. Il aurait du le savoir il y a longtemps. J'aurais du le lui dire, mais toi aussi. Nous devons lui dire pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que Papa et toi m'oubliez. Nous devons lui dire que je le protégeais. Tout. _Tout_. »

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se tenir dans un champ au lever du soleil, une brise fraîche venant de l'est caressant son visage. Tellement son espoir, sa joie et l'impression de douceur l'emplissant étaient fort.

_Ca va demander du travail, mais …tout va bien se passer. Tout va réellement bien se passer. J'aurais une famille à nouveau. Maman va s'excuser pour ses erreurs. On supportera la colère de Connor, mais ça passera, et la peur de lui-même de Papa, et ça passera aussi. On aidera Sirius et Remus. Nous serons une famille à nouveau._

Harry sentit sa mère acquiescer. C'était un mouvement minuscule et fragile, mais il soutient son regard et la défia silencieusement de le refaire.

Elle le fit.

Harry avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. C'était trop de choses à accepter pour lui, qu'il allait avoir beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait osé espérer. Il aurait la paix. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter à propos d'entraîner sa magie car sa mère l'aiderait à l'entraîner. Elle avait inventé un entraînement compliquer qu'un enfant pouvait quand même maîtriser, et avait augmenté la difficulté d'année en année, de telle façon qu'il pouvait l'apprendre graduellement, ne le poussant jamais plus vite qu'il ne le fallait. Elle avait un don naturel pour l'enseignement. Elle pouvait lui apprendre à contrôler sa compulsion et aussi sa capacité à se nourrir de la magie.

_Il y a tellement de bonnes choses dans le monde,_ pensa-t-il avec émerveillement.

« Harry, » murmura Lily. « Je ne sais pas si tu pourras un jour accepter toutes les excuses que je te dois. »

« J'y arriverais, » dit Harry, souriant comme un idiot et ne se souciant pas de qui pourrais voir. « Viens là » Et il la prit dans ses bras, fort. « Penses-tu pouvoir te lever et monter les escalier pour voir Connor, Papa et Sirius ? »

« Oui, » dit Lily, et elle eu un rire à moitié étranglé. « Pourquoi pas ? J'ai fait tellement de choses. Pourquoi pas cela ? »

Harry rit tout haut, et l'aida à se mettre debout. Il leva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux brillaient, il le savait. Ses yeux à elle étaient ombragés, mais c'était normal.

A ce moment il entendit ce qu'elle disait.

« _Expleo penuriam cum tex- »_

Elle essayait de lui lancer la toile du phoenix à nouveau.

Après avoir dit qu'elle comprenait. Après avoir dit qu'elle essayerait. Après.

La réalisation fut violente. Harry sentit l'image de sa mère bien-aimée se briser en une douzaine de morceaux, dix milles, dix millions. Elle avait disparu, la femme qui avait seulement fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux, la femme qui l'avait entraîné par souci pour le reste du monde, la femme qui l'avait aimé.

_Elle ne ferait jamais cela. Pas si elle m'a aimé._

Jeté dans un chaudron brûlant, pitié achevée, trahison finale et absolue de la confiance. Peut-être que Harry était un être mauvais pour penser cela, mais il n'était pas capable de lui pardonner ça.

« _-tura ! Phoenix textura !_ »

Le sort parti vers lui et rebondit. La magie de Harry flottait devant lui, étendue au-dessus de lui comme d'énormes, frémissantes ailes. Bien sûr que le sort rebondit. Il n'allait pas se laisser entraver, plus jamais.

Harry regarda sa mère, et sentit la folie s'élever, hurlante. Les yeux de Lily étaient agrandis par la terreur, et il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait frapper. Il pouvait lui prendre sa vie, et elle le mériterait, elle le méritait tellement pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, elle le-

_Non._

Harry pris contrôle de la folie. _Il_ était le maître ici, pas sa rage. Il n'arrêtait pas de le dire. Il était temps qu'il le prouve.

Personne à qui le montrer, pas cette fois, à part lui-même.

Et il avait un moyen de le montrer.

Harry pris une profonde inspiration, rassembla ses pensées, et les _força_ au travers des canaux qu'il avait travaillé si dur pour les apprendre, les canaux des rituels et traditions sang pur. Une telle réponse aurait été naturelle pour un sorcier élevé dans une maison de sang pur. Ce n'était pas le cas de Harry, mais il avait étudié jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse danser dans son sommeil.

Et il y avait une danse pour cela. Il y avait une danse pour presque tout.

Il étendit une main. Il n'était pas sûr que l'objet qu'il voulait viendrait à lui. Pour ce qu'il en savait, les grands-parents de James pouvaient l'avoir détruit. Ou peut-être que ses parents l'ignorant pendant les six derniers mois et la garde légale de Snape rendrait les choses confuses.

_Dans ce cas j'en créerais une_, pensa-t-il, et la pensa s'éleva et résonna en lieu au milieu d'un silence profond, silence qui faisait écho à celui de la cuisine. _Mais, pour le moment, je la veux._

Et ensuite, ce fut là, prenant forme abruptement, se posant dans sa paume très délicatement pour un objet qui avait été appelé de Merlin savait combien de miles. Harry l'étudia pendant un long moment. Comme il s'y attendait, ce n'était qu'une simple boîte, les parois étaient en bois de sorbier, avec un couvercle en argent. Sur le couvercle était gravé un simple P.

C'était couvert de poussières. Aucun Potter ne l'avait utilisé depuis très longtemps alors.

Harry leva les yeux vers ceux de sa mère.

« Ce que tu m'as fait ne peux être pardonné, » dit-il, commençant le rituel avec un certain soulagement. Déjà la magie prenait le pas, calmant sa propre magie, la pliant vers une tâche spécifique, et assurant que Lily ne pouvait partir et personne ne pouvait entrer dans la pièce avant la fin. Cette danse était la meilleure de toute pour ce moment particulier, créer pour contenir la colère et y mettre _fin_. « Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire face dans un duel, ni d'utiliser des moyens légaux pour régler cette insulte. Les deux signifieraient te voir à nouveau, et je n'ai aucun souhait pour cela, aussi. »

« Dans ces conditions, je vais te prendre un prix, une compensation pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Une fois, un prix destructeur pour un autre prix destructeur, une excuse faite selon les termes que j'ai choisis. Nous allons faire l'échange, et ce sera fini. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, car c'était le dernier pas conscient de la danse, et le test. « La dernière paye pour toutes les autres. »

Et ça _fonctionna_. La cuisine devient un ensemble de lumières rouges et or, comme si un feu était apparu au travers des murs et de l'air. Harry pouvait sentir une magie plus vieille et plus puissante que tout ce qu'il avait rencontré, évoluer dans la pièce, aspirant l'air de ses poumons et liant Lily, pour prendre d'elle le prix qu'il avait demandé.

_J'avais raison. Elle m'a fait une injustice._ Si ça n'avait pas été une vraie injustice, alors la danse aurait échoué et la magie aurait activé le prix qu'il avait choisi sur lui dans ce cas, pour oser l'invoquer sur un innocent.

Harry maintint la boîte en équilibre et l'ouvrit. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. La magie de justice se collait à lui, et était implacable. La même magie força les mots hors de lui, les mots qui variaient à chaque fois que le rituel était invoqué, mais qui était ce que l'invocateur devait dire.

« Je ne peux être en sécurité, aussi longtemps que tu veux m'entraver dans la toile du phoenix. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses le faire. Qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour calmer ma colère. Je ne veux _plus jamais_ te revoir. »

Le rituel entra en action. Les lueurs rouge et or devinrent un feu, une énorme main carmin.

Ça attrapa et retira toute magie à Lily.

Lily hurla alors que les doigts passaient au travers de son corps, son aura et à l'intérieur, cherchant toutes les particules de pouvoir qu'elle possède. Vers l'extérieur ça se dirigea comme une lueur bleue, une délicate opposition à la flamme rouge et or. Pendant un instant ça resta suspendu autour d'elle, comme si ça répugnait à partir.

Justice l'arracha, et s'enfuit vers la boîte que Harry tenait, et déposa la magie de Lily à l'intérieur. Le couvercle en argent se ferma et se verrouilla.

Harry relâcha la boîte. Elle tourna dans les airs, les parois en bois de sorbier s'agitant pendant un instant. Harry observa attentivement. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était demandé d'une boîte de réparation de contenir un prix aussi puissant. Il était beaucoup plus commun qu'elle doive contenir une certaine quantité de sang ou de chair plutôt que de la magie.

Puis les parois se calmèrent, et une autre boîte apparu, tournant paresseusement au côtés de la première. Celle-ci était vide, Harry pouvait le deviner au couvercle béant. Elle disparut, pour un usage ultérieur, et la première, la pleine, la suivit.

Ca y était, pensa Harry, les regardant partir. Toute chose mise dans une boîte de réparation ne pouvait plus jamais en être sorti. Il n'utiliserait ou n'avalerait pas la magie de sa mère, aussi grande soit la tentation. Il faisait plus confiance au rituel sang pur qu'à lui-même.

Sa mère était avachie sur le sol maintenant, et Harry compris la différence entre la douleur qu'elle avait feinte pour qu'il se rapproche et la vraie douleur destructrice. Il ne voulait pas voir cela pour longtemps. Ca le faisait uniquement se sentir fatigué.

Un vent le poussa dans son dos. Le rituel avait fait justice pour lui, et maintenant c'était à lui de remplir sa part du contrat. Il a dit ne plus vouloir voir sa mère, jamais. La magie n'allait pas le laisser rester ici et se contredire en ensorcelant sa mère, encore plus maintenant qu'elle l'avait transformée en Moldue.

Il allait devoir partir.

Harry avait a peine pensé cela qu'une part des ombres rouges et or dans la pièce se modifiaient ; elles devenaient brillantes au lieu de s'assombrirent. Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna pour y faire face. La magie du rituel était supposer se dissiper, à partir du moment ou il partait. Est-ce que quelque chose avait mal tourné ?

Et le rouge et or explosa en flammes, et Fumseck vola vers lui. Il flotta en face de lui, et Harry ne put voir rien d'autre que des yeux noirs nichés dans des plumes dorées. Fumseck chantonna doucement. La vue de ses ailes, protégeait Harry de la vue de sa mère.

Harry, à vif, douloureux et avec sa magie ouverte à tout vents, pouvait comprendre l'intention du phoenix, même si les mots lui échappaient toujours. Il acquiesça.

« Oui, s'il te plaît, » murmura-t-il. « Montre moi ou je dois aller. »

Fumseck étendit ses ailes encore plus, jusqu'au point où il apparu comme flottant dans les airs, au lieu de simplement voler. Harry observa des feuilles dorées bourgeonner dans ses ailes, des choses brillantes emplies de lumière et de musique, voletant gentiment autour de lui et l'enfermant dans des murs brillants. Elles lui rappelèrent la toile du phoenix pendant un instant, mais il étouffa cette pensée, et au lieu de cela étudia le monde dans lequel il se tenait à l'instant.

_Où suis-je ?_

Il comprit presque immédiatement. Il chevauchait le feu de Fumseck, dans le monde au travers duquel Fumseck volait, quand il disparaissait et réapparaissait entre une place et une autre. C'était un monde magnifique. Des voiles transparents de carmin et d'orange se superposaient. Du bleu et de l'or surgissaient en fontaines époustouflantes qui jaillissaient et se construisaient l'une l'autre, s'élevant dans les airs telles des arches. De temps en temps, un point blanc brillant apparaissait, flottait, tel le soleil, trop brillant pour le fixer, et ensuite disparaissait.

Et la chaleur. Partout.

Harry la sentit s'infiltrer en lui et réchauffer les restes de la rage glaciale. Il sourit, un peu. Il ne pourrait pas toujours partager cela avec Fumseck, mais il le pouvait à l'instant, avec sa magie tellement libre et son esprit libéré du poison qu'il transportait depuis quelques temps.

Et il savait, sans aucun doute possible, que Fumseck lui offrait cela avec son libre arbitre, qu'il ne l'avait en aucun cas influencé.

Il tendit une main. Le feu en lécha le tour, apprivoisé et joueur, s'enroula autour de ces doigts et ronronna comme un chaton. Des reflets rouges serpentins formèrent une couronne dans ses cheveux. Harry se sentit rire alors que les flammes descendaient dans sa gorge et le chatouillaient, et s'il ne sonnait pas complètement sain d'esprit, et bien, il ne pensait pas _être_ complètement sain sur le moment. Et puis, le feu ne l'était pas non plus.

Un mot commença à résonner autour de lui, un mot qu'il n'avait entendu que quelques fois, mais qui se répétait et craquait comme le feu, comme si c'était la voix des flammes.

_Vates. Vatesvatesvatesvates._

_Je suppose que c'est ce que je suis alors_. Harry pensa, avec un calme qu'il savait être artificielle, forcé par les résidus du rituel et la magie de Fumseck. Et alors ? Un sang pur serait capable d'accepter cela. Il serait capable de l'accepter, lui aussi, puisqu'il pensait comme un sorcier sang pur en ce moment. Hors de question pour un sorcier sang pur d'être effrayé par sa propre magie.

Pendant un instant sa poigne sur ses pensées glissa, et il vit le vaste gouffre s'étendant sous lui, un gouffre où il devrait penser à ce que sa mère avait fait.

Il s'en écarta et renouvela sa poigne sur les choses qu'il avait apprise. C'était fini. C'était fait. Il avait réclamé d'elle son prix, et c'était fait. Cette fois il ne pouvait vraiment pas revenir en arrière et la laisser lui faire du mal à nouveau. La magie de justice avait été d'accord avec lui. Justice devait être faite, Connor, James et _elle_ devraient juste apprendre à vivre avec.

_La dernière paye pour toutes les autres._

Les voix craquantes et sèches se dissipèrent, et ensuite le feu disparu entièrement. Harry aperçu brièvement un monde blanc, et su que Fumseck l'avait déposé dans un endroit familier, par une nuit neigeuse. Mais avant que le feu ne le laisse aller, il expira et souffla au travers de la blancheur en un brillant assortiment de toiles.

Harry fixa les toiles en silence, et ensuite l'aperçu brumeux de figures auxquels ils étaient connectés, figures qui apparaissaient à la fin des lignes comme des poissons au bout d'un hameçon.

_Elfes de maison. Centaures. Détraqueurs. Licornes. Dragons. Gobelins. Runespoors. Loups-garous. Géants. Sirènes. Des centaines et des centaines de figures, toutes liées, toutes entravées, toutes attachées._

_Toutes influencées._

Le monde magique était bâti sur des toiles, des centaines, des milliers de toiles, anciens et entre connecté. Harry se demanda comment il pourrait toutes les défaire.

Puis la vision disparue, et Harry vit Fumseck assit sur une branche nue et gelée, en face de lui et le regardant calmement. Sa tête penchée sur le côté, ses yeux des pierres noires brillantes au milieu des plumes. Il entonna un long et lent chant.

« Il dit que c'est pour cela que vous êtes le Vates. Vous trouverez un moyen. »

Harry se tourna et acquiesça vers Dobby. Il n'était pas surpris de voir l'elfe de maison. Il était incapable d'être surpris pour le moment, pensa-t-il. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées, et il s'agrippait très très fort aux motifs qui lui permettaient de rester sain d'esprit.

« Salut, Dobby, » dit-il. « S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu courir jusqu'au manoir et demander à Mr Malfoy, si cela l'ennuie de m'avoir comme invité pour Noël ? »

Dobby s'inclina. « Dobby en serait enchanté, » dit-il dignement, et disparu.

Harry tapa des pieds et souffla dans ses mains, se réchauffant dans le froid. Tout autour de lui était couvert de neige. Au dessus se trouvaient les étoiles. En face de lui, entourés par ces protections comme une couronne d'épées, se trouvait le manoir Malfoy.

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu m'as amené ici, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il à Fumseck.

Le phénix chantonna à nouveau, cette fois un son fier, et ensuite décolla de sa branche pour atterrir sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry se détendit, laissant la chaleur des plumes s'infiltrer en lui. Il caressa le cou de Fumseck et se demanda indifféremment si Lucius allait le laisser rester au manoir. Il n'avait pas encore envoyé de présent de trêve pour le solstice. Harry pensait être allié avec lui, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer depuis qu'il s'était éloigné de Draco.

_Il va falloir mettre un terme à cela, _pensa-t-il_. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils annulent de manière officielle tout ce qu'il y a entre nous ce sont mes alliés, et je ne peux pas me permettre de les tenir à l'écart._

Est-ce que ça présence signifierait influencer Draco ?

Harry se força à ne pas s'inquiéter à propos de cela. Il demanderait les droits des invités. Lucius pourrait accepter ou refuser. Si il refusait, il avait d'autres endroits ou aller. S'il acceptait, cela voulait dire qu'il acceptait le risque que l'esprit de son fils puisse être influencé, sans parler de celui de sa femme et du sien.

Bien sûr, Draco voudrait aller plus loin que ça. Il insisterait pour régler les choses sur un niveau beaucoup plus personnel. Mais Harry avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait accepter cela. Il pouvait accepter n'importe quoi à l'instant. Il y avait vraiment une danse pour presque tout.

Dobby apparu juste à ce moment. « Mr Malfoy dit que Mr Harry Potter est le bienvenu dans sa maison, monsieur. » dit-il, inclinant la tête.

Harry sourit de manière absente. Il était heureux que Lucius ait décidé d'arrêter d'être stupide.

_Ca s'applique à d'autre personne que lui, n'est ce pas ?_

« Mr Malfoy a ajouter qu'il espère que Mr Harry Potter acceptera ses excuses, » ajouta Dobby, ses yeux bien trop grands observant Harry.

Harry acquiesça. « S'il te plaît, part devant, et dis lui que si je peux lui pardonner pour le journal, alors je peux lui pardonner pour cela. »

Dobby acquiesça, et disparu à nouveau, au même instant les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent et la voix de Draco s'éleva, « Harry ! Harry ! »

Harry pris une profonde inspiration, et fit la deuxième des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait faites ce soir là : il partit de l'avant au lieu de reculer. Il fut à l'intérieur des protections en un instant, elles se séparaient comme des rideaux, puis il marchait dans la neige, ses pieds produisant des bruits secs et humides, Fumseck remuant sur son épaule comme pour être plus à l'aise.

Fumseck fut obligé de s'envoler avec un croassement surpris lorsque Draco l'attrapa et les envoya tous les deux dans la neige, mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il attrapa Draco, et le tint serré, et pensa aux droits des invités et à laisser d'autres sorciers sang pur prendre des risques, et rien d'autre.

Ce qu'il ne comprit _vraiment_ pas, quelques instants plus tard, ce fut pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir une poussière dans l'œil, et son visage se tordit, et il fondit en larme. Et il laissa Draco l'escorter dans la chaleur et la lumière du manoir, bien qu'il y ait une danse pour presque tout, il n'y en avait pas pour cela.

**À suivre**


	28. Interlude 5

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **22; **Traduction FINI**

**Chapitre traduit par :** Arieth

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Interlude : Une autre lettre de Severus Snape**

_24 Décembre 1993_

_Pour : Hellebore Shiverwood_

_Département des Familles Magiques et du Service des Enfants_

Chère Madame Shiverwood,

Mon nom est Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard à l'école des Sorciers et Sorcières de Poudlard. Je me suis retrouvé de manière plutôt inattendue à prendre en charge un garçon de treize ans après de nombreuses années pendant lesquelles je n'ai eu aucun enfant à moi. Si vous avez régulièrement lu le Daily Prophet, vous devez maintenant savoir qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter, le frère jumeau du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Je suis plutôt anxieux sur comment savoir si je fais bien les choses. Bien que ma mère fût une Sang-Pur et que j'ai été élevé selon de nombreuses lois et coutumes, mon père était un Moldu et j'ai compris avant mes sept ans que je n'aurai pas d'enfants à moi. Ma mère a donc négligé de m'apprendre les nombreuses danses des Sang-Purs ayant un lien avec les relations entre parents et enfants. J'aimerais solliciter des informations auprès de votre Département afin qu'Harry puisse connaître la partie Sang-Pur de son héritage, mais également pour savoir ce que le Ministère pense sur l'éducation des enfants.

L'approbation du Ministère est importante pour moi. Bien que le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors nous ait récemment rendu visite à Harry et moi et ait été suffisamment bon pour dire qu'il pensait qu'Harry pouvait rester avec moi ; je serais profondément reconnaissant si le Département du Ministère le plus concerné par les cas comme le mien et celui d'Harry puisse me faire une recommandation concernant son éducation. C'est uniquement à cause de la nature inhabituelle du cas d'Harry que le Département de la Justice Magique et non le vôtre s'en est occupé. J'aurais plus confiance dans vos conseils que dans les leurs.

Je comprends que certaines des informations que je demande, notamment celles en rapport avec les lois sur la garde des enfants, sont sensibles. Soyez assuré que je n'aurais pas écrit cette lettre si je ne m'étais pas senti concerné par le bien-être de mon pupille. Ces informations ne seront utilisées que pour son bénéfice.

Avec mes respects,

Je demeure à votre disposition,

_Severus Snape_

**À suivre**


	29. Contrainte contre Contrainte

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **24; **Traduction FINI**

**Chapitre traduit par :**Keurjani

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 24 Contrainte contre Contrainte**

Snape s'était remis du vertige du Portoloin qu'un hibou lui avait livré avec la lettre de Narcissa et avait regardé autour de lui pour voir le lieu de son atterrissage. C'était une petite chambre, agréable, avec des fenêtres à motifs de gel par lesquelles Snape pourrait voir les champs de neige immaculée. Un feu flambait dans un foyer énorme sur le mur lointain. Un elfe de maison apparut devant lui avec un verre de liquide ambré, que Snape accepta et but à petits coups, lentement. La chaleur aida à combattre tant le froid qu'il avait ressenti en voyageant à l'extérieur de Poudlard pour utiliser le Portoloin que le sentiment d'écœurement qu'il sentait d'habitude à cause de cette méthode de voyage.

« Bienvenue Severus. Je suis heureuse que tu ais pu venir dans notre maison, alors que Lucius et toi aviez récemment un désaccord si accablant. »

Snape se tourna et rencontra les yeux de Narcissa. La femme portait une longue robe blanche avec de l'argent sur le corsage et l'ourlet, que Snape reconnut vaguement comme les vêtements qu'une sorcière sombre porte lorsqu'elle veut qu'un invité se sente à l'aise en un lieu potentiellement hostile. Snape supposa que tout était correct. Il se dit qu'il faisait bien plus attention, maintenant. Il_ avait_ toujours ignoré une grande partie des subtilités des Sang-pur, et là, il voulait voir Harry.

« Je suis venu pour mon protégé, » dit-il. « Où est-il? »

« Dans une chambre, à côté du hall, Professeur Snape, » dit Draco, alors qu'il s'introduisait doucement dans la pièce, près de Severus.

Snape leva ses sourcils. Le visage de Draco était... changé. Il avait l'air d'être passé par une expérience mystérieuse et marquante, à la fois tragique et triomphale, et cela avait donné une profondeur nouvelle à son regard. Snape savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle apparaîtrait, étant donné son rang de Sang-pur et sa dévotion envers Harry, mais il n'aurait pas cru que ça viendrait si vite.

Mais il ne l'avait ignoré, parce qu'au moment où il avait commencé à changer, Draco était avec ses parents qui veillaient sur lui, et Harry n'avait personne sur qui compter avant qu'il ne vienne. « Amène-moi à lui, » dit-il.

« Dans un moment, Severus ». Narcissa vint vers lui et posa une main sur son bras. Snape se retint de ne pas enlever sa main de là. Il _devait_ rester neutre. Narcissa ne fit que tourner calmement vers lui ses yeux bleus perçants. « Je ne t'ai pas donné de détails au cours de ma lettre parce que je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, mais il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir avant de parler à Harry. »

Snape hocha la tête et attendit. Le nœud de tension dans son estomac se fit plus douloureux. Il était là depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Narcissa, oui, et il serait là pour quelques temps encore. Au moins était-il dans la même maison qu'Harry maintenant, ce qu'il avait voulu qu'il se produise depuis que le garçon avait été à Godric's Hollow.

Narcissa inspira profondément. « A propos de ce qu'Harry a dit à Draco hier... »

Snape devint plus neutre encore. _Harry est ici depuis au moins une journée et je n'en ai pas été mis au courant?_ Il s'en souviendrait.

« … sa mère a essayé de lui faire quelque chose, » dit Narcissa. « Nous ne savons pas exactement de quoi il s'agit. Mais quoi que ça ait été, ça a directement percuté les boucliers d'amour aveugle qu'Harry avait façonné à son encontre et qu'il maintenait depuis toujours. Il a utilisé un rituel de justice de Sang-purs pour anéantir sa magie, puis il est venu ici.

Snape cilla. Durant un long moment, il ne fut pas sûr de savoir ce qui le surprenait le plus: qu'Harry ait eu le bon sens de voler jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy, ou que Lily Potter, la femme qu'il avait rêvé de tuer plus d'une fois ces derniers mois, soit maintenant une Cracmol, ou peut-être même une Moldue.

« Amène-moi le voir », répéta-t-il.

« Tu _dois_ comprendre. » Le visage de Narcissa arborait une expression implacable. Snape se demanda si Harry était conscient d'avoir un autre gardien ici. _Probablement pas, s'il est toujours dans le même état que celui dans lequel il était la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus._ « Harry agit différemment depuis qu'il est ici. Il utilise les danses rituelles pour rester sain d'esprit. Si tu le trouves excessivement formel dans ses paroles et son attitude, ne lui demande pas de changer en quelques mots. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je crois que c'est l'unique rituel spécial qu'Harry ait utilisé, pour lequel il était sûr de pouvoir croire au jugement de sa magie, et c'est ce qui l'empêche de craquer. Il ne croit plus qu'en ces danses rituelles. »

Snape secoua la tête doucement. _Ceci_ allait déjà mieux avec l'image du garçon qui était sorti de Poudlard. Au moins, Harry vivait.

« Je veux toujours le voir, » dit-il.

« Je sais, » dit Draco, surprenant Snape, qui avait pensé que la réponse viendrait de Narcissa. Il se tourna pour regarder vers son élève, et il vit les yeux de Draco briller d'une intense détermination ainsi qu'une froideur qu'il ne leur avait encore jamais vue, semblable au paysage qui se découpait derrière les vitres de la fenêtre. « Harry est peut-être devenu très formel, mais il est pathétiquement évident qu'il continue à croire qu'ils nous a contraint à l'apprécier. Je veux être sur qu'il arrête ça. » Il releva la tête et il frappa dans ses mains. « Vous m'aidez ? »

Snape sourit. Il savait que ce n'était pas un sourire agréable, parce que ses sourires n'avaient jamais rien d'agréable, mais c'était le premier qu'il faisait depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Narcissa. « Pars devant, Draco. »

**§*&o&*§**

Harry s'étira doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut l'effet d'un filtre de sommeil en sentant son esprit un peu confus et parce qu'il lui avait fallu cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se sentir bien réveillé.

Il s'en moquait. Il avait senti le filtre de sommeil dans la tasse de lait que Draco lui avait apporté la nuit précédente, et il l'avait quand même bue. Il avait besoin de repos après la bien étrange journée de Noël passée chez les Malfoy, où tout était trop brillant et trop digne de méfiance, et où les questions semblaient n'arriver qu'après qu'il y ait répondu. Narcissa et Draco lui avaient permis de regarder le lever du soleil avec eux, ce qui était une tradition qu'ils respectaient chaque année, et ensuite ils s'étaient juste assis dans une pièce et Harry avait apprécié la chaleur confortable de l'endroit en ouvrant ses cadeaux. Même si Harry n'avait pas vu celui de Lucius.

Mais c'était le lendemain de Noël maintenant, et Harry sentait bien qu'il allait devoir faire face à la réalité.

Il s'assit et attrapa ses lunettes qui étaient sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il les mettait. Peu importait, se dit-il, fatigué. Il n'était face à aucun Sang-pur en ce moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de garder son masque de force, ce n'était d'ailleurs bien qu'un masque, qui lui donnait un air invulnérable.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry tourna la tête pour voir Draco et Snape entrer ensemble.

Il se mit instantanément sur ses gardes. Harry observa le visage de Snape, et vit qu'il était plus ou moins au courant de certaines choses. Il était reconnaissant envers les Malfoy d'avoir autant attendu avant d'appeler son gardien, et il comprenait pourquoi ils l'avaient appelé, Snape était le seul à avoir légalement de l'autorité sur lui maintenant. Mais il devait faire vraiment attention à ne pas avoir trop de sentiments à leur égards, ni à en demander trop. De toute façon, il lui restait en derniers recours la chance de contraindre la volonté de Snape contre les Malfoy.

« Bonjour, Monsieur » dit-il, et il les regarda occuper l'espace de la pièce. Draco au pied du lit, là où les jambes d'Harry auraient dû être étendues, Snape debout, derrière le lit. Harry attendit que Snape s'asseye, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à le faire. Harry hocha la tête. Il pouvait comprendre. Snape voulait probablement être libre de ses mouvements, pour pouvoir prendre sa baguette et agir s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, du moins s'il trouvait un moyen de traverser la magie d'Harry avec un sort. C'était comme si les quelques jours où il avait été loin d'Harry lui avaient fait un peu de bien. Ses yeux sombres le scrutèrent avec une vive émotion qui n'était certainement pas toute l'affection qu'Harry pouvait lui inspirer.

« Salut Harry » dit Snape, sa voix était assez douce, même s'il y avait un zeste de dureté sous-jacente. Harry se détendit un peu. _Vais-je encore recevoir des accusations maintenant? Je peux toujours assurer mes plus respectueuses excuses, et nous pourrons passer à autre chose._

« Nous sommes venus te prouver que tes ridicules soupçons étaient effectivement ridicules », continua Snape.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Monsieur ? » _Oh, je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je crois que c'est. Je ne crois pas que ma magie l'ai laissé tranquille finalement et..._

« Tu m'as bien entendu », répondit Snape, « j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs te concernant à Poudlard, et la pire a été de te laisser penser avec ta sacré bon sang de logique et ton insistance quand au fait que j'ai choisi de devenir ton gardien uniquement parce que tu m'y aurais forcé. Je vais te _prouver, Harry Potter, _qu'il n'est pas si aisé de me forcer à faire quelque chose contre mon gré. »

Harry hocha négativement la tête. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, vous avez besoin de me laisser le temps de guérir, » dit-il, « Si seulement vous... »

« Et je vais te prouver que je veux vraiment être ton ami, » le coupa Draco, de manière si naturelle qu'Harry comprit qu'ils avaient du en parler avant d'entrer dans la chambre. _Évidemment, bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait, _se dit-il._ Ce sont des Serpentards. Ils voulaient avoir un plan tout prêt pour profiter de ma vulnérabilité. Je me demande s'ils savent combien ils sont vulnérables, eux?_

« Tu peux croire que tu le veux, » répliqua Harry. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu m'en convaincras. »

« Certes, mais nous _allons_ le faire, » dit Draco, et son visage prit une teinte plus soutenue. Harry remarqua qu'il avait une attitude détendue, mais il sentait une légère menace dans sa voix, et un léger malaise. « Je ne pense pas que nous allons essayer de la même manière, » reprit Draco, lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Snape, « mais cela ne veux pas dire que nous voulons t'abandonner. »

« Je requiers formellement que vous m'accordiez le temps de me préparer, »dit Harry. « Cinq minutes, au nom de Merlin. » Il pourrait fortifier sa magie et la rassembler en un point spécifique, pendant ce laps de temps. Actuellement, elle était enroulée autour de lui comme une espèce d'énorme serpent, paresseux et endormi avant que Draco et Snape n'arrivent. Cinq minutes étaient tout ce dont Harry avait besoin pour le faire partir.

« Non, » dit Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Mais tu connais les rituels, Draco, » dit-il. « J'ai utilisé les mots exacts. »

« Et je n'ai pas à accepter ta requête, » rétorque Draco. « Je suis l'héritier des propriétaires d'une maison qui t'ont octroyé les droits d'un invité. Je me suis renseigné à ce sujet. Les requêtes faites au nom de Merlin peuvent donc être refusées, sauf si tu les fais à un autre invité. »

Harry accusa l'information aussi doucement qu'il le put. Il avait en effet oublié cet aspect particulier des rituels, mais quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ne bénéficiait pas de cette même protection. Il regarda Snape. « Je requiers formellement que vous m'accordiez un peu de temps pour me préparer, » répéta-t-il. « Cinq minutes, au nom de Merlin. »

Snape échangea un regard avec Draco et ce dernier hocha la tête. « J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez faire ce qu'il vous dit, » dit Draco.

Snape n'eut pas l'air vexé en sortant. Harry ne le comprenait pas. Il aurait cru que Snape aurait eu l'air découragé, s'il souhaitait toujours continuer dans cette idée stupide et déraisonnable de vouloir le convaincre qu'il n'avait contraint personne. Snape eut juste l'air plus déterminé, surtout vu ce que dit Draco quand Harry se tourna vers lui.

« J'ai juré que si tu revenais en morceaux, je recollerai les pièces toutes ensembles » dit Draco quand la porte fut fermée. « Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Bien sûr, mais... »

« Et je suis là, » continua Draco. « Et je ne vais pas bouger le moins du monde. »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. « Je m'excuse formellement de t'avoir contraint alors que j'étais un invité au sein de ta maison, » dit-il. « Je pense que cela a dû se produire quand Fumseck m'a amené ici, mais j'étais tellement brisé à ce moment là que je n'ai pensé à aucun autre endroit où trouver la paix. Je m'excuserai auprès de ton père et... »

« Contrains-moi. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Tu penses l'avoir déjà fait, » répondit Draco, ses joues prenant une intense couleur rouge. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer que Narcissa et Lucius n'approuveraient guère que leur unique fils montre ainsi de telles émotions, mais Draco se remit à parler, se penchant vers lui. « Pendant deux ans et demi, tu penses m'avoir contraint. Et maintenant tu t'excuses pour avoir enfin la paix et la sécurité dont tu avais désespérément besoin, parce que tu penses que cela se produira quand même. » La main de Draco glissa sur le lit jusqu'à lui, et il s'installa à ses côtés. « Alors que tu essayes de contrôler mon esprit un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne fera pas de différence. Fais- moi faire quelque chose contre mon gré. »

Harry trembla alors que la magie autour de lui se mouvait autour d'eux. Sa magie était bien éveillée, maintenant, hissant lugubrement à son oreille comme le serpent auquel elle ressemblait. Harry continua d'exercer son contrôle dessus en pensant aux anciennes familles de Sang-purs dont il avait appris les symboles durant sa petite enfance, et il vit sa magie se changer en ces symboles sous ses yeux sur une ligne invisible. « Je ne peux pas, » soupira-t-il. « Ne me demande pas ça, Draco. »

« Tu ne veux pas? » Le visage de Draco avait encore rougi, tellement qu'il ressemblait presque à quelqu'un qui aurait métamorphosé sa tête en une pomme bien rouge.

« Bien sûr que non! » s'écria Harry, et il se crispa alors que la pièce se mettait à trembler autour d'eux. « Désolé. »

Draco écarta les excuses d'un geste très vague, car il s'en moquait. »Alors comment peux-tu croire que tu m'as contraint à t'apprécier, espèce d'_imbécile heureux_ ? Tu détestes tellement la contrainte. Pourrais-tu l'infliger volontairement à quelqu'un? »

« Mais je l'ai fait involontairement, » soupira Harry. « Ton père a dit que tu avais changé... Je ne savais pas... »

« Aussi horrible que cela puisse te paraître, Harry, il existe un concept assez intéressant appelé le _pardon_, » dit Draco, d'une voix coupante. « Tu as choisi de pardonner à tes parents et à ton frère pour toutes les choses stupides qu'ils t'ont fait, et ce presque toujours. Et moi j'ai choisi de te pardonner pour la contrainte quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas ce que c'était vraiment que l'amitié pour toi et ce qui ne l'était pas. Il n'y avait aucune chance de trouver mes réactions dans un livre sur le sujet. Je suis ton ami, et même si cela avait commencé sous la contrainte, je le suis toujours en toute connaissance de cause et des risques que je prends à être proche de toi. Oui, » ajouta-t-il, avant qu'Harry ne puisse expirer, « cela inclut aussi de risquer ma vie. »

Harry n'était pas sur le point de dire ça, il allait plutôt objecter à propos du libre-arbitre de Draco pour le futur, même s'il pouvait choisir librement maintenant. Mais là, il secoua la tête. « Non, » dit-il, « tu ne peux pas me pardonner ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas? » s'écria Draco.

« Parce que... »

« Parce que quoi? »

« Parce que l'envie de me pardonner est probablement une autre contrainte que je t'ai imposée, dit Harry, ayant trouvé une réponse à laquelle s'accrocher comme si sa vie était en jeu. « Je veux tellement ton amitié que je t'aurais convaincu de passer par dessus cette histoire, juste pour que je puisse te retrouver. Je ne peux jamais savoir ce qui résulte d'une contrainte ou pas. »

« Non, Harry, tu ne peux pas, » répondit Snape, ouvrant la porte pour rentrer dans la salle. _Les cinq minutes sont écoulées, _se dit Harry, même s'il aurait souhaité que Snape reste dehors plus longtemps. « Mais moi je connais mon esprit, je suis un maître en Occlumencie, et j'ai été dans l'entourage de sorciers puissants qui auraient eu des raisons de me contraindre à leur obéir, autant le Lord Noir que Dumbledore. Je connais la sensation d'être contraint. Je sais comment cela se traduit dans ma tête. Et je ne l'ai jamais ressenti venant de ta part.

« Ca veut probablement simplement dire que c'est trop subtil pour que vous le remarquiez, » contredit Harry. Ses paumes étaient moites, la magie faisant des vagues autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était tiré en arrière comme pour s'écraser contre un rocher, et il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait s'il inspirait une goulée de l'air extérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul rituel de Sang-pur qui puisse endiguer cette sensation. Quand il était sous le joug de Lily, cette sensation était sienne, et après avoir fait tout cela, il voulait toujours pardonner, à cause de l'influence que cette magie avait eue.

« Harry », la voix de Snape était presque un grondement. « Penses-tu être un sorcier plus puissant que Dumbledore? »

« Non », répondit finalement Harry. C'était la question à laquelle il savait devoir répondre, il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il voudrait que Snape la lui pose, peut-être était-ce là le premier pas sur le chemin de la liberté, il se dit qu'elle devait avoir été posée de manière totalement spontanée.

« Et par rapport au Lord Noir? »

Harry frissonna en se rappelant la sensation de la magie du Lord Noir se glisser dans la sienne à la fin de sa première année, lourde et puissante, capable de le neutraliser et de le vaincre aisément. Ce n'est que la capacité innée de Connor à aimer qui leur avait sauvé la vie d'ailleurs. Ayant accepté cela, Harry supposa qu'il avait dû devenir plus fort depuis qu'il avait détruit la toile de phénix, mais elle lui aurait certainement permis d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sans limite uniquement parce qu'il voulait protéger Connor, et que c'était sa raison d'être. Voldemort avait toujours eu le dessus sur lui. Et maintenant, il s'était lui-même affaibli, devenant un esprit errant et sans corps. Si Harry pouvait apprendre de ses échecs pour devenir plus fort, il était évident que Voldemort le pouvait aussi. « Non, » soupira-t-il.

« Alors comment crois-tu pouvoir me contraindre alors que j'arrive à résister à leurs deux auras? » Snape lui lança un regard noir.

Harry hocha la tête, sincèrement. La tempête de sa magie s'éloignait, laissant des morceaux d'elle-même ondoyer dans l'air ambiant. « Non, » dit-il, « ...je... je vous ai contraint, c'est pas possible autrement. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Snape.

« Ma mère m'a dit que je peux puiser dans la magie des autres sorciers, » dit Harry. _Y piocher. Je peux m'y accrocher et l'utiliser pour soutenir la mienne._ « Si j'ai drainé une partie de votre magie, alors ça vous aura assez affaibli pour que je puisse vous contraindre. »

Snape eut un reniflement dédaigneux. « C'est aussi une des capacités du Lord Noir, » dit-il. « Et je l'ai souvent vu l'utiliser, et j'ai aussi vu que cela lui coûtait cher en énergie, prix qu'il payait pendant des jours. Non, Monsieur Potter, je ne pense pas que vous l'ayez fait. »

« Je l'ai bien fait sur ma mère, » répondit Harry, et l'image de son corps brisé au sol après que le rituel de justice se soit fini résonnait encore dans sa tête comme une musique mal accordée. Snape et Draco ne l'avaient pas entendu, ou n'y avaient pas fait attention. Ils ne relevèrent pas, en tout cas. Ils étaient toujours en train de l'éloigner de la tempête de sa magie.

« Tu ne l'as _pas_ fait ». Le ton de Draco était entre l'insidieux et le mordant, une morsure qui trouvait écho dans la voix de Fenrir Greyback. « Je connais le rituel que tu as utilisé, Harry. Mère me l'a expliqué. Il n'y a aucune _chance_ d'y échapper. Si tu avais eu tort, tu aurais été blessé. Cela n'aurait certainement pas drainé toute la magie de ta mère si elle ne l'avait pas amplement mérité. Mère dit que tu le sais aussi, et que tu étais sûr que le rituel agirait en ce sens, ou alors tu aurais complètement perdu la raison.

_Il a raison. Je sais que le rituel a bien agi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas pu me tromper._

Et ce fut ce qui réussit à sortir Harry de sa tempête intérieure. Il ferma les yeux fortement, se plongeant au plus profond de lui-même, et attendit de pouvoir remonter. Ses pensées s'agitaient, chaotiques, autour de lui.

Et parmi elles, étincelants comme des flammes, vinrent les derniers mots de Draco.

« Ca veut dire qu'elle avait _tort_, Harry. Et elle avait tort à propos d'autres choses aussi. Comme le fait que tu doives contraindre les autres à t'apprécier. C'est faux. Je suis ton ami. Snape est ton gardien. Elle avait _tort, _Harry. »

Et Harry ne trouvait rien à dire pour le réfuter. Accepter que sa mère ait agi pour son bien et l'ait respecté aurait interrompu le rituel de justice, et il savait que c'était vrai, totalement vrai, et que c'était l'exacte vérité...

Harry n'avait pas remarqué à quel point sa logique était contradictoire.

Il ne se l'était pas permis, à vrai dire, et il n'avait jamais été réellement en état de s'en rendre compte quand il était venu chez les Malfoy pour la première fois.

Mais c'était maintenant le cas, et Harry essaya de penser selon ce nouvel angle de vue, sans y arriver, car la contradiction qu'il avait nourrie continuait à l'entourer.

Il prit conscience qu'il était de nouveau en train de pleurer, et que Draco avait noué ses bras autour de lui. Harry se recula. Il n'était pas encore en train de tomber, mais ses pensées et sa magie continuaient à s'agiter en cercles confus.

« Maintenant je suis là, » soupira Draco. « Je suppose que tu devra me contraindre dans le futur, ou que nous apprendrons certainement que quelque chose aura été le résultat d'une contrainte magique. Il y a toujours cette possibilité. Mais là maintenant, je suis ici, avec toi, je l'ai choisi, et je _suis _ton ami, Harry. Je te le promets. »

Harry ferma les yeux et lui rendit donc son étreinte, pour la première fois conscient d'à quel point il en avait besoin.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape regardait la scène en silence, alors qu'Harry tremblait, étreint par Draco. Ses larmes s'étaient taries bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent, mais cela n'intéressait pas Snape. Ce qui le surprenait réellement était qu'elles étaient revenues.

Ce n'était pas une très bonne chose, ce qu'ils avaient fait, Snape le savait. Affronter Harry alors qu'il était toujours vulnérable et tout faire pour qu'il considère la vérité pour qu'il les reconnaisse comme dignes de confiance. D'un autre côté, s'ils avaient attendu, Snape était quasiment sûr qu'ils n'auraient jamais réussi à le convaincre. Harry avait la plus grande capacité à guérir que Snape ait jamais vue, et Narcissa lui avait dit qu'il utilisait les rituels des Sang-purs pour canaliser ses pensées. S'il avait le temps, il aurait simplement prit appui sur ses blessures pour grandir comme un sycomore et redevenir la personne forte qu'il était, mais sans la capacité de se pardonner ou d'écouter ses amis. Et cela aurait été, finalement, une nouvelle raison de craquer.

De cette manière, en s'appuyant sur ce que Narcissa lui avait assuré comme étant les certitudes sur lesquelles Harry se reposait, ils avaient une chance de réellement avancer.

_Aucun de nous n'est gentil et désintéressé, _pensa Snape, quand Draco desserra finalement l'étreinte et laissait Harry libre de ses mouvements il hocha la tête en le regardant. _Je suis heureux que Draco ait cette sorte de sérieux assez particulier en lui, tout de même. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour Harry, dans un futur plus ou moins proche._

Il fit quelques pas en avant et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Harry, alors que Draco se glissait hors de la pièce. Snape apprécia qu'il le fasse, même s'il se doutait bien que ce n'était que de la courtoisie et que Draco écouterait aux portes.

Harry garda la tête baissée et soupira, « Je suis désolé de penser que vous ne connaissez pas votre propre esprit assez bien pour... »

Snape sentit ses sourcils se froncer, exaspéré. _Il s'arrange toujours pour faire passer la faute sur lui pour une chose ou pour une autre, n'est-ce pas?_ « Arrête, » répliqua-t-il, durement.

Harry se tassa un peu sur lui-même, et attendit. Il tremblait, remarqua Snape, alors que la pièce était correctement chauffée.

«Je sais que tu peux contraindre les autres sorciers, si tu le veux, » dit Snape avec désinvolture. « Et il se _pourrait_ que tu puisses aussi drainer la magie des autres sorciers. » Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il croyait se souvenir qu'Harry avait mentionné quelque chose de ce style quand il lui avait décrit comment Dumbledore avait essayé d'attaquer Draco, mais sur le coup cela ne lui avait pas paru important à approfondir, et Snape n'y avait pas fait attention. « Je t'assure que je n'ai aucune envie d'être ta victime ou ton rat de laboratoire. Je _veux_, cependant, être ton professeur le temps que tu apprennes à maîtriser ces deux capacités. »

Harry leva les yeux pour la première fois. Snape se força à résister à l'envie de juste s'approcher et à serrer dans ses bras le garçon. Il voulait rassurer Harry, mais il voulait aussi qu'il comprenne à quel point il était sérieux dans ce qu'il avait dit.

« N'as-tu pas pensé à apprendre tout cela? » lui demanda-t-il, d'un ton polaire. « C'est le premier signe de la négligence dont tu fais preuve avec ta magie, d'après ce que j'en ai vu. »

« Je pensais que Connor pourrait me l'apprendre, » soupira-t-il. « Puisqu'il a aussi la capacité à contraindre les gens. »

« Et tu penses que cette capacité est semblable en tous points à la tienne? » demanda Snape.

Harry fit non de la tête, un peu hésitant.

« Elles ne se ressemblent pas, » dit Snape. « La capacité à contraindre que possède ton frère, et que Black utilise aussi... »Il n'arriva pas à cacher le mépris de sa voix, mais heureusement, Harry n'y réagit pas, « … est un don particulier, comme le Fourchelangue. Ta capacité à contraindre les autres sorciers est plus un effet secondaire de ta magie qui alors appelle les autres sorciers à t'obéir, qu'un don à proprement parler. Dumbledore peux faire les deux, et il en va de même pour le Lord Noir. Cependant, toi tu n'as que celle-ci. Si tu avais l'autre aussi, tu l'aurais su quand je suis entré dans ton esprit l'an dernier. »

Harry hocha la tête. Snape avait pensé qu'il l'aurait déjà compris, mais il réfréna son impatience. Tout semblait bien plus facile. A côté de l'importance de la victoire qu'ils avaient remportée avec Harry aujourd'hui, les légères nuances de ce qu'il devrait ou ne devrait pas savoir encore n'étaient guère importantes.

Et peut-être que le garçon n'avait jamais été d'humeur aussi réceptive à l'écouter, de manière à ce que les mots aient réellement un impact sur lui. S'en souvenant, Snape choisit ses mots avec précaution.

« Ton frère ne peut rien t'apprendre. Et, après ce qui est arrivé à Lily, je ne pense pas qu'il le souhaite. »

Harry avala une difficile goulée d'air, et son visage pâlit. Mais il hocha la tête. Il savait bien, en fait, ce que ses actes lui coûteraient, à lui et aux autres personnes vivant avec lui (Snape refusait de les honorer du titre de 'famille' dorénavant). _Bien. Ça me facilite les choses._

« Je t'apprendrais, » dit Snape. « Je vais t'apprendre tout ce qu'il te faut savoir -Occlumencie, Legilimencie, Potions, Magie Noire. Tout ce qui peut préserver ta vie et faire que tu ne fasses pas que survivre, mais que tu vives aussi. Tu as eu bien assez de peine et de douleur dans ta vie, Harry. Je te l'assure, tous les préjugés que j'avais contre toi en première année parce que tu es le fils de James sont morts, et quand je suis venu te voir à la fin de la deuxième année, je savais ce que je risquais, j'ai choisi, encore et encore, de prendre des risques. » Avec du recul, il remarqua qu'Harry _l'écoutait_ cette fois, et ses yeux se firent légèrement plus tendres. « Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. »

Harry ferma les yeux avec force.

Snape, incapable de retenir son impulsion plus longtemps, s'approcha nettement de lui. Harry ne le regarda pas alors qu'il s'installait à côté de lui, et Snape en fut heureux. Il ne croyait pas qu'Harry veuille voir l'expression de son visage.

_Ce qu'Harry a fait à Lily n'est qu'un début. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Rien ne me satisfera si ce n'est sa totale disparition. Et il n'a pas touché à James, ni à Black._

_Je vais me faire un plaisir d'assurer leur destruction._

**§*&o&*§**

Harry fit une pause, attentif, à l'entrée de la pièce. Il avait songé à ne pas venir; le rituel que Lucius avait utilisé pour lui demander de venir lui laissait une chance de refuser. Mais alors les choses auraient été tendues, difficiles et cela aurait gâché le reste de son séjour au manoir Malfoy, et Harry préférait repousser ce genre d'ambiance jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard. Il lui faudrait prendre le risque que Lucius le blesse.

Il se dit qu'il y en avait bien peu, en fait, car Narcissa et Draco.... eh bien, feraient certainement quelque chose d'horrible à Lucius s'il blessait Harry. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'ils feraient. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser, en fait. C'était bien assez de savoir qu'ils étaient là, leur présence protectrice l'enveloppant même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce que lui, et que Snape le soutenait aussi. Snape avait refusé de partir si Harry ne venait pas à Poudlard avec lui, et puisque Draco ne le voulait pas, il s'était arrangé pour être invité à rester.

Harry avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils l'appréciaient réellement, mais il ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ le croire. Plus maintenant. Il supposa qu'il devrait s'y habituer.

« Entrez Monsieur Potter. »

Lucius se redressa, alors qu'il était penché vers l'âtre, où il était en train de faire quelque chose, sans que ce soit nécessaire, puisque les elfes de maison veillaient évidemment à ce que le feu brûle parfaitement, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas vu Lucius depuis qu'il lui avait révélé sa capacité à contraindre les autres, et ni Narcissa ni Draco n'avaient mentionné quoi que ce soit concernant une altération de son apparence. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y avait une grande empreinte de main, de couleur rouge, sur la joue de Lucius.

Harry se garda bien de rire, ce qui aurait brisé la danse rituelle de manière brutale, et inclina la tête, se dirigeant vers l'une des deux chaises. C'étaient les seuls meubles de la pièce, et ils étaient d'apparences sévères, en bois sombre et recouverts de tissu blanc. Harry savait que les couleurs, par paire, signifiaient des excuses selon un des anciens rituels silencieux. Il se dit que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Lucius s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui. Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent en silence. Harry ne savait pas ce que Lucius voyait dans ses yeux. _Lui_, il voyait un sorcier de sang pur qui le regardait comme s'il avait pris l'avantage dans une guerre.

_Ou qui est sur le point de le faire,_ pensa Harry, et il frissonna._ Eh bien, c'est fort possible._

« Monsieur Potter, » dit Lucius, brisant le silence, « Il me faut vous demander d'accepter deux présents de ma part. » Il fit un geste, et une boîte blanche glissa sur le sol puis s'éleva jusqu'à léviter devant Harry. « Premièrement, celui-ci. »

Harry ouvrit la boîte avec curiosité, sa magie ondulant autour de lui; il vit Lucius se crisper, alors qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il lui fallait se retenir de réagir trop vivement en voyant ce qui était à l'intérieur. C'était le présent rituel du solstice d'hiver, la branche gravée en bois d'olivier, symbole de paix et d'une négociation qui continuait. C'était une tradition chez les sorciers qui offraient des présents d'y ajouter un petit charme, habituellement un charme qui permettait à la branche d'avoir l'air vivante, afin de prouver leur pouvoir et de rappeler au destinataire les avantages à s'allier avec lui.

Lucius avait ajouté l'aura brillante et dorée d'un charme qu'Harry connaissait très bien. Il l'avait étudié au cours de ses leçons sur la Première Guerre, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu, ni cherché à le voir. Il leva doucement les yeux vers le visage de Lucius.

Lucius le lui confirma alors qu'il n'en avait nullement besoin. « Cassez cette branche, » dit-il, « et il m'arrivera malheur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se brisera? » demanda Harry, entendant sa voix devenir caverneuse. Ce n'était pas inhabituel depuis qu'il était au Manoir, mais cette fois, cela ne venait pas du choc de ce qu'il avait fait à Lily. Il baissa les yeux sur le Charme, mais ne pouvait le deviner en ne faisant que regarder. « Votre bras, ou votre jambe? »

Lucius découvrit une rangée de dents blanches en un léger sourire. Harry pensa que c'était plus dirigé vers lui-même que vers Harry. « Ma nuque. »

Harry prit délicatement la branche, et vit Lucius se raidir à travers le lien qui les unissait, à travers le charme. « Vous m'avez donné une arme contre vous en cas de trahison, » dit-il, entendant la pointe d'émerveillement dans sa voix.

Lucius laissa échapper un bruit dédaigneux. « Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce charme sinon, Potter. »

Harry le regarda attentivement. Il n'aurait pas accordé sa confiance si l'autre avait protesté en parlant de sa peine, évidemment, ou en s'excusant simplement, et Lucius le savait. Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de se rendre, et qu'il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

Bien sûr, il venait juste de faire un pas de plus sur le parcours de la danse de sang-pur. Harry devrait penser à un présent qui pourrait répondre à celui-ci, et cela signifierait, invariablement, qu'il se rendrait plus vulnérable.

Harry remit la branche dans la boîte, et hocha la tête. « Et le second présent, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Lucius fit un autre geste, lançant probablement un informulé plutôt que de faire de la magie sans baguette, et une deuxième boîte arriva devant lui. Elle s'ouvrit de manière à ce qu'Harry découvre une fiole de verre nichée à l'intérieur. La fiole contenait une très petite quantité d'un liquide sombre. Quand il put voir de quoi il s'agissait réellement, Harry se rendit compte que c'était du sang.

Il leva les yeux vers Lucius. « Et ceci, qu'est-ce? »

« Trois gouttes de mon sang, » répondit Lucius. « J'ai donné trois gouttes de mon sang à ceux qui voulaient faire renaître le Seigneur Noir, quand ils ont menacé Draco. Ils les ont utilisées pour savoir quelles étaient mes véritables intentions. » Il fit une pause, et pencha légèrement la tête, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer convenablement en en parlant. « J'ai trouvé qu'il était le plus approprié, » ajouta-t-il doucement, « de donner trois gouttes de mon sang à celui qui a sauvé la vie de mon fils.  
Joyeux Noël, Monsieur Potter. Acceptez-vous mes excuses? »

Harry voulut se retenir de répondre immédiatement ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Ce n'était pas à cause de Draco ou de Narcissa, même si ils avaient certainement compté pour beaucoup dans la décision de Lucius de se rendre. Il devait considérer les choses rationnellement, logiquement, froidement, afin de savoir si oui ou non il faisait confiance à Lucius pour ne pas le blesser par la suite.

Et il lui fit confiance, se rendit-il compte, surpris. La branche, dans cette boîte, était une garantie. Du même pour les trois gouttes de sang.

Ainsi que ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de Lucius, clair malgré la migraine que lui insufflait la magie d'Harry. Il lisait clairement que Lucius savait que, branche ou pas, il le détruirait, s'il le trahissait. Il était plus fort que Lucius. Les rituels de Sang-pur étaient un moyen de prendre connaissance du pouvoir de l'autre sans provoquer d'explosions et de préserver la fierté de tous. C'était leur plus ancienne et plus sacrée raison d'exister.

« Je les accepte », répondit Harry tranquillement.

Lucius eut un mince, léger et presque amical sourire. Harry lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire qui ressemblait à un compromis. La relation entre lui et Lucius n'avait rien à voir avec l'amitié qu'Harry portait à Draco, ou encore le presque -presque amical- lien parental qu'il avait avec Narcissa, mais c'était un compromis entre les deux, en toute connaissance de cause.

**§*&o&*§**

_2 Janvier 1994_

_Harry Potter:_

Severus doit te ramener à l'école au plus vite. Je sais qu'il est avec toi.

Ta mère a été magiquement attaquée, et ton père a quitté Godric's Hollow sans révéler à quiconque où il est allé. Ton frère est avec lui, et il en va de même pour Sirius. Remus me retourne mes lettres sans les avoir ouvertes.

Il est temps que nous parlions.

_Albus Dumbledore._

**À suivre**


	30. J'ai été un frère des loups

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **25; **Traduction FINI**

**Chapitre traduit par :** Nekoii

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 25 : J'ai été un frère des loups. (1)**

« Es-tu sûr ? »

Harry remonta ses lèvres en un sourire. Nerveux comme il l'était, il pensait que Draco n'en menait pas plus large, compte de tenu de la façon dont il demandait continuellement à Harry s'il était sûr, s'il était prêt. « J'en suis sûr. Et tu seras bientôt là pour le début du semestre, ce n'est donc pas comme si nous allions être séparés pour très longtemps. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas venir, mais Snape si. » Il s'était déplacé légèrement, comme pour protéger Harry de la cheminée par laquelle ils allaient bientôt partir. Ils étaient dans l'antichambre par laquelle Snape était arrivé la semaine précédente, et d'après les paroles de Snape, elle n'avait absolument pas changé mis à part le givre sur les vitres qui était plus épais.

« Parce que Dumbledore ne peux pas le manipuler aussi facilement, » dit Harry, et il attendit patiemment que Draco ait fini de bafouiller ses objections. Quand il eu finit, Harry poursuivit. « Tu essayes Draco, mais tu n'es pas encore aussi expérimenté dans l'art de la manipulation. Et de toute façon, tu apprends les danses sang-pur. Dumbledore ne s'y tiendra pas. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas me défier sur ce terrain, pas avec le rituel que j'ai utilisé sur ma mère. Il va essayer d'autres tours à la place. »

« Comme quoi ? » insista Draco, croisant les bras.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Chantage affectif, j'imagine. Probablement quelque chose de légal, même s'il ne peut pas faire en sorte que le Ministère m'arrête pour avoir transformé ma mère en moldu. »

« Je veux lui faire du mal, » dit Draco.

« Et _ceci_ est la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas venir maintenant, » dit doucement Harry. « Je te le promets Draco, nous allons nous voir dans peu de temps, et j'aurais le professeur Snape avec moi, ne lui fais-tu pas confiance pour prendre soin de moi ? »

« Pas de la même façon, » dit Draco, et il tapa du pied, et se retourna de manière à pouvoir fixer la cheminée et bouder. Puis, soudainement, il leva la tête et se retourna à nouveau. « Je ne t'ai toujours pas donné un cadeau de Noël ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Dans ce cas tu pourras me le donner quand tu reviendras à l'école, » dit Harry.

« Et où est _mon_ cadeau ? » demanda Draco hargneusement

« A l'école, » dit Harry. « Je voulais te le donner en personne. »

Draco lui sourit et il allait lui dire quelque chose d'autre, mais Snape se glissa dans la pièce à ce moment, et acquiesça en direction d'Harry. « Puisque le Directeur a requis notre présence de manière si précipitée, » dit-il, « j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne serait pas sage de le décevoir. »

« Bien sûr que non, monsieur, » approuva Harry, et il fit un pas en avant. Snape était tendu à côté de lui. Harry n'était pas surpris. Il était tendu lui aussi, et ce malgré avoir assuré plusieurs fois à Draco que tout allait bien.

Mais il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de chance de _ne pas_ être tendu. Il allait devoir se jeter de l'avant et faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et vaincre. C'était le même état d'esprit qui l'avait gardé en vie au travers de la bataille avec Voldemort à la fin de la première année, quand il se tordait sous le _Doloris_. Ca faisait mal, bien sûr que cela faisait mal, et alors ? Il s'en allait en guerre. Ca faisait _toujours_ mal.

_Au moins ma mère m'as bien entraîné pour que je fasse face à mes ennemis_, pensa-t-il, et ensuite essaya de ne pas y pensé, parce qu'il n'aimait pas penser à la moldue qui lui avait donné vie s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Snape pris une pincée de poudre de cheminette sur le manteau, serra l'épaule d'Harry un instant, puis lança la poudre dans les flammes. « Poudlard ! » annonça-t-il, alors que le feu devenait vert et qu'il s'élançait dedans.

Harry resta un instant pour serrer Draco dans ses bras, qui paraissait particulièrement nerveux de le laisser partir et essaya de dire quelque chose. Mais Harry ne resta pas suffisamment longtemps pour entendre ce que c'était. Il avait peur que cela puisse passer au travers les maigres boucliers qu'il construisait autour de lui-même.

**§*&o&*§**

« Mr Potter, Severus. Je vous en pris, entrez. »

Harry leva la tête et entra dans le bureau, Snape sur ses talons. Dumbledore n'utilisait donc plus son prénom. Harry pensa que c'était une sorte d'honnêteté, mettant d'avance le champ de bataille en place. Il n'essaierait plus le caractère du grand-père.

Bien entendu, ses yeux fixés sur Harry étaient remplis de dégoût et de rage, et Harry savait que l'honnêteté n'était pas la même chose que s'aplatir et abandonner.

« Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter, » dit abruptement Dumbledore. Il fit un signe vers les deux chaises en face du bureau.

« Je préférerais rester debout, merci. » dit Harry. Sa voix sortis de ses lèvres, parfaitement contrôlée et froide. Il sentit Snape, avoir un léger sursaut de surprise, mais les yeux de Dumbledore ne firent que se rétrécirent d'avantage.

« J'aimerais que nous soyons à égalité pour cette discussion, Mr Potter, » dit-il.

« Dans ce cas asseyez-vous en premier. »

Snape pris une inspiration, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais resta silencieux. Harry était sûr que Snape lui aurait conseillé d'être plus prudent, de ne pas confronter le Directeur d'une façon aussi directe. La ruse de Serpentard était nécessaire, aurait-il dit, pas la franchise des Gryffondors.

Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il savait qu'il n'était pas sur la voie habituelle, délicate et indirecte, que Dumbledore et lui ont approché l'un de l'autre, pas avec l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était. De plus, la méthode délicate et indirecte n'avait pas fonctionné par le passé. Il avait établi une trêve, et Dumbledore avait immédiatement commencé à la saper avec des choses telles que ses messages au Ministère. Harry l'avait contré de la même manière subtile, et Dumbledore n'avait quand même pas arrêté. Plus que tout, Harry voulait qu'il _arrête_.

Il ne pensait pas un instant qu'il pourrait empêcher Dumbledore d'interférer dans sa vie. Ce qu'il allait faire c'est refuser de jouer autant de jeu qu'il le pouvait. C'était une bataille. Il ne laisserait plus jamais Dumbledore prétendre que ce n'en était pas une. Il traiterait le Directeur presque de la même manière qu'il traiterait Lucius, mis à par qu'en réalité il faisait plus confiance à Lucius.

Dumbledore s'assit lentement derrière son bureau. Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la chaise la plus proche. Elle était ajustée à une hauteur telle qu'il devrait monter et s'installer dedans comme un enfant et ses jambes pendraient au-dessus du sol.

Harry libéra sa magie pour un bref et contrôlé moment. La chaise rétrécit jusqu'à quel soit à la bonne taille pour une personne de treize ans. Il prit place et rencontra les yeux de Dumbledore. Oui, il y avait de la peur, et de l'incertitude, et quelque chose qu'Harry ne pensait pas être _vraiment_ une haine dévorante mais pouvait le devenir très facilement.

_Bien. Si je suis énervé il devrait l'être aussi._

« J'ai appris ce que tu as fait, » commença Dumbledore, les mots sonnant comme autant de gifles. Il avait apparemment reconnu certaines des tactiques utilisées par Harry et il essayait de les retourner à son avantage.

« Vous m'avez dit cela dans la lettre, Directeur, » dit Harry. « Cependant, votre tournure de phrase était intéressante. Vous avez dit que ma mère _avait été dépouillée_ de sa magie. Est-ce que cela signifie en fait, que vous n'avez pas reconnu ce qui est arrivé ? » Il garda son visage innocent et relaxé, et senti Snape trembler dans son siège, cette fois-ci de rire. Harry senti son propre amusement cruel, de façon distante. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment arrêter d'être un Serpentard.

« Je sais que tu as pratiqué un rituel malvenu pour la dépouiller de sa magie, » dit Dumbledore. « Un rituel de vengeance. »

« Un rituel de justice, Directeur, » dit Harry. « J'ai utilisé la boîte de réparation des Potter, et mis sa magie à l'intérieure. J'aurais perdu mes pouvoirs, si j'avais appelé la boîte et que ce n'était que pour la vengeance. » Il savait que sa voix était aussi dur que de l'acier. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Dumbledore était un idiot, s'il pensait vraiment pouvoir faire douter Harry à propos du rituel qu'il avait utilisé, et qui était au cœur des fragiles certitudes qui tenaient lieu d'esprit à Harry en ce moment.

« Je ne parle pas de ses intentions, » dit Dumbledore, se penchant en avant. « Je parle de ses effets. Sais-tu que tu as privé ta mère de toutes chances de mener une vie normale ? Je l'ai vue. C'est une Moldue, sans aucune trace de magie en elle. Comment penses-tu qu'elle va se sentir maintenant, entourée jours après jour par des gens qui ont des pouvoirs qu'elle n'a plus ? La punition était trop élevée Harry. »

Harry raffermit son cœur. Il pouvait voir la figure brisée sur le sol, s'il regardait dans son esprit. Il n'y regardait pas. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous diriez que les Moldus ne peuvent pas vivre une vie normale, Directeur. Après tout, vous avez passez votre vie à prêchez la vertu de les protéger, de les voir comme des gens exactement comme les sorciers. "Seuls nos talents sont différents" commence une citation d'un de vos fameux discours. "Nos âmes sont les mêmes." » Il pouvait citer se discours sans aucune erreur. Il pouvait le réciter en entier si Dumbledore le lui demandait. Il y avait des avantages à devoir étudier et mémoriser des livres d'histoire depuis qu'il pouvait lire. « Lily Potter n'est pas moins que ce qu'elle à toujours été. Comment pouvez-vous osez dire qu'elle n'est plus ce qu'elle était ? »

Snape était définitivement en train d'essayer de ne pas rire. Dumbledore se pencha encore davantage vers l'avant, son visage devenu grave et déçu. « Pour quelqu'un qui as été magique, Harry, la perte est un coup sévère, » dit-il. « Tu dois réaliser cela. »

« Et que dire des coups qu'elle m'as donné, Directeur ? » Harry laissa le ton de sa voix monter. _Laissons-le penser que je suis sur le point de perdre contrôle_. Dumbledore devrait vraiment regarder sa magie plutôt que les indicateurs visibles qu'étaient sa voix et son visage, et pour l'instant, sa magie reposait tranquillement à ses côtés. « La façon dont elle m'a entraîné. Le filet du phénix. La façon dont elle a essayé de replacer le filet sur moi, après m'avoir fait croire que je pourrais avoir une famille et qu'elle comprenait le mal qu'elle avait fait. » Snape se tendit. Harry l'ignora. Oui, il n'avait fait part ni à Snape, ni aux Malfoys de ce qu'avait fait Lily pour le mettre tellement en colère, mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le revivre avec eux. Avec Dumbledore, il y en avait une. Les yeux du Directeur s'étaient élargis sous le choc. Harry rit, et il savait que le son était dur, mais il s'en moquait. « Vous n'auriez jamais du lui conseiller de faire cela, Directeur. Bien sûr que j'ai résisté. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait me mettre suffisamment en colère pour que j'utilise le rituel de justice. Je ne me laisserais _jamais_ être entravé à nouveau. _Jamais_. »

Le Directeur avait l'air vieux, et extrêmement fatigué. « Harry, » murmura-t-il. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui risque d'arriver si ta magie n'es pas entravée ? »

Harry souleva ses sourcils de façon moqueuse. « Vous pensez que je vais devenir le prochain Mage noir ? »

« Je ne le pense pas Harry. Je le _sais_, étant donné l'origine de tes pouvoirs. » Dumbledore avait l'ai de vieillir sous ses yeux. « Ta mère as du te parler du talent que tu possèdes de te nourri de la magie des autres sorciers. C'est un talent maléfique en lui-même. »

« Quoi, comme le Fourchelangue ? » Demanda Harry. « Je ne pense pas Directeur. Je connais la différence entre la magie noire et la magie blanche maintenant, depuis que j'ai été sous la toile du phénix. Je ne pense pas que le don de parler avec des serpents est Noir, et je ne pense pas que je vais devenir maléfique juste parce que ma magie est libre. »

Dumbledore remua la tête. « Tu vas quand même mettre d'autres étudiants en danger, mon cher enfant. Je ne peux pas te laisser être à Poudlard avec ta magie sans contrôle. »

Harry serra les dents. Il devait admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Mais il pensa qu'il pouvait quand même la contrer. « J'ai quelqu'un pour la vérifier, » dit-il. « Le professeur Snape a gracieusement accepté de m'entraîner, et d'empêcher mes capacités de blesser les autres sorciers. C'est un Occlumens accompli. Il peut me dire quand j'empiète sur ses pensées et sa magie. Et il a été au service de deux Mages,» ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter. « Il sait ce qui peut me faire en devenir un, et l'empêcher. »

Il regarda Snape pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau, et vis les yeux noirs observateurs fixés sur son visage. Snape hocha la tête une fois. Harry était heureux. Maintenant ça n'avait aucune importance si sa volonté faiblissait un tant soit peu, ou s'il avait envie d'abandonner en chemin parce que c'était trop difficile. Snape serait là, le poussant vers l'avant, et quand Snape décidait quelque chose, il n'abandonnait pas.

« Ceci est un problème, » dit Dumbledore, sa voix à peine plus qu'un soupir. « Que Severus ait été au service de deux Mages, je veux dire. Si cela devait être plus largement connu … si le fait qu'il porte toujours la Marque noire, par exemple … »

Harry se redressa dans le siège et rencontra les yeux de Dumbledore. _Il menace une personne qui compte pour moi_. Sa magie trembla, voulant être libérée, mais ce n'était pas un problème qui pouvait être résolu avec la magie.

_Augmentons les enjeux. Puisqu'il ne semble pas comprendre à quel point ces lames sont empoisonnées que lorsqu'elles sont retournées contre lui, je vais faire exactement cela._

« Ce serait une honte, » dit Harry simplement. « Puisque perdre le professeur Snape vous ferais perdre le professeur Black également, et où trouveriez vous des sorciers compétents pour remplir les deux postes ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore devient blanc.

« Je suis _fatigué_ de tout cela, » dit Harry, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Dumbledore. « Vous devriez savoir maintenant que je n'abandonnerais pas. Et vous continuez de menacer de renvoyer le professeur Snape, comme si ça allait me faire incliner. _Je ne m'inclinerais pas_. Menacez mon gardien, et je menacerais l'homme pour lequel vous avez envoyés Peter à Azkaban. »

Dumbledore secouait sa tête d'un côté à l'autre. Harry ne pouvait dire si le choc et le chagrin qu'il arborait était réel ou feint. « Harry, c'est ton parrain, » murmura-t-il.

« Il ne mérite pas ce titre, » râla Harry, et fut surpris d'entendre les mots qui passaient ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas réalisé que _ce_ genre de rage était présente sous la surface, chaud et bouillant, tellement différent de la rage froide qu'il avait utilisée lors du rituel de justice. « Il a aidé Connor plus que moi cette année. Il a douté de moi l'année dernière. Il m'a mentit à propos de tout ce qui était important dans sa vie. Vous avez fait de Peter un sacrifice pour lui, de la même façon que vous avez fait de moi un sacrifice pour Connor. Je ne veux plus le protéger Professeur. » Il serra ses doigts devant lui. « Je préfèrerais ne pas rendre cela publique Directeur, mais je le ferais si vous amenez le passé du professeur Snape dans la lumière. A l'instant où les gens apprennent qu'il y a un ex-Mangemort qui travaille à Poudlard, tout le monde entendra parler de la folie du Professeur Black avec un don pour la magie Noire et qu'il a essayé de tuer son filleul qui étudie à Poudlard, celui qui s'est vu épargné la mort ou Azkaban parce que vous avez persuadé quelqu'un d'autre d'aller en prison à sa place. » Il fit une pause, délicatement. « En fait, certaines personnes sont déjà au courant. » Il était sûr que c'était ce à quoi la lettre de Starborn faisait référence, quand il avait écrit qu'Harry devrait se demander ce qui avait épargné Azkaban à Sirius.

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Harry rencontra ses yeux directement. Il pouvait sentir la sonde légère de la Legimencie, mais elle rebondit directement sur ses boucliers d'Occlumencie.

Derrière ces boucliers, Harry le savait, il était terriblement vulnérable. Mais il était venu préparer à presque tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé à la figure jusqu'à maintenant. Il allait continuer comme cela. Il allait continuer à suivre les cours de Poudlard, et il allait continuer à avoir Snape en tant que gardien.

« Penses-tu que quelqu'un te croiras ? » Demanda Dumbledore au final. Sa voix était sans émotions aucunes.

« Je suis sûr que Rita Skeeter serais heureuse de le faire, » dit Harry froidement. « Elle a l'air d'être fascinée par moi. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, une fois, deux fois, puis dit, « Très bien Harry. Tu pourras continuer à venir à Poudlard, et le Professeur Snape pourra continuer à travailler ici. » Il se retourna et ouvrit une des boîtes sur une étagère derrière lui, récupérant une liasse de papier. « Cependant, je suis ennuyé de dire qu'il ne pourra plus être ton gardien. »

« Non ? » Demanda Harry au travers de ses lèvres engourdies.

« Non. » Dumbledore étala les papiers sur son bureau. « Tu vois, avec la disparition du sort de Magie Noire sous l'influence duquel était tes parents –leurs esprits à tous les deux- il n'y a plus aucune raison de te séparer d'eux. Le Ministère n'a accepté de te laisser à la charge de Snape uniquement pendant que le Département de la Justice Magique étudiait le cas de tes parents. Maintenant que le sort à disparu, tu peux retourner avec eux. » Il lança à Harry un regard pointu, agrémenté d'un brillant sourire. « A moins que tu ne puisses fournir une raison pour laquelle tu devrais rester loin d'eux, bien entendu. »

Harry serra les poings. _Le bâtard_. Oh, il pouvait dire la vérité au Ministère très facilement, mais cela voudrait dire laisser tout le monde savoir ce que sa mère lui avait fait, faire remonter tout cela à a surface. Harry voulait tirer une croix sur tout cela. Le rituel était toute la justice qu'il avait l'intention de demander. Il ne verrait pas sa famille être diffamée et crucifiée sur la scène du monde sorcier horrifié et curieux. Il laisserait James, Sirius, et Remus le confronter avec leurs propres termes et conditions. Et il était le frère de Connor maintenant et pour toujours. Connor ne méritait pas d'être au centre du cirque médiatique qui allait en résulter.

« Harry, » siffla Snape. « Ils devraient savoir. Je suis prêt à toutes les extrémités pour rester ton gardien, et si cela signifie le dire au Ministère … »

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Dumbledore sourit. « Ah, » dit-il. « Ce doit être le représentant du Ministère auquel j'ai demandé de se joindre à nous, apportant les papiers pour transférer ta garde à tes parents à nouveaux, Harry. Tu vas devoir choisir, dans un instant, entre la vérité et le mensonge. Choisit bien. » Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et fit un sourire radieux alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Harry, paralysé, vit le sourire de Dumbledore disparaître au même moment ou une voix douce disait, « Vraiment désolé pour le retard, Albus, mon cher. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait eu quelques problèmes avec votre paperasse. »

Harry se retourna, incrédule et joyeux, en voyant Rufus Scrimgeour se tenir dans l'entrée. Son expression désolée était presque parfaite, mis à part pour la lumière dans ses yeux, qui étaient fixés sur Dumbledore. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Harry, alors qu'il boitillait vers l'avant et déposait les papiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur le bureau du Directeur. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, pensa Harry. Il pouvait voir la structure du plan de l'auror à partir de là.

_Oh, vraiment bien fait, monsieur_, pensa-t-il, avec la même admiration avec laquelle il avait lu à propos des Familles Noires qui prenait le dessus l'un sur l'autre par le passé. _Oh, merveilleusement fait_.

Il était absolument certain, avant même que Dumbledore commence à regarder les documents un à un, que tout cela était parfaitement légal. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement avec Scrimgeour. Il regardait Dumbledore avec une patience sérieuse alors qu'il scannait les documents, et acquiesça lorsque le Directeur le regarda fixement.

« Oui Albus, je suis désolé. » Avec des océans de regret dans la voix. « Mais vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas faire une exception à la procédure, même pour vous. » Il parvient à dire cela sans aucune inflexion. Harry était plus qu'impressionné. « Tous les formulaires doivent être complétés absolument correctement, et en triplicata. Nous n'avons reçus qu'une seule copie de chaque et la plupart des informations vitales étaient manquantes. » Scrimgeour haussa les épaules. « Je suis sûr que ce sera éventuellement rectifié. Aucun doute que c'était une erreur quelque part dans le processus. Mais en attendant, je vais devoir vous demander de remplir les formulaires à nouveau. »

Il fit une pause, et sortit une dernière pièce de papier de son manteau et la posa doucement, précautionneusement, au milieu de la table. « Et ceci, » dit-il. « Est le résultat des examens que nous avons fait passer à Lily Potter, juste pour être sûr qu'elle reviendrai à la normale. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui lui est arrivé Albus, vraiment. Probablement qu'elle était tout simplement dans un mauvais jour, la pauvre fille. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on récupère d'un mauvais sort sur son esprit. Mais jusqu'à ce que nous ayons un signe quelconque qu'elle ait sa magie normale à nouveau, je dois dire que nous ne pouvons pas placer le jeune Harry ici présent sous sa responsabilité. Elle pourrait avoir des pouvoirs erratiques et le blesser, après tout. Et je suis sûr qu'aucun de nous ne veux que le garçon soit avec un gardien qui pourrait le blesser. »

Dumbledore avait été complètement stoppé. Harry avait terriblement, terriblement envie de rire, mais au lieu de ça, il réussit à baisser la tête et mettre la main devant sa bouche, produisant de léger grognement à la place. Scrimgeour lui jeta un regard agacé, comme pour dire qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'Harry pouvait trouver de drôle dans cette affaire mortellement sérieuse. Snape était allongé dans sa chaise, ses yeux brillants et fixés sur Scrimgeour.

« Je vais faire en sorte que les formulaires soit proprement complétés, Auror Scrimgeour. » dit Dumbledore, et il rassembla tous les papiers. Son arrêt n'avait duré que quelques instants. Il trouverait une voix au travers de cela. Mais au moins il n'était pas en train de dire qu'Harry devait retourner immédiatement avec ses parents, rien que pour cela, Harry pensa, qu'il avait une dette envers Scrimgeour.

« Voyez à le faire, Albus. » Scrimgeour remua un doigt. « Il n'y a rien de plus important que des formulaires correctement remplis, surtout dans un cas comme celui-ci. » Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, dirigeant un dernier regard vers Harry et Snape. « Venez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il. « J'aimerais avoir une dernière entrevue avec le jeune Monsieur Potter ici présent, pour être sûr qu'il a été bien traité. »

« Bien sûr. » Dumbledore n'eût pas d'autre choix que de répondre cela, bien qu'il fixe Harry d'un regard farouche.

Harry lui sourit aimablement. Tout n'était pas terminé, pas encore, mais il supposait qu'il avait été idiot de penser que ça pouvait l'être. Au moins il était capable de marché hors du bureau sans aucune nouvelle plaie mentale vicieuse, et avec une idée du genre de tactique que Dumbledore utiliserait à partir de maintenant. Il compterait cela comme une victoire.

« Bien sûr, Auror Scrimgeour. » dit-il, et se leva. Snape se plaça très près de son côté. Harry en était reconnaissant. Il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à Dumbledore de ne pas essayer de lui jeter un sort dans le dos. Merlin, il ne faisait pas confiance à Dumbledore pour essayer autre chose que de vouloir le contrôler et protéger Sirius.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur les escaliers roulants, Harry leva les yeux vers Scrimgeour et dit, « Merci, Monsieur. »

« Il s'amusait dans mon Ministère, » Expliqua Scrimgeour calmement. « On ne s'amuse pas avec mon Ministère. On ne le fait pas. » Il fit une pause, et remua la tête. « De plus, imaginez essayez de transférer la garde d'un enfant d'un gardien à un autre quand les formulaires n'ont pas été remplis correctement. C'est une chose terrible qui me tient réveiller la nuit. »

**§*&o&*§**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape ce soir là. Harry s'arrêta et regarda Snape, qui remua simplement la tête. Il n'attendait donc pas un visiteur. Harry empoigna sa baguette et avança précautionneusement. Il pensait que ce devait simplement être Draco, qu'il avait vu au festin ce soir mais avait du abandonner car Draco avait laissé tous ces devoirs pour la dernière minute, mais il valait mieux être prudent.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il cligna des yeux. Remus se tenait là, tremblant légèrement, comme s'il avait été surpris par une pluie torrentielle. Les yeux ambrés qu'il tourna vers le visage brillaient d'une lueur désespérée.

« Que veux-tu loup-garou ? » dit d'un ton brusque Snape de derrière Harry. Un regard en arrière montra que celui-ci avait _définitivement_ pointé sa baguette sur Remus, et il avait l'air enclin à ensorceler d'abord et poser des questions ensuite.

« Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs, » dit Remus doucement.

**§*&o&*§**

« Je connais le rituel que tu as utilisé sur Lily, » expliqua Remus, pour la troisième fois, à l'insistance de Snape. « Mon père m'en a parlé. Et je sais que ça ne peut pas se tromper. » Il sera les poings devant lui. Ils tremblaient. « Harry, » dit-il, « j'ai besoin de savoir maintenant. Je pensais que ce serait mieux de ne jamais savoir, de simplement laisser Lily être la gentille femme que je l'ai toujours imaginé être. Et maintenant je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux pas supporter de savoir qu'elle à fait quelque chose de mal et ne pas avoir les détails à ce propos. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, fais-moi passer la barrière. Laisse-moi voir. Laisse-moi _savoir_. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Lupin » commença Snape, ses lèvres retroussées. Il avait laissé Remus entrer et s'asseoir sur un canapé transformé à partir d'une étagère pour livre, ce qui était généreux d'après les standards de Snape savait Harry, mais avait refusé de prendre un siège pour lui-même. Il déambulait à travers la pièce au cours des trois explications. Maintenant il tournait sur lui-même, ses robes flottant derrière lui alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur Lupin à nouveau. « Tu sais qu'un _Oubliette_ est un Sort de Magie Noire d'au moins une façon. Ca agit contre ta liberté de penser, et t'empêche de regarder une série de mémoire auxquelles tu devrais avoir accès. Le choix le plus sûr serait de demander à Dumbledore de le retirer, et tu sais qu'il ne le fera pas. »

« Il y un autre choix, » dit Remus. « Et je n'aurais jamais suggérer cela si je ne pensais pas que cela puisse fonctionner. » Il se tourna et fit face à Harry, assit sur une chaise transfigurée en face de lui. « Harry » dit-il calmement. « Je t'ai sentit dans mon esprit le soir ou nous sommes allés courir dans la forêt interdite »

« _Quoi ?_ » dit Snape, avec une voix qui promettait douleur et mort s'il n'était pas informé de cela immédiatement. Harry l'ignora parce que ce qui se passait à l'instant était plus important.

« Et quand tu as libéré ta magie au jeu de Quidditch, » continua Remus imperturbable. « Je sais ce que tu es. » Il prit une inspiration profonde et la laissa sortir à nouveau. Il avait l'air de devenir plus grand en faisant cela. Harry vit ses yeux briller de la couleur de l'ambre, et l'air autour de lui s'agita avec l'odeur du musc. La soudaine atmosphère sauvage dans la pièce faisait tinter les nerfs d'Harry. « _Vates_ » exhala Remus.

Harry acquiesça lentement. Après la chevauchée avec Fumseck, il pouvait difficilement le réfuter. Mais « Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ce mot veux dire Remus, » dit-il. « Je pourrais malgré tout te blesser. »

« Je sais ce que ça veux dire, » murmura Remus. « Pas tout, mais ce que cela veux dire pour _moi_. Le Délivreur, Harry, celui qui ouvre. Tu ne pourrais pas toucher mon esprit et me libérer de l'Oubliette si j'étais un humain comme un autre. Mais le loup-garou en moi te connaît. » Il sourit faiblement. « Même s'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup. »

« Attendez un moment …» Commença Snape.

Harry se leva. Sa magie tournait autour de lui, et il l'amena devant lui de telle façon qu'elle pointe sur Remus. « Tu sais que je vais devoir entrer dans ton esprit ? » demanda-t-il, Remus acquiesça.

« _Attendez_ un moment …» Dit Snape à nouveau.

« Bien, » dit Harry. « Je vérifiais juste. » Et il se pencha en avant, ouvrit ses yeux et sa magie de la même façon qu'après la chevauchée avec Fumseck.

Un impossible labyrinthe de toiles apparut devant lui, travailler au travers des pierres de Poudlard et dans la terre elle-même. Harry pouvait voir les liens sur les elfes de maison s'il voulait, probablement les plus visibles, et une toile se répandait sur la Forêt interdite, et les tendons bleus, glacés qui s'allongeait des terres de Poudlard jusqu'à Azkaban et attachaient les Détraqueur à leur devoir.

Mais pour le moment il n'était intéressé que par une seule des toiles. Il concentra son esprit sur Remus, et vit l'homme comme une forme miroitante, entourant deux filets. L'un d'entre eux était petit et rouge, et retenait un jeu de mémoire particulier dans lequel Harry pouvait voir son visage.

Il se prépara, et se tendit vers la toile.

Immédiatement, l'autre toile l'attaqua. C'était vieux, malfaisant, et inséré dans chaque fibre de l'être de Remus – le corps pour la transformation, l'esprit pour la rage bestiale qui était un loup garou en mode tueur, les émotions pour la façon de toutes les exacerber, l'âme pour le voile projeté sur la vie de Remus, et la magie pour faire en sorte que Remus puisse passer la malédiction à d'autres. Il tomba sur Harry comme un poids étouffant, lourd et noir, grondant dans ses oreilles et bavant un liquide si chaud que se pourrait être du sang.

Harry se maintient fermement. Le loup garou le reconnaissait en même temps qu'il essayait de le maintenir à l'extérieur. C'était une créature magique en elle-même, et dans l'étreinte d'un esprit humain ou d'un calme par la potion tue-loup, ça devait écouter les rumeurs de pouvoirs qu'Harry transportait avec lui, ça et sa haine de la contrainte, suspectait Harry. Seulement lorsqu'il était fou de rage lors de la transformation était-ce libre du besoin d'écouter. Harry su alors, pourquoi il n'avait pas pu faire en sorte que Fenrir Greyback le reconnaisse.

« _Je te déteste._ »

Les cheveux d'Harry se hérissèrent, et il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir répondre. C'était perturbant de réaliser que la maladie avait une voix. « Je sais, » dit-il. « Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux retirer l'_Oubliette_. Je veux libérer une part de toi qui a été enchaînée. Ca devrait calmer ta haine pour moi, n'est ce pas ? »

« _Tu l'aimes bien_, » dit la maladie.

« Qui ? » demanda Harry, perdu.

« _Celui que je chevauche._ » Le filet plia ses griffes, et Harry entendit faiblement Remus crier. Le loup essayait de se réveiller. « _Ma victime. A moi. Lui aussi, je le hais._ »

Harry trembla, et parce qu'il était dans l'esprit de Remus, une tempête de mémoires passa devant ses yeux. Il comprit pleinement ce que cela voulait dire lorsque Remus dit qu'il était un loup garou et non un loup. Ce n'était pas une créature sauvage avec laquelle Harry pouvait parler et passer un marché comme avec les Runespoors ou les Centaures, pas une créature des ténèbres ouverte au marchandage, comme l'étaient les Détraqueurs. Ça détestait Remus et était vivant à l'intérieur de lui, et le tourmenterait jusqu'à sa mort, pour aucun autre plaisir que de le faire obéir.

Harry sentit s'élever sa propre haine de l'enchaînement en réponse. Il découvrit ses dents. « Un jour, » promit-il, « je te détruirai. »

« _Peux pas. Fera pas._ » La maladie rit à nouveau, un son que Harry pouvait sentir comme une fièvre dans chaque fibre de son être. « _Volonté trop faible. Et je te hais. J'attrape et torture ce que je hais. Toujours._ » Harry eut la sensation de dents claquant près de son oreille. « _Toi, et l'autre ici, celui que ma monture appelle Severus. Je l'aurais un jour._ »

Plus tard, Harry se dit qu'il aurait du réagir de manière plus rationnelle à la menace. Mais il détestait quand les gens menaçaient ceux qu'il aime. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses ennemis continuaient à le faire.

Il se tendit vers l'avant et détruit l'_Oubliette_ de Remus.

L'esprit de Lupin rua, se tordit, menaçant de se briser sous l'assaut de la mémoire relâchée et de la pression de la maladie. Harry le drapa de sa magie et le maintint. Il souffla de manière continue des bouffés de libre arbitre, voulant que Remus fasse ce qu'_il_ voulait, pas ce que Dumbledore ou le loup garou en lui voulait. Harry jeta toute sa volonté dans la tâche, se sentant glisser sur le sol. Il entendit Snape hurler « _Ennervate !_ » mais il ne répondit pas à l'appel vers son corps. Il _devait_ faire cela. Il détestait tellement les toiles. Il voulait retirer la seule toile qu'il pensait pouvoir enlever pour le moment.

_Si j'ai ce pouvoir pour une raison, alors c'est celle-ci,_ pensa-t-il, et il poussa fort, sur les pressions qui menaçaient de briser l'esprit de Remus. Là où elles ne cédaient pas, ou Remus n'était pas assez rapide pour les traiter, Harry les prenait sur lui.

Il sentit ses boucliers se dissoudre, sentit les toiles de son esprit se découdre, et s'accrocha là aussi. Il devait rester sain d'esprit, parce que Draco et Snape le voulait sain, et parce que le rituel de justice avait été juste. Il n'avait la permission de _personne_ de devenir fou, même pas de lui-même, parce que, à cet instant, ça se serait revenu au même que de douter du rituel.

Finalement la tempête se finit. Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il reposait sur le sol dans le bureau de Snape. Il leva les yeux, battant les paupières, se tournant vers Remus, mais le visage de Snape se mit dans son champ de vision en premier.

« Si _jamais_ tu recommences cela, » siffla Snape, une main enserrant l'épaule de Harry, « alors je te tuerais, découvrirais une magie me permettant de ressusciter les morts, et l'utiliserais afin de te ramener à la vie et te tuer _à nouveau_. »

« Le loup garou de Remus vous a menacé, » dit Harry, essayant de s'asseoir. « Il n'aurait pas du faire cela. » Ca tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et il ne pouvait pas voir à plus de quelques mètres. Il pu pourtant distinguer que le canapé était vide. « Où est Remus ? » ajouta-t-il.

« La bête s'est enfuie, » dit Snape dégoûté. « Il a dit quelque chose à propos de trouver Black. »

Harry sentit ses yeux s'élargir lorsqu'il se rappela ce que Remus lui avait dit à propos d'être libéré de l'_Oubliette_. _Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de marche arrière à partir du moment où j'apprendrais ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Et ce sera à cause de moi, pas eux. Ils ont sans doute fait des choses impardonnables, mais je ferais quelque chose d'impardonnable aussi, dans ma colère_.

Et …

_Je ne suis pas rationnel quand je suis furieux Harry. J'ai été tenté de mordre le gens autrefois_.

Si tôt après la pleine lune, et avec la fureur et le loup garou se réveillant en lui, Remus pourrait mordre Sirius, et réussir à lui transmettre la malédiction.

« Oh, _Merlin_, » dit Harry, et il parvient à se redresser et se tourner vers la porte. « Nous devons l'arrêter. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Snape, l'attrapant par le col. « Je préférerais rester ici et t'écouter me conter les histoires de tes voyages dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« Il va faire de Sirius un loup garou ! » Hurla Harry, cherchant à s'échapper de la prise de Snape. C'était difficile quand sa tête et son esprit étaient encore tremblants avec la peine, et même sa magie semblait épuisée.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? » Snape le relâcha et marcha à grands pas vers la porte. « Je veux voir ça. »

**À suivre**

**(1)**Le titre de ce chapitre est une variation d'une ligne du Livre de Job : « J'ai été un frère des dragons et un compagnon des chouettes. »


	31. Lady Lionne

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **25; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :**Elava

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 26 : Lady Lionne**

Le plus souvent, dans le passé elle avait cru que si elle voulait que quelque chose soit fait correctement, alors elle devait le faire elle-même.

Ou alors qu'Albus Dumbledore le fasse. Mais puisqu'il était devenu si indigne de confiance ces derniers temps, Minerva s'était réhabituée à ne se fier qu'à elle-même.

Et une des choses qu'elle avait à faire, et que personne ne semblait vouloir faire, était de dire à Connor Potter ce qu'il s'était exactement passé avec sa mère. Albus lui avait dit tout de suite, lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de Lily, ce qui était bien de sa part. Bien sûr, il voulait probablement qu'elle utilise les informations pour manipuler Connor contre son frère d'une façon ou d'une autre. Minerva avait décidé de réagir en utilisant l'information de la manière la plus franche possible.

Elle frappa un petit coup sur la porte du bureau de Sirius Black au second étage, puis répéta le mouvement lorsque personne ne répondit. Sirius avait ramené Connor seulement quelques heures plus tôt sur sa moto volante. Minerva avait demandé à un des elfes de maison de surveiller la pièce pour elle, et elle savait qu'ils étaient dedans.

Finalement, Sirius ouvrit doucement la porte. Minerva se retint de jurer. Ses yeux étaient…

Elle secoua la tête et marcha près de lui. Elle savait pourquoi ses yeux étaient comme ça, et puisque si elle avait posé des questions, les souvenirs qui en seraient revenus n'auraient été que plus douloureux, elle décida de ne rien demander. « Je suis venue parler à Connor, » dit-elle doucement.

Sirius hocha la tête et pointa d'une main derrière ses épaules. Minerva se retourna et vit le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu dans une chaise sous une de ces bannières de Quidditch de Gryffondor que Sirius gardait pendues dans la pièce, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Minerva s'approcha de lui aussi calmement qu'elle put. Elle avait vu Connor quand il était en colère, particulièrement lorsque c'était une colère à propos de quelque chose que son frère avait fait. Il avait besoin d'adultes sereins autours de lui, d'adultes qui pouvait lui dire la vérité en étant sûr qu'il la comprenne tout en gardant un fond de sévère compassion. Aurait-elle eut le choix, Minerva ne l'aurait pas laissé avec Sirius aussi longtemps, mais il était beaucoup plus proche du garçon qu'elle ne l'était. Elle avait voulu leur donner _un peu_ d'intimité.

« M. Potter, » dit-elle, prenant une chaise de son côté. Il n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'elle se tint devant lui. Peut-être que ça l'encouragerait à s'ouvrir plus à elle. « Je veux vous parler de votre mère. »

Connor laissa tomber ses mains de sa figure et la regarda, et Minerva dut retenir quelques obscénités, ce qui était quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas normalement une seule fois dans la journée, alors deux fois ! Les yeux de Connor avaient l'air d'orbites vides, comme si quelqu'un leur avait retiré leur âme et laissé seulement de faibles tunnels noisette.

« Je sais déjà » dit Connor d'un ton plat. « Elle m'a parlé, et Sirius m'a parlé aussi. » Il respirait par saccades, et aboya comme Sirius l'aurait fait en chien. « Harry lui a volé sa magie ! Il lui a volé sa magie, et l'a transformée en _Moldue_ ! Comment a-t-il pu _faire_ ça? Il la hait, c'est évident, et je le hais ! »

Les yeux de Minerva s'ouvrirent tous grands, et elle se retourna pour regarder Sirius fixement. Même si Lily n'avait pas reconnu le rituel des Sang purs, et Minerva le considérait comme indubitable, alors pourquoi Sirius, qui avait après tout été élevé dans une maison de Sang purs et qui avait peut-être même déjà vu le rituel en action, ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ?

Sirius se voûta et évita son regard.

« Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! » Connor répétait cela passionnément lorsque Minerva le regarda à nouveau. Ses yeux s'étaient éclairés, mais uniquement avec l'émotion qu'il décrivait, ce que Minerva pensait qu'aucun enfant aussi jeune ne devrait ressentir. « Je veux qu'il meure. Je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche. Pourriez-vous arrangez les choses pour qu'on n'ai ni Potions ni Métamorphoses avec les Serpentard ? » Il la regarda, cherchant de la compassion dans les yeux de Minerva. « Parce que Sirius avait eu raison tout du long, et c'est tout ce qu'il est, vraiment, simplement sale, dégoûtant, visqueux, fuyant »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, et Remus Lupin entra.

Mais c'était un Remus Lupin terriblement changé. Minerva ne pensait pas qu'elle l'avait déjà vu comme ça depuis l'unique transformation dont elle avait été témoin par elle-même lorsqu'il était un étudiant ici. Son visage était trop rouge et ses mains étouffaient l'air en face de lui. L'odeur profonde et sauvage qui l'accompagnait fit se contracter le nez de Minerva comme si elle était déjà dans sa forme de chat.

Ensuite il visa directement Sirius et le frappa, le fit tomber à terre. Sa gueule, Minerva ne pouvait pas y penser comme une part de bouche humaine, claquant près de son visage.

Connor hurlait. Minerva s'éleva et le visa de sa baguette, lançant froidement :

_« Petrificus Totalus ! »_

Le sort heurta Remus et disparut simplement. Minerva siffla. Elle avait oublié, comme elle ne les avait pas souvent combattus, que les loups-garous étaient résistants à beaucoup de formes magiques, et immunisés à certains d'entre eux.

Mais c'était uniquement censé se passer dans leur forme animale.

Aussi rapide que le désespoir sa seconde pensée vint : _Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il pourrait passer le sort à Sirius s'il le mordait maintenant ?_

Minerva ne laisserait pas cela se passer. Cela signifierait un sort pire que la mort pour un de ses Gryffondor, et la mort ou la vie à Azkaban pour l'autre, et elle avait déjà perdu suffisamment d'entre eux pendant les vacances.

Elle rassembla du mieux qu'elle put son pouvoir et réserva de façon régulière pour le prochain sort qu'elle utiliserait, un que les sorcières de la famille McGonagall se transmettaient de génération en génération depuis que Calypso l'avait inventé. C'avait été l'une des techniques que la Light Lady avait utilisé pour se contrôler.

« _Catena cordis ! »_

Cela fonctionna, comme elle l'avait espéré. Les loups-garous existaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir développer une plus importante immunité contre les sorts généraux que les spécialisés. Alors que Remus ouvrait la bouche et se précipitait sur la face de Sirius, il eut le souffle coupé. Puis il tomba maladroitement sur le côté, ses bras et ses jambes remuant comme s'il luttait contre un filet. Minerva l'observa avec pitié. Les effets du sort étaient déplaisants, comme toutes les émotions dans le cœur de la victime la secouaient abruptement, l'enchaînant et les empêchant de devenir de véritables émotions. Il serait obligé de penser rationnellement. Il n'aurait pas le choix.

Minerva décida qu'elle pourrait faire pire en utilisant le sort sur les autres personnes dans la pièce, et elle avait juste levé sa baguette pour le faire, quand la porte détona et s'ouvrit encore plus grand tandis que Harry et Severus se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Harry était haletant, le souffle court, son visage rougi comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Severus regardait Remus, et son expression était indéniablement déçue.

Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait, lorsque Connor prit la peine de la débarrasser en parti de ce souci.

« Je te hais, Harry ! »

**§*&o&*§**

Harry tressaillit et ferma les yeux, tournant la tête de manière à ce que son menton se pose sur son épaule. Il supposa qu'il aurait du s'attendre à la réaction de son jumeau, mais cela faisait tout de même mal.

Ce qui fit d'autant plus mal fut le coup de poing maladroit de Connor dans sa mâchoire un moment plus tard. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que Connor pouvait traverser la pièce aussi vite, ni qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu arriver. Il supposa que sa propre douleur émotionnelle l'avait distrait.

Il roula avec le coup, une chose qu'il avait appris de son long entraînement avec la Moldue qui lui avait donnée naissance était comment tomber, et se remit sur ses pieds, seulement pour trouver que la baguette de Snape était pointée sur son frère, et que la baguette de McGonagall était pointée sur Snape, et que la baguette de Connor était pointée sur lui.

« Tu as blessé notre _mère _! » Connor avait de toute évidence pleuré peu de temps avant, mais ses yeux étaient aussi secs de rage qu'un soleil en plein désert. « Comment as-tu pu _faire_ ça ? Comment as-tu pu lui enlever sa _magie _? » Il stabilisa sa baguette avec sa main droite alors qu'elle commençait à trembler. « Peut-être que tu aimerais si je te le faisais à toi, pour que tu paies pour ça ? »

Harry sentit les restes de sa santé mentale commencer à partir. Il se rua après eux et les attrapa tous, les gardant fermement en place. Non, il ne se permettrait pas de douter du rituel de justice. Il ne _pouvait_ pas.

« Fermez-là, M. Potter. »

Harry sentit le froid partout. Il n'avait jamais entendu Snape si haineux. Il se tourna lentement pour regarder à nouveau son gardien, et vit que le visage de Snape était fermé. Ce qu'Harry reconnut, ce fut la même expression qu'il avait adressée à Sirius sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils avaient un Mangemort dans la pièce avec eux.

« Non, ne faites pas ça » murmura t-il. « Monsieur, S'il vous plait. »

« Il a presque _tué_ notre mère ! » Connor hurlait en retour à Snape, pas du tout intimidé. « Elle me l'a dit elle-même. Je l'ai vue. Il ne l'a pas vue, il s'est enfui, il était trop lâche pour rester, mais »

Harry le regarda avec une nausée horrifiée montant dans son ventre. Bien sûr. Il aurait dû anticiper que cela arriverait. Il avait laissé Connor seul avec Lily et Sirius, au moins, et peut-être James, pour une longue période. Bien sûr qu'ils auraient fait croire à son frère ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il croit, et que Harry avait pris la magie grâce à des sortilèges noirs, ou peut-être même l'absorption de magie obscène dont Lily avait parlé.

La main de Snape se posa sur ses épaules juste alors que la pièce commençait à tourbillonner, et la voix basse de Snape pénétra son oreille, « Je ne veux pas que vous vous évanouissiez. Vous comprenez ? Je ne le _veux_ pas. »

La sévérité donna à Harry une ancre à laquelle s'accrocher, et il l'attrapa, raidissant ses épaules et hochant la tête vers Snape. Le temps qu'il se retourne, McGonagall avait retrouvé son souffle et parlait à Connor.

« Mr. Potter, » dit-elle, « Votre mère a perdu sa magie dans un rituel, et non pas un sort. »

« Un rituel de Magie Noire » dit Connor, pas intimidé. Harry essaya de rencontrer les yeux de son frère, et ne put pas. L'aversion dedans était trop profonde. Cela le rendit pris de vertige et son souffle court lorsqu'il essayait de regarder dedans. « Je le _sais_. Sirius et Maman m'ont tout dit à ce propos. Il l'a transformé en Moldue juste parce qu'il voulait absorbé sa magie. Il est aussi un Mage Noir. » Connor s'avança d'un pas. « Il doit être stoppé avant qu'il ne dévore la magie de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Snape commença à dire doucement, « _Adsulto_ »

Harry, reconnaissant l'incantation d'un sortilège d'attaque cardiaque, dit d'un ton sec, « _Protego ! »_ et envoya un bouclier devant Connor qui repousserait le sort. Bien sûr, cet effort l'envoya sur les genoux. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû fouillé autant dans la tête de Remus, pensa t-il, étourdi. Alors peut-être aurait-il eut plus de force pour garder son frère et Snape en vie.

Connor lançait des regards noirs, et Harry sentit une force serpentante à travers son esprit qu'il reconnut comme le don de contrainte. Il réussit à le faire rebondir, mais à peine.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé » murmurait Remus.

Alors la voix de McGonagall coupa tout le monde en disant, très fermement, « _Silencio. »_

Harry laissa le sort prendre sa voix avec gratitude. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui en sortirait, à ce moment là, s'il essayait de parler. Il s'accroupit au sol et se concentra pour faire revenir ses sensations du monde.

Bien sûr, sans la sûreté de l'affection de son frère sur laquelle il s'appuyait trop pour ce monde, c'était une tâche plus difficile qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Et à ce moment là sa tête faisait _vraiment_ mal.

**§*&o&*§**

Minerva retint sa propre respiration et se renfrogna à la vue de ces sorciers étalés ou debout autours du bureau.

_C'est mieux,_ pensa t-elle. _Aucun d'eux n'a la même intelligence que Merlin eut lorsqu'il conseilla Arthur de ne pas coucher avec Morgane. Les sorciers ! Si je veux que quelque chose soit fait correctement, alors il faut que je le fasse par moi-même._

« Maintenant » dit-elle, lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle réussirait à avoir une voix calme et non pas comme si elle voulait arracher toutes leurs têtes, « Je vais vous enlever le sort, un par un. J'ai déjà entendu l'histoire du côté de Connor. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, mais il secoua la tête et lui tourna le dos. Minerva se retint de grogner. Celui là avait été le plus courageux et le plus insouciant de ses Gryffondors, il y avait longtemps, vivant comme si aucune ombre ne pouvait le toucher. Elle avait appris depuis qu'il avait été touché, bien sûr, mais elle trouvait toujours dur de croire que _tout_ son courage avait été une façade. A la place, elle enleva le sort de Remus.

Il s'assit lentement. Ses yeux étaient toujours brillants, et l'indéniable odeur sauvage demeurait encore dans l'air autours de lui, mais il était calme. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'être, sous le sort du _Catena_. Il l'a regarda une fois, puis ailleurs.

« Alors ? » Demanda Minerva.

Remus soupira. "J'ai eu un regain de courage, et j'ai demandé à Harry de me libérer de l'_Oubliette_, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi lui ? » Minerva examina Harry. Le garçon avait l'air vraiment mal — pale comme le sang du Baron Sanglant, une de ses mains sur son front, comme s'il allait se briser en morceaux. « Pourquoi pas Severus ? »

« Parce que » dit Remus, la regardant comme si c'était _elle_ qui était devenu folle et qui avait essayé de se débarrasser de la lycanthropie, « Harry est le _vates, _et il pouvait entrer dans mon esprit parce que je suis un loup-garou. »

Minerva cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle avait suspecté que quelque chose comme ça devait être vrai, particulièrement avec le livre que Severus lui avait prêté, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il y aurait un moyen que le garçon arrive à son pouvoir aussi tôt.

Elle regarda encore une fois Harry d'un œil perçant. _Et on dirait qu'il en a payé le prix._

« Et après qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda t-elle, se gardant de se mettre en colère à l'idée du pauvre garçon souffrant _encore_.

« Je suis venu ici » dit Remus. Ses yeux étincelèrent brièvement, puis s'apaisèrent de nouveau. Il avait l'air légèrement confus. Minerva se dit que la confusion appartenait en fait au loup à l'intérieur de lui, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à attirer la rage d'attaquer. « Je pensais que Sirius serait probablement dans sa chambre, et il l'était. Ou peut-être que je suivais son odeur. Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais juste trop perdu dans le loup. Je savais seulement que je voulais le punir pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. » Il lança un regard furieux à Sirius. « Après tout, il était à vrai dire le seul de la famille d'Harry à Poudlard. »

« James est allé quelque part » Minerva se souvenait de ce que Albus lui avait montré de la lettre de Lily, « et Lily est toujours à Godric's Hollow. »

« Vraiment ? »

Minerva plissa les yeux. « Si c'est nécessaire, Remus » dit-elle froidement, « Je vous ferais jurer par un Serment Inviolable que vous n'attaquerez plus ni ne blesserez Lily Potter de quelque manière que ce soit. »

Remus la regarda fixement, et ne dit rien.

Minerva secoua à nouveau la tête. _Quel bazar tu as crée, Albus._ C'était vraiment dommage qu'Albus soit trop puissant pour qu'on puisse se venger de lui, et aussi qu'ils aient besoin d'un leader du côté de la Lumière. Peut-être qu'ils avaient d'autres moyens de le faire sans que ça soit d'un franc assaut de magie, ou alors rendre les crimes d'Albus contre Harry publiques et laisser le garçon souffrir avec lui.

C'est alors que Minerva se souvint de l'objet qu'elle avait volé du bureau de Albus la dernière fois qu'elle y avait été et elle se relaxa. _Il y a des voies plus petites. Elles sont plus lentes, mais elles ont aussi plus de chance de marcher._

« Je ne veux pas que tu la blesses, Remus. »

_Harry._ Il avait brisé le _Silencio_, Minerva n'était pas surprise, pas vraiment, et il avait rampé près de Remus, une main levée comme pour tapoter la joue du loup-garou. Remus tourna la tête et frotta son nez contre la main du garçon. Harry le regardait fixement avec de grands yeux verts. Minerva se dit que ses yeux en avaient vu trop. Elle souhaita qu'elle puisse prendre Harry et le mettre quelque part ou il n'aurait plus jamais à devoir souffrir, mais presque soixante dix ans sur Terre lui avaient appris que seule la mort était ainsi.

Remus le regarda pendant un long moment, puis hocha la tête. « Si tu es sûr, Harry, » dit-il. « Mais _seulement_ si tu es sûr. »

« Oui » dit Harry. Sa voix était lasse, mais complètement déterminée, de la même manière que Minerva s'était elle-même sentie en face de Voldemort dans une bataille. « Tout est fait, entre elle et moi. C'est la fin. Tu sais ce que le rituel signifie. Je sais ce que ça lui a coûté, et ce que ça m'a coûté. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre que ça ait coûté quelque chose d'autre à quelqu'un.

Minerva ne put s'en empêcher. Elle se tourna et regarda Connor et Sirius.

Elle savait du fait de leurs expressions qu'il était trop tard pour ça, sans mentionner ce qu'avait fait le rituel à la relation entre James et Lily. Sirius blâmait Harry, de l'étrange façon qu'il avait dernièrement de blâmer son filleul pour tout. Connor blâmait Harry, parce qu'il pensait que c'était de la Magie Noire qui avait fait de sa mère une Moldue.

Minerva soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment régler ça. Même si Remus se retenait d'attaquer Sirius ou Lily dans le futur, les deux autres avaient entendu qu'il en avait l'intention. Ils ne lui feraient probablement plus jamais confiance. Remus, comme Harry, avait laissé sa famille derrière lui.

_C'est bien qu'il ait choisi Harry, au moins, _pensa t-elle, alors qu'elle retirait le _Silencio_ de Connor. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, le pauvre garçon n'aurait personne de ceux qu'il a connu pendant son enfance.

« Mr. Potter » dit-elle, attirant le regard intense de Connor et de son jumeau vers elle. « J'aurais votre parole ici et maintenant que vous n'attaquerez pas votre frère, ni dans les couloirs, ni dans le terrain de Quidditch, ni en classe, ni sur le sol, ni où que ce soit ailleurs. »

Connor pencha sa tête. Ses yeux lui lançaient l'entêtement et de la fierté Gryffondor. C'était des traits que Minerva aimait et maudissait d'une égale mesure depuis que le Choixpeau avait crié le nom de sa maison pour elle. A ce moment là, elle avait plus de raisons de les maudire que d'habitude.

« Non » dit-il. « Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait à notre mère. Et personne d'autre ne le punit » le ton trahi et furieux de sa voix la fit frémir « alors je devrais le faire. Je l'attaquerai aussi souvent que je pourrais. »

« Mr. Potter » dit Minerva, avec le coeur lourd. _Il ne comprendra même pas. Mais si ça devient un choix entre son incompréhension et plus de souffrances pour Harry, je sais lequel je vais choisir. _« A chaque attaque sur votre frère, vous devez savoir que _vous_, en retour, vous serez punis. Pour la première agression, vous aurez une semaine de retenues avec » elle allait presque dire _Professeur Snape_, mais elle se rappela les regards qu'il avait jetés au garçon et décida que ce n'était pas une bonne idée « Argus Rusard. Pour la suivante, vous ne pourrez pas jouer contre Pouffsouffle. Pour la troisième, vous ne pourrez pas non plus jouer contre Serdaigle. Pour la quatrième, vous serez supprimé de l'équipe de Quidditch également l'année prochaine. » Elle fit une pause. Connor la regardait fixement, l'air absolument trahi et incrédule. « Vous comprenez ? » Ajouta t-elle doucement.

« Mais, professeur » bredouilla Connor, « si fous faites ça, nous n'avons plus aucune chance de gagner la coupe de Quidditch ! »

Minerva songea à la façon dont Severus allait la narguer à ce propos. C'était déconcertant à quel point cette idée était déplaisante, en dehors de la pensée d'Harry supportant sans même se défendre les attaques de son frère. « Je sais, » dit elle.

Les yeux de Connor s'agrandirent, et elle vit la compréhension les inonder, après tout. Bien sûr, il baissa sa tête le moment d'après et murmura, « Tout le monde se soucie plus de lui que de moi, je ne comprends pas. »

Minerva se retint de se laisser aller à s'exaspérer. Le garçon qui avait survécut était un garçon, un enfant et elle ne lui hurlerait pas dessus, peu importait combien elle en avait envie. A la place elle allait lui expliquer.

« M. Potter » dit-elle, et elle attendit que son regard la fixe maussadement de nouveau, « Je veux vous parler du rituel que votre frère a utilisé sur votre mère. C'en était un ancien, et il ne pouvait pas se concrétiser à moins que votre mère ait fait du mal à Harry, lui ait fait tellement de mal qu'elle a mérité de se voir priver de magie. »

Connor cligna des yeux. Puis il regarda Harry. « Je ne te crois pas » dit-il, la voix dure, « mais je t'écouterai si tu peux _vraiment_ me dire ce qu'elle t'a fait. »

Minerva fit face à Harry. La réponse de Connor la rendait prudemment pleine d'espoir. Peut-être que le garçon pourrait être sauvé de l'influence de Sirius et de sa mère, après tout, et si cela signifiait à la fois ne pas avoir à protéger Harry des attaques de son frères ou de donner les punitions qu'elle avait promises à Connor…

Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'Harry leva la tête et la secoua, les lèvres serrées.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry avait déjà pris sa décision, bien avant d'être entré dans la pièce, en réalité, mais depuis qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, en laissant Connor seul avec Sirius et Lily pendant des jours.

Il a déjà eu sa famille déchirée. Je ne peux pas empêcher ça. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui rendre son père, ou son frère, ou Remus. Mais je peux lui laisser sa maman et Sirius. Ils ont déjà choisi d'être des héros. Je peux confirmer ça.

Abandonner le regard de son frère lui faisait mal comme si on lui avait planté dans la chair de l'acier chauffé à blanc dans la poitrine, mais pourquoi est-ce que cela importerait? Ce n'était qu'un sacrifice de plus, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en faire.

Il sentit la main de Snape se resserrer sur son épaule de derrière. Il sentit le regard de Remus fixé sur lui. Il sentit les yeux de McGonagall qui se rétrécissait de désapprobation. Rien de cela n'importait. Il avait plus souffert lorsque son frère l'avait regardé avec haine pour la première fois. Il pouvait apaiser cela, s'il savait que Connor était également sur la voie de la guérison.

Lily avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'il préserve l'innocence de Connor aussi longtemps que possible. Harry le faisait donc. Plus tard, quand il serait prêt à entendre cela, quand son coeur ne serait pas autant en lambeaux après la perte de magie de sa mère et la trahison de son frère, alors peut-être que là, Harry pourrait lui dire la vérité. Mais, pour le moment, cela serait comme se précipiter sur un mur tout en mettant encore les blessures de Connor à vif, et encore, et encore, et encore.

Harry avait déjà souffert assez de ça l'année passée. Il ne laisserait pas ça arriver à son frère jumeau.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas mentir non plus, mais il pouvait voir quelles conclusions Connor étaient en train de tirer de son silence, et il les lui laissa tirer. La lueur victorieuse dans les yeux de Connor devint plus vive. Harry respira alors plus facilement. Tout, tout était mieux que la défaite et le désespoir qu'il y avait vus.

« Je garderai vos punitions en mémoire, professeur » dit, l'air désinvolte, Connor à McGonagall, puis alla s'agenouiller aux côtés de Sirius, ignorant complètement et Harry et Remus.

McGonagall essaya de dire quelque chose, mais Harry n'entendit pas. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et son corps exigeait qu'il dorme. Il bailla et obéit, n'entendant même pas si oui ou non McGonagall avait relâché Snape de son sort de mutisme. Il n'avait qu'à espérer qu'elle l'ait fait. Snape était capable de se libérer seul, bien sûr, mais s'il le faisait, sa colère serait probablement assez forte pour qu'il utilise de la magie sans baguette et des sorts informulés contre Sirius et Connor.

**§*&o&*§**

« Bois. »

Harry cligna des yeux, mais n'eut pas d'autres choix comme le verre de jus de citrouille était presque penché sur son visage alors qu'il se réveillait. Il le prit des mains de Snape et l'abaissa, puis regarda autours de lui. Il était sur un des canapés métamorphosés des quartiers de Snape. Il pouvait sentir les potions agirent, une pour apaiser sa douleur au crâne et la seconde pour faire partir sa somnolence. Harry bailla tout de même, puis s'assit, tout en sirotant le jus.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Près de minuit. » Snape rôdait près de lui, puis s'assit en face de lui, l'observant boire. Harry réalisa que son visage était inexpressif, un masque parfait. Ses yeux n'exprimaient ni haine sommeillante, ni sarcasme, ni rage. Si Harry avait absolument dû trouver des mots pour décrire son expression, ou plutôt son manque d'expression, il aurait dit que Snape avait l'air sérieux.

Harry déglutit. « Draco ne va t-il pas se faire du soucis pour moi ? » interrogea t-il.

« Il s'en serait fait » Approuva Snape, « mais je lui ai parlé, et il sait où tu es. Il a parlé de te donner un cadeau de Noël demain ? »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Oui. »

Snape hocha la tête. « Mais ça c'est demain, et maintenant on est ce soir. » Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'Harry avait utilisée plus tôt, lorsqu'il était en train de libérer Remus de l'Oubliette. « Harry. On doit parler. »

Harry inclina la tête. « À quel propos ? » Il pouvait deviner quels seraient certains des sujets, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Snape les aborde aussi tôt et d'une façon aussi posée.

« Du fait que tu es entré dans la tête de Lupin sans aucun avertissement ou préparation serait un bon début, » dit Snape. Il aurait normalement dit le nom de Remus avait une moue, ou les mots eux-mêmes avec sarcasme et sécheresse. Mais il ne le fit pas. Harry sentit que son cœur commençait à s'agiter, et eut un mouvement de recul défensif. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda Snape.

« Je voulais qu'il soit libre » Répondit Harry. « J'étais sûr que je pouvais le faire. » Et il en _avait_ été sûr, un déferlement d'éblouissante confiance qui l'avait envahit. Bien sûr, il y avait plus que çà. « Et je pensais que Remus pouvait changer d'avis n'importe quand et qu'il pouvait décider de se cacher derrières les barrières. » Ajouta t-il.

« S'il avait changé d'avis, ça aurait sûrement été son choix, » dit Snape. « Et je crois qu'il aurait changé d'avis assez tôt. Il n'y a pas d'excuse pour ce que tu as fais, Harry. Aucune. »

Harry tiqua. « L'ai-je blessé ? » chuchota t-il. Remus n'avait pas semblé si mal en point, particulièrement lorsque McGonagall l'avait calmé avant qu'il ne morde Sirius, mais il était possible qu'Harry fût la cause de blessures mentales.

« Non, » répondit Snape. « Mais, à part ça, tu aurais pu te blesser. »

Harry baissa le regard sur ses mains et ne dit rien.

« Tu as été imprudent, » dit doucement Snape. « Les escapades dans la forêt interdites, combien y en a-t-il eu, Harry ? »

« Seulement deux, vraiment, » Marmonna Harry. « Une avec Remus et Sirius une nuit de pleine Lune fin Octobre, et une alors que Connor était en danger à cause de Fenrir Greyback. »

Snape ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. « Et il y a aussi le fait que tu as été à Godric's Hollow pour Noël » dit-il, « et que tu as relâché tes parents du _Fugitivus Animus_, En dépit du fait que tu pouvais te mettre en danger en faisant ça. »

Harry releva les yeux. « Je ne pensais pas libérer Papa. »

Snape pinça les lèvres et se tut, comme s'il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose sur James Potter, mais qu'il s'était retenu. Harry était content, c'était le premier signe qu'il voyait du Snape normal depuis que la conversation avait commencé. « Cependant, il a été libéré, » dit doucement Snape. « Minerva me l'a assuré. Et il a quitté Godric's Hollow, et seul Merlin sait où il peut bien être à présent. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il est en danger, lui aussi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je m'en _fou »_ Snape se pencha brusquement en avant, et le grondement était de retour, entortillé d'une rage froide sous sa voix. Cette fois, pourtant, Harry eut l'impression distincte que Snape était furieux contre _lui_. « Le fait est que, et s'il avait décidé de faire quelque chose pour te blesser avant que tu ne puisses rejoindre le Manoir Malfoy ? Ou s'il te pourchasse même maintenant ? Tu t'es assuré que seule Lily ne puisse plus te faire de mal. »

« Elle a été la seule contre qui j'étais assez en colère, » dit Harry.

« Parce qu'elle a utilisé la toile du phénix, » supposa Snape.

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Tu ne nous as rien dit à ce propos, » dit Snape, sa voix plus douce que les ténèbres.

Harry regarda ailleurs. « Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais revivre ça. »

« Tu as pourtant réussi dans le bureau de Directeur. »

La tête d'Harry eut un soubresaut. « Quel est le but de me lister tous ces moments où j'ai été exposé à un danger ? »

« Parce que je pense qu'il t'en faut peu pour ne plus te préoccuper de ta propre _vie_, » siffla Snape, il fit un mouvement rapide pour attraper un des poignets d'Harry. « Ou bien ta propre santé mentale, vu la façon dont tu as répondus aux appels de Dumbledore le jour où c'est venu, ou encore comment tu es entré dans la tête du loup-garou. Ou encore que tu n'expliques pas certaines choses qui ont foutrement besoin d'être expliquées. » Sa main libre passa sur le front d'Harry et s'en éloigna, couverte de sang. Harry tressaillit avec culpabilité.

« Draco a mentionné quelque chose comme des cauchemars, » ajouta Snape, le regardant durement, « et du sang de ta cicatrice. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as négligé de les mentionner en ma présence. C'est une bonne chose qu'il l'ait fait, parce que j'aurais paniqué quand tu as commencé à saigner et que je n'ai pas pu te réveiller. »

Harry déglutit. C'était vrai qu'il avait eu le rêve des deux figures sombres se tordant dans les tourments à nouveau, et le cercle des ombres se rapprochant. Mais il s'était gardé d'en parler à Snape parce que…

« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, » chuchota t-il.

« J'ai choisi de m'inquiéter, » dit sèchement Snape. « Et je m'inquiète quand je te vois continuer dans une course à l'autodestruction que tu as commencé il y a des _mois_, bien avant que tu n'ai fait face à cette femme qui a le plaisir de s'autoproclamer ta mère. »

« Tu m'as dit une fois que je ne pouvais pas te traiter comme un enfant, ni te dorloter. Mais tu dois avoir des restrictions, Harry. Tu blesseras d'autres sorciers ainsi que toi-même si tu ne le fais pas. Je considère comme un miracle qu'avec Lily ça ait tourné en un rituel et pas en une rage qui aurait pu détruire tout le monde dans la maison. »

« Ça a presque été le cas » murmura Harry.

Snape hocha la tête sinistrement. « Je vais te permettre de choisir les limites en question, » dit-il, » de manière à ce que tu puisses vivre avec. Mais ce _seront_ des restrictions, Harry. Je te le promets. »

Harry rencontra ses yeux, et laissa passer une respiration lente. « Est-ce que vous recommenceriez de m'enseigner l'Occlumentie, monsieur ? »

Les légères lignes autours des yeux de Snape se relâchèrent très légèrement. « Ça serait un début. »

Harry soupira et se prépara pour une relativement longue série de négociations. Ca ne l'ennuyait pas tant qu'il le prétendait, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Snape était aussi soucieux de lui, puisqu'il avait réussi à survivre, et qu'il avait été entraîné pour que sa mort, lorsqu'elle arriverait, ait une signification.

Mais derrière l'incompréhension il y avait une touche de chaleur.

C'est la meilleure preuve, je pense, qu'il ressent réellement l'affection qu'il prétend ressentir.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco déchira le papier d'emballage de ses cadeaux et le jeta au loin et laissa échapper un croassement. « Harry ! Où en as-tu _trouvé_ ça _? »_ Il retourna le livre dans ses mains avec délice, puis ouvrit une page au hasard. Il fit un grand sourire à Harry le moment suivant. « Cette danse dit que tu n'es jamais censé avoir tes coudes sur la table pendant le repas, » dit-il, en donnant un petit coup au coude droit d'Harry.

« Je l'ai juste trouvé, » dit vaguement Harry, retirant ses coudes et regardant Draco avec amusement. La vérité était qu'il avait combiné un sort de métamorphose avec de la magie sans baguette un jour en décembre, juste avant la visite de Lucius Malfoy, et avait réussit à créer ce qu'il voulait : un livre des rituels des Sang Purs et des danses, tirés de sa mémoire, ce qui encouragerait Draco à s'entraîner. Mais Draco le regardait comme un faucon ce matin, et semblait prendre chaque mention de magie sans baguette comme une preuve de trop de zèle pouvant le fatiguer. Harry ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans une dispute en mentionnant comment il avait créé le livre. Il préférait de loin un Draco heureux et joyeux.

« C'est _merveilleux_ » dit Draco, et il admira la couverture en cuire blanc pour un moment encore avant de se tourner et de pousser son propre cadeau vers Harry à travers la table. « Vas-y, ouvre-le ! »

En riant, Harry l'ouvrit, et haleta. Il leva l'objet rond doucement, en clignant des yeux. C'était une horloge, plutôt comme l'horloge de famille qui pendait à Godric's Hollow, avec des mains pour ses parents, Connor, lui, Sirius et Remus. Cependant, celle-ci avait quatre mains, et donc quatre noms dessus.

_Draco, Harry, Snape, Narcissa._

A la place des heures, l'horloge montrait des titres comme S'ENTRAINE, DORT, MANGE, ECRIT, ETUDIE, EN DANGER, S'AMUSE, EN CLASSE, FAIT DES POTIONS, et, Harry était à la fois content et dérangé par la note ''COMPLOTANT''. La main de Snape était fermement placée sur ce dernier. Narcissa écrivait quelque chose, sûrement une lettre.

La main de Draco était sur S'AMUSE, et lorsque Harry regarda, la sienne bougea de MANGE à cette dernière aussi.

Harry déglutit plusieurs fois, puis leva les yeux vers le visage de Draco. « Merci, » dit-il doucement.

Draco lui sourit. « De rien. » Il fit une pause alors qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, lorsqu'une chouette surgit et atterrit sur la table, balayant les restes du petit déjeuner hors du chemin puis offrit sa patte à Harry. Harry regarda Draco en fronçant les sourcils, mais Draco secoua seulement la tête, en haussant les épaules. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Harry déroula le long et mince paquet, surpris de noter que c'était une baguette faite de quelque bois sombre, probablement de l'ébène. La note qui allait avec était brève et allait droit au but :

_M. Potter :_

_Cette baguette a appartenu à un de vos amis qui est resté longtemps sans, dans un lieu gris et morne. Je vous prie de veiller à ce que cela lui revienne. Un certain tisseur de toiles l'a eu en sa possession pendant douze ans. _

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais Harry n'en avait pas besoin. Il voyait cette écriture tout le temps sur ses devoirs de Métamorphose.

Il jeta un regard sur la table des professeurs, et rencontra le regard de McGonagall. Le professeur le salua avec sa coupe.

Harry plaça précautionneusement la baguette de Peter à nouveau dans le paquet et hocha la tête dans sa direction. Il évita le regard de Dumbledore, et celui de son frère, parce qu'il voulait se réjouir, juste pour un moment, ce sentiment de chaleur d'une alliance, sans que cela soit gâché.

« A présent tu _dois_ me dire ce que c'était, » dit Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda à l'horloge familiale, puis sourit légèrement. Sa main était fermement pointée sur ''COMPLOTANT''.

**À suivre**


	32. La seconde prophétie de Trelawney

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **27; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** lanaika

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 27 : La seconde prophétie de Trelawney**

« Attrape. »

Ce fut le seul avertissement que Harry donna à Peter avant de lui lancer sa baguette. Apparemment, cela suffit à Peter puisqu'il l'attrapa avec facilité avec sa main – la gauche, remarqua Harry – puis, il la ramena sur son flanc.

Harry s'arrêta et l'observa avec un petit sourire, sautant sur l'occasion pour renouveler son sort de réchauffement. Peter regarda la baguette d'ébène avec un regard que Harry imagina être celui qu'il aurait eu si l'un des Maraudeurs venait, lui prenait la main, et lui offrait de recommencer leur amitié. Son poignet trembla lorsqu'il leva lentement la baguette devant lui, la pointant dans le vide, et murmura : « Lumos ».

Harry applaudit quand de la lumière commença à briller au bout de la baguette et à se répandre devant lui, illuminant la neige qui bordait la Forêt Interdite, vierge de toute trace excepté des siennes, celles de Peter, et une piste longue, étroite et sinueuse dont Harry pensait pouvoir survivre sans en connaître l'origine. Peter ramena sa baguette vers lui. Il était encore en train de l'observer.

Puis, il releva les yeux et laissa s'échapper une courte expiration.

« Où as-tu eu ceci ? », murmura-t-il.

Harry frémit. « McGonagall me l'a remise. Tu lui avais demandé." Il grimaça et remit son écharpe en place pour qu'elle soit plus près de son cou lorsqu'il sentit un froid lui mordre la peau. Peter portait des haillons par-dessus d'autres haillons. Harry savait qu'il les avait probablement volés. Au moins, il serait capable d'utiliser la magie à présent, puisqu'il avait retrouvé sa baguette.

« Je l'ai depuis 3 semaines. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu sortir plus tôt pour te la rendre. Snape me surveillait de plus près que je ne l'aurais imaginé. » Le seul point positif que Harry pouvait trouver aux restrictions que Snape avait négocié avec lui, c'était qu'il remplissait le temps libre que Harry devait passer au château avec des cours de magie défensive et la concoction d'autres potions que celles de Tue-loup. Si Harry avait été forcé de faire des choses totalement contre-productives durant ce temps libre, comme dormir par exemple, il se serait fait du mauvais sang.

« Merci », murmura une fois de plus Peter. Puis il glissa la baguette dans la poche de son manteau.

Harry hésita, puis lui demanda : « Je voulais savoir comment tu fais pour éviter les Détraqueurs après tout ce temps, et comment tu fais pour survivre ? »

Peter esquissa un mouvement qui pouvait passer pour un sourire vu qu'il était sur son visage et qu'il utilisait ses lèvres et ses dents.

« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sous ma forme de rat, Harry. Nous ne nous faisons pas attraper facilement, et je peux toujours trouver plein de choses à manger ».

« Ah, d'accord », marmonna Harry, se sentant stupide. Il s'était senti stupide beaucoup trop de fois durant ces trois dernières semaines. Il supposait qu'il avait dû faire une erreur, mais demander à Draco et Snape à ce propos ne produirait que des réponses rassurantes et véhémentes comme quoi, non, il n'en avait fait aucune. Il n'était pas venu là juste pour rendre sa baguette à Peter.

Peter reconnut les signes sur son visage, et émit un petit reniflement comme nul autre rat ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, selon Harry.

« Pose-moi la prochaine question, Harry. Je te promets, je ne mords pas ». Il lui montra une fois de plus son drôle de sourire. « A moins que tu ne sois Dumbledore ».

Harry rit, et utilisa son rire pour rendre facile sa question.

« Euh… est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec Lily ? »

Peter acquiesça doucement, ses yeux se fixant sur lui.

« Je le sais – en fait, j'ai fouiné dans les quelques endroits où Dumbledore n'a pas estimé nécessaire de fermer les barrières », dit-il. « Je n'ai pas été un maraudeur pour rien, tu sais. Et j'ai entendu certaines choses. Mais pas toute l'histoire ».

Harry émit un léger soupir. « Et bien, j'ai utilisé un rituel de justice sur elle. Une danse de sang pur. Elle est devenue moldue ».

« Et ton frère rejette la faute sur toi », présuma Peter assez justement. « Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Lily et Sirius ont toujours été le voir en premier, et Merlin sait pour quelle raison, ils ont toujours voulu remplir sa tête d'âneries. Je suppose que tu lui as dit la vérité mais qu'il ne t'a pas cru, j'ai raison ? »

Harry déglutit. C'était le cœur de l'erreur qu'il soupçonnait avoir faite. « Euh… »

Peter le regarda durement, avec des yeux perçant dans la faible lumière qui brillait toujours depuis l'intérieur de sa poche. « Harry », dit-il, semblant choqué.

Harry soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je voulais le faire », dit-il. « Vraiment. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il devait garder le semblant de famille et d'innocence qu'il possédait, et - »

« Tu es un idiot », dit Peter franchement. Harry cligna des yeux, mais acquiesça. Il pouvait accepter l'insulte sans broncher. Il le méritait sûrement s'il avait fait la bêtise qu'il pensait avoir faite. « Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un à qui il est bon d'être de la même famille. Et Dumbledore est celui qui le contrôle à présent. Lily peut à peine agir sans son autorisation ».

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai », dit Harry, se souvenant des yeux de la moldue, puis il rejeta l'image. Il n'aimait pas penser à elle. « Le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas comment parler à Connor du rituel de justice sans lui parler de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour le mériter ».

« La toile du phénix ? », demanda Peter.

Harry acquiesça. « Entre autres choses ».

« Et pour quelle raison voudrais-tu lui cacher ? »

« Je n'aime pas le fait que quelqu'un le sache », dit Harry fermement. « Toutes les personnes qui connaissent cette histoire le savent soit parce qu'elles sont coupables, ou parce qu'elles ont été victimes de quelque chose de similaire – comme toi – ou parce que je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de le savoir ».

Il fit la grimace, en pensant à Snape, et en pensant à la manière dont il avait continué à fouiller dans les cauchemars de Harry pour en trouver les détails, détails que Harry n'avait jamais voulu donner.

« Et j'ai pensé que Connor ne devait pas grandir si vite - »

« J'avais espéré que tu aurais partagé mon histoire avec lui », dit Peter, sa voix s'élevant un peu. « J'avais espéré le voir avec toi cette nuit. Je pensais qu'il était simplement têtu, ou que Sirius lui avait parlé en premier et l'avait convaincu de croire en sa version. Et là, j'apprends que c'est toi qui ne lui as rien dit du tout - ».

Il plissa les yeux en fixant Harry.

« Je suis déçu, Harry ».

Harry prit une grande inspiration et obligea les souvenirs qui hurlaient dans son esprit à partir et le laisser tranquille. C'était une des techniques d'Occlumancie que Snape lui avait appris, une qui laissait les souvenirs flotter sous la surface de ses pensées, présentes, mais n'interférant pas avec ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entendre l'écho de la voix de la moldue dans celle de Peter à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose comme cela. S'il avait fait une erreur, et bien, il avait fait une erreur, et cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait échoué au programme d'entraînement intensif que la moldue lui avait fait, là où son erreur signifierait la mort de son frère.

« Je lui parlerai alors », dit Harry calmement. « J'ai demandé à Draco et Snape ce qu'il fallait que je fasse à propos de ça, et ils m'ont dit que je n'étais pas obligé de lui parler ».

« Tu dois le faire », dit Peter, presque violemment. « Va voir Dumbledore s'il le faut, si Connor ne veut rien entendre. Demande-lui ce qu'il faudrait faire pour libérer ton frère ».

Il se pencha en arrière et regarda Harry durement droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu connais une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté de devenir le sacrifice de Sirius au début, Harry ? »

Harry se figea.

« Je pensais que Dumbledore t'avait persuadé. Ou contraint. Et que Sirius était sur le point de craquer ».

Peter inclina la tête.

« Il y a quelque chose comme ça, oui. Mais la vérité, c'est que je pensais que ça m'aiderait … à gagner leur amitié. Je les aimais. J'avais déjà remarqué quand nous étions en 6ème année qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas de la même manière ».

Sa bouche se tordit.

« J'étais trop petit, ou trop gros, ou pas assez sympathique, je suppose ».

Harry se demanda combien de temps cela lui avait pris pour pouvoir dire ces vérités sans paraître affecté.

« Je pensais », murmura Peter, « qu'être un sacrifice les ferait prendre conscience à quel point j'en valais la peine ».

Il ouvrit les mains et sa voix s'éleva encore une fois.

« Et ce n'est pas arrivé. Ils ne sont jamais venus me voir à Azkaban. Ils n'ont jamais paru penser une seule fois à moi, sauf pour me décrire comme un immonde traître ».

Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Te sacrifier comme ça ne va te faire aimer par ton frère, Harry ».

S'il avait frappé Harry, cela ne l'aurait pas assommé davantage. Il se figea, clignant des yeux, la buée de sa respiration s'élevant devant lui, et ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Va lui parler », murmura Peter. « Si tu l'aimes, fais-le mais pas seulement à cause de ça. Si tu veux qu'il t'aime. J'aurais dû refuser la proposition de Dumbledore. Les autres ne m'auraient pas moins aimé qu'ils ne le fassent déjà. Et j'aurais été libre. Je crois que tu peux obtenir plus que ça. Si tu aimes tellement ton frère, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de bon à aimer en lui ».

« Va lui parler ».

Harry prit une grande inspiration, hocha la tête une fois, puis se retourna et repartit vers l'école, entendant derrière lui le trottinement du rat sur la neige.

**§*&o&*§**

« Connor ».

Connor se retourna et se tendit. Harry marcha vers lui, respirant aussi calmement que possible. Il savait que tous les autres dînaient dans le Grande Salle, ou travaillaient dur sur leurs devoirs pour être libre le lendemain, puisque c'était dimanche. Il avait traqué Connor jusqu'à ce coin reculé de l'école grâce à la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il pourrait parler avec lui sans que personne ne vienne les interrompre.

Connor croisa les bras. « Je vais voir Sirius », dit-il, la voix aussi tranchante qu'un couteau. « Va-t-en ».

« Je ne peux pas ». Harry secoua la tête. Ses mains tremblaient. Il les mit derrière son dos pour maîtriser leur tremblement. Sa peur de lui dire la vérité était presque aussi forte que sa nausée à la pensée de ce que son échec pourrait coûter à Connor. Harry essaya autant qu'il le put d'ignorer son entraînement. Cela ne leur rendrait pas service, à aucun d'eux.

Connor le regarda en silence. Ses bras étaient toujours croisés, sa tête penchée sur le côté, ses yeux noisette remplis d'aversion. Harry se rendit compte que cette pose n'était pas l'une de celles que son frère utilisait. Il l'avait sûrement copiée en regardant Sirius.

« Je dois t'expliquer le rituel que j'ai utilisé sur maman », dit Harry. Il pouvait l'appeler comme cela, s'il voulait retrouver sa relation avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas l'appeler « la moldue » et voir les yeux de Connor se remplir de dégoût.

« C'étai un rituel de justice, Connor, pas de vengeance, quoi qu'ils aient pu te dire. Ca n'aurait pas fonctionné si elle ne m'avait pas fait du mal ».

« Le Professeur McGonagall a essayé de me convaincre de ça », dit Connor, d'une voix traînante et paresseuse qui ressemblait à celle de Sirius… enfin, peut-être. Harry n'avait jamais entendu Sirius parler avec autant de mépris. _Peut-être que c'était la voix qu'il utilise quand ils sont seuls et qu'ils parlent des Serpentards. _

« Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Maman et Sirius m'ont déjà expliqué que c'était un rituel de vengeance ».

« Je te promets que c'était un rituel de justice », dit Harry. « Sur quoi tu veux que je le jure ? Merlin ? La Magie ? Mon amour pour toi ? Je suis préparé à le jurer sur n'importe lequel de ces serments et sur tous en même temps ».

Il l'était. Il était quelque peu anxieux, tout de même. Un rituel de sang pur était justement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait tromper.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre jurer sur quoi que ce soit », dit Connor, d'une voix anormalement dure. « Maman m'a dit que tu essaierais de faire un serment comme ça, pour me faire écouter. Elle a dit que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance, qu'il était impossible pour un Serpentard de respecter sa parole. Et Sirius était d'accord avec elle ».

Harry fit un pas en arrière, hésitant, puis se reprit.

« Je ne - »

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu, Harry ? », murmura Connor. « Est-ce que tu l'as réellement vu depuis que tu l'as rendu moldue et pris toute sa magie ? Elle ressemble à une mite. Elle peut à peine bouger, elle peut à peine tourner la tête sur l'oreiller le matin. Sirius m'a fait transplaner à Godric's Hollow pour la voir. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas envoyé un elfe de maison pour prendre soin d'elle, elle aurait été toute seule, puisque papa s'est enfui comme le lâche qu'il est ».

La voix de Connor était rauque et sifflante.

« Elle ne s'intéresse plus à rien. Elle ne veut plus manger. Elle dort tout le temps. Est-ce que tu trouves que tu l'as laissé en vie, putain ? »

Sa voix s'amplifiait maintenant.

Harry grimaça. Ils étaient dans le couloir du cinquième étage, mais Connor pouvait attirer l'attention d'un préfet à tout moment. Mais il avait promis à Peter qu'il le ferait, et il voulait que Connor comprenne, s'il en était capable.

« Elle m'a fait mal, Connor », dit Harry précipitamment, avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis.

Connor le regarda durement, puis secoua la tête en reniflant.

« Non, elle ne l'a pas fait », dit-il. « Je n'ai jamais vu de bleu sur toi, et tu n'aurais pas pu me les cacher ».

« Elle ne m'a pas blessé de cette manière », dit Harry. « Mentalement. J'avais un truc appelé toile du phœnix sur moi. Tu peux demander à Hermione si tu ne me crois pas. Elle peut te confirmer que ça existe. Ça bridait ma magie, et ça me forçait à ne penser qu'à te servir et à t'aimer avant tout le reste ».

Connor l'observa. Harry fit de même, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Puis Connor secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et dit :

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as toujours aimé de toute manière, Harry ».

Sa voix était nostalgique. Elle changea avant que Harry ne puisse en tirer avantage.

« _Ou je le croyais._ Si la toile te forçait à aimer les gens et à ne pas les blesser avec ta magie, alors c'est bien. Ça ne peut que l'être ».

Il fit un pas en arrière.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu as blessé maman au point qu'elle souhaite mourir parce que la mort serait plus douce que le sort que tu lui as réservé ? Parce que tu n'étais une bonne personne uniquement grâce à la toile qui te forçait à l'être ? »

Harry serra les points.

« Non », dit-il calmement. « C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, Connor. Tu n'as pas encore tout compris. Je peux tout t'expliquer depuis le début - ».

« Elle a dit que tu ferais ça aussi », l'interrompit Connor. « Maman, je veux dire. Elle a dit que tu dirais que je ne comprenais pas tout, et que tu aurais à me raconter de longues histoires pour tout m'expliquer. Je ne te crois pas, Harry ».

Son visage était totalement fermé, à présent.

« Elle m'a _dit_ ça, et elle ne mentirait pas. Elle m'aime ».

Harry réprima un haut-le-cœur. Il reconnaissait les tactiques de sa mère trop clairement. Il avait laissé les choses aller trop loin.

Connor se retourna. Harry s'avança et pris gentiment le bras de son frère.

Connor se retourna et lui donna un coup de poing. Harry tomba par terre, en faisant en sorte que le coup paraisse avoir fait plus de mal qu'en réalité. En fait, il s'était juste fait érafler la joue par le poing de Connor et son épaule avait heurté légèrement le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Harry leva la tête, et cligna des yeux, Percy Weasley se détachait dans la lumière des torches. Son visage était rouge, comme s'il avait couru pour les rejoindre, et ses yeux voyageaient suspicieusement entre lui et Connor.

« Est-ce que tu te battais Connor ? », demanda-t-il. « 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor si c'est le cas ».

« Non Percy », dit Connor, avec un regard totalement innocent que Harry reconnut être un de ceux que Sirius arborait longtemps auparavant, bien avant tout ceci.

« Je te le jure. J'étais en chemin pour aller étudier, et il m'a tendu une embuscade ».

Harry regarda Percy droit dans les yeux au moment où il se tourna vers lui. Percy détourna son regard, puis fit briller son badge de Préfet en chef.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir t'emmener voir le Directeur, Harry », dit-il. « Tu ne peux pas empêcher un étudiant de travailler ».

Harry acquiesça durement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Percy était là – sans doute pour le surveiller sur les ordres de Dumbledore encore une fois, comme il l'avait fait l'année dernière – et il s'en fichait. Peter lui avait dit d'essayer Dumbledore en dernier recours, pour essayer d'éloigner Connor de Lily et Sirius.

« Allons-y alors », dit-il, et il se dirigea fermement en direction de la gargouille, laissant Percy le suivre tant bien que mal.

**§*&o&*§**

« Mes chers enfants ».

Harry était surpris de voir que le Directeur paraissait parfaitement calme avec Percy, qui avait le visage rouge et haletant, et avec lui, son corps crépitant de magie, juste devant lui. Mais il l'était vraiment. Il les invita à s'asseoir sur les deux chaises que Harry reconnut être celles de sa visite avec Snape. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de problème avec leur hauteur. Ils pouvaient s'y asseoir confortablement, bien que Percy s'épongeait le visage comme s'il avait couru pendant un long moment, et qu'il ne pouvait pas être bien assis.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'ai vu Harry se battre avec Connor dans les couloirs, monsieur », dit Percy avec un ton pompeux.

Harry se demanda si c'était seulement lui qui l'utilisait ou si c'était propre aux Préfets en chef.

« Et puisque vous m'avez dit – et bien, puisque Connor est tellement important, j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de vous amener Harry tout de suite ».

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, Percy. C'est le genre d'initiatives qu'un Préfet en chef devrait prendre ». Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

« Et qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense Harry ? Etais-tu en train de te battre avec ton frère ? »

Harry rencontra son regard. Le vieil homme était calme et patient, mince, lui pouvait sentir le bouillonnement dangereux de ses émotions. Il était plus souvent en colère que calme ces derniers temps, apparemment. Snape dirait que c'était un signe de progrès. Harry se demanda si c'était réellement un progrès, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire ; sa propre colère froide l'avait effrayé, et Snape en savait plus que lui sur l'Occlumancie.

« Je voudrais vous parler en privé, monsieur », dit-il. « A propos de mon frère ».

Dumbledore fit un geste courtois vers Percy.

« M. Weasley a aussi une part de responsabilité dans la prise en charge du château, Harry. Il a le droit d'écouter ce que tu as à me dire ».

« A propos de ma mère, monsieur ? Et de Sirius ? »

Percy se releva brusquement.

« Oh, je peux vous laisser, Professeur Dumbledore. S'il s'agit de problèmes familiaux - »

« Oui », dit Dumbledore, ses yeux fixés sur Harry. « Peut-être que tu devrais ».

Mais il paraissait curieux, intrigué plutôt que bouleversé. Cela frustra Harry. Il ferma les yeux et se fit une image mentale de l'un des étangs de vif-argent que Snape lui avait appris, l'un des containers fluides pour ses émotions pendant ses leçons d'Occlumancie. Ils fonctionnaient bien mieux que ceux solides comme la boîte, mais ils fonctionnaient sur le même principe. Quand Percy ferma la porte, Harry avait regagné son calme. Il ouvrit les yeux et se força à regarder Dumbledore d'une manière neutre.

« Et maintenant, Harry ? », l'encouragea gentiment Dumbledore. « Tu disais ? »

Harry expira longuement. « Ils ont empoisonné l'esprit de Connor », dit-il. « Ils lui ont dit des mensonges à propos du rituel de justice. Et je veux qu'il leur soit retiré. Ils le mettent en danger ».

Dumbledore soupira. « Ta mère a le droit de voir son enfant Harry. Puisque ton père s'est évanoui dans la nature, et que Connor n'a pas d'autre tuteur légal, elle représente la meilleure protection pour lui, maintenant. Et Sirius ne pourrait jamais vouloir le tuer ou le blesser comme il l'a fait avec toi ».

Harry cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

Dumbledore leva un sourcil. « Tu as appris ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius, je te l'ai dit. C'est la magie noire qui exacerbe l'instabilité de son esprit. Tu transpires la magie noire. Il n'aime pas Severus, ou les Serpentards, pour la même raison. Mais le don de Connor appartient à la magie blanche. Lui et Sirius ont fait assez de recherches dessus pour m'en convaincre. Connor est en sécurité avec Sirius, bien plus que tu ne le seras jamais ».

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Cependant, monsieur, Sirius est fou. Je voudrais avoir la permission de participer aux leçons de Connor ».

« Comme je te l'aurais dit si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu », continua Dumbledore, « il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter à propos de la folie de Sirius – bien que je ne sache pas ce que son aversion pour la magie noire pourrait lui faire faire. J'ai réussi à créer un objet qui confine ses pensées et qui les ramène à de meilleures dispositions quand elles deviennent trop agitées. Je pensais qu'il pourrait redevenir sain d'esprit avant Noël, mais voir ce qui est arrivé à ta pauvre mère a été de trop pour lui ».

Harry secoua la tête doucement. « Alors vous pouviez le guérir n'importe quand ? »

« Ce n'est pas un remède miracle, Harry », dit Dumbledore. « C'est une mesure de prévention, un peu comme les béquilles moldues qui empêchent de tomber mais qui ne guérissent pas la jambe. Cela m'a pris un certain temps pour comprendre qu'il en avait besoin, pourquoi il en avait besoin, et pour le faire. Tu peux aller voir par toi-même si tu veux. C'est un large bijou en or qu'il porte au bout d'une chaîne autour du cou ».

Maintenant que Harry y pensait, il avait vu cette chaîne autour du cou de Sirius. Mais il n'avait pas été près de lui assez longtemps pour remarquer un quelconque changement dans son comportement. Il débattit un moment avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait en rester là ou pas, mais ensuite ses pensées retournèrent au venin que Connor avait distillé dans les couloirs. Oui, une partie portait la marque de Sirius, mais la plupart portait celle de sa mère.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait être avec la moldue non plus », dit-il fermement. « Elle est dangereuse ».

« Et qui l'a rendue ainsi, Harry ? » Le regard de Dumbledore était assuré et totalement clair.

Harry enfonça une fois de plus quelques unes de ses émotions dans le vif-argent.

« S'il vous plaît, Directeur. Je vous demande de le lui enlever. Vous pouvez devenir son tuteur si vous voulez. Je pense que cela suffirait, puisque, après tout, le Ministère vous fait confiance » - il eut une pensée pour Scrimgeour pour se calmer « - et je sais qu'il est important pour vous ».

Dumbledore le regarda simplement, jusqu'au moment où Harry pensa que son visage était figé dans cette indéfinissable expression. Puis il dit :

« Je ne vais pas priver ta mère de son unique véritable fils, Harry ».

Harry tressaillit malgré lui, et le directeur continua de parler comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué.

« Mais s'il y a un moyen d'inverser ce qui lui a été fait, alors je pourrais accepter, puisque je pourrai lui rendre son fils pour remplacer celui qu'elle a volé ».

Harry se demanda s'il avait plongé toutes ses pensées sous l'eau, et pas seulement celles qui lui faisaient ressentir des émotions désagréables. Sa vision flancha quand il dit :

« Vous savez que le rituel ne peut être inversé, monsieur ».

« Je ne pensais pas à cela », dit Dumbledore, et il écarta les mains. « Je pensais à te remettre sous la toile du phœnix, pour retrouver celui que tu étais. Si tu es d'accord, je ferai l'entraînement de Connor par rapport à son don de compulsion et Lily ne verra plus Connor avant qu'elle soit plus elle-même, et prête à s'occuper de lui ».

Harry ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur la chaise. C'était le plus gros dilemme auquel il avait jamais dû faire face.

Il avait dit qu'il ne soumettrait plus jamais à la toile du phœnix.

Mais Connor était en danger.

Mais il avait dit qu'il ne s'y soumettrait plus jamais.

Mais Connor était en danger.

Mais il avait dit qu'il avait besoin de sa liberté.

Mais Lily pourrait faire du mal à Connor.

Harry sentit qu'il était au bord des larmes, sauf qu'il ne voudrait jamais pleurer devant le Directeur.

Il prit sa décision.

Il prit une longue inspiration, son souffle entrecoupé de sanglots étouffés, se leva, et rencontra les yeux emplis d'espoir de Dumbledore.

« Je vous prierais de bien vouloir aller vous faire foutre, monsieur », dit-il calmement, et il sortit du bureau.

**§*&o&*§**

« Ooh, oui, ma chère », dit le Professeur Trelawney de manière très enthousiaste, en se penchant sur les feuilles de Lavande Brown provenant des environs du lac et disposées avec attention.

« Oui, je crois que je vois votre futur époux dedans ».

Elle fit une pause pour s'imprégner des gloussements de Brown, puis continua :

« Oui, le charmant jeune homme que voilà…grand et qu'est-ce que ceci ? Il porte une couronne ! »

Elle se tourna, jeta un coup d'œil à la classe qui se trouvait derrière elle, la plupart à moitié endormis dans la salle de la Tour enfumée d'encens. C'était une journée inhabituellement chaude pour un début février, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

« Qui peut me dire ce que signifie une couronne ? »

Quelques personnes feuilletèrent au hasard et sans grande conviction leurs livres, en recherchant le symbole. Harry croisa le regard de Hermione et roula les siens. Hermione fit la même chose. Elle paraissait complètement dégoûtée par Trelawney, et de temps à autre, sa main jouait avec un objet qu'elle portait autour du cou, quelque chose qui irradiait de magie incroyablement puissante quand Harry se donnait la peine d'y faire attention.

Ron et Connor étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ron semblait être en train d'imiter Trelawney, et gagna un rire étouffé de la part de son jumeau. Quand il vit que Harry les observait, il fronça les sourcils.

Harry détourna le regard. Il commençait à détester ce cours totalement inutile qui lui faisait perdre son temps. Il avait pris Divination pour avoir un cours supplémentaire en commun avec Connor, mais il l'avait fait dans l'ambiance de « bonne camaraderie » de l'année précédente, quand tout semblait possible. Harry était convaincu pourtant, que Trelawney ne pourrait dire quelque chose d'utile que par accident. Il gardait ce cours pour cette seule raison, de temps à autre écoutant le babillage de Trelawney à propos du thé ou des feuilles ou des morceaux de toiles d'araignée.

Et il pouvait parler à Hermione, bien sûr, pensa-t-il, en se penchant prudemment sur la sorcière Gryffondor, surveillant du coin de l'œil leur professeur. C'était une marque de mépris qu'avait Hermione à propos d'une matière si elle parlait au lieu d'écouter ou de prendre des notes.

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien », lui murmura en retour Hermione, comme elle le faisait en cours. Cette fois, cependant, elle hésita, puis sortit l'objet qu'elle avait autour du cou. Harry l'observa de plus près. Cela ressemblait à peu près à un petit sablier en argent pendant au bout d'une chaîne. Il était poli et patiné, mais il ne vit rien qui pourrait le rendre si puissant, à moins que –

« Un retourneur de temps », murmura-t-il.

« Bien sûr », dit Hermione, semblant un peu mécontente du fait que Harry ait réussi à deviner ce que c'était sans son aide. Puis, elle haussa les épaules et vérifia la position de Trelawney – la professeur était à ce moment-là en train d'expliquer à Parvati Patil qu'elle aurait beaucoup de chance le mardi suivant la prochaine pleine lune – puis murmura :

« Le professeur McGonagall me l'a donné pour que je puisse suivre plus de cours. Je dois juste faire attention à ne jamais me rencontrer ».

Harry acquiesça : « Et tu l'as aussi utilisé à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur la toile du phœnix ? demanda-t-il.

A présent, Hermione semblait réellement ennuyée. « Comment diable le sais-tu ? »

« Tu ne l'aurais pas sorti s'il n'y avait aucun rapport avec ce dont nous parlions, et nous étions en train de parler des recherches sur la toile du phœnix », dit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Serpentard », mais elle reprit à haute voix avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

« J'ai essayé Harry », dit-elle. « J'ai trouvé des livres qui faisaient allusion à son existence, et qui m'expliquaient où regarder. Mais chaque livre que j'ai essayé de trouver était absent. Ils étaient soit dans les mains d'un professeur, soit dans la Section Interdite ».

Elle semblait fâchée.

Harry soupira. Il supposa qu'il aurait dû le deviner : _Dumbledore, toujours à fourrer son nez partout._

Ce qu'il voulait que Hermione fasse aurait été plus facile avec des preuves, mais il y avait une chance que Connor le croit sur parole.

« Est-ce que tu peux parler à Connor ? », murmura-t-il. « J'ai essayé de lui expliquer comment c'était d'être sous l'emprise d'une toile de phœnix, et il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que c'était maléfique. Je sais que nous n'avons pas de livres, mais tu étais à la réunion ce jour-là, et - »

« M. Potter ! », l'interpella de sa voix flûtée Trelawney. Elle se trouvait juste en face à présent, et regardait les feuilles boueuses, moisies et à moitié gelées qu'il avait disposées sur la table.

« Voyons un peu ce que disent vos feuilles aujourd'hui ».

_Elles disent que tu es une vieille chauve-souris qui devrait se la fermer et me laisser tranquille, _pensa Harry avec ennui, mais il se retint. Il regarda vers Hermione, qui lui adressa un signe de la tête. Trelawney se méprit sur la raison de ce signe de tête, et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Et que disent vos feuilles, ma chère ? », demanda-t-elle. « Ou alors avez-vous une idée de ce que disent celles de M. Potter ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, son regard devint perçant, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, soupira, puis modula sa voix pour qu'elle devienne doucereuse.

« Je suis désolée, Professeur », dit-elle. « Je n'ai pas réussi à lire cette partie ».

Elle montra du doigt le coin recourbé d'une feuille brune et humide.

« A votre avis, c'est un bateau, ou un nuage ? »

Trelawney se pencha pour voir la feuille de plus près. Harry adressa un grand sourire de remerciement à Hermione, qui le regarda en retour.

_Un de ces jours, elle va vraiment se faire avoir,_ pensa Harry, en se penchant en arrière pour attendre la fin de la charade. _Mais pas aujourd'hui._

**§*&o&*§**

Harry quitta le cours de Divination tôt et seul, comme d'habitude, mais se cacha près du bas de l'échelle de la Tour. Il devrait être capable d'entendre la conversation de Hermione et Connor de là. Il savait que Hermione commencerait avec un ton raisonnable, mais la voix de Connor allait probablement monter.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était à quelle vitesse cela allait arriver.

« - Ne ma parle pas de mon frère ! », cria Connor. « Je sais que c'est lui qui t'as demandé de m'en parler. Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est faux, et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler ! »

Puis il ajouta autre chose à voix basse, quelque chose de vraiment méchant qui se termina par un fort halètement, et un murmure de la part de Ron sans doute quelque chose comme « Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, mon pote ».

Hermione descendit l'échelle quelques minutes plus tard. Harry n'osa pas aller lui parler. Elle lui adressa un regard terrible, secoua la tête, puis dit : « Lui », et partit en fulminant par le couloir.

Harry soupira. Il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour aller parler à Connor, mais au moins il savait où il était, et ils auraient des témoins, Ron et le Professeur Trelawney. Il ne pensait pas que Connor lui fasse trop mal en leur présence. Au moins, le sujet était encore frais dans l'esprit de son frère.

Il venait de mettre une main sur un barreau de l'échelle quand il entendit un bruit de ricochet venant du hall.

Harry se retourna, sa magie se répandant autour de lui. Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait voir qu'une petite pierre, roulant sur elle-même en avant et en arrière, seule, au milieu du hall. Elle s'arrêta comme si elle avait su qu'il l'observait, puis se tourna et se dirigea vers lui.

Harry sortit sa baguette. Quelque chose d'autre apparut de nulle part et rejoignit le galet. C'était une araignée, pensa Harry, mais ensuite, il vit la lueur des torches se refléter dans le métal et les pierres précieuses, et il renifla. C'était une autre créature artificielle de l'Ombre, comme celle qui avait attaqué Draco.

Il s'approcha de la chose à grandes enjambées.

Le galet s'arrêta, et l'araignée se précipita vers lui, créant des courants d'air tellement elle allait vite. Harry s'écarta sur le côté, leva sa baguette, et murmura : « _Petrificus Totalus _».

Le sort ne fonctionna pas, comme il le pensait. L'araignée se mit devant lui, resta immobile quelques instants, puis projeta un fil de soie doré qui décrivit un arc de cercle dans les airs. Harry l'observa prudemment. Allait-il atteindre le plafond, ou le sol, ou une torche ?

Il ne fit rien de cela. Il se courba dans les airs, puis explosa brutalement dans un nuage de spores argentées.

Harry se couvrit le nez et la bouche et retint sa respiration. Il avait déjà entendu parler de choses comme cela. Respirer les spores n'était _pas_ une bonne idée. Il toussa néanmoins, et se sentit nauséeux, ce qui signifiait qu'il en avait respiré quelques unes, mais il lutta pour rester conscient et en équilibre.

_Plus le temps de jouer maintenant,_ pensa-t-il, et il parla calmement : « _Reducto _».

L'araignée explosa. Harry se dirigea vers elle et donna de petits coups de pied prudents pour vérifier que les morceaux ne bougeaient plus, puis regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'autres araignées, ou de quiconque qui aurait lâché celle-là.

Il secoua la tête et retourna vers l'échelle, gardant un œil sur le couloir. Il supposa qu'il devrait aller le dire à Draco et Snape, bien que l'attaque soit minime et paraisse sans importance. Etait-ce un avertissement ? De quoi ?

Harry réprima la tentation de courir aux cachots pour vérifier l'état de Draco. Il le ferait, dès qu'il aurait fini de parler avec son frère. Connor était toujours dans la Tour. Peut-être que Ron se disputait avec lui à propos de ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione, et cela signifiait que Harry pouvait l'attraper quand il se sentirait coupable.

Il grimpa les barreaux, et sentit quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air au moment où il entra dans la classe. Il sentit un courant d'air lui passer à travers, et vit une lueur argentée à côté du mur où il avait pointé sa baguette.

Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, cependant, c'était la vue de Trelawney, les révulsés et sa voix qui récitait d'une façon monotone et glaciale des mots à un Connor et à un Ron abasourdis.

« … _rester ou tomber_ ».

Puis elle s'évanouit.

Harry dut faire un bruit, parce que Ron se retourna et le vit. Il était hébété, secouant la tête. Connor se dépêcha d'aller aider Trelawney.

« Je venais pour lui parler… » Murmura Harry, les yeux fixés sur l'enseignante par terre.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée », dit Ron, et il fit une grimace en serrant ses bras autour de lui. « Elle est devenue folle, et nous a sorti des trucs sans queue ni tête ».

« Tu t'en souviens ? », demanda Harry. Il ne pensait pas que Trelawney soit autre chose qu'un imposteur, réellement il le pensait, mais s'il y avait des circonstances qui lui permettaient d'énoncer une véritable prophétie, c'était le cas ce jour-là. Il vérifia s'il n'y avait pas d'autre trace de lueur argentée, mais il n'y en avait pas.

« Désolé mec, non ». Ron secoua la tête. « Je ne - »

« Dégage ».

Harry regarda Connor et surprit une expression meurtrière sur son visage. Il leva les mains prudemment et recula vers l'entrée de la classe.

Bien sûr, il se sentit obligé de demander : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Connor ? Une prophétie ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te le dire ? ». Son visage était d'un rouge horrible. « Et je ne veux pas t'en parler, Harry. Dégage ».

Harry se retourna et sortit calmement. Il continuerait ses efforts pour approfondir et améliorer le bon côté de son frère et il l'aiderait qu'il le veuille ou non. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il devrait ajouter sa curiosité de savoir ce que la prophétie disait exactement à propos de son frère. Elle était à coup sûr à propos de Connor, puisqu'il était celui qui l'avait entendue, et qu'il était le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

**§*&o&*§**

Cette nuit-là, un nouveau cauchemar vint le hanter.

Harry se trouvait dans une plaine sombre et uniforme, seules les ombres bougeaient. Il ne pouvait voir ni bâtiment, ni arbre. Il regarda le sol, et se rendit compte qu'il était aussi dur que l'acier. Il trembla.

Puis, soudainement, une silhouette sombre à quatre pattes bougea au loin et courut dans sa direction.

Harry s'écarta de son chemin de justesse. Il se relaxa un peu mais restait confus, regardant la silhouette qui courait. Avait-il vu un loup-garou ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ? Il ne pouvait rien dire à son propos sauf qu'elle avait quatre pattes, et qu'elle était assez grande.

Il ne vit pas la créature plus petite qui poursuivait la plus grande avant qu'elle ne saute et qu'elle plante ses dents dans le cou de la plus grande créature.

La chose hurla.

Harry hurla avec elle. Une douleur qui lui rappelait le Crucio, lui transperçait le corps. Il se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, enchevêtré dans son lit qui était complètement retourné, et il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement aveugle. Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser que cela ne venait pas de ses draps, mais du sang qui coulait de sa cicatrice et qui coulait dans ses yeux.

Draco était là, l'enlaçant pour essayer d'adoucir la douleur. Elle était déjà partie, mais Harry ne pouvait pas parler ou même respirer pour le lui dire. Il laissa Draco le prendre dans ses bras et nettoyer le sang sur ses yeux, et hocha la tête quand il sentit qu'il pouvait aller à l'infirmerie.

Il resta silencieux même quand Madame Pomfresh s'affaira autour de lui. Draco lui expliqua sérieusement qu'il était tombé et qu'il s'était cogné la tête en revenant de la salle de bain, parce qu'il repensait aux images de son rêve.

Bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi son esprit continuait de tourner autour de cette idée – les ombres n'étaient même pas des silhouettes, et il n'avait eu aucune raison de penser que c'était vrai, ou même que son rêve signifiait quelque chose – mais selon lui, les formes qu'il avait vues étaient celles d'un rat et d'un chien.

**À suivre**


	33. Regarder vers Connor

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **28; **Traduction FINI**

**Chapitre traduit par :** keurjani

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 28: Regarder vers Connor**

_S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise, _songeait Albus, alors qu'il allait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, _c'est combien il est important de s'adapter._

Il s'installa à sa place, en tête de table, et hocha la tête vers Sirius et Severus, les seuls qui étaient déjà assis. Sirius le lui rendit, avec un sourire heureux inscrit sur le visage. Il souriait tout le temps depuis qu'Albus lui avait donné le collier en or qui ornait son cou. Ca avait été beaucoup plus simple qu'Albus ne l'avait cru de confiner ses pensées et de les rendre plus calmes. Puisque Sirius ne lui permettait pas souvent d'examiner son esprit auparavant, il ne savait pas combien de ces pensées s'étaient tournées vers la magie Noire. Les focaliser sur une idée centrale les rendait plus facile à étouffer.

Severus grimaça et tourna les talons. Albus masqua un soupir. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas bien agi plus tôt dans l'année. S'il avait été plus prudent, il aurait pu retenir la loyauté de Severus, même si apparemment une grande partie de celle-ci avait basculé en faveur d'Harry Potter.

Il savait même pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Ses émotions l'avaient aveuglé, et tout particulièrement l'horreur et la frayeur face à ce qu'Harry devenait.

_Si j'y avais pensé_, se dit Albus, alors que le porridge apparaissait dans son bol et qu'il commençait à manger, _j'aurais pu faire ce que je voulais. Hélas, penser était bien le dernier de mes soucis à ce moment là._

Il _savait_ comment survivre. Il _savait_ que les choses changeaient, et qu'il fallait qu'il change avec elles. S'il avait bien retenu cette leçon, c'est qu'elle était gravée dans son esprit, mieux que celles donnée par Tom Jedusor quand ce dernier n'était qu'un enfant et qu'Albus n'avait rien fait, et maintenant, il lui faudrait compter Harry comme un potentiel allié, pas plus.

_Les choses changent, mais doivent-elles disparaître pour autant? Tom voudrait geler toutes les choses du monde et les rendre inchangées, parce qu'il craint réellement la mort. Mais avec Harry, ou pire, avec le _vates_ qu'il pourrait devenir, _tout_ changerait._

Il adoucit immédiatement ses traits alors qu'il regardait Harry qui passait dans le Hall. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards, évidemment.

Albus soupira en se souvenant de sa grande surprise lorsque le Choixpeau avait proclamé qu'Harry devait aller à Serpentard. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu, surtout avec la confiance qu'avait Lily en ce garçon et ce qu'il avait déjà pu observer lors de ses visites à Godric's Hollow, mais cela n'excusait pas sa réaction. Tellement de choses s'étaient éteintes alors. S'il avait été plus rapide, il aurait pu diminuer les dégâts. Il aurait pu inviter Harry dans son bureau et lui expliquer que personne ne le dédaignerait parce qu'il appartenait à la maison des Serpents du moment qu'il agissait par lui-même, avec sa propre prudence et son esprit chevaleresque. Harry comprenait les idéaux de sacrifice et les vivait mieux que personne d'autre, pour ce qu'Albus en savait. Il aurait compris l'idée de continuer ainsi dans l'idée du sacrifice.

Albus aurait pu lancer un glamour auditif, comme cela, le cri du Choixpeau aurait été « Gryffondor » au lieu de « Serpentard ». Harry aurait donc été dans sa maison, et pas mal de catastrophes auraient été évitées.

_Mais il aurait fallu pour tout cela que j'ai ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de ce que le Choixpeau choisirait, _songea Albus en finissant son porridge et en faisant tourner le jus de citrouille dans son verre, _ et malheureusement ce n'était absolument pas le cas._

Il y avait une tonne d'auto dévalorisation dans ses pensées et il ne savait pas pourquoi elles ne devraient pas l'être. Il avait fait des erreurs. Il devait maintenant l'admettre, maintenant qu'ils étaient tard en février et que les premiers éclats de rage étaient passés. Harry avait libéré sa magie, demandé le passé de Sirius, blessé Lily...

Maintenant, il devrait se résoudre à vivre dans un monde qui avait changé, un monde qui était partiellement le résultat de ses erreurs, et il devrait s'y adapter.

_Je pourrais être la balance_ , pensa-t-il et son regard alla d'Harry à Connor. Le Gryffondor était entrain de bavasser avec ses amis. Le retour de Sirius avait été bon pour sa santé mentale. Encore une fois, il avait un adulte à l'école en qui il croyait sans réserve et ses amis qui l'aidaient quelque peu à surmonter la perte de son frère.

_Je pourrais être la balance entre l'ordre glacial et le chaos dévastateur. Ce n'est qu'un juste milieu entre les deux. La vie peut continuer au sein du monde des Sorciers comme elle le fait depuis toujours, du moins le faisait avant le règne de terreur que Voldemort veut cruellement instaurer ou qu'Harry voudrait instaurer en toute innocence._

Il y avait toujours une chance que les choses se fassent comme elles s'étaient toujours faites. Albus n'était pas vaincu. Ses pièces se déplaçaient toujours sur l'échiquier. Il pourrait ramener Harry du côté de son frère, et entraîner Connor afin qu'il devienne le genre de chef qui pourrait lui aussi garder l'équilibre entre l'ordre et le chaos. Harry avait toujours des traces de la toile de phénix. Plus il passait de temps loin de Connor, plus son retour de son côté serait rapide et efficace grâce à elle.

C'était la première alternative à sa portée.

La seconde option était qu'Harry s'éloigne de plus en plus de Connor, et alors les problèmes empireraient. Dans ce cas, Albus en était sûr, il faudrait qu'il entame une danse sang pur avec Harry, quelque chose qui pourrait le retenir. Il aurait demandé au garçon ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, et sceller le problème, peut-être même avec un rituel de sang pur. Albus sentait bien que les problèmes viendraient, et ce depuis qu'il avait entendu Lily dire qu'elle refusait de revoir son fils aîné, mais il les acceptait maintenant. Dans ce cas, quoiqu'il fasse, cela ne ferait guère de différence pour Harry, qu'il choisisse une voie ou une autre, jusqu'au moment fatidique. C'était l'option qui avait le moins d'impact sur ses plans.

C'était l'autre alternative.

Et la troisième....

Albus plissa les yeux, alors même qu'il continuait à arborer un air tranquille. La troisième option était incertaine, et il craignait ce que cela pourrait apporter quant au chaos et au changement qu'il redoutait tant. Mais il savait que son plan méthodique et préparé longtemps à l'avance pour capturer Peter, qui s'était évanoui dans la nature, fonctionnerait très bien. Peter pouvait comprendre même si Harry ne savait pas toute la vérité, ou alors Harry le lui dévoilerait lui-même par d'imprudentes paroles. Mais alors ce plan si méthodiquement mis en place ne pourrait pas se faire.

_Si Harry apprends toute la vérité à propos de la prophétie..._

C'était sa troisième option, celle pour laquelle Albus devrait faire preuve de la plus grande capacité à s'adapter, d'un véritable instinct de survie et de la plus grande prudence envers lui-même et les autres. Si cela venait à se produire, il devrait devenir l'allié d'Harry, car il n'aurait pas d'autre choix pour survivre à un sorcier aussi puissant et si farouchement contre la moindre allusion à la contrainte magique. Alors il devait déjà se préparer à se tourner vers lui n'importe quand, car si Harry allait trop loin, Albus serait le seul à avoir le pouvoir et la volonté de le faire revenir.

_Et pourtant, faisait remarquer la pointe ironique de sa pensée, sa compagne dans ces deux derniers mois, Harry n'aurait jamais autant haï la contrainte si vous n'aviez pas tenu à la lui imposer. Vous avez forgé votre propre malheur. En liant sa magie, vous avez magnifié son potentiel de Vates._

Albus acquiesça silencieusement, envoyant ses regrets au loin. Il n'y avait pas de place pour eux de toute façon.

Severus était parti pour retrouver sa première classe, Minerva est arrivée pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Sirius tout sauf malheureux était sorti de la salle, tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à Connor, et Harry était parti avec l'héritier Malfoy dans son sillage. Albus but lentement, délicatement son jus de citrouille. Dans son bureau, la Pensine brillait, éclatante, et le fil de mémoire, montrait une nuit il y a douze ans où Albus avait jeté une autre toile du phénix. Alors on pouvait voir de délicats, fragiles fils de contrainte qui serpentent vers Peter. Albus ne savait pas exactement où il se cachait, ni combien de temps cela pourrait prendre de renouer avec la toile de phénix qu'il faudrait reconstruire. Cependant il avait un peu de chance, tout de même, c'est Peter qui a dit à Harry de venir voir Albus, permettant au directeur de profiter d'une autre chance de faire une offre à Harry, et Peter avait dit qu'il voulait rendre visite à Connor, donc il s'était mis dans une situation où il pourrait être considéré comme une grande menace pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et le ministère serait d'accord pour envoyer plus de Détraqueurs d'Azkaban pour le capturer.

Mais Albus ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il gagnerait, et la pression pour faire quelque chose de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà réussi à faire, devenait de plus en plus forte.

Albus repoussa encore ses regrets, et se demanda ce que les sorciers pouvaient faire, pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas la capacité.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry n'était pas surpris que Draco l'ait accompagné pour le petit déjeuner. L'attaque de l'araignée et le cauchemar qu'il avait subis plus tôt durant le mois de Février l'avait de toute évidence terrorisé. Mais puisque aujourd'hui était un Dimanche et, de surcroît, le début du mois de Mars, Harry se sentait plus rassuré pour lui parler.

« Draco, » dit-il.

Draco le regarda.

« Je vais à la Volière » annonça Harry.

« D'accord » répondit Draco, le regardant.

« Pas besoin que tu m'y accompagne », dit Harry. « Ce n'est que la _Volière_. Les gens ne perdent pas leur temps à rester là à attendre que quelqu'un vienne pour les piéger. S'il fallait que ce genre de chose arrive, ce serait plutôt dans les donjons. »

Évidemment, sa mémoire et toute l'histoire qu'il connaissait lui rappelèrent vite que parfois, durant la Première Guerre contre Voldemort et dans celle contre Grindelwald, certaines personnes avaient été victimes d'attentats dans les Volières. En plus, Draco hochait déjà la tête. « Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui soit tout le temps à tes côtés », répliqua-t-il.

« Tu me fais bien confiance quand je suis dans le bureau de Snape ou que je suis tout seul en cours de Divination, » argumenta Harry.

« Je fais confiance à Snape, » répondit Draco, et il s'adossa au mur, l'air détendu. « Et j'ai chargé certaines personnes de garder un oeil sur toi en cours de Divination. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Qui donc ? »

Draco ne fit que lui sourire.

« Je me sens un peu trop _entouré_, » finit par dire Harry, après s'être demandé de qui il pourrait s'agir sans trouver de réponse. « S'il te plaît Draco, j'aimerais être seul le temps d'envoyer cette lettre. » Il agita le petit colis, entouré de papier de soie, qu'il tenait.

« Tu l'envoie à mon père, » dit Draco. « Je devrais avoir le droit de savoir ce dont il s'agit, non ? »

Harry roula des yeux et se rassit. Il n'avait pas de raison à lui opposer. De plus, il n'en avait pas le temps. Il avait longuement hésité à envoyer à Lucius un nouveau présent selon les danses des Sang Purs qui devait correspondre à l'équinoxe de printemps. Et juste après avoir envoyé la lettre, quand il pourrait s'éclipser loin de Draco, que son ami le veuille ou non, il irait trouver Connor.

Il continuait à se croire capable de convaincre son frère d'ouvrir les yeux. Plus le temps passait et plus il s'approchait du but, et la fois dernière, Connor avait accepté de lui prendre la main. Harry savait qu'il aurait pu ensorceler son frère et le forcer à l'écouter grâce à la magie, ou même en l'amenant à voir la vérité dans sa propre tête, puisque Snape lui apprenait à maîtriser la Légilimencie.

C'était d'ailleurs exactement la raison pour laquelle il avait stoppé leur confrontation la dernière fois dès qu'il l'avait pu. Il ne voulait pas contraindre Connor, pas comme ça. Son frère devait l'écouter de son plein gré.

Ils arrivèrent à la Volière, et furent accueillis par les « goos » et « hoots » des hiboux, et le déplacement sur les perchoirs. Harry tendit son bras, et Hedwige vint à lui avant qu'il ne fasse appel à elle. Harry cligna des yeux, puis haussa les épaules et attacha l'ensemble à la patte d'Hedwige

« Lucius Malfoy, au Manoir Malfoy » lui dit-il, et lui donna un peu de pâté qu'il avait sauvé de son petit-déjeuner.

Hedwige le mangea délicatement, et ses plumes s'agitèrent en tous sens quand elle prit son envol à travers la fenêtre, rapide comme elle seule pouvait l'être. Harry la regarda partir en plissant les yeux. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait distinguer le lien qui l'attachait à lui, ou peut-être celui qu'elle avait avec l'endroit, attirée par les pierres de la Volière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là dedans?" Draco demanda, le surprenant. Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Un léger mal de tête, fondit sur lui alors qu'il voyait de nouveau normalement. Au moins, il était plus supportable que le casse-tête du cauchemar, qui avait, certes, diminué depuis son rêve sur le rat et le chien, ce qui faisait qu'il ne rêvait plus que de la fermeture du cercle de l'ombre.

« Une pierre que j'ai enchanté de sorte que ton père puisse me briser la nuque s'il brise la pierre, » répondit Harry, et il se tourna pour redescendre les escaliers.

La main de Draco posée sur son bras l'incita à faire une pause. Surpris, Harry se tourna et vit Draco qui le fixait, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur de fureur sauvage.

« Q_uoi ?! » _Au sein de ce simple mot, Draco avait rassemblé plusieurs sentiments, se dit Harry avec étonnement. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande de lui apprendre comment on faisait ça.

Harry haussa les épaules, en essayant de se dégager de la prise. Il n'en fut que plus serré. « Il m'a donné une branche qui pourrait lui rompre le cou, si je la brisais», a dit Harry. «Je ne pouvais pas répondre de manière inférieure à cela. »

« Si, tu _pouvais_, » répondit Draco, se demandant s'il devait être furieux contre Harry, ou contre Lucius.

« Non, je ne le pouvais vraiment pas, » répliqua Harry, et il leva le menton pour regarder Draco juste dans les yeux. « Les danses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, Draco. Il savait combien il se rendait vulnérable en m'offrant cette branche, mais il savait aussi que je lui renverrais un présent de la même nature. »

« Et que sera son prochain présent ?! »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit calmement Harry. « Tout simplement parce que c'est à celui qui a entamé la danse de choisir le présent, moi je n'ai qu'à répondre adéquatement. Néanmoins, je devrais choisir moi-même mon cadeau du solstice d'été. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ils furent doublement interrompus au même moment: un hibou qui passa à travers la fenêtre et qui se dirigea vers Harry, et un bruit provenant du couloir. Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Draco et vit Ron qui attendait, le rouge aux joues.

Harry dit au Gryffondor un « Juste un instant, Ron, » et détacha la lettre du hibou. Ce n'était qu'une petite note, scellée par le Ministère, qui ne lui apprendrait pas plus s'il ne l'ouvrait pas.

_Cher Monsieur Potter;_

_Ce que vous me demandez est très imprudent._

_Rufus Scrimgeour._

Harry froissa et rangea le papier dans sa poche. _C'était imprudent de demander à Scrimgeour d'essayer de s'arranger pour que Lupin soit le gardien de Connor ? Pourquoi ?_

Mais il savait que l'Auror ne pouvait pas lui apporter de réponses sans le harceler plus, et puisque c'était tout ce qu'il avait envoyé, Harry ne pouvait guère le faire.

Il n'avait pas le choix, encore une fois. Dumbledore aurait été plus supportable que Lily ou Sirius, et Harry aurait eu une meilleure chance que le Ministère accepte le directeur, mais Dumbledore avait donné le prix de sa protection et Harry _n'allait pas_ revenir sous le contrôle de la toile de phénix. James retournait toutes les lettres sans les avoir ouvertes. Lupin n'était pas « assez sage ». Snape avait apparemment développé une haine envers Connor au moins aussi grande que son aversion pour Sirius, et Lily et Sirius seraient contre le choix de McGonagall.

_Je suppose que je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui demander donc..._ pensai Harry, amèrement.

Ron toussa bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ Weasley ? » demanda Draco. « Venir transformer les hiboux en Gallions ? Ou peut-être est-ce ici que tu fais ta lessive ? » Son regard tomba sur les robes usées de Ron d'une manière très travaillée.

Ron rougit, mais préféra s'adresser à Harry plutôt qu'à Draco. « J'ai un message pour toi de la part de Connor. » dit-il.

Harry le fixa intensément. « Un message ? »

« Il est trop bien pour parler à son propre frère ? » demanda Draco avec un rictus.

« Tais-toi Malfoy ! » le coupa Ron. « C'est un truc de sang purs. » Il regarda Harry, mal à l'aise. « Je lui ai suggéré d'essayer, il m'avait dit qu'il y penserait. Et maintenant, c'est fait. » Il vint devant Harry et mit dans la main du Serpentard un petit parchemin.

Harry regarda Ron alors qu'il déroulait le parchemin. « Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que contient la prophétie, Ron ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il posait toujours la même question au roux à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, et ce depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la tour de Trelawney. Il avait entendu Ron et Connor discuter à propos de la prophétie a voix basse, et il savait que l'autre aussi s'en souvenait.

Ron rougit un peu plus. « Je ne suis pas une balance, Harry » dit-il avec une sorte de calme dignité qui couvait dans sa voix. « Je suis loyal envers mes amis. »

Harry soupira. Il se doutait qu'il n'en saurait rien sans contraindre Ron ou le lire dans son esprit. Et les deux étaient trop semblables à un asservissement pour lui plaire.

Il lut le parchemin, et cligna des yeux.

_Retrouve-moi au coucher du soleil, le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps, à la Volière. Mais ne m'approche pas avant cette date.  
Connor Potter._

Harry souffla longuement et profondément. L'équinoxe de printemps, quand l'hiver se change peu à peu en printemps, et que le jour et la nuit étaient exactement aussi longs l'un que l'autre. Au coucher du soleil, pile entre les forces du jour et celles de la nuit.

Ce jour si particulier avait été choisi depuis les tous premiers rituels de sang purs pour la réconciliation.

Harry se sentit sourire alors qu'il mettait le parchemin dans sa poche. « Dis lui que j'y serais. » dit-il à Ron, comprenant enfin le rôle de messager que prenait Ron.

Ron acquiesça. « Je le lui dirai. » Il salua légèrement Harry avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Draco ouvrit la bouche et dit quelque chose de moqueur et de dédaigneux à propos de Connor, Ron ou même les deux, mais Harry l'ignora. Son coeur battait fort, d'un espoir prudent.

Il devait pouvoir se réconcilier avec son frère. Il le devait.

**§*&o&*§**

A l'heure du dîner, le soir de cette désagréable rencontre avec Weasley, Draco se pencha en arrière et regarda à travers le Grand Hall la table des Gryffondor.

Connor était au milieu d'eux, l'imbécile. Il n'était pas subtil à ce propos, lui non plus, ce qui fit pensé à Draco qu'il était plutôt à plaindre niveau pouvoir. Sa mère et son père lui avaient tout appris, son père avec des leçons explicites, sa mère en le laissant pratiquer. Un Malfoy n'était pas juste en train de se promener en proclamant qu'il était puissant. Il n'avait pas de classe, et il faisait tourner le dos aux autres magiciens qui étaient plus chanceux. En plus, cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner avec les Serpentards, avec les Serdaigles, même avec quelques Poufsouffles, particulièrement avec l'un des plus intelligents comme Smith.

Mais cela fonctionnait avec les Gryffondors, et il y avait une certaine force brute dans l'air, canalisée par le frère d'Harry. Ils savaient qu'il avait des cours particuliers avec ce clébard de parrain d'Harry, et ils savaient qu'il avait une sorte d'objet magique spécial secret, et ils savaient que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à sa mère. Ajoutez la persistance du Garçon-Qui-A-Vécu, et ça lui aura valu la sympathie et l'admiration dans de presque égales proportions. Il était un des rares Gryffondors qui avait réussi à résister à une combinaison de gloire mêlée à des envies de combat et de dommages collatéraux.

Draco ferma les yeux avec dégoût quand il vit l'une des filles Patil dire quelque chose à Connor. Celui-ci lui répondit à son tour, et la fille se répandit en gloussements. Connor se pencha vers l'arrière et observa, regardant ardemment vers la table des Serpentards, et tout le monde commença à rire, sauf Granger, qui était évidemment en train d'essayer de se concentrer sur son livre.

Draco se tourna et regarda Harry, et secoua sa tête. Les jumeaux n'étaient guère comparables. Harry n'avait pas à se vanter de son terrible passé tragique ou de ses pouvoirs. Il mangeait, dormait, étudiait, faisait ses devoirs, se promenait, il conspirait énormément (au moins, il ne dérogeait pas à sa maison) et il faisait des efforts pour se réconcilier avec des imbéciles qui _évidemment_ ne le méritaient pas.

Et il tourna la tête.

Du pouvoir ondulait autour de lui lentement et subtilement, comme un clapotis au-dessus des autres, les faisant penser, chuchoter et débattre, tout en incitant les autres à penser, chuchoter et débattre. Des Serpentards flottaient près de Harry les uns après les autres, attirés par le fait qu'il ait cette magie et qu'il ne veuille pas l'utiliser pour régner sur eux.

Des étudiants plus âgés regardaient avec les yeux entrouverts, et parfois demandaient à enquêter, testant Harry par des questions auxquelles il répondait avec plus d'honnêteté qu'il n'en possédait – sauf le fait que la force de sa magie le protégeait. Les Serpentards qui avaient gardé les secrets d'Harry l'an passé commençaient à les partager avec lui, oubliant qu'il n'était qu'un sang mêlé et qu'il n'avait pas saisi beaucoup de choses qui étaient instinctives pour eux.

Harry, l'imbécile, continuait de ne pas comprendre.

Draco secoua sa tête, et il posa une fois de plus son regard sur la table des Gryffondors. Les élèves les plus en vue y étaient. Mangeant calmement à côté d'Harry, Draco était le soldat qui allait réellement changer le monde.

Granger regarda et rencontra son regard à ce moment-là. Draco haussa un sourcil. Elle hocha la tête, confirmant sans mots leur marché, et donc le fait qu'elle allait surveiller Harry en cours de Divination.

Souvent, songea Draco, c'était une bonne chose qu'Harry soit si oublieux des problèmes sentimentaux qui le concernaient. Il y avait des menaces au sujet desquels il ne s'inquiétait pas, et ainsi tout le monde pouvait le protéger sans ses arguments grognons.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape était d'assez bonne humeur pour accueillir ses Gryffondors et Serpentards de troisième année alors qu'ils entraient en trombe dans la classe en cette deuxième semaine de Mars. Tout lui semblait mieux que la classe de cinquième année et les jumeaux Weasley.

Ils avaient modifié la potion de l'ultime réparation de manière à ce que Snape ne puisse pas trouver la formule actuelle de leur potion, et ils l'avaient utilisée pour coller les chaudrons de leurs camarades de classe sur les bureaux. Peu importe quels sorts Snape avait invoqués, les chaudrons restaient collés. Les jumeaux restèrent devant lui, debout et la tête haute, yeux innocents et sourires cachés, et Snape savait qu'ils leur importaient peu qu'il enlève des points à Gryffondor, si bien qu'il fut finalement forcé de faire disparaître tous les chaudrons et menacer les élèves pour qu'ils en obtiennent de nouveaux pour le prochain cours. Les jumeaux reçurent deux semaines de retenue, chacun, lesquelles Rogue avait délibérément fixé pour y inclure des moments où il savait que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pratiquait.

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier.

Snape ne prit pas la peine d'écrire les consignes pour la potion. C'était un simple antidote contre plusieurs des _hexagones_ communs que les enfants assemblaient entre eux pour jouer et qui finalement se blessaient avec, pour les situations de magie accidentelle où le _Finite Incantatem_ ne voulait pas fonctionner. Comme prévu, il leva simplement sa baguette, conjura les instructions et aboya, « Je veux un échantillon de la potion à la fin de la classe. » Ceci fit que tous se bousculèrent vers leur chaudron.

Snape surprit quelques regards trahis parmi les Serpentards de troisième année. Il donnait habituellement une introduction sur la potion, ou du moins, il expliquait qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire et pourquoi ils le faisaient ; à la différence de chaque Gryffondor, sauf Granger, ils l'écoutaient réellement. Snape les ignora. La vie ne leur avait pas donné de prédispositions pour les potions, et les adversaires d'un champ de bataille ne resteraient pas immobiles non plus, attendant une patiente explication. Il était temps qu'ils apprennent à ne plus s'appuyer si lourdement sur lui.

Il avait assez connaissance de lui-même pour admettre, pendant qu'il harcelait les élèves, qu'une part de son impatience venait de la classe de cinquième année et une autre de l'embrasement de plus en plus insistant de la marque des ténèbres sur son bras droit, si plein d'enthousiasme la nuit dernière qu'il avait du ensorceler le membre immobile ce matin. Il était d'assez mauvaise humeur pour ne pas s'en soucier.

« Comme ça, Neville, » expliqua Harry alors que Snape les encerclait tel un loup-garou l'aurait fait. « Tu dois mettre les pétales de lavande avant les carapaces de scarabée. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Londubat anxieux, mordilla ses lèvres pendant un moment, puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent. « Parce que les pétales rendent la potion lisse et prête à recevoir les carapaces ? »

« Exactement, » affirma Harry avec une voix si chaude qu'elle en fit rougir Londubat. Puis, il releva la tête et il croisa le regard de Rogue, ce qui le fit blêmir.

Harry leva les yeux lui aussi. Snape lui jeta un regard noir. Harry lui renvoya un regard calme en retour, n'étant pas intimidé du tout devant tant d'hostilité. « Notre potion n'est pas encore prête, Monsieur. » dit-il.

Snape nota mentalement qu'il devrait bientôt trouver un partenaire différent de Londubat. Londubat s'améliorait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible et il était temps qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens, comme tous les autres. En plus, Harry pouvait partager de manière plus productive son savoir avec les autres Serpentards. Crabbe commençait à devenir de plus en plus mauvais, tant et si bien que bientôt Snape ne pourrait plus l'ignorer.

« C'est ce que je constate, Potter, » dit-il. « Quand pensez-vous que se sera prêt ? »

Harry tourna sa tête pour regarder les instructions au tableau. « Une heure à partir de maintenant, Monsieur. »

Snape ricana. « Montrez donc comment vous la préparez, Monsieur Potter, au lieu de me parler. » Il s'en alla plus loin. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Harry dans son dos, pas _encore_ intimidé. Le garçon avait montré une grande tendance à se disputer avec lui cette semaine au sujet de ce que Snape pensait qu'ils pourraient pratiquer dans leurs leçons privées, ou sur la façon dont ils devaient agir en dehors de Poudlard.

_Ceci devra être à changé, _pensa Snape, tandis qu'il se tournait pour décharger sa colère sur une cible méritante.

Connor Potter était partenaire avec Ron Weasley, ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble, à moins que Snape n'assigne l'un d'eux ailleurs. En ce moment, ils étaient entrain de se disputer dans un chuchotement animé, se demandant s'il fallait ajouter les pétales de lavande complètement écrasés, comme les directives le disaient clairement, ou en larges lambeaux, parce que ça prenait moins de temps. Snape se demandait quel cruel caprice du destin lui avait envoyé des élèves incapables de suivre de simples directives.

Le sale gosse Potter jeta un coup d'oeil lorsque Snape approcha, puis plissa les yeux et ricana. Ce regard était estampillé Black. C'était le même regard qu'il avait toujours donné à Harry à chaque fois qu'ils passaient dans les couloirs. Snape considéra le morveux comme une perte de temps, au-delà de l'espoir de rédemption. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son pupille continuait d'essayer et de se racheter malgré ses mises en garde. Ceci, combiné avec le fait qu'il ressemblait à Black maintenant, donnait à Snape toutes les excuses dont il avait besoin pour jeter aux ordures toute la confiance du sale gosse Potter.

« Monsieur Potter, » dit-il et il regarda vers le bas dans la potion. C'était anormalement solide, comme si ni Potter ni Weasley n'avaient pensé à continuer de la remuer pendant qu'ils parlaient. « Je vous prie de me dire si vous avez l'intention d'avoir dans votre potion des grumeaux assez larges pour blesser ceux qui l'avaleraient ? »

Le regard furieux de Potter s'intensifia, mais il ne dit rien. À la place, il leva la main pour la porter à sa tête. _Non_, pensa Snape, qui avait l'habitude de voir Harry faire ce geste, _il la portait à son front._

Une goutte de sang apparu de sa cicatrice en forme de cœur, juste derrière ses doigts qui la frottaient avec vigueur.

Snape fixa, fasciné, la goutte qui coula le long de la cicatrice et qui commença à tomber, puis bougea et fit quelques pas en arrière.

Le sang tomba dans le chaudron, et aussitôt, il y eut une petite explosion et une nuée de vapeurs nocives. Snape attendit que Potter et Weasley aient tous deux prit une bonne inspiration avant d'emprisonner la fumée dans une bulle d'air et agita sa baguette pour la faire disparaître. Il hocha la tête vers Granger.

« Accompagnez-les à l'infirmerie, Mlle Granger. Je pourrais ainsi passer du temps avec des élèves qui, eux, ne sont pas assez stupides pour dédaigner la connaissance qui leur est offerte, » dit Snape d'une voix traînante, et il retourna vers les Serpentards, se sentant vraiment mieux tout d'un coup.

Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse au fait que Connor Potter saignait à cause d'une cicatrice qui était supposée porteuse d'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, comme c'était le cas pour Harry.

_Rien de bien important, j'espère,_ pensa-t-il. _ Si ce gosse est vraiment le sauveur du monde des Sorciers, alors autant nous rendre tout de suite face au Seigneur Noir !_

**§*&o&*§**

Minerva devait admettre, alors qu'elle vérifiait que les tasses de thé étaient bien sur son bureau et qu'elle s'asseyait bien droite et dans une position presque inconfortable, qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de tel auparavant.

Oh, il y avait toujours des élèves pour lesquels elle l'avait envisagé, mais c'était quelque chose de bien différent que de le faire vraiment. Et encore plus de le faire pour répondre à la demande du frère de l'élève concerné.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, et Minerve inspira profondément. « Entrez, » déclara-t-elle.

Connor regarda partout autour de lui en entrant. Minerva l'observait. Harry avait raison. Il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne. Il aurait dû sourire plus joyeusement que jamais, mais ses yeux étaient comme éteints, et il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis longtemps. Il dégagea son front d'un geste absent et la fameuse cicatrice apparut alors qu'il s'installait sur la chaise, devant le bureau.

Minerva indiqua d'un geste les tasses de thé qui y étaient posées. « Voulez-vous du thé, Monsieur Potter ? »

Il la fixa, puis se cala plus confortablement sur la chaise. « Dites moi juste pourquoi vous m'avez fait demander, Professeur McGonagall, » répondit-il. « Je croyais que vous vouliez parler de mon projet concernant la Métamorphose et non pas... » Il montra le thé d'un geste et attendit.

Minerva soupira et joignit les mains devant elle. « Je pense que vous avez besoin qu'un autre adulte veille sur vous, Connor, » dit-elle, évitant de mentionner son nom de famille qui pourrait remuer de mauvais souvenirs. « Je sais que Sirius et votre mère font de leur mieux, mais votre mère est, de toute évidence, totalement privée de sa magie et par conséquent de toute influence sur les choses de notre monde. Et Sirius est... instable. »

« Il ne l'est plus depuis des semaines !! » s'écria Connor.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Minerva avait toujours cru qu'il était impossible pour Sirius de créer vraiment des problèmes. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises ni n'avait de problèmes, mais quand il arrivait quelque chose de mal à cause de ses frasques, il suffisait qu'il fasse un clin d'oeil et un sourire contrit et il était excusé. A présent, elle n'en était plus si sûre. « Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne me sens pas concernée par votre avenir, Connor. »

Connor plissa les yeux, et une expression un peu bizarre prit place sur son visage. Minerva aurait dit qu'il ressemblait à un Serpentard, si elle n'était pas certaine que le garçon haïssait les Serpentards de tout son cœur et n'aurait jamais pu en faire partie.

_Volontairement_, ajouta-t-elle en son fort intérieur.

« Vous pensez vraiment que Maman ne peut pas me protéger sans sa magie, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense qu'elle aura déjà du mal à prendre soin d'elle-même, » répondit Minerva, tranquillement. Quand elle avait demandé à avoir plus de détails concernant Lily Potter, Albus avait été extrêmement désireux de lui en donner, surtout quand elle lui avait dit que c'était pour pouvoir rassurer Connor Potter. Il semblait croire qu'il pourrait la convaincre de revenir de son côté. Minerva le laissait croire. « Et je sais que vous en êtes à un stade où magiquement, vous avez besoin de continuer à suivre des cours pendant l'été. Etant donné qui vous êtes, Monsieur Potter vous avez... eh bien, plus de menaces à prendre en compte. »

« Voldemort a déjà essayé de me tuer trois fois, » dit Connor. « J'ai survécu à chaque fois. Et Sirius m'enseigne à présent ce que je dois savoir, et Maman peut toujours le faire, même si elle ne peut plus sortir sa baguette et me montrer elle-même ce dont il s'agit. » Un spasme agita son visage, quelque chose que Minerva pensa être de la colère ou de la douleur. « Harry s'est après tout arrangé pour ça. » soupira-t-il.

Minerva se pencha en avant. « Je vous propose de vous entraîner, Connor, » dit-elle. « Vous pourriez vivre à Poudlard pendant l'été et y apprendre ce qu'il vous faut savoir. »

Connor cligna longuement des yeux.

Puis il secoua la tête.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur Potter ? » Elle se maudit d'avoir proposé cela un instant, car le garçon s'était refermé sur lui-même.

« Vous n'avez pas confiance en Sirius ou en ma maman, » dit-il doucement. « Et vous n'avez pas suggéré que ce soit Remus ou mon père qui le fassent, alors que vous auriez pu. Et vous n'avez pas non plus fait allusion au directeur, qui aurait été le plus à même à m'entraîner, et celui qui aurait aussi eu du temps pour cela pendant l'été. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je vous en prie, dites moi. Est-ce que c'est Harry qui vous a proposé ça ? »

« Oui, » avoua Minerva, et elle cilla, mettant une main devant sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire cela. Ça lui parut vraiment, vraiment très bizarre de l'avoir dit.

« Merci » dit Connor, et il glissa hors de sa chaise et s'approcha de la porte.

Minerva l'appela. « S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Potter, dites moi que vous y penserez. »

Connor fit une pause et la regarda par dessus son épaule. Son visage était tranquille, ses yeux, profondément calmes. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry ainsi, tellement que Minerva aurait juré l'avoir lui en face d'elle.

« Je suis désolé Professeur », répondit-il tranquillement. « Je ne peux pas. Ma mère a perdu un fils, et Sirius, un filleul. Je ne peux pas décider pour Harry, et je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils me perdent. »

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

**§*&o&*§**

Remus se força à marcher à pas mesurés. Il avait les troisièmes années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle pour leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans cinq minutes. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir l'air de s'en faire à mort!

Mais il n'avait pas pu, non plus, s'empêcher de prendre la lettre qui était posée sur le bureau et de la relire.

_Cher Remus;_

_Je n'ai aucune raison de croire que tu liras cette lettre une fois que tu auras reconnu mon écriture, mais je voulais te rassurer quant au fait que j'aie reçu ta lettre. Et je te réponds alors que je n'ai répondu à personne d'autre parce que je pense que tu pourras comprendre. Nous les Maraudeurs avons parfois besoin de pas mal de temps pour nous décider. Toi et moi avons toujours été les moins rapides._

_Je suis en sécurité. Je suis à Lux Aeterna maintenant, uniquement occupé à regarder autour de moi, et je réfléchis_. _ J'ai l'impression de ne plus penser depuis des années. C'est comme si je m'étais extrait d'une toile d'araignée. Comme si on se posait pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes et les évaluer. Tous._

_Et c'est bien ce que je fais, Remus. Deux mois et demi à réfléchir, et je ne suis toujours pas capable d'y voir totalement clair. Bien sûr, j'ai trente ans d'erreurs à juger et à justifier. Peter, Albus, la prophétie, l'abandon de ma position d'Auror, Connor, Harry, et Lily._

_Lily._

_Cela ne te choquera probablement pas d'apprendre que je l'aime toujours, Remus. Tu as toujours su comprendre ce genre de choses. Et j'ai toujours pensé que je pouvais te parler de ça sans problème._

_Mais pas cette fois. Pas tout. C'est quelque chose que j'ai à élucider moi-même, ça et le fait de savoir si j'ai jamais été le père -et le mari- que j'avais cru être. Si j'ai jamais été l'homme que j'ai cru être, surtout quand je repense aux pires moments._

_C'en est assez de ces apitoiements creux! Garde mes enfants en sécurité autant que possible, Remus, et surveille Sirius. J'ai lu une de ses lettres, et je pense que son esprit est plus clair maintenant qu'il ne l'a été depuis un an. Merci à Merlin et à Dumbledore (quoique je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces choses horribles qu'il a fait)._

_Je serais là, si je le peux, à la fin de l'année._

_Méfait accompli._

_James._

Remus expira bruyamment, et put enfin plier et ranger la lettre quand les élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour s'occuper de sa classe. C'était aujourd'hui que devait avoir lieu leur premier cours pratique, après des mois de théorie. Quirell et Lockhart avaient laissé la classe dans un état si honteux que Remus s'était senti obligé de commencer par là.

De plus, n'importe quel professeur aurait besoin de toute sa concentration et toute sa volonté pour supporter d'avoir Hermione Granger et Purs Smith dans leur classe, il en était persuadé.

Il les regarda, affichant un sourire tranquille alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur place, fit un petit compte mental -tout le monde était présent- et demanda. « Je vous ai déjà parlé des créatures sombres. Quelle est la dernière chose que je vous ai dite à leur sujet ? »

Les mains de Purs et d'Hermione se levèrent encore une fois, mais Hermione avait été bien plus rapide. Remus hocha la tête vers elle. « Oui, Mlle Granger ? »

« Que certaines des créatures sombres se nourrissent de la peur qu'elles engendrent, » dit Hermione. Elle ne faisait pas qu'imiter sa voix, mais aussi l'intonation avec laquelle il lui avait dit tout ça. Remus se demanda si elle se rendait compte qu'elle le faisait avec tous les autres professeurs. Entendre, de la bouche d'Hermione, les pauses délibérées que prenait Snape et son ton nonchalamment évident était réellement terrifiant. « Les Détraqueurs, par exemple, » ajouta-t-elle, de sa propre voix.

« Très bien, Mlle Granger, » acquiesça Remus, hochant la tête. « Cinq point pour Gryffondor. »

« Mais vous avez aussi dit que nous devrions faire face à des créatures qui font peur aujourd'hui, » coupa Purs, usant de son air savamment étudié de sang pur froid et calme, pour se donner l'air plus intelligent qu'Hermione. « Et je ne pense pas que vous ayez amené un Détraqueur à l'école, Professeur. S'agit-il d'un épouvantard ? »

« Cinq points pour Poufsouffle, » dit Remus. Il soupira en voyant qu'Hermione toisait Purs, qui la toisait en retour. _Nous devrons de toutes façons utiliser la magie à un moment où à un autre, et ils devront lancer des sorts, alors ils ne doivent pas entrer en compétition pour ce genre de choses. « _Oui, en effet, Mr Smith. » Il se tourna et marcha jusqu'au bureau, fit un geste de sa baguette pour faire flotter la lourde malle qu'il avait apporté de ses appartements. La malle fut secouée violemment alors qu'il la reposait. Plus d'un étudiant recula.

« Un épouvantard prend la forme de ce dont vous avez le plus peur, » indiqua-t-il à la classe. Tout le monde était attentif maintenant, remarqua-t-il, et aucun ne semblait décidé à l'interrompre. « C'est pour cela qu'ils sont considérés comme des créatures sombres. Ils lisent dans l'esprit de leur victime pour trouver leurs émotions et, comme l'a dit Mlle Granger, ils s'en nourrissent. L'incantation pour vaincre un épouvantard est _Riddikulus_. Ça les rend amusants, ce qui est le total opposé de la peur que l'épouvantard utilise pour se matérialiser, et cela demande beaucoup de volonté, afin de résister à la contrainte et de dépasser ses peurs. Et, évidemment, une fois que les autres commencent à rire, l'épouvantard est vaincu. » Il jaugea la classe du regard, des plus enthousiastes -Hermione- au plus nerveux -Neville. Finalement, il désigna Justin d'un mouvement de tête. « Monsieur Finch-Fletchey. Et si vous vous approchiez ? »

Justin se leva, déglutissant, et s'approcha, sa baguette déjà sortie. « Quel est le sort déjà, professeur ? » demanda-t-il.

« _Riddikulus_, » rappela Remus avec un petit sourire.

Justin se le répéta plusieurs fois, puis hocha la tête. « Je suis prêt Professeur, » dit-il.

Remus lança un _Alohomora_ sur le coffre et s'écarta prestement quand l'épouvantard sortit brutalement de ce qui l'emprisonnait. Une sorte de vague silhouette de fumée alors qu'il essayait de repérer les peurs dans les esprits des élèves autour. Puis il se focalisa sur Justin, et devint brutalement un énorme chien, aux dents si longues qu'elles dépassaient sa mâchoire. Remus cligna des yeux et espéra que Justin ne rencontre jamais Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus.

L'épouvantard avança, grondant et montrant les dents. Justin trembla et eut visiblement du mal à garder sa baguette levée. Son visage avait pris une teinte blanc cassé.

« Allez, quelque chose qui t'amuse ! » L'exhorta Remus, prêt à agiter sa propre baguette pour faire disparaître cette chose si Justin ne tenait pas le coup.

Mais Justin inspira profondément, agita sa baguette et cria « _Riddikulus ! _». Juste après, un bonnet d'enfant apparut sur la tête du chien, et un mignon petit chaton était assis sur son dos, miaulant et écrasant de ses petites pattes les muscles du chien pour attirer son attention. Le chien tourbillonna, apparemment très confus, et le chaton resta accroché, sifflant et crachant.

La classe explosa de rire, et Remus hocha la tête. « Bien joué, Monsieur Finch-Fletchey ! ». Il promena son regard sur les autres élèves et s'arrêta sur la plus proche de lui. « Monsieur Potter ? »

Connor se leva et s'avança. Remus admit qu'il se demandait vraiment quelle forme aurait l'épouvantard.

Le chien se mua en un nuage de fumée et commença à prendre forme humaine.

Remus sentit son coeur battre douloureusement. La plus grande peur de Connor... c'était Harry.

Connor fixait son frère, ou plutôt, la forme de son frère, avec une peur panique dans les yeux. Harry l'épouvantard remit ses lunettes sur son nez et avança d'un pas, brandissant sa baguette vers Connor et souriant... d'un sourire que Remus espérait sincèrement ne pas provenir d'une expérience personnelle de Connor.

Connor sortit aussi sa baguette, difficilement, et tenta de prononcer. « _Riddikulus ! _»

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais, mais finalement, Harry l'épouvantard glissa, brisa ses lunettes et commença à errer à l'aveuglette. La classe se mit à rire de nouveau -tout du moins, la majeure partie. Remus remarqua qu'il y avait quelques rires nerveux et qu'Hermione préférait se cacher le visage, tant elle avait rougi. Purs recula sa chaise, promenant son regard autour de lui, comme s'il jugeait les réactions de ses camarades.

_Au moins, ils sont prévenus_, pensa Remus, le coeur lourd, alors qu'il demandait à Connor de retourner à sa place et faisait signe à Ron de s'avancer. _Puisque après tout, l'épouvantard pour Harry avait pris la forme de Connor, mort à cause de son échec._

**À suivre**


	34. Une Visite de Dobby

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **29; **Traduction FINI**

**Chapitre traduit par :** Keurjani

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews **

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 29: Une Visite de Dobby**

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il savait que quelque chose était en train de le pousser, mais il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de ce dont il s'agissait. C'était comme un doigt long et fin, et les yeux qui le scrutaient de haut en bas ressemblaient à des yeux d'elfe de maison. Mais pourquoi y ressembleraient-ils ? Les elfes de maison ne venaient jamais réveiller les élèves au beau milieu de la nuit, et maintenant, c'était bien le milieu de la nuit. Dans la matinée, Harry devait recevoir le présent d'équinoxe de printemps de Lucius. Au coucher du soleil, il devait faire face à son frère. Il aurait voulu pouvoir mettre tout le reste de côté jusque là.

Mais ensuite il se rendit compte que l'elfe de maison, c'était Dobby, et les brumes du sommeil disparurent, clarifiant sa pensée. Il se releva, parlant toujours à voix basse. « Que se passe-t-il Dobby ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Mr et Mme Malfoy ? »

Dobby secoua négativement la tête, si fort que ses oreilles retombèrent. Ses yeux étaient énormes, et Harry trouvait qu'ils luisaient presque. « Non, Dobby est venu pour Harry Potter, Monsieur, » dit-il. « Monsieur Harry Potter doit se lever. »

« Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Draco alors ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'il mettait la main sur ses lunettes. Il réussit à les faire glisser sur son nez et écouter en même temps les bruits derrière le rideau. Il n'entendait rien de plus que la respiration familière de son camarade de chambre. Draco avait l'air de dormir profondément.

« Non, » soupira Dobby, et faisant des gestes de la main. Harry le regarda. Fumseck était sur le bord du lit, non pas endormi comme d'habitude, mais le regardant avec ses yeux graves et brillants. Il inclina doucement la tête quand Harry se mit lui aussi à le fixer, et lança un trille.

« Harry Potter doit venir marcher avec Dobby et Fumseck » traduisit Dobby. « Nous avons quelque chose à lui montrer. »

Perplexe mais obéissant, Harry hocha la tête. « Laisse-moi le temps d'enfiler un manteau. Si nous sortons, j'en aurais besoin. »

Dobby n'ajouta rien qui puisse le contredire, et Harry sortit du lit, le contournant ainsi que sa malle sans bruits. Il écouta attentivement les bruits de respirations autour de lui alors qu'il enfilait son manteau et le resserrait autour de ses épaules. Greg, Vince, Blaise et Draco semblaient convaincus que rien ne pouvait arriver.

Harry tressaillit en songeant à ce que diraient Draco et Snape à propos de sa sortie, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas en sécurité avec Fumseck. Il était sûr que l'un des deux aurait dit quelque chose à propos du phœnix qui l'accompagnait comme un véritable gardien, si seulement ils y avaient pensé.

Sa conscience satisfaite, Harry se retourna. Il avait supposé qu'ils quitteraient simplement la pièce pour sortir, mais Dobby prit fermement sa main.

« Monsieur Harry Potter doit me tenir fermement. » dit-il.

Harry avait à peine acquiescé qu'il lui sembla qu'ils glissaient latéralement dans l'air tout en restant parfaitement immobiles. Ou alors c'était _autre chose_ qui bougeait autour d'eux, songea Harry, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître. Il se força à penser à garder son dîner. Son cerveau et son estomac se heurtèrent violemment contre les parois internes sensées les contenir. Il cligna des yeux quand il fut de nouveau capable d'y voir, et il regarda autour de lui, détaillant l'endroit ou Dobby l'avait emmené, probablement via une technique d'Apparition des elfes de maison.

L'endroit lui était familier, mais il ne put toujours pas savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait jusqu'à ce que Fumseck apparaisse brusquement au-dessus d'eux et qu'il illumine l'endroit de ses flammes. C'est alors qu'Harry reconnut la clairière où il avait négocié une fois avec les centaures pour la vie de Draco. Il tapa du pied et trembla. Il faisait plus froid maintenant que quand il avait mené ce marchandage, et une neige un peu fondue se trouvait encore amassée, comme à contrecœur, sous l'abri formé par les troncs nus, que le printemps soit pour demain ou pas. Le sol ressemblait à du métal, comme si tout était mort.

« Harry Potter devrait regarder » dit Dobby, de sa voix grinçante. « Et c'est le meilleur endroit pour regarder ». Il lança un regard impérieux à Harry.

« Que veux-tu que je regarde ? » Harry promena son regard sur les alentours encore une fois. Il y avait les larges pierres que les centaures avaient utilisé pour construire la potence improvisée de Draco, et le sentier qui s'inclinait vers la crête de la colline d'où se détachaient les silhouettes des potences et qui continuait après. Il ne voyait aucun centaure en train d'attendre, ni d'arbre incroyable, rien qui l'éclaire sur la raison pour laquelle un elfe de maison et un phœnix l'avaient amené hors de Poudlard.

Fumseck lança un trille, et Dobby traduisit immédiatement. « Monsieur Harry Potter voit maintenant ce qu'il voyait au cours d'un voyage avec Fumseck. »

_Les flammes ? _pensa Harry, mais un instant plus tard, il trouva la vraie réponse.

_Les toiles._

Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti Durant le voyage avec Fumseck et immédiatement les émotions qu'il avait ressenti avec le Moldu essayèrent de revenir l'attaquer. Harry respira calmement, et il les repoussa grâce à l'occlumancie. Il réussit à purifier sa mémoire de ces mauvais souvenirs, songeant aux émotions épinglées sur des panneaux de glace comme dans cette collection de papillons que le Moldu lui avait décrite une fois. Il avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire, ce qui lui avait permis de retenir les informations sur les sorts et l'histoire, ainsi que sur les ennemis de Connor et sur les rituels des Sang Purs.

Quand il se sentit vraiment sûr d'avoir l'esprit clair et pur, l'ouvrant pour contempler un autre monde _en dessous_ de celui des sorciers, il lança un regard autour de lui.

Il resta figé. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir autant de toiles différentes. Il y avait celle du phœnix, dorée, à certains endroits. Harry ressentit les vestiges anéantis de celle de son esprit s'agiter brièvement, comme si ils y ressentaient un lien de parenté. Mais un grand, intrigant motif au centre de toutes ces toiles brillait de manière subtile, un argenté qui brisait le cœur. Il y avait des motifs hérissés de pointes, d'un vert foncé qui donnait à Harry l'envie de siffler. Il se dit qu'elles enserraient probablement des serpents possédant des pouvoirs magiques. Il se tourna lentement et regarda les toiles qui grandirent démesurément autour de lui. C'était comme se tenir au centre d'un flocon de neige, comme si les flocons de neige pouvaient briller comme des arcs-en-ciel avec encore plus de couleur qu'aucun arc-en-ciel n'en afficherait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » murmura-t-il.

Fumseck chantonna, et Dobby parla à voix basse. « Ce qu'Harry Potter a vu cette fois là. Les toiles qui nous emprisonnent. »

Harry se tourna, et regarda Dobby du coin de l'œil, intensément, et il vit la toile qui l'encerclait, d'un bleu glacier brillant. Ca venait directement du Manoir Malfoy, dans sa direction du moins. Il secoua la tête. « Ils obligent ainsi les elfes de maison à les servir ? »

« Oui. » siffla Dobby, et il parut aux aguets, et surtout effrayé pendant un moment. Harry réfléchit à propos de la magie des elfes de maison, qui pouvaient apparaître même dans des endroits où les sorciers ne le pouvaient pas, comme Poudlard, et qui n'avaient pas besoin de baguettes, et il se demanda si ce n'était pas ce qu'avait vu le sorcier qui leur avait imposé cette limite. Mais Dobby ne prit qu'un instant avant de se calmer, et il le regarda d'un air lugubre. « Et pour bien pire que les servir. Ils nous obligent à aimer le faire. » Il mit immédiatement la main sur sa bouche, et gémit entre ses doigts quelque chose à propos d'être un mauvais elfe.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête lugubre. _Ingénieux, vraiment. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas essayer de lever cette toile eux-mêmes._ Il se retourna vers le labyrinthe des filets présents et bougea vaguement sa main. « Et celles-ci ? »

« Elles entourent différentes créatures magiques », répondit Dobby, et il pointa du doigt une toile argentée. « Les licornes, là. »

« Les licornes ? » la voix d'Harry lui faisait écho, il était ébahi. « Mais qu'ont-elles bien pu faire aux sorciers ? » Il pouvait comprendre que l'on utilise des filets pour limiter les pouvoirs des créatures dangereuses, comme les géants ou les dragons, et bien sûr les elfes de maison qui vivent auprès des sorciers et qui leur facilitent la vie, mais emprisonner ainsi des licornes semblait totalement inutile.

« Elles étaient trop belles. » dit Dobby.

Harry grinça des dents. « Et celle-ci ? » demanda-t-il, regardant du coin de l'œil une autre toile d'un bleu mat qu'il pouvait à peine voir, de la même couleur que le ciel à l'aube.

« Les centaures », indiqua Dobby. « Pour les empêcher de se montrer de leur propre volonté aux Moldus, pour les empêcher de faire du mal aux sorciers, et pour les empêcher d'utiliser leur propre magie en trop grande quantité. » Il haussa les épaules, arborant un air d'excuse. « Dobby ne connais que quelques uns des effets. Dobby est désolé. Il n'est pas très versé en histoire. »

« Est-ce que tous les elfes le savent ? » Harry se sentait légèrement malade. Il aurait été tellement facile de faire passer ceci comme un droit par le passé, peut-être, par le biais d'un quelconque sorcier puissant, si seulement ils avaient pensé à poser des questions aux elfes de maison. Il se demanda si Dumbledore le savait, et s'il voulait réellement laisser les toiles là où elles étaient actuellement.

_Eh bien, il en a utilisé une sur moi. Il est fort probable que la réponse soit oui._

« Oui », dit Dobby. « Les elfes furent les premiers à être sous le contrôle des toiles, Harry Potter, monsieur. » Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua comment l'elfe semblait brusquement s'agiter quand il ajoutait le titre. Pour un humain, Harry aurait appelé ça un mouvement de dégoût. « Les elfes peuvent voir les autres toiles. Les elfes savent ce qu'elles font »

« Mais tu ne peux pas te rebeller » présuma Harry.

« Seuls les mauvais elfes se rebellent », dit Dobby, et il mit alors encore une fois une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux globuleux lançant un regard apeuré à Harry.

Harry inspira profondément pour se calmer. « Et tu veux que je délie les toiles et te libère ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Monsieur Harry Potter » couina Dobby.

_Bien sûr que non_, pensa Harry, attendant de connaître la raison._ Je suis sûr que je mourrais sous le choc si jamais quoique ce soit avait _un jour _été simple._

« Harry Potter peut être un _vates_ », continua simplement Dobby. « Prophète, chanteur, poète, voyant. » Ses mots étaient prononcés d'un ton révérencieux, et avaient la sonorité, du moins pour Harry, d'une litanie, d'un chant, d'un mantra. « Harry Potter peut voir des possibilités pour nous par delà les toiles. Mais il ne peut le faire qu'en étant libre de le vouloir. » Il attendit, lançant un regard inquisiteur à Harry.

Harry comprit réellement de quoi il parlait assez vite. « Je dois vous rendre votre liberté sans bafouer le libre-arbitre de qui que ce soit d'autre, » dit-il. « Et ça inclus les sorciers qui profitent du fait que vous soyez sous contrôle et qui ne veulent pas que vous soyez libres. »

Dobby lui fit un salut de la tête, et une de ses oreilles, s'agitant, le frappa à l'œil. « Maintenant, Harry Potter, monsieur, a compris ! » dit-il, en applaudissant.

Fumseck voleta jusqu'à se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry, son corps comme une chaude présence près de sa joue droite. Harry lui gratta le dos, de la nuque jusqu'à la queue, sans réellement y penser. Il pensait intensément à ce qu'ils venaient juste de lui dire.

_J'ai la capacité de contraindre les gens. Il serait facile de charmer ou de lancer un sort sur les autres sorciers à propos des créatures magiques. Mais alors je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et la plus grande partie des sorciers ne sont pas ceux qui sont à l'origine de ces toiles Et je ne sais absolument rien à propos de ce que feraient les toiles dans ce cas. Les elfes de maison pourraient se retourner contre eux-_

Nous,_ Harry. J'en ai aussi profité. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais mangé la nourriture préparée par les elfes, je dépends d'eux pour ranger ma chambre, laver mon linge et tout le reste._

Harry soupira._ Je parie que c'est très facile, de devenir un lord Noir. On fait tout ce que l'on veut sans penser aux conséquences que cela aura sur les autres, et si quelqu'un se plaint, alors tu l'obliges à nouveau à t'obéir. Ou alors on peut être un symbole de la Lumière et penser que ce qu'on fait est bien, et ne pas penser à ce que pensent les autres, car il est clair qu'ils ne voient pas la réalité des choses s'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec nous. Puisqu'on représente le bien._

_Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Starborn disait que beaucoup de Seigneurs Noirs et du côté de la Lumière étaient complètement malades, ou obsédés par tout ça. Comment vais-je pouvoir _faire_ ça ?_

Pour bien se rendre compte de l'apparente impossibilité d'accomplir cette tâche, il posa de nouvelles questions à Dobby. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis un _vates _? Mon frère a bien trouvé dans un livre sur les gobelins qui ont laissé penser qu'il en était un. » Seulement ce n'était pas exactement ce que ça disait, maintenant qu'Harry y repensait. Est-ce qu'un _vates_ avait déjà utilisé ses pouvoirs aussi peu naturellement et librement que Connor l'avait fait ? Si les gobelins étaient aussi sous contrôle –et Harry le soupçonnait- alors voudraient-ils vraiment suivre un sorcier, ou bien y étaient-ils obligés par les toiles qu'ils subissaient et rien de plus ?

« Connor Potter, monsieur, n'est pas un _vates,_ » dit Dobby. Si un elfe de maison pouvait gronder, Harry était sûr que ce serait ce que Dobby ferait à l'instant même. « Connor Potter, monsieur, est quelqu'un qui peut contraindre les autres, et heureux de l'être. Un _vates_ ne peut pas forcer les gens. Il ne peut pas contraindre les sorciers. Il ne peut pas forcer les elfes de maison. Il ne peut pas obliger les centaures à obéir. Il ne peut pas contraindre les phénix. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Alors je ne peux pas en être un, moi non plus. Je peux forcer les gens, et je l'ai déjà fait. »

« Mais Monsieur Harry Potter en est désolé, », répliqua Dobby, promptement. « Et Harry Potter, monsieur, ne le voulait pas. Et Monsieur Harry Potter fait attention, maintenant, et il réfléchit aux manières dont sa volonté agira sur les autres. »

Harry cilla. Il était vrai qu'il s'entraînait avec Snape à tester et à trouver les limites de sa magie si étrange, de façon à ce qu'il puisse mettre de côté cette partie de sa magie sans enchaîner la magie en elle-même, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse le qualifier comme porteur du titre que lui donnait Dobby, malgré tout. « Et il suffit d'en être désolé ? » lui demanda-t-il, calmement. « Il y a certainement d'autres sorciers qui en seraient désolés, s'ils le savaient. »

Fumseck intervint par le biais d'une longue et très complexe série de pépiements et de trilles. Dobby attendit que le phœnix ait fini avant d'essayer de traduire. « Le _vates_ ne peut de toutes façons pas agir sous la contrainte. Dobby et Fumseck ne pouvaient pas dire comme Harry Potter, monsieur, se sentait et ce que ça veut dire jusqu'à ce qu'il le sache lui-même, de peur de le voir emprunter le mauvais chemin. Forcer le _vates_ à faire un choix avant que l'heure soit venue revient à le détruire. Mais maintenant que vous avez vu les filets magiques qui nous enserrent, Fumseck a ressenti toute l'horreur que cela vous inspire. Et un_ vates_ devrait détester de toute son âme toutes les formes de contrainte. » Dobby hocha la tête en le regardant, comme s'il voulait lui dire que c'était l'évidence même. Harry hocha lui aussi la tête, même s'il n'était pas aussi confiant que lui. Quand tout allait mal, il avait toujours recherché la sécurité que lui apportait la toile de phœnix, mais pour autant qu'il le sache, il voulait combattre toute personne qui essaierait de l'ériger à nouveau en lui, car cela simplifierait bien trop les choses. « Beaucoup d'autre sorciers ont dit qu'ils voudraient être un _vates_. Mais ils se sont trompés de chemin et on décidé d'utiliser le pouvoir qu'ils avaient sur les autres à leurs propres fins, ou alors ils aimaient tellement ce pouvoir qu'ils refusaient de le laisser à d'autres. » Dobby hésita, et ajouta à contrecœur, « Ou bien les créatures magiques leur en ont trop demandé, et ils ont fini par ne plus faire de choix comme un _vates_ doit le faire, en dehors de tout sentiment de devoir et d'obligation. Le _vates_ doit simplement choisir, toujours. Il doit prendre des décisions. Il ne doit pas être influencé dans ses choix. Et il doit _être_ libre de choisir. »

Harry expira difficilement. « Est-ce que Dumbledore est un_vates _? » demanda-t-il. « Ma m- la Moldu qui a fait pression sur moi a dit un jour qu'elle avait pris une décision que personne d'autre ne pouvait prendre, une décision très dure à prendre, de sacrifice et de guerre. »

« Dumbledore aurait pu être un _vates_, » dit Dobby. « Mais il a imposé sa volonté à d'autres, et s'est persuadé que c'était bien. »

_Donc je ne pourrais pas me mentir à moi-même non plus, si je le fais_, songea Harry._ Je devrais être totalement honnête envers moi-même et envers les autres. Je devrais savoir quand présenter mes excuses pour mes défauts, quand je ferais certaines choses juste parce qu'elles sont plus faciles et non pas parce qu'elles sont justes, quand j'en ferais trop et quand je rejetterais _trop_ la faute sur moi. Je devrais lire en moi, jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même sans arrêt, sans jamais baisser ma garde._

Ca semblait, et Harry l'admit sans problème, vraiment extrêmement terrifiant.

_Et je ne peux pas le faire,_ réalisa-t-il en soupirant._ Je ne cesse de me mentir à moi-même au sujet de tellement de choses. Snape aussi le dit, tout le temps, et je suppose qu'ils le sauraient bien mieux que moi._

Il l'expliqua à Dobby, qui l'écoutait en hochant la tête. Eclairé par la lumière qui irradiant du phœnix, Harry se rendit compte que l'elfe de maison ne paraissait ni stupide ni écervelé. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux, une lumière qu'Harry pensait voir s'éteindre quand il aurait fini ses explications. Mais Dobby ne fit que lui sourire.

« Un _vates_ n'est pas un état » dit-il. « Un _vates_ n'est pas un _vates_ juste une fois, comme ça, puis il peut passer à autre chose. Un _vates_ fait des choix encore et encore, tous les jours de sa vie, et il peut faire de mauvais choix, mais il finit toujours par revenir sur le droit chemin. »

« C'est un chemin bordé d'épines. » murmura Harry.

Fumseck fredonna à son intention.

« Fumseck dit qu'il y a des roses parmi les épines. » Dobby frappa dans ses mains juste devant lui. « Fumseck dit que Monsieur Harry Potter ne doit pas choisir d'aider les elfes et les phœnix sous la contrainte, mais simplement parce qu'il le veut. Et il insiste, ça doit être un choix. Harry Potter n'est pas entièrement un _vates_ pour l'instant. Mais il peut l'être dans le futur. » Il fit un geste vers Harry. « Mais il doit d'abord arrêter de mentir, comme il l'a dit lui-même, et doit être libre de ses propres toiles. »

Surpris, Harry se massa les tempes. « Tu parles de la toile de phœnix ? »

« Entre autres, » dit Dobby, fixant Harry intensément et le pointant du doigt.

Alarmé, Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué les toiles qui enserraient son propre corps, qui semblaient agitées par un vent invisible, qui allaient en direction de, pour certaines, la forêt Interdite. Il ne les reconnaissait pas. Elles étaient d'un rouge profond et menaçant, en aucun cas une des couleurs qu'avait arboré la toile de phœnix, même au plus fort de sa puissance. Harry posa sa main sur l'une des toiles, et il ne sentit qu'une légère sensation de chaleur, mais rien d'autre. « C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des limites qu'Harry Potter, monsieur, s'est lui-même imposées, » dit Dobby, l'air triste. « Des limites qu'il n'a pas choisies, des limites auxquelles il n'a pas pensé. Des limites créées par la peur. » Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Des limites qu'Harry a renforcé avec sa propre magie, car il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée que certaines choses se réalisent. »

Harry ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Il était vrai qu'il y avait des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser. Mais entendre qu'il avait utilisé sa propre magie contre lui, et qu'il n'en avait jamais eu conscience…

Il était stupéfait.

Il inspira profondément, et posa une autre question qui lui était venue à l'esprit pendant que Dobby lui expliquait ce qu'était un _vates_. « Est-ce que, quand j'aurais commencé à prendre des décisions en tant que _vates_, ça devra être la chose la plus importante à mes yeux ? »

« Pas _devra_, » répondit Dobby. « Il n'est jamais question de _devoir_, d'_être obligé_, ou d'_être forcé à._ Ca doit être voulu et décidé. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Mais un _vates_ qui se contredit sur d'autres tâches ne serait pas celui que vous attendez pour être libérés. »

Dobby secoua la tête.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne vois comment je pourrais l'être. Tu sais tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour mon frère. Il est la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi, Dobby. Je préférerais le mettre en sécurité plutôt que de m'occuper des autres. Je pourrais sacrifier des créatures magiques pour sa sécurité et son bonheur. » Il se demanda s'il était vraiment honnête envers lui-même. _L'honnêteté va souvent de paire avec l'horreur_, pensa-t-il, les souvenirs de l'incident avec le Moldu lui revinssent à l'esprit. « Je l'aime trop. Je suis désolé. Je ne pense pas que je ferai un très bon _vates_. »

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire et ouvrit les yeux. Il était presque sûr que Dobby serait parti, déçu, ainsi que Fumseck. Mais le phénix resta, chaude présence sur son épaule, et Dobby continuait à le fixer intensément.

« Vous le deviendrez. » Dit Dobby. « Harry Potter, monsieur, peut devenir le _vates_ même si ce n'est pas maintenant. Il peut changer. A moins qu'il croie qu'il ne changera jamais ? »

Harry frémit. « Après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ma première année, je ne peux pas l'affirmer, » grommela-t-il, « mais est-tu sûr de vouloir attendre après moi jusqu'au moment où, peut-être, je serais celui qui brisera ces limites, dont tu as tant besoin ? Tu pourrais perdre beaucoup de temps avec moi, alors que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être un meilleur candidat. »

« Il n'y a pas de meilleur candidat » répliqua Dobby, d'un ton impérieux. « Harry Potter, monsieur, est le meilleur depuis que Dumbledore a échoué. » Un bref frisson le parcourut, et il tira un peu sur ses oreilles. « Et le L-Lord Noir ne sera jamais une option ».

« Est-ce que ce ne sont que des sorciers puissants ? Quelqu'un comme Connor ne pourrait-il pas vous servir tout aussi bien, si ce n'était pas par la contrainte ? »

« Juste des sorciers puissants. » dit Dobby.

« Mais nous sommes ceux qui peuvent aussi contraindre les autres le plus facilement. » répliqua Harry.

Fumseck lança un trille contre la nuque et des notes s'élevèrent comme des bulles autour d'eux. Dobby sourit en traduisant à Harry. « Fumseck le sait. Nous le savons tous. Le pouvoir qui permet à Harry Potter, monsieur, d'être un _vates_ est aussi celui qui le rend dangereux. Et il le protège des autres. Car les autres ne peuvent pas obliger Harry Potter à leur obéir.

« Ils peuvent essayer. » marmonna Harry, en songeant à Dumbledore, et à la période ou Tom Jedusor l'avait possédé. Et il se perdit encore dans ses pensées, pendant que Dobby et Fumseck le regardaient avec attention.

S'il endossait ce rôle, il aurait beaucoup de choses à changer. Il devrait considérer les autres sorciers comme étant plus importants que Connor. Il y avait des gens qu'il aurait plutôt voulu frapper que pardonner, il le savait, et il n'aimait pas ce genre de pensées. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la manière dont il pouvait libérer les créatures magiques sans bafouer la volonté des autres sorciers, et ne savait pas du tout comment persuader ou caresser dans le sens du poil les sorciers sans bafouer la volonté des créatures magiques. Et que se passerait-il si, imaginons, les géants ou les Détraqueurs faisaient de gros dégâts après avoir été libérés ? D'autre part, pouvait-il réellement justifier le fait de ne libérer qu'une partie des créatures magiques, celle qui serait sans danger pour les sorciers ?

_Ma vie n'a jamais été simple, c'est sûr, mais là c'est la chose la plus complexe à laquelle j'aie jamais été confronté. Et… Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant. Ma vie est toujours dévouée à Connor. Il est toujours le plus important._

« Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant », dit-il. Fumseck laissé échapper une note brève, impatiente, que Dobby traduisit tout aussi vite qu'elle avait été prononcée.

« Harry Potter, monsieur, peut attendre. Mais Harry Potter, monsieur, n'a jamais pensé à ces toiles avant cette nuit dans le feu, ne s'y est jamais intéressé. Dobby et Fumseck veulent être sûrs qu'Harry Potter, monsieur, n'oubliera pas. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais oublier ça, maintenant, » répliqua-t-il. Fumseck lança de nouveaux sons que Dobby ne traduisit pas, probablement parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le faire.

« Harry Potter, monsieur, est le bienvenu s'il veut poser à Dobby des questions, n'importe quand, » dit Dobby, et il s'inclina légèrement. « La toile de Dobby est plus faible que les autres, parce que Dobby est né d'une manière un peu bizarre, et qu'un de ses anciens maîtres était bizarres et avait essayé de le libérer. Donc Dobby peut répondre aux questions, et même retourner voir son ancien maître pour obtenir les réponses qu'il n'a pas. »

« Merci Dobby, » dit Harry. Il essayait de s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien demander de plus. Il avait le sentiment grandissant qu'il devrait essayer d'en poser immédiatement, qu'il était important que les créatures magiques soient libres une fois pour toute, mais s'il le faisait, alors c'est qu'il n'était pas un _vates._ Dobby avait dit qu'il ne devait pas le ressentir comme un devoir. Que cela devait être une décision.

_Mais comment diable vais-je _réussir_ à le faire ? Devoir et sacrifice, voilà comment je vois les choses._

Il laissa Dobby le faire transplaner dans son lit, et il hocha la tête pour lui rendre son salut. L'aube n'était plus très loin, du moins pour ce qu'il pouvait voir du ciel, et cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas judicieux d'essayer de se rendormir. Il s'allongea, les bras repliés sous la tête, et Fumseck endormi près du bord de l'oreiller.

Il continua à essayer d'imaginer le monde des sorciers sans les elfes de maison, et n'y arriva pas. Alors il essaya de l'imaginer avec des elfes violents ou prédateurs à la place de ceux qu'il connaissait, mais ne réussit pas plus. Peut-être était-ce un autre côté du problème : s'il voulait espérer pour le futur, il lui faudrait d'abord apprendre ce à quoi cela ressemblait. Mais là, son esprit était vide.

Harry laissa ces pensées de côté quand il entendit les autres garçons s'agiter. Il avait d'autres obligations à remplir aujourd'hui, et la première était d'attendre la fin du vol circulaire du hibou grand duc qui survolait la table des Serpentard.

**§*&o&*§**

A moitié en train de manger son petit déjeuner, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était apparemment pas le seul à attendre que le hibou de Lucius fasse son apparition. Pansy et Millicent murmuraient toutes les deux comme d'habitude, mais elles s'arrêtaient et attendaient anxieusement que l'ombre du hibou qu'elles attendaient se détache de celles des autres. Blaise s'assit, tout à coup, à côté de lui et alors il cessa de porter toute son attention vers la fenêtre et se concentra sur sa nourriture délaissée. Draco arriva, tendu et l'air malheureux.

« Ton père va choisir le présent qu'il faut, » assura Harry, et Draco ne fit que le regarder.

« Je sais Harry », lui dit-il. « Et c'est bien là le problème. »

Finalement, quand le suspense était à son comble, Julius traversa la fenêtre. Il prit alors tout son temps pour voler en cercles. Harry entendait des bruits, preuves de l'agitation autour de lui, et il y avait même des Serpentards plus âgés qui avait levé la tête et s'étaient tourné vers lui, ce qui intrigua Harry : depuis quand s'intéressaient-ils à ce que faisait un pauvre petit élève de troisième année ?

Julius entama finalement sa descente et se posa juste devant Harry. Ses yeux le fixaient, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il bouge. Il tendit la patte où était attaché un paquet et au passage planta ses griffes sur le dos de la main d'Harry.

Harry inclina la tête, cessant de se sentir comme une souris, et détacha le paquet sans quitter Julius du regard. Le hibou continua à le fixer durement pendant quelques instants. Puis il s'envola et battit rapidement et puissamment des ailes, volant depuis l'extrême bout de Hall jusqu'à la volière aussi vite que s'il était menacé par un pistolet.

Le paquet était mince, et assez long, et Harry se demanda s'il ne contenait pas une baguette. Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir tant qu'il ne l'avait pas déballé, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Une lame roula sur la table, et un bruit sourd résonna quand elle s'arrêta. Harry la prit, faisait bien attention à ne pas toucher le bord ou le joyau vert sur la garde. C'était un couteau – un couteau fait pour écorcher, d'environ vingt-cinq centimètres de long. Harry étudia le tranchant avec attention, remarquant un léger scintillement çà et là, comme si le fabricant avait incrusté des diamants dans la lame. Puis il examina le joyau.

Ca avait la forme d'un nœud de corde de pendu.

Harry eut alors une petite idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Il ne fit plus du tout attention au fait que Draco avait encore pâli. De plus, il prit la lettre soigneusement pliée de Lucius qui demeurait dans les restes du paquet. C'était bien plus long que le billet qu'il avait envoyé pour le précédent présent printanier.

_Mr. Potter:_

_Quand un puissant sorcier s'allie à un autre, c'est souvent dans le but de réparer des erreurs commises par le passé par l'un des deux, ou bien envers une des deux familles. La famille Malfoy n'a jamais eu de conflit particulier avec la famille Potter, même si nous les avons toujours méprisés. Je soupçonne que vous vous demandiez pourquoi j'ai commencé cette trêve au sein de la danse._

_J'ai entamé cette danse pour m'allier à _vous_, Harry Potter, et non pas à votre famille. Plus le temps passe, plus que suis sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision ; sachant que j'observe ce que devient le lâche qu'est votre père, votre faible frère et votre Sang-de-Bourbe de mère._

_Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris de plus grande revanche sur votre famille compte tenu de la manière dont ils vous ont traité. Déposséder la femme qui vous a fait naître de toute magie compte à peine. Selon les anciennes traditions, vous auriez dû lui ordonner de mourir, ainsi qu'à tous les membres de votre famille, en récompense. Ils vous ont bridé, ils ont bridé un puissant sorcier. Plus la magie, qui est forte, est utilisée à de mauvaises fins, plus il est en droit de réclamer justice. Et vous êtes le plus puissants des sorciers vivants actuellement. _

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent. Il était sûr que c'était faux. Dumbledore pouvait encore le battre sans peine, et le pouvoir de Voldemort était quelque chose de terrifiant et de fantastique. Il se demanda si Lucius n'était pas simplement en train d'essayer de le flatter, et, dans ce cas, pourquoi pensait-il qu'Harry serait sensible à ce genre de flatterie.

_Ce couteau est un moyen de vous assurer que vous devez prendre votre revanche sur votre famille_._ Si vous lui donnez un nom, il vous obéira. Si vous envoyez le couteau à ceux qui auraient du vous aimer et qui ne l'ont pas fait en votre nom, il brisera les liens qui vous unissent à votre famille, qu'ils soient ceux de l'affection, de la magie ou du sang. A partir de là, vous serez libre. Vous devriez utiliser cette lame pour vous faire cesser d'aimer cet être faible qu'est votre frère, ce lâche qu'est votre père, cette Sang-de-Bourbe qu'est votre mère. Vous devriez l'utiliser pour vous séparer de votre famille, et alors il n'existera aucune force ni instance dans le monde des sorciers, pas même le Ministère, qui pourrait dire que vous en faites légalement partie. Et vous devriez l'utiliser afin de briser tous les liens et limites qu'ils auraient pu, ainsi que d'autres, imposer afin de brider votre magie._

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux premier jour de printemps, Mr Potter. J'attends avidement votre réponse, ainsi que de voir ce que vous ferez avec votre liberté toute nouvelle._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco était penché par-dessus son épaule, lisant la lettre. Sa main serrait convulsivement le coude d'Harry. Puis il recula et le regarda fixement, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ton père est un bâtard, Draco, » Dit Harry, sur le ton de la conversation.

« Tu pourrais être libre, Harry » soupira Draco. « Et il t'a offert un cadeau qui n'a pas de prix. Je sais ce que représente ce couteau. Il est dans la famille Malfoy depuis des générations. Nous l'utilisons pour briser les alliances faites par le biais d'un mariage et qui ne marchent pas, quand la famille à qui nous avons marié l'un des nôtres se retourne contre nous. Je sais comment ça marche. J'ai entendu ce qu'on dit à son sujet. _Réfléchis_ Harry! Tu pourrais être libre. Il n'aurait pas pu t'offrir un meilleur présent que celui-ci! » Le visage de Draco était illuminé, il en paraissait argenté.

Harry leva le couteau à la lumière. Il brillait d'un éclat terne à ses yeux. Harry se demanda si cette chose avait une conscience en ce moment, même sans nom. Il avait l'impression que le métal le regardait.

« Je ne l'utiliserai jamais, » dit Harry, et il retira la lettre et le couteau de la table pour les fourrer dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, sans faire attention au fait qu'il s'était coupé avec la pointe. « Je ne veux pas – c'est vraiment _obscène_, Draco, qu'une chose comme ça existe et puisse briser de tels liens. »

_Et tu veux le faire. Une partie de toi veut le faire._

Harry savait cela, et il préféra fuir ce qu'il savait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il voulait l'utiliser qu'il le ferait. Harry était au moins sûr de ça. Ce couteau était obscène, et de vouloir l'utiliser l'était aussi. Personne ne pouvait détruire l'amour aussi facilement.

Et même s'il pouvait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il _devait._

« Mais Harry— » geignit Draco, en le suivant.

Harry se boucha les oreilles. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il avait une réconciliation avec son frère à provoquer.

**§*&o&*§**

Une marche, une autre, encore une, et Harry arriva enfin en haut de la Volière. Il resta là un moment, écoutant les piaillements des oiseaux et les bruissements des plumes. Il regarda par la fenêtre, et pencha la tête pour voir le soleil toucher l'horizon.

Coucher de soleil, sur fond de ciel d'un bleu si profond qu'il en paraissait vert.

Pour l'équinoxe du printemps.

Il avait gardé son mot, et n'avait pas cherché à voir Connor durant les semaines écoulées entre le moment où il avait reçu son message et celui de leur rencontre. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si Connor respecterait sa part du marché.

« Salut Harry, » la voix de Connor provenait de derrière lui, calme et contrôlée.

Harry inspira profondément et se tourna pour faire face à son frère. « Salut Connor. »

**À suivre**


	35. Choisis Harry

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **30; **Traduction FINI**

**Chapitre traduit par :** lanaika

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

**Merci pour vos reviews, en particulier à Marie la petite qui m'a rappelé a l'ordre puisque je n'ai pas mis ce chapitre hier. Désolé du retard. (Eni)**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 30 : Choisis Harry**

Harry se demanda pendant un long moment s'il devait commencer la conversation, ou laisser son frère parler. Connor semblait content d'attendre et de le laisser décider, son visage devenant doré grâce à la lumière du soleil couchant qui passait à travers la fenêtre.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était le but principal de son frère en venant là – réconciliation, ou autre chose. Etant donné que Connor ne connaissait pas les danses de sang pur, il se dit que ce devait être autre chose. A la fin, il décida d'attendre. _Laisse-le contrôler la situation_, pensait-il, ses yeux observant la manière dont le regard de Connor le fixait puis vacillait pour enfin se détourner de lui. _Je crois qu'il a besoin que je lui fasse confiance_.

Connor laissa échapper finalement une profonde expiration et rencontra les yeux de Harry.

« J'étais vraiment en colère contre toi pour ce que tu as fait à maman », commença-t-il.

_Sa voix est tremblante, mais il utilise le passé_. Harry releva la tête. _Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il est prêt à ma pardonner, après tout ce qui s'est passé ?_

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais dire à propos du rituel ». Connor réussit à s'excuser et à rester sur la défensive à la fois uniquement avec le ton de sa voix.

« Alors j'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai parlé avec Ron des danses de sang pur ». Il plissa le nez. « Il m'a dit que tu pouvais faire des choses dont je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable. Je n'aime pas la plupart de ces choses. Mais il m'a aussi dit que ce qui était arrivé à maman était juste. Elle n'aurait pas pu perdre sa magie si elle ne t'avait pas fait quelque chose de vraiment horrible ».

Connor croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur. « Donc dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a fait, Harry. Je t'écoute ».

Harry relâcha sa respiration doucement. Merci Merlin. Il semble vouloir écouter au lieu de me frapper cette fois.

« Elle m'a entraîné depuis que je suis enfant, juste après l'attaque de Voldemort, pour que je veille sur toi et que je te garde », commença à expliquer Harry. Il avait eu le temps pour penser à comment lui dire ceci, puisque toutes ses tentatives précédentes avaient échoué, et il était confiant dans le fait que ce discours aurait du sens pour Connor. « Mais ma magie l'effrayait. Quand j'avais quatre ans, elle a demandé à Dumbledore de me jeter le sortilège de la toile du phoenix ».

« Elle m'a parlé de ça », dit Connor. « Mais c'était juste pour t'empêcher de blesser les autres ».

« Non », dit Harry aussi gentiment qu'il le put. « C'était plus que ça. C'était pour que je continue à t'aimer, pour considérer ton bien-être avant le mien, pour que je t'aime et prenne soin de toi, ce que je n'aurais pas fait de cette manière si la toile n'avait pas été là ».

Connor secoua la tête. « Mais tu as toujours fait ça, Harry. Tu m'as_ toujours_ protégé. Tu te souviens du troll et des Lestrange en première année ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'a fait vouloir enlever la magie de maman ? »

Ses yeux ne me regardent pas, remarque Harry. Je pense qu'il doit avoir une vague idée de la vérité, finalement, mais il ne veut pas l'affronter.

« Si je voulais autant te protéger, c'était uniquement à cause de la toile, Connor », dit-il. « Et de l'entraînement. Maman me disait que je ne pourrais jamais avoir ma propre vie. Je devais toujours te faire passer en premier ».

Connor le fixa. Puis il demanda, comme s'il voulait le tester, « Tu ne pouvais pas avoir tes propres amis ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je crois qu'elle a mentionné une fois le fait que je pouvais partager tes amis. Je devais me rendre agréable à leurs yeux, puisqu'ils seraient tes amis et qu'ils seraient importants pour toi, et je devais satisfaire tes besoins de compagnie. Mais elle n'a jamais envisagé le fait que je puisse avoir des amis qui ne soient pas les tiens ».

Il se demanda, pour la première fois, si cela n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose d'être réparti à Gryffondor. Aurait-il réussi à se faire des amis ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, puisque être dans la même Maison que Connor aurait signifié être constamment dans son ombre, sous son influence, et comparé constamment (et probablement défavorablement) avec lui aux yeux des autres Gryffondors.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu te marier ? » demanda Connor.

Harry secoua la tête. « Comment aurais-je pu le faire ? Si un sorcier se marie, il devrait aimer son épouse comme personne d'autre. Et j'aurais dû t'aimer, veiller sur toi, te protéger. J'aurais dû protéger ton épouse et tes enfants aussi. Je n'aurais pas eu le _temps_ pour fréquenter quelqu'un pu avoir une famille ».

« Et à propos de ta vie après la guerre ? Murmura Connor.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à survivre à la guerre », dit Harry. « Après ça, si j'avais survécu, alors j'aurais dû tout faire pour que tu obtiennes ce que tu voulais. Si tu avais voulu devenir Ministre, j'aurais dû t'apporter mon aide. Si tu avais voulu avoir une vie tranquille totalement à l'écart du monde – après tout, je ne sais pas si le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pourrait avoir un moment d'intimité après la défaite de Voldemort – alors j'aurais dû créer des barrières qui t'auraient complètement coupé du monde, des barrières plus puissantes que celles de Godric's Hollow. Si tu avais voulu une vie de star de Quidditch, j'aurais fait en sorte que ce soit aussi le cas ».

Connor donna un coup de pied dans les pierres qu'il y avait sur le sol, l'air maussade. « Mais je voudrais devenir une star du Quidditch par moi-même », dit Connor.

Harry acquiesça. « Et si ça avait été ce que tu voulais, alors je serais resté à l'écart, et j'aurais seulement fait en sorte que tu ailles aux entraînements à temps et fait d'autres choses qui n'auraient pas mis en danger tes chances de le devenir ».

Connor mit ses mains dans les poches de sa robe. « Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ça t'a conduit à retirer la magie de maman ».

« Si ça n'avait pas été pour Tom Jedusor, je ne l'aurais pas fait », admit Harry, notant avec un froncement de sourcils comment Connor tressaillit à l'écoute du nom. Tom Jedusor est seulement un fragment de Voldemort. S'il tressaille à cause de son souvenir, alors comment va-t-il être capable de faire face au Voldemort entier ?

« Il a déchiré mon esprit. Il a libéré la toile du phoenix. Et Sylarana est morte l'année dernière, dans la Chambre des Secrets- ». Le son de sa voix vacilla, et il cessa de regarder Connor. « Et elle était tellement entrelacée avec la toile qu'elle l'a mise en lambeaux quand elle est morte. J'ai dû reconstruire mon esprit. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé autant de temps chez les Malfoy l'été dernier. J'ai toujours la toile dans mon esprit, ou du moins une partie, mais je peux voir ce qui se passe à côté, et je sais que je ne voudrai jamais me replacer sous son autorité.

Maman a prétendu vouloir se réconcilier avec moi, et elle m'a jeté une nouvelle fois le sortilège de la toile du phoenix. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Je lui ai retiré sa magie. De cette manière, elle ne pourra plus jamais me rejeter ce sortilège ».

Il y eut un long silence. Harry écouta le vent qui soufflait autour des pierres de la Volière, et combattit la tristesse qui arrivait par vagues en revivant la perte de Sylarana. N'était-il pas ridicule, de vouloir se morfondre quand il était sur le point de se réconcilier avec son frère, la personne qu'il aimait le plus ?

Puis Connor dit, « Mais, Harry, je ne pense pas que ce qu'elle t'a fait méritait la perte de sa magie ».

Harry le regarda de nouveau. Les yeux de son frère étaient graves, brillants, et ses mots sortaient lentement, comme s'il devait enjamber ses pensées.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? », demanda Connor, en faisant un geste brusque de ses bras. « Elle essayait de te faire devenir une bonne personne. Elle essayait de te faire devenir un Gryffondor. Elle essayait de s'assurer que tu saurais comment aimer les gens, que tu saurais ce qu'étaient le courage, le devoir et le sacrifice, que tu pourrais me protéger jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de me protéger moi-même ».

« Oui », reconnut Harry à contrecœur.

« Donc tu dois avoir mal compris », dit Connor. « Tu pensais qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de vraiment mal, et le rituel t'a cru et lui a pris sa magie. Mais elle n'avait rien fait, ce qui signifie qu'elle mérite de retrouver ses pouvoirs ! »

Ses yeux étaient brillants, et il s'avança brusquement pour prendre le bras de Harry.

« Nous pouvons redevenir une famille ! Nous irons voir papa pour le ramener et l'empêcher de continuer à être un tel con, et puis- »

Harry fit un pas en arrière gentiment. C'était un petit mouvement, mais suffisant pour faire ravaler son sourire à Connor.

« Non ? » murmura-t-il.

« Non », répéta Harry. « Le rituel de justice ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Connor. Elle doit avoir fait quelque chose de très mal, objectivement, pour que j'aie pu l'utiliser et le faire fonctionner. Si j'avais seulement cru que c'était mal, et utilisé quand même le rituel, il aurait mangé _ma_ magie. Je sais qu'elle avait tort. Je sais qu'elle m'a blessé. Ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle essayait de faire n'a aucune importance. Je ne peux pas lui rendre sa magie, et je ne veux pas le faire. Je veux rester loin d'elle ».

« Tu ne _comprends_ pas », dit Connor, sa voix devenant acérée à cause de la déception et la colère. « Maman m'en a parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle savait que tu serais en colère, mais elle avait de bonnes intentions. Elle veut que tu reviennes, Harry. Elle veut qu'on redevienne une famille, comme à Noël dernier- ».

« Quand elle m'ignorait ? » demanda Harry ; « Quand papa m'ignorait ? »

« Ils l'ont fait parce que _tu_ avais jeté un sort pour qu'ils le fassent ». Les joues de Connor devinrent rouges de rage.

« Oui, je sais », dit Harry, « et maintenant elle veut retrouver sa magie, ce qui ne peut pas arriver. Elle ne me veut pas vraiment dans la famille, Connor. Elle veut quelqu'un qu'elle puisse contrôler. Elle veut la personne qu'elle a créée ».

« Mais c'est toi, Harry », dit Connor. « Tu me _protèges_, et tu m'_aimes_, et est-ce c'est vraiment important si la toile a été brisée ? Les autres choses font encore partie de toi. Tu peux me protéger encore mieux si tu rends sa magie à maman. Comme ça, elle peut me garder quand elle est là et toi non ».

« Je t'aime encore », dit Harry. « Je veux toujours te protéger. Mais c'est important pour moi la manière dont elle a essayé de ma faire faire ça, Connor. C'est vraiment très important ».

« _Pourquoi_ ? »

Harry se demanda s'il pourrait l'expliquer. Comme il l'avait dit à Snape et Draco, c'était toujours difficile à accepter. Il pouvait imaginer Draco dans cette situation, et les cris d'outrage qu'il lancerait à Lucius Malfoy s'il avait introduit une toile de phoenix dans l'esprit de son fils. Il pouvait imaginer Connor dans cette situation ; la seule idée le rendit fou de colère envers la moldue. Il pouvait imaginer Hermione dans cette situation, bien que puisque ses parents étaient moldus, ils l'auraient probablement battue à la place, et comment il s'assurerait qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passe quand un puissant sorcier se met en colère pour défendre ses amis. Mais mettez-le dans la même situation, et sa colère diminuait. Il avait survécu, après tout. C'était l'entraînement, et non la toile du phoenix, qui l'avait fait devenir la personne dont Draco se proclamait être l'ami, dont Snape était devenu le gardien, avec qui Lucius Malfoy avait choisi d'exécuter une danse de trêve ; avec qui les Bulstrode et les Parkinson s'étaient liés. Pouvait-il vraiment se plaindre à propos de ça ? En avait-il le droit ? Est-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux l'aurait regardé s'il avait été ordinaire ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en soucierait ?

Harry ne le pensait pas.

Mais Connor attendait son explication.

Harry utilisa les arguments que Draco et Snape avaient utilisés avec lui. « Parce qu'elle n'avait pas mon véritable consentement pour le faire », dit-il. « Le choix est important, Connor. Elle a commencé à m'entraîner tellement jeune que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment dire oui. Et après, Dumbledore a mis la toile du phoenix sur moi quand j'ai eu 4 ans. Donc mon esprit a été modifié, distordu et enchaîné. Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir ton esprit modifié, distordu et enchaîné ? »

Il pensait qu'il pourrait avoir le dessus sur la dispute en faisant appel à l'empathie de Connor, dont Harry savait qu'il la possédait. Il avait vu Connor sauver des papillons de la noyade dans la mare derrière leur maison. Il avait vu la manière dont Connor continuait d'offrir sa compassion à Sirius quand Harry lui-même était incapable d'une telle chose. Même l'amour de Connor pour leur mère en était un signe.

Connor cligna des yeux. « Bien sûr que non », dit-il. « Mais je suis moi maintenant, et j'ai 13 ans. Et tu es toi, et tu as grandi avec la toile du phoenix. Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas redevenir comme elles étaient ? »

« Elles ne peuvent pas, Connor », dit Harry, malgré son propre désir de ravoir sa vie heureuse, claire et simple. « Je suis désolé ».

Connor se détourna brusquement de lui et regarda par la fenêtre. Harry observa son dos. Il voulait tellement dire quelque chose qui arrangerait tout ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire malheureusement. Il ne croyait pas vraiment les arguments de Snape et Draco. Mails il ne pouvait pas non plus tolérer de se soumettre à la toile du phoenix.

_Ça devait être ce qu'il voulait faire_, pensa Harry, et il attendit.

Connor se retourna finalement, et lui fit face. Le regard de Harry rencontra celui de son frère.

« J'ai vu maman quand le rituel a été fait », commença Connor. « Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible.

Elle était étendue sur le sol. Elle a levé la tête quand elle nous a vu papa et moi, et elle a commencé à pleurer ». Connor laissa échapper une expiration nerveuse et sifflante. « Elle a essayé de faire venir un des vêtements qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la cuisine par un _Accio_. Elle n'a pas pu. Toute sa magie était partie.

Papa s'est précipité sur elle, et lui a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle a murmuré quelque chose à propos d'une boîte et de sa magie, et de toi. J'ai vu le visage de papa se glacer. Je ne savais pas alors qu'il partirait. Je savais qu'il se souvenait de toi, et qu'il pensait que le rituel signifiait quelque chose de mauvais ».

Connor fit un simple pas en arrière, ses yeux ne quittaient jamais ceux de Harry. Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas dû cligner des yeux une seule fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler. Harry continua d'écouter. Il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. De plus, Connor n'avait probablement parlé de cela à personne d'autre. Il avait besoin de purger le poison, de déverser cette histoire pénible et triste dans des oreilles accueillantes.

« Papa l'a amenée dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas marcher. C'est comme si son corps tout entier avait été volé ». La voix de Connor monta. « Non, violé. Tu l'as violée, Harry ».

Harry se tint immobile. Il savait que cela ne pouvait être vrai. Le rituel était le fondement de sa santé mentale. Il lui faisait confiance.

Donc cela n'avait pas d'importance que les mots sonnent faux. Il pouvait encore écouter cela. Connor avait besoin qu'il l'écoute.

« Elle a pleuré tout le premier jour », murmura Connor. « Et puis papa est parti. Il est parti le soir du réveillon de Noël, et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où il est parti. Sirius était là, et il a pris soin de maman et moi.

Elle a été en colère durant tout le deuxième jour. Elle voulait que sa magie revienne. Ça a été la chose la plus horrible que j'ai jamais _vu_, Harry.

Elle a reçu une lettre de Dumbledore le troisième jour, en promettant qu'il parlerait avec toi. Elle a encore pleuré après ça.

Mais ensuite… »

Connor fit un autre pas en avant. Harry se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient à moins de 30cm l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de Connor étaient très profonds, leur couleur noisette plus intense que jamais auparavant, empli d'une myriade de paillettes dorées et vertes.

« Ensuite », murmura Connor, « elle a changé d'avis. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait que tu reviennes. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, plus que sa magie ou papa ou un Noël heureux en famille. Elle te voulait _toi_. Elle voulait le fils qui l'avait blessée. Elle a la plus grande capacité à pardonner que j'ai jamais vu, Harry ».

Connor tourna la tête. Il tremblait légèrement. « J'ai peur de toi », dit-il. « J'ai peur de ta magie, et de la manière dont tu as détruit maman, en la privant de sa partie la plus importante à ses yeux, et de la manière dont tu piétines toutes les personnes autour de toi. Mais j'ai promis à maman que je te parlerais, et que j'essaierais de te ramener à elle. _Vas_-tu revenir ? »

Harry se sentit comme s'il tombait dans l'espace. Le monde autour de lui était trop grand, trop infini. Il savait qu'il pouvait rendre à Connor la famille dont il rêvait. Les lambeaux de la toile pulsaient dans sa tête, le pressant d'abandonner. Tout pourrait revenir à la normale. Il avait voulu cela, quand il avait parlé avec Lily de son rêve d'avoir une famille heureuse.

Mais et Draco ? Et Snape ? Et Remus ? Et Peter ? Et les sangs purs ? Et toutes les créatures magiques ?

Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé Connor », murmura-t-il. « Je ne peux pas. Le rituel est définitif. Je ne peux pas lui rendre sa magie, et je ne peux pas lui rendre le fils qu'elle avait. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, et je pense qu'elle t'a envoyé principalement parce qu'elle veut que tout soit comme avant, pas parce qu'elle m'aime réellement. Elle a peur de moi aussi ».

La respiration de Connor se coupa. Il ferma les yeux. Harry se demanda s'il sentait qu'il tombait dans l'espace comme lui.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux, et son regard fut incroyablement direct, rivé sur les yeux de Harry comme riftés.

« J'ai promis que je te ramènerais à elle », dit Connor. « Que je te parlerais et te donnerais une chance. Mais puisque tu refuses, je sais que tu ne reprendras jamais tes esprits. Donc »

Il prit une autre inspiration, celle-ci semblant pénétrer plus profondément dans sa poitrine. « _Reviens avec moi, Harry_ ».

Harry sentit la compulsion de son frère bondir et s'enrouler autour de son esprit, bien plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait été l'année précédente quand il l'avait sentie pour la première fois. Elle esquiva habilement la plupart des boucliers d'Occlumancie qu'il avait dressé devant elle, se dirigeant vers la toile du phoenix. Une fois reliée avec elle, Harry savait qu'elle le convaincrait sûrement.

Il se fendit en arrière, en étendant toute sa volonté pour rester libre, pour détruire le fil de compulsion dans sa tête, et le désir d'obéir à l'ordre de Connor.

La toile du phoenix fut réduite en lambeaux, explosa, se dissout, et puis disparut.

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Le halètement voyagea à travers son corps, se répandant comme un nuage dans de nouvelles directions, trouvant de nouveaux espaces et les remplissant avec un brouillard et une brume doux et nouveaux.

Ce n'était pas la soudaine scission qui avait marqué la fin de sa capacité à croire sa mère, ni la sensation de triomphe et liberté qu'il avait ressentie quand le Détraqueur gris avait libéré sa magie. Au lieu de cela, le monde tourbillonna encore, et encore, puis Harry se rendit compte qu'il se tenait debout en haut de la Volière, et qu'il voyait dans toutes les directions.

Sa vue étincela de clarté. Il n'avait jamais vraiment _vu_ avant, pensa-t-il avec émerveillement. Il voyait à présent.

Il pouvait voir comment les pierres s'ajustaient, comment elles fusionnaient aux coins avec force, comme elles se reposaient les unes sur les autres avec robustesse, comment elles s'agrippaient les unes aux autres pour résister aux coups de vent. Il pouvait voir les empreintes que les hiboux laissaient lorsqu'ils partaient en volant par la fenêtre, et, s'il se concentrait, il pouvait voir les liens qui reliaient les hiboux aux sorciers, et vice-versa.

Il voyait à quel point ces petites choses ordinaires étaient belles, et cela le remplissait d'émerveillement.

Il se retourna et regarda son frère.

Les souvenirs lui coupèrent le souffle, remplissant sa tête comme un épais brouillard suffoquant.

Il se souvint de l'air qu'arborait Hermione lorsqu'elle était sortie en trépignant de la Tour de Trelawney le jour où celle-ci avait énoncé la prophétie. Son frère lui avait parlé vertement puis avait dit _quelque chose_ que Hermione avait trouvé impardonnable, et ils n'avaient toujours pas réglé ça. Hermione attendait, hérissée, offensée, que Connor fasse le premier pas, et puisqu'il avait été celui qui l'avait insultée, il l'aurait sûrement dû. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Etait-ce là l'attitude d'une personne généreuse, gentille, ayant de la compassion, et qui voulait uniquement le meilleur pour tout le monde ?

_Non_.

Il se souvint de la manière dont Connor l'avait attaqué l'année précédente, quand il avait cru que Harry était le prochain Mage Noir, et qu'il découvrait son propre don de compulsion et sa peur face à cela. Etait-ce là l'attitude d'un chef de guerre, faisant face courageusement à son ennemi de la meilleure façon qu'il connaissait, sur un champ de bataille qui leur permettrait de se battre à armes égales ?

_Non. C'était l'attitude d'un enfant effrayé._

Il se souvint de la manière dont Connor lui avait offert la Carte des Maraudeurs cet été-là et suggéré de laisser sa magie opérer sur elle, ou en créer des copies, pour consommer le pouvoir qui émanait continuellement de lui. Etait-ce là l'attitude de quelqu'un totalement irrécupérable ?

_Non. C'était l'attitude d'un frère qui était inquiet pour moi, et aussi pour la sécurité des autres personnes de la maison, puisque ses parents ne se souvenaient même plus de lui et donc ne pouvaient se défendre._

Il se souvint de la façon dont Connor s'était réveillé à son chevet après les événements de l'année précédente, après avoir passé Merlin sait combien d'heures là, et lui avait dit à propos de sa possession par Tom Jedusor. Etait-ce là l'attitude d'un lâche qui ne connaîtrait jamais le courage de sa vie, qui avait été placé à Gryffondor seulement à cause d'une témérité arrogante ?

_Non. C'était l'attitude d'une personne qui savait qu'elle avait eu tort, et qui était assez courageuse pour lui confesser son erreur._

_Tellement de choses que je ne savais pas_, pensa Harry avec émerveillement. Il avait l'impression qu'il voyait véritablement son frère pour la première fois, en ne lui donnant aucune fausse excuse, en n'oubliant pas les choses qu'il avait faites et qui étaient dignes d'éloges, en étant capable d'évaluer et de juger.

Est-ce que la toile du phoenix qui l'attachait à son devoir de frère protecteur avait réprimé à ce point son véritable lui, toutes ses facultés critiques lorsque Connor était concerné, toutes ses_ pensées_ ? Il semblait que oui, et pourtant Harry avait du mal à le croire. Cela paraissait tellement évident, maintenant qu'il regardait vraiment. Maintenant qu'il _voyait._

Il se rendit compte que Connor l'observait. Il se demanda s'il attendait une réaction face à sa compulsion, ou si, tout simplement, il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé. Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

_Il n'est pas parfait. Il n'est pas impardonnable. Il est très loin d'être prêt à devenir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le leader dont nous avons besoin, ou tout au moins le leader que les gens attendent de lui. Il est humain. La moldue et Dumbledore ne nous ont absolument pas rendu service avec la toile du phoenix. J'aurais pu aider à l'élever mieux, s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi inquiets quant au fait que je me retourne contre lui ou que j'essaye de prendre sa place._

_Mais il faut plus que du pouvoir pour être le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Je pense qu'il faut plus que du pouvoir pour être quelqu'un d'important._

Harry fit un pas en avant, et Connor en fit un en arrière, assez rapidement pour cogner ses épaules durement contre le mur de la Volière. Sa voix était devenue rauque lorsqu'il éleva une main tremblante entre eux.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi », murmura-t-il.

_Bien sûr_, pensa Harry, après un moment à le regarder, curieux. _Il a encore peur de moi. Il croit les mensonges de la moldue, et qui sait ce que Sirius lui a appris, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans la Cabane Hurlante ?_

« Tu vas devoir arrêter les leçons avec Sirius, tu sais », dit-il à Connor. « Je pense qu'il t'a appris beaucoup d'absurdités. Les Serpentards ne sont pas _diaboliques_ ».

« Voldemort vient de cette Maison ! » dit Connor.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Et Dumbledore vient de Gryffondor, et il est celui qui m'a attaché avec la toile du phoenix. Tu ne peux pas assigner tout le monde aux Maisons et déterminer s'ils sont bons ou méchants uniquement de cette manière, Connor. Ce serait trop simple. Et s'il y a quelque chose que le monde n'est pas, _c'est simple_ ».

Il attendit un moment. Il se dit que la veille, ou même la nuit avant, lorsque Dobby et Fumseck lui avaient montré les toiles du monde magique, il aurait totalement paniqué s'il s'en était rendu compte à ce moment-là. Il voulait du simple. Du facile. Du clair. Le début de sa vie avait été si clair, avec le chemin du devoir qui s'étalait devant lui.

Mais à la place de paniquer, il ressentit une montée de joie sauvage, et commença à rire. Si les choses étaient compliquées, alors cela signifiait qu'il avait plus de choses à faire, plus de possibilités qui se déployaient autour de lui, plus de problèmes auxquels sa magie pourrait s'attaquer. Il y avait Connor, le rôle de _vates_, Sirius, sa famille, les tensions entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, il devait penser à comment il allait vivre maintenant que la toile du phoenix n'était plus là, comment il allait faire pour vaincre Voldemort, et il y avait aussi peut-être faire des choses comme se faire plus d'amis et se marier un jour, et les alliances avec les sangs purs, et se réconcilier avec son père s'il en était capable, et décider quoi faire à propos du loup-garou à l'intérieur de Remus…

La Volière explosa de lumière autour de lui quand sa magie commença à danser, créant plusieurs petites tornades folles de couleur dorée qui virevoltaient ensemble, s'entrechoquaient, disparaissaient dans une pluie d'étincelles, puis revenaient à la vie. Harry tendit une main devant lui, et s'entendit rire lorsqu'un peu de la lumière dorée forma une petite chose ailée qui aurait pu passer pour un vif d'or ou un petit phoenix. Il la projeta par la fenêtre de la Volière.

Le soleil avait complètement disparu à présent, bien que quelques lueurs dorées et émeraude persistaient encore. La lumière qui s'élevait de la création de Harry couvrit le sol et brilla tant qu'on aurait dit qu'il faisait jour à nouveau. Harry entendit une chanson qui commençait, et sentit une brise lui passer à travers et sortir par la fenêtre. L'odeur des roses lui emplit les narines, et le goût de miel lui emplit la bouche. Il rit, et ce son devint brièvement visible par des notes qui scintillaient et éclataient comme des bulles. Il ne pensait pas avoir été une seule fois aussi heureux dans sa vie.

Il avait eu tort à propos de tant de choses, et avait causé beaucoup de tort en encourageant Connor à persister dans son aveuglement. Il avait aussi eu raison à propos de beaucoup d'autres, et il allait avoir la chance de réparer ses erreurs. Il avait également eu tort de juste vouloir ressentir le fait d'être vivant et d'être libre dans un monde compliqué.

Ce qu'il ressentait était _merveilleux_.

La lumière dorée s'éleva plus haut, et encore plus haut. A présent, elle ressemblait à une masse ronde, comme une ampoule, au milieu des entrelacs qui recouvraient l'horizon qui se renouvelaient encore et encore. La chanson devenait de plus en plus forte, et c'était à présent une voix puissante et profonde qui chantait joyeusement à travers Poudlard.

_Ron m'a dit de me raccrocher aux signes qui annonçaient ce que pouvait être mon avenir_, pensa Harry, étourdi plus par l'exaltation que par la magie, _mais pourquoi ? Je pense que c'est un bien meilleur message._

_Je choisis d'être libre. Je choisis de vivre. Je choisis de réparer mes erreurs si j'en suis capable, et d'essayer d'apprendre quand il est déjà trop tard pour le faire. Et oh, je n'ai pas arrêté de me mentir à moi-même et je ne dois plus le faire, et apprendre à aimer Connor pour les _bonnes_ raisons va me demander un travail monstre, et je suis nerveux, moi-même je pourrais trébucher et faillir._

_Je m'en fous. C'est merveilleux, être libre et affronter la peur. Dumbledore devrait vraiment essayer quelques fois. _

Et parce qu'il savait cela, il tourna le regard vers les toiles que Dobby lui avait montré dans son propre corps, celles qui étaient d'un rouge menaçant et qui brûlaient. Harry les atteignit et sentit la même sensation ténue de chaleur. Il savait qu'il pouvait les briser, s'il le voulait. Cela n'avait jamais été une question de pouvoir mais sa propre volonté qui les avaient maintenues là. Il n'avait pas voulu affronter ce qui l'avait attaché.

Les avertissements de Snape retentirent dans sa tête, et Harry savait qu'il ne voulait pas se précipiter dedans comme il l'avait fait pour briser l'_Obliviate_ de Remus. Par conséquent, il délia précautionneusement la toile la plus grande, un peu comme s'il déballait un cadeau.

L'Obscurité lui tomba dessus. Harry comprit beaucoup de choses, à ce moment-là. Il _avait_ réellement le don de manger la magie des autres sorciers. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait blessé ses parents ou son frère quand il était enfant, mais il aurait pu. La toile du phoenix avait brimé ses capacités au début, puis Harry l'avait fait, parce que la seule pensée de faire du mal l'horrifiait. Il soupçonna que la toile rouge avait été à l'origine du moment où il en avait entendu parler à Noël, ou peut-être la fois où il avait volé un morceau de la magie de Dumbledore quand il protégeait Draco.

_Et bien, c'est vrai, mais le cacher ne résout rien_, pensa-t-il avec une joie folle qui lui rappelait celle des Gryffondors, et il intercepta sa capacité lorsqu'elle essaya de s'étendre autour de lui et de manger la magie de Connor.

L'Obscurité l'enveloppa. C'était un peu comme monter sur un serpent qui ondulait, peut-être un basilic, et _cela_ ramena des souvenirs qui étaient vraiment amusants, et Harry dut combattre sa propre envie de penser à Sylarana afin de pouvoir contrôler cette fichue chose. Mais il les combattit. Il laissa ses souvenirs passer à travers sa tête, et les endura.

_Je suis le sorcier, pas toi,_ dit-il par la pensée à sa magie, en projetant des morceaux de son propre être autour d'elle- pas des toiles, mais des rênes. _Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes folle et que tu manges la magie des autres, donc tu ne le feras pas._

L'Obscurité rugit, siffla et plongea. Harry n'était pas impressionné le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il pouvait manger la magie des autres que cela signifiait qu'il devait le faire, ou qu'il allait le faire.

_C'est la leçon que Dumbledore et la moldue n'ont jamais appris à propos de moi_, pensa-t-il tristement, au moment où il brida cette fichue capacité et l'enroula autour de lui. C'était la sienne. Il ferait ce qu'il voulait avec elle, et pas le contraire. _Ils pensaient que je pouvais manger leur magie. Ils ne me faisaient pas assez confiance pour en prendre le contrôle, alors ils m'ont attaché._

Cela le fit regretter, pendant un moment, toutes ces années où il aurait pu grandir, enroulé dans sa propre magie, apprenant à la contrôler, mais il soupira et abandonna ses regrets. Le passé était le passé. Ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était apprendre à grandir à l'intérieur de sa magie, et rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu. C'était le passé, et c'était le futur, et il allait vivre.

Et il allait s'assurer qu'il verrait son frère sans ses œillères, objectivement. Personne ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de le voir de la manière dont il le voyait avant. Connor ne pourrait pas devenir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu de cette manière, et ils ne pourraient pas être des frères normaux en s'aimant de cette manière.

Oh, Harry savait qu'il devrait encore donner plus d'excuses à Connor qu'il ne le devrait, et il savait qu'il allait sûrement se sentir coupable, jusqu'à un certain point puisqu'il n'était plus sous contrôle magique, comme il l'était avant. La toile du phoenix était partie, et à présent il pouvait se rendre compte que des erreurs étaient des erreurs.

Il regarda Connor, et soupira en voyant le regard empli d'horreur de son frère. Harry fit un pas en avant, et leva une main.

« Connor », murmura-t-il.

Connor resta où il se tenait, tremblant, et Harry vit une tache sombre apparaître sur son jean, où il avait dû se relâcher dans sa peur. Puis il se retourna et partit en courant.

Harry soupira. Cela allait demander encore beaucoup de travail.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, où la lumière qu'il avait créée et qui ressemblait à celle du soleil couchant, se tenait et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Et je suis prêt pour le faire._

Calmement, il descendit les marches de la Volière.

**À suivre **


	36. Conséquences du choc

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **31; **Traduction FINI**

**Chapitre traduit par :** Elava

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 31: Conséquences du choc**

Percy Weasley s'étendit sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre de la Tour des Gryffondors. Il se dit qu'il devait se sentir chanceux. Beaucoup de gens le pensaient. Il était Préfet en Chef, et à ce titre, aidait les professeurs à diriger les autres élèves. Il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, et atteignait les meilleures notes en ne travaillant que le minimum. Il était un sorcier Sang Pur, et aurait un travail au Ministère immédiatement après sa sortie de Poudlard si ses ASPICS étaient assez bons –ce qu'ils seraient, évidemment.

Il avait la confiance d'Albus Dumbledore.

Percy enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Avoir la confiance de Dumbledore était le plus dur qu'il ait à porter, car c'était comme avoir entre ses mains une grande et fragile sphère de verre. Il avait toujours cru qu'il pourrait le supporter, et que cela bouleverserait sa vie, vie qui avait été bouleversée durant l'été de sa sixième année, quand il avait reçu son premier hibou de la part de Dumbledore.

Sa mère avait été tellement fière de lui, qu'il reçoive des messages personnels de la part de Dumbledore.

Percy n'était pas sûr qu'elle serait encore aussi fière de lui maintenant, au vu de la décision qu'il lui avait fallu, vraiment fallu, obligatoirement, prendre.

Une lumière éclatante l'éblouit ; et au même moment, Percy sentit une forte démangeaison au niveau de ses épaules. Il se releva, dégrafant furieusement sa robe de sorcier, alors que ses yeux suivaient l'explosion de lumière, qui se renouvelait encore et encore toute seule, depuis la Forêt.

Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Percy ressentait cette démangeaison mieux que tous les autres Weasley, et connaissait les différentes formes qu'elle pouvait prendre. Près de Dumbledore, elle était profonde, presque sauvage, allant jusqu'à lui transpercer les os. Près d'Harry, elle était lumineuse, douce, comme si des dizaines de petites araignées veloutées couraient sur sa peau. Et là c'était la puissance d'Harry, une magie qui pouvait se montrer comme des bourrasques de vent et il soupira, se demandant ce qui se passerait si un sorcier voulait se tendre et attraper entre ses mains ce vent.

Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Et il savait aussi que Dumbledore voudrait s'entretenir avec lui au sujet de cet échec. Ca faisait partie des devoirs qu'il s'était depuis toujours décidé à avoir et à accomplir, et Percy ne pensait pas que le Directeur pourrait voir tout cela depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

Alors il regarda, encore et encore, et finalement la lumière dorée arrêta de se renouveler et le ciel redevint calme et sombre. Percy continua à regarder, juste pour être sûr que cela ne recommencerait pas, puis se releva avec difficulté. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, ignorant les regards interrogateurs et curieux des plus jeunes.

Il avait un devoir à remplir. Il avait des obligations que les autres n'avaient pas. Avant, quand il était le parfait petit élève attendant d'être Préfet, un rictus d'anticipation aurait déjà pris place sur son visage. Il savait des choses que la majeure partie des gens ignorait.

Maintenant, le poids des connaissances qu'il possédait contrairement aux autres lui donnait juste la migraine. Ce qui était bien quant au fait d'aller voir Dumbledore dans son bureau était que cela voudrait dire qu'il pourrait alléger un peu ces connaissances, et alors son esprit serait plus clair pour un moment…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle décision impossible à prendre lui tombe dessus.

**§*&o&*§**

Hermione était en plein dans son devoir d'Arithmancie quand elle commença à éternuer. Elle abaissa le livre et le mit hors de portée des dangereuses gouttelettes, essayant de retourner à son devoir quand les éternuements se furent arrêtés, mais elle continuait à éternuer. Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit un mouchoir d'une boite en dessous de son lit, un cadeau de ses parents. Ils veillaient toujours à ce qu'elle n'ait pas de souci concernant sa santé, et Hermione n'avait pas eu le cœur à leur dire que les sortilèges de nettoyage étaient plus communs à Poudlard que les mouchoirs.

« Y a un problème, Hermione? » La force de ses éternuements avait attiré l'attention de Lavande. Elle se tourna vers elle avec une vague expression de sympathie, qui rappela à Hermione qu'elle était chanceuse de partager sa chambre avec elle. Elle n'aurait certainement pas eu autant de chance dans une école moldue. « Tu as avalé quelque chose de travers ? »

_C'est_ un avertissement_, j'en suis sûre,_ pensa Hermione, mais les éternuements continuaient à l'empêcher de lire ce qu'elle aimait tant. Elle s'essuya le nez encore et encore, et finalement ça se calma. Hermione replia consciencieusement le mouchoir avant de le jeter, et elle jeta un _Nettoietout_ sur son lit, juste au cas où. Elle devrait lire dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ si vraiment les élèves tombaient régulièrement malades en hiver, jusqu'à ce que les professeurs commencent à apprendre les sortilèges de nettoyage aux plus jeunes.  
Hermione aimait être prudente, au cas où.

_Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit juste de la prudence, là._

Elle se trouva stupide de ne pas se rappeler qu'elle avait déjà eu une soudaine série d'éternuements comme celle-ci plus tôt –quand Harry avait libéré sa magie. Elle se releva prestement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demandèrent Lavande et Parvati en chœur.

Hermione les ignora alors qu'elle passait la porte et descendait les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Elle ne faisait pas spécialement attention à Lavande et Parvati. Elles gloussaient tout le temps. Elles pensaient plus souvent aux garçons comme étant des personnages d'histoires d'amour et non pas comme des camarades d'études. Et, c'était le comble, elles considéraient le Professeur Trelawney comme étant brillante. S'il lui avait fallu d'autres signes pour les classer dans la catégorie des idiotes, Hermione aurait vraiment eu honte de son intellect.

Elle arriva dans la Salle Commune et regarda autour d'elle avidement. Les conversations se poursuivaient autour des chaises et des canapés, mais personne ne se dirigeait vers le portrait d'entrée. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils voulaient que quelqu'un leur dise ce qui s'était passé, plutôt que de se renseigner par eux-mêmes.

Hermione leva le nez. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette espèce d'apathie collective. Comme le disait toujours le Professeur McGonagall, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il apprendre quelque chose s'il ne le veut pas ?

Elle commença à se diriger vers le tableau, mais elle se stoppa et se retourna en entendant quelqu'un qui courrait pour descendre l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Ron courrait pour la rejoindre, le visage rougi par l'effort. Hermione hocha gentiment la tête vers lui et ouvrit le tableau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'estime pour lui l'année dernière, mais elle supposait qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste auprès de Connor et essaye d'empêcher cette andouille de tomber et de se blesser tout seul.

Ron arborait une expression apeurée. Hermione secoua la tête. « Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Connor et Harry devaient se rencontrer cette nuit, » dit Ron presque sans desserrer les lèvres. « Premier jour du printemps t'sais. »

_Non_, se dit Hermione, _je ne sais pas._ Elle était très agacée et ennuyée à chaque fois qu'une référence à un rituel ou une coutume de Sang Pur lui rappelait qu'elle n'était qu'une Née-de-Moldus. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas ça qui l'entraverait. Elle essayait d'acquérir toutes les nuances et rituels des Sang Purs et de tout maîtriser en cinq ans, juste au cas où elle tomberait sur ça pour ses BUSES. Puis elle pourrait se consacrer à l'apprentissage de tous les sortilèges qui lui seraient utiles pour ses ASPICS. A vrai dire, elle n'avait que deux ans pour se préparer à ça mais Hermione était confiante et savait que la majeure partie des sorts et charmes qu'elle maîtrisait avait le niveau requis pour les BUSES.

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que Ron tournait pour aller vers la Volière. Hermione le suivait sans le lâcher d'une semelle. Elle ne savait rien hormis que l'explosion de magie était puissante, et proche. Elle n'avait pas encore appris à savoir d'où elle venait ni où elle se dirigeait. Encore une chose qu'elle voulait apprendre, elle se l'était promis, prit mentalement note de l'ajouter à sa propre liste de choses à faire.

« Connor voulait se réconcilier avec Harry » dit Ron, accélérant le pas alors qu'ils avaient dépassé quelques salles de classe vides et qu'ils arrivaient au début des marches menant à la Volière. « Il voulait utiliser un rituel de Sang Pur pour cela. Mais l'explosion de Magie n'était pas sensée faire partie du rituel. Donc –»

« Evidemment, tu ne songes même pas à ce qu'Harry ait blessé Connor ? » Hermione ne pouvait pas le croire. Harry était dévoué à son frère –tellement dévoué que parfois Hermione avait envie de l'embrasser, parce qu'il n'y avait _pas moyen_ qu'un imbécile comme Connor mérite autant de dévotion de la part de quelqu'un. Et d'autres ressentaient la même chose. Draco Sang Pur Malfoy ne l'avait-il pas approchée il y a peu pour lui demander de surveiller Harry quand il était en Divination parce que Malfoy avait peur qu'Harry ne se défende pas contre son frère ?

« Peut-être » dit Ron. « Peut-être qu'il l'a fait sans le vouloir. Tu ne sais pas combien Harry est fort, Hermione. »

« Je le sais aussi ! » dit Hermione, indignée. « Je l'ai senti ! »

« Bon, les sorciers puissants – » commença Ron, d'un ton professoral qu'Hermione détestait. Elle refusait de comprendre qu'il pouvait lui enseigner quelque chose _à elle_. Elle savait bien plus de choses que lui.

Ron n'eut aucune chance de finir sa phrase car Connor dévala brutalement les marches menant à la Volière, trébuchant sur certaines. Ron attrapa les bras de son ami et le fit se tenir immobile près de lui, et Connor éclata en sanglots, hystérique.

« Il a essayé de me tuer, » gémit-il, « J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer ! »

Hermione fronça le nez. Quelque chose clochait. Elle lança regarda vers le sol et vit une tâche noir sur le pantalon de Connor, et elle lança un regard impérieux à Ron.

Par chance, Ron pouvait la comprendre sans avoir besoin de mots, parfois. Il poussa Connor en direction de la Tour Gryffondor, parlant trop doucement pour qu'Hermione puisse les entendre après qu'ils aient passé quelques marches.

« Ecoute, mec, t'as eu un terrible choc… »

Hermione sortit sa baguette et attendit. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle pouvait sentir la magie descendre les marches derrière Connor, les pas d'Harry étaient aussi doux que ceux qu'un dragon en train de rôder. Peut-être était-ce ce qui l'avait effrayé.

Harry arriva à la dernière volée de marches. Il sembla regarder avec douceur la baguette d'Hermione pointée sur lui, et après un petit moment, il sourit et secoua la tête. Pendant ce temps, Hermione essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas loucher.

Il n'y avait pas réellement une aura visible de magie autour d'Harry, elle avait juste l'impression qu'il y en avait une, sans la voir. Il y avait un miroitement dans l'air autour de lui qui faisait qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à le fixer, et ses yeux brillaient d'une manière plus vivante et plus riche qu'elle ne les avait encore jamais vus auparavant, même derrière ses lunettes. Il avait l'air plus _détendu_ que jamais, et Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« Vas-tu me jeter un sort ? »

« Non, » dit Hermione, baissant sa baguette et clignant des yeux. _Je me demande ce qui cause cet effet autour de lui. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu autour du Directeur, mais peut-être contrôle-t-il mieux sa magie. Je dois me renseigner._ « Mais Connor a dit que tu avais essayé de le tuer, alors je me tiens sur mes gardes. »

Harry se rembrunit, et il dit quelque chose qui convainquit Hermione qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais de quelqu'un ayant utilisé du Polynectar pour prendre son apparence. « Connor peut être un imbécile des fois. »

« Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait d'Harry Potter ? » demanda Hermione, pointant sa baguette sur lui. « C'est Draco Malfoy ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire et secoua la tête encore une fois. « Non, Hermione, » dit-il, et cela la rassura un peu, car Malfoy ne l'appelait que « Granger », et encore, il était évident au vu de son intonation qu'il se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas dire « Sang-de-Bourbe ». « Je suis juste un Harry qui a fini par ouvrir les yeux pour voir la vérité en face. »

Hermione cligna des yeux, sentant soudain une onde de pur bonheur l'envahir.

« Il faudra que tu me dise à quoi elle ressemble, » dit-elle, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir apprendre ça dans les livres. »

« C'est _lumineux_ », répondit Harry, et sa voix semblait toute aussi lumineuse.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Mais _à quel point _? »

Harry rit. Et Hermione se dit qu'elle pouvait bien attendre d'avoir des réponses à ses questions, si elle l'entendait rire de cette manière.

**§*&o&*§**

Albus cessa de fixer la vue de la fenêtre de son bureau où la lumière qu'avait émis Harry venait à peine de s'éteindre. Il la regarda en fait un long moment encore, mais sans la voir, avant de finalement bouger et s'autoriser à s'asseoir.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait _vieux_. Pas juste harassé après une bataille, ou en train de se demander où est-ce qu'il trouverait la force de se battre encore, mais réellement âgé et prêt à croire que la mort pouvait bien venir le chercher après que le monde des sorciers soit complètement, absolument sûr.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau pour un petit moment de repos et fixa le coin le plus éloigné du bureau, plus précisément, le perchoir vide de Fumseck et vers quelques objets en argent qu'il ne voudrait pas avoir à utiliser avant longtemps, et encore. Il se sentait, finit-il par conclure, comme le jour où il avait compris que Fumseck ne reviendrait pas vers lui.

L'une des trois voies que pouvait prendre le futur venait tout juste de partir en fumée. Harry ne retomberait pas sous la domination de la toile de phœnix. Il ne ferait pas les choses comme elles auraient du être faites, selon le futur sûr et protégé des dangers qu'Albus avait envisagé à partir du moment où il avait entendu la prophétie. Il voudrait s'éloigner de plus en plus de Connor et la situation empirerait ou…

Ou il voudrait écouter la prophétie, un jour, et comprendrait ce que cela signifie, et deviendrait un égal et un allié. Albus ne le laisserait jamais être autre chose qu'un allier, pas quand Harry était aussi puissant, mais il savait que c'était un sorcier qu'il avait emprisonné, conditionné, et encouragé à rester emprisonné et conditionné. Harry était certain de demander un lourd sacrifice de sa part après avoir accepté d'aider à l'effort de guerre par un des deux moyens qu'ils avaient de le récupérer.

Les regrets déferlèrent sur lui, foudroyants comme l'éclair, plus tranchants que les rochers du chemin ou il avait un jour essayé –et échoué- de parcourir.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la Première Guerre contre Voldemort, depuis qu'il avait compris ce qu'était devenu le jeune Tom Jedusor, Albus se trouva incapable de repousser les regrets. Il voudrait tant que les choses se soient passées autrement, avec une aigreur qu'il lui prenait le fond de la gorge. Même en sachant que les choses n'auraient pas été différentes, ce qui était fait était fait, il continuait à l'espérer.

Il mit ces pensées de côté quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Ce devait être le jeune Percy Weasley, l'un des rares en qui Albus avait confiance quand il s'agissait de faire attention au monde des sorciers avant de penser à eux-mêmes. Albus savait qu'il devait paraître calme, réservé, et comme d'ordinaire. Sinon, Percy commencerait à douter et à manquer à son devoir. Il n'était pas sûr que cette solution soit la _meilleure_, cependant il continuait à vouloir aider le Directeur. Il lui fallait un chef sur qui compter.

_Il leur en faut un à tous_, songea Albus. _Ils vont tous attendre une faiblesse de ma part, voir si j'ai peur d'Harry, si j'essaierai de lui proposer une alliance. Ils le feront tous –le Ministre, les élèves, les professeurs, et même ces Sangs Purs qui semblent croire qu'un enfant peut les diriger._

_Je dois leur montrer ce qu'il en est._

Il noya ainsi ses regrets. Les doutes furent repoussés de son esprit et éradiqués. Qu'il ait des regrets ou pas, il avait une voie à suivre.

Albus apaisa ses traits et se para de son meilleur sourire._ «_ Entrez, M. Weasley._ »_

Luna ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde autour d'elle parlait de cette explosion de magie. Il était véritablement _évident_ qu'elle venait d'Harry, et qu'il se battait avec un Joncheruine. Les Joncheruines s'intéressaient à lui. Il avait été possédé par l'un d'entre eux l'an passé, et avait fait des choses horribles à cause d'eux. Donc, s'il se battait maintenant, c'était qu'un autre essayait de le posséder.

_Je devrais lui faire un collier,_ pensa Luna, et elle étendit le bras pour atteindre la corbeille à côté de sa chaise. Elle y gardait des plumes, et des bouts de parchemin, des plumes d'oies, et quelques morceaux d'encriers brisés, et des noises dont personne ne voulait, ainsi que bien d'autres trésors que les gens abandonnaient sans faire attention à la magie qu'ils détenaient. Elle fouillait précautionneusement parmi les trésors en question, et trouva un fil nu et des bouts de parchemins verts. Elle hocha la tête. Ca irait. Les Joncheruines avaient peur des morceaux de parchemin verts.

« Hey, Loufoca, c'quoi qu'tu fais ? »

Luna le regarda. C'était ce pauvre Gorgon, un élève de Cinquième Année qui ne pouvait pas parler normalement à cause d'un léger handicap. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il prononçait aussi mal son nom à chaque fois. « Je fais un collier, » répondit-elle, et elle lui montra le fil pour qu'il le voie par lui-même. « Il y a des Joncheruines dans la Volière ».

Gorgon fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Jones, qui l'accompagnait tout le temps, lui secoua un peu les épaules. « Mec, » soupira-t-il. « L'explosion venait de la Volière. »

Grogon pâlit dramatiquement, mais il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre toutes les implications de ce qu'il avait entendu. Luna acquiesça doucement alors qu'elle enfilait les morceaux de parchemins tout au long du fil, d'un mouvement si familier qu'elle pouvait le faire les yeux fermés. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gorgon _jouait_ les imbéciles alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas être un imbécile, sinon il ne serait pas à Serdaigle.

« Alors ça veut dire que Potter– » commença Gorgon.

« Ouais » dit Jones. "Il est plus puissant que jamais, mon vieux, et Loufoca –Je veux dire Luna- ici présente est son amie. » Il l'indiqua d'un mouvement de la tête.

Ils la regardèrent tous les deux. Luna ne savait pas pourquoi. Ses doigts continuaient à faire le collier alors qu'elle leur retournait leur regard, calmement. Les gens la regardaient souvent. Elle y était habituée. Sinon, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait mise en colère.

Gorgon se mordilla les lèvres et murmura. « Tu –tu diras à Potter qu'on ne t'a rien fait de mal ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'on ne faisait que s'amuser ? »

« Quand avez-vous essayé de me faire du mal ? » demanda Luna, faisant un nœud pour terminer le collier. Elle regarda l'ensemble pendant un instant, et décida d'utiliser quelques unes des plumes toutes douces qu'elle avait trouvées par terre, près du lac. Alors elle se redressa et se mit debout convenablement.

« C'est bon, c'est bon » Dit Jones, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Gorgon. Luna se dit qu'il essayait de faire que Purs se taise, et hocha la tête. _C'est probablement la meilleure solution. En plus, il n'a rien dit de compromettant._ « Simplement, dis à Potter que nous avons réalisé que la voie sur laquelle nous nous engagions n'était pas la bonne et que nous lui souhaitons _très bonne_ chance, d'accord ? »

Luna haussa les épaules. « D'accord. Mais Harry ne pourra pas avoir toute la chance de son côté si je n'arrive pas à mettre ces plumes comme je le veux pour ce collier. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Jones entraîna Purs plus loin, la laissant seule. Luna regarda autour d'elle, et remarqua que la majeure partie des gens présents dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles essayait de ne pas la regarder, sans succès. Elle haussa les épaules, et finit avec beaucoup de précautions le collier pour Harry.

_Je me demande si j'aurais peur de lui._ Pensa-t-elle pour la première fois alors qu'elle admirait le collier enfin terminé.

Puis elle sourit et secoua la tête. _Comment pourrait-on avoir peur de lui ? Il ne va pas blesser les gens. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne s'en rend compte._

Bien sûr, la plupart des gens refusaient de croire que les Héliopathes et les Ronflaks Cornus existaient aussi. Luna supposait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur de savoir ce que le Ministère ferait s'ils l'admettaient, et peut-être était-ce en partie la raison pour laquelle ils avaient peur d'Harry –ils pensaient que quelque chose pourrait se produire si jamais ils relâchaient leur attention.

_Les gens sont vraiment étranges_, se dit Luna, alors qu'elle rangeait le collier et qu'elle prenait son livre d'Arithmancie qu'elle devrait relire. _Il y en a si peu qui voient le monde tel qu'il est._

**§*&o&*§**

Remus sursauta violemment dans son sommeil alors que la magie inondait le château. Il pouvait la _sentir_, ce qui était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait faire d'ordinaire. Un peu étourdi, il releva sa tête qui jusque là était posée sur une pile de copies de Deuxième Année et cligna des yeux dans le vide

Le loup en lui grogna et hurla sa haine envers tout ça. Juste ainsi, Remus soupçonna que cette magie vienne d'Harry et non pas d'Albus. Le loup était d'accord avec Albus, pour la même raison qu'il l'était avec Sirius : il pouvait sentir la gentillesse en eux.

Remus l'ignora en reniflant, et son nez lui apprit ce que le loup ne lui disait pas. Cette magie était joyeuse, fraîche, et sentait comme des bottes d'herbe fraîchement coupées –comme le début du printemps, en fait. Remus se sentit plus léger. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se transformer en une bête qui ne tuerait pas les gens et courir à travers le château, pour ressentir cette magie jusque dans ses muscles.

Il se leva et se décida rapidement à sortir de son bureau, intimant à son loup de se taire quand ce dernier tenta de protester. Ce n'était pas encore la pleine lune, et il avait plus de contrôle quand elle n'était pas trop proche. Il enferma le loup derrière une porte qu'il avait appris à construire mentalement depuis longtemps, et descendit dans le Hall.

Il vit Sirius, qui se hâtait devant lui vers l'étage supérieur, et l'appela. « Sirius ! Attends ! » Si quelque chose pouvait bien les réconcilier, c'était bien ça, se dit Remus. L'air sentait bon le printemps. L'air _respirait_ les possibilités. Sirius se rendrait sûrement compte qu'aucune magie ayant ce parfum ne pouvait être mauvaise.

Sirius se retourna et Remus se crispa. Sirius arborait une expression entre le désespoir et la peur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_, Lupin ? » grogna Sirius, un jappement de chien résonnant dans sa voix. Le loup grogna en retour, et Remus se tut encore une fois. « Je dois trouver Connor. Je pense qu'Harry lui a fait quelque chose d'horrible. Ils devaient se rencontrer aujourd'hui, tu vois. L'équinoxe de printemps. Une rencontre pour se réconcilier. J'ai beaucoup encouragé Connor à y aller. »

Remus sentit ses yeux s'étrécir. « Sirius –tu n'as pas conseillé à Connor d'utiliser _une contrainte_ sur Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius lui lança un regard perçant.

Remus marcha à grands pas et attrapa l'épaule de son vieil ami, le secouant un peu. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait oublier que la dernière fois où il avait été si proche de Sirius, il essayait de le tuer. « Sirius, _ouvre les yeux._ Harry ne sera pas un esclave, plus maintenant. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, et que tu l'en aurais félicité. Tu as été enchaîné par les principes et les attentes de ta famille pendant si longtemps, jusqu'à ce que tu fuies et que tu te caches avec James à Lux Aeterna. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas soulagé qu'il y ait échappé, et qu'il l'ait fait en étant plus jeune que tu ne l'étais ? »

« Tu ne comprends rien, Lupin. » La voix de Sirius n'était qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'elle était d'ordinaire, basse, rauque et éraillée. Il se dégagea lui-même des mains de Remus. « Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je dois faire, ce qu'Albus m'a demandé de faire, ce qui fait que –« Il le lâcha et se détourna pour se diriger de nouveau dans le couloir.

Remus le regarda partir, boitant légèrement, comme si la partie gauche de son corps était plus lourde. Autour de son cou, la chaîne en or avec le pendentif que Dumbledore lui avait donné faisait du bruit et brillait.

Remus n'était finalement plus si joyeux qu'il l'avait quelques minutes plus tôt.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco avait préparé plein de discours en prévision du moment où Harry reviendrait dans les donjons.

L'un d'eux commençait d'ailleurs par _Tu croyais que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ou quoi ? _Celui-ci était pour rappeler à Harry l'illusion de lui-même qu'Harry avait créé juste après le dîner pour suivre Draco et qui, après être arrivée dans les donjons, avait disparu ? L'illusion ne pouvait guère faire plus que sourire, hocher la tête et laisser échapper quelques mots comme « Vraiment ? » ou encore « C'est pas croyable ! » mais ça aurait été assez pour convaincre Draco, qui était d'humeur bavarde, que c'était bien Harry. Bien sûr, il s'était tourné vers lui et il avait vu Harry disparaître en quelques doux éclats lumineux. Pendant une minute, Draco avait paniqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'Harry avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour se rendre à la rencontre prévue avec Connor en privé.

Ça lui rappelait que le deuxième discours commençait par _Je suis vraiment en colère après toi_, et contenant pas mal de mots qui pouvaient sonner comme des insultes mais qui, en fait, n'était pas absolument ni entièrement vrais. Il voulait qu'Harry regarde le sol, _honteux_, quand il aurait fini. On ne _bernait_ pas un Malfoy comme ça.

Le troisième discours consistait en _J'ai été voir le professeur Snape après ton petit exploit lors du dîner, tu sais._ Là, il pouvait faire une pause et regarder comment Harry réagirait.

Mais celui qu'il préférait, et de loin, était _Harry ? J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi !_ Laisser la culpabilité d'Harry remonter à la surface, pensait Draco, alors qu'il donnait un coup de pied dans le montant du lit. Alors il pourrait doucement mais sûrement obliger Harry à lui promettre de ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais créer d'illusion de lui encore, parce qu'Harry était vulnérable et qu'il accepterait de promettre.

Mais ça, c'était avant de sentir l'explosion de magie qui provenait du haut de la Volière, et Draco tomba sur son lit, submergé par la senteur de roses qui envahit ses narines et le drogua à moitié. Quand il eut partiellement recouvré ses esprits, il roula sur le côté, s'assit en s'appuyant du coude sur le lit, et fixa la porte.

Il y avait beaucoup d'avantages à être un Malfoy. Là, Draco n'arrivait pas à déterminer si sa sensibilité génétique à la magie en était un. Au moins, être submergé par un parfum de roses était mieux qu'être terrassé par un mal de tête, se dit-il.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, et Harry entra. Il referma prudemment la porte derrière lui et se tourna pour rencontrer les yeux de Draco.

Draco se sentit totalement paralysé par l'expression qu'arborait Harry. Il ne l'avait _jamais_ vu briller ainsi, ses yeux pleins d'une tendre affection pour Draco, sa bouche s'incurvant en un sourire libre et vrai, qui laissait entendre qu'il avait pris une décision après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, sans plus aucun pli soucieux au front ni de tension visible.

« Salut Draco » dit tranquillement Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » murmura Draco, alors qu'il ne pouvait simplement rien dire d'autre.

« Connor essayé de me contraindre, » dit Harry. « Et quand j'ai essayé d'y résister, ça a emporté le reste de la toile de phœnix. » Il hésita puis fit un pas en avant. « Et ça a, euh, peut-être réussi à ce que je ne voie pas le monde de la même manière à présent, et que certaines choses pouvaient être plus importantes que mon frère. »

Draco eut le soufflé coupé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été Séparés, il pensait, il sentait qu'Harry ne pensait qu'à _lui_, et non pas à Connor.

_Après tout, ce n'est que justice,_ essaya-t-il de se convaincre._ J'ai passé bien plus de temps à m'inquiéter pour lui, c'est normal qu'il commence à me rendre la pareille. Allez Draco, dis lui que tu ne lui as pas pardonné pour le tour au dîner, pas encore. Qu'il mendie ton pardon._

C'était ce que sa mère aurait fait, ou son père. Mais ni Narcissa, ni Lucius n'étaient là en ce moment.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » demanda Harry, avec un tout petit sourire nerveux, prouvant qu'il était inquiet à l'idée que Draco ne lui pardonne pas.

Et quelqu'un –_certainement _pas Draco, il avait trop de fierté pour ça – dit d'une voix un peu cassée, « Il n'y a rien que je ne te pardonnerais pas maintenant », et il se précipita sur Harry pour l'enlacer. Et Harry le lui rendit, son esprit, Draco le savait, _pour une fois_ n'était pas tourné vers Connor.

Ça avait mis du temps à arriver.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape éprouvait pour l'instant plus de la douleur due à sa Marque des Ténèbres qu'il ne sentait la magie s'écouler dans toute l'école.

Un moment plus tôt, il était assis, en train de lutter contre la plus totale douleur, essayant de corriger des copies qui ne se corrigeraient pas toutes seules, les dents serrées pour résister à la tentation de jeter un sort à son bras. Il ne le voulait pas. Ce serait admettre sa faiblesse.

Puis la douleur s'en était allée, comme une bête blessée qui était partie en courant, et Snape clignait des yeux, constatant l'absence de douleur.

C'est alors qu'il sentit la magie inonder les lieux, et il l'entendit chanter.

Il se leva tranquillement, et posa sa plume sur la pile de copies. Il se dirigea vers la porte de ses quartiers. Il ne tremblait pas. Il ne s'acharnait pas à ouvrir une porte alors que ses mains semblaient refuser de lui obéir. Il n'avait pas peur parce qu'Harry avait appelé une si grande quantité de magie d'une si grande puissance parce qu'il aurait été attaqué par un autre loup-garou dans la Forêt Interdite, ou tout autre danger.

_C'est ridicule_, pensa Snape férocement, et il coupa court à ce genre de réflexions. Il se força à inspirer profondément cinq fois d'affilée avant d'ouvrir la porte et de marcher à travers les couloirs des donjons. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards, et ses pas étaient comme toujours aussi posés que s'il marchait sur l'herbe ; il ne se préoccupait pas du fait qu'il courait presque, en fait.

Il arriva à temps pour voir Harry et Granger traverser le couloir principal et arriver devant la Salle Commune, et il se cacha dans un coin pour les observer. Granger le précédait, juste devant Harry, et donc cachait son visage. Snape hésita à la tentation de lui jeter un sort pour faire disparaître sa masse de cheveux, juste pour pouvoir voir l'expression de son protégé.

Puis Granger se pencha vers Harry et commença à remonter l'escalier qui menait aux donjons, et Snape put voir le visage d'Harry.

Il sentit une goulée d'air traverser tout son être, remplissant ses poumons avant d'en ressortir, le laissant rasséréné.

Harry allait très bien. Il allait même mieux que très bien.

Sur son visage se dessinait un sourire où il n'y avait nulle trace de souci ou de stress. Il respirait la santé et la liberté alors qu'il s'approchait de la pierre toute proche, murmurait le mot de passe qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune. Et, plus important, la magie autour de lui faisait des vagues et dansait, créant des illusions de lumière d'or et d'argent qui se dissipaient avant que Snape puisse voir ce qu'elles représentaient. Si Harry avait été bouleversé, sa magie aurait été resserrée autour de lui, agressive, et Snape, à qui Lucius avait apprit à ressentir les puissances magiques, aurait eu une migraine.

Snape recula et retourna lentement à ses appartements. Il aurait pu suivre Harry et lui faire une remarque sarcastique, bien sûr, mais il n'en avait en fait pas vraiment envie. Il voulait qu'Harry vienne le voir et lui explique ce qui s'était passé, et alors il n'agirait que si son protégé essayait de partir ou de lui mentir.

Snape ne pensait pas que ça se produirait. Pas cette fois.

Il se rassit devant les copies, éclairées par le feu, et eut un sourire teinté d'une jubilation malsaine. Là, dans la toute première phrase de la copie suivante, se trouvait une abominable faute de grammaire.

Snape la souligna d'un trait épais.

**§*&o&*§**

«Millicent! Millicent! Tu l'as senti? » Pansy bafouillait presque, et elle se laissa glisser du lit sur le sol.

Millicent la regarda calmement par-dessus son livre de Métamorphose. « Bien sûr que je l'ai senti, Pansy » assura-t-elle. « Je ne suis ni une pierre ni une Sang-de-Bourbe. » L'air avait une odeur d'orage en train de se déchaîner, et Millicent n'en était pas surprise. Harry était sacrément puissant, et on sentait qu'il avait enfin compris, apparemment.

Pansy se sentit vexée et la toisa. « Parfois, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, Millicent, » dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que _c'était _?! »

« Harry, » dit Millicent, en soupirant, retournant à son livre.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Pansy posé sur son visage. Elle refusa de relever la tête. Pansy n'était pas agaçante, la plupart du temps, mais là, elle était lourde. Et Millicent avait depuis longtemps compris ce qu'Harry devait faire, et elle avait demandé à son père de confirmer ses dires, lui en qui elle croyait le plus au monde.

Adalrico l'avait crue, et une fois que Starborn avait arrangé une rencontre avec Harry l'été dernier, il avait raconté à sa fille ce que Millicent avait déjà envisagé : ils avaient une nouvelle personne à suivre, une troisième option entre la Lumière pure et la Noirceur profonde.

Millicent n'était pas étrangère au monde des puissants, qu'ils soient magiques ou politiques. Elle avait hérité de la magie de son père, et il lui avait enseigné toutes sortes de choses depuis qu'elle avait six ans, quand il s'en était rendu compte. Millicent l'avait compris plus tôt. Elle comprenait beaucoup de choses plus tôt que les autres. Elle en était même parfois abasourdie en voyant combien de temps il fallait aux autres pour comprendre eux aussi.

Harry avait finalement compris, on dirait.

_Bon, eh bien_, se dit Millicent alors qu'elle tournait la page de son livre de Métamorphose,_ peut-être que comme ça, nous pourrons enfin agir vraiment._

Elle n'était pas assez Serpentarde pour cacher le sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

**À suivre**


	37. S'apprendre et se maîtriser

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **32; **Traduction FINI**

**Chapitre traduit par :** Nekoii

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

**Merci pour vos reviews**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 32 : S'apprendre et se maîtriser.**

« _Legilimens_. »

Harry se tient aussi tranquille que possible, et baissa autant de ses défenses précautionneusement préparées qu'il le pouvait. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Comme Snape l'avait prédit, ses boucliers d'Occlumancie étaient maintenant une partie intégrante de l'organisation normale de son esprit, et les déplacer réclamait un certain effort, de la même façon qu'il y aurait eu besoin d'un effort pour déplacer les toiles de son esprit.

Il devait connaître la vérité pourtant, et il devait la connaître avant d'aller confronter Dumbledore.

Snape regarda longuement et attentivement dans l'esprit de Harry, puis se retira. L'expression sur son visage était si introspective que Harry attendit un instant avant de demander.

« C'est parti, n'est ce pas ? »

Snape remua la tête, et dit, « Oui, c'est partie. Je ne peux pas voir une seule trace du Filet du Phoenix dans toutes tes pensées.

Harry ferma les yeux de soulagement. « Merci Monsieur. »

« Mais ton esprit, » murmura Snape. « Ton esprit Harry. Il a été arrangé pendant si longtemps sous la forme d'une toile, que je ne pensais pas qu'il connaisse une autre forme pour grandir. Il a du se servir du filet du phoenix comme modèle, mais il a fait sienne cette forme. Et maintenant il change de forme. » Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir que son gardien le regardait comme s'il avait fait cela consciemment, juste pour le contredire.

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda Harry, se demandant à moitié s'il voulait le savoir. Mais il se l'était promis. Ne plus se cacher – au moins quand il savait qu'il se cachait – ne plus se dérober face aux choix difficiles. Il devait en connaître autant qu'il le pouvait s'il devait obtenir les compromis qu'il voulait proposer à Dumbledore, encore plus pour devenir _vates_ et rester allié avec les sangs purs et tout ce qu'il avait à faire d'autre.

« Ton esprit devient une forêt, » murmura Snape. « Les toiles se transforment en canopée de feuilles, les intersections en vignes, les places, les vigoureuses où tu as mis ta magie en arbres. »

Harry cligna des yeux, puis ris doucement. « Mais c'est une bonne chose, Monsieur. Je prendrais plutôt cela comme un signe de vie. »

Snape le regarda. Puis il sembla réaliser qu'il montrait des signes de confusion en face d'une autre personne, et que cela ne devait pas se produire. Alors il se redressa, et l'expression disparue derrière un masque en bois. « Si vous passez plus d'une heure dans le bureau du Directeur, Potter, j'y entrerais à votre recherche, » dit-il.

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit Harry joyeusement, et il sortit du bureau de Snape. Draco l'attendait. Il semblait considérer comme juste qu'Harry l'emmène cette fois, à la place de Snape. Harry ne l'avait pas éclairé quand à la raison réelle pour l'instant, mais il le fit maintenant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Directeur.

« J'aimerais que tu observes, Draco, s'il te plaît, » dit-il. « Je sais que je dois passer un marché, faire une alliance, avec le Directeur – »

« Tu pourrais le tuer, » suggéra Draco, son ton un peu trop assoiffé de sang au goût d'Harry. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et se demanda duquel de ses parents Draco tenait cela.

« Peut-être » dit-il. « Mais je ne veux pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Draco s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Comme Harry continua à avancer, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Draco murmura dans sa barbe et le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. « Il t'as blessé. Il t'a trahi. Il a persisté à essayer de remettre ce fichu filet même quand tu ne voulais pas. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Et il est trop puissant pour être tué, et il contrôle Connor beaucoup plus que moi pour le moment. Je tiens toujours à mon frère Draco. C'est juste que je ne tiens pas _seulement_ à lui. Je dois parler à Dumbledore. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de toi. S'il semble, à n'importe quel point, que je suis prêt à trop sacrifier, abandonner des choses, qui selon toi, ne devrait pas, interfère. »

« Oh, tu peux _compter_ sur moi pour cela, » dit Draco.

Harry lui donna un petit sourire. « Je sais. »

« Harry, entre, » dit Dumbledore alors que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait. Sa voix était patiente, calme, sereine. Pourtant Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait son côté grand-père. Il sonnait comme s'il n'avait aucune émotion, mis à part la sérénité.

Harry acquiesça vers le Directeur et se dirigea une fois de plus vers la chaise de gauche, mais Draco se plaça devant lui et la prit en premier. Harry le regarda bizarrement jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la chaise de gauche était un peu plus proche du bureau de Dumbledore, et donc de la baguette de Dumbledore. Levant les yeux, Harry s'installe dans la chaise de droite. _Je sais qu'il tient à moi, mais il y a des fois où il pousse la protection un peu trop loin_.

« Directeur, » dit-il. « Je suis venu pour vous parler de ma magie et de mon frère. »

« C'est ce que tu as dit dans la note que tu m'as envoyé Harry. » Dumbledore pencha la tête, sa barbe couvrant la plus grande part du bureau. « Ce dont je ne suis pas sûr c'est pourquoi tu as attendu une semaine avant de venir me parler. »

« J'ai pensé que j'avais besoin de ce temps, » dit Harry. « Je devais avoir un plan. Je voulais contrôler ma magie avant de vous voir, au cas où j'en avalerais une partie par accident à nouveau. » Il regarda Dumbledore grimacer avec un plaisir malicieux qui lui était nouveau – d'accord, presque nouveau. « Et je voulais faire un peu de lecture. »

« Quel est ton plan Harry ? » Dumbledore aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de discuter du temps lors de la levé de Stonehenge. En fait, Harry pensa qu'il aurait sûrement montré plus d'entrain pour cela. Certains sorciers arguaient que les anciens schémas météo étaient les clés les plus importantes par rapport à l'ancienne magie.

« Enseigner à mon frère, » dit Harry. « J'aurais du le faire avant cela, mais je ne savais pas à quel point il en avait besoin. Maintenant je le sais. Il est complètement incompétent dans la plupart des choses qu'il devrait savoir, Directeur. Il a eu besoin qu'un ami lui enseigne les rituels sang purs, et il les a pourtant utilisés à mauvais escient – »

« Les sang purs ne représentent pas la totalité du monde magique, Harry. »

« Mais ils en font partis, » dit Harry, « et je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas laissés derrière. » Il inclina la tête en direction de Draco. « Dans certain cas, ils ont été beaucoup plus accueillant et compréhensifs envers moi que ma propre famille. »

Dumbledore réussit à avoir l'air inébranlable tandis qu'il disait, « Quand même Harry, c'est surtout du à ta puissance. Et le pouvoir n'est pas tout. »

« Non ce n'est pas tout, » acquiesça Harry, car Draco essayait de dire quelque chose d'infortuné. « Apprendre l'est. Et Connor a seulement appris à utiliser son don de compulsion, et pas au moment approprié. Il a essayé de me soumettre à la compulsion dans la volière, Directeur. » Il fit une pause, puis décida de demander. Même si c'était le cas, c'était du passé maintenant. « Lui avez-vous dit de faire cela, Monsieur ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore était devenu pâle. Le moment d'après, son visage était redevenu inexpressif. « Non Harry, je ne l'ai pas fait, » dit-il. « Je soupçonne que c'était l'idée de Sirius. Il a presque passé tous ses week-ends avec Connor et Lily, il semble particulièrement attaché à l'idée de renouveler vos liens familiaux. »

Harry acquiesça. « Alors c'est une part de mon marché. Je vais apprendre à mon frère les choses qu'il devrait savoir et qu'il n'a pas apprise – les rituels sang purs, l'histoire, comment maîtriser son pouvoir, comment faire un duel, comment _survivre_. En retour, je veux qu'il soit séparé de Sirius. »

« Tu sais que Connor ne vas pas apprécier cela, » dit Dumbledore. « Le garçon adore ton parrain. »

« Je sais cela, » dit Harry. « Mais il n'apprend rien d'utile avec Sirius, Directeur, seulement comment obtenir ce qu'il veut et comment haïr. Et le Survivant devra aimer la totalité du monde sorcier, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Dumbledore en _sursauta_. Harry se demanda pourquoi. Mais le Directeur acquiesça un moment plus tard. « Oui, il devra, » murmura-t-il. « Si tu as l'impression qu'il n'apprend que la haine, Harry, alors je vais le retirer de la tutelle de Sirius. Sirius m'avait affirmé qu'il n'apprenait plus au garçon à haïr les Serpentard ou même la magie noire. Il m'a dit qu'il lui montrait l'étique de la compulsion, quand elle peut être utilisé et quand elle ne peut pas. Il semblerait qu'il m'ait mentit. Sa voix devient vielle et infiniment triste.

Harry pianota sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise pendant un moment. D'une certaine façon cela lui donnait l'impression de trahir son frère. D'un autre côté après ce qui s'était passé dans la volière, il ne se sentait pas enclin à montrer plus de pitié à Connor que Snape et Draco envers lui au Manoir Malfoy. Si Connor n'avait pas détruit le filet du phoenix et l'introduit de ce fait au miracle d'une vision libre et claire, ce qui l'avait distrait de sa colère, il aurait pu réagir suffisamment violemment contre la compulsion pour le blesser.

« Directeur, êtes-vous au courant pour la seconde prophétie ? »

Dumbledore souleva les sourcils. « Quelle seconde prophétie ? »

Harry le fixa interrogativement, bloquant instinctivement l'essai de Légimencie. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si Dumbledore était sincère, car n'importe quelle émotion pouvait être cachée derrière cette façade rieuse, mais il en avait l'air. Harry décida qu'il devrait s'expliquer, et ce malgré la prise serrée de Draco sur son bras.

« Le professeur Trelawney a fait apparemment une vraie prophétie début Février, Directeur, » dit-il. « Je n'ai entendu que les trois derniers mots, _passera ou tombera. _Ron et Connor on entendus la totalité, mais Connor ne veut pas me la réciter et Ron non plus, par loyauté envers son ami. Je pensais que Connor était venu et vous l'avait dite. »

« Non. » dit Dumbledore calmement. Il resta assis silencieusement pendant un instant. Harry attendit. Draco lui lança un coup d'œil. Harry l'ignora. Harry avait fait ce qui lui semblait nécessaire, et ce n'était pas un sacrifice. Il avait vraiment cru que Dumbledore connaissait ce dont il parlait.

Finalement le directeur, releva les yeux et acquiesça. « Tu pourras enseigner à Connor, Harry, et je lui expliquerai que ses leçons privées avec Sirius sont finis. » Dumbledore fit une longue pause, puis ajouta, « Tu me surprend par ta volonté à faire cela. Je pensais que tu le mépriserais après ce qui est arrivé, que tu te retournerais contre lui. »

Harry sourit. Il savait que ce n'était pas un sourire très plaisant. « Vous m'avez trop bien entraîné pour cela, » dit-il. « Je l'aime, monsieur. Je l'aimerais toujours. Mais je refuse d'être simplement une arme sans esprit pour lui, repoussant ses ennemis selon ses envies. Je veux lui apprendre à connaître ses propres forces, et savoir tout ce que chaque sorcier peut apprendre. Il _est_ le garçon qui a survécu, mais si Voldemort revenait demain et que Connor doivent le vaincre, nous serions tous damnés. Aussi je pense que c'est mieux qu'il apprenne à se défendre par lui-même – ce qu'il aurait du faire tôt ou tard, de toute façon, si les plans de ma mère étaient vrais. »

« Il a vaincu Voldemort trois fois, » signala Dumbledore.

Harry soupira. « _Deux_ fois, monsieur. Ma magie a détruit Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai passé Connor à l'_Oubliette_, car ma magie lui aurait fait quelque chose de plus définitif autrement, et l'ai laissé penser qu'il l'avait fait. »

Draco lui pinça le bras. Harry le fixa un instant dans les yeux. « Quoi ? » murmura-t-il. « J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été fier que je lui dise cela. »

« Je le suis, » murmura Draco. « Maintenant dit le à tout le monde. »

Au final Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, et dit, « Si c'est le marché que tu veux passer, Harry – enseigné à Connor en échange de le retirer à Sirius – alors je suis enclin à l'accorder. Mais il y a toujours la question de quoi faire avec ton pouvoir. » Ses yeux tracèrent quelque chose d'invisible dans les airs, sans doute la lige externe de l'aura de Harry. C'était sur la liste de ce qu'Harry devait apprendre à faire, au moins partiellement parce qu'il voulait l'apprendre à Connor.

« Je sais monsieur, » dit Harry. « Le professeur Snape m'aide à apprendre comment voir les lignes de ma compulsion et ma capacité à manger la magie d'autre sorciers, de sorte que je saurais immédiatement si je commence à les utiliser. »

« Et que compte tu faire mis à part cela ? » Dumbledore était soudain de retour vers le vieil homme sévère qu'Harry lui avait vu devenir en certaines occasions, endurci dans les choses de la guerre, et ces yeux percèrent Harry alors qu'il le regardait.

« J'ai l'intention de rester à Poudlard, » dit Harry calmement, « d'enseigner à mon frère, et d'avoir plus d'amis que ce que les plans de ma mère m'auraient permis. J'ai de la magie Directeur, et je connais plus de choses qu'un étudiant moyen. Mais je n'ai pas les capacités qu'un enfant de cinq ou six ans a. Je veux les développer. Je veux apprendre comment vivre en dehors de l'ombre de mon frère. Et il y a des choses que seul le temps peut m'apprendre. » Il sourit à l'expression pétrifié du directeur. « Pensiez vous que j'allais m'en aller et devenir un chef de guerre, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

« La pensée a traversé mon esprit, » murmura Dumbledore.

Harry remua la tête. « Je ne le veux _pas_, » dit-il. « Je sais qu'il y a des choses à propos desquels je n'ai pas le choix à cause de la force pure de ma magie, ou à cause des gens que je veux protéger ou libérer. » Il pensa à nouveau aux filets que Dobby et Fumseck lui avaient montrés, et grimaça. Il choisirait de marcher sur le chemin de _vates _quand il serait prêt, oui, mais d'une certaine façon, il n'y avait pas eu de choix à partir du moment où il avait réalisé ce qu'un _vates_ était et faisait. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il l'oublie ou l'ignore. « Mais il y a d'autres choses que je _peux_ choisir. Je ne suis pas Le-Garçon-qui-à-survécut. Je ne suis pas le général de la Lumière ; c'est vous monsieur. Je ne vais pas devenir une sorte de politiciens parce que ça mettrait les gens à l'aise. Et le filet du phoenix a fait que je déteste donner des ordres. Je ne peux pas me voir à la tête d'une armée. Je ne peux pas me voir à la tête d'aucune sorte de force, vraiment. »

Draco le pinça. Harry le regarda, et vit les yeux de Draco s'élargir en ce qui semblait être un mélange de surprise et d'amusement.

« Penses-tu que la majorité d'entre nous suivrait quelqu'un d'autre ? » lui murmura Draco.

Harry roula les yeux. « Les sang purs doivent se débarrasser de cette dépendance envers qui que ce soit qui possède de la magie pure, » murmura-t-il en retour. « C'est ce qui fait qu'ils continus à suivre des Lords. Veulent-ils être seulement dirigé par la magie toute leur vie ? »

« C'est plus que cela Harry – » commença Draco.

« Je suis ravi, Harry, » interrompit Dumbledore, « de savoir que l'ambition n'est pas la raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau a choisit de t'envoyer à Serpentard. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je veux accomplir des choses directeur. Seulement pas en mon nom, ou juste pour moi. Je sais que Connor doit nous diriger car la prophétie l'a choisi. Mais il ferait un horrible dirigeant pour le moment. » Cela provoqua seulement un léger soupçon de culpabilité dans sa poitrine, alors qu'auparavant il aurait littéralement été incapable de le dire. Harry du sourire à cause de cela. « Je suis volontaire pour l'aider à devenir ce qu'il doit être. C'est une de mes plus grandes ambitions. »

« Et l'autre ? » Dumbledore souriait aussi, encourageant, comme s'il pensait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Harry maintenant.

« De devenir un _vates._ »

Le sourire de Dumbledore disparut, et il se redressa. « J'espère que tu vas penser à cela longuement et sérieusement, Harry » entonna-t-il. « Après tout, la totalité du monde magique est construite sur des filets. Je ne peux imaginer la majorité des sang purs – » ses yeux papillonnèrent vers Draco en disant cela. « - te remerciant pour emmener les elfes de maison. »

Harry sourit légèrement. « J'y pense, Directeur. Je sais combien cela va être dur. »

« Cette ambition a tué des sorciers dans le temps, Harry, ou les a rendus fou, » dit Dumbledore doucement, ses yeux ne fléchissant pas. « Pourquoi veux-tu le faire ? »

« Parce que je le veux. » dit Harry, et il se leva. « Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre d'on vous voudriez me faire part Directeur ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Non. Je vais parler à Connor. Ça va me prendre du temps pour les persuader lui et Sirius que leurs leçons doivent finir. » Il se pencha vers l'avant, et connecta son regard si fort avec celui de Harry qu'il trouva difficile de détourner ses yeux. « Je suis heureux que nous soyons alliés sur ce point Harry. Je n'aurais pas voulus t'avoir comme ennemi. »

« Il a tous les droit de penser à vous de cette façon, » siffla Draco, se plaçant protecteur au niveau de l'épaule droite d'Harry.

« Il aurait été contreproductif de vous avoir comme ennemis, Directeur, » dit Harry. « Vous m'avez blessé, mais je suis habitué à être utilisé comme un sacrifice. Et les autre dettes … » Il pensa à Peter et Remus. « Je peux attendre pour les collecter. »

Le visage de Dumbledore changea, mais Harry ne resta pas pour voir comment il changeait. Au contraire il se tourna vers la porte du bureau, et attendit patiemment qu'elle se ferme derrière eux pour que Draco puisse crier. Il avait clairement attendu de pouvoir le faire depuis un moment.

Evidemment, Draco commença alors qu'ils descendaient dans les escaliers tournants.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de ne pas vouloir donner des ordres, Harry ? », demanda-t-il, avec une douceur feinte. « Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de ne pas vouloir diriger ? »

Harry se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'ignorer les alliances que j'ai forgées avec les sang purs, Draco, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais je ne vais pas me mettre à la tête d'une armée, non plus. C'est complètement ridicule. Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Quand d'anciens Mangemorts comme Hawthorne Parkinson se tourne contre Voldemort et s'allie avec moi, ce n'est pas avec l'espoir de pouvoir retourner vers Voldemort quand il s'élèvera de nouveau. Ils savent qu'il n'oubliera pas ce genre de traîtrise. Ils _sont_ dévoués à mes buts, et mes buts sont ceux de Connors et Dumbledore. »

« Non ils ne le sont pas, » dit Draco.

Harry leva les yeux. « Bien, pas ceux de Connor, je te l'accorde. » murmura-t-il, pensant à la façon dont Connor avait couru loin de lui. Apparemment il avait proclamé devant des Gryffondors que Harry avait essayé de le tuer. Du coup, certains avaient regardé Harry de travers, mais comme parmi les Gryffondors qui avaient entendu cette nouvelle se trouvaient les jumeaux Weasley, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour créer un masque du visage de Connor qui flottait et pleurnichait les mêmes mots tout en s'effondrant en larmes toutes les cinq minutes. Après cela, beaucoup de gens ne pouvaient pas prendre la nouvelle sérieusement. De toute façon, Harry était dégoûté que son frère puisse penser cela. « Mais ils le seront une fois que je lui aurais enseigné. Et Dumbledore est enfin en train de se calmer, je pense. Il sait qu'il serait stupide de me provoquer. Et il serait plus que stupide s'il s'aliénait les sangs purs, et il ne l'est pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il pensait avoir un moyen de les atteindre avant. Maintenant il peut, à travers moi. »

Il s'arrêta. Draco le fixait du regard. Harry attendit qu'ils ait passé la gargouille, et demanda, « Quoi ? Es-tu pétrifié par mon plan brillant, ou mon profil magnifique, ou quoi ? »

Draco rougit furieusement, mais éclairci sa gorge et dit, « Leur fais tu réellement _confiance_ Harry ? Pas moi. Je pense qu'ils vont retourner leur cape à l'instant ou ils réaliseront que _tu_ leur fais confiance, et ne veux pas leur faire de mal. Il y a des sangs purs qui ont combattu aux côtés de Dumbledore lors de la dernière guerre, tu sais. Et regarde-les maintenant. Les Weasley sont toujours pauvre. L'esprit de Black est mort. Penses-tu que la majorité d'entre nous veulent suivre leur exemple ? »

Harry grogna. « Les Weasley sont pauvres depuis longtemps. » dit-il, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots. « Et tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Sirius. Tu étais là pour l'entendre. »

Draco résonnait plus normalement tandis qu'il suivait, rattrapant facilement Harry à nouveau. Harry souhaita faire sa poussé de croissance maintenant. Au moins de cette façon il pourrait s'éloigner de Draco efficacement. « Dumbledore aurait pu aider les Weasley, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Et il n'a certainement pas fait un boulot très impressionnant pour aider Black. Si c'est sa 'protection' pour ceux qui lui sont chers, alors je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre nous en veuille. »

Harry soupira. « Est-ce que les sang purs pensaient vraiment que j'allais me tourner contre mon frère et me lancer sauvagement dans quelque chose – je ne sais même pas ce que se serait qu'ils _voudraient_. Diriger une bande de hors-la-loi dans une croisade pour une justice vigilante ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Draco, avec un reniflement. « Justice vigilante, c'est tellement _brute_. Non Harry. Ce que nous voulons c'est quelqu'un qui parlera pour nous, qui dirigera des combats légaux avec le Ministère, qui défendra nos maisons et nos familles et nos traditions contre n'importe quelle menace, que ce soit des nés de moldus essayant de détruire notre culture – »

« Personne n'essaye de _détruire ta culture_, Draco – »

« Ou d'autres sang purs nous attaquant dans les convulsions de la guerre, » finit Draco obstinément, et frappa sa main contre le mur cachant la salle commune des Serpentards, empêchant la porte de s'ouvrir. Harry se tourna pour lui faire face, fronçant les sourcils. Draco ne semblait pas intimidé. Il n'avait pas froncé les sourcils, mais il arborait un simple regard sévère, aussi inflexible que les masques argentés que la famille Malfoy avait porté pour les funérailles à une époque. « Nous avons une vision du monde différente de la tienne, Harry. Tu connais nos traditions, mais tu ne connais pas tout des réalités politiques. Bien sûr, en grandissant aussi isolés que tu l'as fais, ce n'est pas surprenant. Et nous sommes volontaires pour t'apprendre, et te laisser du temps pour apprendre.

« Mais, tôt ou tard, nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour autre chose qu'une pure défense physique contre le Lord Noir. Nous _voulons_ un dirigeant. Je sais que mon père n'aurait pas commencé une danse de trêve avec toi s'il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un défenseur. Je sais ce à quoi une danse de trêve conduit au final, et ce n'est pas le genre de connexion que deux soldats forgent entre eux. C'est beaucoup plus profond.» Draco se pencha plus près. « Tu le sais aussi Harry, ou tu ne lui aurais jamais répondu. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? »

« Parce que ça a commencé comme quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour mon frère, » dit Harry au travers de ses dents. « Si les Malfoy ne le combattaient pas, alors il y avait moins de chance qu'il meure. Je voulais tourner ses ennemis en amis. J'avais l'intention que votre famille soit une part de _son_ armée. Connor devra réellement diriger des armées. Voldemort ne le laissera pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il le face. »

Draco pencha son visage. « Ce n'est plus à propos de ton frère Harry. Ce ne le fût jamais, mais tu étais trop aveugle pour le voir. Alors ouvre les yeux maintenant. J'ai beaucoup écrit à ma mère, je lui ai parlé. Tu as lu ces lettres. Et tu as lu ces livres sur la famille Guilde, compulsion et les Lords qu'elle m'a envoyé. Les gens ne te suivent pas juste pour suivre ton frère par un intermédiaire ou avoir ta protection contre – » Draco prit une profonde inspiration, et força le nom à sortir. « _Voldemort_. Ils te suivent pour toi. »

Harry grogna. Il supposa qu'il devrait penser à cela. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que pour l'instant, il n'était pas plus apte à être ce que les sang purs voulaient de lui qu'il ne l'était pour être un _vates_. Il ne donnerait pas d'ordre. Il laisserait la prise de décision à d'autres personnes. Il suivrait les liens des rituels et traditions des sang purs, parce qu'ils étaient utiles et parce qu'il les aimait en eux-mêmes, mais c'était très différent de diriger, ou gouverner, ou régner.

_Pour l'instant. Est ce que ça veux dire que je peux devenir ce qu'ils veulent de moi de la même façon que je peux devenir vates ?_

_Cela_ était une pensée perturbante, et Harry décida qu'il ne voulait plus jamais y penser. Il acquiesça vers Draco, et murmura « Merci de me l'avoir dit. » et disparu dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à cela pour l'instant, raisonna-t-il, alors qu'il sortait ses livres hors de sa malle. Il avait des devoirs de sortilèges à finir.

« Bien, » fit la voix de Snape, depuis quelque part derrière les barrières que Harry avait établi. « Maintenant. Ouvre tes yeux, et dis-moi ce que tu vois. » La voix de son tuteur était devenue profonde, berçante, avec une douceur de ton que Harry ne lui aurait pas cru possible s'il ne l'avait pas entendu de ses propres oreilles.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des yeux. « Une forêt. » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » La voix de Snape brisa la douceur, et la forêt disparue. Harry remua la tête et toucha sa tempe. Il était assis sur une pile de matelas Transfigurés dans le bureau de Snape, et la concentration intense nécessaire pour voir les limites de sa magie l'épuisait. « Qu'as tu dit ? » insista Snape, s'avançant depuis derrière son bureau.

« J'ai vu une forêt, » dit Harry, et il regarda aux alentours. « Les arbres allait jusqu'au bord de votre bureau, » il ajouta, pointant. « J'ai vu des vignes sur les murs. Il y avait des fleurs - je crois que c'était des orchidées – au plafond. C'était centré autour de moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder derrière moi, mais il devait y en avoir là aussi. »

Snape fût silencieux pendant un long moment. Harry étudia son visage, mais ne pu rien en lire plus de la même façon qu'il n'avait pu lire quoi que ce soit sur le visage de Dumbledore au début de leur rencontre. Peut-être que Snape prenait juste son temps pour considérer ce que cela voulait dire, et n'avait pas vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle à lui communiquer.

Il se trouva que c'était la dernière option. « Harry » dit Snape, « tu te souviens que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière à propos de ton esprit se reformant lui-même comme une forêt, après les toiles ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ce – n'est pas supposer être possible, » dit Snape précautionneusement. « Dans ton cas, je pense que la magie qui cours en toi relève ce défi afin d'avoir quelque chose à faire. De plus, elle s'enracine plus fermement en toi de cette façon et sculpte de nouveaux tunnels pour circuler. Cela la rend moins susceptible d'exploser hors de contrôle. »

« C'est une bonne chose, on dirait, » s'aventura Harry, espérant faire sourire Snape, mais son tuteur simplement hocha la tête de manière absente.

« Mais, » murmura Snape, « ta magie n'a apparemment pas _assez_ à faire. Ou sa force tout simplement submerge ton esprit. Donc elle transforme une petite portion du monde autour de toi en une réflexion de tes pensées. »

Harry sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine. « Je ne sais pas ce que cela veux dire, » admit-il. « Est-ce que des chênes vont commencer à pousser hors du sol ? »

Snape remua la main. « Rien de cela, » dit-il, de ce ton irrité qu'Harry était habitué à l'entendre utiliser. « Ce n'est pas le monde physique qui est en train de changer. C'est le monde mental et sa perception. Les gens autour de toi peuvent commencer à voir des arbres, des vignes, des – orchidées. » Snape retroussa ses lèvres de dédain au dernier mot. « Ca peut être aussi banal que cela. D'un autre côté, il pourrait commencer à penser comme toi, aussi. La magie étend ta façon de penser vers l'extérieur, si tu veux. Ton esprit envahi un espace que les pensées d'autres personnes occupe habituellement. Ils pourraient commencer à entendre ce que tu penses, ou - » Snape s'arrêta.

« Je pourrais commencer à exercer une compulsion sur eux, » finit Harry dans un soupir.

Snape haussa les épaules. « Oui. Et pourtant une compulsion différente de toutes celle que tu as exercé jusqu'ici. Là, les autres sorciers, éblouis par la puissance de ta magie, pourrait simplement accéder à tes désirs. Ceci leur fait penser que tes désirs _sont_ les leurs. D'une manière plus profonde, il se pourrait qu'au final cela pousse sur leurs esprits les transformant en une partie de ta forêt. »

Harry déglutit. Il voulait paniquer, et ça voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas le faire. « Y a-t-il un moyen d'arrêter cela ? »

« Oui, » dit Snape. « Tu dois travailler de manière consciente avec ta magie. En assumant que c'est un résultat qu'elle n'a pas assez à faire, la concentrer dans d'autres projets, l'utiliser de manière plus libre, devrait l'empêcher de s'étendre en dehors de ton esprit. »

« Mais cela pourrait signifier plus de types de compulsion, » finit Harry.

Snape inclina la tête. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le visage d'Harry, et ils étaient devenu inscrutable à nouveau. « Oui. »

« Quelles sont les autres options ? » Harry souhaitait que sa magie soit en face de lui sous une forme physique, de sorte qu'il puisse l'étrangler. _Idiotie de magie. Pourquoi elle doit être aussi forte ?_

« Il y a certaines potions qui peuvent atténuer la puissance de te magie pour un certain temps, de sorte que tu puisses t'habituer à la contrôler à un certain niveau, » dit Snape. « J'ai quelque réluctance à les utiliser, pourtant. Je pense qu'il serait mieux de travaille sur le contrôle conscient. »

« D'autres choix ? » demanda Harry.

« Plus d'Occlumancie, » énonça Snape. « Entretenir ton esprit. Trouver une autre forme pour lui à assumer. Ne lui permet pas de grandir hors de contrôle, et plus particulièrement ne laisse pas ta magie se mélanger à lui et se répandre. »

Harry ferma ses yeux à moitié, essayant de penser à quoi il voulait que son esprit ressemble. Peut-être qu'il pensait trop fort au mot de Snape 'entretenir', où le fait que ses pensées apparemment aimaient la forme des arbres et fleurs, mais il n'en trouva qu'une qui lui plaise.

«Un jardin ? » demanda-t-il, regardant Snape. « Est-ce que ça marcherait ? »

Snape retroussa ses lèvres à nouveau. « Si vous pensez que je vais vous apprendre à construire des parterre mentaux et des allées de roses, Potter, vous _devriez_ y repenser. »

Harry ris, et utilisa le rire pour laisser aller le moment de peur panique pure et aveuglante, à propos de ce que sa magie avait sans doute déjà fait à d'autre gens.

_Oui, c'est possible. Mais c'est un de ces moments ou je reconnais mes erreurs et mes manquements, et continue._

« Pas de parterres ou d'allées de rose, monsieur, je vous le promet, » dit-il. « Je pensais plutôt à un labyrinthe. »

Les yeux de Snape s'illuminèrent d'intérêt, et il recula. « Prêt Harry ? _Legilimens_. »

Harry autorisa l'intrusion, et s'installa dans son nouveau but et faire en sorte que son incorrigible magie lui obéisse.

**À suivre**


	38. Sur les Ailes de la Tempête

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **33; **Traduction FINI**

**Chapitre traduit par :** Nekoii

**&**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**&**

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**&**

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**&**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre 33 : Sur les Ailes de la Tempête.**

Un hurlement outragé provenant de Pansy détourna Harry de son occupation actuelle, manger son petit-déjeuner et ruminer sur la meilleure façon de formuler sa lettre de réponse à Lucius. Il se redressa avec un froncement de sourcil puis se pencha sur la table, essayant de voir ce qui lui était arrivé. La seule fois où il l'avait entendue hurler de cette façon auparavant était quand Millicent avait mis de la marmelade dans ses cheveux un matin.

Mais Pansy n'était pas en train d'essuyer ses cheveux, ou bien d'essayer d'à la fois étrangler et ensorceler Millicent. Au lieu de cela, elle tenait le _Daily Prophet_ en face d'elle et le remuait comme si elle allait le déchirer. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la première page, mais Harry n'avait pas reçu le journal et ne pouvait pas savoir quel article l'avait mise dans cet état.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et remua la tête. Harry fit mine de se lever, mais Millicent lui tapota l'épaule à ce moment et lui tendit sa copie du journal.

Harry se concentra sur les gros titres et sentit son petit-déjeuner se congeler dans son estomac.

_**Ministére de la Magie va appliquer la législation anti-loup-garou**_

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Remus était pâle, mais il répondit au regard de Harry avec suffisamment de détermination. La plus grande partie de l'école ne savait pas qu'il était un loup-garou. De toute évidence il voulait que ça reste comme tel en ne montrant pas de réaction trop poussée à l'article. Il tourna la page alors qu'Harry regardait et mordit calmement dans son toast.

Harry retourna à l'article.

_Par : Melinda Honeywhistle._

Le ministre Fudge a déclaré aujourd'hui que le Ministère de la Magie va instaurer les lois pour contrôler et réguler tous les loups-garous vivant en Grande-Bretagne.

« C'est assez étonnant, la grande liberté que nous leurs avons permit, » soupira le Ministre alors qu'il rencontrait la presse vendredi afin de discuter des législations proposées. « Il y a des lois beaucoup plus dures dans les livres, mais nous ne les avons jamais appliquées, par bonté de cœur. Et maintenant, apprendre qu'un loup-garou est entré dans le Ministère et a _attaqué_ un de nos précieux employés. C'est un outrage ! »

Le Ministre se réfère à l'attaque sur Walden Macnair, un bourreau pour le Comité pour la Régulation des Créatures Dangereuses. Le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback a trouvé son chemin dans les bureaux ministériels du Comité et a essayé de mordre Macnair, clamant qu'il voulait punir le bourreau pour le nombre de loups-garous qu'il avait exécuté.

L'attaque a été parée et étouffée. Apparemment, Mr. Macnair avait un noble vœu : éviter de porter le blâme sur des loups-garous innocents pour les crimes de l'un d'entre eux.

« Fenrir Greyback est une honte pour ceux de son espèce, » dit-il à votre reporter lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré vendredi après la conférence de presse du Ministère. « Il est un de ceux qui peut passer sa malédiction même sous forme humaine, parce qu'il a complètement accepté le loup. J'ai peur de lui. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons renforcer _toutes_ les lois. D'autres loups-garous peuvent vivre en harmonie avec nous, si seulement nous leur en donnons la chance. »

Le ministre Fudge n'est bien entendu pas d'accord.

« Ce qui est arrivé à Macnair est une horreur et un crime qui ne devrait pas pouvoir se répéter, » proclama le Ministre à l'assemblé. « De ce fait, nous mettons en place des lois à leur place pour être sûr que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Le Ministre refuse de discuter le contenu exact de ces lois, mais il a indiqué sombrement qu'elles seraient plus sévères que les précédentes.

« Nous ne pouvons décemment pas avoir des _animaux_ qui attaque les sorciers, » fut le dernier mot du Ministre alors qu'il quittait la conférence. « Ce n'est tout simplement pas juste. »

Harry reposa le journal et s'efforça de se calmer. Il pouvait s'occuper de cela. Il le pouvait vraiment. Il devait penser et non pas agir.

La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit fut la lettre que Scrimgeour lui avait envoyée, en réponse à la requête d'Harry de transférer la garde de Connor à Remus. _Ce ne serait pas sage. _Pensa Harry amèrement. _Bien sûr que ça ne le serait pas. L'attaque sur Macnair n'avait pas encore eu lieu, mais le Ministre devait déjà considérer le renforcement des lois. Je paris n'importe quoi que l'une d'entre elle est une loi établissant qu'aucun loup-garou n'est autorisé à avoir la garde d'un enfant._

La seconde fut le rappel de Starborn que Macnair et Greyback travaillait ensemble, deux esclaves entièrement dévoués à la cause du Seigneur Noir. Harry n'avait aucun doute quand au fait que l'attaque sur Macnair était un leurre, une façon de pousser le Ministre hésitant à passer les lois dans un premier temps.

_Mais pourquoi ? Ces lois vont rendre les choses plus difficiles pour Greyback également._

La réponse vient facilement. _Parce qu'ils veulent que les loups-garous n'ait pas d'autre choix que de se tourner vers Voldemort pour avoir aide et protection – et ainsi devenir une partie de son armée aussi, bien entendu._

Harry voulait hurler de frustration. Il supposait qu'il pouvait envoyer un avertissement à Scrimgeour, mais il doutait que l'homme se tournerait contre le Ministère qu'il aimait tant, et Harry ne pourrait pas expliquer d'où il tenait ses informations comme quoi Macnair est un Mangemort dévoué. _Des lettres mystérieuses, dont l'écriture était enchantée, d'une source encore plus mystérieuse ? Pourquoi, oh mais, oui, cela me semble digne de confiance Mr Potter. Je m'y mets de suite._

Harry secoua la tête et repris son petit déjeuné. Malédiction, il allait devoir penser à tout cela, mais il ne savait juste pas quoi faire pour l'instant.

En fait, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il entendait les sanglots étouffés un peu plus loin, il connaissait une chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il repoussa sa chaise et alla réconforter Pansy. Elle devait faire semblant face à ses camarades qui n'étaient pas au courant à propos d'Hawthorn qu'elle était énervée à propos d'autre chose. Harry voulait lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

**§*&o&*§**

Samedi en fin d'après-midi, Harry avait décidé de ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Il avait ébauché une lettre à Scrimgeour résumant la situation, les lettres de Starborn et tout le reste. Harry avait admit ne pas savoir qui était Starborn, et Scrimgeour était libre d'ignorer ou de prendre l'information comme il l'entendait. Mais Harry aurait été ennuyé de ne rien faire du tout.

Il ne réussit pas vraiment à s'éclipser de la salle commune de Serpentard avant que Draco ne le rattrape. « Tu vas à la volière tout seul Harry ? » demanda-t-il, le ton léger, mais une raideur familière autour des yeux.

Harry lui fit une grimace. « Eh bien, j'y _allais_ seul. » Il n'avait pas été la personne la plus agréable à avoir dans les parages depuis l'annonce du Ministère, il le savait, mais Draco ne se laissait pas démonter.

« Non tu ne le feras pas, » dit-il, et il trotta aux côtés d'Harry alors que celui-ci marchait rapidement le long des couloirs. Harry murmurait pour lui-même, et si les mots « Ministère » et « imbéciles idiots » apparaissaient beaucoup plus souvent qu'ils ne le devraient pour un discours improvisé, Draco fût suffisamment clément pour ne pas le faire remarquer.

Harry hésita lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'un des couloirs habituels pour se rendre à la volière. C'était rempli de Poufsouffles de deuxième année, et les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient au milieu, avec d'énormes sourires. Alors qu'Harry regardait, il y eu un _bang_ et un nuage de fumée colorée s'éleva de derrière les jumeaux, et les Poufsouffles hurlèrent.

Harry remua la tête. « Pas par là. » murmura-t-il à Draco, et ils reculèrent avant que quiconque puisse les voir. Harry se retourna pour prendre une autre route.

Un léger piétinement atteignit ses oreilles, et il tourna sur lui-même, baguette sortie dans sa main gauche. Sa première pensée fut pour une araignée artificielle Noire, comme celle qui l'avait attaqué au pied de la tour de Trelawney en Février. Mais il vît le léger tressautement de moustaches, et la fine silhouette d'un rat, juste à temps pour éviter de jeter un sort. Il se relaxa.

« Dégoûtant. » dit Draco, et Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir qu'il avait sortit sa propre baguette.

« Attends, non, Draco ! » Harry attrapa son poignet. « Ce rat est un … ami. »

« Vraiment, » dit Draco d'un ton dégoulinant d'incrédulité qu'il devait avoir appris de Lucius.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, alors que Peter se transformait. Draco émit un petit cri, mais essaya de se placer devant Harry au lieu de s'écarter. « Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il. « Si vous voulez le blesser il faudra me passer sur le corps. »

« Et tu dis que _je _suis mélodramatique des fois en parlant de mon frère, » murmura Harry, exaspérer, et tira Draco en dehors du chemin. Il acquiesça vers Peter. « Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

« J'ai trouvé une nouvelle brèche dans les protections, » murmura Peter, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. « Et je suis venu pour te demander si tu pouvais regarder dans mon esprit. Je sais que tu apprends l'Occlumancie. Et le Légimencie ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Oui, j'apprends, mais je suis un très mauvais débutant pour l'instant. » Il avait plusieurs disputes avec Snape à ce sujet. Bien qu'il ait une affinité naturelle pour l'Occlumancie et ses boucliers de défenses, il trouvait vraiment difficile de _vouloir_ s'imposer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Snape le comprenait, mais était sans pitié, insistant que de toute façon Harry avait besoin d'apprendre.

« S'il te plaît, essai, » dit Peter. « Dernièrement, mes pensées ne font plus l'impression d'être les miennes. Je vois des flashs dorés qui me rappelle le filet du phoenix de temps en temps, mais je ne vois pas comment, considérant que je sais que le mien est sous contrôle sinon je n'aurais jamais pu m'échapper d'Azkaban en premier lieu. Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec l'impulsion de te dire de faire confiance à Dumbledore. » Il secoua la tête. « Je sais que ça à l'air impossible mais est-ce que tu peux regarder s'il te plaît ? »

Harry hésita, puis acquiesça à nouveau. « D'accord, mais si je ne trouve rien, alors tu devrais aller voir Snape. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » renifla Peter. « Cet homme me terrorise. »

« Il n'est pas si méchant, » commença Harry, mais abandonna quand il vit l'expression du visage de Peter. « D'accord, d'accord, mais je ne peux rien promettre. » Il déplaça sa baguette de manière à ce qu'elle soit pointée à Peter – il ne se faisait toujours pas confiance pour le faire sans baguette – plongea son regard dans celui de Peter, et murmura, « _Legilimens._ »

Un court et étourdissant tourbillon en mouvement le consumèrent. Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré vers l'avant, sur la pointe d'une flèche faite de volonté pure. Ensuite il fut derrière les premières barrières tremblotantes et dans l'esprit de Peter.

Il aperçut un éclat doré, mais celui-ci disparut. Harry fronça les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus, essayant de découvrir s'il y avait réellement un filet ici.

Il trouva l'esprit de Peter bizarre – des couloirs gris sans fin, interrompus ici et là par des portes qui, Harry supposa, devait mener à des souvenirs et des émotions enfouies. Des formes noires patrouillaient, probablement ses défenses mentales ou sa magie. Ce ne fut qu'au moment ou l'une des figures le dépassa et qu'il reconnu un Détraqueur, que Harry réalisa que Peter avait construit son esprit de telle façon qu'il ressemblait à Azkaban.

Ravalant un accès de pitié qui ne ferait que le distraire de son but, Harry se glissa entre les Détraqueurs et ouvrit quelques portes, cherchant un filet doré. Il ne trouva rien. La couleur la plus vive dans l'esprit de Peter était le vert olive, qui étincelait dés qu'Harry s'en approchait. Il supposa que c'était la portion en rapport avec la volonté de Peter de le protéger.

Ensuite il réalisa qu'il avait chassé dans les couloirs, derrière les portes et après les Détraqueurs, mais il n'avait pas regardé dans un endroit très simple. Il recula et regarda vers le haut.

_Là_, se trouvait le filet, une faible et scintillante chose, mais réelle, s'étirant au travers des blocs de pierres grises du plafond. Harry soupira brutalement et commença à s'approcher, doucement. Il ne le briserait pas de la même façon qu'il avait brisé le filet de l'_Oubliette_ de Remus, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que Peter avait besoin qu'il disparaisse.

Soudain quelque chose le retira brutalement de l'esprit de Peter, et il leva les yeux pour voir le professeur McGonagall sortant d'un tournant à toute allure, suivit du professeur Chourave. « Les barrière sont affolées, » dit McGonagall essoufflée. « Au nom de Merlin que … ? »

Peter s'était déjà retransformé et trottinait vers quelque trou dans le mur qu'il avait utilisé précédemment. Harry grimaça et se retient de le chercher du regard. _Je parie que Dumbledore a laissé le trou dans les barrières comme piège pour Peter, comme ça il serait tenté de venir et de me chercher, et Dumbledore pourrait le capturer à l'intérieur de Poudlard._

« Je n'ai pas entendu d'alarme, Professeurs, » dit-il, et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. « As-tu entendu une alarme Draco ? »

L'autre garçon remua la tête solennellement. Harry lui sourit, le remerciant de le suivre dans cette mascarade, bien que le regard pénétrant de Draco l'informait qu'il lui devait des explications plus tard.

« Bien sûr, que vous n'avez rien entendu, ils sont liés aux professeurs, » dit Chourave, et elle poussa son chapeau – qui lui tombait sur les yeux – sur le haut de sa tête. « Qu'en penses-tu Minerva ? Devrions-nous chercher les couloirs ? »

« Bien entendu, Pomona, » dit McGonagall, mais elle fronçait des sourcils en direction d'Harry. Harry assuma son expression la plus innocente. Harry savait qu'il pouvait probablement réussir à ce que McGonagall le croit à propos de Peter s'il prenait le temps de lui expliquer, mais il n'avait pas la permission de Peter pour cela, pas même la permission implicite qu'il lui avait donné pour Draco en apparaissant devant eux deux.

Au final, McGonagall remua la tête ; elle et Chourave se retournèrent et trottèrent le long d'un couloir voisin. Harry soupira et fit face à Draco.

« Je suppose que nous allons à la volière ? » demanda-t-il.

« D'accord, » accorda Draco facilement. « Et en chemin, tu peux expliquer pourquoi tu as des amis des plus intéressant. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry. « Je crois que tout à commencé quand ce sang pur coincé et prétentieux m'a abordé dans le Poudlard express en première année … »

Il esquiva le poing de Draco, souriant. Ca l'empêchait de penser à la signification du fait que Peter avait apparemment un nouveau filet.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry bailla et se frotta les yeux, puis se cala dans sa chaise avec un soupir. Hermione avait raison. Tout les livres avec ne serais-ce qu'une mention du filet du phoenix avait été retirés de la bibliothèque.

Il se leva, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Millicent. Elle avait arrêté le combat inutile entre Harry et Draco un peu plus tôt dans la soirée – Harry voulait aller à la bibliothèque et Draco voulait rester dans le dortoir et travailler sur son devoirs de Charme – en ce proposant pour l'accompagner. Draco avait été un peu mal à l'aise, mais comme il faisait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre pour surveiller Harry en divination, il ne pouvait pas objecter. Et la plupart des gens savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter avec Millicent, à moins de vouloir avoir son oreille allongée ou recevoir un sort vicieux.

« Prêt à rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Yeah. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge qu'il avait emmenée, une des conditions au compromis de Draco. Draco semblait penser qu'Harry se sentirait mieux s'il savait instantanément ce que Draco et Snape faisaient quand il n'était pas avec eux. De cette façon, il savait où les trouver s'il avait besoin de confort ou de compagnie.

L'aiguille de Snape était sous COMPLOTE. Harry ne l'avait pour l'instant pas vue bouger, à part quand Snape faisait des potions ; si Snape arrêtait de comploter durant son sommeil, il le faisait bien après qu'Harry se soit endormi. Celle de Draco était sous ETUDIE, mais alors qu'Harry regardait, elle bougea. Harry sourit. Donc ils avaient finis au même instant, et il pouvait retourner et distraire Draco. C'était une honte que l'horloge n'ait pas un emplacement pour 'ennuyer' ce que Draco était quand Harry ne se trouvait pas avec lui.

Le sourire d'Harry se gela lorsque l'aiguille de Draco s'arrêta sous EN DANGER.

Harry s'étouffa, son cœur accélérant et se sentant étrangement léger et étourdi. Il acquiesça vers Millicent. « Peux-tu prendre mon horloge et mes livres pour moi ? » murmura-t-il, puis se fraya un chemin hors de la bibliothèque.

« Harry ? Harry ? » Millicent lui criait après, obtenant une sévère remarque de la part de Madame Pince. Harry les ignora toutes les deux. Millicent était une fille intelligente. Elle serait capable de regarder l'horloge et comprendre ce qui se passait.

Harry arriva aux escaliers et les descendit, roulant et tombant là ou c'était nécessaire, de la façon dont Lily lui avait appris à tomber d'un balai. Ses pensées étaient chaotiques, à la limite de la panique, mais il refusait de laisser la panique le diriger. Il fit un plan au contraire, et assembla sa magie autour de lui-même, la gardant en place fermement. Il était prêt au cas ou quelqu'un l'attaque avec un sort et il était également prêt à détruire n'importe quel artefact de magie noire menaçant Draco de la même façon qu'il avait détruit le serpent.

Il arriva au couloir des cachots, et se força à s'arrêter alors qu'il entendait un claquement sec devant lui. Ca ressemblait au claquement d'un elfe de maison apparaissant. Cependant, quand il tourna le coin, il n'y avait pas d'elfe de maison.

Harry se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte, souffla, « _Dragonsbane_ », et ensuite ne fit rien d'autre que de sauter alors que le mur s'ouvrait. Il traversa la salle commune à toute allure, obtenant plus d'un regard curieux, puis ouvrit la porte de leur chambre –

Et s'arrêta.

Draco leva les yeux de son livre de Charmes. « Harry ! Tu es de retour. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Il se redressa, l'air concerné.

Harry regarda dans la chambre, respirant difficilement. Il ne voyait aucune évidence d'artefact de magie noire, pas plus de traces d'une personne se cachant et attendant de pouvoir envoyer un sort. Il se concentra sur son ouïe, mais ne pu entendre les bruits de respiration et de glissement qui aurait dénoncés une personne se cachant sous une cape d'invisibilité. Harry se mordit la lèvre, déconcerté. Est-ce que l'horloge s'était trompée après tout ?

Un élancement prémonitoire, sa magie respirant un autre type de magie peut-être, parcouru son corps, et il se souvient de son expérience dans l'esprit de Peter le week-end dernier. Il fit un pas en arrière et regarda vers le haut.

Le plafond était couvert d'un tapis grouillant d'araignée, comme celle qui l'avait attaquée dans le couloir de la tour nord.

Harry les avait à peine aperçu qu'elles lui tombèrent dessus.

Harry tomba sur ses genoux, ignorant Draco criant son nom, se forçant à se rappeler ce que l'araignée du couloir avait fait. _Répandre des spores_, pensa-t-il, et prit une profonde inspiration qu'il bloqua, alors même qu'il avait la chair de poule sous l'effet des milliers de petites pattes qui lui couraient dessus.

Des arrêtes solides, l'extérieur métallique des araignées, l'effleurèrent et le coupèrent. Harry sentit des mandibules attaquées ses manches et les plis de sa robe, mais heureusement le tissu les retenaient pour l'instant. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'une d'elle n'atteigne sa peau. Harry ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que leur morsure était empoisonnée.

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le froid ; ça n'affecterait probablement pas de tel artefact de magie noire. Il trembla alors qu'une patte griffa ses lèvres et qu'une des araignées faisait des claquettes sur sa paupière. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le fourchelangue, comme il l'avait fait pour appeler le serpent, puisque ce n'était pas des serpents.

Quelle arme serait la meilleure ?

Il trouva au même instant où une des araignées trouva sa peau, et ses mandibules transpercèrent sa chair. Harry hurla silencieusement à la morsure froide et inattendue du poison, mais il ne s'autorisa pas à hurler pour de vrai. Il était de plus en plus étourdi par le manque d'air, et la solution à ce problème était de détruire les araignées.

Il imagina la petite balle de lumière dorée qu'il avait appelé dans la paume de sa main, comme un vif d'or ou un phoenix, lorsqu'il avait envoyé son image à tous ceux qui voulait le voir à l'équinoxe d'hiver. Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et imagina cette intensité de pouvoir à nouveau, seulement cette fois il ne le laisserait pas se répandre. Il allait le concentrer dans un espace serré, autour de son corps, juste au-dessus de sa peau, et –

Une deuxième araignée le mordit juste avant de partir en flamme de l'intérieure, irradier par une explosion de magie pure. Harry retient sa respiration ainsi que son pouvoir vicieusement, ne le laissant pas se répandre vers l'extérieur. Il grésillait juste au-dessus de sa peau, brûlant l'extérieur métallique des araignées, écrasant leur magie avec la sienne, et Harry l'imagina de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus brillant, jusqu'à ce que la dernière araignée tombe.

Il se leva, vacillant de manière incertaine, respirant ce qui semblait être l'air le plus merveilleux de la création, et accrocha le regard horrifié de Draco juste avant de s'évanouir. « Poison » murmura-t-il. « Dit à Snape de regarder les mâchoires des araignées, s'il en reste. »

Il rappela sa magie sous sa peau, et ensuite s'évanouit. Deux flèches de venin gelé parcouraient son corps vers son cœur.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il savait qu'il était à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il se rappelait les araignées le mordant, et puis dans quel _autre_ endroit pourrait-il être ? Il n'était pas suffisamment chanceux pour que Draco tout simplement prévienne Snape et que son gardien prépare un anti-venin qui le soignerait complètement et garderait les derniers événements discrets.

Il vit d'abord Draco, d'un côté du lit, puis Snape de l'autre. Draco eut un petit soupir de soulagement et serra la main gauche d'Harry dans les siennes. Harry ne sentit rien du tout pendant un moment, et paniqua, mais ensuite Draco leva sa main suffisamment haut pour qu'il voie que tout était là, les doigts intacts. Harry relaxa un petit peu et regarda Snape.

« La glace des araignées a engourdies tes extrémités, » dit Snape, sa voix ne trahissant rien du tout. « Ca prendra quelque temps avant que tu ne regagne toutes tes sensations dans ta main gauche et ton pieds droit, les endroits où elles t'ont mordu. Mais tu vivras, et tu récupéreras éventuellement. »

Harry acquiesça. « Merci monsieur. Je suis vivant grâce à une potion que vous avez préparée j'imagine ? »

« Il n'y aurait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour en préparer une à partir de rien, » dit Snape. Son corps était encore tendu, sa voix presque aussi froide que le venin. « Mais c'était suffisamment proche du venin pour que je puisse modifier la formule, et cela a sauvé ta vie. »

Snape se releva brusquement et marcha d'un pas vif hors de l'infirmerie. Harry le regarda partir avec un regard étonné, puis regarda Draco, qui secoua simplement la tête.

« N'y fait pas attention, Harry. » murmura-t-il. « Il était complètement affolé alors qu'il pensait que tu allais mourir. Et maintenant il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, et donc il semble penser qu'il doit être froid pour compenser le fait qu'il ait ressenti une émotion humaine, bien réelle. De plus, il a besoin de trouver quelqu'un à blâmer, et il n'a pas encore trouvé comment te blâmer pour risquer ta vie. » Draco hésita son visage devenant, neutre. « Où bien qui a envoyé les araignées dans la chambre. »

Harry mordit ses lèvres. Ses pensées étaient embourbées, probablement un résultat de la potion qu'il avait dû prendre, mais il pouvait les forcer à se déplacer, sauter, et se concentrer. « Tu ne les as jamais vu entrer ? »

« Non, » admit Draco. « Elles étaient suffisamment petites pour pouvoir se cacher dans tout les coins de la chambre, puis se rassembler juste à temps pour t'attraper. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « J'ai cru quelles étaient pour toi, » dit-il. « L'horloge disait que tu était en danger. »

« Je l'était sans doute, » dit Draco. « Snape à reconnu les araignées – le Seigneur Noir en avaient comme celles-ci, du trésor de vieille familles. Elles vont obéir aux ordres de leur maître, entrer dans une pièce et attendre une commande d'attaque, mais elles ne sont pas vraiment _intelligentes_. Après un certain temps, si elles ne peuvent pas remplir l'ordre d'attaquer une personne en particulier, alors elles vont mordre tout ce qui bouge. »

Harry soupira, se rappelant du claquement de l'Apparition d'un elfe de maison. « Je pense que quelqu'un avait un elfe de maison qui m'attendait, pour signaler quand je serais presque au dortoir. » il murmura. « Et je ne me suis même pas arrêté pour y penser. J'étais trop inquiet que tu sois déjà en train de mourir. »

Draco lui sourit. « Tu n'as pas à _t'excuser_ pour ça Harry. Je suis flatté, vraiment. » Il se redressa, et son visage pris une expression plus austère. « Mais tu dois t'expliquer, tu as couru hors de la bibliothèque tellement vite que Millicent n'as pas pu te suivre. »

Harry le fixa du regard. « Je l'ai fait c'est tout. Je pensais que tu étais en danger. »

« Et si quelqu'un t'avait attaqué sur le chemin des cachots ? » contra Draco. « Et si la personne me menaçant ne préparait pas un piège dans notre chambre, mais sur le chemin, et avait simplement utilisé les araignées pour te faire paniquer et que tu ne penses pas à ou tu vas ? »

« C'est ridicule Draco, » dit Harry. « Tu deviens paranoïaque. »

« Je suis raisonnable, » réplique Draco. « Tu as failli mourir. Et tu as un meilleur ami vengeur et un gardien vengeur bouillant dans les cachots qui va faire de la vie de tout le monde un enfer dans les prochains jours, tandis qu'il essaye de trouver une façon d'admettre qu'il était terrifié pour toi. Je pense que cela vaut quelque mesure de sécurité de base, Harry. » Il se pencha en arrière et fixa Harry sévèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce à contre cœur.

« Bien ! » dit Draco enthousiaste. « Alors, Blaise est d'accord pour abandonner quelques heures de sommeil pour que tu puisses continuer à prendre ta douche à une heure inhumaine... »

Draco ne pu aller plus loin avant que la porte de l'hôpital ne s'ouvre brusquement. Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête. Connor se tenait dans l'entrée, ayant l'air presque aussi en colère que lorsqu'il avait accusé Harry de faire de leur Mère une moldue pour la première fois.

« Comment peux-tu ! » hurla-t-il dans la direction générale d'Harry.

« Je _vais_ le tuer. »

Draco ne cria pas, c'est ce qui inquiéta Harry. Il étendit sa main et cria « _Expelliarmus _! » au même instant où Draco essayait de sortir sa baguette. La baguette atterrit dans la main d'Harry, et Draco lui envoya un regard furieux et trahit.

Connor était toujours en train de fulminer. « Comment peux-tu m'enlever mes leçons avec Sirius ? » cria-t-il. Il se tenait au pied du lit d'Harry et hurlait suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry puisse sentir des postillons sur son visage. « Le Directeur vient de me l'annoncer. Je ne _sais_ pas ce que tu as fait à Dumbledore, peut-être que tu l'as contraint ou quelque chose, ça expliquerait tout, c'est ce que font les mages noirs, mais comment as-tu – comment as-tu – » Connor s'arrêta, respirant laborieusement. Son visage était rouge avec des tâches et des larmes.

Harry ne savait pas ce que Draco allait faire assez tôt pour l'en empêcher, et étant donné que tous ses muscles étaient las, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu le faire. Draco frappa Connor au visage de toutes ses forces. Harry entendit le bruit d'os qui se cassent, et son frère tomba sur le sol, pleurnichant.

« Ton frère à faillir mourir, » dit Draco, et pour Harry il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à Lucius. Il se pencha sur Connor et lui parla face à face, le ton tellement froid et dur qu'Harry en frissonna. « Et _toi_, au lieu de venir s'informer de sa santé comme un frère concerné, vient pour _l'accuser_ d'essayer de rendre ta vie _meilleure_. Comme ça, il t'éloigne de ce fou malsain que tu appelles un parrain. Il va t'apprendre lui-même, le savais-tu ? Abandonnant du temps et de l'énergie pour que tu deviennes un meilleur sorcier. »

Connor dit quelque chose qu'Harry ne pu comprendre, étant donné que ses mains étaient pressées sur son visage. Ca ressemblait un peu à « il veut me corrompre, » pourtant.

La voix de Draco devient plus dure et calme. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry tient à toi. » cracha-t-il. « Mais c'est le cas, que Merlin l'aide, aussi je ne vais pas te tuer – bien que je connaisse quelque sort qui vaudrait le coup de supporter la colère d'Harry pour les deux prochaines années. Je vais faire en sorte que sa vie soit heureuse, même si cela t'inclus _toi_, toi une bouse d'hippogriffe sans valeur. Je vais te _forcer_ à devenir un frère digne de ce nom, si je le dois. Je veux être sûre qu'il continue à sourire et à rire même quand il t'enseignera. Et un jour, je te ferais t'excuser, et tu le penseras. »

Il se redressa et s'éloigna de Connor, qui était couché au sol, reniflant. Harry était assis au milieu de son lit et ne savait pas quoi dire. Draco se rapprocha de lui.

« Je ne m'excuserais jamais pour cela Harry, » dit-il, ses yeux réduisent à l'état de fente. « Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner l'idée maintenant. Et je vais m'incruster à chacune des leçons que tu auras avec lui, et être sûre que tu ne gaspilles pas ton amour et ton talent. »

« D'accord » murmura Harry. Sa tête résonnait des échos de ce que Draco avait dit à Connor. Deux réalisations lui était apparues clairement.

_Il y a vraiment d'autres personnes dans le monde qui ne pense pas que mon frère vaux plus que de la bouse d'hippogriffe. Si je pense cela je ne suis pas seul. Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable. _C'était la première.

Et la seconde était, _Merlin, combien Draco doit tenir à moi, pour vouloir passer du temps avec une personne qu'il déteste, juste pour être certain que je ne me tue pas à tenter l'impossible ?_

« Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma baguette maintenant ? » demanda Draco, et Harry la lui tendit sans réfléchir.

« Qu'est ce que tout cela ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh à cet instant, tournant un coin avec un plateau accroché à une bandoulière passée autour de son cou. Le plateau contenait différente fiole remplie de potion, vit Harry. « Je sors cinq minutes, et il y a un combat, dans _mon_ infirmerie ? » Elle remua la tête et déposa le plateau sur la table près du lit d'Harry. « Dans un lit Mr Potter – Connor. Mr Malfoy, veillez partir maintenant. »

_Elle n'a pas l'air aussi outragée qu'elle devrait l'être,_ pensa Harry, regardant la matrone. _Et est-ce une coïncidence qu'elle ne soit entrée qu'une fois que tout fût fini ?_

Madame Pomfresh attrapa son regard et lui envoya un clin d'œil alors qu'elle aidait Connor à s'installer dans un lit. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. _Alors ce ne sont pas seulement les étudiants qui pensent du mal de Connor._

_Que Merlin me vienne en aide, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail devant moi pour lui enseigner la façon correcte dont se font les choses._

« A demain, Harry, » dit Draco doucement, attirant son regard, et ensuite serra sa main avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Harry s'allongea, acceptant sans y faire attention une potion de sommeil quand Pomfresh insista pour qu'il en prenne une. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse effet ses pensées dansèrent et tournoyèrent en un chaos qu'il ne leur avait pas permis d'assumer un peu plus tôt.

_Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquels je dois penser._

**§*&o&*§**

Harry grimaça alors que Sirius sortait du grand hall, de toute évidence à la limite de commencer un nouveau combat avec Snape. Au moins Sirius se contrôlait mieux maintenant, et s'éloignerait au lieu d'attaquer quand les insultes deviendraient trop poussées.

Un regard jeté vers la table des professeurs appris à Harry que Snape souriait alors qu'il finissait son petit-déjeuner, clairement content de lui. Harry grogna doucement. Il souhaitait que Snape ait trouvé quelque chose de plus productif à faire, contre sa colère envers la tentative d'assassinat sur Harry, que d'insulter les autres professeurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent. Bien entendu, s'ils pouvaient au moins trouver le responsable, alors il pourrait se calmer – ou au moins rediriger sa colère vers le criminel.

Harry poussa un soupir fatigué et pris une cuillère de porridge. Dumbledore avait interrogé tous les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Aucun d'eux n'avait mis les araignées dans la chambre des Serpentard, ou épié la progression d'Harry et dit au maître des araignées quand les lâchées. Harry ne faisait pas confiance au Directeur – encore moins depuis qu'il avait découvert la réapparition du filet du phoenix de Peter – mais il ne pensait vraiment pas que Dumbledore aurait mentit à ce sujet. En fait, il avait été très troublé par le fait de presque perdre Harry. Il avait encore besoin de lui pour enseigner à Connor, bien entendu.

« Harry. »

Harry sursauta au ton sérieux de la voix de Draco, et se tourna pour voir son ami lui tendant la _Gazette des Sorciers_. Harry avala et pris le journal. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver à la une – plus à-propos de la législation anti-loup-garou, qui rencontrait quelques problèmes, sans doute, ou alors des nouvelles mystérieuse à propos des activités encore plus mystérieuses de Fenrir Greyback.

Son cœur failli s'arrêter quand il vit ce qu'il y avait.

LES MANGEMORTS S'ECHAPPE D'AZKABAN

« Merde, » murmura Harry, et parcouru l'article. Diverses phrases lui sautèrent aux yeux ici et là.

…_manque de détraqueurs à la prison, alors qu'ils étaient appelé à Poudlard école de magie et sorcellerie pour rechercher le fugitif Peter Pettigrew …les gardes décrive une "présence grise" envahissant leurs esprit et les assommant …les boucliers anti-apparition détruit …la prison a perdue tout les mangemorts retenus, incluant la tristement célèbre Bellatrix Lestranges …les aurors ne peuvent trouver aucune trace …_

Harry reposa le journal et pris une profonde et stabilisante inspiration. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire à ce sujet contrairement aux législations sur les loups-garous.

Aussi, lorsque Draco le lui demanda quelques instants plus tard, Harry fût capable de sourire tristement et dit « Je vais me battre bien sûr. Et entraîner Connor pour qu'il se batte. Il est l'une de leur principale cible. »

« N'es tu pas heureux au final que j'ai insisté pour venir aux leçons et resserrer la protection autour de toi ? » demanda Draco d'un ton léger, sa main tremblant juste un petit peu alors qu'il attrapait une pomme. « De cette façon nous sommes plus près. »

Harry acquiesça. Sa panique refluait pour laisser place à une froide détermination.

_Je ne les laisserais pas me détruire par la peur. La peur est en train de ronger le Ministère de l'intérieur. La peur détruit Connor. Elle entrave Dumbledore et rend Snape impossible à vivre._

_Je vais me _battre.

**À suivre**


	39. Interlude 6

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Emmoirel

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **33; **Traduction FINI**

**Chapitre traduit par :** Barbotine

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

Cet interlude monte plus ou moins la fin du livre.

**Interlude : un Dernier Avertissement**

_Le 10 avril 1994_

_Cher M. Potter :_

Cela fait quelque temps depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai écrit, je sais. J'étais occupé à recueillir des renseignements, à un grand risque personnel. Le voyage n'était pas si mauvais. La destination était plus mauvaise certainement, et si quelqu'un avait deviné ce que je faisais, les conséquences auraient été incroyablement dures.

Je vous ai incités à vous demander pourquoi Sirius Black n'est pas allé à Azkaban. Pourtant, vous n'avez pas été diligents dans la recherche des réponses. Cela ne se fera pas, M. Potter. Vous devez commencer à prendre vos devoirs sérieusement — et cela inclut vos devoirs comme un chef d'importance pour les sorciers de la lumière et les ténèbres aussi bien que votre devoir de protéger votre frère.

Comme vous ne le saviez certainement pas, Sirius Black était le gardien du secret de vos parents. Mais alors son frère Regulus a été capturé en essayant de quitter les mangemorts, dans la possession d'un objet que Voldemort voulais beaucoup. Hélas, j'ai été incapable d'apprendre quel était cet objet.

Voldemort a utilisé un sort pour raccorder les esprits de Sirius et Regulus et permettre à Sirius de sentir la douleur de son frère quand il l'a torturé à mort. Ainsi, il avait l'intention de briser Black et le faire avouer l'endroit où étaient cachés vos parents. Mais Dumbledore est intervenu avant qu'il ne le puisse. Peter Pettigrew est alors devenu le gardien du secret de vos parents au lieu de Black, avec les instructions de vous trahir au moment approprié. Si cela ne vous convainc pas de la méchanceté de Dumbledore et de l'innocence de Pettigrew, rien ne pourra jamais le faire. Faites une connexion moins prudente avec Pettigrew, je vous en conjure. Je crois qu'il est venu avec des motifs purs.

J'ai appris ces renseignements d'une pensine. Il y a encore une information, que j'ai apprise d'une tapisserie et qui peut être intéressante pour vous :

Sirius a été déshérité par ses parents quand il avait seize ans, après qu'il se soit enfui à la maison de votre père. Sa mère l'a renié en le faisant sauter de la tapisserie familiale des Black, faisant de son frère Regulus son héritier. Pourtant, la tapisserie que j'ai vue portait le nom de Sirius clairement imprimé.

Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle l'existence de Regulus vous a été dissimulée, à vous, votre frère et à tant d'autres personnes, aussi bien que les circonstances de sa mort. Il y a des périodes qui travailleront contre la magie de succession si l'héritier désigné est mort ou oublié par assez de personnes, si la personne qui a choisi l'héritier est plutôt rattachée à la famille par le sang ou l'adoption. C'est la seule raison que je peux donner sur pourquoi le nom de Sirius Black est toujours sur la tapisserie comme étant l'héritier de sa ligné, plutôt que la succession ayant passée à sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange Black.

Pour une quelconque raison, Sirius a voulu rester l'héritier de ses parents et Dumbledore a été d'accord.

Pensez-y, M. Potter et soyez prudents à qui vous vous fiez. C'est une des dernière fois que je serai capable de vous aider à passer une des épreuves dures de la vie. Bientôt, vous devrez prendre votre place en tant que chef et ensuite il n'y aura personne pour vous protéger. Vous devez prendre vos décisions et ces décisions incluront le meurtre.

À vous dans la lumière des étoiles et les ténèbres,

_Starborn__._

**§*&o&*§**

_Le 10 avril 1994 _

Lucius :

Vous noterez que vous ne reconnaissez pas mon écriture. Cela n'importe pas. Soyez assurés que je tiens la même position que la dernière personne qui vous a écrit. Pourtant, il a prouvé… qu'il était peu satisfaisant comme domestique. Il a été remplacé.

Vous ne me connaitrez pas par mon écriture, Lucius. Cette penne a été guidée par des mains peu familières. Pourtant, je vous connais. Je peux imaginer vos yeux s'élargissant sous le choc, en se rétrécissant ensuite alors que vous essayerez de comprendre ce que cela signifierait pour vous et votre famille. N'ayez aucune peur, mon sournois et rusé seigneur de la mauvaise foi. Je vous le dirai.

Cela signifie la destruction. Vous et votre famille y étiez destinés à partir du moment où vous avez voulu vous allier à Harry Potter. J'ai été patient assez longtemps. Il n'y a aucun pardon maintenant. Et mes vrais alliés, se sont maintenant échappés de l'île de brouillards et de souvenirs malheureux qui les ont obscurcis pendant si longtemps, ne vous pardonneront pas, non plus.

Vous aurez entendu parler de l'attaque d'araignées sur votre espoir d'un meilleur avenir ? C'était seulement une démonstration de mon pouvoir, Lucius. Soyez assurés, si je l'avais voulu mort, il le serait. Pourtant, je ne veux pas encore la mort d'Harry Potter. J'ai des projets bien plus spécifiques pour lui en tête. Il y aura la justice avant que je meure.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est presque revenu, Lucius.

Maintenant vient la nuit et de cette obscurité, il n'y aura aucun matin

**À suivre **


	40. Eduquer Son Frère

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **34 **Traduction FINI **

**Chapitre traduit par :** Elava

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 34: Eduquer Son Frère**

« Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra. »

Harry cilla en levant les yeux de la lettre de Scrimgeour qu'il lisait une cinquième fois, pour essayer de déduire des indices utiles du discours gouvernemental vide que l'Auror avait choisi de lui envoyer en remerciement de son avertissement à propos de Greyback et Macnair.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il, quand il s'aperçut que Draco parlait de Connor.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, » répéta Draco. Il lança un ricanement à la classe abandonnée où ils s'assirent, alors même que la poussière juste nettoyée était sur le point de revenir.

« Oui, mais ça ne me dit pas _pourquoi_, » dit Harry, en tenant la lettre puis la fourrant dans sa poche. « Il a dit qu'il serait là. » Il tint le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait ensorcelé pour communiquer avec celui que tenait Connor. C'était une modification du sort de la Carte du Maraudeur, mais plus simple ça servait simplement à ce que n'importe quel message écrit sur l'un des deux parchemins apparaisse sur l'autre. Le « _Je serai là. Maintenant arrête de m'emmerder. »_, de Connor était encore visible sur le haut de la page. Harry pouvait deviner rien qu'aux « d » écorchés, déchirant presque le parchemin que Connor était en colère et boudeur.

« Parce qu'il a peur de toi, » dit Draco, se penchant sur le bureau et heurtant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. « Parce qu'il a peur de moi. Parce que c'est un branleur. »

Harry essaya de réfréner un rire, cependant il se douta que Draco avait entendu, vu le regard de côté qu'il lui lança. « Tu t'ennuies, pas vrai ? »

« Ben, ça fait que cinq minutes qu'il _devait_ être là, » dit Draco.

« Tu disais que tu aiderais, » lui rappela Harry. « Bien sûr, tu peux t'en aller, et je ne te blâmerai pas. Il est probable que ça ne sera pas facile, ni plaisant. »

Draco secoua la tête, son visage se ferma. « J'ai dit que j'aiderai à obtenir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de lui, et je le ferai, » dit-il. « D'ailleurs, si je pars, tu devras venir avec moi. Il n'y a aucune chance que je te laisse encore une fois seul avec lui. »

Harry roula des yeux. Draco faisait souvent de grandes promesses de ce genre qu'il oubliait cinq minutes plus tard. Celle-ci durerait indubitablement plus longtemps — ça ne faisait que trois jours que Draco avait donné un coup de poing dans le nez de Connor — et c'était vrai que Draco avait abandonné ses vacances de Pâques avec sa famille pour rester à l'école et aider Harry avec Connor. Mais il oubliera cela bientôt. «On verra.»

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Connor se traîna à l'intérieur, le visage rouge. Harry était incapable de dire si c'était surtout par bouderie, embarras, colère ou quelque chose d'autre. Il ferma la porte de la salle de classe derrière lui et s'appuya contre elle, regardant Harry d'un œil noir, ses bras croisés.

Harry sentit un bref et profond élancement de sympathie inattendu pour les professeurs comme McGonagall qui devait cajoler les élèves déterminés à résister à leurs méthodes d'enseignement pour qu'ils apprécient la matière. Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avec sa sévérité si avec l'intimidation de Snape. Il songea qu'il ferait mieux d'imiter Remus, il appliqua donc un sourire sur son visage et dit, « Bienvenue, Connor. Je suis content que tu ais décidé de venir. »

« Le Directeur m'a dit que je n'avais pas le choix, » dit Connor. Il faisait un effort évident pour dénuer sa voix de toute émotion, mais celle-ci était encore là — bouillonnante de rage. Harry retint un soupir, faisant attention à mieux le cacher qu'il ne l'avait fait de son rire envers Draco. « Et il m'a dit que je ne pouvais plus avoir de leçons avec Sirius. _Pourquoi_ tu as fait ça ? » Il loucha vers Harry, ignorant Draco avec toute l'obstination d'un enfant.

« Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, » dit Harry. _Remus est toujours honnête. Il explique toujours les raisons derrière ses leçons._ « Tu as passé tellement de temps avec Sirius que tu imites ses attitudes. Tu as commencé en haïssant les Serpentards et à croire qu'ils étaient tous mauvais. »

« Ben, c'est le cas, » dit Connor, s'éloignant de quelque pas de la porte, mais sans s'approcher d'Harry.

Harry soupira. _Peut-être que c'est par là que nous devrions commencer, alors._ Il avait l'intention de commencer avec des leçons pratiques en premier, pour habituer Connor à d'autres types de magie que la Compulsion, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire si Connor refusait complètement d'apprendre. « Tu penses vraiment que tous les Serpentards sont maléfiques, Connor ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Que les petits de onze ans qui viennent d'être répartis à Serpentard le sont, Connor ? Ainsi que tous les gens qui travaillent au Ministère et au _Daily Prophet_ et à Pré-au-lard et au Chemin de Traverse et partout ailleurs qui ont aussi été à Serpentard ? »

« Aucun d'eux ne travaillent là, » insista Connor.

« Il semble que tu doives lui donner des leçons pratiques en intelligence basique, Harry, » fit Draco d'une voix traînante.

« Ta gueule, tu n'aides pas, » lui murmura Harry, et continua avant que la surprise de Connor se transforme en outrage. « Bien sûr que si, Connor. Savais-tu que Madame Guipure, celle qui fabrique les uniformes de Poudlard, avait été à Serpentard ? » Ca avait été plutôt facile d'apprendre cela _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ avait une liste des anciens élèves de Serpentard et de leur métier actuel. « Et Zonko, du magasin de farces et attrapes ? Et Rufus Scrimgeour, à la tête du bureau des Aurors ? Il chasse tous les jours des mages noirs, et il a fait le vœu à seulement douze ans qu'il n'utiliserait que la Magie Blanche, et il a tenu sa promesse depuis. Est-ce que ces gens te paraissent maléfiques ? »

« Ils n'en ont pas l'_air_, » admis Connor à contre cœur. « Mais ils pourraient le cacher. Sirius m'a expliqué. C'est le problème avec les Serpentards. Tu crois que tu les connais, et finalement ils se révèlent être autre chose. » Il lança un regard noir à Harry. « Comme toi. On pensait que tu serais à Gryffondor pendant toute notre enfance, et finalement tu t'es révélé ne pas l'être. »

Harry soupira. « Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit a _prévu_ où j'irai, Connor. »

« Moi je savais, » dit doucement Draco.

Harry secoua la tête vers lui. « Je voulais que le Choixpeau me mette à Gryffondor, » continua-t-il, tournant le dos à son frère. « C'était pour que je puisse te protéger. Je voulais partager ta Maison, tes amis, ta vie. Je voulais tout faire pour toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » Chuchota Connor, et Harry fut stupéfait de voir des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne lui était sincèrement pas venu à l'esprit qu'il se pouvait que, sous toute la rage et la haine et la peur, il ait manqué à son frère.

« Et bien ? Je n'étais pas sûr. » Harry haussa les épaules. "Maintenant, je pense que c'était en rapport avec le fait que j'ai été entraîné pour tout cacher—»

« Ah-_ha ! »_

Harry roula des yeux. « C'est maman qui m'a entraîné à cacher les choses, personne d'autre, » dit-il glacialement. « Personne ne devait savoir que je pouvais te protéger, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as survécu aux dernières attaques. J'étais censé te guider et te protéger et te faire devenir le vainqueur de Voldemort sans jamais révéler que je l'avais fait. Je devais mourir dans la bataille final en te protégeant, si possible, et personne n'aurait jamais su que ça venait de mon dévouement pour toi. Ca aurait juste été l'amour d'un frère pour son frère. »

Il sentit un bref pincement de malaise remonter le long de son dos alors qu'il constatait cela. Il avait vu sa vie telle une ligne droite pendant longtemps, dirigée vers la bataille finale, où il mourrait presque certainement. S'il survivait, les images étaient moins claires, mais elles incluaient toujours servir Connor.

Et maintenant elles avaient disparues, et Harry avait pour le moment, aucune image précise du futur pour les remplacer.

_Ce n'était pas étonnant que tant de sorciers aient abandonné le destin de Vates, pensa-t-il. Je donnerai beaucoup pour une voix dont je _connaîtrais_ la fin. _

Il se secoua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bras de Draco était autours de sa taille, et Draco lui jetait un regard meurtrier sanglant à Connor par-dessus son épaule. Harry tourna son visage vers lui. « Quoi ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Il se tient juste ici, » grogna Draco en retour. « Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comme s'il ne pensait pas que son précieux Gryffondor Sang—»

_« Draco. »_

« Né de Moldu, né de Moldu, j'allais dire né de Moldu, » dit Draco. « Comme s'il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu faire naître un Serpentard. Je sais que tu lui as dit que tu as été forcé de jouer à l'esclave pour lui auparavant. Comment ça se fait qu'il ne le croit pas ? »

« Trop de temps passé avec Sirius. » Harry essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Draco, mais n'y arriva pas. Draco le secoua même un peu lorsqu'il essaya.

« Non, » dit-il. "Je veux qu'il voit que quelqu'un te reconnaît à ta juste valeur, bordel. »

« Ou alors tu veux bien lui faire comprendre que toi, tu peux m'avoir moi et mon amitié tandis que lui non, » chuchota Harry en retour.

« Aussi. »

Harry fit de nouveau face à Connor. Il avait fermé sa bouche et avalait péniblement sa salive. Finalement il leva les yeux et dit, « Mais tu vois bien que la majorité des Mangemorts étaient des Serpentards, Harry. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Non, il n'y a pas de rapport. C'est simplement parce que Voldemort était dans cette maison et que c'était là qu'il avait le plus de contacts—"

« Ah-_ha _! »

« C'est vraiment très ennuyeux, tu sais, » lui dit Harry. « Et la maison des Serpentard a existé depuis presque mille ans avant que Voldemort arrive à Poudlard, et continuera d'exister après lui. Ce que je veux _dire_, c'est que tous les gens qui sortent de cette Maison ne sont pas maléfiques, Connor. Je ne vais pas te forcer de croire que je suis bon, ou Draco, ou Millicent, ou n'importe qui d'autre de Poudlard. Mais si tu crois vraiment que le Choixpeau sépare les bons des méchants, comment cela se fait qu'il y ait trois bonnes maisons et une seule maléfique ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs les Serpentards seraient autorisés à rester à Poudlard ? Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas plus de sens de simplement les exiler au moment où le Choixpeau les désigne comme Serpentard, et de refuser de leur enseigner la Magie ? »

Connor secoua la main. « Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Sirius m'a expliqué. Ils sont obligés de garder les Serpentard autours d'eux pour pouvoir garder un oeil dessus. Ça serait bien pire de vous laisser faire votre vie tranquilles et de devenir des Mages noirs. » Il se renfrogna. « Et les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs des meilleurs, des Mages Blancs. »

« Et Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Connor, avec un haussement d'épaule impatient. « Sirius n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps a parlé d'eux. Ils sont juste…là, je suppose. Les sorciers là-bas peuvent y être bons, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont vraiment _importants_. Ils suivent Gryffondors lorsqu'on doit se battre contre Serpentard, ça suffit. »

« Je suis très vexé, » dit une voix derrière la porte.

Harry tournoya autant qu'il le put dans l'étreinte de Draco, donc pas beaucoup. Zacharias Smith s'appuya contre la porte de la classe. Son visage affichait un sourire, qui n'atteignait cependant pas ses yeux. Ils étaient fixés sur Connor, et ils firent tressaillir Harry. Il avait déjà vu Zacharias comme ça en classe lorsqu'il pensait que quelqu'un faisait ou disait quelque chose de stupide, et cela signifiait généralement qu'une série de questions pointues allait survenir.

« Moi de même, » dit Hermione, en se poussant à l'intérieur de derrière Zacharias. « Tu fais paraître notre maison incroyablement idiote et pleine de préjugés, Connor. »

Hermione s'était déjà sentit comme ça parfois, en fait.

Elle était celle qui avait dû forcer Connor à aller aux leçons de Harry, en le menaçant de ne plus l'aider avec ses devoirs pour les Sortilèges s'il ne le faisait pas. Depuis, Connor avait eu énormément de peine avec des sorts de lévitation plus puissants que le _Wingardium Leviosa_, il avait donc cédé au chantage à contrecœur.

Hermione n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait attendu dix minutes après le départ de Connor, puis avait annoncé à Ron qu'elle allait à la Bibliothèque. Comme ce dernier était engagé dans une partie d'échecs contre Ginny, il avait juste laissé échappé un « Hmmm, » et Hermione avait pu sortir sans problèmes.

_Je dois voir ce qu'ils étudient_, s'était-elle rassurée en descendant précipitamment les escaliers de la Tour de Gryffondor. _Ca pourrait m'être utile après tout. S'ils étudient des Rituels de Purs-sangs, alors je pourrais les voir en action, et des sorts compliquer pourraient aider aussi. Ce n'est pas juste de la bête curiosité, bien sûr que non._

Elle se lança un sort de Désillusion avant d'atteindre la porte de la Salle de Classe, et fut heureuse de l'avoir fait. Zacharias Smith rôdait là, écoutant d'une manière presque maléfique, Hermione en était convaincu. Enfin, au moins ennuyeuse.

Zacharias Smith était un emmerdant connard qui obtenait autant de points pour Poufsouffle uniquement parce que c'était un Sang-pur, Hermione en était convaincu. Cela signifiait qu'elle devait travailler deux fois plus que lui, puisqu'elle était une enfant de Moldus. Et Smith ne cessait pas un instant de le lui rappeler, dans n'importe quelle classe, même en Histoire de la Magie, en se référant aux Sang-purs d'une manière ou d'une autre, puis il rencontrait le regard d'Hermione et lui souriait froidement. Elle se demanda s'il se rendait compte que ça ne la rendait que plus déterminée à le battre.

_Putain de connard emmerdant_, les pensées d'Hermione continuaient et étaient tellement convaincantes qu'elle n'écoutait plus ce qui se passait dans la salle de classe.

Puis elle écouta, et fut interpellée.

_Connor est un idiot_, pensa-t-elle avec emportement. _Ok, moi non plus je n'aime pas la plupart des Serpentard non plus, mais …et bien, Harry est OK. Et même Malfoy est OK quand il s'inquiète à propos de Harry. Et je suppose que Parkinson n'est pas aussi horripilante depuis l'article sur les loups-garous, bien que je ne sache toujours pas pourquoi ça l'affecte autant. Et Millicent a terrorisé les gens qui voulaient jeter un sort à Harry, pas moi._

_Mais quand même ! _Ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête, se sentant coupable de déloyauté envers Gryffondor. _Je ne pense pas qu'il a le moindre droit de cracher son venin sur les Serpentards. Et puis en quoi c'est tellement différent que d'avoir des préjugés contre les nés de Moldus, en fait ? Certains Serpentards sont de parfaits enfoirés, mais d'autres non. Et je peux très bien visualiser des Poufsouffles qui sont pire,_ pensa t-elle, jetant un regard de côté à Smith.

Puis Connor dédaigna l'ensemble des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles comme s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre importance, ce qui fit entrer Smith. Hermione savait qu'il le ferait, il ne pourrait pas rester là sans rien faire alors qu'il se faisait insulter, même si c'était dans un ensemble et non pas personnellement.

« Je suis très vexé, » dit-il, en entrant dans la pièce.

Hermione hésita un moment. _Est-ce que je dois entrer? Personne ne sait que je suis là. Et je suis sûre que Smith va encore essayer de m'éclipser._

_Non. Il sait que je suis là. Et si je ne dis rien, ça signifie que je suis d'accord avec Connor, et je ne veux pas faire ça. D'ailleurs, un Pur-sang arrogant ne devrait pas être la seule voix de la raison ici._

Elle leva le charme, se plaça derrière Smith, et dit, « Tout comme moi ». Pendant un moment, elle se demanda si elle avait dit ces mots assez tôt après ceux de Smith pour qu'ils fassent vraiment effet, mais elle décida que c'était le cas, car personne ne la regardait avec confusion, seulement avec surprise. « Tu donnes de notre maison une image incroyablement inepte et pleine de préjugés, Connor ».

Connor la regarda, bouche bée. Harry baissa juste sa tête de manière résignée, et Malfoy resserra son étreinte sur lui, lançant à Connor un sourire suffisant qu'il ne vit probablement pas, se dit Hermione.

Donc, bien sûr, Smith devait remplir ce vide.

« Attention, Granger, » murmura-t-il. Hermione lui jeta un regard et vit ses yeux se rétrécir pour former cet air de Sang-pur qu'elle détestait, mais il regardait Connor et non pas elle.

« Es-tu sûre qu' « inepte » soit un mot qui convienne? Nous ne voudrions pas abuser des capacités de son cerveau de petit garçon, après tout. »

Hermione se rendit compte à sa surprise, qu'un sourire se glissait sur son visage. « Tu as raison, bien sûr, Smith, » dit-elle « Si Connor n'a jamais lu le moindre livre avec un Serpentard qui n'était pas dans le rôle du méchant dedans, je peux en déduire qu'il n'en a pas lu beaucoup. » Elle hocha la tête vers Connor avec un air désolé ironique. « Désolé, Connor. On n'utilisera des mots pas trop compliqués à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? »

Connor devint rouge et commença à bafouiller. Smith pencha sa tête d'un côté, le regardant.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Granger? » lui demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que les discours dramatique de notre futur leader Mage Blanc consisteront en bredouillements, bredouillements, postillons, postillons ? »

Hermione fit semblant de débattre avec elle-même, pinçant ses lèvres à la manière de McGonagall. « Il manque un postillon, » dit-elle finalement. «Il y en a bien assez qui s'envolent de ses lèvres. »

« _Hermione »_ gémit Connor d'un air profondément trahi. « Tu es censé être mon _amie_. Une _Gryffondor._ Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

La colère d'Hermione tomba brusquement. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était les lamentations mélodramatiques de Connor, absolument convaincu de son bon droit. « Vraiment ? » fit-elle claquer. « J'avais l'impression que tu ne nous appelais pas _amis_ mais, et je cite, « des petites fouines inopportunes qui devraient mieux faire que de penser que leur cerveau leur donne le droit de donner des ordres à tout le monde. » J'essayais de te parler de mes _propres_ perceptions, Connor. Je n'étais pas un quelconque pion de Harry. Et je ne serai pas le tien non plus. Tu es un abruti fini, odieux, prétentieux, ingrat et idiot qui ne saurait reconnaître l'amitié même si elle lui mordait le cul. »

La pièce était silencieuse. Tout le monde était bouché bée, même Malfoy—tout le monde sauf Smith, qui se tourna vers elle et leva les sourcils.

« Et quand est-ce qu'il t'a appelé comme ça, Granger ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a deux mois, » dit Hermione, rigide. « En Divination, quand j'ai essayé de lui parler de quelque chose dont j'avais eu connaissance à —une rencontre privée. Oui, je le lui ai dit parce que Harry me l'avait demandé, mais c'était la _vérité_. Tu ne peux pas ignorer la _vérité_ juste parce que tu n'aimes pas ton frère ! » La douleur la submergea à nouveau. Connor ne fit aucune tentative pour s'excuser à ce propos, ni Ron. À la place, ils semblaient tous les deux vouloir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione souhaita pouvoir oublier, mais elle avait une excellente mémoire, et des années d'expériences, à l'école Moldue, avec des gens qui l'avaient insultée d'une façon similaire. Elle avait essayé d'être une amie, et regardez ce que ça lui avait apporté.

« Et il ne s'est jamais excusé ? » Demanda Smith, ses yeux dirigés vers Connor. « Mais il veut toujours te voir comme une amie ? Et il a l'audace de penser que tu devrais mentir pour lui juste parce que tu es à Gryffondor ? »

« Non, et oui, et oui, » dit Hermione, avec un regard noir en direction de Connor. Il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus stupéfait si un Cognard l'avait frappé en pleine tête, pensa-t-elle. _Et bien, d'accord. Peut-être qu'il peut commencer à grandir en présence de _n'importe qui_, pas seulement Harry._

« Je pense que ta description était un _peu_ gentille, » dit Smith, sur un ton clinique. Cela rappela à Hermione la manière dont son père avait de parler des problèmes de dents de ses patients. « Je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait apprécier l'amitié même si elle paradait nue devant lui, portant une bannière qui listerait tous les noms des Mangemorts de Gryffondor. »

Hermione ne put s'en empêcher. Elle éclata de rire, et il sembla qu'il suffisait que de cela pour briser l'atmosphère glaciale. Smith lui adressa un fin sourire qui ne pouvait pas exactement être appelé un grand sourire. Malfoy rit sous sa cape. Harry se tint encore plus droit et se tourna pour faire face à son frère.

Connor poussa un cri sourd.

Il leva sa baguette, beuglant quelque chose à propos de les rendre elle et Smith désolés d'être venus au monde. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'elle avait besoin de distinguer les mots exacts. Elle comprenait le sens général. Si Connor avait lu cela quelque part, ça serait dans un mauvais roman avec des méchants qui tortillaient leur moustache.

Elle leva sa propre baguette avec qu'il ne puisse jeter un sort, le visa froidement et dit,

« _Tarantallegra. »_

Connor commença à danser. Il glapit, et essaya de garder malgré tout sa baguette droite, mais elle tomba lorsque son corps eut une secousse particulièrement violente. Smith et Malfoy riaient ouvertement à présent.

Harry dit, dans une voix désespérée et résignée qui rendit Hermione désolée pour lui, « _Finite Incantatem. »_

Hermione grogna d'ennui lorsque le sort finit. Elle avait mis un peu de force supplémentaire dans son poignet au moment de le lancer, espérant que ça pourrait faire durer le sort plus longtemps et résister au premier _Finite Incantatem_. Bien sûr, étant donné que la magie d'Harry était puissante, son espoir était vain.

Connor, les jambes enfin libres, tomba à genoux par terre. Hermione pouvait voir que ses épaules étaient en train de trembler, mais elle ne savait pas s'il était simplement en train de trembler à cause de la force du choc, ou s'il pleurait silencieusement.

Harry se dégagea des bras de Malfoy et traversa la pièce pour s'agenouiller près de son frère. Il dit quelque chose qu'Hermione ne put entendre. Connor ne bougea pas. Harry leva une main pour toucher les cheveux de son frère, mais le bras de Connor le repoussa. Harry gémit un peu et toucha son poignet.

Malfoy hurla alors un sort à Connor, mais Hermione ne put entendre ce que c'était alors qu'Harry aboyait « _Protego ! »_. Elle observa avec envie le Bouclier fonctionner, surgissant devant Harry et Connor et déviant le sort de Malfoy, quel qu'il soit. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois ce charme de Bouclier jusqu'à maintenant, mais n'y arrivait pas correctement. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez de force, ou si c'était à cause du mouvement de sa baguette ou autre chose qui l'en empêchait.

Malfoy dit d'une voix tendue, « Harry, viens ici. C'est sans espoir. Tu dois quand même voir ça—»

« Ce n'est _pas_ désespéré, » dit Harry, d'une voix qui fit penser Hermione qu'il pensait que ça l'était mais qu'il refusait de l'admettre. « Et avoir quiconque ici en plus était une mauvaise idée. J'ai besoin de passer du temps seul avec Connor. S'il te plait Draco, juste va-t-en. » Il se tourna et regarda vers Hermione et Smith. Hermione tressaillit. Ses yeux étaient toujours résignés, pas fâchés, et il avait l'air incroyablement las. "S'il vous plait," répéta t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et bougea vers la porte, écoutant Malfoy se disputer avec Harry. Elle sentait un profond sentiment de pitié pour eux deux. Malfoy méprisait clairement Connor, et ça ne pouvait pas être facile pour Harry, de choisir entre son ami et son frère.

Elle sortit de la pièce et si dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle allait vraiment aller là-bas et rechercher comment s'améliorer en Charme de Bouclier.

« Je peux lancer parfaitement le _Protego_, » Annonça Smith derrière elle.

Hermione se tourna et lui lança un regard noir. Oui, il avait été drôle dans la salle de classe, mais c'était clair qu'il restait le même petit con de Sang-pur ennuyeux qu'il avait toujours été. « Tant mieux pour toi, » lui dit-elle âprement.

« Et je peux l'apprendre à d'autres gens, » Offrit Smith. Il leva sa main devant lui comme pour s'admirer les ongles. « Du moins, lorsqu'ils essaient réellement et ne sont pas des idiots désespérés comme l'abruti fini prétentieux de la salle de classe. »

Hermione referma précipitamment sa bouche, parce que c'était indigne d'elle de laisser sa mâchoire ouverte.

« Je peux essayer » dit-elle calmement.

Smith hocha la tête, lui redonnant un de ses pas-exactement-un-sourire froids. « Allons-y, alors ? Je connais une pièce calme où on peut pratiquer. »

Hermione hocha la tête en retour et le suivit. Elle supposait que Connor n'était pas le seul qui avait besoin de changer ses préjugés.

**§*&o&*§**

"Parce que je te le demande, Draco, voilà tout." Harry sentait son self-contrôle perdre du terrain. Il voulait réconforter Connor et le frapper, les deux en même temps. Il avait envie d'enlacer Draco en retour de sa protection et de le frapper pour le sort. Cette fois, il n'était pas blessé et inerte dans un lit d'hôpital, et il pouvait vraiment faire quelque chose si Draco voulait blesser son frère. Il lança un regard noir à son ami derrière le Bouclier, qu'il n'avait pas rebaissé. « C'est important pour moi. »

« Il va de nouveau te faire mal » dit sombrement Draco. Sa baguette magique n'avait pas bougé.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je peux empêcher cela. » Il le pouvait vraiment. Les protections sur sa peau marcheraient.

« Pas physiquement » insista Draco. « Mentalement. Tu vas écouter ses bavardages stupides. Ensuite tu vas revenir à la Salle Commune des Serpentards doutant de toi-même et ayant besoin d'être rassuré, Harry. Je le _sais_. »

Les épaules d'Harry se raidirent. « J'avais pourtant l'impression que ça ne te dérangeait pas de me rassurer, Draco, » dit-il.

Draco cilla. « Ce n'est pas le cas, » dit-il, puis il se renfrogna, il avait foncé tête baissée dans son propre piège. À contrecœur, il baissa sa baguette. « Parfois, je souhaite que tu n'ais jamais appris aussi bien à jouer au Serpentard, Harry, » marmonna-t-il.

Harry rit, et vit l'expression de Draco devenir soucieuse. Le rire sonnait mal, Harry devait l'admettre, étendu et écorché. « Je serai de retour dans une heure, Draco,» dit-il.

« Je te le promet. Et je te dirais tout ce qui se sera passé, et je te laisserai me rassurer si j'en ai besoin. Promis. »

« Et à la prochaine leçon ? » Draco ne semblait toujours pas décidé à bouger.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Harry. _Celle-ci était un désastre, sans aucun doute, mais c'était autant la faute de Draco que celle de Connor_. « Ça dépend de comment celle-ci se déroulera. »

Draco grogna et marcha jusqu'à la porte, il fit une pause pour jeter un regard derrière son épaule à la porte. « C'est sans espoir, Harry, » chuchota-t-il. « Il est beaucoup trop loin pour que _n'importe_ quel professeur l'atteigne, je pense, et il ne vaut pas la peine de ce que tu te fais en essayant de lui apprendre quelque chose. »

Harry rencontra ses yeux, calmement. « C'est ma décision. Et il est mon frère. »

Draco soupira bruyamment et quitta la salle de classe.

Harry soupira en retour et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait déjà fatigué, et il n'avait même pas utilisé beaucoup de magie pour balayer la pièce de sorts. Avoir appris ce que Connor avait dit à Hermione le rendait probablement le plus las, suivi par les préjugés sans fin de Connor envers les Serpentards.

_Je pense que ça serait facile de te détester, parfois,_ pensa-t-il, alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers son frère._ Tu rends ma vie encore plus difficile, et je n'ai _vraiment _pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Et tu es tellement _obtus._ Et il y a des gens autours de moi prêt à se soucier de moi-même si je ne me souciais pas de toi. _

_C'est la première fois que ça peut être vrai._

_Mais je ne peux pas t'abandonner. Tu es l'espoir de notre futur. La prophétie ne va pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre juste parce qu'on aimerait bien qu'elle le fasse. Et je t'aime, Connor. C'est de l'amour exaspéré en ce moment, mais c'est toujours de l'amour. Et comment je pourrais justifier le fait de donner une seconde chance à des Mangemorts qui ont tué et torture des gens, et pas à toi?_

_Ma propre morale me fait parfois peur. _Harry finit et décida que le temps passé à penser était fini. Il secoua l'épaule de Connor. Cette fois là, comme il l'avait attendu, son frère ne frappa pas sa main, mais se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même.

« Connor, » dit Harry.

Recroquevillement plus prononcé.

Harry soupira et s'assit par terre à côté de lui. Il observa le mur, et pas son frère. Regarder son frère amenait trop d'émotions, épaisses et étouffantes, et il ne savait pas comment les gérer. Il allait simplement parler à voix haute pendant un moment et observer ou ça allait le mener.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais mon petit frère, » dit-il doucement. « _Petit_, même si nous sommes jumeaux. Et je me suis battu pour protéger cette innocence en toi. Maman n'allait rien te dire sur mon entraînement, mais j'aurai pu le faire. Rappelle toi toutes ces nuits qu'on a passé à se réconforter quand quelque chose de ridicule allait mal, quand par exemple Papa ou Maman étaient furieux contre nous alors qu'on avait rien fait, quand Sirius faisait une farce qui allait un peu trop loin ou Remus qui ne pouvait pas venir nous voir à cause de la pleine lune ? Tu te rappelles tous les secrets qu'on partageait ? Je t'ai montré les fées près de la barrière, et tu m'as montré les œufs de grenouilles près du pond. Tu te rappelles à quel point tu étais nerveux quant on est arrivé à Poudlard ? Tu ne savais pas si tu allais t'entendre avec les autre gens, parce que nous avions toujours été seuls. Tu m'as dit que tu enviais mon calme. Ce n'était pas du calme, Connor. C'était l'intention. Je savais que je serai toujours avec toi. Le future était si clair."

Harry prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux. « Et maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Et bien, ça ne l'a plus jamais été dès que je suis allé à Serpentard, mais j'aurai voulu que ça le soit. Et tu t'es fait des amis, tu t'es adapté. Mais à présent…à présent tu ne t'adaptes plus. »

« C'est dur pour toi de comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi les gens te détestent autant. Tu sais que tu es un Gryffondor, et que Gryffondor est plus populaire que Serpentard. Tu sais que tu es le Garçon-qui-as-survécu, et que tu obtiens de l'attention, mais tu ne vois pas que cet intérêt peut être négatif. Tu sais que tu es un héros, et au moins ce que tout le monde peut faire c'est de remercier la personne qui les a sauvé de Voldemort. »

« Mais Connor, c'est plus que ça. Papa t'aime parce que tu es son fil. Je t'aime parce que tu es mon frère. Sirius et Remus t'aiment parce qu'ils t'ont connu toute ta vie. Maman t'aime à la folie, férocement, intensément. Dumbledore te privilégie à cause de la prophétie. »

« Mais ça ne s'applique pas aux autres gens, ou alors ils ne s'en soucient pas tant que ça. Ils _peuvent_ t'aimer, Connor, mais tu ne peux pas juste exiger ça d'eux. Les Serpentards ne seront pas maléfiques juste parce que tu veux qu'ils le soient.

Hermione ne sera pas ton amie à moins que tu ne t'excuses ou que tu fasses des efforts pour être amical. Je sais que Ron ne jure que par toi, et que les Gryffondors rient de tes blagues, mais ce sont les seuls. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles sont aussi importants que n'importe qui d'autre, et ils ne riront pas à tes plaisanteries.

« Je ne sais pas quoi t'expliquer d'autre, Connor. Le monde n'est _pas_ comme tu le penses. Les choses ne sont jamais simples. Le plus tôt tu te seras mis ça dans le crâne, le mieux nous irons tous. Si Sirius t'a dit que les choses étaient simples, il mentait. Si Maman t'a dit que les choses étaient simples, elle mentait. _Elle_ devrait savoir à quel point elle a rendu sa vie compliquée, et la mienne, en m'apprenant à jouer aux sacrifices.

Harry ferma les yeux, prit une respiration profonde et dit, « Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que c'est ce que je hais le plus dans ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne sais pas si l'amour que je ressens pour toi est réel, et à quel point on m'a forcé à l'éprouver. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ressens pour toi, et quand tu as treize ans et que tu as vécu toute ta vie avec quelqu'un, tu est censé savoir, non ? »

Il se leva et regarda Connor, qui avait toujours sa tête penchée et son front contre ses genoux. « Je vais continuer de te servir de professeur, » dit-il doucement. « Mais j'aimerais le faire pas seulement parce que tu es l'espoir du côté de la Lumière, mais aussi parce que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime. Tu rends ça affreusement dur en ce moment. »

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était à mi chemin quand il entendit un son étouffé derrière lui. Il fit une pause, mais ne se tourna pas. Il se pouvait que cela fasse perdre son courage à Connor.

Connor était en train de marmonné quelque chose, la même chose, encore et encore, et il faisait monté régulièrement sa voix pour être entendu. Finalement, Harry réussit à comprendre.

« Je suis désolé. »

Harry put respirer à nouveau, se sentant comme s'il avait failli tomber d'une falaise. Il ne se tourna toujours pas.

« J'accepte tes excuses, » dit-il, puis il quitta calmement la salle de classe et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_C'est juste un petit signe de progrès_, se rappela-t-il, alors qu'il retournait aux donjons Serpentards. _Pas beaucoup. Il y a un chemin incroyablement long à parcourir._

_Mais ce n'est pas un cas désespéré. Quoique dise Draco. Il ne l'est_ pas.

_C'est mon frère et je l'aime._

**À suivre**


	41. La Nuit de Walpurgis

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **35 **Traduction FINI **

**Chapitre traduit par :** lanaika

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 35 : La Nuit de Walpurgis**

Personne d'autre ne lui avait-il dit ? Millicent ne pouvait pas le croire. Puis, elle se rappela ce qu'elle savait de ses compagnons à Serpentard, et elle grogna. Oh oui, bien sûr qu'elle pouvait le croire. Après tout, la plupart de ses compagnons vivaient dans une sorte de monde flou où ils pensaient qu'Harry était digne de confiance, et malgré tout, ils ne voulaient pas révéler le moindre petit secret qu'il aurait dû savoir à propos de ce monde. Il y avait bien Draco, mais les Malfoy ne s'étaient pas joints à cette fête depuis des années, la considérant avec dédain, étant trop commune et plébéienne pour eux.

En observant Harry qui écrivait une lettre à Lucius sur l'un des lits et Draco qui s'allongeait sur un autre à côté pour de le surveiller, Millicent pensa que « sauvage » était le mot pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait.

Et bien, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela continuer. Elle attendit qu'Harry se tende, signe qu'il savait qu'elle était en train de l'observer, et qu'il lève les yeux vers elle. Elle arbora son sourire le plus gracieux, celui que sa mère lui avait appris pour accueillir les invités Mangemorts.

« Harry », dit-elle, « personne ne t'a invité pour demain soir ? »

« Demain soir ? ». Harry semblait perdu. Millicent vit du coin de l'œil que Draco avait durci son regard au point qu'il aurait pu percer un trou à travers elle – si elle avait été le genre de personne à prêter attention aux regards malfoyens. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder directement et sourit, Draco se renfrogna et tourna la tête.

« Oui », dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté du sien. Harry se déplaça afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Cela n'intéressait pas Millicent. Elle savait déjà que c'était une lettre pour Lucius, et au-delà de ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails de leur trêve. Au moins, comme son père lui disait, Lucius n'agissait plus comme un idiot.

« Nous sommes le 29 avril Harry. Et demain, nous serons le 30 ». Elle se pencha sur lui et lui murmura : « La nuit de Walpurgis ».

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes : « C'est pour ça que vous étiez tous partis l'année dernière alors ? »

Millicent acquiesça, impressionnée par le fait qu'il puisse faire le lien avec autant d'exactitude avec la nuit de l'année d'avant, où la plupart des Serpentards avaient discrètement disparu de leur salle commune à cette date. Ils l'avaient aussi fait la première année où Harry était arrivé, mais il avait été trop absorbé par son frère pour le remarquer. L'année dernière avait été un peu mieux en ce qui concerne l'attention de Harry, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre le risque de l'inviter. Cette fois-ci, Millicent espérait ardemment que Harry pourrait enfin prendre la place qu'il méritait s'il devait être plus qu'un quelconque elfe de maison errant et s'attirant des ennuis.

« Oui. Nous quitterons l'école pour aller à, et bien, dans un endroit dont tu n'as pas besoin de connaître le nom si tu ne viens pas. C'est un jour férié pour les sorciers de l'ombre, ou ça l'était. Quelques uns d'entre nous », ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Draco, « se sentent trop supérieurs pour le célébrer ».

« Ce n'est qu'un jour férié choisi au hasard », répliqua Draco sombrement. « Ça n'a aucun sens ».

« C'est le jour de l'année opposé à Halloween », dit Millicent. « Ce n'est pas un jour pris au hasard Draco ».

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe », coupa Harry gentiment. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à apprendre comment interrompre élégamment une conversation. Millicent appréciait cela. Moins ils auraient à lui apprendre, et plus vite Harry pourrait sortir de l'ombre et commencer à réellement faire quelque chose. « Si c'est juste une fête, pourquoi ne pas la faire ici, dans les chambres ? »

Millicent sourit, et Harry s'éloigna un peu. Elle devinait que son sourire était celui d'Aldarico, celui qui était sauvage, qui disait que les choses tournaient enfin comme il désirait. Après tout, elle était son héritière, donc ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

« Ce n'est pas une fête Harry. C'est un festival. Et… et bien… tu sais qu'à Halloween, il est coutume de croire que les esprits des morts reviennent, même s'il n'y a pas de fantôme ? »

Harry acquiesça prudemment.

« Et bien, tu ne peux pas voir les esprits des morts à moins que tu n'aies fait les sacrifices rituels requis, et très peu de sorciers ou sorcières ont encore la volonté de les faire », Millicent haussa des épaules. « Mais tout le monde peut voir la magie des morts. Et c'est ce qui arrive durant la Nuit de Walpurgis, Harry ».

Elle savait grâce à l'odeur d'orage qu'il y avait dans l'air qu'elle avait attiré son attention. Harry possédait la magie et la magie le possédait lui. Il se penchait toujours vers le sort le plus puissant que quelqu'un lançait, et levait la tête si les pouvoirs d'un sorcier devenaient hors contrôle. Millicent pensait qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il le faisait, mais elle l'avait fait, parce qu'elle était observatrice.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie exactement », dit Harry. « Mais je voudrais le découvrir ».

Millicent se félicita silencieusement, et inclina sa tête vers lui.

« Nous te prendrons avec nous dans ce cas ».

« Comment est-ce que nous quitterons l'école ? », demanda Harry. « Les professeurs ne le remarquent pas ? ».

Millicent lui adressa une fois de plus son sourire maternel en se relavant.

« Granger n'est pas la seule à pouvoir utiliser un retourneur de temps Harry ».

En quittant la salle, elle entendit Draco essayer de raisonner Harry. Draco répétait tous les arguments que les Malfoy avaient contre la nuit de Walpurgis, les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient abandonné la pratique de ce jour férié. C'était trop sauvage, trop violent, ça ne rendait aucun service à quiconque, à part les rendre saouls de magie et leur faire croire qu'ils pouvaient conquérir le monde, et de toute façon, pour quelle raison Harry voudrait être seul au milieu de plusieurs douzaines de sorciers de l'ombre et de leurs enfants, avec en plus certains qui pouvaient être des Mangemorts ? Harry répondit calmement, et Millicent sut qu'il allait venir. Elle supposa qu'il y avait peu de chance que Draco vienne également, par orgueil, mais elle en doutait. Les Malfoy étaient trop fiers, et l'idée que quelqu'un puisse les voir dans une situation honteuse, même pendant un court moment, était un blasphème pour eux.

Draco pouvait se détendre et être lui-même avec Harry en privé, Millicent en était sûr, mais certainement pas en public. Il semblait que Harry l'avait également remarqué. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle en déduisait du peu qu'elle avait pu voir de la lettre qu'il adressait à Lucius lorsqu'il enlevait sa main par mégarde.

_Et bien de toute manière_, bien qu'elle se défendait de les faire en commençant à étudier une nouvelle fois les Sortilèges, je _suis une Serpentarde, je me_ fiche _du contenu de cette lettre, mais ça serait bien de le_ savoir, _un jour ou l'autre._

« Harry, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles », pleurnicha Draco.

Ils revenaient de la Volière, où Harry avait attaché sa lettre pour Lucius à la patte de Hedwige et avait demandé à la chouette de l'apporter au Manoir Malfoy.

« Je sais », dit Harry. « Mais tu ne peux pas toujours obtenir ce que tu veux, Draco ».

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Harry sourit intérieurement --- sourire maintenant ne ferait qu'encourager Draco à pleurnicher encore plus --- et le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Tu sais, tu pourrais venir avec moi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas à ta place à cette fête, étant donné ce qu'elle signifie ».

« Non », le visage de Draco se referma. Il secoua la tête, ses yeux devinrent distants. « C'est… c'est une tradition de la famille Malfoy de se tenir loin de ça, Harry. Nous avons notre fierté à conserver ».

« Oui, je sais », dit Harry, et il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'ourler sarcastiquement en repensant à la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Lucius. Il imaginait la tête que ferait le père de Draco lorsqu'il recevrait la lettre et qu'il verrait le petit oreiller en soie qu'Harry avait envoyé avec, oreiller qu'il avait volé dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il voudrait alors lire ladite lettre.

_Cher Lucius,_

_Je salue votre choix de présent pour l'équinoxe de printemps. Je suis obligé de reconnaître que cela me donne votre opinion sur un certain nombre de points : vous pensez que ma famille est ma faiblesse, qu'elle m'entrave, et que vous étiez prêt à m'envoyer un présent capable de couper ces liens._

_Je vous ai envoyé un présent qui devrait vous permettre de faire la même chose. Si vous laissez votre fierté mal placée de côté, et apprendrez que certaines choses sont plus importantes que le fierté malfoyenne, l'oreiller devrait vous fournir un endroit confortable et reposant pour y penser. Il a été conçu pour qu'une personne puisse s'allonger dessus complètement si vous pouvez décontracter votre cou mais s'il reste trop raide, il pourrait nous coûter à la fois notre esprit et notre trêve. _

_Nos définitions de la fierté sont très différentes, Lucius, tout comme le sont nos définitions de la famille._

_Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne Nuit de Walpurgis,_

_Harry Potter._

« Comment irons-nous là-bas ? », demanda Harry à Millicent en attendant avec un groupe d'élèves Serpentards dans le Grand Hall un peu plus tard cette nuit-là après dîner. Blaise Zabini était présent, Pansy, Marcus Flint et tous ceux de l'équipe de Quidditch aussi, ainsi que des élèves venant d'autres années que Harry ne connaissait pas très bien. Draco s'était bien entendu retiré dans leur chambre un peu plus tôt, tout comme Vince et Greg. Harry se demanda si leur famille ne la célébrait pas ou si c'était tout simplement pour se montrer solidaire avec Draco.

« Comme ceci », dit Millicent, et sa main cachée révéla une pierre noire et lisse. Harry pensait qu'elle avait été sculptée mais il n'en était pas sûr. Elle avait la forme d'une pyramide mais avec une base circulaire, ressemblant plutôt à une bougie à moitié fondue. En l'observant de plus près, il vit qu'elle n'était pas noire, mais verte foncée.

« Un Portoloin ? », demanda-t-il.

Millicent sourit légèrement : « Pas vraiment. Avec un Portoloin, il y a toujours une chance qu'une personne non désirée comme un sorcier de la Lumière par exemple puisse s'immiscer dans le groupe qui part ». Elle souffla sur la pierre qui fut parcourue de nervures d'argent, comme si son souffle avait été de glace. « Ceci appelle la magie Noire qui est en toi, et ça t'entraîne vers l'endroit où la concentration de magie Noire est la plus importante d'Angleterre – c'est ce que représente notre fête de Walpurgis. Cette nuit, tout au moins ». Elle releva la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu n'aimerais pas certains des endroits où elle t'emmènerait lors d'autres nuits de l'année ».

Harry frémit, regardant durement la pierre. « Euh, Millicent », dit-il calmement. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche sur moi. Je n'ai pas utilisé la magie Noire tant que ça ».

« Tu es en train de penser en termes de contrainte, de la manière dont le professeur Lupin nous l'a appris, pas vrai ? » demanda Millicent. Les nervures de la pierre pulsaient à présent, ondulant et frémissant. Harry eut beaucoup de difficultés à détourner son regard de la pierre et se concentrer sur le visage de Millicent, mais finalement, il y arriva.

« Oui », admit-il.

« Il y a une autre définition, Harry », dit-elle calmement. « Et elle s'applique ici et cette nuit : la magie Noire est _sauvage_ ». Elle brandit soudainement la pierre dans les airs.

On aurait dit un petit soleil noir, bien que ses rayons fussent en argent au lieu d'être en or. La pierre tourna sur elle-même, de plus en plus vite et cette fois-là, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu détourner les yeux. Il s'arc-bouta comme s'il affrontait une bourrasque. Sa magie glissait hors de son corps, sortant comme de la vapeur.

Mais, un moment plus tard, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur. La pierre appelait sa magie, et sa magie répondait, s'étirant voluptueusement. Il pouvait sentir que la magie des sorcières et sorciers autour de lui faisait la même chose. Blaise tremblait, Pansy sautillait sur place. Millicent regardait la pierre avec un léger sourire, les yeux mi-clos pendant que son pouvoir se répandait autour d'elle en chantant.

Puis, l'argent des nervures jaillit comme un feu d'artifice Moldu. Harry en avait vu une fois lorsque sa famille avait rendu visite à la sœur de sa mère. Les rayons les encerclèrent, formant un énorme réseau, ou une cage. Il avait l'impression que leur environnement changeait rapidement derrière les barreaux d'argent, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de la pierre pour s'en assurer. Le vert profond de la pierre se répandait, attirant son regard et lui rappelait la couleur de la Forêt Interdite. Il avait une envie irrépressible de toucher la pierre, et il trembla. C'était une forme de magie Noire qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé auparavant, puissante et chaotique mais non malicieuse.

« Nous y sommes ! »

Harry cligna des yeux, fermement, et sortit de sa transe. Ils se tenaient dans un tout autre endroit, sur un versant escarpé d'ajoncs et de bruyère, qui descendait vers une clairière. Une lune presque pleine brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il se tourna et observa la clairière, et retint sa respiration. L'herbe de la clairière était d'un vert profond et anormalement uni le feu qui flamboyait au centre était en argent. Des flammes spectrales et animées s'entrelaçaient. Elles prenaient par moments la couleur du gel, et à d'autres, devenaient gris pâle, ou encore de la teinte d'une faucille polie.

Harry se demanda si c'était pour cela que les couleurs de Serpentard étaient vert et argent.

« Viens ! », lui cria Millicent. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait repris la pierre, ou l'avait déposé quelque part. Elle attrapa son poignet et le força à bouger. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux brillant comme si elle avait de la fièvre. « Personne n'est arrivé encore donc nous pouvons avoir les meilleures places ».

Les autres élèves semblaient penser la même chose. Ils descendaient tous à toute allure, en riant même s'ils pouvaient trébucher à tout instant. Harry chancela, mais regagna rapidement son équilibre. Il réussit à courir, Millicent ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Cela ne le gênait pas. Il devint euphorique. Il était vraiment très facile de ne pas penser à son frère, ou à Draco, ou au fait d'être un _vates_, ou à n'importe laquelle des mille et unes choses auxquelles il devait penser quand il était à Poudlard.

Il se sentait_ libre_. Ils atteignirent la clairière, et leurs pieds ne firent aucun bruit en marchant sur l'herbe. Harry se jeta par terre devant le feu, s'assit avec les autres, et tendit la main. Les flammes la lui léchèrent et la traversèrent, par moment fraîches comme la truffe humide d'un loup, et à d'autres chaudes comme sa respiration. Il frémit puis commença à rire. Il rit pendant quelques minutes, mais pas un ne lui cria dessus pour l'en empêcher, comme ils l'auraient sûrement fait s'ils avaient été ailleurs. Il roula pour se mettre sur le dos – à un moment donné, Millicent avait dû lui lâcher la main – et rit simplement encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit essoufflé et que sa gorge devienne douloureuse.

Il inspira profondément, croisa les yeux de Millicent, et lui demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça ? ». Il voulait faire sonner sa question comme une accusation, puisqu'après tout, elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de cela, mais tous ses effets étaient ruinés d'avance : il gloussait comme un malade la plupart du temps.

« C'est à cause de la magie », répondit Millicent, sérieuse comme un pape. Au moins, ses joues étaient rouges bien que la nuit soit froide, ou sinon Harry se serait senti obligé de la blesser pour se montrer si peu affectée. « Elle est tout autour de nous. Tu la sens plus que n'importe qui, Harry, parce que tu es très fort. Tu dois faire face à ta propre magie, et en plus, la magie qui nous entoure est attirée par toi ». Elle lui sourit brièvement et s'approcha. « Là, maintenant, elle veut vraiment, vraiment, te rendre heureux ».

Il cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers le feu. Il souriait encore assez à en avoir mal aux joues, mais il avait au moins repris le contrôle de sa voix. Les autres Serpentards étaient éparpillés autour du feu, se parlant avec une aisance et une décontraction qu'ils n'avaient jamais montré quand ils étaient dans leur Salle Commune. L'un d'entre eux, un sixième année selon Harry, fit un geste paresseux de la main et une pierre sortit du sol pour finir entre ses mains et commença à jouer avec. Harry cligna des yeux, une fois de plus. Il devait encore avoir du mal à sentir la magie à cause de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était clair qu'il y en avait assez dans l'air ce soir-là pour permettre aux gens de faire de la magie sans baguette.

Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire, puis décida qu'il attendrait pour faire un essai : son euphorie l'empêcher presque de bouger.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy, qui était étendue à ses côtés, sa tête reposant que son épaule, et chantonnait doucement. « Hey, Pansy ? ». Cela lui prit une éternité pour relever la tête, mais il le fit finalement en souriant. « Qui a allumé le feu si nous sommes les premiers ici ? »

« Il s'allume tout seul », répondit-elle, et elle haussa négligemment les épaules. « Il le fait toujours ». Soudainement, son regard se tourna vers quelque chose derrière Harry, et elle bondit sur ses pieds. « Maman ! Papa ! », s'écria-t-elle, joyeuse. Et elle traversa la clairière en courant pour les rejoindre. Harry se retourna et vit le couple qui descendait par un autre versant que celui qu'il avait emprunté, descendant doucement et de manière royale. Il réalisa à ce moment-là que la clairière était en réalité une vallée, totalement encerclée par des collines.

Millicent lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. « Vas-y. Tu devrais te lever et accueillir les parents de Pansy. Tu t'es officiellement allié à eux, tu as fait beaucoup pour Hawthorn, et tu n'as pas encore rencontré son père ».

Harry acquiesça et se releva tranquillement. Une partie de lui voulait forcer ce sentiment intoxicant à sortir de sa tête. L'autre partie appréciait la relaxation qu'il lui procurait, et le força à ne ressentir que de la curiosité en allant à la rencontre des parents de Pansy.

Hawthorn était resplendissante dans sa robe vert pâle, même si quand il s'approcha un peu plus, il remarqua qu'elle était encore pâle et fatiguée du fait de la pleine lune qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se tourna vers lui et fit un léger mouvement quand il fut assez près, un croisement entre un salut princier et une révérence.

« Harry », dit-elle, et regarda fièrement l'homme qui était à son bras. « Je te présente Dragonsbane Parkinson, mon mari et le père de Pansy ».

Harry se tourna vers Dragonsbane et se figea, interloqué, le choc passant à travers la brume relaxante de son esprit. L'homme était entièrement vêtu de noir, de la tête aux pieds seule sa main était visible, main qui reposait sur le bras de Hawthorn, un anneau orné d'une large pierre bleue pâle qu'il portait à son index. Les vêtements noirs ondulaient comme pris dans un vent, bien que Harry sache qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il y avait une faible odeur autour de lui, écœurante de suavité. Harry l'identifia un peu plus tard comme étant l'odeur de chair pourrissante.

Un respect mêlé d'effroi remplaça son choc. « Vous êtes un nécromancien, monsieur ? », murmura-t-il.

« En effet ». La voix de Dragonsbane était profonde, presque sans émotion. Harry ne pouvait pas dire quelle était l'émotion qui transparaissait : amusement, courtoisie, curiosité, ou quelque chose d'autre – mais il supposa qu'il l'aurait su s'il avait indisposé l'homme.

Il continua de l'observer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer un nécromancien. Peu de sorciers le devenaient car les sacrifices à faire étaient énormes. Un nécromancien devait cacher son visage à tout le monde excepté à sa femme/époux et à ses enfants toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait parler à haute voix que durant 2 nuits par an : Halloween et Walpurgis. Il pouvait voir combien de temps chaque sorcier ou sorcière qu'il rencontrait vivrait, mais n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Il devait même abandonner le prénom qu'on lui avait donné à la naissance, quel qu'il soit, en choisir un nouveau, et prendre le nom de famille de celle ou celui qu'il épouserait. C'était sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles Hawthorn avait été celle à former l'alliance avec lui, elle était celle née sous le nom de Parkinson.

Harry pensa, en regardant alternativement Dragonsbane et Hawthorn qui le fixaient (enfin, pour Dragonsbane, il pouvait seulement le sentir), qu'au moins, il comprenait à présent pourquoi le mari de Hawthorn n'avait pas mal réagi en découvrant que sa femme était devenue une femelle loup-garou. Et il avait la réponse à sa question silencieuse et persistante, à savoir quel genre de sorcier avait pu vouloir se marier avec la Mort Ecarlate.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur », dit Harry, en se souvenant finalement ses bonnes manières. Il ne se rappelait qu'à moitié les salutations formelles à présenter à un nécromancien, puisqu'il pensait ne jamais en rencontrer un. Il hésita, puis décida que cela valait la peine de s'y risquer. « Je vous souhaite de posséder du basalte, des cendres d'un volcan, des feux que nulle eau ne peut éteindre, et le vent noir qui souffle entre les étoiles ».

Dragonsbane inclina la tête, du moins c'était ce que Harry pensait. Ses vêtements étaient tellement informes que c'était dur à dire. « Vous plaisez aux morts », murmura-t-il finalement. « Ils m'ont parlé d'une magie grandissante qui troublait leur sommeil. Vous êtes une partie de cette magie ».

Harry réprima un frisson, et acquiesça. « Merci, monsieur ». Qu'un nécromancien réponde aux salutations était un honneur, car ils ne répondaient que très rarement.

Pansy gloussa en le regardant. Harry vit que ses bras entouraient le buste de sa mère, et elle souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. « On dirait que tu viens juste de voir un fantôme… »

« J'ai rencontré une personne qui peut leur parler », dit-il, et il s'inclina vers Dragonsbane. « Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré, monsieur ».

Dragonsbane fit une geste de sa main pâle qui n'avait pas quitté le bras de Hawthorn. Harry s'assura de na pas regarder trop fixement la pierre qui ornait son anneau.

« Nous nous reverrons », dit-il. « Et la prochaine fois, ce sera dans l'un des endroits qui appartiennent à mes semblables ».

Harry acquiesça doucement, se demandant quand il aurait l'occasion de visiter une nécropole ou un cimetière. « Je m'en souviendrai, monsieur ».

Hawthorn lui sourit et conduisit Dragonsbane vers le vallon, en murmurant à Harry quand ils passèrent à côté de lui : « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies pu venir et être là avec nous. Il est temps que tu en apprennes plus à propos des Ténèbres ».

_Je suppose que oui_, pensa un Harry hébété qui les regardait partir. Pansy allait de l'un à l'autre, babillant comme un enfant, ses mains faisant quelques fois des signes que Harry devina être le langage des signes que Dragonsbane devait utiliser pour communiquer avec sa famille le reste de l'année. Il secoua la tête.

« Potter ».

Harry se retourna promptement. D'autres personnes étaient arrivées pendant qu'il parlait avec les Parkinson, et, alors que la plupart d'entre elles étaient simplement passées à côté de lui en lui jetant des regards curieux, il semblait que Blaise avait quelqu'un à lui présenter.

« Puis-je te présenter ma mère, Arabella Zabini ? », dit Blaise. Il s'inclina de manière guindée, puis se mit sur le côté.

Harry encra fermement ses yeux dans le regard de la sorcière et fut récompensé par un soulèvement de ses lèvres en retour. Il savait qu'Arabella était une sorcière des Ténèbres qui n'avait jamais été une Mangemorte, et elle y ressemblait. Sa peau était lisse et totalement noire, elle avait de grands yeux, plus sombres encore que ceux de Snape. Ses cheveux noirs également étaient enroulés autour de sa tête dans un tel enchevêtrement de tresses que Harry n'avait aucune idée de leur longueur. Elle était sans aucun doute la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vu. Cette beauté avait pris au piège sept maris, dont l'un avait été le père de Blaise. Ils étaient tous morts, l'un après l'autre. Apparemment, par empoisonnement. Il n'y avait évidemment aucune preuve l'incriminant. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Le Ministère avait tout au plus pu la mettre en détention pour quelques jours puis la laisser repartir. Harry se rappelait que lors d'un de ses séjours au Ministère, elle avait réussi à prendre Sirius au piège.

« M. Potter », dit-elle, sa voix avait une étrange musicalité qui alarma immédiatement Harry. Elle tendit sa main. « Mon fils m'a tellement parlé de vous ».

Harry prit la main offerte avec précaution et ses yeux parcoururent sa chevelure. Oui. Là. Un entrelacs de clochettes s'enroulait modestement au bout de l'une des tresses, attachées de telle manière qu'elles ne pouvaient s'emmêler. Elles témoignaient, à quiconque les remarquait, qu'Arabella Zabini avait maîtrisé la magie musicale. Elle pouvait l'utiliser dans sa voix, sans doute pour séduire les gens et les rendre inoffensifs.

« Bonsoir Mme Zabini », dit-il en ramenant son attention sur son visage. « Allez-vous chanter pour nous ce soir ? »

Les yeux d'Arabella s'écarquillèrent brièvement, puis un sourire qui indiquait que sa question lui avait fait très plaisir apparut sur ses lèvres. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un tel goût pour la musique, M. Potter », dit-elle.

« Nous avons le plaisir d'avoir une Chanteuse Enchanteresse parmi nous », dit Harry, en reculant d'un pas pour lui faire une révérence, tout en vérifiant subrepticement sa main pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de petite piqûres d'épingle sur elle, qui proviendraient par exemple de morsures d'araignée ou d'une bague empoisonnée. « Il aurait été grossier de ma part de ne pas le suggérer ».

Arabella l'étudia en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis acquiesça. « Cela fait des années que personne n'a osé me demander de chanter pour la Nuit de Walpurgis », dit-elle en mettant une légère emphase que le verbe. « J'en serais ravie, M. Potter ».

Elle lui adressa un sourire calculateur et passa majestueusement à côté de lui en se dirigeant vers le feu. Harry regarda Blaise en haussant des sourcils : Blaise avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais il la referma rapidement et lui adressa un signe de la tête, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu l'as impressionnée Potter », dit-il. « C'est sacrément dur à faire ».

Harry relâcha sa respiration. « J'en suis heureux ». Son corps était électrisé par des vagues d'énergie à présent, et il ne savait pas à quel point c'était dû à la magie qui circulait dans l'air. C'était comme s'il venait juste de se sortir vivant d'un piège mortel.

_Bien sûr, tu ne savais pas que ça allait être comme ça quand tu as accepté de venir._ Il se retourna vers le cercle de célébrants autour du feu d'argent. _Des sorciers des Ténèbres et des Mangemorts ne sont pas de la meilleure compagnie._

_Oui, mais personne n'a rien dit à propos du nécromancien et de la Chanteuse Enchanteresse_.

« Viens Harry », cria Millicent. Elle se tenait aux côtés d'Aldarico et d'une femme blonde et pâle que Harry devina être sa mère. « La fête va commencer d'un instant à l'autre ».

Harry secoua la tête, se redressa et replongea dans la mêlée.

Hawthorn fit un pas en avant, ses mains tendues devant elle. Harry remarqua qu'elle tenait délicatement quelque chose dans ses mains, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était. L'objet étincela, se déplaça et changea de forme lorsqu'il essaya de se focaliser dessus. C'était soit argenté soit vert, de cela, par contre, il en était certain.

« C'est la Nuit de Walpurgis », dit Hawthorn, la tête haute et la voix claire pour attirer l'attention de la foule de sorcières et sorciers, coupant court aux conversations. « C'est la nuit durant laquelle la magie revient, c'est la nuit durant laquelle la magie renaît, la nuit durant laquelle les Ténèbres clament leur pouvoir. Je réclame le droit de parler en vertu du fait que j'ai survécu à la magie la plus noire que quiconque ait dû affronter cette année ».

Son visage devint hagard durant un bref moment, puis elle secoua la tête et sourit, et c'était parti. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy, qui se tenait debout en la fixant avec adoration, et il secoua lui-même la tête. _Si quelqu'un ma l'avait demandé avant que je ne la rencontre, je n'aurais jamais pensé que la Mort Ecarlate pouvait sourire comme ça, ou que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer à ce point._

Hawthorn leva ses mains au-dessus d'elle. « La magie revient à nouveau », dit-elle, sa voix devenant de plus en plus claire, résonnant comme le chant d'un oiseau. « Le pouvoir revient à nouveau. Un peu de ce pouvoir est ici parmi nous, maintenant, non pas confiné de force comme dans cette définition médiocre que nous connaissons, mais libre d'une façon dont nous ne pouvons comprendre qu'à moitié et à qui nous devons faire confiance ».

Elle brandit ses mains dans les airs, l'objet inconnu qu'elle tenait étincelait comme un soleil dans le ciel. Il changea de forme et explosa, se répandant, et Harry comprit enfin. C'était une pluie de fleurs, avec des pétales d'argent et de feuilles vertes. C'était une nuée d'oiseaux, leurs ailes d'argent battant fermement autour de leurs corps verts. C'était une averse de poussière, argent et verte à la fois, qui allégeait sa tête et son cœur et le plongeait dans les profondeurs de son être.

« Puissions-nous tous être libres », cria Hawthorn.

L'atmosphère changea, quand les fleurs/oiseaux/poussière tombèrent, de solennelle à brusquement frénétique. Harry sentit que la danse débutait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire à quel moment il avait commencé à y prendre part. Soudainement, ses pieds s'étaient mis à bouger, et une musique sauvage était diffusée dans l'air, venant de Merlin sait où, les encerclant, les piégeant et les plongeant dedans.

Harry se retrouva face à Hawthorn, qui lui sourit puis virevolta, sa robe et ses cheveux volant sauvagement, son visage étincelant d'une joie qui était presque vorace.

Puis, il se retrouva face à Millicent, toujours en train de danser. Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui disait : « Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas content d'être venu ? ». Mais la danse l'emmena plus loin avant que Harry ne rassemble ses esprits afin de lui répondre.

Il se retrouva un moment plus tard en train de tourbillonner dans un petit cercle avec Arabella, qui avait la grâce d'un cygne sur l'eau. Harry entendit la musique changer, et fut certain qu'elle y rajoutait sa voix. Elle ne resta pas assez longtemps pour qu'il en soit absolument sûr, bondissant et flottant avec sa robe noire qui semblait avoir des ailes, puis elle retomba gracieusement et partit.

Il se retrouva ensuite face à Dragonsbane, la musique s'assourdit et il sentit le froid intense de la mort s'infiltrer entre ses doigts : ils devinrent bleus.

Enfin, il dansa face à Pansy. Pour la première fois depuis la parution de l'article sur la législation anti-loup-garou, elle lui semblait totalement détendue. Elle fit un cercle et frappa dans ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, envoyant des traînées de magie bleues et vertes foncées tout autour d'elle. Harry put voir à ce moment-là la sorcière qu'elle deviendrait quelques années plus tard, aussi gracieuse et sûre d'elle que sa mère.

La danse continua jusqu'au moment où Harry ne sut plus dire quand elle avait commencé, bien qu'il soit certain que ses pieds devaient être bien plus fatigués qu'en apparence. Sa profonde transe fut rompue lorsqu'il entendit des cris extatiques, auxquels se mêlaient quelques noms. Il releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Des silhouettes noires de bêtes sauvages descendaient les collines, déchirant l'air qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux, sortant du sol. Elles se dirigèrent toutes vers le feu.

Harry se remémora les mots de Millicent : « Mais tout le monde peut voir la magie des morts. Et c'est cette magie qui revient durant la Nuit de Walpurgis, Harry ».

Et, en effet, ces bêtes avaient une forme étrange, à demi serpent et à demi lézard, comme la magie en avait pris la forme dans la Chambre des Secrets lorsqu'elle s'était libérée. Il pouvait voir l'ombre d'un dragon, une bête qui trottait et qui ressemblait à un enfant bâtard d'une licorne et d'un Sombral, ainsi qu'une silhouette qui avait dû être une banshee dans une autre vie. Elles tournoyèrent autour du feu, se joignant aux danseurs, se frottant contre eux parfois. Harry continua à danser, et se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si l'une d'entre elles le touchait.

Il eut l'occasion de connaître la réponse à sa question lorsque le dragon fit une embardée en plein ciel, extirpa des silhouettes de l'ombre avec ses griffes et les absorba dans la sienne.

_L'or brillait tellement qu'il le rendit presque aveugle et il fut à deux doigts de chanter. L'or remplaça progressivement le plomb, jaillissant et dansant comme s'il avait finalement répondu à l'appel de la potion qu'il avait faite. _

Puis, le dragon s'éloigna et Harry stoppa, sa gorge se crispant de saisissement la danse avait finalement relâché son emprise sur lui. Il se remémora le souvenir et secoua la tête. Cela avait été la manifestation de la magie d'un alchimiste qui avait réussi à changer le plomb en or.

C'était, tous autant qu'ils étaient, des souvenirs, pensait-il, bien qu'il ne sache pas à quels sorciers des Ténèbres ils appartenaient.

La licorne-sombral le chargea, sa corne transperçant son ombre.

_Des serpents se levaient, sifflant, appelant, se rassemblant autour d'un bassin rempli d'or en fusion, s'empilant à son sommet dans une masse grouillante et frétillante, pulsant, changeant, battant comme un cœur, puis se transforma soudainement en un œuf d'une beauté à couper le souffle. _

Harry eut le souffle coupé lorsque celui-ci le laissa partir. La magie transformée dans cette licorne-sombral avait appartenu à un Fourchelangue à un moment, et contenait encore le souvenir de la création d'un basilique. Il le regarda avec émerveillement au moment où la créature tournoya, sa queue ondulant derrière lui comme une traînée d'encre, et partit à la recherche d'un autre sorcier avec qui partager ses souvenirs.

D'autres sorcières et sorciers autour de lui criaient de surprise, ou penchaient leur tête en arrière et absorbaient les souvenirs en silence, ou secouaient la tête avant de les recevoir. Harry fit quelques pas en avant, voulant savoir lesquels lui parleraient, tout sang-mêlé qu'il était.

Ils lui parlèrent tous, ou il le pensa, c'était difficile de distinguer certaines formes-ombres entre elles. Il eut un aperçu de potions uniques et exquises de fléaux crées par la magie de sorts qui faisaient trois choses en même temps de personnes se transformant en statue après avoir croisé le regard d'un sorcier qui s'était approprié les facultés de Méduse d'une vague s'élevant assez et assez puissante pour réduire une île en morceaux dans une tempête mugissante d'une épée enchantée qui pouvait même trancher l'air. Et bien plus encore, et c'était comme si les limites de son corps physique ondulaient et se dilataient, pétries d'un héritage qu'il ne savait même pas être là.

Cela s'acheva enfin, et les formes-ombres s'élevèrent au-dessus d'eux, plongèrent, puis s'éloignèrent rapidement et s'évaporèrent. Harry remarque qu'il ne s'était pas le seul à être au sol, en train de trembler. Certains sorciers et certaines sorcières avaient les mains sur les yeux, et Harry entendit seulement des murmures qui sonnaient comme des prières ou des malédictions.

Et Arabella Zabini commença à chanter.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu une Chanteuse Enchanteresse, il avait seulement lu des descriptions de leur voix. Les écrits paraissaient bien fades comparés à la réalité.

_Ténébreuse_, avaient dit les livres, mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il permettait volontairement à ses pensées de se modeler en de nouvelles images. Toutes les personnes présentes purent voir un versant d'une des collines devenir pourpre, illuminée par la lumière du soleil couchant, déjà éparpillée par des corps. Tout le monde put voir le sang sur les fleurs, et les sorciers des Ténèbres battant en retraite devant ceux de la Lumière, bloqués par de puissants artefacts de la Lumière qui les empêchaient d'utiliser leurs pleins pouvoirs.

_Dangereuse_, avait insisté les livres, mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir à ce moment-là le danger que représentaient les notes qui plongeaient, tourbillonnaient et tournaient, l'introduisant dans les esprits des autres et l'extirpant tout de suite après, lui donnant un aperçu d'épouses, de fils, de filles, de maris, de mères, de pères, de sœurs et de frères, lui laissant voir et comprendre ceux qui étaient sur le point de mourir.

La chanson monta, allant progressivement en crescendo et Harry sentit son humeur s'améliorer avec. Des étincelles de lumière le traversèrent, brillant dans l'obscurité, comme si Harry était sous l'eau et nageait vers la surface. Le monde trembla et se brisa quand il atteignit la surface.

Les sorciers des Ténèbres joignirent leurs mains, ancrant leurs pieds dans la terre et rassemblant leur magie sous la forme d'un mur incassable. Ils se débarrassèrent de leur peur, leur panique, résolus à ne pas être dirigées par elles, et donnèrent leur confiance à la magie sauvage et bondissante.

La magie se répandit autour d'eux, joyeuse, grondante, libre et fendit les sorciers de la Lumière en deux comme si une épée les avait tranchés. Soudainement, la scène de bataille sur la colline au soleil couchant donna la victoire aux Ténèbres.

Harry applaudit à la fin de la chanson, comme tous les autres, cligna des yeux et se rassit. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû applaudir une telle scène de violence, mais on aurait dit que c'était la seule chose possible à faire.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Arabella Zabini. Elle semblait satisfaite.

Et là, Harry se rendit compte que c'était _un test. Elle voulait savoir comment j'allais réagir en voyant une scène où les sorciers de la Lumière se faisaient massacrer_. Il essaya de lui lancer un regard furieux pour lui dire que c'était plus une réaction au pouvoir de sa chanson qu'une manifestation de ses sympathies.

Elle gloussa en le regardant et se retourna dans un mouvement gracieux.

Harry secoua la tête et se leva, doucement, les jambes vacillantes. Millicent fut à côté de lui en un instant, murmurant : « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je… ». Harry secoua la tête une fois de plus. « Combien de temps encore ça va durer ? »

Millicent rit. « Plus très longtemps. Il reste encore une cérémonie et ce sera fini. La plupart d'entre nous reste encore un peu pour manger et parler, mais nous rentrons tôt à l'école de toute façon, pour que nous n'ayons pas à utiliser le Retourneur de Temps plus de que quelques rotations ». Elle pencha sa tête vers lui. « Personne ne pensera du mal de toi si tu pars maintenant », murmura-t-elle. « Tu les as déjà impressionnés ».

Harry hocha la tête. « Non. Je veux voir cette cérémonie ».

Millicent lui dit en revenant avec lui au centre du cercle à côté du feu : « Tu sais quoi Harry ? Tu ferais un très _bon_ sorcier des Ténèbres ».

Harry choisit de l'ignorer. Au moment où ils atteignirent le feu, la cérémonie avait déjà commencé. Du moins, il pensait que c'était pour cela qu'il y avait un cercle d'une noirceur absolue dans l'herbe en face du feu, pulsant et s'agrandissant lentement. Les sorciers et sorcières qui étaient venu pour la célébrer se tenaient debout autour du cercle, reculant légèrement lorsqu'il consuma de plus en plus d'herbe.

Soudainement, le cercle s'éleva dans les airs et s'emplit, formant ainsi un haut cylindre noir fuselé. Harry ancra son regard sur lui, et frémit. Il avait mal aux yeux rien qu'en essayant de percer cette obscurité.

Le cylindre se resserra un peu plus sur lui-même, puis quelque chose qui avait la forme d'un auvent émergea du sommet. Harry plissa des yeux, mais ne put pas dire ce que c'était jusqu'au moment où la forme arrêta de grandir. _Un portail._

Hawthorn recula, sa voix revenant à celle qu'elle avait utilisée au tout début : « Voici le cercle de déliement. Quiconque passe par ce portail est totalement libéré de toute entrave, entièrement libre, pendant un instant – corps, magie, esprit, cœur et âme ». Elle se tint silencieuse pendant un moment, ses yeux scrutant la foule. S'ils s'attardèrent sur lui, il ne le sentit pas.

« Il y a, bien sûr, la possibilité que vous ne puissiez redevenir vous-même », ajouta-t-elle doucement, « mais peut-être qu'un moment de liberté absolue vaut la peine de disparaître ».

_Merde_, pensa Harry, en regardant la porte noire. Il ne pouvait se permettre de risquer la mort, pas lorsque des gens avaient vraiment besoin de lui.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est obligé d'y rentrer ? », murmura Harry à Millicent.

Elle secoua la tête. «Non. C'est une partie de la cérémonie qui est le plus souvent laissée de côté, en fait. Ça peut réellement tuer des gens ». Elle se pencha à son oreille, arborant un air grave. « Ca te coupe entièrement, Harry. Chaque partie de toi. Ca détache ton âme de ton corps, ta magie de ton esprit et ainsi de suite. Puis ça recolle tous les morceaux… enfin, ça dépend totalement de toi en réalité ».

Harry fixa à nouveau le portail. Il était toujours présent. « Combien de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse ? »

« Une heure », répondit Millicent. « Nous pouvons rentrer à Poudlard --- ».

« Non », dit Harry en avançant. Son cœur battait furieusement. Il était attiré par le portail et ne voyait plus que cela, tout en étant conscient des regards posés sur lui, de l'expression de Millicent – mi-admirative, mi-fière – lorsqu'elle l'aida à avancer, et conscient également de Hawthorn qui s'écartait du passage.

« Risques-tu délibérément ta vie ? », lui demanda la mère de Pansy.

« Oui », répondit Harry. Puis il avança et passa le portail avant que sa prudence ne le lui interdise.

Il tournoya, complètement libre.

Il se retrouva en train de flotter dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait voir un gouffre tellement vaste et profond autour de lui que son esprit se briserait s'il essayait de l'appréhender. Donc il n'essaya pas. Il tourna, regardant en bas, en haut et autour de lui jusqu'au moment où il ne fut plus capable de dire dans quelle direction il regardait.

Cela n'avait aucune importance. Les directions ne représentaient qu'une infime partie de sa perception humaine. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, puis tournoya encore.

Il tournoyait, porté par le vent, passa à travers de petites étincelles de lumière dans une obscurité si profonde que son âme en souffrit. _Des étoiles_, pensa-t-il, _et c'est ce vent obscur qui souffle entre elles._

Qu'importe l'endroit où il regardait, la nuit quand il observait le ciel avant, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des millions d'étoiles. Ses yeux recherchaient automatiquement et instinctivement des traces de lumière. En réalité, l'obscurité était bien plus vaste : un espace infini et merveilleux, un vide intersidéral qui ne se remplissait que d'encore plus d'obscurité. Et l'obscurité serait toujours présente, omniprésente, illimitée, se créant, naissant, se régénérant à partir d'elle-même comme jamais la lumière n'en serait capable.

_L'obscurité existait bien avant que ne vienne la lumière, et elle existera encore lorsque la lumière aura disparu._

Elle existait aussi dans son cœur, dans son désespoir, sa haine et sa rage qu'il avait si durement combattu pour que ses sentiments ne s'expriment pas. Il les observa et vit qu'il n'en avait plus peur. Oui, ils étaient là. Oui, il pouvait les ressentir. Oui, il pouvait voir les fissures qui parcouraient sa conception de l'univers, des endroits où quelqu'un pouvait le frapper et le briser. Mais ces sentiments et endroits étaient encore entiers et intacts, il était donc libre de les observer et de les accepter calmement.

Il s'éleva comme s'il avait des ailes. Il voyait des toiles par dizaines autour de lui, il les connaissait toutes : c'était celles de ses pensées ordonnées. Il les toucha, les palpa et sentit leur viscosité. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir combien d'entre elles étaient liées à Connor, même maintenant. Cela allait changer. Son esprit était déjà en train de changer, se transformant peu à peu en une forêt où des créatures étranges et sauvages pourraient courir. Cela signifiait que les toiles devraient se trouver de nouveaux points d'ancrage, et si ceux-ci restaient liées à Connor, il en serait le premier étonné.

Il dansa avec sa magie, qui refusait de se changer en une bête comme l'avait fait la magie des morts peu de temps auparavant, ou en souvenir. Elle en forma beaucoup, tous étaient vivant, pulsant, changeant comme les serpents de la vision de l'œuf de basilique. Ils changeaient à tout instant. Harry entraperçut ce dont sa magie était capable, il rit d'émerveillement, et là encore, il n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était pas du courage, cette non peur, parce qu'elle était bien plus calme. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir vanter ou craindre ce qu'il pourrait faire : _il le savait._

Il ne fut plus capable de retenir cet aperçu de sa magie. Il tourbillonna loin de cette vision, s'éloignant en dansant et rassembla toutes les parties de lui, les liens entre elles tenant bon à nouveau, rattachant son corps, son esprit, son âme, sa magie et son cœur ensemble.

Il se retrouva agenouillé dans l'herbe de l'autre côté du portail. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se redressa lentement, puis contourna le cylindre pour rejoindre les sorcières et sorciers. Il remarqua que le feu d'argent était presque consumé.

Ils le contemplèrent solennellement, puis commencèrent à acquiescer, à murmurer, leurs voix résonnant comme un vent qui soufflerait dans une plaine.

Harry trouva plus facile de les ignorer. Il observa le ciel, son regard cherchant à présent les espaces vides entre les étoiles plutôt que les étoiles elles-mêmes. Avait-il réellement ignoré l'obscurité si facilement, toute sa vie ? Avait-il réellement cantonner l'Obscurité comme étant seulement de la contrainte, et la Lumière comme du libre-arbitre ?

C'était plus complexe que cela. La magie Noire était également sauvage, et la magie Blanche était également apprivoisée. Et oui, la contrainte et la férocité ne semblaient pas être compatibles, pourtant c'était le cas.

Harry reprit ses esprits quand Millicent lui toucha le bras. Elle lui souriait doucement.

« Allons prendre un rafraîchissement. Après, nous rentrerons à Poudlard », dit-elle.

Harry acquiesça, et la laissa le ramener dans la foule bruyante de sorcières et sorciers des Ténèbres, une part de lui encore libre et partie voler.

**A suivre …**


	42. Vous Ne Pouvez Pas Vous Permettre De Ne

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **36 **Traduction FINI **

**Chapitre traduit par :** Nekoii

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 36 : Vous Ne Pouvez Pas Vous Permettre De Ne Pas Écouter.**

Snape ferma les yeux, serra ses incisives droites supérieures contre ses incisives droites inférieures, et essaya de penser à quelque chose qui aurait un effet quelconque sur l'enfant irritant se tenant en face de lui.

« Harry, » dit-il finalement.

Harry leva les yeux de la préparation de la potion Tue-loup, ses yeux larges et attentifs. Ses mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas de choisir, remuer et mélanger. Il l'avait faite tellement souvent qu'il pourrait probablement la réaliser dans son sommeil. Snape ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Harry n'en préparerait pas plus pour la vendre à des loups-garous désireux de s'en procurer. Dumbledore payerait volontiers pour les ingrédients, prenant cela comme un signe que Lupin resterait avec eux l'année suivante. De cette façon Harry pourrait se faire de l'argent, indépendamment de la fortune des Potter qu'il ne toucherait sans doute jamais.

Mais Harry avait dit qu'il ne volerait pas Snape ou Dumbledore, et qu'il préfèrerait donner la potion pour rien. _La donner pour rien !_ Snape souhaitait de temps en temps que le côté Serpentard du garçon est plus d'influence sur son côté Gryffondor.

_Mais ce n'est pas ce dont tu es supposer te soucier_, se rappela t-il, et regarda Harry sévèrement. Il suspectait que la magie du garçon avait commencé à se répandre et reformer ses pensées en vignes, les détournant d'une importante source d'irritation vers une autre plus légère. Ils devraient travailler là-dessus. Snape n'avait pas l'intention d'être sujet à une quelconque forme de compulsion, aussi mineure soit-elle, surtout parce que Harry serait dévasté s'il l'apprenait.

« Tu as quitté l'école, » dit-il, cette fois conservant sa voix sans aucune inflexion. « Tu m'avais promis de demander la permission avant de faire cela. »

Harry s'immobilisa un moment, puis ajouta soigneusement le cheveu de demiguise à la potion et s'éloigna du chaudron avant de se tourner vers Snape. « Je suis désolé monsieur, » dit-il. « J'ai oublié. »

Snape prit une autre inspiration. C'était quelque chose dont il voulait discuter, mais cela devrait être fait à un autre moment. Il avait été hors de lui lorsqu'il avait appris le petit coup d'éclat de Harry à Walpurgis avec les sang-purs. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre jusqu'au moment où il avait pensé qu'il pourrait rester calme.

Et maintenant il l'était. Il _l'était_, affirma-t-il à lui-même. Mais il était aussi perturbé, et par quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que le fait que Harry ait été en dehors de Poudlard pour un temps indéterminé.

« Harry, » dit-il, « tu n'y penses toujours pas deux fois avant de risquer ta vie. »

Harry rougit. Snape, les yeux froncés, se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer à la célébration. Millicent avait refusé de laisser Harry dire à Draco ou Snape, prétextant que ce qu'il se passait était un sujet privé entre ceux présent. Harry avait saisi cette excuse un peu trop joyeusement pour que Snape pense du bien de cela.

« Je ne suis pas aussi imprudent que je l'était en début d'année, » protesta Harry. « Vraiment, j'ai senti plusieurs toiles en moi lorsque je me suis libéré de la toile du phoenix, mais je ne les ai pas coupés. Seulement celui pour libérer ma capacité à me nourrir de magie. »

Snape remua lentement la tête. « Je ne parle pas de l'imprudence. Mais de _l'insouciance_. » Il entendit sa voix descendre, devenir glaciale, et réalisa qu'il était en colère après tout. _Et bien Harry devra s'en accommoder. Ceci aurait du être résolu il y a longtemps_. « Tu ne risque pas ta vie ou ta santé mentale aussi souvent ou sans aucun préavis. Tu y penses en premier. Mais tu ne penses toujours pas au _danger_. »

« Je le fais ! » Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent, et Snape perçu les prémices d'un mal de crâne. « J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous auriez pensé si je m'étais précipité dans mon propre esprit comme je m'avais fait pour Remus. Et je prend en considération ce que vous et Draco ressentiriez si je venais à mourir. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » Snape se frotta le front. Ses propres émotions étaient redevenues une résignation incertaine. Maintenant il ne pensait plus que la magie de Harry influençait son esprit, mais simplement le fait qu'il essayait d'être un tuteur pour l'un des trois plus puissant sorciers vivant d'Angleterre, qui en plus était un enfant qui a été maltraiter.

Harry le fixa.

« Je veux dire, » dit Snape, « penser à ta propre vie. Tu n'as pas d'instinct de préservation Harry. »

Un peu plus de silence confus.

« Rester en vie pour toi-même, » clarifia Snape. « Tu penses à ce qui arriverai à moi ou Draco ou Lupin ou ton frère si tu mourrais. » Et c'était un progrès. Snape devait admettre qu'il préférait être sur la liste 'des personnes pouvant être blessé si Harry Potter rencontrait une fin soudaine' à Connor Potter étant la seule entré. « Mais tu ne penses pas que ta vie vaut quoi que ce soit à moins que cela implique que tu la passes à servir, défendre ou protéger les autres. »

Harry soupira. « Vous savez que c'est la façon dont ma mère m'a élevé monsieur – »

« J'ai peur que tu ne puisses jamais surmonter cela si tu ne commences pas à voir qu'il y a un problème. » Le coupa Snape. Il connaissait ce ton. Harry allait produire une explication raisonnable qui allait lui faire croire que le problème était résolu, jusqu'à cinq minutes après qu'il soit sorti de la pièce, à ce moment là Snape se rendrait compte que l'explication ne résolvait rien du tout. Cette tendance avait empirée durant les quelques jours depuis la Nuit de Walpurgis. Des fois, Harry ne pouvait pas être autorisé à être aussi mûr que Snape savait qu'il pouvait l'être. « Tu _dois_ commencer à t'estimer pour toi-même, Harry. Pas pour ce que tu peux faire pour les autres, pas comme quelqu'un d'autre qui s'inquiète de te voir mourir, mais pour toi. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Snape combattit la tentation de simplement proférer des insultes jusqu'à ce qu'elles brisent le masque d'indifférence. Ce n'était pas un masque, et s'il n'était pas bon à cela, et bien au moins il savait dans quoi il s'était engagé en devenant le tuteur de Harry.

« Je le fais, monsieur. » dit Harry finalement, alors que Snape était sur le point de parler à nouveau.

« Le fais tu ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Bien entendu, monsieur. J'aime être en vie. Je suis fier de ce que je peux faire. Je préfère de loin être en vie que mort. » Il fit une pause, sa tête s'inclinant légèrement vers un côté. « N'est ce pas ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur ? »

« Oui, et non. » Snape souhaita irrationnellement que Dumbledore ne soit pas devenu un idiot complet là quand les jumeaux Potter étaient concernés. Il aurait été capable de dépeindre le problème avec des mots qui aurait eu un _sens_ et apprendrait à Harry exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'il comprenne. _Et c'est là le problème. Harry n'aurait pas aimé cela. Au moins je sais qu'il préfère mon honnêteté bancale._ « Y a-t-il une cause pour laquelle tu ne risquerais pas ta vie Harry ? »

« Celle de Dumbledore. » répondit Harry immédiatement.

« Mais il veut protéger ton frère et défaire Voldemort, » dit Snape. « Quelle autre objectifs a-t-il ? »

« L'objectif de m'asservir. » Pour un moment il y avait suffisamment d'amertume dans la voix de Harry pour que Snape se relaxe. Si seulement Harry pouvait s'y accrocher … Mais elle disparu et Harry secoua la tête. « Je dois rester libre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que je puisse enseigner à Connor, et préparer la potion Tue-loup, et trouver un moyen de combattre les mangemorts, et – »

« Harry. » Snape s'avança à grand pas jusqu'à se tenir en face d'Harry, et il insista jusqu'à ce que le garçon le regarde en face. « Tu n'as pas besoin de tout faire. Des aurors entraînés ne peuvent pas trouver Bellatrix et ses compagnons. » Et s'il avait des cauchemars d'eux en train de capturer Harry ou lui-même, ce n'était les affaires de personne. « Tu _peux_ utiliser un peu de ta vie pour faire d'autre choses. »

« Comme quoi ? » Harry croisa les bras.

Snape détestait ce regard mûr, surtout lorsque Harry l'utilisait pour le combattre. Et ce n'était même pas un regard combatif, juste celui d'un parent face à son enfant. Snape le détestait doublement. « Tout ce que tu veux faire, » dit-il. « Joue au quidditch. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ca ne m'amuse plus autant. Ca prend du temps sur l'entraînement de Connor et la planification. »

Snape serra ses dents de gauche. Même s'il devait admettre que le marché pour éduquer Connor était bon dans la mesure où cela avait calmé Dumbledore, il pensait toujours que le frère de Harry était une cause perdue. « Pas cela alors. Jette des sorts pour le plaisir. »

Harry lui lança ce regard terriblement gentil et terriblement énervant. « Je n'ai pas le _temps_, professeur. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'utiliser ma magie pour des choses aussi frivoles. Je pourrais devenir accro au pouvoir. De plus, je suis occupé à apprendre des sorts qui peuvent être utile pour la guerre. »

Snape plissa les yeux. « Qu'est ce que cela veux dire ? »

Harry laissa le masque glisser un petit peu, laissant sa confusion passer au travers. « Des sorts défensifs et offensifs avancés, monsieur. Je vous ais dit que j'allais commencer à les étudier. Ainsi que la magie médicale. Je peux soigner des os brisés maintenant, » ajouta-t-il avec un soupçon de fierté. « Est-ce que ce ne serais pas utile sur le champ de bataille. »

« Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas cela à madame Pomfresh ? » demanda Snape.

Harry inclina la tête. « Pourquoi, monsieur ? Elle sera à Poudlard, et probablement loin du champ de bataille. Les mangemorts ne vont pas faire de l'attaque du château leur priorité. Ils vont se battre plus loin que ça. Je suis plus mobile qu'elle et plus fort. »

Snape remua la tête lentement, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer sa consternation. Que _faisait_ Harry pour s'amuser ? Il réalisa qu'il ne le savait pas. Il avait étudié durant toute son enfance il apparaissait qu'il ne savait pas comment lire pour le plaisir. Le quidditch était quelque chose que Snape et Draco l'avait forcé à faire, bien qu'il aime voler. La magie devait toujours être utilisée pour autre chose. Ce n'était d'aucune aide que Snape ait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance à inventer de dangereux complots et des potions ou sorts encore plus dangereux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'un enfant normal faisait pour s'amuser. Et Harry n'était pas un enfant normal.

En même temps, il était triste au-delà de mots, que Harry soit celui qui pensait calmement aux tactiques de guerre, et s'entraînait comme s'il s'attendait pleinement à sortir et mourir le lendemain.

_Cet été_, pensa-t-il, soudainement inspiré. _La fin du semestre est seulement dans quelques semaines. Il va passer l'été ici avec moi – je n'oserais pas l'emmener avec moi à l'impasse du tisseur, pas avec les mangemorts en liberté – ni sans doute Draco. Si cela peut-être arrangé avec Lucius et Narcissa. Son frère sera de retour avec sa mère sang-de-bourbe. On peut apprendre à Harry à s'amuser._

C'était dégoûtant, vraiment, comment cette idée lui faisait plaisir.

« Soit sûr de te reposer, » était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire à Harry pour l'instant. « Soit sûr de prendre du temps pour te relaxer. »

Harry cligna des yeux une fois, puis son expression s'éclaira. « Bien sûr ! Parce que je dois être reposer avec un esprit relaxer pour comprendre parfaitement mon entraînement, » dit-il. « Bien entendu, monsieur. Je comprends. Merci de me l'avoir rappeler. » Il sourit à Snape et sautilla presque en dehors du bureau.

Snape fit un bruit de gorge et se tourna vers la pile de livre qu'il avait obtenue du Département des Famille Magique et Services de l'Enfance. Il les avait voulu dans un autre but, mais il servirait pour celui-ci : lui apprendre ce que les enfants élever comme des sang-pur faisait mis à part les danses et s'observer comme des faucons.

**§*&o&*§**

« D'accord, » dit Connor soudainement. Ses lèvres étaient mordues à force d'essayer de rester silencieux malgré les moqueries de Draco, et ses joues étaient rouges, et ses yeux lui donnaient l'air de ne pas dormir assez pour pouvoir faire autre chose que s'étendre quelque part, même s'il fusillait Harry du regard. Harry se rappela que certaines de ces manifestations étaient la conséquence logique d'avoir son meilleur ami et son frère dans la même pièce. « Disons que je te _crois_, et que tout les Serpentards ne sont pas maléfiques. »

Harry cligna des yeux et lécha ses lèvres. Il avait une leçon avec Connor pour une nouvelle heure, et faire une percé dans les enseignements de Sirius aussi soudainement n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré. « Oui ? » dit-il.

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi Salazar Serpentard a laissé une Chambre des Secrets dans l'école, et un monstre qui peux tuer les étudiants né moldus ! » Dit Connor triomphalement. « Il devait être maléfique. Il pouvait tuer des étudiants, et il a _aidé_ à la fondation de l'école. Pourquoi, qui que ce soit provenant de sa maison serait bon ? »

Harry remua lentement la tête. « Connor penses-tu réellement de cette façon ? Où as-tu un gnome fou dans ton crâne qui se met à hurler à chaque fois que tu entends le mot Serpentard sous n'importe quelle forme ? »

Connor rougit un peu plus, mais dit, « Réponds à la question, Harry. »

Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Ca ne faisait qu'une heure. Ce n'était qu'un exemple du type d'entêtement que Connor avait démontré avant. Et il s'était excusé la dernière fois. Il était venu à la leçon sans aucun rappel cette fois. Il avait ignoré la plupart des insultes de Draco. Ils _faisaient_ des progrès.

Et Harry le fit malgré tout, et s'énerva.

« Serpentard était peut-être maléfique, » dit-il brusquement, se penchant en avant. Il sentit Draco sursauter et le regarder avec quelque chose comme de l'excitation. Harry n'en tient pas compte. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout ceux qui passent par sa maison le sont. Merde, Connor, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Si tu penses vraiment que le caractère d'un fondateur est passé à tout ceux de sa maison, alors tu ne peux pas expliquer les mangemorts de Gryffondors. Comment pourraient-ils être maléfiques, Si Godric Gryffondor était si pur et bon ? » Il hurlait maintenant, à travers la moitié de la classe tourné vers son frère.

Connor croisa les bras. « Je n'ai pas dit que Gryffondor était parfait, » dit-il. « Mais il était bon. Et la plupart des gens de sa maison le sont aussi, avec quelques moutons noirs. Mais les Serpentards sont tous maléfiques. »

« Espèce de _crétin_. » Harry sentit sa magie frémir autour de lui et se diriger vers Connor avec un certain intérêt. Il essaya de la retenir, mais il s'emporta de nouveau lorsqu'il vit Connor lui sourire narquoisement, comme pour dire que la petite démonstration d'Harry venait de prouver sa théorie sans fondement. « Je t'ai donné une liste de Serpentards qui ne sont pas maléfiques un peu plus tôt et tu étais _d'accord_ avec moi ! »

« Ils ne sont pas complètements maléfiques, » dit Connor. « Mais ils sont quand même maléfiques. »

« Tu as dit qu'ils ne le sont _pas ! _»

Connor pencha la tête et claqua de la langue. « Harry, Harry, Harry. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu peux juger du caractère _général_ d'une personne grâce à sa maison. Cela signifie que les Gryffondors sont _généralement_ bon et les Serpentards sont _généralement_ mauvais. Donc des fois il y a des Gryffondor qui tombent. Ca arrive. »

« Dans ce cas il devrait y avoir des Serpentards qui brillent, aussi, » dit Harry. Il reconnut à peine sa propre voix. « C'est le résultat de ta logique. Dit le Connor ! »

« Je ne vais pas mentir, » dit Connor, son visage se fermant. « Tu n'y arrivera pas. »

Harry étendit une main, et sa magie s'élança et attrapa Connor, le soulevant du sol et le clouant au mur. Très vite les yeux de Connor s'élargirent, mais il se tint tranquille. Harry se demanda si Connor pensait que ne pas énerver Harry davantage était une bonne idée, où bien si le poids de la puissance sur ses membres l'empêchait de bouger davantage.

« J'en ai rien à faire de ce que Sirius t'a dit, » dit Harry. « Sirius n'est pas Merlin. Il n'est même pas Dumbledore. Il n'a pas raison tout le temps – la moitié du temps – le quart du temps. _Les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas bon._ _Putain_ qu'est ce que je dois te dire pour que tu le comprennes ? »

Le visage de Connor pâli, mais il resta sans rien faire pendant de longues secondes. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Harry le fusilla du regard, gardant l'espoir hors de son regard. Peut-être que son frère était, après tout, en train de changer d'opinion.

Connor le regarda directement. Et Harry vit l'éclair de compréhension à cet instant. Connor _savait_ qu'il disait la vérité.

Mais son visage se ferma à nouveau, et il commença ce que Harry savait être un mensonge. « Sirius ne m'as rien dit de tel. Il a simplement suggéré, et je suis arrivé à cette conclusion de moi-même. Je t'ai dit ce que je pense des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Ce sont mes opinions. »

_Oh non, pas de ça, très cher frère,_ pensa Harry. « Sirius _t'a_ dit ces choses, » dit-il, et le visage de Connor aurait pu être de l'aspirine.

« Il ne l'a pas fait. » dit-il, avec une note de désespoir apparaissant dans sa voix. « J'y ai pensé de moi-même. Je te l'ai dit. Je suis l'idiot ici. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses tout le temps à propos des Gryffondors ? »

« Moi oui. » dit Draco.

« Draco, » dit Harry, sa magie s'enroulant autour de lui comme les tentacules folles du Calamar, « pourrait tu me faire plaisir, et te la fermer ? »

Draco haussa des épaules et se tue. Cela n'assombrit pas l'expression de plaisir qu'il avait en regardant Connor suspendu dans les airs, mais Harry supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'arrêter de sourire.

Harry se retourna vers Connor. _J'aurais du m'en douter avant. Connor n'est jamais aussi têtu de lui-même. Il n'est têtu que lorsqu'il protège quelqu'un …_

_Comme moi._

« Connor, » dit-il « je promets que je ne vais pas faire du mal à Sirius. Dit moi simplement ce qu'il t'a dit. Et dit moi pourquoi tu crois que je pourrai lui faire du mal. » Ajouta t-il.

« Non. » dit Connor, et il transpirait, ses yeux brillants et sauvages. Harry le sentit se débattre contre le poids de la magie sur ses membres, et il était maintenant évident qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. « Il m'as _dit_. Et ça – » Il ferma sa bouche brutalement.

« Connor – »

« Non ! »

La magie sans baguette de Connor se battit contre la sienne, et Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir son frère plus longtemps sans lui faire du mal. Il relâcha sa prise, et Connor glissa gentiment le long du mur atterrissant sur ses pieds. Il se redressa immédiatement et courut vers la porte, ses yeux posés sur Harry alors qu'il l'ouvrait.

« Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, » dit-il. « Je vais lui dire ce que tu as fait. Il ne va pas me forcer à suivre des cours avec toi maintenant. »

Il sa glissa dans l'ouverture et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Harry se força à se relaxer petit à petit, et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Le visage de Draco était quelque part entre ravi et soucieux.

« Ca s'est bien passé. » dit-il, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Harry.

Harry remua la tête puis la pris entre ses mains. Un des mauvais côtés du rituel de Walpurgis était qu'il était encore plus distancié dans sa vision de Connor qu'avant. Il continuait à voir de plus en plus de défaut chez son frère – l'entêtement, la confiance aveugle en quiconque étant de Gryffondor à moins qu'ils se soient ''tournés contre lui'' comme Hermione, le refus de s'excuser ou reconnaître qu'il avait tord même quand il le savait, et l'attachement à son statut de Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Il avait été mal à l'aise toute la semaine à ce propos, mais pour la première fois, l'idée prit forme dans son esprit, en quelques mots :

_Si Connor est le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, alors Voldemort a gagné d'avance._

**§*&o&*§**

« Va au _lit_, Harry » dit Hermione, s'arrêtant derrière lui à la bibliothèque.

Harry cligna des yeux et leva le regard du livre qu'il lisait. Il fronça les sourcils. « Ecoute tes propres conseils. » dit-il, inclinant la tête en direction de l'énorme pile de livres dans ses bras.

« Je vais me coucher » répliqua Hermione. « J'ai juste un peu de lecture légère à faire d'abord. Mais tu as l'air de dormir debout, Harry. »

« Je suis assis. »

« _Harry._ »

Harry se frotta le visage. Il était vrai qu'il était fatigué, et si un autre des serpentards avait été là, il aurait été poussé et forcé et taquiné à aller au lit depuis longtemps. Mais il avait crée une illusion de lui-même à nouveau et l'avait laissée dans la salle commune. Il avait besoin de faire des recherches sur les toiles du phoenix, et essayer d'autres méthodes pour les retirer de la tête de Peter. Draco et Millicent et les autres avait l'air de croire que parce que Dumbledore avait annoncé une pause dans les leçons de Connor pour laisser à tout le monde le temps de ''se calmer un degré'' et savoir pourquoi Connor pensait que Harry allait faire du mal à Sirius, Harry aurait plus de temps pour se reposer. Harry pensait autrement. Il voulait utiliser ce temps pour faire quelque chose de _productif_.

D'un autre côté s'il était trop fatigué il allait rater quelque chose d'important dans les livres.

« Juste une heure de plus Hermione » murmura-t-il, « s'il te plaît. »

Hermione soupira, remua la tête, et prit le chemin de la sortie. Harry se replongea dans son livre. Celui-ci était plus général, avec des allusions à la Légimencie, l'Occlumancie et les toiles de l'esprit. Si Snape ou Draco venait et le grondait pour sa lecture il pouvait toujours dire qu'il essayait de comprendre ses propres pensées.

Il tourna la page, le texte devint flou sous ses yeux, et retira ses lunettes. Sûrement le texte ne devenait flou que parce qu'il était _fatigué_. C'était stupide. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le stade où il se sentait lessivé, et c'était lui ou ses yeux le brûlaient. C'était une tâche sur ses verres. Il les frotta avec son T-shirt, les remis et regarda la page.

… _un mythe commun que la Légimencie peut-être utilisée de cette façon, de la même façon que c'est un mythe commun que le Sort de Force d'Âme peut-être utilisé sur un enfant _…

Harry se redressa, son cœur battant furieusement. Soudainement il n'était plus du tout fatigué. Il se pencha en avant et lu le passage trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'avoir vu ce qu'il pensait avoir vu.

_C'est un mythe commun que la Legimencie peut-être utilisée de cette façon, de la même façon que c'est un mythe commun que le Sort de Force d'Âme peut-être utilisé sur un enfant. En vérité, Faire de la Legimencie sur une personne véritablement inconsciente est impossible, bien qu'il soit quelque fois possible de l'utiliser sur des personnes qui sont dans un coma d'origine magique. Dans le cas de perte de conscience normale, par contre, les pensées s'arrêtent et sont trop déformée pour que le Legilimence puisse dire ce qu'elles sont. Il se trouvera capturé dans une toile de rêve, et il est probable qu'il échoue à moins d'avoir de l'expérience dans l'art de lire les rêves._

_De la même façon, le Sort de Force d'Âme, communément utilisé pour tester la force e caractère lui permettant d'endurer une certaine tâche, ne peu pas être utiliser avec succès sur un enfant de moins de douze an, et il y eu des discussions pour ne pas l'utiliser avant quinze an. Le caractère d'un enfant n'est pas assez formé, plein de pensée dérivantes et d'influences que le sort ne peut pas reconnaître. Parfois, il va donner une fausse réponse. Le plus souvent il ne marchera simplement pas._

Harry se pencha en arrière et regarda le plafond, attrapant le livre automatiquement lorsqu'il menaça de glisser de la table. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse du bruit et prévienne Madame Pince qu'il était encore là.

Peter avait prétendu avait utilisé le Sort de Force d'Âme sur Harry et Connor avant de faire de Peter le sacrifice de Sirius, et avait conclu de sa réponse que Harry supporterait mieux que son frère d'être le sacrifice. D'après le livre, c'était impossible, puisque Harry et Connor n'avaient même pas deux ans à ce moment.

Ainsi Harry avait deux possibilités, et il n'en aimait aucune.

Premièrement, le sort avait retourné une fausse réponse, et Harry n'était en fait pas plus fort d'âme que Connor l'était – ou, dans les limites de la question de Dumbledore, n'était pas fait pour être un sacrifice.

Harry s'éloigna rapidement en sentant le gouffre qui s'ouvrait en lui avec cette possibilité, et regarda à la seconde.

La seconde était que Peter mentait.

_Mais pourquoi ?_ Pensa Harry, fermant ses yeux. _Que gagnerait-il à cela ?_

Il renifla pour lui-même un instant plus tard. _Dois-tu demander ? Mes idées, ma confiance. C'est un prisonnier d'Azkaban qui s'est échappé Harry, et un que l'on m'a décrit comme maléfique toute ma vie. Il a besoin de quelque chose pour gagner ma confiance._

Cela ne voulait pas dire que tout ce qu'il avait dit à Harry était faux bien entendu. Tout le reste dans l'histoire de Peter avait sonné juste Dumbledore ne l'avait certainement pas nié. Et Peter avait risqué sa vie pour Harry plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que Harry trouve un autre morceau de preuve, il ne penserait pas que Peter avait tort.

Mais cela voulait dire qu'il devait faire face à l'autre possibilité – que le sort avait donné une fausse réponse.

Le soupçon parcouru son esprit comme une fissure en dents de scie et rejoint ses pensées sur celles de Connor plus tôt dans la semaine. Harry frissonna une fois, puis se jeta un sort de désillusion pour passer devant Madame Pince.

Il devait voir Snape, tout de suite.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape grogna alors qu'un grattement sec résonnait sur la porte de son bureau. Que quelqu'un le dérange aux alentours de – il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge – onze heure du soir était complètement fou. Et il savait que ce ne pouvait pas être Harry, parce qu'il était aller vérifier il y a une demi-heure, et avait trouvé Harry dormant paisiblement dans son lit.

Snape cria, « Entrez », et se prépara à ce que ce soit Dumbledore l'informant d'une urgence, ou bien Minerva voulant discuter à propos de l'échauffourée Serpentard-Gryffondor qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la Grande Salle, et avait dégénérée en une bataille rangée avec la nourriture.

Ce fût Harry qui apparût, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. D'après son visage, il n'avait pas été au lit du tout. Snape découvrit qu'il n'était pas trop fatigué pour éprouver de la colère.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » siffla-t-il, se relevant derrière son bureau. « Si tu me dit que tu as invoqué à nouveau une illusion de toi-même – »

« J'ai invoqué à nouveau une illusion de moi-même. » dit Harry.

Snape étrécit ses yeux, se demandant s'il était suffisamment énervé pour interdire Harry de jouer le match de Quidditch ce week-end. Ca pourrait leur coûter la coupe de Quidditch s'il le faisait, mais de cette façon, Harry saurait qu'il était mortellement sérieux à propos de ce crime.

« Mais nous n'avons pas le _temps_ pour ça maintenant, » dit Harry, et il fit un pas en avant. Ses yeux était larges, son visage pâle, et quand il tourna la tête, sa frange se déplaça sur le côté suffisamment pour que Snape voit que l'éclair de sa cicatrice était brillant. « Je viens juste de découvrir quelque chose qui m'as inquiété. »

Snape laissa sa colère à l'arrière de son esprit dans une des piscines de vif-argent qu'il utilisait habituellement pour restreindre sa magie. Il fit signe à Harry de prendre une chaise et s'assit en face de lui. Il n'avait pas oublié la punition de Harry, mais cela pouvait attendre, et serait encore plus dévastateur lorsque sa charge aurait tout oublié à se propos.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry déglutit. « J'ai découvert, ou croyait l'avoir fait, de Peter que Dumbledore à jeter le Sort de Force d'Âme à moi et à Connor lorsque nous étions des bébés, et que c'était de cette façon qu'il savait lequel de nous deux serait le meilleur Sacrifice. Ce fût comme cela qu'il sut avec certitude que Connor était le garçon qui a survécu, aussi. J'étais le plus fort d'âme, et je ne craquerais pas si je devais protéger mon frère. »

« C'est impossible, » Snape interrompu, incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps. « Le Sort de Force d'Âme ne fonctionne pas sur des enfants. »

« Je sais, » murmura Harry. « Je viens juste de lire ça. » Snape réprima l'envie de faire un commentaire à propos des Serpentards qui non seulement mentait à leur Directeur de Maison à propos de où ils étaient dans la nuit, mais en plus utilisait ce temps pour lire plus que de nécessaire. « Mais professeur Snape, cela veux dire plusieurs chose. » Il prit une profonde et irrégulière inspiration, et passa sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Peter a mentit, peut-être, et dans ce cas, je ne pense pas que je doive être seul avec lui. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu le devais, » Snape ne pu s'empêcher de signaler.

Harry lui donna un acquiescement distrait. « Ou bien Dumbledore a mentit au sujet du sort jeté, » murmura-t-il. « Où le sort à donner un faux résultat. Et si une deux ces deux possibilités est vraie, alors … » sa voix devient inaudible et il regarda au-delà de Snape.

Snape suivit le cours de ses pensées facilement. Deux entrechat et un petit saut, et on y était.

_Dumbledore n'avait pas d'autres garanties mises à part la prophétie que Connor et Harry devait jouer les rôles qu'il disait._

_Personne n'était à Godric Hollow la nuit de l'attaque – mis à part Voldemort qu'ils ne pouvaient pas questionner._

_Cela voulait dire que Harry pouvait, possiblement, être le Garçon-qui-a-survécut._

Snape regarda le visage de sa charge qui devenait de plus en plus pâle, et retient son triomphe. Harry ne comprendrait pas s'il souriait maintenant. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? » demanda-t-il. « Sûrement un mensonge n'est pas suffisant pour remettre en cause ce que tu as cru toute ta vie. »

« Parce que » dit Harry, et il s'étouffa pendant un moment. Ensuite il leva les yeux. « Parce que Connor est un idiot. »

Snape se dit qu'il pourrait sourire suffisamment plus tard, et approuva gravement, priant Harry de continuer.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et commença à faire des aller et venues en face de la chaise. « Parce qu'il n'est pas si puissant que ça magiquement, » dit-il. « Oh, je sais que le Garçon-qui-a-survécut ne va pas tuer Voldemort de cette façon, mais en ce moment, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait survivre un duel suffisamment longtemps pour le tuer d'une autre façon. J'ai testé ses pouvoirs et ils sont à leurs maximum quant il est paniqué – ce qui ne fonctionnera pas dans une bataille. Il n'est pas très compatissant aussi. Il demande une loyauté et un amour absolus des autres, mais s'ils font quelque chose qu'il considère comme une trahison, il se tourne contre eux sans aucun problème. Il ne _pardonne_ pas. Il ne pense pas au futur. Il n'est pas intéressé par l'apprentissage de plusieurs choses, tel que l'histoire et les danses des sang-purs, qui feraient de lui un meilleur Garçon-qui-a-survécut. » Harry se tourna et lança un regard en coin à Snape. « Il n'_aime_ pas les gens ou que très peu. »

Le sourire suffisant ne pu être retenu. Snape était simplement soulagé que Harry soit trop distrait pour le remarquer. « Et à cause de cela … » encouragea-t-il.

« A cause de cela, » murmura Harry, « je ne sais pas _comment_ il peut être quelqu'un dont l'innocence et la pureté sont essentiels pour abattre Voldemort. J'ai été le sacrifice pour nous assurer qu'il reste pur, mais tout un tas d'impureté étaient apparemment déjà là. » Il rie, et c'était le rire que Snape espérait toujours ne jamais devoir entendre à nouveau.

« Sûrement tu ne te rends pas responsable de cela. » dit Snape.

Harry le regarda bizarrement. « Bien sûr que non. Même moi je ne peux être responsable de son caractère alors qu'il a eu l'enfance heureuse et tranquille que l'on puisse imaginer. « Oui, j'aurais du lui dire la vérité, et je souhaite savoir à quel point je l'aime, mais je ne pense pas que ça l'aurait rendu plus aimant. Il a su toute sa vie qu'il est le Garçon-qui-a-survécut, et ses dernières années où il aurait du travailler plus dur, et il ne l'a _toujours _pas fait. »

Snape acquiesça, et sentit le triomphe irradier de lui. « Quels sont les autres signes ? » demanda-t-il. Il pouvait le dire à Harry, mais il savait qu'Harry apprenait mieux lorsqu'il pensait par lui-même. De plus, il serait plus difficile pour lui de se voiler la face de cette façon, s'il commençait à regretter d'avoir penser cela.

Harry soupira et repoussa sa mèche, intentionnellement cette fois, pour toucher sa cicatrice. « Ceci saigne, » dit-il. « Et j'ai des rêves prophétiques qui sont en général connectés à Voldemort d'une certaine façon – je crois. » ajouta-t-il. « Je n'ai pas pu deviner ce que les rêves que j'ai eu cette année voulait dire. Mais j'ai rêvé de Quirell. Et Tom – Tom Jedusort à dit qu'il y avait une connections entre nous. » Harry ferma les yeux. « J'ai toujours cru qu'il voulait dire que j'avais un lien avec mon frère, et Jedusor m'était lié à travers sa connexion à Connor. Mais … peut-être pas. »

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge. Il avait un morceau d'information à offrir, quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas savoir. « Il y a une personne qui devrait pouvoir te dire la vérité Harry. »

« Qui ? » murmura Harry, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand.

« Pettigrew, » dit Snape. « Dumbledore m'as dit un jour qu'il y avait deux personnes qui aurait pu nous dire la vérité sur ce qui c'était passé lorsque le Lord Noir vous as attaqués : le Lord Noir lui-même, et Pettigrew, qui était avec lui. Cette fois là Dumbledore m'as dit que Pettigrew était fou, et l'était un peu plus avec chaque année qui passaient. Mais ce n'était clairement pas vrai. »

Harry se tint pétrifié sous le choc pendant un instant. Ensuite il murmura, « Mais bien sûr. Il me l'a dit une fois. Mais je crois qu'il a assumé que je savais déjà ce qui c'était passé, que je savais que je pouvais être – pouvait avoir vaincu Voldemort et n'y accordait pas d'importance, puisque j'étais sous l'influence de la toile du phoenix. » Il tremble et enroula ses bras autour de lui-même. « Mais comment puis-je faire confiance à ce qu'il a dit ? Il peut avoir mentit à propos du Sort de Force d'Âme. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à ce qu'il a dit. » Il hésita pendant un long moment. « Et il m'as dit que le toile du phoenix que Dumbledore lui avait jeté essayait de revenir. Cela le rend encore moins digne de confiance. »

« Fait ce que tu peux pour le rencontrer à un endroit ou je peux t'aider, » suggéra Snape. « Ce week-end, peut-être. Je suis un Legilimens. Je devrais être capable de dire avec certitude s'il ment ou non. »

« Et retirer sa toile du phoenix ? » Harry le regarda avec espoir.

Snape serra les dents. _Depuis quand 'défendre Harry' est devenu 'aider les amis de Harry ?'_ Mais il savait que cela rendrait Harry heureux et effacerait les inquiétudes qu'il avait à propos de ce rendez-vous, aussi il acquiesça. « S'il doit en être ainsi, » dit-il.

« Meri, merci ! » Harry se jeta brusquement en avant et attrapa Snape autour de la taille pour une embrassade spontanée. Il se retira avant que Snape puisse dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, et lui sourit. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que tout le monde peut-être dans le faux au sujet de Connor. » annonça-t-il.

Snape le regarda dans les yeux. « J'espère bien, » dit-il. « Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je pense que tu es le Garçon-qui-a-survécut, Harry. » Il vit Harry grimacer, et réalisa que sa charge n'avait pas utilisé le titre une seule fois pour lui-même. « Et j'espère pour l'avenir du monde sorcier que c'est le cas. Nous sommes maudits si cet idiot nous commande. »

Harry ri légèrement, et sortie de la pièce. Cinq minutes passèrent durant lesquels Snape se baigna dans son triomphe.

Ensuite il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas donné sa punition à Harry pour avoir laisser une illusion de lui-même endormi dans le dortoir de Serpentard, ses malédictions firent trembler les murs.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry ouvrit ses yeux rapidement et laissa un long, lent soupir s'échapper, se forçant à se détendre. Tout s'était bien passé. Il était retourné à Serpentard et dans son lit, prenant la place de son illusion, avant que qui ce soit ne réalise qu'il n'était pas là. Et ensuite il s'était endormi. Il détesterait ruiner cela en criant maintenant, juste parce qu'il avait eu un rêve où un cercle de figures noirs se refermait sur lui à nouveau.

Il leva sa main jusqu'à sa cicatrice, et la sentit se couvrir de sang. Il soupira et se redressa, regardant le sang dans la faible lueur des plumes de Fumseck endormi.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à penser à propos de ses rêves et sa cicatrice, si …

Harry laissa un autre soupir s'échapper et se laissa retomber dans le lit. Il y avait des choses que sa nouvelle interprétation n'expliquait pas, bien sûr, comme pourquoi Connor avait une cicatrice en forme de cœur s'il n'avait joué aucun rôle dans la défaite de Voldemort, mais il pensait qu'il était plus près d'obtenir des réponses définitives, et ça l'encourageait.

Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de deviner ce que le rêve voulait dire. Sa cicatrice était trop douloureuse pour retourner dormir immédiatement.

_Mangemorts._

Harry ouvrit les yeux, son cœur commençant à battre très vite. Cette pensée n'était pas la sienne. C'était une autre voix dans sa tête, basse et chagrine et définitivement mâle. Harry pensa qu'il se devait de reconnaître d'autres voix dans sa tête après avoir eu Sylarana et Tom Jedusor là-dedans.

_Qui es-tu ?_ Il forma et envoya la pensée précautionneusement.

La réponse fût immédiate, provenant de quelque part au fond de son esprit. _Je ne me rappelle pas. Je ne me rappelle jamais. Mais je sais de quoi tu rêvais. Mangemorts. Ils sont libre, n'est ce pas ?_ La voix était déprimée.

Harry remua doucement la tête d'un côté et de l'autre. Il força un visuel, comme il avait avec Tom Jedusor, mais ne pouvait rien voir, juste le noir absolu. Au moins il était plus facile de se concentrer sur la voix. _Ils le sont. Mais pourquoi penses-tu que les silhouettes dans mes rêves sont des Mangemorts ?_

_Je peux les sentir,_ dit la voix. _Je peux sentir tous ceux qui ont une connexion avec Voldemort. Je pense que j'ai été sien, dans le passé. Ou lui ? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Mais je flotte aux alentour et peux voir au travers des yeux des gens qui ont une connexion avec Voldemort de temps en temps. Toi. Snape. Ton Frère. Pettigrew._

Harry frissonna. C'était plus que terrifiant, que quelqu'un ait vu au travers de ses yeux et ait partagé ses souvenirs et il n'en savait rien. _Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?_

_Des mois._

_Que faisais-tu avant ?_

_Je ne peux pas te le dire._ La vois était triste à nouveau. _Les souvenirs ont disparus._

Harry déglutit. _Es-tu sûr que tu ne peux pas me dire qui tu es ? Tu ne peux pas te souvenirs de ton nom ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre avec lequel je puisse t'identifier ?_

_Oh !_ La voix avait l'air enchantée pour la première fois. _Il y a une chose. Je ne peux pas te dire mais je peux te montrer._

Une Douleur explosa brutalement dans la cicatrice de Harry, puis ses mains, puis ses pieds, puis à travers tout son corps. C'était pire que le _Crucio_, pire que son rêve en Février avec le rat et le chien.

Fumseck commença à chantonner de manière urgente. Il sentit des mains le secouer, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Tellement de douleur le traversait qu'il ne pouvait pas desserrer ses mâchoires. Il entendit des cris distant, un avec son nom et un autre de « Allez chercher Snape ! »

La douleur changea le monde derrière ses yeux rouge, puis jaune, puis bleu, s'épanouissant doucement vers le noir.

**À suivre**


	43. Eviter la tempête

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **37 **Traduction FINI **

**Chapitre traduit par :**Elava

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 37: Eviter la tempête**

Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il sentit d'abord la douleur dans ses épaules, puis celle à sa tête, puis celle à sa cicatrice. Il trouva cela étrange, mais n'essaya pas de se frotter la cicatrice ou de s'étirer, comme ça aurait été sa première réaction en se réveillant à un autre moment. Il tourna lentement la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre à la place, et il vit les contours flous de l'infirmerie tourner autours de lui. Il était étendu dans un lit, et Snape était endormi dans une chaise à côté de lui, dans une position qui avait l'air inconfortable. Harry se demanda si l'inconfort venait de sa posture ou en réalité du soucis pour lui, mais il laissa tomber ce cheminement de penser : ça devenait potentiellement inconfortable pour _lui_ en retour.

_Je suis désolé._

Harry réussit à étouffer une exclamation à temps, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Il fallait laisser Snape dormir. _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_ Chuchota-t-il en retour, en se demandant si des pensées trop fortes ou trop délibérément formulées pourraient réveiller un Occlumens.

_J'ai dit que j'allais te donner un indice pour savoir mon identité,_ murmura la voix. _ A la place, je t'ai fait mal. La douleur était ce que j'ai ressenti dans le passé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te blesser._

Harry se redressa et se toucha le front, mais là encore, sa cicatrice refusait de faire mal. Il se demanda pourquoi, vu que la voix se disait connectée à Voldemort.

_Je ne sais pas,_ expliqua la voix, _je te l'ai dit, je ne peux —_

_Te souvenir de quoique ce soit à propos de ton identité, je sais, _finit Harry dans un soupir las.

La voix gémit dans sa tête, sonnant plutôt comme Connor lorsqu'il s'était cherché des ennuis et qu'il était menacé d'être envoyé au lit sans avoir dîner. _Je suis désolé._

_Excuse acceptée,_ dit Harry, parce qu'il pressentait que ça pourrait durer encore longtemps. _Mais s'il te plait dis moi si tu te rappelles de quoique ce soit. Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait transférer ta voix dans ton propre esprit, et cela te ferait cesser de souffrir ainsi que les autres gens._

_Tu ferais ça pour moi?_ La voix sonnait à la fois méfiante et contente.

_Bien sûr_, dit Harry. _Tu peux accéder à mes souvenirs. Tu as dû voir que je veux te faire revenir dans ton corps._

_Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es très compatissant. Je suis dés—_

Snape choisit ce moment pour bouger et se réveiller. Il regarda directement Harry dans les yeux, et son visage se durcit.

_Je peux te dire ce qu'il est en train de penser,_ offrit la voix avec suffisance. _Tu veux savoir ce qu'il pense ?_

_Pas vraiment, non. _Fit sèchement Harry. Trop tard, il eut l'impression que la voix avait déjà déserté son esprit comme une toile d'araignée. Il ne savait pas où elle avait disparu, probablement dans l'esprit de Snape, mais il espérait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas pour lui rapporté les pensées qu'elle aurait trouvées.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda doucement Snape. « Tu as été inconscient pendant plus d'une semaine. On est dans la nuit de vendredi. Ca sera—» Il bougea sa baguette pour faire apparaître une horloge dans les airs, et l'observa un petit moment. « Samedi matin dans deux heures. »

Harry secoua la tête, même s'il avait déjà eut l'occasion de tester ses muscles endoloris, assez faibles pour confirmer ce que disait Snape. « Il y a cette voix dans ma tête, » dit-il. « Quelque chose qui parle d'une connexion à Voldemort. Il a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui il était, et je lui ai demandé de me donner un indice, alors il m'a montré. De la douleur, » ajouta-t-il juste au cas où Snape n'ait pas compris.

La respiration de Snape se transforma en une sorte de sifflement comme si Harry venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans son plexus solaire. Alors il se pencha en avant et agrippa les épaules d'Harry. « Tu dois utiliser ton Occlumencie, » exigea-t-il. « Vire-le. »

_Ça ne marche pas comme ça, _reprit la voix d'un ton suffisant, en revenant dans sa tête. _Tu peux lui dire ça. J'ai accès à toi au travers de ta cicatrice, et à travers sa Marque des ténèbres. A moins que tu ne puisses les faire disparaître, je peux continuer de te parler. Tu savais que la petite mauvaise habitude de Snape était de se ronger les ongles des doigts de pieds ?_

Harry essaya de retenir un ricanement et bailla en même temps mais il finit par s'étouffer. Snape le secoua pour qu'il lui refasse attention. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et secoua sa tête. « Il dit que ça ne marche pas comme ça. La connexion à Voldemort c'est ma cicatrice ou votre Marque des Ténèbres, et il n'y a aucun moyen de fermer ces dernières. »

Snape serra les lèvres pour produire un autre sifflement. Puis il dit, « On va découvrir un moyen. Je ne permettrai pas que tu ais quelqu'un dans ta tête qui te blesse. Jamais plus. »

_C'était juste une fois ! _La voix était indignée maintenant. _J'aurai pensé qu'il te ferait confiance maintenant._

_J'aimerai que tu puisses partir et te la fermer, _pensa Harry avec lassitude.

La voix lui adressa un son que Harry traduisit comme un équivalent d'un tirement de langue, puis la sensation d'avoir une autre personne dans sa tête s'effaça. Harry laissa sa tête se reposer contre l'oreiller. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait de tout _ça_. Peut-être que la voix avait été désaxée par le supplice qu'elle avait subi. Ça expliquerait la ridicule mixture de souffrance, excuses et de taquineries enfantines.

_Et encore un dingue dans ma tête,_ pensa Harry en fermant les yeux. _Génial._

« On va trouver un moyen de vaincre ce truc, » chuchota Snape, en chassant ses cheveux de ses yeux. « Je te le promet, Harry. Je refuse de te voir souffrir encore plus. Tout ce que je pourrais faire pour te protéger, je le ferai. »

Harry sourit en dépit de son vif désir de lui répondre qu'il était celui qui protégeait, et non Snape. Il se laissa glisser dans un sommeil, à moitié attendant des échos du retour de la voix.

Elle ne revint pas.

**§*&o&*§**

Quand il se réveilla, Draco était là, et il semblait renfrogné.

« Tu es stupide, » accusa-t-il.

Harry réussit à lever les sourcils. « Vraiment ? » D'après la lumière autours de lui, il déduisit qu'on était Samedi matin, et c'était d'autant plus sûr vu qu'il manquait le bruit dans le hall et à la vapeur du porridge qui se tenait près de son lit — quoique le petit déjeuner à l'infirmerie était toujours le même, si on y réfléchissait. Madame Pomfresh ne semblait pas croire ses patients assez solides pour manger quoique ce soit de plus consistant que du porridge. Avec un peu d'aide de Draco, Harry réussit à s'asseoir et à amener le plateau jusqu'à ses genoux. Il commença à manger, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il était capable d'attraper et de soulever sa cuillère. Devoir avoir quelqu'un pour le nourrir était la pire humiliation qu'il aurait pu avoir en ce qui le concernait.

« Oui » dit Draco, en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en regardant Harry de haut. « Il n'y a que toi pour _parler_ à quelqu'un qui vient juste de s'incruster dans ta tête en t'expliquant que c'est possible parce que tu es connecté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il eut le bon sens de dire la fin de la phrase doucement, au moins, et avec des regards anxieux à la porte pour vérifier que personne n'était là dès le début. « Snape m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Franchement, Harry. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu et ne m'as pas réveillé? Pourquoi tu lui as demandé des pistes pour savoir son identité ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Parce que tu dormais déjà, et que je voulais savoir qui c'était. N'aurais-tu pas fait exactement la même chose, Draco? »

« J'aurai hurlé comme si quelqu'un usait l'_Avada Kedavra_ sur moi, c'est ce que j'aurai fait. »

Harry secoua la tête et sirota à nouveau son porridge. « Oui, » dit-il. « On est deux personnes très différentes, Draco. »

« Oui » Draco reprit en écho, en se calant sur sa chaise et en regardant Harry d'un air sombre. « Je suis sensé, et tu es stupide. »

Harry se mit à rire, ce qui ne fit que renfrogner encore plus Draco. « Est-ce qu'on a gagné le match de Quidditch ? » demanda-t-il, en se rappelant qu'il avait eu lieu le premier samedi où il avait été inconscient.

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Draco fut long et lent. « Oui, on a gagné, Harry, » dit-il, comme s'il parlait à un première année. « Franchement. C'était _Poufsouffle._ Le seul qui est un peu compétent dans l'équipe c'est Diggory, et il n'a pas si bien volé. On a attrapé le Vif d'Or après seulement une heure, et on aura la coupe à moins que Gryffondor ou Serdaigle réussisse à mettre six cent points dans les cercles au prochain jeu. » Il hocha la tête, l'air content de lui.

« Et bien, bonne nouvelle," dit Harry. « Et les classes ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Comme d'habitude. Le professeur Lupin va nous parler des vampires la prochaine fois. »L'allégresse dans la voix de Draco fit soupçonner Harry que ça serait probablement sa leçon favorite. « Snape nous fait faire une potion avec laquelle tu n'auras aucun problème, bien sûr, tandis que Londubat a fait explosé son chaudron. » Il fit une pause, son sourcil se fronçant. « Et Loufoca—»

« Luna, Draco— »

« — est venue et a laissé ça pour toi. » Draco tenait un collier avec des plumes de cygnes et de l'herbe. « Et elle a dit que ça devrait te protéger contre une certaine invasion de Wrackspurt dont tu serais la victime. » C'était évident que Draco faisait des gros efforts pour ne pas ricaner. Harry l'ignora. Le cadeau de Luna venait du cœur, et il portait toujours ses colliers pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que la corde se casse ou alors que trop d'objets qui le composaient tombent et se perdent. Il le mit autour de son cou à présent, content de constater que ses mains ne tremblaient pas.

« Je vais devoir lui dire merci » murmura t-il, puis il regarda à nouveau Draco. « Est-ce que Dumbledore a décidé de ce qu'il allait faire à propos des leçons de mon frère ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'il a fait le moindre progrès pour découvrir d'où venait les araignées dans notre chambre ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre » Draco pouvait arriver à faire des bruits dignes d'un Sombral quand il voulait, songea Harry. « Idiot. Si on pouvait juste utiliser quelques sorts pour lire les pensées, comme tu sais qu'il peut le faire, alors il aurait probablement eut la réponse aux deux questions sans le moindre délai. »

« Il ne fera pas ça, Draco, » dit Harry, finissant son porridge. Draco posa le plateau à nouveau sur la table pour lui sans qu'il ne lui demande.

« Pourquoi pas ? »Demanda Draco, en réarrangeant les oreillers d'Harry sans qu'il ne lui demande non plus. Harry se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'être une Madame Pomfresh stagiaire, ce qui lui aurait probablement valu un coup. « Il manipule et force les gens tout le temps à faire ce qu'il veut. Qu'est ce que ça change ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, mais il doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas le faire. » Il ferma les yeux. Le sommeil était proche, et il lui semblait de plus en plus tentant à mesure qu'il y pensait.

« Tu pardonnes juste trop facilement, Harry, » murmura Draco, mais cela semblait affectueux plutôt que résigné. Harry fut sûr de sentir un doux touché sur sa cicatrice juste avant que le sommeil n'ait raison de lui.

**§*&o*&§**

Harry s'appuya contre le mur du corridor du premier étage et laissa passer une respiration haletante. Après qu'il ait déjeuné à l'infirmerie et qu'il ait pu traverser la pièce sans ralentir d'allure, Madame Pomfresh avait admis à contre cœur qu'il pouvait retourner à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Elle lui avait proposé de l'escorter, ou d'appeler un Serpentard pour l'accompagner, mais Harry avait poliment refusé les deux. Il devait le faire seul, ou il douterait de combien il avait récupérer.

_Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, _se dit-il, lorsque le monde commença à tanguer autours de lui. Il ferma les yeux et secoua brusquement la tête dans l'espoir que cela aiderait.

« Harry. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux rapidement. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis des mois, en tout cas pour s'adresser à lui. Il se redressa autant qu'il put et appela sa magie autours de lui pour se défendre. Elle répondit tout de suite. Autant il était faible corporellement, autant sa magie était forte et s'était ennuyée, se douta Harry, pendant la semaine où elle n'avait pas été utilisée. Maintenant elle grondait, basse et impatiente dans sa tête.

Sirius s'avança en dehors des ombres et se tint devant lui, souriant faiblement.

Harry cilla. Il n'avait pas fait attention à Sirius depuis longtemps, et il était stupéfait de voir à quel point il avait l'air mieux. Les ombres sous ses yeux étaient parties et une touche de couleur colorait ses joues, auparavant inexistante. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés : ce n'était plus la coiffure désordonnée quand ils lui arrivaient aux épaules et qu'ils étaient tout emmêlé. Il attendit aussi calmement pour qu'Harry le reconnaisse, là où avant il aurait été sur le qui-vive, et aurait peut-être, se dit Harry, utilisé la compulsion.

« Sirius, » dit-il finalement. C'était le plus qu'il voulait donner, mais ça semblait suffisant pour son parrain, qui hocha la tête et dont le sourire s'élargit.

« Écoute, Harry, » dit-il. « Je veux m'excuser pour m'être comporté comme un vrai abruti cette année. »

Harry le regarda fixement, sans voix. Quand il la retrouva, ce fut pour dire, « Tu appelles essayer de me tuer, attaquer Snape, et d'infiltrer ton poison dans les oreilles de Connor, simplement t'_être comporté comme un vrai abruti _? »

« J'aurai pu utiliser des termes plus forts, mais je ne savais pas si tu avais envie d'entendre un tel langage de la part de ton vieux parrain,' dit Sirius. Son sourire devint amer. « Je n'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. Tu pardonnes à presque tout le monde, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que j'ai franchi la limite. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je voulais juste que tu entendes mes excuses et que tu décides si tu les acceptais ou non. Je parlerai à Connor, lorsque Dumbledore me laissera avoir à nouveau un contact avec lui—« il roula les yeux pour bien montrer qu'il pouvait rire et apprécier la blague « — et lui dire de s'excuser, aussi. Ca fait mal que ça ait duré aussi longtemps. » Il hocha de nouveau la tête vers Harry et se tourna, comme pour retourner vers le corridor.

« Attends ! » Appela Harry.

Sirius se tourna et leva les sourcils, attendant.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé à t'excuser ? » Demanda Harry, s'éloignant d'un pas du mur. Peut-être que le choc lui donnait de la force, mais il ne pensait pas cette fois-ci s'effondrer. Et il lui semblait qu'il avait l'air faible, appuyé contre les pierres, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de montrer de la faiblesse à Sirius. « C'est — dans l'air. Une illumination soudaine. » Les lèvres de Sirius se contractèrent, et ses yeux se déplacèrent vers la cicatrice d'Harry, mais il ne dit rien. Harry insista. « Pourquoi maintenant, et pas avant ? »

Sirius cilla et sortit un ornement en or qui pendait autours de son cou. Harry le regarda fixement. C'était rond, incrusté de rubis et de petites chaînes en or qui s'entrelaçaient jusqu'à la principale nouée autours du cou de Sirius. Harry put sentir la mélodie de la puissante magie autours de ce dernier. Bien sûr, Dumbledore l'avait fait pour Sirius, et à Poudlard seul Dumbledore avait une aussi puissante magie.

« Ceci » dit Sirius tendrement, en regardant la chose comme il aurait pu le faire pour un cadeau de Noël. « Ça a finalement discipline mes pensées, et m'a donné l'aide que j'aurai dû demandé depuis longtemps » Il leva les yeux et fit un clin d'oeil à Harry. « Mais ton pauvre vieux parrain était trop têtu, et il pensait qu'il pourrait tout gérer tout seul. Ça m'a lentement ramené à la raison. D'abord j'ai réussi à contrôler mon comportement, puis j'ai pu stopper ces élancements qui me poussaient à vouloir t'attaquer ou lancer un sort à Snape, puis j'ai réussi à contrôler ce que je disais. Et maintenant je peux voir que j'avais absolument tord. » Il haussa les épaules quand il vit le regard d'Harry se rétrécir. « Comme je disais, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. Mais cette option est toujours là. » Il se retourna comme pour partir.

« Attends ! » dit encore Harry, et là encore Sirius se retourna et le regarda avec patience. Harry dut réfléchir à la question qu'il voulait poser. Son esprit était frénétique et confus, et insistait sur le fait que la réconciliation ne pouvait pas être vraie, que c'était trop facile. « Comment ça marche ? » fut la seule question à laquelle il put penser sans paraître insultant.

« L'ordre, » dit Sirius avec bonheur. « Ça capture mes pensées chaotiques quand elles deviennent hors de contrôle, et elles me reviennent de manière à ce qu'elle fasse ce que je leur dit. Je pense aux conséquences, ce que je n'avais jamais fait avant. Ça veut aussi dire que je ne peux plus faire de vraies farces. » Il prit une expression sarcastique. « Mais mieux vaut avoir sa santé mentale que de faire des farces. »

Harry approuva. Il supposait que quelque chose, comme ça, pouvait fonctionner, comme il n'avait jamais su à quel point Sirius était dérangé. Il n'avait jamais su ce que l'action corrective de Dumbledore aurait donné. « Et tu veux vraiment être encore mon parrain ? » demanda t-il.

Sirius cligna lentement des yeux. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'abandonnerais volontairement, Harry, » dit-il, une once de reproche pour la première fois perceptible dans la voix. « J'ai dit que je serai ton parrain le jour de ta naissance, et je le serai toujours. A regret, tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné. Avec bonheur, si tu me pardonnes. »

Harry le regarda fixement encore. Il voulait accepter cela, il le voulait vraiment, mais il se rappelait comment Sirius s'était déjà excusé et avait changé d'avis auparavant. Il y avait juste trop de risques que ça arrive encore.

« Ça sera avec regret, pour l'instant » dit-il.

Sirius approuva. « Je ne m'attendais à rien de moins. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais laisse moi savoir si jamais tu veux me reparler, Harry. » Il s'éloigna vraiment cette fois, et Harry le laissa partir dignement. Il penchait légèrement du côté gauche, pensa Harry, mais ça pouvait être le résultat d'une blessure en balais volant pendant qu'il aidait à l'arbitrage du dernier match de Quidditch. Harry avait été inconscient, et il n'avait pas posé la question à Draco — quoique Draco n'aurait pas pensé que ça valait la peine d'être dit.

_J'ai manqué énormément de chose en ce qui concerne Sirius,_ pensa Harry, et pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, il le regretta.

Il se tourna et poursuit sa route jusqu'aux cachots, dans un état d'esprit bien plus sobre et pensif qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son réveil.

**§*&o&*§**

« Il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui interdire l'accès à nos têtes tant que nous gardons nos connections à Voldemort, » dit Harry en regardant la potion épaisse que Snape préparait. Elle ne ressemblait à rien qu'il n'ait jamais vu auparavant. C'était en l'occurrence couleur de rosée, mais ça variait de temps en temps brusquement de couleur, d'ailleurs elle avait dû passer par dix-sept couleurs différentes pendant les dix-sept dernières minutes. Même maintenant, alors que Snape y éparpillait des yeux de tritons en poudre, cela commença à bouillir et se changea en violet profond.

« Je m'en fiche » fit sèchement Snape. « Il doit avoir menti, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il y a des potions qui pourront contrecarrer n'importe quelle intrusion. On a travaillé trop longtemps et trop intensément sur ton mental, sur tes boucliers d'Occlumencie et sur tes autres défenses. Je _refuse_ de te voir vulnérable sur ce terrain. »

Harry regarda derrière lui et roula les yeux vers Draco, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, contre le mur. Draco ne roula pas ses yeux en réponse. Il regardait Snape comme s'il mémorisait toutes les étapes de sa potion vraisemblablement compliquée.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils et s'assit sur la chaise qu'ils avaient mise pour lui lorsque ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Draco semblait penser que la potion de Snape pouvait marcher, et la voix, de qui qu'elle soit, devait être maintenue à distance de sa tête. Harry supposait qu'il pouvait comprendre ça. Sa douleur, lorsqu'il avait été inconscient pendant une semaine, avait dû être terrifiante pour eux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un espoir prudent. Il n'avait plus ressenti de douleur à sa cicatrice depuis cette première explosion, et la voix n'était pas revenue. La réconciliation avec Sirius était étrange et inattendue et ne il ne devait pas y faire complètement confiance, mais il y avait une _possibilité_ pour que ça finisse bien. C'était le premier jour de son réveil, et il pouvait encore bouger avec des petits moments de repos. Il semblait qu'il n'avait aucun dommage irréversible suite aux effets secondaires de la douleur. Il avait aussi moins de devoirs qu'il pensait à rattraper, vu qu'il était assez en avance dans la plupart des classes pour connaître la matière des troisièmes années par cœur. Il pouvait se reposer jusqu'à lundi, s'il voulait.

S'il avait vu Connor, ou s'il eut la moindre assurance que son frère était venu le voir lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie, alors sa vie aurait été aussi proche du bonheur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya, encore une fois, de trouver la meilleure solution à ce problème. Peut-être qu'il devrait tout simplement dire à Connor que Sirius était venu le voir et qu'il avait proposé de se réconcilier ? Il se pourrait que cela choque suffisamment Connor pour qu'il se laisse aller à dire à Harry pourquoi il avait été aussi fervent à protéger Sirius. Harry était persuadé que son parrain était au cœur du problème. Peut-être que Lily l'avait été à la base, mais Lily était en dehors de l'école et Connor semblait avoir accepté que sa magie ne reviendrait pas quoique Harry dise ou fasse. Sirius était plus proche et plus vulnérable face à un puissant sorcier comme Harry, si Harry décidait de le blesser.

_Qu'est ce qui pouvait le rendre aussi certain que j'allais faire du mal à Sirius, quand on ne s'est même pas parlé pendant des mois ? Et il avait vraiment l'air sûr de lui. Qu'est ce qui a pu lui faire penser —_

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand et sa respiration s'accéléra. _ La prophétie. La prophétie qu'il a entendue. Putain, ça doit être ça. Je dois aller trouver Connor et lui dire que Sirius avait voulu se réconcilier avec moi alors. Peut-être que ça va le persuader de me dire ce que contenait la prophétie, et on pourrait essayer de l'éviter ensemble. Ou alors de l'éclaircir. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait mal interprétée._

Harry essaya de se soulever de sa chaise mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas ses jambes s'étaient engourdies. Alors qu'il les secouait pour se débarrasser des picotements, Draco s'avança calmement devant lui, comme par hasard entre Harry et la porte.

« Et où crois-tu aller ? » gazouilla t-il presque.

« Aller voir Connor, » dit Harry, souhaitant impatiemment que son pied gauche arrête de lui donner l'impression d'avoir des épines et aiguilles plantées dedans. « Je viens juste de me rendre compte de quelque chose, à propos de son zèle à protéger Sirius de moi. C'est important. »

« Non, tu n'iras pas » corrigea Draco, sa voix toujours gazouillante. « Tu ne vas nulle part tout seul, et tu ne t'approcheras certainement pas de ton frère tant que tu ne seras pas pleinement guéri. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Snape, sans même quitter sa potion du regard. Elle avait à présent la couleur de l'herbe fraîche, vit Harry, et cela sentait le fromage pourri. La couleur changea à nouveau et Snape y ajouta des pétales de roses écrasées, et l'odeur au moins devint plus agréable.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » insista Harry. « Connor a entendu une prophétie en Février. Je pense que la prophétie disait —ou alors il a imaginé qu'elle disait— quelque chose à propos de moi faisant du mal à Sirius. C'est pour ça qu'il me résistait autant. Je dois aller le voir et lui expliquer que je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser Sirius, mais j'ai besoin d'entendre la prophétie, afin qu'on puisse travailler ensembles. »

« Tu n'approcheras personne d'autre que des Serpentards ce week-end. » Les yeux de Draco étaient intransigeants. Il leva une main lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « _Non, _Harry_._ Tu aurais pu _mourir_, bordel. Oui, _encore une fois_, je sais, mais ça ne rend pas ça moins important. Tu avais une _putain_ de voix dans ta tête, et on peut te faire confiance pour négliger ta santé sur un caprice d'un moment. Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que le professeur Snape ait finit sa potion et que tu l'ais testée. » 

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry. Il savait que sa question était stupide, il savait que Draco avait été très inquiet pendant qu'il restait allongé, mais c'était tellement _important_, plus important que des infantiles préjugés entre les Maisons ou leur étrange idée que son frère pouvait le blesser. Harry pouvait clouer Connor au mur, s'il devait.

Le visage de Draco rougit, et il se pencha près de Harry. « Parce que je refuse de te laisser mourir, » dit-il. « _Assieds-toi._ »

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. De toute manière il ne pourrait pas distancer Miss Teigne en ce moment et il supposait que prendre Draco avec lui quand il parlerait à Connor ne changerait pas grand-chose —

_Attends. Si, ça en ferait une. Bon. Je mettrai Draco sous _Silencio_ avant que commence notre conversation._

Harry se relaxa. Les yeux de Draco l'examinaient avec suspicion, puis se tournèrent vers Snape. « Est-ce que la potion est bientôt prête, Monsieur ? Je pense que nous devrions la donner à Harry avant qu'il n'invente encore d'autres plans complètement insensés. »

« Presque, » dit Snape, et la potion redevint claire. Snape l'étudia, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses doigts tapant irrégulièrement le coin du chaudron. Harry _brûlait_ de le lui faire remarquer, parce que ça avait été une des raisons pour laquelle Snape avait enlevé des points à Gryffondor en classe, mais il se tut. L'atmosphère n'était guère propice à ce genre de remarques.

C'est dans ce silence qu'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Harry releva les yeux avec surprise lorsqu'une chouette franchit la porte entrouverte du bureau de Snape — une chouette ordinaire de l'école, qui repartit dès qu'Harry eut pris le parchemin attaché à sa patte. Harry supposa qu'elle avait déjà été nourrie ou payée.

Il déroula le parchemin et fronça les sourcils. Il était vierge, ne laissant pas la moindre trace qu'il ait pu y avoir quelque chose d'écrit justifiant l'emploi d'une chouette. Une farce, peut-être ? Quelque chose comme la carte du Maraudeur, qui ne marchait que si on prononçait une certaine phrase ?

_Ça serait tout à fait le genre des jumeaux de m'envoyer une pièce de parchemin vierge qui m'exploserait à la figure_, pensa t-il avant de l'éloigner prudemment.

Des mots commencèrent à apparaître juste après, d'une écriture fleurie et glissante qu'il ne reconnut pas.

_Hello, Potter._

_La nuit vient à présent, et de ces ténèbres n'émergera aucune aube. _

Harry regarda les mots fixement. Cela _devait_ être une blague, et peut-être qu'il était sensé reconnaître ces mots comme une citation de chanson ou de poème, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Qui pouvait lui avoir écrit quelque chose comme ça ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda t-il à voix haute, puis réalisa que c'était stupide. Si le parchemin fonctionnait comme celui que lui et Connor avaient utilisé, alors il devait écrire, pas parler.

Snape le regarda avec vivacité. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de la chouette. « Est-ce que c'est encore la voix dans ta tête ? » demanda t-il.

_Oui_, dit quelqu'un d'un ton suffisant à l'arrière de la tête d'Harry.

Harry secoua la tête, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que Snape l'ennuie à ce propos maintenant. « Quelqu'un m'a écrit à travers ce morceau de parchemin, » dit-il. « Avez-vous une plume ? »

Draco se dépêcha de lui en procurer un, et se tint derrière lui, une main posée légèrement sur son épaule, alors qu'Harry déroulait la lettre sur la table pour pouvoir répondre. _Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce que je vous connais ?_

La réponse apparut presque tout de suite. Harry pouvait entendre le rire. _Oh oui. Ces derniers mois, tu en es venu à me connaître très bien._

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent. _Qui _êtes _vous _? Il souligna le mot du milieu pour insister.

_Oh allez, Harry. Tu n'es pas capable de deviner? Oh, je suis tellement déçu. Bien sûr, je suppose que tu as été un petit peu trop confiant. Faire confiance à des Serpentards, à des Directeurs, des anciens Mangemorts…et des rats._

Le souffle d'Harry s'éjecta de ses poumons. « Peter ? »

_Très bien_, la réponse apparut immédiatement. _Oh oui, j'ai un œil sur toi, Harry, bien que je ne sois pas là avec toi. On va jouer à un petit jeu maintenant, puisqu'enfin tout est prêt. On va voir si tu peux découvrir mes mouvements avant que je ne les fasse. Ou juste après que je les fasse, ce qui est plus habituel, bien sûr. _Amusons_-nous un peu._

Juste à ce moment là, Snape hurla.

La tête de Harry eut une violente secousse, et il vit son gardien s'effondrer sur le sol des cachots, la main droit agrippée à son bras gauche. Draco cria et se précipita vers lui, l'aidant à déchirer la manche. Un moment plus tard, la manche était retirée, et Harry put voir l'affreuse Marque des Ténèbres dilatée. Juste la voir fit brûler sa cicatrice, et il ferma les yeux et combattit la douleur et la nausée et le lourd sentiment de trahison.

« Qu'est ce que tu _veux ? _»Hurla Harry, en s'efforçant de se dégager de sa chaise. Les hurlements de Snape étaient inhumains. Harry envoya sa magie vers lui, mais il ne trouva rien qu'il puisse affecter. La douleur venait de l'intérieur de Snape, à travers la connexion qu'il avait gravée longtemps auparavant de sa propre volonté à Voldemort. Harry pouvait presque voir le conduit, enroulé comme un serpent étincelant autour d'un sombre, mais il ne pouvait y toucher.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin juste quand la réponse à sa question se traçait.

_Jouer. Tu as coûté assez cher à mon Lord dans le passé. Une mort rapide est hors de question. Pour te faire souffrir, il faut faire souffrir ceux que tu aimes. Oui, je pense que ça sera pas mal._

_Comment va ton frère, Harry ?_

Harry jura sous sa cape et se précipita sur sa poche. Bien sûr, ça arrivait le jour où il n'avait pris aucune carte avec lui, et il ne pouvait pas voir où Connor et Peter étaient dans l'école. Et les hurlements de Snape lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir des ongles enfoncés dans sa tête, le poussant de plus en plus proche de la panique.

Il devait faire _quelque chose_ à ce propos.

Harry concentra toute sa volonté sur Snape et chuchota, "_Consopio.''_

Les hurlements cessèrent tandis que Snape s'endormait. Il serait aussi tombé, si Draco ne l'avait pas attrapé et gentiment posé à terre. Harry se tint immobile, écoutant ses propres halètements pendant un moment, puis il se retourna vers le parchemin.

_C'était intelligent, _s'étala le message moqueur. _Très intelligent. Tu peux endormir quelqu'un quand il souffre, oui. Mais ça ne sera pas aussi facile la prochaine fois. _

_Je vais te donner la réponse que tu voulais, Harry Potter. Mais d'abord, je pense que tu devrais aller au deuxième étage. Il y a une porte fermée que je veux que tu ouvres, qui mène à un bureau dans lequel tu n'es pas entré de l'année._

Harry ferma les yeux. Il savait de quoi le message parlait. La porte vers le bureau de Sirius.

Il saisit le parchemin et se dirigea vers la porte. Draco le rejoignit sans faire de commentaires et attrapa Harry lorsqu'il oscilla. Ses yeux défiaient Harry de dire la moindre chose à ce propos, n'importe quoi, de lui dire de partir ou de lui dire d'arrêter. Mais Harry se contenta d'approuver.

« On a un jeu à jouer, » dit-il, et il se tourna pour lancer un bouclier sur le bureau de Snape lorsqu'il le quitta, pour que Snape soit protégé de n'importe quoi qui pourrait venir vers lui. Il y pensa à peine lorsqu'il le créa, quoiqu'il fit attention à fermer tous les petits trous où un rat aurait pu se faufiler. Son choc et sa douleur avaient donné naissance à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui lui était familier et qui venait des parties les plus sombres de lui.

Alors qu'il se dépêchait vers le deuxième étage, Draco le supportant lorsque c'était nécessaire, de la glace se formait sur les murs, le sol et le plafond.

**À suivre**


	44. Tumultes entre frères

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **38 **Traduction FINI **

**Chapitre traduit par :** Elava

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 38 : Tumultes entre frères**

Harry attendait depuis un moment, lorsque passa ce qui semblait être la plus grande partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Ils étaient en train de bavarder, et se demandaient comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient battre l'équipe de Gryffondor à leur match quelque semaines plus tard. Il s'adossa, à moitié sur le mur et à moitié sur Draco, quoiqu'il se redressa dès que l'équipe fut partie. Draco lui adressa le regarda avec intensité.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'être sur le point de m'effondrer, » expliqua Harry, avant de se tourner et de se concentrer sur la porte du bureau de Sirius.

« Mais c'est le _cas_. »

Harry l'ignora. Ce n'était certainement _pas_ le cas, et même s'il s'était senti pendant un bref moment nauséeux et avait eu un vertige, ça n'avait aucune importance, n'est ce pas ? Peter n'allait certainement pas attendre qu'il reprenne son souffle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin, sur lequel s'étaient inscrites de nouvelles lettres. _ Je peux t'observer, tu sais, Harry. Et ce n'était absolument pas impressionnant. Comment est-ce que tu pourras seulement faire face à mes sorts, quand je te dirai enfin où je suis ? _

« Bâtard, » marmonna Harry.

_Cette insulte a perdu depuis longtemps le pouvoir de me faire réagir, je te rassure. _Harry n'avait jamais vu le visage de Peter se tordre sur un rictus maléfique, mais il trouvait cela incroyablement facile à imaginer. _Maintenant, ouvre la porte. Je veux que tu comprennes l'histoire complète de mon plan brillant, et tu ne peux pas, à moins que tu ais vu ce qui se tient dans le bureau d de Sirius.  
_Harry essaya un simple _Alohomora_ d'abord, et ne fut pas surpris que cela ne fonctionne pas. Aucun professeur ne laisserait sa porte close par un sort que n'importe quel étudiant saurait contrer. Il envisagea un sort comme_ Reducto_, mais ça attirerait l'attention, et puis la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que quelqu'un d'autre se trouve inclus dans ce petit jeu. Il savait que Peter n'hésiterait pas à blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

_Ça va devenir un problème, dans très peu de temps, _pensa Harry en jetant un regard de côté à Draco.

« Je suppose que tu n'a pas le contre-sort ? » gronda t-il en direction du parchemin.

_Pourquoi, Harry ? Je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais, _répondit immédiatement le parchemin. _Le mot de passe est _Liberté de l'esprit. Le dernier mot avait été gribouillé avec une nette théâtralité.

Harry s'arrêta un instant, et se demanda ce que le mot de passe disait à propos Sirius, puis il se pencha vers le mur et le murmura.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement contre ses mains, Harry la poussa et entra dans le bureau de Sirius, en se souvenant de quoi il avait l'air la dernière fois qu'il y était entré. Peter n'avait pas _tout à fait_ raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas été dans le bureau de Sirius cette année, puisque lui et Snape y avaient pourchassé Remus qui voulait aller mordre Sirius, mais ça avait été seulement quelques jours après le Nouvel An, et peut-être que la voix était très littérale.

Alors, le bureau était très ordonné, douillet et chaud, avec une bannière de Quidditch de Gryffondor pendue à chaque mur. Maintenant, c'était sombre, la seule lumière venait d'un feu de cheminé agonisant, et la pièce semblait être un mélange entre un champs de bataille et un coffre au trésor à moitié détruit.

Harry regarda les cages pleines d'araignées, les mêmes qui les avaient attaqués dans leur dortoir de Serpentard. Une autre attira son regard, et il vit les mouvements ondulés du même serpent qui avait attaqué Draco. Il ferma les yeux.

« Non, » chuchota-t-il. « Je ne comprends pas. Comment ? »

Draco l'attrapa par derrière et le fit s'appuyer sur la table, sur laquelle se tenaient d'autres objets, des armes en toute sorte, qui irradiaient de magie puissante. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour lire la réponse du parchemin.

_Oh, Harry, je t'observe en ce moment même, et l'expression de ton visage est exactement ce que j'espérais. Mais tu aurais dû deviner avant, Harry. Qui donc à part une famille de sorciers noirs aurait pu avoir accès à autant de ces objets utilisés contre toi, ou encore le genre d'objet utilisés pour espionner Lucius Malfoy, et d'éclaircir ses véritables intentions à partir de son sang ? Et bien sûr, Sirius est toujours l'héritier de cette famille, même s'il n'aurait pas du. Dumbledore l'a vu. Il ne pouvait pas supporté que la Seconde Guerre pourrait arriver et qu'ils ne puissent avoir accès aux armes que les Blacks possédaient._

Harry sentit une rafale de rage s'emparer de lui, et il s'acharna sur le parchemin « Comment puis-je savoir si tu es Peter ? Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas Sirius ? »

_Parce que tu connais l'écriture de Sirius, non ? _La réponse vint rapidement. _Et ceci ne l'est pas._

Harry contrôla sa rage au mieux qu'il put. D'ailleurs sa magie s'accrochait aux coins du parchemin, lui suggérant qu'elle pourrait le déchirer, mais il n'osa pas faire cela. « Alors pourquoi Sirius ne t'aide-t-il plus ? »

_Il est devenu trop sain pour que nous puissions l'utiliser,_ expliqua le parchemin. Maintenant Harry connaissait les deux faces, et Harry se demanda ce qui allait se passer après. Ce qui se passa, c'est que ce qui avait déjà été écrit disparut, et les messages recommencèrent du haut de la feuille. _Lorsqu'il était encore fou, se débattant contre le sort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisa pour le lier à l'esprit de son frère, là il était très utile. Un membre digne de confiance de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui pouvait occasionnellement s'effondrer et nous donner des informations quand la souffrance devenait trop forte, et qui n'osait dire à personne ce qu'il endurait à cause de sa stupide fierté, qui pensait qu'il devrait se battre seul ? Oui, vraiment très utile. _ Les mots s'arrêtèrent un moment. Harry essaya de refouler l'image de Peter attendant, une plume dans la main, et un sourire maniaque au visage. _Dis-moi, Harry, qui pensais-tu être la personne qui a fait tomber les barrières anti-transplanages en première année et qui a donné accès aux Lestranges au terrain de Quidditch ?_

Harry arrêta de respirer un instant, et ferma les yeux. Il entendit Draco laisser passer un son dangereux, complètement outragé. Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir, cependant. Ses pensées étaient au premier jeu de Quidditch qu'il avait joué contre Connor. Ses parents, Sirius et Remus étaient venus. Le visage de Sirius était hagard, ses yeux se noyaient dans les cernes noires causées par ses cauchemars.

Pendant au moins deux ans, alors, Sirius devait combattre avec folie contre le sort, et sa santé mentale perdait l'équilibre chaque fois qu'il essayait, se balançant entre la folie qui l'avait amené à attaquer Snape cet automne et se tourner contre Harry en deuxième année, et le calme qui lui faisait redevenir le parrain qui offrait à Harry le brassard qui améliorait la magie des fourchelangues. Et il n'avait rien dit. Le parchemin parlait de « fierté stupide »mais maintenant qu'Harry savait à propos de Peter, il pouvait très bien imaginer ce qu'avait pu penser Sirius. Quelqu'un s'était déjà sacrifié pour lui. Sirius n'y avait pas été indifférent en fin de compte. La culpabilité l'avait probablement dévoré vivant, et quand il avait découvert que ce sacrifice n'avait pas été suffisant pour le libérer du sort de Voldemort, il avait été déterminé à combattre le reste de la bataille seul.

_Oh, Sirius, toi et ton stupide complexe de héros,_ pensa Harry et il ouvrit les yeux pour continuer à lire.

_Le pendentif de Dumbledore l'a rendu trop lucide,_ se traça-t-il sur le parchemin. Peter écrivait les mots d'une manière qui reflétait son dégoût, supposait Harry. _Alors, on a dû, finalement, le remplacer avec un serviteur plus efficace. Et maintenant je suis là, et essayer de faire ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera après tout pas un échec._

Harry secoua la tête lentement. « Je pensais que tu étais allé à Azkaban par amour pour tes amis, Peter, pas par amour de Voldemort. »

Draco s'appuya lourdement sur son épaule, pour le supporter ou être supporté, alors que la réponse apparaissait. _J'ai menti. Et maintenant il est presque revenu, Harry. Encore quelques pas restent à faire, encore quelques mouvements sur le plateau de jeu. D'abord, bien sûr, il se pourrait que tu te demandes où est Sirius en ce moment._

Harry se figea, et se rendit compte que ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner. Draco lui tapota le dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils redémarrent. Harry tressaillit, et prit une grande inspiration, et gronda à voix haute, « Il marche quelque part dans le château, je dirais. »

_Faux. Le rituel pour ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres demandent quelques…sacrifices. Et qui de mieux qu'un homme pour qui tant a déjà été sacrifié, et qui est destiné à mourir de toute manière, si on en croit la seconde prophétie ? »_

« Comment es-tu au courant ? » demanda Harry. Il se sentait incroyablement inutile, ne se décidant pas entre le besoin urgent de courir et de trouver Sirius, et la tentation de continuer à lire, pour ne pas causer la mort immédiate de Sirius ou des blessures délibérées.

_Je connais la douleur,_ dit Peter. _Et Sirius n'a jamais été très bon pour y résister. Il supporte ce sort depuis douze ans, Harry, le savais-tu ? Il n'a jamais cessé, bien qu'il ait dit à tout le monde que c'était le cas, dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa propre conscience sur mon propre sacrifice présumé. Il revivait les tortures de Regulus chaque fois et tout le long de ses nuits, et le sort lui chuchotait et le pressait d'agir au nom de mon Seigneur. Des fois il cédait. Souvent non._

Harry frémit. Il pensait savoir maintenant pourquoi il avait si souvent rêver de ces deux figures sombres en plein tournement, et pourquoi ces rêves avaient cesser à peu près au même moment où le pendentif de Dumbledore avait finalement eu Sirius et l'avait guéri, pour entendre le directeur le dire. Les dents pointues de la petite créature avait été l'ornement et pas Peter en fin de compte, pensa Harry. Son esprit avait enfin été libre, avant plus de mémoires de la douleur.

Et maintenant non corps ne l'était pas.

_Le truc est que, _continuait l'écriture, quand il put enfin faire revenir ses yeux dessus, _je pense que tu devrais savoir ce que dit la seconde prophétie avant de venir nous voir moi et Sirius. Et je ne vais pas l'écrire pour toi. Ca serait trop simple. Trouve un moyen de la connaître, Harry, et viens à moi. Et sois assuré, que je le saurais si tu ne le fais. J'aurai un œil sur toi._

Harry se sortit brusquement du dégoût, et de la rage bouillonnante, qui voulaient s'emparer de lui. Il s'agrippa les mains. « Comment veux-tu que je sache la seconde prophétie sans alerter les gens de ce que tu fais ? » demanda –t-il.

_Tu es un garçon intelligent. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen._

Harry hocha aussitôt la tête. « Draco, » dit-il, » sais-tu où est Connor maintenant ? »

Les yeux de Draco étaient presque noirs. Harry en fut si troublé qu'il manqua presque d'entendre les mots de Draco. « Si tu penses que je vais te laisser confronter ton frère dans cet état, tu es fou. »

« Draco, » chuchota Harry, « on est _obligé_. »

Draco secoua la tête. « La chose à _faire_ est de raconter tout ça à McGonagall tout de suite, si tu luis fais confiance. »

_Ca ne serait pas très intelligent,_ fit observer utilement le parchemin. _Je peux entendre chacun de vos mots, voyez-vous, et voir chacune de vos expressions. _

Harry inclina la tête. Il ne pouvait pas risquer cela, pas quand Peter avait apparemment capturé Sirius et était sur le point de lui faire du mal. S'il comprenait bien le comportement de Peter, il était intéressé dans ce petit jeu, et le jouerait jusqu'à ce que Harry réussisse à le trouver. Mais laisser quelqu'un d'autre entrer dedans, et tout irait affreusement mal. Peter n'avait pas mis son véto à propos d'aller voir Connor, Harry conclue donc qu'il se fichait que Connor soit au courant.

« Je vais avoir toi, en tout cas, » dit Draco.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au parchemin mais ne reçut comme message que _Des amis si loyaux, Harry. Même maintenant, Sirius se bat contre moi, comme s'il pouvait se débarrasser du contrôle que j'ai sur lui. Fils de pute borné. _Encore une fois, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait presque l'entendre ricaner.

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est bien pour l'instant, viens. » Il se tourna et se glissa en dehors du bureau de Sirius en trois pas.

« Attends ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Draco avait attrapé une araignée de la table, et Harry tressaillit. « Elle va te mordre, » chuchota –t-il.

« Mais non. » Draco secoua l'araignée de part et d'autre, et montra ses pattes immobiles. « Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre que leur maître puisse les contrôler, Harry. Et puisque Sirius n'est pas en position de les contrôler, elles ne vont rien faire. Mais je vais qu'on ait la preuve de ce qui s'est passé, au cas où quelqu'un pense à mettre en doute cette histoire ridicule. Je l'aurai fait. » Il mit l'araignée dans sa poche.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, un soupçon le traversant de toute part. _Si seulement leur maître peut contrôler les araignées, alors comment est-ce que plusieurs d'entre elles auraient elles pu m'attaquer _après_ que Sirius ait retrouvé sa santé mentale ?_

Et puis il y avait eu le brusque _crack_ d'une apparition d'elfe de maison dans le hall ce jour là…

Harry se retint de regarder d'un geste ample autours de lui, bien qu'il sache à présent comment est-ce qu'ils étaient observés. Les Blacks auraient eu accès à un elfe de maison tout comme ils avaient accès à tous ces maléfiques trésors des ténèbres, de plus, un Elfe de maison des Black aurait pu aller et venir de Poudlard librement d'une manière que les elfes de maison de Poudlard ne pouvaient pas. Il avait un léger, fragile avantage, ou deux si on comptait sa perception des fautes dans l'histoire de Peter — quoique ça signifie. Mais c'était malgré tout vrai qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture du parchemin, or il aurait reconnu celle de Sirius.

« Si il le faut, Draco, » dit-il à voix haute. « Viens. Allons trouver Connor. »

_Bonne idée,_ dit le parchemin.

Harry modifia son expression faciale pour qu'elle reflète du désespoir, pour l'elfe de maison, bien que ce ne fut pas dur, et pris les devant pour sortir.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry jura et ferma violement sa valise. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil, surpris, alors qu'il était en train d'étudier les araignées de près.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Mes cartes de l'école ne sont plus là, » marmonna Harry avec dégoût. « Je ne peux pas les utiliser pour savoir où est Connor. »

Il remarqua que le parchemin tremblait d'une manière qui signifiait que des lettres apparaissent dessus, il l'attrapa, le fixant d'un œil torve.

_J'aurai pu te le dire, si tu avais demandé, _écrivait Peter. _Pensais-tu que je te laisserais avec une arme qui te ferait savoir où est-ce que je suis avant que je ne sois prêt ? C'est assez simple pour un rat de les voler et de les détruire._

« Génial, mais je n'ai aucune idée du lieu où se trouve mon frère, » gronda Harry à voix haute. Blaise, Vince et Greg prenaient le soleil dehors, ce qui était la seule raison pour laquelle il osait parler ainsi.

_Trouve le,_ suggéra le parchemin, sans plus de compassion.

Harry prit de l'air pour répondre, mais quelqu'un frappa la porte de la chambre à ce moment là. Draco balança un dossier de feuilles sur les araignées, et se déplaça pour ouvrir avec un regard à Harry que celui-ci interpréta correctement comme _Reste calme et derrière moi._

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il avait la force de négocier. Sa tête et son intestin tous les deux l'élançaient et semblaient tourner sous la tension et la fatigue. Il appela sa magie, mais la laissa tomber lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que Marcus Flint à la porte, sa face plissée dans une expression de dégoût.

« Ton frère est à la porte de la salle commune, Potter, » dit-il.

« Quelque chose à propos de ton parrain. »

Harry hocha la tête en remerciement pour l'information, et avança. Draco était à côté de lui dans l'instant, une main sur son épaule pour le supporter et pour contrôler sa vitesse.

Harry grinça des dents et se dit qu'il était reconnaissant, qu'il l'était vraiment, d'avoir un si bon ami. Qu'il veuille tuer Draco tout de suite était plus une conséquence de son humeur tendue que quoique soit d'autre, pensa-t-il.

_Mais il ne peut malgré tout pas venir avec moi, où que Peter et Sirius soient._

Lui et Draco devraient parler de ça, probablement dans quelques minutes, ou alors dans quelques heures, enfin quand Peter aurait décidé de finir le jeu. Harry se doutait que ça ne serait pas une conversation plaisante.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la salle commune, et Harry comprit à l'air désespérés et plein de larmes des yeux de Connor que son frère suspectait déjà que quelque chose allait mal.

« Où est-il ? » Demanda Connor, une main dans la poche. Harry se doutait qu'il tenait sa baguette, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore sortie. « Je l'ai cherché partout Harry. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai besoin de connaître la seconde prophétie, Connor, » dit Harry, en vérifiant que la porte de la salle commune était bien fermée et que personne n'arrivait du corridor. « Je sais que tu la connais, et je sais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Sirius, et je sais que —»

« Et tu as kidnappé Sirius pour que je te la dise ? »

Connor recula, ses yeux tellement grands qu'ils noyaient presque son visage de couleur noisette. « Es-tu _fou _? »

« Non, non, pas du tout ! » dit Harry, et il se précipita sur le parchemin — seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait laissé dans son lit. Il jura et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. « Draco, pourrais-tu aller chercher le parchemin s'il te plait ? »

« Et te laisser seul ici ? » La voix de Draco faisait penser à celle de Narcissa maintenant, et sa baguette était sortie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait pointée sur Connor. « Non, Harry. Jamais. Vu que tu n'as aucun instinct de conservation, et bien je vais devoir jouer le rôle de cet instinct pour nous deux. Et je ne te laisse pas avec ton frère. »

Harry compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, dans la langue des sirènes. « On n'a pas le _temps_, » dit-il. « S'il te plait, Draco, on doit —»

« En parlant de ça, Harry, » dit Draco, d'une voix joyeuse qui ne donna aucun avertissement à Harry de ce qui allait suivre, « ton parrain peut aller se faire foutre, et ton frère peut aller se faire foutre, et d'ailleurs n'importe qui d'autre qui a besoin que tu viennes les aider et qui ne pensent qu'à eux peuvent aller se faire foutre. Je te protège. Ta vie est beaucoup plus importante pour moi que n'importe laquelle des leurs. »

« Ce n'est pas mon cas, » dit Harry.

« Je sais, » dit Draco. « Ca veut dire que je prend juste le rôle que tu aurais pris, si tu avais été élevé par une personne saine d'esprit. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça de ma mère ! » Beugla Connor, et cette fois-ci il sortit sa baguette.

« On n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça, » marmonna Harry. « Connor, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas pris Sirius, mais il est en danger, et je crois qu'il va probablement perdre la vie si je ne connais pas la seconde prophétie. C'est important. S'il te plait ? Je dois la savoir, et je sais que tu la connais. »

Connor secoua la tête, et son visage redevint pâle. « Elle dit que tu vas le t-tuer, » bégaya-t-il. « Mais on peut changer les prophéties, si on essaie vraiment. Elles peuvent _changer_. Si je peux la faire vouloir dire autre chose, si elle signifie autre chose, alors Sirius ne mourra pas. » Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage d'Harry avec une détermination que Harry trouvait familière. Ca venait de leur dernière leçon à eux deux, quand Connor avait commencé à combattre sa magie sans baguette. Et il était sur le point de paniquer, à présent, sa magie plongeant autours de lui comme un cheval sauvage. « Je ne vais certainement pas te dire comment la prophétie dit que tu vas le tuer, » chuchota-t-il. »

« La façon exacte dont elle est écrite est _importante_, dit Harry. « Et j'ai besoin de cette prophétie, Connor. S'il te plait. Dis là moi. »

« Tu pourrais la prendre de son esprit avec la Legilimencie, » chuchota Draco à son oreille. « Bordel, Harry, _fais ça_. »

« Ça ne me rendra pas meilleur que lui, » gronda Harry, et il détesta le moment de tentation qu'il ressentit. Il essaya de sourire d'une manière apaisante à son frère, bien qu'il se doutait que c'était impossible au vu de circonstances et cela ressortit comme une grimace tordue à la place. « S'il te plait. Je peux te jurer de la manière que tu veux, par Merlin ou par la Magie ou par un Serment Inviolable que je ne vais pas tuer Sirius. »

« La prophétie dit que si, » chuchota Connor. « Et si je te le dis, ça la rendra vraie. Il y a tellement peu de marge de manœuvre maintenant. Nous sommes dans les derniers instants. »

« Est-ce que ça disait quelque chose à propos de Mai ? » Harry maintint sa voix au murmure, également, en se demandant s'il pourrait faire dire à Connor la prophétie par la ruse en jouant sur son état de demi-conscience. Ca semblait fonctionner. Les yeux de Connor se tournèrent vers lui, mais ils étaient perçants et paniqués. Ils étaient rêveurs, aussi, comme si Harry était une figure qu'il voyait dans son propre esprit.

« Oui, » respira Connor. « Tu me _jures_ que tu ne l'as pas kidnappé, Harry ? Tu me jures que tu ne l'as pas blessé ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je te le promet. Par le nom de Merlin. »

Connor hocha aussi la tête. « Alors je pense que je sais où il est, » dit-il, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. « Le dernier lieu sûr, il m'a dit que c'était. » Il cilla, et le masque de sommeil ou d'inconscience étaient partis de ses yeux, remplacés par la même détermination sinistre qu'Harry avait essayé de lui inspirée pour la cause de Connor devenu un meneur. « Et je ne te laisserai pas le blesser. »

« J'ai dit que je ne le blesserai —»

Connor plissa les yeux, et Harry reconnu la pointe de magie, le vent frais dans ses pensées, qui signifiait qu'il allait utiliser la compulsion. Avec un effort il réussit à garder sa voix calme.

« Ça ne marche pas sur moi, Connor, tu te rappelles ? »

« Il y a d'autres choses qu'on peut utiliser sur toi, Harry, » dit Connor, la voix détachées. « Renforcer les désirs les plus profonds de quelqu'un est la plus simple. Et maintenant j'ai le parfait candidat pour ça. »

Harry savait ce qui allait arriver, mais le savoir ne signifiait pas qu'il était capable de l'en empêcher. Le regard de Connor bougea de lui vers Draco et le moment suivant Draco attrapa les bras d'Harry et les tint fermement derrière lui.

« Je ne te laisserai _pas_ te mettre en danger, » chuchota-t-il férocement à l'oreille d'Harry.

Connor hocha la tête vers Harry. « Il veut vraiment te protéger, » dit-il. « Tout comme je veux vraiment protéger Sirius. Je vais le sortir des limites de Poudlard, l'aider à aller dans un lieu où il sera protégé de toi, et la prophétie devra vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre, et ensuite nous reviendrons et nous ferons face aux conséquences. Quelles qu'elles soient. » Il eut un sourire flottant, fragile, et puis il se tourna et courut vers les cachots comme si des Sinistros le poursuivaient.

Ce qui laissa Harry avec un Draco en train de lutter, qui voulait le protéger par n'importe quel moyen nécessaire. Harry essaya de se débarrasser de sa poigne, mais l'attaque de douleur de la semaine précédente, et puis la semaine au lit l'avait laissé désespérément faible. C'était facile pour Draco de le clouer contre le mur.

« Je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en danger, » répéta Draco, ayant l'air plus obstiné que jamais, ses yeux toujours sombres. « Je vais te faire dormir, et puis nous allons attendre que Snape se réveille. Il pourra t'expliquer les choses de manière sensée. Tu sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes en danger, non plus, qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu risques ta vie pour ton bâtard de parrain. »

Harry savait qu'il devrait faire quelque chose à propos de Draco avant que ça n'arrive. Dès que Snape serait éveillé et qu'il aurait passé les gardes qu'Harry avait mis autours de lui, alors il pourrait abandonner la moindre pensée d'aller après Sirius. Draco avait raison Snape ne penserait pas que la vie de Sirius valait la perte potentielle de celle de Harry.

Harry commença s'appeler sa magie, en la dosant avec précision. S'il ne faisait qu'attaquer, sans finesse mais avec une grande lancée de pouvoir, alors il ne ferait que blesser Draco. Il devait faire ça avec un fin contrôle qui avait fonctionnée avec Snape.

« _Consopio_. »

Harry sentit le charme de sommeil venir sur lui, et sut qu'il pourrait l'affronter— mais ça signifierait faire face à une attaque dès l'instant suivant. Il prit une grande inspiration et laissa un peu de magie partir, juste un peu, de sa capacité à manger la magie.

Ca prit vie autours de lui, sifflant comme un serpent affamé, et ça dévora le sort de Draco. Harry laissa son corps tomber comme si ça l'avait touché, cependant, et Draco le récupéra, le berçant dans ses bras. Il chuchota le mot de passe, et transporta Harry à travers la salle commune vers leur dortoir dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry attendit, tendu autant qu'il pouvait l'être alors qu'il laissait ses muscles se reposer sur Draco comme du pudding, mais Draco n'appela personne pour l'aider. Il semblait croire que protéger Harry signifiait le protéger tout seul.

Alors, une fois qu'ils furent dans le dortoir, Harry rassembla sa magie et l'utilisa pour mettre de la force dans ses poumons, de la même manière qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il retenait Fenrir Greyback de le mordre. Il se débarrassa de l'étreinte de Draco et réussit à se lever, tremblant, à côté du lit. Le parchemin était là, mais lorsqu'Harry jeta un œil dessus, il ne vit rien de nouveau écrit dessus. Il supposait que Peter, ou qui que c'était qui arrivait à contrôler les araignées des Blacks et l'elfe de maison des Blacks, était content d'observer comment ça se jouerait.

Draco lui sourit, un sourire plein d'appréciation. « J'aurai dû savoir qu'un sort aussi simple ne te mettrait pas à bas, » murmura-t-il. « Il y a encore moyen d'être censé à ce propos, Harry. Tu peux me jurer que tu n'essaieras pas de t'échapper, et on peut aller réveiller Snape ensembles. Tu sais qu'il pourra nous aider à trouver quelque chose pour te garder en sûreté et peut-être pour secourir ton parrain. »

Harry toussa. Son estomac, pour un moment, donnait l'impression de se vider tout seul par la gorge qu'il le veuille ou non, mais il réussit à se contenir. Le moment suivant, il entendit une voix murmurée du fond de sa tête. _Tu ne vas pas être malade. Ce n'est pas ce genre de douleur._

Harry sentit la voix faire le point, observant ses pensées. Il l'ignora pour le moment cependant. Il ne savait pas à quelle point elle pourrait l'aider, et peut-être qu'elle serait même contente de rester neutre. Elle n'avait après tout pour l'instant rien fait pour lui.

_J'essaie. _La voix semblait injuriée.

Draco attrapait déjà sa baguette à nouveau. « _Petrificus Totalus, »_ dit-il clairement, et la lumière du sort vint vers Harry.

Le serpent de magie sur ses épaules de dévora sans qu'il le lui ait demandé, et la magie commença à ronronner. Harry se sentit un peu mieux. Il repoussa la tentation d'en dévorer plus. C'était malgré tout de la magie noire, et il l'utilisait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer que Draco le neutralise. Il devait penser à quelque chose très vite, quelque chose qui ne blesserait pas Draco mais le convaincrait de rester ici.

Il rit à l'instant suivant. Il aurait vraiment dû y penser plus tôt. Draco ne ferait pas sa de son propre libre arbitre. Harry pouvait retourner son libre arbitre contre lui.

Il verrouilla encore son habileté à manger la magie, attrapa le regard de Draco et chuchota, « _Legilimens. »_

Il franchit les barrières en un instant Harry se demanda si cela était dû à la force de sa magie, qu'il avait appelée et qui dansait autours de lui, ou alors parce que Draco n'avait que peu d'intérêt à empêcher Harry d'accéder à ses pensées. Puis il n'eut plus le temps de se poser de questions, balayé par ce qui se tenait devant lui.

L'esprit de Draco était une maison, crée dans les mêmes formes de gris et d'argent que le Manoir des Malfoy, dégradé du plus sombre au début au plus clair, comme une vague montante. Harry se tenait dans un large hall d'entrée avec un escalier en spiral devant lui, chaque marche d'une différente couleur. Les corridors menaient dans différentes directions, avec des portes bien closes devant, et les vents soufflaient derrière la tête d'Harry, apportant des délicates bulles de verre qui tournoyaient avec encore plus de couleurs.

A travers un des corridors, il y avait une corde épaisse, qui obstruait le passage vers le bas et qui renvoyaient les bulles lorsqu'elles essayaient de le franchir. Harry avança à grands pas et posa sa main dessus, certain qu'il pourrait enlever la compulsion de Connor en un rien de temps, et faire revenir l'esprit de Draco à ce qu'il devrait être.

La corde bourdonna et fredonna et chanta lorsque Harry la toucha, et l'affection le heurta comme un raz-de-marée.

Harry retira sa main et regarda fixement la corde. C'était un intrus dans l'esprit de Draco. Ça ne devrait pas être un aussi bon conducteur de ses émotions.

Peut-être qu'il avait mal fait quelque chose. Il toucha la corde à un autre endroit cette fois, et prit soin de se concentrer sur l'image de Draco libre, pour ne pas nourrir la compulsion.

Encore une fois, l'affection l'envahit et s'enroula autours de lui, inondant Harry d'ondulations de protection, de possession et d'amitié.

Harry trébucha, mais réussit à retenir sa poigne sur la corde, et se souvint des mots de Connor au même moment.

_« Renforcer les désirs les plus profonds de quelqu'un est la plus simple. Et maintenant, j'ai le parfait candidat pour ça. »_

Draco voulait réellement le protéger. Draco ressentait vraiment cette affection pour lui. Les émotions n'étaient pas préfabriquées, mais elles représentaient ce que Draco ressentait vraiment à propos de Harry.

Abasourdi, incrédule, et se battant très fort pour éviter d'avoir à confronter la signification réelle de cela, Harry fit un pas en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas défaire la compulsion parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Comme Connor avait dit, c'était ancré dans les structures les plus profondes de l'esprit de Draco, et s'était déjà formée comme une part naturelle de sa manière de pensée, et ça serait un travail minutieux de séparer cela à présent.

Harry fit quelque chose de plus simple, en rejoignant la lumière qui l'entourait dans l'esprit de Draco et lui demandant de s'évanouir. Cela fonctionna, envoyant Draco dans l'inconscience et Harry de nouveau à la réalité.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva étalé par terre entre les lits, avec la voix dans le fond de sa tête qui lui murmurait des mots d'appréciation. Il se força à se remettre sur ses pieds en s'agrippant aux draps du lit, et trébucha près du lit de Draco pour regarder.

Draco gisait sur le sol, sa baguette étendue près de sa main inerte, le visage paisible. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rester là un moment, en le regardant, avant de secouer la tête et de chuchoter, « Désolé, Draco. »

Draco ne serait pas capable de venir avec lui, Harry le savait déjà. Mais il regrettait de le laisser comme ça.

Il le mit dans son lit avec de la force qu'il tirait de sa volonté seulement, et pompant de plus en plus de sa propre magie dans ses poumons pour pouvoir se tenir droit. Il attrapa le parchemin, et vit d'autres mots apparaître.

_Tu as fait le bon choix, Harry. J'aurai détesté voir quelqu'un intervenir dans notre petit jeu. Maintenant, bien sûr, tu dois trouver un autre moyen d'apprendre la seconde prophétie, vu que ton frère ne te la donnera certainement pas, et que Sirius n'est pas dans la position de dire quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit pour l'instant._ Harry souhaita ne pas pouvoir imaginer aussi clairement le gloussement vicieux qui suivrait les mots.

Bizarrement, il se sentait mieux qu'un peu de temps avant. Combien cela avait à voir avec les émotions qu'il avait ressenties dans l'esprit de Draco, il ne le savait pas, mais il prendrait ce qu'il pourrait.

Et, à ce moment, il avait un plan pour apprendre la seconde prophétie.

_En fait,_ pensa-t-il, une main attrapant une des araignées que Draco avait laissées sur son lit, l'autre main attrapant le parchemin, _si mon raisonnement est juste, je la connais déjà._

**À suivre**

**Désolé du retard pour ce chapitre, la suite arrive sans faute ce dimanche…bonne fin de semaine**

**Merci à toutes vos reviews ^^**


	45. L'aide d'Hermione

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **39; **Traduit : **38, 41, 43; **En cours : **45

**Chapitre traduit par :** Keurjani

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre Trente Neuf: L'aide d'Hermione.**

Harry était arrivé devant le portrait qui masquait l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était le mot de passe. Connor n'avait pas pensé à le lui donner auparavant, et Harry n'avait guère fréquenté assidument d'autres Gryffondors.

Il fit un pas et jura un moment, avant de se retourner pour regarder La Grosse Dame, qui l'observait avec intérêt. « Pouvez-vous apparaître de l'autre côté de votre portrait? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr mon petit chéri, » répondit-elle, le regardant d'un air étrange. « Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu transpires, et tu es tout pâlichon, et franchement, tu as l'air d'avoir bien besoin de repos. »

Harry hocha distraitement la tête. Il n'avait pas de _temps_ à consacrer aux gens qui voulaient le materner, quel que soit le nombre de personnes qui le souhaitent. « Pouvez-vous ré-apparaître de l'autre côté de votre tableau et appeler Hermione Granger, s'il vous plaît? Il faut que je lui parle, c'est une question de _vie_ ou de mort. »

« Bien sûr mon chéri, » dit la Grosse Dame, et elle le gratifia d'un autre regard compatissant avant de disparaître. Harry patienta, se forçant à cesser de faire les cent pas pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Il ne voulait pas épuiser le reste de ses forces. Il fallait encore qu'il persuade Hermione de prendre part à son plan, et cela lui ôterait déjà une bonne épine du pied.

Le parchemin dans sa main se mit à trembloter, et Harry baissa prudemment le regard. L'écriture qui s'y étalait actuellement n'y était pas auparavant. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'Harry reconnaissait l'écriture de Sirius.

_Harry, tu dois m'écouter. Je ne peux pas arrêter —_

L'écriture s'arrêta là, puis une large tâche d'encre apparut, comme si quelqu'un avait brutalement fait déraper la plume de Sirius, la lui arrachant des doigts. Harry attendit, respirant à peine jusqu'à ce que l'écriture arrogante ne reprenne. _Désolé pour ceci, Il continue à se battre, même s'il sait que c'est sans espoir. Vraiment, est-ce un trait purement Gryffondor?_

Harry plissa les yeux, et ajouta cette question à celles que posait déjà Sirius concernant l'attaque des araignées après qu'il ait supposément retrouvé un esprit sain. Peter saurait exactement comment étaient les Gryffondor, l'ayant lui même été.

Le portrait glissa alors, et Hermione leva la tête. Ses yeux brillèrent en le voyant. « _Harry? _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ta place, dans un lit dans l'Infirmerie? Je ne crois pas que tu doives être debout aussi tôt! » Sa voix était basse, mais pleine de raison, comme si elle parlait pour elle-même.

Harry se demanda, irrité, pourquoi tout le monde pensait à ça en premier. Il avait certainement l'air horrible, mais pourquoi aurait-il quitté l'aile de l'Infirmerie et se serait-il traîné jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors si ce n'était pas urgent?

« Hermione, » dit-il doucement, « j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Il lui fit signe de sortir de l'entrée de la tour et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de la Grosse Dame. Hermione le suivit les sourcils froncés, et l'éclat de ses yeux parlait pour sa curiosité croissante. Harry comptait d'ailleurs bien dessus.

Il lui fit face et tenta de parler de la manière la plus normale possible. « J'ai besoin d'utiliser ton Retourneur de Temps pour retourner dans le passé et écouter une prophétie. »

Son expression changea lentement, l'air autour d'elle se fit plus menaçant, ses lèvres se pincèrent. Harry baissa les yeux malgré lui. Elle avait l'air plus effrayante encore que McGonagall quand elle était furieuse, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Mais il se força a rester ferme et ne pas céder. Il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre alternative. Si ça échouait, alors il ne connaissait aucun moyen d'écouter et d'apprendre la prophétie de Trelawney, mis à part prendre Connor et Ron à part, et violer leur esprit pour l'apprendre. Trelawney avait sûrement oublié la prophétie prononcée au moment même où elle était sortie de sa transe; c'est ainsi que tous les Voyants agissent.

« Tu as besoin de faire _quoi_? » Le dernier mot déchira l'air comme le fait l'apparition d'un elfe de maison. Harry baissa les yeux et regarda le parchemin entre ses mains, mais rien d'autre n'était apparu. Apparemment, l'homme mystère, Peter ou qui que ce soit, voulait attendre et écouter ce qui se passait avant d'agir.

« J'ai besoin d'utiliser ton Retourneur de Temps et de revenir au jour où Connor t'a rendue furieuse en Divination, » dit-il. Il continuait à parler d'une voix calme, même s'il sentait la panique affluer dans ses veines et sur le point de le submerger. « Je t'en prie Hermione. Je ne peux l'apprendre qu'ainsi, et j'ai _besoin_ de savoir ce dont il s'agit. Je pense que Connor est parti ensuite en courant, s'enfuyant, parce qu'il est convaincu que la prophétie a dit quelque chose à propos de moi qui tuerais Sirius. Mais je n'en suis pas totalement sûr. »

Hermione hocha la tête doucement. « D'accord. Mais, Harry, je n'ai jamais été plus loin que trois heures en arrière. Là il s'agirait de...mois! »

« Je sais, » répondit simplement Harry. « Je te fais confiance pour les calculs. » Ils étaient tous deux en Arithmancie mais Hermione était meilleure en maths, ce qui ne surprenait personne.

Hermione lui lança un regard pénétrant et suspicieux. « Tu ne va pas t'enfuir et essayer d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps par toi même dès que j'aurais fini les calculs, donc? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr que non. Je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser, et je ne suis de toute façon pas en état de jurer d'être prudent en ce moment, même si je le voulais. » Il regarda la chaîne brillante qui était à peine visible autour du cou d'Hermione. « Je pense que la chaîne est assez longue pour nous entourer tous les deux, et ensuite nous permettre de revenir? Je pense qu'il faut que toi aussi, tu écoutes la prophétie. Tu le mérites. » _Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre à quel point c'est dangereux, elle ne pèserait pas tant le pour et le contre quand je serais en première ligne pour l'ultime confrontation._

Hermione l'observa encore une fois puis hocha la tête. « A chaque fois que l'on retourne le sablier, on part une heure en arrière, » dit-elle. « Vingt heures par jour, pour une durée de plus de trois mois... » Elle se détourna d'Harry, murmurant, et agita sa baguette devant elle. Un morceau de parchemin glissa hors de sa robe et une plume le rejoignit, griffonnant rapidement par magie alors qu'elle calculait.

Harry cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche un moment avant de fermer. Parfois, il oubliait combien Hermione était puissante, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie faire. Elle n'avait pas de don spécial comme la capacité à contraindre de Connor ou son don pour le Fourchelangue, elle évitait de faire de la magie trop voyante. Mais elle pouvait lancer plusieurs petits sorts utiles qui continuaient à interagir ensemble plus rapidement et plus doucement que pour le commun des sorciers, et elle pouvait les maintenir sans effort en y ajoutant d'autres sorts. A ce qu'Harry pouvait en voir, il y avait en plus du sortilège de lévitation sur le parchemin et la plume un enchantement qui faisait écrire la plume seule, et elle faisait léviter un petit calendrier sorti de la poche de sa robe pour s'assurer de ne pas se tromper de date dans le mois et tout cela alors qu'elle calculait a la vitesse de la lumière.

Harry secoua la tête -il pressentait déjà le vertige que lui donnait cette vision- et attendit. Le parchemin entre ses mains bougea légèrement. Harry baissa les yeux.

_C'est une sorcière intelligente. Et je suis bien évidemment là pour t'aider, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit._

Harry déglutit. Ca le perturbait vraiment, mais vraiment, cette moquerie permanente qu'il imaginait à la simple lecture de cette écriture quand il lisait ce genre de chose. Mais il hocha la tête et murmura, après s'être assuré qu'Hermione lui tournait bien le dos. « Oui. J'ai besoin que tu ordonnes à Sirius de diriger l'araignée. » Il toucha l'araignée qui se débattait dans sa poche. « J'en aurais besoin pour attaquer quelqu'un. »

_C'est fait.._.

Harry grinça des dents, alors qu'il tentait de conserver une expression aussi neutre que possible, étant donné que l'elfe de maison le regardait. Le scripteur était bien heureux qu'Harry joue le jeu, et le traitait comme on traite un intelligent petit animal. Harry haïssait le fait d'être traité ainsi mais puisqu'il devait secourir Sirius, il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps en parlottes inutiles.

« Là! »

Harry cligna des yeux alors que le calendrier, le parchemin et la plume délaissaient Hermione et elle se tourna, sortant de son col le Retourneur de Temps et lui fit signe de venir. Harry avança alors vers elle et se sentit très, très mal, se demanda pour quelle raison il tenait encore. La douleur croissant dans sa tête affluait de nouveau. Harry cligna des yeux, cherchant à chasser les points blancs qui envahissaient sa vision, avant de voir le visage blême d'Hermione.

« Harry, » murmura Hermione, « Je pourrais y aller toute seule, et toi tu pourrais te reposer à l'Infirmerie... »

« Non, » murmura Harry. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas accepter ça. Le scripteur pourrait croire qu'Harry ne jouait pas selon les règles du jeu si ça se passait ainsi. Pire, Hermione pourrait accidentellement oublier un mot de la Prophétie, ou déformer légèrement son contenu. Harry ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il fallait impérativement qu'il entende la prophétie lui même, qu'il entende exactement chaque mot professé par Trelawney.

Il rangea le parchemin de manière à ce qu'Hermione ne voie pas la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Peter -ou quelle que soit la personne qui tenait la plume- et la regarda d'un air de défi. « De toutes façons, je ne pourrais pas dormir, » lâcha-t-il. « Je pense que Connor fonce tête la première dans la gueule du loup. Et tu sais combien je suis protecteur quand il s'agit de lui, n'est-ce pas? »

Hermione renifla. « Parfois sans raison, d'ailleurs. » Mais elle ne poursuivit pas la discussion, prenant la chaîne du Retourneur de Temps et l'enroulant autour de son cou. Harry tenta de respirer le plus normalement possible alors qu'elle plaçait l'horloge entre eux deux.

« Il faut être prudent quand on remonte dans le passé, » l'avertit solennellement Hermione. « Nous devons a tout prix éviter de nous montrer à nos nous du passé. »

Harry sourit doucement alors qu'il sentait l'araignée prendre vie dans sa poche, ses pattes touchant le tissu de ses vêtements, s'y accrochant. « Je pense que je sais exactement quoi faire. »

Hermione plissa les yeux en le regardant, mais commença à remonter l'horloge, comptant à voix haute. « Un. Deux. Trois... »

Harry se joignit au décompte, et ce même s'il détestait entendre sa voix prendre ce timbre si faible qu'elle avait en ce moment. _Faible corps! Il ne me lâchera pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas m'y autoriser._

Le monde autour d'eux sembla se tendre puis se froisser comme un tissu. Harry ne regardait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, car ça lui donnait des vertiges et empirait encore sa migraine, mais la voix qui le parasitait et qui voyait par ses yeux avait l'air d'apprécier. _Ooooooh! Je n'avais encore jamais fait de voyage dans le temps! Regarde! Voici quelqu'un que nous avons rencontré il y a quelques heures! Youpi!_

Ils tournèrent la molette pour la dernière fois et Hermione fixa l'horloge pour l'empêcher de tourner plus. Harry resta planté là, la chaîne autour du cou, essoufflé. Physiquement, ils n'avaient guère voyagé-ils étaient toujours dans ce coin du couloir vide menant à la Tour des Gryffondors- mais il se sentait aussi fatigué que s'ils avaient vraiment fait un voyage.

« Harry? » Le murmure d'Hermione était presque timide. « Je crois vraiment que tu ferais mieux de t'allonger et te reposer. »

Harry secoua la tête et lui fit un sourire sinistre. « Pas de temps pour ça. La prophétie à lieu dix minutes après que l'heure ait sonné, et nous sommes pile a l'heure de la fin du cours. Il faut qu'on bouge. » Il ne resta pas là, utilisant témérairement sa magie afin de consolider ses maigres forces pour ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire.

Hermione trottina à ses côtés avec empressement, et ne broncha pas lorsqu'Harry leur lança à tous deux un Sortilège de Désillusion, et malgré l'impression de liquide froid et glissant que cela procurait. Harry, lui, trouvait ce froid revigorant. Alors qu'ils marchaient, et alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir de la Tour Nord, Harry vit Hermione qui tempêtait, allant et venant, prenant tout le passage, le visage caché. Sachant ce que Connor lui avait dit, Harry ne pouvait guère la blâmer d'être aussi fâchée et dégoûtée. Quand elle fut hors de vue, ils reprirent leur chemin.

Harry se vit arriver lui aussi, intrigué par ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Il inspira profondément, fouilla dans sa poche a la recherche d'une petite pierre qu'il posa bien en vue pour son lui du passé.

Son lui du passé ne s'intéressa qu'à la pierre, la regardant d'un air sombre qu'Harry n'avait jamais trouvé aussi effrayant avant de le voir de lui même. Harry poussa la pierre à travers le corridor par magie et vit son lui du passé sortir sa baguette. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait ajouté l'araignée.

L'attention de son lui du passé se focalisa immédiatement sur l'araignée, qui rampait vers lui à l'aide de ses délicates mandibules, et non pas sur la possibilité que quelqu'un se tienne près du mur, couvert par un sortilège de Désillusion. Hermione aurait bien aimé s'attarder pour voir le combat mais Harry lui prit le bras et délaissa leur « eux » du passé, l'entraînant avec force.

Monter à l'échelle était la partie la plus difficile, surtout qu'ils devaient le faire sans être vus, et le plus silencieusement possible, tout en gardant la chaîne du Retourneur de Temps autour de leur cou. Harry finit par les faire léviter tous les deux, et entendit le petit cri que laissa échapper Hermione quand il utilisa à la fois la magie sans baguette et les sortilèges Informulés pour le faire. C'est qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre! Pas trop loin d'eux on vit l'éclair lumineux du « _Reducto! _» qui réduisit l'araignée à la taille d'un petit morceau de rien du tout, ce qui voulait dire que le Harry du passé n'était pas très loin lui non plus.

Harry continua à les faire léviter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la Tour, et ils se turent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement entrés dans la classe. Même là, Harry eut peur d'être arrivé trop tard, mais ils se faufilèrent sous l'arche voilée juste au moment où Trelawney, juste devant Connor et Ron, roulait des yeux, qui devinrent blancs, et commençait à réciter la prophétie.

Harry s'adossa au mur, écartant les vertiges, et _écouta_ le plus fort qu'il put. C'était la prophétie que Connor refusait catégoriquement de lui dévoiler, se battant pour la lui cacher. Ce devait donc être très important, même si Harry n'était pas très sûr de ce dont il s'agissait.

La voix de Trelawney ressemblait à un râle mêlé à un grondement, un son presque inhumain, et bien trop masculin pour sortir de la gorge d'une femme aussi frêle qu'elle.

"_Cinq semaines avant que ne sonne l'heure du jour le plus long_

_Viendra celui qui fera disparaître le moindre ennemi qui lui fera front,_

_Celui qui a une magie semblable à la glace._

_L'heure est maintenant arrivée_

_Pour le pouvoir du serviteur de l'obscurité_

_Et il devra mourir par la baguette du sacrifice._"

Oh, Connor, pensa Harry, son cœur battant la chamade au point de lui faire mal. Pas besoin de demander pourquoi tu as cru que je tuerai Sirius.

"_A présent, il est l'heure de révéler la vérité_

_C'est l'heure ou les gris avancent dans le combat_

_Et leur première décision tracera le chemin de tous._

_Maintenant, il s'agit d'éprouver la gentillesse,_

_Maintenant, les cœurs trop faibles seront piétinés,_

_Et à l'issue de ce test il demeurera ou mourra."_

Harry se vit entrer précipitamment dans la classe pile à ce moment, et il attrapa le Retourneur de Temps et commença à le tourner. Son lui du passé tourna la tête dans leur direction et Harry savait qu'il avait vu l'éclat de lumière argentée qui indiquait encore légèrement l'endroit où son lui du futur et Hermione étaient juste avant.

Les choses s'étaient déroulées exactement comme elles étaient supposées le faire, et maintenant, la prophétie tournait encore et encore dans l'esprit d'Harry, comme le ferait une mouche qui, fâchée d'être emprisonnée, se cognerait aux parois, alors qu'il faisait tourner la molette du Retourneur de Temps avec Hermione et que le monde glissait et changeait autour d'eux.

_Cinq semaines avant que ne sonne l'heure du jour le plus long. Ca pourrait signifier cinq semaines avant le solstice d'été, qui est le plus long jour de l'année. Eh bien, c'est donc ce week-end? A peu près. Pas besoin de chercher loin pour comprendre qu'il a cru que j'avais emmené Sirius quelque part ou que je lui avais fait quelque chose aujourd'hui. _

_Viendra celui qui fera disparaître le moindre ennemi qui lui fera front... Par contre, je ne comprends pas cette partie. Je sais que Connor pensait que c'était moi, mais bon. Et la partie sur la magie semblable à la glace correspond assez... Mais qu'est-ce que mon frère peut bien savoir à propos de mon âme?_

La tristesse de cette pensée menaça de le distraire pendant un instant, que ce soit de la prophétie ou du compte des tours du Retourneur de Temps, mais Harry revint à ses pensées premières.

_Pour le pouvoir du serviteur de l'obscurité... aucun doute, Connor a pensé qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, même si je ne vois pas comment il pourrait détenir un pouvoir en étant captif. Et « devra mourir par la baguette du sacrifice » sonne particulièrement dramatique et fatidique. Même si je le tuerais, ou que Peter le tue._

_Je ne comprends pas le reste. Je suppose que le neutre, ce serait le Détraqueur, mais si les Détraqueurs disposaient d'un véritable moyen infaillible de trouver Peter, ils l'auraient déjà fait, et nous ne serions certainement pas dans ce_ pétrin.

Ils énoncèrent le dernier chiffre, et alors Hermione prit le Retourneur de Temps et le fixa de nouveau. Harry cligna des yeux devant la salle de Divination vide, et alors défit le sortilège qu'il leur avait jeté, à Hermione et à lui. Un regard jeté par la fenêtre lui montra qu'il était déjà tard dans l'après midi, et que le jour tournait lentement au coucher de soleil. Harry hocha la tête. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait personne pour lui mettre de bâtons dans les roues... et ce quel que soit ce que le scripteur attendait de lui, qu'il s'agisse de s'aventurer au dehors ou d'aller simplement au dîner.

Le parchemin s'anima, et Harry le déplia pour le lire.

_Le lieu où Connor et Sirius s'entraînent à leurs leçons, Harry. Le dernier endroit sûr. Oh, oui, avais-je mentionné que je détiens aussi ton frère?_

Harry sentit une montée fulgurante de colère. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri aigu alors que les murs autour d'eux se couvraient soudainement de glace, puis elle glissa sur un morceau de glace et le Retourneur de Temps suivit, alors qu'Harry dégageait la chaîne de son cou pour ne pas tomber, sans pour autant quitter le parchemin des yeux. Il avait donc deux personnes à sauver au lieu d'une. Cela ne changeait pas grand chose, et cela ne faisait que lui donner encore plus envie de vaincre Peter, ou qui que ce soit, et ce de manière exemplaire.

Et ce _sans_ tuer Sirius, si possible.

Le parchemin eut encore une information à délivrer. _La Cabane Hurlante_.

Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il aimait cette réponse. Il l'approuvait. Il aurait négocié avec Peter pour un endroit qui soit hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et de préférence un endroit que les gens pensent hanté. Il s'apprêta à partir.

« Harry! »

Il fit une pause et fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione, qui était en train de danser d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant comment agir. Elle avait sorti sa baguette et une expression de confusion sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? » demanda t-elle. « Est-ce que la prophétie dit ce que je pense qu'elle dit ? Vas-tu tuer Sirius ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Les prophéties sont notoirement vagues et difficiles à interpréter, » mentit t-il en douceur. « Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que cela signifie. Et maintenant je vais retrouver Connor et le lui dire. Je crois que je sais où il a pu aller. »

« Je veux venir avec toi », dît Hermione. « Tu ne te sens pas assez bien pour lui faire face seul. Ou alors Drago, au moins, mais je crois que je suis moins susceptible de me mettre en colère ou d'envoyer un sort à Connor. »

Harry laissa échapper un souffle prudent et passa d'un côté à l'autre. Ce n'était que son imagination qui lui faisait croire que son estomac gargouillait, se disait-il à lui-même. La voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas le type de douleur qui allait le faire se sentir mal. « Hermione, je ne peux pas. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul.

« Je le _savais_, » lança Hermione, avec le léger ton vicieux d'un chat bondissant, et alors sa main tira et agrippa le parchemin avant que Harry ne la stoppe. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'écriture, et ses yeux s'élargirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait. Harry remercia simplement Merlin que toute la conversation ne soit pas entièrement là.

Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi larges, et son visage assez pâle pour faire ressortir son regard aussi sombre que les profondeurs océaniques. « _Harry_ », souffla t-elle, « _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ »

« Quelque chose de mauvais, » dit Harry brièvement. Il avait à espérer que le scripteur ne considère pas la lecture d'Hermione de cette lettre comme une trahison au jeu qu'ils avaient joué aussi loin. « Ecoute Hermione, je dois y aller. »

Hermione rit, mais c'était plus un grincement – court mais pas amusé. « Si tu penses que je vais te laisser aller droit au danger alors que tu es aussi malade que ça, seul, tu te trompes. Je ne vais pas insister sur le fait d'avertir un des professeurs si tu ne veux pas, mais _on_ y va ensemble. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « _Consopio,_ » dit-il, et Hermione s'endormit. « _Wingardium Leviosa_ », ajouta t-il, et l'allongea sur le sol.

Alors, il se saisit du parchemin, l'analysant anxieusement. Le scripteur n'avait rien ajouté du tout. Harry commença à sortir de la salle de classe de Divination, mais dut s 'arrêter et s'appuyer contre le mur, son visage posé contre la pierre comme s'il était essoufflé.

Pouvait-il vraiment le faire ? Cette faiblesse dans son corps grandissait, et la magie qu'il y versa s'épuisait immédiatement, comme de l'eau à travers un tissu perforé. Pouvait-il vraiment aller et se confronter au kidnappeur de Sirius et de Connor par lui-même ?

_Ce n'est pas un problème de capacité_, pensa Harry, tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux et se redressait. _C'est un problème de nécessité. Je dois y aller seul parce que Peter, ou qui que ce soit, ne me laissera pas apporter d'aide._

_Tu m'as moi._

Harry sursauta un peu avant qu'il ne réalise que cette voix venait de sa tête. _Oh, oui, toi, _se dit-il de nouveau, alors qu'il laissait le passage libre vers la salle de Divination, descendant l'échelle pour partir. _Je suppose que tu ne rappelles pas qui tu es._

_Non. Mais je me rappelle que je pouvais voir à travers les yeux de Sirius, aussi, parce qu'il avait une connexion à Voldemort sous la forme de la malédiction. Je ne peux pas maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que Peter a fait quelque chose pour me faire laisser en dehors de tout ça. _La voix s'exprimait d'un ton maussade. _Mais si nous sommes assez proche de lui, et que je peux briser cette barrière qui m'empêche de voir, je pourrai t'aider. Ou peut-être que je pourrai même entrer dans l'esprit de Peter et te dire ce qu'il prévoit de faire ensuite._

_Merci_, murmura Harry.

Il se fraya un chemin hors de la Tour Nord et fit très attention dans les couloirs qui menaient à l'entrée principale. Il usa délibérément d'un sortilège de Désillusion pour se cacher des gens qui passaient près de lui, en dépit des douleurs qui lui étreignaient l'estomac. Il supposa qu'il aurait pu directement transplaner à la Cabane Hurlante, comme il l'avait déjà fait, mais ce genre de Tranplanage à l'intérieur de Poudlard attirerait l'attention, au moins celle de Dumbledore si ce n'est celle d'autres encore. Et Harry voulait laisser le plus de gens possible en dehors de tout ça. Moins les gens le sauraient, moins il y aurait de vies en danger.

Harry atteint le Hall d'entrée et se permit de ressentir une étincelle de triomphe. Il serait sous peu derrière ces portes et à partir de là il pourrait aller au Saule Cogneur. Il avait vu Sirius plus tôt dans l'année s'y rendre, et savait donc comme fait pour ouvrir le tunnel qui le mènerait à la Cabane.

_« Impedimenta »_

Harry laissa involontairement échappé un léger cri quand ses pieds refusèrent d'avancer, et alors le sortilège de Désillusion cessa d'agir, glissant sur lui comme une rivière. Il tourna la tête et vit Snape, campé sur les marches de l'escalier menant aux donjons, sa baguette levée et un éclat de colère semblable à celle d'un hippogriffe dans les yeux.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, » murmura Snape, alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Harry trembla. Plus la voix de Snape était basse, et plus il était en colère, et cette fois elle était si douce qu'elle ne faisait pas plus de bruit que les pattes d'une souris sur de la pierre. « Tu vas rester ici, et si je dois t'attacher et t'assommer afin de t'empêcher de risquer ta vie, alors je ferai. Je suis _las _de tout ça Harry. Tu m'as donné la chance d'agir comme un véritable Gardien. Je te protègerai des conséquences de ton comportement gryffondoriennement stupide, si j'y suis obligé.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » murmura Harry, se débattant pour rester debout. La douleur ne voulait pas le quitter et de choc qu'il avait eu à la tête en tombant, tout comme son estomac douloureux, l'empêchaient de se concentrer assez pour briser le sort. « Connor et Sirius sont en danger. Ils vont sûrement mourir si je ne les... »

« Je m'en moque! »

« Peter dis que qu'il va sacrifier Sirius pour assurer le retour du Lord Noir, » dit Harry en haussa la voix, alors qu'il voyait Snape debout devant lui, et sa colère reflua. La glace derrière lui commença à geler. « Vous voulez _vraiment_ que ça se produise? Que Voldemort revienne et qu'il parcoure de nouveau les rues? » Il lança un regard perçant au bras gauche de Snape.

Les yeux de Snape se fermèrent brièvement, puis il dit, « Dumbledore a bien plus qu'assez de pouvoir pour faire face à Voldemort, et bien assez de raisons de chasser Pettigrow, si ses garçons adorés sont capturés. Dis moi où ils sont, et je l'alerterai. Après t'avoir mis à l'Infirmerie, évidemment. »

« _Non_, » dit Harry, alors que le parchemin se couvrait d'écriture. Il secoua la tête pour le regarder, délaissé sur le sol non loin de lui, et lut les mots qui venaient d'y apparaître.

_Où es-tu Harry? En retard? Oh, mon cher, je ne pense pas que je supporterai ça. Et je ne pense pas que ton frère ait besoin de ses deux bras, n'est-ce pas?_

Harry cria, mais la voix dans sa tête parla rapidement, et ce avant qu'il soit totalement envahi par la panique. _Laisse-moi faire._ Harry sentit la panique refluer comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

Juste après, Snape se figea et inclina à peine sa tête. Il essaya de fixer son regard sur un point, et Harry le suspecta d'essayer d'utiliser l'Occlumencie, ou la Légilimencie, ou une combinaison des deux, pour essayer de virer cette voix dans sa tête. Evidemment, ça ne marcha pas. Harry ne put retenir un bref sourire de triomphe. _J'ai essayé de lui dire que cette voix ne parle à travers aucun des liens qui unissent nos esprits._

Snape chancela brutalement, les yeux blancs. La voix revint à l'intérieur de la tête d'Harry et eut un ricanement méprisant. _Il ne pourra rien faire tant qu'il n'aura pas surmonté les souvenirs que j'ai fait ressurgir en lui._

_Tu te souviens de qui tu es à présent?_ Harry était debout, et se rendit compte que oui, il pouvait tenir. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes, mais il pouvait rester droit. Il n'était pas en train de penser à Peter en train de couper le bras de Connor parce qu'il _ne le faisait pas._

_Pas vraiment_, dit la voix. _Je sais juste que j'étais empli de douleur. Je lui ai donné une partie de la douleur que j'éprouvais, mais pas autant qu'à toi. Cela devrait le maintenir occupé pour quelques temps._ Et ce avec un ton satisfait.

Harry hocha la tête, et espéra que Snape comprendrait quand il reviendrait et le sortirait de cet état pour lui expliquer tout.

_Si_ il revenait et le sortait de cet état pour tout lui expliquer.

Harry expira en sifflant, et se tourna vers la porte qui menait dehors. Alors il devrait mourir. Il avait accepté cette idée depuis qu'il avait quatre ans. Il ne devrait donc pas trembler autant à cette simple idée.

Alors qu'il pensait à ça, il se rendit compte avec un certain étonnement qu'il avait franchi les portes et se trouvait entourée de la fraîche nuit printanière. Il était bien plus troublé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir expliquer à Snape, Draco et Hermione pourquoi il avait été forcé à leur faire du mal, ou de les ignorer, ou de les forcer à rester en arrière.

_Mes priorités sont vraiment étranges,_ se dit-il, alors qu'il faisait attention en approchant du Saule Cogneur. _Mon frère a été ma principale priorité pendant si longtemps, et maintenant les choses ont changé, et _je_ ne sais même plus ce qui est le plus important pour moi._

_Je pourrais aller chercher au fin fond de ton esprit pour te le dire_, proposa la voix, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps, » murmura-t-il, jetant des coups d'oeil prudents autour de lui, au cas où il trouverait quelqu'un qui le verrait et l'interpellerait, comme Hagrid, par exemple. L'herbe était drue, grasse, ayant réchappé aux brûlures du soleil, et Hagrid n'était nulle part en vue. Harry se détendit partiellement, mais restait sur ses gardes.

Le Saule Cogneur sembla s'animer soudainement, et ses branches se mirent à s'agiter et frapper dans les airs. Harry secoua la tête et recula, testant prudemment l'air autour du tronc du saule. Quand il pensa que c'était assez frais et apaisé, il fit un bond en arrière et le nœud du tronc fut poussé en arrière. Les branches du saule gelèrent et Harry passa sous elles en se baissant pour aller en direction du tunnel qu'il voyait parmi les racines.

Il sut que ce serait l'enfer au moment où il fut projeté à l'intérieur du tunnel et commença à avoir peur de ce qu'il découvrirait.

La douleur dans son estomac grandissait et empirait alors qu'il était plaqué contre le sol. La douleur derrière ses yeux était de plus en plus forte et vive alors qu'il gardait la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin la relever sans trop en souffrir. Tous les muscles de son corps lui faisaient mal et il avait envie d'hurler à force de se tordre dans tous les sens pour avancer dans de drôles de positions pour éviter les bosses et les débris dans le tunnel. Ajoutez à ça son inquiétude pour Connor et Sirius, et au moment où il arrivait à l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante, Harry se demandait vraiment s'il arriverait à battre Peter sans trop y perdre malgré ses souffrances.

Il pouvait sentir une magie puissante cogner contre la porte, en état d'attente. Si ce n'était pas un rituel pour faire renaître Voldemort, alors ça y ressemblait diablement. Harry ferma les yeux et se parla à lui-même.

_Je ne peux pas! Je peux à peine tenir sur mes jambes!_

Bien sûr, la réponse à son découragement était toujours la même, un douloureux et pourtant éthéré écho de la voix de sa mère mêlée à la sienne.

_Tu dois le faire car tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Tu dois le faire car tu es le plus fort, et il revient aux plus forts de porter les fardeaux que les autres n'imaginent même pas. Tu dois le faire parce que c'est nécessaire._

Harry commença alors, doucement, à respirer comme le lui avait appris Lily. C'était quand elle lui apprenait comme réagir s'il se faisait torturer, et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était pour résister au _Doloris_ que lui avait envoyé Quirell lors de sa première année. Mais c'était encore bon, et ça fonctionnait, lui permettant de planer au dessus de la douleur qui lui vrillait l'estomac et la tête. Même si sa cicatrice le brûlait à en mourir, il pouvait regarder tout d'un air détaché et voir ce qu'il devait faire, la laissant comme un chemin abandonné derrière lui.

_C'est impressionnant,_ dit la voix, d'un ton étouffé._ Où as-tu appris à faire ça?_ Il y eut un grondement, une sensation de gratter la terre dans sa tête, et la voix répondit. _Oh._ Harry avait l'impression que ça reculait prudemment dans un coin de sa tête et de ses souvenirs.

Harry sourit. Il savait que c'était probablement un sourire effrayant, mais personne n'était là pour s'en effrayer. « Avec ma mère, » murmura-t-il, et il se leva. Ses jambes ne flageolaient pas. Sa résolution et sa magie ne faisaient plus qu'uns, maintenant, et sa magie ne tarda pas à le soutenir, comme un prêt qu'elle lui faisait en venant renforcer ses muscles. Il n'avait qu'à affermir sa volonté, et tout riait bien comme il veut, quoi que veuille le monde autour. « Je suis toujours ce qu'elle a fait de moi. »

Une vague d'ironie l'envahit un instant, puis ce fut parti. Harry appela sa rage à la rescousse, et regarda, d'un air détaché, le tunnel qu'il avait creusé derrière lui, un tunnel de froideur.

Il ferait ce qu'il fallait faire, parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire.

Connor et Sirius attendaient.

Harry inspira et ouvrit la porte.

**À suivre**


	46. Danse Macabre

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **40 **Traduction FINI **

**Chapitre traduit par :** Elava

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 40 Danse Macabre**

Harry fit un pas dans la Cabane. Il vit le lit devant lui, le coin d'un pied pendant du dessus, la marque de ce qui pourrait être un cercle tracé au sol —

Puis il sentit la puissante magie claquer en face de lui, mais aussi sur les côtés et derrière lui, et la porte se referma violement et se verrouilla. Harry se tendit. De toute manière, même si la magie était puissante, il ne pensait pas que quiconque se serait déplacé jusqu'ici pour l'aider.

_Tu n'es pas seul, _souffla la voix dans sa tête, mais elle semblait distraite. _Tout cela…ça me semble familier…_

Et c'est alors qu'Harry entendit le rire clair et froid qu'il imaginait lorsqu'il tenait la lettre, mais ce fut une voix familière qui prononça ces mots, « Tiens-le. La danse va commencer. »

Harry sentit la magie se mettre en place autour de lui, l'agrippant et l'enveloppant fermement. Malade de rage, il observa Sirius avancer de derrière le lit, ses yeux grands ouverts et un peu fous, un sourire bizarre aux lèvres. Le cœur de Harry fit un bruit sourd et sembla lui remonter à la gorge, et la voix de ses propres pensées chuchota, _Ce n'était pas Peter. Ça ne l'a jamais été._

Harry n'arrivait pas à secouer la tête, il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il essaya de bouger. Mais il arrivait toujours à parler. « Pourquoi, Sirius ? » chuchota-t-il. « Je pensais que tu étais guéri maintenant, puisque l'ornement en or était parvenu à ordonner tes pensées. »

Sirius lui tira la langue et enleva l'ornement qu'il tint au dessus de sa tête. « Pauvre Potter, » dit-il, sa voix presque familière. Le son était celui de Sirius, mais l'intonation venait de quelqu'un d'autre, Harry l'entendait. « Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas encore compris ? J'étais tellement certain que ça serait le cas. » Il tapota l'ornement doré avec sa baguette. « _Finite Incantatem ! »_

L'ornement se déforma et trembla, et alors un complexe charme d'illusion quitta ce dernier. Ce qui restait était lourd et doré, et pendait au bout d'une chaîne, mais n'était assurément pas le la boule incrustée de rubis que Sirius portait depuis des mois. C'était un pendentif à la place, au fermoir rouillé, marqué d'un S ornementé que Harry put reconnaître après l'avoir observé pendant quelques instants.

_La marque de Serpentard._

Et à présent que le pendentif était délivré de ce qui avait dû être des puissants sorts pour déguiser sa magie ainsi que sa forme, Harry put le sentir. C'était bourdonnant, presqu'un grognement, et cela déversa une aura froide. Cela ressemblait à …

Cela ressemblait au journal que Harry avait tenu l'année précédente, celui là même qui avait contenu une part de Voldemort, ou la mémoire de Voldemort.

Harry sentit sa respiration s'arrêter.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers le pendentif avec tendresse, et secoua légèrement la tête. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Harry vit le sourire de Tom Jedusor dans le sien, quoique l'intonation n'était pas exactement la même que celle de Tom Jedusor, et pas la même non plus que celle qu'Harry avait entendu de la bouche même de Voldemort lorsqu'il avait combattu Quirell. « Ce pendentif est dans le trésor des Blacks depuis des _années_. Ils ne se sont jamais doutés de ce qu'ils avaient. Et puis ton vieux parrain, en cherchant des armes qu'il pourrait utiliser pour entrainer ton précieux frère, l'a trouvé et l'a pris. » Sirius gloussa, et ce son, comme son sourire, était transformé par rapport à ce qu'il aurait dû être. « Puis je fus enfin libre, du moins dans sa tête. »

_Mon cauchemar,_ pensa Harry. _Quelque chose de petit qui détruisait Sirius, et la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsque ça arrivait. Pas un rat, finalement. C'était un bout de Voldemort, dévorant ce qui lui restait de liberté mentale._

Il rencontra les yeux d'Harry et sourit de manière désagréable. « Tu auras deviné que j'étais une partie de Voldemort, bien sûr, mais pas le garçon de seize ans. J'ai quarante ans de ses souvenirs. Et j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'en avait Tom Jedusor, je pense que tu t'en rendras compte, et je suis beaucoup plus sain d'esprit que ma dernière incarnation. » Un spasme de dégoût traversa le visage du visage de Sirius, emprunté pour l'occasion. « J'aurai dû faire spécialement attention à le trouver et le tuer, dès que j'aurai fini le rituel, » marmonna-t-il.

_Alors on aura deux Voldemort auxquels on devra faire face._

La pensée terrifia Harry comme tellement peu d'autres choses auraient pu le faire. Il commença à combattre pour de bon, sa magie claquant et cognant contre les liens. Mais ils le tinrent immobile, et Voldemort-dans-Sirius ne sembla pas du tout se soucier de ses mouvements. En fait, il pencha la tête sur le côté, avec un air quelque peu déconcerté, jusqu'à ce qu'il fît finalement claquer ses doigts.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit-il. « Tu n'as pas gagné le jeu. Tu n'as pas anticipé tous mes mouvements. Tu n'as pas deviné pour le pendentif, et tu n'as pas deviné ce que je ferais une fois que tu serais ici. Et bien, vraiment, Harry. » Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre qu'il fait jusqu'à maintenant, Harry détesta le ton taquin, joueur que sa voix prit, qui était aussi maléfique que les pires messages écrits sur le parchemin. « Tu aurais dû. J'ai été assez bon pour te le dire. »

Il regarda quelque chose de l'autre côté du lit. « Kreatur ! »

Un elfe de maison se plaça en vue de tous. Harry sentit son visage se tordre de dégoût. La créature était plus que pouilleuse, avec les cheveux emmêlés, pendant autour de sa figure, et l'expression obséquieuse et emplie d'adoration lorsqu'il regardait vers Voldemort.

« Maître Black veut-il quelque chose ? « demanda t-il. « Le Maître Black qui est devenu le véritable héritier de la maîtresse veut-il quelque chose ? »

« Met ce garçon en place dans le cercle, » ordonna Voldemort, en faisant de grands pas autour du lit. Il penchait lourdement vers la gauche, remarqua Harry, et il espéra que cela indiquait une faiblesse qu'il pourrait exploiter. Merlin savait qu'il avait besoin de _quoique ce soit_. « Celui que je t'ai indiqué plus tôt, d'accord, et pas un centimètre de plus vers la gauche ou la droite. »

« Maître Black est très bon envers Kreatur, en le laissant participer à des rituels importants, » dit l'elfe de maison, s'inclinant jusqu'à la taille puis saisit le bras d'Harry avec ses ongles tellement longs qu'ils le griffèrent jusqu'au sang. « Kreatur ne vas pas laisser tomber Maître Black ! »

Il tira Harry autour du lit, et Harry put enfin voir la pièce en entier. Il y avait un cercle gravé au sol, baignant dans un liquide épais qui ne ressemblait ni à du sang ni à de l'encre selon Harry. Kreattur le positionna avec précaution, alors qu'il était toujours désespérément lié, sur le côté du cercle, alors que ses chaussures piétinaient la couverture pendante du lit.

Et de l'autre côté, Connor était étendu. Il était éveillé, le visage terreux, ses yeux sur Sirius étaient horrifiés. Ils s'aventurèrent un instant sur Harry, et Harry put voir la terreur qu'ils exprimaient se changer en choc. Puis cela devint du désespoir, et Connor tourna la tête, alors que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Harry sentit une part de lui endolorie de pitié. Ce n'en était qu'une partie, cependant, le reste prenait note du fait que Connor pouvait bouger, et il pensa qu'il se pourrait que cela fut important.

_Je suis là, aussi,_ lui rappela la voix dans sa tête.

_Est-ce que tu peux faire quoique ce soit ?_ Demanda Harry, observant le corps de son parrain s'incliner pour rassembler plusieurs petits objets pour en faire une pile. Il y avait un couteau, et une Pensine, et un objet enveloppé que Voldemort traitait avec plus de soin que tout le reste.

_Je ne sais pas,_ dit la voix d'un air malheureux. _Je ne peux pas voir dans sa tête — en tout cas pour la plupart. Mais il y a une partie que je peux lire, et les pensées ne sont pas cohérentes. Elles sont tourbillonnantes et complotent pour le stopper. Ça n'a aucun sens, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Harry avala sa salive. Ce qu'il était sur le point de penser semblait fou et désespéré mais s'il y avait la moindre chance…_Sirius ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être une partie de Sirius ?_

La voix poussa un cri aigu du même genre que lorsqu'ils avaient voyagé dans le temps. _Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! Merci, Harry ! C'est lui ! Il y a encore une partie de lui qui est encore en vie et saine d'esprit en lui ! _ La voix parut alors déconcertée. _Mais alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'attaque pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fait qu'attendre ?_

_Je ne pense pas que Voldemort sache qu'il est là, ou il ne l'aurait pas laissé y rester, _décida Harry. _ Il attend le meilleur moment._

Une part de lui espérait que c'était ça, et que Sirius ne deviendrait pas un lâche incapable de faire face à ce qu'il avait fait à nouveau. Mais alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre, il décida alors qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien attendre et espérer.

« Tu m'as donné bien du souci, tu sais, » Voldemort amena cela sur le ton de la conversation, tout en faisant des tours en mettant avec soin les objets en place en face de lui. « Je ne savais pas quel serait le meilleur moyen de me venger de toi, même lorsque je savais que j'aurai de nouveau un corps, grâce à ton cher parrain. J'ai empli les oreilles de ton frère de poison, d'absurdités sur le mal ancré dans les Serpentards, et du bien fondé de la compulsion. » Harry vit Connor frémir comme si quelqu'un lui avait planté des aiguilles dans le corps. Voldemort ne sembla même pas le remarquer, mais son sourire devint un brin plus cruel, alors peut-être qu'il l'avait vu. « Mais, bien sûr, tu m'as toi-même donné une idée encore meilleure, ou alors c'est ton parrain qui le fit, en repensant à ce que tu avais fait. Alors j'ai décidé d'attendre que la seconde prophétie soit sur le point de devenir vraie, et de saisir ma chance de me venger, et de la transformer dans ce que _Je_ voulais qu'elle signifie, et de changer les perceptions de ceux que tu as aidé tous en même temps. »

Il attendit pour être sûr d'avoir l'attention complète de Harry — comme si il avait le choix de ne pas regarder droit devant, alors que sa tête était complètement immobile à cause de la magie, songea Harry — et c'est alors qu'il tira dramatiquement le tissu du petit objet.

C'était un récipient sombre, fait avec ce qu'Harry pensait être du bois d'if, le bois de la mort et de la résurrection. Bien qu'il manquât le bois de sorbier, il n'eut aucun problème à reconnaître cela : c'était la boite de réparation des tords.

« Mais —tu ne peux pas, » dit-il, ce fut les premiers mots qui transparaissaient de ses pensées. « Le rituel de Justice ne peut être utilisé que sur quelqu'un qui vous a réellement fait du mal. »

Voldemort lui adressa un grand sourire, un sourire dangereux. « Oh, je pense que tu m'as fait du tord, Harry. Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu m'as vu utiliser de la magie neutre ou innocente ? Je vais utiliser la magie du rituel. C'est ce qui te maintient en place à présent, et qui empêchera n'importe quel humain d'entrer en ce lieu. Mais je compte le changer, le tordre, afin qu'il fasse ce que je veux, moi. » Il donna un coup à la boite en if. « Cela s'ouvrira pour moi à nouveau, mais non pas comme la boite en sorbier, lorsque j'aurai complété le rituel et que j'aurai pris ta magie, afin que je puisse absorber ton pouvoir. Il était à moi à la base. »

Il sourit et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. « Rappelle-toi toujours que c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée, avec ce que tu as fait à ta mère. » Harry vit à nouveau du coin de l'œil Connor sursauter et frissonner.

Harry se souleva contre la panique, la terreur, le sentiment de culpabilité et regarda calmement Voldemort dans les yeux. « J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, » dit-il. « Tu pervertis le rituel de Justice pour parvenir à ce que tu veux. »

Voldemort se contenta de rire, comme si son échec pour intimider Harry ne le déroutait aucunement, puis il se tourna vers Kreatur, qui s'était éloigné dans un coin, s'y tenant la tête baissée. « Kreatur ! »

« Maître Black ? » Kreatur leva des yeux pleins d'adoration.

« Apporte-moi le couteau. »

Kreatur se dépêcha pour atteindre la lame et l'amener à la main de Voldemort. A cette distance, Harry put voir que la manche était en ébène, et que la lame était faite d'un métal terne a qui ne devait être ni de l'argent ni de l'acier. Un serpent argenté était gravé sur le manche, juste en dessous des mots _Toujours pur._

« Les Blacks comprenait ce qu'était la famille, » dit doucement Voldemort, tournant et retournant le couteau dans sa main. « Ils l'ont toujours fait, ou du moins jusqu'à la dernière génération, quand leurs deux fils s'avérèrent être des traitres, quoique de manière différente. »

La voix dans le fond de la tête d'Harry émit un son incohérent qui ressemblait néanmoins à de la protestation.

« Et ils firent des objets magiques qui pouvait certainement affecter la famille, » dit Voldemort. « Polaris ! »

Le couteau trembla et vint à la vie, se tordant dans la main de Voldemort, qui était aussi la main de Sirius. Harry observa fixement. Il savait à présent que le couteau devait être — une lame comme celle que Lucius lui avait envoyée, capable de trancher les liens de l'amour, de la loyauté et de la magie entre les membres de la famille.

Voldemort commença à marcher vers Connor.

« Non, » dit Harry. Il avait parlé assez calmement, mais il pouvait ressentir le bouillonnement de rage à l'intérieur de lui, et ne fut pas surpris que sa magie devienne folle.

La force invisible plaqua Kreatur de l'autre côté de la pièce, lui arrachant un grognement lorsqu'il heurta le mur. Sirius avait comme l'air de devoir faire face à un vent violent, qui le faisait pencher sur la gauche plus que jamais. Il mit une main devant son visage et tira la langue à Harry, avec un rire moqueur.

« Si c'était possible de stopper cela, tu l'aurais fait dès la première fois que tu as appelé ta magie, » dit-il. Il leva sa tête et commença sa mélopée. « Ce que tu m'as fait ne peux être pardonné. Je n'ai pas le moindre désir de te provoquer en duel, ni d'arranger des moyens légaux pour faire face à l'insulte. »

Harry sentit sa propre magie se stabiliser, se calmer, sous le poids du pouvoir bien plus puissant que le rituel de Justice amenait. Les ombres s'éparpillaient avec frénésie dans la pièce, en dehors des limites du cercle. Voldemort les observa avec un sourire pendant un moment, puis retira une main. C'était la paume abimée par la pratique du balai volant qui fut offerte à l'air, mais Harry ne pouvait pas y penser comme si elle lui appartenait à nouveau. Il doutait qu'il n'en serait jamais capable, même si d'une manière ou d'une autre il arrivait à séparer Sirius et Voldemort de leurs esprits réciproques. Voldemort avait possédé Sirius pendant des _mois_, et personne n'avait rien _remarqué._

_Ça doit rendre Connor _dingue, pensa Harry sinistrement.

« J'exige cela des anciens pouvoirs, » dit Voldemort, « parce que ma volonté est forte, et que mon désir de justice est ferme. » Il fit deux pas vers Connor et mit Polaris dans un grand chiffon. Une lumière chatoyante s'étendit en tant que connexion entre Connor et Harry, une corde qui se manifestait dans un éclat rougeoyant. « Par le pouvoir qui trouve son origine dans le lien entre celui qui m'a causé du tord et de son frère, je prends la magie, et je prends la volonté. _Corrumpo castimoniam ! »_

Il abaissa le couteau.

Harry hurla en sentant que le lien dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience commençait à être pompé, tirer de force, et qui commençait à _casser_. Connor hurla au même instant, un bruit qui se présentait comme l'équivalent verbal d'une hémorragie interne, et il brandit un bras devant son visage, ou du moins c'est ce que pensa Harry juste avant que sa tête se penche en arrière et qu'il sentit sa magie partir de lui.

Il pouvait entendre Voldemort répéter, à des intervalles très courts, la voix aussi régulière que la pluie, « _Corrumpo castimoniam ! Corrumpo castimoniam ! »_

L'esprit d'Harry traduisit malgré lui l'incantation. _Je corromps la pureté._

Harry sentit sa magie se tordre et se déformer, charger et hurler. La magie du rituel de Justice essaya abruptement de fuir, comme si le rituel avait senti le danger, qu'il sentait qu'il n'était pas utilisé correctement.

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux, et put voir la lumière rouge sombre cheminer entre son lien et celui de Connor, qui attaquait les ombres dansant au dessus du cercle. Le cercle lui-même vint à la vie au même moment, se dégageant et frappant avec des griffes gris pâle qui refit penser à Harry de manière assez désagréable au feu argenté de la Nuit de Walpurgis. Voldemort envoya sa propre magie après cela, en tenant le pendentif de Serpentard au dessus de sa tête et en psalmodiant le sort encore et encore.

La magie volée d'Harry, la magie volée de Connor, le sombre pouvoir de Voldemort lui-même— c'était trop pour le rituel. Harry sentit que sa nature avait été renversée, il sentit que même l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé. Maintenant, les ombres qui se tapissaient et se glissaient autour de lui semblaient sombres, et n'avait pas l'air de devoir éclater dans une lumière rouge-dorée comme les ombres de son propre rituel de Justice l'avait fait. Le cercle était étincelant. Ce qui retenait le corps d'Harry n'était plus simplement ferme, pour l'empêcher de bouger jusqu'à ce que la Justice ait été faite, mais réellement cruel, pinçant sa peau comme le feraient des chaînes.

Harry titubait. Il pouvait sentir des larmes chaudes rouler sur ses joues, et il pensa que Merlin savait à quel point il avait de quoi pleurer, il réalisa qu'il regrettait la perte de la pureté de la danse. Voldemort ne pouvait pas changer la nature du rituel de Justice pour qui que ce soit d'autre, ou de manière permanente, mais dans cette cabane, quelque chose de vieux et de beau était mort. Voldemort avait perverti son but et l'avait ramené à la vie tel un cadavre malhabile, prêt à saisir le prix qu'il demandait d'un innocent. C'était maléfique. C'était _obscène._

Harry rencontra le regard de Connor. Il savait que son frère était choqué et blessé et plus que tout terrifié —

Non, il ne l'était pas. Il put le deviner à son expression, mais il ne le pouvait plus comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec rien de plus qu'un coup d'œil. C'était le lien que Voldemort avait rompu, la connexion à son jumeau qu'Harry n'avait jamais su être là.

Cette fois, le bouillonnement de rage ne lui donna aucun indice de son explosion. A la place, Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, rejetant le poids qui l'entourait, et hurla, et il relâcha la pleine force de sa magie pour la première fois depuis la tempête de l'année précédente.

La cabane trembla. Les murs se couvrirent instantanément de glace, et Kreatur se changea en statue glacée au milieu du pas qu'il faisait. Harry sentit le rituel s'accrocher à lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'y avait rien qu'il voulait plus fort que de tuer Voldemort à ce moment même, et alors que le corps de Sirius chancela et qu'il pencha sur la gauche, il sembla que son vœu serait exaucé.

Mais Voldemort s'en remit en un instant, fit un geste négligent. La magie d'Harry se calma, sa glace se changea en eau. Kreattur frissonna alors que la glace de son corps se craquelait comme une coquille, et lança à Harry un regard torve. Voldemort gloussa avec la voix de Sirius, d'un rire plus froid qu'auparavant.

« Je suis vraiment content de voir que ta magie est si forte, Harry », dit-il d'un ton réjoui. « Ca me fait plaisir d'imaginer ce que je pourrais faire quand ce pouvoir sera le mien. »

Harry le regarda fixement, les yeux étroitement plissés. Brièvement, il se demanda où sa peur était partie, mais il décida que cela n'importait pas. Il vérifia sa magie. Elle était liée, mais elle bougeait sous la surface, et il sut qu'une chose pourrait la faire marcher.

_Pourrait_ était le mot important, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si cela fonctionnerait, en particulier alors que le rituel de Justice, perverti et brisé comme il l'avait été, continuerait probablement de l'empêcher d'utiliser la magie pour s'enfuir, de la même manière que cela avait empêché Lily de faire de même lorsqu'Harry l'avait utilisé sur elle.

Voldemort baissa Polaris et toucha la Pensine. Il observa à l'intérieur pendant un moment, les yeux de Sirius étaient pensifs comme lorsqu'il parlait du passé, ensuite il secoua la tête et se mit sur le côté. « Non, » dit-il, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça, pas encore. Et s'il y a une quelque chose qui fait que je suis plus avisé que mon moi de seize ans, c'est bien savoir quand est-ce que le temps est approprié ou pas. »

Il se tourna et sourit à Harry. « J'aurai tout le temps pour te montrer la vérité lorsque je t'aurai dépouillé de ton pouvoir, » dit-il. « Entre temps, avant que nous commencions cela, as-tu des questions ? »

Le rituel diminua la forte pression sur le menton et les joues d'Harry, ainsi il pouvait parler. Il vérifia que sa mâchoire fonctionnait pendant un moment, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Voldemort, et puis il dit, « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais que je sache la seconde prophétie. »

Voldemort haussa les épaules. « Comme ça tu perdais espoir, bien sûr. Tu _sais _ que ça dit que tu tueras ton cher parrain ?

Harry hocha la tête, crispé. Il entendit les sanglots de Connor qui venait du coin, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner son attention de Voldemort pour réconforter son frère. Il n'avait simplement pas le _temps._

« Je voulais que tu ressasses cela, » dit Voldemort, et il fit un grand sourire. « Tout comme je voulais que tu penses que Peter t'écrivait pour te désespérer. Il n'y a pas de souffrance qui serait de trop pour ce que tu m'as fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Gronda Harry, qui voulait gagner du temps. Il avait besoin de regagner autant de force qu'il pouvait avant de frapper, et pour calibrer cela. Sous toutes les couches épaisses du rituel, sa magie se mouvait, mais il savait que si il la laissait aller juste maintenant, Connor serait blessé tout autant que Voldemort. « Ce que j'ai fait, c'était à ton plus vieux, et à Tom Jedusor, rien à toi. »

« Je serais devenu beaucoup plus puissant lorsque je me serais enfin manifesté si tu n'avais pas été là, » dit Voldemort qui perdit son sourire pour la première fois. « Et je n'aurai jamais eu le problème de devoir arranger ce rituel. » Il secoua la tête. « Tu vas juste payer pour les inconvénients que tu as mis sur mon chemin. »

Il se tourna et claqua des doigts. « Kreatur ! »

« Maître Black, » dit l'elfe de maison, se précipitant vers lui.

« Aide-moi à me dévêtir, » dit Voldemort, et il écarta les bras de Sirius.

Kreatur, s'inclinant et s'agitant, commença à lui enlever ses vêtements. Voldemort jeta un regard par-dessus ses épaules à Harry.

« Tout ce que j'ai écrit dans la lettre était plutôt vrai, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Sirius vous trahissait depuis des mois, dès que la présence de mon vieux moi dans son esprit devenait trop pour lui. Et puis il m'a trouvé, dans le pendentif, il a été assez bête pour me mettre sur lui pour voir ce que ça ferait. Et ce fut la fin. Il avait réussi à supporter et affaiblir les tentatives de mon vieux moi pour te blesser il a choisi de t'envoyer ce serpent, par exemple, parce qu'il savait que tu étais un Fourchelangue et que tu avais donc toutes les chances de le stopper. Les araignées étaient de moi, bien que je comptais que sur le poison qui pourrait d'affaiblir. Ca c'était quand j'avais le contrôle complet de son corps et de son esprit. Sirius n'était plus capable de protester quand j'ai choisi les araignées. » Il sourit.

« Tu étais celui qui écrivais à Lucius Malfoy, » dit Harry.

« Seulement la dernière. » Voldemort haussa les épaules, et les robes tombèrent et laissèrent sa poitrine nue. « Sirius a écrit les autres, quand la pression du sort, et les persuasions de Fenrir Greyback et Walden Macnair devenaient trop fortes. Imagine, Harry. Ton parrain aurait pu être libre du sort bien avant que je ne le possède, seulement il était trop fier pour le dire à qui que ce soit. »

Connor eut un autre sanglot. Harry suspectait que les barrières de son esprit tombaient, et le laissaient vulnérables à toutes sortes de vérité.

Kreatur avait presque fini d'enlever les robes.

Harry eut un haut le cœur. Il y avait une bosse grise qui grandissait sur le côté gauche de Sirius, qui pulsait doucement entre les figures que donnaient la lumière et les ombres. Cela ressemblait à un œuf, ou en tout cas en grande partie, puisque des morceaux de celui-ci étaient de toute évidence encore sous la peau de Sirius. Ca luisait d'une humidité visqueuse, assez sombre pour que cela ressemble à du sang, mais ce n'était pas du sang. Harry lança un regard au cercle, il savait de quoi il était fait maintenant.

« Ça sera près dans un instant. » Voldemort tapota son côté « œuf » opaque. « Ta magie va me permettre de fabriquer un nouveau corps. Puis je m'arrangerai pour que ton parrain meurt par ta baguette, te montrer la vérité, puis partir. » Il regarda Harry avec la tête penchée sur un côté tandis que Kreatur le déshabillait doucement, au le centre du cercle, les mains tendres.

« Tu sais ce que je ferai en premier, Harry ? » souffla-t-il.

Harry le regarda fixement.

« Ce que j'ai fait à Severus Snape n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que je lui ferai quand nous en aurons terminé. » Les yeux de Voldemort scintillèrent. « Il est non seulement un traitre, mais il t'a aidé, _toi_. Il sera écorché vif, centimètre par centimètre. Il existe des sorts qui font ce genre de choses. Je ne lui laisserai pour peau que la part qui revêtira la marque des ténèbres, et je lui infligerai la marque sur chaque morceau de son corps à vif. La Marque le gardera en vie, mais ce qu'elle fera aussi, c'est d'empêcher quiconque de le guérir magiquement. »

« Puis ensuite j'irai à la recherche de ce qui t'aiment tant, la jeune sorcière au sang de bourbe et le fils Malfoy. La Sang-de-Bourbe aura peut-être une mort plutôt rapide, je pense, avec seulement quelque membres cassés et mutilations avant. Après tout, elle t'a aidé à connaître la seconde prophétie et donc indirectement à jouer mon jeu. »

« Draco Malfoy… » Les yeux de Voldemort devinrent sauvages. « Il restera en vie, et il viendra avec moi. Je le renverrai à son père, un morceau à la fois, pendant des années. Le Maléfice de Prométhée fera l'affaire. »

Harry frissonna malgré lui. Le Maléfice de Prométhée renouvelait chaque part du corps dès qu'il avait été coupé, tout comme le foie de Prométhée se renouvelait chaque jour après avoir été dévoré par un aigle. La pensée de Draco souffrant et qui ne pouvait pas mourir, fit presque perdre à Harry ses meilleures armes à cet instant. Mais il se retint, et demanda, doucement, « Et que feras-tu de mon frère ? »

Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Connor. « Pourquoi, je l'ai entrainé pendant ces trois derniers mois, »dit-il, « ça serait dommage de gâcher quelqu'un avec le don de Compulsion aussi naturel et aguerri. L'I_mperium_ devrait s'occuper de toutes ses fixations morales obstinées, et ensuite j'aurai un disciple doué dans les Arts Sombres. »

Harry hocha calmement la tête. Il avait eu besoin d'entendre ça. Cela lui donnait la finale touche de rage dont il manquait pour agir comme il le devait, et cela lui donnait une promesse, un léger espoir, que s'il échouait là, alors le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu pourrait rester près de Voldemort et peut-être un jour le faire tomber.

_S'_il échouait.

_Je n'échouerai pas._

Voldemort tendit une main « _Mors Mordre ! »_ dit-il clairement.

Une lumière verte diffuse apparut au dessus de sa tête qui lançait des étincelles au centre du cercle. La magie du rituel corrompu se raidit par anticipation, et Harry supposa que Voldemort avait du lui parler silencieusement.

Voldemort lui fit face, le même léger sourire au visage qu'auparavant. « Je vais prendre un paiement de ta part, » dit-il, un paiement pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Une fois, un prix lourd pour un autre prix lourd, une excuse qui se fera dans les termes que j'aurai choisis. Nous ferons l'échange, et ainsi tout sera fini. » Son sourire se tordait dans les coins. « Le temps qui passe paie pour tout. »

La magie du rituel se précipita, et Harry vit l'immense forme de la main, d'un gris maladif cette fois-ci, s'avançant vers lui pour lui prendre sa magie.

C'est alors qu'il relâcha son habilité à manger la magie.

Cela digéra depuis l'intérieur, à travers les couches du rituel et des sortilèges pour le lier à Voldemort, et il avala toute la magie puissante au dessus. Il la consuma, et Harry sentit son corps gonfler à cause de la ruée de pouvoir alors qu'il prenait en main cette magie à la place. Il se concentra. Il voulait se dégager du sortilège, et stopper Voldemort, et faire exploser l'excroissance grise de son côté.

Voldemort rugit, un son inarticulé de protestation, et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. La main grisâtre s'approcha un peu plus près.

Harry visualisa son pouvoir comme un serpent, qu'il envoya ramper devant lui, dévorant tout au passage, ouvrant des mâchoires de plus en plus grandes. L'immobilité de son corps s'évanouie brusquement et il tomba au sol. Il sentit le pouvoir surgissant avec sauvagerie, tandis que le serpent mangeait et mangeait, consumait et dévorait, claquait et tordait, et qu'il devenait de plus en plus fort, et il sentait ses yeux rentrer dans ses orbites.

Un petit mouvement sur le côté le distraya, Harry cilla lorsqu'il vit un rat se faufiler le long du mur, et qui roulait avec sa patte une baguette fine. Peter, reconnut Harry, qui avait amené sa baguette avec lui.

Son serpent commença à dévorer l'excroissance brune sur le côté de Sirius, et Harry eut un haut le cœur. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans de la saleté. Pour la première fois, l'idée lui vint que de siphonner de la Magie Noire n'était pas une bonne idée.

« _Non ! »_ Cria Voldemort, et il psalmodia à nouveau, « _Corrumpo castimoniam ! »_

Harry sentit le rituel commencer à le combattre. C'était malgré tout de la magie vraiment puissante, plus forte encore que ce qu'il avait déjà avalé. La main grisâtre se forma à nouveau, et se précipita vers lui. Harry sentit la légère touche de ses doigts tels des couteaux venus pour l'écorcher.

C'est alors que le serpent se tourna et se précipita sur la magie de Connor et de Peter, et Kreatur atterrit sur son derrière avec un crachotement.

Harry tomba à genoux, en essayant de lâcher l'elfe de maison. Ça ne marchait pas. Sa magie grondait aux alentours, sauvage, hors de contrôle. Harry essaya de la restreindre, pour l'empêcher de manger la magie de Connor et de Peter. Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu essayer d'arrêter une averse. La force l'emplit, inutile comme de la pluie torrentielle pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait qu'un verre d'eau. Il ne pouvait n'y l'arrêter ni la contrôler.

Des doigts sales trouvèrent et se logèrent autour de sa gorge, ses ongles l'écorchant. Harry essaya de forcer la magie dans ses mains pour les déchirer, et il manqua de peu de vider Connor de sa magie entièrement, et il laissa presque passer la main grise du rituel. Il s'étouffa, sanglota, et repoussa, en essayant de décider ce qu'il devrait faire —risquer de tuer Kreatur, risquer de tout pomper de Connor et Peter, risquer d'être entièrement dépossédé de sa magie et de faire ressusciter Voldemort —

_Il est en train de le faire !_

Harry put entendre la voix dans sa tête, son ton clair et résonnant qui tranchait avec toute l'absurdité du reste, les tourbillons désespérés de terreur et les plans hasardeux. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et la voix lui criait, _Regarde Voldemort ! Regarde, regarde, regarde !_

Voldemort se tenait la tête, qu'il secouait violement. Ses yeux sortaient de leur orbite, et c'était comme si son visage exprimait deux différentes émotions à la fois.

Harry força sa magie à arrêter de se nourrir de celle de Connor, et il poussa Kreatur qui essayait de lui ouvrir la gorge, et hurla, _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

La voix répliqua immédiatement. _Sirius charge ! Sirius se bat ! C'était ce qu'il attendait, et pour lequel il concentrait toute sa force ! Je peux le voir, comme un grand chien noir sautant sur un loup ! Il se bat contre lui, le noie, il reprend son esprit—_

La main de Sirius frappa abruptement la baguette dans sa main et Harry pensa qu'il allait la lever et se frapper lui-même. Puis ses doigts eurent un spasme, et il la balança. Harry supposa que l'un des deux ne voulait pas risquer que l'autre l'utilise.

Et Harry savait que Voldemort finirait par gagner. Il y avait le pendentif autour de son cou, et Voldemort était un Legillimens doué. Ca ne pouvait finir que d'une façon.

_Oui, c'est le cas._

La compréhension de la prophétie inonda la tête d'Harry, et il se sentit plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, même si sa magie se heurtait violement contre ses reins, et qu'elle grandissait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait, alors qu'elle en engloutissait de plus en plus, ce qui nourrissait en retour son habilité à engloutir. Il fit un sifflement aigu qui attira l'attention du serpent. Harry lui indiqua gentiment que le pendentif autour de la nuque de Voldemort avait l'air vraiment puissant.

Sa magie s'y précipita et attrapa le pendentif —et oui, c'était familier, le même type de pouvoir qu'elle avait déjà avalé quand elle avait détruit le journal. Elle le déchira et l'ouvrit, grignotant, festoyant, engloutissant. Harry entendit Voldemort hurler.

Et c'est alors que les yeux de Sirius le regardèrent, et c'étaient ceux de son parrain, une lueur dans ses yeux gris était pour un instant désolée.

Harry utilisa un peu de sa magie pour envoyer Kreattur s'envoler complètement libre, et il cria alors, « Peter ! Envoie-moi la baguette ! »

Il put sentir la baguette quand elle se positionna dans sa main. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Peter l'avait apportée pour lui, qu'il voulait qu'il l'utilise contre Voldemort, et c'est pourquoi Harry était un peu désolé de le décevoir.

Il l'a lança à Sirius.

Il entendit le couinement de Sirius et le gémissement de Peter, mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Aucun des deux n'avait compris. Aucun d'eux n'avaient été entrainé pour la bataille comme l'avait été Harry, et aucun d'eux ne comprenait la prophétie comme il l'avait comprise, alors qu'il observait Sirius attraper la baguette de Peter et se lever.

Déjà, son visage était changeant, et montrait des signes du retour de Voldemort. Mais, comme cela se vit, il eut le temps de dire huit mots.

« Au revoir, Harry. » Il sourit légèrement, et ses yeux se tournèrent sur le côté. « Au revoir, Connor. » Son regard se fixa de nouveau vers l'avant, sur la baguette qu'il tenait. Harry vit l'éclatant courage des Gryffondor alors, le courage face à la mort que les autres Maisons considéraient comme de la folie.

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

Et tandis que la lumière verte frappa, tuant Sirius, tuant Voldemort avec lui, Sirius mourut par la baguette du sacrifice, Harry amena sa magie à utiliser un _Reducto_ qui réduisit la boite en if de Voldemort pour la réparation des tords en morceaux.

Le Rituel de Justice se tordit une dernière fois, et éclata, libre. De la magie plus puissante que celle qu'Harry avait utilisée revint dans son corps et brûla le cercle, tordit l'œuf gris qui émergeait du côté de Sirius elle le déchira, dévora la marque des ténèbres, et s'évertua sur le cadavre de Kreatur jusqu'à ce que l'elfe de maison ne soit plus qu'une série de petits morceaux sanglants, et détruisit tout ce qui avait été utilisé pour perpétrer l'injustice. Le serpent d'Harry dut vomir le plus gros de ce qu'il avait dévoré. Et Harry se rendit compte qu'il contrôlait ce qui restait, tant qu'il se concentrait avec une absolue détermination à ne blesser personne.

La danse fut ainsi détruite, le sort de corruption de Voldemort cessa et la cabane frémit une dernière fois alors que le rituel s'évanouissait. Le cadavre de Sirius frémit aussi, et un léger halo de lumière rouge-or le caressa. Harry hocha la tête lorsque la lumière s'en alla. Le rituel faisait juste attention à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de justice à rendre, mais il n'y en avait plus.

Le temps qui passe paie pour tout, pensa Harry.

Alors la lumière fut partie, et il ne restait qu'eux Peter se tapissant en tant que rat dans un coin, Connor qui sanglotait près des restes du cercle, et Harry, agenouillé au sol, la gorge en sang — dans le silence le plus total.

**À suivre**

**P.S : On m'a fait remarqué qu'il y avait plusieurs fautes d'orthographe et autres qui gâchaient plusieurs chapitres. Si c'est bien le cas, je m'en excuse. Dès que je le peux, je les relis et les corriges entièrement pour les remettre en ligne. Désolé pour ce désagrément. Bye. Eni.**


	47. 31 octobre 1981

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : Traduction FINI **

**Chapitre traduit par :** Lanaika

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 41 : 31 octobre 1981**

Lorsqu'il put respirer, et lorsqu'il sentit, avec l'aide d'une de ses mains que la blessure sur sa gorge n'allait pas s'ouvrir plus, la première chose que Harry fit, se fut de ramper vers son frère.

Connor reposait sur le côté, un bras encore sur ta tête pour se protéger, et pleurait silencieusement. Harry hésita un moment. Il ne pouvait plus ressentir les émotions de son frère comme il pouvait le faire avant, mais les autres liens étaient toujours là. Il pouvait encore ressentir que Connor était son jumeau. Il ressentait toujours la loyauté et l'amour qui les liaient.

Soulagé de voir que Polaris n'ait pas coupé _tous_ leurs liens, Harry tendit les bras et murmura, « Connor ? »

Connor n'hésita pas une seconde et se retourna pour se jeter dans ses bras, un des siens verrouillé sur ses épaules et l'autre autour de son torse. Harry pencha sa tête doucement sur l'épaule de son frère en retour et ferma les yeux.

_Je suis désolé que tu aies dû grandir de cette manière_, pensa-t-il. _Au moins, la partie la plus douloureuse est passée, et il devait entendre Sirius faire ses adieux, et il sait _pourquoi _il est mort._ Harry pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de satisfaire Connor en lui expliquant s'il avait été seul à la Cabane Hurlante et s'il était revenu avec le corps mort de Sirius, ou seulement avec la parole de Peter comme quoi il ne l'avait pas tué.

Harry entendit un bruit de cavalcade, et vit que Peter, sous sa forme de rat, était apparu à côté d'eux. Il s'assit sur son arrière-train pour toucher gentiment le coude de Harry avec ses moustaches, puis se retira vers sa baguette. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et recommença à caresser le cou et le dos de son frère, en lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête dont Connor pouvait choisir d'en tenir compte s'il le voulait.

« Harry ? » murmura finalement Connor, lorsque ses sanglots se furent suffisamment calmés pour le laisser parler.

Harry lui murmura qu'il l'écoutait et qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Je- », la voix de Connor craqua pendant quelques instants, puis devint plus forte, « je suis désolé ».

Harry cligna des yeux. Il s'était attendu à des excuses, mais pas aussi tôt. Il se rassit et essaya de regarder son jumeau dans les yeux, mais il n'en eut pas la possibilité. Connor avait muché sa tête dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Harry, et l'avait laissée là pendant qu'il murmurait. Harry fut surpris que ses mots soient si clairs, quand ses vêtements devaient recouvrir sa bouche.

« J'aurais dû savoir », murmura Connor. « Il agissait tellement bizarrement. Il semblait ne plus t'aimer du tout ces derniers mois, comme si le fait que tu sois à Serpentard avait annulé le fait qu'il soit ton parrain. Avant ça, il tempêtait et se déchaînait toujours sur les Serpentards. Mais ces derniers mois, il m'a juste expliqué calmement à quel point ils étaient mauvais, et spécialement toi ». Il frissonna.

Harry ne pouvait penser à aucune réponse face à cela, alors il resta silencieux, excepté le faible son que sa main produisait quand il la passait dans les cheveux de son frère.

« Et je- j'étais tellement désespéré que je voulais penser qu'il resterait en vie depuis mai dernier, et que ma compulsion était une bonne chose, et je l'ai écouté », murmura Connor. « Je suis désolé, Harry. J'aurais dû te dire la prophétie ».

_Tu aurais dû_, pensa Harry, mais ce n'était pas la chose à dire à ce moment-là, ni ça ni une des variations du « Je te l'avais dit ». Il avait une chance de guérir la blessure ouverte de Connor et de laisser Connor guérir la sienne, mais uniquement s'il était prudent et minutieux.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait », dit-il à la place. « Ca semblait assez clair quand ça disait que Sirius allait mourir ».

Connor acquiesça, d'un mouvement misérable accompagné d'un reniflement. Il se rassit finalement pour que Harry voie son visage. Il avait l'air défait avec ses yeux rétrécis par la peau rouge bouffie autour d'eux, sa peau marbrée de larmes et son nez maculé de morve.

« Et c'est ce qui est arrivé », murmura-t-il.

« C'est vrai ». Harry jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Sirius, et ressentit la première vague de chagrin pour l'homme qui avait été son parrain, qui était mort si courageusement, comme un vrai Gryffondor. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de pleurer, pas à ce moment-là. Son mal de tête revenait en force, et la voix dans sa tête était suspicieusement silencieuse, et il ne pouvait pas encore s'évanouir, pas alors que son frère avait besoin de lui.

« Il est mort courageusement ».

« Mais il est quand même mort ».

Harry cligna des yeux. Il aurait pensé que le fait de le rassurer sur son courage aurait calmé son frère. Peut-être que Connor n'était pas si éloigné que cela de la mentalité Gryffondor qu'il le pensait, ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas de ces mots de réconfort à présent.

« Oui, il l'est », dit-il.

Connor ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres, pressées l'une contre l'autre, tremblaient. Harry ne le toucha pas. Il pensait que c'était quelque chose que son frère avait besoin d'endurer seul. Et Connor n'éclata pas en sanglots, mais se reprit, avec une résilience dont Harry ignorait l'existence chez son frère. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement à Harry.

« Tu disais la vérité depuis le début », dit-il.

« Et bien, pas à propos de Sirius possédé », dit Harry. « Je ne savais rien à propos de ça. Mais à propos de lui qui n'avait pas ton propre intérêt à cœur, et à propos de maman et de la taille du phénix, et à propos de mes intentions envers toi… » Il prit une profonde respiration. « … Oui ».

« Je suis désolé », murmura de nouveau Connor.

Harry se tint immobile et silencieux. Connor avait ce petit truc dans la voix qui disait qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de parler, et la dernière chose que Harry voulait faire était de l'interrompre. Il devait admettre qu'une partie de lui pensait qu'il méritait les paroles que Connor était sur le point de dire, la partie qui n'aurait jamais vu le jour si Connor n'avait pas été là et n'avait pas observé la destruction de son enfance sous ses yeux.

Connor commença à parler, le son de sa voix à peine plus fort qu'un murmure et avec débit de parole assez difficile à suivre, mais Harry avait des oreilles habituées à sa voix depuis des années. Il pouvait comprendre ce que son frère disait, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle plus fort ou plus clairement. Le plus important pour lui, c'était de _dire_ les choses, pas la manière dramatique qu'il aurait pu utiliser.

« J'ai commencé à soupçonner que tu disais la vérité avec la lettre de maman qu'elle m'a écrit en février », dit Connor la tête baissée. « Elle a dit que je devais continuer à te combattre, que je devais te ramener sous contrôle. Pourquoi utiliserait-elle _cette_ expression ? Avant ça, elle avait toujours dit qu'elle t'aimait, que tu étais celui qui lui avait tourné le dos. Mais cette expression, c'est comme si tu avais raison, qu'elle t'avait contrôlé et qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter que tu aies brisé ce contrôle et que tu sois parti.

Et puis la prophétie est arrivée, et j'étais tellement effrayé que tu tues Sirius ». Connor rit douloureusement, et pendant un moment on aurait dit qu'il allait éclater en sanglots une nouvelle fois. « J'ai commencé à ressentir ton pouvoir. Tu es tellement puissant, Harry. Tu aurais pu tuer Sirius à n'importe quel moment si tu l'avais voulu. J'ai pensé que je devais le protéger, donc j'ai commencé à me disputer et à me battre contre toi plus souvent. Je pensais que tu voudrais pas te battre et le tuer si ton attention était fixée sur moi et que tu essayais de me tuer moi ».

Harry ferma les yeux. _Combien de sacrifices va t-il devoir y avoir dans ma famille ?_

« J'étais plus borné que jamais », dit Connor. « Quelques fois j'étais stupide, et à d'autres j'agissais stupidement. Quelques fois je croyais vraiment tout ce que Sirius et maman me disaient, et d'autres fois non. Mais quand je le croyais, alors j'avais la conscience tranquille par rapport à ce que je faisais, et quand je n'y croyais pas, alors je pensais qu'au moins tu me blessais moi et pas Sirius.

Et ensuite il a été possédé ». Connor tourna la tête pour voir le corps de Sirius. « Il me disait que la compulsion avait toujours été un don de la Lumière, sauf quand c'était un Serpentard qui l'utilisait ».

Harry se mordit la lèvre, considérant un moment le fait de ne rien demander, puis décida qu'il devait. S'il ne le faisait pas, alors cela persisterait entre eux, comme un croc empoisonné de la bouche d'un basilic, et corromprait tout ce qui se passerait après. Il devait y avoir une honnêteté absolue entre eux à présent.

« C'est pour ça que tu as utilisé ta compulsion sur moi à la Volière ? »

Connor acquiesça. « Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un autre moyen. Je pensais que peut-être, peut-être, tu te sentirais désolé de ce que tu as fait à maman et que tu te réconcilierais avec nous, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, et c'était un bon mois après que j'aie entendu la prophétie. Je devenais fou. J'ai pensé que si j'utilisais ma compulsion sur toi, tu redeviendrais un membre de la famille, et que tu n'aurais plus aucune raison de blesse qui que ce soit, Sirius, maman ou moi ».

« Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais, en dehors de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là ? » demanda Harry.

Connor détourna les yeux.

« Connor ? »

« Tout », murmura Connor. « Je croyais tout. Et je haïssais ça. Je pensais que je commencerais à croire que tu avais raison et qu'elle avait tort. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de voir son monde s'écrouler autour de soi, Harry ? »

« Intimement », dit Harry, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le regard de Connor se tourna vers lui, puis se détourna à nouveau. Il acquiesça légèrement pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris.

« Donc je t'ai demandé de revenir avec nous. Je me disais à moi-même que je t'offrais une chance. Et quand tu as refusé, je me suis dit que la compulsion était le seul choix qui me restait, même si je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, parce que je ne pouvais pas penser à un autre moyen. C'était l'équinoxe du printemps. Le moment dont parlait la prophétie était juste quelques semaines après. Si je ne pouvais pas te convaincre, j'ai pensé que je pouvais te soumettre ou te briser ».

« Donc tu étais prêt à me sacrifier pour Sirius ? » résuma Harry.

Connor acquiesça.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, qui montrait que c'était la colère qui en était à l'origine.

« Je hais ça », dit-il finalement. « Je hais être sacrifié. Je m'en fiche si je choisis de donner ma vie ou mon temps libre, mais je hais ce que tu as essayé de me faire Connor ».

Connor acquiesça de nouveau. « Je sais. Je suis désolé ».

Harry le regarda silencieusement quelques instants, puis lui dit, « Continue ».

« Ça a échoué », dit Connor. « Donc j'ai essayé de répandre des rumeurs comme quoi tu allais m'assassiner, en pensant que peut-être le Directeur devrait t'expulser si on pensait que tu étais un fou dangereux. Mais ça n'a fonctionné. Et puis tu as commencé les cours, et je pensais que c'était ma chance de te rendre tellement furieux après moi que tu ne penserais plus jamais à Sirius ».

Il ferma les yeux. « Mais tu as continué à parler de lui. Je pensais que tu me narguais, que tu avais un plan pour te débarrasser de lui, et que tu voulais que je sache que je ne pourrais rien y faire ».

« Et quand je t'ai affronté cette après-midi-là ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais mis ton plan en route », admit Connor. « J'ai eu tort d'utiliser ma compulsion sur Draco. Je le sais maintenant. Mais j'ai préféré l'utiliser sur lui plutôt que de perdre Sirius ».

Il regarda une nouvelle fois vers le corps de Sirius et sembla oublier ce qu'il allait dire par la suite.

« C'est à Draco que tu dois t'excuser à propos de ça », lui rappela Harry, « pas à moi ».

Connor acquiesça distraitement. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau remplis de larmes, mais il les essuya pour en chasser l'humidité.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit réellement mort », murmura-t-il.

Harry tendit les bras une nouvelle fois, et Connor sauta dedans. Harry le serra tout contre lui, pendant qu'il pleurait, et se demanda où ses propres larmes étaient parties. Asséchées par l'épuisement, la douleur et le besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose, peut-être.

Sa deuxième crise de larmes fut plus courte, et il s'assit auprès de Harry, paraissant un peu embarrassé à propos de cela.

« Merci », murmura-t-il. « Harry, je ne sais même pas comment te demander pardon autrement que – et bien, pardonne-moi. Et je déteste le fait que j'ai essayé de protéger quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas, et je déteste le fait que Voldemort ait réussi à me corrompre encore une fois, comme il l'a fait l'année dernière, et cette fois, je ne savais même pas que c'était lui. Mais je ferai ce que je peux pour changer les choses ». Son visage était déterminé.

Harry acquiesça. « Nous allons devoir parler à beaucoup de personnes », dit-il. « Nous allons devoir beaucoup parler. Mais je pense qu'on peut le faire ».

Connor lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Harry. Connor ».

Harry sursauta. Il avait oublié en fait que Peter était là, et il n'avait pas entendu le 'plop' d'air soudain qui accompagnait habituellement les transformations de Peter. Il se retourna pour voir Peter qui était assis solennellement à côté de la pensine de Voldemort. Harry fut content de voir que Polaris n'était nulle part en vue.

« Je suis désolé », dit doucement Peter. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et un _Lumos _apparut à son extrémité, illuminant la pièce mieux que les faibles rayons de soleil de l'après-midi qui réussissaient encore à passer à travers les fenêtres. « Mais il y a certaines choses dont _nous_ devons parler, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire ».

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Peter lui sourit tristement. « Je pensais que tu savais déjà la vérité, Harry », dit-il, « et que la toile du phoenix t'empêchait juste de voir les choses comme elles sont, ou de penser qu'elles avaient de l'importance. Au final, je me suis rendu compte que tu ne savais pas, que tu ne devais pas savoir. J'ai vu ton visage quand V-Voldemort a dit certaines choses. Tu crois toujours l'histoire que tes parents t'ont raconté à propos de la nuit où il a attaqué Godric's Hollow. Tu aurais dû réagir aux différences de sa version, maintenant que tu t'es libéré de la toile du phoenix, si tu avais su la vérité ».

Harry cligna des yeux, et sentit son cœur avoir des ratés. Lui et Snape l'avaient soupçonné, mais pas _su_…

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? » murmura-t-il.

Peter lança un regard par la fenêtre de l'abri. « Je suis resté ici trop longtemps », dit-il. « Les Détraqueurs me poursuivent. Et, plus important… ». Il fit rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Tu sais que les Aurors connaissent des sorts qui leur permettent de voir quels sont les derniers sorts à être sortis ? »

Harry acquiesça, puis se figea. Peter lui sourit gentiment. « Tu as compris », dit-il.

« Mais tu n'as pas lancé l'Avada Kedavra », insista Harry. « C'est Sirius. Nous pouvons en témoigner ».

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous y soyez autorisés », dit Peter calmement. « C'est toujours un Impardonnable, Harry, et je suis encore un fugitif d'Azkaban. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore me laisserait dire la vérité, en plus. La toile du phénix dans ma tête n'est plus remontée à la surface depuis un moment. Je pense qu'elle est en train de s'enfoncer plus profondément. Dumbledore la garde active pour quelque chose d'autre que pour m'empêcher de vous dire la vérité cette fois, ou je n'aurais pas été capable d'en dire autant. Mais de là à ce que je parle aux Aurors et que je révèle _tout_ ? Oui, je pense qu'il la garde pour ça. Il doit avoir décidé que les problèmes éventuels pour lui seraient plus graves que les éventuels problèmes si je vous révélais tout à propos de l'attaque de Godric's Hollow ».

Ses yeux devinrent d'acier, et brillèrent. « Je ne retournerai _jamais_ à Azkaban. Je veux être sûr que cous deux sachiez la vérité, toute la vérité, puis je m'en irai ».

« Mais où vas-tu aller ? » demanda Harry, se sentant inutile.

« Je ne sais pas encore », dit Peter, puis il se tut un instant et lui sourit faiblement. « Et bien. Il y a un endroit où je pourrais aller et être accueilli, même si je n'ai jamais répondu à l'invitation ». Il haussa des épaules. « Cela n'a pas d'importance, Harry, ce qui importe, c'est que vous sachiez la vérité. On vous l'a cachée depuis bien trop longtemps ».

Il tira la pensine de Voldemort vers lui. « Elle contient des souvenirs de _cette_ nuit. L'attaque. Je pense que même Voldemort en avait assez que vous ne connaissiez pas la vérité, même si dans son cas, il a essayé de te voler ta magie puis de te faire désespérer à propos de ce que tu y as vu ».

Il lança un coup d'œil aux deux garçons. « Prêts ? »

Harry savait que Connor tremblait de peur, et il savait que son frère n'était pas prêt. Mais cela n'allait pas être plus facile s'ils attendaient – et si ce que Peter disait était vrai, ils _ne pouvaient pas_ attendre. Il prit la main de Connor et acquiesça.

Peter se pencha sur le liquide argenté. Harry le suivit, frissonnant légèrement lorsque le froid s'abattit sur lui, mais il ne plongea pas complètement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Connor le suive. Il ne voulait pas voir son frère rester en arrière une fois de plus. Cette fois, ils allaient faire face ensemble quelques soient les vérités qui les attendaient.

Ils atterrirent au milieu d'un endroit que Harry mit du temps avant de reconnaître comme Godric's Hollow. En effet, il faisait nuit, une nuit sans lune, grâce aux nuages qui couvraient le ciel. De plus, la maison semblait différente. Enfin, la lueur des barrières de protection et d'invisibilité qui avaient protégé leur maison depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait n'étaient pas là. Il trembla. Ils devaient être en train de voir le moment où Voldemort avait réussi à briser les barrières. Le Fidelitas avait déjà été rompu.

Une silhouette vêtue de noir se déplaçait sur la pelouse, se dirigeant rapidement vers les portes. Harry frissonna. Même dans ce souvenir, il pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui enveloppait Voldemort. Il était plus puissant que lorsqu'il l'avait affronté en tant que Quirell, ou en tant que Tom Jedusor, ou encore sa dernière version. Harry secoua la tête. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu penser qu'un bébé survivrait à une attaque d'un sorcier aussi puissant ?

« Je suis là », dit Peter en montrant du doigt une silhouette potelée, de taille assez petite, qui marchait rapidement derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je peux vous raconter ce qui s'est passé après. Ce souvenir va seulement jusqu'au moment où Voldemort a été détruit, bien sûr ».

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Connor. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, et il secouait doucement la tête d'avant en arrière, comme s'il essayait de trouver une manière de faire face à la situation. Lorsqu'il vit que Harry l'observait, il referma la bouche et essaya de garder la tête haute, même si son visage laissait passer de violentes émotions. Harry lui prit la main, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison et ils entrèrent à la suite de Voldemort et Peter.

Voldemort regarda l'intérieur et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était vide, il éclata de rire, le même rire froid et haut perché que Harry avait appris à associer à son ennemi dans ses autres incarnations.

« Où sont les enfants, Queudver ? »

« A l'étage, m-mon maître ». Harry reconnut à peine la voix de Peter. Elle avait un ton obséquieux et cassé. Harry se demanda si Peter avait toujours été cet homme fort qui attendait auprès d'eux à présent avec une expression solennelle sur visage, ou si sa peur de Voldemort s'était transformée en puissance.

Voldemort se dirigea vers les escaliers et commença à les monter. Harry, Connor, et Peter le suivaient, frissonnant. Le Peter-souvenir monta après eux, comme s'il ne voulait pas être témoin de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

_Et bien, en y réfléchissant_, pensa Harry, _moi non plus_. L'attente fit battre son cœur durement dans sa poitrine, et son souffle devint court, comme s'il était en train de faire l'ascension d'une autre falaise comme celle que Snape et Draco lui avaient fait grimper au Manoir Malfoy.

Ils atteignirent la porte de la chambre qui était assez différente de celle que Harry connaissait. Voldemort l'étudia pendant un moment, puis rit une nouvelle fois et bougea sa baguette deux fois. Un sort silencieux brisa les barrières de la porte, et l'autre la fit exploser. Harry entendit le bruit des couvertures qu'on bougeait juste après l'explosion, et des pleurs vagissant de détresse.

Voldemort rentra dans la pièce. Le Peter-souvenir regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le Peter de maintenant bougea, et Harry et Connor se déplacèrent pour se mettre à côté de Voldemort afin de mieux voir.

Deux jeunes garçons étaient allongés dans des berceaux jumeaux à bonne distance de la porte, sous une arche assez haute. Harry fut stupéfait de voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Evidemment, nous n'avions pas encore les cicatrices, pensa-t-il, et nous pleurons si fort qu'on ne peut pas vraiment voir nos yeux.

Voldemort resta immobile un instant lorsque Harry regarda son visage, il vit qu'il avait plissé ses yeux. « Queudver ! » dit-il soudainement.

Le Peter-souvenir tressaillit et se précipita à ses côtés. « Mon Seigneur ? »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne sais rien de plus à propos de la prophétie ? » demanda Voldemort. « Tu es sûr et certain que tu ne sais pas quel enfant va me vaincre ? »

Le Peter-souvenir secoua la tête. Harry en fut vraiment impressionné. Quelque part, Peter avait réussi à convaincre Voldemort qu'il savait où ses amis vivaient et qu'il voulait les trahir, mais pas assez pour révéler qu'il savait aussi que la prophétie disait que le plus jeune des jumeaux serait celui qui le vaincrait.

« Non mon Seigneur. Juste ce que S-Severus vous a dit ».

Voldemort acquiesça. « C'est mieux de s'occuper des deux en même temps alors », murmura-t-il. « A cette heure-ci, Bellatrix a déjà dû détruire l'autre candidat ». Il souleva sa baguette en face de lui.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le jet de lumière verte s'élança –

Vers le berceau de Harry.

Harry se retrouva propulsé en arrière et se retrouva assis durement, lorsque la lumière l'atteignit au front, alors que Voldemort se tournait et envoyait une autre salve de lumière verte vers Connor –

Et un puissant grondement destructeur emplit la pièce, accompagné par la sensation familière de magie bouillonnante, et une lumière verte inonda les yeux de Harry, et Voldemort hurla encore et encore lorsque la magie froide et puissante réclama sa victime –

Puis, ils se retrouvèrent hors de la pensine, étalés sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante.

Harry, tremblant, enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Quelque part sur le chemin, il avait lâché le poignet de son frère. Il pouvait entendre ses petits sanglots, des sanglots douloureux d'incrédulité et de confusion.

« C'est ce qui s'est passé », murmura Peter. « J'étais derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'ai tout vu. Il a jeté le sortilège de mort sur toi, Harry, puis s'est tourné et l'a jeté sur ton frère. Pendant que la lumière verte le reliait encore à Connor, tu as réfléchi le sortilège sur lui. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Je suppose que c'est parce que Voldemort avait pris tellement de protections pour ne pas mourir, en essayant d'obtenir l'immortalité, que le sortilège a dû combattre ça au lieu de réellement le tuer. Le sortilège a lutté contre lui avant de le faire sortir de son corps, et la lumière qui le reliait à Connor a disparu. Puis il a réduit son corps en cendres. Son esprit s'est échappé, bien sûr », ajouta Peter avec un arrière-goût d'amertume dans la voix. « Je le sais maintenant ».

« Je ne comprends pas », murmura Connor. Harry réussit à relever la tête et à regarder son frère, dont le visage n'était pas seulement pâle, mais aussi baigné de larmes. « Si Harry a réfléchi le sortilège de mort sur Voldemort, ça veut dire que c'est lui le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? »

Peter secoua la tête doucement. « Il est celui qui a tué Voldemort avec un sortilège de mort réfléchi oui », dit-il en montrant le front de Harry. « Cette cicatrice est une cicatrice de sortilège. Mais la tienne aussi, Connor. Voldemort était occupé à essayer de te tuer quand Harry l'a touché. Je pense que le second Avada Kedavra a laissé sa marque sur toi, et rien d'autre. Il a été interrompu au milieu du processus ».

Connor cligna des yeux, déglutit et essuya son front.

« Mais – je ne comprends pas. Maman et Dumbledore auraient dû être capables de dire que la cicatrice de Harry provenait d'un sortilège. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pensé qu'il était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? »

Presque paralysé par le choc, Harry vit le visage de Peter se durcir. « Ah », dit-il.

« Ça à voir avec la partie dont je ne pense pas que même Dumbledore sache que j'aie vue. Après ça, j'ai couru, je suis revenu. Je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller, pas cette nuit-là, même si j'allais être trouvé et emmené à Azkaban le lendemain. Et je dois l'admettre, j'étais curieux ? Je ne savais pas ce que je m'attendais à voir quand je suis rentré, mais ce n'était pas ça. Je suis revenu, et je me suis accroupi près de la fenêtre. La maison était à moitié détruite », ajouta-t-il à Harry.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils ont dû la reconstruire. J'ai vu tes parents et Dumbledore revenir et se précipiter dans votre chambre. Ils sont redescendus avec chacun d'entre vous dans les bras, vos fronts saignaient. Vous étiez tous les deux en train de pleurer ». Peter parlait, il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme si cela pouvait rendre le souvenir plus facile à supporter.

« Lily a utilisé un sort de soin, et je les ai entendu haleter quand le sort a été terminé. Il n'y avait plus de sang, mais deux cicatrices.

Comprenez », dit Peter, « que ce n'était pas sensé arriver. La prophétie disait qu'il n'y aurait qu'un sauveur, clairement marqué ».

« Peux-tu répéter la prophétie ? » demanda Harry. Sa voix était faible et rauque, et ne paraissait pas être la sienne.

Peter acquiesça, puis ferma les yeux et commença à psalmodier :

_« Celui avec le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, né quand le septième mois meurt… il est le plus jeune des deux, et il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas… Pour le plus âgé, c'est le pouvoir, mais pour le plus jeune, c'est le pouvoir uni à l'amour… Oh garde-le, Oh protège-le, car les ténèbres par lesquelles il va passer sont vicieuses et hideuses, et l'amour ne possède qu'une infime chance de survie… Le plus âgé se tiendra à sa droite, en l'aimant, mais le plus jeune aimera le monde magique dans son intégralité… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, et en le faisant marquera son cœur… Celui avec le pouvoir de vaincre la Seigneur de Ténèbres approche, né quand le septième mois meurt… »_

Sa voix s'évanouit, Harry regarda vers le mur, et essaya de réfléchir. Des pensées se poursuivaient dans son esprit, l'assaillant et repartant avant qu'il ne puisse les attraper.

Il semblait que Dumbledore et ses parents avaient interprété la prophétie correctement. Connor était né à la fin du mois de juillet. Il était le plus jeune des deux. Lily avait toujours dit que le pouvoir de Connor était l'amour, et que Harry devait le protéger, parce qu'autrement, cet amour périrait. L'amour de Harry pour Connor était plus profond et plus vrai que n'importe quoi d'autre –

_Ou l'avait été._

Harry chassa cette pensée, et se re-concentra.

La cicatrice de Connor avait la forme d'un cœur. Oui, tout collait. _Ou tout aurait dû coller_. Harry ne savait pas comment expliquer le souvenir de la pensine.

Il secoua la tête, finalement, et se tourna vers Peter, décidant qu'il ne pourrait pas savoir la vérité avec les informations dont il disposait pour le moment.

« Et qu'ont fait Dumbledore et nos parents ? »

« Je les ai entendu parler », dit Peter doucement. « Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'ils ont dit. J'ai eu bien assez de temps pour me souvenir de leurs paroles à Azkaban.

Lily a dit, 'Ce n'était pas sensé arrivé. Albus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ont-ils tous les deux des cicatrices ? Et pourquoi la magie de Harry dégage ça ? Ce n'est pas naturel'. Elle a commencé à pleurer ».

Peter lança un regard doux à Harry. « Tu avais toujours été un bébé magique normal, Harry – puissant, mais dans la norme. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort arrive. Dans les bras de Lily cette nuit-là, tu aurais pu être un phare, ou une sirène, pour quiconque voulait regarder ou écouter. J'avais beaucoup de mal à m'empêcher d'entrer dans la maison, juste pour être plus prêt de ta magie.

Dumbledore a soupiré. C'était un soupir qui semblait venir de ses os. 'Lily, James', a-t-il dit. 'Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas sortir des murs de cette maison. Voldemort a utilisé le Sortilège de Mort sur les deux garçons. Il doit l'avoir utilisé sur Harry après l'avoir utilisé sur Connor, ou Harry ne serait plus vivant, mais les faits sont les faits, il a dû l'utiliser sur lui. Et le sort a brisé les barrières à l'intérieur de Harry que tous les sorciers normaux ont. Il a accès à un niveau de pouvoir que la plupart des sorciers ne peuvent pas utiliser, parce qu'appeler cette quantité de magie en une seule fois les tuerait'.

'Alors pourquoi est-il toujours vivant ?' C'était James qui demandait ça. Je n'oublierai jamais l'air qu'il avait, Harry, lorsqu'il te tenait dans ses bras. Petit et fragile, et impuissant. C'était la première fois que je voyais James avec cet air-là.

'Parce que', a dit Dumbledore en pinçant l'arête de son nez, 'c'est un enfant, et qu'il peut grandir en étant habitué à utiliser ce niveau de pouvoir, ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire en étant plus âgé. Son corps est encore assez malléable pour accepter le changement. S'il avait 4 ou 5 ans, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait été capable de survivre à la destruction de ses barrières'. Il a hésité un long moment en te regardant, Harry.

Puis il a dit, 'Et Voldemort lui a transmis une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs. Ça c'est pour le reste de sa force, et la sensation contre-nature que tu ressens, Lily. Je l'ai sentie quand nous montions les escaliers. Il y aurait dû encore avoir beaucoup de magie présente dans l'air, assez pour que je puisse jeter un sort pour voir ce qui était arrivé à la pièce pour que les murs ressemblent à ça. Au lieu de cela, il n'y en avait quasiment pas, sauf celle qui émanait de Harry lui-même. Il possède la capacité de Voldemort à se nourrir de magie. Une fois qu'il a obtenu ce pouvoir, il a mangé les pouvoirs de Voldemort qui restaient, en comptant ce qui restait des deux Sortilèges de Mort que Voldemort a dû utiliser' ».

Harry baissa la tête, et essaya de garder sa respiration aussi profonde qu'il le voulait. Il sentit Connor lui prendre la main. Il la serra désespérément. Son frère tressaillit, mais la serra en retour.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils pensent que ta magie est contre-nature, Harry », murmura Peter. « Non seulement Voldemort a ouvert tes barrières et t'a donné accès à plus de magie que tu n'aurais dû avoir, mais il t'a aussi offert une bonne partie de Magie Noire. Au fond, tu es devenu son héritier magique, de la même manière que certaines familles sang-pur le font quand elles transfèrent les pouvoirs des parents aux enfants au moment de leur mort. Tu possèdes ses capacités, _parce qu_'il les avait au moment où il t'a attaqué cette nuit-là, pas parce que tu étais né avec elles ».

Peter eut un petit rire étranglé.

« Tu sais, les choses auraient pu tourner différemment si toi ou Voldemort avaient été un tout petit peu plus faibles. Si tu l'avais été, alors tu n'aurais pas pu survivre au Sortilège de Mort au moment où il a détruit tes barrières et laissé ta magie profonde remonter. Si lui l'avait été, alors il n'aurait pas eu la force de briser tes barrières, ou laissé sa magie derrière lui pour que tu la manges. Tu serais simplement mort, ou il aurait pu mourir et emporté tous ses pouvoirs avec lui. Au lieu de ça, grâce à lui, tu es devenu l'ennemi le plus puissant qu'il aurait pu avoir ».

Harry se força à respirer. Respire profondément. Je ne vais pas paniquer. Je ne vais pas paniquer. Je ne vais pas me laisser aller à paniquer.

Il leva la tête. « Et qu'a dit Dumbledore ensuite ? »

« Rien immédiatement », dit Peter doucement. « Tes parents étaient en train de pleurer. Et puis – et bien, Sirius et Remus sont arrivés, et Dumbledore n'a pas eu assez confiance en eux pour révéler son plan dans son intégralité devant eux. Il a dit à Sirius et Remus que Connor avait été marqué comme la prophétie le disait, et comme il l'avait soupçonné, et il les a renvoyés avec James et Connor pour essayer de refermer la cicatrice qui s'était ré-ouverte entre-deux et saignait abondamment. Ce qui lui a laissé avec Lily et toi, Harry.

Il a dit à Lily, 'Tu dois t'assurer qu'il aime son frère, qu'il soit son gardien, que tout cet immense pouvoir soit entraîné et orienté dans une bonne direction. Tu sais que si tu ne le fais pas, la prophétie pourrait changer. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelqu'un avec une magie contre-nature, comme étant notre seul sauveur contre Voldemort. Harry _doit_ être le plus âgé, et Connor _doit_ être le plus jeune' ».

Harry essayé de parler. Il n'avait plus de salive dans la bouche. Il fut reconnaissant quand Connor murmura, « Je ne comprends pas. Je suis le plus jeune, et Harry le plus vieux, non ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'air sauvage de Peter.

« Les prophéties sont la forme de Divination magique la plus sauvage qui existe », dit-il dans un souffle. « Les prophéties peuvent changer ».

Harry sentit ces mots toucher quelque chose dans sa mémoire. Les mots de sa mère l'année précédente, juste après que la toile du phœnix ait été brisée et que Remus ait tout découvert, lui revinrent.

« Mais les prophéties sont la forme de Divination magique la plus sauvage qui existe… Il y a une chance qu'elle signifie différentes choses. Elle peut devenir vraie, mais elle pourrait signifier autre chose que ce que l'on avait cru cette nuit aurait comme conséquences… Et nous devons tout faire pour te maintenir dans ton rôle, te sculpter afin que la prophétie ne puisse pas bifurquer que une autre voie et signifier que quelqu'un d'autre est le sauveur, quelqu'un que nous ne connaîtrions pas à temps pour le protéger, quelqu'un que Voldemort pourrait tuer. Toute la prophétie doit devenir réalité. Tu dois aimer Connor avant toute chose. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que ça tourne autrement. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Harry avait à moitié oublié ces mots, mais ils devinrent cohérents pour lui à présent. Lily lui avait dit la vérité, même s'il avait été trop stupéfait par la douleur, l'épuisement et par le devoir d'obéissance pour le voir.

« La prophétie aurait pu s'appliquer à quelqu'un d'autre », murmura t-il.

Peter acquiesça doucement. « Elle aurait pu, en effet. C'est pourquoi Voldemort a envoyé les Lestrange pour attaquer les Londubat, parce que leur fils Neville était aussi né à la fin du mois de juillet, et cela aurait pu être lui. Si Voldemort avait pris la place de Bellatrix ou avait été avec elle, si Voldemort l'avait marqué lui… »

Peter écarta les mains.

« Mais la prophétie dit que celui qui a le pouvoir de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le plus jeune des deux », dit Connor. « Je ne comprends pas ».

« Le plus jeune des deux », fit remarquer Peter. « Elle ne dit rien à propos du plus jeune de deux _frères_, ou du plus jeune de deux_ jumeaux_. Elle ne dit même pas que les deux personnes de la prophétie doivent être nées toutes les deux à la fin du mois de juillet ».

Harry enfonça sa tête dans ses bras.

Tellement de choses dans ma vie sont un mensonge.

« Une prophétie devient toujours réalité », dit Peter gentiment. « Mais nous ne savons pas habituellement comment ou pourquoi avant qu'elle ne se réalise. Elle peut changer en milieu de parcours. Elle peut tuer la personne la plus gentille qui existe au monde. Les choix humains l'influencent, cependant, si nous la comprenons suffisamment, et nous pouvons essayer de rendre la prophétie plus certaine. Son impétuosité nous donne un peu plus de libre-arbitre.

Dumbledore savait qu'il pouvait convaincre Lily de sacrifier un de ses fils. Il n'était pas sûr des autres. Et il _voulait_ être sûr. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde, Dumbledore a peur de l'inconnu. Il a peur de se réveiller un matin pour découvrir que le monde magique qu'il a contribué à sauver pour un siècle a implosé. S'il avait le contrôle du sauveur, alors il avait l'assurance que demain serait quasiment identique à aujourd'hui, que le futur serait comme le présent.

Alors il a influencé Voldemort autant qu'il a pu, pour essayer de s'assurer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres marquerait Connor comme son égal ». Peter prit une grande inspiration. « Et il nous a influencé, nous aussi. Il s'est concentré sur moi, en jouant sur mon amour pour mes amis, pour s'assurer que je serais d'accord pour briser le Fidelitas et que tes parents deviennent une meilleure cible que les Londubat. Il a utilisé le Sort de Puissance d'âme pour monter à tes parents que tu étais celui qui était destiné à être le gardien, Harry – »

« On ne peut pas l'utiliser sur un enfant », Harry le coupa-t-il, d'une petite voix. Ses yeux lui brûlaient. Il sentait comme si les murs de la cabane avaient été détruits et qu'ils se tenaient sur une plaine, sous les étoiles noires.

Peter parut stupéfait pendant un moment. Puis il acquiesça, son visage se durcissant. « Alors il nous a menti. Il a poussé la prophétie dans la direction qu'il désirait. Et je pense qu'il pensait que tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que tu avais plus de pouvoirs, Harry. Si tu étais le sauveur que la prophétie annonçait, celui avec le pouvoir inconnu de Voldemort, alors ça signifiait que le plus âgé, celui qui se tiendrait à ta droite et qui t'aimerait, serait encore quelqu'un d'autre – quelque part hors de son contrôle. Il n'avait pas un indice pour savoir qui c'était. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Alors il a dit à Lily de te sculpter et t'entraîner pour aimer Connor. Si tu étais le gardien, si tu n'aimais que lui, alors tu aurais été le meilleur candidat pour au moins deux lignes de la prophétie – celle qui disait que Connor devait être protégé et celle qui disait que le plus âgé aimerait le plus jeune. Cela a rendu la prophétie beaucoup plus difficile à changer, et la forcer à choisir Connor comme étant le sauveur. Et, bien évidemment, cela a rendu beaucoup plus difficile le fait que tu utilises ton pouvoir dans un autre but que celui de protéger ton frère ».

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Les étoiles noires tournaient au-dessus de lui à présent, striant le ciel.

Il entendit Connor demander, d'une voix faible et timide, « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie alors ? »

« Ça signifie que nous nous trouvons à la croisée des chemins », dit Peter. « Nous y sommes depuis que Harry a brisé la toile du phénix qu'il avait en lui, je pense. Dumbledore ne peut plus avoir confiance dans le fait qu'il n'aime que toi. Son pouvoir est libre, et il peut être celui que la prophétie choisira. D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'elle te _choisira_, et Harry sera le plus âgé qui t'aimera. Ou le plus âgé pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre. Ou le plus jeune pourrait être Harry, et le plus âgé une autre personne. Puisque vous portez tous les deux des marques provenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pense que la liste de choix a bien rétréci, et ça ne peut pas vraiment être une autre personne que l'un de vous deux. Mais les plans machiavéliques de Dumbledore sont totalement ruinés ».

Il y avait une joie vicieuse dans la voix de Peter que Harry ne pouvait pas lui reprocher.

Harry resta assis, silencieux, pendant un moment. Il ne pouvait pas penser, ni respirer, et il allait s'évanouir s'il y pensait trop –

Puis il se reprit, et il se donna une claque mentale pour se réveiller.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as peur du changement ? Quoi, tu veux être comme Dumbledore et ta génitrice ?_

_Ça ne change pas grand-chose. Ça signifie juste que tu pourrais être le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et que tu devras y réfléchir. Mais ça signifie aussi que Connor pourrait l'être, et il aura besoin de toute ton aide et de ton entraînement. Ses pouvoirs ne sont pas unis avec l'amour maintenant et ils sont loin de l'être. Le monde aura peut-être besoin de lui, et il échouerait s'il devait combattre aujourd'hui._

_Tout n'est pas encore joué. Rien n'est encore joué. Vous aviez tous les deux tort. Vous serez peut-être sollicité tous les deux, ou du moins d'un d'entre vous. Maintenant, lève-toi et fais quelque chose à propos de ça._

Harry se tourna vers Connor. Ce dernier, le visage pâle et les yeux grands ouverts, le regarda en retour.

« Je ne pourrais pas te reprocher quoique ce soit si tu me haïssais », murmura-t-il. « Ils t'ont fait abandonner ta vie pour moi ».

« Ils sont à blâmer », dit Harry. « Pas toi. Je ne te laisserai plus aller vivre avec Lily, Connor ».

Connor l'observa, puis hocha la tête une fois. « Et qu'est-ce que nous allons faire d'autre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais t'aider à apprendre », dit Harry, étonné par la détermination de sa propre voix. « Voldemort ne va pas nous avoir. Il ne va jamais tuer l'un d'entre nous deux. Et je refuse de vivre dans la peur que ça _puisse_ arriver. Nous allons _faire en sorte_ que les événements surviennent. Nous allons avoir notre propre liberté, ce qui aurait dû être le cas depuis longtemps. Nous allons _combattre_ ». Il tendit la main.

Connor prit une grande inspiration puis lui serra la main.

Harry crut entendre Peter pousser un long soupir, moitié surpris, moitié soulagé. Harry se força à se lever même s'il savait que cela allait être très douloureux, et serra la main de Connor fermement.

« Sortons d'ici », dit-il doucement, et il se tourna vers la porte, le futur attendant derrière elle.

**À suivre****…**

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous arrivons bientôt a la fin de cette partie, plus que 4 chapitres. **


	48. Tenir pied ou tomber

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Chapitre traduit par :** Elava

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **42 ; **Traduit : **44; **En cours : **45

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 42 : Tenir pied ou tomber**

Harry s'immobilisa lorsqu'il atteignit la fin du tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur. Il entendit Connor pousser un souffle interrogateur derrière lui, mais il ne bougea pas, à la place, il regarda fixement devant lui et essaya de percevoir ce qui se passait dehors autant qu'il le pouvait avec ses sens engourdis. Ils vibraient, tremblaient de fatigue magique, et il ne pouvait pas être sûr que ce qu'il ressentait était vraiment là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » Demanda Peter, derrière Connor.

Harry secoua la tête lentement. « Je ne sais pas, » chuchota-t-il.

_Moi si, _dit la voix dans sa tête, soudain revenue d'où qu'elle est pu être. _C'est mauvais._

_Comment tu sais ?_ Pensa Harry en réponse, tout en continuant à aiguiser ses sens. Il n'entendait toujours rien, mais les ennemis n'étaient pas obligés de faire du bruit pour être dangereux. C'était une des premières choses que sa mère lui avait enseigné.

_Je connais la souffrance,_ dit simplement la voix. _Et c'est de la souffrance qui nous attend, en dehors de cet arbre. _Elle continua sur un ton plaintif._ C'est toujours de la douleur. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours ça ? Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne peux pas y échapper. Et toi non plus. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne peut pas juste s'en aller ?_

Harry soupira et envoya la voix à l'arrière de sa tête, de toute évidence il n'en tirerait rien. Il s'appliqua à écouter, puisqu'il ne pouvait voir que l'habituel soir qui tombait, et qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruissement du vent dans l'herbe, et qu'il ne sentait rien d'autre que l'ordinaire.

« Merde, » dit soudain Peter.

Harry se tourna vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il pouvait plus faire confiance aux sens de Peter qu'aux siens, à ce moment précis, et Peter était un meilleur sorcier que Connor, de plus il était entrainé à reconnaître la Magie Noire.

« L'air, » chuchota Peter. « Ne te semble-t-il pas lourd ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. » Il dut s'appuyer contre le côté du tunnel pour tenir sur ses pieds. Il espérait que ni Connor ni Peter n'avait remarqué ça, puisqu'ils auraient probablement insisté pour qu'il aille dormir dès qu'ils l'auraient vu, et peut-être même qu'ils le porteraient jusqu'à l'école. Ce qu'Harry ne pensait pas être sage. S'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais ici, il devait se tenir prêt à y faire face.

Peter sourit, mais le sourire était tendu. « Je n'ai senti cette lourdeur qu'une fois auparavant, » dit-il en chuchotant. « Quand je suis allé à Godric Hollow derrière V- Voldemort. C'est une prophétie qui est sur le point de se réalise, Harry. _Bordel. »_

Harry ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête en arrière. Maintenant qu'il était concentré, il pensait _pouvoir_ le sentir, cette pesanteur dans l'air qui se glissait sur son visage comme de la confiture. Il frissonna et ouvrit les yeux.

« Et bien, » dit-il, la voix roque de qu'il espérait qu'ils prendraient comme de la colère et non de la lassitude, « on doit quitter cet arbre quoi qu'il en soit. Tu as dit que les Aurores ne te donneraient pas le temps de t'expliquer, Peter, et une rencontre avec Dumbledore serait même pire. » Il frissonna à la pensée de ce que dirait Dumbledore sur leurs connaissances actuelles, à lui et à Connor.

« Oui, on doit partir, » approuva Connor. « Harry a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. »

Harry le regarda d'un air mauvais. Son frère lui rendit son coup d'œil irrité. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « N'importe qui se rendrait compte que tu as besoin de te reposer, Harry. Tu ne réussis pas vraiment à le cacher. »

Harry se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, marmonna dans sa barbe et regarda l'entrée. Il n'y avait toujours rien qui bougeait derrière, et Harry n'entendait pas la moindre voix, que ce soit des rires ou des menaces. Il pensa qu'ils devraient être capables de revenir à Poudlard sans être observés la plupart des gens seraient en train de dîner, et il espérait que Snape soit toujours assommé par la douleur que la voix dans sa tête avait partagée avec lui.

Il essaya de penser à la deuxième partie de la prophétie, mais les mots se déformèrent, se brouillèrent et lui échappèrent. Tout ce qu'Harry voulait c'était de poser sa tête sur quelque chose de doux et de fermer les yeux.

Il prit une grande inspiration « Allons-y alors, » dit-il, et se dégagea du chemin, pour que Connor puisse plonger et d'appuyer sur le nœud du Saule pour le calmer. Peter prit le bras d'Harry et l'aida à franchir la légère pente. Harry accepta l'aide à contrecœur, puisque Peter ne le laisserait de toute évidence pas marcher tout seul.

Et puis il était fatigué, merde, même s'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il se concentra pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, et se dit qu'il irait mieux lorsqu'il serait arrivé à Poudlard et qu'on lui aurait donné quelques potions de soins.

Et c'est là que le soleil couchant s'assombrit, que l'air devint glacé, et les Détraqueurs furent partout, teignant le monde en gris.

Peter laissa échapper un léger cri, dépassé par leur présence en un nombre aussi grand, et s'écroula par terre. Harry hurla, mais ce fut un son voilé et étouffé. Connor ne cria pas du tout, bien que ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus grands sur son visage palissant.

Une figure sombre flotta vers Peter, retirant sa cagoule de sa tête. Harry vit ce qui ressemblait au bâillement d'une bouche déformée, et il sut que la chose allait essayer de sucer l'âme de Peter dans un Baiser.

« Non, putain ! » réussit-il à crier. « Qui est votre chef ? Le gris ? » Il laissa sa magie s'étendre, pour attirer l'attention des Détraqueurs. « Je lui ai parlé une fois. Il a rendu ma magie libre. Je veux savoir où il est. »

_Ici,_ Vates.

Harry frémit lorsqu'il sentit la voix percer son oreille, comme des piques de glace lui traversant l'oreille. Cela lui fit moins mal que la dernière fois, cependant. Il se demanda pourquoi.

_Je retiens la douleur, _dit la voix dans le fond de son crâne. _C'est mon territoire. Je ne veux pas le partager avec encore de la douleur, merci bien._

Harry cilla et hocha légèrement la tête, puis se força à revenir sur ses pieds alors que les Détraqueurs se divisèrent comme un éclairci de cumulonimbus pour laisser le gris se frayer un chemin au milieu d'eux. Harry sentit son « regard » glacé et eut un frisson. Ses pensées et ses yeux essayaient toujours d'aller sur autre chose. Il pourrait dormir _plus tard_, se dit-il. Il n'avait pas le _temps _d'être fatigué maintenant.

Ca ne semblait pas marcher. Pour son corps, la plainte qu'Harry avait si bien utilisée lorsqu'il s'était précipité pour aller secourir Connor n'était plus que du vent. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait, sauver Connor et vaincu Voldemort, avait trouvé la vérité et résolu la lutte pour le futur. Maintenant il avait besoin de _repos_.

_Pas encore,_ pensa Harry, et il utilisa un peu de la magie volée qu'il avait eu de Voldemort pour solidifier ses jambes et son dos. Il fit la grimace. Il se sentait comme si de la merde pire entrait dans ses veines lorsqu'il fit ça, mais cela fit ce que cela devait, et le tint debout alors que le Détraqueur gris flotta vers lui. Celui qui s'était glissé vers Peter n'avait pas bougé, mais Harry était heureux de voir qu'il ne s'était pas non plus penché pour aspirer l'âme de Peter non plus.

_Tu es de nouveau parmi nous,_ Vates. La voix du Détraqueur gris était épaisse dans sa tête, comme de la condensation, comme du brouillard —ou alors c'était juste qu'elle se combinait avec sa propre fatigue. _Et ta magie est libre, et tu l'es aussi en pensées. Tu as appris tes devoirs et la voix du choix. Est-ce que tu vas choisir de nous libérer ?_

Harry cilla. Ça ne semblait pas être un si horrible prix. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que les Détraqueurs étaient venus si ce n'était pas pour les attaquer alors ?

_Probablement parce qu'ils voulaient Peter, _pensa-t-il, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le sorcier immobile. _Et les noirs n'ont pas l'air aussi intelligents que leur leader. _

Son regard se reporta sur le Détraqueur gris. « Vous êtes liés, comme toutes les autres créatures magiques, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Détraqueur gris inclina sa tête. _Nous voulons être libre, _Vates.

Alors, tout à fait comme Harry imaginait que les Détraqueurs pouvaient insuffler le désespoir aux victimes d'Azkaban, le leader gris lui montra son désir de liberté à l'intérieur de lui. Harry pouvait sentir les chaînes entrechoquées de la toile sous laquelle évoluaient les Détraqueurs, et il put voir à quel point ils avaient envie de se reposer, de se reproduire, de se nourrir et de vivre comme n'importe quelle autre créature magique le ferait, mais ils en étaient incapables tant que ces chaînes existaient.

_Ils nous réduisent en esclavage,_ dit le Détraqueur gris, et sa voix créa une légère pellicule de glace sur le visage d'Harry. _Nous ne pouvons pas nous reproduire,_ Vates. _Nous ne serons jamais plus nombreux si les chaînes ne sont pas détruites. Nous sommes au même nombre depuis des siècles. Et nous sommes incapables de manger, pas vraiment, ni dormir. Ni rêver. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que c'est de ne jamais rêver, _Vates ?

La première pensée d'Harry fut, _Ça serait le paradis,_ et il se retrouva sur le point de glousser, comme s'il avait trop bu. Mais il se retint. Si ses rêves étaient des cauchemars causés par sa connexion à Voldemort, cela ne signifiait pas que les rêves des créatures magiques étaient comme ça.

Et il ne pouvait que comprendre le besoin de repos à ce moment là. D'être enfin libéré d'un certain devoir, lassant, ennuyeux, du fardeau qui le poursuivait et qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Les Détraqueurs, chacun d'entre eux, avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban depuis des siècles, afin de garder des prisonniers humains. C'était une non-vie pour ces créatures magiques.

_C'est horrible ce que les sorciers vous ont fait, _pensa-t-il sinistrement, mais le Détraqueur gris saisit cela et inclina la tête.

_Nous t'avons aidé, _Vates. _Nous t'avons libéré dans l'espoir qu'un jour nous-mêmes le serions. Et maintenant le temps est venu._

Harry y réfléchit, de la manière la plus claire qu'il pouvait étant donné son état. Ça lui semblait raisonnable. Pourquoi pas ? Les Détraqueurs l'avait libéré, et de toute évidence ils méritaient de l'être. Et ils semblaient être des candidats à la prophétie qui en valaient d'autres. Le gris était devant lui. Il avait même pensé que la ligne de la prophétie pourrait signifier la libération des Détraqueurs lorsqu'il avait voyagé dans le temps avec Hermione. Et quelle était déjà la ligne à propos du fait que sa décision de ce soir tracerait le chemin pour eux tous ? Cela signifiait sûrement que sa première action en temps que _Vates_, libérer les Détraqueurs, serait d'instaurer un précédant de libération d'une créature pour toutes les autres. Harry se souvint à quel point il s'était senti bien lorsqu'il avait été libéré de la toile du phœnix. Ça ne pouvait certainement pas être une mauvaise chose que d'autres puissent ressentir cette poussée de joie et d'achèvement.

_Pouvez-vous me montrer la toile ?_ demanda-t-il au Détraqueur gris, non sans être embarrassé. _Je ne me sens pas aussi bien que je devrais en ce moment, et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir la voir de moi-même._

Le Détraqueur fit un mouvement, et une toile bleue glace lumineuse apparut, se faufilant entre les Détraqueurs et dessinant comme un sentier dans le lointain. Harry l'étudia un moment. _Il y a encore des Détraqueurs à Azkaban ?_

La tête grise s'inclina.

Harry cilla. Et bien, il pensait que ça serait difficile, mais pas trop difficile. La toile était large, oui, et ancienne, mais également faite avec maladresse. Les sorciers qui l'avaient tissée n'avaient rien fait d'autre que d'envoyer les nœuds bleu glace de l'incantation autours de chaque cœur des Détraqueur, la chose noire palpitante au centre de chacun d'eux. Il était impossible que les Détraqueurs l'enlèvent d'eux-mêmes, bien sûr, sans se déchirer en deux, et la plupart des sorciers n'auraient eu ni le pouvoir ou l'envie de la toucher, mais cela ne requérait que de la force pure pour déchirer la toile en elle-même, et de laisser tout ce qui n'était pas inaltéré.

Harry commença à travailler, se concentrant pour utiliser la magie volée, même la Magie Noire sale. Il pouvait y trouver un bon usage.

Puis il fit une pause. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il oubliait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

La prophétie ? Non, de ce qu'il y avait compris, il était sûr de ce qu'elle disait.

Peter ? Non, les Détraqueurs noirs ne l'avaient pas touché, et bien que Connor avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir, ils ne l'avaient pas touché non plus. Ils attendaient patiemment d'être libérés, leur regard sans yeux fixés sur lui.

Une part de son travail comme V_ates ?_

_Oui_.

Harry frémit brusquement et abaissa sa main et sa magie. Il avala sa salive épaisse plusieurs fois, tandis qu'il essayait de former sa pensée horrifiée en des mots. Il sentait la curiosité glacée du Détraqueurs gris, et la voix au fond de son crâne chuchota, _Es-tu sûr de faire ça, quand ils sont justes ici ?_

Le choc avait éclairci les pensées d'Harry pendant un moment, cependant, il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Il leva la tête pour regarder le Détraqueur gris et l'étudia du regard. « Vous dîtes, » réussit-il à prononcer, puis fit une pause. _Merlin, je veux aller au lit._ Il s'ordonna d'arrêter de geindre comme un enfant et d'agir comme un _Vates_. « Vous dîtes que vous voulez être libre, que vous voulez rêver et vous nourrir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par vous nourrir ? Qui allez-vous manger ? »

Les Détraqueurs avancèrent tout en restant parfaitement immobiles. Harry savait que c'était impossible, parce qu'après tout leurs robes étaient en train de voler au vent, et quelques uns se mouvaient dans le derrière de la foule, mais il avait cette impression persistante. Son cœur battait contre ses côtes, et l'adrénaline s'éleva pour chasser le brouillard dans sa tête. Il se tint un peu plus droit.

Connor chuchota, « S'ils étaient libres, est-ce qu'ils n'embrasseraient pas juste n'importe qui, pas seulement les prisonniers d'Azkaban ? »

« C'était ce que j'étais en train d'essayer de découvrir, » chuchota Harry en retour. « Chut. »

Le Détraqueur gris attendit un moment avant de parler. Harry se demanda si c'était parce qu'il voulait employer ses mots avec soin, ou s'il comptait utiliser la pause pour l'impressionner ou le lasser. En ce qui concernait la fatigue, cela ne marchait pas, parce qu'Harry se sentait de plus en plus tendu tandis que le temps passait. Il pouvait sentir son esprit alarmé, ses narines palpitantes, ses yeux se rétrécirent. Il était entraîné à se battre, et il savait qu'il se pouvait qu'une autre bataille arrive.

Son côté enfantin essaya de gémir en protestation mais Harry l'écrasa sans plus d'effort. Il avait su en s'entrainant que des jours pourraient venir avec plus d'une bataille — en fait, plusieurs escarmouches auraient été plus habituelles qu'une énorme bataille dans la journée, mais pas plus. Il devait continuer de bouger, continuer d'appeler son énergie plusieurs fois, il devait être prêt à faire face à ce qui arriverait.

Le Détraqueur gris dit, _Nous nous nourrirons comme nous l'avons toujours fait, de mémoires de joie et parfois d'âmes. Le Baiser est nécessaire pour que nous enfantions. _

_« _Mais vous vous nourrirez de qui vous voudrez ? » Demanda Harry. « Pas seulement des criminels, condamnés à Azkaban ? »

_Nous ne seront plus liés par les notions humaines de moralité._

« Alors vous vous _nourrirez_ de qui vous voudrez ? »

_Nous nous limiterons au monde des Moldus. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir. Ils ne pourront pas nous chasser. Ils ne sauront même pas ce qui les a tués. Nous épargnerons ta famille et tes amis, V_ates.

Harry ferma les yeux. Oui, la part du titre de V_ates_ qu'il avait presque oublié. Il avait la responsabilité de ses décisions, de toutes, des bonnes et des mauvaises. S'il prenait des décisions, il devait savoir pourquoi il les avait prises, comment cela affecterait ses décisions futures et les conséquences que cela induirait pour les autres.

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous libérer, si vous détruisez les autres et que vous laisserez des cadavres sans âmes derrières vous ? » chuchota-t-il.

_Penses-y comme de la justice, _Vates. Suggéra le Détraqueur gris. _Ton espèce nous a retenu prisonnier pendant des siècles. Nous allons juste instaurer la même terreur et frustration qu'ils nous ont infligées._

_« _C'est une _vengeance,_ pas de la justice, » dit Harry.

Les Détraqueurs bougèrent autours de lui, comme une flamme tremblante de bougie. Le Détraqueur gris dit, _Et est-ce que c'est que de la justice que de nous confiner à la toile ?_ _Un _Vates _véritable ne peut permettre la force sur autrui, ni sur lui-même ni sur les autres. Si tu n'es pas un vrai _Vates,_ et peut-être que nous nous sommes trompés, alors nous te devons rien, ni l'obéissance ni la sûreté._

« Vous ne me devriez aucune obéissance de toute manière, » marmonna Harry, mais il réfléchissait ardemment. Est-ce qu'il y avait une manière de libérer les Détraqueurs pour qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas des gens ? Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi ces anciens sorciers n'avaient fait le choix de lier les Détraqueurs à Azkaban. Ceux dont ils se nourrissaient étaient déjà considérés comme coupables, et qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'être protégés des Détraqueurs, contrairement aux innocents du dehors.

_Je ne peux pas les détruire. Ça serait allé contre leur volonté. Je ne peux pas les transformer en quelque chose qui n'a pas besoin de se nourrir d'âmes et de mémoires. Ça serait immoral, puisqu'ils sont intelligents et qu'ils connaissent le monde autours d'eux._

Harry ferma les poings, déchiré pour la première fois par les épines de son destin personnel, et détestant cela.

_Et je ne peux pas les laisser lier._

Et, juste pour en rajouter, la prophétie disait que sa première décision en temps que V_ates_ tracerait le chemin de tous ses autres choix. Et il était si fatigué qu'il ne pouvait presque pas réfléchir correctement, et dans son esprit le besoin urgent d'éloigner Peter et Connor des Détraqueurs grandissait.

_Aucune pression, bien sûr._

Harry avala sa salive. Et bien, en cas de doute, retourner aux sources. Peut-être que les Détraqueurs eux-mêmes pourraient lui donner une idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire, quel marché ils seraient prêts à faire, pour que les libérer ne pèse pas aussi lourdement sur sa conscience. L'offre d'aller chasser dans le monde des Moldus et d'épargner ses amis et famille était inacceptable.

Il pencha la tête et fixa le Détraqueur gris. « Je ne peux pas vous libérer si ça fait souffrir d'autres gens, » dit-il. « Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer une autre façon pour vous d'être libres et ne pas causer de souffrances aux autres ? »

Le Détraqueur ne parla plus pendant quelques longs instants, mais se tourna d'un côté à l'autre. Harry observait, retenait sa respiration, et attendait.

Alors le Détraqueur gris dit, _Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu vas demander à toutes les créatures magiques emprisonnées_, Vates ?

« Probablement pas, » dit Harry. « Certaines créatures liées, comme les licornes, ne vont certainement pas causer du tord à autrui lorsqu'elles seront libres. Mais les autres—»Il haussa les épaules. « Oui. »

_C'est une restriction à notre libre arbitre._

« Ce n'en est pas, » expliqua Harry. « Je vous demande ce que vous êtes prêts à faire. Si vous entrez dans une telle négociation parce que vous le voulez, ce n'est plus une restriction. Vous aurez choisi. »

_Rien que choisir, c'est une restriction._

Harry croisa les bras. « Vous n'êtes pas le monde entier, » dit-il, surpris un instant par l'irritation dans sa voix. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris le même ton qu'un enfant de six ans aurait pris lorsqu'il était un peu tard. Cette comparaison le fit presque sourire, mais le Détraqueur gris était toujours là, et Harry n'était pas sûr de comment il interpréterait le geste. Il garda son visage inexpressif. « Vous n'êtes pas plus important que n'importe qui d'autre. Vous êtes aussi importants que les sorciers, et les elfes de maison, et les licornes, mais pas plus importants. » Il secoua légèrement la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait repris ce ton enfantin pour la deuxième fois. La fatigue affectait son éloquence. « Je ne peux pas vous libérer si vous faîtes du mal à qui que ce soit d'autres. »

Le Détraqueur gris resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis il dit, _Nous sommes jadis nés des cauchemars, des coins d'ombres qui tapissent les esprits humains. C'est pourquoi nous pouvons nous nourrir des mémoires heureuses, et même des âmes. Nous avons été appelés à vivre dans le monde de la lumière de jour, et nous ne voulions pas retourner aux cauchemars. Mais, s'il le faut, nous pourrions y revenir. Nous pourrions vivre dans ce demi-monde, ce monde de rêves, et nous nous nourririons des esprits humains, juste comme n'importe quelle autre sorte de cauchemars._

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu. « Est-ce que ça signifie que vous continuerez à faire du mal aux gens ? »

_Est-ce que tu pourrais stopper tous les mauvais rêves du monde, V_ates ?Pou la première fois, le Détraqueur gris avait l'air amusé.

« Si j'en suis capable. Oui. »

Il y eut un silence, et le Détraqueur gris dit, sur un ton émerveillé. _Oui, je crois que tu le ferais._ Il continua de parler avant qu'Harry n'eut plus de temps pour être surpris de ce ton précis dans la bouche d'un Détraqueur. _Tu peux te considérer comme remettant en place la balance de la nature et de la magie en nous y renvoyant. Nous avons été appelés dans ce monde-ci par un sorcier qui souhaitait nous utiliser contre ses ennemis, et nous nous sommes adaptés à la nuit. Je suis le seul qui reste du crépuscule, le seul qui se rappelle que nous venons du monde des rêves. Oui, _Vates, _renvoie-nous. Ramène-nous à la maison._

« Est-ce que je peux avoir votre promesse que vous irez dans ce monde des rêves et nulle part ailleurs si je casse la toile, alors ? » Exigea Harry.

_Tu as ma parole, et les autres sont de mon ressort, _Vates.

Harry relâcha enfin sa respiration dans un grand souffle. « Très bien alors, » dit-il, puis il prit de l'élan et cassa la toile bleu glace grâce à un sursaut de pouvoir.

C'était en fait une bonne chose qu'il soit si fatigué, ou il ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait correctement. La toile était trop épaisse pour être coupée, trop gluante pour libérer un Détraqueur à la fois. Harry l'empoigna juste et l'étira loin du Détraqueur gris, envoyant ainsi la dégoutante magie volée en une inondation dessus, alors la toile se dissolue et fondit. Elle fut partie de tous les Détraqueurs en vue au moment même ou le gris en fut libéré.

Harry se rendait compte de l'aura oppressive des Détraqueurs qui augmentait. Il n'y avait alors plus aucune barrière entre lui et la peur. Mais il se tint droit sous elle et regarda le gris.

Il avait tenu sa promesse. A eux de tenir la leur.

Le Détraqueur gris leva grands les bras et commença à tournoyer. Les autres furent aspirés par lui comme des feuilles dans une tornade. Le Détraqueur gris les enferma dans une toile sombre et pourrie qu'il avait créée, puis dans une cheminée de nuages dont il était l'aboutissant. Harry vit la montée en flèche au milieu de cette cheminée. A son haut, le ciel se déchira et s'ouvrit en deux, mais Harry ne vit pas de nuages aux couleurs du crépuscule ni d'étoiles. A la place, il pouvait voir un ciel aux couleurs d'un muscle pourri, un ciel qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu dans ses cauchemars.

_Au revoir,_ Vvates.

Le ciel se referma avec un bruit d'orage, et Harry et Connor se tinrent alors seuls dans l'herbe, au côté d'un Peter qui bougeait à peine.

Peter s'assit et regarda fixement Harry.

« Je ne pense pas qu'_eux_ te créeront le moindre soucis, au moins. » Marmonna Harry, se remettant sur ses pieds. Il cilla, puis ajouta. « Et je pense que tu devrais partir, avant que quelqu'un ne te voit avec nous et n'appelle les Aurors. »

Peter ne bougea pendant quelques longs instants, malgré sa précipitation d'auparavant. Ses yeux passèrent sur Harry avec intensité pendant un moment, puis il hocha la tête, ses dents brillèrent brièvement dans un sourire féroce et sauvage.

« Les quelques prochaines années devraient être _intéressantes, » _marmonna-t-il, puis il se leva.

Harry lui adressa ce qu'il savait être un pâle sourire. Il espérait que Peter comprendrait que cela provenait de sa fatigue et non pas de son manque d'émotion sincère. « Salut, Peter. J'espère que tu auras un voyage sans trop d'encombres. Écris-moi lorsque tu seras en sûreté.

Peter hocha la tête. « Je suis sûr que ça sera le cas, Harry. Je ne veux pas perdre contact avec toi. Tu as fait tellement pour moi. »

Fatigué ou non, Harry ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. « Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi aussi, » protesta-t-il.

« Pas autant, je pense. » Peter secoua simplement la tête lorsqu'Harry essaya d'argumenter, et tendit la main. Harry la serra.

Peter se tourna et regarda vers Connor avec un air d'hésitation. Connor le regarda fixement. Harry ne pouvait lire absolument rien sur le visage de son frère.

« Salut, Connor, » dit Peter. « Je suis désolé pour Sirius. Il était mon ami, avant. »

« Je sais, » dit doucement Connor. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. » Il hésita, puis ajouta, « Au revoir. »

Peter hocha la tête, et ce mouvement fut une partie de sa transformation dans son corps d'animagus. Il trottina vers la Forêt interdite, presqu'un simple mouvement dans l'herbe épaisse, et il s'évanouit rapidement de leur vue. Harry se découvrit en train d'espérer vaguement qu'aucune des créatures qui se nourrissaient de rats dans la Forêt ne serait de sortie ce soir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » Demanda Connor, lorsqu'un moment se passa dans le silence.

Harry cilla, et revint à lui-même. Il était vraiment stupéfait, pensa-t-il, qu'il se contentât de rester là et de fixer le vide. « On va à l'intérieur, » dit-il fermement. « On trouve Snape. On lui demande de….s'occuper du cadavre de Sirius, et de la Pensine de Voldemort, et de ce maudit couteau. »

Peter avait récupéré sa baguette lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Cabane Hurlante, quelque chose pour laquelle Harry lui était profondément reconnaissant. « Et nous allons retrouver Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle nous examine tous les deux. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, cherchant des traces de sang pour la première fois. « Est-ce que Voldemort t'a fait du mal ? »

« Juste quelques coupures, c'est tout, » dit Connor. « Rien d'aussi méchant que ce que tu as eu. » Mais il avait l'air distrait, regardant autours de lui. « Harry, » dit-il doucement. « La lourdeur est encore dans l'air. »

Harry se frotta la joue. « Quelle lourdeur ? » Merlin qu'il était lent ce soir, il savait, vaguement, qu'il avait changé le monde en libérant les Détraqueurs, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper.

« Celle qui indique qu'une prophétie va se réaliser, » dit Connor. « Elle est toujours là. » Il se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux fébriles. « Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ça ? Je pensais que libérer les Détraqueurs correspondait à la ligne sur le gris et la décision qui en découlerait ? »

« Et la seconde moitié de la seconde moitié ? » Harry finit par tomber d'un genou sur l'herbe. Ça serait tellement bon de s'y laisser tomber et prendre du repos, n'est-ce pas ? Connor pourrait courir et informer Snape de lui-même, non ? Et puis Snape aurait l'information de l'esprit de Connor, avec la Légilimencie, si Connor n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Ça sonnait comme une _merveilleuse_ idée, puisqu'elle permettrait à Harry de se _reposer._

Connor s'apprêta à répondre, mais ses mots furent noyés par le son d'une voix furieuse.

« _Harry ! »_

Harry leva la tête, et cilla avec somnolence à une silhouette habillée de noir qui marchait à grands pas vers eux. « Oh, bien, » dit-il. « Snape est là Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller le trouver. »

Connor fit un petit couinement de détresse, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de s'enfuir avant que Snape ne fut sur eux. Snape jeta seulement un œil à Connor puis se tourna vers Harry et dit, « Je vois que tu reviens encore une fois épuisé et à moitié mort d'une mission pour sauver ton frère que tu aurais dû laisser à des sorciers plus vieux et plus expérimentés. »

« Ta gueule, Snape, » marmonna Harry, enregistrant à peine ce qu'il était en train de dire. « Sirius est mort, et ce n'était pas Peter, et nous avons encore vaincu Voldemort. Je pense que je mérite un somme avant que tu commences à me gueuler dessus. » Il se lova sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas encore correctement endormi lorsque la vision d'un cercle de figures sombres se rapprochant lui apparut derrière les yeux, et il se redressa dans une secousse, haletant alors qu'une douleur aiguë lui vrillait le côté. Snape s'accroupit près de lui, faisant courir ses doigts sur ses côtes et il siffla dans une expiration.

« Tu as subi plusieurs mauvaises blessures, Harry, » murmura-t-il. « Que— »

Harry tourna la tête aveuglément devant et derrière, ferma les yeux, jusqu'à ce que la vision du cercle des ombres soit alignée dans une direction particulière. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda de l'autre côté du lac.

Il inspira. « Ici, » au même moment Snape releva brusquement la tête et gronda, « Les barrières anti-transplanages sont parties ! »

« Et seuls les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix savent comment les enlever, » dit Harry. Il était une fois encore à peine conscient, mais il savait que c'était important. « Et Voldemort a contrôlé l'esprit de Sirius pendant les derniers mois, et il avait sa mémoire. Il a dû expliquer ça aux autres Mangemorts. »

Comme en réponse, un rire fou et caquetant qu'il connaissait bien fut apporté par le vent. Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux, et il vit Bellatrix Lestrange se précipiter sur lui, sa cape volant au vent. Derrière elle, venaient quatre autres Mangemorts, tous des hommes vu leur manière d'avancer. Harry frissonna. L'un d'entre eux puait tellement fort une Magie Noire crasseuse qu'il pouvait la sentir d'ici. Il l'imaginait au moins aussi dégoutante que le pouvoir qu'il avait pris avec son serpent dévoreur de magie.

Il regarda Snape, son esprit fatigué recommença à marcher. « Vous pouvez faire comme si vous étiez loyal à Voldemort et que vous m'avez capturé—» suggéra-t-il.

« J'ai choisi mon camp, » dit Snape sur un ton décidé, et il se remit sur ses pieds, se plaçant devant Harry et il leva la baguette. « Je choisis encore, et à nouveau, ce côté est le tien, Harry. »

Bellatrix rit encore, et ce fut encore plus strident. « Tu viens t'offrir toi et les bébés sur un plateau, Severus ? » gloussa-t-elle. « Le Lord nous a parlé de toi, et je dois dire que je n'en peux plus d'attendre de t'avoir dans une chambre sympa et calme, avec rien d'autre que le _Doloris_ entre nous deux. »

« Tu as toujours eu un manque d'imagination stupéfiant, Bellatrix, » répondit froidement Snape, et il leva sa baguette. « _Sectusempra ! »_

Bellatrix chantonna un sort de protection lorsque la malédiction l'approcha, puis envoya un sort dont la prononciation échappa à Harry à cause d'un soudain rugissement dans ses oreilles. Les quatre Mangemorts mâles s'étaient étendus prêt de Bellatrix, l'un d'eux était presque dans le lac, et la magie inondait tous ses sens.

Deux d'entre eux préparaient des sorts compliqués. L'un d'eux portait un sortilège de déguisement intriguant, si profond et vieux qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher. Et celui qui puait de Magie Noire souillée avança, et l'odeur ressemblait de plus en plus aux eaux des égouts, puis Harry vit le visage du Mangemort.

C'était Rodolphus Lestrange, s'il se fiait aux descriptions qu'on lui en avait faites, mais il avait aussi fait face à cet homme auparavant, et il savait qu'il était lent et plutôt stupide comparé à sa femme brillante et folle. Á présent, ses yeux étaient grands, sa bouche déformée dans un sourire qu'Harry avait vu la dernière fois sur le visage de Sirius.

« Non, » chuchota Harry.

« Tu n'as pas tout détruit de moi, Harry, » dit la voix de Voldemort, calme et patiente, à travers les lèvres de Rodolphus. « Le médaillon, mais pas la part de mon âme dedans. Elle s'est envolée, et a appelé mes Mangemorts loyaux. C'est ce qui arrive quand on joue avec la nourriture. » Il eut un sourire encore plus grand, d'un geste grotesque, animé par la rage et la haine. Harry se demanda à quel point Voldemort devait le haïr, étant donné qu'il devait savoir depuis le début que c'était Harry qui avait renvoyé le Sortilège de Mort sur lui. « Cet arrangement a ses désavantages bien sûr, par exemple le manque de pouvoir et le temps que ça va prendre pour me construire un nouveau corps, mais je suis frais, et j'ai de la magie que je sais utiliser. Contrairement à toi, Harry. » Il lui tira la langue.

Puis il le visa de sa baguette. « _Caeco ! »_

Harry entendit le cri sauvage de Connor derrière lui, et il tournoya sur lui-même, bien qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait voir il connaissait les effets du Caeco. Son frère s'agrippait le visage, les yeux grands ouverts et fixes. Il était aveugle.

Harry se retourna. Sa fatigue était toujours présente, et ses poumons étaient comme des sacs de sable. Il savait que sa rage arrêterait de le faire carburer dans un moment, mais pour le moment il pouvait parler. « Aveugle-moi à la place, bâtard ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais ? » Demanda Voldemort, souriant avec les lèvres de Rodolphus. « Je veux que tu vois ce qui arrivera à ton frère, Harry. » Il inclina la tête vers un des Mangemorts qui se tenait derrière lui, celui qui n'avait pas le sortilège de Déguisement. « Á ton tour, Mulciber. »

Harry frémit. Mulciber était un spécialiste du sort de l'Imperium, renommé pour son contrôle de l'esprit, et il brandissait sa baguette sur Connor maintenant. Harry adressa à Snape un regard désespéré, mais Snape était enfoncé dans un duel avec Bellatrix et n'avait pas le temps de regarder autre chose que les sorts qu'il lançait.

« _Imperio _! »

Harry vit son frère se figer, et il sut comment il devait se sentir, doux avec une voix cajoleuse qui allait envahir son esprit, lui chuchotant ce qu'il devait faire. Connor agrippa sa main gauche avec sa main droite et commença à inclina son majeur vers le dos de sa main.

Harry eut un sanglot. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait y faire quoique ce soit. S'il relâchait une vague de magie à ce point là, cela frapperait simplement toute personne aux alentours, tellement il était fatigué et tellement son contrôle était faible.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait faire ça. Le pourrait-il ? Il préférait utiliser de la magie défensive et sortir tout le monde d'ici vivant, protéger Snape et Connor des Mangemorts, envoyer quelque rafales brutales mais rien de plus.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage de Rodolphus, le regard cruel de Voldemort et son sourire plus cruel encore. _Si je les laisse partir, je laisse partir Voldemort._

_Il y a des moments où je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux._

Il entendit le _clac_ lorsque le doigt de Connor se cassa, et le silence d'une personne sous l'_imperium_ était encore plus douloureux qu'un hurlement l'aurait été.

Sanglotant, Harry éclata, n'utilisant pas sa magie comme un serpent cette fois, mais il engloutissait, tirait, suçait la magie des Mangemorts. Il prenait leurs sorts. Il vit le sortilège de Déguisement du Mangemort à gauche brillait et s'évanouir, pour révéler un visage et des traits différents, mais il s'en fichait. Il sentait la magie dans leur corps combattre un moment, puis revenir intacte— il ne tirait pas assez pour leur prendre leur force intérieure, mais seulement celle qui flottait autours d'eux— mais il s'en fichait. Il entendit Snape crier de colère lorsque ses propres sorts de duel s'évanouirent, mais il s'en fichait.

Il laissa la magie inonder droit devant comme une marée haute, puis il la reprit et la rassembla pour former une vague, dirigeant toutes les forces vers Rodolphus-Voldemort, il n'essayait pas d'être coordonné, n'essayait pas de contrôler, tout son esprit était concentré sur une seule pensée : _Je veux que ça _cesse. _Je veux qu'il _parte.

La magie heurta Rodolphus, et le fit voler vers l'arrière. Un instant, Harry vit une petite figure sombre survolant le lac, comme un papillon de nuit.

Puis il s'enflamma, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, le feu le consuma. Harry sentit la petite part de l'âme de Voldemort combattre désespérément, essayant de s'échapper, puis il la sentit se faner. La magie de Rodolphus s'envola au même moment.

Il mourrait. Les cendres tombèrent dans l'eau.

Il était mort. Les os et la peau et la chair suivirent les cendres dans une pluie obscène.

Harry prit son visage dans ses mains et pleura, s'effondra de fatigue et de chagrin et il sentait que la magie propre était de nouveau en lui. Son corps était complètement libéré de la magie qu'il avait avalée dans la Cabane Hurlante à présent.

Il entendit Bellatrix pousser une longue plainte qui se tarit finalement, dans laquelle on ne percevait pas la moindre parcelle de raison. Harry se sentait ouvert même à sa douleur à présent, pure et sanglante, sans la moindre défense. Elle avait perdu son mari et son lord qui revenait au même instant. Harry ne savait pas lequel elle avait le plus aimé, mais il ne fut pas surpris de se retourner et de la voir le fixant avec de la haine dans les yeux et le désir de vengeance écrit sur son visage.

« Attends, bébé, » haleta-t-elle. « Attends, et je vais venir te chercher. »

Puis elle se tourna et commença à courir dans la direction du lac, de la direction qu'ils avaient prise pour venir. Les autres Mangemorts la suivirent, Mulciber et l'homme qui était sûrement Rabastan.

Le dernier homme, celui qui avait utilisé le Déguisement, traina un moment pour regarder Harry, même s'il savait qu'il ne restait pas de magie autours pour le frapper. Son vrai visage avait des traits lourds, des grands yeux sombres et intelligents derrière la folie qu'Azkaban lui avait infligée. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pendant que Snape s'agenouillait près d'Harry pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu as choisi un bon, Severus, » dit-il, le son sonnait presque joyeux.

« Rosier, » gronda Snape, sa rage ne cachant pas tout à fait sa surprise. « Tu n'es pas mort, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'était Dolohov, » dit l'homme qu'Harry savait à présent être Evan Rosier, l'air peu concerné. « Mais tout le monde pensait m'avoir vu mourir, et, après tout, ça semblait prudent de laisser ça tel quel. » Son visage s'éclaira soudain d'un sourire qui semblait venu de nulle part, et il hocha la tête vers Harry. « C'est ton futur Lord ? »

« Ma magie revient, Rosier, » Dit Snape, doucement, dangereusement, et il brandit sa baguette.

« Je ne peux pas rester, j'en suis désolé, » dit Rosier. « Parce que j'ai des promesses à tenir, et des kilomètres à faire avant de pouvoir dormir. » Il pouffa de rire en finissant, et se tourna et commença à courir vers le lac.

Harry se tourna vers Connor. Son frère cilla, une main tâtant ses yeux. Il pouvait voir à nouveau, vu comment il regardait Harry. Puis il baissa les yeux vers son doigt cassé, cilla encore, puis s'évanouit.

Harry se sentait enclin à faire de même, mais il avait des choses à faire d'abord. Il se tourna vers Snape.

« Lisez le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans mon esprit, » dit-il.

« Je l'ai vu, Harry. »

La voix de Snape était désespérément pleine de pitié, ce qu'Harry ne voulait pas. Il s'approcha, posa une main sur l'épaule de son gardien, et chuchota. « Non, pas ça. Avant. »

Il laissa tomber ses barrières, et il sentit Snape s'y glisser, rapidement et avec facilité, il était tellement habitué à travailler avec l'esprit d'Harry qu'il trouva les souvenirs de la mort de Sirius et ce qui s'était passé dans la Cabane Hurlante au moment même où Harry voulut les lui montrer. Harry sentit Snape inspirer rapidement, le sentit frissonner et il hocha la tête avec lassitude.

« Oui, » murmura-t-il. « Prenez soin de son corps, de la Pensine et du couteau, d'accord ? »

« Je le ferai. » Snape semblait secoué pour la première fois, de ce qu'Harry se rappelait. « Repose-toi. » Il fit une pause, puis ajouta, « Ce n'était pas ta faute, Harry, tu t'en rends compte. Tu _devais_ le tuer. »

« Le repos me parait une excellente idée, » dit Harry, et il sombra dans les ténèbres qui étaient beaucoup moins confuses que le monde qu'il venait juste de créer pour lui-même.

**A suivre…**


	49. Starborn

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Chapitre traduit par :** Agathe Laplante

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : Traduction FINI **

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 43: Starborn**

Snape secouait la tête en regardant Harry cloué sur son lit de l'infirmerie. Non. Ça allait faire trois jours, et sa fureur – qu'Harry ait été si gravement blessé, qu'Harry se soit senti obligé de courir seul après Voldemort et Black, qu'Harry ait du combattre et tuer un Mangemort – n'était toujours pas tombée. Toutes les maisons, à part Serpentard, avaient perdu une centaine de points en potions, et McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave lui lançaient des regards de reproche. Snape n'en avait rien à faire.

Son pupille a failli mourir pour la cinquième et la sixième fois cette année, même si l'une d'entre elles comprenait seulement le loup-garou, son voyage de retour, les araignées et la crise de douleur qui l'a laissé inconscient une semaine. Voldemort l'a presque tué, puis Voldemort l'a presque tué _à nouveau_. Snape était trop loin pour l'aider la première fois, et inutile la suivante, coincé, comme il l'était, dans un duel avec Bellatrix.

Il n'avait été d'aucun secours. Dans un sens, c'est toujours le cas puisque Harry ne s'était pas réveillé depuis trois jours.

Ça le rendait furieux.

Et Harry avait fait tout ça pour sauver Black et son frère qui était resté dormir deux jours à l'infirmerie, son doigt cassé ayant été soigné presque tout de suite par Madame Pomfresh, avant qu'il ne se réveille et ne soit renvoyé à la tour Gryffondor. Il est revenu plusieurs fois par jour depuis pour s'asseoir à coté du lit d'Harry en silence, les yeux hantés et le visage pâle. Snape a supposé qu'il faisait face à ses propres démons.

Ça n'avait aucune importance. Les choses auraient pu tourner beaucoup plus mal, et lui, Severus Snape, Maître de potions, Directeur des Serpentards et ancien Mangemort, n'avait pas fait la plus petite foutue différence.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grinçant. Snape tourna la tête brusquement. C'était le morveux Potter qui arrivait pour s'asseoir a coté d'Harry sans prononcer un mot.

Snape lui lança un regard furieux. Potter tourna la tête et se concentra sur Harry.

Pour ce _garçon_, Harry avait presque tout donné.

_Et pour Black_, se rappela-t-il, mais il détourna presque immédiatement sa pensée de ce déplaisant sujet. Il n'aimait pas penser à Black. Il avait lancé plusieurs sorts de protection sur son corps puis l'avait placé dans une pièce de classe inutilisée et tranquille, en attendant les arrangements que Dumbledore – vraisemblablement – devraient prendre pour les funérailles. Le loup-garou n'avait pas d'argent, certainement pas plus que Pettigrew, Potter non plus n'avait pas montré la moindre intention de réclamer le corps de son ami.

Snape avait envié l'expression de paix sur le visage de Black. Finalement, il était mort en faisant ce qu'il savait être juste, comme n'importe quel crétin de Gryffondor suffisant.

Et si son esprit avait été facile à pénétrer, déséquilibré par les potions d'empathie de Snape et faisant de lui une proie facile pour Voldemort qui avait pu ainsi trouver Harry, alors Snape avait mis en danger son pupille, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer.

Snape se demandait s'il pourrait en discuter avec Harry. Il se demandait s'il serait capable d'avoir une discussion avec Harry au sujet de Black sans faire de remarques désobligeantes. Il n'avait pas été capable de retenir le sarcasme dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'était heurté à Dumbledore. Bien sur, Dumbledore avait ordonné à Snape de récupérer la pensine de Voldemort et le couteau de la famille Black qui avait été utilisé tout comme corps de Sirius. Snape avait refusé. Il y avait eu… quelques mots.

_Mais pour toi_, pensait Snape, ses yeux s'attardant sur Harry, son esprit mélangeant bizarrement la vision du garçon endormi avec le souvenir de la Pensine du bébé qui pleurait et celle de l'enfant-adulte épuisé qui l'a laissé entrer dans son esprit avant de s'effondrer_. Je vais essayer._

_A condition que tu te réveilles. Réveille-toi, Harry._

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveillait lentement.

Il avait le sentiment que la souffrance aurait du être pire qu'elle ne l'était. Il a cligné des yeux et posé une main sur son visage, sa main tremblait de faiblesse et ne réussissait pas à le protéger des rayons du soleil, c'était seulement de la faiblesse, et pas de la douleur. Harry a senti sa poitrine se soulever avec un profond soupir. Bien. Il ne ressentait pas assez de douleur pour que ça dure longtemps.

« Harry ».

Harry a baissé sa main et rencontré les yeux de Snape. Le professeur était seul dans l'infirmerie, ce qui réconforta Harry_. Laissez moi affronter ces confrontations une par une. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire face à plus de monde que ça_.

« Professeur ? » murmura-t-il, en clignant des yeux. Sa voix paraissait en fait seulement à moitié normale.

« Tu es endormi depuis samedi soir et nous sommes aujourd'hui jeudi matin, Harry » dit Snape anticipant correctement sa question suivante. « Et Poppy t'a alimenté régulièrement avec de l'eau ». Il bougea sa baguette pour enchanter un verre d'eau qu'il fit léviter vers lui, ensuite, il l'aida à s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse boire. Harry, reconnaissant, but lentement le liquide froid qui calmait son estomac au lieu de le perturber. Plus il mettrait de temps à boire, plus il éviterait l'interrogatoire poussé que Snape allait probablement lui faire subir.

_Pas pour longtemps_, dit d'un ton admiratif, une voix dans sa tête. _C'est un dur à cuire_.

Et comme prévu, Snape dit, dans un doux murmure révélateur de sa vraie colère, « quand as-tu prévu de poser ta tasse et de me faire face, Harry ? »

Harry a soupiré et essayé de s'étendre pour poser la tasse sur la table à coté du lit. La magie de Snape en a pris le contrôle et l'a fait léviter à la place. Harry s'est rassis contre ses oreillers et a posé les yeux sur Snape. « Vous n'allez même pas me laisser tendre le bras ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu as subi d'énormes lésions » dit Snape. « Epuisement magique, griffures de l'elfe de maison sur la gorge et les épaules, blessures à l'endroit où le rituel de justice t'a tenu en place, cicatrices émotionnelles et mentales ». Il se penche en avant. « Cette fois, Harry, ton esprit n'est pas en danger éminent de rupture comme il l'était après la débâcle de la chambre des secrets. Et cette fois, tu as consciemment refusé qu'on t'aide ».

Harry se préparait à une séance de hurlements, Snape avait déjà haussé le ton au fur et à mesure de son discours.

Snape l'a regardé en silence pendant un long moment, puis a secoué la tête. « Que crois-tu qu'il arriverait si tu mourrais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Heu ». Harry clignait des yeux. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il pensait que la conversation allait s'orienter. « Et bien, Voldemort vous aurait torturé, vous, Hermione et Draco, et il aurait pris Connor avec lui. Il me l'avait dit, et je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu des raisons de me mentir. Il savait que la vérité me causerait plus de désespoir ». Harry frissonnait. Maintenant qu'il s'en était sorti, il avait le temps de penser à sa terreur, et à combien il était effrayé à l'idée que ce que Voldemort avait prédit se réalise.

« Et quoi d'autre? ». La voix de Snape était descendue d'un cran ou deux vers le glacé.

« Voldemort aurait tué Sirius aussi » dit Harry, essayant de trouver ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre. « Et les Mangemorts auraient probablement infligé beaucoup de dégâts à Poudlard avant que quiconque ne puisse les stopper. Et les Détraqueurs auraient probablement tué Peter ».

« Et quoi d'autre » le pressait Snape.

Harry ferma les yeux, très fort et secoua la tête. « Je sais ce que vous voulez me faire dire, Monsieur, et c'est impossible ».

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que », dit Harry, en ouvrant ses yeux pour fixer le visage de Snape en fronçant les sourcils, « vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de me pleurer ou d'être en colère après moi. Voldemort aurait été trop occupé à vous torturer. Vous auriez ressenti de la douleur à la place ».

« Harry », murmura Snape, « nous t'aurions aidé ». Il ancra son regard au visage d'Harry. « T'est-il venu à l'esprit que le Lord Noir a pris Black et ton frère pour t'attirer dans un piège? Que tu étais le seul qu'il voulait détruire? J'avais vu les souvenirs dans la Pensine. Je sais pourquoi ».

Harry éloigna son regard de lui. Une fois encore, comme lorsqu'il était entré dans l'esprit de Draco, comme lorsqu'il avait suspecté la première fois qu'il pourrait être le garçon-qui-a-survécu, il sentait un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas tomber dedans. « Mais ça ne s'est pas produit » dit-il. « Et si ça avait été le cas, alors vous auriez été occupé à souffrir ».

Snape a marmonné quelque chose et Harry n'a rien pu comprendre en dehors des mots « franchement » et « complètement sérieux ». Ensuite, il dit, « Harry, ta vie m'importe au-delà de ce qui aurait pu m'arriver, ou arriver à quiconque, si tu n'avais pas survécu. Ta vie est importante en elle-même. Tu n'es pas un sacrifice, pas pour moi. En fait, je préfèrerais que tu arrêtes de te considérer de cette manière, et de t'associer entièrement à ton frère ». Sa voix était devenue tranchante, « si tu m'avais emmené pour t'aider, alors, tu n'aurais pas autant souffert ».

Harry fit une grimace et le remord le submergea brièvement, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. « Et vous n'auriez surement pas survécu, Monsieur » dit-il. « J'ai à peine réussi, et je pense que Connor n'est pas mort uniquement parce que Voldemort n'était pas vraiment concentré sur lui ».

« C'était la mauvaise tactique alors » dit Snape. « Harry - regarde-moi ».

Harry obtempéra à contrecœur. Snape rencontra ses yeux avec intensité.

« Tu es important » dit-il. « Tu l'es vraiment. Tu n'es pas seulement une arme, pas seulement un bouclier, une défense ou un sacrifice. Tu m'as dit une fois de ne pas te traiter comme un enfant, et c'est vrai que je ne devrais pas le faire. Cependant, tu es aussi mon pupille ». Il a pris une profonde respiration, comme s'il sortait son courage du plus profond d'un lac « J'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de penser que je mentais lorsque je t'ai dit ces choses. Et si tu n'as plus besoin de moi en tant que tuteur, alors, il est peut-être temps d'envoyer un hibou au Ministère et de retourner vers ton père qui a exprimé le désir de venir te voir dans quelques semaines lorsque tu auras récupéré, et il est sorti du labyrinthe dans lequel il était ».

Harry fit alors l'expérience d'un violent éclair de panique. _Non! Je ne veux pas que Snape arrête d'être mon tuteur -_

Et il clignait des yeux et restait assis là fixant le vide, comme si le fait qu'il ait ressenti ces choses soit passé sur lui comme une tempête.

Il aimait être important pour Snape. Il voulait que la tutelle soit plus qu'un faux-semblant légal pour tromper le Ministère. Il aimait penser que Snape avait essayé de le rattraper, qu'il avait essayer de l'empêcher de faire face seul à Voldemort, qu'il était venu le voir à Noël et l'avait harcelé pour qu'il accepte à nouveau la tutelle, qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le protéger et l'entrainer à l'occlumancie, à la légilimancie et aux potions et à toutes les matières dont il pensait qu'Harry aurait pu avoir besoin.

Et s'il aimait être important pour Snape, il ne pouvait pas laisser Snape penser qu'il n'était pas important pour lui.

Il rencontra les yeux de Snape. « Ma vie est importante pour vous » dit-il pour le tester.

Snape montra les dents, comme pour dire que ça ne méritait même pas une réponse.

« Vous aimez être mon tuteur et pas juste pour embêter mon père, le Ministère ou Dumbledore ».

« Si c'était tout ce que je voulais » grogna Snape, « J'aurais pu penser à beaucoup, beaucoup, d'autres façons d'arriver à mes fins, des façons qui ne risquaient pas de me faire mourir de rage et de terreur ».

Harry ferma les yeux. Zut, il allait pleurer, et il ne voulait pas. Il n'était plus surmené, il n'était plus épuisé, il n'était plus fragile et vacillant, il ne pouvait pas pleurer, pleurer est réservé aux bébés et aux enfants, ça allait quand Connor le faisait, _oh merde, non, les larmes arrivaient_ -

Snape a tendu le bras et posé gentiment une main sur son épaule. Harry s'est penché à ce contact, et ensuite s'est rapproché et a enroulé un bras autour de la taille de Snape qui lui a farouchement retourné l'étreinte.

En plein milieu de sa crise de larmes, Harry a réalisé que Snape n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'arrêter d'être son tuteur, et qu'il avait utilisé une méthode sournoise et fourbe de Serpentard pour le forcer à avoir cette révélation.

Il n'y fit pas plus attention.

Sa vie importait à quelqu'un. Il importait, lui, à Snape parce qu'il était Harry, et pas pour ce qu'il pourrait faire. Finalement, il y croyait.

_Comme s'il n'allait pas saisir l'occasion à pleines mains._

**§*&o&*§**

Draco s'était préparé pour venir. Il savait tout de la confrontation d'Harry avec Snape parce que Snape lui avait raconté. Il savait que ça allait être différent avec lui. Harry avait été forcé de voir que l'affection de Snape était sincère. Il avait aussi entendu Connor contraindre Draco, il était entré dans son esprit et il avait essayé de croire - Draco l'avait senti lorsqu'il essayait d'y croire - que toutes ces émotions étaient seulement le résultat de la compulsion.

C'était une excuse facile. Une porte de sortie pour Harry de penser qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Il pouvait laisser Snape entrer mais reculer de plus belle en traitant Draco comme s'il était quelqu'un qu'il fallait laisser à l'écart, en sécurité.

_Fais chier!_ Draco était décidé et il entra sans se presser pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à coté du lit d'Harry. Snape avait occupé son abruti de frère avec une retenue. Personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Draco avait un plan très simple.

Il n'allait pas laisser à Harry la possibilité de l'ignorer. Et avant de le quitter ce soir, il aura obtenu d'Harry la promesse qu'il ne ferait plus jamais certaines choses stupides.

Harry l'accueillit avec un sourire réservé. Il avait, sur les genoux, un bol de porridge dont il était en train d'enfourner des cuillérées dans sa bouche. Draco renifla. Le porridge n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils avaient eu dans la Grande Pièce ces deux derniers jours. Il serait heureux qu'Harry puisse se lever et manger de nouveau une nourriture convenable. Tout était fade et ennuyeux sans lui. Personne n'appréciait son sens de l'humour lorsqu'il essayait de l'utiliser.

« Salut, Draco » dit Harry doucement en reposant la cuillère dans le bol. « Tu es venu me donner ton opinion sur ma façon de me précipiter seul dans le danger? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'en dire beaucoup » dit Draco en adoptant la posture de sa mère lorsqu'ils allaient visiter des gens qui leur étaient socialement inférieurs. « Simplement quelques mots. L'affection que tu as vue dans mon esprit lorsque tu as pensé que Connor me contrôlait? C'était réel ».

Harry le regardait en clignant des yeux puis secoua la tête, un sourire léger apparaissant à la place du réservé. « Non Draco » dit-il, du ton patient qui donnait normalement envie à Draco d'hurler. « Je l'ai senti. Ça faisait obstacle au passage normal des pensées dans ton esprit. C'était- »

« C'était une barrière composée de ce qui existait déjà » dit Draco. C'était simple après tout, clair, direct, à la manière de l'honnêteté Gryffondorienne. « C'est ce qui a toujours été là ».

Harry pinçait ses lèvres puis secoua la tête. « ça ne peut pas- »

« Si ça peut » dit Draco. Une autre partie du plan était d'empêcher Harry de dire ce qui était clairement des absurdités. « Tu es mon ami, Harry. C'est ainsi ».

« Mais, ce que j'ai ressenti n'était pas le genre d'amitié que Connor a pour Ron » argumenta Harry.

Les lèvres de Draco se sont recourbées avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher. « Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas me comparer à Weasley » dit-il, il allait jouer son Joker. C'était peut-être un peu trop tôt, mais s'il était en train de comparer Draco à Weasley, Harry avait besoin d'aide. « Les Malfoys ont toujours fait mieux que les Weasleys. Nous les surpassons, nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux au Quidditch, nous sommes de plus puissants sorciers, nous n'avons pas jeté la honte sur les Sangs Purs comme ils l'ont fait. Et aussi, nous ne les aimons pas ».

Le sourire d'Harry se refroidissait. « Draco » dit-il, sa voix devenant fluette et sans défense.

Draco grogna. « Arrêtes de te voiler la face, Harry. Tu sais, j'étais conscient la plupart du temps que tu as passé dans mon esprit. Je sais ce que tu as ressenti. Je t'aime. Mais pas assez, non plus, pour me retenir de te jeter un sort si tu essayes de le nier ».

Harry secouait désespérément la tête, ses cheveux tombaient sur sa cicatrice. La cicatrice était redevenue normale, un pâle éclair, Draco était content de la voir sans la couleur ensanglantée qui la décorait lorsqu'Harry était allongé, inconscient. « Mais Draco - la compulsion a joué un rôle quelque part là dedans, c'est obligé- ».

« Non, aucun rôle », dit Draco. « Elle a juste fait remonter ce qui était sous la surface et l'a maintenu assez longtemps pour que tu puisses le voir ». Il rencontra les yeux d'Harry. « Tu peux utiliser la légilimancie maintenant sur moi si tu veux, et ça sera toujours là ».

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme ça! » hurla Harry.

Draco rit. Harry semblait vraiment indigné. « Pourquoi pas? Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, de façon protectrice, ainsi que ton frère, et probablement Snape ».

« Mais - c'est-ce que je fais, j'ai été élevé pour ça » dit Harry d'une voix proche du gémissement; « cet amour est anormal, n'est-ce pas puisqu'il vient de mon entrainement? Et de toute façon », ajouta-t-il, « comment pourrait-il s'appliquer à moi? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça » dit Draco.

« C'est forcément le résultat de la compulsion »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas »

« Alors, c'est le résultat de- »

« Non »

« Alors, tu dois seulement l'avoir imaginé- »

« Non ». Draco s'est penché en avant et a enlacé les mains d'Harry. « Je t'ai déjà donné des signes avant, Harry. Que penses-tu que montre ton serpent? Tu devrais le regarder plus souvent ». Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter ça. Alors que la bouteille, montrant ses émotions, qu'Harry lui avait donnée était très importante pour lui, le serpent de verre, ensorcelé avec le même enchantement pour son anniversaire, ne semblait pas aussi important pour Harry, et ça lui faisait mal. « Je t'avais dit que je n'appréciais pas que tu t'en ailles. J'aurais été parfaitement heureux si tu avais passé, l'été dernier, toutes les vacances au manoir Malfoy. J'ai essayé de t'empêcher de courir après ton frère et ton parrain, parce que je ne supporte pas que tu les aimes aussi. J'étais pratiquement sur le point d'aller le crier sur les toits, aussi indigne que cela soit pour un Malfoy. J'ai essayé, et essayé, et encore essayé de te le faire comprendre, mais tu ne voulais pas, crétin obstiné. Alors, maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix » finit-il sévèrement.

Harry le fixait simplement, puis, il a détourné la tête. Draco a attrapé son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

Draco n'avait pas besoin d'être un légilimens pour voir l'incrédulité stupéfaite être remplacée lentement dans ses yeux par l'acceptation. Harry savait que Draco ne mentait pas. Il avait probablement été préparé à cette révélation par la reconnaissance forcée que sa vie importait à Snape.

Fais chier, ça aussi! Draco est toujours décidé. C'était sa victoire, et il allait la proclamer comme telle.

« C'est si étrange », murmurait Harry. « Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver. Je ne pensais pas découvrir que mon meilleur ami m'aimait quelques jours après la mort de mon parrain et le retour à la vie de Voldemort ».

« Quand-est-ce que quelque chose a été normal autour de toi? ». Draco a rapproché sa chaise plus près du lit. « Tu me crois, maintenant? ».

Harry hochait la tête comme s'il était hypnotisé.

« Bien » dit Draco. « C'est le moment où je vais être autoritaire dans mes demandes ». Il sentait un plaisir vicieux l'envahir alors qu'Harry avait seulement fermé brièvement les yeux. _Merlin, j'aime ce moment_. « D'abord, si tu commences à pleurer sur n'importe quelle chose qui t'arrive, tu viens me trouver immédiatement. Je veux le savoir ».

« Pourquoi » murmura Harry.

Draco haussa ses épaules. « Harry » dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement. « Je ne tolèrerais aucune idiotie, pas alors que tu me crois ».

Harry avala sa salive. « D'accord ».

« Deuxièmement » dit Draco, « une fois que tu auras quitté l'infirmerie, tu seras toujours soit avec Snape, soit avec moi, pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Je sais que Snape projette que tu restes ici pour les vacances. Nous verrons ça ». En privé, il essayait de conclure un accord pour qu'Harry passe quatre semaines au manoir. Jusqu'ici, Snape ne voulait pas, mais Draco était déterminé. « Si tu sens que tu as réellement besoin d'être seul, tu dois nous dire où tu vas ».

Harry a hésité puis a finalement dit « d'accord ».

« Troisièmement » dit Draco, « si tu es en colère après moi, tu me le dis. Si tu veux une excuse, tu la demandes ».

« ça va être le plus difficile » murmura Harry. Il semblait se trouver quelque part entre plaisir et état de choc.

« Je sais. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Fais-le ».

Harry hocha la tête.

« Pour finir », dit Draco, « tu arrêtes avec cette absurdité de compulsion, ou tout autre excuse que tu trouves pour nier que des personnes t'aiment. Je vais vraiment te jeter un sort si tu parles encore de ça, ou si je soupçonne que tu es en train d'y penser ».

« D'accord » dit Harry.

Ses yeux commençaient à se voiler un peu. Draco enleva gentiment le porridge de ses genoux et le posa sur la table, puis arrangea les oreillers afin qu'Harry puisse s'allonger. Harry étouffa un bâillement. « Pourquoi suis-je encore ici? » marmonna-t-il. « Je sais que madame Pomfresh a réparé tous les dégâts physiques ».

« Choc et épuisement magique, Harry » dit Draco. « Madame Pomfresh ne pense pas que tu doives rencontrer les autres étudiants tout de suite, et je suis d'accord. Et tu pourrais encore dormir pendant deux mois sans regagner tout le repos dont tu as besoin. C'est la cinquième promesse », ajouta-t-il. « Tu dois dormir beaucoup ».

« Celle là ne va pas poser de problème pour être tenue ». Pourtant, Harry combattait pour ne pas fermer les yeux. _Crétin borné_, pensait Draco, repoussant les cheveux de sa cicatrice. « Est-ce que Connor s'est déjà excusé auprès de toi? »

Draco fronçait les sourcils. « Pourquoi? »

« Pour t'avoir contraint ». Harry le fixait attentivement.

Une minuscule flamme revenait à la vie dans le cœur de Draco, le rendant de plus en plus heureux. _Harry veut que son frère me présente des excuses. Il pense ça alors qu'il aurait toutes les raisons de penser que ce qui leur est arrivé peut dispenser Connor de ce devoir._

« Il ne l'a pas encore fait », dit-il en regardant les yeux scintillants d'Harry.

« Je lui dirai » murmura Harry en fermant les yeux. « Il aurait déjà du le faire. C'est un imbécile de ne pas l'avoir fait ».

Son murmure s'arrêta et son front se détendit sous les doigts de Draco. Draco le contemplait alors que sa respiration devenait plus régulière sous l'effet du sommeil.

Alors, et seulement alors, il s'est autorisé à fermer les yeux et à passer quelques minutes à écouter la respiration d'Harry, se rassurant à chaque souffle sur le fait que son meilleur ami était encore vivant.

**§*&o&*§**

« Je pense que c'est le dernier » dit Draco.

Harry hocha la tête en observant le dernier filament argenté qui se tortillait au bout de sa baguette avant de rentrer dans la Pensine. Il pouvait encore se rappeler parfaitement bien ce qui s'était passé dans la Cabane Hurlante - il n'avait pas voulu que sa baguette prenne toutes ses émotions et souvenirs de ça - mais maintenant, ils avaient une troisième Pensine de sauvegarde, en plus des deux que Snape avait déjà cachées, contenant sa vision de cette nuit. Si Dumbledore essayait de lancer un sort d'Oubliette sur lui ou sur Connor, ou même sur Snape d'ailleurs, ses souvenirs étaient en sécurité.

Il se réinstalla contre les oreillers, haussant les épaules lorsque Draco commença à les tapoter pour les regonfler, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Draco semblait encore éprouver le besoin de se prouver qu'Harry était en vie puisqu'il avait besoin d'oreillers regonflés, et Harry pouvait difficilement lui retirer ça.

« Alors » dit-il lorsque Draco eut prudemment repoussé la Pensine sous sa chaise. « Tu vas me raconter ce que pense le reste de l'école, maintenant que ça fait une semaine ».

Draco lui lança un regard irrité, avec des traces d'inquiétude visibles à ses yeux plissés.

« ça fait une semaine » répéta doucement Harry. « Je peux le supporter, Draco. Je peux vraiment ».

Draco hocha la tête. « D'accord » dit-il. « ça n'a pas pris longtemps au Directeur pour inventer une histoire selon laquelle Voldemort vous a capturé, toi et ton frère, avec l'aide des Mangemorts, parce qu'il voulait utiliser la magie qui circule entre des jumeaux pour ressusciter. Black l'a combattu et il est mort en héros ».

« Bien, cette partie est vraie » dit Harry. _Pourquoi Draco dit-il cela avec autant de dédain? C'est son cousin et mon parrain dont il s'agit._

Draco grogna. « Il est mort pour rattraper son erreur, Harry. C'est une meilleure raison, mais c'est pourtant celle que le Directeur n'admettra jamais ».

Harry retint son soupir. « Et quel est le reste de l'histoire? »

« Que les Mangemorts se sont repliés avant vous, emportant le corps de Voldemort à moitié ressuscité avec eux », dit Draco de sa voix trainante. Harry se demandait s'il utilisait ce ton pour cacher ses émotions ou s'il avait entendu l'histoire tellement de fois qu'il n'y faisait plus attention du tout. « Ils ont été interrompus pas les Détraqueurs, qui les poursuivaient parce qu'ils s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs ont aspiré l'âme de Voldemort et détruit Rodolphus Lestrange dans l'opération. Ensuite, les Mangemorts ont fui, poursuivis par les Détraqueurs ». Il s'est rassis et a tourné les yeux vers le visage d'Harry et Harry a su sans aucun doute que Draco n'était pas inquiet. Il paraissait furieux. « Rien sur le rôle que tu as joué, Harry. Rien ».

Harry sourit faiblement. « Je ne me suis jamais vraiment attendu à ce qu'il dise quelque chose à ce propos ».

« Mais n'es-tu pas révolté? » demanda Draco.

Harry secoua la tête. « Dumbledore a si durement manœuvré pour que je ne découvre pas la vérité. Le moins qu'il puisse faire maintenant est d'empêcher les autres d'en découvrir la moindre parcelle. Et il ne voudrait pas que quiconque découvre que le professeur, qu'il a le plus favorisé et protégé, était possédé par Voldemort. Il renoncerait à une chance de promouvoir l'héroïsme de Connor et de protéger la réputation de Sirius ».

Draco grogna. « Il aurait pu garder sa salive, personne ne l'a cru ».

Harry écarquilla les yeux. ça c'était une surprise. Le Directeur était toujours le Directeur, après tout, avec le pouvoir d'un Lord de Lumière, une réputation héroïque et la capacité d'imposer ses idées par Compulsion quand tout le reste ne marchait pas. « Personne? »

Draco secoua la tête. « Trop de personnes ont vu Snape se précipiter hors de Poudlard comme s'il avait le feu à sa cape. Trop de personnes savent que Granger est restée inconsciente un bon moment dans la tour Nord. Trop de personnes savent que les Détraqueurs ne sont pas revenus sur le sol de Poudlard, même pour chasser Pettigrew. Et trop de personnes ont senti la gigantesque explosion de magie quand tu as libéré le rituel de justice et détruit le nouveau corps du Lord Noir, même s'ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ».

Harry mordillait sa lèvre. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous devrions faire » dit-il finalement. « Je ne veux pas non plus que tout le monde pense que Sirius est un traître, et il serait dangereux que trop de personnes soient au courant de la prophétie ».

« Ne veux-tu pas avoir la reconnaissance de ce que tu as fait? » dit Draco d'une voix plaintive. « Tu me rends fou, Harry. Comment peux-tu ne pas vouloir que les gens sachent qui tu es vraiment? »

Harry souriait faiblement. « Tu m'as dit une fois que j'étais un Serpentard de toutes les manières possibles » rappela-t-il à Draco. « Et, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai parce que je manquais d'ambition. C'est toujours le cas. Ou, au moins, ça m'est égal si personne n'est au courant de ce que j'ai fait ».

« Je pensais t'avoir guéri de ça » dit Draco. « Je pensais vraiment avoir réussi. Peut-être que je devrais essayer à nouveau ».

« Harry? »

Harry tourna la tête en clignant des yeux. Hermione se tenait à la porte de l'infirmerie, la main sur la poignée. « Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je te trouverais ici » murmura-t-elle. « Et que tu pouvais avoir des visites maintenant ».

« Y aurait-il un autre endroit où tu pouvais t'attendre à le trouver, Granger ? ». Draco recommençait à être ironique. _Il est ironique lorsqu'il n'a aucune raison, aussi bien que lorsqu'il en a pleins._ « Et il ne peut voir qu'un visiteur à la fois, et je suis déjà là. Va-t-en ».

« Ce n'est pas ce que Madame Pomfresh a dit », riposta Hermione et elle avançait, même si Draco avait bondi sur ses pieds. Elle regardait Harry droit dans les yeux. « Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Harry s'il veut que je reste ».

Harry soupira. Il soupçonnait qu'il était parti pour une réprimande parce qu'il avait assommé Hermione et l'avait laissée inconsciente sur le sol, mais il ne pourrait pas l'éviter toujours. « Assieds-toi, Hermione » dit-il, et il transfigura la table près du lit en fauteuil. C'était un innocent usage de sa magie qui se lassait de n'avoir rien à faire et peu importe le regard coléreux de Draco.

« Merci » dit Hermione guindée. Elle s'est assise et a arrangé sa jupe sur ses genoux, puis elle l'a regardé dans l'expectative.

Harry attendait.

« Ce que tu as fait était stupide » commença Hermione. « Tu m'as endormie si profondément que j'aurais pu ne jamais me réveiller à temps pour informer quelqu'un de l'endroit où tu étais parti. Comme le professeur McGonagal. Elle t'aurait aidé, Harry, tu sais qu'elle l'aurait fait ».

Harry hocha la tête. « Je sais. Et je ne voulais pas de son aide, comme je ne voulais pas de la tienne non plus. Je voulais agir seul ».

« Alors, ça veut dire que mon aide est assez bonne pour me demander un Retourneur de Temps, mais rien d'autre ? » demanda Hermione, sa voix s'élevant un peu.

« C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de ton aide, oui » dit Harry. « Je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi. Merci ».

« Et le reste ? » Hermione se pencha en avant en relevant le menton.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas m'excuser Hermione. Je n'ai emmené _personne_. A ce moment, j'avais déjà assommé Draco et j'ai assommé Snape lorsqu'il m'a suivi à nouveau. J'ai été aussi prudent que le pouvais et deux personnes sont quand même mortes ». Sa voix craquait, et il clignait violemment des yeux, la mort de Sirius lui revenait à l'esprit à l'improviste pour le frapper de plein fouet. « L'un d'entre eux aurait pu être toi ou il aurait pu y avoir une troisième mort parce que tu avais voulu m'accompagner. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque ».

« C'était mon choix » dit Hermione.

« Elle fait preuve de beaucoup de bon sens » dit Draco en ne l'aidant pas.

Harry les regardait tous les deux avec colère. « Et c'était mon choix de vous laisser tous les deux en retrait » dit-il. « Si nous commençons à regarder les choses sous cet angle, nous pourrons trouver tout un tas de choix qui se contredisent les uns les autres ».

« Je vais te pardonner et oublier, Harry, James Potter » dit Hermione avec noblesse, « si tu ne recommences plus jamais ».

Harry fit la grimace. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce ne serait pas nécessaire de refaire la même chose. Hermione était intelligente et même s'il essayait de la laisser à l'écart, elle trouverait le moyen de s'infiltrer. Et c'était vrai qu'il lui avait beaucoup demandé son aide cette année, ne serait-ce qu'avec la toile du Phénix, et il pourrait bien avoir besoin de recommencer. S'il faisait la promesse de ne pas la laisser à l'écart…

C'est alors qu'il eut une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'Hermione était si déterminée à le suivre parce qu'elle a seulement entendu la fausse histoire du Directeur et n'a pas vu la vérité. Il fit un signe de tête à Draco. « Laisse Hermione regarder dans la Pensine » dit-il, « ainsi, elle saura à quoi nous devons faire face ».

Il vit l'expression d'Hermione s'illuminer. _Bien, elle voulait toujours apprendre_, pensait Harry en s'adossant plus confortablement. _Et si j'ai le choix entre lui faire faire quelques mauvais rêves ou risquer sa vie… Je choisis les mauvais rêves_.

Il ferma les yeux pendant qu'Hermione plongeait la tête dans la Pensine pour regarder les souvenirs. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire et il voulait les organiser clairement dans sa tête pour n'en oublier aucune. Il devait s'assurer que Connor s'était excusé auprès de Draco. Il devait décider avec Connor, ce qu'ils allaient dire à Dumbledore. Il devait penser à l'histoire qu'ils allaient faire circuler pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, aussi bien que l'absence des Détraqueurs. Il devait rendre absolument, complètement, clair que Connor allait rester avec lui cet été, et pas avec Lily.

Il devait régler ce dernier point avec Snape, qui n'allait pas être rationnel à la pensée d'Harry allant chez Lupin, ou dans tout autre endroit où Connor se sentirait bien, mais, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas de Connor avec Harry du tout.

Les jumeaux ont passé suffisamment de temps ensembles ces derniers jours, en privé, pour qu'Harry sache que Connor serait d'accord (même si jusqu'ici, il n'était pas d'accord pour présenter des excuses à Draco, ou alors, Draco lui a menti lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas fait). Ils ont parlé pratiquement sans s'arrêter pendant des heures, puis sont restés assis en silence pendant la même durée. Connor se remettait doucement de la perte de Sirius et de ce qu'il appelait l'expérience écœurante d'avoir un Imperio dans la tête et d'être aveugle pendant un court moment. Il savait présenter un beau visage vide pour tromper les autres personnes qui le regardaient. Ça attristait Harry de réaliser qu'il était le seul qui connaissait assez bien son frère pour voir au-delà des apparences pour savoir à quel point son masque était faux. Au moins, Harry avait Snape et Draco pour connaître la vérité à son sujet.

Il ouvrit les yeux et demanda à Draco, « est-ce que Connor s'est excusé auprès de toi pour t'avoir contraint ? »

« Non » dit Draco mais ses yeux vacillaient vers la droite.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Il l'a fait ».

« Je n'ai pas à parler de ça si je ne veux pas » dit Draco en croisant les bras. « C'est une affaire privée entre moi et Connor Potter ».

« Draco- »

Hermione sortit brusquement la tête de la Pensine en haletant. Harry la regardait attentivement, s'attendant à trouver le choc et l'horreur dans ses yeux. Et ils étaient bien là mais il y avait aussi l'expression du brillant courage Gryffondor.

« Comment pourrais-je envisager de te laisser affronter ça tout seul ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry. « Toi ou Connor d'ailleurs ? Je veux, maintenant, ta promesse de ne plus me laisser à l'écart ».

Harry poussa un grognement et regarda Draco, mais Draco semblait seulement totalement amusé. En soupirant, Harry tendit son bras, posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et donna sa parole, au nom de Merlin et de sa magie.

_J'aurais du me rappeler qu'elle était à Gryffondor_, pensait-il sombrement. _Leur montrer le danger les rend seulement plus enthousiastes pour foncer dedans._

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveillait doucement. Il savait qu'il était tard, probablement Dimanche soir, cependant, il lui arrivait encore de s'endormir, sans s'en rendre compte, pendant de longues périodes et du coup, il pouvait aussi être tôt lundi matin. Au son, il pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec lui dans l'infirmerie. _Tôt lundi matin, alors_, pensait Harry en s'étirant. Avant minuit, Madame Pomfresh serait en train de s'agiter dans la pièce.

Il regarda sur le coté et cligna des yeux en voyant une lettre posée sur la table à coté du lit. Elle n'était pas là lorsqu'il s'est couché et il pensait qu'un hibou l'aurait réveillé. Il attrapa ses lunettes et lança un léger Lumos pour ajouter au faible sort de lumière qui se mettait en route lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux puis ouvrit la lettre. Il voyait le papier devenir lentement violet.

L'écriture était familière, ou plutôt, familière dans son manque de familiarité.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai jeté un charme sur cette lettre. Si elle devient violette, ça fait une heure que je t'ai rendu visite. Si elle devient dorée, deux heures. Si elle devient orange, trois heures. Après ce délai, le parchemin reprendra sa couleur d'origine. Ce ne serait pas prudent pour moi de rester plus longtemps._

Harry parcourut des yeux l'infirmerie mais il ne vit personne, pas même le plus petit chatoiement indiquant un charme de désillusion ou une cape d'invisibilité. Il retourna à la lecture de la lettre.

_Je t'ai laissé tomber._

_Je t'ai laissé tomber de toutes les manières possibles. Je t'ai donné des informations que tu avais déjà, et je ne t'ai pas expliqué la signification des nouvelles informations. J'avais promis de te protéger et j'ai failli à cette promesse. Je t'ai testé pour voir si tu étais assez fort comme meneur, alors que j'aurais du t'aider sans réserves et ne jamais douter de toi. Tu as tué pour la première fois samedi dernier et la partie de mon esprit, qui pensait que tu ne pourrais jamais tuer même pour protéger ceux qui te sont le plus cher, est apaisée._

_J'ai désormais trois dettes envers toi – une au nom de ma première famille, une en celui de ma seconde famille et une en mon propre nom, pour avoir échoué à te protéger. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me parler. Si c'est le cas, brûle cette lettre, je le saurais et je partirais._

_Si tu souhaites savoir qui je suis, et que tu acceptes que je répare mes promesses brisées, en dépit de mon incapacité à les tenir dans le passé, alors, pose cette lettre sur la table face à la porte de l'infirmerie, et demande-moi d'entrer._

_Starborn_

Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir et posa la lettre. Il a envisagé, seulement un très court instant, de la brûler. Il voulait savoir qui était Starborn. Et les alliés ne devaient jamais être négligés. Cet allié avait pris des risques pour lui. Seul Merlin savait comment il avait pu réussir à apprendre que Sirius était toujours l'héritier de la famille Black, ou que ses parents avaient changé de Gardien du Secret. Harry pensait qu'il devait au moins connaître son identité afin que Starborn ne puisse pas être utilisé contre lui.

« Entrez » appela-t-il.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'est ouverte lentement et une mince silhouette encapuchonnée est entrée. Harry a levé sa baguette assez haut pour que le Lumos éclaire l'ombre sous la capuche.

« Montrez votre visage » dit-il. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je pensais que la formulation de la dernière lettre te l'aurait appris, Harry » dit une voix familière alors qu'une paire de mains roses repoussait la capuche en arrière. « Mais peut-être que non. Je ne l'avais pas laissé entendre assez clairement ».

Narcissa Malfoy avançait calmement vers lui et s'asseyait sur la chaise à coté du lit, le regardant, pendant qu'Harry la fixait.

_Starborn, né dans la maison des Black, mais ne portant pas le nom d'une étoile. Bien sur. J'aurais du deviner._

Il retrouva sa voix au bout d'un moment. « Millicent a dit que vous étiez un homme ».

Narcissa émit un gloussement qui sonnait comme un léger bruit poli. « J'ai écrit à Aldarico sous le nom de Starborn. Il a présumé que j'étais un homme et transmis sa supposition à sa fille », elle s'arrêta un instant. « Hawthorn Parkinson connaissait la vérité ».

Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête en se rappelant sa deuxième conversation avec elle, lorsqu'il lui a délivré sa première fiole de potion tue-loup. Hawthorn avait souri un peu bizarrement quand Harry avait parlé de Starborn comme d'un « il », mais n'avait fait aucune remarque, ne voyant, apparemment aucune raison de le détromper.

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Parce que tu n'aurais pas pris la mesure des fonctions de commandement dont tu aurais eu besoin » dit Narcissa. « Tu me connaissais déjà, et tu aurais pris les mots sortant de ma bouche, sur les Lords et la compulsion et sur ceux qui ne sont pas des Lords, plus à la légère que ceux sortant de la bouche d'une source extérieure apparemment plus objective. Si je pouvais te dire ces choses, en n'étant pas la mère de ton meilleur ami, alors tu les aurais accepté et tu pouvais devenir le sorcier dont nous avions besoin, celui qui est puissant sans être un Lord ». Ses yeux brillaient. « Tu as un problème, tu le sais Harry - décidant que ceux qui sont les plus proches de toi ne peuvent pas te dire la vérité parce qu'ils sont aveuglés par leur estime pour toi ».

Harry inclina la tête. « Je sais. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité sur les sorciers sombres avec lesquels vous étiez en contact? Sur Sirius? »

« Je ne connaissais pas moi-même toute la vérité sur Sirius » dit simplement Narcissa. « j'ai saisi la chance d'entrer furtivement au 12 Square Grimmaud, la chance que Sirius ne m'ait pas fermé les pièces, comme il aurait du le faire, étant l'héritier. Là; j'ai trouvé les Pensines pleines des souvenirs qu'il avait sorti de sa tête, sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer ses nuits à penser à son frère et à Pettigrew ». Elle s'arrêta. « Et ça n'a pas marché ».

Harry secoua la tête, pensant aux cauchemars de deux silhouettes sombres, Sirius et Régulus, qu'il avait eus, les cauchemars que Sirius avait eus pendant des années. L'esprit d'Harry avait essayé de l'avertir mais dans un langage qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Et ensuite, j'ai vu la tapisserie » murmura Narcissa. « Jusque là, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que signifiait le fait que Sirius puisse se glisser librement dans les propriétés des Blacks. J'avais simplement supposé qu'il y avait une incertitude légale puisque Sirius avait été renié, Régulus mort, Bellatrix enfermée à Azkaban, Andromeda retirée de la tapisserie à cause de son mariage avec un né moldu et que l'héritage ne m'avait pas été formellement assigné. Je n'étais pas l'héritière non plus mais je pensais que les pièces m'auraient acceptée puisque je n'avais jamais été chassée de la famille Black. Ensuite, j'ai réalisé que Sirius était l'héritier, et que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dumbledore voulait accéder aux richesses de ma famille. Et, bien sur, des objets de magie noire, du genre de ceux qui avaient attaqué mon fils ne pouvaient pas provenir de ma famille ».

« Vous auriez du m'écrire à ce moment » insista Harry. « Vous auriez pu me dire la vérité. Peut-être que tout cela aurait été évité ».

La bouche de Narcissa se tordait comme si elle avait mordu dans un citron. « J'ai laissé ma fierté m'aveugler » dit-elle. « J'ai observé Sirius de près et j'ai finalement décidé, comme tout le monde, que le pendentif en or autour de son cou avait vraiment contrôlé ses pensées. J'ai montré ces lettres à Lucius et je me suis convaincu que ce n'était pas l'écriture de Sirius. Maintenant bien sur, j'ai compris » ajouta-t-elle doucement, « que son écriture était déjà contrôlée par Voldemort dans son esprit ».

« Comment avez-vous appris tous ces détails? »

« J'ai parlé avec Severus et avec Draco » dit Narcissa. « Bien sur, aucun des deux ne savait que j'étais Starborn »

« J'ai examiné à nouveau les pièces du 12 square Grimmaud et les ai trouvé dans un état de délabrement avancé. Je suis revenue à mon hypothèse d'origine lorsque je t'ai conseillé la première fois de surveiller Sirius - qu'il avait été impliqué dans le passage de l'héritage des Blacks à d'autres mains et dans l'attaque des Lestranges lors de ta première année, mais que c'était probablement un manque de vigilance à garder les pièces de la maison qui a entraîné le vol et un échec à protéger des informations clés dans son cerveau d'un Legilimens. Je pensais qu'il avait du vendre des objets pour payer des dettes de jeu et qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à qui il les avait vendu ». Narcissa gardait ses yeux étroitement fermés et secouait la tête. « J'ai parlé avec Fenrir Greyback et Walden Macnair, en prétendant être une sorcière Noire solitaire, intéressée par le service du Lord Noir et les deux ont fait allusion à un allié puissant au sein même de Poudlard mais tout ce que je savais de Sirius me persuadait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler de lui. Il n'était pas assez puissant. J'ai privilégié mes propres conclusions plutôt que l'évidence, et c'est-ce qui m'a conduite à risquer ta vie de nombreuses fois ».

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Harry. « Je te dois la dette de mon échec » dit-elle. « Je te dois la dette de la famille dans laquelle je me suis mariée, pour avoir protégé mon fils en risquant ta propre vie. Et je te dois une dette de la famille dans laquelle je suis née. Les Blacks t'ont fait un tort considérable, Harry - Moi, par ma négligence et Sirius par la sienne. Je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, ou même si tu voulais réclamer ma vie ».

Harry réalisa en tressaillant qu'elle était prête à lui donner sa vie. Bien sur, les Blacks sont l'une des familles qui a maintenu le plus de traditions de Sangs Purs, même les plus extrêmes, et l'une d'entre-elles veut que le déshonneur de manquer à sa parole ne puisse être lavé que par le sang. Narcissa avait promis de le protéger, puis a joué un jeu dangereux qui aurait pu se terminer par sa mort, et qui a fini sans aucun doute par la mise en danger de sa vie et de celle de son fils. Les coutumes des Blacks lui auraient imposé de mourir pour avoir mis Draco en danger, même sans Harry.

A moins que le détenteur de la dette ne choisisse autre chose.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je veux que vous viviez » dit-il.

Narcissa s'est instantanément détendue, mais a incliné la tête comme pour dire qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fini et qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir.

« J'ai besoin de vous comme allié contre les sorciers Noirs » dit Harry. « Je suppose que c'est pour cela que vous êtes devenu Starborn au début, parce qu'il y a des sorciers et des sorcières qui n'auraient pas écouté Narcissa Malfoy? »

Narcissa hocha la tête. « J'avais des informations par Draco, et par Lucius, que manifestement seule une personne étant un Mangemort ou vivant à l'intérieur de Poudlard pouvait avoir. Je les ai échangées contre leur promesse méfiante d'examiner une alliance. La plupart d'entre eux m'aurait attaquée en un instant s'ils avaient su qui j'étais, au moins pour leur avoir menti ».

_Elle est en train de déposer sa vie entre mes mains_, réalisa Harry. _Je pourrais écrire à des personnes comme Aldarico et leur révéler qu'elle est Starborn, et même s'il lui pardonnait, d'autres ne le feraient pas._

Ce n'était en aucun cas une tentation. Harry avait beaucoup plus d'utilité à voir Narcissa vivante que morte, il l'aimait beaucoup, autant en tant que mère de Draco que pour elle-même. Elle était au moins différente de Lily dans le fait qu'elle était désolée de faire de lui un sacrifice, et voulait se rattraper.

« J'ai encore besoin de vous » dit-il. « Je veux que vous continuiez à passer des alliances avec les autres Sangs Purs, et surtout les sorciers Noirs et les anciens Mangemorts qui n'écouteraient pas un enfant. C'est ainsi que vous paierez la dette que vous me devez en votre propre nom ».

Narcissa hocha la tête en regardant intensément son visage.

« Je veux que vous promettiez de ne plus jamais mettre la vie de Draco en danger, pour n'importe quelle raison que ce soit » dit Harry. « Ce sera la dette des Malfoys ».

« Très bien » dit Narcissa. « C'est fait. Et la dette des Blacks? »

Harry était embêté. Il savait ce qu'il voulait demander mais ça pourrait très bien dépasser les bornes. Il gagna du temps en demandant, « Que va devenir le 12 square Grimmauld et autres maintenant que Sirius est mort? Ça va vous revenir? »

La bouche de Narcissa se serrait d'exaspération. « Il y a une faille, ou un problème, dans l'héritage magique » murmura-t-elle. « Les pièces de toute la maison sont désormais totalement condamnées. Je suis allée sur place hier, et la maison ne m'a pas laissé entrer. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Pour l'instant, toutes les richesses des Blacks sont enfermées hors de notre portée.

Harry hocha la tête. A vrai dire, il était soulagé. Il ne voulait pas chercher des armes de Magie Noire, mais s'il y avait eu accès, il aurait pu se sentir obligé de le faire, juste au cas où il y ait quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider au cours de la guerre. « Très bien. Alors, je veux que vous vous preniez en charge la dépouille de Sirius. Donnez lui des funérailles digne des Black ».

Narcissa s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise en le fixant. « C'est un traître à son sang » murmura-t-elle. « Il a utilisé un faux héritage magique pour rester l'héritier de la famille. Et ensuite, il a aussi trahi sa nouvelle allégeance, n'ayant même pas le courage de garder ses convictions ».

« Il est mort en héros, se battant pour ces convictions » dit Harry. « Et personne n'a fait quoi que ce soit pour lui. Dumbledore est trop occupé à faire des dégâts en reprenant le contrôle. Mon père est Merlin sait où. Pettigrew ne peut pas pour des raisons évidentes et Remus Lupin n'a pas l'argent - ou, probablement aussi le statut légal - pour être le maître d'œuvre de l'enterrement d'un sorcier de Sang Pur ». Il rencontra ses yeux. « Je veux que vous le fassiez ».

Narcissa le regardait dans un calme silence, toutes ses émotions cachées derrière un masque froid. Harry attendait. Il savait que ce qu'il avait demandé était difficile, peut-être plus que ce que la dette aurait du lui accorder. Il n'y portait pas attention. Il l'avait demandé et avait l'intention de le demander jusqu'à ce que Narcissa l'accepte ou lui dise expressément de choisir une autre option.

Elle finit par hocher la tête et se lever. « Viens avec moi, Harry, si tu peux marcher » dit-elle en tendant une main. « Je t'aiderai si tu ne peux pas. Je pense que tu devrais y assister ».

Harry cligna des yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait lu sur les Blacks indiquait que leurs funérailles étaient strictement privées, restreintes à la famille de sang ou par alliance. « J'étais seulement son filleul- »

« Tu es le seul à le demander » le coupa Narcissa, d'une voix aussi tranchante que Polaris. «Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle il a droit à ces funérailles. Et ça doit être fait maintenant. Ce soir. C'est ta dernière chance de lui dire adieu ».

Harry regardait son visage. C'était exactement le même. Il avait demandé quelque chose de noble et d'ancien, réalisait-il lentement.

Et elle lui retournait quelque chose de noble et d'ancien - l'honneur de l'accompagner et de voir le déroulement des funérailles.

Harry prit sa robe.

**§*&o&*§**

Ça ne leur a pas pris longtemps pour trouver le corps de Sirius. Narcissa a marché droit vers lui au moment où ils ont quitté l'infirmerie. Lorsque Harry lui a demandé comment elle avait fait, elle a simplement répondu qu'elle le sentait. Elle était une Black et il était un Black, et la connexion était toujours plus forte entre ceux nés dans la famille, plus que pour ceux qui y entre par le mariage. Draco aurait pu le sentir aussi, mais Draco ne connait pas les coutumes de funérailles des Blacks et il n'aurait probablement pas reconnu le subtil tiraillement de ses sens.

Ils étaient maintenant sortis de l'école, Narcissa s'arrêtait courtoisement à chaque fois qu'Harry avait besoin de se reposer. La nuit était profondément noire, la lune était cachée par des nuages et la seule lumière provenait du Lumos au bout de la baguette de Narcissa. Le corps de Sirius flottait derrière eux.

Narcissa se dirigea vers la rive du lac et Harry se demandait si les coutumes de funérailles des Blacks comprenaient une noyade. Mais il semblerait que Narcissa soit seulement à la recherche d'un endroit clair et plat pour déposer le corps de Sirius, parce que finalement elle hocha la tête et laissa le corps flotter.

Ensuite, elle tira Harry un peu en arrière. Harry fixait son parrain, dont les cheveux noirs encadraient le visage. Merci aux sorts de protection que Snape avait lancé, il avait la même apparence que lorsqu'il était mort. Ses yeux gris étaient fermés, et son visage avait toujours la même expression de paix.

Narcissa leva la tête, ses yeux scrutant le ciel. Harry regardait en l'air mais ne voyait que des nuages.

Puis, à sa grande stupéfaction, les nuages se sont dissous, comme si une main les avait dispersés, révélant une petite surface étoilée. Au même moment, une lourde et vieille magie s'est installée autour d'eux. Harry luttait pour respirer. L'air était chargé d'une puanteur de poussière, d'ossements, de tombeaux. C'était une magie au moins aussi ancienne que le rituel de justice, et aussi puissante. Elle tournait autour de lui, tolérant sa présence mais concentrée sur Narcissa.

« Tous les autres » dit Narcissa d'une voix étonnamment haute et étonnamment claire, « disent qu'ils viennent de la terre ou de l'océan, et ils veulent retourner à la terre ou à l'océan lorsqu'ils meurent. Seuls les Blacks ont gardé le cœur de la vérité, une vérité plus vieille que toutes les terres et tous les océans. Au commencement, c'était les étoiles qui nous ont fait naitre ». Elle élevait sa baguette. Une lumière blanche et éblouissante courrait le long de son bras. Harry dût poser une main sur ses yeux alors qu'il les plissait.

« Acceptez celui là » dit Narcissa, sa voix devenant assez forte pour donner l'impression de faire trembler la terre, « Sirius Black, fils ainé de Canopus Black et Capella Black, frère ainé de Regulus Black, héritier légitime de la lignée des Blacks ». La lumière blanche autour d'elle s'était mise à tourbillonner mais Narcissa ne semblait pas le remarquer. « Sorcier de sang Pur, membre de la maison Gryffondor, Auror, parrain de Harry Potter, qui est mort avec le courage de ses convictions. _Acceptez-le maintenant _».

Harry avait l'impression de se tenir auprès d'un soleil embrasé - ou une étoile. Le monde autour d'eux était devenu brillant. A la manière de quelqu'un qui quitte une pièce pour se retrouver dans une ombre profonde.

Ensuite, la lumière a pris une teinte bleue-blanche avec une touche d'argent comme des flammes et la voix de Narcissa s'éleva en triomphe.

« Du feu nous venons, au feu nous retournons » dit-elle, et elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette. « _Sirius abscondit_! »

Un éclair de lumière blanche descendit du ciel et frappa le corps de Sirius. Il s'élevait avec un grondement, comme avec une mèche d'amadou trempée dans l'huile. Harry fit un pas en arrière, la magie autour de lui déferlait en vagues pour rejoindre la lumière blanche dans un flot tourbillonnant. Pendant un instant, Sirius a été au centre d'un anneau, les flammes dansant à la manière d'un danseur humain avec des pieds, une tête et une robe.

Puis, la chaleur a fusionné au centre avec la blancheur et Harry a vu apparaitre un énorme chien, comme une image miroir du Padfoot dont il se rappelait, avec une fourrure argentée et des yeux noirs comme le charbon.

Le chien s'est fondu dans le visage de Sirius et ensuite dans une image, qu'Harry supposait être un Sirius plus jeune qui courrait à toute allure pour échapper à un ennemi qu'on ne pouvait voir. Le feu se fondait autour de lui, coulant comme du métal en fusion dans un creux puis remodelé dans le blason des Black, marqué des mots _Toujours P_ur.

Ensuite, le feu blanc s'est ramassé sur lui-même, dans une balle tourbillonnante formée de flèches et s'est élancé vers les étoiles. Harry a rejeté sa tête en arrière pour le regarder partir, clignant des yeux à cause de la luminosité. Il chancelait, sa lassitude le rattrapant, alors que toute la vieille magie montait après ça.

La main de Narcissa l'a rattrapé, et elle a murmuré, comme si elle voulait qu'Harry, et personne d'autre, ne puisse l'entendre, « Nommé par le feu, né dans le feu, donné au feu. Laissez le feu y mettre fin ».

Les étoiles brillaient toujours. Sa tête était tellement rejetée vers l'arrière que son cou lui faisait mal, Harry voyait la fléchette argentée plus lumineuse parmi elles. Ensuite, les nuages sont venus les cacher et un grand craquement a annoncé la fin du rituel.

Harry fermait les yeux. Les larmes brulaient à nouveau sous ses cils, mais elles ressemblaient plus à des larmes de bonheur intense que de chagrin.

« Merci pour m'avoir permis d'être témoin de ça » murmura-t-il.

La main de Narcissa passa brièvement derrière son cou. « Tu l'as demandé » murmura-t-elle. « Le feu l'a accepté. La dette des Blacks est payée ». Sa voix changeait redevenant celle de la sorcière dont Harry se rappelait. « Et si je ne te ramène pas rapidement à l'infirmerie, pas mal de personnes voudront me tuer ». Elle le tira gentiment en direction de Poudlard.

Harry rentrait. Son esprit était encore ému par les images qu'il avait vu de Sirius en Padfoot, de l'adulte et de l'enfant, et le feu, et la magie ancienne…

Ses pensées semblaient, bizarrement claires, comme si le feu les avait purifiées elles aussi. C'était la seule explication au fait qu'il ait trouvé le marché qu'il pourrait proposer à Dumbledore à son retour.

Il grimpa dans son lit, pensant tout juste à retirer ses lunettes et à les poser sur la table à coté du lit, et il entendit Narcissa murmurer adieu. Harry marmonna quelque chose en réponse ; ça a du être assez poli car elle est partie.

Il s'endormit en souriant.

**À suivre**


	50. Une voix dans les ténèbres

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Welva

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française : **44; **Traduit : **FINI

**Chapitre traduit par :** Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

**Merci pour toutes les reviews**

Bonne lecture pour ce avant dernier chapitre.

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 44 Une voix dans les ténèbres**

« Es-tu sûr ? » Les yeux de Connor étaient écarquillés, et la main qu'il serrait sur le bord du lit le secoua légèrement. "Il a réussi à tout arranger dans notre vie jusqu'ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait de retour et se rendrait juste parce que nous allons à lui avec un plan."

« Je sais » déclara Harry. Il jeta ses jambes hors du lit et testa avec précaution comment il pouvait tenir. Bien, comme ça allait aussi longtemps qu'il tendait avec quelques crampes avant d'essayer de marcher. Le voyage dehors avec Narcissa la nuit dernière avait été un test pour sa force, et son esprit conservait toujours le sentiment de purification, qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait plus de bien qu'une quantité de repos physique. « Mais je vais lui offrir quelques appâts empoisonnés qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de résister à prendre. »

Connor tressaillit. « Tu me fais peur quand tu parles comme un Serpentard » Mais il se leva et suivit Harry vers la porte de l'aile de l'hôpital.

« Parfois je me fais peur moi-même » admit Harry; Il s'arrêta à la porte, et sourit à son frère.

« Prêt à aller voir Dumbledore ? »

« Vous _aviez_ prévu de vous arrêter aux donjons sur votre chemin, je suppose, Harry ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, Harry se retourna et dû se supporter lui-même au mur. Il leva son menton.

"Professeur Snape, monsieur. Je pensais que vous dîniez."

« Je savais à propos de la promesse que vous avez fait à Mr Malfoy, Harry. » Le visage de Snape était totalement dépourvu d'amusement. "N'allez nul part sans moi ou lui."

« J'allais avec Connor… » commença Harry.

Les yeux de Snape le transpercèrent. Harry baissa la tête, et sentit ses joues rougir. Il avait déjà rompu sa promesse la nuit dernière quand il était parti avec Narcissa, et sans vraiment y penser, en vérité. Il savait qu'il était parfaitement en sécurité avec Narcissa, et pourquoi Draco ou Snape devaient être contre quand son compagnon était son frère ?

Il ne pouvait se mentir pendant longtemps sur ça, cependant. Snape n'était pas contre parce qu'il était avec Connor. Il s'opposait à ce que Harry aille voir le Directeur sans lui ou Draco à ses cotés, cependant.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il. « Je- je _ne_ pensais _pas _que vous dîniez. »

« Si je le faisais, alors le Directeur était susceptible de dîner aussi» lui rappela Snape. « Je suis certain qu'il vient juste de retourner à son bureau, en fait. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Harry vit ses yeux scintiller de mépris évident en voyant Connor. Cela le gênait. _Snape devra s'habituer à penser à mon frère comme un probable garçon-qui-a-survécu, bientôt. J'aurais besoin de son aide pour l'entraînement_. « Le Directeur et moi en avons discuté, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne lui confierai pas votre sécurité. »

Harry laissa échapper sa respiration. _Eh bien, si il insiste, le moins qu'il puisse faire est d'être un gardien pour les deux._

Snape fronça les sourcils.

Harry l'ignora. Tôt ou tard, Snape apprendrait qu'Harry restait avec son frère et qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les séparer. Harry regarda Connor, et fit de son mieux pour ramener le brave sourire que la présence de Snape semblait avoir banni.

« Prêt, Connor ? » demanda t-il.

Connor acquiesça lentement. « Je pense. Autant que je puisse l'être. »

« Ce qui n'est pas beaucoup » dit Snape, juste assez fort pour que Harry l'entende.

Harry leva la tête, mais gardait un oeil sur Snape comme il sortait de la chambre. _S'il m'aime, alors il devrait se moquer quand je lui demande de petites choses. Et une de ces choses serait d'arrêter de dénigrer l'intelligence de Connor. Honnêtement, c'est un homme cultivé, un professeur, un ex-Mangemort qui a vu plus le monde que Connor. Ne serait-il pas temps pour lui de dépasser sa rancune? _

**§*&o&*§**

Albus commença lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du bureau. Il s'y attendait, bien sur, depuis que Severus avait balayé l'école en tenant Harry dans ses bras, avec Connor boitant derrière lui, et une terrible expression sur son visage. En fait, il avait senti l'aura magique des sorciers en question comme elles montaient jusqu'à son escalier mobile. Mais rien ne pouvait tout à fait le préparer à cette confrontation, il semblait.

Il précipita une main sur sa barbe et soupira. « Entrez. » Il était inutile d'essayer de ressembler à l'image de la sagesse de grand-père avec eux trois. Connor était le seul qui puisse croire ce simulacre, et son frère et Severus pourrait le détromper de la notion assez tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit. Severus vint le premier, ses yeux et sa démarche tranchants. Il ne s'embarrassa de rien, sauf d'un air renfrogné. Albus l'admit, s'étant résigné à ça maintenant. Depuis leur dispute sur Sirius la nuit de sa mort, il savait que toute la réclamation qu'il pourrait avoir sur la loyauté du jeune sorcier était pour toujours et irrévocablement partie.

Connor Potter vint ensuite. Albus l'examina aussi neutralement qu'il le put. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu était pâle, et ne semblait pas encore entièrement bien.

Derrière lui vint son frère.

La magie qui entra dans la pièce avec Harry n'était pas de celle qu'on croit. Rationnellement, Albus savait qu'il n'avait pas augmenté en puissance ; bien que Harry ait mangé de la magie la nuit du retour de Voldemort, il ne l'avait pas transformé en une part de lui-même comme il l'avait fait l'an dernier, mais il l'avait jeté de nouveau avant de devenir tellement intègre.

Mais il se _sentait_ plus fort, car cette fois, il était déterminer à choisir. Si ce n'était pour son propre pouvoir, Albus était sûr qu'il aurait été d'accord avec Harry. Le chant de sirène de sa magie était incroyablement attirant, et si Harry avait été hors de l'aile de l'hôpital avant ça, il aurait attiré beaucoup plus de regard et d'attentions qu'il n'avait déjà.

Albus savait qu'il avait en face un Seigneur naît, et plus que ça, un jeune Vates. Les détraqueurs étaient partis, et surprenant, il n'y avait aucun rapport d'attaque d'où que ce soit en Grande-Bretagne.

D'une certaine façon, Harry avait fait l'impossible.

Albus devait faire la paix et une trêve avec lui, pour l'avenir du monde sorcier.

« Directeur » dit Harry, en prenant le siège central face au bureau. Severus et Connor s'assirent de chaque côté. Albus avait invoqué trois sièges, tous à la bonne taille. Il était inutile de prétendre qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils venaient, ou jouer au plus fin ; les forçant à grimper et à paraître étrange.

Harry, bien sûr, s'adressait toujours à lui par le titre mais Albus n'en avait pas espéré moins. C'était la façon des Serpentard, les crocs du serpent repliés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient utiles.

Il regarda les yeux de Harry intensément. « Harry. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, et un faible sourire apparu sur son visage. Albus cligna des yeux avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il s'était attendu à une longue liste de demandes, pas ce regard presque timide.

« Vous n'avez pas vu la pensine de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

Albus garda un visage de marbre comme il dit, « Severus n'a pas cru bon de me faire savoir l'information sur la Pensine. » Snape parut béat à cela. C'était seulement un petit geste, mais Severus n'avait jamais appris à arrêter les lignes autour de sa bouche de tirer quand il essayait de contenir un sourire. Albus n'avait pas l'intention de l'éclairer sur ça, non plus. D'abord, ce n'était pas important, et à présent, c'était un des quelques avantages qu'il avait.

S'il s'était permis d'y penser, Albus savait qu'il aurait été sidéré par le peu d'avantage qu'il avait dans cette situation. Pas même la jeunesse de Harry n'en était un, comme cela l'aurait été avec tout autre enfant.

Il rosit devant la peur, la força à s'éloigner, l'enferma. Il avait pris de mauvaises décisions plus tôt dans l'année quand il avait presque réagi. Cette fois, trop accroché à ce qu'il faisait pour céder aux émotions. Il attendit.

« La Pensine montre la nuit où Voldemort a attaqué notre maison » dit Harry brusquement. « Il avait lancé deux Sorts Tueurs, comme vous le supposez, mais le premier m'a frappé. Je le lui ai renvoyé pendant qu'il était toujours occupé à envoyer le Sort Tueur à Connor. Le second a eu le temps de graver la cicatrice de mon frère, mais rien de plus. »

Les yeux de Albus se fermèrent involontairement.

Il s'était dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, pas après qu'il sut que Harry et Connor eurent appris l'entière vérité, mais il savait que c'était un mensonge. Quelques lointaines parts de lui avaient espéré que la prophétie était encore un guide digne de confiance, était encore le chemin signifiant la meilleure issue pour le monde sorcier. Et maintenant, il savait que non. Harry était celui qui avait défié Voldemort, celui que Voldemort avait marqué.

_Peut-être pas_, murmurèrent ses impatientes pensées. _Il y a encore la phrase sur le coeur étant marqué. Et la cicatrice de Harry n'est assurément pas un coeur_.

Mais, même si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas la certitude que ça avait été quand Harry avait été sous l'influence de la toile du phénix et remplissait une multitude de lignes de la prophétie. C'était un faible et ténu fil auquel accrocher l'espoir du monde sorcier.

_Peut-être est-ce tout ce que je mérite, cependant, comme j'ai échoué à débarrasser le monde de Tom, et ai laissé un enfant le faire_.

Albus força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, et regarda Connor. « Et tu as vu ça aussi ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

Il vit le flash de la nostalgie dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Il voulait le nier, oh oui, et tourner le dos à la vérité. Ca aurait été plus facile. Cela aurait signifié qu'il pouvait continuer à être le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, et ne pas confronter ce que Lily et Albus avaient fait. Ca aurait concordé avec l'interprétation des événements qu'il avait connu toute sa vie. Pendant un moment, Albus retint même son souffle. Une fissure entre les deux jumeaux aujourd'hui pourrait s'avérer être l'anéantissement final de leur relation. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais si Albus pouvait faire que Connor soit tenu loin de l'influence de son frère et s'assurer qu'il passerait son temps à s'entraîner aux sorts que les sorciers de Lumière utilisaient, alors il pourrait encore faire de Connor la pierre angulaire de la prophétie.

Et alors Connor Potter montra pourquoi il avait été Assigné à Gryffondor.

« Oui » dit-il doucement, mais entièrement clair. « Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je suis d'accord avec Harry qu'il - qu'il est celui qui a reflété le Sortilège de Mort. » Il déglutit. « Peter nous a dit que n'importe lequel d'entre nous pouvait être celui de la prophétie, et je suis d'accord. C'était trop vague. » Il regarda Albus, et il y eu la première étincelle de trahison dans son regard. « Je n'ai jamais su que c'était si vague. Maman m'a toujours dit que c'était réglé. Je n'ai jamais su qu'il y avait tant de mots qui pouvaient signifier deux choses différentes. »

Albus surprit le regard de Harry, et vu la fierté et le plaisir et le triomphe sur son visage comme il regardait son frère. Il vit aussi le dégoût sur le visage de Severus, mais il le connaissait mieux pour le prendre pour une menace. Pour l'instant, du moins, Severus était servilement dévoué à Harry, et ferait ce que le garçon lui demanderait- y compris accepter un jumeau de Gryffondor.

« Et vous avez mis nos vies en danger » dit Connor abruptement, se penchant. « Comment avez-vous pu _faire_ ça ? Les puissants sorciers ne sont pas supposés mettre des bébés en danger. Les sorciers de la lumière ne _font_ pas ça. »

Albus cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé que Connor arriverait à ce niveau d'accusation si vite. Rétrospectivement, il supposa avoir été stupide de ne pas l'avoir vu. Connor avait été rapide à accepter ce qu'il lui été appris par les adultes en qui il croyait. A présent, il semblait qu'il ne restait plus aucun adulte qu'il cru, et qu'il accepterait ce que Harry lui dirait.

« C'était nécessaire » dit-il. « Nous devions savoir qui la prophétie choisirait. C'était notre meilleure façon de la limiter à seulement deux candidats, pas à trois ou plus. » Son regard revint vers Harry, et il se souvint encore de ce que ça avait été d'entré dans cette chambre à moitié brisé, et de sentir le puissant hurlement autour du jumeau à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « Et il y a des circonstances que vous ne connaissez pas… »

« Nous savons » dit Harry, clignant des yeux. « Peter a entendu votre conversation, plus tard, avec Maman, quand vous pensiez être en sécurité, et il nous l'a dit. Je sais que j'ai pris un peu des pouvoirs de Voldemort, ou du moins sa capacité à avaler la magie et quelques autres de ses pouvoirs, et c'est pourquoi je suis comme je suis. Je sais que je suis un Fourchelangue car il l'était, et je suis capable de me nourrir des autres sorciers car il le pouvait. Je sais _tout_, Directeur. Je sais que vous aviez prévu de m'élever comme protecteur de mon frère car vous avez peur de moi. C'était pour la même raison que vous aviez placé la toile du phénix, à la fin. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. »

Une terreur comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps traversa le corps d'Albus. Il avait cru au caractère essentiel de Harry, risqué comme ça aurait pu l'être, même après qu'il eu pris les pouvoirs de Lily avec le rituel de justice. Mais le garçon le regardait à présent froidement, considérant que les yeux pourraient tout aussi bien être ceux de Tom Jedusor.

Il tendit la main pas réflexe, essayant instinctivement de calmer cette colère et de l'éloigner de lui.

Il rencontra les boucliers empilés sur les boucliers, magie brute et Occlumancie et une série de protections que le garçon semblait avoir tissé sur toute la surface de sa peau. Puis un grand serpent glissant ouvrit un oeil, et Albus senti la magie-avaleuse du garçon restaurer son corps. Dans cet état d'esprit, il savait que Harry ne se débarrasserait pas simplement du pouvoir qu'il avait avalé, le vomissant quand il en avait une utilité immédiate. Il l'absorberait en lui, de la façon dont il l'avait fait plus tôt dans l'année. Harry pourrait devenir le plus puissant sorcier du monde ainsi, si il le voulait.

« N'essayez pas ça de nouveau » dit Harry, sa voix devenant froide et lointaine. « Je ne veux pas vous drainer, Directeur, mais essayez de me contrôler moi ou mon frère, et je le ferais. »

Il y eu des crocs de serpent, puis, ils disparurent. Albus sut qu'il ne pouvait espérer aucune aide. C'était un Vates. C'était un sorcier entré pleinement en possession de ses pouvoirs, et de son indépendance, et beaucoup trop jeune.

_C'est le fléau que nous avons oublié_, pensa-t-il, son regard fixé sur le visage de Harry, _Lily et moi. _

Et il vit la même réalisation dans les yeux de Harry, mêlé non d'horreur, mais simplement d'acceptation, et il sut alors pourquoi Harry lui avait apporté la vérité. Harry le prévenait, lui montrant les chemins possibles de l'avenir et les fermant un par un. Il avait l'intention de bloquer Albus contre une falaise, puis le laisser choisir entre sauter ou une alliance.

_Je choisirai l'alliance,_ pensa Albus. _S'il est le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, je n'ai pas le choix. S'il est un Seigneur des ténèbres, je dois le réflexe assez bien pour le combattre. S'il est un Seigneur de lumière, je dois être son mentor. Et s'il est un Vates..._

_S'il est un Vates, je dois être prêt à chevaucher la tempête._

« Tu as ma parole, Harry, au nom de Merlin que ça n'arrivera plus » dit-il tout fort. « Bien sur, tu sais que ta mère est folle de vous, et espère revoir ses fils. »

« Ça n'arrivera plus » La voix de Harry était calme et assurée, sans trace de sarcasme.

« Connor restera avec moi pendant l'été. Il a besoin d'apprendre des choses qu'il aurait dû apprendre il y a longtemps. »

_C'est logique_, pensa Albus, comme une autre porte claquait, _et qui pourrait objecter? Nous l'avons si bien entraîné. Bien sur, il est celui qui peut le mieux entraîner son frère, celui qui comprend le mieux l'épreuve que son frère affronte._

« Peux-tu être certain que ce soit sur ? » demanda Albus, car, fermant les possibilités ou pas, il jouerait à ce jeu jusqu'à la toute fin. Harry était toujours jeune, et n'avait peut-être pas pensé à tout. Une faiblesse mortelle, que beaucoup de Serpentard avaient, était l'urgence de démontrer leur propre intelligence, leur propre subtilité. Pris dans le désir de le faire, Harry avait peut-être laissé des ouvertures qu'il supposait que son ennemi était trop stupide pour trouver. « Il pourrait toujours y avoir beaucoup de danger. Les Détraqueurs par exemple, à présent qu'ils sont libres des chaînes les liant à Azkaban... »

« Les Détraqueurs viennent des cauchemars pour commencer » interrompit Harry. « Ils me l'ont dit. Je les ai renvoyés dans les cauchemars. Je les ai renvoyés à la maison. »

Albus senti ses yeux se fermés de nouveau, mais cette fois, il se restreignit à un long et lent clignement. « Ils sont partis ? »

« Ils sont partis » dit Harry fermement. « Pour toujours. Le Ministère va devoir trouver une nouvelle façon de garder Azkaban. » Il sourit à Albus, toutes dents dehors, d'une façon disant qu'il comprenait toutes les conséquences pour le futur et s'en moquait.

Albus chercha les nouvelles qu'il avait l'intention de sauver. A présent, alors que le jeu se déroulait, se serait la seule chance qu'il aurait de sortir Harry de ses gonds. « Le Ministère ne sera pas content de toi, Harry » dit-il. « Ils sont dans l'esprit de détruire les créatures des ténèbres, pas de les voir libres. Ils ont fait passer la loi anti-loup-garous, tu le savais ? Comme au solstice d'été, aucun loup-garou ne pourra avoir un métier payé, avoir la garde d'enfant, sa propre propriété, voter, ou faire beaucoup d'autres choses. »

Le calme de Harry ne vacilla même pas. « Alors je devrais travailler pour changer ça aussi » dit-il. « Mais je suis sur, Directeur. Les Détraqueurs sont aussi parti que la magie de ma mère, irrémédiablement. »

Albus plissa les yeux. Temps de tirer dans sa formation. Il ignora la voix de son vieux mentor dans sa tête, celle qui disait qu'attaquer les dires d'un ennemi était le dernier refuge des désespérés. « Tu dis qu'ils t'ont dit qu'ils venaient des cauchemars? Auraient-ils pu mentir ? »

« Ils m'ont parlé comme à un_ Vates_ » dit Harry. « Et ils se sont assez rapidement évanouis quand je les ai relâché. »

« Relâcher ? »

« Détruit leurs toiles. »

_Il peut voir les toiles_._ Il peut voir les fixations._ Albus put à peine respirer à cause de la peur. _Quelle toile décidera-t-il de détruire la prochaine fois, juste parce qu'il le peut?_

Harry releva un peu ses lèvres, pas vraiment comme un O, mais un geste exprimant du mépris quand même. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Directeur » dit-il. « Je sais qu'il y a d'autres toiles dans le monde sorcier, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les arracher simplement de leurs propriétaire sans avoir correctement considérer les conséquences. Cela inclus les toiles sur les Elfes de maison, sur les phénix, sur les licornes, sur les dragons, sur toutes les autres créatures. Si j'ai pu me souvenir de considérer les conséquences quand j'étais à moitié mort d'épuisement, alors je peux me souvenir de considérer les conséquences à d'autres moments. »

_Il a enlevé la toile des Détraqueurs quand il état à moitié mort d'épuisement._

Et Albus tourna au coin, et trouva la vérité l'attendant, la vérité qu'il n'avait pas pu fuir très longtemps.

Harry n'était pas juste un Vates, il était quelqu'un qui avait de très grandes chances d'être un Vates _réussi_.

Il avait une chance de réussir vu que Albus avait échoué.

La lumière qu'Albus avait considérée comme un enfer à distance pourrait être un lever de soleil.

Il rencontra les yeux de Harry, et cette fois vit l'enfant infernal _sourire_, comme s'il pouvait lire la vérité sur le visage du Directeur. Pour tout ce que Albus savait, c'était quelque chose que Severus lui avait appris.

S'il n'avait pas lutté pour empêcher cet événement depuis si longtemps, Albus pensa qu'il aurait peut-être même accueilli ce mince espoir comme un fort.

En tout cas, il avait fait une erreur, l'équivalent de plusieurs dizaines d'erreurs, en traitant Harry comme un ennemi. Ca devait finir à présent, et pas seulement parce que Albus voulait avoir accès aux deux garçons. Il avait une fois tué un Seigneur Noir pour l'amour qu'il portait au monde sorcier. Il voulait être une part de ce futur, et, aimerait ça ou non, Harry allait être une énorme partie de cet avenir.

« Je suis enclin à croire ton jugement en ce domaine, Harry » dit-il, s'assurant de garder sa voix grave. « Que veux-tu de moi ? »

« Le peu que vous ne voudrez pas me donner. » Les yeux de Harry étaient directs, sa voix vigoureuse. « Je ne veux pas que vous parliez à quelqu'un de la possible vérité de la prophétie, pas encore. Nous ne savons pas encore lequel de nous cela va être. Mais je veux que vous disiez à tous que les Détraqueurs ne reviendront assurément pas. Je veux que vous nous aidiez à faire la paix avec le Ministère. Je veux que vous disiez à maman qu'aucun de nous ne reviendra à moins qu'elle parvienne à gagner un contrôle sur sa folie, et je veux que vous arrêtiez d'essayer de nous contraindre ou nous forcer à retourner sous son contrôle légal ou mental. Je veux que vous arrêtiez de menacer Connor, et moi, et le Professeur Snape, et les autres personnes qui sont nos alliés. Je veux que vous ôtiez la toile du phénix pour la mettre sur Peter. Je veux que vous arrêtiez d'encourager les subtils préjugés contre la Maison des Serpentards. Je veux que vous recherchiez pourquoi le Voldemort que nous avons affronté pouvait avoir des souvenirs de la nuit où son ancien lui à attaquer le spectre de Godric. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Ça sera tout pour commencer. »

Albus acquiesça lentement. Là était la liste des demandes qu'il avait attendues, mais elles étaient plus raisonnables que ce qu'il avait pensé qu'elles seraient. « Et en retour ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Je travaillerai avec vous pour comprendre les liens du monde sorcier, et quelles sont les conséquences à être un _Vates_ » dit Harry, son regard ouvert, et calme et claire. « Je travaillerai pour utiliser des moyens juridiques pour parvenir à libérer où je peux, et ne pas être ouverte contre le Ministère ; nous avons besoin d'eux pour gagner cette guerre. J'aiderai à entraîner Connor. Si et quand maman regagnera son contrôle d'elle-même, j'essayerai ouvertement de me réconcilier avec elle. Je ne vous menacerais pas ou vos alliés, et je me battrais pour vous défendre. Je garderais certaines choses que vous voulez garder secrètes, les toiles du phénix, et la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé au silencieux Sirius. » Il pencha la tête. « Si ça revient, je serais le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, ou le gardien du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, et un guerrier contre Voldemort, et je mourrais dans les combats contre lui. Si on en arrive à ça. J'ai l'intention de me battre. »

Severus se déplaça. Les yeux de Albus dévièrent sur lui, et il vit l'expression mécontente sur le visage de l'homme. Harry n'avait pas parlé à son gardien avant que cette liste sorte, et Severus n'aimait pas ça. Severus avait toujours détesté être exclue de quelque chose d'important.

_Ca pourrait être une faiblesse que je pourrais utiliser plus tard, alors_, pensa Albus, mais pour l'instant il continua. « Je suis d'accord » dit-il fort. « Et, comme c'est arrivé, je peux répondre à l'une de tes demandes immédiatement. »

« Vous pouvez ? »Harry semblait méfiant, mais intéressé.

« Oui » dit Albus, essayant d'ignorer combien Harry ressemblait à un sorcier de sang pur à l'éducation classique, et combien ça le perturber. _Nous l'avons fait ainsi, Lily et moi_. « Je crois savoir pourquoi le jeune Voldemort pouvait voir ses souvenirs. Tom Jedusor, comme je le connais, avait toujours eu plus de facilité avec les sondes agressives dans les esprits des autres - la Legilimencie – ainsi que l'occlumencie. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Severus a pu survivre comme espion car il était le meilleur Occlumens. » Du côté droit de Harry, Severus acquiesça avec réticence. « Il est très possible que son ancien lui, comme il est à présent, n'a pas senti ses autres lui-même le cherchant et lui soutirant quelques informations de son esprit. Ils avaient des capacités mentales pour le faire et le lieu nécessaire pour le permettre. » Il se pencha et rencontra le regard de Harry, car c'était une autre chose qu'il voulait savoir. « As-tu une telle connexion avec lui avec ta cicatrice ? »

Une brève étincelle dans ses yeux vers la droite. _C'était bien que le garçon puisse encore être surpris_, pensa Albus. « Oui » dit Harry. « Rêves prophétiques, surtout. Cauchemars. »

Albus eut le sentiment que Harry ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais décida de ne pas le pousser. Il acquiesça. « Je ne suis pas surpris. Si et quand Voldemort se rendra compte du lien entre vous, il l'utilisera à bon escient, mais un drainage passif depuis son esprit sera infortunement remarqué à certain moment. » Il laissa échappé un souffle. « Nous avons une bonne arme pour cette guerre. »

« _Harry n'est pas une arme_ »

Albus sursauta. Il n'avait jamais entendu Severus aussi en colère. Les mots étaient presque inaudibles.

« J'ai dit que je me battrai » rappela Harry à son gardien.

« Tu n'es pas une arme » dit Snape. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté Albus. « Tu es un combattant, un chef. Il y a une différence. Et je sais combien est difficile et dangereux de combattre sur le champ de bataille de l'esprit. Je serais celui qui prendra la décision finale sur comment tu utiliseras ce lien entre toi et Voldemort. »

Albus inclina la tête._ Pas tant une faiblesse. Je vais devoir le surveiller_. « Je suis assez d'accord, Severus » dit-il légèrement. « Comme vous surveillerez Harry cet été, vous devriez prendre une telle décision. »

Severus se réinstalla dans son siège avec une vicieuse expression triomphale.

« Ça n'a pas encore été décidé » protesta Harry, semblant chagrin pour la première fois. « Et je suis un combattant, Monsieur. Pas un chef. »

Albus se maudit pour ne pas l'avoir vu avant. C'était sa faiblesse.

A présent, il se ralliera à Harry. Les demandes de Harry étaient raisonnables. Il semblait peu probable qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même ou de son frère, et tous deux étaient nécessaires pour le futur du monde sorcier. Albus avait joué une part en faisant de lui ce qu'il était, et pouvait se repentir pour ça, il était juste qu'il écoute Harry. Il y avait même un espoir que Harry soit exactement ce que le Ministère, Poudlard, les sorciers de sang pur, et tous les autres avaient besoin.

Mais si il ne l'était pas...

Harry avait une force inhabituelle en ne se souciant pas d'être sur le devant, dans le regard collectif et le culte du monde sorcier.

C'était aussi une faille naturelle. Presser dessus assez fort, et Albus pensait pouvoir gagner le contrôle si jamais il en avait besoin.

_Mieux vaut en faire la publicité_, se conseilla-t-il, comme Harry et lui firent leurs voeux sur le nom de Merlin. _Beaucoup mieux d'encourager subtilement Harry dans l'ombre en cas de besoin._

**§*&o&*§**

Harry s'arrêta et regarda le portrait de la Grosse Dame. « Je sais que Hermione m'a pardonné » dit-il, « mais comment le reste de tes colocataires se sentent par rapport à moi en ce moment, Connor? Je ne veux pas être dans un nid de Gryffondor convaincu que tout les Serpentards sont des serpents visqueux. »

Connor renifla et secoua la tête. « Quelqu'un l'a dit l'autre jour, et Hermione les a grondé jusqu'à ce qu'ils se taisent. » Il tira sur le bras de Harry. « Viens. Snape a dit que je pouvais passer du temps avec toi. » Connor fronça les sourcils à cela, et Harry le fit aussi. Snape était encore complètement déraisonnable, et dire qu'il voulait que Harry passe l'été avec lui, et Draco en plus, alors que Connor irait n'importe où, sans que cela pose problème, tant que ce ne serait pas Poudlard. « Et je ne me sens pas aussi à l'aise dans les donjons ou l'aile de l'hôpital que je le suis dans la tour de Gryffondor. »

Bien, c'était compréhensible. Harry acquiesça, et Connor murmura, « Hoenybee ! » au portrait, qui s'ouvrit.

Il apparut rapidement évident, comme ils marchaient au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, qu'un Serpentard seul ne serait d'aucune préoccupation. A la place, la plupart des Gryffondors regardaient avec fascination comme la famille Weasley s'attaquait apparemment entre elle.

« Comment as-tu _pu _faire ça, Percy ! » Le visage de Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Tu _sais_ que Papa essayait vraiment d'avoir cette position pour toi, et… »

« Cette position ne vaut pas ce qu'il aurait payé pour elle, si il avait actuellement eu l'argent » interrompit Percy. Harry n'avait jamais entendu sa voix si froide et distante. Certes, il ne connaissait pas le troisième frère Weasley assez bien, mais Percy avait toujours paru passionné quand il grondait les gens pour avoir briser les règles. Ça sonnait comme s'il essayait d'imiter Draco. « Mr Crouch m'a offert une_ très_ bonne position. Tester l'épaisseur des fons de chaudrons est _très_ important. »

« Tu es un super-important bâtard pour l'accepter quand tu as refusé le job de Papa ! » hurla Ron, et son visage devint plus rouge encore.

C'était comme s'il voulait s'élancer sur Percy, mais les jumeaux arrivèrent les premiers. Un charme tout bas d'un des jumeaux, Harry pensa que c'était Fred Weasley, et une lumière pourpre brillant entoura le corps de Percy et rétrécit ses vêtements. Devant l'expression du léger strabique sur le visage de Percy, ils reculèrent absolument _partout_.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec vous » dit Percy, dans un ton sec un peu ruiné par son essoufflement. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes Ron, ou vous non plus Fred et George. » Il se tourna et regarda d'un côté à l'autre de la salle commune. « Je pensais que Ginny peut-être. »

Harry se tourna pour regarder la plus jeune des Weasley, qui était assise au bas de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres des filles. Elle leva son menton à toute l'attention portée, mais étonnamment, ne rougit pas.

« La famille compte pour moi, Percy » dit-elle calmement. « Je ne vois pas comment tu peux tourner le dos à Papa. »

« C'est seulement parce que personne ne comprend l'importance de la position qui m'a été offerte! » Les doigts de Percy tremblaient comme il tripotait son badge de préfet. « Vous voyez ça ? J'ai la chance de faire des choses que personne d'autre dans la famille n'a jamais fait avant, monter plus haut que Papa ne pourra jamais, coincé au Détournement des Artefacts Moldus le reste de sa vie… »

« Tu parles comme un _Serpentard_, Percy » dit Ginny.

Le visage de Percy devint pâle, puis rougit, et enfin il ferma sa bouche. Il tourna le dos et marcha hors de la salle poussant le portrait ouvert sous un cri indigné de la Grosse Dame. Harry entendit le clapotement de ses pas dans le hall un moment avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent.

Harry ferma à demi ses yeux. Percy _avait_ parlé comme un Serpentard, mais il avait aussi sonné comme s'il était sous pression, comme si poursuivre son ambition lui avait coûté quelque chose, ce qui était quelque chose qu'un Serpentard ne ferait pas.

« Je vais aller après lui » murmura-t-il à Connor.

« Mais… » protesta Connor.

Harry désigna Ron, qui semblait prêt à mettre son poing contre le mur. « Je pense que Ron a besoin de toi maintenant » dit-il. « Je reviendrais juste après avoir parlé à Percy, je te le promets. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. »

Connor acquiesça à contrecoeur, et puis alla réconforter Ron. Harry marcha à travers le trou du portrait, prenant le temps de s'excuser auprès de la Grosse Dame pour la façon rude dont il avait ouvert, et puis regarda partout dans le hall.

Il vit l'ombre de Percy disparaître près de l'angle à droite, et se dépêcha après lui. Il le rattrapa sur un tournant de l'escalier. Percy marchait vite, sa tête basse et les joues en feu et les mains crispées tellement fort à ses côtés que ses ongles tiraient du sang de ses paumes.

Lançant sa voix pour sonner fort, Harry déclara « Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre réfléchira à ça, mais je ne suis pas convaincu par ta performance là-dedans… »

Percy sursauta, broncha et lentement se retourna. Son visage était si égaré que Harry acquiesça. C'était une performance, rien d'autre. Bien sur, alors il avait à penser pourquoi un Weasley voudrait s'aliéner sa famille.

Harry sut la réponse aussitôt qu'il se rappela le fait que Dumbledore avait confier à Percy le soin de l'espionner l'année dernière, et le fait que Percy l'avait sans effort amené au bureau du Directeur au moment où il soupçonnait Harry d'actes répréhensibles.

« Dumbledore t'a demandé de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas posé en question, Percy se rendit simplement. Son corps s'affaissa contre le mur, et il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux, un geste désordonné que Ron était plus accoutumé à faire, dans l'expérience de Harry. « Oui » souffla-t-il, regardant au loin.

Harry secoua légèrement sa tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Le Ministère sévit contre _tout le monde_ » murmura Percy. « Dumbledore a vu les premiers signes de ça l'an dernier, avant même l'été de l'année dernière, et commença à m'envoyer en poste. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais prétendre d'abandonner ma famille pour le besoin d'un poste au Ministère, s'ils me l'offraient. Et ils l'ont fait. » Il rit sans humour. « Mon père a une réputation là-bas, tu sais, et personne ne pourra penser à moi comme autre chose qu'un Weasley si je ne me détachais pas moi-même de lui. Personne ne pourrait même me croire, jamais déverser des secrets avec moi autour. Mais un Weasley qui veut se faire un nom par lui-même... Eh bien, bien sur c'est compréhensible. Ma famille est pauvre. Bien sur ils pourront penser que je voulais être plus riche, et abandonner un nom qui ne signifie rien à part une stupide réputation de courage et d'honneur. » Percy ferma fort ses yeux. « Et être l'assistant de Mr Crouch est un plausible pas pour un jeune homme qui veut se faire un nom. Il a une réputation, aussi, et c'est en général une bonne. Et c'est un plausible premier pas pour un espion sous couverture pour l'Ordre du Phénix, que Dumbledore m'a demandé d'être. »

Harry sentait la colère fouetter la vie en lui. _Un autre sacrifice. Est-ce que Dumbledore ne_ s'arrêta_ jamais ?_

« Tu pourrais dire à ta famille ce qui se passe réellement » suggéra-t-il. « Je suis sur qu'ils comprendraient. »

Percy secoua une fois la tête. « Les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny sont trop jeunes pour comprendre pourquoi c'est nécessaire » murmura-t-il. « Et ma mère, je sais que tu l'as rencontré seulement une fois, Harry, mais peux-tu _honnêtement_ la voir être d'accord de me traiter froidement quand il est évident que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour la blesser ? Peux-tu la voir être d'accord d'arrêter de m'envoyer des cadeaux pour Noël, ou m'inviter à la maison pour les vacances ? »

Harry dut, à contrecoeur, secouer la tête. C'était vrai qu'il avait rencontré Mrs Weasley seulement une fois, mais elle ne l'avait pas marqué comme étant une bonne actrice.

« Mon père est aussi transparent que la glace » dit Percy. « Il ne peut garder _aucune_ émotion hors de son visage. C'est l'une des raisons qui fait qu'il n'a pas évolué. Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de me sourire et de me faire des clins d'oeil. »

« Bill et Charlie pourraient comprendre, et je pourrais le leur dire, mais je dois attendre et voir. Si rien d'autre, en étant en communication avec eux, ne risquerait de trop nuire à ma réputation. Ils sont toujours des Weasley. » Percy soupira et frotta ses yeux, qui étaient marqués par trop de nuits sans sommeil. « Alors, pour le moment, je ne le dis à personne. Je vais être sous couverture, et semblait absolument et totalement digne de confiance, ainsi Dumbledore peut avoir des yeux au Ministère. »

Harry prit un profond souffle. Il devait savoir. « Percy, est-ce que Dumbledore a jamais utilisé la toile du phénix sur toi ? »

Percy secoua une fois la tête. « Non. Seulement la persuasion. C'est pourquoi cela m'a pris si longtemps. J'ai du débattre pendant presque deux ans avant de pouvoir me convaincre d'abandonner ma famille pour la cause de l'Ordre. » Il sourit tristement. « Ça sonne terrible, n'est-ce pas? Mais c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire. »

Il regarda directement Harry. « Ne leur dis pas, s'il te plait. »

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait pourquoi Percy avait pâlit au commentaire de Ginny sur Serpentard. Il _était_ un Gryffondor, choisissant la route solitaire du courage de ses convictions, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à sa famille.

Percy se retourna et commença à descendre de nouveau les escaliers, puis s'arrêta. « Tu as vu V-Voldemort » dit-il, forçant le nom à sortir. « Il est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

Percy le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Bien, alors » dit-il. « Je suis en quelque sorte un grand sorcier de bataille. Ma plus grande habilité est l'observation. Si je peux aider la Seconde Guerre en étant un espion, je le ferai. »

Il descendit les escaliers.

Harry posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux un instant. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire de cette nouvelle information. D'un côté, il avait promis de ne pas interférer ou menacer des alliés de Dumbledore, et cela tombait définitivement dans cette catégorie. Et Harry n'avait aucune raison d'être particulièrement content du Ministère, dernièrement.

D'un autre côté, c'était la fuite de Dumbledore au Ministère,_ de nouveau_, et Harry connaissait quelqu'un qui serait très, très intéressé par cette information.

Et Percy avait été sacrifié, si Dumbledore pouvait arranger d'une autre façon, ce serait plus facile pour l'esprit et le coeur de Percy.

Harry sourit un peu, tristement, comme il se redressa. Il enverrait une lettre à Scrimgeour, l'avertissant de surveiller Percy, et verrait s'il pouvait le persuader d'essayer différentes tactiques, plutôt que de l'exposer comme espion ou lui fournissant de fausses informations. Dumbledore serait sans doute ravi d'avoir un espion à l'Office des Aurors. Percy croirait qu'il allait quelque part. Scrimgeour serait d'où vint la fuite et serait capable d'agir à sa discrétion.

_Tout le monde y gagne_, pensa Harry, et il retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor, et son jumeau.

**§*&o&*§**

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Remus. »

Remus envoya un faible sourire à Harry comme il emballait ses affaires. « Il n'y avait rien que tu puisses faire, Harry » dit-il, semblant comme s'il voulait faire comprendre à Harry qu'il ne le blâmait pas. « Le Ministère a voté la loi pendant la nuit, utilisant une réunion secrète de ses supporters, le genre qui n'a pas été appelé depuis un siècle. Tous avaient oublié que cette loi était dans les livres. » Il soupira. « Et maintenant, je ne vais plus pouvoir enseigner ici, non plus. »

_Ou avoir un autre travail payé_, pensa Harry, et enrageant silencieusement devant l'injustice de tout ça. Si il n'y avait rien d'autre, il était sûr que Dumbledore essaierait d'utiliser Remus comme espion et pour des menus travaux, juste pour qu'il puisse se sentir utile à l'Ordre.

« Remus, à propos de Sirius… » commença-t-il.

« J'ai fait mon deuil déjà, Harry » interrompit Remus, sa voix calme mais ferme. « S'il te plait. Je suis sorti pendant la pleine lune et courut jusqu'à épuisement. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, demandant en silence à Harry de laisser tomber. Harry acquiesça, et Remus continua, « Je suis plus inquiet pour toi, et Connor. Comment vas-tu avec la mort de Sirius ? »

Harry soupira. Il avait promis d'être plus ouvert à ses émotions, mais c'était avec Draco et Snape. D'un autre côté, Remus s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait parler, pour une fois.

« C'est dur » dit-il calmement. « J'espère tourner à un coin et le voir venir vers moi. Et puis je me retrouve à penser à lui comme un ennemi, et voulant le détruire. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry » dit Remus. "Il aurait compris. Et il a fait quelques bonnes choses avec sa mort. » Harry s'était assuré que Remus comprenne l'histoire complète de la Cabane Hurlante, tant la mort de Sirius que ce qui était arrivé avec le spectre de Godric. "Il a fait son possible pour que tu saches la vérité. » Les yeux de Remus brillaient. « Je pense qu'il aurait adoré ce qui se passe en ce moment, avec toi et Connor plus en accord, et Dumbledore empêchait de vous donner l'aide qui a été si inefficace avec Sirius. »

Harry acquiesça. « Merci, Remus. » Et un peu de douleur s'atténua. « Que sais-tu sur sa vie ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Un bon morceau de son enfance. Et Regulus, bien sur. Mais rien sur les dernières années, qu'il souffrait de cauchemars, ou que la malédiction n'a jamais été ôté. » Remus soupira et ferma les yeux brièvement. Harry put voir les marques de fatigue de la pleine lune, deux nuits avant, clairement sur son visage. « Je peux voir pourquoi il ne voulait pas me le dire. Ca lui aurait pris une éternité pour me le dire la vérité sur la nuit où il s'est enfui de la maison et alla à la maison de James. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Harry. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Ses parents ont essayé de l'enrôler aux Mangemorts » dit Remus. « Il s'est libéré des chaînes et des contraintes mentales, et blessa sa mère- assez méchamment pour qu'elle soit clouée au lit pour le reste de sa vie- et couru. »

Harry tressaillit. _Et à la fin, il fut un Mangemort, en quelque sorte_.

Il repoussa de force la pensée. Sirius reposait en paix à présent, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Je veux que tu restes avec nous cet été » dit-il à Remus, pour sortir son esprit de ces choses.

Remus renifla comme il plaçait une carte illustrée des phases de la lune avec précaution dans son coffre. « Et quelqu'un a-t-il décidé où tu resterais pour l'été ? »

Harry rougit. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait insisté pour que Connor reste avec lui. Snape avait été également insistant sur le fait qu'il n'accueillerait aucun gamin Potter dans ses quartiers, à part si c'était l'enfant Potter dont il avait la garde, et Draco avait fait froidement et clairement comprendre que l'invitation de ses parents s'étendait seulement à Harry. C'était le dernier jour d'école demain, le jour où tous partiraient normalement par le Poudlard Express, et rien _encore_ n'avait été décidé.

Remus rigola. « Je ne pense pas. Si tu décides d'un endroit, préviens-moi, Harry. Pour l'instant, j'ai certains endroits où aller à Londres, et ils serviront pour quelques semaines. »

« Quel genre d'endroit ? » demanda Harry, intéressé.

Les yeux de Remus glissèrent sur lui. « Ce n'est pas un secret, Harry » dit-il. « Des endroits de loups-garous. »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant et laissant passer. Il n'était pas un loup-garou, et ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce que c'était, d'avoir cette contrainte- une bête folle rugissante en lui. Si Remus avait quelques contacts parmi les loups-garous qu'il ne sentait pas de partager, Harry respecterait sa vie privée. « Je te préviendrais » dit-il, et se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Je m'en rappellerai_.

Harry cligna des yeux. La voix au fond de sa tête n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours, et il pensait qu'elle l'avait laissé. Mais non, elle était encore là, et, à présent, parlait rapidement, ses mots crachés les uns sur les autres.

_Il y a eu tant de cris. Il y a eu tant de douleur. Puis, la magie a éclaté, et j'ai su que quelqu'un avait été paralysé. Je ne savais pas qui._

_C'est ça. C'était ça. Je connais mon nom à présent! Mon nom est Regulus Black._

Harry eut le souffle coupé et du s'appuyer contre le mur. Il entendit la question anxieuse de Remus, « Harry ? Harry, ça va ? » mais il ne pût répondre, le regard stupéfait comme la voix de Regulus murmurait rapidement pour lui-même.

_J'ai volé le médaillon du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je ne suis pas allé très loin. J'ai juste eu le temps de le cacher au 12, Square Grimmauld, pas de le détruire. Il m'a capturé et m'a fait souffrir avec la malédiction, et a laissé Sirius le sentir. Oh, la douleur._ Harry put sentir le frisson mental, et espéra que Regulus n'allait pas devenir fou ou replonger dans la douleur de nouveau, mais Regulus se calma après un moment et persévéra.

_J'ai souffert des années_._ Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais j'ai souffert. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'avait pas tué, mais m'a enfermé et m'a laissé vivre pour souffrir. C'est ce que Sirius sentait. C'est pourquoi c'était si intense._

_Mais, alors, l'autre Fragment du Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris possession de l'esprit de Sirius depuis le médaillon et m'a rejeté, car j'étais un lien à son ancien lui et il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Ma toile avait été détruite, et j'étais à la dérive. J'ai été attiré par ton esprit, et celui de Snape, et celui de Peter, et celui de ton frère, et ceux d'autres personnes, parce qu'ils avaient un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais la douleur était si intense que je ne pouvais me souvenir de rien depuis longtemps._

_Mais, maintenant, si. Maintenant, je me souviens._

Harry déglutit, et s'arrangea pour se re-concentrer. Au moins, un mystère mineur avait été résolut. Toutes les pièces du 12, Square Grimmauld avaient été fermé et verrouillé car Regulus, l'héritier choisi de la famille, était encore en vie, et il n'avait pas donné la permission à son coussin d'accéder à la maison.

_Savez-vous où vous êtes?_ demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence, et puis un embarrassé _Hum. Non. C'est juste noir, où que ce soit_.

_Etes-vous blessé pour le moment ?_ demanda Harry. _Nous devons vous sortir de là. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mort de faim?_

_Les sorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Regulus semblait presque dédaigneux._ Ils m'ont gardé en vie, et je ne suis pas blessé pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas été blessé depuis que le seigneur des Ténèbres m'a éjecté de l'esprit de mon frère_. Sa voix se rauqua brusquement. _Mon frère est mort._

« Nous vous trouverons » murmura Harry. « Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour vous trouver. »

« Harry ? A qui parles-tu ? »

Harry regarda Remus dans les yeux, et sourit un peu. « Regulus. »

Après la venue infernale d'un tas d'explication, et le rapatriement de Snape, qui cria, et Draco, qui cria encore plus, et Connor, qui trouva toute la chose bizarre. Mais Harry avait fait une promesse, et il voulait la tenir. Il allait trouver. Regulus, et il allait le libérer.

_J'ai promis_, pensa-t-il, et Regulus répondit avec une note avide et nostalgique dans la voix.

_Ce serait bien de revoir le soleil_.

**§*&o& *§**

Harry se réveilla lentement. Quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule, et c'était le milieu de la nuit. Il s'assit, se frotta les yeux, et entendit Fumseck gazouillait de dégoût comme le lit changeait, plongeant la tête plus loin sous son aile.

« Harry » Le visage de Draco était pâle, avec une note de tension dans la voix que Harry ne comprit pas jusqu'aux mots d'après. « Ton père est là. Il aimerait te voir. »

**À suivre… pour le dernier chapitre de cette troisième année. **


	51. Une conversation avec James

**Titre Original : **Comes Out of Darkness Morn.

**Titre en français : **À la sortie de l'aube

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave **_

**Chapitre traduit par :** Nekoii

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé (51)

**État de la fic française :** **Traduction FINI**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, événements et lieux reconnaissables de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne compte pas m'approprier les droits d'auteur et ne me fait aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Violence, langage violent, allusion aux viols et tortures, Problème psychologique, mort de personnages plus tard dans cette histoire et dans les autres fics de la série.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif de Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry lutte pour se reconstruire après les événements désastreux de sa deuxième année. Il apprendra finalement les vérités dont il a besoin pour savoir mais qui arriveront de manières peu agréables. 3ème Tome

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette saga que nous traduirons

Pour la suite allez sur notre profil et cliqué sur le lien de **flemmardise**

Bonne lecture

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**Chapitre 45 : Une conversation avec James**

Harry s'arrêta au dehors de l'infirmerie et essaya de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Apparemment, James était venu à l'infirmerie en premier, pensant que ses fils y étaient encore, et avait réveillé Madame Pomfresh, qui avait réveillé le Directeur, qui avait réveillé les Préfets de Serpentard et Gryffondor, qui avaient réveillé Draco et Percy Weasley. Draco avait expliqué cela à Harry alors que celui-ci se débattait avec ses robes de Serpentards et essayait de chasser le sommeil de ses yeux, et essayait de trouver ce qu'il allait dire à son père, aussi bien que quand Connor y arriverai.

« Harry ? »

_Trop tard,_ pensa Harry, et il se tourna pour attraper la main de Connor. « Papa _est_ là, » dit-il pour répondre à la question qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son jumeau. « Mais je veux que tu te souviennes que nous n'avons pas à aller où que ce soit avec lui, pas quand il n'a pas essayé de nous contacter pendant des mois. »

Connor se mordit la lèvre. « Le Ministère – »

« Peux uniquement utiliser des moyens légaux, » dit Harry.

Connor cligna des yeux. « J'ai toujours cru que les solutions légales étaient puissantes, » dit-il doucement.

Harry se pencha vers son frère et laissa sa magie s'élever hors de ses liens, tournoyant autour de lui. « C'est ce que le Directeur pensait aussi, » dit-il, « je connais quelqu'un au ministère qui a pu lui résister. Et tu étais là lorsque j'ai négocié avec Dumbledore, Connor. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le laisserai pas nous blesser. Je ne laisserai _personne_ nous blesser. » Il rencontra les yeux de Connor et attendit.

Connor avala. « Et cela inclut papa. »

Harry acquiesça.

Connor prit une inspiration profonde. « D'accord. Si tu penses qu'il ne peut pas nous séparer de force ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors je vais entrer avec toi et lui parler. » Il regarda Harry avec une ombre de sourire. « C'est affreusement bien de savoir que j'ai quelqu'un comme toi a mes arrière plutôt que de l'autre côté de la salle. »

Harry inclina la tête, et ne dis pas ce qu'il pensait. _Tu m'as toujours eu à tes arrières, frère, me tenant à ton épaule droite. Même quand tu pensais que je n'y étais pas, ou ne le savait pas, j'étais là._

Il avança la main et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

**§*&o&*§**

James se passa une main sur la figure et se dit qu'il n'était pas effrayé par ces propres fils, bon sang, et qu'il était _trop_ réveillé assez pour gérer cette confrontation.

La vérité était qu'il avait fini la dernière confrontation avec lui-même, appris la dernière vérité qu'il devait savoir pour être un bon père, et s'était précipité à Poudlard avant que le sommeil puissent transformer ces vérités intérieure en simple bulles de verre au lieu des diamants pures qu'elles étaient à l'instant.

Une braise explosa dans le foyer, et il tourna sur lui-même. Madame Pomfresh qui était en route pour retourner au lit, s'arrêta et l'évalua sévèrement.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas effrayé ces enfants, » dit-elle.

James acquiesça, puis réalisa de quoi le mouvement devait avoir l'air – comme si sa tête était une marionnette – et se força à la répéter plus doucement. Ses parents ne croyaient pas en la plupart des Danses des Sorciers Noirs, mais ils lui avaient appris beaucoup à propos de l'importance d'une bonne posture. Il fit son sourire de Préfet-en-chef à l'infirmière, celui qui l'avait sorti d'affaire pendant sept ans plus que quiconque pouvait l'imaginer. « Je promet, Madame Pomfresh. Je veux juste leur parler un peu et les convaincre de me donner une seconde chance si possible. Si ce n'est pas possible, je partirais, je le promets. » Il savait combien cette chance était fragile, comment il pouvait très facilement tout gâcher.

Madame Pomfresh renifla un peu, mais son expression s'adoucit. « J'aime voir des familles réunies, » dit-elle. « J'en ai vu suffisamment être déchirées pendant la Guerre. Mais faites attention avec eux, Monsieur Potter. Je le pense. »

James ferma les yeux très forts et acquiesça. Il le serait. Les confrontations avec lui-même qu'il avait engagée à Lux Aeterna lui avaient montrées exactement combien de chances il avait laissé glissé entre ses doigts, combien d'attention il aurait dû et avait échoué à donner.

Il entendit la matrone passer devant lui et aller dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Alors il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la porte. Dumbledore l'avait assuré que ses fils avait été avertit de sa présence, et que sa meilleure option était de rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent être appelés, l'un des cachots, l'un de la Tour Gryffondor.

_Retient cela,_ se fustigea James. _L'un d'entre eux vient des cachots. Harry est un Serpentard, et tu ne ferras que vous blesser si tu oublies cela, ou essaye de prétendre qu'il peut être re-sortie, ou n'importe quelles autres idioties que tu as pu penser._

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

James sentit ses yeux s'élargir et une vague de nervosité laissa ses sourcils humides de transpiration, mais il attendit patiemment.

Ses fils passèrent le pas de la porte.

Harry était légèrement en avant, sa tête droite et ses yeux fixés sur son père. Il bougeait comme un auror, pensa James, se rappelant cette partie de son entraînement. Un des aspects les plus importants était de regarder le suspect droit dans les yeux, et ne jamais révéler si l'on était nerveux, énervé ou inquiet. Harry était bien meilleur à cela qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Derrière Harry venait Connor, ses yeux noisette voilés d'une façon que James n'avait jamais vu, ses pas traînant. Bien entendu, cela pouvait être en partie dû à l'heure tardive, pensa James.

« Père, » dit Harry, sa voix la quintessence de la politesse envers un étranger. « Merci d'être venu. Nous étions anxieux de savoir ce que vous alliez faire. » Il fit une pause et pencha la tête sur le côté. James se demanda s'il cherchait des protections, ou des sorts, ou alors simplement l'emplacement de la baguette de son père.

James acquiesça de façon saccadée. « Je – Je pensais. » dit-il.

« A quoi ? » Le visage d'Harry était vide.

James pris une longue, profonde inspiration. Ceci ne serait pas facile à expliquer, mais ces fils ne méritaient pas moins, étant donné le temps qu'il avait passé au loin. « Les garçons, asseyez-vous, s'il-vous-plait. » dit-il, et il les dirigea vers deux lits d'hôpital. Connor grimpa sur le sien bien volontiers. Harry regarda James.

« Vas-tu marcher ? » demanda-t-il.

James cligna des yeux. « Je – oui, probablement. »

Comme si c'était la réponse qu'il attendait, Harry acquiesça et grimpa sur le lit que James lui avait désigné. James étouffa les soupçons qui voulaient s'élever. Il ne comprenait presque rien du tout à Harry. Au moins il _savait _cela, maintenant.

James commença à marcher, complétant deux circuits devant les lits avant de trouver le courage de parler. « Avez-vous entendu parler de Lux Aeterna ? »

Connor cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Harry dit doucement, « Je sais que c'était une propriété des Potter. Mais je croyais qu'elle avait été vendu quand toi et Maman vous êtes cachés avec nous – que vous vouliez avoir l'argent prêt, et aucun risque d'avoir une propriété ou Voldemort pouvait nous attaquer. »

James remua la tête. « Ce n'était qu'une ruse. En réalité, la personne qui l'a acheté était un – autre moi. Lux Aeterna ne peut pas être vendu. C'est attaché au sang des Potter. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où notre lignée est née ou a gagnée son nom, mais c'est l'endroit où nous sommes devenus attachés à la Lumière, avons fait nos choix les plus important, et entreposons la plupart de nos artefacts. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « C'est un linchpin **(1)**, les garçons. »

Connor n'avait toujours aucune idée. De l'autre côté, Harry avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devait être impressionné ou effrayé.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on en avait un, » murmura-t-il.

James acquiesça. Il semblait que ce ne serait pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il avait cru. Connor ne savait rien et il pouvait lui expliquer doucement, et Harry ne hurlait pas a la première mention d'un linchpin, ce qui n'aurait pas surpris James, considérant les liens que Lily et Dumbledore lui avait imposé. « Nous en avons un. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous crions sur les toits, étant donné que nos ennemies pourraient nous affaiblir facilement s'il le savait, mais c'est le cas. »

Harry acquiesça pensivement. Connor regarda alternativement son frère et son père, et finalement explosa, « Mais c'est _quoi_ un linchpin ? »

« Une propriété reliée à une lignée de sang. » murmura Harry. « Plus exactement, liée à un lieu d'importance de cette lignée. Ce peut être une place où ils ont gagné une bataille, ou un endroit ou ils ont choisi la Lumière ou les Ténèbres et dédiés leur famille à cette allégeance, ou l'endroit où tous leurs enfants sont nés. Ca ne peut être vendu. Ça ne peut être donné. Ça ancre la famille, lui assure une source de magie où puiser si tout est perdu, mais ça demande des choses aussi. Si le linchpin est attaqué quand la famille est absente, alors il puise notre force pour se protéger. Il peut nous drainer pour maintenir ses défenses. » Harry releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de James. Il avait fini par avoir l'air terriblement, gravement impressionné. « Je vois pourquoi toi et Mère n'avez pas voulu vous cacher là-bas. Voldemort aurait pu avoir suffisamment de force pour nous drainer même si nous étions derrière les défenses, ou pour détruire le linchpin. »

James acquiesça puis hésita. Il devait continuer l'histoire, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir d'abord, et il n'était pas un Serpentard, qui pouvait deviner les émotions de manière sûre juste avec la voix des garçons. Il n'était pas non plus un Auror, ou alors un sans pratique depuis longtemps. « Harry, » dit-il, « comment te sens-tu par rapport à Lily maintenant ? »

« Je ne veux plus jamais la voir, » dit Harry calmement. « Elle m'a trop endommagé pour que je puisses être neutre envers elle. Et elle a encouragé Connor à ce que je sois à nouveau sous contrôle. » Pendant un instant, ses yeux verts s'enflammèrent sous le coup des émotions. James se retient de signaler à quel point il ressemblait à sa Mère ainsi. « Peut-être dans le futur, je pourrais être dans la même maison qu'elle sans avoir envie de détruire la maison. »

James acquiesça. C'était à peu près la réponse qu'il avait attendu, et ça détruisait effectivement le plan qu'il aurait essayé si Harry avait pensé être capable de voir Lily à nouveau. _Très bien. Je vais essayer l'autre._

« Je suis allé à Lux Aeterna car je savais que c'était le meilleure endroit pour réfléchir, » dit James. « Et personne ne pouvait venir me chercher là-bas. Je suis l'héritier des Potter, et si je veux que les gens restent dehors, ils restent dehors. » Il expira longuement.

« J'ai pensé, et pensé, et pensé. La seule personne à laquelle j'ai écrite était Remus. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être poli avec Lily et Dumbledore, pas après avoir vu ce qu'ils t'avaient fait, Harry. » Il rencontra les yeux de son fils aîné un instant, puis regarda au loin. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire à propos de Sirius, et je me sentais _encore_ embarrassé par rapport à Peter et ne savais pas s'il accepterait une lettre de ma part ou pas. Et vous les garçons, vous étiez ce à propos de quoi je devais prendre une décision. Ce que j'avais mal fait, et comment je pouvais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas à nouveau ? »

« Au final, je savais que ça ne fonctionnais pas. J'ai pensé, et je me retrouvais coincé dans des coins. Je vous avais blessés en étant là, mais je vous blessais à nouveau en restant au loin. J'avais fait des erreurs dans le passé, et je n'avais aucune garantie que je n'allais pas en faire à nouveau dans le futur. »

« On n'attend pas de toi que tu sois parfait Papa. » Ce fût Connor qui dit cela, lui offrant un sourire fragile. « On voulait que tu sois là plus que tout. »

James inclina sa tête, se sentant comme si quelqu'un avait aspiré l'air de ses poumons. « Je ne mérite pas ce niveau de confiance, fils, » murmura-t-il. « Ou, au moins, je ne le méritais pas. Et je savais que je ne le méritais pas. Je pouvais voir si facilement ce que j'étais, un lapin – »

Harry sursauta à ce mot, pour une raison quelconque. James le regarda et attendit, mais comme Harry ne disait rien, James décida que ce n'était rien que son fils voulait partager à l'instant et continua.

« Mais je pouvais voir que je redeviendrais cela si Lily me le demandait suffisamment tendrement. Elle m'avait convaincu de _rester loin_ de l'un de mes fils alors qu'il était blessé après être possédé par Voldemort. » James remua la tête. « Et Albus est pire. Il a le don de compulsion. »

« J'ai pensé que Maman l'avait aussi, » dit alors Connor, et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. « D'où est-ce que je pourrais l'avoir autrement ? »

« Un de mes ancêtres l'avait, » dit James gentiment, se disant qu'il pouvait au moins donner cela à Connor. C'était une des choses qu'il voulait donner aux garçons après tout : un goût de leur héritage. « Cela vient de la ligné des Potter, pas de te mère. »

Connor acquiesça.

« Non, » dit James doucement, « tout ce qu'elle avait était ses mots, et le fait que je l'aimais. » Il cligna des yeux. Assez soudainement, la nuit il était revenu à la maison pour trouver ses fils en train de saigner tout les deux avec des cicatrices sur le front apparut en l'air devant lui. Il remua la tête. Il avait été tenté de dire que ce fut la nuit qui commença tout cela, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait été ce qu'il était bien avant cette nuit. « Je l'aime toujours, » ajouta-t-il.

« Moi aussi, » dit Harry.

James grogna, se sentant comme si un centaure l'avait frappé dans les côtes. Entendre cela de Harry venait de lui rappeler à quel point c'était difficile, si difficile. Il voulait s'asseoir.

Mais il avait décidé qu'il devait rester debout tout du long. Son énergie nerveuse s'exprimait mieux quand il marchait. Et il serait près à partir, rapidement, si Harry et Connor rejetaient le présent qu'il allait leur offrir.

Il reprit son histoire. « J'ai décidé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je pouvais faire, même si cela voulait dire rester éloigné de vous encore plus longtemps. Au moins je savais, une fois que c'était fait, qu'il n'y avait pas de retour. »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry. « As-tu fait un serment inviolable ? »

James secoua la tête.

« Un rituel ? » ajouta Connor.

James secoua la tête à nouveau. « Je suis entré dans un des artefact de Lux Aeterna, » dit-il. « Je savais que quand j'en sortirais je serais sois un bon père, parce que j'aurais vu et confronté toutes mes fautes et décidé de les dépassés, ou je serais mort. »

Connor pâlit et le fixa du regard. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu pensais que nous voudrions avoir un père mort ? » demanda-t-il.

James grimaça. Il devait admettre, qu'il n'y avait pas pensé de cette façon. Il y avait encore des façons où il devait progresser pour pouvoir comprendre Harry. Harry attaquait directement les faiblesses dans son armure qu'un Gryffondor aurait ignoré ou considéré comme excusé par son courage.

« Pas vraiment, non. » admit James. « Mais je ne pouvais littéralement penser à autre chose, Harry. Si j'avais quelqu'un avec moi, alors peut-être que je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais j'avais déjà passé quelque mois en isolation alors, mis à part cette lettre à Remus, et je crois que je suis devenu un peu fou. J'étais sûr que si je mourrais cela vous ferrait de la peine, mais il en était de même avec moi restant en vie inchangé, et je ne pouvais pas penser à une façon de changer. Et au moins, si je mourais, alors Lily et Dumbledore ne pourraient pas m'utiliser comme moyen de pression contre vous. Alors je suis entré dans le Labyrinthe. »

Harry se redressa brusquement. « Tu dois avoir envoyé une lettre de plus » dit-il. « Snape a mentionné un labyrinthe. »

James inclina la tête, et étouffa l'irritation qui remua au fond de lui à l'idée de Snape n'importe où prêt de son fils. C'était une autre chose qu'il devrait accepter, pour le salut de Harry, vu qu'il doutait que son fils abandonnerait son tuteur. « Je l'ai fait. Le Labyrinthe est très long, qui m'as montré des choses qui se passaient dans le monde dehors – mais seulement ce qui augmenterais ma capacité à faire face à mes erreurs, rien qui ne s'y opposerait. J'ai su quand tu as fait tomber ta toile Harry, et ce à quoi vous avez fait face avec Voldemort les garçons. C'était près de la fin, donc j'ai pu envoyer une lettre disant que je vous verrais bientôt. Je l'ai envoyée à Remus. Je pense qu'il a du la partager avec Snape. »

Harry acquiesça, pas comme s'il savait, plus comme si il était trop absorbé par l'histoire de James pour douter ce qu'il disait.

« Le labyrinthe n'était – pas si terrible. » dit James. Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai. Ça avait été magnifique, et horrible, mais le résultat final était « pas si terrible ». Ce qu'il avait dit à ses fils était la stricte vérité. Le labyrinthe l'avait posé juste devant ses erreurs, et avait refusé de le laisser regarder ailleurs, que ce soit les erreurs elles-mêmes ou leurs conséquences. Il avait du faire face à ce qui se passait quand il aimait sa femme plus que ses fils, quand il aimait Connor plus que Harry. Il pouvait leur dire cela, mais il ne pourrait pas comprendre à moins d'entrer le Labyrinthe eux-mêmes, et James priait Merlin qu'ils n'aient jamais à le faire. « Ca a fait ce que j'espérais, ça m'as montré comment changé. »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry.

James parcourut la pièce deux fois avant de répondre. Il avait l'impression que cœur allait sauter hors de sa poitrine, lui toujours vivant, et rester suspendu dans les airs, pour que ses fils puisse l'atteindre et le détruire d'un seul touché. C'était l'instant sur lequel tous ses plans des derniers mois étaient suspendus.

« Ça m'a montré que je devais vous considérer, vous et votre bien-être, avant mon amour pour Lily, ou ma paix intérieure, » dit-il. « Etre un parent est supposé être difficile et douloureux, et j'ai évité cela. Ça m'a montré que j'étais un lâche, me cachant de ma capacité à avoir un comportement Noir. » Harry le regarda dans les yeux alors, et James inclina la tête vers lui. A Harry et Harry seulement, il avait révélé l'histoire de comment il avait craqué et torturé Bellatrix Lestrange, probablement la rendant folle avant même qu'elle aille à Azkaban. « Ça m'a montré que je ne pouvais pas gagné la Lumière en me cachant alors que les autres font tout le travail, ou regarder loin des choses que je ne veux pas voir. J'ai perdu ma femme, au moins pour l'instant, et ma confiance en mon mentor, et deux de mes meilleurs amis du temps de l'école, parce que je ne voulais pas _voir_. » Il sentit des larmes dans ses yeux, et les essuya rageusement. _J'avais juré de ne pas crier en faisant cela, que Merlin me prenne_. « Je ne vais plus jamais perdre. »

« Et de quelle façon nous apparaissons dans cela ? » Harry se penchait vers luiS.

James lui fit face. « Tu connais beaucoup de choses sur les danses et les traditions des familles sang-pur du côté Sombre, Harry, » dit-il. « Mais tu ne connais rien à propos des rituels et danses utilisé par les sorciers Lumineux, et je pense que tu devrais. C'est ton héritage, aussi. Les Potters ont été des Sorciers Blancs déclarés depuis deux générations, et ont agis en accord avec la Lumière et ont suivi les Lords Blancs pour plus longtemps que cela. Tu ne sais _rien_ de cela. Tu devrais. » Il se tourna vers Connor et soutient son regard. « Et toi aussi. Vous êtes tous les deux des Potters. J'ai oublié ça pendant trop longtemps. »

Harry acquiesça, regardant depuis le coin de ses yeux. Connor attrapa le regard de son frère et acquiesça aussi.

James mordilla sa lèvre. _Le premier Vif a été attrapé._ « Et je sais que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre pour guérir, » dit-il. « Sirius … » Il ne savait combien il pouvait parler de Sirius sans babiller comme un fou, aussi il se restreint à dire, « Sirius. Et Voldemort, que Merlin le maudisse, l'année dernière et celle-ci. Je veux que vous ayez du temps pour récupérer. »

« Du temps pour _jouer_. » ajouta-il, pensant à la maison à Godric Hollow, enfermée derrière les protections isolantes. Harry et Connor n'avaient que l'un et l'autre pour jouer, mis à part Sirius et Remus et James de temps en temps, qui ne jouaient presque jamais avec Harry. Harry était tout le temps en train de lire, et James ne pouvait pas le comprendre (il avait presque pensé à un moment que le garçon finirait à Serdaigle). Maintenant, bien sûr, il savait pourquoi Harry lisait tout le temps et il se sentit malade rien qu'à y penser. « Du temps pour arrêter de vivre dans la peur, comme si Voldemort était partout ou vous regardez, et être des enfants normaux. »

Connor acquiesça, les yeux brillants. Harry avait l'air de vouloir objecter.

« Je veux vous emmener tout les deux à Lux Aeterna pour l'été, » dit James. « Vous pourrez apprendre à propos des Potter là-bas, et votre héritage. Vous pouvez voler tant que vous le voulez et des amis pourront venir pour voir en toute sécurité, ce qui n'était pas possible à Godric Hollow » _A cause de la paranoïa de Lily_, voulu-t-il dire, mais ça avait été sa paranoïa, aussi. S'il n'avait pas à faire face à quoi que ce soit de Ténébreux, alors il n'avait pas à considérer qu'il pouvait être des Ténèbres lui aussi. « Vous pourrez être ensemble, et en sécurité loin de Mangemorts. Les défenses de Lux Aeterna feront en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi. Et je vais demander à Remus de venir avec nous. »

Il rencontra leurs regards et se prépara. C'était la partie qu'il devait demander, qu'il s'était promis à lui-même de dire, mais il avait envie de s'enfuir de la pièce de toute façon.

« Et vous serez avec moi, » dit-il doucement. « Je peux être un vrai père pour vous pour la première fois de ma vie. »

Le visage de Connor était illuminé et radieux maintenant. James s'autorisa à se baigner dedans pendant un instant. En vérité, il n'avait pas attendu beaucoup de protestation de la part de Connor, mais le Labyrinthe lui avait démontré de manière plutôt rude combien il ne comprenait pas ses fils et il s'était inquiété.

Il se tourna et regarda Harry.

Les yeux de Harry étaient vert foncé, comme ceux de Lily quand elle s'inquiétait, et il fronçait les sourcils. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparut au-dessus de son sourcil alors qu'il bougeait le front et ses cheveux étaient projetés sur le côté. Le Labyrinthe avait dit à James ce que cette cicatrice voulait dire aussi, et Dumbledore l'avait confirmé pendant la courte conversation qu'ils avaient eu par cheminée. James pensait que Albus voulait que cette annonce l'effraye. Ça l'avait rendu encore plus déterminé, au contraire.

« Est-ce que Draco pourrait venir ? » demanda Harry, précautionneusement.

James lui dit la vérité. « Si les défenses l'accepte. Quelqu'un qui est trop imprégné de Magie Noire pourrait ne pas être capable de les passer. »

Harry le regarda, neutre. « Je suis imprégné de Magie Noire. »

« Mais tu es un Potter, » dit James. « Ton sang te permettra de passer, à moins que tu te tourne complètement et irrévocablement vers les Ténèbres et soit exclu de la famille. Aucun Malfoy n'a cette garantie. »

Harry acquiesça. « Et le professeur Snape ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit James. « Un linchpin peut-être assez capricieux, Harry, si l'héritier l'est. Et je n'aime pas Snape, aussi Lux Aeterna pourrait lui interdire d'entrer à cause de cela. »

« Je sais » dit Harry. « Je ne te demande pas de garantir que tu vas changer ton cœur. Je te demande si tu accepterais de le laisser venir, et Draco aussi, s'il peut. »

James voulait fermer les yeux. Harry était un adulte en tout point mis à part l'âge et la taille. _Que lui avons-nous fait ?_

Mais il le savait de façon intime après avoir traversé le Labyrinthe, aussi il n'avait pas à passer beaucoup de temps sur cette question. Ce qui était important était d'apprendre à connaître son fils maintenant, et il serait difficile de faire cela s'il refusait simplement l'entré de Lux Aeterna au meilleur ami et au tuteur de Harry.

_Snape n'aurait jamais été le gardien de Harry si je n'avais pas ignoré la folie de Lily pendant si longtemps,_ se rappela James, et il ouvrit les yeux. « Je ferais ce que je peux pour convaincre la maison de les laisser entrer. » dit-il.

Harry fut silencieux pendant un moment, penseur. James le regardait. Il était conscient des larges yeux, suppliants de Connor, et se demanda jusqu'à quel point le regard de son frère avait influencé Harry lorsqu'il acquiesça.

« Je viendrais, » dit-il doucement, puis il grimaça, comme si quelqu'un lui avait soudainement hurlé dessus. « Mais il y a certaines choses désagréables à faire d'abord. »

James voulait fermer les yeux et danser. Il avait une seconde chance, et il devait admettre, d'après certains aspects, qu'il ne la méritait pas.

« Je viendrais avec vous, » dit-il. « Ils peuvent m'accuser s'ils le veulent. » il se tourna et regarda Connor. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui s'opposera à ta venue à Lux Aeterna pour l'été, Connor. »

Son plus jeune fils secoua la tête. « Du moment que Ron peut venir, et aussi d'autres s'ils le veulent, je ne pense pas, » dit-il.

James cligna des yeux, perturbé. Il n'avait pas réalisé que son plus jeune fils était aussi dénué d'amis. Bien sûr, si le caractère de son fils était ce que les erreurs de James en avait fait, alors il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire pour le recommander au final.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il. « Les Weasley sont jurés à la Lumière aussi. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes. »

Connor inclina la tête. « Puisque Lux Aeterna est endroit pour les sangs-purs, est-ce-que les moldus sont la bienvenu ? »

James sourit. « Oui. C'est principalement la Magie Noire qu'elle rejette. »

Connor acquiesça. « Alors je pense que je vais demander à Hermione si elle veut venir, » dit-il. « Je – ne sais pas si elle voudra. Je me suis excusé, mais les choses ne sont plus exactement ce qu'elles étaient entre nous. »

Il semblait incertain, mais aussi comme si sa voix gagnait en confidence avec chaque mot. James était soulagé. Connor était résilient, donc, et il n'allait pas craquer quand il ferait face à sa première vraie épreuve. Peut-être que James pourrait, après tout, construire une relation avec lui qui ne serait pas basée sur l'innocence et l'ignorance.

« Papa ? »

James se tourna. Harry se tenait près de la porte de l'infirmerie, attendant patiemment sa compagnie.

« Merci, » dit Harry, et il sourit.

_Ça en valait la peine,_ pensa James, _pour pouvoir le voir sourire comme ça._

**§*&o&*§**

Draco était incapable de comprendre, vraiment, comment ses plans parfaits pour l'été avaient tourné aussi mal.

D'abord Harry l'avait repoussé quand il avait voulu venir à l'infirmerie, insistant qu'il avait besoin de rencontrer son père et son frère seul. Draco avait essayé d'argumenter, mais Harry avait rappelé que les promesses qu'il avait faites incluaient la solitude du moment qu'il l'expliquait. Draco avait accepté à contre cœur de le laisser partir, certain qu'Harry serait vite de retour. Qu'est ce que traître à son sang, lâche de père pouvait bien avoir à dire qui serait intéressant, ou une explication raisonnable sur l'endroit où il avait été ?

Et maintenant Harry était revenu, avec son père à la suite – se penchant maladroitement pour passer la tête dans la porte – et avait dit à Draco qu'il allait à la "maison" avec son père et son frère pour l'été.

Ce n'était pas _juste_. Draco avait été sûr que l'univers était de son côté pour une fois, une fois qu'il avait vaincu l'entêtement de Snape et lui avait fait voir que le Manoir Malfoy était le meilleur endroit pour Harry. Au contraire, il semblait que l'univers allait emmener Harry au loin à nouveau, de la même façon qu'il l'avait emmené au loin pour toutes les vacances mises à part Noël la première année et les premier mois de l'été dernier. Et, Draco supposa, Noël la deuxième année, mais Harry avait été inconscient dans l'infirmerie, alors ça ne comptait pas.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » essaya Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard patient. « Bien sûr que je peux. Toi et Snape saurez exactement où je suis, et vous pourrez me rendre visite. »

« Peut-être, » grommela Draco. Il avait entendu des histoires à propos des linchpins, et il était improbable que le linchpin d'un sorcier blanc laisse quelqu'un portant le nom de Malfoy s'approcher à moins d'un mile, peu importe qu'il ait fait de la magie noire ou non, car les sorciers blancs était des bigots. « Mais, Harry, _pourquoi _? »

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil curieux alors qu'il fourrageait dans sa malle, apparemment en train de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. « Dois-tu vraiment demander ? Je dois entraîner mon frère, et de cette façon, je pourrais le faire. Je veux une chance de me réconcilier avec mon père, et de cette façon, je pourrais le faire. » Il lança un sourire vers James qui le lui rendit, ce qui fit frémir Draco de colère. Ça n'avait pas été très long qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir faire sourire Harry de cette façon. _Pourquoi les parties désagréables de la guérison doivent avoir lieu en même temps que les bonnes ?_ pensa Draco. « Et nous avons besoin d'un endroit sûr pour l'été pour que les Mangemorts ne puissent pas nous attraper. Poudlard serait sûr, mais les Mangemorts _savent_ où l'on est. Lux Aeterna est plus sûre, plus protéger, et protégera ceux du sang des Potter beaucoup plus férocement que Poudlard le ferait. »

Draco mis une main sur le bras de Harry et le força à le regarder. « Toutes ces choses sont de bons avantages pour les autres ou pour la guerre, Harry, » dit-il. « Mais et pour _toi _? Que veux-_tu _? »

Harry devint rigide, le regardant avec les yeux ouverts en grand. Draco attendit, son cœur battant fort dans son gorge. Harry pouvait réellement changer d'avis et partir avec lui, pensa-t-il pendant ce court instant.

Et puis, Harry lui sourit, et Draco compara ce sourire à celui qu'il avait donné à son père, et trouva qu'il était beaucoup plus brillant.

« Merci » dit Harry. « Merci de demander cela Draco. » Et sa voix devient douce. « Je veux toutes ces choses que je t'ai décrites. Et, plus que tout cela, je sais que toi et Snape n'allez pas m'oublier, ou me tourner le dos, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – que j'ai plus d'importance que ça pour vous, et je n'ai pas besoin de passer tout ce temps avec vous pour réparer ou renforcer ma relation avec vous. »

_Quel crétin_, pensa Draco sans force, sentant une douleur s'épanouir dans sa poitrine. _Il ne peut pas dire la vérité pour se sortir de là. Ce n'est pas juste._ « Alors pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous juste parce que tu aimes être avec nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je le ferrais, si c'était la seule raison, » dit Harry. « Mais tu sais ce que je suis Draco – tout ce que je suis, probablement mieux que quiconque mis à part Snape. Je veux aider mon frère, aussi. Et il est traumatisé par la perte de Sirius, et il _doit_ apprendre. » Il regarda James, pour être sûr que l'homme allait l'entendre. « Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre pour l'entraîner rigoureusement, pour l'instant. »

James grimaça, mais inclina la tête. Draco se trouva en train de revoir sa première impression de l'homme un petit peu. Il était un sang-pur, après tout, même s'il avait juré loyauté à la Lumière et empestait cela.

« Je veux aller à Lux Aeterna, » dit Harry. « Je dois faire cela maintenant. Je ne peux pas dire que je veux réparer mes relations avec ma famille, et ensuite ne rien faire pour le prouver. » Il laissa un petit souffle lui échapper. « Mais tôt ou tard elles seront aussi réparés que possible, et qui sait, dans le futur ? » Il sourit à Draco.

Draco acquiesça lentement. Il supposa, que vu de cette façon, ce n'était pas si mauvais. Il pouvait voir Harry, et ce n'était qu'un été. Il y en aurait d'autre, et des Noëls, et des vacances de Pâque, et ensuite toute leur vie après l'école, quand ils ne seraient plus dépendants de parents collants et d'ennuyeux frères collants.

Draco avait l'intention de faire en sorte qu'il passe la majorité de ce temps, si ce n'est la totalité, avec lui. Il pouvait abandonner une bataille pour le bénéfice d'accroître ses avantages futurs.

« D'accord, » dit-il, « mais je veux savoir que tu m'inviteras le plus vite possible. »

Harry sourit. « Bien sûr. » Il retourna à la fouille de son coffre. Draco regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait chercher. Ca n'avait vraiment pas pris longtemps à Harry pour faire sa malle. Il n'éparpillait jamais ses affaires comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à devoir se retirer et fuir devant un ennemi.

Puis Harry se tourna avec un morceau de parchemin plié dans la main, et dit, « Joyeux Anniversaire Draco. »

Draco cligna des yeux. C'était vrai que c'était son anniversaire demain, le cinq Juin, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry s'en rappelle, étant donné l'état dans lequel il était. Il avait presque oublié lui-même.

Presque.

Il tendit la main et accepta le parchemin des mains d'Harry, le dépliant lentement. Leur expérience avec le Lord Noir écrivant à Harry depuis la cabane hurlante avait rendu Draco peu enthousiaste envers les lettres dont il ne connaissait pas le contenu.

Cela n'était pas une lettre, cependant, à moins que l'on ne compte la salutation _Cher Draco _au sommet. En-dessous il y avait une liste. Draco commença à la lire, fronçant les sourcils.

_Quand tu m'as accueilli dans notre Maison à la Répartition._

_Quand tu m'as fait comprendre qu'être réparti à Serpentard n'était pas si mal, et que je pouvais même me faire des amis ici._

_Quand tu voulais que j'arrête de tricher en Potions pour que Connor n'ait pas d'ennuis – je sais maintenant que tu voulais juste que j'obtienne un peu de crédit, bien que je ne le savais pas à ce moment._

Et la liste continuait, toutes les fois ou Draco avait fait preuve d'amitié envers Harry. Il atteint la fin de la liste, la bouche sèche, et lu,

_Pour l'Amitié, même quand j'étais trop aveugle pour la voir. Pour des gestes d'affection que je pensais venir d'une jalousie envers mon frère. Pour être un Serpentard de toutes les façons qui compte, et pourtant le meilleur amis que je ne pourrai jamais avoir._

_Joyeux Anniversaire Draco. Je m'en rends compte maintenant, et je sais ce que ça veut dire, ce qui n'était pas le cas alors. Je n'oublierais plus jamais, et si c'est le cas, tu as le droit de me frapper._

_Harry._

Draco releva les yeux, furieux qu'un morceau de parchemin puisse le faire renifler. Au contraire il soutient le regard de Harry, et vit Harry incliné la tête, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait l'impossibilité de se contacter, » dit Harry doucement, « Même si on ne s'écrit pas tout les jours et que l'on ne se voit pas jusqu'au premier septembre, nous ne le serons jamais. »

Draco acquiesça, doucement, et glissa le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. « Vas-tu vraiment partir maintenant ? » murmura-t-il.

Harry jeta un regard vers son père. « Oui, » dit-il, et James acquiesça. « Juste après avoir parler au professeur Snape. » Il grimaça, comme s'il n'avait pas hâte à cela.

« Tu es venu me parler en premier alors ? » demanda Draco.

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry. « Pourquoi pas ? Ma malle était dans la pièce, et je devais te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire avant que tu ne m'écrives en hystérique et m'accuse d'avoir oublié. »

Son sourire retient Draco de le frapper. Au lieu de cela il l'attrapa, et l'enlaça pour lui souhaiter au revoir. « J'espère te voir dans quelques jours au plus tard, » murmura-t-il. « Et bonne chance avec le professeur Snape. »

Il sentit Harry grimacer. « Merci, je vais en avoir besoin. »

**§*&o&*§**

Snape cligna des yeux doucement il s'était à nouveau endormi dans son bureau, dessus les derniers examens du semestre. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, à cette heure de la nuit.

Le moment où il pensa cela, il fut sur ces pieds, baguette sortie, et de dirigeant vers la porte. Si Harry avait des ennuis …

Harry n'avait pas d'ennuis. Harry se tenait dans le couloir, ayant l'air légèrement surpris que Snape ait ouvert la porte si vite. Derrière lui flottait sa malle, qui avait l'air pleine. Et derrière _ça_ était James Potter, ses bras croisé et sa position voûté toujours aussi irritants.

Snape comprit la situation d'un coup d'œil. Il le devait. Il savait que James venait pour voir son fils, et il savait que Harry n'aurait pas accepté de simplement aller au Manoir Malfoy sans lui dire.

Il sentit quelque chose profond et horrible remué dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qui n'était pas très différent de quand il avait réalisé pour la première fois que Sirius Black était un danger pour Harry. _Non. Je ne permettrais pas cela._

« Non, » ragea-t-il.

Harry soupira. « Puis-je vous parler, Professeur Snape ? S'il vous plaît ? »

« Oui, » dit Snape, et poignarda James du regard quand il fit mine de s'avancer. « _Pas_ toi. »

James s'effaça, ayant l'audace de répliquer l'air moyennement surpris de son fils face à son comportement. Snape tira Harry dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Papa s'en sort beaucoup mieux, » dit Harry à son dos sincèrement. « Et il est près à recevoir à la fois moi et Connor. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas vraiment le faire. Je pense que je devrais aller avec lui. »

« Est-ce-que Draco a entendu parler de cette farce ridicule ? » répliqua Snape, se retournant. Harry cligna des yeux.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il. « Il est celui qui est venu me chercher quand Papa est arrivé. Et il peut me rendre visite pendant l'été, alors il a dit oui. » Il hésita pour la première fois. « Papa a dit que vous ne pourriez peut-être pas venir, puisque Lux Aeterna est un Linchpin. Mais il a promis qu'il essayerait de surmonter son manque de sympathie pour vous et vous laisser passer à travers les protections. »

_Et s'il ne veut pas que je vois Harry,_ pensa Snape, _c'est une des choses la plus simple du monde de dire que les protections m'interdisent l'entrée._

Il trouva qu'il lui était difficile de respirer. Sa situation était différente de celle de Draco, même si Harry ne le pensait probablement pas. James n'avait aucune raison particulière de haïr Draco Malfoy. Il haïssait Snape, et Snape le haïssait.

La simple pensée d'être refusé le droit de voir Harry, juste parce que son père était de retour et avait décidé que Snape ne pouvait plus le voir …

Cela fit que Snape considéra de manière active, pour un instant, à kidnapper Harry et prendre la cheminée pour l'impasse du tisseur, malgré les dangers provenant des Mangemorts provenant du fait d'être à l'impasse du Tisseur.

« J'ai dit que je voulais que vous restiez mon gardien. »

Snape cligna des yeux, et revient à lui-même. Harry le regardait avec des yeux verts sérieux qui comprenaient beaucoup trop de choses.

« Papa le sait, » continua-t-il. « Il a dit que vous pouviez. Il ne va pas essayer de vous garder loin de moi, monsieur. Et je sais qu'il est difficile pour vous de m'entendre l'appeler papa, » il ajouta, doucement, « mais je crois que je le dois. Je crois que je devrais me réconcilier avec lui si c'est possible. »

_James est toujours le père de l'enfant par le sang._

Il fut un temps ou Snape aurait été incapable d'oublier cela. C'était il y a un an.

Pas pour la première fois, mais il maudit la tendance de Harry à ne pas être égoïste, de pardonner.

Il garda sa voix calme. « Je pense que tu devrais avoir un été normal, Harry. Un été sans aucune responsabilité pour une fois, un été où tu peux simplement – jouer, et faire toute les choses que font les enfants qui n'ont pas un mage noir après eux. Tu pourrais avoir cela ici. Tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas t'épuiser, et tu n'aurais pas à protéger ton frère si tu n'étais pas avec lui. Et tu pourrais guérir de tes propres blessures, » ajouta-t-il. « Je te connais mieux que tu ne le croit, tu n'es pas entièrement remis de la perte de ton parrain, ou de ce que tu as vu et fait cette nuit là, même si tu laisses les autres pensé que si. »

Les yeux d'Harry quittèrent les siens.

« Combien de cauchemars maintenant ? » Demanda Snape, et il insista quand Harry recula d'un pas. « Combien ? »

« Un ou deux par nuit, » dit Harry avec reluctance. « Mais ce ne sont pas des visions avec Voldemort, juste des cauchemars. » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

« Je m'en moque » dit Snape plaisamment. Et c'était le cas, découvrit-il. A côté de ce qui pourrait arriver si Harry passait l'été avec des gens qui ne le comprenait pas, qui lui demanderait des choses, qui ne verrait pas les signes quand Harry s'acharnait à s'épuiser, il s'en moquait complètement. « Tu dois quand même passer par-dessus cela. Et avoir le poids du monde sur tes épaules ne t'aiderait pas à faire ça. »

Harry arrêta de reculer, et pris une profonde inspiration, et le regarda. « Mais le poids du monde ne s'en va pas en fonction de l'endroit où je suis, monsieur, » dit-il. « Je sais que vous voulez me protéger, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Pas de tout.

« Les blessures que j'ai pris cette nuit était légère en comparaison à ce qui va venir. Je le sais, » ajouta-il, quand Snape essaya de l'interrompre. « J'ai entendu et lu des histoires de la Première Guerre, rappelez vous. Voldemort va essayer de faire tout cela à nouveau, et sans doute pire. Je suis en première ligne, un combattant, parce que je le dois, et je vais prendre des coups.

« C'est pourquoi vous êtes mon tuteur et je vous en suis reconnaissant, mais je ne suis plus un enfant. » Harry écarta ses mains. Sa magie brilla autour de lui, une puissance palpable dans la pièce, et Snape du reprendre son souffle face à sa force, qu'il ne remarquait plus normalement. « Je suis un sorcier puissant, et sans doute un _vates_, et un guerrier » _Un dirigeant_, faillit dire Snape, mais d'après le regard d'Harry, ce n'était pas le moment de discuter de cela. « Je dois faire en sorte que Connor soit prêt, et de l'aider à guérir. Personne d'autre ne le peut. » Il regarda Snape, inquisiteur. « Et vous ne voulez pas vraiment avoir Connor ici. »

« Parce que je veux que tu penses à toi-même pour une fois, et pas à cet enfant ! » éclata Snape.

Harry sourit. « Je vous en remercie, croyez-moi, » dit-il. « Mais la guerre se moque de ce que l'on veut. Et nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre, une qui n'a jamais vraiment cessez depuis que Voldemort est venu à Godric Hollow. Je n'ai pas connu la paix. »

« Alors tu devrais le savoir maintenant. » le pressa Snape. _Pourquoi ce maudit gamin ne peut pas voir cela._

« Pas maintenant, » dit Harry. « Quand la guerre sera finie, peut-être. »

« Ou l'été prochain, » dit Snape, la voix pleine de menace.

Harry inclina la tête vers lui. « Peut-être à ce moment là. » Il regarda vers la porte.

Snape se débattit avec lui-même pendant un long moment. Il savait que Harry ne le blesserait pas s'il refusait, mais il était aussi improbable que Harry reste, et interdire au garçon d'y aller en tant que son tuteur légal résulterait d'un ressentiment de sa part. Et alors James aurait sans doute encore plus de raison que jamais de lui prendre Harry, et si James défiait Snape en justice, il gagnerait.

En même temps …

_Harry pardonne trop facilement, James a une part de responsabilité dans ce qui lui est arrivé, peu importe à quel pont il est désolé maintenant._

« Tu me diras dans _l'instant_ si ton père fait quoi que ce soit qui te blesse, » dit Snape. « Tu Transplanneras ici s'il le fait à nouveau. Je sais que tu peux passer à travers les protections Anti-transplannage. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je viendrais vers vous, » dit-il. « Aussi parce que je serais effrayé de ce que je pourrais lui faire s'il faisait cela et que je restais à Lux Aeterna. » Ses yeux contenaient un feu qui plaisait à Snape, même s'il trouvait qu'il devrait être plus chaud et plus profond.

« Tu m'écriras tous les jours, » dit Snape. « Sans faillir. Et tu me diras la vérité sur tes cauchemars. »

Harry inclina la tête à contre cœur.

« Et tu ne t'épuiseras pas pour entraîner ton idiot de frère, » finit Snape.

Harry acquiesça. « Merci monsieur, » dit-il, et s'avança pour l'enlacer, rapidement. « Je sais combien c'est dur pour vous. Je vous le promets, vous me reverrez, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avant le début de la prochaine année. »

Snape l'enlaça à son tour, ses yeux se posant sur la pile de livres de l'autre côté de la pièce, ceux qu'il avait obtenus du Département des Familles Magiques et Services de l'Enfance.

_Il y a cela bien entendu. Il y a toujours ça. Cela prendra du temps à préparer, mais la vengeance est, dans tout les cas, un plat encore meilleur quand il est froid._

Snape fut capable, avec ce rappel, de laisser Harry partir, d'ouvrir la porte et de donner seulement un sourire mi-moqueur à James, de voir Harry partir avec un geste de la main, sa malle flottant derrière lui. Ensuite il ferma la porte derrière lui et retourna à la notation des derniers examens, pour qu'il puisse commencer ses recherches.

_Si Harry ne veut pas faire les bonnes démarches contre son père, contre Lily, contre Dumbledore, je vais les faire pour lui._

**§*&o&*§**

« Prêt les garçons ? »

Harry regarda une fois l'infirmerie autour de lui, puis acquiesça. Connor avait sa malle près de lui, et Godric dans sa cage, posé dessus. Harry avait sa malle, Hedwige dans sa cage et Fumseck perché sur son épaule. Fumseck les avait rejoint alors qu'ils quittaient les cachots, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être laissé dans l'école. Remus se tenait juste derrière Connor, tenant ses propres possessions, ayant l'air un peu pétrifié par ses changements du destin. Harry n'avait pas entendu ce que James lui avait dit, mais apparemment c'était suffisant pour qu'il vienne avec eux.

Ensuite il se tourna, regarda son père, et pris une profonde inspiration. _Les autres choses dont nous avons besoin ne sont pas visibles._

« Prêt, » dit-il.

James lui adressa un sourire léger et envoya de la poudre de Cheminette dans le feu. « Lux Aeterna ! » annonça-t-il, les flammes devinrent vertes et il marche dedans puis disparut.

Connor le suivit, entraînant un Godric surpris, qui battit des ailes contre les barreaux de sa cage, et ce fut le tour de Remus. Harry le regarda partir, et sursauta lorsque Fumseck roucoula de manière encourageante.

« Je sais, je sais, » murmura-t-il, alors qu'il récupérait de la poudre de cheminettes et envoyait un poigné de plus. « Je n'avais pas peur. Je voulais juste être sûr que tout le monde était passé sans problème, c'est tout. »

Fumseck sifflota à nouveau, poussa sa tête contre la joue de Harry, et s'envola dans une boule de feu, volant sans peur au travers du feu.

Harry pris une profonde inspiration, et annonça, « Lux Aeterna ! »

_Lumière éternelle._

Harry espéra, alors qu'il sautait dans le feu et dans son futur, que le nom était un bon présage pour compenser ce qui l'avait précédé.

_Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Ce n'est que le reste de ma vie._

**Fin du Tome **

– **la suite est sous le pseudo **_**Flemmardise**_** – **

Lien dans notre profil

**(1)** point-pivot

**Merci de nous avoir suivi dans cette saga, j'espère que vous ne manquerez pas de continuer à lire la suite avec Flemmardise.**

**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont reviewer.**


End file.
